CORAZÓN SALVAJE (野生の心)
by LisLarbalestier
Summary: "Una atracción que no sólo oculta el deseo irrefrenable de los cuerpos, sino que también, como todo gran amor, el profundo placer de la ternura. Los bienes que la vida ofrece, tales como la riqueza o el poder, resultan insulsos ante la insospechada y natural alegría que puede proporcionar la dicha compartida." (SasuSaku Parte 1) (SasuHina Parte 2 y 3)
1. PRIMERA PARTE - INTRODUCCIÓN

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto

* * *

Hola qué tal meus amores, ¿Cómo están? Yo de nuevo, aprovechando que estoy metida de lleno en estos libro de la señora Caridad Bravo Adams, y a medida que leía iba imaginándolos con mis ninjas favoritos en el reparto y pues no me pude resistir.

Jajajajaja sé que debería estar haciendo/terminando otras historias, pero bueno, ahorita mi cabeza loca anda a mil revoluciones por segundo y cuando se empecina con algo no hay quien la pare.

Los que hemos visto la telenovela y leído la historia sabrán que comprende tres etapas. Las de ésta serán " _Sasuke y Sakura_ " (Será el principio de todo), " _Hinata_ " (Viene siendo la parte de Mónica cuando entra en acción) y " _Sasuke no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el final de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke xD).

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla

* * *

 **CORAZÓN SALVAJE**

 _Una atracción que no sólo oculta el deseo irrefrenable de los cuerpos, sino que también, como todo gran amor, el profundo placer de la ternura. Los bienes que la vida ofrece, tales como la riqueza o el poder, resultan insulsos ante la insospechada y natural alegría que puede proporcionar la dicha compartida. Sin embargo las pasiones pueden dominar a las personas e inclinarlas a violar preceptos morales, exponiéndolas a peligros insospechados._

 _Así dos espíritus apasionados, Sasuke (Juan) y Sakura (Aimée) actúan guiados por sus ardientes deseos, pero secretamente el misterioso destino les depara otra suerte. Profunda conocedora de la naturaleza humana, Caridad Bravo Adams logra expresar a través de esta maravillosa historia, el inolvidable y apasionante encanto que oculta el juego del amor._


	2. PRIMERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto

* * *

Hola qué tal meus amores, ¿Cómo están? Yo de nuevo, aprovechando que estoy metida de lleno en estos libro de la señora Caridad Bravo Adams, a medida que leía iba imaginándolos con mis ninjas favoritos en el reparte y pues me ganaron las ganas.

Jajajajaja sé que debería estar haciendo/terminando otras historias, pero bueno, ahorita mi cabeza loca anda a mil revoluciones por segundo.

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, "Sasuke y Sakura", "Hinata" (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final "Sasuke no Akuma" (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

SASUKE Y SAKURA

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La tormenta de octubre ruge sobre el inquieto _Mar que bordea al país del remolino_ … Es de noche, y las ráfagas de un viento huracanado hacen estrellarse contra los acantilados de rocas las olas gigantescas, que caen luego, en hirviente manto de espuma, bajo el azote de la lluvia. Negro está el cielo; y la tierra, como sobrecogida. Es la costa brava que se abre, primero en pequeñas ensenadas, en playones estrechos, y luego, unos pocos metros más allá, se convierte en selva espesa… Tierra viva sobre la que ondea la bandera del País del Fuego…

Un barco entra en el puerto de _Uzushiogakure_ , a despecho de los elementos desencadenados… y uniéndose al concierto del viento y de las olas, la salva de honor de veintiún cañonazos le saluda desde el _Castillo Uzumaki_ …

Al mismo tiempo que la fragata, que ya se acoge a la rada de _Uzushiogakure_ , un pequeño bote desvencijado ha ganado milagrosamente la arena de una diminuta playa próxima a la ciudad, y su único tripulante salta, metiéndose en el agua hasta la cintura, para arrastrar el frágil cayuco, librándolo de la furia renovada de los elementos…

La luz vivísima de un rayo ha iluminado de pies a cabeza al audaz marinero, que en noche tal arriba a la ensenada. Es fuerte y ágil; con flexible soltura de felino da unos pasos alejándose del mar, para erguirse después, como calculando el peligro del lugar en que dejó su bote. Tiene la piel tostada por la intemperie; ancho y fuerte el cuello; los hombros, cuadrados; las caderas, estrechas; las manos, callosas, y los pies descalzos, que parecen aferrarse como zarpas a la tierra que pisan… Puede tener apenas unos doce años…

El ominoso estampido de un trueno agitabas sombras nocturnas… El muchacho, dominando su primer movimiento de temor instintivo, mira de frente al firmamento oscuro, donde marcan los rayos los latigazos de su vívida luz, y exclama:

— ¡Santa Bárbara!

Por un momento parece vacilar, mas no es por temor. La horrible noche no le produce espanto… Sólo calcula, con mirada certera, qué camino debe seguir para llegar más pronto a la ciudad cercana, cuyas luces se apiñan alrededor de la bahía.

Palpa el pequeño sobre que como un tesoro lleva entre sus ropas mojadas, mira de nuevo al bote que dejara sobre la arena y echa a andar con paso silencioso y rápido…

—Si no se da usted prisa, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta del _Shushō_ , amigo Uchiha.

— ¿Prisa? Nunca me di prisa por nada ni por nadie, amigo Akimichi; sin contar con que llueve a cántaros. Pocos serán los invitados que no se retrasen esta noche, y además, el _Sannin_ Jiraiya llega en esa fragata que vio usted entrar hace veinte minutos escasos. Él es el invitado de honor…

—No más que usted, amigo mío. La fiesta es en honor de ambos, y el coche está aguardando desde hace mucho rato.

—Está bien, amigo Akimichi… Vamos, pues…

Fugaku Uchiha se ha puesto de pie con ademán de elegante fastidio… Ha dado unos pasos a través de la lujosa estancia, y se detiene en medio del vestíbulo, con gesto de extrañeza al oír los fuertes aldabonazos que repentinamente cubren el lugar con sus ecos… Disgustado, interpela altanero a su criado:

— ¿Quién llama de ese modo, Shin?

—Iba a verlo en este momento, señor —responde el criado—. No sé quién pueda ser el atrevido…

—Pues ponlo en su lugar —ordena, tajante, Uchiha. Una ráfaga de viento y lluvia hace irrupción, silbando, en el elegante vestíbulo; y airado, Uchiha grita:

— ¡Cierra esa puerta, estúpido!

Antes que el criado logre cerrarla, el importuno visitante ha penetrado de un salto; los revueltos cabellos mojados sobre la frente, el cuerpo semidesnudo chorreando agua sobre las alfombras… tan sorprendentemente atrevido y audaz, que Fugaku Uchiha y Chōza Akimichi retroceden al verle, apagada la indignación por la sorpresa…

— ¡Caramba! —exclama Akimichi.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —indaga Uchiha.

—Busco al señor Fugaku Uchiha… —explica el muchacho con decisión.

—Debe ser un loco, señor… —interviene el criado—. ¡Voy a…!

— ¡Ahora, déjalo en paz! —ataja imperativo Uchiha.

— ¿Es usted don Fugaku Uchiha? —Inquiere el muchacho—. ¿Es usted, señor?

—Sí, soy yo… Pero tú, ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué diablos te pasa para atreverte a llegar a mi casa de esta manera?

—Mi nombre es Sasuke. Vengo desde el _Kēpu Akuma_ para traerle esta carta. El señor Shimura se está muriendo y dijo que tenía usted que llegar antes de que él acabara. Si es usted de veras el señor Uchiha, venga conmigo… Traje mi bote para llevarlo… ¿Vamos…?

El muchacho ha dado un paso hacia la puerta, pero se detiene observando el rostro de Fugaku Uchiha, que le mira estupefacto, en la mano el mojado sobre de la carta que acaba de entregarle… Es un hombre alto y distinguido, que viste con extraordinaria elegancia… A su lado Chōza Akimichi, su amigo y notario; rechoncho y bondadoso, mueve la cabeza como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que está viendo y escuchando, y con sorpresa y disgusto a la vez, pregunta:

— ¿Llevar al señor Uchiha en tu bote?

— ¡Cuando digo yo que es un loco…! Lo mejor será llamar para que vengan a llevárselo… —insiste el criado.

— ¡Quieto! —ordena Uchiha. Luego, como recordando, murmura—: Shimura… Shimura…

—Dijo que fuera usted en seguida, que él, por desgracia, no podía esperar demasiado. Si salimos ahora mismo, al amanecer estaremos allá.

—Shimura se está muriendo… —susurra Uchiha.

—Eso aseguró el curandero… Que no llegará a mañana… Y le dejó un remedio, pero él no se lo quiso tomar y me mandó con esta carta… Dijo que usted tenía que ir allá…

—Pues está completamente equivocado. No conozco a ningún Shimura… —exclama Uchiha, ceñudo.

— ¡No es posible, señor! Si es usted don Fugaku Uchiha…

— ¡No conozco a ningún Shimura! —recalca éste. Se vuelve hacia su amigo y le invita—: ¿Vamos, Akimichi?

— ¡Pero, señor…! —se lamenta el muchacho. Ha salido seguido del notario, sin volverse a mirar al muchacho, y salta el cochero del pescante para abrirle la puerta del carruaje. Por un instante contempla la mojada carta, la hunde luego en su bolsillo, y entrando al coche ordena con voz fuerte:

—Al palacio del _Shushō_. ¡Pronto!

El muchacho se acerca, gritando implorante:

— ¡Señor… señor… señor…!

Todo es inútil. El coche se ha alejado; el muchacho vacila un instante, y luego echa a andar bajo la lluvia que azota la calle…

Chōza Akimichi, el notario de la familia Uchiha, con las gruesas manos apoyadas sobre la empuñadura de plata de su bastón, mira de reojo al hombre que va a su lado. A pesar de la brusca respuesta dada al muchacho, a pesar de su gesto glacial, Fugaku Uchiha parece hondamente conmovido, profundamente preocupado. Tiene los labios apretados y las mejillas pálidas… Las inquietas manos cambian a cada instante de posición y con frecuencia palpan el húmedo sobre guardado en su bolsillo… Al fin, el notario, tras mirar y remirar, arriesga una palabra:

— ¿No va usted a leer esa carta? Puede tratarse de algo realmente importante. Cuando se obliga a un niño a venir desde el _Kēpu Akuma_ hasta la ciudad, para traerla en una noche como ésta… será porque ese Shimura, _a quien usted no conoce_ , tiene absoluta necesidad de decirle algo… —Baja la voz y, en tono insinuante, explica—: Shimura… A mí ese nombre me suena…

— ¿Cómo…?

—De momento no pude recordarlo, mas ahora voy haciendo memoria… Danzō Shimura llegó a _Uzu_ _no Kuni_ hará unos quince años. Pertenecía a una de las más distinguidas familias de _Kumogakure_ … Trajo dinero para comprar una hacienda, y adquirió una bien extensa al sudeste de la isla, con grandes plantaciones de café, tabaco y cacao. Pronto se convirtió en un hombre opulento, alegre y liberal, franco y expresivo, como la mayor parte de la gente del País del Rayo, y trajo consigo a su esposa: una bellísima muchacha de la que estaba locamente enamorado…

— ¡Basta! —le ataja, airado, Uchiha.

—Perdón… No creí importunarle. Me sorprende que no recuerde a Shimura. Usted estaba en _Uzushiogakure_ cuando los días de su desgracia…

— ¿A qué llama usted su desgracia?

—El principio de su desgracia fue la fuga de su esposa…

— ¿Qué trata de insinuar?

—No insinúo, amigo Uchiha… recuerdo. Shimura juró públicamente matar al hombre que se la había llevado, pero el nombre de aquél quedó en el misterio. Ella desapareció para siempre y Shimura se dio a todos los vicios: bebía, jugaba, buscaba la compañía de las peores mujerzuelas del puerto… Al fin perdió la finca y, totalmente arruinado, desapareció él también. Pero recordando, recordando, me viene a la memoria algo que me dijo un amigo…

El coche se ha detenido frente a la puerta de la casa del _Shushō_ , mas Fugaku Uchiha no se mueve… Tenso, crispado, vuelto hacia el notario, parece esperar sus últimas palabras, que Chōza Akimichi pronuncia como a desgana, con una sutil insinuación resbalando de cada frase:

—Parece ser que el último pedazo de tierra que le quedaba era esa desnuda roca del _Kēpu Akuma_. Sobre ella, por sus propias manos, fabricó una cabaña, y allí es donde seguramente agoniza y desde donde le ha mandado llamar. ¿No le parece?

—Tiene usted la buena memoria más abominable que conocí jamás.

— ¡Por Dios, amigo Uchiha, es mi oficio…! Son tantas las historias que se escuchan cuando se manejan papeles de familia, que con frecuencia son el reflejo de dramas de alcoba. Por lo demás, Shimura fue un hombre interesante… Sus asuntos dieron mucho que hablar, y su desgracia…

—No me interesa su desgracia. ¡Nunca fui su amigo!

—A veces, con ser enemigo basta para interesarse.

— ¿Qué quiere decirme, Akimichi?

— ¿Me autoriza para que hable francamente?

— ¿Acaso no estoy pidiéndole que lo haga?

—Pues bien… creo que debería usted leer esa carta, e ir a ver a su enemigo Shimura, al _Kēpu Akuma_ …

Fugaku Uchiha, nervioso, ha oído las palabras del notario, y con gesto de rabia estruja en su bolsillo aquella carta que el muchacho le entregara momentos antes. Luego sonríe, tratando de vestir de ironía la inquietud que apenas puede ya disimular:

— ¿No tenía tanto empeño en que llegásemos temprano a la fiesta del _Shushō_?

—Hasta hace media hora era lo más importante que tenía usted que hacer.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Le parece más importante que el _Shushō_ y su fiesta, recoger el último aliento de ese vicioso, de ese borracho, de ese desdichado caído en todos los vicios, sólo porque una mujer le ha engañado?

—Era su esposa y él la amaba —responde Akimichi con suavidad—. Lo cubrió de vergüenza y él no logró jamás encontrarse con el agresor.

— ¡No lo encontró porque no quiso buscarlo! —salta Uchiha, con ira concentrada.

—Tal vez el otro supo ocultarse bien…

— ¿Piensa usted que era un cobarde?

—No, claro que no puedo pensarlo. Sin duda, era capaz de afrontarlo todo, todo, menos el escándalo. Por lo demás, tenía obligaciones graves, y Mikoto Shimura no lo ignoraba. Era casado… su esposa estaba a punto de darle un hijo… Yo no culpo a ese hombre, amigo Uchiha… Son pecados de hombre… Más grave me parece no acudir a la llamada de un moribundo…

— ¡Basta, Akimichi! Iré allá.

— ¡Por fin! Perdóneme por haber insistido tanto. Le conozco un poco, amigo Uchiha, y sé que hay cosas que no se las perdonaría usted jamás.

—Entonces, ¿quiere usted presentar mis excusas al _Shushō_?

—Con verdadero gusto, amigo mío.

—Pues vaya. —De pronto Uchiha exclama—: ¡Un momento…!

—No es preciso que me recomiende la discreción más absoluta —aclara Akimichi, comprensivo—. Es… mi oficio, amigo Uchiha.

* * *

La tormenta ha terminado. El mar está casi tranquilo, y un viento fresco, casi frío, llega con la proximidad del alba, barriendo las nubes.

El frágil bote, que resistió la tempestad, encalla en la arena de una profunda grieta, tallada en la roca viva por los golpes del mar, y otra vez salta el muchachuelo metiéndose en el agua para sacar a tierra la barquilla, dejándola a salvo. Luego, sus pies descalzos, endurecidos por la intemperie, trepan por los peñascos afilados, primero con agilidad de felino, después más lentamente, como si no quisieran llegar hasta el lugar a donde van… Ya en lo alto del farallón de rocas, parece como si fuesen de plomo… se detienen a cada instante, tiemblan como si fueran a tomar otro rumbo, y al fin llegan hasta el hueco sin puerta, entrada de la mísera cabaña que es la única habitación, humana en el _Kēpu Akuma_.

Una voz de enfermo, cargada de rencor, pregunta:

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo: Sasuke…

— ¡Sasuke _no Akuma_!

Del camastro donde yace, con febril esfuerzo se ha incorporado un hombre que más parece, un despojo humano: la piel sobre los huesos; las mejillas hundidas; sucios, crecidos y revueltos el cabello y la barba… la boca, un hueco crispado de dolor… por vestidos, unos sucios andrajos. Inspiraría compasión profunda si no fuese por su mirada: ardiente, audaz, desafiadora, cargada de odio, relampagueante de rencor, como cargadas de odio y amargura suenan cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Y el perro que te mandé buscar? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el maldito Fugaku Uchiha? ¡Corre… llámalo! Tráelo, dile que pase… ¡Un poco más y no puedo aguardarle!

—No vino conmigo —se excusa el muchacho.

— ¿No…? ¿Por qué? ¿No hiciste lo que te dije, maldito? ¿No llegaste a su casa? No me obedeciste, ¿eh? ¡Ahora verás…!

Ha tratado de levantarse, pero cae de nuevo sin fuerzas, para quedar inmóvil, extenuado, los ojos vidriosos… El muchacho le mira impasible, se acerca paso a paso, con una expresión extraña en sus profundos ojos altaneros, y afirma:

—Sí, llegué a su casa…

— ¿Y le diste la carta?

—Sí, señor, en la mano.

— ¿Y no vino después de leerla?

—No la leyó. Dijo que no conocía a nadie que se llamara Shimura…

— ¿Dijo eso el perro?

—Y se fue en coche a una fiesta donde lo estaban esperando.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Y tú qué hiciste entonces? ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nada.

— ¡Nada…! ¡Nada! Sabes que me estoy muriendo… sabes que necesito que venga, ¡y no haces nada! ¡Tenías que ser quien eres…!

— ¡Pero, padre…! —suplica el muchacho.

— ¡No soy tu padre! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No soy tu padre. ¡Cuando esa maldita volvió a buscarme, cuando vino a buscar mi amparo, ya te traía en los brazos…! ¡No eres hijo mío! Si ella, además de engañarme, me hubiera robado un hijo mío, yo la habría matado. Pero no, volvió con el hijo de otro, con el hijo de ese canalla… ¡contigo!

— ¿Hijo de quién?

— ¿De quién…? ¿De quién? ¿Quieres saberlo? Para decírselo, lo mandé llamar. Hijo de él, de ése, del que se iba en coche a una fiesta mientras yo veo acercarse a la muerte… Del que me lo quitó todo, del que me lo robó todo, para darme, en cambio, a ti.

— ¡No entiendo… no entiendo!

— ¡Pues entiéndelo! Ese _señor_ que te volvió la espalda, ese _señor_ que te dijo que no me conocía… ¡es tu padre!

— ¿Mi padre…? ¿Mi padre…? —balbucea el muchacho en el paroxismo de la sorpresa.

—Pero no te preocupes… tampoco te conocerá ¡Qué asco!

—Señor Shimura… repítame eso. ¿Mi padre…? ¿Dijo usted que mi padre…?

—Tu padre es Fugaku Uchiha. ¡Díselo a todo el mundo, grítalo en todas partes! Tu padre es Fugaku Uchiha… A él le debes toda tu desgracia. Le debes la miseria, le debes la vergüenza, le debes tu desnudez y tu hambre… Le debes el insulto que han de echarte a la cara cuando seas hombre, porque él manchó a tu madre. Todo eso le debes… Y ahora, cuando lo llamo porque me estoy muriendo, porque vas a quedarte solo, se va a una fiesta donde lo están esperando.

Un sollozo se quiebra en su garganta, dejando paso a la ternura…

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke, hijo mío…!

— ¡Señor…!

—Te aborrezco porque eres hijo suyo, pero hay algo con lo que puedes limpiarte, lavarte esa mancha… Cuando seas hombre, busca a Fugaku Uchiha y haz lo que yo no hice, lo que no tuve el valor de hacer: mátalo. ¡Mátalo! —Y como si en estas palabras hubiese puesto el último hálito de su vida, cae desplomado al suelo.

— ¡Señor… señor, señor! ¡Respóndame!

Lo ha sacudido en vano. ¡Danzō Shimura no responderá más!

Nadie en la costa; nadie en la honda grieta, entrada de la estrecha playa; nadie en los imponentes farallones de rocas en los que rudamente se estrella el mar; nadie en lo alto del promontorio del _Kēpu Akuma_ ; nadie en todo cuanto su vista inquisitiva alcanza… Ni alma viviente ni habitación humana… Sólo una cabaña miserable al amparo del negro promontorio que se adentra en el mar: el _Kēpu Akuma_.

Bien puesto tiene el nombre el abrupto paisaje, ahora más desolado bajo los espesos nubarrones grisáceos que envuelven las montañas… tan bajos, tan cerca de la tierra, como si quisieran también tragársela. Con paso firme, Fugaku Uchiha va hacia aquella cabaña y llama con estentórea voz:

— ¡Shimura!

El nombre suena hueco en la desnuda estancia sin puertas, sin ventanas, sin muebles casi… En el camastro se halla la forma rígida de un cuerpo que se destaca bajo una sábana, increíblemente limpia en aquel lugar… Impresionado, Uchiha musita:

—Shimura…

De un tirón ha bajado un poco la sábana para ver aquel rostro en el que la muerte puso ya su máscara, y apenas puede reconocer en él al hombre joven, sano y arrogante, que fue su rival… Hay manchones de canas entre los revueltos cabellos oscuros, entre la espesa barba que cubre las mejillas adelgazadas, y hay también una sombra de suprema paz sobre los párpados cerrados… Estremeciéndose, Fugaku Uchiha cubre aquel rostro, y retrocede un paso…

Ha llegado tarde, demasiado tarde… Aquellos labios lívidos ya no le entregarán el secreto que guarda… Callan para siempre… Pero la mano de Fugaku Uchiha palpa nerviosamente en sus bolsillos y extrae el arrugado sobre de aquella carta que aún no ha leído… La guardó como puede guardarse un veneno, un arma, una dormida sierpe emponzoñadora. Pero ahora, frente a aquel cadáver, rasga el sobre y da un paso hacia la ventana sin hojas, por la que penetra la luz lechosa del día que nace…

 _Con mis últimas fuerzas te escribo, Fugaku Uchiha, y te pido que vengas a mi lado. Ven sin miedo… No te llamo para intentar una venganza. Es tarde para que yo me cobre en sangre todo el mal que me has hecho y que le hiciste a ella. Eres rico y feliz, amado y respetado, mientras yo, hundido en la abyección y en la miseria, miro llegar la muerte como la única liberación posible. No he de repetirte cuánto te odio. Tú lo sabes. Si te matase con el pensamiento, te habría aniquilado; pero sólo yo mismo me he consumido poco a poco en la hoguera de este rencor que me cubre el alma…_

Por un instante, Fugaku Uchiha ha interrumpido la lectura para contemplar la forma rígida que destaca bajo el lienzo blanco, sintiendo que la angustia le invade, que le es difícil respirar bajo el techo de aquella cabaña donde todo parece rechazarlo, y otra vez vuelven sus ojos a la lectura…

 _Me mata el odio más que el alcohol, más que el abandono… Y por odio he callado durante muchos años. Hoy quiero decirte algo que acaso pueda interesarte. Esta carta la pondrá en tus manos un muchacho. Tiene doce años y nadie se ocupó jamás de bautizarlo. Yo le llamo Sasuke, y los pescadores de la costa le dicen algo más: Sasuke no Akuma… Poco tiene de ser humano. Es una fiera, un salvaje… Lo crié en el odio… Tiene tu corazón malvado, y yo he dado, además, rienda suelta a todos sus instintos. ¿Sabes por qué? Voy a decírtelo por si no te decides a venir a escucharme: Es tu hijo…_

La carta ha temblado en sus manos… Con ojos agrandados de angustia mira a todas partes, pero los renglones desiguales le atraen como letreros de fuego, y bebe de un sorbo el resto de veneno de aquellas palabras…

 _Si lo tienes delante, míralo a la cara… A veces es tu vivo retrato… Otras, se parece a ella… A ella… la maldita… Es tuyo… Tómalo… Tiene el corazón envenenado y el alma dañada de rencor. No sabe más que aborrecer… Si lo llevas contigo, será el peor castigo que puedas tener… Si lo abandonas, será un asesino, un pirata, un salteador de caminos, que acabará en la horca… Y es tu hijo… Tiene tu misma sangre… ¡Ésa es mi venganza!_

Pálido de espanto primero, rojo de indignación un instante después, Fugaku Uchiha ha estrujado aquella carta, último mensaje de su rival vencido, de su enemigo inmóvil para siempre ya; triunfador en la muerte, tanto como en la vida fue derrotado… Con súbito impulso de irrefrenable cólera, ha ido hasta el camastro, descubriendo el rostro del cadáver, y le espeta, tembloroso de horror y de rabia:

— ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Esto no es verdad! ¿Por qué no me esperaste con vida para obligarte a confesar? ¡Embustero! ¡Cobarde! ¡Como siempre fuiste, tenías que portarte, hasta el final! ¡Cobarde, sí… cobarde! Jamás me buscaste cara a cara… Jamás, como hombre, me pediste cuentas… Y ahora… ¿por qué no estás vivo? ¿Por qué no me aguardaste? —Ha retrocedido tambaleándose, cegado por un vaho rojo que forma en torno suyo como una atmósfera de irrealidad—. ¡Eres el más vil de los embusteros, pero no vas a alcanzarme con tu torpe venganza! ¡No! ¡No!

— ¡Señor Uchiha! —llama, suave, la voz de Chōza Akimichi.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¡Uchiha! —insiste Akimichi, acercándose—. ¡Uchiha!

— ¡Cobarde… Canalla…!

—Amigo mío… ¿pero está usted loco?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —reacciona, por fin, Uchiha.

—Está usted enfermo, trastornado… Vuelva a la realidad…

—Akimichi… Amigo Akimichi…

—Cálmese, por favor… Cálmese…

Fugaku Uchiha se ha contenido con tremendo esfuerzo, alejándose del camastro donde yace el cadáver, mientras Chōza Akimichi se acerca respetuoso.

—Es un embustero… ¡Un embustero y un canalla…! —sentencia Uchiha con voz sorda.

—Ya no es nada, amigo mío, sino un triste despojo. Déjelo, y vamos…

— ¿Cómo está usted aquí? —interroga Uchiha, saliendo del marasmo de su estupor.

—Me pareció conveniente venir a buscarlo… Shin me dijo el camino que había usted seguido. Creo que llegué a tiempo… y usted, en cambio, demasiado tarde. Pero venga, vamos…

—Aguarde… Aguarde… ¿Dónde está el muchacho?

— ¿Qué muchacho?

—El que llevó la carta… ¿Dónde está?

—No sé… No he visto a nadie. Supongo que el desdichado Shimura vivía en la más absoluta soledad.

—El niño vivía con él… ¿Dónde está?

—Repito que no he visto a nadie, pero si usted se empeña… ¡Oh, mire…!

Uchiha se ha vuelto con viveza… Muy cerca del camastro, sentado en el suelo, tras los desvencijados muebles de la casa —una mesa y un par de sillas rotas—, está el muchacho que fue hasta _Uzushiogakure_ llevando aquella carta, y arden con un extraño fuego sus ojos oscuros bajo el pelo enmarañado que le cubre la frente…

— ¿Qué haces ahí escondido, muchacho? —Indaga Akimichi—. Levántate… Levántate, que el señor te está buscando…

Sasuke se ha levantado lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Fugaku Uchiha, que siente enrojecer sus mejillas bajo aquella mirada… Es una mirada que acusa, que condena… acaso que pregunta…

— ¿Estabas ahí? ¿Estabas ahí desde que yo entré? —Quiere saber Uchiha—. ¡Responde!

—Sí, señor —contesta el muchacho—. Ahí estaba…

— ¿Por qué te escondías? —pregunta Akimichi.

—No estaba escondido… Estaba ahí…

—Sin decir una sola palabra… —se queja Uchiha.

— ¿Y qué tenía yo que decir?

El muchacho se ha puesto de pie. Es alto para su edad, delgado y recio, inquieto y ágil como un animalillo montaraz, y Uchiha se vuelve a él, sujetándolo bruscamente por los brazos…

—Me has estado espiando, oyendo mis palabras… Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Conocías tú el contenido de la carta que llevaste?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Que si habías leído esa carta…! ¡Responde! —le apremia Uchiha, airado.

— ¡Oh, suélteme! Yo no lo estaba espiando… ¡Suélteme! No tiene por qué sujetarme… Tampoco leí la carta… No sé leer…

—Naturalmente, amigo Uchiha —interviene, conciliador, Chōza Akimichi—. ¡Qué ocurrencia! ¿Cómo va a saber leer este pobre muchacho?

— ¿Te había dicho él lo que me escribió en esta carta? ¡Responde la verdad! —Uchiha se dirige al muchacho, en tono amenazador.

—Ya he dicho que no —responde el muchacho.

—Por favor, amigo Uchiha —aconseja Akimichi—. Calma… Calma…

Fugaku Uchiha se ha alejado unos pasos, apretados los puños y trémulos los labios, mientras el notario mira bondadosamente al muchacho inmóvil, duro y hosco, y le pregunta:

— ¿A qué hora murió el señor Shimura?

—No sé… Hace tiempo ya…

— ¿No has avisado a nadie?

—Llegué hasta las cabañas de allá abajo… Allí me dieron esa sábana… Después me dijeron que vendrían los de la justicia… Pero yo no estaba espiando a nadie… —insiste con terquedad—. Ese señor dice…

—El señor Uchiha está nervioso por todo cuanto ha pasado. Tu actitud le pareció extraña, pero nada más. Ven acá… acércate un poco… Comprendo que tú también te sientes mal. ¿Qué eras tú del señor Shimura? ¿Amigo? ¿Pariente? ¿Criado?

El muchacho se ha erguido. Su mirada, como una flecha, se ha clavado en Fugaku Uchiha, que vuelve ya sobre sus pasos, mirándolo de frente. Un instante se cruzan en el aire aquellas dos miradas extrañamente iguales… y el notario, tras contemplarles, indaga con suavidad:

— ¿No sabes lo que eras del señor Shimura? Probablemente, vecino nada más… ¿Eres de la aldea de pescadores que está allá abajo?

—No… Yo vivo aquí… El señor Shimura era… Era mi padre…

—Efectivamente —suspira Uchiha—. Creo que este muchacho es hijo de Danzō Shimura y de su infortunada esposa. La enfermedad y el alcohol debieron enloquecer a Shimura en sus últimos tiempos… Ha debido decir tantas cosas extrañas, que el pobre muchacho está trastornado…

Su mano temblorosa ha querido posarse en la cabeza de Sasuke, que con un brusco movimiento lo esquiva. Luego, con gesto de desaliento, Uchiha sale lentamente de la cabaña, y Akimichi va tras él. Unos pasos más adelante se detiene y el notario interroga a su amigo:

— ¿Me permite preguntarle qué va usted a hacer?

—Haré que sepulten a Shimura con decencia. ¿Querría ocuparse de eso? —contesta Uchiha con tristeza, sereno, ya dueño de sus emociones.

—Naturalmente, si usted lo dispone…

—Pienso salir para mis tierras mañana, de madrugada…

— ¿Y el muchacho?

—Lo llevaré conmigo.

— ¡Ah…! ¿Pero querrá irse? No creo que ustedes hayan simpatizado.

—Confío en su buena maña para conquistarlo, Akimichi.

—Perdóneme una última pregunta. ¿Leyó, por fin, la famosa carta?

—La leí y la rompí en el acto. Sólo decía locuras y disparates. Por eso sé que Danzō Shimura estaba completamente loco. ¡Absolutamente trastornado!

Chōza Akimichi se ha llevado al muchacho, alejándolo un tanto de la cabaña, rumbo al camino que por otra vía comunica con la ciudad aquel paraje desolado. Han pasado las horas, y los oscuros y rutinarios trámites para dar sepultura al cuerpo de Shimura tocan ya a su fin. Sólo queda aquel último punto delicado que Fugaku Uchiha encargara a su diplomático amigo y notario.

—El señor Uchiha va a llevarte con él. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Te llevará a su casa, donde van a tratarte bien, donde hay toda clase de comodidades. Tu vida va a cambiar…

— ¡No… no quiero! —protesta el muchacho, huraño.

— ¿Que no quieres? No puedo creerlo. Seguramente no he logrado que entiendas mis palabras… El señor Shimura ha muerto. No te queda nada qué hacer por acá.

— ¡No quiero irme!

—No seas terco… Vas a una hermosa casa donde gozarás de todas las comodidades, donde vivirás como un ser humano. El señor Uchiha quiere ampararte, es muy bueno…

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No quiero ir con él!

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas. No van a hacerte ningún daño… Al contrario… Pero será peor para ti que te lleven a la fuerza, metido en un saco como un mono salvaje.

— ¡Si me llevan a la fuerza, me escaparé!

—Y te volverán a atrapar… —dice el notario, afectuoso—. Pero ¿por qué eres tan terco, muchacho? Mira… ¿quieres que hagamos un trato? Yo voy a ir con ustedes; pasaré dos o tres días en _Mangekyō_ , que es la hacienda del señor Uchiha. Si no quieres quedarte allí, cuando yo regrese para _Uzushiogakure_ , te traigo.

— ¿Por qué no me deja con usted desde ahora? Yo sé trabajar en muchas cosas: cortar leña, cuidar caballos… Yo…

—Perfectamente. Te ocuparás de todo eso cuando volvamos a casa. Pero, por el momento, tienes que complacer al señor Uchiha. Te equivocas al pensar que no es bueno; es bueno y generoso, posee una linda casa de campo, su esposa es una bella dama, distinguida y amable, y tiene un hijo que poco más o menos tendrá tus mismos años. Seguramente te querrá para que estés con él, para que le acompañes en sus juegos y seas algo así como su pequeño lacayo. Lo vas a pasar bien, Sasuke.

—Yo prefiero quedarme con usted… o que me dejen solo.

—Solo no vamos a dejarte. Yo te llevo, y…

—Y me trae… Me trae después… me da su palabra… ¡Yo no quiero quedarme allá!

—Bien, hombre, bien. Te llevo y te traigo. Eres un ingrato con el señor Uchiha. Al menos, tienes que tratar de demostrarle tu gratitud por su buena voluntad. Anda, ve para el coche, que allí viene él y tengo que hablarle.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo Akimichi? —pregunta Uchiha.

—Se resistió bastante, pero logré amansarlo con la promesa de ir yo con ustedes y traerle de regreso si no se halla a gusto. Él prefiere quedarse conmigo, y no lo tome usted a desaire. Es un muchacho raro, pero me temo que extraordinariamente inteligente a pesar de su aspecto rudo y salvaje.

— ¿Temer? ¿Por qué?

—Es una manera de hablar. Al fin y al cabo, siempre es preferible tratar con inteligentes que con brutos. Éste nos ha probado ser un valiente. El viaje que hizo anoche en ese bote, y con esa borrasca, precisa un temple que muchos hombres no hubieran tenido. Parece, además, altivo, reservado, con cierta dignidad natural. Nada de eso es común en quien vive como un mendigo. Se le ve cierta casta…

— ¡Deje en paz su casta! Lo recojo porque supongo que era lo que quería pedirme Shimura, pero nada más. A mi esposa no tenemos por qué darle detalles de nada de eso. La imaginación de las mujeres todo lo enreda. Espero que no se sorprenda usted demasiado si me oye contar alguna historia distinta referente al muchacho.

—Me temo que es usted quien va a enredarla, porque apenas se peine y se lave la cara, ese muchacho no podrá pasar por ningún mestizo. ¿Se ha fijado en que es un buen mozo? Sus grandes ojos recuerdan extraordinariamente a los de la infortunada Mikoto Shimura. ¿No se ha fijado?

Akimichi le ha observado, viéndole palidecer, apretar los labios… Luego, Fugaku Uchiha encoge los hombros, forzando el gesto despreocupado, al comentar:

—No he tenido tiempo de mirarle bien a la cara. De un modo o de otro, ya se arreglarán las cosas. Y en el peor de los casos, ¡todavía soy yo el que manda en mi casa!

* * *

— ¡Mamá, _mamaíta_! Por ahí viene ya papá. ¡Por ahí viene…!

Brillantes los ojos de alegría, un momento encendidas por la emoción las mejillas, habitualmente pálidas que enmarcan los rebeldes cabellos rubios, un muchacho como de doce años ha entrado en la alcoba de la señora Uchiha, que abre los ojos, incorporándose lentamente en la amplia hamaca en que descansa.

— ¿Ya? ¿Es posible? ¡Pero si no lo esperaba yo hasta el sábado!

Samui Uchiha tiene una belleza delicada y frágil… grandes ojos de color turquesa, cabellos rubios, suaves y ondulados como los del muchacho, y, como éste, pálidas mejillas de color ámbar.

Un momento ha desaparecido su gesto doliente ante la noticia que acaba de traerle su hijo. Y ya de pie, da unos pasos apoyándose en los delgados hombros de éste.

— ¿Estás seguro que es tu papá quien llega?

—Pues claro, mamá, Shisui vino corriendo a avisar. Dice que desde lo alto de la loma vio a papá en su caballo blanco, y detrás los tres coches de la caravana. A lo mejor vienen llenos de regalos…

—¿Para ti?

—Para ti, _mamaíta_. Si ha llegado barco del País del Fuego, papá te traerá de todo: telas de seda, perfumes, bombones y todas esas cosas que siempre te trae. Yo le pedí un reloj de bolsillo. ¿Me lo traerá?

—Seguramente, hijo. Pero llama a mis doncellas… A Kurenai, a Anko… a la primera que encuentres. Tengo que peinarme, que vestirme…

— ¡Señora, señora…! Dicen que el señor está llegando para acá —exclama Anko, la doncella, irrumpiendo en la alcoba.

— ¿Tú ves? ¿Tú ves, _mamaíta_? ¡Ya está aquí!

— ¡Jesús! Ayúdame a peinarme Anko. De cambiarme de ropa no hay tiempo, pero…

—La señora está, como siempre, linda y arreglada.

No miente la doncella. Como siempre, la señora Uchiha está impecable. Un fino traje blanco adornado con amplios encajes, medias de seda, zapatos de tacón Luis XV y un fino aderezo con el que muy bien podría presentarse en cualquier centro elegante de su tierra natal. Sin embargo, sólo está en la gran casa, centro de las plantaciones de _Mangekyō_ , mansión enorme y sólida, de amplísimas estancias suntuosas, grandes lámparas y pisos brillantes como espejos; tan lujosa, tan señorial, con sus lunas de Venecia y sus consolas doradas, que resulta anacrónica en el corazón de aquella isla apartada, tórrida y salvaje; pero es digna morada de la frágil dama que avanza paso a paso sobre el pulido parquet, una mano apoyada en el brazo de su doncella favorita, otra sobre la dorada cabeza de aquel hijo único tan extraordinariamente parecido a ella.

— ¡Ahí está papá! —grita el muchacho, alejándose alborozado. Ha corrido al encuentro del jinete que ya se detiene frente a la entrada principal y desmonta de un salto del brioso caballo, arrojando las riendas a la media docena de sirvientes que han acudido para atenderle y saludarle. Y desde la semipenumbra de la ancha galería, Samui Uchiha contempla, con ojos de celosa enamorada, la figura varonil, altanera y gallarda, ante la que todos se inclinan, porque el amo de _Mangekyō_ es soberano indiscutible de la tierra que pisa.

— ¿Me trajiste el reloj, papá?

—No, hijo. No tuve tiempo de buscarlo.

— ¿Y la caja de colores? ¿Y las cuerdas para mi mandolina?

—Lo siento, pero en este viaje no hubo tiempo para buscar nada.

—Fugaku… —murmura Samui, acercándose a su esposo.

—Samui… ¿cómo estás? —indaga el Uchiha, afectuoso y tierno.

—Como siempre… Pero dejemos mis achaques. ¿Cómo es que has regresado tan pronto? Todavía no te esperábamos…

—Supongo que no te disgusta el que haya adelantado mi regreso —contesta el hombre en tono jovial.

— ¿Disgustarme? ¡Qué cosas dices! Es una sorpresa gratísima; pero una sorpresa, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No llegó la fragata que esperaban? ¿Suspendieron las fiestas preparadas en honor del _Sannin_ Jiraiya? ¿O acaso le traes tú?

— ¡Oh, no, no! Ni siquiera he visto al _Sannin_ Jiraiya.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna desgracia? El tiempo ha estado terrible estos últimos días…

—No, ninguna desgracia. La fragata entró sin novedad y las fiestas deben estarse celebrando.

—Pero…

—No me interesó quedarme a ellas, Samui. Eso es todo.

—Pensé que te agradaría departir con un compatriota ilustre. Seguramente traerá cosas interesantes qué contar. Podríamos tener noticias…

— ¿Chismes de salón o intrigas políticas? ¿Para qué puede servirnos aquí, querida? Estamos a siete mil millas del País del Fuego y hasta el sol nos alumbra a distintas horas.

—No por eso podemos olvidar a nuestra patria —le reprocha Samui.

—Mi patria es ésta, querida. Porque aquí está mi casa, está mi hijo y estás tú. En esta isla, que sólo para tu salud ha sido inhospitalaria. ¿Pero no sientes curiosidad en ver lo que te traigo?

—Se ha vuelto hacia el macizo de flores que envuelve la escalinata, entrada principal de aquella mansión, donde acaban de detenerse los tres carruajes que forman la caravana que le seguía. Uno totalmente vacío, del otro descienden ya sus servidores particulares, y del tercero, que es el más próximo, baja Chōza Akimichi casi arrastrando al hosco muchacho que ha sido su compañero de viaje. Las finas cejas de la señora Uchiha se juntan en un gesto de extrañeza que es casi, casi de disgusto, al comentar:

—Chōza Akimichi… ¿Pero a quién trae?

—A alguien que puede entretener tus ratos de ocio y los de nuestro hijo Naruto. —Explica Fugaku.

— ¡Un muchacho! —Salta, alegremente, Naruto—. ¡Me trajiste un amigo, papá!

—Justamente. Has dicho la palabra exacta. Te he traído un amigo. Me agrada mucho que lo hayas entendido en el primer momento. Un amigo, un compañero…

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Fugaku? —interrumpe Samui, con disgusto reprimido.

—Traiga usted a Sasuke, Akimichi—le indica a éste, el Patriarca.

— Señora Uchiha —saluda Chōza Akimichi, aproximándose—, es un gran honor para mí el poder presentarle mis respetos. —Luego, dirigiéndose a Naruto, exclama—: ¡Hola, buen mozo!

—Buenos días, señor Akimichi—corresponde Naruto

—Éste es Sasuke… —explica Uchiha, presentándolo.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke qué? —quiere saber Samui.

—Por el momento, Sasuke a secas. Es un huérfano desamparado, para el que espero no falte un rincón en esta casa tan grande.

—Sasuke… a secas, ¿eh? —recalca Samui, con retintín.

—También me llaman Sasuke _no Akuma_ —aclara el hosco muchacho, imperturbable.

—Jesús, María y José —se escandaliza la doncella persignándose.

Hay un momento de estupor general, y también alguna risa ahogada, cuando Akimichi, mundano, interviene:

—Excúselo, señora.

—El diamante todavía está sin tallar.

—Ya lo veo… Y sin separarlo de la broza —dice la señora de casa, en tono mordaz—. Los caballeros son una verdadera calamidad. A ninguno de los dos se les ha ocurrido bañar a este muchacho antes de meterlo en el coche.

—Es un olvido que puede remediarse —explica Fugaku, conteniendo su manifiesto disgusto—. Hazte cargo de él, Anko. Llévalo al baño, arréglalo, péinalo y ponle ropa limpia de Naruto.

— ¿De Naruto? —se extraña Samui.

—No creo que ya pueda usar la mía.

—Ni cabe en la de mi hijo.

—Todo puede compaginarse —interviene Akimichi, conciliador—. Seguramente no faltará ropa de alguien que pueda servirle.

—La negra Karui es la encargada de la ropa de los jornaleros —aclara despectiva la señora Uchiha—. Pídele una camisa y unos pantalones para este muchacho, Anko.

—Yo tengo un traje que me queda grande, mamá —ofrece Naruto—. Todavía no lo he estrenado, precisamente por eso. Es el de paño azul…

—Lo mandaron de regalo tus tíos desde _Konohagakure_ —se opone Samui con creciente disgusto.

—Se lo ha ofrecido de buena voluntad —comenta el patriarca en tono suave, pero con determinación—. No le cortes el impulso generoso, Samui. Nuestro Naruto tiene ropa para vestir a diez muchachos. Ve con Sasuke y con Anko, hijo, y piensa que para él éste es un mundo nuevo por el que tú vas a guiarlo. —Volviéndose a su esposa, le suplica con amabilidad—: Tú ven conmigo, querida. Yo también voy a ponerme un poco más presentable. —Y alzando la voz, llama al criado—: Shin… Lleva al señor Akimichi a la habitación que suele ocupar y encárgate de que nada le falte.

—Por mí no se molesten —se disculpa Akimichi—. Me considero de la casa.

—Y lo es. Dentro de media hora, Samui nos hará servir un aperitivo que tomaremos juntos antes de sentarnos a la mesa, ¿verdad? Hoy te veo muy bien, tienes muy buena cara, Samui… Seguramente podrás acompañarnos y será un gran placer para nosotros. La mesa es otra cuando tú nos acompañas…

Ha salido Chōza Akimichi, seguido por el criado, y quedan solos los esposos Uchiha. Samui no puede ocultar los celos que le corroen el alma, al preguntar:

— ¿Quién es ese muchacho?

—Samui querida, cálmate…

—Y tú respóndeme… ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿De dónde lo sacaste y para qué le has traído aquí? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Voy a contestarte, pero por partes. Se llama Sasuke y es un huérfano…

—Eso ya lo dijiste —le interrumpe su esposa, nerviosa—, y es lo único que sé. Se llama Sasuke _no Akuma_ … una respuesta bastante insolente de su parte, cuando nadie le preguntaba nada.

—No hay insolencia en su respuesta, Samui. Se trata del apodo que seguramente le daban los pescadores, por el lugar en que estaba ubicada la cabaña de sus padres.

— ¿Qué lugar era ése?

—Bueno… cerca de lo que llaman el _Kēpu Akuma_. —Fugaku intenta restarle importancia—. Hay allí una aldea de gentes muy humildes, muy pobres, que remiendan redes y componen barcos. Entre esa pobre gente.

—Entre esa pobre gente hay muchos huérfanos, hay muchos muchachos mendigos y miserables en los arrabales de _Uzushiogakure_. Jamás se te ocurrió traer a ninguno, y mucho menos dárselo a tu hijo como amigo… como hermano, diría yo.

— ¡Samui!

— ¡Es la forma en que has traído a ese pordiosero! —Exclama la mujer, arrebatada ya por la ira—. Y creo que tengo derecho a preguntarte: ¿por qué lo traes así? ¿Qué tienes tú qué ver con él? ¿Por qué no puede vestirse con ropa de los jornaleros, y pretendes que estrene los trajes de Naruto? ¿Por qué ha de ser nuestro hijo quien tiene que darle la bienvenida, y es en esta casa donde hemos de encontrarle un rincón, habiendo cien barracones de jornaleros donde siempre cabe uno más?

—Siempre te tuve por mujer de nobles y generosos sentimientos cristianos, Samui.

—No me falta la caridad para los desgraciados, y más de una vez te pareció excesiva.

—Cuando se trataba de desmoralizar a los que son mis servidores, a los que por fuerza tengo que hacer que me conozcan como señor y amo. No puede manejarse una hacienda, que es como una provincia, sin el respeto absoluto a una autoridad, sin disciplina y sin castigos que obliguen a respetarla. Por eso discutimos en más de una ocasión. En este caso…

—En este caso, todo es diferente. Lo sé, lo veo y lo palpo. No es una obra de caridad lo que estás haciendo. Es una obra de reparación. Ese muchacho te importa por ti mismo. Te importa mucho… demasiado…

—Pues bien, Samui… Sí… Voy a decirte la verdad. Ese muchacho es el hijo de un hombre con el que yo me porté mal. Un hombre que se arruinó por culpa mía. Ha muerto dejándolo en la más espantosa miseria. Creo un deber de conciencia ampararlo. —Duda un momento—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Es que no me crees?

—Me parece muy extraño. Has arruinado a muchos, y no trajiste sus hijas a casa… Mejor cabría pensar la historia de otro modo. ¡Ese muchacho es el hijo de una mujer a la que tú has amado!

Con esa acusación recta y precisa, como un venablo disparado contra la fría coraza de indiferencia con que en vano pretende revestirse Fugaku Uchiha, han ido las palabras de Samui dando justamente en el blanco. Por un momento ha parecido a punto de estallar en uno de sus arranques de violenta cólera. Luego, lentamente, se ha dominado, porque aquella mujercita rubia y frágil, doliente como una flor de estufa, es la única persona que parece tener la facultad de amansar en él los ímpetus bravíos, de resolver sus tormentas en una sonrisa o en un gesto ambiguo que cuaja después en forzada actitud galante.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar siempre lo que más pueda mortificarte?

—Pienso mal para acertar… y acierto, por desgracia.

—En este caso, no.

—En este caso más que en ninguno. ¿De qué amor es el fruto esa criatura? ¿Por qué no tiene nombre? Ese hombre a quien arruinaste, a quien quieres satisfacer recogiéndole el hijo, ¿qué apellido tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Bueno, el caso es que el muchacho es hijo natural de este hombre de que hablo, que no llegó a darle el apellido… Se descuidó, son cosas que pasan. Al prometerle hacerme cargo de él, tranquilizaba, además, su conciencia. Y no querrás que falte a la promesa que hice a un hombre que murió bendiciéndome, sólo porque en esa linda cabecita le ha entrado una idea tan descabellada como la que acabas de manifestar.

—No vas a ablandarme con historias sentimentales…

—Entonces tendré que concretar las cosas: he prometido, he jurado ayudar al muchacho… No creo que pueda molestarte en lo más mínimo. Yo mismo me encargaré de educarlo…

— ¿Cómo a otro hijo…? —insinúa amargamente Samui.

—Como un amigo y leal servidor de Naruto—corta, tajante, el Uchiha—. Le enseñaré a quererlo, a defenderlo, a prestarle su ayuda y su protección cuando llegue el caso.

— ¿Su protección?

— ¿Por qué no? Nuestro hijo no es fuerte ni audaz.

—Me lo echas en cara como si yo fuera la culpable.

—No, Samui, no quiero llevar esta discusión adelante, pero si hemos de considerar la verdad, nuestro hijo, por un exceso de cuidados y mimos de tu parte, no es lo que debiera ser para las luchas y responsabilidades que caerán sobre él el día de mañana. Ya te lo dije antes: le falta valor, fuerza, audacia. Tiempo es que comience a adquirirlas cuanto antes.

—Mi hijo irá a educarse al País del Fuego. No quiero que se haga hombre en este medio salvaje.

—Tengo para él proyectos contrarios: quiero que se haga hombre aquí, que conozca a fondo el terreno en que ha de desenvolverse, que sepa gobernar, el día de mañana, el pequeño reino que voy a legarle. Si hubiéramos tenido una niña, serías tú la que dijeras sobre ella la última palabra. Es un muchacho y necesito que se haga un hombre. Por eso hablo y mando.

— ¿Y ese chiquillo que trajiste…?

—Ese chiquillo es casi un hombre ya, y servirá a las mil maravillas para mi empeño. Me encargaré de enseñarle que todo se lo debe a Naruto y que es su deber dar la vida por él si es preciso. ¡Ésa será mi venganza!

— ¿Venganza de qué?

—Del destino, de la suerte, o como quieras llamarle. Te ruego que no hablemos más del asunto, Samui. Déjame a mí arreglar las cosas.

— ¡Júrame que lo que me has dicho es verdad!

—Puedo jurártelo. No te he dicho nada que sea mentira. Además, no estoy haciendo nada con carácter definitivo. Sólo trato de darle al muchacho una oportunidad de probar que vale la pena ayudarlo. De lo que él me demuestre ser, dependerá su porvenir. Si tiene en las venas la sangre que dice que tiene, sabrá demostrarlo.

— ¿Qué sangre?

— ¿Dan ustedes su permiso? —Es Chōza Akimichi, que llega en el preciso instante en que la situación se hace ya insostenible entre los esposos.

—Adelante, Chōza—invita Fugaku, aspirando profundamente y agradeciendo en su fuero interno la llegada de su amigo—. Llega usted en el momento oportuno de que tomemos ese aperitivo de que hablé antes. No te molestes, Samui. Yo mismo ordenaré que lo traigan. —Y al decir esto se aleja, dejando solos a su esposa y a Chōza.

Samui ha hecho un vago ademán de detenerle, tensa el alma en la respuesta no obtenida a sus últimas palabras, pero queda inmóvil, turbada por aquella mirada con que Chōza Akimichi parece envolverla, adivinando hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos.

—A veces vale más no ahondar demasiado en las cosas, ¿verdad? Admitir, sin profundizar demasiado, que hasta los mejores hombres tienen, caprichos, debilidades y cometen errores lamentables, que con un poco de indulgencia pueden disimularse, evitando males mayores.

— ¿Qué trata de decirme, señor Akimichi?

—En concreto nada, señora. Hablaba por hablar, como hablo muchas veces; pero mientras cruzaba esta preciosa casa, para acercarme aquí, pensaba que son ustedes un matrimonio realmente dichoso y que conservar esa felicidad merece cualquier pequeño sacrificio de amor propio.

— ¿Para qué me está preparando, Akimichi?

—Para nada, señora... ¡qué ocurrencia! Es usted demasiado sensata para necesitar de un consejo mío, más si por casualidad me preguntara cuál es en mi opinión la mejor forma de llevarse con el señor Uchiha, yo le respondería que esperara. Mi padre, que fue notario de los Uchiha, en _Konohagakure_ , me decía siempre: «La cólera de un Uchiha es como un huracán: violenta, pero pasajera». Oponerse a ella en el momento del arrebato, es una verdadera locura. Pero pronto pasa, y entonces es el momento de reparar lo que destrozaron...

* * *

— ¿Ves que bien estás? Pareces otro. Mírate en el espejo —dice Naruto a Sasuke.

— ¿El espejo…?

—El espejo, claro… Aquí. Mírate. ¿No habías visto nunca un espejo?

—Tan grande, no. Es como un pedazo de agua quieta.

—No le pases la mano, que lo empañas —prohíbe Shin, el criado—. ¡Habrase visto el salvaje…!

—Déjale en paz. Papá dijo que no lo molestara nadie.

— ¿Y quién lo está molestando? ¿Qué más quiere él?

Sasuke ha retrocedido un paso para mirarse de pies a cabeza en el espejo que tiene delante. Es, efectivamente, como un gran trozo de agua quieta que le devuelve entera su imagen… una imagen en la que parece otro, aunque es la primera vez, en los doce años de su vida, que puede contemplarse como ahora lo está haciendo. Hay un gran asombro de sí mismo en la oscura mirada. Aunque tiene la misma edad que _Naruto Uchiha_ , es bastante más alto; su cuerpo, delgado y musculoso, tiene agilidad de felino; sus manos son anchas y fuertes, casi como las de un hombre; su frente es amplia y altanera, y sus rebeldes cabellos negros, ahora peinados hacia atrás, la dejan libre, dándole un vago parecido con el señor de _Mangekyō_ ; la nariz es recta; la boca, firme y apretada en gesto amargo, que haría demasiado duro aquel rostro infantil sin los grandes ojos negros, aterciopelados… aquellos admirables ojos, iguales a los de Mikoto Shimura.

—Ahora, ven para que te vean papá y mamá.

— ¿Con el señor…? ¿Con la señora…?

— ¡Pues claro! El señor y la señora son papá y mamá.

—Para ti, pero no para éste —interviene Shin, despectivo—. Yo creo que no debes llevarlo al salón.

¿Por qué no? Papá me dijo que tenía que enseñarle toda la casa, mis libros, mis cuadernos, mis trebejos de pintar, mi mandolina y mi piano.

—Enséñale todo lo que gustes, más si no quieres disgustar a la señora, no lo lleves al salón, ni a su cuarto, ni a donde ella pueda mirarle. ¿Entendiste? Y tú, entiéndelo también: si quieres quedarte en esta casa, no te pongas por delante a la señora.

Solo, en aquella aislada habitación que es a la vez biblioteca y despacho, Fugaku Uchiha ha vuelto a leer la carta que hundiera, arrugada, en sus bolsillos. La ha leído lentamente, desmenuzándola, deteniéndose en cada palabra, tratando de penetrar hasta el fondo cada una de sus frases. Después va hacia la pared central y, apartando unos libros, busca en el fondo de un estante la puerta disimulada de una pequeña caja de hierro, y arroja allí el papel, como si le quemara las manos.

— ¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí? —indaga al oír cerrarse, cautelosamente, una puerta.

—Yo, papá.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces escondiéndote en mi despacho?

—No estaba escondiéndome, papá. Entraba para darte las buenas noches…

—En todo el día no había vuelto a verte. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Sasuke…

—Podías haberte acercado con Sasuke. ¿Cómo le quedó, por fin, tu traje?

—Como hecho para él. A mí me quedaba grande, muy grande. Lo que no le sirvieron fueron mis zapatos. Se lo mandé decir a mamá con Shin, mas ella dijo que no importaba que estuviera descalzo. Pero eso es feo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy feo. ¿Dónde está ahora Sasuke?

—Lo mandaron acostarse.

— ¿Dónde…?

—En el último cuarto del patio de los criados —explica el muchacho, en tono compungido—. Shin dijo que así lo mandaba mamá.

— ¡Ya! ¿Y por qué no te acercaste a mí en todo el día?

—Porque andaba con Sasuke, y Shin dijo que mamá no quería que Sasuke se le pusiera por delante. Y como tú has estado todo el día con mamá… Claro que tú me habías mandado llevarlo por toda la casa, mas como dijo eso Shin… ¿Hice mal?

—No. Tienes que obedecer a tu madre, como es natural.

— ¿Y a ti no?

—A mí más que a nadie —contesta el Uchiha, tajante—. Mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo tu madre y yo. Ahora, ve a acostarte. Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Aguarda… ¿Qué te parece Sasuke?

—Me encanta.

— ¿Te has divertido con él? ¿Has jugado? ¿Le has enseñado tus cosas?

—Sí, pero no le gustaron. Estaba muy serio y muy triste. Después salimos al jardín… nos fuimos más allá, y entonces comenzó lo bueno: Sasuke sabe montarse en los caballos sin ensillarlos, y tirar piedras, tan fuerte y tan alto, que alcanza a los pájaros que van volando… Y caza lagartijas y sapos. Cogió viva una serpiente con una horqueta que hizo de un palo, y le dio vuelta y la metió en una caja. Y no lo mordió, porque él sabe cómo agarrarla. Me dijo que si tuviéramos un bote iba yo a ver cómo se pesca… porque él sabe tirar las redes y sacar peces.

—Me lo imagino. Supongo que ése fue su oficio.

— ¿De veras, papá? ¿No es mentira que él puede andar solo en un bote por el mar?

—No es mentira… pero sigue contándome. ¿Qué más pasó con Sasuke?

—Se burlaron de él en la barranca porque andaba descalzo y con mi traje de paño azul… Le dio una trompada al que estaba más cerca, el cual era más grande que él, y lo tiró de espaldas. Los demás se fueron. Pero no vas a castigarlo, ¿verdad, papá?

—No. Hizo lo que me gustaría que tú hicieras si se rieran de ti alguna vez.

—Pero de mí no se ríe nadie… Se quitan el sombrero cuando paso, y si los dejo, me besan la mano.

Fugaku se ha puesto de pie con gesto extraño. Ha acariciado la rubia y desordenada cabellera de su hijo; lo empuja suavemente hasta la puerta del despacho y lo despide:

—Vete a dormir, Naruto. Hasta mañana.

Fugaku Uchiha ha cruzado su enorme casa, llevando en la mano una pequeña lámpara de petróleo, ha atravesado el patio de los criados hasta llegar a la entornada puerta de aquel último cuarto, donde sobre un jergón de paja, rendido por las duras emociones del día, duerme el pequeño Sasuke.

Un instante alza la luz, iluminándolo. Mira el pecho desnudo, la cabeza bien formada, el rostro de nobles y regulares rasgos… Así, con, los ojos cerrados, parece borrarse en él el parecido maternal, y los duros rasgos de la raza paterna destacan en el rostro infantil…

— ¡Hijo! ¿Hijo mío…? ¡Quizás… Quizás…! —Una duda sutil y penetrante, una duda que al brotar parece romper en su corazón algo duro y frío, subiéndole del pecho a la garganta, como puede subir la lengua quemante de una llama, ha inundado el alma de Fugaku Uchiha. Solo, contemplando a aquel niño que duerme, ha sentido por fin el impulso buscado en vano desde antes… Puede que Shimura no mintiera, puede que fueran verdad sus últimas palabras… Y, por primera vez, no es un sentimiento indefinible, mezcla de curiosidad y rencor, lo que le llena el alma. Es como un hondo orgullo, como una profunda satisfacción, un violento deseo de que, en verdad, sea de su propio tronco aquélla rama robusta, ruda y audaz, síntesis ardiente de su espíritu de aventura y de combate. Cualquier hombre podría estar orgulloso de pensar hijo suyo a aquel muchacho extraordinario, endurecido como un hombre frente a la desgracia, y la pregunta se hace afirmación en sus labios:

— ¡Hijo mío! ¡Sí! ¡Hijo mío…!

Con emoción que le hace temblar, descubre los rasgos iguales: la frente recta y altanera, las cejas oscuras como el cabello, el enérgico mentón cuadrado y duro, los largos brazos musculosos, el pecho alto y ancho… y, por contraste doloroso, piensa en Naruto, rubio y frágil, aun cuando brilla en sus ojos azules la mirada de una inteligencia superior; en Naruto, tan igual a su madre, heredero legal de su fortuna y su apellido, su único hijo ante el mundo…

— ¡Fugaku! —Le interpela Samui con voz alterada, penetrando en el humilde recinto—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Soy yo el que puedo preguntarte —dice el Uchiha, rehaciéndose de la sorpresa—. ¿Qué significa esto, Samui? ¿Por qué no estás ya descansando?

— ¿Puedo acaso descansar, cuando tú…?

—Cuando yo, ¿qué? ¡Acaba!

—Nada… pero quisiera saber desde cuándo vas tú, con una lámpara, comprobando y velando el sueño de los criados.

— ¡No es un criado!

— ¿Qué es? ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡Dilo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Es Sasuke que despierta a causa de las alteradas voces—. El señor Uchiha… La señora…

—No te muevas… quédate donde estás… Duerme… descansa… y mañana ve a buscarme en cuanto te levantes —le aconseja Uchiha.

— ¡Para que me hagas el favor de llevártelo de esta casa!

— ¡Calla! ¡No vamos a hablar delante del muchacho!

Bruscamente la ha tomado del brazo, obligándola a salir al patio, encendidos los ojos con aquel arrebato de cólera violenta que le es tan peculiar, y con ira a duras penas contenida, la acusa:

— ¿Es que has perdido el juicio, Samui?

— ¿Crees que me falta razón para perderlo? —Se exalta la esposa—. ¿Crees que no tengo motivos para estar desesperada? ¡Estabas ahí, viéndole dormir, contemplándole como nunca miraste a nuestro Naruto!

— ¡Basta, Samui, basta…!

— ¡Ese niño es tu hijo! No puedes negarlo. Es tu hijo. Tu hijo… y de alguna de esas perdidas con las que siempre me has engañado. ¿De qué charca lo sacaste para traerlo a mi hogar, para darlo por compañero a mi hijo?

— ¿Vas a callarte?

— ¡No! ¡No me callaré! ¡Que me oigan los sordos! ¡Porque no voy a tolerarlo! ¡Es hijo tuyo y no lo quiero aquí! ¡Sácalo de esta casa! ¡Sácalo, o seré yo la salga con mi hijo!

— ¿Quieres dar un escándalo?

— ¡No me importa! ¡Saldré para _Uzushiogakure_! El _Shushō_ …

— ¡El _Shushō_ no hace sino lo que a mí me dé la gana! —asegura el Uchiha bajando el tono de voz, que lo vuelve más amenazador—. ¡Vas a hacer el ridículo!

—El _Sannin_ Jiraiya fue amigo de mi padre, conoce a mis hermanos… ¡El tendrá que ampararme! ¡Porque yo…!

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla!

— ¡Papá…! ¿Qué le haces a mamá…? —grita Naruto, acercándose angustiado.

Fugaku ha soltado el cuello blanco que ya locamente apretaban sus manos; ha retrocedido tambaleante, mientras su hijo le hace frente con impulso fiero:

— ¡No la toques! ¡No le hagas daño, porque yo… yo…!

— ¡Naruto! —reprende el padre.

— ¡Yo _te mato_ si tú le pegas a mamá!

El Uchiha ha retrocedido aún más, apagada de pronto su rabia, totalmente desconcertado… Un momento mira sus manos que llegaron hasta el cuello de Samui, luego, bruscamente, vuelve la espalda y se pierde entre las sombras…

— ¡Naruto!… ¡Hijo!… —exclama Samui, rompiendo a llorar.

—Nadie te hará daño, mamá. Nadie va a hacerte nunca daño. Al que te haga daño, _¡yo lo mato!_

* * *

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿El señor Uchiha…? —Es Akimichi, el notario, quien hace la pregunta a Shin, el criado.

—Sí… Es el caballo blanco del amo… El diablo anda suelto en esta casa desde que llegó ese maldito muchacho.

— ¡Calle! ¡Calle! ¡Algo ha tenido que pasar…!

Chōza Akimichi ha salido apresuradamente de la lujosa alcoba donde le han instalado. No le basta mirar por la ventana. Sale al ancho portal que rodea la casa, baja las escalinatas de piedra, sigue con ojos sorprendidos la blanca silueta de aquel caballo que a la luz de la luna se pierde ya sobre los campos, y exclama:

— ¡Señor… Señor…! ¡Pero qué barbaridad!

Otros ojos han visto alejarse la arrogante figura que es Fugaku Uchiha sobre su caballo favorito. Otros ojos infantiles, abiertos de sorpresa, acaso de espanto. Es Sasuke. Todo lo ha oído desde aquel último cuarto del patio de los criados, y ahora, fuera ya de la casa, corre como trastornado hasta que una mano cae sobre su brazo, reteniéndole rudamente…

—Y tú, ¿a dónde vas? —Inquiere Shin—. A dónde vas, te estoy preguntando…

—Yo iba… Yo…

—No tienes que ir a ninguna parte sino a la cama, a donde te han mandado hace ya dos horas…

—Es que el señor Uchiha…

—No te importa lo que haga el señor Uchiha.

—Pero la señora Samui…

—Esa menos te importa lo que haga.

—Es que yo vi, yo oí… Yo no quiero que por culpa mía…

—En lo que pase por culpa tuya, tampoco te tienes que meter. Tú no te gobiernas ni te mandas. Te han traído para que obedezcas y para que te calles. Anda a tu cuarto. Anda a tu cama, si no quieres que te lo diga de otra manera. ¡Anda! —Le ha dado un rudo empujón, metiéndolo en el cuarto, y cerrándolo con llave.

— ¡Ábrame! ¡Ábrame! —grita el muchacho, golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

— ¡Cállate, condenado! Ya te abriré cuando venga el amo. ¡Cállate!

—Anko, necesito hablar inmediatamente con la señora.

—La señora no quiere ver a nadie, señor Akimichi. Tiene la jaqueca… y cuando la señora tiene la jaqueca, no quiere ver a nadie.

La voz lenta, sin modulaciones, empalagosa y recargada de la doncella favorita de la señora Uchiha, se extiende como blanda barrera deteniendo el ímpetu del notario, que iba a cruzar ya bajo los cortinajes que dan entrada a las habitaciones privadas de Samui.

—Lo que tengo que decirle es importante —porfía Chōza Akimichi.

—La señora no oye a nadie cuando le duele la cabeza. Dice que cuando le hablan, le duele más. Además, es muy temprano.

—Anúnciame, dile que es urgente, y ya verás cómo me hace pasar.

La doncella ha sonreído mostrando su dentadura blanca, mientras mueve la cabeza adornada con una diminuta cofia de encaje a la moda francesa. Suave y tozuda, terca y mansa, parece tener el don de agotar la paciencia del notario.

— ¿No has oído que avises a tu señora? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?

—Para avisarle a la señora tengo que hablarle, y la señora no quiere que le hablen cuando le duele la cabeza…

— ¿Qué pasa…? —interrumpe Samui, saliendo de su alcoba.

—Perdóneme, señora, pero es necesario que hablemos unos minutos… Es importante.

—Mucho debe serlo cuando viene usted a las seis de la mañana.

—Es que el señor Uchiha no ha regresado desde anoche en que salió a caballo.

— ¿No ha regresado?

—No, señora, y nadie sabe a dónde fue ni por qué salió de ese modo. Yo le vi pasar como alma que lleva el diablo y pregunté a los sirvientes, pero ninguno pudo darme razón.

Samui ha hecho un leve gesto de cansancio, apoyándose en su doncella. Ni las lágrimas largamente lloradas, ni la noche de insomnio cambian en nada su aspecto siempre igual: pálida, frágil como una flor de invernadero semiasfixiada entre estufas, da la impresión de escuchar siempre por primera vez hasta las cosas que mejor sabe. En este caso, sus labios se aprietan levemente y un breve y rojo relámpago de rencor cruza por su mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretende usted que yo sepa, Akimichi?

—Dicen que salió después de hablar con usted. Yo sé que estos días ha sufrido emociones muy desagradables, que se encontraba en un desastroso estado de inquietud, de zozobra, de violencia contenida…

—Pues sabe usted más que yo. Por lo visto, es el triste destino de las mujeres: que no se nos entere de nada. Ha venido usted al peor lugar a informarse…

El notario ha buscado al niño, con la mirada inquieta, pero Naruto ha aprovechado la oportunidad para salir de las habitaciones de su madre. Ya del otro lado de las cortinas, se detiene un instante para oír con interés las palabras del notario.

—Me atrevería a pedirle un poco de paciencia para el señor Uchiha en estos días, señora. Usted es la única persona que puede aliviar su carga o hacerla más pesada; porque, aunque tal vez haya usted llegado a dudarlo, su esposo la adora, Samui.

—Pues tiene una extraña manera de adorarme —se lamenta ésta, con amargura—. Pero eso, desde luego, es un asunto personal y privado. Concretando: no sé a dónde ha ido Fugaku ni por qué ha pasado la noche fuera de casa. Y ahora, excúseme, estoy muy ocupada: preparo mi viaje a _Uzushiogakure_ , con Naruto. Puede decírselo a mi esposo si es él quien le ha enviado a informarse de mi estado de ánimo. Salgo para _Uzushiogakure_ , y ya envié una carta al _Sannin_ Jiraiya para que me haga el favor de recibirme apenas llegue yo a la capital.

Libre de la compañía de su madre y de la vigilancia de Anko, Naruto se ha alejado a buen paso. Su cabeza arde… las ideas y los sentimientos parecen girar dentro de él en revuelta amalgama. Aquellas duras palabras que jamás escuchara entre sus padres, aquella violencia de Fugaku Uchiha, a la que hizo frente por amor de hijo y por instinto de caballerosidad, todo el cúmulo de sucesos extraños que parecen girar en torno suyo, se agolpan sobre el cielo azul de su feliz infancia, haciéndole sentirse, por primera vez en su vida, terriblemente desdichado. No quiere hablar a los sirvientes, no quiere aumentar con comentarios la pena de su madre… pero necesita confiar a alguien la angustia, que llena su corazón de niño. Piensa en su amigo… Por eso busca a Sasuke. Pero el cuarto en que le creía encerrado, está vacío. De la ventana abierta sobre el campo, falta un barrote que deja al descubierto el hueco por donde Sasuke escapara… Lo busca con un ansia nunca sentida, con la amarga sensación de desamparo de quien ve vacilar, por primera vez, a los que fueran para él evangelio y oráculo: sus padres…

Por la misma brecha que abriera Sasuke, Naruto se desliza también, saltando a la pendiente al mismo tiempo que llama a gritos al fugitivo:

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…!

Acaba de verlo, ya bastante lejos de la casa, junto a aquel arroyo de cauce pedregoso que baja a saltos desde la montaña, impetuoso y violento como lo es todo en aquella isla surgida de los mares al soplo de un volcán, y llega hasta él, sofocado por la carrera.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no contestabas?

Despacio, Sasuke se ha puesto de pie, mirándolo casi con desagrado. Siente por él una especie de rencor. Es tan distinto a todos los muchachos que él viera hasta entonces… Con aquel rubio y alborotado cabello, el ceñido calzón de pana, la camisa de seda blanca… es como un muñeco de porcelana que se hubiera escapado de uno de los adornos del salón. Pero Naruto le sonríe de un modo varonil y franco, y los azules ojos le miran afectuosos, sinceros, en una corriente de irresistible simpatía, a la que «Sasuke _no Akuma_ » resiste encogiendo los hombros…

— ¿Para qué andas gritando? ¿Quieres que me atrapen?

— ¿Acaso te escapaste?

— ¡Claro! ¿No me ves?

—Hmmm… Shin le dijo a Anko que te había encerrado para que no molestaras; y yo, en cuanto pude, me escapé del cuarto de mamá para ir a abrirte la puerta.

—Para no molestar, me largo.

— ¿Largarte? ¿Quieres decir que te vas?

—Pues claro. Pero no sé por dónde… ¡No quiero estar aquí más!

—Pero papá quiere que estés, y yo también. Eres mi amigo y no voy a dejarte. No te vayas, Sasuke. Yo, ahora, también estoy triste… El señor Akimichi le dijo a mamá que tú habías sido muy desgraciado, que habías sufrido ya demasiado para tus años, y yo, entonces, no lo entendí bien, porque no sabía lo que era sufrir de verdad.

— ¿Y ahora lo sabes?

—Sí… porque ahora estoy triste. Papá, de pronto, se volvió malo.

— ¿De pronto? ¿Nunca habían peleado antes?

—No… Nunca. ¿Pero cómo sabes que pelearon? ¿Estabas despierto anoche?

—Ellos me despertaron…

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Papá y mamá? Pues a mí, no. Yo estaba levantado. Papá me había mandado dormir, pero yo, a veces, no le hago caso. De pronto lo vi pasar y pensé que iba a regañarte por lo que yo le había contado que hiciste en la tarde. Después pasó mamá, entonces esperé un rato, hasta que oí que gritaban, y cuando llegué… Bueno, si estabas despierto lo oíste todo. Papá… —la voz se quiebra en su garganta—. Papá se portó mal con mamá.

Ahora es él quien rehúye la mirada de Sasuke, como si le avergonzara pensar que éste había escuchado la escena pasada. Pero Sasuke aprieta los labios sin responder, sintiéndose hombre frente a Naruto, con la instintiva conciencia de que debe callar, seguir callando aquel secreto torturante que no sabe si es mentira o verdad…

—Yo no sé cómo empezó la pelea. Oí que mamá quería ir a _Uzushiogakure_ y que papá no quería dejarla. Y se puso furioso cuando ella dijo que iría de todos modos a ver al _Shushō_ y al _Sannin_ ese… que no sé ni cómo se llama, pero que era amigo de mi abuelo… Y entonces… si lo oíste, ya lo sabes. Tuve que meterme para defender a mamá y papá y yo quedamos peleados. Él se fue a caballo y todavía no ha vuelto a la casa. Por eso estoy triste…

Naruto ha aguardado una respuesta, un comentario, pero nada responde Sasuke, ceñudo y silencioso, por lo que interroga con suavidad:

— ¿Tú crees que papá no volverá más? Yo sé que hay hombres que se enojan mucho y se van para siempre de su casa.

—Seguro que vuelve.

— ¿Crees que vuelva? ¿De verdad? —exclama Naruto, con alegría. Mas acto seguido, le invade la preocupación—. ¿Pero seguirá peleando con mamá si vuelve? ¿Y a mí, Sasuke? A mí, ¿crees que papá no va a quererme más?

— ¿Querer…?

— ¿No sabes lo que es querer? ¿Nunca te quisieron? ¿Nunca quisiste a nadie? ¿Ni a tu mamá?

—Yo no tuve…

—Todos tienen. Será que no te acuerdas. Las mamás son muy buenas y cuando uno es pequeño lo cuidan mucho y lo duermen en los brazos. Todos tienen. Hasta los más pobres, los que viven en las barracas… Algunos no se acuerdan, pero todos tuvieron madre… —De pronto se voltea y exclama—: ¡Oh! Mira esa gente que viene por allá.

— ¡Ah! Sí… parece como que traen un muerto…

— ¿Un muerto?

— ¿No sabes lo que es un muerto? ¿Nunca viste un muerto?

—No, nunca lo vi. Pero… eso no es un muerto… Es una camilla de ramas. Traen a un hombre acostado.

—Herido o muerto…

— ¡Es papá! —Casi grita Naruto, con el espanto reflejado en su blanco rostro—. ¡Es papá!

* * *

 **N/A:** Primer capítulo de  Corazón Salvaje... Yeeeeeei. Como dije al principio, es una adaptación a las obras de la inigualable Caridad Bravo Adams, quise hacerlo de la telenovela, pero me leí la trilogía completa y pues ésta versión me ganó.

En este capítulo todavía están bien chicos los protagonistas de esta historia.

Será un SasuHina, pero primero habrá una parte uno, que sí es un SasuSaku, la historia de Juan del Diablo y Aimée que según tengo previsto abarcará cinco capítulos el primer libro, pues los haré así como este. Aquí hay cinco capítulos, que vienen siendo los orígenes de nuestro protagonista.

Traté de encajar los personajes con los originales, espero no hayan quedado tan mal. Así como también me di a la tarea de ubicarlos en la geografía de Naruto, todos los lugares existen en el manga y la serie, la diferencia es que no es un mundo ninja sino algo así como el de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" de George R. R. Martin. El nombre de la hacienda de Fugaku se llama _Mangekyō ,_ como un guiño al _kekkei genkai_ de nuestro clan favorito

Puse a Sasuke y Naruto como hermanos porque en la historia original ellos son tan contrastantes en su apariencia física que me permitió darme este lujo. Lo que sí me dejó triste es que le tuve que cambiar los padres a Naruto T_T. Y éste ya no es Uzumaki sino un Uchiha.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, a mi la verdad me atrapó la historia escrita, nuevamente, esto lo hago con fines recreativos, no busco ningún beneficio económico, sino que lo comparto como me lo imagino con mis personajes favoritos interactuando en esta bonita historia.

Un beso gigante, espero sus opiniones.


	3. PRIMERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto.

* * *

¡Holaaaa! Yo de nuevo por aquí meus amores, por lo que veo tuvo buena aceptación el fic ¡Yupiiii! —Brinca de felicidad porque de verdad le gusta esta historia— Estoy muy feliz porque les guste.

Bueno en este capítulo veremos la continuación del anterior y sucesos posteriores. **Spoiler Alert:** Aquí ya crecen

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, "Sasuke y Sakura", "Hinata" (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final "Sasuke _no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE Y SAKURA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se alarma Samui.

—Aún vive, señora —responde Chōza Akimichi, triste pero sereno a la vez—. Y mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

Anonadada, derrumbada por la brutal impresión de la noticia, Samui se ha desplomado sobre los almohadones de un sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras musita:

— ¡Fugaku…! ¡Fugaku…!

—Desde que le vi salir de esa manera, temí un accidente. Por eso hice que le buscaran por todas partes.

—Pero ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue? —quiere saber, en su angustia, la señora Uchiha.

—Supongo que, en su cólera, hizo galopar al caballo hasta desbocarse por senderos muy escarpados. Naturalmente, fueron a dar al fondo de un barranco. Salió loco, ciego de ira… ¡Ni siquiera permitió que le ensillaran el caballo!

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!

—Ahora le traen. Me adelanté para prevenirla, y ya envié un hombre con el caballo más rápido, a traer un médico de la capital. Cayó de una gran altura… ¡Ahí están ya!

—Fugaku… Fugaku mío, ¿puedes verme? ¿Puedes oírme?

Inclinada sobre el lecho amplísimo, conteniendo con esfuerzo las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus párpados, Samui Uchiha espera con ansia la palabra que puedan pronunciar los labios temblorosos de Fugaku; pero es inútil, sólo los párpados se alzan con esfuerzo y la mirada vaga se fija en ella: mirada de un alma que se desprende ya de las ligaduras terrenales.

— ¿Me oyes? ¿Me entiendes? ¡Fugaku… Fugaku mío!

—Creo que es inútil… —expresa Akimichi tristemente.

— ¡No… no diga eso! —se desespera Samui—. Ese médico, ese médico que mandó usted buscar, ¿cuándo estará aquí?

—Me temo que tarde bastante. Por desgracia, se ha perdido mucho tiempo. El accidente ha debido sufrirlo hace varias horas ya… Y luego, traerlo hasta aquí…

—Na… ruto —susurra, con esfuerzo, Uchiha.

— ¿Eh…? —Es Samui que siente aletear en su corazón un hálito de esperanza.

—Naruto… —vuelve a murmurar el hombre.

—Ha dicho Naruto—comenta Samui.

—Sí; llama a su hijo —explica Akimichi—. Lo llama, quiere verle, quiere hablar con él. ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Naruto… hijo! ¡Ven acá!

Samui ha alzado la voz y ha ido hacia la puerta, donde los dos muchachos, mudos, tensos, cogidos de la mano, contemplan la dolorosa escena, y de un brusco tirón los separa arrastrando a su hijo hasta el lecho del moribundo, cuyos párpados han vuelto a alzarse y en cuyas pupilas tiembla la luz de un ansia, de un anhelo imperioso…

—Aquí lo tienes, y aquí estoy yo también, Fugaku mío.

—Naruto… vas a quedar en mi lugar…

—No digas eso —interrumpe Samui—. El médico vendrá en seguida y te pondrás bien.

—Pronto serás tú el amo de esta casa… —Ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo, levantando la cabeza para mirar el grupo que forman, junto a él, el hijo y la madre. Y su mano se alza hasta tocar la frente infantil nimbada de cabellos rubios—. Sé que cuidarás de tu madre… que sabrás defenderla cuando yo ya no esté. De eso estoy bien seguro… Pero hay algo más… que quiero pedirte: ¡cuida de Sasuke! Cuida de Sasuke, Naruto… quiérelo y ayúdalo… ¡como si fuera tu propio hermano!

— ¡Fugaku… Fugaku! —Se angustia Samui.

—Perdóname, Samui… y no impidas que Naruto cumpla mi última voluntad. ¡Oh…!

— ¡Señora… Señora!, el médico está llegando… el médico de la capital está llegando —anuncia Shin, que se acerca presuroso y sofocado—. Ya lo vieron salir del desfiladero, ya viene para acá…

—Tarde… tarde… ¡demasiado tarde! —grita Samui, debatiéndose en las garras de la desesperación.

* * *

Los funerales de Fugaku Uchiha duran ya tres días. La viuda no quiso que fuese trasladado a Uzushiogakure, y es en el pequeño templo de _Mangekyō_ , aquella finca con honores de pueblo, donde su cuerpo ha sido puesto en capilla ardiente entre cirios y flores, y a donde llegan a rendirle el postrer homenaje, desde los más humildes hombres que trabajan sus tierras, hasta las más importantes personalidades de la capital: el Shushō, los altos funcionarios del Estado, el Sannin Jiraiya y la alta oficialidad de la fragata, que sólo por eso retrasó su hora de zarpar. En la amplísima casa, en los jardines, en los caminos, es el ir y venir silencioso y constante: un ajetreo sin sonrisas ni alegría, que, transida de dolor el alma, con un hondo y contenido tormento que no desborda en sollozos ni en lágrimas, preside la frágil mujer que le ha sobrevivido, contra lo que todo el mundo podría esperar.

Olvidado de todos, el lujoso traje de paño azul roto y manchado, los cabellos revueltos y los pies desechos, ronda Sasuke el pequeño templo con una ansia incontenible de acercarse al que yace para siempre, al que le mandaron aborrecer los labios de Shimura, y al que extrañamente, sin embargo, ama con un sentimiento contuso, sordo, profundamente doloroso, que le hace sentir una sensación de desamparo como no la sintió nunca en su abandono, y murmura para sí: «¡Padre! Era mi padre… Era mi padre…».

Ya está junto al féretro, en el salón atestado de flores, donde milagrosamente no hay nadie en este instante… sólo la frágil forma enlutada de una mujer a quien el muchacho no ha visto, una mujer que se acerca temblando de cólera, apenas le ve apoyar las manos en el borde de la caja mortuoria. Es Samui que con ira apenas contenida, le grita:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has entrado aquí? ¡No tienes nada que buscar! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete donde yo no te vea más! ¡Vete para siempre, maldito!

Ciega de una cólera que en vano trata de ahogar en su garganta, Samui ha señalado a Sasuke la puerta del templo, mientras el muchacho retrocede trémulo, sintiendo que el gesto y las palabras de aquella mujer le hieren y le ofenden como nadie le ofendió jamás. Ahí, muy cerca, para siempre inmóvil y helado en su lujosa caja, está el hombre que le dio el ser, el padre que con tardío arrepentimiento trató de ampararle. Y es la primera vez en sus doce años, que en su corazón hosco y selvático está a punto de florecer un sentimiento de ternura… Pero de un golpe, la voz y las palabras de aquella mujer lo han destrozado. Retrocede, la mira de frente y sale como un sonámbulo, mientras Naruto Uchiha se acerca por la puerta contraria, indagando:

—Mamá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué echas a Sasuke?

— ¡Deja tranquilo a Sasuke! Quédate aquí, a mi lado, junto al féretro de tu padre… donde debes estar.

—Pero papá mandó…

— ¡Calla!

Le ha apretado el brazo, obligándole a callar, mientras en la puerta del frente, de par en par abierta sobre el campo, aparecen ya las figuras imponentes del Shushō y del Sannin Jiraiya.

Comienza la hora más solemne de los suntuosos funerales. Los dedos de Samui se aflojan soltando el brazo de Naruto, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, y un sollozo amarguísimo estalla al fin en su garganta, mientras Naruto escapa de allí…

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke!

—Déjame, Naruto. Me voy ahora mismo…

— ¡No puedes irte! ¡Papá no quiere que te vayas!

—La señora me ha echado.

—Ya lo oí… pero no importa. Papá me mandó que te cuidara.

— ¿Tú? ¿Cuidarme tú?

— ¿Qué te crees? Después de papá y mamá, soy yo el que manda.

—Ahora tu papá está muerto y la única que manda es la señora. Ella no quiere verme más… Me dijo que me fuera…

—Que te fueras del templo, pero no de _Mangekyō_. Uzushiogakure está muy lejos. Tienes que ir en coche o a caballo. Además, no van a dejarte salir.

— ¿Quién no va a dejarme?

—Los criados, los trabajadores… y los soldados. ¿No viste cuántos soldados hay?

—Sí… pero no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

—Sí tienen que ver. Papá no quería que te fueras. Todo mundo lo sabe. Si te ven, te sujetarán, te encerrarán…

— ¡Y me escaparé!

—No sabes el camino…

—Sé que caminando por la orilla del mar, siempre llega uno a Uzushiogakure. Bueno… si encuentro un bote, llegaré antes.

— ¿Y pescarás en el bote?

—Claro, puesto que tengo que comer.

— ¿Te comes el pescado que pescas, así, igual que lo sacas?

—Es mejor que morirse de hambre.

— ¡Llévame contigo, Sasuke!

— ¿A ti? ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Llévame contigo! Yo quiero aprender a pescar y a manejar un bote. Cuando sea grande, seré marino y mandaré una fragata, como el Sannin.

—Cuando seas grande, irás de viaje. Ahora no.

—Me voy y luego vuelvo, como hacía mi papá. Él siempre dijo que cuando él llegara a faltar, yo mandaría en la casa y sería tanto como él. Ahora,

Lis Larbalestier, [05.08.16 23:27]

quiero ir contigo y tengo dinero para comprar un bote…

— ¿Tienes dinero? ¿Dinero tuyo? ¿Tuyo? —Sasuke se muestra interesado.

—Pues claro. Tengo mucho dinero en una caja…

— ¡Niño Naruto! —llama la voz de Shin, el criado.

—Ya te están buscando —sonríe Sasuke, despectivo—. Figúrate lo que harían si te fueras.

—Nos vamos con todo mi dinero si me esperas a la noche. ¿Sabes dónde? Allá abajo, al lado del arroyo…

— ¡Niño Naruto! —vuelve a sonar la voz del criado, ya más cerca.

—Ahora tengo que irme. Me escapé nada más para decirte que no te fueras. Pero si me llevas contigo, no importa… Nos vamos y cuidaré de ti como quiere que haga mi papá.

— ¿Pero estás sordo, niño? —dice Shin, acercándose donde se encuentran los muchachos—. Tu mamá me mandó a buscarte. Ya tienes edad para entender que debes estar a su lado…

—Ya voy, Shin. No tienes que gritar…

—No grito, pero la señora se desespera —contesta el criado bajando la voz. Más en seguida, en tono áspero, exclama—: ¡Ah! También me dijo que te buscara a ti y que no te dejara marchar. ¿Entendiste? Espera por ahí a que la señora disponga de tu suerte, porque ahora es ella, y sólo ella, la que manda en esta casa.

Las horas han pasado lentamente. El cuerpo de Fugaku Uchiha se halla ya bajo tierra; los importantes funcionarios que acudieron desde la capital, han regresado a ella tras rendir sus respetos a la viuda, y un silencio espeso, tanto de pena como de agotamiento y de cansancio, cae sobre la suntuosa morada, sobre los fértiles campos, sobre las cien barracas de los trabajadores, cual si un crespón de luto flotara sobre el cielo que ya envuelven las sombras en la opulenta hacienda de _Mangekyō_.

Sin embargo, hay luz en las habitaciones de Samui, a cuyas puertas llega Shin, el más fiel y antiguo de sus servidores, trémulo y demudado.

—Señora… el niño no aparece por ninguna parte.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuarto por cuarto hemos buscado, Kurenai, Anko y yo, por toda la casa. He mandado a recorrer los campos y a preguntar por las barracas, pero tampoco está.

— ¡Era lo único que faltaba!

—Señora Uchiha… me dijo Anko… —Es Chōza Akimichi, que irrumpe en la alcoba de Samui.

—Naruto ha desaparecido —explica, angustiada, Samui—. No lo encuentran, no dan con él. Lo han buscado por todas partes.

—Por favor, cálmese… No puede haber ido muy lejos. Estaba junto a usted hace una hora escasa. Se habrá escondido en algún rincón, como hacen los niños cuando tienen pena…

—Si mi hijo tiene pena, debe estar a mi lado.

—Efectivamente; pero son reacciones extrañas de las criaturas. ¿Qué razón de él da Sasuke?

—Ésa es otra —interviene Shin—. Lo primero que hice fue buscarlo para preguntarle si sabía del niño, pero el tal Sasuke tampoco aparece por ninguna parte.

—Pues deben estar juntos —supone Akimichi.

—Es lo que temo. Que el tal Sasuke arrastre al niño, quién sabe a qué extravagancias. Es peor que una fiera el tal muchacho. Es un verdadero salvaje…

—Cuando yo digo… —se queja Samui.

—Basta, Shin. No alarme a la señora más de lo que está —ordena el notario.

—Usted sabe que le tomamos por loco en Uzushiogakure —recuerda Shin—, cuando entró a llevarle al señor aquella carta…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué carta? —interrumpe Aquí, animosa y alarmada.

—Le ruego que se calme —suplica Akimichi suavemente—. Cuando sucede una desgracia, todo son pronósticos trágicos. Pero no hay verdadera razón para alarmarse. Estoy seguro de que no los han buscado bien. En una hora no puede recorrerse, como pretenden, la finca y la casa. Permítame que sea yo quien me encargue del asunto, señora…

—Yo tengo ya en movimiento a toda la servidumbre, pero ojalá que el tal Sasuke no haya llevado muy lejos al niño. No me olvido de que pretendía llevar en su bote al señor, aquella noche en que caían chuzos de punta y llovían rayos…

— ¿A dónde quería llevarlo? —pregunta Samui, intrigada.

—Samui, por favor, cálmese. El muchacho llegó con una carta de su padre, que se estaba muriendo, para pedirle al señor Uchiha que lo amparara. El asunto no tiene nada de particular. Y ahora, ¡vamos a buscar a Naruto!

—Sasuke… —llama débilmente Naruto.

—Aquí estoy. ¿Traes la plata?

—Pues claro. Mírala. Con todo y caja…

—La caja no sirve; echa las monedas en tu pañuelo, y vámonos.

— ¿Mi pañuelo?

—Yo no tengo. Me las hechas en el tuyo y me haces el favor completo. ¡Anda!

Rudamente, como si aquel viejo rencor contra el mundo entero, que Danzō Shimura derramara en su alma, se hubiera despertado en aquellas últimas horas, ardiente y total, Sasuke casi ha arrebatado de manos de Naruto el pañuelo repleto de monedas, acercándolas, para mejor mirarlas, a la clara luz de la luna y, sorprendido, confirma:

—Son monedas de plata…

—Pues claro. Y hay dos de oro. Míralas… Cada una de éstas vale por cien de plata. Papá siempre me regalaba una moneda de oro el día de mi cumpleaños… Muchas las gasté. Se compran muchas cosas con una moneda de oro… Tendremos un bote grande, grande, de ésos con velas, y navegaremos en él por todos los mares…

— ¿Oyes? —alerta Sasuke, aguzando el oído.

—Sí —afirma Naruto con la mayor tranquilidad—. Nos están buscando, pero no por este lado. Piensan que le tenemos miedo al arroyo crecido…

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Me voy ahora mismo. Ha anudado fuertemente las monedas en el pañuelo, atándolo luego a su cintura. Rápidamente se despoja de la chaqueta, subiéndose las piernas del pantalón y las mangas de la camisa, mientras Naruto le contempla fascinado.

— ¡Naruto… niño Naruto…! —Desde lejos llega la voz de Shin.

—Es a ti a quien buscan —explica Sasuke, en un murmullo.

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! ¿Dónde estás? —Se oye también, lejana, la voz de Chōza Akimichi.

—También a ti te buscan ¿Por dónde nos vamos? —indaga Naruto.

—Yo, por el arroyo —dice Sasuke, al tiempo que chapotea en el agua.

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! ¡Espérame! ¡Ayúdame… Sasuke!

Sasuke no responde, no vuelve la cabeza. Saltando sobre las piedras, entre el arroyo que se despeña en pequeñas cascadas, va curso arriba, rueda a veces, cuando le falta el pie, hasta el fondo de una poza, pero vuelve a levantarse, se alza agarrándose a las ramas, trepando por las cuerdas naturales que cuelgan sobre el agua, y así se pierde en el fragoso monte…

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

La voz de su madre ha paralizado al pequeño Naruto, dispuesto ya a seguir a Sasuke. Abrazado a la chaqueta del traje azul que éste dejara en sus manos, los pies hundidos en el barro de la orilla del arroyo, sostiene su primera lucha terrible entre la voz de la aventura que le llama y el tierno amor que siente por su madre, y por fin, de mala gana, contesta:

—Aquí estoy…

— ¡Hijo! ¡Mi Naruto! —Grita Samui, nerviosísima, abrazando a su hijo—. ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Por qué saliste a estas horas de casa?

—Apuesto la cabeza a que lo sonsacó el tal Sasuke —asegura Shin.

— ¿Pero dónde está él? —Se alarma el notario—. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Hay que seguir buscando…

—Estaba con el niño, puedo jurarlo. ¡Mire… mire… le dejó la chaqueta en las manos! Aquí hay una caja… Una caja de plata…

— ¡Es mía! —informa Naruto.

—Aquí es donde tú guardas tus monedas, Naruto. ¿Qué significa esto? —interroga Samui.

—Nada, mamá…

— ¿Cómo nada? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¡Contesta la verdad! ¡La verdad!

—Pues sí, mamá… íbamos a escapamos… yo quería que me enseñara a navegar y a coger pescados, pero él se fue solo… no quiso esperarme…

—Se fue, pero llevándose tu dinero. ¡Es un ladronzuelo! —Afirma Shin—. Pero si la señora me permite que salga yo a buscarlo…

—No, Shin. Déjelo. Que se vaya… ¡Que se vaya para siempre! ¡Es lo único que hemos ganado! Vamos a casa, hijo…

Samui Uchiha se ha erguido, y un instante su cabeza altiva se vuelve hacia aquel arroyo por donde Sasuke escapara saltando entre el agua y las piedras, mientras su mano blanca, de dedos nerviosos, aprisiona la de su hijo Naruto. Fieramente lo atrae hacia ella, en un gesto que es ternura y dominio, y lo arrastra, alejándose de aquel lugar.

—No le hubiera venido mal al tal Sasuke recibir una buena lección antes de largarse —comenta como para sí, Shin, refunfuñando con enojo.

— ¿Por qué le tiene tan mala voluntad al muchacho, Shin? —pregunta Akimichi con su voz suave.

—Como para no tenérsela, señor notario. Desde que apareció en el horizonte, no ha traído más que calamidades y desgracias. Porque lo que le pasó al señor Uchiha…

—Más vale que no insista demasiado sobre quién pueda tener una buena parte de culpa por lo que le ocurrió al señor Uchiha.

— ¿Va a decir que fue la señora, señor notario? —se escandaliza Shin.

—Voy a decir que un niño no es culpable de las circunstancias en que se le trae al mundo; que maltratarle a cuenta de los pecados de sus padres es una cobardía y un crimen.

— ¿Todo eso es con la señora, señor notario?

—Todo eso es con usted, Shin. Y voy a añadir algo más: la señora ha dado orden de que se deje en paz al muchacho. No intente usted ir tras él, porque tropezará conmigo… Además, la última voluntad del señor Uchiha fue que se amparara a ese niño.

— ¡Yo lo ampararía con una estaca! ¡Es un ratero, un ladronzuelo! Empezó por robarle su alcancía al niño Naruto y hubiera acabado por robárselo todo si lo dejan crecer en esta casa.

—Ésa es su opinión…

—Y muy bien encaminada. Conozco el mundo y no es el primer caso… La señora sabe… lo mismo que usted y que yo. No vale hacernos los tontos cuando estamos al cabo de la calle.

—Nunca me hago el tonto, pero jamás afirmo más que lo que puedo probar; y en este caso…

—No hay pruebas, ni falta que hacen. No servirían sino para que usted enredara las cosas.

— ¿Sabe que su insolencia pasa de la raya, Shin?

—Pues si le place, dele usted las quejas a la señora. Ella sabe que no tiene un criado más fiel ni un servidor más leal que yo. Por la señora y por el niño Naruto doy mi sangre. Y en cuanto a ese bastardo…

— ¡Silencio! ¡Hay que ver lo alto que ladran los perros en cuanto se apaga la voz del amo!

—Señor notario… Señor notario… —llama Anko, acercándose donde discuten los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—La señora está esperándolo en su cuarto, y me mandó que lo buscara y le dijera que fuera para allá pronto, pronto, porque tiene que hablarle. Que se fuera en seguida…

Se ha ido, procurando contener su disgusto, mientras la doncella nativa contempla a los dos hombres con su expresión bobalicona y jovial, dando, vueltas entre los dedos al delantal de encaje, como si la cólera de ambos le divirtiera, y comenta con sorna:

— ¡Cuántas cosas van a pasar! A mí me gusta que pasen cosas. Me aburro cuando no pasa nada.

—¡Anda a tus obligaciones, Anko!

— ¡Caramba, Shin! Te salió la voz igual que la del amo. Claro, como vas para mayoral… —se ríe, burlona.

— ¿De qué te ríes, tonta? —rezonga Shin, aflorándole la ira al rostro.

—De las cosas que van a pasar…

—Aquí me tiene, señora Samui, atento a su llamado y dispuesto a servirle en todo, como siempre —se ofrece Akimichi a Si. Y en seguida, le aconseja—: Pero si mi modesta opinión vale de algo, creo que lo único que debe usted hacer es descansar, tomarse unas buenas horas de reposo…

—Sobrará tiempo para descansar después… Tengo entendido que todos los papeles de la casa Uchiha están en la notaría de usted, ¿no?

—Exacto. Partida de nacimiento, acta de matrimonio, el testamento de nuestro nunca bien llorado amigo Uchiha… que por otra parte casi es inútil. Todo cuanto hay es, naturalmente, de usted y de su hijo Naruto.

—Sé que todo está en orden… pero quiero guardar esos papeles en mi casa. Todos. ¡Absolutamente todos! ¿Hay algún inconveniente para que los ponga en orden y me los entregue a mí, para que yo los guarde?

—En absoluto —asiente Akimichi con sorpresa y disgusto—. Estarán listos en una hora si usted lo manda. Saldré inmediatamente para Uzushiogakure, y mañana, si así lo desea, le haré entrega oficial de todo en mi despacho.

—Shin irá por ellos… Es el más antiguo y el mejor de mis servidores. Lo he nombrado Administrador general de la hacienda, y él hará que las cosas marchen.

— ¡Pero es absurdo, totalmente absurdo! Y yo quisiera aconsejarle…

—No voy a oír ningún consejo suyo, Akimichi. No pierda el tiempo en dármelo.

—Lamento profundamente su extraña actitud, señora Uchiha.

—No es extraña, puesto que defiendo a mi hijo…

— ¿Su hijo…? —se sorprende el notario.

—Señora… Señora… —Es Anko que irrumpe en la alcoba, agitada y tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anko? —pregunta Samui.

—El niño Naruto… como que está malo… Kurenai me mandó avisarle…

— ¿Mal? ¿Quieres decir, enfermo?

—Sí, señora. Como que tiene fiebre y dice cosas raras…

— ¡Naruto, hijo… Naruto…!

Samui ha caído de rodillas frente al pequeño lecho blanco, donde Naruto, abiertos, sin ver, los grandes ojos, húmedo de sudor helado el rubio cabello, se agita en el delirio de una alta fiebre. Tras ella, pálido, demudado, ha llegado también Chōza Akimichi que se detiene bajo el arco de la puerta, entre las dos doncellas asustadas.

— ¿Y el médico? ¿Dónde está el médico? —inquiere Samui.

—Se fue, señora… como todos.

— ¡Que corran a Uzushiogakure a buscarle! ¡Naruto, hijo…!

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! —Murmura Naruto en su delirio—. Sasuke… No me dejes… Llévame contigo… Llévame a navegar… Yo cuidaré de ti… ¡Papá lo ha mandado! Papá dijo… como a un hermano… Como a un hermano… Sasuke…

— ¡Dios mío! —exclama Samui, en un lamento. Ha retrocedido tambaleándose, sintiendo como si la tierra que la sostiene vacilara. Ira y dolor se clavan al mismo tiempo en su alma, y volviéndose hacia Akimichi, le espeta—: ¿Y aun se extraña usted por qué defiendo a mi hijo? ¡Tengo que defenderlo con los dientes, con las garras!

—Señora Uchiha… Nadie le ha atacado. Está usted ciega, y en su egoísmo maternal…

— ¡Basta! —le interrumpe Samui—. ¡Ni una palabra más! ¡Salga usted de esta casa! ¡Salga! ¡Salga! ¡Y no vuelva jamás!

* * *

La enfermedad de Naruto fue larga. Durante muchos días tuvo fiebre alta, y cien veces pronunció en su delirio, como uniéndolos para siempre, los nombres de Sasuke y de su padre. Al fin, una mañana amaneció despejado, reconoció a su madre y lloró en sus brazos… Aquella tarde…

—Vas a ir tú mismo a Uzushiogakure, Shin.

—Sí, señora. Como usted mande. El niño ya no está en peligro y dice el médico que muy pronto podrá levantarse.

—Apenas se reponga, lo mandaré a _Konohagakure_. Por eso quiero que recojas los papeles de casa de Akimichi y entregues esta carta en propia mano al Shushō. Él me ayudará.

—No tengo palabras con qué agradecerle el gran favor que va usted a hacerme, señora Hyūga. La molestia de llevar consigo a Naruto…

—Por Dios, amiga mía. Si ésa no es molestia; al contrario. ¿Qué más puedo querer yo, para este viaje en el que voy sola con mis dos niñitas, que la compañía de un muchacho como Naruto, que es casi un hombrecito ya?

—Confío en que sepa ser un caballero.

—Le repito que estoy encantada. Y hay que ver lo bien que se lleva con mis pequeñas, y más aún que con la mayor, que es tan suave, con esa revoltosa de la pequeñita…

Es en el despacho del capitán del puerto de Uzushiogakure, junto a los muelles en que aguarda un barco listo a partir rumbo a _Konohagakure_. Allí es donde charlan Samui Uchiha y la parienta del Shushō, Mebuki Hyūga, una mujer madura, tímida y bondadosa, de ademanes suaves, que mira con ternura al grupo que forman a corta distancia, al otro lado de la ancha puerta abierta, Naruto Uchiha y las dos pequeñas Hyūga, de nueve y siete años. La mayor es delgada y fina, inquieta y nerviosa, de cabello negro lacio y grandes ojos grises como los de el padre. La más pequeña, de rostro sonrosado, el pelo extrañamente rosa, con los ojos de un ardiente verde jade como los de la madre, tiene en sus pocos años la exuberancia de los frutos del trópico.

—Mi Naruto necesita olvidar muchas cosas desagradables. Este viaje es el mejor remedio para él…

—Es usted muy valerosa separándose así de su único hijo. Repito que la admiro. Además, supongo que tratará de cumplir con esto la última voluntad de su esposo…

—Efectivamente… —Forzada a mentir, Samui Uchiha se ha mordido los labios; luego sonríe con esfuerzo, cambiando el espinoso tema de la conversación—: Sus niñas son preciosas. Me habló mucho de ellas el primo de usted, el Shushō. ¿Cuál es Sakura?

—La más pequeña…

—La mayor es Hinata, fruto del primer matrimonio del señor Hyūga ¿verdad? Ya sé que, por empeño de su padre, van a educarse a _Konohagakure_.

—Sí, ella es hija de la primera esposa de mi marido, Hisui, que en paz descanse. A Hinata la considero otra hija. Continuando con su afirmación, yo no soy tan heroica como usted, y no las dejo ir solas aun cuando tenga que separarme de mi esposo. Pero creo que le buscan a usted…

— ¡Ah, sí! Es Akimichi… Con su permiso…

—Todo está en orden, y el barco a punto de zarpar. Acabo de entregar al sobrecargo los últimos papeles de Naruto y, por lo tanto, mi misión está terminada —explica el notario.

—Muchas gracias Akimichi. ¡Oh, aguarde! ¿No quiere acompañarme hasta dejar en el barco a Naruto?

—Será un gran honor —acata Akimichi, pero el tono con que lo dice es francamente seco, casi hostil.

—Comprendo que está disgustado conmigo. Le traté bruscamente la última vez que hablamos —intenta disculparse Samui.

—Olvide ese asunto, señora. No tiene la menor importancia.

—Entonces, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?

—Desde luego, aunque no le prometo contestarle.

—Le agradeceré mucho que me responda. ¿Buscó usted a ese muchacho que mi esposo quería recoger? ¿Tiene alguna noticia de Sasuke… _no Akuma_?

—La noticia que tengo es buena para usted, aun cuando a mí, sinceramente, me ha apenado.

—Espero que no le habrá ocurrido alguna desgracia…

—Todavía no, más será muy raro que volvamos a saber de él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tras mucho averiguar, he tenido noticias de que embarcó como grumete en una goleta de carga que zarpaba rumbo a _Benisu._ No supieron darme el nombre de la goleta ni de su capitán, por lo que considero totalmente perdida la pista del muchacho. Lo siento… lo siento… Él me había pedido que lo dejase en mi casa como sirviente y, después de todo, hubiese sido lo mejor. ¿Pero quién podía adivinar…? En fin, mire usted por dónde los dos pequeños van a estar al mismo tiempo cruzando el mar… —La sirena del buque, que está pronto a zarpar, le interrumpe con la estridencia de su sonido—. Ése es el barco que se lleva a su hijo. ¿Vamos?

El barco que se lleva a Naruto ha dejado atrás el promontorio de rocas en el que se alza el faro, y, con la proa apuntando hacia altamar, apresura la marcha. De pie junto a la baranda de cubierta, creyendo sentir aún sobre el rostro los besos y las lágrimas de su madre, Naruto mira aquella tierra que se aleja, teniendo a cada lado a una de las pequeñas Hyūga: Sakura sonríe, mientras Hinata se seca una lágrima. Y como una promesa a aquella tumba que dejara en el cementerio de _Mangekyō_ , como un grito de su corazón de doce años. Naruto ofrece:

—Volveré pronto, papá. ¡Volveré… para buscar a Sasuke!

* * *

 ** _Y pasaron los años…_**

Ésta es una historia que sólo podría pasar donde pasa… En _Uzu no Kuni_ , tierra florida y convulsa, isla volcánica surgida al impulso de un borbotón de fuego, tierra de amores y de odios, de pasiones sin freno, de abnegaciones y de crueldades… Tierra sobre la que habrían de chocar aquellos cuatro corazones apasionados: Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke…

Entre las cuatro paredes de una celda hay una mujer en quien la vida intensa parece palpitar. Un mundo de pasiones arde en el cerco de sus grandes ojos y parece resbalar bajo la piel de sus pálidas mejillas. Sus manos finas, sensitivas, se enlazan como para una súplica, como para una oración, mas hay en ellas un crisparse desesperado. Esa mujer sufre, esa mujer ama, es como una hoguera que se consumiese alumbrando. Pero sobre su cuerpo grácil hay un hábito, un blanco hábito de novicia, y cuelga de su fina cintura un rosario. Sus pasos trémulos la llevan ante el crucifijo, y allí se desploma sollozando…

—Hinata, hija mía, ¿ha hablado ya con su confesor?

—Sí, Madre abadesa.

— ¿Y cuál fue su consejo? Supongo que el mismo que yo le doy.

—Sí, Madre… —conviene Hinata Hyūga, con un dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Ve usted? Es demasiado pronto para profesar, para hacer los votos definitivos.

—Lo deseo ardientemente, Madre. ¡Con toda mi alma!

—Aunque así sea… No es un arranque, no es un arrebato lo que ha de llevarnos a vestir para siempre estos santos hábitos. Es una verdadera vocación, y hay que probar la suya, Hinata. Probarla, no aquí, no en esta santa casa, sino en la lucha, en el mundo, frente a la tentación…

—Yo no quiero volver al mundo Madre. Yo quiero profesar. No me saquen de aquí… ¡No me rechacen!

—Nadie la rechaza. Si algo decidimos por fin en contra de su gusto, es por su bien. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con su confesor. Entre tanto, rece y aguarde, hija. Rece y eleve su corazón a Dios. —Y diciendo esto, la abadesa se aleja con pasos suaves.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Señor mío! No permitas que me rechacen —implora Hinata Hyūga asomando las lágrimas a sus lindos ojos—. Admíteme entre tus esposas… Dame la paz y el amparo de tu casa… Que se cierre la herida de mi corazón… Que ese amor que me humilla y me avergüenza se acabe… ¡Señor mío, limpia mi corazón del amor humano y llámame a Ti!

...

Un hombre cruza las anchas tierras fértiles. Monta en el más arrogante caballo de _Suna_ que pisara la tierra del _remolino_ , y viste finas ropas de caballero. Altivo y gallardo, con la fina mano sostiene las riendas, mientras la espuela de plata se clava en los ijares del bruto. Sus cabellos son rubios y en punta, sus grandes ojos azules abarcan en una mirada de dominio toda la tierra hasta donde alcanzan: tierra de la que es amo y señor. A su paso se inclinan las espaldas, se descubren las cabezas humildes de los trabajadores, se deshojan, como azahares criollos, las flores blancas de los cafetales… Pero él no sonríe… su mirada es inquieta, convulso el pliegue que aprieta sus labios. Es un hombre que busca… que busca sin encontrar jamás…

— ¡Shin! ¡Shin!

—Aquí estoy, niño Naruto. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Vengo de los cafetales, y ya te hablé de eso el mismo día que llegué —le reprocha Naruto Uchiha, disgustado, conteniendo a duras penas la cólera que le atosiga—. No es posible que esa gente siga trabajando en la forma en que lo hace. Es absurdo, inhumano… La jornada de catorce horas no es para hombres, no es para seres humanos y tú tienes ahí niños y mujeres. ¿Por qué?

—Sale más barato… Además, así llevan quince años y no ha pasado nada…

—Y también presos de la cárcel de Uzushiogakure, que trabajan encadenados. ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¡Ay, ay, niño Naruto! Usted trae la cabeza oliendo a _Konoha_. Ya no sabe cómo son las cosas por acá. En tiempos de su señor padre…

—Mi padre era severo, no inhumano —le ataja Naruto, francamente molesto.

—Las haciendas han rendido el doble desde que yo las administro —afirma Shin en forma por demás insolente.

— ¡No me interesa acumular más dinero! Quiero que trates a los que trabajan para mí, con justicia y bondad.

—La señora está conforme con cuanto yo hago…

—Es justamente lo que voy a averiguar. Pero esté o no conforme mi madre, yo no lo estoy, y he de remediarlo —rezonga Naruto, alejándose.

Una mujer sonríe al vaivén de la hamaca. Se mece suave, bajo el beso de fuego del mediodía tropical. Del arroyo cercano llega un murmullo de agua, y no es de flor, sino de fruto dulce y maduro, el aroma que en torno suyo exhala. Parece descansar, pero no descansa: tiembla, arde, siente rugir pecho adentro, como el volcán enorme, sus pasiones inconfesables. Es una mujer que espera, que aguarda, como puede aguardar la pantera en acecho, como lentamente, a través de la tierra, crece la lava que ha de desbordarse…

— ¡Sakura! ¿Pero qué es eso? ¡Deja ese piano! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¿Cómo te atreves…? —reprende Mebuki Hyūga a su hija.

— ¿A tocar un can cán? Deja que me veas bailarlo… Es la última moda en _Konoha_. Mira esta revista…

— ¡Quítame de delante ese papelucho! Si llegara tu novio… Si te viera Naruto leyendo una cosa semejante.

—Por favor, mamá —protesta Sakura en tono burlón—. Yo, con Naruto y sin Naruto, haré siempre lo que me dé la gana.

—Muy mal camino para una futura esposa… y para una novia, mucho más. Si Naruto supiera…

— ¡Basta, mamá! —le ataja Sakura con brusquedad—. No sabrá nada si tú no se lo cuentas, y espero que no vayas a contárselo. Naruto está muy lejos… Gracias a Dios, lo bastante lejos para dejarme en paz mientras nos casamos.

...

— ¡Santa Bárbara! ¡Viren a estribor! ¡Bajen el foque! ¡Tres hombres a babor para achicar el agua! ¡A estribor… a estribor…! ¡Quítate, estúpido, déjame a mí el timón! ¿No ves que te vas contra las rocas? ¡Pronto!… ¡Fuera!…

Saltando sobre los escollos, desafiando los elementos desencadenados, una goleta marinera cruza frente al _Kēpu Akuma_ , gira con asombrosa rapidez entre las rocas aguzadas y los bancos de arena, y enfila al estrecho canal que le lleva a una pequeña y segura rada. Negro está el cielo y hosca la tierra, pero el hombre que lleva el timón no vacila frente a la furia del cielo y el mar, salva el último escollo, vira en redondo, alcanza milagrosamente el amparo de los farallones y luego, con gesto orgulloso, deja la rueda en manos de su segundo, saltando sobre la húmeda cubierta.

— ¡Echen el ancla… y un bote para tomar tierra!

Ha saltado sobre la arena de una playa, metiéndose en el agua hasta la cintura, para arrastrar hacia dentro la frágil barca que hasta allí le ha llevado desafiando la tormenta que está en su apogeo. Con flexible soltura de felino da unos pasos alejándose del mar, y luego se vuelve para contemplarlo, como contempla también el cielo oscuro: con gesto desafiante. A la luz del relámpago se ilumina de pies a cabeza la figura del recio capitán de la nave. Es fuerte y ágil; los pies descalzos parecen agarrarse como zarpas a la tierra que pisa; tiene la piel tostada por la intemperie, el cuello fuerte y ancho, alto el pecho, las manos callosas, y el rostro altanero posee un diabólico resplandor triunfante. Es como un hijo de la tormenta, como un proscrito que se alzara contra el mundo entero, y contra el mundo entero se sintiese capaz de luchar… Tiene veintiséis años y es el más audaz navegante del Océano. Las gentes le llaman: «Sasuke _no Akuma_ ».

* * *

N/A: Y bien hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Oh Dios, ya Sasuki es todo un sexy capitán de navío, —Se desmaya—. En el próximo nuestros protagonistas tendrán su primer encuentro kyyyyaaaaa, ansiosa por publicarlo. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

jajaja bueno, ya dejo la euforia para después, qu bastante falta nos hará. Ahora responderé sus Reviews en mi sección favorita.

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado esta iniciativa que comenzó como el pedido especial de una de mis lectoras, también era uno de mis sueños leer esta historia en FF, y siendo tan linda me extrañaba que nadie se hubiese atrevido a adaptarla. También debo confesar que estoy enamorada de la telenovela de 1993 con Eduardo Palomo (RIP) y Edith González. Espero que la adaptación cumpla con tus expectativas.

 **Hime-23:** Oiii! Muito feliz por ver que você gostou, Eu amo o SasuHina kkkk, espero que curta o novo capítulo. Um beijo linda, me desculpa o português tão ruim, mais apenas estou tentando retoma-lo.

 **cherrymarce: ** Hola, bueno he de decir que la historia es hermosa, estaba bien chica yo cuando la vi, y la verdad siempre me pregunté por qué en FF no había una adaptación de ella. Una de mis lectoras me animó a subirla y pues aquí está, espero que te guste tanto como a mí.

Por cierto yo tampoco soy de ver telenovelas, pero e gustan algunas de las que son de época, como Amor Real, está entre mis favoritas. Cómo olvidar esta última, nada más acordarme y sentir nostalgia de esa historia de amor tan bonita entre Matilde y Manuel.

 **Guest: ** ¡Holaaaaaaa! Lo prometido es deuda, Gracias a ti por incentivarme a hacerlo, jajajaja me alegra tenerte por aquí, pensé en ti cuando la publiqué e imaginé tu emoción al ver que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. Ojalá disfrutes de este capítulo. Besitooos y apapachos para ti.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el día de hoy, no olviden dejar sus comentarios al respecto. Les mando un beso enorme, gracias por estar allí.

 _ **Sayonara!**_

 _ **Lis**_


	4. PRIMERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto.

* * *

¡Holaaaa _meus amores_! Tanta actualización sorprende lo sé jajaja pero estoy motivada. Aquí el tercer capítulo de nuestra historia, donde conoceremos más de las personalidades de nuestros cuatro protagonistas, sus sentimientos y anhelos.

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, "Sasuke y Sakura", "Hinata" (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final "Sasuke _no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE Y SAKURA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La vieja casa de los Hyūga se alza solitaria y aislada al final de una de las anchas calles de los arrabales, que, como todas las de _Uzushiogakure_ , termina en el mar. Sus sólidos muros; pintados de cal, abren amplias estancias frescas y ventiladas, amuebladas con lujo un poco anticuado. Es una de esas casas en las que se sostiene con esfuerzo la apariencia de una posición que fue mejor, en que se remiendan las cortinas y se lavan los viejos pisos hasta hacerlos brillar. Tiene muchos cuartos desocupados, y la rodea un jardín, descuidado y selvático, en cuyo fondo se agrupa una espesa arboleda… Detrás de ésta se encuentran los acantilados, y luego el mar… el mar imponente y bravío de aquellas costas siempre castigadas por vientos y huracanes, siempre destrozadas, y renovadas siempre por el soplo vital de una tierra feroz.

Sakura Hyūga y Haruno ha cruzado una habitación sin muebles, ha abierto una ventana que da sobre el fondo del jardín, y ha quedado aguardando, tensa, ardiente, indiferente a las ráfagas de viento, a las gotas de lluvia que de cuando en cuando golpean con violencia sus cabellos rosados, su frente despejada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, ahora pálidas de deseo, sus labios ávidos y sensuales, que se crispan en gesto de impaciencia cuando entre los ruidos de la tormenta destaca un ruido más: el de unos pasos firmes. Alguien llega hasta aquella ventana, chapoteando en el fango, indiferente a la furia del huracán… Como ella, tenso y ávido. Alguien llega para estrecharla en un abrazo brutal, para besarla en los labios, trémulo y anhelante…

— ¡Al fin! Desde ayer te esperaba, Sasuke. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Dónde estabas? —indaga Sakura

—En el mar… Llegué, contra todos los vientos. Estuve cien veces a punto de estrellar el barco por entrar esta noche… ¿Y todavía vas a quejarte?

— ¡Es que no puedo vivir sin ti! ¿No lo comprendes? Cuando faltas a tu palabra, pienso que estás con otra y me vuelvo loca. ¡Y quisiera destrozarte, matarte…! ¿Y tú?

— ¡Fiera…! —reconviene Sasuke, satisfecho y sonriente—. ¡Yo también, a veces, quisiera matarte! Sal, ven conmigo…

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Con esta noche?

—Mejor… así no habrán de espiarnos. Sal o me voy…

—No… no te vayas… Saldré… Tirano… Sasuke _no Akuma_.

Satisfecho, Sasuke ha vuelto a besar a Sakura, a sujetarla, abrazándola a través de los barrotes que se le clavan en el pecho duro y ancho. Luego la empuja, ardiente la mirada de pasión y dominio:

—Ven… Ven pronto… Te espero entre los árboles. Si tardas demasiado, no me encontrarás…

...

La hora de amor ha pasado, y también amainó la tempestad. El viento ha empujado las nubes, desgarrándolas, y en los trozos oscuros, como jirones de celeste terciopelo, titilan las estrellas cual claros diamantes.

La honda gruta abre a la estrecha playa la ancha boca erizada de cuchillos cortantes. Sobre la blanca arena que cubre el piso de la cueva, reclinada en el hombretón que está a su lado, todavía se estremece Sakura por la dulzura del instante pasado. Los rosados cabellos destrenzados le caen sobre los hombros, arde su boca sensual y húmeda y son sus ojos, en la oscuridad, como otras dos estrellas que brillaran en las sombras… Y es el aroma de su cuerpo joven, como el rugido de aquel mar áspero, incitante, que en festones de espuma se extiende por la playa…

—Me vuelves loco, Sakura. Eres como esta tierra, ¿sabes? Siempre hay que ganarla en una batalla, pero no hay otra más linda, que huele más a flores, que dé frutos más dulces… Como tú… como tu boca. —Ha vuelto a besarla. Luego, bruscamente, la separa para mirarla muy fijo, el rostro endurecido—. ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?

— ¡Mi Sasuke… Mi Sasuke…! —Susurra Sakura vibrante de pasión—. ¿Te digo la verdad? Quise ver si era cierto que te ibas si tardaba…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De veras tardaste por desesperarme? —Le reprochó apretándola fuerte de la cintura.

— ¡Ay, salvaje! No me aprietes así, me haces daño… ¡Qué tonto eres! —ríe satisfecha—. Tardé porque mamá empezó a hablarme.

—Cuando tú quieres, bien sabes cortar una conversación.

—Claro… Pero no quise: me hablaba de mi hermana.

— ¿La monja? —Preguntó con desdén.

—No tengo otra hermana. Pero, además, todavía no es monja. Novicia nada más. Mamá no quiere que profese.

—Pero ella sí, y lo hará.

—Claro. Es terca como yo, nos parecemos en muchas cosas, y en eso más que en nada.

— ¿Parecerse…? —Sasuke estalla en una burlona risotada—. ¡Habría que verte a ti con tocas monjiles!

—Puede que de pronto me dé la ventolera, como le dio a ella.

— ¿Y te iban a aceptar?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Piensas que soy cualquier cosa, que no valgo nada? ¿Piensas que no valgo nada porque me digné mirarte?

—Algo más que mirarme… me parece… —insinúa burlón Sasuke.

— ¿Y por eso? Los hombres no agradecen nada…

—Yo te agradezco ser hermosa, tener la piel de raso y el corazón malvado. Así eres y por eso me gustas. ¿Te ríes?

—Me río porque hablas como yo. También detesto a los sentimentales. Te quiero porque no lo eres; por rudo, por salvaje, por diablo… Sasuke no Akuma… ¿Quién te puso ese nombre?

—Cualquiera… ¿Qué más da? Para mí es bueno… Para mí es buena cualquier cosa.

—Es cierto, para ti es buena cualquier cosa mala. También me gustas por eso. Y te quise sin preguntarte nada. Ni siquiera sé, a ciencia cierta, quién eres…

— ¿Qué puede importarte?

—Nada… pero a veces siento curiosidad. ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero? ¿Qué eras antes de ser capitán de un barco, que no se sabe lo que carga ni de qué puerto viene, ni a qué puerto va? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¡Contesta!

—Soy de aquí; soy lo mismo que mi barco, y mi nombre es Sasuke. Si no te gusta Sasuke no Akuma, puedes llamarme Sasuke no Sasuke. Aparte No Akuma, sólo a mí mismo me pertenezco.

—Y a mí un poquito, ¿no?

— ¡Claro! A ti, como tú a mí… por un rato —ríe divertido y burlón.

— ¿Sabes que a veces me resultas demasiado brutal? No te rías de ese modo. ¡Tu risa es mala! No sé por qué te quiero, no sé por qué me acerco a ti, ni de qué medios te valiste para enamorarme…

—Fuiste tú la que me enamoró, querida. ¿No te acuerdas ya? Y fue en esa playa. Tú pasabas con tu sombrilla de encaje; yo llegaba en mi bote. Te quedaste mirándome… Sin duda pensaste: hermoso animal. Y te propusiste amaestrarme… pero no es tan fácil. Fue un buen chasco…

— ¿Por qué hablas así? Eres muy malo… —Y con la pasión reflejándose en sus verdes ojos, Sakura exclama—: Te quiero, Sasuke. Te quiero y me gustas más que nada, más que nadie… ¡Bésame, Sasuke! Bésame y dime que tú también me quieres… Dímelo muchas veces, ¡aunque no sea verdad…!

Sasuke no responde con palabras. Vuelve a besarla, loco, apasionado, mientras los párpados de ella se entornan cubriendo las pupilas ardientes, y, en la línea imprecisa del horizonte, asoma la claridad del alba…

...

—Hinata, hija mía, recuerde que es la obediencia el primer voto que ha hecho usted al vestir esos hábitos.

—Quiero llevarlos toda la vida, Madre abadesa. Quiero obedecer siempre y para siempre, pero…

—Su pero está de más. Nuestro camino es renunciación y sacrificio. ¿Cómo puede seguirlo, rebelándose a la primera orden que le desagrada?

—No es que me rebele, es que pido, ruego, suplico…

— ¿Suplica no tener que obedecer? Sus súplicas son vanas.

—Es que sólo en este refugio he hallado algo parecido a la paz.

—Para que esa paz sea duradera, necesitamos una seguridad absoluta, total, de su vocación religiosa. Usted ha salido victoriosa de todas las pruebas del claustro. Ha de pasar por la prueba del mundo.

—Pasaré, Madre, pero más adelante… cuando las cosas cambien, cuando mi hermana esté ya casada…

La novicia se ha mordido los labios, inclinando la cabeza bajo la mirada dulcemente severa de la abadesa. Es en aquella celda de paredes blanqueadas, cuyas altas ventanas dan al mar. El viejo convento se alza sobre una colina, dominando casi la ciudad de _Uzushiogakure_ , la bahía redonda y ancha, las bulliciosas calles centrales, los arrabales quietos y dormidos; más allá, el mar azul, y por el lado opuesto, las montañas, las enormes montañas que se alzan tan cerca de la ciudad, las puntiagudas, las más altas de las cuales hunde en las nubes su empinada cima: el _Monte Myōboku_ , el enigmático volcán quieto desde cincuenta años atrás… el coloso dormido…

—Además, hay otra razón para enviarla por un tiempo a su casa —explica la abadesa.

— ¿Otra razón? ¿Qué razón puede ser ésa, Madre?

—Su salud delicada. Eso salta a la vista, hija mía. Aquí no hay espejos y no puede ver su cara. ¡Pero ha cambiado usted tanto…!

Hinata Hyūga ha inclinado la frente, pensativa. ¡Qué extrañamente hermosa luce en este instante, al último reflejo dorado del sol de la tarde! Bajo las blancas tocas, son como flor de nácar su frente altiva, sus mejillas pálidas, y entre las negrísimas pestañas tiemblan sus ojos como gemas cambiantes. Las finas manos sensitivas se han enlazado como para una súplica, como para una oración, en aquel gesto que ya es en ella familiar, y luego caen, como flores tronchadas…

— ¿Qué importa la salud de mi cuerpo, Madre? Ansiosamente busco la salud de mi alma.

—La hallará, hija, la hallará. Pero no tomará definitivamente las tocas hasta haberla encontrado. Yo estoy segura que hallará usted las dos muy pronto, justamente en ese mundo que se empeña en rehuir. Acepte la prueba de obediencia, hija mía, y cuide también de su cuerpo. Lo necesitamos sano y dispuesto para servir a Dios. Es la última palabra de su confesor… y la mía.

—Está bien, Madre —acepta Hinata, ahogando un suspiro—. ¿Cuándo podré volver?

— ¿Por qué no pregunta primero, cuándo debe marcharse?

—Necesito saber antes cuándo me permitirán volver a mi refugio.

—De su salud depende. Ponga empeño en curarse, en reponerse, y su ausencia de nuestro lado será menos larga. Si no ocurre nada en particular, debe esperar nuestro aviso. Si ocurre algo, hija mía, si se siente usted realmente sola y desamparada, si le faltan las fuerzas, entonces no espere ni vacile: vuelva, vuelva en cualquier momento. Ésta es la casa de Dios, y ésta será su casa…

—Gracias, Madre. Me devuelve usted la vida con esas palabras —asegura Hinata, conmovida y feliz.

—Pero piense que sólo en un caso de verdadera, de absoluta necesidad, debe regresar antes de ser llamada.

—Así lo haré, Madre. Y ahora, si usted me lo permite, creo que debo escribir a mi casa… Mi madre ignora la resolución de ustedes. Debo prevenirla…

—La señora Hyūga ha sido ya prevenida, y le aguarda en el locutorio. Ha venido a buscarla. Rece un momento en la capilla, diga adiós momentáneamente a sus hermanas de claustro, y vaya al locutorio. Allí la estaremos esperando…

* * *

¿Quieres entrar a ver si puedo hablar con mi madre, Anko?

—Sí, niño. ¡Cómo no! Yo sí puedo entrar, pero resulta que la señora está con su jaqueca, le duele la cabeza, y cuando a la señora le duele la cabeza no quiere hablar con nadie, porque cuando habla con alguien le duele más.

La mirada de Naruto Uchiha, un momento antes encendida de cólera, se ha dulcificado contemplando la delgada y familiar figura de Anko. Nada parece haber cambiado en su ancha casa natal, y menos que nada aquella pintoresca sirvienta nativa que cuidó su infancia. Como quince años atrás, su rostro bronceado, es fresco y terso; viste el alegre traje típico de las mujeres de aquella tierra, anudado el pañuelo de colorines sobre la cabeza de cabellos violeta, y hay, como entonces, una luz plácida e ingenua en los grandes ojos infantiles y una sonrisa bobalicona y dulce en los carnosos labios…

— ¿Desde cuándo está enferma mamá?

— ¡Uy! ¡Quién sabe! El niño como que ya no se recuerda, pero a la señora siempre le duele algo. Por eso siempre hay que estar en silencio en esta casa…

— ¡Ay, Anko…! Tú no cambias… —afirma Naruto, gozoso y sonriente—. ¡Vaya… vaya! Ve a avisarle a mi madre, pues es absolutamente necesario que yo le hable y que se empiece a arreglar lo que está mal.

—Lo que usted mande, niño. Voy en seguida… —acata Anko, penetrando en la alcoba de Samui Uchiha.

Han pasado apenas unos segundos cuando Ana reaparece apremiando a Naruto, al tiempo que se aleja pasillo adelante:

—Pase, niño, pase. La señora lo está esperando. Para usted, como que no le duele nada. Pase… pase…

Tiernamente, Naruto Uchiha se ha inclinado para besar las manos de su madre, tan blancas y tan suaves como cuando él era un muchacho. Ahora es un hombre de espléndido corte: fino, delgado, flexible, ni pequeño ni alto. Tiene los claros ojos de Samui; los cabellos, como los suyos, color amarillo radiante; y el porte arrogante de aquel Fugaku Uchiha que fue su padre. Tiene, como aquél, la frente despejada y altiva, la mirada profunda y penetrante, y arde en ella, más viva aún que en los días de su infancia, aquella llama de inteligencia superior, de sensibilidad generosa e inquieta, que le hace a la vez comprensivo y sencillo, tierno y humano, apasionado y soñador.

— ¿Mamá, te sientes realmente mal? Me duele haber tenido que molestarte, pero…

— ¿Cómo se puede usar esa palabra tratándose de ti, hijo?

—Anko me dijo que tu salud seguía siendo delicada. Mucho me temo que no la hayas atendido como es debido, pero ahora… ahora si vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Dejemos mis achaques. Ven aquí, acércate… Quiero volver a mirarte de cerca, una y otra vez. Mentira me parece tenerte ya a mi lado. No se sacian de ti mis ojos, hijo mío… Mi Naruto…

Tras contemplarle con orgullo, mira Samui la pequeña fusta que aún sostiene en la mano, y las finas espuelas de plata que calza sobre las botas brillantes…

—Ya veo que vienes de recorrer la finca.

—De un extremo a otro…

—Mucho has tenido que galopar. ¿No te has cansado más de la cuenta, hijo?

—Sólo me he cansado de ver injusticias, mamá.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices, Naruto?

—Pues… la verdad. Lo siento, pero yo siempre soy sincero. Creo que hay muchos males a los que hay que poner remedio en _Mangekyō_. Y, desde luego, quiero advertirte que no estoy conforme, en absoluto, con la administración de Shin.

— ¡Pero, hijo! ¿Qué quejas puedes tener de un hombre que vive por entero entregado a su trabajo?

—Es duro y cruel con los trabajadores, mamá… más que duro, inhumano con los que aumentan nuestra riqueza con su sudor y con su trabajo… y no estoy conforme. Hay cosas que no pueden seguir ocurriendo, mamá. No espero sino tu permiso para tratar de remediarlas. Son cosas con las que estoy seguro que tú no puedes estar conforme, que no es humanamente posible que tú hayas autorizado. Él dice que sí, pero…

— ¿Él? Entonces, ¿le has hablado, has discutido con Shin?

—Naturalmente, mamá.

—Mal hecho, hijo. Me temo que hayas sido ingrato con él. ¡Y le debemos tanto…!

—Más debemos a los trabajadores, mamá, a esos cientos de desdichados… ¡No podemos seguir explotándolos en la forma en que Shin lo hace! Viven peor que si fueran esclavos.

—Pasan de dos mil, hijo. No puede manejárseles sin un respeto, sin una disciplina, sin una autoridad… No te fíes de la primera impresión. Shin sabe cómo tratarlos. ¿Sabes que nuestras tierras, con él, rinden el doble de lo que rendían en tiempos de tu padre y de Chōza Akimichi? ¿Sabes que se han adquirido fincas nuevas, uniéndolas todas a _Mangekyō_ , y que casi media isla te pertenece? Mira, ven aquí. Hoy es 15 de mayo de 1899. Yo nombré administrador a Shin al día siguiente de morir tu padre: el 6 de mayo de 1885. En catorce años, nuestra riqueza se ha duplicado. ¿Qué podemos, en realidad, reprochar a un administrador semejante?

—Sigo hallando impropio el trato que se da a los trabajadores en nuestra finca, mamá. Sigo considerando inhumanos los procedimientos de Shin, aunque hayan doblado nuestra fortuna…

—Ya veo que eres un soñador… pero no un hombre cualquiera… Un Uchiha… con derechos, por ser quien eres, a vivir como rey en esta tierra que los Uchiha honran con pisar. Esta tierra salvaje…

— ¡A la que amo con todo mi corazón! —ataja Naruto, con gesto decidido y orgulloso—. No sólo soy el amo de esta tierra, también soy su hijo. Siento que le pertenezco y he de luchar porque, sobre ella, los hombres sean menos desdichados. No quisiera chocar contigo, mamá, pero…

—Está bien. Si no quieres chocar conmigo, no hables en este momento. Tiempo habrá. Hablaremos más adelante, cuando te hayas hecho un poco al ambiente. Cuando puedas verlo todo con más claridad, serás hacendado… más tarde. Sé mi hijo unos días, un par de semanas. No creo que sea pedirte demasiado, después de una ausencia tan larga. Al fin y al cabo, todo se hará como tú digas. Eres el amo, y así quiero que lo sientas. Pero, por el momento, hablemos de cosas más gratas. Me pareció entender que tenías novia, que estabas enamorado, ¿no?

—Sí, mamá —responde Naruto en tono suave y tierno—. Estoy enamorado de la criatura más adorable de la tierra, de la mejor de las amigas de mi infancia… sensible como una mujer, traviesa y alegre como una chicuela, mimosa como una criatura que desea ser llevada siempre entre los brazos, exuberante como sólo puede serlo una hija de esta tierra…

— ¿Una hija de esta tierra? —Se sorprende Samui—. Pensé que tu novia estaba en _Konohagakure_ …

—En _Konohagakure_ estaba, pero ahora está mucho más cerca. Ha nacido, como yo, en el Remolino. Ha vivido aquí hasta los siete años. Regresó hace seis meses.

— ¿A qué familia pertenece? Espero que no hayas puesto los ojos en quien no sea digna de ti, por su casta y por su sangre.

—Lo es, madre. Lo es en todo sentido. Y se llama Sakura Hyūga y Haruno…

— ¡Ah…! —Se sorprende gratamente Samui—. ¿Es posible? ¿Aquella niñita…?

—Aquella niñita es hoy la muchacha más hermosa que puedas imaginarte, mamá. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Te agrada mi elección?

— ¡Caramba… caramba! —Comenta divertida y con agrado Samui—. Mira tú por dónde… Confío en que me agrade la muchacha. De la familia, y otros detalles, no hay nada que objetar. Es decir, algo que en realidad tiene poca importancia. Y mira tú lo que son las cosas… Tiene poca importancia, gracias a los buenos servicios de Shin.

— ¿Qué dices, mamá?

—Los Hyūga están casi arruinados, pero no importa. Tú eres lo bastante rico para olvidar ese detalle. Tráeme cuanto antes a tu novia… —Ha vuelto la cabeza y de pronto, sorprendida, exclama—: ¡Ah… Kin…! Es Kin, Naruto, sobrina de Shin y mí ahijada. Pero debo añadirte algo más: mi enfermera, mi compañera en esta soledad, mi hija casi…

Naruto Uchiha ha vuelto la cabeza, también sorprendido, para mirar a la muchacha que está de pie tras él. Ha llegado silenciosamente, sin un gesto, sin una palabra… Tiene un rostro ovalado al que sirven de marco negrísimos cabellos lacios, unos grandes ojos oscuros, rasgados, enigmáticos… Unas mejillas pálidas, donde abren los labios rojos y frescos, aunque plegados en un gesto extraño de amargura, de desencanto, mientras vibra, contenida y tensa, su rara personalidad.

—Conque sobrina de Shin… ¿Me recuerda?

—No es de tu tiempo. Vino a esta casa cuando ya tú te habías marchado; pero tiene diez años junto a mí.

Samui se ha puesto de pie, apoyándose en la muchacha, que bien puede tener unos veinte años, y sonríe siguiendo la mirada de sus grandes ojos, fijos, como deslumbrados, en el rostro de Naruto.

—Creo que no habías llegado a ver a mi hijo de cerca, Kin…

—No, no, señora. Cuando llegó él, no estaba yo en _Mangekyō_ , ya usted lo sabe. Y luego no he tenido ocasión…

—No, efectivamente. ¿Qué te parece?

—El señor es magnífico. Todo un gran señor, como es natural…

— ¡Por Dios, mamá! —Salta Naruto—. ¡Qué manera de forzar un elogio!

—No es forzado —niega Samui jovialmente—. Kin no dice nunca sino lo que siente, ¿verdad? Desde niña la he enseñado a ser totalmente sincera conmigo, absolutamente franca.

—Una maravillosa cualidad —acepta Naruto sonriendo y mirando a la muchacha un poco desconcertado. Sin saber por qué, aquella criatura no le es simpática… Acaso la asocia demasiado con su tío.

— ¿Qué querías, Kin? ¿Para qué entraste? —pregunta Samui.

—Mi tío esperaba que el señor lo llamase después de hablar con la señora. Mandó decir que estaba, afuera, aguardando…

—Pues dile… —empieza a decir Naruto, pero su madre le interrumpe:

—Perdóname que sea yo quien tome la palabra, Naruto. —Y dirigiéndose a la muchacha, advierte—: Dile que, por el momento, no vamos a necesitarlo. Más adelante hablaremos de todo… Ahora tenemos otra cosa más grata en qué ocuparnos. Pronto tendremos huéspedes, ¿verdad, Naruto? La señora Hyūga y sus hijas… Digo sus hijas porque tengo entendido que la mayor todavía no se ha casado…

—Ni creo que se case, mamá. Repentinamente se despertó en ella la vocación religiosa. Se empeñó en tomar los hábitos y estuvo un año de postulante en un convento de _Kisaragi_. Luego fue trasladada aquí, a _Uzushiogakure_. Está en el noviciado de las madres del Verbo Encarnado y, naturalmente, no sale, ni es de suponer que acompañe a Sakura y a su madre. Fue, en verdad, algo extraño… —Naruto queda de pronto pensativo, como rememorando tiempos pasados.

— ¿Extraño? —se interesa Samui.

—Sí, porque nadie sospechaba en ella nada parecido. Es también una criatura encantadora, llena de vida, de espiritualidad. Te advierto que yo me llevaba maravillosamente con ella… Casi podría decirte que era más amigo de Hinata que de Sakura. Ella se ocupaba de mí siempre, resolvía mis pequeños apuros de estudiante y era a mi lado como una hermana buena.

— ¿Y está contenta con todo eso la señora Hyūga?

—Es lo bastante religiosa para no oponerse a una vocación sincera.

—Bueno, hijo, ella sabrá… ¿Quieres venir ahora conmigo a dar una vuelta por las habitaciones que solemos usar para los huéspedes? Necesito mandar arreglar de nuevo las dos mejores, lo más rápidamente posible, porque quiero conocer a tu Sakura cuanto antes. Mucho tengo que querer a la mujer que va a ser tu esposa para perdonarle el que me haya robado la mitad de tu corazón… Porque pienso, me hago la ilusión al menos, de que es tan sólo la mitad lo que me ha robado.

— ¡Mamá querida… no te ha robado nada! Mi corazón entero te pertenece, como también le pertenece a ella. A los que saben querer, el corazón se les ensancha y deja sitio para muchos afectos.

Se han alejado juntos, tiernamente apoyada Samui, en el brazo de Naruto, mientras inmóvil, tensa, los grandes ojos fijos en ellos, Kin los contempla alejarse…

—Me gustaría que ordenases cambiar esas cortinas, mamá, por algo más alegre, más claro, más tropical… Ahí, y que hicieras abrir esas dos ventanas, que no sé por qué están condenadas…

—Las mandé clavar, hijo, porque a veces el viento las abre y entra por ellas mucho sol.

—Toda la luz del sol es poca para alumbrar a mi novia, mamá —afirma Naruto en una exaltación de entusiasmo y de pasión—. Ella adora la luz, el color, el cielo azul y el clima de esta tierra de eterna primavera.

—Di mejor, de eterno verano.

—Por el calor, sí, desde luego… Pero no ese seco verano de Hi no Kuni en el que la tierra parece que se muere de sed, sino este verano fecundo, de aguaceros torrenciales, en el que las plantas crecen como por arte de magia, en el que las flores no viven más que un día, pero abren por millones cada mañana. Tú no sabes lo que hablábamos Sakura y yo de esta tierra, allá en Konohagakure, y con qué ansias anhelábamos regresar…

—Pues ya estás aquí… en tu _Mangekyō_ …

—Y aquí es donde quiero verla a ella. Éste es el marco que le corresponde a su belleza… su belleza cálida, exuberante, un poco tempestuosa a veces, mamá. Bueno, no quiero adornártela demasiado… Mi Sakura tiene su genio y sus arrebatos… Hasta en eso se parece a esta tierra que, con gustarme tanto, a veces me da una sensación de terror… Es como un temor sordo de que, repentinamente, sobrevenga una catástrofe. Ha habido tantas…

—Ya pasaron esos tiempos, y me atrevo a pensar que definitivamente.

—Ocho veces ha sido destruida _Uzushiogakure_ por los terremotos, ¿no? Más o menos destruida, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Por fortuna, no vi ninguno. Tengo entendido que sí, que desde que se tiene memoria de la isla, además de muchos pequeños ha habido ocho grandes terremotos. Pero el diabólico volcán que los ha engendrado tiene ya sesenta años de absoluta calma. No es fácil que vuelva a repetir las viejas hazañas, y también me atrevo a pensar que los arrebatos de tu linda novia pasarán en la paz del hogar que vas a proporcionarle, en la dicha de tenerte por esposo. Tú la quieres, y eso basta para que yo la acepte como hija… Pero vales tanto tú, mi Naruto, que, para mi corazón de madre, no hay en el mundo mujer capaz de merecerte.

—No me engrías así, mamá —ríe Naruto—. Vas a convertirme en algo insoportable.

—La sangre, gota a gota, daría por verte feliz… plenamente feliz… Amado, respetado, reverenciado por los tuyos…

—Con lo que poseo soy ya plenamente feliz… Sólo tengo un anhelo: que los demás también lo sean un poco… Repartir algo de esta dicha, para sentirme con más derecho a disfrutarla… Hacer un poco de obra de justicia, de bondad… Y me vas a perdonar que toque un tema que antes, a ti, no te era agradable…

— ¿Cómo? —se alarma, sin saber por qué, Samui.

—Que te pregunte por alguien a quien nunca quisiste mucho. Supongo que tu amor de madre temía su influencia nociva en mí, cuando yo era un muchacho…

Samui Uchiha ha apretado los labios, ha palidecido, mientras sin mirarla, sin darse cuenta de su turbación, sigue Naruto hablando con el alma en los labios:

—Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de aquel muchacho que papá trajo a la casa el día antes de la desgracia que le costó la vida? ¿Recuerdas su interés por él, su recomendación postrera de que yo le amparara?

— ¿Quién podría olvidar eso, Naruto? —observa Samui, seca y tensa.

— ¿Has sabido algo de él? ¿Qué fue de su vida? Inútilmente te pregunté en algunas de mis cartas y me temo que nadie pueda darme razón, que nadie haya vuelto a saber de él después de escaparse…

—Todo _Uzushiogakure_ sabe de ese hombre —explica Samui con marcada dureza en la voz y en el gesto—. Es un aventurero repugnante, un jugador de ventaja, una especie de pirata. Debería estar en la cárcel, pero anda suelto jactándose de sus hazañas. Es muy conocido en las tabernas, en los burdeles, en las casas de juego del puerto, y todavía siguen llamándole… ¡Sasuke _no Akuma_!

Como si escupiera las palabras, como si trémula de rencor las mordiese, Samui Uchiha habla, mientras Naruto la escucha fruncido el ceño, casi consternado. Y es de pena, no de condenación ni reproche, la frase que sube a sus labios:

— ¡Pobre Sasuke! ¡Qué vida tan dura ha debido tener! ¡Cuánto habrá sufrido y luchado para llegar a eso!

—Si hubiese querido ser un hombre de bien y lo hubiera logrado, comprendería tus palabras: tendría el mérito de su esfuerzo. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha hecho? Nacer en el vicio, seguir en el vicio y hundirse en él más y más.

—Es cierto… Más cuando desde niño se vive con el alma envenenada…

— ¿Por qué había de estar él envenenado? ¿Por qué no dices con más justicia que llevaba el vicio y la maldad en la masa de la sangre?

—No creo que mi padre tuviera tanto empeño en protegerlo si hubiese sido así.

— ¿No lo crees? ¡Ay, Naruto! Ya eres un hombre y puedo hablarte claramente… Tu padre estaba muy lejos de ser un santo.

—Sé perfectamente cómo era mi padre —salta Naruto, impetuoso, como si le hubiese picado una víbora.

—Yo no quiero menoscabar tu respeto ni tu cariño de hijo —dulcifica Samui—. Pero las cosas no son como te imaginas. Si tú pudieras recordar…

—Recuerdo perfectamente, madre, y hay algo que tengo clavado en el corazón como una espina. La última vez que hablé con mi padre, fue con insolencia, con rebeldía…

—Me defendiste de su brutalidad, hijo —pretende disculpar Samui—. No tenías más que doce años. Nada más doloroso y humillante para mí que la actitud de Fugaku aquella noche; pero nada más hermoso que el recuerdo de tu actitud, Naruto. Si te duele haberlo hecho, si te pesa como un remordimiento…

—Nunca, mamá —la interrumpe Naruto con decisión y firmeza—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quisiera yo que un hijo mío hiciera, aun contra mí mismo, si, en un momento de cólera y locura, llegara a olvidar el respeto que le debo a su madre… Y él lo comprendió así, y su gesto, su actitud de aquella noche, todo me lo demostró… Sintió la vergüenza de aquel momento de violencia, huyó ocultándose a mis ojos, tomó como un loco aquel caballo, y en su desesperación, en su angustia, sobrevino el trágico accidente que le costó la vida. Y cuando volví a verlo, cuando me habló por última vez, su mano se extendió para acariciarme y hubo un elogio en sus palabras cuando me dijo: «Sé que sabrás defender a tu madre y velar por ella». ¿No recuerdas?

—Sí… Sí… —susurra Samui, con un hilo de voz ahogada.

—Pero también hubo un mandato que era como una súplica —persiste con tesón Naruto—. Me dijo que amparase a Sasuke, que le diera mi apoyo de hermano… Era un huérfano, lo sé. El hijo de un amigo que murió en la miseria. Mi padre, moribundo, me traspasó la súplica de otro moribundo, su voluntad que no pudo cumplir.

—Olvida las palabras de tu padre, Naruto. Estaba casi inconsciente cuando las pronunció. No tenía sino la obsesión, la idea fija por la discusión que habíamos tenido horas antes a causa del maldito muchacho…

— ¿A causa de Sasuke fue la discusión de ustedes? —se sorprende vivamente Naruto.

—Naturalmente… Todo mi afán era defenderte de la carroña que tu padre se empeñaba en traer a la casa, y me lo agradeces poniéndote de parte suya… —se lamenta Samui, con despecho—. Yo he sufrido infinitamente más de lo que imaginas. ¿Cómo piensas que he vivido durante catorce años de soledad, enferma, aislada, en un país hostil, en un clima que me hace daño? Pues he vivido pensando en ti, luchando por ti, defendiendo todo lo tuyo: tu fortuna, tu porvenir, tu casa, tu nombre inmaculado…

—Lo sé perfectamente —acata Naruto, como en una disculpa.

—Pues si lo sabes, no deberías mortificarme por un…

—Está bien, mamá —la interrumpe Naruto, con el deseo de cortar la desagradable escena—. Olvidemos todo esto… Mañana mismo iré a _Uzushiogakure_. Haré que Sakura y la señora Hyūga se preparen para venir cuanto antes. Sé que Sakura te va a gustar mucho, y entre los dos vamos a tratar de compensarte todas las penas que has sufrido… Ya verás...

* * *

La poderosa voz de Sasuke ha penetrado, resonante, hasta el fondo de la gruta, bañada con aquel nombre que es miel en sus labios:

— ¡Sakura… Sakura!

Pero no hay respuesta a su llamada. Rápidamente da unos pasos hundiendo los pies en la arena blanda. Luego retrocede y vuelve a salir a la desierta playa. Con la agilidad de un felino salta sobre las piedras cortantes y trepa por el sendero casi impracticable, a través de los ásperos acantilados.

Ha llegado hasta el apretado grupo de árboles que forman el fondo del jardín de los Hyūga. Muy cerca, las inquietas aguas de un arroyuelo saltan entre las piedras, refrescando el aire, y de los gruesos troncos de los árboles pende una trenzada hamaca de seda de colores: trono, ahora vacío, de la peligrosa mujer a quien ama. Junto a la hamaca, en el suelo, hay una flor, deshojada por aquellos dedos nerviosos y ardientes, un abanico, un diminuto frasco de perfume y el último número de la más picaresca revista _konohana_ … Sasuke _no Akuma_ aparta con el pie aquellas naderías, y con su paso cauteloso, de tigre en acecho, va acercándose a la vieja casa, mientras susurra con la voz en diapasón:

— ¡Sakura… Sakura…!

…

— ¿No te alegras de estar de nuevo aquí, hijita?

—Sí, mamá, me alegro de estar otra vez a tu lado. —Hinata Hyūga acaba de llegar del convento y aún viste las tocas almidonadas y el hábito blanco de las novicias del Verbo Encamado. Un corazón de plata prendido al pecho, pulido y brillante como una joya, completa el religioso atavío que tan maravillosamente realza su porte señoril.

—Ha sido tan amargo volver a esta casa sin ti —se lamenta Mebuki Haruno viuda de Hyūga, con un sollozo fluctuando en su garganta—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Ya irás acostumbrándote, mamá…

—Nunca, hija, nunca. Si cambiaras de idea, mi Hinata… En todas partes se puede servir a Dios.

—Ya lo sé, mamá; pero también sé que muy pronto, apenas te haré falta. Sakura se basta por sí sola para llenar la casa… Además, pronto se casará, y entonces vivirás con ella, como es natural. Yo seguiré mi camino… Pero ¿dónde está Sakura?

—Salió con unas amigas desde por la mañana. Ni ella ni yo podíamos sospechar que iban a llamarme para permitir que dejaras el convento. Ya verás qué contenta se pone cuando vuelva y te encuentre aquí. Tu hermana es alocada, pero muy buena. Y te quiere mucho, hija, créeme.

—Así lo creo, mamá…

Con pasos inseguros, Hinata va cruzando las grandes estancias de aquella antigua casa de gruesos muros encalados, viejos y bien cuidados muebles, y anchas ventanas abiertas al jardín selvático, única herencia que el difunto señor Hyūga dejara.

—Supongo que te podrás quitar los hábitos, ¿no?

—Desde luego, aunque prefiero conservarlos.

—Está bien… —acepta Hinata con gesto de resignación—. No seré yo la que quiera otra vez contrariarte… Éste es tu antiguo cuarto. ¿Quieres volver a ocuparlo? Creo que es el mejor, el que tiene más luz y aire… Espérame aquí un momento mientras voy a disponer las cosas para que lo arreglen. Voy a llamar a la criada…

Hinata ha quedado sola, pero no se detiene en aquel cuarto de anchas ventanas y paredes empapeladas. Siente una angustia que sordamente la oprime, una inquietud que la sacude, que la arrastra… Bruscamente echa a andar sin rumbo fijo. Sigue cruzando la larga fila de amplias habitaciones… Se mueve como una autómata, impulsada por una fuerza extraña, mientras tiembla su corazón emocionado bajo el techo de la vieja morada paterna. Al fin llega al último cuarto, sin muebles, el cual tiene una única ventana con las grandes hojas entornadas; pero tras ellas hay como una sombra que se agita un instante… Luego, una mano audaz que, dándoles un empujón violento, las hace abrirse de par en par, y una voz masculina que exclama:

— ¡Sakura… por fin…!

Hinata ha retrocedido estremecida, temblando, porque un rudo rostro varonil ha asomado tras las rejas de aquella ventana. Por un momento, como dos aceros han chocado en el aire las dos miradas; después, las pupilas de Hinata se dilatan para hacerse más duras, más fijas, más altivas… Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata Hyūga está mirando a Sasuke _no Akuma_ …

Sasuke no ha retrocedido, no ha tratado de disimular su sorpresa. Lleva un pantalón descuidado, arremangado hasta debajo de la rodilla, y una tosca camiseta a rayas. Podría ser el último marino de cualquier barco de cabotaje; pero su gesto es demasiado altanero, su porte demasiado arrogante, pisan con demasiada firmeza sus anchos pies descalzos, está demasiado seguro de sí mismo… y sonríe… sonríe con leve y fina sonrisa burlona, mientras examina con calma el bellísimo rostro de mujer que enmarcan las tocas almidonadas, y exclama, disculpándose:

— ¡Caramba! No se asuste tanto… No tiene delante a Satanás…

—No me asusto —responde Hinata, serenándose a medias.

—Ya lo veo… Ni siquiera se ha persignado al oír el nombre del enemigo, lo cual es raro en la gente de su clase.

— ¿Puedo saber qué desea usted, señor? —indaga Hinata, visiblemente molesta.

—Con usted, nada —expresa Sasuke con cierta insolencia burlona, pero sin un asomo de aspereza en la voz.

— ¿Con quién, entonces? —inquiere Hinata con gesto altivo.

—Ya dije el nombre de la persona a quien buscaba, a quien esperaba ver llegar…

— ¿Sakura? ¿Busca usted a mi hermana? —se asombra Hinata sin ocultar su disgusto.

—Así parece… ¿No está ella?

— ¡No tengo por qué informarle! —se encrespa Hinata, ya sin poder dominarse.

—Altanera, ¿eh?

— ¡Y usted, insolente! Me llama altanera y me está faltando al respeto desde que empujó esa ventana.

— ¡Oh! Por poca cosa se ofende la abadesa…

—No lo soy ni estoy dispuesta a tolerar sus estúpidas burlas.

— ¡Caramba! Habla fuerte Santa Hinata… ¿No es ése su nombre? ¡No… no se vaya! Me está usted dando una gran sorpresa. Yo pensé que las monjas eran más amables y… menos bonitas… ¡Oh!, no se ofenda tanto. En cierto modo, es un halago. Además, no estoy diciendo más que la verdad…

— ¡Voy a llamar a un criado para que le obligue a retirarse!

— ¡Pobre hombre! —ríe Sasuke, realmente divertido—. No ponga en ese compromiso a nadie, ni quiera aparentar conmigo lo que no es… En su casa no hay criados.

— ¡Es el colmo! —se exaspera Hinata, abandonando el cuarto.

— ¡Hinata…! ¡Santa Hinata…! ¡Escúcheme…! —llama Sasuke. Y al no hacerle caso ésta, exclama riendo—: ¡Terrible cuñada!

…

—Hinata, hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Estás demudada. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, mamá… ¿Dónde está Sakura? —indaga Hinata. Se ha sentado, ahogándose casi: tan bruscamente late su corazón, tan apresuradamente corre por las venas su sangre, subiendo a su garganta en borbotón de ira incontenible.

—Ya te dije antes que había salido con unas amigas desde por la mañana…

— ¿Y dónde ha ido? —Apremió Hinata a su madre—. ¿Qué amigas son ésas?

—Bueno, hija, de los nombres no me acuerdo muy bien. Son muchachas de aquí, amigas de la infancia… Tu hermana ha reanudado algunas gratas amistades… Se aburre sola en este caserón y, naturalmente, entra y sale…

— ¡Mi hermana está comprometida para casarse con un hombre dignísimo!

—Ya lo sé; pero no creo que tenga nada de particular…

— ¡Nunca ves nada de particular en lo que Sakura hace! Con tu excesiva indulgencia, fomentaste siempre todas sus locuras, todos sus caprichos… —reprocha Hinata a su madre, sin poder disimular su indignación.

—Pero, hijita… ¿Por qué me hablas así? —se alarma Mebuki Hyūga.

—No es el tono que debo emplear contigo, mamá. Lo sé demasiado —se suaviza Hinata, arrepentida de su arrebato—. Pero a veces no es una capaz de contenerse, y en este caso… Bueno, manda a buscar a Sakura en seguida. Que le digan que yo la llamo, que la necesito… que venga… —Observa que su madre vacila, e indaga: ¿O es cierto que no hay en casa ningún criado? Respóndeme a eso, mamá.

—Está la muchacha que cocina, lava y plancha… Pero no se trata de eso… Lo que pasa…

—Lo que pasa es que no sabes dónde está; que, como siempre, Sakura hace su capricho; que entra y sale sin que tú sepas a dónde va ni con quién anda. Y, sin embargo, la has dado en compromiso, has permitido que un hombre como Naruto…

Hinata se ha mordido los labios furiosamente, hasta que el violento dolor la hace reaccionar y calma el arrebato de cólera que la sacudió como una descarga… hasta que baja la cabeza juntando las manos, en aquel gesto con que se fuerza a la oración, mientras solícita, la madre pregunta:

—Hijita, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has puesto así de repente?

—Nada, mamá —intenta disculparse Hinata—. Los nervios… Estoy fuera de mí… Ésa es mi enfermedad…

— ¡Vaya, por Dios! La Priora me habló de tristeza y debilidad, no de tus nervios. Pero, en fin, todo irá remediándose. En el fondo, creo que tienes razón, un poco de razón al menos. Tu hermana es caprichosa, alocada… No me obedece… Nos hace mucha falta tu pobre padre…

—De él también se burlaba —se queja con amargura Hinata—. De él y de todos; pero no va a burlarse de Naruto… Ella prometió hacerlo feliz.

—Y lo hará. Claro que lo hará… Si el pobre muchacho está más enamorado… Cada día recibe tu hermana sus atenciones y sus regalos, y en cualquier momento lo verás por aquí…

— ¿Cómo? —Se alarma Hinata—. ¿No está en su finca de _Mangekyō_?

—Está, pero ya se ha escapado dos veces en los diez días escasos que lleva en el remolino. No hay camino largo cuando se quiere tanto, y Naruto está loco por tu hermana. No hay más que mirarlo frente a ella… Todo cambia: su expresión, su mirada… Ella, a su modo, le quiere. El representa para ella todo lo que necesita en la vida para triunfar, aparte de ser un buen mozo. Lo que yo deseo es que se casen cuanto antes y, una vez casada, ya verás cómo las cosas cambian. Sin contar con que en _Mangekyō_ no habrá muchos galanes para que tu hermana ejerza la coquetería.

—Me temo que la coquetería de Sakura puede ejercitarse en cualquier parte y hasta con el hombre más repugnante. La creo capaz de mirar a un gañán, a un mendigo…

— ¡Calla! —Ordena Mebuki visiblemente disgustada con las palabras de su hijastra—. Ahora sí estás ofendiendo gratuitamente a tu pobre hermana. Parece mentira, Hinata…

Desde fuera llega el ruido característico de un coche que se detiene, y un estallar de voces y risas juveniles.

—Creo que ahí está tu hermana —informa Mebuki—. Ya verás qué contenta se pone al encontrarte. Te quiere más que tú a ella, Hinata.

— ¿Crees eso? —observa Hinata con un matiz de amargura en la voz.

—Me lo estabas demostrando con tus palabras de hace un momento. Ella no te critica nunca… siempre está de tu parte. Fue la primera en tratar de convencernos, a tu padre y a mí, de que te dejáramos hacer tu gusto y tomar los hábitos. Te quiere más que tú a ella… Mucho más…

— ¡Adiós, Deidara! ¡Hasta mañana! No dejes de venir tú también, Hidan… y traigan a Sasori… —se oye la voz de Sakura, despidiéndose alegremente.

— ¿Son esas sus amigas? —inquiere Hinata con mordacidad.

—Amigas vinieron a buscarla —asegura Mebuki—. Estaban en un grupo… Ahora han venido a dejarla los muchachos… No creo que tenga nada de particular.

— ¡Qué ciega estás! Anda, adviértele que yo he llegado a casa.

...

— ¡Quieta!

— ¡Oh…! —Se asusta Sakura; pero en seguida susurra zalamera—: ¡Sasuke…! Pero, Sasuke…

—He dicho que quieta —insiste Sasuke con energía. Bruscamente, sujetándola por los hombros desde la espalda, obligándola a echar hacia atrás la cabeza para beber con ansia la miel de sus labios, Sasuke besa largamente a Sakura, sorprendiéndola en el momento en que iba a recostarse en la suave hamaca de mallas de seda. Un instante saborea ella también ávidamente la caricia, para rechazar después, falsamente indignada:

— ¡Pirata… salvaje…! ¿Qué manera de tratarme es ésa? ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame! Y no levantes la voz. Pueden oírte desde la casa.

—No lo creo. Está muy lejos… Te fabricaste un buen rincón entre estos árboles. Pero es mejor mi cueva en la playa. Esta noche te espero allí.

— ¡Esta noche no puede ser! —niega Sakura vivamente.

—Esta noche te espero, y esta noche irás.

—No sé si pueda…

—Podrás. Te estaré esperando. Ya verás qué fácil te es arreglar las cosas cuando pienses que yo te estoy esperando allá abajo, y que si tardas…

—Ya lo sé… te irás… —sentencia Sakura en tono burlón.

—No. Vendré a buscarte, y te llevaré aunque sea a rastras.

—No seas bárbaro. Es casi seguro que iré a la cueva esta noche.

—Es absolutamente seguro que irás. Mi barco sale de madrugada.

— ¿Hasta dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? No voy a delatarte…

—Perderías el tiempo. Las leyes son mallas muy burdas. Los peces vivos de mi calaña, que saben coletear, no quedan nunca entre esas redes.

— ¡Ah! ¿Luego es cierto que hay un misterio en tus viajes? ¿Hasta dónde va tu barco? Dímelo… Anda… ¿ _Kikai_? ¿ _Nanakuza_? ¿Llegarás hasta _O'uzu_ , o pondrás proa a _Benisu_?

—Volveré dentro de seis semanas…

— ¿Seis semanas? ¡Es una enormidad!

—Tal vez cinco… ¿Me echarás de menos?

—Lloraré por ti todos los días. ¡Te lo juro, Sasuke! No sé qué tienes… Me trastornas… A veces maldigo la hora en que te conocí, en que te escuché…

—Esta noche no la maldecirás. Te espero…

— ¡Iré… iré! Pero ahora escóndete, vete, alguien viene. Es mi hermana. ¡Vete… vete, por caridad! —suplica Sakura, nerviosa—. Si nos ve juntos, estoy perdida.

— ¿Perdida? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Vete, Sasuke! —ordena más que ruega Sakura, desesperadamente. De un brusco empujón le ha apartado, y corre al encuentro de Hinata.

— ¡Hinata… _hermanuca_! —exclama Sakura, sofocada, pero intentando ser jovial.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —indaga Hinata, severa.

— ¿De dónde he de venir? Del jardín… ¿No lo ves? ¿Por qué no te quitas los hábitos? No sé cómo los resistes con el calor que está haciendo… ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Qué te pasa?

Hinata ha apoyado las manos finas y nerviosas en los hombros de Sakura para mirarla lenta, fijamente, como penetrándole los pensamientos. Están a la entrada de aquellas últimas habitaciones del caserón de los Hyūga, y el corazón de Sakura late apresurado, temiendo, como desde los días de su infancia, aquella mirada sagaz de su hermana mayor, a la que su alma apenas puede ocultar secretos.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Sakura. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Ya te dije que del jardín. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Si vas a empezar como antes, a regañarme apenas llegas…

—Yo no quería volver aquí. Otra voluntad más fuerte que la mía me obligó a hacerlo. Ahora pienso que tal vez fue un designio de la Providencia.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! Ahora sí estoy aviada. En cuanto tú nombras la Providencia…

—No te hagas la inconsciente, porque no lo eres. Estás muy crecida también para el papel de niña mimada…

—En definitiva, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Se subleva Sakura, presa de la ira—. A mí no me estorba que estés aquí, si no te metes en mis cosas.

—Tengo que meterme, Sakura. Entre nosotras hay un pacto… un pacto solemne. Juraste, Sakura… Juraste con lágrimas en los ojos, y has de cumplir tu juramento.

—No estoy haciendo nada de particular…

— ¿De veras? Con la mano en el corazón, sinceramente, ¿crees estar cumpliendo tus deberes de prometida de Naruto?

— ¡Ya salió Naruto!

—Tiene que salir, puesto que vas a casarte con él, puesto que prometiste hacerle dichoso…

—Que lo sea… Yo no le estoy haciendo nada. Pero ya ves… En diez días lo he visto dos veces. Eso, después de seis meses de ausencia… seis eternos meses metida en este caserón que es una tumba.

—Una tumba muy frecuentada… Llegaste con amigos, sales a todas horas, te vienen a buscar y te conocen por tu nombre tipos que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —ataja Sakura francamente alarmada.

—Te oí hablar en el jardín… ¿Con quién?

—Con nadie.

— ¡No mientas! No mientas, porque es lo que más me subleva de ti. Entre esos árboles sonaba claramente la voz de un hombre, y a esta ventana vino a buscarte un hombre y conocía tu nombre. Un hombre inmundo, repugnante, insolente. Una especie de marinero…

— ¡Ah! El pobre Sasuke… —comenta hipócrita y ladina Sakura—. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? Te advierto que no anda muy bien de la cabeza. Es un infeliz, pero…

— ¿Infeliz? ¿Loco? ¿Pobre? ¡Pero la forma en que habló de ti…!

— ¿Qué pudo decirte el muy canalla?

—No es lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo. Ya veo que le conoces… ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Sakura ha sonreído, tranquilizándose totalmente, otra vez segura de sí misma, otra vez dispuesta a hacer de su cinismo el arma que nunca le falló, y sin dar valor a sus palabras, explica:

—Es un pescador. Tiene una barca y se va lejos… A veces trae muy buen pescado. Yo se lo compro, y en esta soledad, en este absoluto aburrimiento, he tenido la debilidad de hablar con él… sobre detalles de su oficio. Aquí no se guardan las distancias, no se vive con tanta etiqueta como en _Konohagakure_ o en _Kisaragi_. ¿No puedo interesarme en lo que hace un pescador? ¿No puedo ni siquiera hablar con las gentes? ¿Vas a convertirte en mi cancerbero? ¿Vas a hacerme la vida imposible por…?

— ¡Calla, Sakura!

—Está bien. Nos callaremos las dos… Comprenderás que no voy a ser yo la que se calle siempre para que tú digas lo que te dé la gana. Si hablas tú, hablaré yo también, y le diré a Naruto…

—No dirás una sola palabra —exclama Hinata con violenta ira apenas contenida—. ¡No dirás nada a nadie! ¿Entiendes? Te olvidarás de lo que, por desgracia, sabes. Callarás para siempre, porque como te atrevas…

— ¡Hinata, me haces daño! ¡Ay…! —se queja Sakura.

—Dispénsame. No quise hacerte daño. No quiero tener que hacerte daño nunca, hermana. Pero hay un pacto entre las dos, y es preciso que lo respetes. En él me va más que la vida. ¿Entiendes? ¡Más que la vida!

—Mamá nos está llamando —indica Sakura; pues, en efecto, llega hasta ellas la voz de Mebuki, llamándolas—. ¡Por favor, Hinata, no te pongas de esa manera! No tomes así las cosas… No pasa nada… No te van bien esos arrebatos con el traje que llevas… Todo lo tomas por la tremenda… No sabes vivir en el mundo, hermana.

— ¡Sakura, hijita! ¡Aquí está Naruto! ¡Ven…! —es la voz de la señora Hyūga que se va acercando en busca de su hija.

—Naruto… Naruto ahora. ¿Oíste eso, Hinata? —indaga Sakura en tono burlón—. Cálmate, serénate. Naruto siempre tuvo el don de llegar a tiempo. ¿No te parece?

Hinata no responde. Inmóvil, apretados los labios, blancas las mejillas, parece repentinamente una estatua de cera bajo las tocas inmaculadas. Sakura la contempla un momento, sonríe forzada, y sacude el brazo de su hermana con gesto afectuoso:

—Cálmate y ponle buena cara a Naruto. Va a tener una gran sorpresa al encontrarte aquí. Seguramente tiene mucho que charlar contigo, Hinata. Sé buena y entretenlo. Ya sabes que él te aprecia. No seré egoísta y te lo prestaré un buen rato para que arreglen el mundo en teoría, como tienen por costumbre hacerlo. Y no te preocupes, que Naruto es feliz y lo será mientras me quiera.

Junto a la alta ventana de la sala colonial, por donde penetran los últimos rayos dorados del sol que muere, Naruto Uchiha estrecha las manos de Sakura en el empeño pueril y enamorado de robarle un beso. Desde lejos, fingiendo un ir y venir oficioso. Mebuki Hyūga les observa complaciente. ¡Qué recatada y pura parece ahora la ardiente amante de Sasuke _no Akuma_! Otras son sus miradas, su sonrisa; otro su gesto, perfecta imitación de novia íntima, enamorada, ingenua…

— ¡Sakura… mi amor, mi gloria, mi vida…! —exclama Naruto, apasionado.

—Cálmate… No te acerques tanto… Mamá nos observa… —coquetea Sakura, riendo—. Me asustas con esos arrebatos.

—Perdóname. Te adoro, Sakura, ¡te adoro y no veo el momento en que por fin seas mi esposa!

—Para eso falta mucho tiempo…

—Sólo el que tú quieras. Por mi parte, todo está dispuesto. Mamá lo sabe ya. Está conforme, dichosa… Sólo espera el momento de conocerte, de darte su bendición y de fijar la fecha de la boda.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿La señora Uchiha…?

—Dulce madre mía… Ya te quiere, sólo con saber cómo te quiero yo. ¡Cómo he pensado en ti estos días, mi vida! ¡Cómo he soñado con verte allí, en mi casa, entre esos campos que serán tu reino! Porque allí serás como una princesa, como la soberana de un cuento de hadas…

— ¡Pero, Naruto! —Protesta Sakura—. Me prometiste que viviríamos en _Uzushiogakure_ …

—Bueno… En _Uzushiogakure_ tenemos una vieja casa. Más adelante mandaré repararla; pero te aseguro que cuando veas _Mangekyō_ , nada te parecerá más grato, porque si el Paraíso estuvo en alguna parte de estas tierras, es en ese valle al pie de las montañas, donde no es posible ya reunir más belleza: flores, paisaje… y tú… Cuando tú estés, no será un paraíso terrenal, será el propio cielo…

— ¡Qué bonito hablas, Naruto! Claro que pierdes el tiempo… Mamá lleva cinco minutos ausente y no me has dado un beso.

— ¡Mi vida…!

La ha besado con ternura, con respeto, conteniendo sus ansias, sujetando la pasión que arde en sus venas, haciendo dulzura y rendimiento de aquella llamarada de deseo que provocan los labios sensuales, la piel aterciopelada, los ojos profundos, el perfume exuberante de flor tropical que emana de la carne de aquella mujer.

—Ahora, estate quieto. Hinata va a salir de un momento a otro…

— ¿Hinata? Es cierto… tu mamá me dijo que estaba en casa, que había salido por unas semanas del convento. Será muy grato saludarla. Aunque no sé… De algún tiempo a esta parte, tu hermana me ha retirado toda su amistad, todo su afecto. A mamá no se lo dije, pero si vieras cómo me preocupa eso… Que recuerde, yo no le he hecho nada… Conscientemente, al menos, yo…

— ¡Qué tontería! —Le interrumpe Sakura—. Claro que no pasa nada. Eso forma parte de su vocación religiosa y del estado de sus nervios. Hinata se ha vuelto tan extraña… Está muy mal de salud. Delicada, nerviosa, excitable… Por cualquier tontería hace una tragedia. En el propio convento no saben qué hacerse con ella. Por eso se empeñaron en que saliera un par de meses. A veces me pregunto si no estará un poquito trastornada…

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Vaya una ocurrencia! Hinata es una criatura excepcionalmente inteligente, equilibrada, entera… Una mujer admirable por todos conceptos.

— ¿Te parece admirable? —dice Sakura en tono burlón—. ¿Y por qué no te enamoraste de ella?

— ¿De Hinata? —se asombra Naruto, divertido—. No sé… cualquiera puede enamorarse de una criatura encantadora como ella lo es sin disputa, pero estabas tú y fue de ti de quien me enamoré, y es a ti a quien adoro, a quien querré siempre… definitivamente… ¡hasta el día de mi muerte!

—Dímelo otra vez, Naruto. Dímelo muchas veces. ¿Me querrás siempre, pase lo que pase? ¿Me quieres?

— ¡Te quiero, Sakura! —Afirma Naruto, arrebatado de pasión—. ¡Te quiero tanto, tan total, tan profundamente, que si un día… lo que es locura pensar, claro está… que si un día fueras indigna…!

— ¿Me perdonarías?

— ¡No, Sakura! No podría perdonarte nunca una traición, pero tampoco podría dejarte vivir para que fueras de otro. ¡Te mataría, sí! ¡Te mataría con estas mismas manos que te adoran, que tiemblan al estrechar las tuyas! ¡Te mataría, aunque con el dolor de matarte se acabara mi vida también!

Bruscamente, Sakura se ha levantado, arrancando sus manos a las de Naruto. Junto a ellos, muy cerca, llegada bien a tiempo a oír las últimas palabras, está Hinata, silenciosa y serena, no es sólo el sobresalto de su presencia lo que sacude a su bella hermana. Lo es también el gesto fiero, la mirada ardiente que ha descubierto en el rostro de Naruto Uchiha, la mueca casi feroz con que sus labios se distendieron. Pero la presencia de Hinata le transforma de manera absoluta. Ceremoniosamente ha puesto de pie para saludarla, aguarda en vano a que su mano se extienda, y ante la inmovilidad de la novicia, inclina la frente en un saludo que más tiene de cortés que de cariñoso:

—A sus pies, Hinata. ¡Cuánto gusto de verla! ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien. ¿Y usted, Naruto? —corresponde Hinata en forma amable, pero fría.

—En el mejor de los mundos, naturalmente —exclama Naruto con jovialidad… Tanto que, lo confieso, a veces me da miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué? Si alguien merece la dicha en el mundo, es usted.

—Le agradezco la afirmación. Con frecuencia pienso que la vida me ha dotado en demasía, y me atormenta la impaciencia de realizar las buenas obras, a que supongo estoy obligado para no ser ingrato con mi destino feliz.

—Usted siempre procede noblemente, y hace dichosos a los que dependen de usted. No creo que tenga en realidad esa deuda que pretende…

—Pues yo sí creo, Hinata, y no sabe cómo me alegro de que la casualidad me permita contar con usted, algunas cosas que deseo hacer y que considero muy urgentes.

— ¿Contar conmigo? No comprendo…

—Claro. No he perdido la mala costumbre que me reprochó usted más de una vez. Empiezo a referir las cosas por el final. No puede comprenderme, puesto que no conoce el principio. Pero aquí llega la señora Hyūga… Por favor, doña Mebuki… acérquese… Hay una invitación para toda la familia y quiero que toda ella me escuche. He venido por ustedes…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? —indaga la señora Hyūga.

—Para una visita al paraíso. Perdónenme la jactancia de llamar de esta manera a mis tierras de _Mangekyō_. Necesito que preparen sus cosas y que salgamos para allá inmediatamente.

— ¿A _Mangekyō_ nosotras? —se asombra Mebuki Hyūga.

—Yo sé que lo más correcto sería que mi madre viniera primero, y que la invitación fuera hecha personalmente; pero confío en que la excusen al saber qué hace más de diez años no abandona la finca. Su salud es bastante delicada para no hacerlo. Ella me ruega que la perdonen por no venir, por enviar solamente esta carta con su mejor emisario, que soy yo mismo. Es para usted, doña Mebuki. ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de leerla?

—Sí, hijo, pero… —empieza a protestar Mebuki.

—Creo que no hay ningún inconveniente para que vayas con Sakura a _Mangekyō_ , madre —interviene Hinata—. Yo, como es natural, volveré a mi convento, y al regreso…

—De ninguna manera, hija. Saliste del convento porque tu salud es delicada. Justamente, tanto tu confesor como la abadesa me dijeron que sería magnifica para ti una temporada en el campo, y puesto que la mamá de Naruto nos invita a las tres…

—La señora Uchiha no contaba conmigo —la interrumpe Hinata.

—Con usted se cuenta siempre para todo, Hinata —asegura Naruto—. Y si para que se convenza es preciso que mi madre haga ese viaje y venga personalmente a pedirle que nos acompañe un par de semanas en _Mangekyō_ , lo hará. Estoy seguro de ello. Además, déjeme decirle ahora el final, porque antes empecé. Cuento con su ayuda y sus consejos para remediar muchas cosas que no están a mi gusto allá en mis tierras.

— ¿Conmigo? Pero si yo… —comienza a protestar Hinata.

—Usted era en otro tiempo mi mejor amiga, Hinata. Voy a prescindir de sus hábitos, de la barrera de frialdad que se ha empeñado en alzar entre nosotros dos, para decirle… para decirte, Hinata, como en aquellos tiempos en que éramos como dos hermanos, como dos soñadores imaginando un mundo nuevo, mejor y más generoso… Como cuando soñábamos con ser reyes de un mundo de dicha, de bondad, en el que nadie sufriera, en el que todo fuera paz y justicia… Pues bien, Hinata, ese mundo lo tengo, es mío… Pero no es un mundo de bondad, de dulzura, ni siquiera de justicia. En la belleza de mi paraíso hay rincones oscuros, amargos; gentes tratadas cruelmente; niños que necesitan de un porvenir mejor. Yo quiero remediar todo eso y te necesito a mi lado… como lo que fuiste en aquellos años de adolescencia: mi guía, mi compañera, mi maestra muchas veces…

Hinata Hyūga calla, inclinada la frente, temblorosos los labios, llenos los ojos de lágrimas que sólo con enorme esfuerzo logra contener. Así, frente a frente, no se atreve a rechazar las palabras de Naruto; le llegan demasiado, hay una dicha intensa en medio de su dolor profundo, al escucharle hablar de esa manera. No podrá negarle nada que él le pida así. Sabe que no podrá negárselo y, sin embargo, balbucea una última resistencia:

—Necesitaría el permiso de mis superiores…

—Hoy mismo lo tendremos —afirma Naruto, decidido—. Iré al convento, haré que mamá escriba a la Abadesa…

Hinata se ha serenado totalmente, como si de repente hubiese hallado dentro de sí la fuerza que necesita, y clava en el rostro de Naruto su limpia mirada valerosa, al aceptar:

—Iré, Naruto. Iré con ustedes…

—Es un postre exquisito, ¿lo has hecho tú, Sakura?

—Sí, claro… con una receta de Hinata, que ha aprendido a hacer maravillas en la repostería del convento, y ayudada un poquito también por mamá.

—Seguramente, tus manos le ponen algo angelical… Naruto ha sonreído mirando a Sakura que le devuelve la sonrisa con esfuerzo, tensos los nervios, fija toda su atención no en aquella mesa familiar, sobre cuyo mantel blanquísimo refulgen los últimos restos de la vajilla de plata de los Hyūga, sino en el antiguo reloj cuyas manecillas avanzan implacables, cuya campana cantarina pregona la hora de una cita a la que no sabe cómo acudir. Son las ocho, y el ardiente corazón se le desboca pecho adentro… Son las ocho, y claramente su imaginación le muestra la recia figura varonil del hombre que en aquel momento salta sobre la playa y penetra, buscándola hasta el fondo de la cueva… el mar que ruge, los brazos atléticos que pudieran estar estrechándola, la arena blanca como un áspero lecho perfumado de algas, y Sasuke _no Akuma_ junto a ella, con sus ojos de abismo, con sus besos de fuego, con su cuerpo macizo como el de un oso y ágil como el de un tigre… con su atractivo irresistible de tritón, de fiera…

—Este postre es lo único especial que pudimos hacer para ti, hijo —explica Mebuki, como excusándose—. Como no te esperábamos, y apenas nos diste tiempo…

—Fui hasta el centro buscando a un viejo amigo de mi padre: el notario Akimichi. Pero no tuve la suerte de hallarlo en su bufete. Cuando salga de aquí iré a su casa. Tengo empeño en hablar con él. Fue notario de los Uchiha durante muchos años. No sé por qué motivo se alejó de mi casa, pero quiero que vuelva a ella. Es un hombre bondadoso y honrado, mi padre lo apreciaba enormemente…

El viejo reloj del comedor lanza al espacio el sonido vibrante de sus campanadas, y Sakura se alarma:

— ¡Oh…!

— ¿Qué tienes, Sakura? —indaga Naruto, solícito.

— ¡Uf! Nada… ¿Qué quieres que tenga? Calor… hace un calor terrible aquí adentro —se queja Sakura.

— ¿Quieren que pasemos a la sala a tomar el café? —propone Mebuki.

—No puedes entretener mucho a Naruto, mamá —reprende Sakura echando una mirada al reloj—. Ya oíste que tiene que ver a ese señor…

—Hay tiempo… Después de hablar con él, tal vez emprenda el regreso a _Mangekyō_ esta misma noche —explica Naruto—. El camino es bueno. Gozamos de una luna espléndida, y estoy impaciente por decirle a mi madre el resultado satisfactorio de su invitación. Además, cuanto más pronto me vaya, más pronto vuelvo por ustedes. ¿Cuándo podrán estar listas? ¿El viernes? ¿El sábado?

—Yo creo que el viernes, ¿verdad, muchachas? —recaba Mebuki.

—Yo estoy preparada en cualquier momento —asegura Hinata

— ¿Y tú? —Pregunta Naruto a su novia; pero al no recibir contestación de ésta, insiste—: Sakura… ¿no me oyes?

— ¡Oh!, sí, sí, naturalmente… ¿Qué decías? —exclama Sakura, vacilando y como saliendo de un letargo.

—Naruto hablaba de volver por nosotras el viernes, pero tú estás como en las nubes… —explica Hinata, con un velado reproche en la voz.

—Es que estoy asfixiándome de calor. ¿Cuándo acaban de traer ese café?

—En cualquier parte es igual —acepta Naruto—. Lo tomaremos aquí mismo, ya que lo trajeron, y abreviaré la sobremesa, aunque no conozco nada más difícil que irse de esta casa.

Ha vuelto a sonreír mirando Sakura, cuya sonrisa es ahora casi una mueca. No puede más, está desesperada, y al mismo tiempo tiembla, teme, recuerda la amenaza de Sasuke: ir por ella si no acude a la cita.

…

En la puerta, dos mujeres miran marchar a Naruto. Luego, Hinata se aparta dejándose caer, como sin fuerzas, sobre un sillón de mimbre, mientras la señora Hyūga entorna suavemente el postigo buscando con la vista a su hija menor, y le pregunta a Hinata:

— ¿Dónde fue tu hermana?

—No sé. Tenía calor… al jardín seguramente.

—Qué encantador es Naruto, ¿verdad?

Hinata no contesta; baja la cabeza como si hundiese sus pensamientos en el agitado mar de su alma en tormento. La señora Hyūga entra lentamente a su alcoba, mientras cruzando la casa, llena de impaciencia, irrumpe Sakura en la habitación de su hermana. Sobre una silla está el manto negro con que, para salir cubre su hábito de novicia Hinata. Sin detenerse se apodera de él y sigue su camino cada vez más de prisa. Al llegar al jardín se envuelve de pies a cabeza en la oscura tela, y como una sombra se desliza hacia los árboles, hundiéndose en ellos rumbo al camino de la playa.

—Hinata… ¡Qué raro! ¡Qué extraño que salga así! Qué raro es todo en ella.

Naruto Uchiha piensa en voz alta, a fuerza de desconcierto, de sorpresa. Está de pie, a cincuenta metros escasos de la casa de las Hyūga, cuyas blancas paredes ilumina con su luz clarísima la luna llena. Se ha detenido en aquella esquina, por la que debe doblar perdiendo de vista la vetusta residencia. Se ha detenido con ese impulso irresistible de los enamorados, de mirar una vez más, aunque sólo sean las paredes del sitio en que vive el objeto de su amor. Se ha detenido ansiosamente, esperando ver la figura de Sakura recortarse tras las rejas de la ventana, pero nadie hay en la ventana ni en la puerta. Sólo ha visto cruzar a una sombra… Se siente extrañamente inquieto. Paso a paso ha vuelto a la casa y da una vuelta en torno a la misma. Hay luz en dos habitaciones. Dos de las tres mujeres que habitan esa casa están despiertas, piensa Naruto. Como si cometiese un sacrilegio, penetra en el jardín de sombras.

Ha llegado al centro de aquel macizo de árboles espesos, donde una hamaca cuelga de dos troncos. Ahora, la luna, filtrándose entre las ramas, pone cuchillos de plata sobre la malla de seda y cabrilleos de estrellas en las aguas del arroyo cercano. Muy despacio se inclina a recoger del suelo un pañuelo perfumado de lilas, un espejo que quedó abandonado junto a la hamaca. Reconoce ese espejo. Es el juguete preferido de Sakura, lo ha visto entre sus manos cien veces, lo ha visto reflejar su belleza, como ahora, cual terso lago diminuto refleja las estrellas, y con una ternura que invade su voz, susurra:

—Sakura… mi vida…

Ha besado el cristal helado, aquél que reflejara tantas veces la boca breve, dulce, cálida, fuente de vida para él. Luego, baja la frente. Ha sentido una súbita vergüenza. Está allí casi como un ladrón. Inquieto, mira hacia la casa. De las dos ventanas iluminadas, una se apagó ya. La otra sigue brillando con luz amarillenta.

—Sakura… Tú no duermes, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas en mí, sueñas despierta? ¿Lees? ¿Rezas? ¿Acaso esperas con ansia, como yo, el día de mañana para verme de nuevo?

Suavemente desliza el espejo en sus bolsillos, y se aleja con paso rápido.

* * *

—Cristo óyeme… Cristo, ampárame… Señor, sostenme, dame tu fuerza en la agonía, dame tu luz en las tinieblas…

De rodillas, frente a la imagen del Crucificado que preside la alcoba en la que corrieron los años puros de su infancia, Hinata reza… Reza con las manos juntas, enclavijadas, con los abiertos ojos fijos en Aquél de quien todo lo espera, con los pálidos labios trémulos, con el apasionado corazón golpeándole sordamente el pecho…

— ¿Por qué llevarme hasta el último extremo Señor? ¿Por qué ponerme de nuevo frente a él? ¿Por qué arrastrarme a la tentación? ¿Por qué hacer que despierten los recuerdos mal dormidos apenas? ¿Por qué, Señor? ¿Por qué es tan dura la prueba?

Todo es silencio en la casona, menos su voz que es como un leve sollozo. Todo es quietud, menos el alma torturada que se retuerce queriendo escapar de su tormento, para aceptarlo al fin:

—Cristo… en tu noche de agonía, tú rechazaste el cáliz también. En tu Huerto de los Olivos, derramaste sudor de sangre, lloraste amargamente, y le pediste al Padre que tuviera piedad de tu flaqueza. Hoy soy yo quien te pide piedad… piedad o fuerzas para triunfar de mí misma, para ahogar los latidos de mi corazón, para domar mi carne rebelde… ¿No hay piedad, Señor? ¿Ha de ser? ¡Respóndeme en mi corazón! ¡Respóndeme! —Un sollozo atenaza su garganta, impidiéndole seguir el rezo. Pero pronto una sensación de conformidad la invade, y exclama—: Hágase tu voluntad Señor… pero no me abandones en la prueba.

...

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Mi Sasuke! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Sí, allí está Sasuke. Es él, y son sus brazos los que la estrechan y es su boca, de labios ávidos y sensuales, la que besa la suya con ansias de sediento. Lo ha encontrado en lo alto de los acantilados, muy cerca ya de los últimos árboles de su jardín…

—Iba a buscarte. Te previne que lo haría. Jamás amenazo en vano, Sakura, y es bueno que lo sepas. No vas a burlarte de mí. No me interesabas, no quería caer en tus redes… Sé bien lo que puede esperarse de las mujeres de tu clase…

— ¡Oh, Sasuke, mi lobo enamorado!

— ¿Enamorado yo?

— ¿Cómo se llama, pues, lo que sientes? No te interesaba, pero me buscas a todas horas. No querías acercarte a mí, y ahora te mueres si me retraso en una cita. Si eso no es amor, ¿cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, ni me importa, ¿sabes? —Contesta Sasuke con rudeza—. Pero óyeme hasta el final. No quería sentir por ti, pero te propusiste hacerlo y lo lograste. Ahora, entiende que no me manejarás a tu antojo por ello. Cuando venga, tendrás que aguardarme, tendrás que recibirme, tendrás que acudir cuando te llame, te buscaré donde quiera que estés. Eso es lo que iba a hacer ahora.

— ¿Sin importarte el perjuicio que con ello me causes?

—Cuídate tú de que no tenga que hacerlo. Yo no te fui a buscar a tu casa… Tú bajaste a mi mar, a mi cueva. Te divirtió el salvaje, tuviste la curiosidad de saber cómo era el amor de Sasuke _no Akuma_. Pues bien, ya lo sabes. No es algo que puedas coger o rechazar como te plazca. No seré tu juguete, no seré el muñeco de ninguna mujer. Las mujeres se hicieron para los hombres…

—Yo invierto los términos: opino que los hombres se hicieron para las mujeres —contesta Sakura, sutilmente burlona, y conteniendo a duras penas su irrefrenable pasión.

—Los hombres como yo mandan siempre, y la mujer que está a su lado, aun cuando fuese una reina, no es más que su mujer. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo que eres un tirano, un déspota, un bárbaro, un pirata y, además, un ingrato. Pero me gustas más que nadie. ¡Te quiero!

Sasuke se ha vuelto a besarla con ansia, haciendo resbalar el fino manto negro con el que Sakura se envuelve de pies a cabeza, y alzándolo con su ancha y dura mano, pregunta:

— ¿Qué es esto?

—El disfraz que tuve que ponerme. Había visita en casa… Un invitado a comer que prolongó demasiado la sobremesa. Todavía no acababa de cruzar la puerta, cuando yo corrí para acá. Podían verme de lejos, pero lo negro todo lo tapa, todo lo iguala y todo lo disimula.

— ¡Hum…! ¿Quién era tu invitado?

—Cualquiera. Un amigo de mamá y de mi hermana.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Qué más da si no lo conoces? Un antiguo amigo de Hinata, que vino a verla por la tarde y se quedó para la cena. Ella entró en la cocina y, con sus blancas manos de abadesa, preparó un postre delicioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Santa Hinata tiene esas atenciones para alguien?

— ¿Santa…? A propósito, tenemos que arreglar una cuenta. ¿Es posible que te hayas atrevido a hablar con mi hermana?

— ¿Te lo contó ella?

—Está indignada con tu grosería, indignada con que yo trate a tipos como tú. Tuve que decirle que eras un pescador con el que yo charlaba algunas veces porque me interesaba tu oficio: la forma en que se manejaban el anzuelo y las redes… Hiciste muy mal, Sasuke. Mi hermana es mala enemiga.

— ¿Mala enemiga? ¿Y qué puede hacerme? ¿Tiene influencia allá arriba? ¿Ordenará al mar que se trague mi barco? —se burla Sasuke, en verdad divertido.

—Eres un monstruo de egoísmo, Sasuke _no Akuma_. ¿De veras no te importa nada, nada, lo que pueda sucederme a mí por todo esto?

—A ti es a la que no pareció importarte. Esas cosas se piensan antes, Sakura. Cuando yo me empeño en entrar a puerto en pleno temporal, sé bien lo que me juego: el barco y la vida… y allá el infierno si los pierdo.

—Contigo no se puede…

—No vas a manejarme. Te lo he dicho mil veces… Bueno, ya me voy. Zarpo al amanecer, y me quedan muchas cosas qué hacer todavía.

— ¿Y estás seguro de no volver en cinco semanas? Eso es mucho tiempo…

—Yo también te echaré de menos, Sakura —afirma Sasuke con sinceridad.

—Pero no querrás sufrir, te empeñarás en olvidarme, y me olvidarás en los brazos de otras mujeres. Lo sé perfectamente. ¡Para ti hay amores en todos los puertos!

— ¿Y a quién le faltan? Pero no te preocupes… Volveré pronto y te traeré un regalo… un regalo digno de ti… como para una reina.

La ha besado con un beso de fuego, beso largo con el que parece sorberle la voluntad y la vida. Luego la aparta de sí, con suavidad…

Ahora es ella quien se prende a su cuello, ella la que le besa apasionada, loca, ciega, como si al arrojarse en brazos de aquel hombre se hundiera en un abismo y nada le importara sino el goce supremo en que se funden la vida y la muerte…

—Me hallarás cuando vuelvas, Sasuke. Te lo juro… Pase lo que pase, estaré aquí, te esperaré. Me encontrarás igual que ahora… Me encontrarás así siempre que me busques, aun cuando tenga que hundirse el mundo entero para eso…

...

—Anúncieme al señor Chōza Akimichi. Es tarde, pero tengo la esperanza de que me reciba. Dígale que Naruto Uchiha tiene absoluta necesidad de verle.

En el vestíbulo de la modestísima casita del que fuera notario de su padre, Naruto da su tarjeta a un sirviente y queda pensativo, esperando. A pesar suyo, hay una imagen que le acompaña. Sin proponérselo, una y otra vez cruza por su imaginación aquella sombra que envuelta en el negro manto de las novicias del Verbo Encarnado, viera cruzar el jardín para ocultarse entre los árboles. Ni un instante ha pensado que aquella mujer pueda ser otra que Hinata; pero ¿a qué podía ir ya de noche a aquel rincón del jardín, y por qué aquella forma furtiva, aquel paso apresurado, aquel correr cuando él apenas cruzaba la calle, como si hubiera esperado su marcha, impaciente para correr allá?

— ¡Naruto! ¿Pero es usted realmente? —Exclama Chōza Akimichi acercándose con alegría conmovida—. Naruto Uchiha, me da usted la sorpresa y la alegría más grande que he tenido en muchos años.

—Perdóneme lo intempestivo de la hora. Ya veo que…

—Sí… iba a acostarme; pero, en bata y todo, bajé corriendo. Deme usted un abrazo, hijo mío. ¡Qué alegría verle! ¡Qué maravillosamente se ha transformado! Es usted un real mozo, caramba. Bastante parecido a su señora madre, pero con todo el aire, con toda la magnífica estampa de los Uchiha. Dichoso el que no desmiente la casta… Pero siéntese… siéntese. Tomaremos algo. ¿Qué le apetece? ¿Ginebra? ¿Coñac?

—Nada… nada, amigo mío. Vine sólo a charlar un rato.

—Pues esa charla hay que celebrarla, y también su regreso al remolino. Hace ya varios días, ¿verdad?

—Casi un par de semanas…

—Le agradezco que haya venido tan pronto a verme, y ya sé lo que vamos a tomar. —Chōza Akimichi se ha levantado y, alejándose un poco, alza la voz para llamar—: ¡Genma… Genma! Prepara dos ron-ponches con todas las de la ley. —Luego, regresando donde se encuentra Naruto, exclama—: No va usted a desairarme la bebida nacional, ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera…

—Naruto, el pequeño Naruto que regresa hecho todo un señor ingeniero. ¡Pero qué bien está usted, Naruto! A mí me encontrará viejo, acabado… Y además, pobre. Casi, casi pobre de solemnidad. Mi carrera es como la política: medran poco en ella los hombres honrados, y yo no he podido curarme de esa enfermedad hereditaria. Honrado fue mi abuelo, honrado fue mi padre, y si yo hubiera tenido un hijo, estoy seguro de que sería más estricto y más pobre que yo, lo cual es casi, casi, imposible —ríe jovialmente.

—Si su mal no es más que ése, pronto vamos a remediarlo. Tengo mucho trabajo para usted —ofrece Naruto, afectuoso y magnánimo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Espero que no ande usted envuelto en un enredo de papeles —se alarma el buen Akimichi.

—No ando envuelto en nada, pero creo que hay muchas cosas que arreglar y que usted puede ayudarme.

—Para eso, cuente conmigo siempre y a cualquier hora.

—Acaba de demostrármelo y, además, ya me lo decía el corazón. Por algo llamé con tanta confianza a las puertas de su casa. No sé por qué tenía la seguridad de que habría de recibirme a cualquier hora, y abusé de su bondad. La verdad es que apenas he estado en _Uzushiogakure_. He pasado estos días en _Mangekyō_ al lado de mi madre.

—Y a propósito, ¿cómo está la señora Uchiha? —se interesa, siempre atento, el viejo notario.

—Con sus eternos achaques, pero mejor que nunca, me parece.

— ¿Sabe ella que usted venía a visitarme? —pregunta Akimichi con manifiesta vacilación.

—Bueno… no exactamente…

— ¿Pero ha dado su aprobación? Quiero decir… ¿está conforme con esa ayuda que, según usted, tengo que prestarle?

—Lo estará cuando lo sepa, naturalmente. Apenas he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella de dos o tres asuntos, y son tantos los que hemos de tratar…

El notario Akimichi ha mirado hacia otra parte, mientras su único sirviente pone entre ambos los dos vasos de ron-ponche en una bandeja de estaño. Es la bebida típica de las pequeñas Islas colonizadas por _Konoha_ , dulce y aromática como la tierra que la brinda. Como siete anillos de colores, las siete rayas de los siete distintos licores que se ponen en ella sin mezclarlos: el verde esmeralda de la menta, el goloso marrón de la crema de cacao, el rojo rubí del curazao, el amarillo topacio del chartreuse, el blanco transparente del anís, el ópalo claro del benedictino y el dorado del ron perfumado y cálido. Salvando con un gesto su turbación, el anciano levanta su vaso:

—Por usted, amigo mío. Por usted y por su feliz regreso a estos lares.

—Por usted, y por nuestra isla del remolino.

— ¿Nuestra? Suya, hijo mío, suya —comenta Akimichi en tono jovial—. Creo que, por lo menos, en la mitad de su extensión territorial, y acaso me quedo corto. Mas no vale enorgullecerse ni ruborizarse. Hasta ahora no tiene usted el mérito de lo bueno ni la culpa de lo malo.

—Pero acepto ambas cosas, como acepto mi apellido.

—Así se habla. Me gusta su firmeza. Sí he de serle franco, me causa usted una sorpresa gratísima con ser como es: Uchiha… Uchiha de pies a cabeza… y acaso el mejor de los Uchiha.

—Humildemente, sin jactancia, aspiro a merecer esas palabras. Pero antes de entrar en materia más complicada, necesito de sus labios una información clara, fidedigna, imparcial. Tengo entendido que, por fortuna, no es difícil. Se trata de Sasuke… Sasuke _no Akuma_. Creo que siguen llamándole así, y ahora con verdadera razón.

—Sí, Naruto. Por desgracia, nuestro Sasuke _no Akuma_ le ha hecho honor a su mote, que hoy es tristemente célebre en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. No sé si sabrá que desapareció en los mismos días en que a usted le embarcaban para _Konohagakure_ , y que todas mis investigaciones fueron en vano. Durante un buen tiempo no se supo nada de él. Luego, tuve yo que ausentarme… Asuntos de trabajo y de familia me llevaron a _Getsugakure_ , donde permanecí varios años. Cuando regresé, ya corría el rumor… Surgieron varios pequeños escándalos… Entonces, le busqué fui a verle…

— ¿Y qué? —quiere saber Naruto, vivamente impresionado.

—No había absolutamente nada qué hacer. Sasuke no quiso verme ni escucharme. Nada me debía, es cierto; ni siquiera consideración. En realidad, nadie hizo nunca nada por él, cuando él podía necesitar de alguien. Hoy es dueño de su vida, rudo y salvaje como un pirata de los siglos pasados. Tiene un barquichuelo siniestro, una especie de balandro artillado, por no sé qué concesión extraña que consiguió del _Shushō_ de _Nanakusa_ , con el que toma parte en cuanto negocio turbio, en cuanto enredo de contrabando o de clandestinaje se le viene a las manos… Por temporadas es como un terremoto el tal Sasuke. No hay riña de taberna, no hay pelea ni extorsión, ni dolo ni escándalo, en _Uzushiogakure_ , en el que no ande más o menos enredado, pero con una suerte o una habilidad tan endiabladas, que todavía no ha podido nadie ponerle frente a un tribunal.

—Increíble —murmura Naruto, pensativo—. Sasuke…Sasuke… y pensar que mi pobre padre…

Se ha puesto de pie sin terminar la frase y da unos pasos por la vetusta estancia, fruncido el ceño, el gesto terco y preocupado… Chōza Akimichi se acerca, apoyando la mano en su brazo, y trata de aconsejarle:

—En este mundo hay cosas que no tienen remedio, y ésa es una de ellas. Si quiere oír mi consejo, olvídese de Sasuke, Naruto. Olvídese de Sasuke…

...

— ¿De dónde vienes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Sorprendida, temblando, Sakura se ha erguido y da un paso atrás ante la misma puerta de la alcoba de su hermana, a donde silenciosamente llegara para dejar caer sobre una silla aquel manto negro en el que se envolviera dos horas antes. Le ha sorprendido el brusco alzarse de la cabeza de Hinata; le sorprende también la mano crispada de su hermana sujetando su brazo, pero es demasiado astuta, demasiado mundana para dejar ver esa sorpresa… y sonríe, sonríe logrando dar a su voz el tono frívolo de las palabras sin importancia:

— ¿Te asusté? Pensé que dormías…

—Tú eres la que te has asustado.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Qué tontería… entré a…

—A dejar aquí mi manto, ya lo estoy viendo. Por eso te pregunto de dónde vienes… para qué lo tomaste. ¿Quieres responderme?

—Naturalmente. No hay por qué adoptar ese tono dramático. Vengo sencillamente del jardín, de tomar un poco el aire… Llevaba horas ahogándome… Detesto las visitas de cumplido, bajo la lámpara de la sala, con los ojos de mamá y los tuyos clavados encima como si quisieran fulminarme en cuanto le sonrío a Naruto.

—Nadie te ha reprochado jamás sonreírle a Naruto—replica Hinata con firmeza agresiva.

—Como quieras, no voy a discutir. Es muy tarde y más vale que las dos tratemos de dormir. Aquí tienes tu manto, y perdóname por haberlo tomado sin tu permiso.

— ¿Para qué lo tomaste? Como estabas ahogándote de calor…

—Bueno, hija, dispénsame —se disculpa Sakura de mal talante—. No me tomaré la libertad de usar para nada tus trapos. No volveré a hacerlo más. ¿Estás conforme? Pues en paz, y buenas noches.

A otras las suaviza el convento; pero a ti te ha vuelto insoportable. Más aún que antes, que ya era bastante…

— ¡Sakura! —protesta Hinata con un reproche en la voz.

—Buenas noches, hermana —saluda Sakura, alejándose—. Tranquilízate y duérmete. No tengo ganas de discutir más…

Hinata ha quedado inmóvil, con el negro manto entre las manos, mirando inquieta y desconfiada hacia el lugar que a través de la puerta siguiera su hermana. Tras las horas de oración y de lágrimas se siente más tranquila, pero sus dedos palpan el arrugado manto. Está frío y húmedo, tiene el áspero aroma de la playa, huele a salitre, a yodo, al perfume salvaje de las algas, y, sin saber por qué, piensa en el rostro varonil que viera asomarse tras los hierros de la ventana, en aquella frente altanera, en aquellos ojos audaces, en aquella boca sensual, y murmura:

—Ese hombre… ese hombre horrible… ¿Para qué vino ese hombre a esta casa? ¿Para qué buscaba a mi hermana? ¿Para qué, Dios Santo?

* * *

Las ráfagas violentas que empuja el viento desde el mar, hacen girar la lámpara de petróleo que esparce, como en un aleteo, su luz amarillenta y trémula sobre las cabezas de los jugadores reunidos en una taberna del puerto de _Uzushiogakure._

— ¡Da cartas! Voy con todo lo que tengo para ver la dama de diamantes. ¿Por qué no acabas de echarlas? —apremia Sasuke al rudo hombrón que se encuentra sentado frente a él.

—Aguarda… Aguarda, porque mi resto no es igual al tuyo. Tienes que completar —observa el jugador contrario.

—Retira lo que sobra. No tengo más.

—Primera vez que te oigo decir eso, Sasuke no Akuma. ¿No tienes más ni de dónde sacarlo?

— ¡Voto a Satanás! ¡Te apuesto el _Luzbel_ contra tu barca! Los vivos rostros de los contertulios se han inclinado más sobre la mesa mugrienta, de mal unidas tablas, y los recios puños se cierran en ademán violento. Están en la última mesa de la peor taberna del puerto, nido de tahúres y de mujerzuelas, de contrabandistas y de borrachos… Alrededor de la mesa, donde dos blancos se lo juegan todo, hay rostros de color de betún y de color de ámbar, cabezas lanudas de africanos y mechones lacios que caen sobre las frentes bronceadas de los hindúes… Negros, indios, mulatos… Es el fermento de _Uzushiogakure_ , la espuma amarga y venenosa que va quedando como residuo de todas las impurezas, de todos los vicios, de todas las miserias, de todas las degeneraciones humanas.

— ¿Aceptas o no aceptas? —insiste Sasuke.

—Mi resto vale más que el tuyo —responde con terquedad su rival.

—Por eso te nivelo la apuesta. Mi _Luzbel_ vale más que tu barca desvencijada. Pero no me importa, la acepto. ¡Echa las cartas! ¿O es que tienes miedo después de desafiarme?

—Los barcos no pueden jugarse así… Hay que traer papeles…

— ¡Al infierno los papeles! Hay diez testigos… ¡Mi balandra _Luzbel_ contra tu barca!

El círculo se ha estrechado más. Ya los mirones están casi encima de aquellos dos hombres dispuestos a jugárselo todo a la mugrienta carta que salga. Nadie ha reparado en la fina figura de un caballero que, tras observar de lejos la escena, se acerca muy despacio. Es joven, aún está a un lustro de los treinta años, y lo parece mucho más por su rostro lampiño, por sus cabellos rubios, por sus ojos azules, vivos e inteligentes como los de un muchacho precoz. Un viejo marinero que le acompaña le ha señalado a Sasuke, y a él se acerca para quedar mirándole con expresión indefinible…

— ¡Va la apuesta! —se decide por fin el rival de Sasuke.

—Entonces, echa la última carta. ¡Pronto!

El contrincante de Sasuke _no Akuma_ se ha puesto muy pálido. Sus manos hábiles, de largos dedos, sus manos de tahúr, de astuto jugador con ventaja, barajan muy de prisa el ancho mazo de naipes, pasándolos de una mano a otra con destreza inigualable. Se diría que los acaricia, que los embruja, que los domina, y al fin, rápidamente, va arrojándolos uno a uno, formando dos montones, mientras canturrea:

—Dos de trébol… Seis de corazón… Cuatro de diamantes… Cinco de espadas… Una dama… pero de trébol… ¡Rey de espadas! ¡Gané!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Has hecho trampa! —aúlla Sasuke. Rápido como un rayo, el cuchillo de Sasuke ha caído, clavando en la mesa la mano del tramposo, que bufa ciego de dolor y de rabia… Uno de sus compañeros se ha lanzado sobre Sasuke, éste lo derriba de un golpe brutal… Se forma una baraúnda de golpes y de gritos:

— ¡Tiene razón! ¡Es un tramposo! —afirma uno.

— ¡Mentira… Mentira! ¡No hizo trampa! —rebate otro.

— ¡La policía! ¡Pronto! ¡La policía! ¡Corre, Sasuke, viene la policía!

— ¡Sujétenlo! ¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡Que no salga!

La confusión es indescriptible, pero Sasuke no ha perdido un instante. A puñados mete en sus bolsillos el dinero que le pertenece, derriba la mesa de un golpe, salta sobre el cuerpo caído de su rival, y gana la ventana del fondo, que da sobre el mar.

— ¡Quieto! ¡Si da un paso más, lo clavo! ¡Quieto, polizonte! —amenaza Sasuke a un hombre que le ha seguido, interponiéndose en su fuga.

— ¡Guarde ese cuchillo o disparo! —ordena Naruto; pues no es otro el hombre que Sasuke tiene frente a él.

— ¡Apunta bien, porque si yerras… habrá un gendarme menos! ¡Tira! ¿Por qué no tiras?

—Porque no vengo a detenerte, Sasuke. Vengo como amigo.

La sorpresa ha hecho vacilar a Sasuke, pero la aguda punta de su cuchillo, manchado de sangre, se acerca más al pecho de Naruto, que en gesto decisivo hunde en su bolsillo el revólver con que le amenazaba, y le mira a los ojos con mirada intensa, buscándole el alma.

—No soy tu enemigo, Sasuke, no estoy tratando de detenerte.

—No te acerques, porque…

—Ya no tengo el arma en la mano. Guarda tú la tuya y hablemos.

Están al borde del farallón de rocas. Lejos, entre las casuchas del puerto, se confunden las luces y los gritos de la taberna que ambos acaban de abandonar. Cortada a pico, la costa acantilada cierra el paso a Sasuke, pero la luna baña totalmente con sus últimos rayos la noble figura de Naruto, y, tras un instante de vacilación, el dueño del _Luzbel_ abate el arma, al tiempo que indaga:

— ¿Hablar? ¿No eres policía ni amigo de ese… tramposo?

—No, Sasuke no Akuma.

— ¿Para qué corriste detrás de mí? ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Tienes mala memoria, Sasuke. No creo haber cambiado tanto. Cálmate y mírame bien. No tengas cuidado, porque no te persiguen. No era cierto que la policía llegara. No suele ser tan oportuna. Alguien quiso acabar la riña, y…

— ¿No llegó la justicia? ¡Ese perro va a pagármelas!

—Ya te las ha pagado. Perdió la apuesta y el dinero, lo has dejado inútil de una mano, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, ¿y todavía no te parece bastante?

—Ya veo que no eres policía, sino fraile. Pero guárdate tu sermón.

— ¿No te interesa recordar quién soy, Sasuke?

—Por las trazas, uno que quiere despeñarme, pero…

—Soy Naruto… Naruto Uchiha—le ataja éste, manteniendo su serenidad—. ¿Tampoco mi nombre te dice nada? ¿No recuerdas? Una noche, un arroyo, un muchacho a quien le llevaste los ahorros y el pañuelo, y a quien bajaste soñando con hacer su primer viaje por mar… Sí… sí recuerdas… Vas recordando…

Sí, Sasuke recuerda. Por un instante le ha mirado de otro modo, como si no le mirase él sino aquel muchacho desgraciado y hosco que quince años antes escapara de Mangekyō. Ha dado un paso hacia Naruto, pero de repente parece reaccionar, otra vez cambian su ademán y su gesto, otra vez vuelve a ser el rudo capitán de un balandro pirata.

—No tengo tiempo para esas niñerías. Zarpo al amanecer y no me entretendrás para que me agarren. Otro día que juegue con más suerte, te devolveré tu puñado de reales…

Sasuke ha huido de Naruto, esquivándole, saltando hacia el lado en que los farallones terminan en una estrecha playa, y desaparece tras aquel salto increíble…

Y como antes de niño, frente al arroyo hirviente, Naruto Uchiha lo ve hundirse en las sombras, como si la oscuridad se lo tragara…

...

—Mi querido Naruto… ¿Usted otra vez? Yo le hacía camino de Mangekyō —se extraña Chōza Akimichi.

—Efectivamente, debía haber emprendido anoche el camino, pero no lo hice y empleé unas horas en desobedecer su consejo.

—Buscó usted a Sasuke, ¿eh? Estaba seguro de que lo haría. Es muy raro que un Uchiha atienda los consejos de nadie.

—Y lo encontré. Pude comprobar, por mí mismo, que sus informes eran exactos. Lo hallé en una inmunda tabernucha del puerto, presencié una de sus riñas, le vi defender sus derechos con la ley del más fuerte y abrirse paso entre enemigos… Lamentable, es cierto; pero le confieso que no pude evitar el admirarle.

— ¿Usted a él?

—Paradójico, ¿verdad? Es curioso, pero hay en él algo raro, una fuerza extraña que arrastra irresistible simpatía…

—Sí… La vida tiene cosas extrañas y casualidades curiosas —afirma Akimichi, pensativo—. Yo creo que hay una fuerza misteriosa, ignorada, que nos gobierna sin que nos demos cuenta… Providencia, casualidad, fatalidad… ¿Habló usted con Sasuke?

—Traté de hablar y no quiso escucharme. Creo que guarda para mí el mismo sentimiento de absoluto desdén que cuando tenía doce años.

—Es probable, aunque debajo de ese desdén aparente haya, sin duda, algo más, mucho más. Pero volvamos a la casualidad. En este momento acabo de enterarme que nuestro turbulento Sasuke ha sido puesto a la disposición de las autoridades… Detuvieron su barco a punto de zarpar. El hombre a quien hirió en una riña de taberna ha perdido mucha sangre y está grave. Hay muchos testigos de que Sasuke perdió una apuesta y no quiso pagarla. El deudor herido le acusa de intento de asesinato.

— ¡Pero no fueron así las cosas! —asegura Naruto con vehemencia.

—Cuando estos tipos escurridizos, que siempre salen bien librados, caen bajo el peso de la ley, los jueces suelen cobrar todas las viejas cuentas en una sola.

— ¡Lo considero injusto! —Protesta Naruto, y en seguida, con gesto decidido, exclama—: Akimichi, usted es amigo de todos: jueces, autoridades, magistrados… Me ofreció su ayuda y voy a usarla inmediatamente. ¡Quiero, necesito ayudar a Sasuke!

Chōza Akimichi ha mirado a Naruto con cierta sorpresa primero, y luego con indisimulado agrado que destruye el gesto falsamente severo con que hubiera querido contestarle. Parece como si de repente estuviese a punto de estrecharle las manos, de darle las gracias. En seguida recoge velas, con la prudencia de los que han vivido demasiado, para salir del paso con una exclamación trivial:

—Impulsivo, ¿eh? No desmiente usted la casta. Pero mi consejo fue exactamente lo contrario…

—Perdóneme que una vez más desoiga sus consejos. ¿Cuento con usted?

—Naturalmente, muchacho. Hasta donde alcancen mis pobres fuerzas. Pero le advierto que no va a ser fácil ni barato.

—No me importa el dinero que cueste, Akimichi.

—Pues, en marcha… —finaliza el notario, gratamente impresionado.

...

—Sakura… ¿Te he asustado?

—Naturalmente… andas sin hacer ruido…

Con sordo rencor, Sakura ha mirado los pies de su hermana, calzados de suaves y silenciosas zapatillas de fieltro, y mira después con expresión interrogadora el rostro bello y pálido que enmarcan las tocas blanquísimas. Están fuera de los límites el jardín de la casa, al borde de los farallones de rocas, desde donde por un abrupto y estrecho sendero se baja hasta la playa cercana. El sol de la mañana de mayo cae como un baño de oro y fuego sobre el paisaje realmente soberbio, que se divisa desde la pequeña eminencia. A un lado de la ciudad, el campo; y cerrando el paisaje, los tres montes gigantescos. Al otro, la pequeña bahía redonda, las rocas abruptas contra las que eternamente se estrella el mar, y alejándose de la ciudad, la costa bravía sembrada de salientes, grietas y hondonadas, playuelas diminutas y promontorios que se adentran o que surgen improvisadamente, como un manojo de cuchillos negros, entre las aguas azules y espumosas. Como siempre que se hallan a solas, la mirada profunda, interrogadora y penetrante de Hinata parece molestar a Sakura, y su suave palabra la estremece de mal humor.

—Me ha sorprendido que te levantes ahora tan temprano… Madrugar no entraba en tus costumbres, Sakura.

—Las costumbres cambian con frecuencia. Ahora madrugo y me gusta estar sola.

—Ya voy a dejarte, no te preocupes. Vine porque mamá me pidió que te llamara. Desea empezar a disponer el equipaje y… Pero ¿qué te pasa?

—Absolutamente nada —se impacienta Sakura—. Miro el mar. ¿También vas a criticarme porque miro al mar?

—No. El mar es muy hermoso. Pero sigues sorprendiéndome… Nunca pensé que te interesaran los paisajes. ¿Qué buscas en el mar? De repente te has puesto muy pálida.

—Si te interesa tanto saberlo, te diré que la vela de un barco.

— ¿Cuál? ¿La de aquel balandro? No está desplegada…

—Ya lo veo, no soy ciega. El _Luzbel_ no ha zarpado ni tiene trazas de zarpar.

— ¿El _Luzbel_? —Se extraña Hinata—. ¿Se llama así ese barco?

—Sí, hermana, se llama el _Luzbel_ , y puedes santiguarte si crees que por nombrarlo va a llevarte el diablo —contesta Sakura, desabrida y con cierto retintín.

—El _Luzbel_ —repite Hinata, pensativa—. Es un bello nombre, al fin y al cabo. Además, guarda una gran enseñanza. _Luzbel_ era el más hermoso de los ángeles y perdió el cielo por un gesto de soberbia. Su caso es más frecuente de lo que parece. ¡Qué fácil es comprometer, por una ligereza, por un capricho, todo un paraíso de felicidad! ¿Has pensado en eso, Sakura?

— ¿Sabes que es muy temprano para escuchar parábolas?

—No es una parábola, sino un consejo.

—También, es muy temprano para escuchar consejos o máximas morales.

—Lo siento. Ahora no tenía la menor intención de moralizarte. Pero ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres la misma que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me juraste que Naruto Uchiha era tu vida entera, que eras capaz de matar y de morir para conservarlo… Has cambiado… Has cambiado mucho. En este momento, aunque me lo niegues, estás fuera de ti.

— ¡En este momento, te estoy aborreciendo! —salta Sakura, exasperada—. ¿Por qué tienes que perseguirme y hostigarme de la manera que lo haces? Eres como mi sombra. ¡Una sombra agorera que no sabe pronosticar más que desgracias!

En este momento, una barca cargada de soldados acaba de arrimarse al costado del _Luzbel_ , y Sakura da un paso hasta el borde del acantilado, trémula de una emoción, de una angustia que no le es posible contener más. Pero la mano de la novicia se aferra a su brazo con fuerza insospechada, obligándola a prestarle atención, cuando vuelve a interrogarla:

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasa en ese barco?

—Es lo que yo quisiera saber.

— ¿Quisieras saber…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

— ¡Si supieras cómo te odio en este momento…! ¡Déjame en paz!

Se ha soltado bruscamente de aquella mano que la detiene, alejándose rápida. Un instante vacila, mide la distancia que la separa de la playa, da unos pasos como si fuese a bajar por el sendero estrecho, labrado a pico entre las rocas, pero se detiene, vira en redondo y echa a correr hacia la casa cercana…

Hinata la ha visto alejarse, y vuelve luego la cabeza para mirar al mar… El _Luzbel_ … A pesar de la distancia, ve hormiguear a los soldados que llegan ya a cubierta, desparramándose como para librar un combate. Pero nada indica resistencia; ninguna forma humana, aparte de aquellas que visten uniformes azules, se agita sobre las lisas tablas. Recogidas las velas, echada el ancla, con su arboladura pintada de rojo y su casco de negro brillante, el _Luzbel_ sólo puede asociarse, en la imaginación de Hinata, con aquel hombre de ancho pecho desnudo, mirada insolente y sonrisa audaz.

—El _Luzbel_ …

Ha repetido el nombre para recordarlo, para grabarlo en su memoria, como grabado está para siempre aquel rostro sólo visto unos instantes tras las rejas de una ventana. Luego, muy despacio, vuelve ella también a la casona de los Hyūga.

...

—Espere aquí un momento, Naruto. Déjeme que sea yo el primero en hablarle. Aguarde un momento…

Naruto Uchiha se ha detenido, obedeciendo al viejo notario, bajo el macizo arco de piedra que da acceso al pasillo de las celdas. Es un lugar negro, sucio, sombrío, apenas ventilado por las estrechísimas ventanas abiertas a modo de aspilleras en los anchos muros que miran al mar. Entraña de un castillo de otros siglos, que es cuartel, fortaleza y cárcel… Desde la sombra que lo oculta, Naruto mira a Sasuke, duro, erguido, arrogante, sin prisas por cruzar la puerta que se le franquea, con una leve sonrisa desdeñosa en los labios cuando Chōza Akimichi se acerca lo bastante para ser reconocido, mientras se aleja el carcelero.

—Puedes salir, Sasuke —invita Akimichi—. Has navegado con más suerte que Hashirama _elPrimero_ , que le dio la vuelta al mundo en redondo, en un barco de vela, y vivió para contarlo… ¿No entiendes? Estás libre…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? —indaga Sasuke con visibles muestras de extrañeza.

—Por alguien que no ha reparado en molestias ni en gastos con tal de sacarte del aprieto. No, yo no. Ni tengo dinero ni creo que merezcas salir tan bien librado de una aventura semejante. Por mí, podías haberte podrido en este rincón y haberte quedado sin barco. Y muy cerca has estado de que te pase todo eso. Ya puedes agradecerle a tu buena estrella…

—A mi buena estrella no le agradezco nada, pero a usted sí Akimichi. Usted es el único hombre sobre la tierra a quien yo tengo que agradecerle algo… Y el único que me dirigió una buena palabra cuando yo era un muchacho.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo? —Rehúye Akimichi con falso malhumor—. Estás totalmente equivocado…

—No me gusta regresar al pasado, pero voy a volver, por un instante, para recordar el último coche de una caravana donde, como una alimaña cazada en red, llevaban a un muchacho salvaje… un muchacho tan duramente tratado por los hombres y por la vida, que casi no era un ser humano. Era casi insensible, los golpes rebotaban en su cuerpo como los insultos en su alma… No tenía más ley que su instinto… Sabía que comer era necesario y, para comer, trabajaba o robaba… Pero en aquel viaje, en aquel lejano y extraordinario viaje, el muchacho tenía miedo. Un miedo que era angustia y espanto por haber sentido la muerte muy cerca por primera vez, un miedo al mundo extraño al que era llevado poco menos que a la fuerza…

—Bueno… bueno… vamos a dejar eso, Sasuke —pretende atajar el notario, conmovido muy a pesar suyo.

—En una aldea se detuvo el coche —persiste Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a la súplica del viejo Akimichi—. El cochero y los criados fueron hasta un puesto vecino para satisfacer su sed y su hambre. Desde lejos, alguien llamó al notario. Nadie pensó en la fierecilla humana, demasiado orgullosa para pedir, pero el notario bajó del coche, compró un gran cartucho de naranjas y lo puso en las pequeñas manos mugrientas, con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía a ese muchacho, como se sonríe a un niño. Era la primera vez que alguien ponía un regalo en sus manos. Era la primera vez que alguien compraba para él un cartucho de naranjas…

Profundamente conmovido, luchando en vano por no dejar ver su emoción, escucha Akimichi las palabras de Sasuke, tan increíblemente sinceras y tiernas, tan tristemente delatoras del dolor y el abandono de su infancia… Varias veces el notario ha intentado hacerle callar, con el rubor del hombre honrado que recibe un pago enorme por un favor insignificante; pero Sasuke sigue hablando, la ancha mano apoyada en la endeble espalda del viejecillo, los duros ojos audaces extrañamente dulcificados, y desde la penumbra en que lo escucha, bajo el arco en tinieblas, Naruto Uchiha recoge cada una de aquellas palabras, como si los pecados de aquel mundo, en que él ha obtenido todos los privilegios, pesaran repentinamente sobre su alma. Y con brusquedad, pero en tono afectuoso, exclama, adelantándose:

—Sasuke… Sasuke…

El rostro de Sasuke se ha transformado, desvanecido la visión infantil, roto el encanto, y otras son su voz y su mirada al indagar:

— ¿Qué es esto?

—El señor Uchiha… a él le debes que se haya arreglado todo —aclara el viejo notario—. Es el amigo que se ha molestado en ayudarte.

—Pues lo siento muchísimo —responde Sasuke con frialdad—. No era preciso que se tomara ese empeño. Mi prisión era injusta, y yo…

—Tu prisión no era injusta, y te hubieras podrido aquí dentro —le ataja Chōza Akimichi.

— ¿Quiere usted decirme que el señor Uchiha ha sobornado a las autoridades en honor mío? Tengo entendido que también eso es un delito. Si hemos de guiarnos por esas leyes que usted pretende que yo respete, también el señor Uchiha debe estar entre rejas. Desde luego, pueden justificarlo legalmente con media docena de palabras rimbombantes. Mi delito era dolo, estafa, incumplimiento de palabra, intento de asesinato. El de él puede llamarse complicidad por ayuda a un criminal, soborno a funcionarios públicos y abuso de autoridad moral. Si rebusca usted un poco en su código, notario Akimichi, le salen varios años de cárcel…

Sin despegar los labios, Naruto le observa, acaso trata de descender, de llegar hasta el fondo de aquella alma, como Dante en su viaje a los infiernos, y resbala, sin ofenderle, todo el sarcasmo amargo que desborda en las palabras de Sasuke.

—Entonces, usted entra y yo salgo —proclama Sasuke en tono irónico.

—Basta de bromas estúpidas —corta Akimichi con severidad—. El señor Uchiha pagó la indemnización que exigía el hombre a quien heriste, para retirar su acusación, y liberó tu barco de la orden de embargo que sobre él pesaba.

— ¡Caramba! Pero todo eso debe haberle costado un dineral. Por lo menos, la sangre de diez esclavos —persiste Sasuke en su tono irónico.

—Yo no tengo esclavos, Sasuke —aclara Naruto, conciliador—, y quisiera que habláramos como amigos, como hermanos, como mi padre me pidió que…

— ¿Qué?

El gesto de Sasuke ha sido tan violento, su mirada ha brillado con tan atroz relámpago de viejo rencor, que la palabra queda trunca en los labios de Naruto. Por un instante parece que fuera a prorrumpir en injurias, pero luego calla, calla, limitándose a sonreír con sonrisa de hiel. Y mordaz, deja escapar el reproche:

—Su señor padre, Fugaku Uchiha y Ōtsutsuki… Sangre de reyes, ¿eh?

—No sé qué tratas de decirme con eso, Sasuke.

—Absolutamente nada —ríe desagradablemente Sasuke—. Pero si mi barco está libre gracias a su generosidad, debo salir cuanto antes. Ahora tengo que trabajar más que nunca. Soy deudor de una cantidad importante. Un buen montón de onzas de oro debió cobrar ese canalla tramposo por el adorno que le puse en la mano y por las gotas de su puerca sangre. Un buen puñado de onzas que, naturalmente, le devolveré en cuanto pueda, señor Uchiha. A la mayor brevedad, y unido a nuestra vieja deuda: el famoso pañuelo de reales que sirvió para mi primera campaña…

—Bueno, Sasuke, lo tuyo es… —interviene el viejo Akimichi.

—Déjelo hablar Akimichi—le interrumpe Naruto con serenidad—. Que diga lo que quiera. Después va a tener que escucharme.

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa lo que un señor como usted pueda contarme. No tengo tiempo para escuchar de Konoha. Excúseme… y muy buenas tardes.

Sasuke se ha alejado con paso rápido por el largo pasillo en cuyo fondo se abre una puerta bajo la luz del día. Un momento se detiene deslumbrado cuando el sol le baña; luego se echa a la frente el gorro de marino y cruza altanero ante los centinelas que guardan la entrada.

— ¿No es cómo para volver a pedir que lo encierren? —Se sulfura el buen Chōza—. ¿No merece esa cárcel de la que se empeñó usted en librarlo? Espero que comprenda ahora la razón de mis consejos. Y si con toda justicia está usted indignado o arrepentido de haberlo ayudado…

—No, Akimichi. ¿Lo está usted de haber comprado aquel cartucho de naranjas?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Oyó usted…?

—Sí, Akimichi. Y pienso lo mismo que usted seguramente está pensando, a pesar de su indignación exterior: que no puede ser malo, esencialmente malo, el hombre capaz de recordar, como él recuerda, la primera sonrisa y el primer regalo que le fue otorgado… En fin, todo salió a pedir de boca…

Han dejado atrás el sombrío pasillo de la cárcel y, como a Sasuke, les deslumbra un instante el torrente de sol que baña el ancho patio: A lo lejos, por la callejuela inclinada, alta la frente y firme el paso, se aleja Sasuke _no Akuma_...

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hasta aquí el día de hoy. Ya los personajes van mostrando su calaña, en especial los villanos de esta historia. Pronto se viene lo bueno, esperemos con paciencia. Discúlpenme si es demasiado largo el capítulo, pero juro que son 5 como los anteriores.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **Guest:** Wiiii primera interacción de nuestros protagonistas, aunque claro, Hinata está hasta los huesitos con el _baka_ de Naruto que ni le pela. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Un besito.

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Hola de nuevo, qué bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Gracias por apreciar el esfuerzo de los que escribimos, esta historia no es de mi autoría, pero es arduo el hacer encajar algunas piezas para darle sentido al fic. Como le dije a mi _Guest_ favorita, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, jajaja tendremos que aguantar el SasuSaku unos cuantos capítulos más. Besitos.

 **Cherrymarce:** Hiiii! Me alegra volver a leerte, jajaja aquí ya se responden las dudas de tu comentario, y sí Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron y por lo visto no se agradan ni un poquito, pero como dicen, del odio al amor hay un paso… xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Besitos…

 **Nanouchiha:** Hola, bienvenida. Qué bien que te haya gustado, sí, habrá SasuSaku, pero es necesario, ya pronto se verá un poco más el acercamiento de Sasuke y Hinata, no tengo nada contra el canon ni contra el personaje de Sakura, pero no soy muy amante de esa pareja.

Volviendo a la historia, primero vi la _telenovela de 1993_ , estaba bien chica también, y como tú me enamoré de _Juan del Diablo_ y luego leí los libros y me enamoré aún más. Jajajaja no me animes tanto, que desde hace tiempo me ronda la idea de adaptar _Amor Real_ , solo que esa sí lo haría como pienso hacer el SasuHina de _Sie7e Pecados_ , con mi propia narración.

Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado (Lo sé ya eso está más visto que El Chavo xD). Ojalá vuelva a leerte pronto por aquí.

* * *

Y bien, hasta aquí nos trajo el río… no leemos en una próxima oportunidad.

 _Sayonara, meus amores._

 ** _Lis_**


	5. PRIMERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto.

* * *

¡Holaaaa _meus_ _amores_! De nuevo la yo. Jajajaja se me salió lo venezolano. Aquí el capítulo cuatro, disculpen si es muy largo, van a encontrar una que otra palabra que no existe, pero bueno, quería darle sentido en la geografía de Naruto.

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, "Sasuke y Sakura", "Hinata" (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final "Sasuke no Akuma" (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE Y SAKURA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Sakura se siente mal… le duele la cabeza y ha tenido que recostarse. Te ruega que la excuses.

La señora Hyūga ha envuelto en una mirada de profunda gratitud a su hija mayor, de cuyos labios acaba de salir la mentira que disculpa a su Hermana, mientras conteniendo su gesto de disgusto, Naruto pone en las manos de la madre el ramo de flores y la gran caja de bombones que acaba de tomar de las del sirviente que le acompaña, al que despide con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Doña Mebuki, ¿quiere darle usted esto en mi nombre a Sakura?

—Por supuesto, hijo, por supuesto. ¡Pero qué flores más lindas! Son una preciosidad. ¿Quieres ponerlas en un florero, Hinata? Para eso tienes tú más gracia que nadie.

—Las pondré en agua y la dejaré a Sakura el gusto de colocarlas ella misma en los floreros de su cuarto.

Un momento han temblado las manos de Hinata al tomar aquel ramo, acaso menos blanco que sus tocas de novicia, que sus pálidas mejillas, y lo oprime hasta sentir las espinas.

—Aguarda, Hinata —ruega Naruto con cierta timidez—. Si Sakura estuviera un poco mejor y me dejara verla por un minuto nada más… Si no le molestara mucho salir un momento… Digo, si no sufre mucho…

—Voy a preguntárselo. Estaba mal, pero voy a preguntárselo —accede Hinata, alejándose.

Mebuki y Naruto quedan solos y silenciosos por unos instantes en la vieja sala de la casa de los Hyūga, abstraídos cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Hinata, que regresa, les devuelve a la realidad:

—Sakura te ruega que la excuses. No se siente con ánimos de levantarse.

— ¿Tan mala está? Si me lo permiten, en un momento va mi criado y le trae al doctor Yakushi.

—Por Dios, no es para tanto. ¿Verdad, Hinata? —explica doña Mebuki con verdadera angustia.

—En efecto, Naruto, no es para tanto —asegura Hinata—. Sakura estará bien pronto; si sigue mal, yo mandaré por el médico del convento. Pero no te preocupes, porque no tiene nada… Al menos, espero que no sea nada.

Se ha vuelto hacia su madre con una mirada que pretende tranquilizarla, aprovechando un momento en que Naruto, demasiado impaciente, da unos pasos por la ancha sala para volver después a insistir:

—No sabes cómo siento no verla, aunque sólo sea un momento, antes de marcharme, Hinata.

—La ausencia será corta si vuelves por nosotras el sábado.

—Reconozco que es corta, pero se me hace eterna, y como nunca estuviste enamorada… En fin, despídeme de tu Hermana, ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué no das una vuelta y vuelves, hijo? —Interviene Mebuki—. Acaso en este tiempo…

—Es lo que estaba pensando. Voy a ir hasta el centro por un último encargo de mamá y antes de salir volveré a pasar por aquí. La verdad es que no estoy tranquilo marchándome mientras Sakura se queda mala. Si no ha mejorado, con permiso de ustedes traeré al médico. Perdónenme que me tome esa libertad, pero la quiero demasiado. Ríete de mí si quieres, Hinata. Tú seguramente pensarás que llego a lo pueril en mi ternura…

—No pienso nada, y aunque lo pensara, ¿qué importa? El mundo, para ti, se llama Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Eso, desde luego, y no creo que puedas reprochármelo. Pero me dolería parecerle risible a una Hermana como tú, cuyo criterio e inteligencia tengo en tanto.

—Debes tenerme por un crítico muy severo, Naruto.

—Tan severo como lo leo en tus ojos, Hinata. Y no sabes lo que me duele no ser santo de tu devoción. Pero, en fin, paciencia. Ahora sí me despido… hasta pronto…

Naruto Uchiha ha salido de la casa, donde quedan solas madre e hija. Mebuki Hyūga, con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, interroga a Hinata:

— ¿La viste? ¿La encontraste? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Pudiste avisarle? ¿Estará aquí para cuando él vuelva?

—No sé absolutamente nada, mamá. No está en la casa. No sé dónde ha ido. Pero voy a buscarla… Voy a buscarla por todas partes y, como no la encuentre, le diré la verdad a Naruto: ¡Que sale de casa a todas horas!… ¡Que tú nunca sabes dónde está!

…

— ¡Sakura… Sakura…! ¡Oh…!

Hinata se ha detenido, retrocediendo luego un paso, sorprendida. Por el sendero estrecho, abierto en roca viva, que es el camino de la cercana playa, ha surgido la figura de Sasuke, acaso más ruda y descuidada que nunca. Éste no ha perdido más que unos minutos para llegar hasta su barco y ver desde lejos el movimiento de los soldados que vuelven al bote que los llevara. Apenas ha cruzado unas palabras con su segundo, mandándole reunir la dispersa tripulación, y ha corrido en busca de aquella mujer que le obsesiona, ha ido a buscarla, casi sorprendido del impulso que lo mueve así, pero se detiene y sonríe… sonríe enmascarando burlonamente su disgusto, acaso divertido al ver que las mejillas de la novicia se vuelven aún más pálidas, que toda ella se estremece a un viento de emoción, tensa y sensible bajo aquellos hábitos que en vano quieren ser una barrera contra el mundo, y pregunta con sorna:

— ¿Qué le pasa, Santa Hinata? ¿Anda perdida por aquí?

—Estoy buscando a mi Hermana. ¿Podría usted darme alguna razón de ella? ¿Sabe dónde está?

— ¿Quiere decirme con eso que no está en su casa? —pregunta a su vez Sasuke.

—No quiero decir nada —contesta Hinata, impaciente—. Estoy preguntando…

—Y yo estoy respondiendo. No, no la he visto, Santa Hinata.

— ¿Quiere no llamarme así? ¿A qué viene esa burla? ¡Déjeme pasar!

—Dicen que es pecado tener mal genio, Hermana. Tiene libre el camino… Bastante malo para tanta tela como usted usa —observa Sasuke, haciéndose a un lado.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Jesús! —exclama Hinata, asustada.

— ¿Ve usted? —sonríe burlón Sasuke, extendiendo sus manos para sujetarla.

Espantada, Hinata ha vuelto la cabeza para no mirar la profunda grieta a donde ha estado a punto de caer, al resbalar sobre el borde mismo del acantilado. Luego se separa bruscamente, esquivando las manos de Sasuke que, al impedirle caer, apretaron sus brazos un instante más de lo necesario, y le reprocha:

— ¿Cómo se atreve…?

— ¿A impedir que se mate? La verdad es que yo mismo no lo sé. Hice mal en estirar la mano. Siga su camino y estréllese si ése es su gusto.

— ¡Es usted todo un patán!

—Y usted tiene arrestos que no son de monja precisamente. Pero adelante, Santa Hinata.

—No soy santa, ni abadesa, ni siquiera Hermana todavía. Puede ahorrarse las burlas —protesta Hinata visiblemente molesta.

—No son burlas —responde Sasuke con ironía—. Soy un ignorante, hablo por lo que salta a la vista. Usted tiene aires de abadesa mitrada. ¿No es así como se llaman? Conocí una en un convento de _Benisu_. Hubo un incendio en el convento y las monjas escaparon por la playa. Tenían tanto miedo, que se metieron en mi barco. Cuando las gentes tienen miedo, se les acaba todo: la soberbia, el empaque, el aire de superioridad… y piden a gritos que alguien las salve, aun cuando sea el mismo diablo. Pero adelante… siga su camino… no la detengo más…

Se ha quitado la gorra, saludándola con una reverencia burlona, y acaso espera verla de nuevo resbalar, pero Hinata recoge levemente sus largos hábitos y cruza rápida y segura sobre las rocas resbaladizas, mientras él sonríe a pesar suyo.

…

— ¡Sakura! ¿De dónde vienes?

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! De buscarte como una loca. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? No zarpaste, había soldados en tu barco, alguien me dijo que estabas preso… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Todo se arregló ya. El retraso fue sólo de unas horas. Pero si no salgo en seguida, no llegaré a tiempo a donde tengo que llegar.

— ¿En qué empresas andas, Sasuke?

— ¿Qué más te da? No te metas en mis negocios…

—Es que puede pasarte algo, y yo no quiero que te pase nada. Quiero que vuelvas, que vuelvas siempre… y mejor aún, que no te vayas, al menos tan pronto. Quédate hasta mañana, Sasuke. Esta noche hablaremos, ahora no puedo. He visto de lejos a Hinata. Sé que me está buscando…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a tu Hermana? Dile que se vaya al convento y que nos deje en paz.

—Es lo que yo quisiera: que volviera al convento, que profesara, que no saliera más.

—A ti te está pasando algo extraño. Antes no eras así.

—Antes no la tenía metida en casa…

— ¿Es sólo por tu Hermana? —Hay un tono violento en la voz de Sasuke cuando ordena—: ¡Júralo!

— ¿Crees ya en juramentos? Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no creías en nada… —responde Sakura, suave y astuta.

—A veces pienso que me estás engañando —afirma Sasuke en tono rencoroso—. Eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no me mientas, no me engañes.

— ¿Conque puedo hacer lo que quiera? —coquetea Sakura, provocativa.

—Ahora quieres desesperarme, ¿eh?

— ¡Ay, bruto! Suéltame esa mano… —Un fuerte silbido ha interrumpido su queja y, sobresaltada, indaga—: ¿Qué es eso, Sasuke?

—Nada… me llaman. Es mi segundo. Tengo que zarpar esta tarde, aprovechando los vientos del Poniente.

— ¿Y por qué no mañana al amanecer? ¿No puedes perder una noche? —Otro fuerte silbido se escucha ya más cercano, y Sakura le apremia—: Anda… te llaman… tu negocio parece muy importante.

—Y el tuyo también, porque estás muerta de impaciencia. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Oh…! —Se sorprende Sakura, pero en seguida reacciona y, disimulando su turbación, contesta—: No sé… llegó visita a casa.

—Ya vi cruzar la calle a dos jinetes: amo y criado. ¿Son ésos los que esperas?

—Yo no espero a nadie, pero hay visita y tengo que ir. Y a ti también te están llamando. —En efecto, nuevos e insistentes silbidos se dejan escuchar, y Sakura casi ordena más que invita—: Anda, que ese hombre está impaciente.

— ¡No te vayas! Espérame dentro de diez minutos. Aguárdame aquí mismo… ¡Aguárdame o te arrepentirás! —sentencia Sasuke, alejándose con rapidez.

…

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Estabas aquí todavía?

—Has tardado casi una hora, Sakura.

—Perdóname, no pude salir antes. Hinata…

— ¡No digas que fue por tu Hermana! ¡Fue por ese tipo que estaba de visita en tu casa! —asegura Sasuke, encolerizado—. Fue por él… Te vi despedirlo en la ventana.

— ¿Estás loco? Fue Hinata la que…

—Me acerqué lo bastante para ver que eras tú y para ver quién era él.

—Un amigo… Un buen amigo de mi familia, de mi casa. Desde niños, Sasuke… te lo juro… Mira… cuando mandaron a Naruto a Konohagakure, fue a cargo de mamá. Yo, como comprenderás, era muy pequeñita. Después, naturalmente, visitaba la casa. Entraba y salía… Yo le miro como a un hermano. Al volver a _Uzushiogakure_ , es lógico que nos visite. Es amable, atento…

—Y millonario. El hombre más rico de _Uzushiogakure_. Supongo que lo sabes… El hombre más rico de la isla.

— ¿Tanto como eso? —finge sorprenderse Sakura.

—Y uno de los más ricos de Konohagakure. ¿Te importa mucho eso? ¿Te agrada? Te gusta el dinero, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y a quién no le gusta, Sasuke?

—Pero a ti más que a nadie. Vi cómo te brillaban los ojos. Sí, Naruto Uchiha es muy rico, puede darse el lujo de tirar sus onzas al mar, de arrojar una limosna cuantiosa, como se arroja una piltrafa, para sentirse superior frente a un pobre diablo, para humillarle con su esplendidez y con su generosidad.

— ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo, Sasuke?

—Óyeme, Sakura. Si el dinero te gusta, yo pronto voy a tener mucho dinero. Volveré rico de este viaje —afirma Sasuke, violento y apasionado—. No me mires así… No me estoy burlando… Te digo la verdad. Traeré dinero, mucho dinero, para comprar todo eso que a las mujeres les agrada: joyas, vestidos, perfumes, casas con cortinajes… Mucho dinero para satisfacer tus caprichos, ¡y para arrojárselo a Naruto Uchiha a la cara!

Brusco, exaltado, sacudido por una pasión violenta y repentina, Sasuke habla inclinándose casi al oído de Sakura. ¡Qué rojo relámpago de celos, qué violenta llamarada de rencor, de anhelo de desquite, ha provocado en él la presencia de Naruto Uchiha en la casa de las Hyūga! No sabe nada, pero presiente; no puede adivinar, pero intuye la verdad, la fea y áspera verdad desnuda, frente al alma de aquella mujer que para él no tiene secretos, porque se le entrega sin pudores, libre de recato y de farsa… Pero Sakura Hyūga y Haruno no cree sus palabras, no recibe el halago a su belleza, que de ellas se desprende… Tiembla sólo temiendo la represalia del amante brutal, busca una disculpa, una forma para calmarlo, y susurra:

—Pero si yo no quiero nada… si yo no pido nada…

—Tú lo quieres todo. Pero soy yo, no él, quien tiene que dártelo. Se te iluminó el rostro de alegría cuando te dije que Naruto Uchiha era el hombre más rico de la isla. Te agradó… te agradó demasiado, te sentiste orgullosa de que rondara tu casa y…

—No la ronda por mí.

— ¡Júralo!

—Bueno… te lo juro…

Vacilando, ha jurado en falso, temblando más por superstición que por imperativo de su conciencia. Pero el duro rostro de Sasuke se suaviza y sus anchas manos crispadas se ablandan para acariciarla.

— ¿No lo quieres a él? ¿No te importa que sea millonario?

—No, Sasuke. ¿Por qué ha de importarme? Y ahora que pienso, ¿de dónde conoces tú a Naruto? ¿Tienes algún negocio con él?

— ¿Con Uchiha? —Ríe Sasuke—. ¿Por quién me tomas? Además, él no tiene negocios: hace recoger con sus capataces la sangre y el sudor de sus esclavos, y lo vende a peso de oro en forma de café, cacao, caña, tabaco… Son barcos completos los que salen de _Uzushiogakure_ cargados de su mercancía, y chorros de monedas de oro que caen en sus arcas. ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿No dices que eres su amiga desde niña?

—Amigo de la casa… mucho más amigo de Hinata que mío…

—No vas a hacerme creer que viene por la monja. Ésa es una arpía vestida de blanco. Me mira como a un perro sarnoso. Hoy me dieron ganas de gritarle…

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Tranquilízate. No le dije nada. Ella sí me insultó porque le di la mano cuando resbaló al borde de los farallones.

— ¿Por qué no la dejaste caer?

—Se hubiera matado.

— ¡Y qué! —salta Sakura con ira que no puede disimular.

— ¿Quisieras verla muerta? ¿Por qué la odias tanto? —pregunta Sasuke desagradablemente sorprendido.

—No es que la odie… Es mi Hermana, pero… a veces hablo sin saber lo que digo… Es que Hinata llega a desesperarme.

— ¿Por qué quiere meterse a monja?

— ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? Además, ¿qué puede importarte?

— ¿A mí? Claro que nada. Tú sola me importas, y he de volver por ti y hacerte mía para siempre.

— ¡Soy tuya para siempre, Sasuke!

—No de este modo: mía de verdad. Llevarte conmigo donde yo quiera, que nadie tenga el derecho de mirarte, que no mires a nadie… Te daré todo lo que el más rico pueda darte: tendrás casa, tierras, sirvientes…

—Apenas puedo creer lo que oigo… ¿Me estás ofreciendo matrimonio, Sasuke? —pregunta Sakura con burla sutilmente contenida.

— ¿Matrimonio…? —se sorprende Sasuke, desconcertado.

—Me quieres para ti solo, con todos los derechos legales… Volverás rico para ofrecerme una casa opulenta…

— ¡Y anillos, y collares, y trajes como no los tiene la mujer del Gobernador, y una casa más grande que la de Naruto! Y todo conseguido por mí, ganado por mí, arrancado al mundo por estas manos…

— ¿Con qué negocio? —Inquiere irónica Sakura—. No es grata una luna de miel en la cárcel…

— ¿Piensas que soy un imbécil? —se encrespa Sasuke.

—No, Sasuke —responde Sakura, ahora sincera de verdad—. Pienso que te gusto, que me quieres, que me deseas más que nada, que volverás por mí ya que tanto te importo. Y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz…

Apasionado, Sasuke la ha besado en los labios con uno de aquellos besos suyos con los que parece arrebatarla a la realidad… recios besos de fuego que son como el batir del mar contra las rocas: imperiosos, apasionados, casi brutales.

—Para volver como quiero volver, tardaré algo más de seis semanas —indica Sasuke—. Tendré mucho que hacer en el mar, ¡y pobre de ti si no eres capaz de aguardarme!

…

— ¡Cómo! ¿Pero es usted, hija mía?

—Sí, Padre, esperé que todos terminaran. ¡Tenía tanta necesidad de hablarle a solas…!

—Le mandé decir que mañana la escucharía junto con las otras novicias…

—No pude esperar a mañana. Perdóneme, Padre, pero me sentí desesperada.

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se filtran tras los vitrales de colores del ancho ventanal que respalda el altar de la Virgen de los Desamparados, y el Padre Hiruzen, menudo, nervioso, de cabellos blancos, hace un gesto a la pálida novicia, señalando la puerta de la sacristía e invitándola a entrar:

—Pase, hijita. Hablaremos ahora mismo, ya que lo desea tanto. Dígame…

—Necesito que se revoque la orden que me ha dado. Quiero volver al Convento, Padre. Que se abran para mí, otra vez, las puertas del noviciado… Quiero profesar cuanto antes.

—No creo que su salud haya mejorado lo bastante como para eso —murmura el Padre Hiruzen, lento y grave.

—Estoy perfectamente, Padre. Mi salud no tiene importancia…

—Tal vez la de su cuerpo… ¿pero la de su alma, hija mía?

— ¡Quiero salvar mi alma! ¡Quiero olvidarme del mundo, borrarlo, hundirlo! Estoy desesperada… ¡tengo miedo de caer en la tentación!

—No es ése el estado de ánimo en que puede usted elegir su camino. ¿Aún lucha con su amor humano?

—Sí, pero lucho en vano y me siento vencida. ¡Todo es inútil… no puedo matarlo, vive, renace, me ahoga…! A veces tengo el anhelo de gritarlo, de proclamarlo. Me atormentan los celos, el odio…

— ¿Puede usted, acaso, ofrecer a Dios un alma en semejante estado?

— ¡Quiero morir para nacer de nuevo; quiero oír las campanas que doblen por la triste mujer apasionada que he sido hasta hoy, y las voces que digan: muerta para el mundo! Muerta, sí, muerta, y que sea ese convento como la tumba en que se hunda para siempre Hinata del Hyūga…

— ¡Cuánta pasión, cuánta soberbia hay aún en ese corazón! Ese corazón que necesita purificarse para ofrecerse al divino esposo, ese corazón que no ha sentido aún la llamada de la vocación verdadera, ese corazón tan apegado al mundo, a ese mundo para el que pretende morir…

— ¡Padre… Padre, no me abandone!

—Nadie la ha abandonado. Se le indicó la prueba necesaria y usted la rechaza.

—Es demasiado horrible, demasiado humillante estar junto a él, verlo… Su sonrisa, su mirada, su palabra, todo para la otra… ¡No, no. Padre, quiero quedarme aquí, profesar…!

—No es posible. No es el rencor humano, es el amor divino lo único que puede hacerla digna de vestir esos hábitos. Y el único sendero que lleva hasta él es el que usted pretende abandonar: el de la humildad.

—Quiere…

—No diga más esa palabra —le ataja el Padre Hiruzen, con severidad—. Se le ha pedido prueba de obediencia. Cúmplala. Si realmente quiere tomar el camino que dice, no puede rechazarla. Dios le dará tuerza, si es que la ha elegido para pertenecer a su rebaño. —Y suavizándose, ofrece—: Si necesita de mi ayuda espiritual, puede volver cada mañana.

—Veo que no sabe usted todo lo duro de mi prueba. Padre. Si continúo en mi casa, debo alejarme de _Uzushiogakure_ mañana.

—Muy bien. Mientras más sola esté, más fuerza hallará en sí misma, más claro podrá ver en el fondo de su alma. Yo sigo creyendo que usted nació para el mundo, hija mía. Hay en su alma cosas que en la vida pueden ser cualidades, pero que el convento no perdona ni admite. ¿Por qué no esperar a que pase esa tempestad, sin comprometerse en un camino del que regresar será mucho más duro y más difícil? Además, su prueba tiene un término, un plazo. ¿Cómo puede haber resuelto todo en unos días? Necesita usted meses, tal vez un año…

— ¿Y si dentro de un año vuelvo a llegar como hoy, Padre Hiruzen? —Suplica Hinata con vehemencia—. Si hay lágrimas en mis ojos y desesperación en mi alma… si como ahora llego buscándolo porque me siento enloquecer, si como ahora caigo a sus pies de rodillas, junto las manos como frente a un altar, y llorando con lágrimas de sangre, le ruego: Padre, ayúdeme, quiero salvar mi alma… ¿Me ayudará usted, Padre? Necesito saberlo, necesito tener la seguridad… Dentro de un año, ¿puedo regresar?

—Regrese cuando haya encontrado la paz, hija mía, cuando sepa que su vocación es verdadera —murmura el buen sacerdote hondamente conmovido—. Vuelva entonces, hija. Si dentro de un año sigue pensando igual que hoy, nada podré decirle: ésta será su casa. Se abrirán para usted las puertas del convento, y se cerrarán para siempre después que haya entrado.

—Es todo lo que pido, Padre. ¡Gracias!

Hinata Hyūga ha caído de rodillas, inclinada la frente, juntas las manos. Por un instante parece que su alma se hundiera más y más en aquella desesperación sin nombre que la envuelve y la abrasa; luego alza la cabeza, y la mano del sacerdote se extiende para ayudarla a levantarse:

—Levántese, hija mía, y vuelva a su casa. Vaya en paz… ¡Ah, un detalle! Deje los hábitos en su casa. Vuelva al mundo como si fuese a vivir en él. Y recuerde que todavía no ha pronunciado ningún voto que la obligue a cerrar su corazón. Amar, para usted, todavía no es pecado, como no lo sería encontrar otro camino. Todos pueden llevar a Dios…

—Yo volveré por éste, Padre. Que la misericordia de Dios me haga encontrarlo abierto…

…

Mundano, galante, Naruto Uchiha ha sonreído a la señora Hyūga, disimulando la leve impaciencia que le sacude. Corren las primeras horas de la mañana de aquel sábado en que han de emprender el viaje a _Mangekyō_. Desde hace una hora se ha colocado en el coche el equipaje y, en manos de sirvientes nativos, piafa impaciente el magnífico caballo de Naruto.

—No tiene usted idea del gusto con que les espera mi madre, Mebuki.

—Es muy amable… mucho. Espero que no la molestemos demasiado. Nos esperaba a dos, y vamos tres…

—Se ha alegrado mucho de que Hinata pueda acompañarles. Mi madre las conoce y las quiere como si las hubiera tratado. ¡Le he hablado tanto de ustedes en mis cartas! Y mire qué cosa: de Hinata más aún que de Sakura. Éramos tan buenos amigos durante aquellos inolvidables años de la adolescencia… Confío en volver a serlo en _Mangekyō_. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo otra Hermana…

—Aquí tienes a tu Sakura… —le ataja la señora Hyūga al ver que su hija se aproxima a ellos.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho, Naruto? —pregunta Sakura.

—Ahora ya no importa… —disculpa Naruto.

—Saldremos inmediatamente —afirma Mebuki.

—No creo que pueda ser, mamá, pues las dos puertas de la alcoba de Hinata están cerradas. Dos veces le habló la muchacha y contestó que la esperaran, y como a ella no hay modo de ayudarla…

—Bueno, por mí ya no hay prisa…

Naruto ha envuelto a Sakura en una mirada ardiente, intensa, mirada de devoto y de enamorado, mientras ella sonríe con coquetería sutilísima. A pesar de su amor por Sasuke, le divierte Naruto, halla un encanto, un incentivo especial probando en él la sugestión de su belleza… Sonrisas, mohines, miradas lánguidas, ademanes encantadores, todo su arsenal de mujer hermosa y mundana, tan hábilmente envuelto, para el joven Uchiha, en perfiles de ingenua…

— ¿Tomarías una tacita de café acabado de colar, hijo? Voy a traértela mientras aguardamos a Hinata —ofrece Mebuki al tiempo que se aleja, dejando solos a los novios.

—Sakura, tienes un aire extraño y delicioso, completamente inusitado en ti. Juraría que has llorado —dice Naruto, recreando en sus ojos la linda figura de Sakura.

— ¿Llorar yo?

—No voy a reprochártelo. Tu sensibilidad de mujer te permite hacerlo, aún por una niñería, ya que espero que sólo niñerías puedan ocurrirte, y que sólo por capricho tengas que llorar.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de hacerme dichosa?

—Ahora no, claro. Pero cuando estés al lado mío para siempre, todo será maravilloso. Presiento tanta felicidad para nosotros dos…

—Ni que fueras tan bueno… —coquetea Sakura, mimosa—. La otra noche te despediste temprano, según tú para emprender el regreso a _Mangekyō_ , pero no te fuiste hasta el otro día por la tarde. ¿Puedo saber en qué pasaste la noche y la mañana?

— ¡Oh! Retrasé el viaje, pero vine a verte antes de marcharme, por cierto dos veces.

—Responde a lo que te he preguntado. ¿En qué pasaste la noche y la mañana de lunes a martes?

—Hice una pequeña diligencia para ayudar a un amigo en desgracia… Uno a quien no conoces, aunque no sé por qué confío en que algún día lo conocerás. Es un amigo extraño, un amigo que se empeña en no serlo mío, aunque yo lo soy de él con toda mi alma.

— ¡Qué cosa más rara! ¿Y por qué tienes ese empeño? En el Remolino no hay nadie que sea más que tú. No tienes por qué buscar y forzar la amistad de nadie…

—En este caso, sí, y te aseguro que vale la pena. Se trata de un personaje extraordinario y, además, de un viejo empeño de mi padre.

—Hablas en forma misteriosa… No te entiendo…

—Para que me entendieras tendría que hablar demasiado.

—Es absurdo que nos haga esperar así —se queja Sakura con disgusto—. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo para tardar tanto?

—Poniéndose el hábito, seguramente. Pero no te impacientes, ya no puede tardar. Y estando contigo, ¡qué más da cómo corra el tiempo! Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando estoy a tu lado. ¡Que tarde cuanto quiera! ¡Qué más da…!

Mebuki Hyūga ha irrumpido en el comedor llevando en sus manos una humeante taza de café que ofrece a Naruto. Éste, tras paladear unos sorbos, afirma galante:

—Le diría que es el mejor café que he probado en mi vida, doña Mebuki. Pero aún tiene usted que tomar el que cultivamos en _Mangekyō_. No es vanidad de cosechero, palabra. Ya me imagino lo que será nuestro café, preparado por sus manos…

— ¡Zalamero! Por buenas palabras no quedará.

—No son sólo buenas palabras, le hablo sinceramente…

—Ya lo sé, hijito, ya lo sé —asiente Mebuki ante el halago. El viejo reloj del comedor deja oír siete pausadas campanadas y la señora Hyūga se escandaliza—: ¡Jesús, las siete ya y nos proponíamos salir al amanecer! Voy a ver qué le pasa a Hinata…

—Creo que aquí viene ya, mamá —la interrumpe Sakura; y con visible sorpresa exclama—: ¡Pero, caramba…!

— ¡Te has quitado los hábitos, hija! —se sorprende también Mebuki.

—Pensé que era más cómodo para el viaje —explica Hinata con cierta reserva.

Ha llegado hasta el centro del comedor, baja la frente, sin mirar a nadie. Lleva un traje negro de cuello alto, de mangas largas, de amplia falda que en todo recuerda el aire de las ropas monjiles, pero el cuello fino se alza desnudo sosteniendo la graciosa cabeza, los negros cabellos peinados en dos trenzas, que se enrollan como una diadema alrededor de la oscura cabeza. Con los zapatos de tacón Luis XV parece más esbelta, más alta, más flexible, más ágil…

— ¡Que Dios te bendiga, hija de mi alma! No sabes la alegría que me das. Me parece como si te hubieras recuperado —expresa Mebuki con emocionada alegría.

— ¿Qué más da un traje u otro, mamá? Ni tiene importancia ni cambia en nada mi resolución.

—Estás muy linda —interviene Naruto, que también se siente gratamente sorprendido—. Te queda muy bien ese peinado y ese traje…

—Son casi de monja las dos cosas. Creo que no valía la pena que cambiaras —reprueba Sakura, mordaz y despechada.

—Ése era mi deseo: no cambiar.

—Difiero de la opinión de ustedes —opone Naruto—. No te pareces en nada a «Sor Hinata», y menos aún a la linda y alegre muchacha que salió para el convento, allá en Konoha. Pero el cambio ha sido para mejorar.

—Gracias por la galantería, mas no la repitas. Ya lo dijo con razón tu novia: esto es casi un hábito. Y en nada varía mis ideas y mis sentimientos. Mírame siempre como lo que soy: una novicia que anhela profesar y que no gusta de halagos mundanos.

—Perdóname, pero no quise halagarte: fui sincero —se disculpa Naruto, algo cortado por la actitud de Hinata—. Ya veo que, además, fui torpe. Bueno, como sólo esperábamos por ti, y el coche está dispuesto, si no disponen ustedes de otra cosa…

—En marcha, hijo, en marcha —ordena Mebuki—. Vamos a conocer, por fin, tu _Mangekyō_.

El ancho y cómodo coche cerrado, bien preparado para la jornada que le aguarda, va recibiendo a las viajeras: Mebuki y Hinata… Sakura se ha detenido en la puerta de la casona como si el soplo espeso del aire que llega del mar, cargado de salitre y yodo, fuera una sacudida irresistible para sus nervios. Ancho y azul se divisa el océano, zafiro fulgurante cuya presencia casi humana la estremece con el recuerdo de Sasuke el pirata… Así le llama en su imaginación desde el momento en que le viera partir prometiéndole la riqueza…

— ¿No subes, Sakura? —apremia Naruto.

— ¡Oh, sí! Naturalmente. Pero miraba el mar… hoy está muy inquieto…

— ¿Y cuándo es tranquilo en nuestra costa?

—Nunca, claro está… De _Mangekyō_ no se ve el mar, ¿verdad?

—No. Desde la casa no, pues lo tapan las montañas. Pero está bastante cerca. Hay que salir por el desfiladero que cierra nuestro valle, porque la parte central de la hacienda, lo que fuera _Mangekyō_ primitivamente, es sólo un valle entre montañas altísimas, una especie de mundo aislado de los demás. Por eso le llamo el paraíso. Está totalmente protegido de huracanes y vientos fuertes, cruzado por más de cien arroyos que bajan de las montañas. Por ello no hay terreno más fértil… ¡Cuántas flores y qué frutas más deliciosas! En fin, creo que más vale que no hable ya de _Mangekyō_ , puesto que vas a verlo.

—Pero no se ve el mar desde allá —se queja Sakura, en un suspiro.

—Se ve la caña, que es un mar verde, dulce en lugar de amargo, y sin peligros de ninguna especie. ¿No crees que es preferible?

—Te diré… tal vez el mar es bello por sus cosas malas también: su fuerza, su violencia… y su sal… ¿Nunca te has empalagado a fuerza de miel, Naruto?

—Te confieso que no. Soy un goloso incorregible. Pero, por favor, vamos, pues ya Mebuki se impacienta, y bastante la hizo esperar Hinata.

—Hinata… Hinata es un desastre sin los hábitos. Ya sé que tú la encuentras preciosa, y yo ridícula. No sé para qué tenía que dejar el convento.

—Tu mamá me explicó que su salud no andaba muy bien, pero en _Mangekyō_ va a reponerse. Estoy seguro…

— ¡Sakura…! —llama la voz de Mebuki desde el interior del carruaje.

—Vamos. Estamos abusando de la paciencia de tu mamá, que es demasiado buena —dice Naruto; y luego, alzando la voz, ordena a su sirviente—: Mi caballo, Shisui.

Se ha separado unos pasos, dejando a Sakura, que aún vuelve la vista al mar, recorriéndolo con mirada inquieta, un instante borrada su suave máscara de disimulo. Nada espera ver en él, bien sabe que la blanca vela del barco con que sueña está muy lejos. Un golpe de amargura le sube a la garganta, pero ya Naruto Uchiha está otra vez frente a ella, y el gesto de amargura se transforma en una sonrisa, al aceptar:

—Vamos cuando tú quieras…

* * *

— ¡Mi Naruto!

—Mamá…

Ansiosamente, como si las pocas horas de ausencia hubieran sido largos años, Samui Uchiha estrecha a su hijo contra el pecho, le separa después un poco para mirarle con aquella sonrisa de emoción y de orgullo que sube a sus labios cada vez que le ve, y se interesa:

— ¿Hicieron buen viaje? Tardaron mucho. Yo ya estaba inquieta…

—Vinimos despacio para no fatigarlas más de la cuenta. Y, además, mirábamos el paisaje… Aquí están. No creo que sea preciso una presentación…

—De ninguna manera —niega Mebuki acercándose—. Estoy encantada de volver a saludarla, Samui.

—Bienvenida a esta casa, Mebuki. Mejor dicho: Bienvenidas. ¿Cuál es Sakura?

Ha mirado con ansia a Hinata, como midiendo y valorando su casta belleza. ¡Qué linda y señoril parece bajo su traje negro! La frente pura bajo las trenzas negras, profunda la mirada y el gesto dulce y grave. Samui la contempla exquisita, perfecta, pero Hinata ha sonreído echándose suavemente a un lado, al aclarar:

—Soy Hinata, señora Uchiha. Aquí tiene usted a Sakura.

— ¡Oh…! —reacciona Samui, sorprendida—. También es muy bella, —luego, afectuosa, exclama—: Hija mía… creo que puedo llamarla así, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente, madre —interviene Naruto en tono jovial—. Y mi único anhelo es que, cuanto antes, puedas hacerlo con todos los derechos. Cada día que pasa modifico el proyecto de apresurar la boda, dándole mayor brevedad a la espera.

—Es lo que yo digo. ¿Para qué esperar? —afirma Mebuki.

—Mamá… —reprocha débilmente Sakura.

—No te ruborices, hijita —disculpa Samui—. La señora Hyūga ha dicho exactamente lo que yo pienso: ¿Para qué darle plazos a la felicidad? Mi hijo te quiere y, según sus informes, tú correspondes a sus sentimientos. No hay nada, pues, que se oponga a que esa boda, que todos deseamos, se celebre en seguida.

— ¿En seguida? —casi se escandaliza Sakura.

—Bueno, es una forma de decir. Me refiero al tiempo indispensable para preparar las cosas, ya que el único inconveniente que suele haber en estos asuntos, que es el no conocerse bien, es imposible en un caso como el de ustedes, pues son amigos desde niños. —Luego, dirigiéndose a la señora Hyūga, afirma—: Son muy bellas sus hijas. Mebuki. Bellísimas ambas. Cada una en su tipo, me parece perfecta.

—Es usted muy amable, Samui —agradece Mebuki.

—Amable fue la naturaleza siendo tan pródiga con ellas. De Sakura ya tenía muchas noticias por Naruto, pero Hinata me ha sorprendido extraordinariamente, y apenas concibo que quiera usted encerrar en un convento semejante encanto… ¡Ah! Kin… acércate…

De la semipenumbra de la ancha galería, con suavidad de sombra, ha surgido Kin, acercándose lentamente. Viste lo mismo que las otras doncellas que, de cerca o de lejos, miran a las viajeras: la falda amplísima, el corpiño ajustado, el redondo escote rematado por un ancho encaje y el típico pañuelo de Madrás cubriendo su cabeza, a la moda de las mujeres nativas. Pero son de oro macizo las argollas que penden de sus orejas, de filigrana coral y perla los collares que cubren su cuello. Usa medias de seda y va primorosamente calzada. También sus manos, cuidadas con esmero, revelan su verdadero lugar en aquella casa opulenta, y su presencia silenciosa hace que asome la curiosidad a los ojos de Mebuki y de Sakura. Dándose cuenta de ello, Samui explica:

—Kin es mi ahijada. Mi hija adoptiva, como quien dice. Ella se ocupará de agasajarlas a ustedes más que yo misma, ya que, por desgracia, tengo tan poca salud que todo en la casa está en manos de ella. —Luego hace la presentación oficial—: Kin, ésta es Sakura…

—Tanto gusto… —saluda Sakura en forma por demás fría.

—Es mío el gusto y el honor. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Han hecho buen viaje?

—Excelente, hijita, excelente —agradece Mebuki la deferencia de la muchacha—. Pero confieso que no puedo más… son muchas horas en ese coche.

—Llévalas a sus habitaciones, Kin —ordena Samui—. Pero, espera un momento. Creo que yo también puedo ir con ustedes.

—Apóyate pues en mi brazo, mamá —ofrece Naruto.

—No es preciso que se moleste usted… —empieza a disculparse Sakura.

—Al contrario, hijita —la interrumpe Samui—. Es un placer del que no quiero privarme. Ojalá y esos cuartos sean del agrado de ustedes. Hemos puesto el mayor empeño. ¿Vamos?

…

—Esto es lo que llamamos un plantador; y es, para mí, la mejor bebida de la tierra después del famoso ron-ponche —explica Naruto con entusiasta jovialidad—. Y hasta todavía me parece mejor y más apropiada para el clima. Pero, sobre todo, es cosa del campo. En _Uzushiogakure_ se bebe poco. Es jugo de piña con ron blanco, y el complemento ideal para algo que vamos a comer inmediatamente: los acrés de la amistad. ¿Quiere usted hacer que los sirvan, Kin?

Kin ha respondido sólo con un movimiento de cabeza, desapareciendo tras la amplia puerta. Están en aquel lado de la ancha galería anexa al comedor, donde, según costumbre isleñas, se pasa largo rato tomando aperitivos o cocteles antes de pasar a la mesa. Criados color de ébano, vestidos de blanco, se mueven llevando y trayendo carritos cargados de licores y botellas. En grandes jarras de cristal se sirven las bebidas frescas, jugos de frutas reforzados con ron, y en bandejas de plata, entre otras golosinas, las pequeñas frituras cargadas de especies, símbolo de amistad y bienvenida en las antillanas islas konohanas de Nanakuza y el Remolino.

—Esto, supongo que sí lo han comido ya —advierte Naruto.

—Naturalmente —replica Sakura—. Nos estás tratando como a extranjeras.

—Como a una soberana que pisa por primera vez su pequeño reino quisiera yo tratarte, Sakura. Tengo la pretensión de que _Mangekyō_ es un mundo nuevo, un mundo en miniatura, pero un mundo al fin, y ese mundo les está saludando, en este momento, con lo mejor que tiene. Aquí hay un nuevo coctel de mi invención.

— ¿Qué es? —indaga curiosa Sakura.

—Una variedad del plantador: jugo de piña, pero con champaña en vez de ron. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Fantástico! Lo mejor que he tomado en mi vida.

—En ese caso, le pondremos tu nombre, Sakura, y brindarán por ti nuestros nietos cada vez que lo beban. Hay un estallar de murmullos y risas de aprobación, mientras a una indicación de Samui pasan todos al lujoso comedor de la mansión de _Mangekyō_.

La suntuosa comida toca a su fin. Ya han pasado a un salón próximo para tomar los licores y el café, y a compartir éstos, así como a conocer a las Hyūga, han llegado propietarios de fincas vecinas. Aprovechando el momento en que nadie la mira, Hinata ha escapado de todo eso, ha bajado las escalinatas de piedra, ha cruzado el jardín y se aleja de la casa, como si huyera. Parece que se asfixia, que se ahoga bajo los artesonados del techo, entre las lujosas paredes tapizadas como para otro clima, como para otro mundo. No puede más. A los vapores de aquellas cálidas bebidas traicioneras se encienden en su mente mil imágenes atormentadoras, y es fuego, en vez de sangre, lo que circula bajo su piel. No puede ya soportar la presencia de Naruto. No puede verlo junto a Sakura, encendidos los ojos de amor y de pasión. No puede soportar la hipócrita sonrisa con que ella parece responder a aquel amor que él brinda apasionado y ciego.

Ha cruzado un bosque de cacao, un platanal espeso, y se detiene contemplando, entre los troncos flexibles de las palmas de coco, la enorme hoguera encendida frente a una barraca. También hay fiesta en aquel mundo bajo y lejano; también, como allá arriba, los aromáticos licores circulan aquí de mano en mano, y los gruesos dedos negros tamborilean sobre los parches. Es una música salvaje, monótona y ardiente: música arrancada al corazón del Kaminari, música que en la tierra isleña tiene, sin embargo, un nuevo sentido, un vaho de naturaleza primitiva, de pasiones desatadas, a cuyo ritmo se agitan en danzas lúbricas los negros cuerpos. Y el alma torturada de la novicia, se estremece. Temblando, las blancas manos se juntan para la oración:

—Señor… Señor… dame valor, dame fuerzas. Arráncame a todo esto. Vuélveme a mi convento. Vuélveme a mi convento, Señor…

— ¡Hinata! —exclama Sakura acercándose sorprendidísima a su Hermana.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué buscas? —se alarma Hinata saliendo de su momentánea abstracción.

—Caramba… es lo que iba a preguntarte yo precisamente: ¿Qué haces aquí? No es éste tu lugar. —Luego, con la ironía rebosando en sus palabras, comenta—: Sería fantástico que te gustara todo esto…

Ha vuelto la cabeza para mirar, a través de los árboles, la larga fila de mujeres negras, que se trenza y retuerce alrededor de la hoguera, como una enorme sierpe. Van semidesnudas. A la luz rojiza brilla el sudor sobre las carnes prietas. De pronto, entran los hombres. Llevan, también, los torsos desnudos, en alto los machetes de trabajo en cuyas hojas tiembla, como sangre, el resplandor de la hoguera.

—A mí esto me fascina y, al fin y al cabo, somos Hermanas —recalca Sakura sin abandonar su tono irónico—. Tenemos puntos de contacto, algunos muy notables. Este puede ser uno de ésos.

— ¿Para qué dejaste a Naruto? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? —soslaya Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de la mordacidad de su Hermana.

—No te preocupes por él. Está encantado de la vida bebiendo sus refrescos con champaña. ¡Qué infantil, qué ridículo me resulta Naruto a veces! ¡Oh!, pero no te molestes en indignarte. De todos modos, me casaré con Él. No se desprecia un partido semejante. Es, efectivamente, el hombre más rico de la isla.

— ¿Y sólo por eso…?

—Por eso y por todo lo demás, Santa Hinata…

— ¡No me llames así! —estalla Hinata, ahora indignada de verdad.

—Ya sé que no lo mereces. Te gusta este espectáculo salvaje, lo prefieres a la contemplación de Naruto… tu Naruto.

— ¡Ni es mío ni tienes por qué llamarlo de esa manera!

—Claro que no es tuyo. Eso ya lo sé. Nunca fue tuyo. Te diste el lujo de cedérmelo, o de hacer que me lo cedías; pero, en realidad, nada me diste, porque no tenías nada que darme. El que eligió fue él, y me eligió a mí. ¿Qué quieres, Hermana? Mala suerte… Pero, vamos… mamá te echó de menos. Me preguntó dónde estabas y yo salí a buscarte. Por una vez me tocó a mí el papel de hacer volver al redil a la oveja descarriada pero si tardo demasiado, nos echarán de menos a las dos.

— ¡Vuelve tú, que eres la que importa que estés allí!

—No lo creas. Aún hay dos vecinos de visita. Naruto te agradecerá que los entretengas… Todo lo que le obligue a no ocuparse sólo de mi le molesta. Claro que a mí no me interesa, pues yo preferiría quedarme aquí. Es la primera cosa interesante que veo en _Mangekyō_ , porque lo que es la momia de mi suegra y el caserón pintado de purpurina, es como para morirse de aburrimiento. —Sakura ríe suavemente y objeta con sorna—: No me mires con cara de espanto. Las cosas son tal como las pensé. Esto se puede soportar un mes al año… el resto lo pasaremos en _Uzushiogakure_. Te aseguro que el arreglo de la casa de la capital va a empezarse de inmediato y completamente a mi gusto. Ya tengo la palabra de Naruto. ¿Te sorprende?

—De ti no me sorprende nada. Pero óyeme, Sakura: no vas a hacer desdichado a Naruto. ¡No lo consentiré!

— ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana, y ni tú ni nadie…!

— ¡Sakura… Sakura…! —la interrumpe la voz de Naruto que la llama desde lejos.

—Ahí está. Salió a buscarme —señala Sakura, plenamente satisfecha—. No puede estar sin mí… No puede vivir sin mí. ¿Comprendes? Él, y no tú, me da con eso todos los derechos.

— ¡Sakura… Sakura…! —vuelve a llamar Naruto, ahora ya más cerca del lugar donde se hallan las dos Hermanas.

—Aquí estoy, Naruto…

Solícitamente acude Sakura al encuentro de Naruto, mientras, a favor de la oscuridad, Hinata retrocede, buscando pasar inadvertida bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles. No, no podría soportar en ese momento la presencia de él, esa presencia que ha llegado a ser como un martirio: martirio de los sentidos, a los que atormenta su voz y sus palabras para otra mujer; martirio de su alma, crucificada en cada palabra de ternura, en cada ademán de solicitud, en cada muestra de amor con que tanto soñara en vano…

—Sakura querida, ¿qué has venido a buscar aquí? —reprocha Naruto cariñosamente.

—Nada especial, querido. Salí sin rumbo a tomar un poco de aire, oí de lejos la música, vi el resplandor de las hogueras y me acerqué, pero no demasiado…

—No es para ti eso, Sakura. —Naruto la ha tomado del brazo, dejando resbalar su mano de caballero sobre la fina piel, sintiendo en alma y carne la influencia de la noche, del ambiente, de la tierra dulce y salvaje; la sugestión de aquéllos cuerpos brillantes y semidesnudos que se destacan a lo lejos, en la más lúbrica de las danzas, y propone—: Vámonos de aquí, Sakura.

— ¿No te gusta verlos bailar? Espera un momento. ¿No sabes lo que significa esa danza? Yo sí. Tuve una nodriza negra. Desde muy niña me dormía arrullándome con canciones como ésa. Una canción primitiva y monótona con sabor a mundos lejanos, a naturaleza exuberante: una canción de amor y de muerte…

Sakura ha pensado en Sasuke con un ansia que le enciende los labios, con un sacudimiento que es el resbalar de un escalofrío sobre su piel: Sasuke… salvaje como el mar bravío que abraza la isla ardiente, estrechándola, envolviéndola en sus fieras caricias, como si quisiera sepultarla, hundirla, acabar con ella para siempre, para al fin destrozarse sobre sus farallones de rocas o besarla en sus breves playas rubias… Sasuke, el loco, el pirata, que se fue jurando volver con la riqueza, para pagar, con la moneda comprada en sangre, su rescate de un mundo a otro…

—Vamos, Sakura —ruega Naruto con amorosa suavidad. El brazo de él oprime su talle dulcemente, sus labios la buscan para un beso contenido y tierno, caricia vacía que ella está a punto de rechazar y que, al fin, acepta cerrando los ojos, como algo que resbala sin dejar huella.

Van muy juntos bajo los árboles y tras ellos marcha Hinata, tan leve el paso que ni siquiera crujen bajo sus pies las hojas secas, crucificada el alma en su tormento, mientras cada vez oye más tenues las roncas voces de la fiesta negra, las que ella también escuchara desde la cuna en una canción de amor y de muerte.

— ¿Estás contenta, Sakura? —inquiere Naruto con timidez.

—Pues claro, tonto, ¿no lo ves?

—Nos casaremos en seguida. Mi madre lo desea y la tuya también. No hay ninguna razón para esperar más tiempo… ¿O es que no estás segura de tu amor?

— ¿Lo estás tú del tuyo, Naruto? Mira, yo soy caprichosa, no siempre estoy de buen humor. Puede que algunas veces goce con hacerte rabiar un poquito. Es mi manera de querer a la gente…

—Entonces, ¿he de traducir por amor tus caprichos?

—Naturalmente. Cuanto más te exija y más te moleste, será porque te quiero más. Cuanta menos lógica le encuentres a mis razonamientos, será que estoy más y más enamorada. Pero, claro está; tienes que quererme tú de la misma manera para soportar eso. Si no estás loco por mí…

— ¡Estoy loco, Sakura! —asegura Naruto con vehemencia.

—Y es por eso que yo te adoro…

Ahora es ella quien le echa los brazos al cuello, quien busca sus labios una y otra vez. Han dejado atrás la arboleda espesa, pisan ya las veredas de arena de los jardines, cuando una sombra inquieta surge frente a ellos con unas palabras iniciales de disculpa:

—Perdón por interrumpir…

— ¡Kin…! —estalla Naruto visiblemente disgustado.

—Dispénsenme. La señora me mandó que los buscara. Las visitas se van… preguntan por ustedes… ¿Debo decir que no les encontré?

—No tiene por qué decir ninguna mentira —responde Naruto conteniendo a duras penas su mal humor—. Vamos inmediatamente a despedirnos de ellos.

Con paso rápido se han dirigido hacia la casa. Kin les mira un instante, vacila, alza la cabeza, y sus ojos oscuros distinguen una forma entre las sombras. Es Hinata Hyūga, que da unos pasos hasta llegar al banco de piedra, desplomándose en él como sin fuerzas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sin el menor ruido, Kin se acerca a ella, indagando con frialdad:

— ¿Se siente mal? ¿No puede soportar el espectáculo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Usted venía detrás de ellos… No, no se moleste en negarlo, la vi perfectamente. Si no se siente demasiado mal, debería ir al salón. También notaron su ausencia… y puede haber comentarios…

— ¿Y a usted qué le importa? —se encrespa Hinata, movida por una ira repentina.

—Personalmente, nada, por supuesto —responde Kin con suave ironía—. Sólo cumplo con mi deber de velar por la tranquilidad de la señora Uchiha. El médico ha prohibido para ella las emociones fuertes. Necesita vivir en paz y sentirse feliz. En _Mangekyō_ puede arder la casa, con tal de qué ella no se entere. Todo cuanto yo hago es para eso, y el señor Naruto lo sabe. Aquí no importa nadie más que la señora Uchiha. ¿Comprende?

Hinata se ha erguido, pálida y fiera, con un relámpago fulgurante en las pupilas. Pero frente a su cólera, a punto de estallar violentamente, la muchacha baja la cabeza en ademán sumiso, y ofrece sincera:

—Por lo demás, señorita Hyūga, aunque supongo que no le interesa, quiero decirle que cuenta usted con todas mis simpatías y con mi sincero deseo de ayudarla si alguna vez lo necesita.

— ¡Jamás he contado sino conmigo misma, señorita…! —rehúsa colérica Hinata.

—Kin, simplemente —aclara ésta, suave y dócil—. No soy sino una criada de confianza, de absoluta confianza y absoluta lealtad para los Uchiha. Ahora, con el permiso de usted… yo sí necesito estar junto a mi ama cuando las visitas se despidan.

Hinata arde de ira, pero se han secado sus lágrimas, se ha erguido su talle, se ha sentido, de repente, fuerte y altanera, y con paso firme va hacia la escalinata de piedra.

…

—Seis meses son una enormidad, querida —objeta Naruto.

— ¿Te parece…? —titubea Sakura con astucia.

—Claro que sí, y apelo al criterio de nuestras madres. ¿Por qué no empezamos a prepararlo todo inmediatamente? Se corren las amonestaciones, se reúnen los papeles precisos y, cuando todo esté listo, nos casamos santamente.

— ¿Cuánto tardará todo eso?

—No lo sé. Cuatro semanas, cinco, acaso seis…

— ¿Nada más? Pues no es posible, Naruto querido. En cinco o seis semanas no puede estar lista mi canastilla de novia. Aunque nos volviéramos locas cosiendo, necesitaríamos poco más o menos los seis meses de que hablé antes…

—Por tu ajuar de novia no te preocupes —interviene Samui—. Era una de mis sorpresas pero ya que ha llegado el caso, más vale que se los diga de una vez. Tu canastilla de novia, la más linda que pueda soñarse, estará aquí justamente en ese tiempo: cuatro semanas, cinco, a lo sumo seis…

—Mamá querida, creo que te comprendo —exclama Naruto profundamente contento.

—Desde luego, hijo —conviene Samui. Luego, alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Kin…!

— ¿Me llamaba usted, madrina? —pregunta la aludida, acercándose.

—Sí; trae la libreta donde apuntamos los encargos hechos a _Hi no Kuni_ , ¿quieres?

—Sí, madrina, en seguida.

Silenciosa, rápida, diligente, con aquella eficiencia que es su característica y aquella discreción que tanto tiene de indiscreta, Kin se ha apresurado a poner en manos de la señora Uchiha la libreta pedida. Han pasado ya varios días desde que las Hyūga llegaran a _Mangekyō_ , y están juntos en grupo familiar: Naruto, apasionado; Sakura, defendiéndose entre remilgos y coqueterías; la señora Hyūga, humilde y sonriente, tratando de hacer el milagro de dar la razón a todo el mundo; pálida, silenciosa, tensa, Hinata Hyūga, pendiente de cada palabra, de cada gesto, como espiando el latir de los pulsos de aquel pequeño mundo que Samui Uchiha preside con su lánguido gesto de enferma, con la falsa condescendencia de su educación exquisita…

—Exactamente. El pedido se hizo hace casi un mes —corrobora Samui, tras consultar la libreta—. El mismo día que me hablaste de Sakura, de tu amor por ella.

— ¿Es posible, mamá? —comenta Naruto gratamente sorprendido—. ¡Es que me adivinaste el pensamiento! Eso era lo que yo quería.

—Ya es casi lo único que queda como madre amorosa de un hijo único: adivinarte el pensamiento —observa Samui en un arrebato de ternura. Luego, dirigiéndose a su futura nuera, pregunta—: Y bien, Sakura, ¿te has quedado pensativa? Ya no hay problema por tu canastilla. ¿Era ésa tu única preocupación, el único motivo para esperar seis meses el feliz día de tu boda?

—Tal vez Sakura no esté segura de sus sentimientos —sugiere Hinata sin poder dominar este acto impulsivo.

— ¿Qué dices, Hinata? —se extraña Samui.

—Digo que bien puede ser eso lo que la haga dudar. A veces hace falta tiempo para darnos cuenta de una equivocación… —insinúa blandamente Hinata.

— ¡Tú eres quien se equivoca totalmente! —salta Sakura con gesto agresivo—. De mis sentimientos no hay duda ninguna. Ni la tengo yo, ni Naruto puede tenerla. Y para que no sigas interpretando las cosas a tu antojo, me decido en este momento: Nos casaremos cuando quieras, Naruto, ¡cuando tú quieras! ¿Dentro de cinco semanas? Pues bien, ¡dentro de cinco semanas seré tu esposa!

Relampagueantes las pupilas, como un felino a punto de saltar para luchar con todas sus fuerzas, ha respondido Sakura a las palabras de Hinata, mientras un soplo tempestuoso cruza sobre la reunión familiar. Samui Uchiha la mira sorprendida, desconcertada; Kin ha dado un paso colocándose detrás de ella, como si se dispusiera a respaldarla, mientras Naruto, pálido de ira, contiene su expresión con esfuerzo, y Mebuki de Hyūga acierta por fin a balbucear las palabras que el espanto ahogó en su garganta:

—Hinata, Hinata, pero ¿has perdido la razón, hija? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Por qué ha de decirlo si no porque me odia? —No puede contenerse Sakura—. ¡Me odia, me aborrece!

—En mi opinión, ninguna de las dos sabe lo que dice —interviene, conciliadora, Samui—. Se han acalorado sin razón de ninguna especie. Seguramente Hinata ha cedido a un rapto involuntario de impaciencia.

—Creo que le debes una explicación a tu Hermana, Hinata —aconseja Naruto, categórico y severo.

Hinata no puede aguantar la tensión que la absorbe y domina, y sin decir palabra abandona el grupo, alejándose corriendo.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —la llama Naruto hondamente estupefacto.

—No vayas con ella, Naruto. No la tomes en cuenta. ¿No es suficiente que esté yo dispuesta a complacerte? ¡Déjala… déjala…!

—Tu novia tiene razón, hijo mío. Escúchala y atiéndele a ella, que bastante mortificada está por la intemperancia de su Hermana.

—Quiero recordarles a todos que Hinata está enferma, y justamente de los nervios —intercede Mebuki con el loable afán de restar importancia al acto tan desagradable—. Estoy segura que no quiso decir lo que dijo, ni molestar a nadie. Pero la pobrecita está mala: no come, no duerme…

—Usted sí debería ir tras ella, Mebuki, y decirle lo que hace al caso. Desde luego, sin ser demasiado severa —aconseja Samui con benevolencia—. En efecto, su linda hija mayor no se ve saludable, y nuestra adorable Sakura se estaba haciendo de rogar demasiado. ¿No te parece, hijita, que aparte de su rudeza, tu Hermana ha hecho bien en ayudarte a que te decidas?

Sakura ha hecho un esfuerzo para contenerse, para sonreír, para recobrar la máscara angélica que un momento la hiciera abandonar la ira, y con falsa modestia responde:

—Yo estaba decidida ya, doña Samui. No discutíamos sino una fecha. Yo soy tan feliz siendo novia de Naruto, que no quiero ni necesito nada más.

—Las flores son bellas, pero dar fruto es la función natural del árbol. El noviazgo es como la primavera. Eres aún muy niña para comprender ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, piensa que estoy enferma, que no soy joven, y que el último de mis sueños es dormir en mis brazos a un nieto. Que sea cuanto antes esa boda…

Naruto ha tomado entre las suyas la mano de Sakura, pero no sonríe. La mira gravemente, con una mirada profunda, como si quisiera penetrar hasta lo más íntimo de sus pensamientos, como si por primera vez hallara un misterio en aquella alma de mujer, en la que cifra toda su esperanza de dicha. Mas no es una pregunta, sino una promesa, lo que por fin escapa de sus labios:

—Viviré para procurar tu dicha, para hacerte feliz, Sakura.

…

Juntas las manos, inclinada la frente, de rodillas ante el altar del Crucificado que preside la pequeña iglesia de _Mangekyō_ , Hinata busca en vano palabras para su oración, y no las halla. Eleva sólo un pensamiento dolorido y rebelde:

— ¡Perdón, Señor, perdón…!

Una espuma amarga, de rencor y de celos, se mezcla a la oración en sus labios y, como relámpagos, pasan sentimientos diversos iluminando el negro cielo de su mundo interior, mientras sigue su rezo:

—No fue por odio… fue por amor… Pero mi amor es culpable también. ¡Mi amor es peor que el odio…!

Está sola bajo la única nave del diminuto templo, casa de Dios de anchas paredes blanqueadas de cal, de toscos arcos coloniales en los que clavan sus tallos prénsateles las frescas enredaderas tropicales. Cerca del altar están los reclinatorios de terciopelo de los Uchiha: luego, los largos bancos de madera para los jornaleros y sirvientes. Pero ni amos ni servidores asoman en este instante por sus altas puertas. Sólo la frágil mujer vestida de negro que reza y llora con las manos juntas, y, como una sombra, Naruto Uchiha que desde lejos la contempla…

—Señor, no permitas que mi lengua vuelva a moverse torpemente. Dame la fuerza de callar y la humildad de bajar la cabeza frente a la injusticia…

Sus lágrimas han corrido un instante, pero se secan al contacto de su piel ardiente. Algo como un presentimiento la estremece. Ha sentido que el calor de una mirada la envuelve. Alguien la observa, alguien está cerca de ella. Bruscamente, vuelve la cabeza y un escalofrío la sacude…

— ¡Naruto! ¡No… no…!

Hinata huye. Pretende huir, esquivar a Naruto. No se siente con fuerzas de resistir ahora su mirada frente a frente, de escuchar sus palabras que adivina cargadas de reproches. Quiere escapar a ese tormento, pero no puede. Él la ha seguido, ha cruzado también el pequeño templo y la detiene cerrándole el paso apenas pisa los cuadros del jardín que lo rodea, reprochándole:

—Huyes como si hubieras visto al demonio. ¿Por qué?

—No te había visto. Terminé de rezar y…

— ¡No mientas! —La interrumpe Naruto—. Perdóname si te parezco brusco y rudo, pero tenemos confianza de hermanos. Te miré y te consideré siempre como la más fraterna de las amigas, y pronto seremos hermanos realmente.

— ¡No se es hermanos sino por la sangre! —protesta Hinata, dolida por el reproche de Naruto.

—Ya veo que de mí no quieres serlo, y es justamente por eso mi empeño en hablarte.

—No vale la pena. Molestaré poco. Creo que mañana mismo puedo regresar a _Uzushiogakure_ y esperar en mi casa a mamá y a Sakura.

— ¿Tan mal te sientes en la mía? ¿Tan desagradable te resulta mi presencia? Porque supongo que no será la de mi pobre madre, que te ha colmado de atenciones, que hasta hoy estaba encantada contigo, lo que… —se interrumpe y, adoptando un tono afectuoso, pregunta—: Hinata, ¿qué tienes? Mientras rezabas te vi llorar. Sería menester estar ciego para no darme cuenta que ahora mismo estás luchando con tus lágrimas. Sufres… veo que sufres… Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por quién?

Con qué terrible esfuerzo sujeta Hinata el corazón que se le desboca. Con qué alarde de voluntad suprema traga el nudo de lágrimas que se le enrosca en la garganta como una sierpe, y aprieta las manos clavándose las uñas en la piel, mientras el pálido rostro se serena, mientras halla milagrosamente la suficiente fuerza para responder fría y cortésmente.

—Eres muy amable preocupándote por mis lágrimas. Pero no le des más importancia que la que tiene: un poco de excitación nerviosa y un poco de nostalgia por la paz de mi convento. Te aseguro que no es más que eso.

—Es que antes te expresaste de una manera que… —rechaza Naruto.

—Que no podía ofender a nadie —se rebela Hinata, alterada pero conteniéndose mediante un supremo esfuerzo—. Me limité a preguntarle a mi Hermana si estaba segura de su sentimiento. Creo que en el matrimonio es preferible arrepentirse una hora antes que un minuto después.

—En efecto; pero ¿por qué había Sakura de arrepentirse? ¿En qué puedes apoyarte para pensar que no soy digno de ella?

— ¡Yo jamás he dicho eso! —niega Hinata vivamente.

—No es preciso decir lo que se da a entender con toda claridad —se queja Naruto con cierta amargura—. Hay algo en mí que no te gusta para tu Hermana. Cambiaste totalmente, dejaste de ser mi amiga desde que te diste cuenta de que la amaba… es la verdad. Y hablemos claro de una vez: desde que saliste del convento, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto me has tratado con frialdad, con antipatía… casi podría decirte que con aborrecimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal te he hecho? Ninguno, ¿verdad? ¿Qué puedes tener contra mí sino el miedo de que no haga feliz a tu Hermana? ¿Qué fallas ves en mí? ¿Qué defectos me encuentras?

Otra vez Hinata le ha mirado en silencio, conteniendo sus emociones. Otra vez ha hecho el milagro de permanecer fría y serena, ahogando aquella verdad que con el latir de su corazón parece golpearle las sienes. Otra vez ha logrado responder cortésmente, con algo parecido a una sonrisa:

—Lo que dices es pueril, Naruto. ¿Quién puede encontrar en ti un defecto? Eres el hombre más rico de la isla, el más importante después del Gobernador, y aun antes que él para la mayor parte de las gentes. Tienes nombre, fortuna, juventud y talento. ¿A qué cosa mejor que a ti puede aspirar una mujer?

—Te sobrepasas en el elogio, o eres cruel en tu burla. Si yo tengo todo eso, ¿qué tienes tú contra mí?

—Nada, Naruto. ¿Qué puedo tener? Vivimos en mundos diferentes, y éste no es el mío; por eso resulto incomprensible a los ojos de muchos, de ti el primero. Olvídate de mí, que se olviden todos. Permítanme volver a _Uzushiogakure_ , y tú sé feliz, tan inmensamente feliz como deseo que llegues a ser. Olvídate de mí, Naruto. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

— ¡Hinata… Hinata…! —llama Naruto al ver que ésta se aleja con paso presuroso.

—Naruto mío, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —Pregunta Sakura, acercándose solícita a su novio—. Estás alterado, muy pálido, y no creo que valga la pena. No debes hacer el menor caso de cuanto te ha dicho…

—Hablaba con Hinata…

—Ya lo sé. La vi pasar corriendo. Salí a buscarte, porque me imaginé que vendrías detrás de ella y no podía consentir que me calumniara…

— ¿Calumniarte? —Se sorprende Naruto—. Nada dijo de ti. ¿Qué podía decirme? Yo soy quien, por lo visto, no satisfago su ideal para cuñado…

— ¿Te dijo eso? —exclama Sakura en el colmo del asombro.

—Está demasiado claro para que no lo entienda. Creo que no me halla digno de tu amor y que le molesta ver cómo me quieres.

Sakura ha hecho un esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa burlona que juguetea ya en sus labios, y respira después profundamente, sintiéndose segura de sí misma, disfruta como nunca de la situación, con fuerza y poder para decidir tres vidas a su antojo y, condescendiente, le reprocha:

—Mi querido Naruto, es increíble que confíes tan poco en tus propios méritos, que les des tanta importancia a las tonterías de Hinata…

—Tú se la diste primero que yo. Si son tonterías, ¿por qué te alteraste de esa manera?

—Yo, no soy más que una débil mujer. Tú, en cambio, eres el hombre fuerte, sabio, inteligente… Lo mejor es que te olvides de los arrebatos de Hinata.

—Es precisamente lo que me ha pedido ella: que la olvide, que la deje volver mañana mismo a _Uzushiogakure_ para esperar allí el regreso de ustedes.

—Me parece muy acertado, pero no que se vaya ella sola. Será mejor que regresemos las tres, que arreglemos allá las cosas mientras tú las arreglas aquí, que mandes a reparar a toda prisa la casa de la capital, que es el lugar indicado para que pasemos nuestra luna de miel, y cuando hayan transcurrido esas cinco semanas indispensables para todo esto, nos casemos mientras Hinata vuelve a su convento, que es el lugar que le corresponde. Que tome al fin los hábitos, que profese. —Y con una jovialidad que más bien es ironía, declara—: Y que rece por nosotros, que rece por nuestros pecados, ya que ha elegido ese camino para llegar al cielo.

— ¿Irte tú también? ¿Dejarme?

—Por unos días solamente, mi tonto querido. Es indispensable. Si hemos de casarnos, hay mil cosas qué disponer. Si estamos oficialmente comprometidos para casarnos, no es muy correcto que viva yo en tu casa, que durmamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿No te parece?

Lo ha besado con un largo beso ardiente, cerrando los ojos, acaso soñando que es otra boca la que besa, y un instante arrastrado por aquel torbellino, responde Naruto a su beso de fuego, susurrando:

— ¡Sakura… mi vida…!

—Y ahora, formalidad —aconseja Sakura, reaccionando—. Ve a disponer las cosas para que mañana temprano nos lleven a _Uzushiogakure_. Yo voy a decírselo mi mamá y… —Se interrumpe al ver a unos pasos de ellos a Kin, y no puede menos que lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa—. ¡Ah…!

—La señora Samui aguarda al señor Naruto en sus habitaciones —avisa la muchacha, adoptando un tono humilde—. Le ruega que vaya inmediatamente.

—Con usted no gana uno para sustos, Kin —bromea Sakura con intención aviesa—. ¿Qué es lo que se pone en los pies para pisar como los gatos?

—Mi deseo de servir a los Uchiha, señorita. Como hasta ahora no ha habido en esta casa nada qué sorprender ni ocultar…

—Ni lo hay tampoco ahora, Kin —reprende rudamente Naruto—. Puede usted omitir las reticencias.

—Perdón, señor. Yo sólo dije…

—Oí perfectamente lo que dijo. No quiero seguir hablando del asunto, ya que aclaré el punto total y absolutamente. No hay misterios, pero no todo puede hablarse delante de la servidumbre.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprende ahora Kin.

—Será muy saludable que lo recuerde —recalca Naruto. Luego, cambiando la expresión, se dirige a Sakura—: Con tu permiso, voy a ver qué quiere mamá.

—Y yo también voy a prevenir a mi gente. Hasta ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Hasta siempre, mi vida…

Se ha inclinado, llevándose a los labios la mano de Sakura y besándola con tierno respeto. Después se alejan ambos por distintos rumbos, mientras, inclinada la frente, ardiendo las mejillas como bajo la ofensa de una bofetada, Kin permanece inmóvil, tensa, hasta que la mirada hosca y serena del hombre que se acerca, se fija en ella y observa:

—Kin, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Nada, tío… —soslaya la joven haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo.

—A eso se aplican todos en esta casa: a no hacer nada. Y lo que es en el campo, si no estuviera yo siempre atento, con la fusta en la mano, no habría tampoco quién se moviera. ¡La vida voy a dejarme en las nuevas plantaciones de caña que estamos haciendo! Se han roturado cuatro parcelas en escalón, casi hasta lo alto del monte. Me gustaría que el señor Naruto lo viera. Deberían darse una vuelta por allá. ¿Me oyes? —rezonga Shin. Y al observar atentamente la extraña expresión de su sobrina, indaga—: ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes? A lo que parece, vas a llorar. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada. El señor Naruto se ha dignado recordarme que no soy aquí más que una sirvienta. Le molestó que al acercarme lo viera besando a esa Hyūga… a esa Sakura que no es más que una cualquiera…

— ¿Pero cómo te atreves…?

—Cualquiera puede verlo. Basta con mirarla. Pero el señor Naruto es sordo y ciego, porque no quiere ni oír ni ver. Bueno, más vale que yo me calle, tío.

—De acuerdo. Creo que más vale que te calles si vas a decir disparates. La señorita Hyūga será nuestra dueña dentro de cinco semanas según me dijiste.

—En _Mangekyō_ no habrá nunca más que una dueña: la señora Samui. La otra, que no venga… ¡Qué no venga, porque le irá demasiado mal si viene!

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Demasiado mal?

— ¡Y yo seré la que me ocupe de eso!

…

— ¿Qué haces, Hinata? Veo que apresuras las cosas… La voz de Sakura ha llegado hasta Hinata golpeando sus nervios en tensión, deteniéndola, para dejarla inmóvil frente a la pequeña maleta que está poniendo en orden. Se hallan en la amplísima alcoba que le han destinado en aquella especie de palacio campestre, la más sencilla de las tres, no obstante los ricos cortinajes, los pulidos pisos, los lujosos y bien cuidados muebles…

— ¿Puedes dejarme un rato en paz, Sakura?

—No te preocupes. No vengo a discutir ni a hacerte reproches. Al contrario. No tendrían razón de ser. Estoy encantada por tu magnífica iniciativa de volver cuanto antes a _Uzushiogakure_. La idea es, desde luego, de mi más absoluto gusto.

—Me lo imagino. Sé cuánto deseas perderme de vista.

—En este caso, perder de vista a mi futuro palacio, a mi futura familia y a mi futuro reino…

— ¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Comprenderás que mamá y yo nos vamos también. Ya se lo he dicho a ella y se ha quedado poco más o menos que con un ataque de nervios. Sería conveniente que la calmaras, tú que sabes hacerlo. La pobre mamá tiene un santo horror a que se nos escape Naruto, pero yo no. Sé que lo tengo bien seguro y aunque te duela oírlo quiero afirmártelo una vez más.

—No me duele. Lamento muchísimo haber dicho lo que dije. Por eso quiero regresar a _Uzushiogakure_ ; pero regresar yo sola. De ningún modo que por mí se interrumpa la visita de ustedes.

—Por ti no se interrumpe nada, hermana. Cálmate. Yo soy la que quiero irme, yo soy la que estoy harta de todo esto.

—Y, sin embargo, pretendes casarte con Naruto —refuta Hinata sin poder suavizar el tono violento de su voz—. ¿Por qué no eres leal con él? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer lo que no quiero hacer? Si sigues como estás, me obligarás a hablarle claramente.

—No creo que te atrevas. Hoy perdiste una ocasión estupenda. Hubieras podido sincerarte, hablarle de tu amor, pero lo único que se te ocurrió fue darle a entender que no te gustaba para cuñado. Porque, desde luego, me lo dijo. Él me lo cuenta todo. Hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos me pertenecen. Y es un niño, ¿sabes? Es un niño tonto… y supongo que lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tonto hasta el fin de sus días.

— ¡Si supieras cómo me repugnas cuando hablas así! ¡Cómo te odio cuando…!

— ¡Qué lío de sentimientos te haces, hermana! —la interrumpe Sakura con una risita suave—. Me odias porque estás celosa, y estás celosa porque lo quieres.

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Volverme loca?

—Cálmate, Hinata, y no grites. Acertaste al decir que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos y, naturalmente, quiero estarlo antes de casarme.

— ¿Qué dices, Sakura? —se esperanza la novicia.

—Buscar mi verdad en unos días de reposo y de aislamiento. Quiero volver a _Uzushiogakure_ para eso: para estar sola. Para darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente; para decidir si me caso con Naruto, o si no me caso. Voy a hacer lo que tú llamarías examen de conciencia. Puede que me case. Son demasiadas las ventajas que Naruto me ofrece. Puede que no me case, que prefiera la libertad a la riqueza. En el segundo caso… —Su voz no puede disfrazar la ironía que la invade—: En el segundo caso, mi querida Hermana, te daré una prueba de esa generosidad mía que tanto has puesto en duda. ¡Te lo devolveré!

Cómo un relámpago de esperanza ha cruzado sobre el alma de Hinata, aunque las últimas palabras de su Hermana la hieren y la ofenden. Duda, lucha, vacila, se retuerce en aquella dura batalla empeñada contra sí misma, mientras casi afable, casi sonriente, goza Sakura del desquite de verla temblar. Tal vez un momento cruza la compasión por los ojos verdosos de Sakura, pero se apaga al grito de su egoísmo, al benévolo placer de manejar otras almas a su antojo, mientras la palabra violenta estalla en los labios de Hinata:

— ¡No tienes nada qué devolverme! ¡Pero no creas que vas a seguir divirtiéndote, jugando con él!

— ¿Por qué no? Cuando se entrega el corazón sin condiciones, no podemos quejarnos demasiado de lo que sucede. Y él me entregó su corazón. Me quiere más que a sí mismo y sin ambages me lo confiesa.

—Porque está ciego, porque no sabe quién eres. Si te conociera realmente, si yo le dijera de ti… —advierte sordamente Hinata—, y demasiado bien sabes lo que podría decirle.

—Tú eres quien no lo sabes —se enfurece Sakura—. No puedes acusarme sino de tonterías, de chiquilladas, de simplezas. No tienes una prueba contra mí, y te desafío a que me acuses sin pruebas. Ya verás si te cree, ya verás contra quién se vuelve…

—Contra mí, por desgracia —acepta Hinata con profundo dolor.

—Me alegro mucho que lo comprendas. Pero aunque fuera verdad, aunque lograras demostrarle que soy indigna, ¿sabes lo que conseguirías con eso? ¡Que te odiase! ¡Porque matar su fe en mí es condenarle a sentirse el más desdichado de los hombres!

—De eso te aprovechas…

—No hago sino defenderme. Buena eres tú para no hacerlo. Si desde niña no hubiera estado yo alerta… Conmigo no te hagas la buena. Querrías verme muerta…

— ¡Con cuánta injusticia hablas, Sakura! Yo querría verte feliz, pero haciéndole feliz a él también. Saber que eras capaz de ser honrada, digna, recta, de serle leal, totalmente leal…

— ¿De veras? ¿Sólo con estar segura de eso te considerarías dichosa? Que sea leal, ¿verdad? Que sea sincera… pues bien, voy a serlo. Es justamente lo que te prometo: no me casaré con Naruto sin estar segura de poder brindarle esa felicidad que tú quieres para él y que yo deseo para mí misma. Pero cuando me case, si me decido a hacerlo, me harás el favor de dejarme tranquila. Es todo un pacto. ¿Aceptas? ¿Sellamos con un beso?

—Acepto… pero no es necesario el beso.

—Rencorosa, ¿eh? —Ríe burlona Sakura—. Yo soy la que debiera estar enojada. Buena puñalada trapera quisiste darme. Pero a mí no me importa. Eres la oveja blanca de las dos Hermanas: la aplicada, la noble, la prudente, la buena… Yo tengo algunas manchas, pero soy la más fuerte y no te guardo rencor de ninguna especie. —Y diciendo y haciendo, besa a su Hermana.

—Hijitas… vaya, menos mal. —Es Mebuki, que llega junto a ellas—. Temí que siguieran discutiendo. Es tan doloroso para mí verlas de esa manera, una contra la otra… Duelen tanto en el corazón de una madre esas desavenencias… ¡Ay, si los hijos supieran…! —Un suspiro llena el corazón de la madre.

—Mamá, por Dios, no te pongas romántica —rechaza Sakura con alegre jovialidad—. Ya pasó todo; fue una nubecilla de verano. ¿Verdad, Hinata? Pero ya verás cómo no vuelve a suceder. De ahora en adelante, mi Hermana y yo vamos a llevarnos maravillosamente: yo en mi casa y ella en su convento. La situación ideal para no disgustarnos. Y si andando los años me sale a mí una hija casquivana y coqueta, se la envío a su tía la abadesa para que la sermonee y…

— ¡Sakura! —la interrumpe la voz de Naruto que la llama desde el pasillo.

—Creo que me llama Naruto —comenta Sakura; y luego, alzando la voz, responde—: Aquí estoy, querido. Entra.

—Perdónenme ustedes —se disculpa Naruto desde el umbral—. Sin duda, interrumpo una conversación familiar, pero es el caso que mamá quiere hablarte en seguida, Sakura. A la pobre le ha caído bastante mal la noticia del viaje de ustedes.

—En dos minutos lo arreglo yo todo y la convenzo de nuestras magníficas razones —asegura Sakura—. ¿No vienes conmigo; Naruto?

Éste se ha quedado mirando a Hinata, inmóvil frente a la pequeña maleta abierta, tan pálida, tan frágil, con una expresión tan dolorosa en los labios, que un irresistible sentimiento de amistosa compasión lo acerca a ella, y suplica:

—No quisiera que te fueras disgustada conmigo, Hinata.

—No lo estoy, Naruto, ni habría razón para ello. Eres el mejor de los hombres…

—No lo soy, pero deseo serlo, para brindarle a tu Hermana toda la felicidad que merece, para que un día puedas mirarme como hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre…

Con rápido gesto ha tomado la mano de ella, llevándosela a los labios, y luego marcha tras Sakura…

—Qué buen muchacho, Señor —exclama Mebuki—. No lo hay mejor en el mundo entero. Yo también me voy a preparar las maletas.

Hinata ha quedado sola, inmóvil, sintiendo sobre la piel de su mano derecha la dulce y ardiente sensación de aquel beso, el cálido deleite de aquella caricia que enciende de rubor sus mejillas… y furiosamente se clava las uñas, borrando con sangre la huella de aquel beso…

… … …

—Es un gran honor su visita para mí, señorita, pero francamente no recuerdo…

—No fatigue su imaginación, doctor Akimichi. Es la primera vez que nos vemos… de cerca. De vista le conozco bastante. En _Uzushiogakure_ , más o menos, todos nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

—Yo no creo haber tenido el gusto hasta ahora.

—Mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Hyūga y Haruno…

—Ahora sí. ¡Acabáramos! Después de todo, no le falta a usted razón. De vista, más o menos, todos nos conocemos. Conozco a su señora madre, y su señor padre, que en paz descanse, fue amigo mío también. Pero ¿en qué puedo servirla? En primer lugar, siéntese… siéntese…

—No hace falta; mi visita será muy corta…

Dominando sus nervios, mirando furtivamente a las ventanas y a las puertas de aquel viejo y destartalado despacho, Sakura parece decidirse a jugar la peligrosa carta de su empeño. Lleva ya varios días en _Uzushiogakure_ inquiriendo inútilmente, preguntando en vano, deslizándose al borde de los ambientes en que podría recoger alguna información, y al fin se ha decidido a visitar al viejo notario que ahora, al contemplarla entre curioso y complacido, afirma:

—La vi a usted algunas veces de niña, pero se ha transformado maravillosamente. ¿En qué puedo servirla, hija mía? La veo nerviosa…

— ¡Oh, no! En lo absoluto… Mi visita es una tontería… Quiero decir que no es para nada serio. Pasé cerca y pensé: puede que el señor Akimichi sepa algo de mis encargos. No me entiende, claro. Perdóneme. Es un enredo… Resulta que yo le había dado unas monedas al patrón de cierta goleta para que me trajese de _Benisu_ perfumes de _Amegakure_.

— ¿Perfumes _Ameses_? ¿No nos envía Konoha los mejores perfumes del mundo? —Se escandaliza el buen Akimichi.

—Sí, sí… claro… Pero no se trata de eso. Era un perfume especial el que yo quería… Un perfume para caballeros… Y algunas camisas. Algunas de esas admirables camisas _Ameses_ que no se parecen a ninguna. Se trata de un regalo que quiero hacer. Un regalo para mi prometido. Estoy de novia, doctor Akimichi. Me casaré muy pronto…

—Pues felicito a su futuro. Pero siga su cuento: usted dio unas monedas al patrón de una goleta…

—Para que me trajera perfumes de _Benisu_. Pero el hombre no ha vuelto…

—Y quiere usted demandarlo. ¿Tiene recibo?

— ¡Oh, no! Absolutamente. Creo que se trata de una persona de confianza. Me lo recomendaron como tal. Pero nadie me da razón de él, y como alguien me informó que era amigo de usted…

— ¿Amigo mío un patrón de goleta? ¿Cómo se llama?

—El apellido no lo sé. Su barco se llama el _Luzbel_.

— ¡Sasuke no Akuma! Pero es fantástico lo que usted me cuenta. ¡Sasuke no Akuma, comisionista de perfumes!

—Bueno… era un favor particular el que iba a hacerme. Se lo rogué, accedió, le di el dinero, me dijo que pronto estaría de vuelta, pero nadie sabe nada de él.

—En efecto, señorita Hyūga. Nadie sabe nada de él, ni creo que sabrá en mucho tiempo. Me veo en la obligación de ser sincero, porque conozco a su prometido: conozco y quiero al joven caballero Naruto Uchiha.

—Doctor Akimichi… —se atraganta Sakura con el nerviosismo de la sorpresa reflejada en su lindo rostro.

—Y no sé por qué me imagino que es él quien la envía.

— ¿Qué dice? —apremia Sakura ya en el colmo del asombro.

—Naruto pertenece a la rara casta de hombres demasiado generosos, demasiado buenos. A él le preocupa extraordinariamente la suerte de Sasuke no Akuma, y no le ha bastado con sacarlo de un apuro recibiendo su ingratitud en pago. Ahora se empeña en saber qué ha sido de él, ¿verdad? Y como teme un sermón de mi parte la manda a usted…

— ¿Yo… yo…? —balbucea Sakura, sin acertar a comprender.

—Mi linda señorita Hyūga, mucho me temo que Sasuke, por el que confieso que siento afecto a pesar de todo, esté metido en un asunto bastante feo. No oye consejos. Se ha empeñado en hacer fortuna de repente. Con seguridad no sé lo que está haciendo, pero me temo que las autoridades se hallen ya sobre aviso con respecto a él. No creo que pueda regresar, no creo que volvamos a verle por _Uzushiogakure_ en muchos años. Porque si volviera, es casi seguro que iría a parar al fondo de un calabozo, ¡y Sasuke no Akuma no es tan tonto para eso!

Chōza Akimichi ha hablado dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos sin reparar apenas en el efecto que sus palabras hacen en la linda muchacha que le escucha consternada, juntas las manos, agrandadas las pupilas, conteniendo milagrosamente la oleada de desesperación que la envuelve. Al fin, Sakura de Hyūga se pone de pie y, más que hablar, sus labios balbucean:

— ¿Está usted seguro de eso?

—Naturalmente. Dígale a Naruto que no se preocupe más de él, que lo deje correr su suerte. Bien dichosos podemos estar con que no lo ahorquen un día de éstos o le partan el corazón de una puñalada, en una riña de taberna. Que si hasta ahora ha salido bien de todos los enredos, no quiere decir que esa suerte va a durarle siempre. Un día se le acaba, y ¡zas!, un loco menos…

— ¿Cree usted que está loco?

—Creo que fue muy desgraciado de niño y que esas cosas siempre dejan huella. Nació con una estrella negra… Es una historia larga y confusa… Más vale que no hable de ella. ¿Para qué?

—Es que yo quisiera saber… Si usted me lo dice, le doy mi palabra de no repetirlo a nadie… ni a Naruto siquiera. Bueno, la verdad es que él no sabe que he venido. Yo vine por mi cuenta, inquieta al verle preocupado. Y también lo de los perfumes es cierto. Él me prometió volver… volver en cinco semanas.

—Espérelo cinco años… y acaso vuelva. ¿Sus encargos eran regalo para Naruto?

—Sí, pero no quiero que él lo sepa.

—Mi consejo es de que se olvide de todo eso usted también.

— ¿Se olvidará también usted de mi visita?

—Bueno… Si usted lo desea…

—Se lo ruego. Me ha hecho usted un gran favor… un enorme favor…

…

—Sí, Naruto, ve a buscarlas. Me parece muy buena idea. Ve a buscarlas y apresura las cosas. Guíate siempre por tu razón, por tu criterio, que es el que debe prevalecer en el matrimonio. Malo es que un hombre acceda en todo a los caprichos de una mujer. Ya sé lo que piensas: que cómo te hablo de este modo, siendo yo mujer. Pues, porque eres mi hijo, Naruto, y te sé blando, complaciente, tierno, demasiado generoso, acaso demasiado enamorado…

—Pero, mamá… —Hay una repulsa en la voz de Naruto por los conceptos de su madre.

—Nadie nos oye. Creo que puedo serte absolutamente sincera. Tú sabes que nadie te quiere más que yo. ¡Nadie!

—Sakura me quiere…

—Desde luego, hijo. En eso confío. Te quiere, no tiene por qué no quererte. Bien contenta puede estar con su suerte. Te quiere, pero, además de quererte, debe respetarte, entender que su destino es estar sujeta a ti, que su primer deber es complacerte. Sakura, que es deliciosa, me parece, sin embargo, un poco inquieta, consentida y mimada en extremo. Una madre muy blanda, un padre ausente primero y luego muerto… Su hermana mayor parece muy descontenta con ella. Y Hinata, a pesar de sus arrebatos, me parece una persona excelente, sólida y recta.

—Siempre la tuve como tal, pero ahora, sus nervios…

— ¿Cuál es el origen de esa enfermedad nerviosa?

—No lo sé, mamá. A veces me parece que tal enfermedad no existe, que es una forma de disculpar, de explicar un estado de ánimo hosco y hostil con todo el mundo, o al menos conmigo. No quería decírtelo, pero ya que llevas las cosas por ese camino, más vale que lo sepas: Hinata no es mi amiga desde que emprendí las relaciones con Sakura.

— ¿Tiraba ya para monja cuando eso?

—No; su vocación religiosa apareció después. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Por nada. A veces la imaginación va muy lejos y más vale no dejarla volar. En definitiva, Naruto, mañana sales para _Uzushiogakure_ y las traes. Puedes quedarte allí dos o tres días, lo necesario para activar los papeles de ella, que seguramente no te tomará más tiempo. Cuando vuelvas, todo estará dispuesto. Quiero que te cases aquí, en nuestra vieja iglesia, donde te bautizaron, donde velamos a tu padre, donde un día me velarás a mí también… Es nuestra tradición. Nunca amé demasiado a esta tierra. Ahora creo que hice mal. Aquí está mi vida, puesto que está la tuya y estará la de tus hijos. ¡Quiero que me des muchos nietos! Quiero verlos crecer sanos y alegres en tu _Mangekyō_ , y que la linda mariposa, que es hoy tu novia, se convierta en la mujer fuerte y serena que yo soñé a tu lado. Quiérela, pero no la abandones a su antojo. Guíala, sostenía, hazla a tu modo, modélale el alma para que sea tu mujer, no la linda tiranuela en que amenaza convertirse. Que sea digna de tu amor, y estará en _Mangekyō_ como una reina.

— ¿En _Mangekyō_ …?

—Claro. ¿En qué piensas?

—Sakura soñaba con vivir en _Uzushiogakure_ , y yo le había prometido mandar reparar nuestra vieja casa… Es tan joven, tan alegre… Me temo que se aburre demasiado en el valle.

— ¿Qué locura es ésa? Poca confianza tienes en ti mismo sí piensas que puede aburrirse tu mujer estando a tu lado. Bueno, ni una palabra más de esa tontería. Las obras que he mandado hacer en el ala izquierda de la casa estarán a tiempo para que paséis allí una deliciosa luna de miel. A _Uzushiogakure_ podrá ir cuando tú la lleves de paseo. Éste es el hogar de los Uchiha, éstas son tus tierras y es aquí donde ha de vivir la mujer que se case contigo.

—Yo pienso como tú, mamá, naturalmente. Pero es duro comenzar por discutir con ella. No creas que me falta carácter. Todo cuanto dices era también mi propósito. ¡Pero la quiero tanto! ¡Tengo tal anhelo de verla feliz!

—Ya lo sé. Y es contra la debilidad de tu gran amor contra la que te prevengo. Cólmala de amor, pero exígele que te corresponda plenamente. Y si no estás seguro de poder hacerlo, no te cases con ella.

—Sí, madre. Me casaré y será tal como tú lo deseas: mi esposa, mi compañera en todo. Lo haré, madre. Tengo que hacerlo, porque yo no podría vivir sin ella, porque la quiero más que a mi vida, y como a mi propia vida defenderé el derecho de que sea mía totalmente.

…

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

El nombre ha escapado, como un sollozo, de la garganta trémula de Sakura. Está sola en la playa. Sola frente al mar siempre inquieto que baña las costas de la isla. Sola frente a la tormenta de su alma, frente a la marejada brutal de los recuerdos, y murmura:

—No volverás; no volverás nunca tal vez, y yo… yo…

Ha retrocedido hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, aquella gruta profunda, de piso de arena, que huele a yodo y a salitre… aquella gruta, tálamo de su amor tempestuoso, que brindó a sus horas de locura el verde terciopelo de sus algas y la frágil cortina de sus helechos. Ha entrado con paso tambaleante. Sus rodillas se doblan, su cuerpo se inclina hasta que las manos trémulas cubren el rostro y tocan otra sal: la de sus lágrimas. Es como una despedida dolorosa y cruel…

El nombre de Sakura suena a lo lejos, como la llamada de otros mundos, como el grito de la razón que llega hasta la enamorada de Sasuke, despertando su instinto de combate, su egoísmo, su soberbia, su anhelo de triunfar, su ansia de lujo, su sed de placeres:

— ¡Sakura…! ¡Sakura…!

Al solo recuerdo de su hermana, se alza la cabeza de Sakura, se yergue su torso con brusco ademán altanero. No quiere que la encuentre así: humillada, vencida, llorando frente al amor que se fue. No ha respondido a su llamada, pero ya Hinata se acerca. Ha visto el camino labrado a pico desde el acantilado de piedra y ha bajado por él hasta la playa, buscando con sus grandes ojos anhelantes hasta descubrir la entrada de la cueva, y corre a ella como impulsada por un presentimiento…

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No me oías? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. ¡Estoy harta de que me persigas siempre!

—Merecías que no lo hiciera… Levántate, ven… Naruto te espera en la casa. Lo que hayas decidido, se lo dirás a él…

Sakura se ha levantado de un salto, trémula de sorpresa. Ha sentido como si el propio Naruto la sorprendiera allí, en aquel santuario de su amor por Sasuke, como si aquella mujer, celosa rival aun cuando corra la misma sangre por sus venas, fuera capaz de adivinar su pensamiento. No, no perderá a Naruto. No lo perderá todo, tras el golpe cruel de haber perdido a Sasuke, y allí está Hinata dispuesta a arrebatárselo, decidida a luchar quién sabe con qué armas… Hinata, en cuyos ojos arde la enorme fuerza de su amor y de su voluntad. Pero Sakura está bien decidida, será más astuta, más rápida, aun cuando la sorpresa la sacuda en este momento, y serenándose tras un esfuerzo supremo, inquiere:

— ¿Que Naruto está en casa…?

—Vino a resolverlo todo para la boda, pero si como me prometiste has hecho examen de conciencia…

— ¡Oh, déjame!

Sakura ha cruzado ya la playuela, trepa por el sendero abierto entre los riscos, mientras Hinata la mira alejarse como si una fuerza extraña la detuviera bajo el tosco arco natural que da entrada a la cueva. Sus ojos recorren ésta con sorpresa. Con paso tambaleante se interna en ella. Jamás pensó que la naturaleza pudiera brindar al hombre una estancia natural como aquella, y cual un torbellino cruza una imagen por su mente: la de Sasuke no Akuma… Recuerda su rostro curtido, su sonrisa desdeñosa, sus ojos altaneros, su aire a la vez atractivo, natural y salvaje como el de aquella cueva. Ha presentido, ha adivinado casi, pero rechaza aquella idea punzante, como quien rechaza un mal pensamiento, y haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre su frente, sale siguiendo los pasos de Sakura…

…

— ¿Entonces, mi vida; no hay ningún inconveniente?

—Nunca hubo ningún inconveniente, Naruto mío. Hoy mismo pensaba escribirte, buscar un propio con quien enviarte unas líneas diciéndote que por mí todo estaba dispuesto.

Suave, tierna, sonriente, con aquella coquetería mimosa un tanto pueril con que suele dirigirse a él, Sakura ha cortado las posibles preguntas de Naruto diciendo que sí a cada palabra, a cada petición…

—Mamá desea verlas en _Mangekyō_ cuanto antes…

—Iremos cuando quieras, querido. Ya te dije que todo lo tenemos dispuesto, al memos mamá y yo. De Hinata no sé y más vale que sea mamá la que le pregunte. Está tan nerviosa y tan rara en estos días… No me extrañaría que no quisiera asistir a nuestra boda, que se empeñara en volver a su convento… —Sakura se interrumpe al ver a su hermana que ha llegado junto a ellos y, con voz casi melosa, exclama—: ¡Ah, Hinata! De ti hablábamos precisamente…

—Ya te oí —asiente Hinata con serenidad—. Oí todo cuanto dijiste.

—No quisiera que interpretaras mal… —empieza a disculparse Sakura, pero Hinata la interrumpe y puntualiza con toda claridad:

—No creo que lo que has dicho se preste a ser interpretado. Está más claro que la luz del día: esperas que vuelva al convento y que no asista a vuestra boda…

—No espero; temo…

—Iba a hacer la modificación, Hinata —interviene Naruto—. Te aseguro que me darías un gran disgusto negándote a estar junto a nosotros en un día que tanto significa, y no creo que las reglas de ninguna orden, por severas que sean, te nieguen el permiso de asistir a la boda de tu hermana.

—Por el momento estoy fuera de todas las órdenes y de todas las reglas del convento. Tengo licencia por tiempo indefinido…

—Pero, Hinata querida —comenta Sakura—, eso es algo completamente nuevo. Al menos, nunca lo habías dicho.

—No hubo ocasión. Solemos hablar tan pocas veces… Pero sí, hermana, estoy libre. Puedo ir a donde me plazca y hacer lo que desee, inclusive decidir no volver al convento. Por algo se da tiempo a las gentes antes de que hagan los votos definitivos. Hay cosas que requieren ser pensadas y meditadas muy seriamente antes de decidirse a ellas. Sobre todo, el matrimonio y las órdenes religiosas, pues es irreparable el daño que se hace a los demás, y a sí mismo, yendo a ellos indebidamente, sin una absoluta seguridad de nuestros sentimientos.

Sakura ha apretado los labios, sintiendo que la sangre enciende sus mejillas, pero es demasiado astuta para dejar escapar una palabra imprudente, para no desconfiar frente a la helada serenidad de Hinata, que se dispone a salir del vetusto salón con una disculpa:

—Con tu permiso, Naruto. Tengo aún algunas cosas qué disponer. Quedas, naturalmente, en la mejor compañía.

—Menos mal. Tu hermana parece sentirse mejor —comenta Naruto sintiendo cierto alivio.

—No sé qué decida —soslaya Sakura con ira contenida—. De las gentes lunáticas no es posible fiarse. Siempre salen por donde menos se las espera. ¿Me permites también a mí un momento? Te dejaré solo un minuto nada más…

Ha salido con paso rápido, ha visto a Hinata que se aleja hacia el jardín, con paso mesurado, y corre tras ella, llamándola:

— ¡Hinata…! Hinata, quiero que hablemos en seguida.

—Te estaba esperando precisamente para eso. Iba a llegar hasta un lugar del jardín donde pudiéramos hacerlo a solas sin que nadie nos oyera.

—Aquí nadie nos oye y necesito saber, inmediatamente, qué es lo que te propones.

—Nunca me he propuesto más que una sola cosa: impedir que hagas desdichado a Naruto, salirte al paso en cuanto hagas contra él qué no sea claro, leal y diáfano. Puedo apartarme de tu camino, cederte el campo, pisotear mi corazón, ahogar mis sentimientos, anularlos hasta que desaparezcan, pero no entregarte a Naruto para que lo conviertas en un guiñapo con tus mentiras y tus astucias.

—No soy mentirosa ni astuta como supones. Yo lo quiero también.

—Eso juraste y eso creí un día: que le amabas; que, a tu manera, le querías, que había verdadero amor en ti y que eras capaz de vivir por él y para él. Y decidí apartarme. Pensé que mi única misión era ésa, que tenía el derecho de vivir sólo para mí misma, de buscar en el convento, la paz que me faltaba. Más ahora las cosas han cambiado. No perdamos el tiempo en repetir lo que las dos sabemos. Naruto te quiere con locura y, amándote como te ama, está en tus manos desamparado y ciego…

—Bueno, lo único que quiero saber es lo que te has propuesto. No creas que vas a hacerme vivir bajo la amenaza de soltar la lengua diciendo tonterías.

—Pues así has de vivir, aunque no quieras. Y no serán tonterías las que yo cuente… De ti sola dependerá mi actitud, Sakura. Me prometiste reflexionar, ser sincera, hacer examen de conciencia, pesar las cosas en la balanza de tu corazón…

—Te prometí resolver, y he resuelto… He resuelto casarme con Naruto, dedicarle mi vida entera, ser dueña absoluta de mi familia, de mi casa, de mi vida y la suya, y no permitir que ni tú ni nadie intervenga en lo que no le concierne. Te prometí tomar una determinación y es ésa. ¿Está claro? ¡Pues vete ya a tu convento y déjame en paz de una vez!

—Me iré cuando esté segura de que cumplirás tu promesa, pero no antes, Sakura. Es mi último derecho, y no lo entrego, no renuncio a él. Hay demasiadas cosas oscuras en tu vida… pero puedes estar tranquila, porque el pasado no voy a tenértelo en cuenta.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado?

—A ti no voy a decírtelo, Sakura. Sería tanto como quedar indefensa y eres una enemiga demasiado peligrosa. No haré nada, no diré nada mientras te portes correctamente con Naruto. Y en último caso, tomo para mí el papel más ingrato: el de recogida, el de agregada. Quieras o no, seré junto a ti como la imagen viva de tu conciencia.

—Si piensas que voy a soportarlo…

—Lo soportarás. Y además, no será por toda la vida.

—Menos mal que le pones plazo a tu espionaje —comenta Sakura con rabiosa ironía.

—Precisamente. Cuando le hayas dado un hijo a Naruto, me apartaré para siempre de ustedes. Confío en que tu conciencia de madre te baste a partir de ese momento. Confío…

—Perdónenme —interrumpe Naruto, que se ha acercado silenciosamente—. Presentí que estaban disputando y no pude quedarme en la sala. Tus últimas palabras me parecieron muy interesantes, Hinata. Son las únicas que escuché y me gustaría saber a qué se refieren. Dijiste algo así como: «Confío en que tu conciencia de madre te baste a partir de ese momento». ¿A qué conciencia te refieres? ¿Eran dirigidas directamente a Sakura tus palabras?

Un gesto grave invade el rostro de Naruto, dándole una expresión diferente a la que nunca tuviera frente a Sakura. A pesar de su astucia, a pesar de su cinismo, ella ha temblado. Pero Hinata sonríe… sonríe con perfecta sonrisa cordial, mientras apoya suavemente su blanca mano en el brazo de su hermana para soslayar con tranquilidad:

—Sí; pero no te pongas tan serio, hombre. Se trataba sólo de unos cuantos consejos de hermana mayor, acaso un poco demasiado monjiles. Sakura es muy joven para casarse, y ésa ha sido la única razón de mis temores hasta este momento. Comprendo que has interpretado mal las cosas por culpa mía, pero ella me ha jurado una vez más que te adora y que vivirá para ti. Yo creo en sus palabras, creo en ella… Es la mayor garantía de felicidad para los dos. Nada en el mundo me importa tanto como la felicidad de ustedes, y acabo de prometerle a Sakura velar por ella…

— ¿Qué dices a esto, Sakura? —interroga Naruto volviéndose hacia ésta y contemplándola con ternura.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Absolutamente nada… Me iré a disponer las maletas…

* * *

— ¡Karin! ¡Karin!

—Aquí estoy, mi amo. ¿Qué me manda a hacer?

—Ven a ensayar las gracias con que vas a lucirte en _Uzushiogakure_.

En la puerta de la cabina del capitán, ágil como una ardilla, alegre como un cascabel, la nueva tripulante del _Luzbel_ se contorsiona en la más graciosa de sus muecas. Puede tener doce años, y los grandes ojos brillan como luceros. La redonda cabeza, cubierta por el rojísimo pelo corto hasta nuca, gira como pudiera hacerlo la de un muñeco, y el flexible talle se dobla en una burlesca reverencia de corte, que acompaña el más picaresco de los gestos.

—Perfecto —aprueba Sasuke, riendo—. Así tienes que saludar a tu nueva dueña, y como para entonces te habrás puesto tu traje nuevo, todo de terciopelo rojo…

— ¿De veras, mi amo? —Se entusiasma el llamado Karin—. ¿Me va a regalar un traje nuevo? ¿Un traje colorado, con cascabeles?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo mentiras?

—Nunca, mi amo. Me dijo que me iba a traer a su barco, y a su barco me trajo. Que aquí todos los días iba a comer, y todos los días estoy comiendo. Que ya no iba a tener que cargar más leña, y ni una astilla cargo. Pero también me dijo que me iba a dar un ramo de uvas, grande, grandote… y eso sí que…

— ¡Bandolera…! Estás aprendiendo a pedir demasiado pronto, y eso no me gusta. Pero el ramo de uvas, aquí lo tienes. Tómalo y lárgate.

Riendo, Sasuke no Akuma ha lanzado al aire el más hermoso racimo de uvas de cuantos hay en una bandeja sobre la tosca mesa, y la muchachuela lo atrapa con uno de sus rápidos movimientos, huyendo después alegremente, como pudiera hacerlo un pequeño colibrí.

—Está usted embobado con esa muchachuela, patrón —comenta el segundo de a bordo—. No sirve para nada en el barco, más que para distraer a la gente. Es fuerte y ágil para ser niña. Pudiera ser un buen grumete…

—No quiero grumetes. No hacen falta en mi barco. Recluto hombres a quienes romperles el pescuezo si no cumplen, no niños a quienes maltratar cuando a cada cual le venga en gana hacerlo.

—Está bien —acepta el segundo; y en seguida, cambiando de tono, solicita—: ¿Puedo echarme un trago, patrón?

— ¿Para qué? ¿No crees que bebiste suficiente?

—Ya ni beber se puede en este barco.

—Muy pronto beberás hasta caerte, cuando seas tú el patrón.

— ¿Pero es de veras que va usted a quedarse en _Uzushiogakure_? ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Cuándo te dije yo algo que no fuera de veras? Lentamente, Sasuke se ha puesto de pie tras de rellenar su pipa de tabaco rubio y la enciende, aspirando pensativo el humo azul y espeso. Lleva siete semanas en el mar, su piel parece aún más curtida que antes de emprender aquel viaje definitivo, sus cabellos largos y oscuros caen rebeldes sobre la ancha frente, su mentón es cuadrado, firme, voluntarioso… Pero hay una expresión diferente en sus grandes ojos, y los carnosos labios ardientes y sensuales sonríen levemente a la imagen lejana de una mujer.

—Hay que ver cómo ha cambiado usted, patrón.

— ¿Cambiar yo? ¿En qué?

—En todo. Como si le hubieran dado a beber una de esas pócimas que preparan en Taro, quién sabe con qué yerbas… Esas pócimas con que le roban a uno el alma… De ellos se dice que son muertos…

—Y yo estoy muy vivo, segundo. Además, soy rico. ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¡Humm! Creo que usted confía demasiado en ese poco de dinero que tiene.

—No es poco. Basta y sobra para lo que quiero hacer.

—Dejar el _Luzbel_ , meterse tierra adentro —refunfuña el segundo—. ¿Quién ha visto eso?

—Nunca hablé de meterme tierra adentro. Sobre las rocas del Kēpu Akuma haré mi casa, recia como una fortaleza. Compraré las diez leguas de tierra que quedan detrás, un carruaje con dos caballos, cuatro barcas para la pesca… Compraré después todas esas cosas bonitas que les gustan a las mujeres: espejos, vestidos, perfumes…

—Sólo piensa en eso. Lo que puede cambiar un hombre, Señor.

— ¿Y qué? La quiero y será mía para siempre. Nadie va a mirarla cuando sea mía. Nadie pondrá los ojos en ella. Yo le daré todo lo que quiera, todo lo que pida, todo lo que sueñe…

—Con una mina de oro no basta para tener contenta a una mujer, si es de las que les gusta el lujo.

—Y yo tengo una mina: ésta… el _Luzbel_. El _Luzbel_ seguirá en el mar, contigo de patrón. Ya sabes el camino de las buenas, cosechas…

—Pero a veces las cosas se ponen muy malas. No se fíe de este viaje en que todo ha salido bien. Ha tenido usted mucha suerte, patrón.

—De ahora en adelante la tendré siempre. La estrella de Sasuke no Akuma no va a apagarse.

—Pero puede ponerse roja de repente…

— ¿Para qué haces el papel de agorero? —reprocha Sasuke francamente enfurecido.

—Quisiera que pensara un poco más, patrón. No sería bueno volver por el Remolino en algunos meses. A veces la policía se pone muy curiosa, y teniendo usted enemigos como los que tiene…

— ¿Lo dices por mano cortada? Ese perro ladra, pero no muerde. A ése se le tapa la boca con unas monedas. En _Uzushiogakure_ , lo único que quedó fue una deuda… Una deuda con el ilustre Naruto Uchiha… Se la pagaré hasta el último centavo y quedaré en paz con el hijo de doña Samui.

Ha mordido la pipa mientras se cierra su recio puño. Tal vez un quemante recuerdo de la infancia roza su alma, trayéndole la amargura a sus labios, pero otro más reciente vuelve de nuevo, suavizándolo todo, y exclama:

— ¡Qué sorpresa va a llevarse ella! Se imaginará que vuelvo, pero no cómo voy a volver: llevándoselo todo… todo… y un regalo especial… Karin —llama imperioso.

— ¿Qué me manda, mi amo? Aquí me tiene.

— ¿Cómo vas a saludar a tu nueva dueña? A ver, haz la reverencia. —Sasuke no puede contener las carcajadas—. ¡Magnífico! ¡Perfecto! ¿Te comiste las uvas? Toma otro racimo, y lárgate.

El segundo ha bajado la cabeza. Sasuke deja atrás la única cabina de su nave, cruza la cubierta, se apoya en la borda y su mirada de águila distingue, en la línea imprecisa del horizonte, la alta cima de aquella montaña de laderas inaccesibles que hunde en las nubes su pico de fuego. Luego, su mano cae sujetando a la muchachuela criolla, enseñándole con extraña emoción la sombra de aquella cima que se ve a lo lejos, y explica:

—El Monte Myōboku. Esta noche estaremos en _Uzushiogakure_ …

…

— ¡Pero qué preciosidad, qué cosa más linda! ¡Qué sedas, qué bordados, qué encajes…! —exclama Mebuki con incontenible entusiasmo.

—Sí, mamá, todo está precioso —conviene Sakura con cierta frialdad.

— ¿Te gusta de veras tu ajuar? —pregunta Samui.

—Claro, doña Samui, tiene que gustarme, puesto que se tomó usted la molestia de hacerlo traer de Konoha para mí…

—No, hija, no por eso…

—Por eso también, aparte de que todo es lindísimo. Mi hija agradece en todo lo que vale su interés y su cariño por ella Samui.

Empeñada como siempre en demostrar hasta el límite su satisfacción y su gratitud, la bondadosa y asustadiza señora de Hyūga se deshace en elogios frente a aquella canastilla de boda verdaderamente magnífica, que extienden sobre el ancho lecho de la futura pareja, las blancas manos de Samui Uchiha.

Todo está listo, ya para aquella suntuosa boda, acontecimiento máximo en las tierras de los Uchiha y en toda la isla del Remolino. Durante la última semana, los sirvientes no se han dado reposo. Hasta los trabajos del campo se han suspendido para atender a los de arreglo y embellecimiento de la enorme finca, que luce ahora como nunca: pintada y decorada de nuevo, resembrados los jardines, renovados adornos, colgaduras, cortinajes, brillantes como espejo los pisos pulidos. Hasta los caminos que conducen allí han sido reparados. Todo el que es alguien en el Remolino asistirá a esa boda: desde el Gobernador Tobirama, con fueros de padrino, hasta el Obispo, que será el encargado de bendecir la unión.

— ¿No sería bueno ir guardando todo esto en el armario? —propone Mebuki.

—Supongo que la doncella nueva puede hacerlo —observa Sakura.

—Claro que sí —corrobora Samui—. Te he cedido a Anko, porque es magnífica: la mejor auxiliar que puedes tener para el cuidado de tu persona.

—Ha sido muy amable de su parte, doña Samui, pero no era preciso. Anko era su doncella…

—Yo tengo a Kin y con ella me basta. Anko te será más útil a ti. Quiero cuidar personalmente de todos los detalles de tu comodidad, quiero que seas feliz en esta casa, hija.

Sakura ha respondido sonriendo con vaga sonrisa. Cada día, cada hora que se acerca a aquella boda suntuosa, se va sintiendo más intranquila, con un sordo presentimiento de angustia, con una especie de violencia contenida para cuantos le rodean. Odia la actitud de su madre, la generosidad de Samui, la solicitud de los sirvientes, el rostro pálido y helado de Hinata, cuyas manos se mueven en actitud febril tomando por ella todas las iniciativas.

—Dejen ahí la ropa. Yo la pondré en el armario.

—No, Hinata, la arreglaré yo misma.

—Tú tienes que arreglarte para esperar a Naruto. Ya va a ser la hora en que suele venir.

—Yo creo que tu hermana tiene razón, hijita —interviene suavemente Samui—. Nosotras arreglaremos el armario. Ve a tu cuarto y ponte muy linda para cuando regrese mi hijo.

Sakura ha obedecido por no replicar violentamente a Samui. Como una autómata abandona la alcoba que arreglan para ella, sale a la amplísima galería y se detiene frente a la balaustrada para mirar a lo lejos aquellos tres picos del Cabet que dividen en dos la isla, encerrando a _Mangekyō_ en aquel valle que es como una poza profunda y florida. Y un ansia repentina de huir, de cruzar la barrera de aquellos montes y asomarse al mar abierto y limpio que se ve desde arriba, la sacude con un anhelo de libertad, con un deseo violento de rebelarse contra la nueva vida que parece imponerle su destino. Y es el recuerdo, como saeta de fuego traspasando su alma…

— ¡Sakura, mi vida! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Naruto… tú…

— ¿No me esperabas? ¿Te asusté?

—No te esperaba. Pero ¿por qué había de asustarme? —replica Sakura, dominándose.

—Por nada, mi vida, pero pusiste una cara extraña. Por eso te lo pregunté. ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías angustiada y, por la expresión de tus ojos, hubiera podido jurar que tu pensamiento iba muy lejos. ¿Y sabes lo que sentí de repente? Celos…

— ¡Pero qué loco eres, Naruto! ¿Celos de quién? —refuta Sakura, pretendiendo aparecer alegre.

—No lo sé y espero no llegar nunca a concretar mis celos contigo. Creo que sería un tormento superior a mis fuerzas. Junto a ti, viviendo el uno para el otro como ya vivimos, me basta verte como ahora, la mirada perdida, fruncido el ceño, para tener la absoluta necesidad de saber en seguida a dónde voló tu pensamiento.

— ¿A dónde ha de volar, tirano mío? Se me hacen eternas las horas en que me dejas sola. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te pasas tanto tiempo por ahí, Dios sabe dónde?

—Dios… y tú lo sabes también. Hoy crucé el desfiladero para ir a las tierras del otro lado, donde están las plantaciones de caña y el ingenio.

—Sí. Le oí hablar de eso a doña Samui. Parece que es una obra de mucho mérito que ha emprendido Shin. ¿No se llama Shin el administrador de ustedes?

—Sí, desde luego. Shin se llama. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que se han hecho las cosas.

—Tu madre dijo que eso estaba dejando dinero.

—Tal vez. Pero las condiciones de vida de esos infelices no son adecuadas. Duermen hacinados en unos barracones sin luz y sin aire, trabajan de seis a seis, con sólo media hora para comer, en este clima agotador. ¿Comprendes? Hay algunos enfermos, verdaderamente enfermos, y ni siquiera están aislados de los demás. Es preciso hacer viviendas nuevas, canalizar un arroyo… Pero te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad?

—No —responde Sakura en tono indiferente—. Pero pensé que en estos días, tú no estarías ocupándote de nada de eso, sino de cumplir cuanto me has prometido. ¿Comenzaron ya las reparaciones en la casa de _Uzushiogakure_?

—No ha habido tiempo, pero la casa de _Uzushiogakure_ será reparada.

— ¿Cuándo? No estará a tiempo para que pasemos allí la luna de miel.

—No será sólo una luna de miel lo que tú y yo vivamos, Sakura, sino muchos años de felicidad. Ya verás. De momento, no podíamos desairar a mamá que mandó arreglar, especialmente para nosotros, el ala izquierda del edificio. ¿No te gusta nuestro departamento?

—Sí, desde luego. Al fin y al cabo, para veranear está bien. Porque, según me prometiste, donde viviremos es en _Uzushiogakure_. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo de todo, Sakura, y habrá tiempo para hablar de ello. Por el momento, si me lo permites, voy a saludar a mamá. Después he de hablar con Shin. Es urgente, hay que resolver algo con esos enfermos. Hubiera querido hablarte de ellos, Sakura…

—No, por Dios. Era lo único que me faltaba. Pero ahí tienes a Hinata; por ahí viene… A ella puedes describirle todas las dolencias de tus cortadores de caña. Tiene la paciencia que se necesita para el caso. Yo te confieso que no la tengo. Cuando hayas agotado el tema, tomaremos juntos una taza de té.

—Sakura… —reprocha Naruto, extrañado de la actitud despreocupada de su novia.

—Hasta luego —saluda Sakura, alejándose. Y a su hermana, que va llegando, le advierte—: Hinata, te habla Naruto.

— ¿Querías algo de mí, Naruto? —pregunta Hinata.

—Según tu hermana, abusar de tu paciencia. Trataba de hablarle de una especie de epidemia que se ha presentado en el valle chico, donde están las plantaciones nuevas y el ingenio, pero no quiso escucharme. Le molestan los enfermos, y es natural. Entonces, esa linda muñeca traviesa, burlándose un poco de nosotros, me envió a molestarte a ti al ver que te acercabas.

—Pues si puedo servirte en algo, Naruto, habla. A mí no me molesta. Al contrario…

—Sé que eres lo bastante bondadosa para escucharme: pero si Sakura no quiso hacerlo…

—Somos diferentes. Además, ella sólo piensa en su próxima boda, lo cual es natural, ¿no te parece?

—Sí; naturalísimo. He sido inoportuno tratando de tocar con ella ese tema, pero te confieso que en estos asuntos me encuentro un poco solo. Mi madre no comparte mis ideas, está ciega con respecto a Shin, cree cuanto él dice y aprueba cuanto él hace…

—Pero tú eres aquí el verdadero dueño, el amo, el que ha de disponer.

—Y así lo haré, aunque de momento prefiero hacerlo sin violencias para no disgustar a mi madre. He pensado en otro administrador para la hacienda. Mejor dicho, en repartir entre dos el trabajo de uno. Para hacer cuentas y calcular gastos y fletes, lo mismo que para los asuntos legales, he pensado en el doctor Akimichi: un hombre honrado a carta cabal, inteligente y bondadoso. Para estar en el campo, luchando con los trabajadores, necesito otro tipo de hombre: joven, enérgico, decidido, pero con ideas liberales, con generosidad para los que trabajan, con comprensión para los que sufren…

— ¿Y tienes también candidato para ese puesto?

—Hay uno que pudiera serlo si quisiera, pero habría que conquistarlo. Se trata de un amigo de la infancia que creció áspero, díscolo como un gato montés. Además, es muy poco probable que acepte. Pienso ocuparme de eso más adelante.

—Pero antes dijiste que tenías un problema urgente.

—Sí. Los enfermos. Sospecho que las condiciones sanitarias en que viven y trabajan son peor que malas. Hay una especie de epidemia entre los cortadores de caña y los trabajadores del ingenio. Quisiera, por lo menos, separarlos de los demás, prestarles un poco de asistencia médica. En fin, no sé, no sé. Pensé dejarlo todo para después de la boda, mas temo que el mal sé extienda demasiado.

— ¿Quieres que me ocupe yo de eso? ¿Dónde es el asunto?

—Me parece excesivamente duro para ti, pues el lugar se halla a más de tres leguas y los caminos están endiablados por las últimas lluvias. No creo que un coche pueda pasar hasta allí. Yo he tenido que ir a caballo.

—Pues a caballo puedo ir yo también. ¿Quieres disponer uno para mí?

—Dispondré un caballo, un sirviente para que te acompañe y una orden escrita para que te obedezcan en todo cuanto ordenes —apoya Naruto alegremente—. ¡Qué buena eres, Hinata! ¡Cómo te lo agradezco!

Ha estrechado sus manos, se ha alejado después con paso rápido y alegre, mientras Hinata sonríe, saboreando la hiel de su martirio, clavándose más hondo la espina, que le hiere, como si apretase a su corazón las cuerdas de un silicio cruel, y susurra:

—Pasará todo el día junto a ella. Le dará, a todas horas, su amor y sus besos. Así será. ¡Así lo quiero…!

* * *

Hinata se ha detenido, pálida de angustia, frente al hueco, que es la puerta de aquel barracón enorme y fétido, cuyo vaho insoportable la obliga a detenerse. Apenas puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, tan rudo es el contraste que ofrecen el paisaje magnífico y el fondo sórdido de aquella vivienda miserable. Tal vez aquel que llaman pequeño valle sea más lindo y risueño que el hondo y perfumado que es centro de _Mangekyō_. A un lado se agrupan los bosques de áloes, caobos y cedros; al otro, el pañuelo verde de la caña se pierde hasta donde la costa, cortada de repente, se rompe bruscamente para hundirse en el mar azul. Al frente, con sus paredes de ladrillos, su actividad febril y sus humeantes chimeneas, el pequeño ingenio primitivo que hace tintinear las monedas de oro en las repletas arcas de los Uchiha.

Hinata ha hecho un esfuerzo para cruzar sobre aquel umbral, y apenas puede creer lo que sus ojos ven: el techo y las paredes son de palmas mal unidas; el suelo, de tierra; no hay más muebles que algunos cajones y banquetas rústicas; cuelgan de algunos postes hamacas destrozadas y mugrientas, y tirados sobre sucias esteras, peor que bestias, las largas filas de los trabajadores enfermos, sin luz, sin aire, sin un cántaro de agua fresca al alcance de su mano, sin una sombra de piedad humana que sea capaz de penetrar en aquel infierno…

—Señorita, ¿pero adónde va usted? Salga… salga, que se va _asofocá_. Esto no lo aguanta _toa_ la gente.

Un anciano de piel color carbón y encrespados cabellos casi blancos se ha acercado a ella, entre tímido y asustado. Se apoya en una especie de muleta rústica y arrastra con dificultad las hinchadas piernas, pero en su mirada tristísima, de humillado de siglos, hay una chispa de bondad ingenua que se ilumina contemplando la frágil belleza de aquella mujer que no retrocede.

—No vaya más pa dentro, señorita. Estas cosas no son pa ver esto. Aquí no puede entrar. Yo le contaré lo que pasa, allá afuera…

— ¿Quién es usted?

— ¿Quién he de ser? Kirabi, el curandero. Me llamaron para que los curara con mis yerbas, pero el mal no hay quién lo pare. Ayer había como cuarenta hombres enfermos, y hoy pasan de ochenta.

—Naturalmente, puesto que están junto con los sanos. Esto no puede ser, necesitan médico, medicinas, gente que los atienda, aire, espacio… Pero ¿por qué están en este abandono? ¿No tienen familia? ¿No hay una mujer que lo ayude a usted?

—A Vallecito vinieron los hombres solos; las mujeres y los muchachos están recogiendo café en el otro lado. El señor administrador ha prohibido que vengan, dice que hacen mucha falta por allá, y…

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrumpe Shin, acercándose.

— ¡El señor administrador! —se asusta el negro Kirabi. Un silencio profundo se ha hecho repentinamente en el ancho barracón. Hasta los más enfermos han callado, conteniendo el aliento. Algunos se han incorporado, otros han vuelto con esfuerzo la cabeza para mirar el duro rostro del capataz, que los recorre con una mirada de desprecio y de ira, para volverse luego impaciente a la importuna visitante y ordenar:

— ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de salir de aquí, señorita Hyūga?

—No, Shin. Vine para ver esto… y para tratar de remediarlo. Ya veo que es infinitamente peor de lo que pensé.

— ¿Y cómo quiere usted que sea, si a estos haraganes les ha dado por fingirse enfermos? —masculla Shin con ira. Después, alzando la voz, amenaza—: ¡Se les descontará el jornal a los que no trabajen! ¡Arriba, holgazanes!

Hinata ha palidecido aún más, ha recorrido con la mirada las largas filas de desdichados que apenas se agitan un momento bajo la ominosa voz del capataz. Algunos han hecho el ademán de incorporarse, para volver a caer. Cerca de la puerta hay uno inmóvil, con las manos cruzadas con los ojos abiertos, y en él se detiene con espanto la mirada de Hinata, para volver relampagueante de ira hacia Shin, espetándole:

— ¿Pretende usted que se levanten también los muertos? ¡Usted no tiene corazón ni conciencia!

— ¡Me está usted insultando! ¡Basta, señorita! Salga usted de aquí… Aquí soy yo el que manda. No tiene usted derecho…

— ¡Mire usted si esta orden, escrita por mano de Naruto, sirve de algo! Aquí manda qué se me obedezca y no voy a quedarme con las manos cruzadas. ¡Lo que voy a ordenar es en nombre suyo!

— ¡A mí no tiene nada que ordenarme!

— ¡Pues a quien sea! Esta orden abarca a todo el personal del ingenio.

— ¿Por qué no llama usted a los caporales, señorita? —insinúa el viejo negro.

— ¿Quieres callarte, imbécil? —ordena Shin, furibundo—. ¡Si vuelves a abrir la boca, te…!

— ¡Haga el favor de reportarse, Shin! —ataja Hinata con gesto severo.

—Haré algo más, señorita Hyūga. Daré cuenta de esto al ama inmediatamente. Y si ella sostiene las locuras de su hijo, no estaré ni una hora más en _Mangekyō_.

…

—Si las cosas son de esa manera, creo que no le falta razón a Hinata.

— ¿Pero es posible que la señora diga eso? —Se encrespa Shin, dominado por la sorpresa y la ira.

— ¡Algún día tenía la señora que darse cuenta de los procedimientos de usted! —estalla Naruto en un arrebato de furia.

— ¡Pues en ese caso, estoy de más en _Mangekyō_!

— ¡Naturalmente! —acepta Naruto.

—Cálmate, Shin, y tú también, Naruto. Te lo ruego… —interviene Samui en tono conciliador.

— ¡La señorita Hyūga me ha insultado, me ha desautorizado delante de más de cien hombres! —Se queja Shin—. ¡Tendré que hacerles apalear a todos si quiero, que, de hoy en adelante, me respeten!

—Tendrás que callarte, y es lo mejor que puedes hacer —aconseja Samui con gesto severo—. Eres magnífico para nosotros, Shin, ya lo sé… pero acaso extremas la dureza con los trabajadores, y a eso es a lo que mi hijo se refiere.

—A lo que yo me refiero… —empieza a decir Naruto; pero su madre le interrumpe, para suplicar:

—Te ruego que me dejes acabar sin enfurecerte, Naruto. Estamos solamente a horas de tu boda… ¿Por qué no aplazar esta discusión para más adelante?

—Desde el día que llegué estoy aplazándola —protesta Naruto.

—Si el señor Naruto quiere que yo me vaya inmediatamente… —indica Shin con hipócrita humildad.

—De ninguna manera —rechaza Samui—. Te estimo demasiado para perderte, Shin. Creo que muy bien podemos compaginar las cosas.

— ¿No te das cuenta, mamá, de que Hinata ha sido demasiado buena, demasiado abnegada, aceptando realizar lo que yo debí hacer por mí mismo?

—Es cierto. Ha tenido un rasgo hermoso, que le agradezco profundamente. Me hubiera encantado que ese rasgo fuera de tu Sakura; pero, al fin y al cabo, es igual —acepta Samui; y dirigiéndose a su sirviente, suplica—: Shin, te ruego que obedezcas en todo a Hinata, en lo que se refiere a los enfermos.

— ¡Pero ha ordenado una serie de locuras…! Quiere que se fabrique para ellos un barracón aparte, con ventanas a lo largo de las paredes, camas con sábanas, mesitas de noche dónde poner el agua y las frutas de que, según ella, deben alimentarse esos holgazanes, y también ha mandado a buscar un médico a _Uzushiogakure_ y pretende que lo tengamos para siempre en _Mangekyō_.

—Es una idea que tengo yo desde hace tiempo —asegura Samui.

—También pretende quitarme media docena de las mujeres que trabajan en las plantaciones para que cuiden de ellos, y ha hecho una lista de diez pliegos con las medicinas y las cosas que dice necesarias.

—Todo cuanto ha ordenado Hinata se cumplirá al pie de la letra. ¿No te parece bien, Naruto?

Naruto no responde. Cruzados los brazos, frío y duro el rostro, parece contenerse para no estallar con demasiada violencia. Sin aguardar la respuesta, la señora Uchiha se vuelve a Shin:

—Hazme el favor de hacer cuanto he dicho, Shin. ¡Ah! Y no olvides de presentar tus excusas a la señorita Hyūga por haber sido descortés con ella. Es una orden y, además, un ruego.

—Como la señora ordene —accede Shin deteniendo el freno y alejándose.

—Bueno… —suspira Samui—. Solucionado el lamentable incidente. ¿No te parece, hijo?

—No, madre. El mal está mucho más adentro, y más adentro he de llegar para curarlo. Sin embargo, tú misma lo dijiste antes: estamos sólo a horas de mi boda. Creo que, efectivamente, es preferible aceptar ese último plazo.

—Como tú quieras. No pienso interrumpir tu camino. Quiero sentirte y verte como amo y señor de _Mangekyō_.

—Lo seré, madre. Ten la absoluta seguridad de que lo seré.

—En este momento iba a salir para las plantaciones, Hinata.

— ¿De veras? Supongo que ya llegó por aquí Shin.

—Sí. Llegó, habló con mi madre y perdió la primera escaramuza.

— ¿Es posible, Naruto? ¿Lograste…?

—Mi madre te da la razón y te agradece infinitamente lo que has hecho. Como cuando éramos adolescentes, me has dado la inspiración, la norma, me has marcado el camino de lo que hay que hacer. Ya sabía yo que, con tu ayuda, todo podría lograrse. Y lograremos la transformación absoluta, total… Sí, Hinata. Gracias a ti, el paraíso de los Uchiha no tendrá ya rincones de infierno.

Sin que ella pueda evitarlo, Naruto ha llevado a los labios las manos de Hinata, besándolas con gratitud, con ternura, con un entusiasmo juvenil e ingenuo que la estremece toda, haciendo retroceder vertiginosamente el tiempo hasta los días ya lejanos de la adolescencia en los que ella fuera, para él, hermana, amiga, guía y consejera… En los que él fuera para ella el sueño sublime de un amor ideal. Sin embargo, bruscamente aparta las manos cuando la linda figura de Sakura aparece tras ellos, y acercándose comenta en son de broma algo picante:

— ¿Qué es esto? Mi señor prometido parece sentir verdadero entusiasmo por mi hermana la abadesa…

—Ni siquiera soy monja, hermana. Todavía no… Desde luego, las dos seguiremos el camino que nos hemos trazado…

—Le daba las gracias a Hinata con todo el entusiasmo de mi corazón, Sakura —explica Naruto—. Gracias a ella va a ser realidad la primera obra de humanidad y de justicia de cuantas deseo introducir en _Mangekyō_. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. He de vigilar que se cumplan en seguida todas las cosas que has mandado, Hinata. Tú debes estar rendida y es conveniente que te tomes unas horas de reposo.

—No estoy rendida. Sería el colmo que tan pronto me cansara. En efecto, hay mucho qué hacer y no pienso darme un punto de reposo hasta que la mayor parte, al menos, se haya realizado. Quiero hablar con doña Samui y volver inmediatamente a las plantaciones.

—Como quieras, Hinata. Y ahora, perdónenme las dos, pero tengo que irme. Hasta luego…

—Apenas has estado conmigo, Naruto —se queja Sakura.

—Hay tiempo, Sakura. Hay mucho tiempo —asegura Naruto, al tiempo que se aleja dejando solas a las dos hermanas.

— ¡Imbécil! —masculla Sakura entre dientes.

— ¡No! —reprueba Hinata como en un lamento.

— ¡Sí! Es un imbécil. Claro que tú estás bañándote en agua de rosas.

—En agua de espinas en todo caso, hermana. Quisiera pensar que eres sincera, que le amas lo bastante como para sentir celos.

— ¿Celos de ti? —rechaza Sakura con fingido desdén.

—Sería absurdo, desde luego. No te preocupes. Sólo tomo la parte que tú no quieres: fatigas, desvelos…

—Y toda la gratitud de Naruto, claro está.

—Tú tienes todo su amor. No te quejes…

—No soy de las que se quejan, sino de las que se defienden. Mañana, cuando se haya casado conmigo, ya verás cómo todo es diferente.

—Es lo único que espero, lo único que deseo. Y ahora, con tu permiso… vete a tus perfumes, a tus encajes y a tus sedas. Yo vuelvo a mis desdichas, a mis llagas y a mis enfermos. No vamos a tropezar más, hermana. Tenemos caminos bien diferentes.

…

— ¡Pasamos el banco! —exclama Sasuke no Akuma, alborozado. Y acto seguido, ordena—: ¡Arríen la vela del palo de mesana! ¡Dos hombres a babor, listos para achicar el agua…!

— ¿Qué va a hacer, patrón? —se alarma el segundo de a bordo.

— ¿No lo estás viendo? Virar a la izquierda.

— ¡Pero nos vamos contra las piedras! ¡No aguantamos, hay mucho viento…!

— ¡Arriba la vela del trinquete! —grita Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de la observación de su segundo—. ¡Arriba la mayor!

Un golpe de mar violentísimo ha azotado sobre el costado de babor, barriendo la cubierta, haciendo rodar, a su bárbaro empuje, a dos de los mojados marineros que como autómatas obedecen a la voz de su capitán. En seguida, otro golpe sacude el barco, haciéndole tomar la posición que perdiera, y como un potro fogoso, a quien se le clavaran las espuelas, salta el _Luzbel_ dejando a un lado los arrecifes para entrar triunfante e ileso en el abrigo que le prestan los farallones de la costa.

—Si no lo veo hacerlo, patrón, no lo creo.

—Pues ya lo has visto —observa Sasuke sin dar mayor importancia al asunto. Luego, alzando la voz, ordena—: ¡A tu puesto, timonel! ¡Arríen el foque! ¡Listos para lanzar el ancla! ¡Un bote preparado para tomar tierra!

— ¿Ahora mismo? No puede ser… —refuta el segundo.

— ¿Cuándo te olvidarás de decir eso? ¡Un bote para saltar a tierra!

— ¿Con cuántos hombres para el remo, patrón?

—Conmigo basta…

* * *

 **N/A:** Uyyyyy! Sasuke ya va en busca de su amante y la sorpresa que se va a encontrar… esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿Qué hará nuestro Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_? Vieron lo mala que es Sakura al querer a Hinata muerta, estas hermanas tienen una peculiar rivalidad. Y el pobre Naruto que se deja embaucar con las sonrisitas y miradas de la que cree la mejor de las mujeres, menuda sorpresa se llevará cuando se entere xD.

También incluí a Karin, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero como una cría de doce años. Ese personaje era varoncito, pero la tripulación del _Luzbel_ serán los del equipo Taka y unos cuantos más que todavía no diré, así que por eso la incluí de esa manera en la historia porque no quería dejarla por fuera xD.

Ahora me voy hasta mi sección favorita...

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Guest 1 (MyWorstEnemy):** ¡Holaaa tú! Cuánto tiempo sin leer tu típico comentario de odio, ya se me hacía raro no verte dejando review por aquí. Como otras veces, gracias por dejarme tu visita, tu review y claro lo más importante, darme el gusto de saber que me lees, no sabes lo halagada que me siento al ver que a pesar de despotricar como lo haces contra mis historias, te das a la tarea de leer todo lo que publico. Ya sé que eres mi mayor fan xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo, jajaja besitos y abrazos para ti.

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Yeeeeeei sí y más que eso ya hasta han tenido algún roce y ve lo que piensa nuestra Hime, jajaja inconscientemente se coló en sus pensamientos la imagen de nuestro Sasuke. Estoy enamorada de la pluma de Caridad Bravo Adams. Espero te guste este capítulo, abracitos virtuales para ti también, Janeth. (PD: Te llamas igual que mi tía favorita xD).

 **NanoUchiha:** Holaaa! Sí te comprendo, es que hay momentos en los que la personalidad de Sasuke contrasta tanto con la de Juan del Diablo que hasta yo tenía mis dudas, pero luego a medida que fui leyendo la historia en la que se basa el fic, hay momentos en los que te lo recuerda, sale a relucir esa personalidad fiera con deseos de venganza y odio. (Ya te estoy haciendo spoiler xD).

Con respecto a Sakura te comprendo, ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, incluso tiene mucho protagonismo en mis historias, y sí creo que se ganó el odio de muchos por lo mal que trató a Naruto y el poco amor propio que Kishimoto le dio al pasar toda la serie mendigando el amor de Sasuke. La verdad hubiese deseado un mejor final para ella, puesto que era la heroína protagonista de la historia, pero bueno, para qué existe FF, sino para convertir a nuestros personajes favoritos en quien queramos.

Y finalmente con Itachi, sí tendrá aparición, pero ya será para la segunda parte, en un momento crucial de la historia. Un abrazo virtual para ti también.

 **Guest 2 (Mi inspiradora):** Yuuuupiiii! Aquí tienen otro encuentro, y se puso a la defensiva en cuanto sintió su mano sujetarla del brazo. A mí se me hace que la puso nerviosa. Y ya hasta piensa en él. Ya pronto estos dos van a interactuar con más frecuencia. Ojalá te guste este cap. Besitooos.

 **CherryMarce:** jojojojo Qué alegría vernos de nuevo por aquí xD. Tú lo has dicho, esto se pone bueno. Como dirían en mi país, Sakura está jugando " _doble play_ ". Falta a ver la reacción de nuestro Sasuke cuando se entere, la que se va a liar. Y con la de Amor Real, pues, me lo pensaré con calma, tal vez me le eche una miradita de nuevo para refrescar la mente y rememorar buenos momentos xD. Que también sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos para ti también.

* * *

Ya sin más que añadir, los invito a dejar sus reviews, son pocos, pero me animan a seguir compartiendo esta increíble historia con ustedes. Los quiero un mundo, Gracias por estar allí. Un abrazo para todos.

Amor y Luz

 _Sayonara, meus amores_

 _Lis_


	6. PRIMERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto.

* * *

¡Holaaaa _meus_ _amores_! ¿Me extrañaron? Estuve a punto de no subirles capítulo porque se dañó el pin de carga de mi portátil y he de decir que están carísimos, pero como siempre mis dotes de electricista encontraron una solución. Lo fusioné (de forma segura no se asusten) con el que tenía para el carro y ya quedó como nuevo, cero corto, cero sobrecaliento y lo mejor de todo, ya no queda flojo el pin de carga (sí el del carro estaba nuevo de paquete y no lo había usado nunca), por ende ya apenas la muevo no se apaga como lo hacía antes, porque sí, mi batería también pasó a mejor vida y no la he visto en ningún lado.

Ya dejo de contar mis desgracias para subirle capítulo, por suerte todo se solucionó. Seguro están pensando, "Oye, ¿Pero por qué no te compras una nueva?", lo he pensado, pero no es tan fácil, están muy caras y pues no tengo _money_ xD, soy pobre mis queridos lectores T_T jajajaja.

Ahora sí,

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, " _Sasuke y Sakura_ ", " _Hinata_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final " _Sasuke no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE Y SAKURA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

— ¡Que linda estás, hija… pero qué linda! Mírate un momento en el espejo…

Las blancas manos de Samui acaban de prender la corona y el velo sobre los brillantes cabellos rosados de Sakura Hyūga, mientras Mebuki sonríe emocionada y las tres doncellas arreglan cuidadosamente los pliegues sobre la larguísima cola del traje de desposada.

—Ya puede sentirse feliz mi Naruto… y orgulloso el padrino que va a llevarte del brazo al altar.

—Aquí está tu rosario y tu pañuelo. Que Dios te bendiga, hija mía. ¡Qué linda estás… qué linda eres! —Se entusiasma Mebuki Hyūga.

El último alfiler de la cuidadosa _toilette_ ha sido prendido, y las mujeres, que llenan la amplia alcoba, rodean a la novia entre comentarios y cuchicheos. No hay duda que Sakura está más linda que nunca en estos momentos. Por rareza están pálidas sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas, y en el rostro pálido, más ardientes y profundos, los grandes ojos verdes. Tiembla la boca roja, trémula como un botón de rosa encarnada, y hay, a pesar suyo, un fulgor de profunda satisfacción en las pupilas cuando al mirarse en la luna de Venecia, que le devuelve su imagen, se halla a sí misma codiciable y bella. Saliendo de su momentánea abstracción, pregunta:

— ¿Ya es la hora?

—Hace rato… pero déjalos que esperen —aconseja Samui—. Hoy, aquí, la única persona verdaderamente importante eres tú, Sakura.

Ésta ha sonreído, escuchando el murmullo elegante que llega hasta ella. Jamás la casa Uchiha, ni en sus mejores tiempos, pareció más brillante que aquella noche. Como un ascua relucen sus mármoles, sus bronces, sus espejos, sus adornos de Sévres, sus vajillas de plata… Las flores desbordan en todos los floreros y forman un camino perfumado desde la escalinata de piedra hasta la pequeña iglesia blanca, a cuyos flancos se agrupan los trabajadores de _Mangekyō_ y de las fincas vecinas, los cocheros y lacayos de los caballeros que llegaron de _Uzushiogakure_ , los campesinos de muchas leguas a la redonda… Dos filas de criados, sosteniendo en alto antorchas, iluminan el trecho, que una noche nublada hace profundamente oscuro. De pronto, Sakura se vuelve a la señora Hyūga e indaga:

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— ¿Hinata…? —Balbucea Mebuki—. Pues… pues no sé. Supongo que…

—Aquí la tienes —señala Samui.

En efecto, Hinata se acerca, y es la única que no ha cambiado de aspecto: con su eterno traje negro de mangas largas y alto cuello, con sus negros cabellos peinados con la misma sencillez de siempre, con el pálido y exquisito rostro sin afeites donde el cansancio dejó su huella, con sus grandes ojos a la vez puros y profundos, altivos y sinceros. Y dirigiéndose a Samui, explica:

—El padrino está en la puerta esperando a Sakura. Y Naruto le ruega a usted que ponga en sus manos esto.

—Ponlo tú misma, hija mía, no faltaba más. Samui ha sonreído afectuosamente, observando, tal vez con el deseo de adivinar sus pensamientos, aquel bello rostro enigmático. Pero Hinata, sin vacilar, pone el blanco y perfumado ramo de novia en la mano de Sakura, al tiempo que indica:

—El último detalle, hermana. Ya no te queda sino ir hasta el altar.

— ¿No me deseas buena suerte? —pregunta Sakura con un rumor de sorna en la voz.

—Con toda el alma, hermana —afirma Hinata con la mayor sinceridad.

Lentamente se acerca al altar la bellísima novia, apoyada la mano en el brazo del Gobernador, que parece imponente bajo la bordada casaca de su uniforme de gran gala. La flor y nata de _Uzushiogakure_ , de la isla entera, está en estos momentos bajo el techo de la iglesia de _Mangekyō_ , que brilla como una llamarada de oro bajo la luz de millares de velas. Junto a Naruto, lánguida, y pálida bajo el severo traje negro, Samui Uchiha vive el minuto de emoción intensa que le da aquella boda, mientras los ojos de Naruto, fijos en Sakura, la miran como si con ella se acercase toda la dicha del mundo.

—Sakura de Hyūga y Haruno, ¿quieres por esposo a Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki?

—Sí quiero…

La mano del sacerdote se ha alzado para bendecir aquellas dos frentes que se inclinan junto al altar, y en el silencio de las respiraciones contenidas vibra la emoción de aquel minuto, tan distinta en los diversos corazones… Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Samui y en los de Mebuki; hay una sonrisa bondadosa, indulgente, de madurez, en los labios del hombre que representa la autoridad de _Konoha_ en la lejana isla tropical; hay una plenitud de dicha pura en las azules pupilas de Naruto; hay un extraño fulgor enigmático en los ojos jade de Sakura… y un poco apartada de los demás, junto a la puerta lateral del templo, las manos sobre el pecho, como si quisieran contener el latido desorbitado de aquel corazón que ahoga su dolor en silencio, Hinata asiste a la ceremonia, casi como ausente. Sus labios están resecos y febriles; sus ojos, envidriados de tristeza, no saben ya de llanto; sus rodillas se doblan suavemente, como si fuera mucho para ellas el frágil peso de su cuerpo; y el pensamiento; que se quema en sí mismo, que arde alumbrando y consumiéndose como las velas del altar, se reconcentra en dos palabras que son una oración:

— ¡Dame fuerzas! ¡Dios mío… dame valor y dame fuerzas…!

Ya brilla el aro de desposada en el dedo de Sakura, ya cayeron sobre la bandeja de plata las trece arras de oro, ya la mano del sacerdote se alza de nuevo, y sus labios van susurrando:

—Las casadas están sujetas a sus maridos como al Señor, por cuanto el hombre es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es cabeza de la Iglesia. Vosotros, maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres, así como Cristo amó a su Iglesia y se sacrificó por ella, porque está escrito en el Segundo Libro del Génesis, Versículo 24: «Dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre, y se juntará con su mujer y serán los dos una misma carne». Cada uno de vosotros, pues, ame a su mujer como a sí mismo, y la mujer obedezca y respete a su marido… Unidos para siempre quedáis, hijos míos, con el santo y fuerte lazo del matrimonio, más fuerte aún en los que, como vosotros, tenéis el deber de dar ejemplo. Que sea vuestro hogar el modelo para los que menos saben y menos tienen. Que sea vuestra vida espejo y norma de virtudes cristianas, de bondad y prudencia, y sean la paz y la felicidad en este mundo, y la salvación eterna en el otro, los premios que el Señor os otorgue. Amén.

Sin fuerzas para acercarse, Hinata ha escuchado los saludos, los parabienes; ha visto los abrazos, las manos que se estrechan, y ahora, transida de un dolor sin nombre, ve cruzar a Sakura, del brazo de Naruto, por la estrecha senda de flores que lleva a las puertas de la iglesia, y les mira alejarse y perderse, como si toda la luz del mundo se apagara de un golpe, como si se abriese la tierra para tragarse toda la belleza de la vida, como si perdiera en un instante toda su razón de existir, y en voz baja, reza:

—Hágase, Señor, Tu voluntad, así en la tierra como en los cielos…

…

La luz deslumbradora y violenta del rayo cercano es lo único que alumbra la playuela desierta, los altos acantilados de rocas, el mar enfurecido, todo aquel imponente concierto de naturaleza salvaje y desencadenado, que hace sonreír a Sasuke _no Akuma_ , como si con todo ello escuchase la vieja música terrible que envolvió su infancia: el _Kēpu Akuma_ , el pedazo de costa más áspera de todo el litoral, y aquella anónima playuela escondida, desconocida, casi inaccesible, que es para él entrada exclusiva y secreta a la cercana ciudad de _Uzushiogakure_.

A una sola flexión de sus brazos de _Hércules_ , ha metido el bote playa adentro, librándole de la posible furia del mar. Va a echar dentro los remos cuando algo se mueve bajo el banco, e indaga airado:

— ¿Qué, es eso? ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo, patrón…

— ¡Rayo del infierno! ¿Y qué demonios viniste a hacer? ¿Cómo te metiste ahí? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Contesta!

—Yo quería venir con usted, patrón… quería conocer al ama nueva…

—Entrometida —pretende regañar Sasuke, pero su voz desdice su gesto—. ¿Quién te dio permiso de desobedecerme? ¿Y si se hubiera volcado el bote antes de llegar a tierra?

—Con usted no se vuelca. Y si se vuelca, yo sé nadar también. Me sé tirar desde lo más alto y llegar hasta el fondo buscando una moneda.

—Ya… supongo que has tenido que buscar monedas hasta en el fondo del infierno —acepta Sasuke. Y adoptando un gesto severo, rezonga—: Pero cuando yo doy una orden es para que se cumpla. Dije que bajaría solo y tú fuiste a esconderte en el bote.

—Yo ya estaba aquí, patrón. Desde por la tarde me había metido para que me trajera. Yo quería venir con usted. Si necesita algo en tierra, ¿quién va a servirle, mi amo?

—Bueno, está bien, Karin. Ven, trepa por aquí… Vas a conocer la buena tierra del Remolino, y vas a ver al ama nueva…

Sasuke ha empezado a subir los acantilados con paso firme y rápido, y la pequeña Karin le sigue con gran esfuerzo, hasta que de pronto advierte con entusiasmo:

— ¡Allá hay luces, patrón!

— ¡Quieta! No es allí donde vamos. Es más cerca… por este lado. La casa está a oscuras…

— ¿Eso es una casa?

—Sí, Karin. Ésa es la casa de tu ama.

—Pero está durmiendo… —se desilusiona la muchacha.

—Tal vez duerme… y sueña con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. ¡Pobre de ella si soñara con otro!

— ¿Pobre de ella?

—Todavía no sabes de eso, Karin. Pero cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer, la quiere para él solo o no es un hombre. ¿Comprendes?

La mano ancha y recia se ha apoyado en la espalda de la muchachuela, zarandeándole en ruda caricia. Luego pasa sobre la redonda cabeza de cortos cabellos rojos, y le explica, orgulloso:

—Tu ama es la mujer más linda que has visto nunca, Karin.

—Usted me dijo un día que tenía los ojos como luceros…

—Como luceros sobre el mar le brillan los ojazos verdes, y es toda ella… como una flor de cerezo. Sí, Karin: como una flor de fuego…

— ¿Ella no sabe que usted llegó? Usted dijo que le mandaba cartas con el pensamiento…

— ¡Qué tonta eres! —ríe Sasuke verdaderamente divertido—. Pero ya te avispará ella. Son las mujeres las que, al fin y al cabo, lo avispan a uno, y las que le enseñan buenas maneras… ¿No me ves a mí? Nunca pensé que una mujer me hiciera esperar al raso, hasta que amaneciera… pero quiero llegar como un caballero. ¿Tú sabes lo que es un caballero, Karin?

—Sí sé, patrón… Es un hombre que va a caballo…

—También es eso —ríe Sasuke a carcajadas—, y me has dado una idea. Si yo comprara un buen caballo, si nos presentáramos vestidos de otra manera, no con estos harapos mojados… Vamos a comprar ropa Karin. —Una ráfaga huracanada, de viento y lluvia, hace maldecir a Sasuke—: ¡Rayo del infierno! Vuelve a llover, y tú estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?

—No, patrón.

— ¿Cómo que no, si das diente con diente? Vamos a la taberna del Sordo. No nos vendría mal algo qué mascar y algo qué beber. —Vacila un momento y exclama—: ¡Claro que no sé cómo me aguanto para no tocar esa puerta…!

Ha dado un paso hacia la casa oscura y cerrada, se ha acercado a la ancha puerta del frente… saltando como un colibrí. Karin va tras él, y advierte:

—La puerta está cerrada por fuera, patrón. Mire: un candado…

—Pues es cierto. Una argolla y una cadena con otra cerradura… Esto quiere decir que no hay nadie en la casa.

Con violenta ira repentina, ha sacudido aquella cadena que cruza entre argollas reforzando la vieja puerta, pero al violento tirón cede la podrida madera y la mano audaz empuja decidida. Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ ha penetrado sin vacilar. Una amarga desilusión, una impaciencia irresistible, que es terrible sospecha, le impulsa. No se ha detenido para entrar como una tromba a través de las desiertas habitaciones, donde todo denota que aquella casa ha sido abandonada para un largo tiempo: las ventanas sin cortinas, las camas deshechas, las paredes sin cuadros ni imágenes… Como por instinto, se detiene en el centro de la que fuera alcoba de Sakura. Una fuerza extraña parece envolverlo, como si aún flotara en el ambiente algo de ella, como si la delatase el sutilísimo perfume que aún parece persistir, como si el espejo de luna verdosa guardase en su fondo, misteriosamente, aquella imagen que le obsesiona. Y, sin poderse contener, murmura:

—Sakura… Sakura… ¿Dónde estás, Sakura?

Sin ella es como si, de repente, el mundo estuviese vacío: todo ha perdido su razón y su objeto. Le parece moverse en un mundo irreal, hasta que la pequeña figurilla de Karin se agita tras él, haciéndole volver a la realidad:

— ¿No está aquí el ama, patrón? ¿Se fue de viaje?

— ¿De viaje? ¿De viaje has dicho? —Se alarma Sasuke, dominado por repentina ira—. ¿Adónde y por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no le pregunta a algún amigo, patrón? —Insinúa tímidamente Karin—. ¿No tenía amigos el ama nueva?

—Mucho me temo que demasiados, pero no los conozco ni sé nada de ellos.

— ¿Y usted, patrón? ¿No tiene amigos?

— ¿Yo? ¿Amigos yo? No, Karin, creo que no los tengo. Me temen o me atacan, me odian o me respetan, pero nadie es amigo de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_.

—Yo sí, patrón —afirma Karin, en un arranque infantil.

— ¿Tú sí? Puede ser… Bueno, ven… vámonos de aquí…

— ¿Y qué va a hacer patrón?

—Buscarla, buscarla y dar con ella donde quiera que esté.

…

— ¡Sakura, mi vida…!

Sakura se ha estremecido, volviendo la cabeza vivamente. Está sola junto a la balaustrada de aquel ancho portal que rodea la casa, frente al departamento preparado especialmente para ellos en el ala izquierda. Ha llegado escapando del bullicio, todavía con el blanco traje de desposada, y aspira con ansia el aire fresco y húmedo de la noche lluviosa, mientras mira correr las nubes negras, despejando a trozos el transparente cielo tachonado de estrellas.

—No sabía dónde estabas —explica Naruto—. Te he buscado por toda la casa…

—Escapé porque no soportaba ya tanto bullido y tanta gente.

—Pronto estaremos solos, mi vida.

— ¿Pronto? ¡Quién sabe! Eso no depende de tu deseo. Si hubieras hecho las cosas como yo quería, habríamos tomado el camino de _Uzushiogakure_ inmediatamente después de la boda, y que se quedaran aquí de fiesta hasta el amanecer si querían. Pero con este sistema del tiempo de nuestros abuelos…

—Son sólo unas horas de paciencia, y han sido meses de adelanto en nuestra boda. Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas como tú querías, aún estaríamos esperando que acabasen de reparar la casa de _Uzushiogakure_. No estaría yo a tu lado como estoy en estos momentos: con el dulce derecho de llamarte mía…

Ha querido besarla, pero ella esquiva el beso. Ahora que la boda se ha realizado, siente una angustia extraña, algo muy parecido al miedo. Acaso teme la necesidad de dar a Naruto una explicación desagradable. Acaso es más punzante el disgusto que desde hace días crece en ella. Acaso el hecho de sentirle cerca con todos los derechos de esposo, provoca en ella frialdad y despego; pero comprende que no puede menos, que disculparse:

—Me siento mal, Naruto. Me duele la cabeza…

—Es natural, mi vida. Los nervios, el ruido, la obligación de saludar continuamente, de responder a todos, de sonreír a todos… Sin embargo, yo aún puedo decir, como decían nuestros abuelos: ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¿No sientes tú lo mismo, Sakura? ¿No me respondes?

—Contestaré cuando se haya ido el último invitado.

—Algunos van a pasar aquí la noche. Por fortuna, los menos. Como amainó la lluvia, muchos se disponen a regresar, y el Gobernador entre ellos. ¿Sabes que aproveché la ocasión de hablarle de alguien que me interesa mucho?

— ¿A ti? ¿Quién?

—Un amigo a quien no conoces, pero en el que pienso como candidato a la administración de Mangekyō. Tengo muchos proyectos y necesito tener a mi lado colaboradores capaces, que compartan mis ideas plenamente… —Vacila un momento al observar que Sakura no le presta atención, y casi se disculpa—: ¿No te interesa lo que digo?

—No es el tema del que desea oír hablar una mujer unas horas después de casarse. Pero como en ti los asuntos de la finca son una obsesión…

—Perdóname, pero es algo tan ligado a nuestra vida… Mangekyō, tú y yo, somos la misma cosa, para mí al menos. De nuestros sentimientos depende el bienestar de mucha gente, y nosotros también, en cierta forma, dependemos de ellos. Es la cadena de la vida, ahora más fuerte que nunca, porque teniéndote a mi lado, en mi Mangekyō, el mundo para mí se encierra en este valle… Aunque, no te asustes… escaparemos de él siempre que quieras.

—Por mí gusto estaríamos bien lejos ahora y siempre.

— ¿Siempre? ¿No te gusta la finca? ¿No sientes, como yo, que nuestro hogar está en ella?

—Mi hogar todavía no sé dónde está…

— ¿De veras? ¿Es posible?

—Si te empeñas en obligarme a hablar…

—Pues sí. En cualquier caso, prefiero que seas sincera. ¿Qué te pasa, mi Sakura? No pensé encontrarte así en estos momentos. Hay en ti algo extraño, desconcertante… ¿Por qué, mi vida? ¡Te quiero tanto!

Se ha acercado más a ella, la ha tomado por el fino talle, atrayéndola a sí, y ella siente el impulso de rechazarlo, pero se contiene. Piensa que en el cercano salón dorado, lo mejor de _Uzushiogakure_ celebra sus bodas. Piensa que es la señora Uchiha, envidiada por todas las muchachas casaderas de la sociedad en que habita. Piensa que es de oro su cadena, y sonríe… sonríe ahogando la protesta de su alma y de su cuerpo:

—No me hagas mucho caso, Naruto. Estoy cansada y nerviosa… Me gustaría tomar un poco de champaña…

—Desde luego… Aquí lo tienes… mira… ven…

La ha hecho cruzar el umbral del gabinete que precede a la alcoba. Sobre el bordado mantel de una pequeña mesa, hay golosinas en bandejas de plata: dulces, frutas, y un cubo de hielo del que emergen dos botellas de champaña. El propio Naruto llena las copas, pone la de él en los labios de ella y murmura apasionado:

—Sakura… mi amor… mi esposa…

Han bebido, y las copas se llenan de nuevo una y otra vez, siendo vaciadas entre sonrisas y besos… Un último relámpago pone su pincelada lívida sobre el cristal de los espejos; luego, la luna asoma, pálida y fría, y Sakura comenta:

—Ya se fue la tormenta…

— ¡Te adoro, Sakura! —Naruto ha vuelto a besarla, la ha alzado en brazos suavemente, y cruza con ella la cortina de raso de la dorada alcoba, mientras murmura sin poder dominar su pasión—: ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

—Pero tomemos más champaña, Naruto —intenta eludir Sakura—. Mucho más champaña. Trae la otra botella.

…

—Karin, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ni me mire tan serio, patrón que le traigo buenas noticias. Fui hasta la casa del ama nueva…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué? —Sasuke se ha puesto de pie empujando violentamente la banqueta que cae detrás de él. Es ya mediodía y pocos parroquianos quedan en la destartalada taberna del Sordo, muy cerca de los muelles y no demasiado lejana de la colina donde se alza la vieja casa de las Hyūgas—. ¿Acabarás de hablar?

—Ya va, mi amo, déjeme que respire, porque fui y vine corre que te corre… —Karin parece muy dichosa de poderle llevar a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ una buena nueva, tras la noche pasada junto a él en la sórdida taberna oyéndolo maldecir y viéndolo beber—. En la casa de enfrente había una muchacha barriendo la escalera y me dijo que la ama nueva… Bueno, ella no dijo así, dijo que la señora y las señoritas que vivían enfrente se habían ido a pasear al campo, y que ella no sabe cuándo van a volver, pero que seguro, seguro que vuelven…

— ¿Dijo eso? Al campo por unos días… ¡Claro está! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso? Fueron al campo, sólo al campo… Y yo que pensé… —se detiene un momento y pregunta—: ¿No sabe ella el lugar al que han ido?

—No, patrón. Dice que a nadie se lo dijeron, pero que ya otra vez se han ido y han vuelto.

Sasuke se ha acercado hasta la puerta de la taberna y el claro sol le baña por entero. Todo le parece ahora diferente: el cielo, las calles, las montañas cuyos picos se alzan allá lejos… Una bocanada de alegría le llena el pecho, una sacudida de alborozo le recorre de pies a cabeza, y afirma con resolución:

—Iremos a buscarla Karin. No habrá palmo de tierra donde yo no la busque. Pero antes, me vestiré de caballero.

…

— ¡Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¿Pero qué es esto? —se sorprende Chōza Akimichi.

—Me encuentra cambiado, ¿eh? —sonríe Sasuke.

— ¡Caramba! Pareces otro… Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te llegó mi recado? ¿No te dijeron de mi parte…?

—Llegó el recado y justamente vine a agradecérselo. El _Luzbel_ se cruzó con la goleta _Guren_ , ya a la vista de estas costas, y el patrón se tomó la molestia de venir hasta mí en un bote para decirme lo que pasaba. Gracias por el aviso.

—Ya veo el mucho caso que has hecho de él. Por lo visto, no te importa parar en la cárcel. A menos que…

El viejo ha interrumpido sus palabras para mirar más detenidamente a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , examinándole de pies a cabeza. Tanto le diferencia el cambio de indumentaria, que apenas da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Recién rasurado, bien cortado el pelo, la gallarda figura bajo un traje comprado al mejor sastre de _Uzushiogakure_ , Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ parece realmente un caballero. Sus anchas espaldas, su elevada estatura, su porte desenvuelto, traen a la mente del notario un recuerdo punzante: el de otro cuerpo robusto, el de otra figura altanera, el de otro paso altivo y firme. Porque vestido de esa manera, el rudo patrón del _Luzbel_ se parece demasiado a Fugaku Uchiha. Tanto se parece que las piernas del buen viejo flaquean, obligándole a tomar asiento, mientras un sudor frío, le baña las sienes, y murmura:

— ¡Es asombroso! ¡Igual, idéntico…!

— ¿Idéntico a quién?

—A nadie —elude el notario—. A un fantasma…

— ¡Caramba! —Exclama Sasuke con jovialidad—. No me halaga demasiado el parecido, y tampoco me atrevo a creer que toda su emoción sea por miedo a que me metan preso. Le aseguro que no hay ningún motivo legal para hacerlo. He rozado la ley, pero no he ido abiertamente contra ella. Tengo argumentos con qué defenderme de cualquier acusación grave que se me haga. He tenido suerte, mucha suerte, en el último viaje. Y ahora, mi buen Akimichi, estoy decidido a cambiar de vida. ¿Le sorprende? Sigue mirándome como a un fantasma…

— ¡Vas a cambiar de vida, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! —Se entusiasma Chōza Akimichi—. Sí, vas a cambiar de vida totalmente. Alguien va a ayudarte… alguien que puede y debe hacerlo ¡Y yo me encargaré de que lo haga inmediatamente!

El viejo notario ha hablado con voz emocionada, conmovido y trémulo, sintiendo que un noble anhelo de justicia se levanta en su pecho. Siente que es necesario, que no puede ser de otra manera, frente al porte gallardo de aquel Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ que tanto se parece a Fugaku Uchiha. Sí, parece otro hombre el rudo patrón del _Luzbel_ bajo sus ropas de caballero… Parece el que realmente es: el hijo a quien Fugaku Uchiha no pudo dar su ayuda, su amparo, su apoyo a través de la vida; el que fue desposeído de todo y empujado al abismo para que pereciera; demasiado fuerte para ser destruido, demasiado altanero para esperar nada de nadie en este momento en el que sonríe con burlona indulgencia al asegurar:

—Nadie tendrá que ayudarme, Akimichi. Pedir ayuda no entra en mis costumbres. No necesito de nadie. Cambiaré de vida a mis expensas. A decir verdad, he comenzado a cambiar ya. ¿Quiere asomarse a la ventana un momento? ¡Mire…!

Él mismo ha abierto de par en par la cerrada ventana del despacho. En la estrecha callejuela aguarda un coche de dos asientos, nuevo, lustroso, reluciente, como también brillan los arneses del soberbio tronco que tira de él, fielmente guardado en este momento por la graciosa figura de aquella chiquilla Karin, de cabellos rojos y ojos refulgentes, ahora también vestida de pies a cabeza como una pequeña damita.

— ¿Qué es eso? —indaga Akimichi francamente extrañado.

—Mi carruaje y mi secretaria particular —proclama Sasuke alegre y risueño—. No se asuste, que esto no es más que el comienzo. Vine a darle las gracias y algo más también. Mientras aguardo a mi novia que está ausente, he dado vueltas arriba y abajo por _Uzushiogakure_. Ya sé de lo que me acusan y por qué tenía usted miedo de que me prendieran. He hecho correr algunas monedas y creo que no me molestarán si alguien no pone especial empeño en revolver las cosas contra mí. Desembarqué en mi _Kēpu_ _Akuma_ , y por allí dejé escondida mi goleta. Me pareció más saludable que no vieran al _Luzbel_ en la rada de _Uzushiogakure_ …

—Es lo único razonable que has hecho.

—Todo cuanto he hecho es razonable. En lo alto de la peña existe una cabaña en ruinas. Nadie ha puesto la mano en ella. Supongo que los vecinos de la aldea la consideran de mi propiedad.

—Mejor supón que a nadie le interesa ese maldito peñasco.

— ¡Magnífico! Quiero tenerlo legalmente y comprar el poco de tierra que está tras él. Edificaré allí una casa sólida. Desde luego, para todo eso hacen falta papeles…

— ¡Papeles y dinero!

—Yo traigo el dinero, pone usted los papeles, y en paz.

—Pero, Sasuke, entonces es cierto que has hecho fortuna…

—No es la fortuna de los Uchiha —contesta Sasuke en tono burlón—: pero, vamos… traigo dinero para darle a una mujer cuanto ella quiera.

—Una mujer… y antes dijiste: «mi novia»… ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Quiero a la mujer más hermosa del mundo Akimichi —manifiesta Sasuke con repentina pasión—. La quiero para mí solo. Usted verá cómo se arregla eso…

—No conozco más que una forma: el matrimonio. ¿No quieres casarte?

— ¿Por qué no? Lo que sea. También hacen falta papeles, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… sí… Pero ya lo arreglaremos. En último caso, ¡qué demonios!, cualquier cosa se hace… —El viejo notario vacila un momento, y con cierta timidez insinúa—: ¿Te molestaría llamarte Akimichi?

—Muchas gracias… Es demasiado… —responde Sasuke comprendiendo el ofrecimiento del buen Akimichi. Y profundamente conmovido, rehúsa—: Agradezco, pero no acepto. ¿No puede arreglar esos papeles con mi nombre nada más? Me llaman Sasuke…

—Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ … No creo que a tu esposa le agrade… Bueno, ya buscaremos la fórmula legal. El nombre casi es lo de menos, lo importante es que de veras has cambiado y ahora sí veo clara la razón de ello. Quieres a una mujer, vas a hacerla tu esposa… Me arrodillaría para darle gracias a Dios, y hay otro que va a alegrarse muchísimo, pero muchísimo también. Otro a quien vamos a mandarle un aviso en seguida, porque se interesa por ti más de lo que tú piensas. Me refiero a Naruto Uchiha.

—Sí, ya sé —responde Sasuke, indiferente—. A él también quiero verlo. Tengo una cuenta pendiente y le quiero pagar hasta el último centavo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a ofenderle si lo intentas!

— ¿Por qué? Me hizo un favor; se lo agradezco. Me dio un dinero, o lo gastó por mí; se lo devuelvo. Todo eso es correcto en el nuevo mundo en que voy a vivir.

—Bueno, bueno… de eso también hablaremos más tarde. Por el momento, voy a tomar nota de todo lo que quieres, y a ver por dónde empezamos. ¿Dices que tu novia está ausente? ¿Dónde?

—Eso lo tengo que averiguar. Según los vecinos, fue al campo unos días. El rumbo no lo saben, pero buscaré hasta dar con ella. Tal vez en eso pueda usted también ayudarme…

—Desde luego. En todo lo que quieras; pero espérame un momento…

Se ha alejado unos pasos, rebusca en el armario repleto de papeles, mientras Sasuke, impaciente, da vueltas al viejo escritorio. Sobre él, sujeta con un pisapapeles, hay una cartulina por donde sus ojos resbalan, primero descuidadamente, se fijan después con interés, y empieza a leer:

—«Samui Uzumaki de Uchiha tiene el honor de participar a usted el matrimonio de su hijo Naruto…».

— ¡Ah, sí! Es cierto —exclama Akimichi, acercándose—. Iba a hablarte de eso. Por unos días, más vale que dejemos en paz a Naruto, pero luego…

—«… con la señorita Sakura Hyūga» —termina de leer Sasuke, sin prestar atención a las palabras del notario. Y de pronto, un ronco grito brota de su pecho—:

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —se alarma Akimichi.

— ¡Sakura Hyūga! ¡Aquí dice Sakura Hyūga! —Estalla Sasuke ya fuera de sí—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Sakura Hyūga es la prometida de…!

—No su prometida; su esposa. Se casaron ayer —rectifica Akimichi completamente desconcertado.

— ¡Mentira! —Se enfurece Sasuke—. ¡Mentira! ¡Sakura casada con Naruto! ¡Ella su esposa, su mujer…! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —reprocha el notario, francamente espantado—. ¿Dónde han de estar más que en _Mangekyō_? Pero ¿qué es esto?

Sasuke ha zarandeado entre sus duras manos al notario, blanco de espanto, que apenas acierta a comprender. Le ha apretado como si fuera a estrangularle, soltándole después con violencia, mientras exclama:

— ¡Canalla! ¡Maldito! ¡Y ella… ella…!

—Sasuke ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Con su vida y su sangre pagará ella también!

Inútilmente, el notario ha corrido tras él. Sasuke marcha ya como un ciclón, como una tromba a quien nada detiene. De un salto está sobre su coche, tomando las riendas, empuñando con ademán feroz el látigo, mientras la espantada Karin apenas acierta a subir tras él…

* * *

— ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a dejarme, Naruto?

—Sólo por una hora, mi vida. Hinata no puede hacerlo todo ella sola. Es justo que yo llegue hasta allá para prestarle un poco de ayuda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir hasta el otro valle? ¿Y a eso le llamas estar una hora fuera? Sólo para llegar allí gastarás una hora, y otra para volver.

—Y unos minutos en echar un vistazo.

—Ya será, por lo menos, otra hora también. Total: tres horas sin verte, tres horas aquí abandonada.

—Abandonada… ¡qué terrible palabra! —Se burla Naruto con ternura—. Abandonada en una casa en donde están tu mamá y la mía, donde hay un verdadero ejército de criados esperando tus órdenes para satisfacer tus menores caprichos.

—No me interesan… no me interesa nadie más que tú.

—Entonces, vida mía, aguárdame. Te prometo tardar lo menos posible. Mira, en la biblioteca hay libros excelentes, además de las últimas revistas de _Konoha_. También puedes practicar un poco tu piano o dormir un rato. Es una dulce hora para la siesta. Además, hay unas labores de aguja…

—No quiero hacer nada. Te aguardaré furiosa y aburrida, ya lo sabes. Vete… vete ya que no tiene remedio, pero no tardes demasiado.

Sakura ha echado los brazos al cuello de Naruto, besándolo mientras él sonríe. El juego del amor no es difícil para su alma flexible y astuta. Lo jugaba a diario entre petimetres que formaban su corte en _Uzushiogakure_ … tiene un íntimo y femenino goce al comprobar el efecto de sus mimos, de sus sonrisas, de sus besos, de aquellos gestos largamente estudiados que le han dado el fácil dominio sobre los sentidos del hombre. Naruto le ha besado las manos antes de cruzar con paso rápido la ancha galería. Cuando su figura ha desaparecido, Sakura se deja caer con gesto de fastidio, en el diván de raso, se hunde en los almohadones y entrecierra los párpados…

…

Con esfuerzo, brutalmente hostigados por el látigo que implacable empuña Sasuke, los robustos caballos que arrastran el liviano coche de dos asientos galopan cuesta arriba salvando el camino escarpado que deja atrás la costa. Con firme mano guía los dos caballos que, en lo alto ya de la primera loma, le dejan divisar aquel pequeño valle donde se extienden los cañaverales, donde se alza el primitivo ingenio de ladrillo, donde, amazona en el corcel que Samui obsequiara a Sakura como uno de los regalos de boda, Hinata Hyūga aparece de pronto, atravesándose en el camino.

—Cuidado, mi amo —advierte Karin.

— _Kuso-_! —maldice Sasuke frenando bruscamente a los poderosos caballos que relinchan y patalean sudorosos.

— ¡La mató… la mató, mi amo! —exclama espantada la pelirroja muchachuela.

De un salto, Sasuke está junto a la mujer que ha rodado sobre el polvo del camino, pero que ya se alza sin esperar su ayuda para enfrentarle con más cólera que susto:

— ¡Salvaje! ¡Es usted un salvaje!

— ¡Santa Hinata…!

— ¡Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …!

Ella ha retrocedido al reconocerle, mientras las pupilas de él se agrandan de sorpresa. Un momento quedan los dos desconcertados, como si no pudiesen dar crédito a sus sentidos, como si la mutua transformación les maravillara al mismo tiempo…

— ¡Usted… usted…! ¿Pero es usted? —exclama Hinata realmente asombrada.

—Yo, sí… Yo…

Sasuke ha dado un paso hacia ella, mirándola intensamente, mientras en su corazón aletea un rayo de esperanza… Aquella espléndida mujer, ahora vestida con ropas civiles; aquella inesperada presencia, en las tierras de los Uchiha, de la que él no puede imaginar más que en su lejano convento; aquella aparición atravesándose en su camino, ¿no puede acaso significar que las cosas no son de la manera que él piensa?

—Hyūga… Hyūga… ¡Usted es Hyūga también! ¿O es la señora Uchiha?

— ¿Yo? ¿Está loco?

— ¿No es usted la que se ha casado con Naruto Uchiha? ¿No es usted? Entonces, es Sakura, ¡Sakura…!

Ha ido hacia Hinata, pero ella retrocede más, y hay en sus ojos una expresión de espanto. Comprende, adivina más que comprender; es demasiado elocuente la expresión de aquel rostro viril, de aquellos labios que tiemblan, de aquellos ojos que relampaguean, de aquellas duras manos que se alzan tomándola por los brazos bruscamente, y de las que ella se desprende altiva y violenta, ordenando:

— ¡Suélteme! ¿Cómo se atreve?

— ¿Y cómo se ha atrevido ella a hacerme esto? ¡A mí! ¡A mí!

— ¿Y quién es usted? No entiendo nada…

—Sí entiende. En sus ojos veo que sí entiende… ¡Ella no podía casarse con otro, y usted lo sabe perfectamente! ¡No podía, y le costará la vida haberlo hecho!

— ¡Quieto! ¿Es que ha perdido la razón?

Ahora es ella quien le sujeta, quien audazmente se interpone, deteniéndolo cuando él va ya hacia el coche cuyas riendas sujetan las temblorosas manos de Karin. Ella es quien lo ha visto todo en un momento, como si el resplandor vivísimo de un rayo hiriese sus pupilas, deslumbrándola al mismo tiempo que le muestra un impensado panorama de horror…

— ¿Dónde va?

— ¿Dónde he de ir sino a buscarla? ¡Donde esté, donde se halle, tengo que dar con ella!

— ¡Está junto a su esposo!

— ¿Y qué? ¿Piensa que voy a detenerme porque ese imbécil, ese monigote, ese mequetrefe…?

— ¡Cállese, o soy capaz de abofetearlo! ¡Usted es el imbécil, el monigote, el mequetrefe!

— ¿Quiere que empiece por apretarle a usted el pescuezo? —se enfurece Sasuke.

— ¡Hágalo si se atreve a tanto!

— ¿Que si me atrevo…? ¿Pero de veras quiere hacerme cometer un disparate? ¡Suélteme, quítese de en medio!

— ¡No voy a soltarlo hasta que me oiga! ¿Con qué derecho va usted a llegar hasta Sakura?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Es que no sabe quién soy, quién he sido para ella? ¿Es que no sabe lo que he hecho para poder venir a cumplirle la palabra empeñada? ¿Es que no le contó ella que era conmigo, con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , con quien tenía que unirse para siempre?

— ¡Con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …!

— ¡Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , sí, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¡Ese soy yo! Y si le molesta mi nombre, lo siento, pero Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ soy y he de ser, y Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ va a pedirle a su hermana de usted cuentas muy estrechas… tan estrechas como su cuello cuando estas manos dejen de apretarlo y lo suelten para que Naruto recoja lo único que voy a dejar de ella: ¡el maldito cadáver!

— ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Hinata ha estado a punto de caer desfallecida bajo la oleada de horror que le producen la mirada y el gesto de aquel hombre fiero, pero se repone bruscamente cuando las manazas de él la aprietan, a la vez zarandeándola y sosteniéndola.

—No se desmaye todavía Santa Hinata, ¡espere a verlo! —aconseja Sasuke con feroz sarcasmo.

—Usted no lo hará, porque a Naruto Uchiha…

— ¡A ése lo parto en cuatro, por traidor, por imbécil!

— ¡Naruto no sabe nada! Ni siquiera sabe que usted existe…

— ¿Que no sabe que existo?

—Nadie sabe que usted existe en la vida de Sakura. ¡Yo misma lo ignoraba!

— ¡Mentira! Usted y yo ya nos habíamos visto las caras…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Podía yo suponer que un sucio marinero era el amante de mi hermana?

— ¡Pues debía suponerlo!

—Efectivamente. Ahora tiene usted razón —acepta Hinata con amargura—. Conociéndola, debí suponerlo. ¡Qué baja y qué despreciable!

— ¿Por quererme…?

— ¡Sí! Por todo cuanto ha hecho, y también por eso. ¡Por querer a un bárbaro como usted!

Hinata ha retrocedido, tambaleante, al borde del camino, hasta que el tronco de un árbol la detiene y ahí queda inmóvil, jadeante, como sin fuerzas, mientras sin aprovechar el instante de seguir su camino, Sasuke da unos pasos para acercarse a ella, un tanto mitigada su cólera, como si un sentimiento nuevo le bullera dentro con punzante fuerza niveladora, y murmura:

—Entonces, Sakura nos ha engañado a todos…

—Exactamente —confirma Hinata con voz ahogada—. Nos ha engañado a todos, se ha burlado de todos, ha pisoteado nuestros sentimientos. Todos tendremos derecho de pedirle cuentas de la misma manera que usted quiere hacerlo, y Naruto Uchiha más que usted, ¡cien veces más que usted!

Sasuke ha apretado los puños, ha alzado la cabeza altanera, ha mirado a uno y otro lado toda la tierra que sus ojos abarcan: a la derecha, cerca, el valle pequeño que termina en el mar, los cañaverales, el ingenio, los acantilados, el mar bravío; a la izquierda, lejano, ya envuelto entre la bruma azul de la tarde, Mangekyō, el valle florido, dulce y fértil, en cuyo fondo se levanta el palacio anacrónico que es reino de los Uchiha. Y como en un lamento, se rebela:

—Naruto Uchiha… Todo lo tuvo, todo lo tiene desde niño, todo está en sus manos… Pero no era bastante, no era suficiente… Tenía también que quitármela, tenía que arrebatármela a ella, lo primero mío que yo quise tener. ¡Maldito sea!

Largo rato ha permanecido inmóvil Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , cerrados los puños, apretados los dientes, tan amarga la expresión, tan doloroso el gesto, que Hinata Hyūga le contempla desconcertada. Sólo ahora nota la gran transformación habida en él; sólo ahora le mira de pies a cabeza, desde las altas botas de charol brillante hasta la bien cortada chaqueta que ciñe impecable su cuerpo airoso y recio. Ahora es cuando nota con extrañeza la blanca camisa de hilo bordado, la botonadura de oro que la cierra, los cabellos cortados de otro modo, las mejillas pulcramente afeitadas, y aquella expresión desconcertante, de dolor noble y hondo, que borra un momento la fiereza de sus ardientes ojos negros. Le ve distinto, joven y atractivo, fuerte y hermoso, y la voz sale para él como para un ser humano:

—Sasuke, ¿quiere usted que hablemos?

— ¿De qué? No vine para hablar… vine para proceder… vine para vengarme. Es lo único que me queda ya por hacer: vengarme, y vengarme con estas manos. ¡Matarla a golpes, como una ramera! ¡Y matarlo también a él!

— ¿Está loco? ¿Qué mal le ha hecho él? ¿Qué mal consciente, voluntario, le ha hecho Naruto Uchiha?

— ¿Consciente y voluntario? No sé… tal vez ninguno… ¡Con vivir, con nacer, ya me hizo todo el daño!

— ¿Con vivir? ¿Con nacer? Ahora sí no lo entiendo —se sorprende Hinata.

—Naturalmente. ¡Qué va usted a entenderme! Acaso tampoco él pueda entenderme…

— ¿Por qué le odia entonces? ¿Por qué le maldice?

— ¿Y usted por qué le defiende con tanto empeño? Usted es hermana de ella; pero él, su cuñado, ¿qué puede importarle?

—No es sólo él —esquiva Hinata angustiada—. Es todo, son todos… Mi pobre madre, una anciana tímida, buena, débil… Cuanto haga usted contra Sakura, será contra ella, porque una madre… una madre… ¿Recuerda usted a su madre, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_?

—No, Hinata —niega Sasuke con amargo sarcasmo en la voz—. No la recuerdo. Y si la recordara, sería para odiar más el nombre Uchiha, para maldecirlo, para aborrecerlo, para querer borrarlo con sangre. Sí… ¡Para borrarlo con sangre de la faz de la tierra!

Con amargura inmensa ha hablado Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ ; con infinito asombro, Hinata le escucha y le contempla. Es alguien muy distinto, sí, es otro totalmente: un hombre que en nada se parece al insolente marinero que discutiera con ella en los alrededores de su casa de _Uzushiogakure_. Hay algo noble y digno en su dolor y en su cólera; algo recto, limpio y certero aun en su odio, aun en sus maldiciones, como si tuviese demasiada razón para odiar y maldecir, como si fuese demasiado justo aquel duro y amargo gesto rebelde con que se enfrente al mundo entero. Y a pesar de sí misma, Hinata Hyūga le admira… y le teme. El enigma que encierra se le clava en una interrogación que es casi una disculpa:

—En realidad, no sé nada de usted…

—Ni usted ni nadie; pero es igual, puesto que a nadie le interesa. ¡A nadie! Pensé que le importaba a una mujer, pensé que una mujer me amaba, ¡y no era cierto! Fui sólo su mofa, su juguete, alguien de quien reírse mientras llegaba la hora de la boda. Pues bien, ahora no reirá ella sola, ahora reiremos todos y yo seré el último en reír, ¡y el que ría con más gusto!

— ¿Pero es que no puede pensar más que en ella? La señora Uchiha está enferma…

— ¡La señora Uchiha! —estalla Sasuke rabioso—. ¡Oh, santa señora Uchiha! ¿Todavía enferma? ¿Aún no se muere? ¿Piensa vivir cien años, mientras revientan los demás en tomo de ella?

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke! —reprocha Hinata.

— ¡Basta ya, Santa Hinata, hemos hablado de más!

—No; porque no me ha escuchado usted. No conozco su vida, no sé su historia, ignoro qué motivos de rencor pueda usted guardar para los Uchiha, pero, fuere lo que fuere, sé que Naruto es inocente…

—Inocente, inocente… ¿y qué? ¿Acaso sólo carga uno con sus culpas? ¿No basta un nombre para ser bien o mal nacido? ¿No se heredan con él honores y riquezas? ¿No se heredan baldones y dolores? Pero no es eso, no es eso… ¿qué importa el pasado, después de todo?

— ¿Y qué puede ganar con dar un escándalo como el que pretende?

—No pretendo ganar nada: me conformo con que todos pierdan, con pisotearlo todo, con mancharlo todo…

— ¿No ha pensado jamás en vengarse con más nobleza? Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuáles son los agravios de usted? Una mujer fue suya… lo fue porque quiso, sin condición, sin cálculo… Supongo que fue sin cálculo…

—Claro… el cálculo lo hizo después, el negocio lo hizo con la boda…

—Pero de eso no es usted el que tiene derecho a vengarse. Es él, es Naruto Uchiha. Lo único que usted puede hacer es decírselo, delatarla, jactarse de algo que un hombre debe callar siempre… Echar a los cuatro vientos la lista de los favores que una mujer le otorgó, pensando que, por lo menos, era usted lo bastante hombre para callar…

— ¡Basta, basta… no me enrede!

—No estoy diciendo más que la verdad. Y usted sería el último de los canallas, delatándola públicamente.

—Calle, calle, logrará trastornarme por completo…

—Lograré llegar a su corazón, lograré hacerle comprender. No es usted el vejado ni el ofendido.

—Soy el burlado porque había puesto la vida en ella. Fui un loco, un imbécil; pero ahora, ¡cómo la desprecio!

— ¡Eso es lo único que debe usted hacer! —Aconseja Hinata tomándole la palabra—. ¿Qué mejor venganza que su desprecio, su gran desprecio? Si ella le engañó, si le mintió, si fue con usted desleal y embustera, piense que, al menos, tuvo la suerte de conocerla a tiempo. El mundo es grande, hay en él millones de mujeres… ¿por qué destrozar su vida por ella, si usted sabe ya que no vale la pena? ¿Por qué hacer tanto mal a los que son inocentes, y hacérselo a usted mismo? ¿Qué le espera después de vengarse? La venganza no es más que un minuto y, ¿qué va a quedarle después de ella?

Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ ha quedado inmóvil y pensativo. Una a una, cual flechas certeras, las palabras de Hinata se le han clavado corazón adentro. De pronto, la mira como si la viese por vez primera, vacila como bajo el hechizo de una sugestión, y murmura lentamente:

—En efecto… hay muchas mujeres. Supongo que todas son como ella: embusteras e hipócritas. Aunque, a decir verdad, usted no lo parece. Pero…

— ¡Jesús! —le interrumpe Hinata, azorada al oír el galope de un caballo que se acerca—. Es Naruto… es Naruto el que llega. Por piedad, no le hable, no le diga… Le ruego, le suplico, le imploro por Dios que está en los cielos…

—No creo en nada ni en nadie, Santa Hinata.

—Por usted mismo, Sasuke, por su propia conciencia —ruega Hinata en voz baja—. Llorando le suplico…

Sasuke ha clavado en Hinata una mirada intensa, mirada interrogadora y extraña. Un momento parecen suavizarse sus ojos soberbios. Luego sonríe con amargo sarcasmo y, también en voz baja, murmura:

—Ahí está el hombre más dichoso de la tierra…

—Hinata, ¿qué ha pasado? Me crucé en el camino con tu caballo suelto… —empieza a decir Naruto, que se acerca alarmado. Más de pronto, se sorprende al reconocer al acompañante de Hinata y, con sincera alegría, exclama—: Sasuke… Sasuke… Esto sí que es fantástico. Creo que te envía el cielo, Sasuke…

Ha ido hacia él con los brazos abiertos, le ha estrechado con gesto tan espontáneo, tan fraternal, tan sincero y abierto, que Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ no acierta a rechazarle. Se ha dejado abrazar correspondiendo con un torpe gesto, volviendo luego la cabeza para mirar de frente, pleno de amargo sarcasmo, el pálido rostro de Hinata, y habla al fin, totalmente sereno:

— ¿Tú crees que es el cielo? Pues Santa Hinata no comparte tu opinión. Por poco tenemos un accidente. La atropellé cuando atravesaba el camino, y es un milagro que no haya sufrido ningún daño. Por supuesto, ni a ella ni al animal les ha ocurrido nada. Le estaba presentando mis excusas en este momento.

— ¿Santa Hinata dijiste? —se extraña Naruto.

—Es una broma… una broma de mal gusto, naturalmente, como todo lo mío. Pero la señorita Hyūga me perdona. Más pesada broma fue echarle encima el coche, pero no lo hice de intento.

— ¿Se conocían ustedes?

—Poca cosa, pero algo. ¿Verdad, señorita Hyūga?

—Efectivamente —corrobora Hinata, vacilando—. Nuestra casa en _Uzushiogakure_ está muy cerca de la playa. El señor Sasuke…

— _No_ _Akuma_ —completa Sasuke.

—El señor Sasuke… _no_ _Kami_ … —rectifica Hinata— desembarcaba con frecuencia junto a los farallones de la costa y pasaba por casa. Alguna vez hablamos… De eso nos conocemos.

—Una forma bastante rara y sorprendente —comenta Naruto.

—En la vida hay muchas sorpresas —indica Hinata—. También lo ha sido para mí comprobar que ustedes se conocen de antes, que son amigos…

—Amigos de la infancia —recalca Naruto con satisfacción—. Pero tienes mala cara, Hinata, estás muy pálida. ¿Te asustaste mucho con el choque? ¿No te sientes bien?

—Claro está que no se siente bien —interviene Sasuke dominando la situación—. Pero, por fortuna, la casa está cerca. Si me lo permite, la llevaré hasta allí en el coche. Vamos, suba usted.

La ha alzado en brazos bruscamente, colocándola en el asiento. Ha empuñado el látigo y las riendas, y mientras Naruto va hacia su caballo, la observa de nuevo con una mirada intensa.

— ¡Gracias… gracias! —susurra Hinata en un hilo de voz.

—Todavía no me las dé. Tal vez he hallado, como usted me sugirió, una forma distinta de vengarme, un modo más fino, ¡y más cruel!

…

—Naruto, hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? —Interroga Samui—. El caballo que montaba Hinata llegó suelto…

—Mi caballo, Naruto… mi precioso caballo llegó todo estropeado, arañado, lleno de tierra, con un estribo roto… —se queja Sakura.

—Ya lo sé. Me crucé con él en el camino, y apuré alarmado yo también; pero, por fortuna, Hinata no ha sufrido ningún daño. Estará aquí dentro de un momento. Viene en aquel coche al que yo me adelanté justamente para tranquilizarlas si se habían alarmado.

— ¿En aquel coche? —pregunta Sakura.

—Que la atropello al cruzar el camino —concluye Naruto—. Por suerte, a Hinata no le ha ocurrido nada; y el culpable del accidente solicitó el honor de traerla él mismo.

— ¿El culpable del accidente…? —se extraña Samui.

—Para el que, desde luego, te pido indulgencia, mamá.

—Si atropello a Hinata por torpeza…

—No sólo por el atropello, mamá, sino por otras cosas. En una palabra, también me adelanté para eso. Sé que no es santo de tu devoción, pero te suplico, te ruego que le trates con indulgencia, que lo soportes, que ya después hablaremos de él…

— ¿Pero quién es? —se alarma vivamente Samui.

—Un réprobo que confío pueda arrepentirse. Un loco a quien sueño con hacer sentar la cabeza. Un pecador a quién anhelo redimir desde hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿Acabarás de decir el nombre, hijo? —apremia Samui, ya alarmada en grado sumo.

—Yo también estoy en ascuas, Naruto —asegura Sakura—. ¿Quién puede ser todo eso?

—Sasuke… _no_ _Akuma_ … Justamente, aquí lo tienen ustedes…

Naruto ha ido hacia la escalinata de piedra, frente a la que ya se detiene el cochecillo de dos asientos donde Sasuke llega trayendo a Hinata. Karin, acurrucada en el estribo, salta a tierra para dejar espacio, mientras trémula de ira y desconcierto da Samui unos pasos detrás de su hijo. Por fortuna para ella, nadie ha mirado a Sakura, que se agarra al respaldo del sillón para no caer, para no desplomarse, aunque se doblan sus rodillas, aunque su vista se nubla… Un instante ve que todo gira a su alrededor: rostros y paisajes… y ahogando el grito que va a escapar de sus labios, cae, hundiéndose en la inconsciencia…

— ¡Sakura… Sakura…! ¿Qué es esto? —se alarma Naruto.

—Un desmayo… estaba muy nerviosa —explica Samui—. Llama, hijo, llama a las doncellas.

Sasuke ha bajado del coche lentamente. Desde lejos ha visto a Sakura; la ha visto tambalearse y caer; ha visto que todos corren acudiendo a ella; ha dejado pasar a Hinata, que se dirige hacia su hermana…

— ¡Pronto! ¡Que corran por el médico! —Ordena Samui con autoridad—. Ha perdido el pulso; está helada…

—Ella padece estos accidentes —explica Hinata—. Pero no es nada. Necesita reposo y silencio. Por favor, Naruto, llévala a su alcoba…

—La mía está más cerca… Vamos… pronto… —ofrece Samui, alejándose junto con Naruto, que carga el cuerpo inanimado de su esposa.

—Sasuke, váyase ahora… Aléjese en este momento —suplica Hinata transida de angustia.

—No se preocupe… Esperaré. Vaya con ellos… Esperaremos. —Ha vuelto la cabeza para mirar la muchachuela pelirroja, de pie junto a él, los grandes ojos espantados, y le sonríe con sonrisa de hiel—. Vaya tranquila, Santa Hinata, mi secretaria y yo esperaremos…

…

Bajo el dintel de la puerta que da a la galería, Samui Uchiha se ha detenido, apoyándose en el brazo de su hijo, y ambos contemplan un momento la figura arrogante que ha permanecido inmóvil junto a la escalinata de piedra. Un momento, Samui Uchiha ha sacudido la cabeza como espantando una idea horrible. También ella, como el viejo notario, ha sentido que un escalofrío la recorre, que un sudor helado humedece sus sienes, porque el mozo que aguarda de pie, fruncido el ceño y alta la cabeza, se parece demasiado a aquel Fugaku Uchiha que, faltando a todas las leyes humanas y divinas, le diera el ser. Es, como él, a la vez esbelto y recio, fuerte y ágil; tiene, como él, los ademanes anchos y el gesto desdeñoso, alza con la misma altivez, la cabeza. Sólo su piel más oscura le diferencia; sólo sus cabellos, más lacios y negros; sólo sus grandes ojos negros, aquellos ojos iguales a los de Mikoto Shimura, que son para Samui Uchiha la más intolerable de las ofensas…

—Con el desmayo de Sakura, lo dejamos plantado —murmura Naruto—. Pero tú oíste mi ruego, ¿verdad, madre?

—Naruto, yo soy quien te ruego…

— ¿Por qué ese rencor, madre? —Reprocha con suavidad Naruto—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal nos ha hecho?

— ¡Es un ladrón! —se defiende Samui en voz baja y rencorosa—. ¡Todo el mundo lo dice!

—Todo el mundo se engaña con respecto a él. Yo creo comprenderlo. Déjame hacer una prueba, madre, déjame darle una oportunidad en la vida. Yo te prometo que si no responde a ella, le volveré definitivamente la espalda…

—Perdónenme que les interrumpa —se disculpa Sasuke, acercándose a los Uchiha—; pero tengo prisa en regresar al pueblo. Vine sólo para saldar una cuenta con Naruto, señora Uchiha, y les ahorraré en seguida la molestia de verme. Aquí está lo que debo…

— ¿Qué dices, Sasuke?

—Toma… Lo que pagaste por mí cuando me detuvieron, lo que le diste al manco para que retirara la demanda, lo que costó el embargo del _Luzbel_ … y esta cuenta más vieja: el pañuelo de monedas que te quité cuando éramos niños… dos monedas de oro y veintiséis reales de plata. Los robé para poder escapar de aquí, para no morir de hambre como un perro a las puertas de tu opulencia, pero ya está pagado todo, ¡hasta el último centavo!

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! —llama Naruto al ver que Sasuke se aleja con paso rápido.

Ha corrido detrás de Sasuke y le detiene apoyando en su brazo robusto la bien cuidada mano de caballero. Es grave su presión, tanto como la de Sasuke es tempestuosa; es noble y sencillo su porte, tanto como el de Sasuke es altanero; y hay una luz profunda de comprensión y afecto en sus ojos azules, mientras en los negrísimos y fieros ojos de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ brilla la chispa de aquel rencor amargo, de aquel odio ancestral con que nutrieron su infancia miserable, su horrible adolescencia, su dura y rebelde juventud…

—Sasuke, ¿por qué te portas de esta manera?

— ¿De qué manera me porto? ¿Pagar mis deudas? No es sólo patrimonio de bien nacidos el hacerlo… Déjame, Naruto. ¿Por qué no me dejas?

—Porque soy más terco que tú, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ —afirma Naruto en tono cordial—. Porque tengo empeño en ser amigo tuyo, aunque me hayas rechazado siempre con los peores modales.

— ¿Qué quieres? Yo no soy un caballero. ¡Déjame, Naruto! Será mejor para ti que me dejes…

—Vamos, basta de hacerte el réprobo. Ni aun de niño lograste espantarme con tus bufidos de fiera. Sasuke, yo sé que eres bueno…

— ¿Bueno yo? —ríe Sasuke con amarga rabia.

—Ríete cuanto quieras. Sasuke, te comprendo cómo tal vez nadie en el mundo te comprende. Hay algo en ti que me atrae, que me hace sentirme hermano tuyo… Y la verdad es que no sé a qué atribuirlo… Acaso porque te vi llegar a esta casa de la mano de mi padre a quien siempre admiré; acaso, y esto es casi un secreto, porque con ser tan breve nuestra amistad de niños, tú eres el único amigo que tuve en la infancia.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Comprendo que te extrañe. Es raro, pero así fue. Yo no tuve amigos de niño. Mi madre no me dejó tenerlos. Su gran amor me envolvía en mimos y cuidados. No fui nunca a la escuela… los maestros no eran para mí sino sirvientes más o menos considerados, empleados a sueldo que se deshacían en elogios y halagos para el alumno único, cuyos padres pagaban espléndidamente. Claro que en Mangekyō sobraban niños y muchachos, pero jamás se permitió que se acercaran a mí, ni yo a ellos. Tú fuiste algo nuevo, diferente… Me parece que te estoy viendo cuando te trajeron: áspero, hosco, salvaje como un gato montés. Pero había en ti algo de fuerte y de libre que me cautivó, que me hizo envidiarte… sí, envidiarte, Sasuke. Me consideraba dichoso con que me dejaras ir detrás de ti por los campos tratando de imitar tus proezas, y te hubiera seguido sin vacilar si tú, naturalmente, no hubieras preferido irte solo. Ya veo que te sorprendes…

—En efecto. A mí me parecías un rey. Yo, a tu lado, era menos que un perro.

—Acaso los demás vieran así las cosas, pero yo no. Para mí, tú eras el rey y yo el mendigo de los ásperos goces de tu infancia libre. Poco has cambiado, Sasuke. Entonces me mirabas como ahora: hosco y ceñudo, pero te apresurabas a ayudarme y a defenderme si me veías en el menor peligro. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sasuke ha bajado la cabeza. Sus anchos puños, recios como mazas, se cierran. Es como si bajara al fondo de sí mismo, como si descendiera al abismo interno de sus más íntimos sentimientos… al mundo de amargura, de rabia y de celos, en el que se debate como perdido. Y suena la voz de Naruto más afectuosa, más fraterna, más profundamente cordial y sincera:

—Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, Sasuke; que cambies para siempre tus gorras y tus camisetas de marino por esa ropa que tan bien te sienta; que emplees para el bien, no para el mal, tu valor y tu fuerza; que seas, a mi lado, lo que soñé que fueras: amigo, colaborador, hermano… sí, hermano. Mi padre lo dijo así una vez y no he olvidado sus palabras. Te nombro administrador de _Mangekyō_. Tendrás autoridad y dinero, honra y provecho, y a nadie más que a mí tendrás que rendir cuentas.

— ¿Yo administrador de _Mangekyō_? —Totalmente desconcertado, Sasuke ha alzado la cabeza, ha buscado la verdad en el fondo de aquellas pupilas azules, fraternas y leales para él, y ha sentido el golpe brusco de su propio corazón, que late apresuradamente—. ¿De veras has pensado eso? ¿Tú solo? ¿Por ti mismo? Doña Samui me odia…

—No exageremos. No puedo negar que no le eres simpático, que nunca se lo fuiste. En realidad, creo que ni siquiera es eso, sino su amor maternal, su gran amor por mí, que le hace verme siempre pequeño, indefenso… Y no te ofendas, Sasuke… También materia propicia para que prendas en mí tu mal ejemplo. Mi pobre madre no comprende ciertas cosas, y es lógico que no las comprenda. Es otro su mundo, pero estoy seguro que todo eso pasará en cuanto te trate un poco. Es demasiado sensible y demasiado buena… Ya la irás conociendo…

—No lo creo, Naruto. Porque aun agradeciendo con toda el alma lo que acabas de decirme, no estoy dispuesto a…

—No me des tu negativa de pronto. Espera un poco y piénsalo. Te hice mi proposición de repente, para rogarte, al mismo tiempo, que te quedes unos días…, unos días solamente, que a nada te comprometerán. En realidad, no debes decir que sí sin enterarte de lo que se trata. Es un trabajo duro y arduo: quiero transformar el régimen interno de _Mangekyō_ totalmente, desterrar los viejos procedimientos y arrancarle para siempre los colmillos a un viejo zorro: Shin, ¿lo recuerdas? En otros tiempos, mayordomo de la casa; luego, administrador general; actualmente, un tiranuelo ridículo y despreciable contra el que Hinata y yo hemos comenzado la ofensiva.

— ¿Hinata? —se extraña Sasuke.

—Sí… Hinata, mi cuñada, que fue, después de ti, mi única y verdadera amiga en la infancia y en la adolescencia, la musa inspiradora de mis quince años…

— ¿Y por qué no te casaste con ella?

— ¿Con Hinata? —Se sorprende Naruto—. Bueno… en realidad, no sé cómo no acabé por enamorarme de ella. Era encantadora, lo sigue siendo… Me llevaba mucho mejor con ella que con Sakura, pero el corazón es así… Un día cambió de rumbo y me cautivó esa criatura que tiene todas las gracias, todos los encantos. —Naruto ha sonreído a su propio pensamiento, ciego en su ensueño, sin mirar el rostro de Sasuke, a quien el solo nombre de Sakura transforma, endureciéndolo, encendiéndolo de cólera violenta, que milagrosamente contiene—. Supongo que la conoces de vista, como a Hinata. Lamento muchísimo el malestar que me impidió presentarte a ella, pero será dentro de un rato… Soy muy feliz, Sasuke, inmensamente feliz. Y cuando se es feliz, es fácil ser generoso. Quiero que esta dicha mía llegué hasta el último rincón de mi hacienda; quiero que los más humildes bendigan el nombre de Sakura, pensando que el bienestar les llegó por ella, porque su amor supo hacerme más humano, más bueno… ¿Te sorprende?

Ahora sí mira a Sasuke, y es él el sorprendido por la terrible expresión de aquel semblante. Sobre el rostro trigueño que la palidez hace blanco, son dos llamaradas de rencor los grandes ojos negros, y se aprietan los labios, de los que por un verdadero milagro no escapa su secreto.

— ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke? Estás lejos… lejos, y en un lugar nada grato. Me doy cuenta… Te he propuesto quedarte aquí sin preguntarte nada. Acaso tú tengas tu amor también… Acaso una mujer…

— ¡Malditas sean todas!

— ¡Sasuke! —Reprocha Naruto; pero, comprensivo, indaga—: ¿Te ha herido alguna? ¿Has tenido la desgracia de tropezar con alguna mala mujer?

— ¿Y cuál no es mala?

—Vamos… no hables de esa manera. No es digno de un hombre cabal maldecir así, a bulto, a todas las mujeres. Algunas son lo peor del mundo, estoy de acuerdo; otras, lo más alto, lo más noble, lo más limpio y puro que podamos hallar sobre la tierra…

— ¿Lo dices por tu Sakura…?

— ¡Naturalmente!

Naruto ha contestado con brusquedad, ha fruncido el ceño, ha clavado en Sasuke una mirada dura y penetrante, ha erguido más la fina cabeza… pero la frase que tiembla en los labios de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ no llega a brotar. Hay una desconocida fuerza interna que le detiene. Al volver la cabeza, ve que Hinata Hyūga se acerca, y comenta indiferente…

—Tu cuñada…

—Sakura ha vuelto en sí, Naruto —explica Hinata—. Preguntó por ti inmediatamente. Le sorprendió mucho que no estuvieras junto a ella.

—Sí, claro… voy corriendo. Salí sólo para detener a Sasuke. Que te cuente él lo que acabo de decirle… ¡Ah! Y tráelo para la casa. Mandaré que le preparen una habitación de huéspedes…

Naruto ha cruzado con ágil paso el trozo de jardín que le separa de las escalinatas y rápidamente penetra en la mansión. Los ojos de Sasuke le han seguido hasta verle perderse, mientras Hinata, tensa de emoción, le observa…

—No me mire así… todavía no he dicho una palabra; todavía no he hecho nada —la tranquiliza Sasuke—. Me he dejado llevar y traer al gusto de todos ustedes…

—Que Dios se lo pague ¿Pero qué es lo que Naruto le ha dicho? ¿Qué es lo que se propone usted hacer?

—Naruto pretende que me quede en _Mangekyō_. Que me quede indefinidamente. Me ofrece el jugoso puesto de administrador de su hacienda…

—Pero usted no ha aceptado eso, Sasuke. ¿Verdad? No puede aceptarlo. ¡Usted tiene que irse de aquí inmediatamente! Ya ha visto usted el efecto que su presencia hizo en Sakura.

—Un desmayo muy socorrido. ¡Qué cómodo, qué oportuno el mundo es para las mujeres…!

—No fue fingido. Su aparición la hirió como un rayo. Ahora está desesperada, enloquecida, sufre como en el fondo del infierno… Ella no sabía que usted iba a volver…

— ¿Y para no saberlo me lo hizo jurar tantas veces? ¡Que no mienta! ¡Ella estaba segura de que me tenía bien sujeto, loco y enamorado como un imbécil, capaz de todo por ella…! ¡De todo, sí, de todo! ¿Usted sabe lo que yo he hecho? ¡Me he jugado la vida cien veces cada día! Y todo, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? Para cumplir mi palabra; para poder acercarme a ella con ropas de caballero; para poder darle lo que yo sabía que ambicionaba; para llevármela del brazo a la luz del sol, cumpliendo con todo eso que ustedes llaman religión, familia, conveniencias…

—Sasuke, por piedad. Ha callado hasta ahora. Siga callando, aléjese. Yo le aseguro que, en este momento, Sakura llora con lágrimas de sangre…

—Entre los brazos de Naruto —concluye Sasuke con infinita amargura.

—No piense en eso. Yo le ruego…

— ¡Basta de ruegos! —Corta Sasuke con aspereza—. No crea que va a seguir manejándome con súplicas y lágrimas. No soy un sentimental como Naruto, no soy lo bastante feliz como para querer ser generoso. Al contrario, soy lo bastante desdichado para odiar hasta la luz del cielo, hasta el aire que respiro, hasta la tierra que me sostiene… ¡Y no he renunciado a vengarme!

* * *

—Sakura, mi vida, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te sientes muy mal?

— ¡Oh, déjame!

—Perdóname, pero no comprendo, Hinata dijo que estabas mejor y que me llamabas…

— ¿Qué sabe esa imbécil…?

— ¿Imbécil tu hermana? —se sorprende Naruto, profundamente estupefacto ante el exabrupto de su esposa.

— ¡Imbécil, estúpida y entrometida! ¿Cuándo va a irse a su convento y dejarnos en paz?

—Pero, Sakura, yo creo que estás trastornada, fuera de ti… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado ella?

—Nada me ha contado ni nada tenía que contarme. Tú eres la que me desconciertas. ¿Por qué hablas así de tu hermana? Es absurdo que reacciones contra ella de ese modo, cuando no puede ser más generosa, más solicita, más tierna contigo…

— ¡Pobre Hinata! —suspira hipócritamente Sakura, algo tranquilizada ante las palabras de Naruto.

— ¿Ahora la compadeces?

—Es que no sé ni lo que digo…

Ha secado sus lágrimas, ha hecho un esfuerzo para reaccionar. Odia a Hinata… sí, la odia, y el rencor le sube a los labios como una espuma amarga. Pero en el rostro de Naruto ha visto una expresión dura, severa, grave, y astutamente recoge velas mientras le observa, mientras, como un relámpago de esperanza, cruza por su mente la idea de un plan disparatado, e interroga de nuevo:

— ¿No dijo nada Hinata de mi desmayo?

—Sí, mi vida, dijo que los padecías, cosa que yo ignoraba. ¿Te ha molestado que lo dijera? No tiene nada de particular. Además, tenía que decirlo para tranquilizarnos. Comprendo lo que sientes: te molesta, te humilla la idea de padecer algo. Pero, mi amor, ¡qué tonta eres! Eso no tiene nada de particular… todos padecemos de algo. Tú eres maravillosa y perfecta. Ese pequeño mal vamos a curarlo, y si no se cura, es igual. Mi amor es para siempre y para todo, Sakura, en dicha y en dolor, en salud o en enfermedad. Te quiero para siempre, y como dice el rito protestante: ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Dulcemente, Naruto ha estrechado a Sakura entre sus brazos. Poco a poco ha ido cambiando su expresión y su gesto, mientras, mejor que puede hacerlo nadie, halla en sí mismo la disculpa perfecta, que borra la dolorosa impresión de ingratitud, de dureza y violencia que por un momento le causaran las palabras de Sakura. Y mientras su amor salva generosamente la distancia, Sakura caza la intención al vuelo, demasiado astuta para no aprovecharse de cualquier ventaja que se le ofrezca, demasiado calculadora para no querer guardarse contra todo riesgo… aun con el escudo de una lágrima falsa.

—Sakura, mi vida, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Lloras otra vez?

—Perdóname… ahora es de pena por haber hablado mal de Hinata. Ella es muy buena, Naruto.

—Sí, Sakura, inmensamente buena. Está haciendo una gran obra en el cuidado de los enfermos…

—Ya sé que estás encantado con ella; pero, de cualquier modo, su puesto no está aquí sino en su convento. Ella no es feliz con nosotros y es un egoísmo muy grande de nuestra parte empeñarnos en retenerla.

—Todavía no me he empeñado.

—Pero lo harás, te conozco muy bien. Y es un verdadero error de tu parte. El casado casa quiere. Tú y yo debíamos vivir solos, amor mío… solos en nuestra linda casa de _Uzushiogakure_. ¿No me respondes?

—Ahora no —evade Naruto—, pero ya hablaremos de todo. Por el momento hay mucho que hacer en _Mangekyō_ , y como la suerte me pone a mano los colaboradores que soñaba…

— ¿Colaboradores? ¿Quiénes?

—En primer lugar Hinata, y después… supongo que no pudiste verlo, te sentiste mal. El hombre que guiaba el carruaje…

—Lo vi perfectamente.

—Le conocías, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… —acepta Sakura sin negar ni afirmar.

—Hinata sí; Hinata le conoce perfectamente. Y él, de vista al menos, afirmó conocerte. Hinata me recordó que la casa de ustedes, en _Uzushiogakure_ , está muy cerca de la playa. Parece ser que Sasuke acostumbraba tomar tierra por una playuela que queda justamente detrás del jardín de ustedes. Lo curioso es que tú no lo conozcas más que ella, puesto que llevas más tiempo viviendo en esa casa…

—Ya te dije que sí lo conocía, pero no simpatizo nada con él, y no me preguntes por qué, pues no sabría decírtelo; pero no me es nada, nada simpático. ¿Se fue ya?

—No, Sakura, no se ha ido. Le he comprometido a que pase unos días con nosotros. Durante ellos trataré de convencerlo para que acepte un puesto en _Mangekyō_.

— ¿Estás loco? —Reprocha Sakura con vivacidad—. Él no sabe nada de fincas, es un hombre de mar… y con bastante mala fama por cierto. Lo acusan de contrabandista y de pirata.

—En efecto. Pero yo tengo mucho interés en que cambie de vida para que no le acusen más de nada de eso. Somos amigos de la infancia, mi padre le prometió al suyo velar por él. Por desgracia, murió sin poder hacer lo que se proponía, y yo considero un deber moral hacer por Sasuke lo que mi padre hubiera hecho.

— ¿Y él está conforme en trabajar para ti?

—Todavía no. Mas ya te lo dije antes: espero convencerlo. Él ha tenido suerte en su último viaje y trae algún dinero. Tal vez no quiera trabajar conmigo, sino establecerse por su cuenta, y en ese caso también lo ayudaré; pero, de un modo o de otro, quiero lograr su amistad. Por eso siento que no simpatices con él y que no seas tú la única, pues tampoco mamá quiere nada con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , como le llaman. Sin embargo, confío en ir limando asperezas…

Sakura ha inclinado la frente hasta ocultar el rostro a las miradas de Naruto. Teme delatarse con un gesto y tiembla como si tuviera fiebre, mientras él acaricia sus manos con ternura, e indaga solícito:

— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que puedes acompañarnos a la mesa?

— ¡Oh, no, Naruto! Me siento muy mal. Me duele horriblemente la cabeza y no creo poder ponerme de pie siquiera. No me obligues a levantarme…

—Claro que no te obligo, ¡qué ocurrencia! Yo mismo voy a llevarte a nuestro departamento…

— ¿Le molestaría mucho a doña Samui que yo pasara la noche en este diván? Por lo menos, déjame aquí unas horas, déjame sola, totalmente sola y a oscuras para reponerme. Con eso acabaré de sentirme bien. Te lo ruego, Naruto, tienes mil cosas en que ocuparte.

—Está bien. Si es tu gusto, te dejo sola; pero, de todos modos, prevendré a tu doncella para que esté atenta.

Ha salido, y Sakura hace tras él un gesto de impaciencia. No puede más; se siente enloquecer de desesperación, y afloja al fin los contenidos nervios. Ha resbalado del diván hasta caer al suelo, mordiéndose las manos, mesándose los rosados cabellos, retorciéndose como bajo la agonía del más cruel tormento… La sangre le hierve en las venas, el corazón le late hasta ahogarla y, al fin, se alza como aferrándose a una determinación y murmura en voz alta:

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! Tengo que hablarle a solas. ¡Pase lo que pase, tengo que hablar a solas con él! —De pronto, oye unos pasos suaves que se deslizan sigilosos, y alarmada, indaga—: ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Oh, eres tú, Anko! ¿Qué hacías detrás de esas cortinas?

—Pues nada, mi ama, ¿qué quiere usted que haga? El señor Naruto me dijo que estuviera cerca y que esperara…

—Ven acá…

Dócil a la voz de Sakura, la doncella que Samui ha cedido a su nuera se acerca a ella, sentándose muy cerca, a sus pies, en la alfombra, y ladea la cabeza mirándola con solicitud de animalejo doméstico. Nada parece haber cambiado en ella durante aquellos quince años: es como si hubieran resbalado sobre su alma infantil, como si eternamente tuviera aquella adolescencia ingenua que hace brillar sus ojos castaño claro y aparecer los dientes blanquísimos como carne de coco sobre la bronceada piel.

—Ya se estaban poniendo feas las cosas en esta casa, ¿verdad, señora Sakura? Igualitico que la otra vez que vino el niño Sasuke…

— ¿Qué otra vez?

—Bueno… la otra… Cuando se mató el amo viejo, que fue el que trajo a Sasuke. Entonces, el niño Naruto tenía este alto, y ni Kin ni Shin mandaban en la casa…

— ¿Es que los Uchiha conocían ya a Sasuke?

—Pues, claro. Y mire usted que se dijeron cosas… ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de caldo?

—No. Dime dónde están los demás… ¿Qué hacen?

—Cada uno, una cosa distinta. La señora Samui, encerrada, furiosa como la otra vez… Dicen que le dijo al niñito Naruto que ella no iba a comer en la mesa mientras estuviera aquí Sasuke. Seguro que lo hace para que el señor Naruto lo eche. Pero que va, ahí está Sasuke en el comedor, tan alto y tan buen mozo como el amo don Fugaku hace veinte años. Se le parece, ¿sabe, señora Sakura? Cuando lo vi de pronto, hasta me di un susto. Era entre dos luces y me pareció que se trataba del ánima del amo…

—Dices muchas tonterías, Anko, y no respondes a lo que te he preguntado. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿En el comedor acaso? ¿Están comiendo ya? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué hace Hinata?

—Ahora no sé. ¿Quiere que vaya a verlo y vuelva a avisarle?

—Sí, Anko, porque necesito hacer algo grave, importante… algo en que tú sola vas a ayudarme, y que será un secreto entre las dos. Si sabes guardarlo, te regalaré un traje nuevo, de seda, y unos zapatos, y un collar, y todo lo que quieras. Pero tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas como yo te las mando, y a callarte, Anko, a callarte como una tumba. ¿Sabrás hacerlo? ¿Me lo juras?

—Pues claro. No voy a decir ni una palabra a nadie. Yo sé hacerlo muy bien… ¡La de cosas que yo me callo! Si yo hablara, señora Sakura… si yo hablara…

La doncella nativa ha hecho un gesto expresivo, mostrando al sonreír la doble sarta de sus dientes blanquísimos, dichosa y encantada de haber llegado a aquel punto de la confidencia en el que su joven ama nueva va a abrirle las puertas de su intimidad. Diáfana y simple, incapaz de pensar, es quizás la cómplice menos adecuada; pero es demasiado violento el torbellino de pasiones que arrebata el alma de Sakura. Necesita de alguien, y no es capaz de ser prudente…

…

— ¿No quieres que hablemos un momento, Hinata?

—Claro… si lo deseas, con el mayor gusto, Naruto. Están en uno de los saloncillos contiguos al amplio comedor. Hinata y Naruto apenas han probado el café y el coñac servidos después de la cena. Sasuke acaba de retirarse, y Hinata parece respirar con un poco más de confianza. Aún la presencia de Naruto es para ella preciosa… Aún saborea como una golosina, inquietante y amarga, el sentirlo a su lado, hasta en aquellos momentos de tensión y de angustia, sintiendo palpitar en torno suyo el peligro de una catástrofe.

—En primer lugar, quiero darte las gracias: eres la única que no ha desertado, la única que ha venido a acompañarme a compartir la mesa con Sasuke.

—Sakura está enferma, y mamá…

—Sí, ya sé: sufre de jaqueca. También mi madre, oficialmente al menos, tendrá jaqueca durante los días que Sasuke pase en esta casa. Y en cuanto a la enfermedad de Sakura, pienso que ella ha exagerado, pues tampoco le es simpático el pobre Sasuke.

— ¿Te lo dijo ella…?

—Me lo dijo con toda franqueza. Como siempre le he pedido que sea absolutamente sincera conmigo, se lo agradezco. ¡Pero me hubiera gustado tanto encontrarla, como a ti, comprensiva y amable con Sasuke…!

—No creo que Sasuke encaje en el ambiente de esta casa. Tú mismo lo estás viendo, Naruto. El no parece contento aquí. ¿Por qué no lo dejas alejarse?

—Lo dejaré, ¡qué remedio me queda! Pero es absurda la mala voluntad que todos tienen contra Sasuke. Es hosco y áspero, porque ha sufrido mucho… Su historia es larga. Otro día te la contaré, aunque la verdad es que aun para mí mismo guarda muchos puntos oscuros. Mi padre tenía en él un empeño tan grande… pero dejemos a papá, aunque está ligado con lo que quería decirte. Quiero hacer una modificación completa del régimen de trabajo en _Mangekyō_. Hemos empezado por lo más perentorio, que eran los enfermos; pero en todo hay que poner la mano. Claro que para eso necesito tener aquí al viejo Akimichi, y mira qué casualidad… pensaba mandar a buscarlo la próxima semana, y hace poco vinieron a traerme el aviso de que estaba detenido en mitad del camino, por una rueda rota del coche de alquiler en que viene. Y, como es natural, mandé un coche a buscarlo… ¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás inquieta…

—No me pasa nada. Son tantas cosas, que…

—Una a una las iremos solventando. Si no estás muy cansada, saldremos a la galería a ver si llega Akimichi. Mucho me temo que su presencia tampoco va a ser del agrado de mamá.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No le gusta nada que sea contra Shin, pero yo estoy resuelto a terminar con él y con todos sus abusos. Su presencia aquí es el mal que hay que extirpar y para eso no valen paños tibios: es preciso cortar por lo sano… ¿Oyes? Me parece que llega un carruaje… ¡Vamos…!

…

—El señor Naruto y la señorita Hinata salieron al jardín porque oyeron llegar un coche, pero no era la visita que esperaban… Era el coche grande, con los encargos de la señorita Hinata para esos enfermos que está cuidando. De modo que el señor y la señorita se quedaron muy entretenidos con tantos paquetes —informa Anko a Sakura, de acuerdo con el encargo que ésta le hiciera.

— ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Fue con ellos Sasuke?

— ¡Qué va! El Sasuke se fue del comedor acabando de comer, diciendo que a acostarse. Pero qué va… se fue a buscar a esa muchacha que trajo con él, a averiguar qué le habían dado de cenar. Y le dijo a Ibiki que no lo pusiera en ningún cuarto de sirvientes, porque Karin, que así se llama la condenada colorada, tenía que dormir como él, si era preciso en el mismo cuarto.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Paseando con la muchachita por el segundo patio, y sin hablar.

—Óyeme, Anko. Es preciso que llames a esa niña, que te la lleves a cualquier parte, que dejes sólo a Sasuke…

— ¿Para qué, mi ama? —se sorprende la sirvienta.

—No preguntes y haz lo que te mando. Mira, ¿te gusta esta sortija? Tómala… es tuya… Para ti… Pero haz inmediatamente lo que te mando. ¡Anda!

…

—Mi amo…

— ¿Qué quieres, Karin?

Sasuke se ha detenido en uno de aquellos lentos paseos de los que ha dado muchos ya de uno a otro extremo del segundo patio. Ha llegado hasta allí llevando consigo a la muchachuela, pero no le mira ni le habla. Está demasiado absorto en sus amargos pensamientos, y su mirada, al oírle hablar, es casi de sorpresa, como si despertara de un sueño poblado de siniestras imágenes, como si el pequeño rostro amigo le consolara un tanto…

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar en esta casa, mi amo? En la cocina dijeron que nos íbamos a quedar para siempre, y que usted iba a mandar, y que iban a echar a un hombre muy malo que es el que ahora está mandando. Pero cuando él llegó, todos se callaron. ¡Es un viejo más feo, patrón…! Llegó regañando, y a un gato que estaba bebiendo leche, le dio una patada. De verdad que es muy malo, pues el gato no le hacía daño a nadie. ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron, mi amo?

—No, Karin, no es verdad. Mañana mismo nos iremos de esta casa…

— ¿Sin ver al ama nueva? ¿Sin buscarla?

—No hay tal ama nueva, Karin —se lamenta Sasuke con amarga tristeza—. Nos iremos otra vez al _Luzbel_. Pondremos proa al centro del mar, y no volveremos nunca más al Remolino.

— ¿Y la casa grande que iba a hacer allá, en aquellas piedras? ¿Y todas las cosas lindas que usted pensaba, mi amo?

—Todas se acabaron, Karin. ¡Nos iremos para no volver más!

— ¡Chist… chist…! —llama Anko, la sirvienta.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa? —se violenta Sasuke.

—Llamaba a la muchacha, señor Sasuke. La llamaba para llevármela. Van a hablarle a solas a usted —murmura Anko en voz baja y tono misterioso—. Quieren hablarle sin que nadie se entere.

— ¿Quién quiere hablarme?

—No grite. Tiene que ser sin que lo sepa nadie. Váyase a aquel rincón que está bien oscuro, y no grite. No hable alto. Es un secreto. El ama no quiere que lo sepa nadie…

— ¿El ama? ¿Qué ama? —Pregunta Sasuke; pero, de pronto, comprende y exclama—: ¡Sakura!

—Chist… No grite… No grite… —suplica Anko y alejándose, ordena—: Vámonos, muchacha.

Un momento, Sasuke ha quedado inmóvil, sacudido por un sentimiento que es sorpresa y es cólera, y también una especie de alegría salvaje. Sakura está allí, frente a él, a pocos pasos… Más que verla la adivina en el rincón oscuro; distingue su figura y, al acercarse, ve su rostro pálido, sus labios trémulos, sus manos que se extienden hacia él, suplicantes. Sin proponérselo, baja la voz… Acaso le ahoga el golpe del corazón que se desboca, o el inexplicable escalofrío que recorre su espalda, y murmura:

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú!

— ¡Mátame, Sasuke! Me acerco a ti, para que seas tú el que me mates…

—A matarte vine, Sakura… pero, al fin y al cabo, no creo tener ningún derecho…

— ¿No crees tener derecho? ¿Y cuándo has necesitado tú tener derecho para extender las manos y arrancarle a la vida cuanto la vida quiso negarte? ¿Cuándo, Sasuke?

Sakura, ha dado un paso fuera de la penumbra para mirarle con sorpresa, casi con rabia. Aquel rostro frío, impasible, hermético, no es el que esperaba ver en Sasuke. Para salirle al paso, esquivando su violencia, se ha jugado el todo por el todo en una frase, y ahora se siente como defraudada en su anhelo morboso: Sasuke, su Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ parece otro bajo aquellas ropas de caballero. Parece otro, como está ahora: enigmático, con un fulgor satánico en las pupilas…

— ¿Para qué quieres que te mate? ¿No amas a tu esposo, al noble caballero Uchiha? ¿No eres feliz siendo dueña de _Mangekyō_? ¿No eres dichosa con tus trapos de seda y la basura de tus collares y tus alhajas?

—Tú sabes bien lo que me hace feliz, y no es nada de eso, Sasuke, tú lo sabes…

—Yo no sé nada. ¿Qué puedo yo saber de la señora Uchiha, la esposa de mi mejor amigo? La esposa de Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki, tan generoso y tan solícito para mí como si tuviéramos la misma sangre, tan preocupado de mi porvenir, que no quiere dejarme seguir en el mar; tan atento a mi bienestar, que quiere velar por él personalmente; tan seguro y confiado, que me ofrece un puesto en el que me sería muy fácil arruinarlo y, además, deshonrarlo.

— ¿Pero estás loco?

—Lo está él, en todo caso. Aunque mis palabras te suenen a sarcasmo, son la pura y estricta verdad. Gracioso, ¿no? Extraordinariamente gracioso… Pero no hay razón para que te muestres desesperada. Al contrario… eres una mujer de suerte, Sakura, de suerte extraordinaria. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quisiera saber si eres sincero; quisiera saber por qué hablas como hablas. Y además, ¿para qué has venido? ¿Qué te propones? ¿Qué vas a hacer al fin?

—Para lo que he venido, ya lo dije antes: para matarte. Pero alguien me detuvo en el primer impulso…

—Hinata… ¡Ésa fue Hinata!

—Puede que fuese ella. Le debes la vida. Ya tienes algo que agradecerle. Pero también puedo pensar que fue Naruto. Es difícil dar de puñaladas a un niño que sonríe y que nos llama « _el mejor amigo de su infancia_ ». Y decirle a Naruto quién eres, es peor que apuñalarle. Porque no sólo cree en mí ese… bendito de Dios. También cree en ti. ¿Has visto nada con más gracia? Cree en ti, Sakura, te considera la mujer más pura, más noble, más leal. Te ama como al sol que llegara a su vida, iluminándola y purificándola. —Y enfureciéndose lentamente mientras habla, escupe el insulto—: ¡A ti… a ti, carroña, basura, mujerzuela hipócrita y despreciable, más y más perdida que la última ramera! Pero tranquilízate, él no lo sabe y tú eres la señora Uchiha, ama y reina de _Mangekyō_ —termina en son de burla.

— ¡Oh, basta! ¡Mátame si crees que te he engañado, si defraudé tu amor y destrocé tu corazón; pero no me insultes, porque no voy a tolerarlo!

— ¿No? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para no tolerarlo?

— ¡Soy capaz de gritar, de ser yo la que lo diga todo!

— ¿De veras?… Hazlo… será maravilloso… Dile la verdad a Naruto. Dile, además, que te he tratado como a lo que eres. Llámale para que me pida cuentas de mi ofensa. Vuélvelo contra mí, que eso es lo que estoy deseando: que venga como hombre ofendido y que me injurie, que me ataque. Entonces sí será fácil destrozarlo con estas manos. Entonces sí que la partida estará igualada. ¡Hazlo, Sakura, hazlo! ¡Grita, llámalo!

—Demasiado sabes que no voy a hacerlo, y de eso te aprovechas para tratarme como me tratas —protesta Sakura brotándole la ira por todos los poros de su ser—. Sabes que estoy perdida, sin defensa. ¡Eres un cobarde!

—Sí… soy un cobarde, porque no debí haber escuchado una palabra de nadie, porque debería haber matado a cuantos me cerraron el paso, llegar hasta ti como me había propuesto y apretar tu cuello con estas manos… —Sasuke ve el temor reflejado en el pálido rostro de Sakura y, despectivo e irónico a la vez, la tranquiliza—: No, no te asustes, no grites. Tú sí que eres cobarde… cobarde y baja… Porque eres embustera, hipócrita; porque te arrastras, te arrastras mordiendo por la espalda, infiltrando tu veneno por la sangre…

—Sasuke… Sasuke… —suplica Sakura, adolorida—. Sé que me odias, tienes que odiarme. Sé que me desprecias, tienes que despreciarme. Pero en el fondo de tu corazón me amas, tienes que amarme, porque el amor no se arranca de golpe…

—El tuyo está arrancado, ¡y hasta la última raíz está fuera!

—No lo creas, Sasuke. Sólo estás luchando con él, como yo he luchado durante horas y días, y a cada tirón por arrancarlo te sangra el corazón, como a mí me ha sangrado, como aún me sangra y duele hasta enloquecerme. Porque yo te quiero, Sasuke, es a ti a quien sigo amando. Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar.

Se ha hundido en la penumbra, ha resbalado a lo largo de la columna en que busca apoyo, y ahora llora en silencio, cubierto el rostro con las manos, mientras Sasuke la mira llorar, rota la voluntad en la lucha titánica de aquella nueva turba de sentimientos y de ideas que han brotado en su alma, vacilando como entre dos abismos, y reprocha:

—Basta de mentiras, de embustes, de farsas… Si me hubieras amado, si me hubieras querido sólo un poco, sólo la mitad de lo que me jurabas…

— ¡Te quería y te quiero!

— ¡No mientas más! Ahí están los hechos, tus hechos, demasiado profundos, demasiado claros: ¡Te casaste con otro!

—Con otro a quien no amo. ¡Te lo juro! No lo quiero, no lo quise nunca. Lo detesto, me fastidia. Las circunstancias me empujaron. Yo no sabía que tú ibas a volver… Alguien me dijo que no ibas a volver más.

— ¿Quién fue ese alguien?

—Chōza Akimichi, el notario. Indaga, pregunta… Me dijo que tenías líos con la justicia, que la policía te buscaba, que no podrías volver más al Remolino, y yo pensé que tus palabras habían sido falsas, que mentías a sabiendas cuando te alejaste prometiendo volver. Pensé que te habías burlado de mi amor…

— ¿Y por qué no esperaste un poco más?

—Me cegó el despecho; Naruto me apremiaba…

—Naturalmente… apremiaba… Y como tú estabas jugando con dos barajas… No, a mí no me engañas. Sé quién eres, sé cómo eres… Yo no soy Naruto, bueno y cándido. Sé toda la maldad, todo el egoísmo, toda la crueldad fría e hipócrita que tienes en el alma.

— ¡Pero me quisiste sabiendo eso!

—Sí, te quise como puede quererse lo que más nos daña, la droga que envenena, el vicio que arrastra, el peligro en el que podemos perecer a cada instante… Así te quise, y por ti pensé lo que nunca había pensado: ser otro hombre, cambiar de vida, colmar tu ambición y tu vanidad, humillar lo único que tenía en el mundo: mi orgullo de pirata… Volverme como los demás, sólo para satisfacerte, para quererte a la luz del día, para saberte mía, mía solo, aunque el _Luzbel_ se hundiera en otras manos, aunque no pudiera seguir llamándome Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , aunque todo lo mío se hiciera polvo, para hacer de ese polvo una alfombra de flores por donde tú pisaras. Así te quise… ¡Pero todo acabó, todo ha terminado! ¿Quisiste ser la señora Uchiha? Pues a serlo. ¡A serlo de verdad!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me mataré si me dejas! ¡Te juro que me mataré si me dejas!

— ¿Tú matarte? ¡Bah! —rechaza Sasuke en tono despectivo—. Si no te dejo, será para volverte loca, para atormentarte, para torturarte, para hacer de tu vida un infierno.

— ¡No me dejes, Sasuke!

—Mi ama… mi ama… Viene gente… ¡Cuidado! —avisa Anko acercándose apresurada—. Viene gente por ese lado… y creo que es el señor Naruto…

— ¡Sakura! —llama Hinata aproximándose al grupo. Sakura ha retrocedido, hundiéndose en las sombras; Sasuke permanece inmóvil; Hinata ha dado un paso acercándose más a él, al tiempo que llega lentamente Naruto, con una disculpa en los labios:

—Perdónenme si interrumpo una conversación interesante. Oí la voz de Sasuke, y como se había despedido para irse a acostar hace más de una hora…

—Sí… pero tuve calor. No sirvo para dormir encerrado.

Hinata ha respirado un poco más tranquila. Por un instante aguardó tensa, trémula de angustia, la respuesta que pudiese dar Sasuke. Ahora le sorprende su cambio repentino, la fría serenidad con que ha contestado a Naruto, la leve y amarga sonrisilla que asoma a sus labios, al proseguir:

—Piensa que he pasado más noches de mi vida al raso que bajo techo.

—Me hago cargo. Las noches en el mar han de ser deliciosas.

—Sí… sobre todo cuando se es grumete o marinero de tercera clase, y lo despiertan a uno a puntapiés para hacer la guardia… —observa Sasuke con ironía.

—No quise aludir a esos recuerdos tan poco agradables —rehúye Naruto jovialmente—; pero, siendo como eres patrón y propietario de tu barco, estoy seguro que las noches a bordo tienen para ti muchos encantos, tantos que casi, casi empiezo a darte la razón.

— ¿La razón en qué?

—En algo de que antes hablaba con Hinata. —Y volviéndose de pronto a la aludida, le recuerda—: También tú te despediste para acostarte, Hinata. Me dijiste que estabas rendida, lo cual me pareció muy lógico, y renunciaste a esperar la llegada de Akimichi…

— ¿Viene Akimichi? —pregunta Sasuke, extrañado.

—Le estoy esperando. Tuve un aviso que el coche que le traía había sufrido un accidente en el camino, pero ya no debe tardar. Una visita por sorpresa, como la tuya. Me seguiré con lo que estaba diciéndote: pienso que acaso hago mal en empeñarme tanto en que cambies de vida…

—No creo que hagas mal. Es una solicitud que te agradezco. Además, me dijiste que me necesitabas…

—En efecto, es lo que dije.

—Pues no creo que deba negarte esa problemática ayuda, cuando tan desinteresadamente has tratado de servirme siempre que lo he necesitado.

—Pero, Sasuke, lo que quiere decir Naruto… —interviene Hinata, nerviosa.

—Déjale que termine, Hinata —la interrumpe Naruto—. Por favor… habla Sasuke…

—Termino en seguida. Iba a decirte que acepto el cargo que me ofreces… ¡Que me quedo en _Mangekyō_!

Como si repentinamente hubiese tomado una nueva resolución, ha hablado Sasuke mirando con fijeza a Naruto, un extraño matiz de desafío en el tono de sus palabras… Luego se vuelve lentamente hacia el oscuro rincón por donde Sakura desapareciera, con la esperanza de que ella esté muy cerca, de que haya escuchado sus palabras, de que recoja, valorando en cuanto significa, aquella determinación con que responde al reto, que ella le lanzara. Habría dado sangre de sus venas por poder mirarla a la cara en ese instante, para adivinar en sus ojos si había en ella placer o espanto, pero no atisba más que sombras espesas, y al volverse de nuevo ve otro rostro de mujer, pálido y helado como de mármol, dos manos blancas que se aprietan crispándose; una figura grácil que un instante se estremeció de angustia: Hinata Hyūga. Y aquella leve y burlona sonrisa que es siempre para él un arma contra ella, despunta en sus labios, al decir:

— ¿Te ha dejado pensativo mi resolución, Naruto?

—No, Sasuke —niega Naruto con nobleza—. Al contrario; es algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo y déjame decirte las palabras que por los especiales incidentes de tu llegada todavía no te he dicho, pero que me salen del corazón: Bienvenido a _Mangekyō_ , Sasuke. Bienvenido a la que siempre debió ser tu casa, y lo es desde este instante.

—Gracias, Naruto… —se conmueve Sasuke a pesar suyo.

—Espero que sea yo el que tenga que darte las gracias muy pronto, cuando hayamos logrado lo que deseo. Pero ha llegado un coche… Sí, ha llegado un coche al frente de la casa… seguramente es el bueno de Akimichi… Vamos allá… —invita Naruto alejándose.

Sasuke no ha seguido a Naruto. Ha quedado inmóvil bajo la mirada interrogadora y ardiente de Hinata, clavada en él como una amenaza, que se expresa al decir estupefacta:

— ¿Debo suponer que está usted loco?

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué, Hinata?

— ¿Piensa de veras quedarse en _Mangekyō_?

— ¿Y por qué no debo quedarme? Por lo visto, es el más ardiente deseo de los dueños de esta casa. Ya oyó usted a Naruto, y supongo que también a la nueva señora Uchiha, puesto que, seguramente, estaba usted escondida escuchando.

— ¡No tengo semejantes costumbres!

—Pues aun contra su costumbre, parece que, al menos por esta vez, lo ha hecho. De otro modo no se comprende que saliera en un momento tan oportuno, a tiempo de cubrir la retirada de su hermana. ¿Estaba usted de acuerdo con ella?

— ¿Quiere callarse? —ordena Hinata impulsada por la ira.

—No se enfurezca; ya veo que no… Debo suponer, entonces, que llegó por casualidad. Pero aún por casualidad, pudo oírla. Yo había decidido alejarme…

— ¡Tiene que alejarse, Sasuke! ¡Usted no puede seguir aquí! ¿Qué se propone? ¿A dónde quiere usted llegar?

—Por el momento, solo hasta ese coche, Santa Hinata —contesta Sasuke burlonamente—. Voy a evitar que el viejo Akimichi cometa una indiscreción enterando al buen Naruto de lo que más vale que ignore: que se ha casado con la amante de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_.

— ¡Qué vil y qué despreciable me parece usted en este momento! —salta Hinata en voz baja, pero trémula de indignación.

— ¿Yo…? —Sasuke se contiene haciendo un esfuerzo y con amargo cinismo explica—: Eso no es nada nuevo. Son los sentimientos que suelo inspirar a las personas como usted: puras e impecables… pero no se preocupe, que ya empiezo a saber cubrir las apariencias y, por lo visto, la apariencia es lo único que vale en el mundo de las gentes respetables. A sus pies, futura abadesa…

— ¡Estúpido, payaso!

—Ése sí es un insulto nuevo… Payaso… Hasta ahora nadie me lo había llamado. ¿Payaso? Puede ser. Pero el que pretenda reír a costa de este payaso, pagará la función en moneda de sangre. Dígaselo a su hermana, a la joven señora Uchiha. Prevéngala de que la entrada para el circo de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ cuesta muy cara. ¡Demasiado cara!

* * *

—Karin, ¿vienes conmigo a dar un paseo?

—Al fin del mundo voy detrás de usted, patrón. Saltando sobre una y otra pierna, hacia delante y hacia atrás, con aquella agilidad que le hace ver como un colibrí, sale Karin tras de Sasuke rumbo a las amplias cuadras que ocupan el fondo de la casa. Son las seis de una espléndida mañana, el aire transparente, el cielo azul muy claro y los primeros rayos del sol asoman dorando las cumbres limpias por excepción, de aquellas tres montañas que se alzan como gigantes petrificados sobre la fértil tierra _Remolineña_ : Monte Myōboku y los picos de Cabet.

— ¿Hasta dónde vamos, mi amo?

—Por lo pronto, a buscar un caballo.

—A mí no me gustan los caballos, mi amo. Ni los caballos, ni los burros, ni los coches, ni las montañas… Me gusta el mar. ¿Cuándo vamos para el mar, patrón?

—No lo sé, Karin. Tal vez mañana mismo, acaso nunca más…

—Qué raro se ha vuelto usted, patrón. Antes lo sabía todo, hasta lo que iba a pasar dentro de un año… y ahora no sabe ni lo que usted mismo va a hacer mañana.

— ¿Te extraña? Algún día sabrás que así marcha un barco, cuando es una mujer la que toma el timón de las riendas de la vida de un hombre, Karin.

—Pero usted dijo antes que no había más ama nueva…

—No… no hay más ama nueva. Pero cuando una pasión nos hace su esclavo, el ama es la desesperación, y el rumbo, la ruta de la desgracia… ¡Mira…!

Se ha detenido sujetando a la muchacha. Ya están muy cerca de la entrada de las caballerizas y no se ve por ahí ningún sirviente. Pero alguien saca un caballo del pesebre. Unas manos blancas buscan al azar una montura, se extienden hasta alcanzar uno de los frenos colgados de la vía central de la cuadra… Una mujer se dispone a ensillar por sí misma un caballo, y hacia ella va Sasuke con rápido paso, ofreciéndose:

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

— ¡Oh… usted…! —se sorprende Hinata.

— ¿No hay un criado que pueda hacer esto en su lugar?

—Sin duda, pero es muy temprano y prefiero no molestar a nadie ¿Quiere seguir su camino y dejarme en paz?

—Mi camino es éste, Santa Hinata. Me acerqué para ensillar un caballo en el que dar un paseo. Me es igual ensillar dos o, mejor aún, enganchar mi cochecito y llevarla, ya que parece gustar, como yo, de los aires matinales. ¿A dónde es el paseo? Karin, ayúdame un poco… Vamos a enganchar el coche…

—Sí, patrón… volando… —aprueba la muchachuela alegremente.

—Ya le he dicho que no quiero que nadie se moleste por mí.

—No es molestia; al contrario. ¿No ha visto la alegría de esa tonta? Le tiene horror a los caballos… le encanta la idea de que vayamos a pasear en coche. Daremos un paseo al llevarla a usted a donde vaya. No creo tener nada que hacer en todo el día.

—Usted sólo tiene que hacer una cosa, Sasuke: marcharse… Irse pronto… ¡Irse para siempre!

— ¡Caramba! ¿No sabe usted decirme otra cosa? Resulta monótono escucharla. Cuando no aconseja u ordena, insulta. Resulta usted terrible, señorita Hyūga —comenta Sasuke en tono de guasa.

— ¿Cómo puede bromear? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la situación en que nos coloca a todos su presencia aquí? ¿Por qué se empeña en quedarse? ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué aguarda?

— ¿Alguna vez se le ha ocurrido a usted preguntarse qué espera, qué aguarda el náufrago que en medio del mar se aferra a un resto de lo que fue su nave, mientras el sol abrasador le tortura hasta enloquecerle, mientras la sed le afiebra y le extenúa el hambre, mientras a su alrededor ve asomarse a las feroces bestias del mar? ¿Se ha preguntado usted qué aguarda, cuando con sus ojos casi ciegos recorre el horizonte por donde no se asoma la esperanza de un barco? ¿Por qué sigue aferrado al madero con los dedos heridos, crispados? ¿Por qué sigue tragando el agua amarga que le cae en los labios, en lugar de soltarse y acabar de una vez? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —reflexiona Hinata, dubitativa—. Eso es distinto. Será por instinto de conservación, por deber y derecho humano de defender su vida… ¡Él espera un milagro que lo salve! Pero usted…

—Yo estoy como ese náufrago, Santa Hinata, y no creo en los milagros…

— ¿Y no cree tampoco en la bondad humana, Sasuke… _no_ _Kami_?

—No, no creo en ella. Aunque me dé usted ese ridículo hombre que no tengo por qué llevar. Supongo que se burla de mí con el mismo derecho que yo de su presunta santidad.

—Yo no me burlo de nadie, Sasuke. Primero le creí a usted una fiera, un bárbaro… No voy a negárselo. Después, al saberle hombre, al sentirle humano, al ver que a pesar suyo no es indiferente a la amistad de Naruto y no fue del todo sordo a mis súplicas, tengo que decirle: ¿Para qué prolongar esta situación horrible? Acepte su fracaso y váyase.

—Yo no he fracasado. Sakura me quiere. A su modo, pero me quiere. Sin santidad, sin dignidad, si me deja que le hable claro. Me quiere y me prefiere, como tantas veces me prefirieron las mujerzuelas de las tabernas del puerto. Creo que es capaz de venir conmigo a donde yo quiera llevarla.

— ¿Pero está loco? ¿Están locos los dos? ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en una cosa semejante? ¿Quiere… pretende… espera…?

—Me ha pedido que no la abandone; me lo ha suplicado llorando. Cuando usted llegó anoche tan oportunamente a ocupar su lugar, eso era lo que ella me pedía, y mi respuesta fue aceptar el cargo que me ofrecía Naruto.

— ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡No puede llegar a ese extremo la maldad humana!

—La maldad humana es capaz de llegar infinitamente más lejos de cuanto usted pueda imaginar —asegura Sasuke con gesto adusto y voz enronquecida.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tendrían que ser dos monstruos! ¡No pueden destrozar así el honor y la vida de Naruto! ¡No pueden herirle de esa manera, porque hay un Dios en los cielos y ese Dios enviaría sobre ustedes sus rayos…!

—No diga tonterías, Santa Hinata —ríe Sasuke amargamente. Y volviéndose hacia donde se encuentra la muchacha pelirroja, la llama—: ¡Karin! ¡Ven acá! Acércate… quítate el corpiño…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —se extraña Hinata.

—Esta señorita quiere ver tu espalda, Karin. Quiere ver las huellas de tus golpes y de tus quemaduras. Quiere enterarse, porque no lo sabe y va a palparlo en este momento, hasta qué extremos puede llegar la maldad y la crueldad humana. Quiero que le cuentes lo que ha sido tu vida, lo que han hecho contigo aquéllos con quienes estabas antes. Y quiero que usted escuche esos relatos, señorita Hyūga, y que después me diga dónde estaba Dios cuando las bestias con figura humana, que fueron sus amos, lo maltrataban de esta manera. ¡Quiero que me diga usted dónde estaba Dios, señorita Hyūga, y por qué no envió entonces uno de sus rayos!

Brusco, violento, relampagueante la mirada, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ ha abierto a Karin el vestido de lino blanco, desnudando la pequeña espalda, alzándola en sus brazos para que ella pueda verla más de cerca, mirando con ansia el bello rostro de mujer, que ya no expresa indignación ni cólera, sino espanto, dolor y piedad, cuando balbucea:

—No… no es posible… Esta niña… esta pobre criatura…

—Véala, pálpela, escúchela hablar. Ella le dirá lo que puede sufrir una criatura humana sin que se conmuevan los cielos. Mire estos hombros destrozados por las cargas de leña, superiores a sus fuerzas de una niña; estos pobres huesos deformados por el hambre y los malos tratos. Vea las cicatrices de las quemaduras, de los latigazos… Para los hombres que la explotaban era menos que una bestia, menos que un perro cubierto de carroña: era una niña mestiza, huérfana, abandonada, sin una ley capaz de protegerla, sin una mano que se alzara para detener la de sus verdugos…

— ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde halló usted a esta criatura?

— ¿Dónde? ¡Qué más da! ¿Acaso no hay millares como ella? ¿Acaso estas horrendas cosas no pasan en todos los rincones de la tierra? ¿Acaso cada día no se cometen atrocidades semejantes bajo todos los cielos? Sí… la crueldad humana es infinita y Dios no envía sus rayos… Siguen triunfando los malvados, siguen los fuertes pisoteando a los débiles. Y cuando una de estas criaturas, tratadas peor que una sabandija, logra sobrevivir y se alza llena de todo el rencor del mundo, saturada de toda la crueldad que contra ella usaron, cuando un niño así llega a hombre, ¿cómo puede pedirle a nadie que se sacrifique por los que siempre fueron dichosos? ¿Cómo puede esperar nadie de ella más que odio y crueldad?

—Pero usted… usted…

—Sí… Yo soy ése… Me enseñaron a odiar, a herir antes de que me hiriesen, a matar para que no me mataran, y si no hubiera logrado aprender esa lección, que tan duramente me enseñaron, no estaría vivo frente a usted, señorita Hyūga. No espere de mí nada; no espere conmoverme jamás con súplicas y lágrimas. Las odio, las detesto, no sé lo que es piedad. Seguiré por mi camino, destrozándolo todo si es preciso. Y no tenga usted miedo, ¡que Dios no envía sus rayos! Nada tengo resuelto con respecto a su hermana, pero no es por piedad. Ignoro el significado de esa palabra… Ahora, voy a enganchar el coche para llevarla a ese maldito viaje…

Se ha alejado dejando antes en el suelo, junto a ella, la pelirroja muchacha semidesnuda que la mira con los grandes ojos llenos de asombro. Y ella se inclina contemplándola como si por primera vez le mirase, y viese a través de ella mucho más allá; todo un mundo dolorido y trágico. Y en ese mundo, Sasuke… el niño que fue Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ … Y mientras piensa en él, sus blancas manos resbalan acariciando la piel de Karin, sus horribles cicatrices, aquella pobre carne, inocente y torturada, y de pronto le estrecha contra su corazón y la besa con una ternura nueva, pura y distinta, que cual un diáfano manantial le sube desde el corazón hasta los labios, de donde brota con infinita piedad el lamento:

— ¡Pobre Karin!

— ¿Usted es el ama nueva? El patrón dijo que veníamos al Remolino a buscar al ama nueva… Después dijo que no había más ama nueva, pero ahora… ahora… Él dijo que el ama era linda, que el ama era buena… —La ha mirado con un ansia encendida en las pupilas color de rubíes, con un hambre de calor y cariño, y Hinata vuelve a estrechar contra su pecho la redonda cabeza de cortos cabellos rojos—. Es usted mi ama nueva, ¿verdad?

—No, Karin. Ni tuya ni de nadie. De nadie soy ama, porque nada me pertenece en este mundo… Ni siquiera mi corazón…

—Listo el cochecito. ¿Quiere montar? —la interrumpe Sasuke que llega con el coche, parándolo frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué tiene que molestarse por mí?

—Porque no es molestia ni me cuesta nada. Lo que no cuesta nada se da con facilidad…

—Tiene razón. Tiene razón en eso, como en muchas cosas más.

—Tengo razón en todo —asevera Sasuke con rudeza—. Cuanto digo no es más que la verdad.

—No es verdad todo cuanto dice —refuta Hinata suavemente—. Usted niega que en su corazón haya piedad, usted niega que haya amor, y hay ambas cosas, Sasuke _no_ _Kami_.

— ¡Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! —se encrespa Sasuke.

—Como usted quiera… Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ … capaz de ayudar a una mujer que le fastidia y de salvar a esta niña, rescatándola de un infierno por el que usted mismo ha cruzado…

— ¡No lo hice por piedad!

— ¿Por odio entonces? —indaga Hinata con ironía.

—Tal vez… o acaso por egoísmo. Karin soy yo mismo, su infancia fue mi infancia. También a mí, algunas veces alguien supo mirarme como a un ser humano…

—Naruto Uchiha… Recuerdo una por una las palabras que pronunció ayer. El padre de Naruto también quiso rescatarle…

— ¿El padre de Naruto? Creo preferible que no hablemos del padre de Naruto, Santa Hinata.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… llegaría usted tarde a donde va… Vamos, arriba… Tú también, Karin. Sube con ella. No es la primera vez que Santa Hinata te lleva a su lado.

—Ni será la última. Karin es mi amiga ya.

—Muy bonita frase, pero no me conmueve.

— ¡Ni aspira a conmoverlo, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! —se enfurece Hinata.

…

— ¿Quiere usted un «plantador», Akimichi?

— ¡Oh… caramba! —se sorprende el notario acercándose a Sasuke.

—Sírvase éste. Llenaré para mí otro vaso. Supongo que cuando ponen aquí este hermoso jarro y estos vasos, será para que los huéspedes nos atendamos solos. ¡A la salud de usted, Akimichi!

—No, no, gracias, Sasuke, no voy a tomarme ese brebaje. Pero gracias a Dios que te echo por fin la vista encima…

El notario se ha acercado hasta la mesa de mimbre que sostiene media docena de vasos y una gran jarra de aquella popular bebida _Remolineña_ hecha de jugo de piña con ron blanco, y observa con desconfianza el vaso lleno, mientras Sasuke apura el suyo hasta el fondo y vuelve a llenarlo.

—Llevo dos horas dando vueltas en la casa sin tropezar con nadie, ni siquiera con un sirviente.

—Beba su «plantador»… resulta refrescante —invita Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de la observación de Chōza Akimichi.

— ¿Quieres decirme lo que ha pasado, Sasuke?

—Poca cosa, por no decir, nada. Creo que está a la vista.

—No vas a querer volverme loco, ¿eh? Creo que si estoy aquí fue porque me espantaste, porque saliste de mi casa de una manera que me dejaste turulato. Hubiera pensado que estabas loco, que de repente te habías trastornado, si no fuera por lo extrañísimo que es todo cuanto está pasando.

—Sí, todo es extraño, sorprendente…

—Anoche, por tu actitud y por tus medias palabras, entendí que debía callarme la boca. Muerto de inquietud y de curiosidad, estuve esperándote en mi cuarto, pero amaneció y no llegaste por allá. Salí a buscarte y no estabas en la casa ni nadie supo darme razón de ti… ¡Por Dios vivo, respóndeme, Sasuke!

— ¿Qué quiere que le responda?

—Lo que está pasando… lo que ha pasado. Te enfureciste hasta perder la razón cuando leíste la tarjeta del matrimonio de Naruto con la señorita Hyūga. Pareció enloquecerte de furia la noticia de esa boda. Saliste con cara de degollar a tres o cuatro. Pasé una noche horrible, salí hacia aquí con mil trabajos y en un coche alquilado que me dejó a mitad del camino, y cuando por fin llego a esta casa te hallo mano a mano con Naruto, en calidad de huésped de honor.

—En calidad de futuro administrador de _Mangekyō_. Al menos, ésa fue la proposición de Naruto. Y yo la he aceptado.

—Pero… pero… cada palabra que dices me enreda más. ¿Viniste en esa forma tan extraordinaria para que Naruto te nombrara su nuevo administrador? Me estabas hablando de mil cosas distintas, de mil proyectos: de arreglar tus papeles, de armar un tren de pesca, de reconstruir la cabaña, o mejor dicho, de hacer una residencia habitable en tu _Kēpu_ _Akuma_ , de casarte… Y de pronto…

—De pronto, todo se vino abajo. Fue como si esas montañas que tenemos delante cayesen hechas polvo, como si se abriese la tierra y por sus grietas vomitase fuego, como si el mar se alzara para pasar barriendo y arrasando cuanto hallara a su paso… Pero, olvídese de cuanto le preocupe o le moleste. Beba su «plantador», y aguardemos… Yo le acompaño con el tercer vaso.

— ¡Basta! No estoy para bromas. ¿A qué hemos de aguardar?

—Es lo que me pregunto yo a mí mismo. ¿A qué aguardar? ¿A qué estoy aguardando? —confiesa Sasuke con lenta amargura. Más de pronto, cambiando a un tono medio irónico, medio jovial, exclama ¡Oh…! Aquí llega la joven señora Uchiha. Anoche no me hizo el honor de sentarse a la mesa. Ahora sí parece dispuesta a hacernos los honores de la casa. Qué bella es, ¿verdad, Akimichi?

Con los labios entreabiertos de asombro, ha vuelto la cabeza el notario para ver acercarse a Sakura, realmente deslumbrante en estos momentos. Lleva un ceñido traje de seda roja, lo bastante escotado para mostrar el cuello perfecto, los impecables brazos de cremosa piel. Los brillantes cabellos rosa, recogidos con gracia criolla, caen por el cuello hasta la espalda, brillan los ojos verdes como dos estrellas tropicales, y se entreabre la boca fresca, jugosa, tentadora, con una sonrisa indefinible, como si destilara miel y veneno al propio tiempo. Tras mirarla a ella, Akimichi observa a Sasuke, que ha palidecido bajo la piel tostada. Un instante cruza por sus pupilas un relámpago de amor y de odio, de desesperación y de deseo, también de ciega e insensata esperanza, y escapa la súplica angustiada de la garganta del viejo amigo:

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! ¡Tienes que salir inmediatamente de esta casa!

—Buenas tardes —saluda Sakura aproximándose adonde se hallan los dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —corresponde Akimichi visiblemente turbado.

—Señora ya, señor Akimichi —rectifica Sakura con suave naturalidad—. ¿Cómo está usted? Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de saludarlo. No me sentía bien y me acosté temprano. ¿Hizo un buen viaje?

—Regular nada más.

—Vino usted llamado por mi esposo, ¿verdad? Los dos hombres se han mirado en silencio: el anciano notario totalmente desconcertado; Sasuke con su amarga sonrisa de cinismo en los labios, la fiera máscara helada que impone a su dolor y a su amor. Como si tomara una resolución repentina, responde Akimichi a la espléndida muchacha:

—En realidad, vine para ocuparme de los asuntos de Sasuke.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Llamado por él?

—No precisamente llamado, sino por la necesidad de puntualizar ciertas cosas. El bueno de Sasuke, que es mi amigo y cliente desde que era niño, es demasiado violento, demasiado arrebatado. Me dio una serie de órdenes tan confusas cuando estuvo en mi casa, que no pude entender lo que de veras quería. Él tenía sus proyectos al llegar, que me parecieron excelentes… Quiere cambiar la goleta por unos cuantos barcos pesqueros, reconstruir su casa en el _Kēpu_ _Akuma_ , poner en orden sus papeles, emplear razonablemente el dinero que trae… Son ideas excelentes… —Y con marcada intención, prosigue—: Sería criminal si alguien tratara de quitárselas, de llevarle por otros rumbos… No, no exagero, señora Uchiha. Seria sencillamente criminal… Sasuke, he venido a buscarte; tu presencia es necesaria en _Uzushiogakure_ …

—Aquí también hace mucha falta… más falta que en ninguna parte —asegura Sakura—. Naruto cuenta con él. Está en apuros graves, precisamente por su falta de carácter. Si Sasuke se encarga de la administración de _Mangekyō_ , será aquí el verdadero amo.

—Creo que el único verdadero amo debe ser el señor Uchiha —rectifica Chōza Akimichi—. Sasuke es demasiado independiente, demasiado violento, demasiado impetuoso para poder someterse a los intereses de nadie. Por el bien de todos, es mejor que venga conmigo ahora mismo.

—No iré, Akimichi, no iré —rehúsa Sasuke—. La señora Uchiha ha dicho una cosa muy interesante, y en la que tiene más razón de la que ella misma piensa. Si me quedo en _Mangekyō_ , seré el amo de todo. Es grato mandar donde se ha sido menos que el último sirviente…

— ¡No es grato hacer daño a los que sólo bien nos desean! —rebate el viejo notario.

—El bien y el mal son dos conceptos muy confusos; cambian según quien lo reciba y quien lo haga —sentencia Sasuke.

— ¡Caramba! No te conocía como filósofo, Sasuke —comenta Naruto que ha oído las últimas palabras de Sasuke, y se ha acercado al grupo—. Buenas tardes a, todos. Me alegro de verte con tan buena cara, Sakura… Pero volviendo a tus palabras, Sasuke, déjame decirte que difiero de tu opinión. El bien y el mal son cosas concretas y claras. El camino recto no es más que uno y tarde o temprano se arrepienten los que lo abandonan. Cada hombre honrado lleva un juez en su corazón…

— ¡Caramba… cada hombre honrado! ¿Conoces tú a muchos de esa clase?

—Conozco por lo menos a dos, y los tengo delante. Por eso quiero que me ayuden a gobernar esta finca, que es casi como un pequeño estado. Pero sentémonos, ¿no les parece? Tomemos algo…

—Para mí, medio vaso —indica Sakura—. Digo, si es que me permiten quedarme en esta reunión de caballeros…

—Por supuesto —accede Naruto—. He pasado la noche y parte de la mañana acompañando a mi madre…

— ¿Doña Samui se encuentra mal? —se interesa Akimichi.

—Sí. Por desgracia, cada día más delicada, lo cual hace mi labor más difícil. Mi madre y yo, que nos adoramos, solemos, no obstante, vivir en absoluto desacuerdo. Muy rara vez acertamos a compaginar algo; pero, cediendo yo un poco y ella otro poco, hemos logrado firmar la paz…

Ha hecho una pausa, apurando el contenido de aquella bebida de aspecto refrescante que pone fuego en las venas, mientras se cruzan en el aire las miradas de los demás. El ambiente se hace cada vez más espeso, como si bajo el cielo encapotado las pasiones contenidas se hinchasen lentamente con turbias ráfagas de tempestad. Pero Naruto sigue hablando con su voz clara y amable de caballero:

— ¿Sería pedirle demasiado, Akimichi, que volviera a ser nuestro consejero legal?

—Bueno, Naruto… yo… Si ha hablado usted con su madre claramente, sabrá…

—Mi madre está conforme. Acepta y me da con ello una alegría. Sasuke aceptó ya… No creo que vas a volverte atrás, Sasuke. He hablado mucho de ti con mi madre…

—Voy a usar, acaso prematuramente, de mis derechos de consejero, y con toda franqueza, aunque sea delante de Sasuke, no me parece que ésa sea una medida acertada. Sasuke, que en efecto ha decidido cambiar de vida, tiene otros proyectos que van mejor con su carácter. Yo me encargaré de ayudarle a realizarlos. Arreglaremos sus papeles, construiremos una verdadera casa en el _Kēpu_ _Akuma_ … Estoy seguro que por muy poco dinero puede quedar todo eso arreglado. ¿No le hablaste a Naruto también de tu proyecto de un tren de pesca? El negocio puede ser muy bueno en manos de un hombre como Sasuke…

—Tan bueno que podemos hacerlo en grande, Akimichi —afirma Naruto—. _Mangekyō_ tiene leguas de la costa más rica en pescado de la isla entera. Una vez que hayamos arreglado las cosas de la plantación, podemos intentar…

Naruto ha seguido hablando, pero Sasuke no le escucha, no ha oído apenas sus palabras. Se ha ido alejando hasta llegar a la baranda que da sobre el jardín y Sakura se pone de pie suavemente, yendo tras él.

Akimichi ha mirado a Naruto que contempla las dos figuras, juntas ya cerca de la baranda. Pero ni un músculo se mueve en su fino rostro impasible, no hay en sus ojos una expresión que pueda delatar lo que pasa por su alma. Su mano se extiende para llenar de nuevo el vaso, y luego lo lleva a sus labios apurándolo despacio, saboreándolo…

—Quisiera que habláramos a solas, Naruto.

—Casi a solas estamos, Akimichi.

—Bueno, pero no es eso. Quiero decir en tu despacho, con una gran calma, con una absoluta libertad de decirte…

— ¿Para qué Akimichi? ¿Para aconsejarme que no deje a Sasuke en esta casa? Es inútil. Tal vez no debí haberlo traído nunca. En realidad, no lo traje, vino por sí mismo, como si su destino lo empujara, y se quedará… Se quedará, porque es mi deseo más ardiente. ¡Porque me he empeñado yo en que se quede!

—Sasuke, ¿me oyes? ¡Sasuke…!

La voz de Sakura suena inútilmente cargada de pasión… Sasuke no le responde, no vuelve la cabeza para mirarla. Sólo sus mandíbulas se aprietan un poco más, acaso se crispan sus manos apoyadas en la baranda y se hace más intensa la fiera expresión de sus pupilas, fijas, sin verlo ni mirarlo, en el abierto paisaje. Pero Sakura da un paso acercándose más, indiferente a los ojos que tras ellos siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, y a la vez temblando como si con aquel temblar, temer y esperar, llenara hasta los bordes el vaso sombrío de sus emociones.

—Sasuke, ¿qué has decidido de nuestras vidas?

— ¿De tu vida? —contesta Sasuke en tono bajo, pero desdeñoso y cortante—. Nada. Tú misma decidiste, tú misma escogiste el camino, tú misma señalaste la meta a la que querías llegar, a la que ya has llegado. Estás en ella, en la cumbre… Todo lo que tu vista alcanza te pertenece… Es justo que lo pagues con la moneda de tu cuerpo. Y no digo con la moneda de tu alma porque no creo que tengas alma…

—Tú eres el único que no tiene derecho a dudarlo. No rehúyas los ojos, mírame a la cara para decirme eso.

— ¡No pienso volver a mirarte a la cara! —escupe Sasuke al tiempo que se aleja.

— ¡Sasuke! —Llama Sakura, y alzando más la voz, repite—: ¡Sasuke…!

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Naruto acercándose a su esposa.

— ¡Oh, nada! —Intenta disimular Sakura realizando un enorme esfuerzo—. Sasuke parece totalmente sordo. Le estaba preguntando algo… algo sobre el tiempo. Supongo que para un navegante no será difícil…

El trepidar de un trueno y una ráfaga de viento huracanado han interrumpido las vacuas palabras de Sakura, y Naruto observa con frialdad:

—Creo que para nadie es difícil predecir el mal tiempo cuando ya está sobre nosotros.

—No… claro… Soy tonta, ¿verdad? ¡Bendito sea Dios! Llueve a cántaros… y ese Sasuke… —Ha extendido la mano, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, totalmente desconcertada, señalando al hombre que marcha firme y descuidado, indiferente a la lluvia, al viento, al temporal que ya descarga sobre el valle, haciendo más rápido el crepúsculo que llega—. ¿Tú has visto qué hombre más extraño, Naruto? Estábamos hablando del mal tiempo, y de pronto se va… Se va bajo esa lluvia… Supongo que no estará loco tu nuevo administrador. Sería una verdadera lástima, porque tenías razón, gana mucho con el trato. Acercándose a él, hablándole, ¡qué simpático resulta tu Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¡Qué pintoresco y qué simpático!

— ¿Puedo saber en qué ocasión, en qué momento has hablado con Sasuke lo suficiente como para cambiar de ideas con respecto a él?

Sakura se ha vuelto sacudiendo la cabeza, como para despertar, como para volver a la realidad. Mira los ojos de su esposo, fijos, clavados en su rostro como si pretendiese adivinar qué es lo que pasa por su alma, y balbucea:

—Bueno… ahora mismo. Estábamos aquí, juntos, hablando, mientras mirábamos las nubes…

—Me parece que eras tú sola la que hablaba. Ni una sola vez vi a él volver hacia ti la cabeza para mirarte… ni una sola.

— ¡Caramba, no pensé que te fijaras tanto! Por lo que se ve, estabas espiando nuestros menores movimientos…

—No espiaba; te miraba, te miraba como siempre que estás al alcance de mi vista. Soy un hombre que te quiere, Sakura.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! De lo contrario, no te hubieras casado. Ahórrame el recordatorio de que no traje dote al matrimonio.

—Sólo un villano podría hacer a su esposa una alusión semejante. Sólo un villano, Sakura; pero desde ayer es la tercera vez que me tratas como a un villano.

—Desde ayer estás como loco, como una fiera: nervioso, exasperado, desconfiando de mí, atormentándome… Supongo que te peleaste con tu madre y como con ella no puedes desahogarte…

—Por cuarta vez me ofendes, Sakura. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué has cambiado como has cambiado? ¿Por qué en unas horas toda tu suavidad, toda tu dulzura…?

—Toda mi dulzura, ¿qué? ¡Acaba!

—Es que no sé ni cómo empezar. Tú sabes que yo me había hecho el propósito de no discutir jamás contigo, sabes que tenía la ilusión de que viviésemos el uno junto al otro adivinándonos los pensamientos, de que nuestros sentimientos fueran como uno solo, de que con sólo una mirada llegase cada uno al fondo del alma del otro…

— ¡Oh, eres terriblemente romántico, Naruto! —Interrumpe Sakura con cierto malhumor—. Quieres hacer de la vida un idilio, un poema, y la vida tiene muchos días vulgares, muchas horas malas, muchos momentos desagradables en los que no se puede vivir soñando…

— ¡Pero sí amando!

—Bueno, a todas horas…

— ¡A todas horas! ¡Siempre! Ése fue mi propósito y tú lo compartías, lo aceptabas y lo juramos, lo juramos los dos frente al altar. ¿Es que tan pronto te has olvidado? Juraste ser como parte de mí mismo, y yo juré llevarte sobre mi corazón y amarte como mi propia carne. ¡Pronto lo has olvidado!

— ¡Es que te has vuelto insoportable…! —exclama Sakura con ira, alzando la voz.

—No grites. Akimichi nos está mirando —reconviene Naruto en tono bajo y firme—. No quiero darle el triste espectáculo de nuestras desavenencias.

— ¡Lo siento, pero no sé disimular!

—Tienes que hacerlo, puesto que eres una Uchiha.

— ¡Caramba… mucho había tardado en salir el ilustre apellido!

— ¿Qué dices? —se sorprende Naruto.

—Que no lo menciones más, porque estoy harta de él, ¿entiendes? ¡Harta! Como de esta finca, de esta casa y de…

— ¡Cállate! —ordena imperioso Naruto. Luego, cambiando el tono, se dirige al viejo notario—: Acérquese, Akimichi. Estábamos comprobando que llueve a cántaros.

—Sí, tenemos arriba una buena tormenta, pero no hay motivo para extrañarse, pues es lo de casi todos los días. Sin embargo, parece que es pasajera y ya va amainando.

Akimichi se ha acercado a la baranda, observando al pasar, con su mirada comprensiva y penetrante, los rostros demudados del joven Uchiha y de su esposa. Ella está muy pálida y a él le tiemblan los labios. La mirada del viejo mira sin ver en la noche tormentosa, y vuelve a ellos más tranquila tras no haber hallado rastro de Sasuke. Y desviando la conversación, pregunta:

— ¿No tendré el honor de saludar hoy a doña Samui?

—Me temo que no, Akimichi. Es lo que estaba tratando de explicarles antes. Entre mi madre y yo hay cierta disparidad de criterio. A pesar de que yo he tratado por todos los medios evitarlo, nos hemos disgustado. Es usted un amigo de bastante confianza para que yo no se lo oculte… Más que un amigo, puesto que acabo de nombrarlo nuestro asesor legal.

—Y ya lo dije antes: que mucho me temo que parte de ese disgusto haya sido por mi nombramiento…

—No, mi madre se resiente de la presencia de Sasuke. Pero tampoco Sakura simpatizaba con él. Ahora tengo la esperanza de que cambie mi madre al igual que mi esposa ha cambiado… aunque sea de un modo menos rápido…

Ha mirado a Sakura de un modo extraño y ella vuelve la cabeza esquivando aquella mirada, que Akimichi capta plenamente. Como si se arrojase al agua, el viejo notario se decide:

— ¿Y por qué ese empeño de traer a Sasuke a _Mangekyō_ , Naruto?

—Usted es el que menos debería preguntarlo, puesto que sabe que ésa fue la voluntad expresa de mi padre. Esperé encontrar en usted un aliado, y me resulta todo lo contrario.

—Estoy tratando de velar por la tranquilidad de esta casa. Sasuke es joven y violento; probablemente disoluto, de carácter muy independiente, y me temo que bastante mal educado. Su presencia en el salón de doña Samui…

—No tiene por qué frecuentarlo. Como administrador puede construírsele una pequeña casa en cualquier otro lugar de la finca. Allí puede vivir a su modo y hacer lo que le plazca.

—Me parece una gran idea. —Sakura ha hablado, totalmente serena ya, con un raro relámpago en las pupilas de jade, y parece desafiar la mirada sorprendida de los dos hombres, dominando la situación con soltura mundana—. Es una forma de compaginar las cosas. Yo sé que Naruto no tiene otro deseo. Usted como amigo, y yo como esposa, Akimichi, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por complacerlo y ayudarlo. Creo que a usted no le falta autoridad ni diplomacia para amansar un poco a ese gato montés de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Hágalo, Akimichi, hágalo… por Naruto.

Sólo unos pasos se ha alejado el notario de la joven pareja; sólo un instante les ha dejado solos, tratando a su vez de serenarse, de penetrar hasta el fondo el torbellino oscuro que ve agitarse en derredor. Pero ese momento ha bastado para que Sakura sonría a Naruto, para que se apoye en su brazo haciéndole sentir la cálida y tierna presión de sus dedos, alzando la cabeza para mirarle muy cerca, frente a frente, con aquella mirada suya, intensa y cálida, cuyos efectos conoce muy bien, y susurra con humildad:

—Perdóname, Naruto, a veces soy violenta, impaciente, malcriada… Sí, lo reconozco. Es mi carácter, y tal vez no le falte razón a los que aseguran que me mimaron demasiado. Perdóname… yo sé que a veces me pongo insoportable; pero es sólo un momento, mi Naruto. Es como una ráfaga… qué sé yo… una especie de explosión de mis nervios… Naturalmente, no se puede tener en cuenta nada de lo que digo cuando estoy así, porque nada es verdad. Doy una impresión malísima, lo sé perfectamente: la impresión de odiar lo que más amo. Pero yo sé que tú eres capaz de comprenderme… de comprenderme y de perdonarme, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez yo deba también pedirte perdón —se disculpa Naruto suave, pero dubitativo—: te traté ruda y ásperamente… Pero dijiste cosas tan duras y tan extrañas… Dijiste que odiabas mi nombre, mi casa… esta casa y este nombre que son tuyos, porque junto con mi alma y mi corazón entero te los he dado. Sentí algo espantoso, Sakura. Tuve la horrible sensación de que todo era mentira en la vida, porque tú habías sido capaz de mentirme y de engañarme. ¡La horrenda impresión de que nunca me habías querido!

— ¡Pero qué locura, Naruto! —Protesta Sakura con falsa ternura—. Te pido de rodillas que olvides mis palabras. No me des explicación de ellas, no pretendas que yo te diga por qué las dije. Yo misma no lo sé, y ya ni siquiera podría repetirlas. Las he olvidado y es preciso que tú también las olvides. ¡Te lo ruego! Porque te quiero, te adoro, Naruto…

Se ha arrojado en sus brazos, que la estrechan con ansia, con un temblor en el que aún vibran la duda y la angustia. Y mientras cerrados los ojos se apoya en aquel pecho leal, Sakura piensa en otros ojos, en otros brazos, en otro pecho más ancho y duro: piensa y sueña un instante, que otra vez está en brazos de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …

* * *

 **N/A:** **¿** Y qué les parece el capítulo de hoy, _meus amores_?, Sasuke desprecia a Sakura, Hinata y él poco a poco van entablando una extraña amistad. Naruto continúa enamorado y ciego, pero de a poco los arrebatos de su esposa le dan un atisbo de su verdadera naturaleza, una que hasta ahora nunca le mostró. Ya se acerca el final de la primera parte, en el próximo capítulo termina **_Sasuke Y Sakura_** , ya se viene la segunda parte titulada **_Hinata_** , cada vez se pone mejor. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **Miryale:** Hola ¿Qué tal?, en efecto no es _SasuSaku_ , creo que si lees el principio de todos los capítulos lo dejo claro al decir que la historia se divide en tres partes, _Sasuke y Sakura_ , _Hinata_ y _Sasuke no Akuma_. Y si has visto la historia, te has de hacer una idea de cómo va esto. Con lo de sacar a Sakura de los personajes lamento decirte que no podré complacerte, es precisamente ella uno de los protagonistas principales y por ende debe figurar entre los personajes. Créeme, si la historia no es de tu agrado, ni la pareja protagonista, fácilmente puedes pasar de ella, de todos modos ya agregué en el sumario que tiene _SasuSaku_ al principio pero que es _SasuHina_ , para evitar que más lectoras se confundan. Un abrazo, saludos.

 **CherryMarce:** ¡Hoooola! Aquí de nuevo, jojojojo y sí la cosa se pone buena, aquí la reacción de Sasuke y vemos como Hina y él de a poco se van acercando. Ojalá te guste, ya pronto comienza el SasuHina, paciencia. Cuídate.

 **Guest (Mi inspiradora):** Sakura a pesar de malita sí tiene sentimientos, pero claro, su ambición es más grande que ellos, ella quiere estar bien con Dios y con el Diablo y pues no, como dirían en mi país: " _O es chicha o es limonada, pero las dos no se puede."_ Espero que te guste este capítulo, aquí te dejo más. ¡Saludos!

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Hola señorita Mercedes ( _Sorry_ , jejejeje eso era para _NanoUchiha_ y se me cruzaron los cables, pero entiende, eran las diez de la noche y estaba a oscuras xD). Jajajaja tranquila sé perfectamente cómo te sientes con respecto a Sakura, y oye qué coincidencia, esas son las mismas parejas que me encantan, aunque me digan que no tienen sentido la mayoría de ella. Al final al que no le encuentro sentido es al canon, pero ya eso es cosa de los gustos de cada quien. Espero leerte pronto. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Hime-23:** Oiii! Menina que gostoso voltar a ler sua review, aqui já olhou a reação do nosso Sasuke no Akuma, Hinata fiz que ele mudara seus planos e agora ele busca vingança de uma maneira mais inteligente, e sim nossa Hina é um pão de Deus, ela só quer evitar uma desgraça, mas tudo aponta que ela não vai poder fazer nada para parar a Sasuke. Quero que goste deste capitulo, um beijo grande para você, se cuida menina.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por el día de hoy, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Sayonara, meus amores_

 _Lis._


	7. PRIMERA PARTE (FINAL) - CAPÍTULO 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** y la historia **Corazón Salvaje** no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de Naruto.

* * *

¡Holaaaa _meus_ _amores_! Reportándome de nuevo, aprovechando porque uno nunca sabe cuándo vuelve a actualizar… Naaah no creo que los abandone de forma tan cruel. Por cierto este es el final de la primera parte, a partir del próximo cap hay nuevo rumbo, Hinata entra a formar directamente parte de la vida de Sasuke, esto se pondrá que arde… veamos lo que ocurre, mientras a disfrutar del capítulo.

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, " _Sasuke y Sakura_ ", " _Hinata_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final " _Sasuke no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **FINAL PRIMERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE Y SAKURA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Bajo los árboles, Sasuke ha estado a punto de tropezar con Hinata, y un momento la mira como si despertara, como si volviese a la realidad desde un torbellino de pesadilla, y es tan terrible la expresión de su rostro que Hinata tiembla como si se asomara a un abismo.

—Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Todavía no ha pasado nada, Santa Hinata. Cálmese… —aconseja Sasuke conteniéndose a duras penas y con una vibración de ironía en la voz.

—Estoy perfectamente calmada, pero si pudiera usted verse la cara…

— ¿Qué pasa con mi cara? No es tan bella ni tan sugerente como la de Naruto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué habla siempre en esa forma abominable? Lo hace usted difícil, Sasuke _no Kami_ …

— ¿Por qué no cambia ese estúpido mote?

—Suena un poco menos mal que el que usted se complace en ostentar… empiezo a creer que con menos razón de la que pretende.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué la hace pensar eso?

— ¿No cree que la historia de Karin puede ser bastante? Esa niña le adora, Sasuke. Dice que es usted el hombre más bueno del mundo…

— ¿Y ella qué sabe? —refuta Sasuke riendo amargamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ríe así?

—Es mi forma de hacerlo. Me rió de usted y de todos los prudentes, como debe reírse el diablo. ¡Qué maravillosa hipocresía! Usted no quiere sino disimular, tapar, echar tierra sobre la podredumbre, envolver en trapos la llaga…

—Sasuke, por Dios… —protesta Hinata conteniendo apenas su inflamada ira—. ¡Usted…!

—Yo, ¿qué? Acabe… sea franca, diga la verdad… insúlteme… si es lo que está deseando. Mientras junta las manos, mientras me mira con cara de cordera, mientras me dice con su dulce vocecita que no soy tan malo, lo que está deseando es que uno de estos rayos me fulmine… Bien, pues dígalo claro, y en paz…

—Yo no le deseo mal ni a usted ni a nadie… A usted menos que a nadie.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque se lo ordena su moral cristiana? ¡Maravilloso!

—Maravilloso, sí, aunque usted pretende burlarse. Porque nunca me dijeron palabras más sublimes en el idioma humano, que aquéllas de Jesús: «Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os persiguen y os maltratan, rogad a Dios por los que os atormentan».

— ¡Fantástico! —trata de reír Sasuke furioso—. No pensé reírme, Santa Hinata, pero usted tiene el don de provocarme… «Amad a vuestros enemigos». ¿Se practica esa máxima en sociedad? ¿Quién la practica? ¡Ah!, sí, ya sé: el inefable Naruto…

— ¡Le prohíbo burlarse de él!

— ¡Caramba! ¡Y con cuánta energía! ¿Por qué lo defiende tanto? Se lo he preguntado ya varias veces, pero no se ha dignado contestar. ¿Por qué, Santa Hinata? ¿Hay también algún precepto de la moral cristiana que ordene dar la vida por un cuñado?

— ¡Basta! ¡Es usted un canalla, un bárbaro!

— ¡Qué pronto cambia usted de opinión! Era el hombre más bueno del mundo, y de repente soy un canalla, un bárbaro, un salvaje, una fiera, un demonio… Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Eso me gusta oírle decir. Dígalo muchas veces, porque a ratos me parece que lo estoy olvidando, y no quiero olvidarlo. Ayúdeme con su odio y con su desprecio. Los necesito, son como un revulsivo, como el hierro candente que se aplica a la mordedura venenosa de un reptil…

— ¿Qué se propone entonces? —se desespera Hinata, visiblemente desconcertada—. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Piensa aún realizar la infamia de que me habló antes?

— ¿Llevarme a Sakura? Le advierto que es lo único que ella desea.

—No puede ser… ¡Está mintiendo!

—Vaya a preguntárselo a su hermana, aunque a usted, probablemente, no va a decirle la verdad. Le dirá que yo la persigo, que la amenazo… no que ahora mendiga lo que despreció, que al fin y al cabo prefiere a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …

— ¡Ella no puede sentir ni decir eso! ¡Sería tan baja, tan despreciable…!

—Como yo mismo… repítalo, ya lo dijo una vez: que la despreciaba por ser capaz de amarme. Pues despréciela, siga despreciándola con toda su alma, porque es a mí al que ella quiere, es conmigo, y no con el caballero Uchiha, con quien desea estar… Es traidora, ambiciosa y malvada, pero es una mujer de carne y hueso, no como usted, de pasta celestial… Es usted impecable e intocable; pero con toda su pureza, me temo que ha puesto los ojos donde no debe, donde no se lo permite su moral cristiana…

— ¡Basta… cállese! ¡De mí no tiene usted que decir nada! ¡Canalla!

— ¡Quieta! —Ordena Sasuke, sujetándola con firmeza—. No se atreva a abofetearme. De caballero no tengo más que la ropa. Iba usted a pasarlo muy mal…

—Todo es en usted abuso y dureza. ¡Oh, déjeme!

—Por supuesto… dejarla… No me interesan sus sentimientos. Allá Naruto si tiene la suerte de que usted le quiera. Sólo le señalo su tejado de vidrio para que no tire piedras al de los demás, y para que no se interponga en mi camino.

— ¡No seguirá por él! Voy a impedir por todos los medios que logre usted lo que se propone. ¡Voy a luchar con todas las armas!

—Tenga cuidado no se vuelvan contra su Naruto…

— ¡No es mi Naruto ni lo será nunca! —Exclama Hinata en franca desesperación—. Pero usted no hará lo que se propone, no se llevará a Sakura de esta casa, ¡porque antes soy capaz de matarlo!

Sasuke que ha vuelto a tomarle las manos sujetándolas fuerte entre las suyas duras y anchas, y un instante la mira sintiéndola por primera vez mujer junto a él, mientras algo parecido a una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios cuando recalca:

—De modo que es cierto: quiere usted a Naruto… Y por él es capaz hasta de amenazarme de muerte. No la creía capaz de tanto. Tiene usted temple hasta para matar con estas manos blancas y suaves, que tienen uñas como garras, según veo. ¿Sabe que de pronto me resulta usted interesante? No hay duda de que también es bella. Sobre todo, como está ahora, forcejeando como una gata salvaje, perdido totalmente el aire de monja… ¡Ay, fiera!

Sasuke la ha soltado. Hinata ha clavado fieramente los dientes en su mano, y ahora huye mientras él, sorprendido, se restaña la sangre, y comenta burlón:

— ¡Demonios con la santa!

…

—Hinata, hija, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás cansada?

—Sí, madre, muy cansada…

Con esfuerzo, Hinata se ha puesto de pie dulcemente ayudada por las manos temblorosas de su madre. Están en su alcoba y la señora Hyūga acaba de encontrarla de rodillas, juntas las manos, hundido el rostro entre los brazos, como desmayada sobre el lecho. Lleva ahí mucho, rato, desde que llegara del campo tras su encuentro con Sasuke, y hay una oleada de rubor en sus mejillas cuando la mirada de su madre se clava en ella interrogante. Su cabeza se inclina con la horrible impresión de que la acusación de Sasuke ha dejado sobre ella una huella visible… Sí, tiembla, se estremece, agoniza pensando que los ojos de aquel hombre han penetrado hasta el fondo de su alma, que está frente a él como desnuda, que acaso también esté como desnuda frente a los demás, y cree ver un reproche hasta en aquellos ojos cansados, nublados por las lágrimas, los ojos de su madre que la miran con pena, al quejarse:

—No sabes lo que me atormenta que tengas que sufrir así por tu hermana, tú que podrías ser feliz en el camino que elegiste, tú que conoces las pasiones… Acaso hice mal en rogarte que defendieras a tu hermana…

—No hiciste mal… Sólo pienso que ella no desea ser defendida.

— ¿Te lo dijo tu hermana? ¿Le hablaste?

—No; hablé con él, con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , que no renuncia a lo que llama su desquite, su venganza… Que asegura que es a él, sólo a él a quien Sakura quiere; que rudamente me ordena apañarme de su camino… Y a veces pienso que ese hombre tuvo razón al insultarme…

— ¿Pero te ha insultado?

—Es como un tigre en celo. La quiere… la quiere, siente que las circunstancias lo acorralan y como un tigre se defiende a zarpazos. Mas no es eso, madre, no es temor lo que me inspira. Es… qué sé yo… qué sé yo…

—Pero tú estabas decidida, firme. ¿Qué ha podido decirte para cambiarte así? ¿Qué amenaza ha podido formular?

—No fue una amenaza, fue sólo una horrible verdad.

— ¿Y qué pudo hallar él contra ti? Tú tienes toda la fuerza, toda la autoridad moral necesaria… Tu conducta, tu dignidad, tu pureza…

—Mi pureza… —repite Hinata con amargura.

— ¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo, hija? ¡Me alarmas!

—No, madre, no te alarmes… Es puro mi cuerpo. Fui hasta hoy, a costa de todo, por caminos de pureza y de dignidad; pero a veces un sentimiento nace y es como una planta venenosa cuyas raíces se nos clavan adentro pudriéndonos el alma. A veces pienso que deberíamos huir, irnos lejos, buscar, como soñé un día, la paz… ¡la paz para mi alma en el fondo de un claustro o de una tumba!

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo?

—No debo hablar así, es verdad. No debo hablarte a ti de este modo… Pero ese hombre…

— ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? Es un malvado, ¿verdad? Un malvado empeñado en traernos la desgracia…

—A veces ni siquiera me parece un malvado. Pienso que sufre, que ha sufrido en su vida tanto, tanto, que voluntariamente mató en su alma la compasión y la piedad. Pienso que ama a Sakura, ¡y cómo la ama! De otro modo, pero tanto como Naruto. ¿Qué hay en ella, qué, hay en su alma o en su carne que así se apodera del corazón de los hombres?

— ¡Pero todo eso no es más que una desgracia! ¿No lo ves, hija? Ella es sólo una esclava de sus pasiones, de sus locuras. Si ahora la abandonas, si la dejas faltar a sus deberes, ¿quién sabe hasta dónde rodará? A mí no me escucha; yo no tengo palabras con qué sujetarla. ¡No la dejes cometer una locura; luego serán inútiles sus lágrimas…! Hija, hija, en ti confío… Confío en que tú, por amor de hermana…

— ¿Y si no fuese sólo por amor de hermana? —Le ataja Hinata—. ¿Si fuese otro amor el que me empujara?

Hinata ha afrontado temblando la mirada de su madre. Es como si se enfrentara a su propia conciencia, como si mostrara con horror esa herida que sangra oculta en el fondo de su alma, esa herida que Sasuke ha descubierto, desarmándola al descubrirla, crucificándola en la más terrible de las dudas. Pero tras un largo silencio, suena, húmeda de lágrimas, la voz maternal:

—Si un amor desdichado te ha hecho tan generosa, hija mía, si por él has aceptado todos los sacrificios y sólo luchas por verle feliz, renunciando tú a todo, ¡que Dios te bendiga por la nobleza de tu alma! Que Dios te bendiga, hija, porque a todos nos salvas al salvar la felicidad de Naruto: porque la salvas a ella, loca y ciega; porque me salvas a mí, que no podría resistir un golpe semejante… porque salvas el limpio nombre de tu padre…

Hinata se ha alzado como si repentinamente la tormenta de su alma se serenara, como si una nueva luz le alumbrase el oscuro sendero, como si una fuerza nueva la sostuviera, dándole su alma la facultad de aceptar todos los sacrificios, de asimilar todos los dolores, de afrontar todas las tempestades. Luego, junta las manos y cae de nuevo de rodillas, ante cuyo gesto Mebuki indaga:

—Hija, ¿qué haces?

—Le doy gradas a Dios, madre. Con lágrimas le pedía que me iluminara y él me envió tus palabras. Desesperada le pedí que me mostrara el sendero y por tu voz me lo ha mostrado. Ahora ya sé lo único que importa y no volveré a vacilar… ¡No volveré a dudar!

* * *

Con paso lento, sobre los senderos mojados, Sasuke ha vuelto a la casa. Ha esquivado las escalinatas de piedra que dan a las anchas galerías, ha esperado que nadie lo observe y ha penetrado por la estrecha puertecilla del muro, cruzando los patios interiores, solitarios, apenas alumbrados por el pálido fulgor de una media luna que asoma entre las nubes desgarradas.

Con extraña precisión recuerda los detalles de aquella casa apenas entrevista, y, como una flecha que diese en el blanco, se detiene junto a las ventanas entornadas de aquellas lujosas habitaciones del ala izquierda, preparadas para cuatro semanas de felicidad: el departamento nupcial de Sakura y Naruto.

— ¿A quién esperabas, Sakura? —pregunta Sasuke destilando amargo sarcasmo.

— ¿A quién si no a ti puedo yo esperar?

—No lo sé, no conozco a los hacendados vecinos a Mangekyō…

— ¡Basta! —Chilla Sakura iracunda—. ¿Hasta cuándo he de soportar tus insultos?

— ¡Hasta que yo me canse de insultarte! ¡Hasta que me sacie de decirte quién eres, hasta que te satures del odio y del desprecio que para ti guardo!

—Por odio y por desprecio, ya te hubieras marchado. Hay algo más que te sujeta, que te amarga, que te acerca a mí, aunque no quieras confesarlo. Hay algo que te hace desesperadamente mío, como hay algo que me hace a mí desesperadamente tuya. Sí, Sasuke, tuya… aunque, como dijiste antes, no quieres volver ni a mirarme a la cara. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme a pesar tuyo?

—Supongo que un hombre es menos que un perro cuando una pasión lo hace su esclavo —se lamenta Sasuke mordiendo con rabia la confesión.

Ha dado un paso hacia Sakura, acercándose más, pero ella retrocede, mira a uno y a otro lado, espía en las sombras, pone atento el oído, y al fin toma a Sasuke del brazo, obligándole a alejarse unos pasos, mientras indica:

—Ven, estamos en muy mal lugar… Naruto fue a acompañar al notario hasta el cuarto de doña Samui, pero puede regresar, puede volver, y no debe encontrarnos hablando. Hay en él algo extraño. No sé si sospecha o si presiente, pero hay que tener prudencia, Sasuke. Mucha prudencia, mucho tacto, mucha calma… Hay que tener paciencia, Sasuke…

—Paciencia, ¿para qué?

—Para esperar… —Y con pasión suplicante, Sakura exclama—: Sasuke… Sasuke… Es inútil engañamos. Me quieres, Sasuke, me quieres. Tu ira, tus injurias, tu rudeza, tu crueldad no significan más que una cosa: todavía me amas. Puedes insultarme, maldecirme, golpearme; puedes pensar que sólo deseas mi muerte, pero en el fondo no es verdad… En el fondo, Sasuke, vida mía, ¡tú me amas!

Lentamente le ha ido empujando hasta el extremo del largo corredor, le ha hecho descender los cuatro escalones que separan la abierta galería de los anchos arriates, ocultándole tras la espesa enredadera. Está tan cerca, tanto, que su aliento de fuego, como una llamarada de pasión y locura, pasa sobre el rostro de Sasuke enardeciéndole, embriagándole… Y hay en su voz una mezcla de ruego y de orden, al decir:

—Sí, Sakura, te quiero. ¡Eres mía, mía, y mía aunque sea en el fondo del infierno! ¡Te quiero! Deberías estar muerta, debería haberte matado yo con estas manos, pero te quiero y te beso maldiciéndote, y deberías temblar porque cada minuto, al estrecharte, siento también el impulso de apretar más y más, hasta tronchar tu vida, para que no me mires con esos ojos que se me clavan como puñales, para que no me hables con esa voz que me penetra poco a poco, enloqueciéndome y envenenándome… Porque cuando te siento mía, aquí, a mi lado, como estás ahora, no soy un hombre, soy una fiera. Una fiera capaz de todas las infamias… Vámonos… en seguida, ahora mismo, en este instante. ¡Vámonos lejos!

— ¿Pero estás loco?

—Claro que estoy loco. Sólo estando loco podría volver a estrecharte en mis brazos; sólo loco, demente, borracho, soy capaz de confesar que te quiero… ¡Vámonos!

—Espera un poco, Sasuke, espera —suplica Sakura en voz baja y angustiada, pues ha llegado a sus oídos el rumor de pasos que se acercan—. ¿Oyes…? ¡Es Naruto! ¡Por Dios, calla un momento! ¡Calla!

Le ha echado los brazos al cuello, obligándole a inclinarse, ocultándose en la tupida enredadera de madreselvas, conteniendo el aliento, mientras llegan a ellos, claras y distintas, las voces de Hinata y Naruto junto con el estampido de un trueno que acompaña al viento y a la lluvia que se han desencadenado de repente.

—Ya está aquí la tormenta otra vez, Hinata.

—Sí, Naruto; pero no importa…

— ¿Cómo no ha de importar? No puedo permitir que vuelvas a salir con este tiempo. Me ocuparé personalmente de esos traslados. Es preciso hacerlos, pero también es preciso que tú descanses… Muy pronto estarán las cosas de otra manera, con Akimichi y con Sasuke…

— ¿Insistes en dejar a Sasuke en la casa?

—No va a quedar precisamente en la casa, pero si al cuidado de la hacienda. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También tú le tienes mala voluntad? Pensé que eran amigos…

—No somos, enemigos, pero… —balbucea tímidamente Hinata, haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Pues con eso es bastante. Por fortuna, mamá recibió bien a Akimichi, aunque tampoco éste se halla de mi parte con respecto a Sasuke…

—Entonces, Naruto, ¿por qué…?

—No sigas, Hinata, te lo ruego. No me preguntes nada. Hay una sola respuesta que puedo darte: Sasuke vendrá a esta casa porque es justo. Si eso no conveniente, el tiempo lo dirá. Tú fuiste hija ejemplar y no creo que te sea difícil comprender el respeto que siento hacia la postrera voluntad de mi padre. Sasuke puede ser díscolo, ingrato, hasta malvado. No importa. Mi padre quiso que le tuviera junto a mí, que le tratara como a un hermano…

— ¡Pero es absurdo…!

—No es absurdo. Contra todo lo que ustedes opinen, yo creo en Sasuke, tengo fe en la nobleza de su alma, porque tengo fe en el corazón humano. Hay algo que me dice que Sasuke es bueno. Sobre todo, que es leal, que es sincero, que es franco. No está amasado con pasta de traidores. Basta mirarlo a la cara para comprenderlo. Sasuke no es una fiera, como mi madre y los demás se empeñan en creer. Es honrado y, si algún día tiene que herirme, lo hará frente a frente, cara a cara. En eso, estoy seguro de no equivocarme.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Entonces, nada. Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. Estás rendida y agotada. Anda Hinata, ve a descansar…

—En este momento no podría dormir…

—Entonces, para no retrasarme más, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Los que quieras.

—Entra a esa alcoba y explícale a tu hermana que tengo que marcharme sólo por un par de horas. Temo que si soy yo quien le hable, volvamos a discutir, y por hoy tuvimos ya bastante…

— ¿Tuvieron un disgusto? —pregunta alarmada Hinata.

—Vamos a dejarlo en desavenencia. Por fortuna, todo quedó bien, hicimos plenamente las paces, pero estas cosas siempre dejan asperezas y no quisiera volver a empezar. Adoro a tu hermana y creo en ella… quiero creer en ella antes que en nadie… Necesito la fe que me inspira, para poder vivir y respirar…

— ¡Qué amargas son tus palabras, Naruto! Parecen dictadas por la más completa desilusión.

— ¡Qué disparate! Empecé por decirte que amo a tu hermana. La quiero tanto, tanto, que no podría vivir sin ella.

— ¿Quieres decir que la amas por encima de todo, que pase lo que pase estás dispuesto…?

—No sé hasta dónde llega tu imaginación en ese pase lo que pase —la interrumpe Naruto con grave gesto—. Perdóname si contesto a algo que ni remotamente soñaste pensar, pero deseo contestarlo: Si Sakura fuese indigna, lo que quedaría de ella y de mí, lo que quedaría de esta casa no vale la pena de mencionarse… Bueno, pero estamos hablando tonterías, perdiendo un tiempo precioso y ofendiendo con pensamientos absurdos a la más digna y adorable de las mujeres, que es tu hermana, sin agraviar lo presente, como dicen los campesinos. —Y con forzada jovialidad, suplica—: Ve junto a ella y acompáñala. Regresaré muy pronto. Hasta la vuelta, mi querida Hinata.

A la luz de un relámpago mira Sakura con angustia aquel rostro de Sasuke, duro y amargo. Aún resuenan en el ancho pasillo las pisadas de Naruto alejándose, aún la sombra de Hinata no ha desaparecido en la entornada puerta de aquella habitación vacía. Junto al banco de piedra, al amparo de la espesa enredadera de madreselvas que los cubriese, sintiendo golpear los hilos de la lluvia helada sobre las mejillas ardientes, tiembla pensando cómo han podido llegar hasta él las palabras escuchadas, cuánto perdió en la ganada batalla. Sasuke, largo rato inmóvil, parece despertar bruscamente, oprimiendo su brazo con aquella ruda mano de marinero, que es como una tenaza, y ordena imperativo:

— ¡Vámonos en el acto! Tenías miedo de tropezar con Naruto, y ahora ni ese miedo hay.

—Pero Hinata está ahí, en mi cuarto —señala Sakura en voz baja—. Me buscará, me esperará un momento; luego saldrá a registrar la casa y dará la voz de alarma antes que hayamos podido alejamos. No podemos irnos ahora, ni veo tampoco la necesidad.

— ¿Que no ves la necesidad? —pregunta Sasuke con indignada sorpresa.

—Escúchame, Sasuke. Si fueras capaz de oírme tranquilo un momento, te diría: ¿Por qué huir dando un escándalo, si estamos juntos, si hay mil medios de…?

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla! No me propongas esa bajeza, esa suciedad, porque creo que entonces sí soy capaz de matarte. Dijiste que me querías, me hiciste confesar que yo también te amaba… ¡Ahora vendrás conmigo pase lo que pase!

De un brusco tirón, Sasuke ha obligado a Sakura, sacándola del escondite bajo la tupida enredadera de madreselvas donde largo rato han aguardado juntos, mirando muy de cerca, con furia contenida, el rostro de mejillas ardientes que no logran enfriar las heladas gotas de la lluvia. Rudo, salvaje, con un amor que parece odio, la estrecha entre sus brazos poderosos, haciéndola crujir…

— ¡Sasuke… me ahogas…!

—Eso es lo que quisiera: matarte. Pero se me niegan las manos a apretar tu cuello… y tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Sí. Miedo de clavarte más todavía dentro de mí si es que te mato. Miedo de que tu imagen me persiga, de que me obsesionen tu voz, tus ojos y tu boca cuando ya no estés viva. Miedo de que me enloquezca el ansia de volver a verte y a oírte, cuando te haya matado…

La ha rechazado con brusquedad y da unos pasos hasta el centro del patio, indiferente a la lluvia que sobre él se arremolina, al viento que ahora empuja de nuevo las nubes, desgarrándolas para dejar asomarse, entre sus jirones, las estrellas. Mirando a todos lados, temblando por los ojos que puedan acecharla, Sakura llega hasta él en una súplica:

—Sasuke… escúchame… Me iré contigo, te juro que me iré contigo… Pero no en este instante, Sasuke. Me iré contigo al fin del mundo, a donde quieras llevarme. Te lo he dicho y te lo he jurado. Te lo juro de nuevo, pero ten un poco de calma. Quiero tu amor, quiero vivir para tu amor, no correr a encontrar la muerte…

— ¡Nadie va a matarte si estás a mi lado! ¡Nadie llegará a ti mientras yo tenga aliento!

—Tú serás el primero que caigas, Sasuke. Y entonces, ¿qué sería de mí?

— ¿Qué sería de ti? ¡También puedes morir en este instante!

—No. Tú no vas a matarme sabiendo que te amo. Tendrías que estar loco y no lo estás, Sasuke. Estás herido, resentido, celoso dudando de mi amor, complaciéndote en negar cada una de mis palabras, pero sin poder hacerlo porque tu propio corazón las afirma, porque hay cosas que no se fingen, y yo no podría acercarme a ti, ni estar en tus brazos, ni besarte como lo hago, si no te amara. Piensa un instante, Sasuke, piénsalo. Ya oíste a Naruto… está sobre aviso…

— ¡Que lo esté… que lo esté más! Si es lo único que estoy deseando… ¡Quiero que lo sepa, decírselo, gritárselo!

—Nos matará a los dos. Todo está de su parte: las leyes, las costumbres, la razón y el derecho. Estamos entre cientos de gentes que serán enemigos mortales, jauría de perros feroces para darnos caza. No, Sasuke, no, tú no puedes arrojarme así a las fieras. Antes que eso prefiero que de verdad seas tú quien me mates… y no quiero morir. ¿Por qué delito voy a morir? ¿Qué hice yo más que amarte, quererte porque me salió del corazón este amor? Y eres tú mismo el que me condena a muerte, ¿te das cuenta? Pero ¿por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Me desprecias, Sasuke?

—Sí, Sakura, te desprecio.

—No me despreciarás cuando todo lo haya arreglado yo para huir sin peligro.

— ¡Qué repugnante y qué mezquino sería huir sin peligro! Hay que huir ahora, jugándomelo todo, arriesgándolo todo, teniendo que luchar para defenderte, con las uñas y las zarpas, como una fiera. Huir ahora, entre todos los peligros, entre todas las desventajas, puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. Pero luego, cuando lo hayas preparado para que todo sea una burla, ¡qué bajeza, Sakura, qué bajeza tan grande! Sin embargo, lo haré, esperaré… pero no a que tú lo prepares, sino a prepararlo yo a mi manera.

— ¿Qué dices, Sasuke?

—Te pondré a salvo, no correrá peligro tu preciosa existencia, no arriesgarás nada para huir con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Te lo prometo… Para ti todo van a ser seguridades. Borraré el rastro y seré yo solo el que le haga frente a Naruto…

— ¡No, Sasuke, no! ¡Así no…!

—Así será. Me lo has prometido, me has dado tu palabra, me lo has jurado. ¡Basta ya de prometer en vano y de jurar en falso! Habrá que aguardar, pero no será mucho tiempo. Habrá que seguir disimulando… A ti no te costará gran trabajo y yo también estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo. Soy tu discípulo aventajado. Yo también seré traidor por un rato, seré cobarde, vil y embustero, y aprenderé a mentir sonriendo, y aceptaré el pan y la sal bajo el techo donde afilo el puñal con que herir por la espalda. Sí, Sakura, esperaré… esperaremos… Vas ganando, vas triunfando… Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más da? Déjame darles la razón a todos: a doña Samui, a Shin, al viejo notario que tiembla nada más con mirarme… Déjame darle la razón a Hinata Hyūga. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más da?

— ¡Por Dios, Sasuke, calla! —suplica Sakura repentinamente asustada—. Es Hinata… mírala… nos ha visto, nos está mirando… ¡Vete, Sasuke, vete…! Por Dios, escóndete, aléjate… Yo le diré que no era contigo con quien hablaba. Pero ahora vete, vete…

Sasuke se ha alejado, altivo y altanero, sin bajar la cabeza, sin ocultarse, y Sakura retrocede de espaldas hasta quedar de nuevo junto a la enredadera de madreselvas. Ahí se detiene como para tomar aliento y marcha luego, con lento paso de angustia, hacia aquella puerta entornada a la que Hinata se agarra porque el espanto la ha hecho tambalearse, porque se doblan sus rodillas y una frialdad de hielo, en lugar de sangre, parece correr por sus venas. Y con voz ahogada, reprocha:

—Estabas con él, ya lo vi…

— ¿Con él? ¿Quién es él?

— ¡Basta de farsas; guarda esos esfuerzos para los otros y úsalos, Sakura! Usa también la discreción y la prudencia, si no quieres que Naruto acabe de comprender lo que te pasa.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices…

— ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ser tan cínica?

—Por favor, basta… ¿Es que se han propuesto todos insultarme?

— ¿Quiénes son todos? Naruto y ese hombre, ¿verdad? Sobre todo, ese hombre que te mira como a la última de las mujerzuelas. Si le oyeras hablar de ti, si le oyeras expresarse con un desprecio tan hondo, tan brutal, que al ofenderte ofende a todas las mujeres…

— ¡Calla! —la interrumpe Sakura hondamente disgustada.

—Supongo que frente a él no tienes más recurso que bajar la cabeza, que le has dado tú el vergonzoso derecho de tratarte cómo te trata…

—A él le he dado lo que me ha dado la gana, pero a ti no te doy el derecho de intervenir en mis asuntos, el de meterte en mis cosas, el de hablar cuando nadie te ha preguntado… ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida ni de nada?

—A mí me tocará preguntarte: ¿Qué sabes tú de honradez y de vergüenza? ¿Qué sabes de horror y de asco, si ni asco ni horror te da llegar hasta la última de las infamias?

— ¡Hinata, que se me está acabando la paciencia!

—Y a mí… a mí… ¿hasta cuándo piensas que va a durarme?

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras —invita Sakura en tono desafiante—. Aunque, desde luego, no harás nada, no irás a ninguna parte, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mejor dicho, sí hay: volverte a tu convento, que es la única actitud razonable que puedes tomar y si no quieres ya ser monja, vete a tu casa de _Uzushiogakure_ , que es donde debes estar. Vete y llévate a mamá; ¡vete y déjame en paz, porque aquí no haces falta!

—Me iré con una sola condición: que hagas marcharse a Sasuke. Si él se va de veras, si se aleja del Remolino, yo… yo…

— ¿Te irías si yo te diera mi palabra de que Sasuke se va?

—Me iría después de haberlo visto marchar. Te conozco, Sakura, te conozco demasiado bien, supongo que por desgracia para ambas.

—Pues si me conoces, sabrás que yo no renuncio a nada jamás, que no renuncio ni al placer ni a la riqueza, teniendo ambas cosas en la mano.

— ¿Qué pretendes…?

—Lo que pretendo está muy claro, y por qué medios he de lograrlo es cuenta mía. Por tu bien te aconsejo que te vayas, por tu bien exclusivamente, Hinata. No quiero ir contra ti, no quiero destrozarte a ti de paso, pero como enemiga leal te advierto, te he advertido ya cien veces, y ésta es la última, Hinata… ¡apártate de mi camino, porque a la hora de la verdad no veré nada, no miraré nada!

—Tu camino no es el que supones y es por tu bien que quiero cerrarte el paso.

—Basta, Hinata, mi vida entera me la estoy jugando a una carta. La batalla es tan dura que me va en ella hasta la vida. No quieras interponerte, porque serás tú la primera víctima…

—Óyeme, Sakura… he querido apartarte, he querido dejarte… en un momento he pensado que acaso tienes razón, que tu vida es tuya, que tuyos son también esos hombres que por amor se te han entregado… He querido renunciar a todo y apañarme de todo, hasta del derecho de defender a Naruto contra tu maldad; he querido apartarme y alguien me ha suplicado llorando que no lo haga. ¿Sabes quién? ¡Nuestra madre! Nuestra pobre madre, a quien nada te has preocupado de ocultar, que vive en la zozobra horrible de lo que puedas hacer, de lo que pueda ocurrirte… Nuestra pobre madre cuyos últimos días amargarías con una infamia, cuyas canas quieres manchar con un escándalo, con una acción indigna… No sólo por mí, no sólo por Naruto, por ella también te ruego, Sakura… —Hinata se interrumpe de pronto, y exclama sorprendida—: ¡Oh, Naruto…!

—Sí, soy yo —confirma éste acercándose—. ¿Pero qué pasa, Hinata?

—Nada… hablábamos. ¿Cómo has vuelto tan pronto?

—Por una feliz casualidad. Acababan de ensillarme el caballo cuando vi a Sasuke. Se me ocurrió pedirle que tomara mi lugar y aceptó de buen grado. Encantado y sorprendido le di amplios poderes y acaba de salir para su primera comisión como jefe general de los trabajadores de la hacienda. ¿No fue magnífico? ¿No te alegras que haya regresado casi inmediatamente, Sakura?

— ¡Claro! Me alegro de todo: de tu regreso, de la buena disposición de Sasuke, y no tengo que lamentar más que una cosa: la determinación que tiene Hinata de dejarnos…

— ¿Dejarnos…? —se sorprende Naruto.

—Por eso precisamente discutíamos. Hinata se ha empeñado en volver a _Uzushiogakure_ llevándose a mamá. Dice que para una luna de miel hay demasiada gente en esta casa, y se nos va, Naruto, se nos va…

Con sonrisa diabólica, Sakura se ha vuelto hacia su hermana que un instante queda desconcertada con la sorpresa de aquel cinismo, de aquella audacia inesperada. Va a protestar, va a alzar la voz con la violencia de quien no puede contenerse más, pero sus ojos tropiezan con los de Naruto a los que asoma una expresión de disgusto y fastidio. Para él no es más que una intrusa, impertinente y caprichosa; pero aquella expresión sólo dura un instante, cambia en seguida en el noble rostro varonil, encendiéndose con un cálido gesto de bondad humana que llega hasta el fondo del corazón de Hinata cuando explica con suavidad:

—Ese punto lo hemos discutido ya varias veces. Pensé que estaba totalmente arreglado. Desde luego, no tengo derecho a retenerte por la fuerza si quieres marcharte, Hinata. Te he rogado, te he suplicado, con franqueza de hermanos te he dicho hasta los móviles egoístas que me impulsan a rogarte que nos acompañes. Si de todos modos quieres irte, ¿qué puedo ya alegar? Sólo puedo pedirte que me perdones… Viniste a descansar y te he cargado de trabajo. Buscabas tranquilidad y arrojé sobre ti el fardo de mis preocupaciones más pesadas. Pero puedo jurarte que no pensaba seguir abusando… Ya ves que inmediatamente he incorporado a Sasuke en mis proyectos, y…

—No sigas, Naruto —interrumpe Hinata profundamente dolorida.

—Haz lo que quieras, Hinata. Si consientes en quedarte unos días más, te prometo dejar que en verdad descanses. Y, de todas maneras, perdóname… ¿Vamos, Sakura?

— ¡Un momento, Naruto! No puedo dejar que te retires con esa impresión… —empieza a decir Hinata; más Sakura interviene con hipócrita ternura:

—Pero, querida…

— ¡Es a Naruto a quien hablo! —Corta Hinata con determinación—. Sakura ha interpretado mal mis palabras. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que juzgue puedes necesitarme, Naruto…

—Ahora soy yo quien dice: No es eso, Hinata. Tu ayuda es preciosa, pero…

—La pobre Hinata está rendida —continúa Sakura—. Tan nerviosa, tan cansada, que apenas sabe ni lo que dice. Yo sí creo que hemos abusado de su bondad.

— ¿Quieres callarte, Sakura? —ordena Hinata sin poderse contener. Y con firmeza, asegura—: Me quedaré, Naruto. ¡Me quedaré, aunque me echen!

— ¿Pero quién te está echando? Esto es jugar a los despropósitos… Tú sola hablaste de marcharte, Hinata. Digo, me imagino que fuiste tú sola, por lo que dice tu hermana…

—Naturalmente —se apresura a confirmar Sakura—. ¿Qué más quiero yo que tenerlas aquí? Y digo tenerlas, porque has de saber que Hinata ha cambiado de idea. Ya no quiere volver al convento, sino a casa, llevándose a mamá. Parece ser que nuestra futura religiosa cuelga los hábitos y probablemente busca con quién casarse…

— ¿Quieres callarte ya? —grita Hinata con irá incontenible.

—Perdóname —se disculpa Sakura con burlona y mala intención—. Puede que me haya equivocado… Me pareció entender algo así como que ahora te movías a impulsos de un amor humano…

— ¡Cállate, Sakura! —repite Hinata fuera de sí.

—Naturalmente… cállate —interviene Naruto en dulce tono suave—. ¿No ves que la disgustas? Y tú, Hinata, tampoco lo tomes de ese modo. No creo que el asunto tenga nada de particular, pues nunca me pareció lógico que encerraras en un claustro tu juventud y tu belleza, a menos que una verdadera vocación te arrastrara a ello. Si comprendes a tiempo que te has equivocado, nada más lógico y humano que rectificar… pero sin disgustarte. No creo que haya en Sakura la menor intención de causarte un disgusto. Es sólo traviesa y burlona, como tú bien lo sabes. Si alguien podría sentirse resentido soy yo por tu falta de confianza. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que me hablaras de tus sentimientos y de tus dudas, como a un verdadero hermano! ¿O acaso no he sabido serlo para ti? —Le ha tomado la mano, aquella mano blanca que tiembla entre las suyas, y sonríe mirando al fondo de las pupilas que huyen de él como si temieran gritarle lo que con ansia el alma calla—. Las confidencias no se fuerzan, Hinata, pero quisiera que supieras, que tuvieras siempre presente, que soy tu mejor amigo, que en mí siempre puedes confiar…

—Así lo creo, Naruto. Yo también soy y seré para ti, la mejor amiga.

—Lo creo, lo creí siempre. Pero ¿por qué lloras al afirmarlo? ¿Es sólo que estás nerviosa, como dice Sakura?

—Pues claro. Entre sus nervios y sus complicaciones sentimentales… —se burla Sakura con mordacidad.

—No la molestes, Sakura. Y tú, Hinata, no le hagas caso. ¿Es cierto que estás enamorada? ¿No me puedes decir a mí el nombre del dichoso mortal? Te advierto que tendrá que ser muy bueno para merecerte, para que yo lo juzgue digno de ti, y perdóname la petulancia de hermano mayor, para que yo le permita recibir el tesoro que tú representas. —La ha besado en la frente, aquella frente blanca como de mármol, bajo la que giran los pensamientos como un torbellino de locura, y de pronto se alarma—: Estás helada, Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —Sakura ha dado rienda suelta a una risita mordaz y burlona, y Naruto, sereno pero disgustado, la reconviene—: ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Perdóname… no pasa nada. Pero ustedes dos me hacen muchísima gracia, no puedo remediarlo. Son maravillosos, perfectos… y graciosísimos, además…

—No veo la gracia; pero, después de todo, con reír no creo que le haga daño a nadie —acepta Naruto resignado. Y afectuoso y grave, saluda—: Buenas noches, Hinata, confío en que un buen sueño te hará sentirte mejor. Hasta mañana…

—Hasta mañana —corresponde Hinata con un hilo de voz, viendo alejarse a los esposos y enfureciéndose ante la risa otra vez burlona de Sakura.

— ¿De qué te ríes Sakura? —pregunta Naruto algo molesto.

—De nada… Más vale que me ría y no que lo tome por lo trágico.

— ¿El qué vas a tomar por lo trágico?

—Bueno… todo lo que pasa: las actitudes gratuitamente agresivas de mi hermana, tu ataque de sentimentalismo fraternal, tu afán de ocuparte de todo el mundo… y lo poquísimo que te ocupas de mí, al tener que ocuparte de todos los demás.

— ¿Celosa? —sonríe Naruto cariñoso y halagado.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué? No hay motivo; es decir, creo yo que no hay motivo. Pero hay que ver lo que quieres a Hinata…

—Es nuestra hermana. Además, me preocupa… No está bien, la noto pálida, delgada, como atormentada por algo que guarda celosamente.

—Es natural… está enamorada. Se le ve a la legua.

— ¿Pero de quién puede estarlo? Francamente, yo no acierto.

—De cualquiera —elude Sakura en tono impregnado de frivolidad—. A lo mejor de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —exclama Naruto sorprendidísimo.

—Digo yo… Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ es un hombre como los demás. Es todo un buen mozo, y ahora, con el nuevo empleo que le has dado, hasta un buen partido. Hinata no es ambiciosa…

— ¡Es absurdo, descabellado! Ni en broma debes…

—Has tomado en serio el papel de hermano mayor con ella —ríe Sakura, divertida—. No te disgustes, hombre, que estoy jugando. Al fin y al cabo, no es un imposible, y tendría gracia… Argumento para una novela por entregas: « _La monja y el pirata_ »…

* * *

—Kin, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, tío, tomo notas…

Una mueca amarga que quiere ser una sonrisa, ha sido la respuesta de Kin, mientras ajusta mejor el pañuelo de colorines alrededor de su oscura cabeza de cabellos largos y lacios. Sin el menor ruido ha surgido de la espesa sombra de los arcos del segundo patio, y los ojos duros e inquisidores de Shin la miran imperiosos, mientras ella encoge los delgados hombros…

— ¿De qué tomas nota, Kin?

—De todo lo que pasa…

—No pasa nada, sino que me han aplastado y pisoteado —se queja Shin en voz baja, pero con gran rencor—. Mas no van a quedarse así las cosas. Yo tengo que desquitarme, tengo que tomar venganza. Ya verán si hace falta o no Shin el día que amanezcan incendiados los cañaverales, o si vuela un petardo la represa del río, o si…

—No hables necedades, tío Shin. Esas cosas no se dicen. Si acaso, se hacen…

— ¡No puedo aguantar lo que me pasa! ¡No puedo seguir aquí como el último sirviente, mientras ese pordiosero, mientras ese malnacido de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …!

—Baja la voz, tío, que no te oigan. Naruto y su digna esposa acaban de entrar en el cuarto. Ahora la tendrá entre sus brazos, la besará con ansia, ¡y le dará el corazón y el alma entera a esa malvada!

— ¿Malvada? ¿Por qué es malvada? ¿Tuvo ella la culpa de algo? ¿Por qué no me hablas claro a mí? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé una cosa que va alegrarte mucho, tío Shin. ¡Muy pronto va acabarse Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

— ¿Quieres hablarme claro? —Apremia Shin mirándola con sus duros ojos inquisidores—. ¿Por qué va a acabarse Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_?

—Porque pica demasiado alto. En esta casa van a pasar muchas cosas. Si yo fuera tú, tío Shin, mejor esperaba. Ya vendrá el río revuelto, y a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores.

— ¿De dónde sacas tú…?

—Ayer fui hasta allá arriba, hasta lo más alto del desfiladero, y vi al viejo Orochimaru. Le di unas monedas para que mirara el porvenir de los Uchiha…

—Tú nunca creíste en esas cosas, Kin. Son patrañas, embustes para engañar a esas bestias que llevan la superstición en la masa de la sangre. No te crié yo para que creyeras esas cosas… Pero ¿qué te dijo Orochimaru?

—Abrió una gallina negra, le miró las entrañas y me dijo que hay dos hombres con sangre Uchiha en las venas: uno legítimo, otro bastardo.

— ¡Calla, baja la voz! ¿Estás loca? —Se alarma Shin lleno de estupor—. ¿Eso dijo Orochimaru? ¡Deslenguado… atreverse a eso! ¿Tú ves? ¿Tú ves? Si yo aún mandara, lo haría moler a palos por hablar sin respeto de los amos… del señor… el señor don Fugaku Uchiha… ¡Mentirosa!

—No te sofoques tanto. Hace quince años que está muerto, enterrado —explica Kin destilando sutil ironía—. Estamos solos, tío Shin, y ahora ya sé que es verdad, totalmente verdad. No fui a ver a Orochimaru, no me dijo nada…

— ¿Eh? Pero ¿qué te propones?

—Tener la seguridad de algo que siempre he sospechado: Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ es hermano del amo Naruto, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe…

—El perro bastardo, no creo que lo ignore. Era bien crecido ya la noche en que murió Danzō Shimura, cuando él llevó aquella carta…

— ¿Quiere contarme la historia completa, tío Shin?

— ¡No! Olvida lo que has oído. ¿Para qué me hiciste hablar? Perdí un momento los estribos, pero si repites una sola palabra de lo que has escuchado…

—Ya sé tu amenaza: me harás moler a palos —se burla Kin—. ¿De qué te ha servido cuanto has hecho? ¿Qué has sacado con ser para ellos como un perro? Nada, ¿verdad? Los miraste como si fueran de otra pasta, como a dioses, como a hijos del sol… y no es verdad: son como los demás… Como los demás, se les puede odiar o amar. El amo Naruto no es más que un hombre, y cualquier hombre puede sentirse un día tan desdichado que acepte el consuelo donde lo encuentre… hasta en brazos de la hija de una esclava.

—Kin, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿Qué es lo que te atreves a desear?

—Lo mismo que tú, pero de otra manera. Tú quieres mandar en Mangekyō, y yo también. ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero entenderte…

—Aunque quisieras no me entenderías, pero sí me entiendes cuando te digo: aguarda, aguarda, no tendrás que aguardar demasiado. Pronto vendrán las aguas revueltas. Ni tú ni yo seremos culpables, pero bien podemos recoger lo que la tormenta eche a la playa.

El sonido estridente de una campanilla llega hasta ellos, y es Shin quien comenta:

—Llama la señora…

—Sí, y es a ti, pues han sido dos campanillazos. Anda, nunca te llamó de otra manera, ni cuando eras administrador de Mangekyō. Por algo es el ama, tu ama…

—Y tuya también. No creo que a la señora te atrevas a negarla. Se lo debes todo, comiste desde niña el pan de su mano… Bueno, tenemos que seguir hablando, ¿eh, Kin? Tienes que decirme las cosas más claras. No estoy dispuesto a… —Su explicación es interrumpida por otros dos fuertes y sonoros campanillazos, y concluye—: ¡Esta misma noche tenemos que hablar!

Se ha ido con paso rápido tras mirarla con inquietud, y Kin contempla sus manos blancas de criolla y finas, sus brazos de mestiza en los que se le marcan las venas azules, y con desprecio infinito vuelve la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde Shin se marchara, murmurando con rabia concentrada:

—No es la sangre… ¡es el alma lo que se tiene esclava!

…

—Karin, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar detrás de Santa Hinata?

—Ahora ella no está, patrón, pero me dejó cuidando. Cuando ella no está, yo soy la que manda…

Con fuerte mano ha contenido Sasuke al brioso caballo que monta en este instante, un soberbio animal blanco como la nieve, con preciosos arneses de cuero, uno de aquellos dos caballos exactamente iguales que Samui regalara a su hijo y a su nuera en los primeros días de su noviazgo. Inquieto, nervioso, acaso extrañando el mayor peso y la mayor rudeza del jinete que lo monta, parece dispuesto a encabritarse, cuando Sasuke extiende la mano a Karin y ordena:

— ¡Anda, ven conmigo! Dame la mano y salta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres venir?

—Sí, mi amo. Espérese un momentito… un momentito nada más. Voy a avisarle al negro Darui, que es el que cuida aquí cuando ni la señorita Hinata ni yo estamos. Un momentito nada más… ¡Darui! ¡Darui!

Apretando los dientes, Sasuke ha dominado a la vez su impaciencia y la inquietud nerviosa del caballo. Se encuentra a la entrada del valle chico, donde una vez tropezara con Hinata, muy cerca de donde, a toda prisa, se han levantado los nuevos barracones para alojar a los enfermos. Ahora han cesado por completo la lluvia y el viento y está espléndida la noche tropical bañada por la luna, adornada de enormes luceros claros…

—Ya está. Hay cuatro enfermos que se encuentran mejor, y cuando la luna se ponga en la punta del cerro hay que darles a los demás la cucharada —explica Karin.

—Sube al anca del caballo y agárrate bien, no vayas a matarte.

— ¿A dónde vamos, mi amo?

—Ya lo verás…

Sasuke ha fustigado los ijares del brioso corcel y éste arranca en un galope veloz. Durante un buen rato, el caballo va tragando leguas de camino sin que ninguno de los dos jinetes diga una sola palabra, hasta que, de pronto. Karin exclama sorprendida:

— ¡El mar, patrón…!

—Sí, Karin, el mar. Bájate, que el resto es a pie como hemos de andarlo —indica Sasuke apeándose—. Amarra el caballo a las ramas de ese árbol. No tengas miedo, no te hará nada.

—Hemos corrido, patrón, estamos en el _Kēpu Akuma_ … la muchacha ha obedecido a Sasuke, echando pie a tierra, y luego le sigue por el estrecho camino abierto a pico entre los ásperos acantilados, hasta asomarse al negro peñón que le dio nombre. Es alto como un faro, sombrío como una cárcel, húmedo y negro como una vieja fortaleza. En la cima, las ruinas desmanteladas de la pobre cabaña que viera nacer a Sasuke, que viera morir a Mikoto Shimura y arrastrar su miseria al esposo que le dio su nombre… Cuántos recuerdos parecen agolparse de repente en la mente de aquel hombre moreno y alto, que alza la frente como desafiando a los elementos, mientras la muchachuela de cabellos escarlata extiende la mano hacia el mar y señala sin poder disimular su disgusto:

—Ahí está el _Luzbel_ , patrón. ¿Volvemos a embarcarnos? ¿Nos vamos lejos? ¿No volvemos a Mangekyō?

—Ya veo que lo sentirías mucho si no volviésemos.

—Sí, patrón, por… por… Bueno, usted dijo que no había más ama nueva…

—Lo dije porque así lo pensaba, pero si habrá ama nueva, Karin. No embarcaremos esta noche, pero todo tiene que estar preparado, porque será muy pronto. Y nos iremos lejos, hacia otras tierras, hacia otros mares… Mira todo esto, Karin, míralo para no olvidarlo, porque acaso no volvamos jamás.

Con repentina emoción, Sasuke ha apoyado la mano en el hombro de Karin, señalando después cuanto la vista abarca: la playuela desierta, las montañas lejanas, las enormes rocas oscuras amontonadas sobre la costa como cuerpos de gigantes venados, el _Kēpu_ _Akuma_ , y el mar, eternamente inquieto, que estrella contra él la furia de sus aguas. Todo aquel panorama bello y terrible, soberbio y sombrío, del que es como una síntesis su alma ardiente y apasionada, su corazón salvaje, su vida inquieta, que a si misma se consume como el leño que arde en la hoguera crepitante de aquella isla de pasiones, y vuelve a repetir:

—Acaso no volvamos más, o por lo menos en muchos años…

— ¿Cuando usted sea viejo, patrón?

—No creo vivir para tanto, pues no envejecen las tormentas y yo, al fin y al cabo, no soy otra cosa más que eso: una tormenta, un vendaval que pasa rompiendo y arrasando. Eso soy, eso quiso mi destino que fuese. Un día soñé otra cosa, Karin, pero fue sólo un sueño. No se alzará una casa sobre estos peñascos, nadie hará un jardín en el _Kēpu Akuma_ … Nadie podría hacerlo… Fue locura… Aquél es mi mundo… Ese barco, el _Luzbel_ , la goleta pirata más audaz que cruzó los mares… Pero no te asustes, tonta, no pongas esa cara de espanto. Siempre hay alguien para quienes los malos somos buenos. A ti no te haré ningún daño…

—A ella tampoco va a hacerle daño, ¿verdad, patrón?

— ¿A ella? ¿A qué ella?

—A la señorita Hinata, patrón…

— ¡Ah, Santa Hinata! No creo que le guste mucho lo que vamos a hacer, pero es igual. Olvídala, Karin… Nadie le hace más daño a los que somos desdichados, a los que nacimos para ser irremisiblemente desdichados, que los que pretenden volvemos buenos y blancos. Deja a tu Santa Hinata… El mundo es duro, cruel y malo… Tienes que hacerte fuerte, insensible, egoísta, capaz de luchar y de vencer pisoteando al que se atraviese en tu camino. Sólo así podrás sobrevivir; sólo así pude yo llegar a hombre… Pero ¡caramba!, se hace tarde. Vamos…

…

—Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Parece ser que Sasuke no se preocupó demasiado de cumplir mis encargos. De cualquier modo, todo salió correctamente. Tienes tan bien organizadas a las cuadrillas que te ayudan en el cuidado de los enfermos, que las cosas se hicieron en forma normal aun sin que nadie las vigilase.

— ¿Pero no le diste a ese hombre tu propio caballo? ¿No le dijiste…?

—Cuanto había que decirle, sí. Pero ¿qué quieres? O no me entendió o no quiso entenderme. De momento no creo que podamos exigirle demasiado…

Naruto Uchiha ha fruncido levemente el ceño frente al único punto de la conducta de Sasuke que no logra disculpar en forma plena. Está muy cerca de las cuadras, bajo el sol de una mañana espléndida que contrasta con la pasada noche tormentosa. Pálida y recatada, con su eterno traje negro, habla Hinata sin mirarlo, como si temiese la luz investigadora de aquellos ojos tan caros para ella. Y hay en Naruto un gesto comprensivo, indulgente y lleno de curiosidad a la vez, cuando observa:

—Te levantaste muy temprano, Hinata. Según me dijeron, casi al amanecer…

—En el convento adquirí la costumbre de ver salir el sol. Eso no significa para mí ningún sacrificio, al contrario.

—Y pusiste en orden todo lo que ayer no quedó correcto.

—No hice sino volver a hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones. Anoche las abandoné, pero…

—Las abandonaste en mis manos y yo fui lo bastante débil o lo bastante indolente para no cumplirlas personalmente. Confié en Sasuke más de lo que debía…

—Eso es lo que no me atreví a preguntarte. ¿No te parece que confías en Sasuke más de lo que debes?

—De momento las cosas parecen darte la razón, pero ya veremos. De cualquier modo, supongo que tú conoces mejor a Sasuke que nadie…

— ¿Por qué he de conocerlo? —se extraña Hinata sin alcanzar el sentido de las palabras de Naruto.

—Bueno, he dicho: supongo. Si no es así no tomes a mal mi afirmación. ¿Vienes para casa? ¿No quieres que desayunemos en familia?

—Gracias, Naruto, pero para mí es casi mediodía. Desayuné temprano y ahora tengo mucho que hacer. Voy a ver a mis enfermos. Vete, Naruto, seguramente doña Samui y Sakura te esperan.

—No tendré tanta suerte. Con Sakura ya sabes que no se puede contar hasta más tarde, y mamá todavía se hace servir en sus habitaciones. La familia de que te hablaba son el bueno de Akimichi y nuestro terrible Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ … Bueno, ya sé que tú le llamas Sasuke _no Kami_ y que él se enfurece cuando le aplicas ese nombre. Es un verdadero gato montés, pero ya lo amansaremos. Confío en ti para eso.

— ¿Por qué en mí? —se sorprende otra vez Hinata.

—Porque eres muy comprensiva y bondadosa, y eso es lo que necesita un hombre como él… Claro está, que siempre que tú quieras ayudarlo, pues yo no te lo impongo. ¡Oh, no me mires tan seria! Y no te alarmes, no quiero ser indiscreto. Respeto tu silencio. Hasta pronto, Hinata, te iré a buscar luego por allá.

…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Levantada ya? ¡Qué buena sorpresa, Sakura!

—Como tú no te quedas conmigo, no tengo más remedio que seguirte. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Sakura ha recorrido el amplísimo comedor con su mirada impaciente, mientras Naruto se inclina tomando su mano, sonriéndole muy cerca, agradecido y encantado de aquella aparición que, sin embargo, nada tiene que ver con él.

— ¿Cómo cumplió tus encargos anoche Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_?

—Desastrosamente… no se ocupó de ellos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Entonces, habrán tenido ustedes una discusión…

—No lo he visto a él, pero tampoco pienso tenerla. Sé que el secreto de tener es no pedir demasiado… Pero, mira, ahí viene. Voy a dejarte con él mientras me acerco al despacho a rescatar a Akimichi. Puedes hacer que vayan sirviendo el desayuno, porque en seguida estaremos de vuelta.

Lentamente, clavados los ojos en ella, Sasuke va acercándose a Sakura. La ha visto desde lejos, ha retrasado el paso a propósito, dando tiempo a que se aleje Naruto. Lo ha visto sonreír, inclinarse, estrechar su mano, besarla, irse después, y se aprietan, sus duras mandíbulas conteniendo la oleada amarga de rencor y de celos que sube hasta sus labios, que escapa por sus ojos en una llamarada oscura, cuando le dice a Sakura:

—Veo que saboreas la luna de miel. ¡Qué tiernamente te saluda tu galante marido! Parecéis hechos el uno para el otro. Todo es exactamente igual en ustedes: consideración, finura, educación, nombre ilustre…

— ¡Basta, Sasuke! ¿Es que no comprendes…?

—Pero, a pesar de todo eso, vendrás conmigo. Dejarás esta casa de marcos dorados, de espejos, de cortinajes y alfombras, para encerrarte entre las cuatro tablas de mi cabina del _Luzbel_. Todo está dispuesto; esta noche escaparemos.

— ¿Pero estás loco?

—No habrá peligro para ti, estarás absoluta y totalmente a salvo. No tienes ya el pretexto del miedo. Huiremos con todas las seguridades, nos iremos muy lejos… Vilmente, ruinmente, cobardemente le arrancaré a Naruto su esposa, ¡que nunca debió ser suya! Ya sé que no es culpable… ¡Oh, si lo fuera… que voluptuosidad, que placer haberte arrancado de sus brazos, llevándome su vida también! Te esperaré esta noche a las doce, detrás de la iglesia, con dos caballos ensillados.

— ¡Es demasiado pronto, Sasuke! —protesta Sakura luchando asustada entre su deseo pasional y la preocupación de perder el bienestar tan astuta e hipócritamente conseguido.

—Ya hemos tardado más de la cuenta y no quiero volver a verte junto a él, ¿oíste? No quiero, porque no estoy seguro de poder contenerme. Estoy haciendo las cosas como tú quieres, estoy plegándome a tus caprichos como un esclavo. No intentes fallarme, Sakura, no vayas a fallarme, porque no te lo voy a perdonar, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Calla, por Dios! —suplica Sakura angustiada al ver que Naruto se aproxima a ellos.

—No hubo forma —explica Naruto con indiferencia—. Akimichi dice que ya desayunó y está totalmente hundido entre libros y papeles. En cuanto a Hinata, tomó también el camino de sus enfermos. Estaremos solos los tres. Ordena que sirvan querida…

Llegan dos sirvientes impecablemente vestidos de blanco, cubriendo de manjares deliciosos la suntuosa mesa. Todo en ella está preparado con el más exquisito esmero, todo en ella causa un placer estético sólo con mirarlo: la fina cristalería, las bandejas de plata, los fruteros que desbordan de los mejores ejemplares de frutas cultivadas en aquellas fértiles tierras, las tazas de porcelana, los bordados manteles…

Sakura ha hecho un esfuerzo para sonreír, ha aceptado el asiento que Naruto le ofrece. A su derecha, Sasuke, sombrío y silencioso; a su izquierda, Naruto, una falsa sonrisa mundana en los labios, una mirada inquisidora e inquieta en las claras pupilas…

…

—Doña Samui… ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

—He querido hablar a solas con usted, Akimichi, sin llamar la atención haciéndole ir a mi habitación, sin enviar recados con los sirvientes… ¿Cómo se siente de nuevo en este despacho?

— ¿Cómo he de sentirme? Muy bien, y muy agradecido…

—No tiene por qué; al contrario. Fui injusta al prescindir de sus excelentes servicios y quiero que sepa que muchas veces pensé en usted con remordimiento y con pena. Pero la muerte de Fugaku me trastornó de tal manera, tuve tanto miedo por Naruto, tal espanto por lo que el porvenir podía traerle, que no hubo medida que me pareciera poca para defender a mi hijo.

—Yo hubiera deseado ayudarla siempre en esa tarea…

—Lo sé Akimichi, ahora lo sé. Me ofusqué de momento… Sus simpatías de usted por… —Ha callado un momento, evitando el nombre que aborrece, pero al fin éste sale de sus labios—: Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ …

—Sasuke… Vamos a llamarle Sasuke, simplemente. No hace mucho le propuse llamarse Sasuke Akimichi…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Usted? ¿Es posible? ¿Sería usted capaz…? —se sorprende gratamente Samui.

—Quise hacerlo, pero él lo rechazó en forma rotunda. No creo que acepte ya nada de lo que se le ofrezca…

—Sin embargo, está en esta casa, junto a mi hijo… junto a mi hijo, empeñado en hacer de él un hermano, en la situación en que más temí verlo. Supongo que dispuesto a aprovecharse de la bondad de Naruto, de su generosidad, de su nobleza, en una forma que no puede ser, Akimichi. ¡No puede ser!

—Creo que la estancia de Sasuke en esta casa será muy breve.

—Yo temo lo contrario, Akimichi. Naruto no lo dejará irse. Ya sé que usted ha tratado de convencerlo, sé que, contra todo lo que temía, está usted de mi parte, pero sé también que sus buenos consejos no han sido escuchados por mi hijo.

—Sasuke había cambiado mucho últimamente, venía dispuesto a ser otro hombre, pero… —duda un instante, y prosigue—: Pisó una mala hierba, le sopló un mal viento; hay seres a los que se diría que el destino arrastra, criaturas que nacen con mala suerte… Sasuke es de ésas…

—Las culpas de los padres caen sobre los hijos, Akimichi.

—Ya lo sé. Por desgracia, es algo que se cumple inexorablemente la mayor parte de las veces. Sasuke pagó las culpas de su madre.

— ¡Las de su madre, que fue una ramera! —Salta Samui con rencor, pero calmándose repentinamente, continúa—: Y las de su padre también. Bien sé que usted lo sabe todo, Akimichi, y por estar segura de que lo sabía todo le guardé rencor injustamente, me volví contra usted en vez de buscar su amistad y su apoyo. Fue un grave error. Ahora lo comprendo, y busqué la ocasión de hablarle a solas para pedirle que me perdonara, que me ayudara, porque aquel peligro que quise destruir se alza ahora contra mi hijo, más terrible, más fuerte… Y ahora no tengo la autoridad ni el poder para defenderlo a pesar de sí mismo como la tuve cuando era un muchacho. Ahora no me queda sino ese triste recurso de las madres viejas, que son las lágrimas y los consejos… Los consejos que ya no se escuchan. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer algo. Ayúdeme, Akimichi.

—Ojalá pudiera… —titubea Akimichi—. Considero que las cosas marchan ya por caminos fuera de nuestro control y que sería tan difícil cambiarlas como reprimir los elementos. Debería tratar de tranquilizar sus temores, pero prefiero hablarle con toda franqueza. Creo que Sasuke y Naruto no han nacido para entenderse… al menos, ahora de pronto. Tal vez si desde niños se hubieran criado como… como hermanos… Perdóneme que use una frase que bien comprendo que la hiere, pero es la exacta. Entonces hubiera sido posible que las cosas fuesen de otro modo; mas ahora, ahora no está en nuestras manos el cambiarlas. El choque surgirá de un modo o de otro…

—Y eso es lo que temo… El choque surgirá… y no es mi Naruto el más fuerte. ¿Ve usted por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué temía que ese muchacho, cual una sombra fatídica, se acercara a él?

—La vida tiene emboscadas terribles. Acaso debieran saber que son hermanos… Es muy probable que Sasuke lo sepa… Se crió de otro modo, y además, es mayor…

—No es mayor. Tienen la misma edad, y ésa es una de mis más grandes amarguras. Mi hijo y ese Sasuke nacieron al mismo tiempo. De mis amantes brazos de esposa enamorada iba Fugaku a los de esa mujer… ¡Traidor! ¡Canalla! Y ella… ella… ¡Maldita sea ella!

—Cálmese, doña Samui, nada logra con remover tan amargos recuerdos. Hay cosas más graves… De momento, no tengo sino sospechas, temores imprecisos. —Duda Akimichi un instante, pero decidiéndose al fin, apunta—: ¿Confía usted en mí, doña Samui? ¿Me autoriza para hacer cualquier cosa que estime conveniente para conjurar el peligro que amenaza a esta casa?

—Amenaza, ¿verdad? ¡No es mi imaginación, no son mis nervios!

—Por desgracia, no. Yo creo, como usted, que es indispensable alejar de aquí a Sasuke. Deme carta blanca para tratar de hacerlo por las buenas, concediendo generosamente cuanto pueda dársele, que puede ser mucho ya que, según estoy comprobando, la fortuna de los Uchiha se ha duplicado en estos últimos quince años…

— ¿Espera usted comprarlo? Hágalo, Akimichi, dele el dinero que quiera, el que pida. No importa que sea una fortuna… ¡Pero que se vaya, que se aleje de mi hijo para siempre!

…

— ¡Karin… Karin…!

Hinata no ha tomado, como dijera, el camino de los barracones de los enfermos. Ha guiado el cochecillo que ha de llevarla hasta ellos, dejándolo junto a una de las veredas laterales de la casa y luego se ha asomado a la galería anexa a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, buscando ansiosamente, hasta que la grácil figurilla de cabeza escarlata, acercándose a ella y ofreciéndose:

—Aquí estoy, señorita Hinata, ¿qué quiere usted?

—Ven conmigo…

Casi bruscamente la ha tomado de la mano, llevándola con ella. Con esfuerzo contiene su ansia de preguntar y, como siempre, mil sentimientos diversos luchan entrelazándose en su alma atormentada. Aquella muchachuela puede serle preciosa, puede delatar ingenuamente los sin duda tenebrosos planes de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. ¿Pero no es al mismo tiempo su protegida, su pequeña amiga? ¿No sería horrendo si la ira de Sasuke se volviera contra la niña? Su mano blanca y nerviosa acaricia la corta cabellera y baja la vista cuando los ojos llenos de gratitud de la muchachuela se vuelven a ella, y exclama:

— ¡Qué buena es usted, señorita Hinata!

— ¿Te parezco buena, Karin? ¿Crees tú que soy buena? Si yo te preguntara una cosa, ¿me contestarías francamente? ¿Me dirías la verdad? ¿Toda la verdad de lo que supieras?

—No siendo lo que el patrón me mandó callar, yo se lo digo todo a usted.

—Comprendo. No voy a preguntarte nada que no puedas contestarme, pero hay algo que sí puedes decirme. ¿Dónde fuiste ayer, Karin?

—Es de lo que no puedo decirle, señorita, porque…

—Porque yo le mandé callar —interrumpe Sasuke acercándose sorpresivamente, y haciendo que Hinata, asustada lance un:

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Para esto ganó usted su confianza? ¿Para esto le demostró piedad y afecto? El mundo no cambia, Santa Hinata, es igual en las tabernas que en los palacios. ¡Hasta una sonrisa tiene su precio!

La voz se ha apagado en los labios de Hinata, violentamente sorprendida por la brusca presencia de Sasuke, que echa a un lado a la muchacha para enfrentarse con ella, encendidas de cólera las pupilas, desafiante el gesto altanero… Al fin, con esfuerzo, Hinata logra responder:

— ¿Qué es lo que usted cree? ¿Qué es lo que piensa? Interpreta mal mis intenciones…

—Sus intenciones las conozco perfectamente… Ven conmigo, Karin, a nadie le importa dónde hayas ido, a nadie tienes que responderle… Vamos, ven…

—Un momento, Sasuke…

— ¿Un momento para qué? ¡No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus ruegos! Ni los de usted ni los de nadie… Ahí viene otro de los que gustan, como usted, arreglar las vidas ajenas y predicar en el desierto —apunta Sasuke, al observar que Akimichi se dirige hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Y al tiempo que se aleja, afirma—: ¡Tampoco tengo tiempo que perder con él!

— ¡Sasuke… Sasuke…! —llama el viejo notario. Y al vislumbrar a Hinata, se disculpa—: ¡Ah!, señorita Hyūga, dispénseme… Creí que Sasuke estaba aquí…

—Estaba aquí hasta este momento. Huyó al oírlo a usted. Me dijo que no tenía tiempo que perder ni con usted ni conmigo.

—Pues sentiré en el alma molestarlo, si es que le molesto, pero tengo absoluta necesidad de hablarle y de verle… Con permiso de usted…

Hinata ha quedado sola, baja la cabeza, demasiado angustiada para poder pensar, demasiado inquieta para permanecer inmóvil. Siente como una ofensa las palabras de Sasuke, su mirada de profundo desprecio, pero algo más fuerte que todo ello se alza en su pecho. Le importa demasiado lo que aquellos, dos hombres puedan hablar, es demasiado intenso su sufrimiento para que no lo olvide todo, y como una autómata marcha tras ellos…

— ¡Sasuke…! Sasuke, ¿quieres oírme un momento?

Akimichi ha alcanzado a Sasuke muy cerca del apartado edificio donde se hallan las caballerizas y las cocheras. Y frente al noble rostro del viejo, a quien le ligan los únicos recuerdos buenos de su infancia, el patrón del _Luzbel_ se detiene, y cruzando los brazos aguarda las palabras que salen de labios del notario, sorprendidas y trémulas:

—En verdad, Sasuke, no sé qué te propones. Tienes todo el aspecto de un demente; rehúyes cruzar una palabra y dar una explicación; ofendes a la señorita Hyūga que, según creo, nada te ha hecho, sin miramiento de ninguna especie… Si no fuera porque comprendo bien lo que estás sufriendo, sería cosa de volverte la espalda y de rogarle a Naruto que te enviara a _Uzushiogakure_ con la prohibición de volver a pisar sus tierras.

—Hágalo, si quiere… Si quiere y si puede… Aunque no creo que valga la pena que se moleste. Muy pronto estaré lejos de todo esto. ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren? Pues voy a complacerlos… Me iré, me iré definitivamente…

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe un cambio tan repentino de opinión?

—No creo que le interese ni poco ni mucho, Akimichi. Estorbo y me voy, eso es todo.

—Sasuke, contigo no sabe uno cómo hacerse entender —confiesa Akimichi en tono de suave amabilidad—. Te pedí que te fueras, es cierto. Te pedí en todos los tonos que volvieras a _Uzushiogakure_ , pero no en esa forma ni, de esa manera. Tu lugar no está en esta casa…

—Ya lo sé —confirma Sasuke con sarcasmo—. Mi lugar está en el mar y a él me vuelvo.

— ¿Es eso de veras? ¿Vas a volver a navegar? Si es para bien de todos…

— ¿Qué importa el bien de todos? A usted, como a Hinata Hyūga, no hay más que un bien que le interesa: el de Naruto —asegura Sasuke con despecho; y destilando una mala y oculta intención, prosigue—: No sé hasta qué punto mi viaje será para mal o para bien de ese hombre privilegiado. Por supuesto, él lo tomará a mal, pero es para bien… Naturalmente que es para bien…

—No entiendo una sola palabra…

—Ni quiero que entienda, Akimichi, basta con que se alegre. ¿Para qué corría usted detrás de mí? Seguramente para rogarme una vez más que me fuera.

—No, Sasuke. Quería darte cuenta de una conversación muy importante que he tenido con doña Samui hace apenas un par de horas. Una conversación sobre tu porvenir y tu persona… Mi querido Sasuke, las gentes cometen errores, son intransigentes y crueles, pero a veces se arrepienten y lloran sus equivocaciones y tratan de enmendar sus errores. Si quisieras oírme con calma te sorprendería saber que Dios ha tocado el corazón de doña Samui.

— ¿Sorprenderme? No, Akimichi, nada en el mundo puede ya sorprenderme. Sin oírle a usted, podría saber lo que le ha dicho doña Samui, lo que viene usted a decirme como la noticia más grata y sorprendente de la tierra, y, sin embargo, es lo que estoy esperando desde que llegué. ¿Quiere ver cómo acierto? Se lo diré en una sola frase: la señora Uchiha me ofrece dinero…

— ¿Cómo? —se sobresalta Akimichi, en verdad estupefacto.

—Mucho dinero para que me aleje. Le estorba el fantasma que represento. Soy, junto a su hijo, como una sombra mala… Pagaría a precio de oro por verme desaparecer, ella que me negó el último rincón de esta casa, ella a quien le dolía hasta el pedazo de pan que me arrojara el que quizá tenía el deber de dármelo todo, ella que no tuvo ni una migaja de piedad para el muchacho abandonado y huérfano… Seguramente, ella pondrá ahora una fortuna en mis manos con tal de que me aleje, con tal de no tener que soportar mi presencia… Y usted es su mensajero…

—No son así las cosas, Sasuke. Óyeme…

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que las envuelva usted en palabras menos crudas? El resultado será el mismo. Y no me quejo, vale la pena haberme hecho odioso y temible para ver cambiar de ese modo a las gentes. He adivinado exactamente lo que venía usted a decirme, ¿verdad? Pues bien, dígale a doña Samui que no se apene. Voy a irme muy pronto sin que ella ni nadie me tengan que pagar por eso. En la suntuosa morada de los Uchiha no hay más que una joya que me interesa, y ésa sí me la llevo.

— ¡Sasuke…! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Nada más que irme. Tranquilice a doña Samui y tranquilice también a la señorita Hyūga. Despídame de Naruto, dígale que le devuelvo su empleo… no me interesa. Si nota la falta de su caballo predilecto, que no se preocupe, pues lo tomo sólo a modo de préstamo. Ya se lo enviaré o lo dejaré que vuelva solo… Hasta la vista, Akimichi…

Se ha alejado, hundiéndose en la cercana arboleda, pero el viejo Akimichi no le sigue esta vez. Queda plantado mirándolo alejarse, consternado por lo que presiente, confuso y dudoso como no lo estuvo jamás en su larga vida…

—Señor… Señor… ¿Pero qué es esto? —clama perturbado. Y de pronto, se sorprende—: ¡Señorita Hyūga…!

—Lo he escuchado todo, Akimichi. Seguí detrás de usted. Dispénseme, pero me interesaba demasiado lo que Sasuke iba a decirle, lo que iba a responderle…

—Si lo oyó todo, no tengo nada que añadir, excepto que, al fin y al cabo, más vale que Sasuke se embarque de nuevo. Después de todo, tiene razón en muchas cosas y adivinó totalmente lo que doña Samui quería de él: que se fuera. Si he de serle franco, me apena muchísimo que se vaya así, que desaparezca como huyendo. Ya lo hizo una vez… —Hace una pausa e indaga—: ¿En qué piensa usted, hija mía? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?

—Por nada, Akimichi —responde Hinata con un hilo de voz—. No me pregunte… Déjeme… Supongo que lo que pienso son locuras…

—A mí también se me pasan locuras por la cabeza. ¿Quiere decirme las suyas?

Los pálidos labios de Hinata han temblado como si fuesen a dejar escapar el terrible secreto que la atormenta. Hay algo en el noble rostro de Akimichi que le inspira confianza, algo que le impulsa a hablarle francamente, pero la expresión del notario cambia de repente. Conteniendo de golpe la confesión, Hinata vuelve la cabeza para enfrentarse con el hombre que, sin ruido, acaba de llegar hasta ellos, y exclama:

— ¡Naruto…!

— ¿Todavía aquí, Hinata? Pensé que ya estarías en el otro valle. Hace más de dos horas que me hablaste de ir junto a tus enfermos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente con el carruaje, o te llegó alguna mala noticia?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, Naruto, retrasé el viaje porque no me encontraba bien. Ahora mismo se lo estaba diciendo al señor Akimichi.

—En efecto, no tienes buena cara. Insisto en que te has fatigado más de la cuenta estos días. Aunque no quieras, también a ti va a verte el médico, y mientras viene aceptarás mi receta personal: descanso… Por las que llamas tus obligaciones, no te preocupes. Tomaré tu lugar, esta vez personalmente. Pasaré el día en el otro valle…

— ¡No, Naruto, por Dios, no te vayas! No te alejes de la casa, no te separes de Sakura… Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, Naruto. Compláceme una vez…

Casi desesperadamente ha suplicado Hinata, mientras Naruto la mira, primero con sorpresa, luego con una especie de preocupación honda y grave…

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—No es que tema nada. Es que no vale la pena. Yo me siento mejor, ya tengo el cochecito dispuesto para ir hasta el otro lado…

—Descansa hoy, Hinata, estás demasiado nerviosa. Creo que hasta tienes fiebre. —Ha tomado su mano, pero ella la retira bruscamente y retrocede palideciendo, por lo que Naruto, extrañado, inquiere—: ¿Por qué es ese miedo? ¿Qué piensas que puede ocurrir en esta casa si yo me alejo?

—Nada, Naruto, desde luego. Pero…

—Entonces, vete a descansar. Es un ruego, pero tendrá que ser una orden si no lo escuchas. Una orden de hermano mayor… Te enviaré al médico y atenderemos a tu salud, que es más preciosa que la de nadie. No protestes, porque es inútil. Haré que te atiendan aunque tú no quieras. —Y alzando algo la voz, llama—: Anko… llegas a tiempo… acompaña a la señorita Hinata hasta su alcoba y adviértele a doña Mebuki que no se encuentra bien. Anda…

Chōza Akimichi ha hecho un esfuerzo para sonreír cuando los ojos de Naruto, tras ver alejarse a Hinata acompañada por la doncella, se vuelven a él fijándose en su rostro pálido y tenso, y comenta:

—Me parece usted tan nervioso como mi cuñada Hinata. ¿Tanto les ha turbado a los dos la conversación con Sasuke?

— ¿Cómo? —se sobresalta el notario.

—Fue larga y violenta… Desde lejos observé los ademanes de ambos y vi que Hinata les escuchaba sin ser vista por ustedes. Una indiscreción bastante rara en una mujer como ella…

—Bueno… hay ocasiones en la vida en que… en que todos hacemos cosas incorrectas…

—Generalmente, cuando las cosas importan demasiado, y salta a la vista que a Hinata le importa muchísimo todo lo que se refiere a Sasuke…

—Bueno, es natural —contesta Akimichi en forma evasiva—, la señorita Hyūga forma parte de esta familia, de esta casa, y no puede ser indiferente a las cosas de alguien que, queramos o no, nos preocupa a todos…

—Nos preocupa a todos, aunque de manera diferente. Comprendo que le preocupe a usted, que tiene que compartir con él sus tareas; a mí, empeñado en el milagro de encauzarle… Pero ¿qué motivo personal puede tener ella?

—No creo que sea nada personal —rehúsa vivamente Akimichi.

— ¿Pues de quién? Cuando me acerqué tuve la impresión de haber cortado una confidencia. Tanto usted como ella se turbaron al verme. Ella iba a hablarle a usted de algo importante, quizá íntimo…

—Bueno… tal vez… En último caso, es lógico que mis años le inspiren más confianza que tus veintiséis años.

—Hinata y yo somos amigos desde niños, estamos ahora ligados por un parentesco que tendría que acercarnos más, y a usted acaba de conocerle. ¿O era amigo antes de ella? ¿Conocía a Hinata? ¿Conocía a las Hyūga?

—A Hinata no la había visto nunca, pero… —se interrumpe Akimichi dubitativo.

— ¿A Hinata no? ¿Conocía usted a Sakura? ¿Por qué vacila en responderme?

—No es que vacile, hijo, es que trataba de recordar. Yo fui un buen amigo del padre de ellas, conocía de vista a doña Mebuki… a ellas, naturalmente, las vi de pequeñas. En _Uzushiogakure_ nos conocemos todos. No sé lo que Sakura te habrá dicho.

—Y quiere saberlo para no dejarla mal, ¿verdad?

— ¡Hijo, por Dios, qué idea! Me estás sometiendo a un verdadero interrogatorio y no te queda nada bien la actitud de juez…

—Cálmese, no estoy acusándolo. Estaba sólo tratando de comprender qué pasa. Sakura me ha contado que una vez estuvo en su casa para ver si usted le daba la razón de cierta goleta a cuyos tripulantes había encargado unos regalos para mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Bueno, sí… claro… Ella le había encargado a Sasuke…

— ¿A Sasuke? ¿Fue la goleta de Sasuke? ¿Fue Sasuke el patrón de goleta que no cumplió el encargo de Sakura?

—Bueno… la verdad es que yo apenas recuerdo…

—Recuerda usted perfectamente, y si no recordara no tendría nada de particular. Pero sí hay algo muy extraño: que después de todo eso, Sakura y Sasuke no se conocieran. Hinata dijo haberlo visto antes, y Sakura, no. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hijo, me estás volviendo loco…

—Es cierto. Y no es a usted a quien tengo que hacer esas preguntas, ¿verdad?, sino a mi esposa. Ella es la que tiene que responderme.

—No, por Dios, no vayas a hacer un lío con todo esto. Mi cabeza anda mal, no sé ni lo que me digo algunas veces. Lo que Sakura te haya dicho, será la verdad. Yo, por mi parte…

—No tenga miedo. Por fortuna, no soy un hombre celoso. Quiero decir, que no entiendo el amor ni la confianza a medias. O creo rotundamente, o rotundamente no creo. Confío en mi esposa. Si no confiara en ella, mi resolución sería definitiva… Pero ¿a qué hablar de eso? Además, no se trataba de Sakura, sino de Hinata. Trataba de comprenderla para ayudarla, pero es difícil comprender a las mujeres.

—Ahora sí has dicho una verdad como un templo. Las mujeres son como mariposas inquietas y hay que perdonarles sus caprichos y sus nervios en gracia a que son lo mejor del mundo, lo único que nos embellece la vida. ¿No lo crees?

—Hasta ahora lo he creído así. Pero no tengo ese concepto frívolo de la mujer. No creo que sean en realidad tan diferentes a nosotros. En general, las estimo más que usted y también les exijo más. Creo que son vaso sagrado, ya que Dios hizo de ellas el molde de lo humano. También creo que la mujer más hermosa puede hacerse reo de muerte si comete una infamia. Creo que el hombre halla en ella su desgracia o su muerte, y en la que hace su esposa lo deposita todo: honor y nombre… con todos los deberes y con todos los derechos, especialmente el de pedirle cuentas muy estrechas por lo que hace de ese honor y de ese nombre… Pero cambiemos el tema. Usted y yo tenemos demasiado que hacer…

— ¿Tú y yo?

—Por supuesto. Vamos juntos un rato al despacho. Creo que ha llegado el momento de anudar el pasado con el presente. Me fui niño y vuelvo hombre. Para regular mi conducta futura hay cosas del pasado que necesito saber, y cosas del porvenir que quiero resolver desde ahora. Quiero que me refiera usted algunas viejas historias… Las de mi padre la primera… Venga…

 _Fin de la primera parte, a partir de ahora comienza la segunda titulada «HINATA»._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y qué les pareció meus amores? Se vienen cambios drásticos en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas. Este capítulo es corto en comparación a los anteriores, el próximo retomará el largo de los anteriores. Hinata siente cosas por Sasuke que no puede explicar, Sasuke por primera vez la ve como una mujer, con toda esa fiereza que oculta tras esa imagen de mujer dócil y sufrida. Sakura con sus locuras, como dije antes, ella quiere el amor y la pasión que Sasuke le ofrece, pero sin dejar el dinero y la posición que le da ser la esposa de Naruto. Kin, enamorada del amo… Orochimaru hizo acto de presencia como un viejo brujo xD. Y finalmente Naruto empezará a indagar sobre los verdaderos orígenes de Sasuke.

Esto apenas está comenzando.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **NanoUchiha:** ¡Hola! Todo genial, qué bien volver a leerte por aquí, ya extrañaba tu comentario. Jajajaja a veces también me provoca golpear a Hinata por pecar de buena, pero luego recuerdo que gracias a eso se acerca a Sasuki y se me pasa xD. No importa cuánto tardes en volver a leer la historia, lo realmente importante es que siempre vuelvas por estos lares. Guao, me dejas impresionada con eso de tu trabajo, debes amar tu trabajo, solo personas con una vocación nata son capaces de sacrificar tanto, todo sea por contribuir con el granito de arena para la educación de las futuras generaciones, con lo primordial que es la educación. Eso dice mucho de ti, sin conocerte te admiro. Gracias por compartir un pedacito de ti y por leer esta historia, un beso grande. ¡Saludos!

 **CherryMarce:** Kyyyyaaa! (Grita como fangirl), ya Sasuke no ve a nuestra Hinata como monja sino como una mujer, y de las bravas. Jajajaja y ella no se queda atrás, en él ve una bondad más allá de su rudeza… Ya se viene la parte dos… ansiosa por comenzarla. Nos leemos pronto, ¡Saludos!

 **Hime-23:** Olá! Que bom que gostou, Hinata tem um dom para apaziguar o Sasuke, mas como você diz, ele continua sendo prisioneiro da sua paixão, o amor-ódio que sente por Sakura pode fazê-lo fazer coisas muito erradas como fugir, e não vê que Sakura simplesmente tenta que todo salga certo para ela, sem importar-se pelos sentimentos dos demais. Hinata tem um caminho muito difícil para ganhar o Sasuke. Pronto continuamos com a segunda parte. Um beijo lindona!

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Hola de nuevo Merche (Tengo una amiga a la que le llamo así, no me mates xD). Jajajaja sí te entiendo, aunque por una parte es bueno eso de las palabras raras, aprendemos nuevas formas de decirlas xD. Y lo de Karin, sí, fue una ternura total, quise darle protagonismo, me parece un buen personaje, muy leal y creo que quedó perfecta en ese personaje, me acordé de aquella chiquilla que Sasuke salvó del oso en los exámenes chunin y me decidí por ella, créeme tenía una lucha interna entre ella y Juugo, pero como dije antes, el team Taka estará en la tripulación del Luzbel y no tenía lugar para la chica del equipo, así que se ganó el de asistente. Un abrazo virtual para ti también. Nos leemos pronto, ¡Saludos!

 **Guest (¿Serás mi inspiradora?):** ¡Holaa! Gracias a ti por leer esta historia, Y sí, tienes razón, la telenovela y los libros difieren en ciertos puntos, aunque lo importante, la esencia de la trama está que está intacta, no sé si me entiendas. A mi parecer la telenovela está más adornada, ya sabes más drama, más personajes y más enredos, pero vamos, es lo más normal en este género, puesto si fuese fiel a los libros en menos de diez capítulos se acaban la historia. No puedo negar que me encanta la telenovela porque realmente es única sin punto en comparación con otra producción que se haya hecho, pero tengo un pequeño defecto, soy una devora libros, y bueno, me pasó como con Canción de Hielo y Fuego, primero me apasioné por la serie y luego de leer los libros no pude verla con el mismo amor del principio, ¿Pero, por qué? Eso es fácil de responder, quedo enamorada de las letras.

Con respecto a lo del libro de Mónica, sí también tengo que darte la razón de que les falta más salseo romanticón y ya tenía pensado meterle una que otra cosilla por allí de romance, (Lo sé, no tengo remedio con las cursiladas). Y lo de desconfiados y orgullosos, pues óyeme eso no lo abandonan en ningún lado, ay pero así es el amor, a veces nos privamos de los momentos maravillosos por ese pequeño defecto de la naturaleza humana.

Es bueno saber que nuestro fandom es grande, nuestra Hime y los Uchihas, serían parejas perfectas en el canon… bueno yo ya te dejo, porque creo que me extendí demasiado xD. Jajaja espero leerte pronto y que te guste cómo se van encaminando las cosas con estos dos. Un beso y abrazo, ¡Saludos!

 **Bugs Bonny:** He leído nick's raros, pero el tuyo me trajo de vuelta unas grandes risas al recordar a ese pequeño bribón xD. Naaaah mentira yo lo amo con todo mi corazón. Uff y qué bueno que aclaré lo de las parejas, así vienen hasta aquí los que amamos a esta parejita, jajaja SasuHina es paz, SasuHina es amor, SasuHina es vida. Con lo de la adaptación sí te entiendo me he leído unas en las que he acabado leyendo el libro original. Y eso de que no parece adaptado, bueno es que soy muy cuidadosa con los detalles, y tengo un pequeño problema que roza en lo obsesivo, soy muy perfeccionista… a veces hasta yo misma me doy miedo de lo meticulosa que llego a ser en ciertos aspectos. Es bueno saber que tiene algo de sentido en torno a los personajes de Naruto. Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí, un beso, ¡Saludos!

* * *

Y bien, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, creo que me extendí un montón respondiendo los reviews, pero así como ustedes tienen tiempo de leer lo que subo y dejar un comentario, a mí no me cuesta nada responder a cada uno. Gracias por estar allí, motivan a seguir subiendo esta historia. Los quiero mucho, nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad. Besitos, se me cuidan.

 ** _Sayonara!_**

 ** _Lis_**


	8. SEGUNDA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

* * *

¡Holaaaa meus amores! Reportándome de nuevo, tengo problemas con mi módem y no tengo internet, estoy tratando de subirles capítulo desde mi teléfono. No me maten por favor.

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, " _Sasuke y Sakura_ ", " _Hinata_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final " _Sasuke no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **HINATA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

— ¡ANKO... ANKO! —Llama Sakura con impaciencia—: ¡Anko...!

—Aquí estoy, señora Sakura, ya llego... corriendo llego...

— ¿Corriendo? Hace tres horas que te envié. Si te parece, podías haber tardado más.

— ¡Ay!, señora Sakura, si es que el señor Naruto me mandó a una cosa y tuve que hacerla.

— ¿Naruto? ¿A qué te mandó Naruto?

—A que acompañara a la señorita Hinata a su cuarto y a que le dijera a la señora Mebuki que la señorita no se encontraba bien. El señor me mandó que hiciera eso y tuve que hacerlo.

—Naturalmente... olvidando por completo mis encargos, sabiendo que estoy aquí muriendo de impaciencia, esperando que llegues... Habla pronto. ¿Pudiste ver a Sasuke... hablar con él?

—No, señora, el señor Sasuke dejó al notario con la palabra en la boca, cogió un caballo y se fue...

— ¿A dónde? ¿Qué rumbo tomó? ¿No te fijaste?

—No, señora, con la boca abierta me quedé mirando al caballo correr. Y cuando venía para acá a contárselo a usted, ¡zas!, el niño Naruto que me llama y yo que tengo que acompañar a la señorita Hinata, que tampoco me dejó que entrara a su cuarto ni que le dijera nada a doña Mebuki. Entró ella primero, me cerró la puerta en las narices y me dejó fuera. Para mí que no estaba enferma, sino como asustada. Seguro que la asustó el señor Sasuke, que estuvo peleando con ella.

— ¿Peleando con ella? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando la encontró sonsacando a la niñita esa que siempre va con él, a la Karin... ¡Muchacha más revoltosa y más traviesa, y más atrevida también! Se robó una empanada de la cocina, ¿y sabe lo que le contestó a la cocinera?

— ¿Qué puede importarme? Contéstame a lo que necesito saber. Antes de irse Sasuke, ¿con quién habló? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Se fue inmediatamente después de discutir con Hinata?

—No, señora, luego estuvo también con el notario pelea que te pelea. De ahí se fue como un tiro a buscar un caballo que ya había mandado ensillar. Se montó de un brinco, y después no se veía más que la polvareda...

—Óyeme, Anko —se impacienta Sakura—, es preciso, indispensable, que yo vea a Sasuke antes de que anochezca, que yo le hable. Tienes que encontrarlo, que darle ese recado de mi parte, pero sin que te sienta la tierra, sin que nadie sospeche que fui yo quien te mandé, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, señora. Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Yo no sé ni a dónde fue...

—Pregúntale a, quien sea, a quien pueda darte razón. Espera, ¿la muchacha fue con él?

—No, él se fue solo y hecho una furia.

—Pues busca a la muchacha y tráemela sin que nadie te vea, sin que nadie se entere de que soy yo quien va a hablar con ella. Sírveme bien, Anko, sírveme bien y tendrás la sortija más linda del mundo... y además dinero, todo el dinero que quieras... ¡Anda... ve, corre!

Con gesto de determinación desesperada ha empujado Sakura a la doncella, obligándola a acelerar el siempre pausado ritmo de sus movimientos. Luego va de un lado a otro por la lujosa alcoba sin saber cómo calmarse, cómo aplacar sus nervios, sometidos desde hace varias horas a la penosa tensión de la espera. Nunca pudo pensar que Sasuke _no Akuma_ tomara tan rápidamente una determinación semejante. Seguirle, huir con él, dejarlo todo, cambiar su posición y su riqueza por la suerte de aquel aventurero, por muy atractivo que fuese para ella, por muy grande que fuese la sugestión que sobre sus sentidos ejerce, es más de lo que humanamente está dispuesta a dar. No, no irá con él de aquella manera. Pero, ¿cómo aplacarlo? ¿Cómo evitar la feroz venganza de sus celos? Pensando en él se estremece de temor y deseo a la vez. Lo anhela y lo repudia, lo ama y lo aborrece, se desespera al no poder dominarlo a su antojo y le ama más al verlo como es: duro y rebelde, feroz en su dominio, implacable en aquella amargura que ahora destilan sus caricias y sus besos...

Ha caído de rodillas al pie de la ventana, apretadas una contra otra las manos engarfiadas, dilatadas las pupilas que espían inútil y ansiosamente. Una fiera determinación se levanta también en su alma y prorrumpe en voz alta:

— ¡No será como a él se le antoja! ¡Será como yo quiera! ¡Tendrá que ser como yo quiera!

…

—¡Anko... Anko...! —Se exaspera Sakura—. ¿Acabarás de mover esos malditos pies? ¿Acabarás de llegar?

—Ya llego, señora Sakura. Pero es que hace un calor...

— ¡El demonio cargue contigo! ¿Dónde está la niña?

—Pues no la encontré, pero me dijeron dónde estaba el señor Sasuke. Fue al ingenio... Kin le estaba diciendo a Shin que el señor Sasuke... Sasuke _no Akuma_ como dice ella, había mandado ensillar el caballo blanco del amo y había tumbado en él para el ingenio, y que había que ver cómo mandaba y cómo disponía, como si el amo fuera él. Si usted quiere, yo puedo irme para allá. Ahora mismo están cargando en el patio los carretones grandes con todo lo que van a mandar para el ingenio. Yo puedo ir en uno de ellos y le digo al señor Sasuke lo que usted me mande que le diga, mi ama. Que venga, ¿no?

—Sí. Que necesito hablarle, verlo... Pero espera, espera... No me fío mucho de que llegues a tiempo. —Con angustia creciente ha ido hacia la ventana. Ya el sol está muy bajo, apenas dora con sus últimos rayos la cumbre altanera del _Monte Myōboku_ , y murmura como para sí—: Él me espera esta noche a las doce...

—De aquí a las doce hay mucho tiempo...

— ¿Nadie ha preguntado por mí en la casa?

—Nadie ha salido de su cuarto desde esta mañana. Ni la señora Samui, ni la señorita Hinata, ni la señora Mebuki... Y el señor Naruto está con el notario en el despacho que fue del amo don Fugaku, y lo único que pidieron que les entraran fue coñac y café. Kin misma entró a llevárselo. Dijo que no podía entrar otro a molestarlos, porque estaban arreglando las cuentas...

—Menos mal. Bueno, vas a buscar, dónde esté, al señor Sasuke. Vas a decirle que estoy enferma, muy enferma; que por piedad aguarde a la mañana para hablarme y para verme. Dile que se lo ruego llorando... Dile...

— ¿Por qué no me escribe todo eso en un papel, mi ama?

— ¿En un papel? Sí, tienes razón... Pero...

—En un papel sin firmarlo. Yo ya le digo que es de usted. En su propia mano lo pongo. Sólo a él se lo entrego. Se lo juro, mi ama, sólo a él... No tenga miedo...

—Voy a confiar en ti, Anko, voy a escribir ese papel, pero me respondes con tu vida de que sólo a Sasuke lo has de entregar... ¡Júramelo, Anko, júramelo!

— ¡Por Dios y la Virgen del Cielo! ¡Sólo al señor Sasuke le daré el papel, y si no es así, que me caiga muerta!

La doncella ha jurado cruzando los dedos, y por un instante Sakura parece vacilar entre la necesidad definitiva de confiarse a ella y el pensar el arma terrible que fabrica contra sí misma en aquellas letras. Con ansia febril va hasta el pequeño secreter y nerviosamente rebusca hasta hallar lo que necesita.

—Anko, vas a tener mucho cuidado con esto. Si alguien quiere quitártelo, si te ves en cualquier aprieto...

— ¡Me como la carta antes que dársela a otro! _Juraíto_ , mi ama...

—Está bien, está bien... —acata Sakura poniéndose a escribir, mas de pronto duda y rompe el papel—. ¡No puedo venderme de esa manera! Espera... ¿No sabes tú escribir, Anko?

— ¿Yo escribir? ¡Qué va! Sé sacar cuentas y pintar muy bonito. Kin sí sabe escribir y leer. Le pusieron maestro como a las niñas ricas. De las sirvientas, es la única que sabe escribir. Pero usted no va a fiarse de ella... Además, si el señor Sasuke no ve su letra no va a creer que el papel es de usted...

—El nunca vio mi letra. Pero espera... espera... Puedo escribir un papel que no me comprometa demasiado. Sí, eso es, él comprenderá. Él comprenderá que no puedo mandar otra cosa contigo... El entenderá...

Ahora sí escribe, rápida y firmemente, una carta ambigua, ceremoniosa, que es, sin embargo, un ruego desgarrador. Luego la dobla, guardándola en un sobre con sus dedos que tiemblan, y murmura:

—Para Sasuke... Para Sasuke _no Kami_... Sí... Es mejor así...

— ¿Sasuke _no Kami_? —se extraña la sirvienta.

—Alguien le llama así... El entenderá perfectamente... Pero tú dile que la carta es mía, que estoy realmente enferma, que la escribí llorando desesperada... Anda... Ve, corre, no vayas a perder la oportunidad de esa carreta...

— ¡Qué va, mi ama! El que la lleva es Ibiki y ése sí que es amigo mío para todo lo que sea...

Sakura ha empujado violentamente a la sirvienta y ha vuelto a la ventana. El último rayo de sol ha desaparecido y una sola estrella, enorme, refulgente, brilla en el cielo azul muy pálido, sobre la cima del _Monte Myōboku_...

…

—Bueno, Naruto, en definitiva...

La voz se ha apagado en labios del notario, dándose cuenta de que Naruto Uchiha no le escucha... Cruzados los brazos, de pie en medio de la amplia habitación que fuera el despacho de su padre, los claros ojos inquisitivos recorren los estantes que llegan al techo, como si interrogasen a los viejos volúmenes pretendiendo arrancarles el secreto que encierran...

— ¿Qué tanto miras ahí, muchacho?

—Era en este panel... Si... Detrás de los libros, no sé si más arriba o más abajo, pero por aquí se abría un hueco... Era un escondite, una especie de caja de hierro a la moda del siglo pasado... Seguramente ahí guardaría papá valores, papeles, cosas importantes...

—Tu padre tenía cuentas corrientes en todos los bancos de _Uzushiogakure_. No creo que guardara nada importante en los escondrijos del despacho.

—Pues algo guardaba, Akimichi, y más de una vez, siendo yo niño, vi a mi padre registrar en él. La última fue la noche que precedió a la madrugada en la que nos lo trajeron moribundo después de su accidente... Esta casa es muy vieja. La mandó hacer Madara, mi tatarabuelo... La han ensanchado y renovado en muchas partes, pero el despacho no lo ha tocado nadie desde entonces...

—El despacho tiene, efectivamente, una puerta secreta en aquella esquina, y tú la conociste de niño. Al menos, eso me dijo doña Samui esta mañana...

— ¿Mamá? ¿Habló mamá esta mañana con usted?

—Acabo de cometer una indiscreción diciéndotelo; pero, en fin, ya está hecho y no es posible recoger velas. En efecto, hijo, hablamos... Entró aquí cuando menos lo esperaba, precisamente por la puertecilla esa, y me dio el gran susto...

— ¿Por qué entró mi madre de esa manera? Por esquivar a Sasuke, ¿verdad? Por no verlo ni siquiera de lejos...

—Bueno, hijo, sí. Es inútil que te lo niegue. Tu madre lo aborrece... y algo peor: le tiene miedo. A veces parece uno tonto y supersticioso dejándose llevar de esas cosas, pero cuando el corazón de una madre da un aviso...

—No diga tonterías, Akimichi. Usted también le tiene miedo a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ y no es por corazonadas ni por presentimientos. Hay algo más positivo, más concreto... ¿Qué es lo que teme? ¿Que reclame su herencia? No, no se alarme, Akimichi. Siéntese... vuelva a sentarse. Ya le dije, al traerlo a éste despacho, que tenía que contarme varias historias viejas, y la primera de ellas la de mi padre... La de mi padre y la de Sasuke...

—De Sasuke nadie sabe nada, hijo mío...

—Usted sí sabe, Akimichi, y mi madre también sabe... Y algo de Sasuke había en aquellos papeles que yo le vi esconder a mi padre. Después de eso ocurrió la única escena realmente desagradable y vergonzosa que recuerdo de mi niñez... Prefiero no hablar de eso, pero vuelvo a preguntarle, Akimichi: ¿Qué temen de Sasuke mi madre y usted? Dígame la verdad... la verdad, por cruda, por desagradable que parezca...

—Bueno, hijo, yo sólo temo a su carácter, a sus arrebatos, a su poca educación...

—Pero mi madre le temió siempre. Desde niño le inspiró odio y horror, y ahora evita el verlo porque su presencia le hace daño. Cuando se enfrentó con él, se puso tan pálida que temí verla caer sin sentido. ¿Y sabe por qué? Sasuke se parece extraordinariamente a mi padre... Puede ser una coincidencia... pero puede no serlo. Y son tantos los detalles alrededor de ese asunto, que yo...

—Naruto, hijo mío... yo te ruego... —le interrumpe Akimichi hondamente apurado.

—Yo soy quien le ruego que se calle, Akimichi. Soy ya un hombre hecho y derecho. Conozco la vida y no voy a asustarme a estas alturas de que mi padre me haya dado un hermano fuera de la ley. ¿Por qué esa turbación? ¿Por qué ese susto, Akimichi?

—No es susto, es preocupación y angustia... ¿Cómo has llegado a pensar todo eso? ¿Y cómo tomará tu madre que lo sepas?

— ¡Luego es cierto! Cálmese, cálmese, Akimichi, no le he tendido una trampa. Tenía la convicción moral... La tengo desde hace mucho tiempo... Creo que desde niño, aunque en forma inconsciente. Hasta hace poco no he querido pensar en ello porque a mí también me molestaba, pero lo he hecho y no ha sido difícil. Anoche mismo estuve rondando por todos esos libreros. ¿Ve usted? En uno de estos lienzos, en uno de estos tres, estaba el escondrijo...

— ¿Para qué buscar escondrijos? —observa Akimichi dándose por vencido.

—Es cierto. ¿Para qué? Tengo la convicción y con ella debe bastarme, pero también me interesan los detalles. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas? ¿Hasta qué punto tuvo razón mi madre para ser implacable? ¿Hasta dónde sabe Sasuke quién es?

—A tu madre no la culpes, hijo mío, sufrió mucho y todavía sigue sufriendo

—Supongo que su conversación secreta con usted fue alrededor de eso...

—Pues bien, sí. Ella está ahora dispuesta a ser generosa...

—Con tal que Sasuke se vaya, naturalmente —apostilla Naruto con un dejo de amargura.

—Bueno, hijo, no hay que pedirle demasiado a una, mujer que vio su vida amargada y destrozada por causa de esos amores que le dieron a Sasuke la existencia. Ella quiere borrar huellas que le hieren, olvidar un pasado cuyo recuerdo le es insoportable, verte feliz sin lastres ni taras en tu vida, y nada de eso es criticable. Yo siempre sentí por Sasuke compasión y afecto...

—Lo sé muy bien y por eso me sorprende su actitud de estos días. Aparte de nacer... como nació, ¿qué ha hecho Sasuke para que usted haya cambiado así con él?

—No es lo que ha hecho...

—Ya. Es lo que puede hacer. Pero, ¿qué es ello? ¿Ha reclamado? ¿Ha amenazado? ¿O acaso son temores de otro género?

Su mano se ha apoyado, apremiante, en el hombro del notario. Tras breve lucha con su indecisión, Akimichi parece decidirse:

—Mira, Naruto, yo no sé más que lo que presiento, y lo que presiento son amarguras y disgustos que pueden evitarse sin darle a las cosas tantas vueltas. Sasuke quiere irse, quiere volver al mar... Déjale que se vaya... Más adelante, cuando las cosas cambien, buscaremos la fórmula de compensarle con una buena cantidad de dinero que en una u otra forma se haga llegar a él. Pero, de momento...

—No, Akimichi, no decidiré nada hasta hablar con Sasuke, hasta mostrarle mi corazón y obligarle a que me muestre el suyo. Es mi hermano, ¿se da usted cuenta? Esta verdad que para mí sólo existía a medias, ahora está clara y diáfana. Tengo un hermano, un hermano en el que la noble figura de mi padre parece revivir. Usted no puede imaginar lo que significa esto para mí, y acaso tampoco pueda medir toda la felicidad que me negaron de niño al negarme esta verdad íntima y humana. —Naruto ha hablado con exaltado entusiasmo, y en un arranque de emoción, ruega—: Cuéntemelo todo, Akimichi, dígame cuanto sepa de eso... Es la historia de mi propia sangre... ¡No me la niegue!

El viejo notario empieza a relatar la historia, tan bien conocida de él, desde aquella noche tormentosa en la que el pequeño Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ hizo el papel de mensajero de la muerte. Naruto bebe, sediento de saber, el relato pormenorizado, y, de pronto, indaga:

— ¿Y esa carta, Akimichi?

—Bueno... quedó en manos de tu padre, desde luego. Yo supongo que él la quemó o la rompió después...

—O la guardó. ¡Quién sabe...!

—Tal vez; aunque no lo creo. Tu padre, al principio, se mostró muy desconfiado. Danzō Shimura era un hombre vengativo, cruel y traicionero... Cualquier cosa podía esperarse de él: la mayor mentira, la mayor infamia... Estoy bien seguro que después de su perdón aparente, atormentó a Mikoto hasta hacerla morir de pena. Y en cuanto a Sasuke...

—Puedo muy bien adivinar su horrible infancia. ¡Qué fácil es perdonar su rudeza y sus defectos sabiendo todo esto!

—Con cuánta razón temía tu madre que el saber todo esto te desarmara más frente a Sasuke, te quitara la poca voluntad de defenderte que puedas tener...

— ¿Qué piensa usted que pueda hacer Sasuke contra mí?

—Yo no pienso, pero tu madre teme y tiene razón en temer. No quiero ni pensar lo que dirá cuando sepa todo esto.

—Yo hablaré con ella después de haber hablado con él... y acaso les dé a ella y a usted la sorpresa de comprobar que se equivocaron. A veces, el corazón sabe más que la cabeza... Sasuke no puede odiarme si yo voy a él como hermano, si le demuestro todo lo sinceramente que le quiero, si noblemente me adelanto a ofrecer lo que aún no ha pedido...

— ¡No caigas en una locura de generosidad, Naruto! Piensa que la sola existencia de Sasuke es, para tu madre, una ofensa viva, candente; que aún el solo nombre de Mikoto Shimura la hiere como un cuchillo envenenado.

—No puede ser. Mi madre tiene que ser más generosa... Mikoto Shimura ya está muerta...

—Hay odios que no se aplacan ni con la muerte... Hay rencores y celos de los que no tienes una idea. Tú no has sufrido nunca, Naruto, no puedes medir la amargura, el dolor, la desesperación a que el alma desciende en algunos momentos. Tú no puedes ser juez, porque la vida fue hasta hoy, para ti, camino de rosas...

—Tal vez por eso comprendo y compadezco más a los que sufren, y a Sasuke el primero. Voy a mandar a buscarlo. Akimichi, para hablarle como a hermano. Para decirle...

—Seguramente, él lo sabe...

—Pero piensa que yo lo ignoro... Y si no lo piensa, cree algo peor: que soy insensible, egoísta. Quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a reparar, a devolver... que el mundo no es tan malo como él piensa...

—Ni tan bueno como tú imaginas, Naruto. ¡Déjalo que se vaya... es el mayor deseo de tu madre!

—Hasta ahora mi madre cumplió en esta casa todos sus deseos, hasta los más injustos. Voy a contrariarla por una sola vez y confío en que su contrariedad no dure demasiado.

Naruto se ha levantado, ha ido hacia la pared y toca un timbre, ante lo cual, extrañado, Akimichi pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces, hijo?

—Llamo a un sirviente para que vaya en busca de Sasuke. He aguardado quince años este momento.

— ¿Y si Sasuke no mereciera tu generosidad, Naruto? ¿Si no fuera ni siquiera capaz de comprenderlo? ¿Si contestara a tu buena voluntad con sarcasmos, con desprecio, acaso con una amarga ingratitud?

—Pensaría que la culpa no es de él, sino de los que le convirtieron en un relegado, de los que le desposeyeron de todo. Mi buen Akimichi, déjese de dudas y vacilaciones. No hay más que un camino y es el que me señala mi conciencia... —Unos golpes discretos, dados en la puerta, le interrumpen momentáneamente y, alzando la voz, invita—: Adelante... Sí, Shikamaru yo fui quien te llamó. Busca al señor Sasuke por toda la hacienda y dile que lo espero en mi despacho, pues necesito hablar con él inmediatamente. Que se apresure, que no se detenga por ninguna razón, y apresúrate tú también.

* * *

— ¿QUÉ ES ESO, tío Shin?

— ¿Eso...? Shikamaru que pasó al galope, rumbo al ingenio. Entró en las cuadras pidiendo el mejor caballo que hubiera porque tenía que ir, por orden del amo, en busca de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_.

—Conque mandaron a buscar a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

—Sí, el amo tiene mucha urgencia de hablar con él... Vamos a ver qué regalo le ofrecen ahora a ese pordiosero que para nada sirve.

Junto a la ancha arcada del portal que da acceso a las habitaciones del ala izquierda, Shin da rienda suelta a su cólera, a su despecho. Acaba de salir de las caballerizas, donde la última orden de Samui le confinara. Crecida la barba, revuelto el cabello, cubiertas de fango las altas botas y el látigo en la mano, es algo bien diferente del otro tiempo omnipotente capataz de Mangekyō. Junto a él, atenta siempre a los menores ruidos, en aquel espionaje que es su vida entera, queda Kin alerta a todo ruido y movimiento, y comenta pensativa:

—Lo único que quieren Akimichi y doña Samui es que Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ se vaya para siempre; pero hay alguien que no quiere dejarle marchar...

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—Ya lo verás... ya lo verán todos. Te dije que tuvieras paciencia... Cálmate, tío.

—No me da la gana de calmarme. En las venas me hierve la sangre de ver lo que veo... Soy menos que un perro en esta casa, pero el primer sirviente que vuelva a contestarme mal va a saber quién soy, aun cuando me hayan quitado el mando para dárselo a un cualquiera.

—Calla. Estate quieto un momento. ¿Ves?

—No veo sino a la señora Sakura que se asoma a la ventana de su cuarto.

—Todo el día ha estado en él, pero Anko ha entrado y salido más de cien veces... Es su confidente... su criada de absoluta confianza. Seguramente cuenta con ella hasta para los encargos más íntimos... ¡Oh, mira! Anko sale Otra vez... Algo va a pasar esta noche, y apostaría a que sé lo que es.

— ¿Pero qué locura...?

—Baja la voz... Anko se acerca... no, va para el otro patio... Voy tras ella. Algo va a pasar esta noche...

Ha echado a andar en pos de Anko. Shin, preocupado, la sigue. Muy cerca está el enorme carretón que debe salir rumbo al ingenio. A él enfila sus pasos Anko, mientras el rostro de Shin se descompone de cólera, al protestar:

— ¿Adónde va esa imbécil? Ese es el carro que va para el ingenio.

—Naturalmente. Anko va a buscar a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , va a llevarle un encargo o un recado de Sakura Hyūga y Haruno, estoy segura de eso.

—No va a llevar nada, porque no va a subir a ese carro. Está prohibido que las mujeres vayan en los carros del ingenio. Soy el jefe de las caballerizas, doña Samui me nombró ayer, y bastantes ganas tengo que ajustarle las cuentas a esa... —Se ha dirigido con pasos rápidos al encuentro de Anko, y gritando enfurecido, la conmina—: ¡Fuera de ese carro... abajo... fuera! ¡Bájate o te bajo arrastrando, ladrona!

— ¡No soy ladrona... y no me bajo! Tengo que ir para el ingenio.

— ¿Que no te bajas...? ¡Te bajarás de cabeza!

—Ibiki va a llevarme... La señora mandó que fuera... —protesta Anko, forcejeando con Shin, y alzando la voz, grita angustiada—: ¡Ibiki... Ibiki...!

—He dicho que no van mujeres en los carros del ingenio —recalca Shin imperioso, mientras sujeta a la sirvienta—. Ibiki, maldito asno... Coge las riendas y lárgate de una vez. ¡Qué te largues, dije, o vas a arrepentirte! ¡Largo!

Shin ha azotado a los caballos que parten asustados, mientras Ibiki apenas acierta a sujetar las riendas. Luego zarandea como un guiñapo a la doncella de Sakura, arrojándola lejos de un violento empellón, al tiempo que afirma furioso:

— ¡Que aprendan que todavía mando en las cocheras!

— ¡Anko... Anko...! ¡Tío Shin! —grita Kin, que llega a todo correr—. Mírala... Está como muerta... ¡Se golpeó la cabeza al caer!

— ¡Ojalá reviente! Pero no tiene nada... ¡Lo está fingiendo! ¡Es una perra maldita! Me voy por no patearla, por no acabar con ella de veras...

Shin ha vuelto a las cocheras... El carro se aleja por el camino en sombras. Nerviosamente, Kin toca el rostro frío y desvanecido de Anko, y la sacude llamándola insistente:

— ¡Anko... Anko...! ¡No tienes nada...! No sigas fingiendo... Abre los ojos... ¡Ay, Jesús...! ¡Anko...!

Temblando por el miedo de ver aparecer a Naruto o a cualquiera capaz de informarle, sin atreverse a llamar, Kin levanta la cabeza de Anko busca algo con qué poder auxiliarla... Al fin desabrocha totalmente el corpiño, desnudándole el pecho, buscando el latido del corazón que apenas percibe débilmente... Ha tropezado con un sobre blanco... A la poca luz del farol de las cocheras lee en un instante a quién va dirigido, y con rápido movimiento lo oculta entre sus propias ropas, poniéndose de pie acto seguido. La emoción es tan fuerte que le parece ahogarse, pero un paso y una voz conocida se acercan investigando:

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fueron esas voces? —Kin se ha encogido buscando las sombras, ha retrocedido de espaldas, huyendo de la figura que aparece en el corredor iluminado, que cruza hacia las cocheras al no hallar respuesta, y que persiste en su llamado—: ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Anko...!

Sorprendida, la señora Uchiha se ha inclinado sobre el desmayado cuerpo de Anko. Rápida y silenciosa, Kin se aleja, mientras la voz de Samui se eleva llamando insistentemente:

— ¡Kin... Kin... Ibiki... Ibiki...!

— ¡Doña Samui! —exclama Sakura acercándose asustada. Y de pronto, con verdadero pánico al reconocer la figura inerte que se halla en el suelo, prorrumpe—: ¡Oh, Anko! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?

—Es lo que quisiera saber... Oí voces, un carro... Llamé y no respondieron; salí a ver lo que ocurría y... No sé qué es lo que tiene esta mujer...

—Parece desmayada, pero...

Sakura ha mirado con ansia el corpiño abierto; con febril angustia palpa su pecho, sus manos, registra sus bolsillos y vuelve la mirada espantada hacia la dama que se ha puesto de pie, al tiempo que explica:

—Hubiera jurado que había alguien junto a ella... Cuando me sintieron acercarme, huyeron... ¡Y me sorprende muchísimo que nadie aparezca!

— ¡Oh! Tengo que ir al ingenio... —murmura Anko entre gemidos, ya volviendo poco a poco en sí.

— ¿Qué dice?—quiere saber Samui.

—Nada... Locuras... Parece que delira... —replica Sakura sumamente nerviosa— ¡Anko, soy yo, y aquí está doña Samui también! ¿Entiendes? ¡Aquí está doña Samui!

—Doña Samui, sí... —murmura Anko haciendo un esfuerzo—. ¡Ay, mi cabeza...! —se queja. Y de pronto, con espanto repentino, exclama—: ¡La carta! ¡Me la quitaron!

— ¿Qué carta era ésa? —se aviva la curiosidad de Samui.

— ¡Estás delirando, Anko! —Las uñas de Sakura se han clavado en la muñeca de la doncella.

Recobrando del todo el sentido, Anko mira el rostro furioso de Sakura, y luego aquel otro rostro pálido, grave y atento, inclinado sobre ella, y aquella voz que es ley en tierras de los Uchiha:

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Anko?

— ¡Ay, señora! No sé... no sé... no sé... —rompe a llorar Anko con visible angustia.

— ¡No llores y responde! —Recrimina Samui—. ¿Dices que te quitaron la carta?

—Ha debido resbalar y caerse —interviene Sakura, conciliadora, tratando de desviar la investigación de su suegra.

—Pero a tu lado había alguien, Anko. ¿Quién era? —insiste la señora Uchiha.

— ¡No sé... no sé...! —trata de eludir la sirvienta.

—No sabe nada, doña Samui —vuelve a intervenir Sakura—. Ya sabe usted cómo es ella... Tiene poca cabeza... No se preocupe más... La llevaré a la cocina y haré que la atiendan... No se moleste usted...

—Sí, hija, ve con ella... Yo me he llevado un susto atroz... No sé dónde se meten los criados, que nunca aparecen cuando más se les necesita. —Y alzando algo la voz, llama de nuevo—: ¡Kin...!

Por el lado opuesto ha aparecido Kin, impecable, correcta, con el mismo gesto de perfecta solicitud con que se acerca siempre a su señora, y se ofrece humildemente:

—Aquí estoy, madrina, ¿me llamaba usted?

—Te llamé hace rato... Anko se ha dado un golpe, ha sufrido un desmayo... No sé, en realidad... No sabemos... Haz que la atiendan, Kin...

—No, por Dios... Yo la atenderé —advierte Sakura rápidamente—. Que Kin la acompañe a usted, doña Samui... La señora está asustada, Kin. Creo que necesita una taza de tila inmediatamente... ¡Vamos, Anko!

— ¡Qué accidente más extraño! —comenta Samui.

—Todo es ahora extraño en esta casa, señora. Pero lo único lamentable es que la hayan asustado a usted. Voy hasta la cocina para hacerle una taza de tila...

—No, Kin, déjalo... Dame el brazo y acompáñame a mi cuarto. Hemos de hablar nosotras también...

…

— ¿Quién te quitó la carta? ¿Quién? —apremia Sakura en un deplorable estado de nerviosidad.

— ¡Ay, señora... no sé...! —lloriquea Anko.

— ¡Maldita imbécil! Pero, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué pudo pasarte?

—Ya le he contado... El Shin ese... Yo estaba montada en el carro, el Ibiki venía ya e íbamos a salir para el ingenio... Llegó el Shin hecho un demonio y me bajó a tirones. Luego le gritó al Ibiki que se fuera y él mismo le arreó los caballos... Yo quise salir corriendo detrás del carro y el Shin me empujó... Sí, me empujó y me dio una patada también. Después, ya no me acuerdo... Me di contra una piedra... Ya no sé nada más, mi ama, ya no sé...

—Estabas totalmente desabrochada. Alguien te registró, te quitó la carta... ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién pudo ser? ¿Shin acaso? ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

—Nadie... yo no vi a nadie... Yo estaba sola, el Ibiki venía... El Shin llegó corriendo... ¡Seguro fue Shin, señora!

—Si Shin tiene esa carta, no se la entregará a Naruto, no se atreverá a ponerse frente a él, preferirá vendérmela a mí a buen precio. Tengo que buscarlo, que hablar con él... —Una campanada del reloj de pared la interrumpe, y con sobresalto exclama—: ¡Oh...! La hora que es... Tengo que rescatar esa carta como sea.

Sakura ha mirado de nuevo por las ventanas. No hay nadie en los portales ni en las galerías, ni en el ancho trecho que separa el edificio central de las cocheras. Ningún ruido se percibe tampoco del otro lado de la casa. Temblando de angustia vuelve hasta el armario cercano, toma un espeso chal de seda, envolviéndose en él la cabeza y los hombros, mientras Anko le mira sorprendida, los gruesos labios entreabiertos, y pregunta:

— ¿Adónde va, señora Sakura?

—A buscar a Shin. Seguramente está escondido en las cocheras. ¡Buen cuidado tuvo de no asomarse cuando lo llamó doña Samui!

Ha ceñido más el chal alrededor de su cuerpo estatuario, se lo ha echado más a la cara cubriéndola casi por completo, donde sólo brillan sus ojos encendidos de fiebre. Con las dos manos en el pecho, donde el corazón parece golpear, espía un momento el desierto pasillo, y sale rápida y silenciosa como una pantera.

…

— ¿Quieres abrir esa ventana? Esta noche parece que faltara el aire... Esta noche he vuelto a sentir que me ahogo, como en los primeros años en que llegué a estas tierras.

Precisa, silenciosa, con la rapidez y la perfección que son características en ella, Kin ha abierto la ventana de la amplia alcoba de Samui, pero en nada cambia el ambiente de la lujosa estancia, no hay una ráfaga de viento, no hay una nube en el oscuro cielo tachonado de estrellas. Es una de esas noches sin luna en que se entretejen los luceros, tan apretados como una red de plata, sobre el terciopelo del firmamento. Con suave paso, la pálida soberana de Mangekyō se acerca a la ventana, y el cuerpo delgado y vibrante de Kin retrocede un paso cediéndole el sitio respetuosamente.

—Durante muchos años aborrecí esta tierra hasta en lo que tiene de más hermoso: su campo, su cielo, su sol de fuego, sus noches inmóviles... ¡Cuántas noches como ésta creí asfixiarme y eché a andar desesperada por esos senderos!

Samui ha extendido la mano hacia los oscuros campos silenciosos, mientras se siente como invadida, como golpeada por una marejada de recuerdos... ardientes recuerdos de sus primeros meses de casada, amargas memorias de los largos años en que esperara cada noche a Fugaku Uchiha, calculando con áspero despecho en qué brazos olvidaría su nombre, en qué labios estaría bebiendo la miel de un amor que a ella sólo llegaba ya como una sonrisa, como una ternura deferente, como un amable y frío respeto...

— ¿No va usted a acostarse, madrina? Necesita descansar...

—Esta noche no tengo sueño. Hemos de hablar, Kin. ¿Quieres escucharme?

—Desde luego, madrina.

Kin ha inclinado la cabeza con aquel gesto de frío respeto que suele hacer como una autómata, pero las manos temblorosas se juntan, apretándose sobre el pecho, y tiembla más al contacto de aquella carta. Allí tiene la prueba, el arma terrible, el puñal con que puede de un golpe certero destronar a su odiada rival... Pero, ¿rival en qué? Al bajar la cabeza se ha mirado a sí misma, contemplando a su pesar el traje típico con que se viste; la ancha falda de tela floreada, el delantal blanquísimo, y vuelve a mirar también, como otras veces, sus delgadas manos... Son finas y bellas, cuidadas con esmero... manos color ámbar, forzadamente castas, que se crispan en el ansia de todas las caricias, que se cierran como queriendo atrapar un anhelo imposible... manos a la vez puras y lúbricas, generosas y perversas... manos que al fin se saben dueñas del turbio destino de Sakura...

— ¿Estás cansada? Siéntate, Kin...

—No, madrina, no estoy cansada —afirma Kin refrenando a duras penas su impaciencia—. Pero temo que usted... que usted sí se fatigue más de la cuenta...

—Sí... Mi corazón marcha despacio... Ha amado y ha sufrido demasiado. Es natural... Pero dejemos eso; quiero hablar de Naruto... Por él, y para él, necesito que haya paz absoluta en esta casa. Naruto la necesita; es el único ambiente en el que respira su corazón tan sensible, tan tierno... y tan apasionado también. Naruto es como un niño, Kin... y contra sus años, contra su fuerza y contra su orgullo de hombre, como a niño tengo que defenderlo. No sé si me comprendes; pero necesito que me comprendas para que no te parezca una ingratitud lo que voy a decirte... Es preciso que Shin, y que tú misma, se alejen de esta casa...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —Se sorprende dolorosamente Kin—. ¿Va usted a echarnos, madrina?

— ¿Para qué emplear ésa frase tan fea, y que al mismo tiempo no es cierta? No, Kin. He pensado que tu tío debe volver a Konoha y que es justo que tú le acompañes. ¿No te gusta la idea de hacer un viaje al País del Fuego?

—Yo lo único que quiero es estar junto a usted, madrina...

—Esperaba esa respuesta... Te la agradezco, y desde luego, es la justa en el primer momento. Pero a poco que pienses en él, le tomarás gusto al viaje... Te echaré de menos, es para mí un verdadero sacrificio...

—Pero piensa usted que el señor Naruto no quiere verme, ¿verdad?

—Al menos por algún tiempo, más vale evitarle la ocasión de ver a Shin... Tú nada has hecho, ya lo sé... pero se lo recuerdas. Piensa que se quedó aquí Shin contra la voluntad de mi hijo. En estos días espero que también Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ se aleje. He puesto los medios, y se irá... Quiero darle a Naruto una verdadera luna de miel, pues no la ha tenido por la intranquilidad de estos días, por los continuos problemas que se le presentan...

—Si el señor Naruto volviera a poner a mi tío en su puesto, no tendría problemas. Con él no los había... El señor Naruto está ciego, no sabe dónde están sus amigos y sus enemigos... No sabe distinguir...

—Kin, ¿por qué dices eso? —le ataja Samui con severidad.

—Usted lo sabe igual que yo, madrina...

—Tal vez lo sepa, pero no quedan bien esas palabras en tus labios. Además, quiero que me digas qué razón has tenido para decirlas. ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Has visto, has oído algo para...?

Kin se ha llevado las manos al pecho, ha palpado de nuevo el duro papel de aquella carta, pero su rostro permanece impasible, nada delata en él la hoguera en la que se abrasa... Suave y cortésmente, dice su mentira:

—Sólo sé lo que le he oído decir a usted, madrina. Perdóneme si...

—No es nada... Comprendo lo que sientes... Tengo por ti gratitud y cariño, hijita, y no te abandonaré nunca. ¿Comprendes? Si no te hallas bien en Konoha, puedes volver, seguirme acompañando, y cuando aquí o allá te llegue el momento en que quieras casarte con un buen muchacho de tu clase, te daré una dote con la que has de sentirte dueña y señora de tu hogar...

—Gracias, madrina. No esperaba menos de usted —observa Kin en forma fría, aunque cortés.

—Sé que te he hecho pasar un trago amargo... Vete a descansar. Pareces nerviosa e impaciente... anda, vete a buscar a tu tío, háblale de esto y dile que no volverá a Konoha con las manos vacías, sino con dinero para vivir sin trabajar o para establecer por su cuenta un pequeño negocio...

—Gracias otra vez, madrina.

Kin ha besado la mano de Samui con un gesto automático y se ha alejado después. Frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho, se detiene, con las manos en el pecho para sentir el roce de aquella carta. Y sintiendo también el golpeteo de su corazón desbocado, sintiendo en sus labios, ardidos por el fuego de una pasión sin esperanza, que la hiel del rencor es más amarga que nunca, murmura con rabia:

— ¡Echarme de esta casa, alejarme de él...! ¡Ya veremos! ¡Ya veremos quién es la que se aleja!

…

Hasta el fondo de las cocheras ha llegado Sakura, el pasó rápido y nervioso, la mirada escrutadora... Pero el antiguo mayordomo no se halla en las cocheras, ni en los establos, ni en el departamento de los gañanes, ni en los cuartones destartalados donde se guarda el heno. Sakura esquiva el encuentro con el somnoliento mozo de guardia, cruza bajo los arcos y se detiene con sorpresa frente a una figurilla fina que, trepada en lo alto de un montón de paja, parece devorar algo a escondidas.

—Karin, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo... yo, nada... comer... Pero yo no me robé la empanada. Anko me dijo...

—Acércate y no hables fuerte. ¿Dónde está Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_? ¿Por qué no andas con él como siempre? ¿No sabes dónde está? ¡Contesta!

—Pues no sé dónde está, mi ama, de veras que no sé. Él se fue esta mañana para el ingenio... —Y en tono de misterio, agrega—: Se llevó dos caballos... Uno primero y otro después, y me dijo que no hablara con nadie, que no le dijera nada a nadie, que si me buscaban para preguntarme, me escondiera. Y toda la tarde estuve escondida, hasta que se fue ese viejo malo que le pega a la gente... Shin, ¿no?

— ¿Shin? ¿Que Shin se fue?

—Sí, mi ama, se fue. Metió ropa en un saco, y dos panes y un queso... Luego metió el saco en la alforja de una mula negra que estaba de aquel lado, se puso la chaqueta y el sombrero, cogió la escopeta del sereno, se montó en la mula y se fue...

— ¡Shin se fue... se fue...! —murmura Sakura consternada—. ¿Y tu amo, Karin? Dime todo lo que sepas de él. ¡Dímelo!

—Usted también lo sabe, porque es el ama nueva, ¿no? Eso me dijo el amo... Que íbamos a tener ama nueva y que era usted. Yo a, nadie, a nadie le digo nada, pero usted si lo sabe... Usted lo sabe todo...

— ¿El qué? ¿El qué es todo?

—El barco está en la playa chiquita, al lado del ingenio, y esta noche a las doce estará el amo detrás de la iglesia, y usted se va con él... ¡Usted y yo nos vamos con él!

Sakura ha cerrado los ojos sintiendo que algo helado la recorre de pies a cabeza. Es terror, es espanto... Todo es cierto, respiran verdad las ingenuas palabras de la muchachuela que se ha acercado a hablarle en tono de misterio, brillantes los ojos carmesí, temblorosos y asustados de ella también. Con angustia mira Sakura a todas partes hasta comprobar que nadie ha escuchado las palabras de la pequeña... Luego piensa en aquella carta, caída sabe Dios en qué mano. ¿Pero qué importa aquel papel, comparado con el apremio del momento? El _Luzbel_ escondido muy cerca, aguardándoles, listo para partir quién sabe hacia qué rumbos, hacia qué aventuras, hacia qué puertos... El _Luzbel_ , un barquichuelo ridículo donde la voluntad de Sasuke es omnipotente, donde habría de someterse, como una esclava, a su dominio, perdido todo: fortuna, dignidad, posición, derechos... hasta el nombre. Ha juntado las manos, ha alzado los ojos al cielo... Si supiera rezar, rezaría en este instante; pero como un relámpago pasa un nombre por su pensamiento:

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Ella puede salvarme... ¡Sólo ella...! Como una fiera perseguida, ha salvado Sakura el ancho terreno que separa las caballerizas del lujoso edificio central, pero no tuerce hacia el lado izquierdo... Va directamente hacia las habitaciones de los huéspedes, salva la escalinata de piedra, llega junto a la puerta del cuarto de Hinata y alza sin llamar el picaporte, entrando de repente...

Lentamente, Hinata se levanta del reclinatorio en que oraba inclinada la frente, y poco a poco va dominando su emoción, su angustia, su extrañeza, mientras juntas las manos, viviendo un minuto de verdadera agonía, Sakura le aguarda...

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Para qué vienes a buscarme así?

—No sé ni para qué vengo ni sé cómo me arriesgo acudir a ti... No merezco tu ayuda ni tu apoyo. Merezco que me vuelvas la espalda, que me eches de aquí sin oírme siquiera...

—Habla, que ya te estoy oyendo...

—No, no me atrevo ni a hablarte siquiera... Perdóname... ¡Estoy perdida si tú no me salvas, si tú no me ayudas, si tú no lo detienes!

— ¿Detener a quién? —apremia Hinata francamente alarmada.

— ¡A Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...! —estalla Sakura.

— ¡Ah! —Se tranquiliza Hinata—. Pensé...

—Naruto no sabe nada. Me cree pura, limpia, inocente, y no me importa morirme cien veces con tal de que siga creyéndolo... Es por él, Hinata, te juro que es por él... ¡Es por Naruto que no quiero cometer esa infamia! ¿Cómo puedo destrozar el corazón de un hombre tan bueno? ¿Cómo puedo amargar su vida para siempre? ¿Cómo puedo clavarle el puñal de una desilusión así? Si te pido que me ayudes, si te pido que me salves, es por él, Hinata... Tú me comprendes... ¡Hermana... Hermana...!

—He resuelto apartarme de tu camino, Sakura. He resuelto dejar que sigas tu suerte... Mi lucha fue inútil, y la abandono. ¡Haz lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras...!

Como desplomada en la alfombra, a los pies de Hinata, está Sakura, que ahora se ha incorporado, tomando desesperadamente entre las suyas las manos heladas y blancas de su hermana. Como lejana, como ausente, ha permanecido Hinata sin dar muestras de que aquel dolor, verdadero o fingido, le conmoviera. Ha hecho el ademán de alejarse, de apartarse, pero Sakura, desesperada, le cierra el paso:

— ¡No puedes abandonarme ahora!

—Cien veces me pediste que me fuera, que te dejara en paz...

—Cien veces lo pedí, y no lo hiciste. Continuaste aquí impidiendo con tu presencia que yo resolviera mis cosas mal o bien, exasperándome, enfureciéndome... Y ahora... precisamente ahora...

— ¿Pretendes echarme a mí la culpa? —le ataja indignada Hinata.

—No, hermana, no es eso... Al contrario... Mido, veo, palpo que tienes razón en todo, que tus reproches eran merecidos, que tus pronósticos eran ciertos. Como una loca seguí la ley de mis instintos. Ciega por una pasión malsana, rodé y rodé, y ahora estoy al borde del infierno... Pero no quiero caer más abajo, no quiero seguir rodando, no quiero hundirme en el cieno definitivamente, y hundir conmigo el nombre de mi esposo...

— ¡Ahora piensas en tu esposo! ¡No mientas más!

—Te lo juro, hermana... Me enloquece la idea de perderlo, de ser indigna a los ojos de él... Estoy desesperada, arrepentida... No quiero más que a Naruto, no quiero vivir más que para él... ¡Pero Sasuke no me deja! ¿No lo comprendes?

— ¿Que no te deja? ¡No sigas mintiendo! ¡Tú eres quien lo busca, quien lo enloquece, quien le has jurado que lo amas a pesar de todo, que estás dispuesta a seguirle a donde quiera que él te lleve...!

— ¡No... No... No iré con él! Antes se lo diré todo a Naruto. Si tú no me ayudas, si tú no me salvas, buscaré la muerte... Le confesaré la verdad a Naruto, y que me mate. Sí, que me mate, para acabar con todo de una vez... ¡Que venga el escándalo! ¡Que venga la muerte! ¡Yo misma le saldré al encuentro!

— ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde vas? —detiene Hinata con un grito a su hermana que empieza a alejarse con pasos rápidos—. ¿Estás loca?

— ¡Poco me falta! Pero antes que Sasuke venga a buscarme a esta casa, antes de ponerlos a él y a Naruto frente a frente, en una lucha en la que Naruto será vencido... Porque Sasuke le matará; Sasuke es más audaz, más fuerte... Antes que Sasuke le mate a él, prefiero que Naruto me mate a mí. Y ahora mismo...

— ¡Quieta, Sakura! ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Vas a ayudarme? ¡Hinata de mi alma! Ya sé que no lo haces por mí... A mí quisieras verme muerta...

—No, Sakura. Eres mi hermana, mi sangre... Debiera aborrecerte, abandonarte a tu suerte, pero no puedo hacerlo. No es sólo por Naruto; es por ti también. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

—Sasuke te escuchará. A ti tiene que escucharte... Eres la única que puede detenerlo, aunque sea de momento... Un plazo, una prórroga, unas horas de tiempo para hacer algo, algo con qué librarme de ese maldito Sasuke...

—Ahora le maldices...

— ¡Le maldigo y le aborrezco! ¡Quiero a Naruto y viviré para él! ¡Te lo juro! Si me salvas de ésta, seré la mujer más buena, más sumisa, más honesta, más dedicada al amor de mi esposo...

— ¿Pero cómo salvarte, Sakura?

—Sasuke quiere llevarme esta noche... A las doce me espera con dos caballos detrás de la iglesia... Si no voy, si no llego, si falto a esa cita, vendrá a buscarme, me arrastrará con él... Ha jurado que me llevará, aunque sea delante de Naruto...

— ¡Pero es un salvaje, un demente! —exclama Hinata con el espanto reflejado en su blanco rostro.

—Es... quien es. Ya lo sabes... Procura sólo que no dé el escándalo esta noche. Dile que estoy enferma, prométele en mi nombre que me iré con él... Pero no esta noche, no en este momento... —Y, visiblemente alarmada, señala—: ¡Porque ya son las doce! Seguramente que en este instante llega... Esperará sólo unos minutos si yo no me presento, si tú no llegas a detenerlo. No le importará matar ni destrozar a Naruto. ¡Lo odia, lo odió siempre! ¡Corre, Hinata, corre, ve y háblale...! Yo me quedaré aquí rezando porque Dios tenga piedad de nosotros, y porque acepte mi arrepentimiento...

Ha caído a los pies del crucifijo que preside la alcoba de Hinata, y llora... llora de espanto, de angustia, de miedo ... Hinata le mira un instante, perladas de sudor las sienes, y venciendo su horror, ofreciéndose entera al momento terrible, sale arrastrando el cuerpo helado y el alma ardiente…

* * *

Nervioso, inquieto, con una impaciencia que es alegría febril, va Naruto de un lado a otro del despacho, seguido por los cansados pasos del viejo Akimichi. Un instante, los ojos del joven Uchiha miran compasivos al viejo notario, para en seguida proponerle:

—Está usted rendido. Váyase a descansar si quiere...

— ¿Piensas que podría descansar sin saber en qué acaba todo esto? Vamos a hacer un trato, hijo: tú te vas a descansar, y yo lo espero.

— ¡Qué ocurrencia! Usted sí que se ve que no puede más. Vaya, Akimichi, vaya a reposar...

—Me voy, pero sólo a dar una vuelta. Mucho me temo que doña Samui no se haya acostado esperando que pase yo a hablar con ella. Si me permites usar esta puerta secreta... Da directamente frente a la alcoba de tu madre, según me dijo ella. Se abre oprimiendo la moldura, creo que en este lado... Aquí... Sí... se hunde la moldura, pero no se abre la puerta...

— ¡Oh! ¡El escondrijo que buscábamos! ¿No le dije que quedaba en este panel? Se abrió al apretar usted la moldura...

Han ido los dos hacia el estante, donde efectivamente se encuentra el hueco de una puertecilla... Pero en la oscura cavidad sólo hay un papel arrugado... un papel del que los dedos de Naruto se apoderan rápidamente y, emocionado exclama:

— ¡Aquí está! ¡Esto era! Delante de mí, mi padre arrugó esta carta y la arrojó aquí dentro.

— ¿Era esa la carta que...?

—Sí... Creo que sí... Usted, naturalmente, sabrá lo que dice...

—No, hijo, nunca llegué a leerla. Danzō la envió con el propio Sasuke, como ya te conté, y tu padre la leyó frente al cadáver del que había sido su implacable enemigo...

Fija la vista en aquellas líneas que le queman, Naruto permanece silencioso e inmóvil mucho tiempo, y al fin comienza a leer en voz alta lo que ya leyó con la mirada. Comienza a leer con la misma angustia, con el mismo invencible respeto conque leyó su padre frente al cadáver de Andrés Shimura.

" _Con mis últimas fuerzas te escribo, Fugaku Uchiha, y te pido que vengas a mi lado... Ven sin miedo... Es tarde para que yo me cobre en sangre todo el mal que me has hecho. No he de repetirte cuánto te odio. Tú lo sabes... Si se matase con el pensamiento, te habría aniquilado, pero sólo yo mismo me he consumido inútilmente en la hoguera de este rencor que me pudre el alma. Me mata el odio más que el alcohol... Por odio he callado durante años enteros. Hoy quiero decirte algo que acaso te interese. Esta carta la pondrá en tus manos un muchacho. Tiene doce años y nadie se ocupó jamás de bautizarlo. Yo le llamo Sasuke, y los pescadores de la costa le dicen algo más... Sasuke no Akuma. Es una fiera, un salvaje, lo crié en el odio... Tiene tu corazón malvado, y yo le he dado, además, rienda suelta a todos sus instintos, he destilado sobre su corazón rencor y veneno... ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Es tu hijo!"_

La vieja carta de Shimura ha temblado en las manos de Naruto, como tembló primero en las de Fugaku Uchiha. Sus ojos, agrandados de angustia, se alzan para recorrer la estancia, sin verla, y la figura desolada del viejo notario, inmóvil, mudo junto a él... Un instante respira con dificultad, ahogado por la emoción de aquella tragedia, no por lejana menos cruel; pero de nuevo los renglones desiguales le atraen como si ardiesen. Otra vez vuelve a ellos, y otra vez bebe en aquellas letras todo el veneno que Danzō Shimura pusiera en ellas:

—" _Sí, tu hijo está frente a ti, míralo a la cara. A veces es tu vivo retrato, otras se parece a ella... a ella... la maldita ramera que me traicionó, la que me arrancaste, la que fue tuya, como es tuyo ese hijo, vergüenza de mi vida. Tómalo, llévatelo... Tiene el corazón podrido y el alma dañada de rencor. No sabe más que odiar, que aborrecer... Si lo llevas contigo, será tu enemigo, envenenará tu hogar y turbará tus sueños. Si lo abandonas, rodará a lo más bajo, será un asesino, un pirata, un bandido que acabará en la horca... Y es tu hijo... ¡Tu hijo...! Tiene tu misma sangre... ¡Esa es mi venganza!"_

Con dolor intenso, pálido de espanto primero, rojo de indignación un instante después, Naruto Uchiha estruja aquella carta, último mensaje del rival vencido, del enemigo triunfador en la muerte. Y como Fugaku, en aquella madrugada fatal, siente el anhelo de escupir sobre el rostro muerto, sobre la tumba de Shimura...

— ¿Puede un hombre ser tan vil, Akimichi? ¿Puede alguien vengarse de este modo en la carne indefensa de una criatura inocente? ¿Sabía usted todo esto?

—Lo presentía, aun sin haber conocido hasta ahora esta carta horrenda...

— ¿Y Sasuke? El pobre Sasuke...

—Mi compasión por él tenía, como ves, toda la razón del mundo. Era bien justa, como justo era el empeño de tu padre en protegerlo. Pero todo se puso contra él...

—Fue mi madre la que se puso contra él... Recuerdo aquellas horas, como si las viviera de nuevo. Recuerdo aquella noche en que mi padre salió a caballo por última vez, y el recuerdo es como una quemadura... ¡Porque yo también me volví contra él!

—Naruto, hijo, ¿qué dices?

—Fue por defender a mi madre, y sus últimas palabras fueron para librar del peso a mi conciencia... Sí, Akimichi... En su lecho de muerte, mi padre me dijo dos cosas: que había hecho bien defendiendo a mi madre, aun contra él, y que ayudara a Sasuke, que le tendiese mi mano de amigo, de hermano... De hermano, sí, esa fue la palabra que usó, la recuerdo perfectamente... Y esa palabra se clavó para siempre en mi corazón de niño, y le juré cumplir su deseo. ¡Y contra el mundo entero lo cumpliré, Akimichi!

Ha dejado caer la carta sobre la mesa, se ha enjugado las sienes, húmedas de un sudor de angustia. Luego, con rápido movimiento, toma el viejo papel estrujado y lo enciende en la llama amarilla de la lámpara, comentando:

—Ahora quemo esta infamia, este papel odioso, este grito de rencor y bajeza, que es la herencia de Sasuke... Yo le daré otra, le daré la qué mi padre quiso que le diera: mi confianza mi afecto, mi cariño de hermano... y la mitad de estas tierras que por su sangre le pertenecen...

—Hijo, por Dios... Ten prudencia...

—Prefiero tener justicia, Akimichi. Que al fin haya justicia sobre la tierra de los Uchiha... Justicia, comprensión, amor y piedad para los que viven, y perdón para los pecados de los que han muerto...

Ha dejado caer sobre el ancho cenicero de porcelana la carta que es ya sólo un puñado de ceniza negra; luego, con rápido ademán, va hacia la puerta, y el viejo notario pregunta:

— ¿Dónde vas, Naruto? ¿No esperas a Sasuke?

—No puedo ya esperarlo, Akimichi. ¡Ahora voy a su encuentro! En el ancho portal casi en penumbras, Naruto retrocede un paso contemplando a Kin. Ha estado a punto de tropezar con ella al salir del despacho. Por primera vez, los ojos claros y dulces del hijo de Samui se fijan en ella con suavidad. Tiene el corazón henchido de ternura, de comprensión humana, de amor y compasión para todos los seres de la tierra. Se siente inmensamente generoso, dispuesto a la bondad y a la indulgencia, y domina hasta el movimiento instintivo de antipatía que le produce la delgada muchacha, y pregunta afectuoso:

— ¿Qué pasa, Kin, por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Parece usted contento, señor...

—Sí, Kin, estoy contento...

—Sin embargo, es preciso que sepa la verdad, que no le engañen más, que no se burlen más de usted... Que sepa quién le miente, quién le deshonra...

— ¡Kin! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se exalta Naruto, endureciéndose el gesto de su expresión, hace un momento todo dulzura.

— ¡Lea usted esta carta, señor Naruto! ¡Léala! Las palabras de la doncella han sido una sacudida brutal, un descender violento del exaltado y luminoso clima de ternura, de amor y de nobleza en que su alma vivía. Es un cielo que se le derrumba, un mundo de ilusiones que se despeña, una espantosa sensación de caer en el vacío... De un manotazo ha arrebatado el sobre de manos de Kin sin mirar siquiera a quién va dirigido. Luego lee de golpe, como si tragase de un solo sorbo un vaso de veneno, y exige a la mujer:

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién te dio esta carta? ¿Para quién es?

— ¡Para Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

—Para Sasuke _no_ _Kami_... —rectifica Naruto, leyendo—. ¿Quién escribió esta carta?

— ¿No lo está viendo? ¿No lo sabe? ¿No conoce la letra de...?

Otra vez ha vuelto Naruto a mirar aquellas líneas, aquellas letras que parecen danzar ante sus ojos, arder en chisporroteo de burla y de deshonra... aquellas palabras cuyo significado horrible no quiere comprender, y que, sin embargo, va penetrándole más y más, hasta clavarse en su fibra más sensible. Con ojos de loco mira a Kin, que retrocede como disponiéndose a huir, cuando él le cierra el paso:

— ¡Te he preguntado quién te dio esta carta!

—No me la dieron a mí... La robé, la recogí cuando la dejó caer la estúpida con quien la enviaron. Esta es la carta que la señora Sakura mandó a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ con Anko su criada de confianza. ¡La mandó entregarla a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

— ¡A Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¡A Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¡Lo que dices es mentira!

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo juro! La señora Sakura...

— ¡No la nombres para mancharla, porque te va en ello la vida! ¡Mientes... Mientes...!

— ¡No miento! ¡La señora Sakura quiere a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¡Se ven a solas, tienen entrevistas...!

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla!

Rudamente, la mano de Naruto ha tomado la garganta de la doncella y aprieta enloquecido, mientras, sin defenderse, lanza Kin su postrer chorro de veneno:

— ¡Es la verdad, es la verdad! ¡Máteme a mí si quiere, por decírselo; pero mátela también a ella por serle traidora!

— ¡Oh, basta! ¡Basta!

La ha soltado haciéndola caer; un instante la mira como fuera de sí, luego vuelve la espalda y corre hacia su alcoba...

…

Sakura se ha puesto de pie apoyándose en el reclinatorio, donde ha permanecido inmóvil, de rodillas, juntas las manos, sin llorar ni rezar, doloridos por la tensión el cuerpo y el alma ... Ahora sacude la oscura cabeza, ante la llegada de su madre, que la interroga:

—Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Ha ido a un recado mío. Le pedí que me hiciera un favor, y está haciéndomelo... Eso es todo... Iba a esperarla aquí...

Sakura se ha dirigido hacia la ventana, ha tratado de percibir todos los ruidos, pero ninguno llega hasta ella en el hondo silencio de la noche... Todo está en sombras, todo parece totalmente tranquilo, sólo un paso que llega muy de prisa hace helarse la sangre en sus venas. Quiere retroceder, esconderse, huir, pero ya es tarde, pues Naruto irrumpe en la habitación y ordena autoritario:

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ven!

La ha arrastrado casi, llevándosela consigo, los dedos como garfios de acero clavados en el brazo de ella, obligándola a alejarse de aquella alcoba donde queda sola la asustada Mebuki, que no ha tenido tiempo siquiera de pronunciar palabra alguna... La ha empujado, colocándola por la fuerza bajo el farol de luz amarilla, y queda mirándola muy de cerca de hito en hito, con expresión fiera y terrible, mientras ella tiembla y en vano intenta retroceder... No tiene dónde dar un paso atrás, y él está allí... En sus ojos claros hay una llamarada de cólera infinita, de rencor sin nombre, un fuego que Sakura nunca ha visto en aquellas pupilas, pero que bien conoce en otros ojos, y suplica asustada:

— ¡Naruto! ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Loco y ciego tuve que haber sido! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Perdida!

— ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? ¿Por qué me miras así? —Y con ahogado espanto intenta defenderse—: Naruto, ¿has perdido el juicio?

— ¿Recuerdas esta carta? ¡Dime!

—Yo... Yo... Yo... —balbucea Sakura sin encontrar salida.

—Es tuya... No lo niegues, no puedes negarlo. ¡Es tuya, sí, tú la escribiste! ¡Me engañabas!

— ¡No, Naruto, no...!

—En esta carta gimes, suplicas, le pides compasión a otro hombre, y es a mí a quien debías pedirla... Pero no lo hagas, porque será inútil... ¡Será inútil!

Sakura ha tratado de huir, pero las manos de Naruto la atenazan oprimiéndola, suben a su garganta, rudas y decididas... Con la suprema audacia del terror, Sakura logra rehuirlas para destilar el veneno de una acusación:

—No soy yo la culpable. ¡Te lo juro! ¡Es ella... ella...! Pido compasión, pero no para mí. Pido piedad, pero es para ella. Me humillo y suplico, pero es para salvarla a ella. ¡A Hinata!

— ¿Qué es lo que dices?

— ¡Hinata es la amante de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

— ¡No! ¡Imposible!

—Juré callar a costa de todo... Juré no decirlo... Por mi madre, Naruto, por nuestra pobre madre, quise salvar a mi hermana. Quise salvarla a costa de mi misma. ¡Ten piedad de ella, Naruto! ¡Ten piedad de ella, y ten piedad de mí!

Como si un golpe brusco le despertara, como si ascendiera del fondo de un abismo, como si en sus tinieblas se hiciera la luz de repente, como si en medio de su desesperación sin límites un rayo de esperanza llegara deslumbrándole, Naruto ha retrocedido buscando la verdad en los ojos de Sakura, que ahora lloran de espanto, en sus manos extendidas que piden compasión y piedad, es aquella voz que el terror ha quebrado en sollozos, mientras torpe y desesperadamente barbota su mentira: —Es Hinata... Es Hinata... Mi pobre hermana que está loca, ya te lo dije. Le escribí a esa fiera de Sasuke para detenerlo. No era posible abandonarla en manos de esa bestia sin corazón. Darla a Sasuke es igual que entregarla indefensa en las garras de un tigre... ¿No me entiendes, Naruto? ¡Hinata es la amante de Sasuke! Se entregó a él en un momento de locura, sin saber lo que hacía, y él la ha convertido en su esclava, en su víctima. ¿No comprendes?

— ¿Y cómo puedo comprender...?

—Ella le quiso, perdió la razón un momento, y ahora él es el amo. Manda, ordena, la arrastra como a un guiñapo... y amenaza con el escándalo. Y ella se muere de espanto, y sufre, y llora y... ¡Es un canalla, Naruto, un canalla, un bandido! Pero no le provoques, no te pongas frente a él... Deja que sea yo quien le hable, quien le diga...

— ¡No mientas más! —estalla con furia Naruto.

— ¿No crees lo que te digo? ¡Te juro que es por Hinata que escribí esta carta! Ella estaba enloquecida de espanto y me pidió auxilio. La tiene acorralada, aterrada, y ahora mismo...

—Ahora mismo, ¿qué?

— ¡Están discutiendo allí, tras la iglesia! Ella lucha por convencerlo de que se aleje, de que la deje volver a su convento... Es lo único que le pide, lo único que le implora...

— ¿Detrás de la iglesia dijiste?

—Naruto querido, ten lástima de Hinata... y perdóname... Perdóname por no habértelo dicho. Ella no me perdonaría jamás si supiera que tú lo sabes. Ella está arrepentida... Quiere matarse, morirse...

— ¿Por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_? —prorrumpe Naruto con desbordado sarcasmo y amargura.

—No por él, sino por su pecado, por su vergüenza... Yo quiero ayudarla a que él se aleje. Se lo he prometido... Comprar su, marcha y su silencio... Tal vez un poco de dinero bastaría...

— ¿Crees tú que basta con un poco de dinero? —salta Naruto con ira concentrada—. ¿Crees que Sasuke es el más vil, el más canalla, el más prostituido de los hombres?

—Sí, Naruto, sí. Es todo eso... Por ello Hinata está enloquecida. Sabe que mamá se moriría si ella diera un escándalo así. Le prometí hablar con esa fiera, detenerle, pedirle... —Se interrumpe de pronto y al observar el movimiento de Naruto, pregunta espantada—: ¿Dónde vas?

— ¡Voy allí, y tú vienes conmigo!

Ha arrastrado a Sakura, llevándola consigo. En vano ella lucha, en vano se resiste... Él va como loco, como ciego, sin acertar siquiera a distinguir en qué caos de sentimientos, en qué torbellino de locura van envueltas su razón y su vida. Y forcejeando, Sakura suplica:

— ¡No, Naruto, no! ¡Por favor, espera... óyeme!

— ¡Frente a Dios dirás lo que tengas que decir!

— ¡No... No...! ¿Estás loco? ¡No me lleves así! —Y en su desesperación grita Sakura—: ¡Por favor...¡

— ¡Naruto... Sakura... Hija... Hija...! —En vano ha clamado la voz espantada de Mebuki, pues tomo una tromba cruza Naruto salas y jardines, arrastrando a Sakura consigo, mientras la voz de Mebuki Haruno, persiste en un grito—: ¡Naruto... Sakura...!

La anciana intuye la tragedia, la presiente, la adivina. Quiere correr, pero le falta el aire, se le nubla la vista, y cae fin de rodillas... Ha visto cruzar una pequeña sombra... Es Karin, pero ésta no se detiene a la voz desesperada que clama en un sollozo:

— ¡Muchacha... muchacha! ¡Pronto... Socorro...!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién llama? —Es la voz del viejo notario que espantado ante los gritos de auxilio se acerca y, asombrado, exclama—: ¡Doña Mebuki...!

— ¡Oh, Akimichi, amigo mío! ¡Pronto! ¡Hay que impedirlo! ¡Llame a doña Samui! ¡Hay que impedirlo!

—Pero, ¿impedir qué?

— ¡Va a matar a mi hija! ¡Ay...!

Se ha quedado inmóvil, sin sentido. Akimichi, trémulo, mira a todas partes. Sombra y silencio caen sobre campos y jardines... Un trueno cercano parece agitar los alrededores y una ráfaga de viento silba entre el follaje y la espesura. También él presiente, intuye, adivina, tiembla ante el terror de lo que ve venir, y alza en vano los ojos al cielo mientras la tormenta se avecina... Tan inútil como el deseo de detener la tormenta, tan, imposible como sujetar el rayo, es impedirlo... Y ante su impotencia, exclama como en un rezo:

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío...!

* * *

— ¡Miente! Usted vino a atravesarse en mi camino porque averiguó que íbamos a huir, porque vive a la espía...

— ¡Yo vine porque Sakura me pidió que viniera! ¡Vine en su nombre para hacerle comprender a usted su locura y su vileza! Vine para pedirle...

— ¡Es inútil pedirme!

Fieramente, Sasuke ha enfrentado a Hinata, encendidas de cólera las soberbias pupilas. Ha ido a ella como si quisiera destrozarla, golpearla con sus puños poderosos, pero la pálida figura helada y triste que se alza ante él, le detiene, inspirándole un respeto invencible, mientras un relámpago rojo, que es ya de odio, brilla en sus ojos magníficos...

—Le advierto que si Sakura no aparece dentro de cinco minutos, voy a buscarla a donde esté, sin que nada ni nadie me detenga. ¡Ni siquiera su marido!

— ¿Pretende llevársela por la fuerza? ¿Es que no entiende que ella no quiere ir? —Protesta Hinata en un arrebato de ira—. ¡Ella le ruega...!

— ¡Pues bien, sin ruegos! —Se exaspera Hinata—. No quiere ir con usted; no quiere seguirle... Vuelva en sí de esa estúpida vanidad por la que pretende ser para ella más que nada en el mundo... Sakura está arrepentida de su locura. Llorando me ha pedido que le detenga; ha rezado, acaso por primera vez en su vida, pidiéndole a Dios que la salve de usted, de su violencia, de su barbarie, de la brutal pasión que usted significa...

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

— ¡Ella misma! Ya lo sabe, Sasuke: ella no quiere seguirle. ¡Ella sólo pide que la deje tranquila!

— ¿Burlándose de mí?

—No hay burla. Hay arrepentimiento, dolor de sus pecados, deseo de rehacer su vida, de ser fiel y leal al hombre honrado de quien es esposa.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Que venga ella! Que cara a cara me lo diga, que me jure todo eso a mí, que me diga que no quiere volver a verme, que me pida ella, ella misma, que olvide su nombre, y entonces...

— ¡Calle! —le ataja Hinata con gesto imperioso—. Alguien viene... Alguien viene, sí... ¡Váyase, escóndase...! —De pronto, como si el mundo se le viniese encima, lanza un grito—: ¡Naruto! —Y aún más espantada—: ¡Sakura!

— ¡Yo, sí...! —Confirma Naruto, llegando junto a ellos—. En el mejor momento, Hinata. Ya sé que pretendías que lo ignorase todo. Ya sé que reprocharás a tu hermana por habérmelo dicho, pero ella no podía callar, no era posible que siguiera callando, porque, quieras o no, yo soy el amo de esta casa y el jefe de esta familia...

— ¡Naruto...! —murmura Hinata completamente desconcertada.

—Me importa poco lo que pienses, ni lo que Sasuke pueda decir. Están en mi casa, y en mi casa se va por el camino recto, se juega limpio, se procede con dignidad y decoro... Y si lo has olvidado, Sasuke, aquí estoy para recordártelo y para exigirte cuentas muy estrechas de la forma en que has procedido con Hinata.

— ¿Qué? —se extraña Sasuke, sin comprender el alcance de las palabras de Naruto.

—Entiende de una vez, Sasuke, que en este asunto es conmigo, y no con las mujeres, con quien vas a medirte.

— ¡No sabes cuánto celebro que sea contigo!—acepta Sasuke en tono insolente—. ¡Deseando estaba encontrarte cara a cara!

— ¡Pues aquí me tienes! —se ofrece Naruto violentamente—. ¡Te entenderás conmigo, y sólo conmigo!

— ¡Cuando quieras! —desafía Sasuke dando un paso adelante y echando mano a su cintura.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese cuchillo...! —advierte Hinata en un grito de espanto.

— ¡Yo no tengo armas! —indica Naruto con gesto noble y fiero.

— ¡Mejor es así! —Acepta Sasuke arrojando el cuchillo al suelo—. ¡Cara a cara... de hombre a hombre! Con los puños, con los dientes, con las uñas... ¡Como quieras! ¡He venido a llevármela, y me la llevaré por encima de ti!

— ¡No te la llevarás sin hacerla tu esposa!

— ¿Qué? —se desconcierta Sasuke. ¿Hacerla mi esposa?

—Hinata es para mí una hermana. ¡Si le debes la honra, tendrás que cumplir!

— ¿Hinata...? —tartamudea Sasuke estupefacto.

— ¡Hinata... sí... sí! —Interviene Sakura con decisión—. No lo niegue usted, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , no intente mentir. Usted ha arrastrado a mi pobre hermana a los peores extremos... Usted la tiene asustada, acorralada y sometida por el terror... ¡Usted... usted...!

— ¡Sakura...! —reprueba Hinata con acento desgarrador.

— ¡Es la verdad! ¡Es la verdad! Perdóname que se lo haya dicho a Naruto, pero yo no podía callarme esto. ¡No podía! ¡Perdóname, Hinata, perdóname! Tuve que decirle... Fue necesario...! ¿Me oyes? ¿Me entiendes? Era horrible lo que Naruto creía. Tuve que decirle la verdad. ¡Que eras tú... tú... tú!

Ha ido a ella, estrujando su brazo, pero Hinata la rechaza de un brusco empujón, irguiéndose fría, tensa, sacudida por un temblor nervioso. Sasuke ha retrocedido, ahogada de asombro la voz en su garganta pero Naruto ha dado un paso sujetando a Sakura con sus manos como zarpas, clavadas las pupilas en el rostro de Hinata como si se asomara al fondo de un abismo:

—Hinata, Sakura me ha dicho que Sasuke es tu amante. ¿Es verdad, o es mentira?

—Es verdad, Naruto... —murmura Hinata en voz ronca. Y cobrando fuerzas y valor, prosigue con su engaño—: Es el hombre a quien quiero, el hombre a quien le di mi amor y mi vida, y no te doy derecho a intervenir. ¡No te doy derecho...!

La mirada de Naruto ha ido hacia Sasuke como un relámpago. Ve el rostro viril endurecido, apretadas las mandíbulas, ardientes los ojos con una llama indefinible y le espeta:

—Esto se arregla de hombre a hombre, Sasuke: ¡tu vida contra la mía!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? ¿Por esa...? —salta Sasuke en un estallido de ira y de asco.

— ¡Por la mujer que es una hermana para mí! —sentencia Naruto en tono rotundo y amenazador—. ¡Cumplirás con ella! ¡Te portarás como un hombre, o te mataré como a un perro!

— ¡No... No, Naruto! —Interviene Hinata con la angustia reflejada en su pálido rostro—. Este asunto es mío, sólo mío. No puedo consentir...

— ¡Calla! —la interrumpe Naruto imperioso. Y dirigiéndose a Sasuke, exclama—: ¡Sólo a mí has de darme cuentas, Sasuke!

—Te las daré cumplidas... ¿Me aceptas por esposo, Hinata Hyūga?

— ¡No... No! —rechaza Hinata con la desesperación enroscada en su garganta.

— ¿Que no, has dicho? ¡Pues yo digo que sí! Te casarás con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , ¡o no saldrá él vivo de aquí!

Es un instante, uno de esos instantes largos como siglos en que las almas tiemblan. Desesperadamente, Naruto ordena, pide, exige... No ha creído más que a medias las palabras de Sakura, apenas ha podido dar crédito a sus ojos al hallar juntos a Hinata y a Sasuke y se agiganta en su pecho la resolución terrible, el ansia salvaje de matar, hasta ahora desconocida para él. Quiere hallar la verdad... la verdad que al mismo tiempo le espanta, y tiembla también él al ver temblar a Hinata, que vacila como si un momento considerara la profundidad de aquel abismo repentinamente abierto a sus pies...

—Ya has visto que no quiere casarse conmigo —expone Sasuke con el más amargo sarcasmo—. Soy muy poca cosa para una Hyūga. Como esposo, no sirvo... Sirvo como juguete, como diversión, como amante de un día, como muñeco con el cual divertirse durante los meses de espera para una boda de su rango. Para eso es para lo único que sirvo...

Ha sonreído... ha sonreído como Satanás pudiera sonreír. Y no mira a Hinata, sino a Sakura que se mantiene tensa y rígida, sintiendo apretarse un poco más las manos de Naruto, devolviéndole aquella mirada con la suya fija como si contemplase la moneda que salta en el aire para caer, jugando a cara o cruz la muerte o la vida. Y es Hinata quien rompe el silencio expectante:

— ¡Acepto!

—Yo creo, Naruto... —empieza a decir Sakura; pero Naruto la ataja imperativo:

— ¡Tú, calla! Aceptas, ¿eh? Naturalmente que aceptas, Hinata. Y tú, naturalmente que cumples, Sasuke. —Y con indefinible amargura, comenta—: ¿Qué razón puede haber para que esa boda no se realice? ¿Cuál es el impedimento legal? ¿Por qué citarse detrás de la iglesia, Sasuke, cuándo puedes llevártela tras recibir la bendición de Dios en el altar, con la alegría de todos y el aplauso de la sociedad? ¿Por qué no casarlos, Sakura? ¿No es eso colmar la medida de tu deseo, cumplir como Dios manda, como una buena hermana? ¿Por qué no ser nosotros padrinos de esa boda? ¿Por qué proceder como criminales cuando no están haciendo nada, absolutamente nada para lo que no tengan derecho legal? Aceptas... ¡naturalmente que aceptas, Hinata! Te casas... ¡naturalmente que te casas, Sasuke!

Hay un rumor de pasos y voces que se acercan, y unos y, otros se miran sorprendidos, hasta que Naruto comenta:

—Creo que viene mi madre... Seguramente Mebuki corrió a darle aviso... Bienvenidos todos para escuchar la buena nueva. —Y alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Madre... Akimichi... aquí estamos...! Ya verán cómo van a alegrarse todos...

—Naruto... Naruto... —suplica Sakura presa de angustia—. No les hables a ellas... no les digas...

— ¡Sakura... hija...! —prorrumpe Mebuki llegando junto al grupo. Y sorprendiéndose, exclama—: ¡Oh, Hinata...!

—Hinata, sí —confirma Naruto—. Hinata y Sasuke _no_ _Kami_... ¿No es ese el nombre que Hinata gusta darle? ¡Sasuke _no Kami_...! Acércate, madre. Sí, Sasuke está aquí, pero no hay nada por lo que tengan que alarmarse...

Samui Uchiha ha llegado junto a Naruto, pálida, temblorosa, como si viera llegar por fin la desgracia tantas veces presentida para su hijo; pero Naruto sonríe... sonríe con una sonrisa nueva en él: desafiante, amarga, casi agresiva, cuando explica:

—Tengo que dar a todos una gran noticia: Hinata y Sasuke han decidido casarse, y lo harán en seguida. ¡En seguida!

—Naruto, te suplico...

—Ni una palabra más por esta noche, querida —corta Naruto con ira el ruego de Sakura—. Necesitas descansar y dormir. Mañana te aguarda un día terrible... Mañana mismo será la boda. Tengo también el mayor empeño en que mañana mismo estén lejos de aquí.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. Ellos no protestan, no replican, aceptan su cruz, aceptan la lógica consecuencia del pecado que han cometido... ¿O no crees que es un pecado? ¿Piensas que debo aplaudir su falta de respeto a la casa de mi madre? Dispénsame... Ya sé que se trata de tu hermana y que debes sentirte, casi como si lo hubieras hecho tú misma. Te sientes así, ¿verdad, querida? Pues desecha esa idea y no pienses más en el asunto. Yo hago a cada quien absoluto responsable de sus actos, desligándolo de responsabilidades consanguíneas. Nadie es culpable sino de sus propios actos, ¡y pobre de aquél cuyos actos puedan volverse contra él algún día...!

Casi arrastrada por Naruto, ahora detenida por él frente a la puerta de aquel departamento preparado para el amor y la dicha, Sakura busca en vano gestos y palabras. Desde hace algunas horas cree vivir en una pesadilla. Naruto es ahora, de repente, otro hombre para ella: lejano, helado, amargo, y al mismo tiempo imperioso, desconfiado, agresivo, como si cada instante temiese ser apuñaleado por la espalda, como si alguien hubiera derramado en sus venas un sutil veneno que corre emponzoñándolo. La mira... la mira muy de cerca, con fiera mirada interrogadora, y luego sonríe... sonríe con una sonrisa fría y breve, que es peor que todos los reproches, que todos los insultos, que todos los gritos...

—Naruto... —suplica Sakura con mortal angustia.

—Entra, y déjame... Tengo mucho que hacer todavía —ordena Naruto con aspereza y dándole un leve empujón, tras lo cual cierra con llave la puerta.

— ¡Naruto... Naruto...! ¿Qué haces? —Se asusta Sakura—. ¡Naruto... Naruto...!

—Hijo, ¿has cerrado con llave esa puerta? —pregunta Samui acercándose preocupada y vacilante— ¿Con Sakura tras ella?

—Justamente, madre, con Sakura tras ella. Y ahora, si me das tu permiso...

—No, aguarda un instante. Quiero saber lo que ha pasado. Lo reclamo, lo exijo. ¿Por qué has decidido esa boda, que no te concierne, en una forma así? ¿Por qué tratas a Sakura de este modo? ¿Por qué procedes como si hubieras enloquecido?

—Tal vez porque quiero llegar al fin... No me preguntes demasiado, madre.

— ¿Qué te han hecho, Naruto? —Se angustia Samui—. Estaba segura, estaba bien segura... El golpe que más pueda herirte tiene que llegar de él...

— ¿De mi hermano Sasuke? —se revuelve Naruto desafiante.

—¡Naruto! —Se alarma vivamente Samui.

—De mi hermano Sasuke, madre... Dilo de una vez, acaba de decirlo... Y dime más, dime todo lo que sientes, todo lo que piensas, todo lo que has callado y callas todavía, conteniendo años y años el anhelo de gritármelo. Dime que me odia, que sabes que me odia justamente por eso, porque es hermano mío y bastó una fórmula legal, bastaron unos papeles y unas firmas para que a mí todo me fuese otorgado mientras a él le negaban todo. ¡Dilo, madre, dilo...!

—No fueron unos papeles, no fueron unas firmas... fue la diferencia de toda una vida: la mía, recta, honorable, limpia; la de esa mujer que dio a la casa Uchiha un bastardo... ¡qué digo un bastardo, un hijo maldito, fruto del adulterio y la vergüenza, la de esa mujerzuela baja y vil, como bajo y vil tiene que ser el corazón de ese hombre que hoy te ha herido...!

—No me ha herido, madre.

— ¿Que no te ha herido? Entonces, ¿por qué te revuelves así? ¿Qué puede importarte que Hinata...? ¡Naruto, hijo, dime la verdad, toda la verdad!

—La verdad es la que oíste, es ésa y no puede ser otra. ¿Qué has pensado, madre, qué has creído? ¿Piensas que de haber sido como sospechas, estaría ella viva detrás de esa puerta? ¡Ni él ni ella hubieran escapado con vida, madre! Pero esa boda es mi garantía... Por eso quiero casarlos yo mismo, en seguida, cuanto antes... Ver en el rostro de mi esposa la sonrisa feliz de quien lleva una hermana al altar... Ya lo sabes todo, madre, y sabes también a dónde voy. Voy a prevenir a los que cuidan los linderos, a poner guardias en todos los caminos del valle, con orden de detener a los que entren o salgan. Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ no escapará de aquí sin haberse unido para siempre a Hinata Hyūga, sin atar sus vidas ante los jueces y el sacerdote, sin hacer buena la palabra empeñada, sin probarme a mí que es ella, y sólo ella, la que ha podido prostituirse hasta ser la ramera del puerto que aguarda a los marinos...

— ¡Naruto... hijo...!

Samui Uchiha ha dado unos pasos tras de Naruto como si pretendiese aun retenerle, pero él no se detiene a su voz ni a su ademán, se aleja rápido y decidido... Samui vacila, mira a la puerta de aquella alcoba en la que Naruto encerrara a Sakura... Por un largo momento parece luchar consigo misma y, antes de alejarse, amenaza como sacudida por la violencia de un sentimiento invencible:

— ¡Pobre de ti! ¡Pobre de ti si has llegado a manchar el nombre de mi hijo!

…

Sakura se ha dejado caer rendida en el pequeño diván de raso colocado a los pies de la cama. En vano ha sacudido la cerrada puerta, en vano ha tratado de escuchar, acercando a sus rendijas el oído... Sólo ha percibido los pasos que se alejan, las voces apagadas de aquella conversación entre la madre y el hijo, y ahora le asalta el recuerdo de aquellas horas que han sido como la amenaza de un puñal sobre su pecho. Como el vórtice de un torbellino, vuelve a sentirse arrastrada por Naruto hasta aquella escena de pesadilla en la que saltan como visiones de horror los rostros conocidos: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke... Sasuke, sobre todo... Aquel Sasuke amado y aborrecido, temido y deseado, a cuya evocación la sangre de sus venas parece hervir...

— ¡No es posible... No es posible...! Todos han enloquecido... ¡Todos! ¡Él dijo que sí... Ella dijo que sí...!

—Señora Sakura...

— ¡Anko! —Se sorprende Sakura—. ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Por dónde?

—No entré, señora, estaba aquí... esperándola como me ordenó... Cuando sentí que venía con usted el señor Naruto, me escondí. Como usted me dijo que no hablara con nadie sino lo que me mandara decirle... ¿Ya no se acuerda, señora?

— ¡No tengo nada que decirte! ¡Vete de aquí!

— ¿Y por dónde, señora? El señor cerró con llave la puerta.

— ¿Quieres decirme para qué me encierra como a una fiera?

—El señor anda desconfiado, señora Sakura, bien desconfiado. No hay más que ver cómo la mira. Si yo fuera usted, andaría con mucho cuidado, porque al señor Naruto le han debido decir...

—Algo más que decir. Anko. La carta que mandé contigo, esa maldita carta que te arrebataron, esa carta que seguramente te robó Shin, está en sus manos. Ha debido entregársela él, para comprar su perdón con ese servicio... Y tenías que ser tú la que dejaras caer mi carta... ¡Tú, maldita estúpida! ¡Sirvienta imbécil!

— ¿Y usted para qué lo hizo? Si soy una imbécil, ¿para qué se fía de mí?

—Porque a veces soy tan estúpida como tú misma... y porque estoy desesperada, acorralada y perseguida por la mala intención de todos. Anko, Anko, ¡tienes que volver a servirme!

—Yo... ¡Ay, no, mi ama! Si el Shin dio la carta para que lo perdonara, si el amo Naruto sabe... ¡Ay, mi ama! Yo no quiero meterme en más líos. El Shin tiene la mano muy larga, y si él vuelve a mandar aquí...

— ¡Yo seré la que te abofetee si no me sirves! —asegura Sakura, impaciente por los reparos de la sirvienta. Y cambiando de tono, ofrece—: Te daré cuanto me pidas, pero ahora mismo sales de aquí...

— ¿Por dónde...?

—Por la ventana del cuarto tocador. Caerás en el patio chiquito, donde no hay nadie nunca, y allí te esperas, miras bien y buscas a Sasuke, que no puede estar lejos...

— ¿Y si me ve el amo Naruto?

—Si te ve, no importa... Él no sabe que estabas aquí... A mí es a quien no puede verme. Buscas a Sasuke y le dices que se acerque justamente por la ventana chiquita por donde tú vas a salir. Dile que le estoy esperando, que venga en seguida y que no me lleve a la desesperación, que no me haga enloquecer porque va a pagarla muy caro. ¡Acaso con la vida! Busca a Sasuke y díselo... ¡Díselo!

…

Con oblicua mirada despectiva, Sasuke ha recorrido del techo al piso los cuatro ángulos del destartalado galpón donde Hinata y él se encuentran en este instante. Es un cuarto anexo a las caballerizas, donde se amontonan los sacos de forraje, las pacas de heno, los viejos arneses, los cajones y los barriles vacíos, sobre uno de los cuales, que funge de mesa, está la botella de aguardiente y algunos vasos de burdo vidrio, en uno de los cuales Sasuke vuelve a servir el ardiente licor para beberlo de un solo trago...

—No beba más, Sasuke. ¡Se lo suplico!

—Sigue con su manía de suplicar en vano. ¿Aún no se ha convencido de que no atiendo ruegos ni súplicas? De que es inútil...

Ha callado mirándola despacio, como si la mirase por primera vez, acaso sorprendido de su demacración, del esfuerzo con que respira, de las profundas ojeras violáceas que hacen más hondos y dramáticos sus claros ojos de mirada sombría, y acaso también sorprendido de su belleza en flor, pálida y ardiente como una lámpara votiva, de aquellas manos blancas, finas como de lirios, cruzadas sobre el pecho como para rezar o para morir...

—Sasuke... Usted va a irse, ¿verdad? —pregunta Hinata con dolorosa voz suplicante—. Vino aquí esperando la ocasión de recuperar uno de los caballos que tenía, de conseguir otro, de irse... ¿verdad?

— ¿Y por qué voy a irme? —replica Sasuke con una serenidad casi insolente. Hay ironía en sus palabras cuando prosigue—: ¿No oyó usted a Naruto? ¿No le oyó decir que no saldría vivo si intentaba marcharme de Mangekyō antes de haber lavado la ofensa que le hice, tomándola por esposa? Naruto quiere que repare mi falta, que lave el honor de los Hyūga manchado por mí, que le devuelva la honra que le debo... Qué gracioso, ¿verdad? El joven Uchiha exige que me porte como un caballero, dándole mi apellido... ¡Mi apellido...! ¡Qué gracioso es esto, Santa Hinata! Supongo que será usted la que tenga que dármelo a mí... Entonces me llamaré Sasuke Hyūga... ¡Sasuke Hyūga! Y heredaré con usted cuatro pergaminos amarillos y media casa en ruinas... —Ríe, y su risa encierra en sí una amarga mordacidad, al proseguir—: Naruto lo manda, y hay que obedecerlo. Él es como ese Dios que está allá arriba, que pone en medio de la vida a un muchacho desnudo y hambriento, sin nombre ni familia, y le dice: "No mientas... no robes... no mates". Aun cuando para no matar, tenga que morir... Pues bien, complaceremos a Naruto... ¿A qué viene asustarse ahora, cuando antes dijo sí?

—Sasuke, ¿es que no comprende? —protesta Hinata con voz ahogada de dolor.

— ¡Naturalmente que he comprendido! Lo único importante es que Naruto no sufra, que no sepa nada, que no sospeche nada que pueda humillarlo ni herirlo. Está sobre las nubes... ¿No lo dije? —Y en un estallido de repentino furor, protesta—: ¡Pues no está sobre las nubes! Es un mazacote de fango podrido, es un hombre como todos los demás... Peor... Más desdichado, más ridículo, porque llevó al altar a una ramera... ¡Oh! Por supuesto, eso no hay que decirlo. La historia ya no es ésa, es muy distinta ahora. Ella fue al altar casta y pura, y usted, usted, Santa Hinata, era la que corría por la playa al encuentro del _Luzbel_... Usted era la que me aguardaba desnuda y ardiente sobre la fría arena para echarme al cuello el nudo de sus brazos, para ahogarme con el vaho de sus besos, para embriagarme con su aliento y con sus caricias... Usted era la que pasaba la tormenta en mis brazos, la que saltaba sobre las rocas negras para despedirme, mientras yo me alejaba con el perfume de sus cabellos en mis manos y con la sed de volver prendida a la garganta como una espina... Usted era la amante de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , Santa Hinata... —Vuelve a reír con cáustica fiereza, y termina con ruda violencia—: Y ahora no cabe volver atrás... Él preguntó, y usted dijo que sí... ¡Que sí!

Sólo ciego de desesperación podría un hombre hablar de modo tan bárbaro a la pálida mujer que tiene delante y que ahora retrocede respirando con esfuerzo, como si le faltara el aire... Toda ella es como una brizna de paja que girase atrapada por la furia del vendaval; pero alza la cabeza, clava en él la mirada, se sostiene enfrentándole, como si se apoyara en la cruz que eligió por martirio, extiende los brazos cual pudiera extenderlos sobre el madero para ser crucificada, y confiesa sumisa y contristada:

—Dije que sí... es verdad. ¿Qué otro camino me quedaba? ¿Qué otra cosa podía responder a las palabras de Naruto? Dije que sí, pero usted...

—Yo también dije sí, claro está. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaban todos: usted, con su locura; Naruto, con su imbecilidad... Y esa perra maldita, esa hipócrita, maestra de todas las falsedades, esa cínica que merece ser pisoteada, también quise ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Y llegó a todo... hasta a mentir de aquella manera, mirándola a la cara... Por supuesto, hizo bien. Ya estaría segura, ya sabría hasta dónde era usted capaz de soportar... —Vacila un instante y, con súbita sospecha, pregunta—: ¿O acaso fue convenido entre ambas?

— ¿Qué dice, Sasuke? ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo podía yo...?

— ¡Salió demasiado bien la escena! ¡Todo estaba como ensayado! Hasta la oportuna llegada de la ilustre señora Uchiha... ¡Con qué horror y con qué asco me miró a la cara!

—Sasuke, por piedad...

— ¡Piedad! ¿Conocen ustedes, los felices, los bien nacidos, los de sangre azul, el significado de esa palabra? ¡Piedad...! Pues aplíquela usted si lo sabe. Yo no tendré piedad de nadie, porque de mí nadie la tuvo jamás.

—Naruto tuvo más que piedad... Tuvo amistad, afecto, simpatía, deseos de ayudarle contra todo, contra todos... Si le oyera usted defenderle, apoyarle, justificarle, recordar los días en que le conoció en la infancia, afirmar su determinación de tratarle como a un hermano...

— ¡Como a un hermano!

Sasuke se ha mordido los labios, mirando hacia otro lado. Por encima de su cólera y de su rencor, no puede negar aquella verdad que las palabras de Hinata le recuerdan. Piensa en Naruto niño poniendo en sus manos sus ahorros infantiles, dispuesto a seguirle. Piensa en Naruto buscándole en la mugre de una taberna, en el fondo de una cárcel... en sus ojos limpios, en su mano leal, y piensa también en las últimas palabras de Shimura, en aquella verdad creída a medias, en la mirada inquisitiva de Fugaku Uchiha, en su mano estrujándolo, zarandeándolo como si pretendiera penetrar en su corazón y en su sangre, asomarse a su alma, saber hasta qué punto podía ser su hijo aquel muchacho despreciado, condenado a carne de horca por el insano deseo de venganza de aquel Shimura a quien algunas veces llamó padre... Como una espuma amarga, como una bocanada de asco le ha subido a los labios el pasado, y lo aparta como si espantase a una alimaña de un brusco manotazo:

— ¡Oh, basta! ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué espera de mí?

—Váyase, Sasuke. Piense que se lo pido de rodillas, desesperada... ¿Por qué llevar las cosas hasta el fin? ¿Por qué empeñarse en que corra la sangre? Yo sé que en su alma hay una fibra capaz de compasión. Tiene que haberla; la he visto, la he palpado... Usted no es una fiera; usted es un hombre, Sasuke, y como a hombre, esta pobre mujer le ruega, le suplica, e implora... ¡Váyase, Sasuke! ¡Dígame que sí!

—No puedo responder todavía.

—No me responda, pero váyase... Váyase mientras dura la noche. Levante al amanecer las anclas, y que cuando salga el sol, esté lejos. No lo diga, no lo diga si le duele a su orgullo decirlo, pero hágalo, Sasuke... ¡Hágalo!

Ha caído de rodillas, ha extendido las manos; luego se inclina para cubrir con ellas el rostro, y queda sin sollozos, dejando resbalar las lágrimas entre sus dedos. Sasuke la mira un instante y sale de la estancia moviendo la cabeza como espantando una idea fija. Va confundido, trastornado, sintiendo que una oleada extraña de compasión le embarga, como si minuto a minuto perdiera terreno en aquella batalla en la que las lágrimas de la ex-novicia luchan contra su orgullo, contra sus celos, contra su rencor y su amor...

Ha dado unos pasos sobre la tierra húmeda... Ahora no llueve ya, y es pálido y lejano el resplandor de los relámpagos que intermitentemente encienden el cielo. Sus ojos giran como abarcando aquel paisaje, y al divisar a la muchachuela pelirroja que por allí haraganea, la llama:

— ¡Karin... Karin...!

—Aquí estoy, mi amo. Todo se halla listo. Entre aquellos árboles, que están detrás de la iglesia, escondí los caballos en cuanto vi que empezaba el julepe... ¿Nos vamos, mi amo?

—Sí, Karin, nos vamos. Ahora mismo nos... —Se interrumpe al oír un extraño y lejano silbido, y perplejo indaga—: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

—No sé, mi amo. Alguno nos está silbando...

—Señor Sasuke... señor Sasuke... —llama Anko con vehemencia, pero sin gritar, llegando donde se encuentra éste—. Soy yo, señor Sasuke... pero no grite... No grite, que andan cerca los guardias...

— ¿Qué guardias?

—Los guardias que mandó el señor Naruto para vigilar y no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie... yo creo que es para que usted no se escape...

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Escaparme yo?

—Eso dijo el amo. Yo oí cuando se lo dijo al señor notario... Que no quería que usted se escapara, porque mañana tenía que casarse... ¡Ay, Dios! Así debían hacer todos los hermanos: no dejar que se escapen los novios. No habría tanta pobrecita mujer como dejan plantada...

—Vigilar... Vigilarme... ¿Y quién te mandó a ti que me lo dijeras?

—Que se lo dijera a usted, nadie. Pero yo los vi y pensé: Es mejor que lo sepa... y que se ande con cuidado hasta llegar a la ventana...

— ¿Qué ventana?

— ¿No le dije? ¡Ay, Dios, que no le dije! Tengo la cabeza que me da vueltas para todas partes, con tantos sustos y con el golpe en la piedra que me hizo dar ese maldito de Shin, que así le coman las hormigas los pies y las manos...

— ¿Acabarás de una vez? —se impacienta Sasuke.

—Ya voy, señor Sasuke. Aquí todo el mundo está siempre apurado... La señora Sakura me mandó que lo buscara por todas partes, y me dijo... Deje ver si me acuerdo... ¡Ah, sí! Me dijo que estaba desesperada, llorando a mares, y enferma de tanto llorar...

— ¿Te dijo que me dijeras eso?

—Sí, señor. Eso y muchas cosas más, que se me han olvidado... Pero de veras que está muy asustada, y tiene razón, porque hay que ver cómo la mira el señor Naruto. Yo lo vi cuando me escondí detrás de la puerta... La mira como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza, y ella tiene mucho miedo y quiere que usted vaya...

—Que yo vaya, ¿a dónde?

—A verla... por la ventana chiquita... Por ahí me hizo salir casi de cabeza para buscarlo, porque el amo Naruto la tiene encerrada y dijo muchas cosas muy feas... Y para mí que si ustedes no se casan, él mata a alguien, porque está como el amo don Fugaku, que en paz descanse, mandando de verdad. Y la señora Sakura le espera a usted en la ventana... y me dijo que fuera... Que fuera a hablarle usted esta noche, porque si no iba, se mataba...

— ¿Matarse ella? —sonríe Sasuke despectivo—. Como si fuera posible para ella ir contra sí misma por nada ni por nadie. ¡Matarse ella...!

Un instante, cruzados los brazos, Sasuke ha contemplado el rostro, de expresión estúpida. Luego, bruscamente, le vuelve la espalda y ordena a Karin:

— ¡Vámonos!

—Sí, mi amo, vámonos. ¿Traigo los caballos?

— ¿Va a ir a caballo? —Pregunta Anko con extrañeza—. ¿Hasta dónde?

— ¡Hasta el infierno! Puedes decírselo así a tu ama.

—Si es fuera de la finca, le digo que no pasa de la guardarraya. Son como cien, todos con escopetas. El amo Naruto mandó abrir el cuarto grande donde estaban las escopetas, y le dieron una a cada guardia. Yo los vi de dos en dos dando vueltas por allá, y los han visto todos en la casa...

— ¿Todos? ¡Entonces era una trampa! —Exclama Sasuke—. Cuando Hinata Hyūga me rogó que me marchara, que saliera esta noche de Mangekyō, seguramente no ignoraba que había hombres preparados para detenerme... tal vez, para matarme... Claro, después de todo, ¿qué valía mi vida, qué vale mi vida desdichada, comparándola con la tranquilidad de Naruto? Él, sólo él importa. Y yo llegué a creer en sus lágrimas, a escuchar sus súplicas...!

— ¿De quién está hablando? —pregunta Anko, que no entiende ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué te importa? ¡Corre y dile a tu ama, a tu maldita ama, que voy allá! Anda...

— ¡Corriendo y volando! —Afirma Anko alejándose, al tiempo que murmura—: ¡Lo que se va a alegrar! Esta vez sí que me gané la sortija, el collar, y toda la plata que me ofreció el ama.

…

—Sasuke... ¿Eres tú...? ¿Eres tú por fin...? Como si no diera crédito a sus ojos, Sakura extiende las manos desde aquella ventana, estrecha y alta, mientras frente a ella, en el pequeño patio embaldosado, Sasuke se detiene cruzando los brazos. Una cólera fría, más terrible que todos sus arrebatos, un rencor helado y sordo parece llenar hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo y asomarse a sus ojos como nunca altaneros, como nunca fieros y penetrantes... sus ojos negros en los que Sakura de Uchiha no lee más que una palabra: venganza. Y claramente asustada, ruega:

—Sasuke... no me mires de esa manera... Comprendo lo que sientes, lo que te pasa. Yo también estoy desesperada... Óyeme, entiéndeme... Tuve que decir eso, tuve que mentir tratando de engañar a Naruto, porque iba a matarme en aquel instante... me había echado las manos al cuello... Le habían entregado la carta, la maldita carta que Anko se dejó robar...

— ¡Ah... Anko...!

—Fue a buscarme como un loco y me hubiera matado, Sasuke, me hubiera matado en aquel instante. Lo veía en sus ojos, sentí sus manos apretándome la garganta y grité lo primero que me pasó por la imaginación... grité para salvarme, sin saber ni lo que gritaba...

—Sabiéndolo muy bien, estando muy seguro del resultado de tus palabras, habiendo preparado antes la farsa, los trucos, los recursos... Habiendo mandado a tu hermana para que ella me entretuviera y él nos hallara juntos... ¡Qué fácil es, que grandiosas, que maravillosas son tus casualidades...!

— ¡Sasuke de mi alma, yo te juro...!

— ¡Calla, basta, no jures más! —Se exalta Sasuke en un arrebato de ira—. Deja la farsa y acaba de una vez con lo que tienes que decirme. Me mandaste llamar diciendo que si no acudía me iba la vida. ¿Por qué me iba la vida?

—Te mandé llamar desesperada. Dije lo primero que me pasó por la mente para obligarte a que te acercaras... Necesitaba verte, oírte, hablarte, estar segura de que no te alejas odiándome...

— ¿Alejarme? ¿Tú también quieres que me vaya?

— ¿Y qué otra cosa puedes hacer frente a las circunstancias? Irte... aprovechar las horas de noche que aún quedan, tomar un caballo, llegar hasta tu barco y... —Sakura se interrumpe ante la carcajada que con amarga ferocidad suelta Sasuke, y con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, inquiere: Sasuke, ¿qué tienes? Vas a volverte loco...

—No... No temas. Eso quisieras tú, ¿verdad? Eso quisieran tú y la otra: que me volviera loco, o que fuera tan cándido como para escuchar tus consejos y ablandarme frente a sus lágrimas. Pero no lo haré... no lo haré. Fui lo bastante estúpido para quererte, lo bastante imbécil para pensar que tú también me amabas, lo bastante asno para creer hasta en la buena fe de tu hermana... Pero ya sé lo que quieren las dos, ya sé lo que entre todos me han preparado. ¿Fuiste tú la que le aconsejaste a Naruto regar escopetas entre los guardias? ¿O la idea fue de Santa Hinata?

— ¿Qué dices? —Se desconcierta Sakura—. No entiendo nada. Te juro...

—Tal vez lo combinaron entre las dos. Saben mucho, es tal para cual... astuta como sierpes... Solamente olvidaste un detalle: que enviabas tu recado con una imbécil, con una pobre tonta incapaz de secundar tus planes, con una estúpida que tuvo la candidez de prevenirme de cuántos eran y qué armas tenían...

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke, te juro que yo no sé nada... nada...!

—Yo te juro que voy a vengarme haciendo las cosas como ustedes las hacen, clavando poco a poco el puñal... Tú y ella... y ella más que tú, porque a ti ya te odio tanto y te desprecio tanto... pero ella... ella...

— ¿Qué hizo ella? ¡Te juro que no sé nada, que no entiendo nada!

— ¡Entiendes demasiado! Te ha fallado el último truco, les ha fallado a ambas el plan para deshacerse de mí, haciéndome prender o matar... mejor matar, ¿verdad? ¡Los muertos no hablan! Pero no me moveré de esta casa. No tengo nada que hacer fuera de sus jardines... Al contrario, iré al despachó para decir a Naruto cuánto le agradezco que vaya a apadrinarme y qué contento estoy con la boda que me prepara. Tú eres la madrina, ¿verdad? ¡Con cuánta alegría vas a llevarla hasta el altar... cómo vas a desearle felicidades a tu hermana, y qué dulce viaje de bodas le aguarda...!

— ¡No, no, tú no vas a casarte con Hinata!

—Yo sí voy a casarme. Lo manda Naruto, que es el rey de Mangekyō. Me casaré mañana, y desde ahora voy a empezar a prepararme, voy a pedirle a mi futuro cuñado el regalo que me hace falta: ¡un barril de aguardiente para el viaje!

Sin escuchar los gritos de Sakura que le llama con desesperación, sin volver siquiera la cabeza para escuchar aquella voz que implora desde la pequeña ventana, Sasuke se ha alejado cruzando el patio, con una sola idea, con una sola obsesión: vengarse... Vengarse usando las mismas armas que cree usadas contra él: la astucia y el engaño... Vengarse hiriendo poco a poco, destrozar golpe a golpe otras vidas, como una a una han sido destrozadas sus ilusiones. Y por la diabólica alquimia de aquella intriga en que se agita, su odio más ardiente no es para la mujer que le ha engañado, no es ni siquiera para ese Naruto en cuyas venas sabe sangre de hermano. Es para Hinata Hyūga, para la frágil mujercilla que, un instante arrastrándose a sus pies, logró convencerle hasta las entrañas; para la que estuvo a punto de ganar la batalla apelando a su compasión y a su piedad. Ahora, repentinamente, sólo piensa en ella, ¡y con qué furor, con qué ansia sueña tenerla a su antojo y albedrío sobre la cubierta del _Luzbel_ , como un botín más en su carrera de pirata, como una propiedad de conquista en aquella lucha desesperada que es, y siempre fue, su vida, en guerra contra todo el mundo en que naciera, contra la sociedad que le rechazara, contra el techo y el pan que se le ofreciera en su infancia, contra todos, en fin... contra todo y contra todos...!

Sakura ha saltado por la estrecha ventana, golpeándose al caer; pero dominando el dolor se levanta tambaleante, y arrastrando la pierna dolorida, da unos pasos sin saber qué rumbo tomar para seguirlo... Y es un grito bronco de ansiedad y desesperación el que sale de su garganta:

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke!

— ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Estás loca? —reprende Hinata en voz baja, acercándose a su hermana.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Búscalo, corre tras él, Hinata! ¡Detenlo, llámalo! ¡Va como un loco!

—Como quiera irse, pero que se vaya. ¡Que se vaya!

— ¡Es que no se va, Hinata! ¡Está cómo loco! ¡Quiere vengarse!

—Su única venganza es cumplir la palabra que me ha dado a mí: irse para siempre. Y esta vez serán inútiles tus gritos y tus lágrimas. ¡Se irá para siempre! Con lágrimas y súplicas le arranqué la promesa, y va a cumplirla...

— ¡No seas estúpida! Te estoy diciendo que no se va. ¿No me entiendes? ¡No se va! ¡No se va! Se queda para vengarse. Dice que va a casarse contigo para castigarme, para volverme loca con lo que sabe que puede lastimarme más, sabiendo que lo que más puede herirme en el mundo es pensar que tú... ¡que tú y él...!

Fieramente, Hinata Hyūga ha enfrentado a su hermana. Sus blancas manos se crispan en los hombros de Sakura, sujetándola, zarandeándola, obligándola a mirarla cara a cara, los ojos en los suyos relampagueantes, y ordena indignada:

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡No digas una palabra más, porque no respondo de mí! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Piensas que soy de tu misma carroña, mujerzuela despreciable? ¿Qué es lo que has llegado a pensar? ¡Cállate ya!

— ¡Tú eres la que has de callarte! ¡No sabes lo que pasa o, no lo quieres saber! ¡O acaso sí lo sabes y estás muy conforme con llevártelo!

— ¿Llevarme a quién? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

—No haces sino ir rastreando detrás de mis pasos, empeñándote en disputarme a los que me quieren a mí, a mí, a mí sola... ¡Primero a Naruto, luego a Sasuke...!

— ¡Cállate! —exclama fuera de sí Hinata, al tiempo que asesta una sonora bofetada en el rostro de Sakura.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué es esto? —se sorprende Naruto, que ha llegado silenciosamente hasta el grupo que forman las exaltadas hermanas.

— ¡Naruto! Ya has visto... —se angustia Hinata.

—He visto que abofeteabas a tu hermana, y comprenderás que es necesario...

—Hinata no me perdona el que haya tenido que descubrirla —interrumpe Sakura dominando la situación—. Está furiosa porque tú lo sabes, porque la obligas a casarse... Y en eso no le falta razón, Naruto. En eso creo que te excedes... Si ella no quiere una reparación, ¿por qué has de imponérsela?

Hinata ha apretado los labios, ha bajado los párpados, ha retrocedido hasta encontrar el apoyo de una columna para no desplomarse, y otra vez, tras el momento de imponente cólera en la que ha sentido hervir su sangre, siente que es hielo lo que le corre por las venas, que son como de plomo su cuerpo y su alma... Y escucha, como a través de muchos velos, indiferente ya a fuerza de sufrir, las palabras de su hermana:

—Está como loca y por eso le perdono hasta que me maltrate. Al fin y al cabo, este es un asunto que no te concierne directamente, Naruto. Lo mejor será que dejes en paz a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , que envíes a mamá y a Hinata a _Uzushiogakure_ , y que tengas piedad de mí, que ya no puedo más... ¡que ya no puedo más!

Se ha arrojado llorando en brazos de Naruto, pero él la detiene con un gesto frío. Ahora sólo mira a Hinata: su cuerpo desmadejado apoyado en la columna, sus labios apretados, sus cerrados párpados, su cabeza echada hacia atrás en la más amarga actitud de suprema desesperación... Y con gesto sereno y tono mesurado, expone:

—Si realmente Sasuke te debe una reparación, Hinata, no es posible que no quieras aceptarla. Si realmente tuviste la debilidad de caer en sus brazos, no es posible que una mujer como tú se niegue a casarse... Mal o bien, tuviste que quererlo para hacer lo que hiciste, y si lo que te asusta es su modesta posición, acaso deba adelantarte que después de la boda las cosas cambiarán. Perdóname si insisto, pero tengo la absoluta necesidad de saber que quieres a Sasuke, que quisiste a Sasuke, que fuiste suya, tú, tú... Y habiendo sido suya, no puedes rechazar lo que te ofrezco, que es lo único digno, lo único decente: ser su esposa...

— ¡Pero si ella no quiere...! —se rebela Sakura.

—Sí quiero, Naruto. Me casaré, me iré con él a donde quiera llevarme. ¡Dije que sí, y es mi última palabra!

Sakura ha escuchado temblando las palabras de Hinata, y se diría que, sin apenas cambiar, algo se despeja en el endurecido rostro de Naruto. Un instante aparta éste la vista de la pálida mujer recostada en la columna, para clavarla en el rostro de su esposa. También Sakura está intensamente pálida; como los de Hinata, también tiemblan sus labios; pero hay un relámpago siniestro en sus brillantes ojos de jade, y la luz que un momento iluminara el rostro de Naruto parece apagarse cuando de sus labios destila sutil y dolorosamente la ironía:

— ¿Ves? No era necesario llegar a los extremos de antes para convencerla de lo que es justo y natural. Cualquiera puede tener un instante de debilidad, pero las gentes bien nacidas saben siempre que hay necesidad de reparar, y Hinata no desmiente la casta... Y ahora, para ti, Sakura, una pequeña pregunta de orden personal: ¿Por dónde saliste del cuarto?

— ¿Yo? Pues... Bueno... por esa ventana... Tu ridiculez de encerrarme me obligó a cualquier cosa, y aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar la forma en que me tratas...

—Me temo que tendrás que tolerar muchas cosas más, querida —anuncia Naruto con suavidad, pero con un oculto acento ominoso—. Volvamos al cuarto... Deja a Hinata en paz... Ella me parece que comprende las cosas mejor que tú, y acepta plenamente las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Verdad, Hinata?

La pálida frente de Hinata se ha alzado, sus claros ojos, limpios, puros, altivos, se clavan un instante en los de Naruto haciéndole estremecerse con una involuntaria sensación de respeto, cuando ésta asiente dignísima:

—En efecto, Naruto. Acepto y afronto plenamente las consecuencias de mis actos.

* * *

—Siéntate y descansa. Mañana te aguarda un día de grandes emociones... un mañana que ya es hoy...

Los dos, Sakura y Naruto, han alzado la cabeza. Por la abierta ventana se divisa un trozo de cielo que empieza a clarear. En él arde una estrella, roja como una brasa, como un botón de fuego, como una ardiente gota de sangre...

—Todo estará listo a la hora que haga falta: los papeles, el cura, el juez. Por fortuna, el notario lo tenemos en casa. Un poco remiso andaba el bueno de Akimichi, pero después ha desplegado una actividad extraordinaria, cuando se ha dado cuenta que de verdad le iba en esto la vida a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Siempre ha tenido una extraña debilidad por mi hermano...

— ¿Eh? —Se asombra Sakura—. ¿Qué dices, Naruto?

—Creo que ignorabas ese detalle. Sí, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ es mi hermano. Claro que con el yelmo del escudo de los Uchiha virado hacia la izquierda; peor aún, porque ni siquiera es un simple bastardo... Es un hijo del adulterio, de la infamia, de la traición de una mujer y de la deslealtad de un amigo... Duele decirlo, pero ese amigo infiel fue mi padre, pero vaya la verdad por delante...

Sakura ha bajado más la cabeza, ha hundido un instante el rostro en las manos. El corazón le late tan fuerte, que cree no poder resistir más. Todo a su alrededor es como una pesadilla, como un torbellino de locura, mientras ásperas, irónicas y heladas, siguen sonando, como si flotasen en un negro infinito, las frases de Naruto:

—Justamente anoche tuve la seguridad de que era mi hermano. Y mira tú lo que somos los imbéciles, los sentimentales, los de corazón blando... Sentí una ternura y una alegría infinita, salí a buscarle para estrecharlo entre mis brazos, para ofrecerle lo que, según mi utópico sentido de la vida, le pertenecía: la mitad de cuanto tengo... Para rogar a mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, que me permitiese darle también el nombre de mi padre, para hacerle completamente igual a mí... Qué imbécil soy, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? ¿Por qué destilan así odio y amargura tus palabras?

— ¿Me lo preguntas de verdad? ¿No lo sabes? A veces basta un rayo de luz para ver el abismo; basta un minuto para que la vida cambie para siempre... —Naruto hace una mueca, y es más intensamente amarga la bocanada de veneno que sube a sus labios—: Sí... Es mi hermano... mi hermano el perdido, el contrabandista, acaso el pirata... como Hinata es tu hermana hipócrita y rastrera, cínica y liviana... ¿Verdad?

Ha esperado la respuesta largo rato hasta que, al fin, escapa trémula y mojada de lágrimas de los labios de Sakura:

—Eres muy severo con ella, Naruto. Yo... yo me atrevería a suplicarte que los miraras con más indulgencia... con más...

Ha callado, ahogándose, y Naruto da un paso más hacia la ventana abierta, desde donde divisa el amplio panorama del valle, los sembrados, los campos verdes, las cumbres de las altas montañas que doran ya los primeros rayos del sol... Su vista baja hasta más cerca y se estremece al ver al hombre que, cruzados los brazos, amenazador y ceñudo frente a la morada de los Uchiha, observa también al sol que nace. Luego sonríe con sonrisa de hiel y sus manos bajando hasta Sakura, la obliga a levantarse, a mirar por aquella ventana, al tiempo que señala:

—Mira a Sasuke. Está contemplando salir el sol del día de sus bodas... el día en que la vida de los hombres cambia... ¡El día de su boda!

…

— ¡Oh, Sasuke...! ¿Qué haces?

—Ya lo ve, desayunarme a la moda marinera, con lo primero que hallé a mano. El servicio en esta casa está dejando bastante que desear. ¿Dónde se fueron aquellas filas de lacayos de chaquetas blancas? ¿Son acaso los que rondan ahora los caminos con la escopeta al brazo?

—Sasuke, te suplico que no bebas más...

La mano de Akimichi, adelgazada y temblorosa, se ha apoyado en el brazo de Sasuke apartando la copa que éste va a llevar a sus labios, y los tristes y cansados ojos se fijan largo rato en el rostro del muchacho, endurecido de rencor y de cólera, cerrado como una noche de tempestad. Están en un ángulo del amplísimo comedor, junto a los armarios cargados de vajillas de plata, donde Sasuke, revueltos los cabellos, desabrochada la camisa, toscos los ademanes de marinero, es una figura tan extraña, tan ruda y anacrónica, como cuando de niño pisó por primera vez aquella estancia con los pies descalzos, con el traje de terciopelo de Naruto como inútil regalo...

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que realmente ha pasado? Te aseguro que todo esto es como una pesadilla. Anoche te busqué por todas partes y, al no encontrarte, tuve la esperanza de que te hubieras ido. Luego vi los guardias... Te avisaron, ¿verdad? ¿Te avisó ella...?

—No sé a qué ella puede referirse en este caso. Me avisó una "ella", pero ninguna de las dos en las que seguramente usted ha pensado. Esas habrían estado muy satisfechas si me hubieran detenido con una bala en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero no salieron las cosas a su antojo... Mi hora no había llegado... Como para otros hombres dicen que hay una Providencia, hubo siempre un demonio que protegiera a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Un demonio que, para salvarlo, no le pide más que una cosa: Que marche adelante pisoteando a cuantos se pongan en su camino... Que viva sin piedad ni cuidados... Que atropelle y ofenda, robe o mate si es preciso matar...

—Hijo, es espantoso tu estado de ánimo, como espantosas son también la desesperación y la violencia de Naruto. Tengo la impresión de que ha enloquecido de repente. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar así en una hora? ¡Qué digo una hora! Unos minutos nada más bastaron. Y no es posible que lo que oficialmente sabe, haya sido bastante para...

— ¿Qué es lo que oficialmente sabe?

—No creo que necesites preguntarlo. Tus pretendidos amores con la señorita Hinata Hyūga...

— ¿Pretendidos? Delante de usted ella ha confesado, ha afirmado que fue mi amante...

— ¡No pretenderás que crea ese disparate! Conmigo puedes ser absolutamente franco...

—Soy absolutamente franco con todo el mundo, Akimichi. Me casaré con Hinata Hyūga, me la llevaré conmigo en mi barco... Será útil una mujer a bordo para lavar la ropa, hacer la comida de los muchachos, remendar las velas y fregar los platos...

— ¡No puedes casarte para eso con la señorita Hyūga! ¡No puedes llevártela a tu barco! Ella tiene su casa en _Uzushiogakure_. Ahí es donde tienes que ir y allí iré yo también en seguida para...

— ¿Para qué, Akimichi? —Interrumpe Naruto, aproximándose a la mesa donde se hallan los dos hombres—. Termine la frase...

—Pues... para ayudarles a instalarse. Cuando las cosas se hacen tan precipitadas como esta boda, todo sale mal y hay después mil detalles que arreglar, y yo...

— ¿Y usted cree que su presencia puede ser grata a dos recién casados? No, Akimichi, va usted a estorbar de un modo lamentable. Sasuke y Hinata van a casarse por amor. ¿No es verdad?

—Naturalmente —desafía Sasuke destilando ironía—. Por amor... Un amor que salva todos los escollos, que suprime todas las distancias... No se preocupe usted por Hinata, Akimichi. Cuando sea mi mujer, no necesitará de nada, absolutamente de nada...

—No dudo que sabrás atender y cuidar a tu esposa —concede Akimichi haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Tanto como Naruto a la suya. ¿No la guardas tú bajo llave, Naruto?

— ¡No te doy el derecho de preguntarme lo que hago! —rechaza Naruto furibundo—. Ni de entrar en el comedor de mí casa... Ni de beber coñac en mis vasos... ¡Canalla!

— ¡Naruto! ¡Oh, Sasuke! —se alarma Akimichi ante el sesgo que repentinamente han tomado las cosas.

—No se preocupe, Akimichi, no se asuste —tranquiliza Sasuke con dolorosa impavidez—. Sus insultos no me harán saltar. Ya sé que es el amo, y al amo todo hay que tolerárselo. No en balde le respaldan cien hombres armados. Es un detalle que da fuerza y valora sus mandatos... Magnífico detalle...

— ¡Basta! ¡No voy a tolerar...!

— ¡Soy yo quien dice, basta! No pisaré tu comedor, no beberé en tus malditos vasos... Aguardaré la hora de mi matrimonio y me iré con mi mujer adonde me dé la gana llevarla. Es lo que exigiste, y es lo que hago... ¡Nada más! —escupe Sasuke con fiereza incontrolable. Y dando la espalda a su rival se aleja con paso precipitado.

— ¡Ah, carroña! —insulta Naruto enardecido—. ¿Por qué se va? ¿Por qué no responde a mis injurias?

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en provocarlo? ¿No ha hecho ya cuanto quieres? ¿A qué viene ese odio repentino y absurdo? Si quieres explicarme las cosas con calma, acaso yo, con mi buena voluntad...

Naruto ha apartado la vista del notario, ha recorrido con ella la amplísima estancia para detenerse al fin en el dorado marco de un retrato, efigie de Fugaku Uchiha, contemplándolo largo rato. La frente altiva, el mentón voluntarioso, la figura arrogante, trágicamente parecido a Sasuke... Y toda la ira que le sacude, se apaga, se ahoga en el pozo amargo que reboza su alma...

…

—Naruto... no te había sentido entrar...

—Tus puertas estaban abiertas por casualidad, mamá, y pensé que no había nadie en tu cuarto.

—Sí... Kin está enferma, y es natural. La pobre paga por los pecados de otro... Ya sabes que Shin desapareció de la casa sin decir palabra. Yo le había dado un puesto de jefe de las cuadras, pero se fue sin despedirse ni siquiera de su sobrina. La pobre sufre por eso. Ya sé que tú no tienes por ella simpatías de ninguna clase, pero es una servidora agradecida y leal...

—Sobre todo, leal... —murmura Naruto con cierto retintín.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Nada... Hablemos de otra cosa... Dentro de dos horas será la ceremonia de la boda, y...

—Hijo, ¿de todos modos vas a hacer que se casen? ¿Insistes? Pensé que te bastaría con saber que estaban dispuestos a casarse...

—Eso es muy fácil. También ellos pudieron pensar lo mismo. Yo necesito ver el final, verlos partir en alegre viaje de novios y regresar del brazo como un matrimonio bien avenido. Si es como ellos dicen, ya pueden sentirse satisfechos. Si no lo es... quiero ver estallar el volcán... Pero lo es. Ellos lo afirman, todo el mundo lo dice, tú misma opinas que debo aceptar la historia, tal como me la han contado. Pues aceptándola, todos tenemos que ser felices. No hay razón para caras largas y sollozos ahogados, sino para fiesta, para una alegre fiesta. Les he dado a los trabajadores el día libre, barricas de aguardiente, y la orden de bailar hasta que se caigan... Supongo que no faltarás a la iglesia, mamá. Me complacerás asistiendo a esa boda.

—Si es por complacerte, habrá que ir. Pero quisiera que me escucharas...

—No escucharé a nadie. Es inútil... —rehúsa Naruto suave, pero con firmeza—. Mira, aquí llega precisamente Anko, oportuna por primera vez en su vida...

—La mandé traerme razón de cómo sigue Kin —justifica Samui. Y alzando algo la voz—: Acércate, Anko ¿Cómo está Kin?

—No sé. Pero seguro que está bien, porque no se hallaba en su cuarto ni en el patio, donde el Shin estaba armando el gran escándalo...

— ¿Ha regresado Shin? —murmura Naruto lentamente.

—Lo trajeron los guardias, y hay que oírlo. Está más bravo que un alacrán... No quería venir y lo tuvieron que amarrar... —Anko ríe con divertida sandez—. Está que se muerde solo, como un perro con rabia...

— ¿Mandaste detenerlo a él también, hijo?

—Mandé detener a cuantos intentaran cruzar los linderos de Mangekyō. Me alegro mucho de comprobar que mis órdenes fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él, y no te preocupes, mamá, porque no va a irle mal. En cuanto tú, Anko, ve a decirle a la señora Sakura que se prepare. La ceremonia de la boda es a las tres. Debe estar arreglada un poco antes, ya que es ella quien tendrá que acompañar al novio al pie del altar. ¡Anda! Prepárale la ropa y ayúdala a vestirse... ¿No me oyes?

—Pero, mi amo, ¿cómo hago para entrar? La señora Sakura está encerrada...

—Aquí tienes las llaves del cuarto. ¡Anda! ¡Anda pronto! —Ha empujado a Anko, que se aleja asustada, y volviéndose a Samui, le aconseja—: Arréglate tú también, mamá. Yo voy a ordenar que suelten a Shin y a devolverle su importante cargo... Estoy empezando a darte la razón en todo, madre: es el capataz ideal para este infierno florido.

…

—Hija mía, creo que es la hora. Ahí está ya Naruto, y todos van camino de la iglesia. —Mebuki se interrumpe y balbuceando, agrega—: Yo no sé qué decirte, ¿Qué pensaría tu padre? Mi hijita... Yo me siento culpable, haces todo esto por tu hermana... prometí cuidarte y yo…

—No hay nada que tengas que reprocharte, mamá. Hinata se ha puesto de pie, abandonando el reclinatorio donde largamente ha rezado, y se mueve como una sonámbula a través de la estancia. En sus ojos hay un brillo extraño, sus manos arden, y están sus labios también resecos y ardientes bajo el vaho de fuego que respira. Tímida y torpe, la madre va tras ella como si no hallase gestos ni palabras...

—Hija, deberías haberte mudado de traje... ¿Vas a ir a casarte de negro, de luto como una viuda? ¿Y sin ramo de novia?

— ¿Qué falta hace? Dame mi libro de oraciones y mi rosario...

— ¡Ay, hijita, todo esto me parece horrible! Creo que aún podrías... Ni Hisui ni Hiashi me perdonarían que tú… —intenta persuadir Mebuki; pero la interrumpen unos golpes discretos dados en la puerta.

—No puedo nada... mis padres entenderían mis razones. Ahí está el hombre que va a llevarme hasta el altar... Es Naruto... Ábrele...

Mebuki ha franqueado la puerta a Naruto y con la mayor discreción ha salido dejándolos solos. El sí se ha cambiado de traje afeitado y peinado con pulcritud y esmero. El marfileño rostro, tenso y pálido, no muestra expresión de ninguna clase. En la mano sostiene un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, y parecen de acero sus pupilas azules, a fuerza de duras y brillantes, cuando interroga:

— ¿Estás lista ya?

La ha mirado con ansia, con una especie de interrogación desesperada en los ojos humanizados por un instante, y Hinata sostiene aquella mirada sin responder de momento ni con un gesto ni con una palabra; luego baja los párpados y da un paso hacia él para contestarle con un monosílabo que es a la vez afirmación y pregunta:

— ¿Ya?

—Aunque es facultad de la novia hacerse esperar, creo que no debemos extremar la nota en este caso... Sasuke está en la iglesia, desde hace rato... Aquí tienes tu ramo de novia...

—Gracias, Naruto —agradece Hinata con amarga ironía—. Son las primeras flores que me das en tu vida, y tenían que ser éstas. ¡Vamos, que espera Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

Bruscamente, casi estrujándolo, ha tomado Hinata aquel pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, y un instante lo aprieta en gesto convulso contra su pecho. Tenía que ser él, tenía que ser el hombre a quien tanto amó en vano, a quien aún siente junto a sí como una quemadura, quien la llevase del brazo al altar, quien pusiera en sus manos el ramo de novia para sus bodas con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... Tenía que ser aquel Naruto Uchiha a quien amara desde niña con el ingenuo amor de sus nueve años, y tenía que ser su voluntad la que pidiera a su vida el sacrificio enorme, más grande aún que el de la vida misma... Ahora va junto a él, apenas apoyada en su brazo la blanca mano leve, mientras llora su corazón con lágrimas de sangre, porque es aquél con quien soñara, aquél con quien tejiera los jazmines purísimos del amor primero, aquél que viera novio y esposo en sus ensueños de colegiala, el que la lleve ahora como un verdugo camino del cadalso. Nunca fue tanto trecho de su brazo, nunca recibió flores de su mano, nunca le vio, como ahora le ve, inclinarse para mirarla, mientras avanza con una sombra de inquietud en las claras pupilas...

—Hinata, ¿te sientes mal? Tu mano arde... Se diría que tienes fiebre...

— ¡No tengo nada! Sigamos...

…

—Sasuke... ¿No me oyes? ¡Sasuke!

—Cruzando los brazos, perdida la mirada en las sobredoradas maderas del altar, Sasuke no parece escuchar la voz de Sakura, no baja los ojos, no vuelve la cabeza para mirarla, ni un solo músculo se mueve en su rostro de piedra, y es su cuerpo frío y rígido, como si hasta su aliento humano se petrificase en aquel instante...

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar? — Sasuke no responde. Sólo ha ladeado un poco la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que habla muy cerca, con voz ahogada y suplicante; juntas las manos y agrandadas de angustia las pupilas. También Sakura cree soñar, cree vivir una espantosa pesadilla, reviviendo a la vez las escenas de su propia boda que de pronto se le antojan lejanas, como si el torbellino en que vive durara desde hace muchos años atrás o como si fuese su propia boda la que se realizase también en aquel instante. Más no su boda con Naruto, sino con el hombre que está a su lado, junto a ella, duro, desdeñoso y altivo... Pero la iglesia no está, como entonces, cubierta de flores. Apenas brillan cuatro velas frente al desnudo altar, no hay alfombra, ni lámparas, ni sedas, ni brocados, ni uniformes brillantes, ni asoma en el lugar de preferencia la blanca cabeza del _Shushō_ , Gobernante General de la Isla... Lentamente han ido llegando sombras oscuras, rostros de bronce o de ébano, pechos desnudos, anchas manos de peones en las que tiemblan los sombreros de palma, pies descalzos que marcan en barro su huella, y también faldas de colorines, cabezas adornadas con el típico pañuelo de las isleñas del Remolino, muchachuelos de ojos brillantes... toda una muchedumbre humilde, abigarrada, impulsada por gratitud o por curiosidad...

En la puerta del templo han aparecido los que faltan... Una novia pálida, convulsa, enlutada con un chal de seda negro sustituyendo al velo y a la corona de azahares... Una novia con los labios trémulos, con los ojos encendidos de fiebre y de espanto, que marcha despacio, como pidiendo fuerzas a Dios para cada paso, y un joven padrino de faz hosca y sombría, de dientes apretados, con una máscara de hielo sobre la desesperación de su alma...

— ¡No puede ser, Sasuke! ¡No puede ser, y no será! —murmura decidida Sakura en voz baja y angustiada. De pronto, ve junto a sí a su esposo, y se alarma—: ¡Oh... Naruto...!

—Nuestra misión termina frente a este altar, Sakura. Ven —explica Naruto.

Ha retrocedido, obligando a Sakura a hacerlo con él, a la vez sosteniéndola y sujetándola, clavada en ella su mirada relampagueante. Pero la expresión de Sakura ha cambiado: juntas las manos y bajos los párpados... Y una mueca de burla desgarradora cruza por los labios de Sasuke mientras se acerca a la pálida enlutada para susurrarle en tono desdeñoso:

—Bien... Ahora el cura dirá... ¿Qué pasa, Santa Hinata? Parece que fuera a desmayarse...

— ¡Vuélvase hacia el sacerdote! —ordena, imperiosa y airada, Hinata.

El viejo sacerdote se ha acercado, y en el silencio de las respiraciones contenidas podría escucharse el golpear de aquellos corazones que laten como martillazos...

—Hinata Hyūga-Mishima, ¿quieres por esposo a Sasuke, sin apellido, conocido por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_?

—Sí quiero...

—Sasuke, sin apellido, conocido por Sasuke no Akuma, ¿quieres por esposa a Hinata Hyūga-Mishima?

—Sí quiero...

Ya brilla el aro de desposada en la mano temblorosa de Hinata; ya cayeron las trece arras de oro sobre la bandeja de plata; ya la mano del sacerdote se alza para bendecir a la pareja extraña, y sus cansados ojos se detienen en la cabeza baja, como de sonámbula, de Hinata, y en el rostro doloroso y altivo, rudo y descuidado, de Sasuke...

—...Unidos para siempre quedáis, hijos mío, con el lazo del matrimonio, fuerte y santo...

Como en un torbellino de locura, ha cruzado Hinata la iglesia, del brazo de Sasuke... Sin ver, sin oír, como la rama desgajada de un árbol que el vendaval arrastra, han salvado la distancia del pórtico de la iglesia hasta el centro de aquella plaza abierta en los floridos jardines de los Uchiha... Hinata no ve la abigarrada muchedumbre de colorines que les rodea por todas partes... No mira el rostro triste y severo de Samui Uchiha... Se borran para ella las formas de Sakura y de Naruto, no distingue siquiera la pálida faz de su madre, que trata de seguirla, bañada en llanto... Es como si la tierra se hundiera bajo sus pies, como si las nubes girasen, y bailasen los árboles subiendo y bajando en la trágica danza de un terremoto ... Como si sus ojos deslumbrados apenas vieran solamente cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, el duro y amargo perfil de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , que grita autoritario:

— ¡Karin... Pronto... los caballos!

— ¡Un momento, Sasuke! —Advierte Naruto—. ¡Aguarda! Hay un coche dispuesto para ustedes; pero hemos de hablar antes... ¡Escúchame...!

— ¡No tenemos nada que hablar ni nada tengo que escucharte! ¡Es mi mujer y me la llevo!

De un salto está Sasuke sobre el caballo. Con rápido y violento gesto que nadie ha podido prever ni impedir, alza a Hinata sobre la silla del caballo que monta, encabritándolo al golpe brutal de sus talones. De inmediato se arma un barullo de voces, movimiento y confusión, y es la voz de Sakura la que se eleva en un grito que es súplica y desesperación:

— ¡Que no se la lleve! ¡Que no se vayan...! ¡Que no se vayan! Haz algo, Naruto, no lo dejes... ¡No dejes que se la lleve así! ¡Que vayan tras ellos, que le corran detrás, que lo detengan! ¿No me oyes? ¿No comprendes? ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es capaz de matarla!

Ha caído casi de rodillas, agarrada al brazo de Naruto, sincera y desesperada en un momento, pero la expresión feroz del rostro de su esposo apaga el grito y la súplica en sus labios...

— ¿Por qué te vuelves loca? —se revuelve Naruto en un arranque de ira.

— ¡Mi hermana... mi pobre hermana...!

—Se ha casado con el hombre a quien quiso, con el salvaje que prefirió sobre todos los demás, por el que manchó su nombre, por el que insultó a la sociedad en que ha nacido, por el que no le importó desafiarlo todo y arrostrarlo todo. ¡Se ha casado con su Sasuke, con su Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , y sin duda le agradan sus modales cuando pasó por encima de todo para darle su amor! ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Es verdad o no es verdad?

—Es verdad, Naruto... —murmura Sakura impotente y vencida.

—Pues entonces, adelante —señala Naruto. Y con voz fuerte, ordena—: ¡Fuera de aquí todos! ¡A las barracas, a los barriles de aguardiente, a cantar, a bailar, a celebrar las bodas de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

…

Como si volase sobre el sendero pedregoso, marcha el caballo que lleva a Hinata y a Sasuke... Sobre el duro arzón de la montura, atrapada, triturada casi por el brazo robusto que a la vez la sujeta y la sostiene, siente Hinata, más que ver, cómo las tierras de los Uchiha van quedando atrás... Ya han salido del valle, ya el brioso animal, sintiendo el peso de la noble carga, clava los cascos en las empinadas laderas del desfiladero que es entrada y salida al valle grande de Mangekyō... Abajo quedó todo: la morada suntuosa, los jardines magníficos, las huertas de frutales, los campos sembrados, las barracas donde ya suenan los roncos tambores y van de mano en mano las jícaras de ron...

Hinata ha alzado la cabeza... No sabe el tiempo que ha pasado, no sabe las leguas que ha sentido al caballo galopar, pero ahora éste marcha despacio, atravesando el campo sin caminos, donde las piedras le hacen resbalarse, donde a veces las ramas les azotan al pasar y los tumbos la obligan a agarrarse a los anchos hombros del hombre que la lleva consigo...

¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino de _Uzushiogakure_... ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Este es el camino por donde yo quiero llevarla...

— ¿Llevarme a dónde?

— ¿Qué más da? ¿No oyó lo que le dijo en el altar su cura? ¡La llevo a donde quiera llevarla!

— ¡Ese no fue el convenio! Basta de burlas, Sasuke. Si lo que quiere es asustarme...

—Se asuste o no, para mí es igual. Se casó conmigo; ¿no? Entonces, es mi mujer y la llevo donde me dé la gana.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Le juro...!

— ¡Quieta! Y no jure nada, porque jurará en falso. —La ancha mano de Sasuke ha aprisionado las dos de Hinata y la obliga a volverse para mirar al frente, a las nubes espesas donde ya hundió el sol su último rayo—. Mire, ¿qué es lo que tiene delante?

—El mar... y un barco...

—Una goleta... el _Luzbel_... Mi única propiedad, aparte de usted... Mi casa... Nuestra casa...

— ¿Está loco?

—Quizá... Probablemente hay que estar loco para haber aceptado toda esta farsa. Y usted también debe estar loca de remate...

— ¡Yo no voy a consentir...! ¡Lléveme a _Uzushiogakure_ , o déjeme aquí si no quiere llevarme! Iré sola, a pie, como sea, o me dejaré caer en cualquier parte... No le importa lo que yo haga... Puede dejarme en paz.

—No, por mi desgracia. Dije que sí la quería por esposa. ¿No recuerda ya las obligaciones de los casados? ¿Tan poco valen para usted, noble y creyente, los juramentos que los dos profesamos? Vivir juntos, servirnos, ayudarnos... " _Ame y proteja el marido a la mujer como a sí mismo, como a carne de su carne; tema, respete y obedezca la mujer a su marido..._ " ¿No se acuerda ya? Fue hace unas horas apenas. Estamos en el día de nuestras bodas, y para la noche de la boda hay en el _Luzbel_ una ancha cámara nupcial —se burla Sasuke con una risa impregnada de amargura.

Ha saltado a tierra, arrastrando a Hinata con él sin soltarla, los dedos, como de hierro, aferrados a las blancas muñecas, clavándose en ellas, mientras hay en los labios una mueca feroz que en nada se parece a una sonrisa, al comentar con amargo sarcasmo:

— ¿Te asusta la noche de bodas, paloma blanca?

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Bruto, canalla! —forcejea Hinata intentando vanamente zafarse de las manos de Sasuke.

—No intentes morder, porque te quedarás sin dientes y sería una lástima. No había reparado, pero son muy lindos, tan bonitos como los de tu hermana... Sakura es maravillosa, ¿sabes? Y esas cosas suelen ser de familia. Después de todo, creo que no hice tan mal...

— ¡Basta... Déjeme en paz! —Se exaspera Hinata—. Lo que quiere es burlarse, asustarme, desesperarme, enloquecerme, vengarse en mí, que es la única víctima que tiene a su alcance.

—En todo caso, víctima voluntaria. Yo no inventé que te casaras conmigo, hermana. Lo inventó tu Naruto... —Sasuke se interrumpe al oír un ruido de remos que va acercándose, y alzando la voz ordena—: Arrima a este lado. Suigetsu. —Y en voz baja le dice a Hinata—: Te llevaré en brazos para que no te mojes los piececitos...

— ¡Basta de estupideces! ¡Déjeme, váyase, tome su bote y acabe de embarcarse!

— ¡Qué graciosa eres, Santa Hinata! Me harías reír si no me entraran ganas de aplastarte a puñetazos. ¿Pensaste de veras que todo era tan fácil? ¿Pensaste que bastaría decirme: " _Déjeme en paz, tome su barco y lárguese_ ", para que yo obedeciera como un perro? ¿Pero hasta dónde puede llegar tu egoísmo y tu soberbia? —Y con furiosa exasperación, exclama—: ¡Basta! Ya me mordió también el perro de las súplicas, y sé lo que significan, lo que valen y para lo que sirven. Ya sé lo que cuesta conmoverse por tus súplicas y tus lágrimas... Significa caer en una trampa, pagar con la vida un momento de debilidad. Una vez lo lograste, pero no vas a conmover más. ¡No tendré piedad de nadie, y de ti menos que de nadie! ¡Al bote... al barco! Te casaste conmigo, y ni tú ni tu hermana van a seguir burlándose. ¡Te llevaré aunque sea arrastrando!

De un salto, triturada por aquellas manos de falanges como de acero, arrastrada por aquel brazo que ciñe imperioso su frágil cintura, ahogada la voz en su garganta, Hinata se ha visto obligada a salvar la pequeña distancia que va desde la tierra al bote... Autoritario, Sasuke ordena a su segundo:

—Proa al _Luzbel_ , y rema con todas tus fuerzas... ¡Pronto!

— ¿No esperamos a la muchacha? —vacila el segundo, asombrado—. ¿Va a dejarla en tierra?

— ¡Que venga a nado, para que aprenda otra vez a no retrasarse! ¡Dale a los remos! ¡Vamos...!

— ¡No! ¡No! —suplica Hinata angustiada—. Usted, señor marinero óigame...

—Ese no oye nada, ni ve nada, ni hace más que lo que yo le mando. ¿Entendiste? —Y dirigiéndose a su segundo, apremia—: ¡Apura y llega pronto! Pide que te eche un cabo.

—Pero, patrón... —rezonga el segundo.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa ni busques lo que no se te ha perdido, porque lo encontrarás! —Y volviéndose hacia Hinata, le recalca en voz baja—: ¿Ves cómo todo es inútil? Tengo de mi parte la fuerza de la ley y la razón de la fuerza. Así es como mandan los que mandan... ¡Llegamos! —En ese momento se deja oír el estampido de un trueno lejano, que presagia la próxima tormenta, y sarcástico, Sasuke comenta—: Y como siempre, del cielo me saludan con salvas. —Luego le grita a su segundo—: ¡Pide la escala, imbécil! —Y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Hinata, le explica irónico—: No es de mármol, sino de sogas. Pero no importa, te subiré en los brazos. Es la moda en la _Izuna_ y en _Benisu_... La novia va en los brazos...

Un instante ha bastado a Sasuke, y ya sus pies, fuertes y anchos, se afirman en la estrecha cubierta. La noche ha caído totalmente... Junto a las gavias, los tres tripulantes del _Luzbel_ miran con sorpresa la extraña escena. Suigetsu da unos pasos como si no pudiese contenerse más, e intercede:

—Patrón, un momento. Esa mujer...

— ¿Me estás pidiendo cuentas? —Se violenta Sasuke—. ¡Lárgate... Apártate...!

De un puntapié ha abierto de par en par la puerta de la única cabina de la nave, y un instante después la cierra tras ellos...

— ¡No! ¡No! —Clama Hinata en el paroxismo del espanto—. ¡Es usted un canalla, un perfecto canalla, y no es posible que esos hombres no acudan en mi auxilio! ¡Favor... socorro..!

— ¡Cállate! —Le ataja Sasuke, iracundo, forcejeando y tapándole la boca—. ¡No va a venir nadie, y si hay uno que se atreva a tocar a esa puerta, lo mato! No hay peligro que lleguen, porque demasiado lo saben.

La ha arrojado de un empujón violento sobre la dura litera de tablas, y ella queda inmóvil, cerrados los ojos, entreabiertos los labios, como si las fuerzas la abandonaran, hundida en el mundo de la inconsciencia, mientras corre por sus venas la sangre encendida y el delirio de la fiebre finge nubes rojas sobre sus párpados cerrados...

—Al fin decidiste estarte quieta, al fin decidiste callar... —Sasuke hace una breve pausa y observándola un momento, se sorprende—: ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás haciéndote la enferma? ¿Crees que vas a burlarte? Pues no. ¡No! ¿Oíste? ¡Serás mía, me pertenecerás, te trataré peor que a una esclava! No tendré compasión, no volveré a tener compasión de tus lágrimas, no volverás a conmoverme, aunque te vea morir y agonizar... ¿Has oído? ¡Basta de farsas! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!

La ha sacudido inútilmente, dejándola caer otra vez, mirándola con impotente rabia. No, no es fingido su mal. Su cuerpo desmadejado exhala un vaho extraño, un sudor de agonía la baña, y en sus mejillas, antes tan pálidas, se encienden dos rosetas de fiebre. Con mano audaz desabrocha Sasuke el negro corpiño y un instante queda mirando el cuello blanco, sin que haya en ella una protesta, un gesto... Torpemente busca con sus dedos el pulso y palpa en él el golpear de la sangre que late encendida por aquella fiebre que la quema. Con suavidad deja caer aquella mano y da unos pasos por la destartalada cabina, cuando, de pronto, unos golpes discretos suenan en la puerta y la voz del segundo, llama:

— ¡Patrón... patrón...!

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? —Se enfurece Sasuke, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Perdóneme, patrón, pero la muchacha está en la playa gritando... ¿De veras va usted a dejarla en tierra?

El segundo habla, observando con curiosidad el rostro de Sasuke. Luego se empina tratando de mirar por encima de su hombro, pero la mano recia del patrón del _Luzbel_ le aparta de un empujón brutal, mientras le recrimina:

— ¿Qué miras, estúpido? Lárgate a buscar a Karin. Tráela y, apenas esté a bordo, levamos anclas rumbo a donde sople el viento que más sople.

—Por el Noreste hay señales de tormenta, patrón.

— ¡Pues rumbo a la tormenta, y a toda vela! ¡Vete ya! Ha cerrado la puerta, volviendo a la desnuda litera de tablas... Allí está Hinata, inmóvil, la respiración fatigosa, entreabiertos los labios... Los morenos cabellos, que en el forcejeo se destrenzaran, son ahora como un nimbo negro azulado alrededor de la cabeza que se agita de cuando en cuando... Las manos se mueven débilmente, sube y baja el pecho con el ritmo desacompasado del corazón que quema la fiebre... Un momento la contempla así Sasuke, y luego se aleja en un brusco recrudecimiento de rencor y de cólera, exclamando:

— ¡Hinata Hyūga... basura y farsa!

* * *

 **N/A:** Meuuuuus Amoreeeeees! Estoy de vuelta. \o/. Bueno, si están leyendo esto el 26 o 27 de agosto, es que logré subirlo desde el teléfono. Tengo problemas técnicos con el internet y por eso no he podido actualizar TT_T. Ya Hinata y Sasuke son marido y mujer, pero ahora él piensa que ella es mala y la desprecia. Ojalá pronto cambie de opinión. :)

Y bueno, Sakurita terminó enredando todo para salvar su pellejo, pero ya ven le salió el tiro por la culata, o como un buen venezolano diría "se quedó sin el chivo y sin el mecate", porque ya Naruto desconfía no cree en ella.

Ay, pobrecito mi Naru, después de estar tan feliz le llega ese balde de agua fría, ¿Qué hará ahora con su querida mujercita?

Bueno, ya veremos más acercamiento de estos dos. Espero actualizar pronto.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **CherryMarce:** Ya te saqué de la duda, Naruto ya sospechaba la verdad y quería darle el lugar que merecía, pero ya viste que Sakura arruinó todo. Hinata lo impidió y vimos cómo terminó, ella cargando las culpas de Sakura. Espero te guste esta segunda parte. Un beso.

 **Guest (Mi inspiradora):** Holaaaa, jajajaja sí en esa historia puse mucho romance, y en las correcciones la estoy haciendo con mucha más pasión. Aquí ya por lo menos están casados estos tórtolos no tan tórtolos. Jajaja tal vez no digeriste bien los libros, a veces me pasa cuando estoy desesperada por ver qué pasa. Y sí, te recomiendo la saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, soy una adicta a los libros de George R. R. Martin, seguro te van a encantar. Espero disfrutes de esta segunda parte. Un beso grande, saludos.

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Holaaa Merche, qué bien que te haya gustado, Sorry por haber tardado tanto, es que como dije arriba, hay problemas técnicos con el inter. Empezamos con la segunda parte, espero y también sea de tu agrado, Un abrazo, Saludos.

 **Hime-23:** Oiiiiii, como esta menina, tudo bem? Já viu tudo o que a obsessão do Sasuke ocasionou? Ahhh mas se não é assim, ele e a Hina não teriam sua história de amor. E o Naruto está tudo transformado, tudo cheio de ira e não é para menos, as dúvidas estão matando-o. Já veremos o que passa com ele e a mulher.

 **SKuchiki:** Holaaaa, bienvenida. Gracias por pasarte por mis otras historias, es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta leer lo que escribo, aunque ésta es una adaptación de un libro, pero sí le he agregado algo mío en una que otra parte. Con _Between Love & Revenge_ ya publiqué una nueva nota, el epílogo lo publicaré cuando la tenga corregida por completo. Jajaja ya voy por los amantes misteriosos, llevo bastante porque he agregado cosas que no estaban y creo que está quedando mejor. No desesperes, de que tendrán el epílogo, lo tendrán. Solo que estoy un poquito floja con eso. Bueno, espero te guste este cap, un beso, Saludos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero que nos leamos pronto.

 _Sayonara!_

 _Lis_


	9. SEGUNDA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

* * *

¡Holaaaa meus amores! De nuevo yo, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Continúo con los problemas de conexión, por suerte mi vecino me pasó la clave de su _WI-FI_ y por ello he podido subir capítulo…

La historia tendrá tres partes como la trilogía original, " _Sasuke y Sakura_ ", " _Hinata_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Mónica) y la última el desenlace y final " _Sasuke no Akuma_ " (Viene siendo el libro de Juan del Diablo versión Sasuke)

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado :) Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrútenla, nos Leemos al final.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **HINATA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

— ¿Adónde vas? O mejor dicho, ¿adónde ibas? Porque no vas a cruzar esa puerta.

—No iba a ninguna parte. No sabía que dar unos pasos fuera un crimen. ¡Tu actitud es insoportable, Naruto!

—Vuelve a sentarte donde estabas. ¿Quieres un plantador? ¿O prefieres el jugo de piña con champaña? Es delicioso, ¿sabes? Por algo bauticé con tu nombre esta bebida... ¡He dicho que te sientes!

Trémula de rabia, Sakura se ha dejado caer, más que sentarse, en el diván de raso. La noche cae ya, y desde que horas antes terminara la ceremonia de la boda están solos en aquellas habitaciones adornadas con tanto esmero para la luna de miel del amo de _Mangekyō_. Junto a Naruto, sobre la mesilla dorada, hay vasos y botellas: el mejor coñac de Konoha, el más viejo ron de _Benisu_ , el más famoso vino de _Suna_ , y de un cubo de hielo emerge el cuello dorado de dos botellas de champaña. Hay también una fresca jarra de jugo de piña con el que llena dos vasos que acaba de mediar de champaña.

—Haz el favor de acompañarme con la bebida de tu nombre: _Saiai no Sakura_. Amada flor de cerezo... Bello significado el de tu nombre, ¿verdad? _Flor de cerezo_... Me gustaba tanto, tanto, que pensé que se trataba de uno de esos aciertos ciegos del destino el que así te llamaras... como los coloridos árboles que adornan los paisajes en _Konoha_... Toma tu _Saiai no Sakura_. Bebamos...

— ¡No quiero beber!

— ¿No quieres? ¡Qué raro! Siempre me dijiste que adorabas el champaña. Todavía me acuerdo de la noche de nuestra boda... ¡Cuántas copas de champaña llevaste a mis labios, cuántas...! —Y en tono imperioso, ordena—: ¡Bebe ahora... bebe!

— ¡Déjame en paz! —se rebela Sakura en forma violenta—. Estás loco... loco o borracho.

—Borracho... —repite Naruto en tono caustico—. Eso ocurre cuando se bebe mucho champaña: está uno borracho, y por más que se empeña no puede recordar los detalles. Es un recurso maravilloso hacer beber a la gente, envolver en las nubes doradas del champaña ciertas horas, para que apenas puedan recordarse...

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? No entiendo nada, ni quiero entender. ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar, Naruto? ¡Me has enloquecido, me has atormentado, llevas horas bebiendo como un estúpido sin permitirme que me mueva de tu lado!

—Es tu sitio, junto a mí. ¿No eres mi esposa? Pues a mi lado es donde debes estar. ¿Y qué mejor sitio para estar a mi lado que esta preciosa alcoba? La sucursal del paraíso... el nido de amor que nos prepararon... las rosadas paredes que me vieron de rodillas frente a tu belleza... y frente a tu pureza... —Naruto ríe con una risa breve y cruel.

— ¡Naruto... estás loco de verdad... estás peor que loco! —se espanta Sakura confusa y amedrentada.

—Sí, peor que loco: borracho. Borracho, como quisiste una vez que lo estuviera; borracho, pero con la mente más clara como no la tuve jamás... tan clara, que en ella las ideas queman a fuerza de brillar; borracho y feliz de poder celebrar contigo a solas, dignamente, la boda de nuestros hermanos... ¡Bebe conmigo... bebamos juntos por la felicidad de Hinata y de Sasuke!

Qué cerca ha estado, para Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki, el cielo del infierno, la felicidad de la desgracia, la divina embriaguez de su amor con esta duda cada vez más cruel, cada momento más amarga... nudo de espinas prendido en su garganta, flecha envenenada que de un solo golpe hiriera su orgullo. Su dignidad, su amor y su confianza... Como por un instinto de defensa rechaza la verdad, pero la verdad rebota como planta dañina a la que no ha sido posible arrancar las raíces... La sospecha se asoma en cada gesto, en cada palabra, en cada detalle... Y con la verdad, una como necesidad desesperada de lavar honra y corazón, un anhelo insensato de destruirlo todo, y más que todo, aquella belleza cálida, tentadora y tragante, aquella mujer a quien desesperadamente ama, pero a cuyos labios no puede acercarse porque la duda y el temor son demasiado grandes, porque su amor tiene ya ribetes de odio, porque ama demasiado para perdonar... Y al ver que Sakura, impávida, conserva la copa en la mano, apremia imperioso:

— ¡Dije que bebieras!

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete... déjame!

—No tienes más deseo que el de alejarme...

— ¡No tengo más deseo que...!

— ¿Que cuál? Acaba, dilo de una vez, di que quieres morir, que estás desesperada, que la conciencia no te deja vivir con sus reproches... Acaso te estoy molestando con mi curiosidad, pero no es en mí en quien piensas al desesperarte. Piensas en Sasuke, ¿verdad?

— ¡Naturalmente que tengo que pensar! —salta Sakura vivamente—. ¡Es un bruto, un salvaje, y tú le has entregado a mi hermana!

— ¿Yo, o tú?

— ¡Tú... Tú...! Yo no quería sino que ese hombre se alejara, que se fuera para siempre, que nos dejara en paz... Eso es lo que has debido mandarle... ¡Que se fuera! Porque ese hombre...

—Ese hombre es mi hermano. ¿Lo has olvidado ya? ¡Mi hermano!

— ¿Pero es cierta esa historia horrible?

— ¿Te parecen horribles las historias de traiciones y de adulterios? Di lo que sientes... Grítalo de una vez... ¡Estalla en santa indignación si eres inocente!

Otra vez las manos de Naruto se han cerrado sobre el cuello de Sakura. Otra vez sus ojos relampagueantes la miran muy de cerca como queriendo penetrarle el alma, y ella tiembla, helada de espanto, esquivando aquel gesto que le causa horror, al protestar:

— ¡Naruto! ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres obligarme a pedir auxilio? ¿Quieres...?

— ¡Quiero que confieses, que hables, que grites para salvar a Hinata, si es una inocente a quien has sacrificado!

— ¡No lo es... No lo es! Pero es mi hermana. ¡Sasuke no tendrá piedad!

—No necesita tener piedad si la ama...

— ¡Él no sabe amar!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De dónde le conoces? ¿Hasta dónde le conoces? ¡Contesta!

— ¡Déjame! ¡Me lastimas, me haces daño! ¡Suéltame, Naruto! ¡Voy a pedir socorro! ¡Voy a dar un escándalo!

— ¡Ya lo has dado! ¡Grita si quieres; pide auxilio, llama...! Nadie va a acudir. ¡Nadie! Estás sola conmigo, y tienes que decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y pagarme después el precio de tu infamia.

— ¡Socorro! —Grita Sakura, desesperada—. ¡Vas a matarme! ¡Socorro...!

Alguien se ha aproximado, acudiendo a la llamada de auxilio, y golpea la puerta apremiante. Fuera de sí, Naruto conmina al intruso, gritando:

— ¡No pasa nada! ¡Lárguese el que sea!

— ¡Abre, Naruto! ¡Pronto! ¡Ábreme! —se oye la voz autoritaria de Samui a través de la cerrada puerta.

Las manos de Naruto han soltado a Sakura, que se desploma sobre el diván de raso. Luego, con paso incierto, va hacia la puerta, hace girar la llave y deja el paso franco a su madre, que indaga:

— ¿Qué es esto, Naruto?

Ha ido hacia su hijo, mirándole con ansia, con una interrogación ardiente en los ojos, que no hallan en los de su hijo sino la duda cruel, la incertidumbre torturante, la desesperación del que lucha en vano por encontrar la verdad... Y el noble rostro de la dama se vuelve severo, mientras Naruto retrocede esquivando mirarlo... Captando en el aire aquella mirada, aferrándose a su única tabla de salvación, se alza Sakura, corriendo hacia la madre de su esposo:

— ¡Naruto ha bebido toda la tarde...! ¡Está como loco! Se empeña en hacerme confesar no sé qué. Me insulta, me maltrata, me dice cosas, que no entiendo. Se empeña en que yo hable, en que yo hable, y yo no tengo nada que hablar... ¡Nada... nada...! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar!

Se ha acogido a los brazos de la dama, que no la rechaza; hunde el rostro en su pecho, sollozando. Por sobre el joven cuerpo tembloroso, se cruzan las miradas del hijo y de la madre... La de Samui inquiere, pregunta otra vez anhelante, pero un amargo gesto de vencido es toda la respuesta de Naruto, y Samui suspira como aliviada, con gesto sereno:

—Me temo que todos estemos un poco fuera de nosotros mismos. Han pasado cosas muy desagradables... He sabido también que Mebuki, sin despedirse de nadie, salió para _Uzushiogakure_. Tomó el coche que estaba listo para llevar a los recién casados, y marchó casi detrás de ellos. Hasta cierto punto, la idea no fue mala. Supongo que eso te tranquilizará, Sakura, y a ti también, Naruto. La pobre no podía estar tranquila tras de entregar su hija a Sasuke _no Akuma_...

— ¡Fue ella misma quien se entregó! —rectifica Naruto con vivacidad.

—Desde luego, hijo, pero es natural la inquietud de una madre... y hasta la de una hermana...

Samui ha vuelto a mirar largamente a su hijo; sus ojos recorren también la ancha estancia ahora desordenada y revuelta, se detienen un rato en la mesa de los licores y se vuelven al rostro sombrío del joven Uchiha, con un reproche:

—Veo que, efectivamente, has estado bebiendo mucho, Naruto. Mejor será que procures despejarte y serenarte, y que tú también te calmes, Sakura. No llores más... No será para tanto... No hay rosas sin espinas, ni cielos sin tormentas... No hay que darle demasiada importancia a estas peleas de recién casados. Me temo que sean cosas inevitables. Ven a mi cuarto, Sakura...

…

El _Luzbel_ ha virado casi en redondo, enfilando la estrecha salida de la rada, tomando inmediatamente rapidez increíble, saltando entre los escollos, desafiando una vez más los elementos desencadenados. Como nunca seguras, las anchas manos de Sasuke empuñan el timón, y la luz de un relámpago le ilumina de pies a cabeza. La tormenta va amainando y una costa lejana queda ya atrás. Entre las gavias se agita una figura menuda, que avanza inclinándose con esfuerzo entre los tumbos de la nave...

—Patrón, ¿está encerrada el ama nueva...?

—Sí, Karin, está encerrada —asiente Sasuke con manifiesto malhumor—. Ustedes las mujeres estorban en la cubierta cuando hay tempestad... Bueno, estorban siempre, y cuando hay tormenta, más. Apréndelo para que no te agarre desprevenida. —La muchacha bajó la cabeza ante las mordaces palabras del patrón del _Luzbel._

—Pero el ama, patrón... Suigetsu dijo que estaba enferma...

— ¡Dile a Suigetsu que se guarde la lengua para cuando le haga falta!

— ¿No me deja entrar a verla, patrón? ¿A cuidarla? Sí, patroncito, déjeme ir... Por su madre...

Suplicante, Karin se ha abrazado a la pierna de Sasuke, y un instante la varonil cabeza se inclina para mirar a la niña, en cuyos grandes ojos rubí brillan las lágrimas. Luego, otra vez contempla el horizonte espeso, oscuro, las nubes bajas, el mar alzándose en montañas, la lluvia que cae furiosamente, todo el bárbaro espectáculo de la tempestad que apenas ilumina el lívido resplandor de los ahora lejanos relámpagos... La frágil embarcación cruje, estremecida desde su quilla marinera hasta el tope del palo de mesana. Es una voluntad contra la tormenta, un cuchillo que se hunde en la carne salada del mar. Asimismo, siente latir en su pecho su propio corazón Sasuke _no Akuma_... Contra los elementos, contra la sociedad, contra la vida... Como la espuma amarga que le azota los labios, es el rezumar de su alma; como el tenso vibrar de la nave en peligro, vibran tensos su pensamiento y su voluntad... Odia y quiere odiar más; le ahoga el rencor, y aun quiere que ese rencor se ahonde, como las aguas del océano... Quiere hacerlo infinito, quiere alzarlo tan alto como el mundo que le rechaza, pero en sus rodillas siente el aliento cálido de la niña pelirroja, la voz cándida y suplicante llega hasta él, así como también la imagen de la mujer blanca, tendida como muerta sobre las tablas de su litera, tan indefensa, tan desdichada como aquella muchacha de cuya vida puede disponer con una palabra, y mitad compadecido, mitad enojado, dice:

— ¡Toma la llave, entra, y déjame en paz!

…

Las pequeñas manos tocan con timidez primero, trémulas de angustia después, aquellas manos pálidas, ardidas de fiebre, desmadejadas a lo largo del cuerpo inmóvil. Los ojos de Karin recorren la grácil figura desmayada... Los grandes ojos están cerrados y se ahonda más la sombra de las ojeras violáceas bajo las espesas pestañas. De los labios entreabiertos, resecos, escapa la respiración fatigosa con ritmo desigual...

— ¡Ama... Patrona... Señorita Hinata...! ¿Se siente mal? ¿Muy mal? Le duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?

— ¡No... No me toque... Máteme... Máteme...! —delira Hinata en un girar de vagos y continuos gemidos—. ¡Eso no... Eso no...! ¡Suelte... Suelte... Déjeme...! —El débil cuerpo se agita desesperado y las manos se extienden en el aire como rechazando un cuerpo imaginario—. ¡Primero muerta... Primero muerta! ¡Tendrá que matarme antes! ¡No... No...! ¡No! ¡Oh...!

Toda ella se retuerce como en una lucha; sus propias manos, en el forcejear desesperado, desgarran el oscuro vestido. Karin, temblando, va hacia la puerta donde una recia figura varonil acaba de llegar, y angustiado explica:

—Está enferma, patrón... Tiene el mal... Sí, patrón, sí... Eso mismo... La fiebre, la peste, el mal... El que le daba allá en las barracas a los que cortaban la caña. ¡El mal que ella curaba!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo tiene, patrón, está igual que los enfermos de allá. Así se movían, así gritaban... Y se va a morir, como se morían los hombres allá abajo, cuando estaban así... El médico dijo que la fiebre les quemaba la sangre...

— ¿Qué sabes tú, bocaza? —rechaza Sasuke en un arrebato de malhumor.

— ¡Lo sé, patrón, lo sé! Yo iba con ella y la ayudaba. Se ponían así mismo, con esa cara, y hablaban como locos... Y ese temblor... ¡Mírela! ¡Mírela!

Sasuke se ha acercado muy despacio. Fruncido el ceño, contempla el bello cuerpo de mujer, convulso, trémulo; el rostro cada instante más desfigurado; los labios, de los que escapan las palabras de aquel delirio que más allá de la inconsciencia parecen obsesionarla:

— ¡No... No... No seré tuya... No seré tuya sin que me hayas matado! ¡Mátame... Mátame primero... Mátame... Mátame de una vez, Sasuke _no Akuma_! ¡Malvado...! ¡Dios te castigará... Tiene que castigarte...!

— ¡Vete, Karin, déjame!

—Sí, patrón. Pero, ¿no va a darle nada? Medicina, remedio... Ella le daba a los hombres cucharadas de unos frascos con papeles blancos que traían de la ciudad, y unas bolitas blancas que venían en unas cajas, y les ponía en la frente... ¡Ah, sí, ya sé! Paños de vinagre... Y también venía: el médico y los miraba, patrón... A ella, ¿quién va a mirarla?

Sasuke ha ido hasta la puerta de la estrecha cabina, ha mirado, por sobre la borda, la masa oscura, hirviente, del océano encrespado bajo el golpe del viento; luego, se vuelve vivamente al percibir una sombra que se acerca sin ruido, los anchos pies descalzos sobre la cubierta mojada, é indaga:

— ¿Quién va? ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy yo: Suigetsu. Dejé a Juugo en el timón... es la hora de su guardia, y la tormenta está amainando...

— ¿Qué rumbo tomaste por fin?

—El Noroeste, y hace rato dejamos atrás la costa de la _Iguazú_. Dentro de una hora pasaremos a veinte millas de _Benisu_...

—Pues dile a Juugo que, dentro de una hora, tuerza el rumbo a estribor. Fondearemos en _Benisu_...

Otra vez, Sasuke se ha acercado al duro lecho que es la litera de la única cabina del _Luzbel_ : rincón desnudo, habitación destartalada, estrecha y miserable, casi como el cubil de una fiera. No tiene más muebles que aquellas dos literas desnudas, un tosco armario empotrado en las tablas, una mesa, banquetas, y sobre el reborde de lo que pudiera ser un estante, algunas cartas de navegación, plumas, tintero y el libro de bitácora. Nunca, hasta ese instante, había reparado Sasuke en la desnudez, en la sordidez de aquella estancia. Acaso la compara, con sonrisa amarga, con las suntuosas habitaciones del palacio de _Mangekyō_...

—Ahora está quieta y callada, patrón —advierte Karin.

—Trae agua, vinagre y un trapo limpio. Anda, ¡corre!

—Voy volando —obedece la niña pelirroja, saliendo presurosa.

Con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke contempla a Hinata, ahora inmóvil, callada, el perfil de medalla entre el nimbo oscuro de los cabellos sueltos, desnudo el cuello blanco y suave. Largo rato la mira, y la encuentra hermosa, extraordinariamente hermosa...

—Sasuke _no Akuma_... Sasuke _no Akuma_... —susurra Hinata en voz baja, a impulsos del delirio obsesionante.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas ahora Sasuke _no Kami_ , Santa Hinata? —Sasuke ha tomado las manos de la ex-novicia, que arden; ha buscado el pulso, que late desbocado, y la contempla con una extraña, con una indefinible expresión en los profundos ojos negros, al murmurar como para sí mismo—: Hinata Hyūga... mi esposa...

Ha querido reír, pero no lo ha conseguido. Ha alzado la cabeza altiva, y sobre su frente tostada, curtida por el mar, se rompe la primera luz del día que nace...

…

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura se ha erguido súbitamente sobresaltada, y casi con espanto mira a todas partes. No está en su alcoba. Ha despertado en un lecho de bronce, ancho y alto, sobre cuya colcha durmió totalmente vestida. Con mirada de angustia recorre la estancia, reconociendo la habitación de doña Samui, con la lujosa chimenea de mármol en la que jamás se encendiera fuego alguno, pero sobre cuya repisa un pequeño reloj de porcelana marca las siete tras el musical campaneo que la ha despertado. Con la conciencia llega el recuerdo; y con el recuerdo, la angustia. Vagamente tiene noción de las últimas escenas pasadas: su violenta disputa con Naruto, las manos de él apretando su garganta, la intervención de doña Samui, sus palabras frías y amables, el amargo sabor del calmante que le hiciera beber, y luego el sueño turbio espeso, pesado, del que poco a poco va volviendo a la realidad. Y al oír un canturreo cercano, llama gratamente sorprendida:

—Anko... Anko... ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, señora Sakura, por aquí ando.

—Baja la voz. ¿Dónde está mi suegra?

— ¿La señora Samui? ¡Ah, caramba! Vaya usted a saber dónde fue a dar. Salió bien temprano. Creo que todavía no clareaba, y en el coche grande, con el mejor tronco de caballos. Se llevó con ellas a Kin para que la acompañara, y al notario lo mandó también a no sé qué parte.

— ¿Y Naruto...?

—El señor Naruto sigue tomando... Una botella entera de coñac mandó que le llevaran al despacho, y para él sólito, porque en el despacho no había nadie. Después cerró la puerta y tiró al suelo libros y tinteros, y creo que hasta rompió la lámpara...

— ¡El Señor me ampare! Tengo que hacer algo... tengo que inventar algo... Estoy sola frente a ese estúpido borracho. ¿Dices que se fue hasta el notario? ¿Dices que...?

—La única que puede ampararla a usted es la señora Samui.

—Es verdad, Doña Samui puede ampararme. Tengo que hacer algo para ganarme su corazón, su apoyo, su confianza... Con Naruto todo es inútil ya, pero ella puede salvarme. ¿Qué hago para que me ayude, para que me salve?

—Si usted la complaciera en lo que ella está deseando más...

— ¿Qué desea mi suegra, Anko? ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Creo que sí. Lo que la señora Samui anda deseando, desde que se fue de viaje siendo muchacho el señor Naruto, es otro niño chiquito, otro muchachito en pañales, que sea como suyo; pero como suyo no puede ser ya, tendría que ser del señor Naruto.

— ¿Qué dices, estúpida?

—Si usted le da un nieto, la señora Samui la ampara...

Como un rayo de luz vivísima penetrando las tinieblas de su alma, como la única puerta de escape, como el único camino posible de salvación, la idea que traen las palabras de Anko ha cruzado por la mente desesperada de Sakura Uchiha, pero inmediatamente la rechaza con gesto de disgusto y fastidio:

—Naturalmente que si le diera un nieto tendría que ampararme... ¿Pero cómo puedo dar un nieto de pronto y por arte de magia?

— ¿Por arte de magia? ¿Que no es usted la esposa del señor Naruto, señora Sakura? ¿No tiene ya más de un mes de casada? A lo mejor no tiene ni que inventarlo. A lo mejor le sale verdad...

— ¿Inventarlo? ¿Dijiste inventarlo?

—Bueno... digo yo... Si está en un aprieto... Dicen que el que se está ahogando se agarra hasta de un clavo ardiendo, y usted, señora Sakura, como que se está ahogando... A lo mejor, quién sabe... Es lo que yo digo... Ya con decir que va a venir es bastante...

—Tal vez fuera bastante —murmura Sakura pensativa.

—Pues claro... Cuando el señor Naruto estaba en Konoha, todos los días lloraba por él la señora Samui, y algunas veces estaba tan triste que hasta a mí me hablaba, y suspiraba mirando las montañas, y me decía: "Ay, Anko... Mi muchachito, ¿cuándo volverá?"... Y cuando el señor Naruto volvió ya no era su muchachito, y entonces el ama suspiró más y se puso muy contenta cuando el señor Naruto le dijo que iba a casarse. ¿Y por qué cree usted que se puso contenta? ¿Porque iba a tener una nuera? ¡Qué va! Porque iba a tener pronto otro muchachito... otro muchachito que fuera como si su niño Naruto naciera otra vez...

—Acaso tengas razón...

—El señor Naruto está que muerde de rabia. Pero saber, saber de verdad, no sabe nada... El pobre... saber, saber, no sabe nada... —Dijo Anko con una risita infantil.

Con súbita desconfianza, Sakura ha mirado a la doncella; luego, se acerca decidida a jugarse el todo por el todo:

— ¡No sabe nada, ni tiene nada que saber!

—Está bien —asiente Anko calmosa y complaciente—. No se sofoque tanto. De todos modos, yo no voy a decir nada, y en cuanto al consejo que le he dado...

— ¡No me has dado ningún consejo! ¡No te he escuchado, ni tengo por qué escucharte! ¡Vete a tus obligaciones y déjame en paz! ¡Si te pones contra mí, vas a pasarlo mal!

— ¡Ay, señora Sakura! Yo no me pongo contra nadie. Usted sabe que yo la sirvo de rodillas, y si me da esos zarcillos y ese collar de que me habló antes...

—Te daré dinero para que compres el collar y los aretes más lindos que encuentres. Anda a ver lo que está haciendo Naruto, recoge todas las noticias que circulen por la casa, y vuelve en seguida a contármelo... ¡Vete ya!

Sola en la enorme estancia de lujosos muebles anticuados, se revuelve Sakura a la vez aterrada y furiosa, una idea clavada en la mente, una esperanza desesperada llenándole el alma:

— ¡Un hijo... sí... un hijo podría salvarme!

…

Henchidas las velas, ladeado el casco blanco, cortando las aguas azules con la proa afilada, marcha el Luzbel bordeando la cadena de islas que es como un collar de gigantescas esmeraldas... islas de sotavento, ásperas y feroces... _Tortuga_ , _La_ _Ola_ , _Remolino_ , _Iguazú_... ya quedaron atrás, con sus montañas elevadas, con sus bosques espesos, con sus acantilados de roca negra, con sus estrechas playuelas fieramente batidas por el mar. Ahora, el _Luzbel_ detiene un poco la marcha, vira casi en redondo hacia estribor y tiende otra vez las velas blancas, proa a las rocosas laderas de _Benisu_...

En su lecho de tablas, aún se agita la fina cabeza de Hinata, el perfil más estilizado, más puro, las sienes perladas de sudor, los oscuros cabellos como una maraña de seda, los párpados apretados mostrando sólo las espesas pestañas, y los ardientes labios resecos, de donde escapan las palabras como en una oración obsesionante:

—No... No... Primero mátame... Mátame, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... Mátame... Tuya nunca... Tuya nunca... Mátame... Mátame y echa al mar mi cadáver... Mátame, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

Con gesto de impaciencia, Sasuke se ha puesto de pie; luego, muy despacio, vuelve a sentarse... Ante él, en un pequeño recipiente, están los paños de agua con vinagre, que con paciencia de enfermero va aplicando sobre la frente atormentada. Un hosco gesto hace sombrío el rostro de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ ; le endurece el ceño que junta sus cejas, la mueca amarga con que se distienden sus labios. Sólo en los ojos oscuros y profundos hay una luz extraña, como de compasión, como de angustia, acaso como de remordimiento...

—Sasuke, ya estamos en el canal —avisa Suigetsu acercándose a Sasuke.

— ¿Para qué entras de ese modo? ¿Por qué llegas hasta aquí? ¡Sal de este cuarto!

—Tuya nunca... Tuya nunca, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... —persiste Hinata en su cantinela.

Sasuke ha avanzado con rabia hacia el marino, que retrocede dando un salto hasta quedar del otro lado de la puerta, mirando cara a cara a su patrón, casi como si le desafiara, y Sasuke inquiere:

— ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?

—Si quieres que te hable francamente —se decide Suigetsu—, como siempre te he hablado, no me gusta nada de lo que está pasando... Esa señora que trajiste...

— ¡Esa señora es mi esposa!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —exclama Suigetsu en el colmo del asombro.

—Es mi esposa, me casé con ella ayer por la tarde, y los malditos papeles que lo acreditan deben estar en cualquier parte. ¡Puedes ir a buscarlos si te interesan tanto!

— ¡Es que no puede ser, Sasuke! ¡Tú, casado!

—Sí... Yo, casado. ¿No puedo yo casarme como los demás? ¿Te parece muy raro? Sin embargo, te parecería natural casarte tú; te casarías en cualquier momento que te diera la gana, llevarías a tu mujer a tu casa, la dejarías junto a tu madre cuando salieras a navegar, y la llamarías por tu apellido, la marcarías con tu nombre como se marca una potranca... Sería la esposa de Suigetsu Hōzuki... La señora Hōzuki, ¿verdad? Y en este momento estás pensando que yo no tengo casa, ni madre, ni nombre que darle... Piensas eso, ¿verdad? ¡Responde! ¡Responde que prensas eso, para aplastarte!

— ¿Estás loco, Sasuke?

Con esfuerzo ha escapado Suigetsu de aquellas manos como garfios que desgarran su vieja blusa. Ha retrocedido hasta dar con el tope de la borda, y desde allí halla de nuevo valor para hablar al hombretón que parece dispuesto a despedazarlo:

—No te ponga de esa manera, patrón. Yo no estoy ofendiendo a nadie, ni pensando todas ésas cosas. Sólo quería decirte que esa señora... tu señora, está enferma... Que la metiste en la goleta casi arrastrándola, y que uno es hombre, ¡qué demonios!, y cuando veo una mujer en esa forma, tratada como tú la tratas...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Se enfurece Sasuke—. ¿Quieres llegar a tierra a nado? ¿Quieres que te eche de cabeza al canal?

—Quiero que la trates mejor, Sasuke. Y si es tu esposa...

—La trato como me da la gana. Hago lo que quiero, en la tierra y en el mar, y tú haces lo que voy a mandarte: Que enfilen para llegar al fuerte, llega al puerto de _Bandō_ y busca el mejor médico que haya... ¡El mejor que encuentres! Y tráelo, ¿sabes? Tráelo, pida lo que pida para llegar hasta este barco... ¡Anda!

El _Luzbel_ avanza ya muy cerca de la costa fértil y plana, de _Benisu_. Sobre la costa se divisan los muros blancos de los cuarteles, las piedras negras de la vieja fortaleza, las altas chimeneas humeantes de las fábricas de azúcar y los rojos techos planos de la pequeña ciudad de _Bandō_ , capital de la pequeña isla del País del Fuego...

Un hombre alto, delgado, de piel bronceada y cabellos muy blancos, ceremoniosamente vestido de negro, está en la cabina del _Luzbel_ , junto a la litera de desnudas tablas donde, aturdida por la fiebre, hundida aún en la inconsciencia, desmadejado el cuerpo y ausente el alma, parece que Hinata Hyūga agonizara... El médico se ha inclinado para diagnosticarla, para examinarla con gesto grave: luego, se aparta un paso y queda mirándola. La mirada del médico recorre después la estancia y hace una seña al hombre que le sigue hasta la puerta para quedar frente a él, cruzado los brazos, las ropas en desorden, más rudo y salvaje de lo que pareció jamás...

—No conozco un lugar menos apropiado para una enferma —asegura el doctor—. Aquí falta hasta lo más necesario, y perdóneme que le hable con esta franqueza, pero necesito salvar mi responsabilidad...

— ¿Quiere decirme que no va a atenderla?

—Quiero decirle que haré lo posible, pero que sería preferible que tratásemos de desembarcarla. En _Bandō_ tenemos un buen hospital... Podrían dejarla en él si es que tienen que seguir viaje.

—No voy a dejarla en ninguna parte. Tendrá usted el bote listo para traerle y llevarle siempre que quiera, y le pagaré lo que me pida por sus servicios...

—Ya... Ya me dijo eso el mozo que fue a buscarme. Pero no se trata sólo de dinero, señor mío. El marinero que llegó a mi casa, me dijo que la enferma era la esposa del patrón...

—El patrón lo tiene usted delante, y estoy esperando que me diga qué tiene y cómo la encuentra. La muchacha que ha estado cuidándola supone que es un mal contagioso que adquirió atendiendo enfermos de una epidemia que se desarrolló por allá abajo, en el Remolino...

—Ya... Vienen ustedes del Remolino... Allá son frecuentes esas epidemias... Muy bien puede tratarse de una fiebre infecciosa, efectivamente, sobre todo si ha estado en contacto con enfermos de esa clase. Pero, sea lo que sea, su mal está agravado por un terrible estado de ánimo. Si he de hablarle claro, le diré que su esposa se encuentra bajo un verdadero ataque de terror... Sin el antecedente de ese posible contagio, diría qué se trataba de una fiebre cerebral. De cualquier modo, lo que sea está agravado por el terror, por el espanto, por el impacto indiscutible de un gravísimo golpe moral...

—Muy delicada la señora, ¿verdad? —comenta Sasuke con un dejo de ironía.

—Opino, por el contrario, que muy valerosa y resistente —refuta el doctor con gesto grave—. ¿Estaba ya enferma cuando emprendieron este viaje? Si es así, fue una verdadera locura embarcarla. La verdad es que yo no comprendo...

El doctor se ha mordido los labios, bajo la mirada dura, fría, cortante, de Sasuke. Ha dado unos pasos dentro de la cabina, para mirar a Hinata, y regresa luego a donde él le aguarda inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados...

—Insisto en que debe usted desembarcarla.

— ¿Y si no me fuera posible?

—Haríamos aquí lo que buenamente pudiésemos... Pero lo primero que necesita una enferma es una cama, una cama con colchones y sábanas... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están ustedes casados?

— ¿Importa mucho eso para determinar la enfermedad de mi esposa?

—Aunque parezca mentira, importa bastante.

—Días nada más. ¿Qué va a hacer para bajarle la fiebre?

—En seguida voy a recetar... ¿Su señora se llama...?

—Hinata Hyūga...

—No es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre. Si no recuerdo mal, una de las primeras familias del Remolino. No me engañé al mirar a su esposa... Se trata de una verdadera dama y... —Ha vuelto a callar, frente a aquellos ojos oscuros que relampaguean. Ha buscado, con mano insegura, lápiz y recetario, y aconseja—: Que traigan esto cuanto antes. ¿Su nombre de usted es...?

— ¿Con él de ella no basta?

—Supongo que sí. Perdóneme si le parezco indiscreto... Un médico tiene a veces la necesidad de asomarse un poco a las almas de los que pretende curar...

Desde la puerta, la mirada del médico recorre por tercera vez la desolada estancia, se detiene con franca compasión en la enferma, y se clava luego, curiosa y sagaz, en el rostro de Sasuke, para observarlo mientras deja caer cada palabra:

—La señora Hyūga está muy grave... Tiene muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir... Para que estas pocas no se anulen, necesita cuidados y consideraciones excepcionales... Aun teniéndolos, será muy difícil salvarla...

—Haga lo posible, doctor...

—Ya estoy en ello... Pero lo posible, es poco en realidad. Por el momento me quedaré a su lado...

Ha vuelto a entrar en la cabina... Sasuke queda afuera, inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados. Junto al lecho, los ojos del médico ven la pequeña figura de la muchacha pelirroja, que fija en el rostro de Hinata los grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas...

…

Muy pálida, endurecido con un gesto severo el blanco rostro, Samui Uchiha ha aparecido entre las cortinas de encaje, y su sola presencia estremece a Sakura. Hay toda una acusación en aquellos labios apretados, en aquellos ojos claros y brillantes, que resbalan sobre la esposa del hijo único, como en un penetrante reproche sin palabras. Tras ella, como una sombra infausta, la figura de Kin, en cuyas manos pone la dama el chal que cubriera sus hombros, mientras le da una orden sin mirarla:

—Déjanos solas y cierra la puerta. Cuida de que no llegue a interrumpimos nadie.

Ha esperado ver cerrarse la puerta detrás de la doncella, para acercarse más a la linda muchacha que tiembla a pesar suyo.

— ¿Sabes de dónde vengo, Sakura?

—No, doña Samui, no tengo el don de adivinar.

—No es necesario tanto. Te bastaría con que escucharas la voz de tu conciencia, si es que hay algo en ti que conciencia pueda llamarse.

— ¡Doña Samui...! —protesta Sakura, alarmada; pero su suegra la ataja con firmeza:

—Vengo de seguir en vano las huellas de ese bárbaro, en cuyas manos no vacilaste en poner a tu hermana inocente, pagando por ti, sacrificándose por tu infamia, aceptándolo todo para salvarte, hundiendo su vida para salvar la tuya...

— ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿De dónde lo saca? Le aseguro que no entiendo...

—Entiendes demasiado. Yo soy la que casi no puedo comprender, la que cara a cara miro tu rostro de ángel y me pregunto cómo puede esconder una máscara así tanto cinismo, tanta hipocresía, tanta maldad... ¡Y tú eres la esposa de mi hijo, tú eres la víbora a quien permití que se atase para siempre la vida de mi Naruto! ¡Tú... tú...! Yo he sabido demasiado tarde...

— ¿El qué ha sabido? ¡No es posible que ni usted ni nadie sepa nada!

— ¿Ni el notario Akimichi? ¡Ah, cambias de color! Pues bien, sí, he hablado con Akimichi, le he obligado a decirme cuanto sabe, he atado los cabos necesarios...

— ¿Pero están todos locos? —pretende defenderse Sakura con la angustia adueñándose de todo su ser.

—Ciegos hemos estado. Ahora, por desgracia, se ha hecho para mí la luz, aunque ya demasiado tarde. Ahora comprendo la actitud de tu hermana, la desesperación de tu madre, la insolencia de ese maldito que ha osado seguirte hasta aquí, hasta la propia casa de Naruto. No puedes negarlo... ¡Tú, y sólo tú, eres la amante de Sasuke _no Akuma_!

Como si la escupiese, como si la abofetease, han salido las palabras de labios de Samui, y a su terrible impacto se doblan rodillas de Sakura, se extienden sus manos y una congoja sin igual le sube a la garganta... De pronto, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, se yergue vibrante, como la víbora acorralada que se levanta para atacar. Ha alzado la cabeza viendo brillar una nueva esperanza, un resquicio por donde escapar, una posibilidad a qué agarrarse...

— ¿Qué puede saber Akimichi? ¿Qué puede haberle dicho?

—Tu actitud y la de ese canalla, ¿crees que no bastan? La forma en que te acercaste a él... la forma en que le hablaste. Te trató como a una cualquiera...

—Me trató mal, pero por culpa de mi hermana. Yo luchaba por defenderla a ella, quería convencerlo de que se marchara. Naruto fue el culpable...

— ¡Calla! No manches el nombre de mi hijo; bastante lo has manchado ya. A los pies de Akimichi se desmayó tu madre, espantada, temblando, al suponer, con razón, que mi Naruto iba a matarte. Y aún me habló más, aún me contó más. Sé que estuviste a verlo antes de casarte, que estuviste en su casa preguntándole por ese hombre, por ese maldito Sasuke _no Akuma_ que es pesadilla de mi vida desde el día nefasto en que nació. Y tenía que ser él... él, tenía que ser con él y por él, que traicionaras a mi Naruto. ¿Confiesas... confiesas... lo declaras?

—No confieso nada ni declaro nada —niega Sakura rehaciéndose de su turbación—. ¿Para qué quiere obligarme a hablar? ¿Para ir a decirle a Naruto...?

— ¿A Naruto? No, demasiado sabes que no he de decírselo a Naruto. No finjas que estás bien segura de que no voy a delatarte... ¿O es que quieres que te prometa la complicidad de mi silencio?

—Naruto me matará... Y no seré yo sola a pagar un momento de debilidad y de locura, cuando aún no era su esposa... No seré yo sola a pagarlo... Lo pagaría también el hijo de Naruto, la inocente criatura que llevo en las entrañas...

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —se sobresalta Samui, sumida en una completa turbación.

— ¡Que es carne de mi carne y que es también la sangre de Naruto! Por él he callado, por él me he defendido, por él he aceptado el sacrificio de mi hermana, y ella quiso hacerlo, quiso sacrificarse por amor a Naruto...

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —la interrumpe Samui cada vez más sorprendida.

— ¡Sí, sí, esa es la verdad! Si quiere usted saberla toda, toda entera, tengo que gritarla. Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, me disputaba al que era ya mi prometido... Impulsada por los celos, acorralada por las circunstancias, cometí una locura. Después me arrepentí y lloré mucho. Sólo a Naruto quiero con toda mi alma... ¡Sólo a él he querido siempre, y ahora me muero porque he perdido su amor y su confianza!

Samui Uchiha ha retrocedido queriendo rechazar aquellas palabras pérfidas y venenosas, comprendiendo a medias, a la vez sorprendida y espantada; mientras viendo que gana terreno, Sakura se alza para correr a ella, jugándoselo todo en un golpe de audacia:

—Pero no puedo más... no soporto más... Voy a decírselo todo a Naruto, voy a confesarle la horrible verdad, voy a que me mate de una vez, ¡a que terminen juntos mi vida y la del hijo que...!

— ¡Quieta! —la detiene Samui en tono imperioso—. ¡No abras esa puerta... no des un solo paso! No seguirás haciendo cuanto se te antoje, no seguirás hiriendo y destrozando a cuantos tienen la desgracia de estar a tu lado... ¡No convertirás a mi hijo en homicida, acabando de destrozarle y deshonrarle! ¿Piensas que no le has hecho ya bastante daño? ¿Crees que no tengo ya motivos de sobra para maldecirte?

— ¡Pagaré con mi vida y nadie tendrá que maldecirme! Por eso voy a llevársela a Naruto... Que disponga de ella, que apriete de una vez esta garganta... ¿Por qué no dejó usted que me matara?

—Porque no eres tú quien ha de juzgar el castigo que merece tu falta, sino yo, que es a quien más has ofendido... yo, que te di mi hijo dichoso, feliz, lleno de ilusiones: yo, que creía, entregándotelo, velar por su felicidad, mientras tú le llenabas de fango; yo, que ahora te ordeno que calles... ¡Que calles, como callarán todos!

— ¡No! —intenta protestar Sakura hipócritamente.

— ¡Sí! Bien sé que la mitad de tus palabras son falsas; sé que, a pesar de tu desplante, no has de buscar la muerte. Quien ha sido capaz de callar frente a lo que tú has callado, tiene que ser demasiado egoísta para dejarse matar... Bueno, iba a obligarte a salir de esta casa, a hacer que huyeras, que te alejaras sin que mi hijo pudiera verte ni alcanzarte. Entré dispuesta a proteger tu vida, no por ti, que no la mereces, sino por él, que es lo único que me importa ya en la tierra... Pero ahora no voy a dejarte marchar, ahora te quedarás... Hace unas horas, si yo no hubiera entrado en la alcoba de ustedes, acaso habrías pagado ya tu deuda. Te salvé una vez y te salvaré definitivamente; pero vas a decir lo que yo te ordene, vas a hacer lo que yo te mande. ¡Te condeno a vivir, te condeno a callar, te condeno a expiar tu pecado, siendo para mi hijo no una esposa, sino una esclava!

Repentinamente, se dejan oír en la puerta unos golpes apremiantes, y es la voz de Naruto la que llama:

— ¡Mamá, mamá, ábreme en seguida! ¡Ábreme!

—Algo nuevo ha pasado —señala Samui—. Pero no tiembles, prometí defenderte y yo sé cumplir mi palabra, Sakura.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Es que no me oyes? —vuelve llamar Naruto, golpeando ya violentamente la cerrada puerta.

—Entra en ese cuarto —aconseja Samui a Sakura—. No salgas, a menos que sea yo quien te llame. ¡Anda!

Samui la ha visto obedecer, llevándose luego las manos al pecho, ahí donde el corazón late sobresaltado. Ella también tiembla, también está pálida, pero ha tomado una resolución heroica, ha decidido en un instante su actitud y su conducta futuras, y mientras va a franquear la puerta, algo parecido a una oración se eleva de su alma... una oración para el hombre que la llama impaciente.

— ¿Qué ocurría? Temí tener que echar la puerta abajo. Con mirada de franca desconfianza, Naruto ha recorrido la ancha estancia que es alcoba de su madre. Busca, con rabiosa impaciencia, la grácil figura de Sakura, resbala la mirada sobre la puerta cerrada que da al cuarto tocador de doña Samui, y la vuelve a su madre, interrogadora y ardiente:

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se ha escondido? ¿Por qué no me abrías?

—Porque me hallaba en el otro cuarto. No había escuchado que tocaras... Te ruego que te calmes... Estás fuera de ti... Es indigna la actitud que has tomado... Sé bien que eres un hombre, dueño y señor de todos tus actos, pero como madre tengo todavía algunos derechos, y no creo que pretendas negármelos...

—No se trata de eso. ¿Dónde está Sakura? Antes la libraste de mis manos, pero ahora no podrás... Ahora tendrá que responder satisfactoriamente, o su traición quedará probada. Y si tengo la verdad en la mano, si me ha traicionado, si me ha engañado...

— ¡Basta! No tienes ninguna evidencia, puesto que aún hablas de ese modo. La verás cuando tú y yo hayamos hablado. Te exijo que te calmes, Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Han hallado al segundo caballo cerca de la playa, en la costa del segundo valle. Muerto de fatiga, bañado en sudor, arañado por las zarzas, casi reventado tras la carrera inhumana que fue obligado a dar...

—Bueno —acepta Samui con falsa serenidad—. Si Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ salió de aquí llevándose dos caballos, es lógico que sean los que aparezcan tarde o temprano...

—Lo encontraron muy cerca del lugar, en que alguien, a toda prisa, había improvisado un pequeño muelle de tablas, para dar acceso seguramente a un bote... Eso quiere decir que Sasuke lo tenía preparado todo para una fuga, para un escape. Los mejores caballos de la casa escondidos en la maleza, el barco a dos horas de aquí, el muelle preparado para que él pudiera llevar cómodamente una dama. Salida franca para una fuga...

—O para un viaje de novios. ¡Quién sabe! —intenta Samui restar importancia.

—No hay tal viaje de novios, pues Sasuke no sabía que yo iba a obligarlo a casarse con Hinata. Sasuke lo tenía todo dispuesto para llevarse a la otra, a la que de veras amaba, a la que de verdad era su amante...

— ¡No es suficiente lo que has visto, para estar seguro de eso, Naruto! —Rechaza Samui con enérgica determinación—. ¡No puedes tener la certeza...!

—No, no la tengo, madre —vacila Naruto—. Pero esto es casi la certeza. Por eso busco a Sakura, y te ruego que me dejes con ella, que no intervengas. ¡Esta vez, tendrá que decirme la verdad... toda la verdad!

—Óyeme, Naruto, es de urgencia lo que he de decirte: Me consta, estoy segura de que tu mujer no te ha engañado. He pasado horas junto a ella; la he acosado, la he enloquecido, la he obligado a hablar con absoluta sinceridad. Me lo ha contado todo...

— ¿El qué te ha contado?

—Toda esta historia... Me la ha contado llorando, me la ha contado desesperada, y a mí no me ha mentido. No tenía por qué mentirme. Tú la has humillado, la has ofendido profundamente con tu violencia, con tus malos tratos...

— ¡No he hecho sino querer saber algo a lo que tengo perfecto derecho!

—Has traspasado los límites, los procedimientos que un hombre decente debe emplear. Ahora mismo, ¿cuánto llevas bebido?

— ¡No estoy borracho! Si ella te ha dicho... Pero, ¿es que no comprendes? He estado loco, desesperado; he buscado algo que me ayude a contenerme, a no herir como ciego, a no matar. Qué cuánto he bebido... ¿Qué importa cuánto he bebido? Ni una sola gota de ese alcohol está en mi cerebro. Nada ha logrado calmarme; todo se lo ha tragado esta angustia, esta desesperación, esta rabia, este anhelo furioso de encontrar la verdad. ¡Ella tiene que decírmela!

— ¡Ella no te ha engañado. Como esposa, no te ha engañado. Si acaso, como hermana de Hinata Hyūga.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Naruto, hijo, escúchame y entiéndeme. Sakura no te ha traicionado como esposa, ha vivido para ti y es a ti a quien ama. Está desesperada por tu desconfianza, por la forma brutal en que la tratas. Tan desesperada, que ha llegado a preferir la muerte.

—Si fuera inocente, no tendría más que un anhelo! ¡Probarlo!

—No se considera inocente, porque te ocultó algo... Sí, toda esa triste historia de su hermana, sentimientos que tú ignoras y que ella no podía decorosamente participarte. Cosas íntimas, delicadas...

—No hay nada que mi mujer no pueda decirme. Si me ama, si me hubiese amado...

—Te ha amado y te ama... Si confías en mí, sabrás que soy tan celosa de tu honor como tú mismo puedas serlo.

—Siempre lo creí de ese modo, y es por eso que tu actitud me extraña...

—Siéntate y escúchame. No es cosa que pueda decirte en dos palabras. Sin embargo, hay algo que, aunque no soy la llamada a decírtelo, no puedo ocultártelo más. Ella, humillada por tu actitud, no hablará, y tú debes saberlo en el acto... Naruto, Sakura va a darte un hijo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Un hijo!

Lentamente, Naruto se ha sentado, ha echado hacia atrás la cabeza, cerrando los párpados, apretando los labios, y sobre el tumulto de su rencor, de sus celos, de su odio, de su amor frustrado, van cayendo lentas y suaves las trémulas palabras de su madre:

—Sería terrible que por la violencia de tus celos cometieras una injusticia. No te pido que lo aceptes todo, no te digo que corras a estrecharla en tus brazos, pero sí que moderes tu carácter. Ella, como esposa, no te ha engañado. Bien puede ser que sus pecados sean perdonables, y hay algo que tienes la obligación de considerar: ¡Va a darte un hijo! ¡Va a ser madre!

* * *

Los ojos de Hinata se han abierto despacio, muy despacio, volviendo a cerrarse casi en el mismo instante, como si la luz los hiriese, y han vuelto a mirar por entre los párpados, semientornados, como reconociendo el extraño lugar en que se halla. Los grandes ojos perlados de la ex-novicia se abren totalmente para mirar el rostro desconocido, de expresión noble y grave, de aquel hombre vestido de negro que inclina la cabeza cana, como consultando varias hojas de apuntes. Está tendida en una de aquellas literas, sobre un grueso colchón de lana. Bajo la cabeza dolorida, en la que las ideas parecen vibrar, salir y entrar inseguras y vagas, hay almohadas, y finas sábanas de hilo cubren su cuerpo vestido con un ropón liso y blanco. Las débiles manos rechazan un poco las sábanas... la cabeza de oscuros cabellos enmarañados se levanta ligeramente, con esfuerzo. Trata de incorporarse, cuando...

— ¡Caramba, si ha despertado usted! ¿Cómo se siente? El hombre vestido de negro ha llegado hasta ella, ha tirado de una banqueta con la absoluta naturalidad de quien está acostumbrado a moverse en, aquella estancia, y ha buscado el pulso de la enferma mirándola con ojos bondadosos y cansados a los que asoma la esperanza, mientras aconseja:

—No se mueva ni hable; no haga ningún esfuerzo. Está mejor, ¿sabe? Está mucho mejor, pero es preciso que no cometa la menor imprudencia. Ahora mismo voy a enviar por algo que necesita tomar.

La oscura cabeza de Hinata se estremece queriendo en vano fijar las imágenes que ahora pasan como en un torbellino. ¿Quién es aquel hombre? ¿En qué lugar se encuentra? ¿Está viva o muerta? ¿Sueña o ha perdido la razón? No recuerda haber visto jamás aquella estancia, no recuerda haberse acostado nunca en un lecho semejante, y el aire fresco que penetra por las ventanas tiene un áspero olor a salitre y a yodo. Es el aire del mar muy cercano... Está en un barco... sí, está en un barco, y enferma, gravemente enferma. Pero, ¿cómo está allí? ¿Por dónde llegó hasta aquel barco? Las imágenes se hacen más precisas. Recuerda... recuerda el valle de _Mangekyō_ , la lujosa mansión de los Uchiha... Samui, Naruto, Mebuki... Sakura, Sasuke... ¡Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! Y al tomar cuerpo esta verdad en su mente, prorrumpe en un sollozo:

— ¡Dios mío... Dios mío...!

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Acude solícito el doctor—. ¿Siente algún dolor, alguna molestia especial? Dígamelo, hija, dígamelo sin afligirse. Trate de explicarme lo que siente. Soy el doctor Mitokado, su médico, y llevo tres días junto a usted, aunque no recuerde haberme visto antes. Ha estado con fiebre muy alta y algo fuera del mundo, pero lo peor ha pasado ya, y Dios mediante...

— ¡Oh... Jesús! —exclama Hinata con el espanto reflejado en su pálido rostro.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa? Cálmese. ¿Por qué se asusta de ese modo? No va a pasarle nada, se lo aseguro... —El doctor Mitokado ha tratado en vano de calmarla, pero al desplomarse Hinata desvanecida, con tono casi áspero, reprocha—: ¡Ah, caramba! Ha aparecido usted de repente, y me temo que al verle se ha asustado. Mire usted en qué forma tan tonta acaba de desmayarse...

El hombre cuya presencia provocara el desmayo de Hinata se acerca muy despacio, sereno y triste, y queda inmóvil, mirándola... Ahora, sin las rosetas de la fiebre, las mejillas de Hinata son más blancas que las blancas sábanas en que se envuelve... La mira y la halla hermosa, extraordinariamente hermosa, a pesar de su aspecto débil, enfermizo, con una belleza doliente que la hace más niña.

—Está mejor, ¿verdad, doctor?

—Infinitamente mejor... Pero este desmayo... este desmayo... ¡Vaya, menos mal, creo que ya vuelve en sí!

— ¿Quiere dejarme con ella, doctor?

— ¡No, doctor, no se vaya! —suplica Hinata francamente angustiada, dueña ya de sus facultades.

— ¿Eh? —Se sorprende el doctor—. Su esposo quiere hablarle a solas, hija mía. —Y volviéndose a Sasuke, recomienda—: Caballero, a lo que parece se trata de un capricho de enferma, pero me atrevo a rogarle...

—No se preocupe, doctor —le interrumpe Sasuke con serena amabilidad—, yo soy el que se va.

Lentamente, el rumor de los pasos de Sasuke ha ido apagándose, mientras Hinata vuelve a entornar los párpados, sintiendo que otra vez desfallecen cuerpo y alma. Ya sabe dónde está, ya recuerda con verdadero horror cuanto ha pasado: es la cabina del _Luzbel_ y está casada con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Las lívidas imágenes de aquella pesadilla que fueron sus últimas horas en _Mangekyō_ , danzan como una zarabanda en su razón aun vacilante. Después, la espantosa carrera sobre los campos, la lucha al borde de la playa, las manos de aquel hombre atenazándola, arrastrándola al bote, arrojándola al fondo de aquel cubil inmundo, y luego la sombra, la oscuridad, las nubes rojas de la fiebre. No recuerda más... no puede recordar más... ¿qué otra cosa ha podido pasar? Ni los cobardes marineros incapaces de ampararla, ni el Dios a quien invocara desesperada, lo han evitado...

— ¿Cuántos días hace que estoy en este barco, doctor? ¿Cuándo llegamos a _Uzushiogakure_? ¿Cuándo le llamaron?

— ¿A _Uzushiogakure_?

—Sí, doctor, a _Uzushiogakure_. El barco está anclado... ¿O no? ¿No estamos en puerto? ¿No estamos en _Uzushiogakure_?

—Estamos anclados en el canal, frente a _Bandō_ , capital de _Benisu_. Su _Uzushiogakure_ está a muchos cientos de millas más al Sur...

—Entonces, ¿estoy sola... abandonada...? —se espanta Hinata.

—No creo que "abandono" sea la palabra exacta. Su esposo es un muchacho fuerte y áspero como buen marinero, pero, si he de serle franco, diré que por lo menos en los cuatro días que llevan ustedes frente a _Benisu_ , no ha podido portarse mejor. Ha transformado, en lo posible, esta pequeña cueva... y no ha omitido ningún gasto para proporcionarle a usted las mayores comodidades. Claro que lo sensato hubiera sido desembarcarla, llevarla al hospital. Yo hasta le insinué a su esposo la posibilidad de dejarla mientras él termina su viaje, pero no accedió y... me parece razonable. Después de lo que le he visto atenderla y cuidarla, considero que sería para él muy duro separarse de usted...

— ¿Él me ha atendido? ¿Él me ha cuidado?

Hinata ha callado de pronto. Bajo el embozo de las sábanas se ha mordido las manos para no gritar, porque la idea horrible ha brillado más clara. ¿Por qué había de atenderla Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_? ¿Por qué había de mostrarse con ella generoso y humano? ¿Por qué había de gastar esfuerzo y dinero en conservar su vida, sino porque aquel horrendo matrimonio se había consumado ya, porque era en realidad su esposa, porque contra toda su voluntad, en su estado de inconsciencia, le había pertenecido, porque era plena y totalmente la esposa de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_?

—No quisiera ser indiscreto, señora... Humm... Hyūga es su apellido; señora Hinata Hyūga, ¿no es así? Bien, digo que no quiero ser indiscreto, pero sí deseo asegurarle que en mí puede usted tener un amigo dispuesto a servirle en lo que usted necesite si llega el caso. Soy el doctor Homura Mitokado, médico titular del hospital de _Bandō_ , ciudadano del País del Fuego, viudo y mayor de edad, como indican mis canas. No tengo familia y usted me recuerda de un modo extraordinario a mi única hija, que tuve la desgracia de perder hace cinco años. Además, la simpatía es una cosa espontánea, y le aseguro que conmigo puede ser franca. ¿Tiene algo que pedirme, hija mía? ¿Desea algo? ¿Hay algo que yo pudiera hacer por usted?

¡Con qué desesperado impulso hubiese gritado Hinata pidiendo ayuda, protección, amparo contra Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! ¡Con qué ansia dolorosa le hubiese rogado a aquel anciano que rompiese sus cadenas, que la rescatase, salir de aquel cubil, dejar aquel barco, no ver más el rostro que la aterra, el duro y feroz rostro de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! Pero hay un pudor invencible que paraliza su lengua y sus manos, como una gran vergüenza sin nombre, como un último refugio de su dignidad... Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué ha hecho Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ más que aquello a lo que su matrimonio le da derecho? ¿Cómo pedir ayuda contra él, sin denunciar la horrible circunstancia que la obligó a entregarse a todo riesgo? Como un temblor de fiebre, la sacude la protesta de su cuerpo y de su alma, pero se paraliza sin llegar a brotar...

—Me atrevería a rogarle... ¿Quisiera usted escribir a mi madre, doctor Mitokado?

—Desde luego. No faltaría más... ¿Qué debo decirle?

—Que estoy viva y que no sufra por mí, que no se afane... Mi madre es Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga, _Mangekyō_ , El Remolino. No creo poder escribirle yo directamente, pero sus letras la tranquilizarán. Se lo agradeceré mucho, doctor.

—No habrá razón. Se trata de un servicio insignificante. Lo haré hoy mismo con el mayor gusto. ¿Qué más debo decirle?

—Nada más. Y por favor, que quede entre nosotros...

—Desde luego. Y ahora, hija mía, debo dejarla. Es la hora de mi visita al hospital. Si quiere que llame a su esposo...

—No llame a nadie. Sí alguien pregunta, diga que estoy dormida...

—Como usted lo desee... Hasta la tarde... Con paso mesurado, el doctor Mitokado ha dejado la cabina del _Luzbel_ , cruzando despacio hacia la escala. Junto a la proa, sentados en el suelo, cuchicheando en voz baja, están sus cuatro tripulantes. Lejos de todos, sobre el rollo de cuerdas de la popa, cruzados los brazos, la mirada lejana perdida en el mar, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... Un instante desvía el médico sus pasos para acercarse a él, que al verle se levanta con brusco movimiento, preguntando:

— ¿Ya se va, doctor?

—Por unas horas nada más. Creo que puedo hacerlo sin riesgo. Su esposa ha mejorado notablemente. Tanto, que de no sobrevenir una recaída, casi podría decirle que no tiene ya peligro de morir...

—Me alegro mucho, doctor. —Desmintiendo el tono seco y cortante, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se han iluminado. Ha sentido como si su pecho se aflojase, como si pudiese respirar mejor, pero rechaza aquel alivio que a él mismo le sorprende, y apostilla—: Supongo que le habrá hecho depositario de sus quejas. ¿No le ha pedido ayuda, protección, auxilio? Claro que usted no va a repetírmelo a mí. Usted, naturalmente, se ha sentido su caballero andante, su amigo incondicional. De lo que vaya a hacer, si es que va a hacer algo, me enteraré cuando surja el escándalo...

—No diga cosas absurdas. Nadie va a escandalizar. Ella no se ha quejado... —Otra vez, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se han iluminado; otra vez, aquel resplandor que no quiere dejar brotar, se asoma a sus pupilas, y el viejo médico, al advertirlo, arriesga una especie de pregunta—: No sé si tiene usted algo que reprocharse...

—Yo no me reprocho nunca nada, doctor Mitokado.

—Mejor entonces. Había llegado a temer, pero ya veo que me engañé, y me agrada. Me agrada extraordinariamente haberme equivocado el primer día... No lo tome a mal, pero me pareció usted una especie de pirata. Llegué hasta a temer que la que nombraban su esposa, fuera sólo una dama secuestrada por usted y su gente. Fantasías de otros siglos, ¿verdad? La culpa es de las muchas leyendas que se han tejido alrededor de estas islas, tan bellas como salvajes. Su esposa es de Konoha, ¿verdad?

—Nació como yo, en el Remolino; pero sólo hace seis meses que regresó de Konoha, a donde la llevaron de niña.

—Ya... De cualquier modo, su esposa está tranquila por el momento, y es lo único que necesita: una absoluta tranquilidad, la seguridad de que nadie va a contrariarla ni a ejercer violencia sobre ella. Ahora duerme, y, como le dije, su mejor receta es el descanso. Hasta la tarde, señor mío...

Ha extendido la mano fina y cuidada de caballero, pero Sasuke finge no advertir el gesto amistoso. Mordiéndose levemente los labios, disimula también el médico, aunque cambian su tono y su mirada, al comentar:

—Su esposa es una dama, una gran dama. Lo comprendí al mirarla... Luego, até cabos, y ahora hay un nombre que me suena: _Mangekyō_. Es un lugar famoso en todas las Islas, unido al apellido Uchiha, el de los más ricos e importantes terratenientes del Remolino... No hace mucho, el joven Uchiha casó con una Hyūga... Hyūga es el apellido de su esposa, no el de usted... Perdóneme si soy indiscreto... ¿Usted se llama...?

— ¡A mí me llaman Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

El doctor Mitokado ha quedado inmóvil, mirando frente a frente a Sasuke, demasiado sorprendido para poder hablar, pero el hosco y cerrado rostro de su interlocutor es bastante elocuente en su expresión dura helada... Se limita, pues, a inclinar la cabeza en un ambiguo gesto de despedida, cruzando rápidamente la cubierta rumbo al costado del que pende la escala...

—Suigetsu, prepárate a ir a tierra. Puedes ir tú solo al remo. En el bote grande, que vayan Kimimaro y Kidōmaru.

— ¿A dónde, Sasuke?

—A traer dos pipas de agua. Juugo que se quede de guardia en la proa... Ellos, agua; y tú, las provisiones necesarias para zarpar tan pronto como hayan regresado. Pero no digas una palabra a nadie. Da las órdenes precisas, y basta. Aquí tienes el dinero, estate atento y sal cuanto antes a lo que te he mandado. ¡Aguarda! Compra también frutas, una cesta grande... Las mejores que encuentres... y además, alguna ropa de mujer...

— ¿Ropa de mujer?

— ¿No sabes comprarla? Vestidos, blusas, faldas... ¿Nunca compraste ropa de mujer? Trae también un chal de seda. Por las noches está refrescando... Y una manta para la cama... ¡Ah! Y compra un espejo grande. ¡Date prisa!

—Como digas, patrón...

Suigetsu ha corrido para obedecer las órdenes de Sasuke. Un instante, el patrón del _Luzbel_ contempla el panorama de la ciudad, frente a la que su barco está anclado. Aspira con fruición el aire cargado de salitre, llenándose con él el pecho, como si reuniese las fuerzas necesarias para una determinación definitiva, y luego, paso a paso, se dirige hacia la cabina.

— ¿Estás despierta ya?

Hinata no responde, porque no acuden a sus labios las palabras. Ahora su mente está maravillosamente clara, diáfana... Como si hubiesen arrancado de sus ojos los velos de niebla que le ocultaban la realidad, contempla su triste situación cara a cara... Aquel hombre es su dueño, es el esposo que ha aceptado, del que en vano ha pretendido huir... Aún le inspira terror pensar que seguramente le ha pertenecido, aun arde en sus mejillas la llamarada del rubor, considerando que aquel rudo marino, a quien sólo puede mirar como a un extraño, tiene el secreto de su intimidad...

—Supongo que no has perdido el tiempo, y que has encontrado en el doctor Mitokado un mensajero servicial...

—No comprendo lo que quiere decirme...

—Comprendes demasiado. Hasta yo comprendo. El doctor Mitokado es de tu clase, de tu casta. Le bastó escuchar el apellido Hyūga, para asociarlo a Uchiha. No es ajeno a la fama de _Mangekyō_ y, naturalmente, se sorprende, se queda pasmado, no acierta a explicarse por qué razón estamos casados. Siento que lo precipitado del viaje me haya impedido traer certificados y papeles, esos importantes papeles sin los que no puede vivir la gente de cierta clase. Me hubiera gustado verle abrir la boca de asombro cuando leyera: "Yo, Padre Sarutobi, cura párroco de _Mangekyō_ , declaro haber unido en legítimo matrimonio a Hinata Hyūga con Sasuke, sin apellido, conocido por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ "... Habría que ver su cara de espanto... Sólo por eso, siento no haber traído los papeles; pero podemos mandarlos a buscar. ¿Piensas que Naruto será lo bastante amable para mandarlos?

—No pienso nada, y si se ha acercado usted a mí sólo para atormentarme...

—Todo lo contrario... Antes quise decírtelo, pero le pediste al médico que se quedara en mi lugar, supongo que para pedirle protección y ayuda... Por eso he tomado mis precauciones. Yo no soy de los que se dejan atrapar, ni de los que sirven de juguete al capricho de las mujeres. —Ha espiado el rostro de Hinata, ha quedado aguardando su protesta, sus súplicas, acaso sus lágrimas, pero nada cambia en el pálido rostro de la enferma... Ni una frase, ni un gesto, ni una palabra... Y recuerda—: Los barcos se hicieron para navegar, no para estar anclados.

—Opino igual: los barcos se hicieron para navegar...

—Y nosotros vivimos en un barco. —Sasuke ha vuelto a quedar silencioso, mirándola, aguardando sus palabras, y la tranquila sumisión de Hinata parece inquietarle—: ¿No te importa seguir el viaje?

— ¿Cambiarían en algo sus proyectos que me importara? Hinata ha entornado los párpados. Parece ausente y lejana. Sin poder contenerse, Sasuke llega hasta el borde mismo del lecho, y se detiene al verla temblar...

—No tengas miedo, que no voy a hacerte nada.

—No tengo miedo. Lo único que podría hacerme ya, es matarme, y eso no me importa. ¡Se lo he rogado tantas veces en vano!

— ¿Me has tomado, como tu doctor Mitokado, por un pirata, por un asesino profesional? Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Ha visto rodar una lágrima por la pálida mejilla de Hinata; una lágrima que escapa furiosa de los párpados entornados—. No llores... Te hace daño... No tienes por qué llorar ni por qué asustarte. No va a pasarte nada, absolutamente nada. ¿No basta que yo te lo diga? Si necesitas otro médico más adelante, lo tendrás...

—El doctor Mitokado era mi amigo —apunta Hinata sin poderse contener—. Ahora no tengo a nadie...

—Amigos no te faltan en el _Luzbel_. En cuanto a mí...

— ¡No me toque usted, Sasuke!

—Naturalmente que no la toco. No se preocupe, no tengo ningún interés en tocarla... Quédese en paz...

Hondamente sentido por la actitud de Hinata, Sasuke ha abandonado la cabina, subiendo a cubierta donde casi se tropieza con su segundo que parece seriamente agitado, y vuelve con frecuencia la cabeza para mirar hacia la costa cercana, por encima de la borda. Intrigado, Sasuke pregunta:

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Por fin...! Ahí están ya los muchachos con las pipas de agua. También compré un barril de galleta y un poco de carne salada... Los otros encargos están ahí: las frutas, la ropa y el espejo. Acababa de ponerlos en el bote, salté otra vez para buscar aguardiente y tabaco, cuando...

— ¿Quieres acabar de decirme lo que pasa? —se impacienta Sasuke.

—El doctor, Sasuke. El doctor, con el jefe de la guarda del puerto, en un coche, por aquel lado... Lo vi muy bien... Hablaba como acalorado y dos veces señaló con la mano al _Luzbel_. ¿No comprendes? Le decía algo de nosotros... Sabes que anclamos sin permiso, sin haber mal tiempo ni tempestad...

—Traíamos un enfermo a bordo...

—Una enferma, Sasuke, una enferma que... Bueno, tú eres quien sabes... Pero para mí que el médico nos estaba denunciando... Algo tendrá que denunciar... Tú sabrás si tiene algo que denunciar... Pero me dejo cortar la cabeza sí antes de una hora no tenemos aquí la visita del capitán del puerto con sus guardias.

—Antes de una hora, estaremos fuera del canal.

—Por eso mandé a subir los botes y correr a los muchachos... Yo podré hacerte cara como hombre, Sasuke, pero a la hora que los del otro lado quieran cerrarnos el paso, soy el segundo del _Luzbel_ , y nada más.

—No tenemos por qué huir de nadie. Zarparemos porque llegó la hora de zarpar y hay buen viento... Que la gente se prepare... Coge el timón tú mismo, y pon proa al Norte hasta que yo te dé orden de lo contrario...

Una brusca sacudida estremece al _Luzbel_ , virando ya en el canal... Dos violentos bandazos indican que el viento sopla ya sobre las velas grandes, y crujen a su impulso los cables y las gavias...

…

Un coche cubierto de polvo se ha detenido frente a la escalinata lateral de la opulenta residencia de los Uchiha. Sin dar tiempo a que el lacayo trate de ayudarla, baja de él Mebuki Haruno, salva los breves escalones con paso incierto, y va a tomar la ancha galería cuando, surgiendo de la puerta de la biblioteca, se dirige hacia ella el notario Akimichi, con un saludo a flor de labios:

—Señora Hyūga... Pero, ¿es usted...?

—He regresado a cuanto pudieron correr los caballos. Necesito ver a Naruto, hablar con él inmediatamente... ¡Ay, Akimichi! El barco de ese hombre maldito no está en el puerto y, según me han informado, ni siquiera pasó por allí... ¿Dónde está Naruto? Necesito hablarle, decirle... Sí, decírselo todo. ¡No callaré más! Me estoy muriendo por haber callado, por haber hecho caso de todos, por haber obedecido a la propia Hinata cuando me mandó callar... Déjeme ir donde está Naruto... Déjeme decirle... —Mebuki se detiene un momento al ver acercarse a Samui, y exclama—: ¡Ah, señora Uchiha...!

—Mebuki, acabo de ver el coche. Me dijeron que usted llegaba de _Uzushiogakure_...

—He llegado desesperada... Necesito hablar con Naruto en el acto... ¿Estaba con usted? ¿Dónde está? Por favor, Akimichi, búsquelo, llámelo... Vea que me faltan las fuerzas...

Abrumada, sintiendo que se doblan sus rodillas, Mebuki se ha desplomado en una butaca de aquel despacho donde el notario la ha conducido, y mientras corren las lágrimas de la triste madre, Samui Uchiha parece disponerse a dar otra batalla, al recomendar al anciano notario:

—Cierre esa puerta, Akimichi. Y usted, Mebuki, tenga un momento de calma...

—Es imposible esperar más. Es preciso que las autoridades intervengan, que se avise a los puertos, que se busque por todas partes... ¡Es necesario salvar a Hinata! ¡Yo soy la culpable! Debí haber gritado... No debí haber consentido jamás los actos de mi hija...

—Sí, Mebuki, debió usted haber hablado antes, mucho antes. No debió haber consentido jamás que Sakura se casara con mí Naruto, pero ya está hecho. El delito de callar se ha realizado, y ahora es preciso seguir callando... Ustedes hicieron todo esto: Usted, Sakura, Hinata... Mintieron, engañaron, alzaron un tinglado de mentira y de farsa... Ahora está en juego el corazón, el honor, la vida entera de mi hijo, y no va usted a clavar otro puñal en su alma ya desgarrada... ¡No va usted a destruir con una palabra la obra de mi lucha titánica!

— ¿Qué pretende usted, Samui? ¡Mi hija está en manos de ese pirata!

—Ella eligió su camino; ella aceptó todo el riesgo, con tal de salvar la vida de su hermana y la felicidad de Naruto... Hinata sabía lo que le aguardaba...

—No sabía nada. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Ella y yo pensábamos, esperábamos que ese hombre la dejaría volver a su convento, y allí fui yo directamente al llegar a la capital... Pero en su convento nada saben de ella... Corrí después a nuestra vieja casa, traté de indagar entre los amigos y conocidos. Nadie sabe nada. Entonces fui a las oficinas del puerto, pero nada pudieron decirme del barco de ese hombre, sino que no le han visto desde hace muchos días. ¿Comprende usted lo que eso significa? Ese hombre arrastró a mi hija a su barco, la obligó a seguirlo...

—Tal vez no fue obligada. Ella le había aceptado como esposo legítimo...

—Ella se dejará matar antes de ser suya, y ese infame la ha arrastrado a la fuerza para consumar su venganza. Le creo capaz de todo...

—Pero, sin embargo, no fue usted capaz de impedir que llegara hasta sus hijas. Sufrió usted su presencia, toleró su amistad...

— ¡No, no, ese hombre no pisó jamás mi casa! ¡Lo juro! La verdad es que yo nada sabía... Temía, sospechaba... Sakura era sólo una niña caprichosa, alocada... Su culpa...

Mebuki ha callado desesperada, como detenida entre los dos abismos a que pueden llevarle sus palabras, y fieramente Samui Uchiha se impone:

—Quiero pensar que no hubo en Sakura verdadera culpa, quiero creer que se trató de una locura sin importancia, de un estúpido y caprichoso devaneo... Creo y juzgo que toda la culpa es de ese canalla, de ese pirata...

—No quiero disgustarla, pero no es esa mi opinión, doña Samui —interviene Akimichi, que ha estado observando la escena guardando un discreto mutismo—, Sasuke estaba transfigurado de felicidad por el amor de la que juzgaba le era fiel...

—No interesan aquí los sentimientos de ese bastardo a quien no creo capaz de amar como usted pretende, Akimichi —desprecia Samui con odio y rencor en la voz—. Tengo que pensar que él, y sólo él, fue culpable, o no podría perdonar a la que es esposa de mi hijo. Me fuerzo a la indulgencia para la que es ya una Uchiha, porque lleva el nombre de mi casa y porque será madre de un Uchiha. Defiendo los míos, a los que llevan mi sangre, y, por esa sangre y ese nombre, he defendido a Sakura contra mi propio hijo... ¡La he salvado de una muerte cierta, porque yo sí sé que mi hijo Naruto es capaz de matar, y sé también que hubiera tenido toda la razón y todo el derecho!

—Pero es que yo... —pretende protestar tímidamente la angustiada Mebuki.

—Usted calló cuando debió haber hablado. Ahora quiere hablar, cuando es necesario que calle. No pude impedir el primer error, pero no permitiré que se produzca el segundo.

— ¿Me obliga entonces a abandonar a Hinata? Naruto tiene influencias, amistades... él puede hacer que detengan ese barco...

—Haremos lo posible, pero sin que intervenga Naruto. Que mi hijo no sepa, que no sospeche, que ninguno de ustedes dos diga una sola palabra que pueda dar sustento a que renazcan sus sospechas... ¿Ha entendido. Akimichi?

Akimichi ha inclinado la cabeza sin contestar. Mebuki junta las manos, mirándola con ansia, y es Samui quien dispone decidida y rápida:

—Vuelva usted a _Uzushiogakure_ , Mebuki, y aguárdeme en su casa. Dentro de unas horas estaré en ella. Iremos juntas a ver al Gobernador, solicitaremos toda la ayuda de las autoridades, haremos cuanto sea preciso, pero que ni una sola gota de este fango alcance a mi hijo... Acompáñela usted, Akimichi, y no olvide mis palabras. ¡El único culpable de todo esto es Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , y nada importará si es necesario hacerlo ahorcar!

…

—Buena marcha llevamos, patrón. Quince nudos desde que salimos de _Benisu_. Si viráramos a estribor amaneceríamos en _Taro_ , podríamos detenernos a comprar lo que nos hace falta, y...

—No vires para ninguna parte. Dije proa al Norte. Han pasado dos días... Con las velas henchidas, inclinado hacia estribor, tensos por la fuerza de la rápida marcha los cordajes y los manteles sobre la arboladura elástica, cruza el _Luzbel_ como si volara. Más que un barco se diría una gaviota que pasa arrastrando sobre la espuma las blanquísimas alas, una saeta que va a un punto fijo con un solo propósito: alejarse, poner leguas y leguas de mar entre la frágil nave y todo cuanto dejaron allá abajo.

—Pronto van a faltarnos provisiones, Sasuke —insiste Suigetsu.

—Nos aprovisionaremos más adelante, echaremos un bote en cualquier costa desierta, pero hoy no... Ni mañana. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, entendí, lo que no quieres es que nos alcancen...

—Ni que nos vean de lejos. No quiero darle el gusto a nadie de saber dónde estamos. Proa al Norte hasta que yo te mande virar, Suigetsu.

…

—Hinata ha despertado estremecida, como siempre que sus ojos recorren el reducido panorama de aquella cabina semi desierta. Es como si mirase las paredes de su cárcel, como si volviese a la conciencia de aquella extraña esclavitud en la que hasta la esperanza de escapar se apaga. Pero al volverse con gesto doloroso, los grandes ojos dulces, tristes y cándidos de la niña pelirroja le llegan al alma como un cálido aliento de ternura.

—Está mejor, ¿verdad, mi ama? Ya no tiene fiebre... Seguro que ya no le duele la cabeza...

—No, ya no me duele, Karin.

— ¿No va a comer? El amo me dijo que le preguntara. Aquí hay de todo: té, galletas, azúcar y una cesta de frutas grande, grande. El amo dijo que eran para usted y que no las tocara nadie. Para usted sólita mandó a Suigetsu que las buscara, porque el médico dijo que eso era lo que tenía que tomar. Antes, cuando usted estaba más mala, el amo mismo le hacía tomar jugo de piña y de naranja, y té con mucho azúcar, y me mandaba a mí que lo preparara. Yo sé prepararlo, mi ama. ¿Quiere que le haga una taza? Si no come nada se va a morir de hambre, mi ama.

—Supongo que es lo mejor que puede pasarme...

—Ay, no, mi ama, usted no va a morirse! ¡Lo que yo tengo llorado y rezado para que no se muera...! Yo y los otros; todos en el barco queríamos que usted se curara... Juugo, Kimimaro, Kidōmaru... y el Suigetsu, que es el que manda más después del amo, estaba que mordía y que daba patadas, porque decía que el amo la iba a dejar que se muriera, y que si el patrón hacía eso era como para matarlo...

— ¿El segundo...? ¿El segundo dijiste?

—Suigetsu se llama, y es el segundo en el _Luzbel_. Qué gracioso que sea ese tonto, ¿verdad?

Entre las almohadas, Hinata se ha incorporado con algo parecido a una sonrisa en los pálidos labios, y a su sonrisa responde la de Karin mostrando la doble sarta de sus dientes blanquísimos, aprovechando el ademán para insistir:

— ¿Le hago el té, mi ama?

—Si te empeñas, hazlo... Oye, Karin, ¿dónde estamos?

— ¡Dios sabe! Yo no veo sino mar por todas partes.

— ¿No sabes tampoco a dónde vamos a llegar?

—Ni yo ni nadie. El barco lo lleva el amo, y cuando Suigetsu o Juugo cogen el timón, van por donde él les manda.

— ¿No les interesa saber a dónde los lleva? ¡Mucho confían en él!

—El patrón sabe.

— ¿Sabe...? —repite Hinata con extrañeza.

—A lo que parece, lo dudas, y no hay razón para dudarlo. Catorce años llevo recorriendo este mar de Norte a Sur, de arriba abajo, de _Taro_ hasta _Benisu_ , de las costas de la isla _Tortuga_ hasta las de _Las_ _Islas_ _del_ _Té_... ¡Catorce años!

Sasuke ha llegado hasta el centro de la cabina, mirando a Hinata que al verle cambia; aprieta los labios, vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas y queda otra vez inmóvil, mientras él la contempla dolorido un instante, para sonreír luego con gesto de sarcasmo, al decir:

—Parece que mi presencia te aumenta la fiebre...

—El ama no tiene fiebre ya —indica Karin con ingenuidad.

—Buena noticia. Vamos a tener que celebrarla, y como no hay aguardiente a bordo, será con té. Trae otra taza para mí, Karin. Anda...

La mano de Hinata, extendida un instante como para impedir la salida de la estancia de Karin, ha caído sobre las sábanas, y su mirada rehúye la de Sasuke, mientras el corazón parece apresurar sus latidos. Es una angustia, es un secreto espanto el que le produce la presencia, ahora serena y grave, de Sasuke. Sin embargo, mirándolo despacio, cuánto ha cambiado... ya no viste sus ropas de caballero; se diría un marinero más, la gruesa camiseta blanca, el morado descuidado, la gorra de visera oscura echada hacia atrás mostrando la frente despejada y un mechón de rebeldes cabellos... Ahora, con las mejillas rasuradas, sin la llama del alcohol en los ojos oscuros, parece más joven, su voz no suena a cólera ni hay un fermento tan amargo en sus palabras:

—Ya veo que estás mejor. No sabes cuánto lo celebro. Al no necesitar otra vez de médicos nos ahorras una escala. Es una positiva ventaja...

—No comprendo por qué se preocupa tanto. ¿Qué importa mi salud? Con dejarme morir bastaba.

— ¡Vaya! Al fin te has dignado hablar en mi presencia. Algo vamos ganando.

— ¿Para qué me atormenta?

—No quiero atormentarte, a menos que sean para ti un tormento mi presencia y mis palabras más vulgares. Es muy difícil evitarse en un barco tan pequeño, teniendo un solo cuarto y muchas leguas de mar por delante...

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—No vamos a ninguna parte. Esta es nuestra casa, aquí habitamos. Espero que algún día serás lo bastante razonable para llevarte a tierra sin peligro de que me delates.

—Pero, ¿qué se propone con todo esto?

— ¿Yo? Nada. Vivimos... Este es mi trabajo, ésta es mi casa. Podría ser una cabaña, o un palacio. ¿Cómo pensaste que podría ser tu vida casada con un marinero? ¿Querías que te dejara en el puerto? No, ya tuve una experiencia y me costó muy cara: quien deja una mujer en el puerto corre el peligro de no encontrarla, o de encontrarla junto a otro.

— ¡Oh, basta, basta de burlas y de sarcasmos! ¿Hasta dónde va a llevar esta horrible farsa? ¿No se ha vengado lo suficiente ya? ¿No se ha cobrado en mí el mal que pudo hacerle mi hermana? ¿No está ya satisfecho?

—Satisfecho, ¿de qué? Esto no es una farsa. Tengo entendido que nos casaron de verdad, y yo...

Hinata se ha incorporado violentamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas arden. No podría soportar ni una palabra más, no podría sufrir la alusión que le espanta en labios de Sasuke. Enloquecida se ha puesto de pie, ha querido dar un paso, huir, pero sus rodillas se doblan. Impidiendo que caiga, la sostienen los brazos de Sasuke. Un instante tiembla en sus manos el cuerpo frágil, casi desmadejado... La ha alzado como a una criatura; semidesmayada ha vuelto a ponerla blandamente sobre la litera, y queda contemplando el pálido rostro por donde otra vez corren las lágrimas.

—Iba a dejarte en _Benisu_ , iba a entregarte al doctor Mitokado para que te devolviese a tu casa, a los tuyos... Eso fue lo que quise decirte, para eso le pedí al doctor que nos dejase hablar a solas, pero no quisiste escucharme. Preferiste hablar con él, congraciarte para que me delatara; preferiste calumniarme, traicionarme, burlarte otra vez de mis sentimientos, de mis estúpidos sentimientos...

— ¡No, Sasuke, no...! —protesta Hinata confusa.

— ¡Sí! Quisiste que me acosaran como a una fiera, abusar de que soy Sasuke sin nombre, apoyándote en los de tu casta, en los de tu clase... Quisiste vencerme, ¡y no me vencerás con esas armas! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No volveré a tener piedad!

— ¡Sasuke! Yo no le dije al doctor Mitokado que le delatara... Sólo le pedí que escribiese a mi madre, que le dijese que estoy viva. ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! Sólo quise tranquilizarla, calmar su horrible angustia... ¿Es que no comprende, Sasuke?

Sasuke se ha inclinado más, sujetándola por los brazos, y otra vez las manos anchas la oprimen, aunque no con impulso brutal. Por el contrario, hay en aquella fuerza contenida, como una especie de dulzura cálida y salvaje, algo que extrañamente calma la horrible angustia de Hinata, algo que apaga la amargura en sus labios, y un vivo anhelo de justificarse la sacude para la sincera protesta:

—Yo no le pedí eso al doctor Mitokado. ¡Se lo juro, Sasuke! No miento, no he mentido jamás, sino en la horrible circunstancia que usted conoce. Y no mentía por mí... Por mí no vale la pena de mentir. Le juro que no le pedí ayuda al doctor Mitokado. ¿Me cree usted? ¿Me cree?

—Supongo que debo creerla —acepta Sasuke dándose por vencido. Blandamente ha vuelto a dejarla sobre las almohadas, y se pone de pie separándose unos pasos de la litera—. Pero en este caso, una vez más ha pagado usted por las culpas ajenas...

Se ha alejado con el paso silencioso y elástico de sus pies descalzos, y Hinata le mira a través de sus lágrimas, roto de nuevo el dique de su llanto, pero roto también el nudo horrible de su terror, sintiendo que respira, considerando, por primera vez, que el hombre que se aleja no es una fiera, no es un bárbaro, no es un salvaje. Que acaso lata un corazón humano bajo el duro pecho de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

Muy despacio, ha vuelto a incorporarse, ha ensayado dar unos pasos agarrándose a las paredes, a los muebles... Ha llegado hasta la pequeña ventana redonda, cuando un violento tumbo de la nave la hace vacilar, casi caer... Y la pelirroja muchachuela que se ha deslizado sigilosamente al interior de la cabina, acude solícita en su auxilio, con un angustiado:

—Ama... ¡Ama...!

—Karin, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada, mi ama, que el amo agarró el timón y cambió de rumbo para estribor. El amo está contento; le regaló a Suigetsu el tabaco que le quedaba, y Suigetsu dijo que íbamos para la isla de _La Pequeña Blanca_. Es una isla chiquita, pero los marineros están muy contentos, porque allí vamos a comprar queso, tabaco y carne. Es muy bonito ver la tierra después de tanto mirar el mar, ¿verdad, mi ama?

—Yo ni siquiera había visto el mar...

Por la redonda ventana, Hinata queda mirando el mar y aspira con ansia aquel aire impregnado de salitre y de yodo, sintiendo que corre más de prisa por sus venas la sangre, que vuelve la vida, esa vida que ha sido para ella tan dura, tan cruel, tan amarga, pero a la que se aferra su juventud con una extraña fuerza, tras haberse sentido agonizar, y profetiza:

—Creo que me gustará ver la isla de _La pequeña Blanca_.

* * *

Cerrando la suave curva elástica que forman las Antillas Menores, desde las islas de _Takigakure_ hasta las costas de _O'uzu_ , broche de oro y esmeralda en el magnífico collar de las islas que conforman el archipiélago del _País del Té_ , se alza _La Pequeña Blanca_ , verde como que emerge de las aguas azules del Océano con su redonda costa de roca viva, con la apretada maraña de su boscaje florecido de buganvilias, hibiscos y poincianas, perfumada del aroma penetrante de la nuez moscada, cuyos árboles crecen en las estrechas grietas que son como pequeños valles alargados. Y arriba, en lo alto, cerca de lo que fuera en otro tiempo cráter de un volcán, la pequeña ciudad de _Idate_ , con sus pocas calles en escalera, de limpísimas casas del más puro estilo flamenco, sus pequeños jardines bien cuidados, sus aceras de azulejos brillantes y sus gentes plácidas y lentas, que parecen vivir al paso rítmico de un clima siempre igual, en el éxtasis de su maravilloso paisaje.

—Le queda muy bien ese traje, mi ama.

—Karin, ¿por qué entras sin llamar? —reprende Hinata, levemente sobresaltada.

—Perdone, mi ama, pero vi por la rendija que ya estaba vestida. Le queda muy bien ese traje.

Hinata ha hecho un esfuerzo para contener la sonrisa inevitable que las ingenuas palabras de Karin han llevado a sus labios. Frente a aquel espejo que sin una palabra ha colgado Sasuke en la única cabina del _Luzbel_ , acaba de mirarse ataviada con el vestido que trajera Suigetsu de _Benisu_ , y siente la impresión de estar casi desnuda. El fino cuello adelgazado emerge del encaje que bordea el escote, las mangas llegan apenas a la mitad del brazo. En cambio, la falda es larga y ancha, pero ceñida en la cintura, mostrando el fino talle flexible. Ha peinado en dos trenzas sus oscuros cabellos que caen sobre la espalda, nimbo azulado de su belleza ahora más frágil, más idealizada que nunca...

Con movimiento de pudor instintivo, se arrebuja en el chal de seda roja y el vivo color da vida nueva a sus pálidas mejillas. Sin embargo, retrocede vacilante, con una protesta:

—No puedo salir así. Necesito mi ropa, mi traje negro... ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo me lo quitaron?

—No sé, mi ama. Pero salga, salga que ya estamos llegando. ¡Mire la montaña! Salga, mi ama, salga...

Hinata se ha acercado a la redonda ventanilla. En efecto, están muy cerca ya de tierra. Allí, como al alcance de la mano, está la playa rubia, con el verde cinturón de palmeras sombreando sus arenas doradas, y un sol caliente baña todo el paisaje. Es el sol de otro mundo, de otra vida... Como electrizada, va Hinata hacia la puerta del camarote, que se abre de par en par para dejarle paso.

— ¡Ya estamos en La Pequeña Blanca, patrona! ¿No quiere usted bajar?

No es la gallarda figura de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ la que está frente a ella. Un instante se estremeció pensando que era él quien se acercaba, pero el hombre que se ha apresurado a franquearle la puerta es el segundo del _Luzbel_. Es menos alto, menos recio, menos arrogante, tiene los ojos claros, violeta, los cabellos celestes claros, y hay en su rostro juvenil, hoy pulcramente rasurado, un gesto a la vez solícito y curioso. Su pecho es ancho, sus manos callosas, pero sus pies no están descalzos ni viste la burda camiseta marinera de todos los días, sino las frescas ropas claras, típicas de los habitantes del Remolino y La Ola. Porte y traje hacen perfecto juego con los de la lindísima muchacha que un instante quedarla en la puerta de la cabina, como deslumbrada, y que balbucea:

— ¿Bajar...? ¿Yo...?

—Hay un bote listo para echarlo al agua. Se siente mejor, ¿verdad? Karin dijo que ya estaba curada y no sabe cuánto nos alegramos todos...

Ha extendido la mano señalando a los otros tres tripulantes del Luzbel, que ahora parecen totalmente olvidados de su trabajo, inmóviles junto a la borda, fijas en ella las miradas, tensos por la emoción invencible que aquella presencia femenina trae a sus mentes rudas y cándidas. Con pudor instintivo, Hinata se ha envuelto más en el rojo chal.

—Sasuke dijo que todos podíamos bajar. ¿No va a bajar usted también, patrona? —insiste Suigetsu.

—No va a bajar contigo. Acaba de largarte a cumplir mis encargos y regresa con ellos en el término de la distancia si no quieres pasarlo mal. ¡Todos aquí de vuelta dentro de una hora! ¡Acaben de largarse!

Aún encendidos de ira se han vuelto hacia Hinata los ojos de Sasuke, y cambian de expresión para llenarse de sorpresa. Hinata es casi otra mujer: una dulce mujer doliente y débil, que tiembla a su pesar, que se estremece de rubor y de angustia tan sólo al sentir cerca de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , heridas sus pupilas por el sol brillante que en tantos días no contemplara, mareada por el golpe de la brisa del mar que llega despeinándola. Y Sasuke cambia de voz, de expresión y de tono tras los largos minutos que lleva mirándola, para asegurar:

—Yo impediré que esos idiotas te molesten más de la cuenta.

—Ese joven no estaba molestándome. Se acercó amable y respetuoso, y no había ninguna razón para tratarlo mal...

— ¿Opinas entonces que debo presentarle mis excusas? —declara Sasuke en tono burlón.

—No opino nada. Supongo que en este barco todos, y yo la primera, estamos sometidos a su capricho y a su voluntad.

—A mi voluntad, que rara vez se mueve por caprichos. No quiero que en la larga fila de tus quejas de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ incluyas la de haberte obligado a familiarizar con los marineros de mi barco. Además, oficialmente eres mi esposa... Nos casamos, ¿verdad? No creo que a ti se te ocurra dudarlo, como al doctor Mitokado. No creo que quieras negarlo... Muy atrevido Suigetsu en hablarte de la forma en que lo hizo, en quedarse detrás de la puerta esperando que te asomaras. Pero si todo ello te agradó, no hay más que hablar. Por lo demás, su idea no fue mala... ¿Quieres bajar a tierra?

— ¿Ahora? Pero ellos ya se fueron...

—Hay otro bote y otros brazos que reman mejor que los de Suigetsu... Karin se quedará cuidando el barco, y yo te llevaré hasta tierra...

Sentada en el pequeño bote, arrebujada en su chal de seda roja, sintiendo que de pies a cabeza la baña aquel sol caliente y espeso como miel dorada, Hinata mira acercarse, a cada golpe de remo, la costa de _La Pequeña Blanca_. Aun no comprende por qué se ha dejado llevar, suave y mansa, agradecida casi, en aquel bote que tan liviano parece para los recios brazos de Sasuke. Este ha soltado un instante el remo para decir adiós con la mano a la muchachuela de cabellos escarlata que quedó en la goleta, y Hinata vuelve también la cabeza para mirarla, correspondiendo a sus gestos de despedida. Luego, sus ojos, aun temerosos, se vuelven a Sasuke:

— ¿No tiene miedo la niña de quedar sola a bordo?

— ¿Karin? ¡Bah! En peores sitios ha quedado sola. No tiene miedo; al contrario, se alegra de que se le dé importancia. Además, será por poco rato. Voy a darle un poco más al remo para llegar por una playa más fácil. La madre _Amegakure_ todavía no le ha regalado un puerto a _La Pequeña Blanca_ ni creo que les haga falta.

—Reciben pocas visitas por acá, y están mejor que si llegaran muchas...

—Nunca vi nada más bello que esta isla...

—Vista desde aquí, parece el Paraíso, ¿verdad? Pero ya tendrá rincones de infierno... Donde hay más de cien hombres, ya se sabe: hay pobres y ricos, nobles y plebeyos, amos y esclavos, razas privilegiadas...

Ha remado, bordeando a lo largo de la costa de roca viva, hasta encontrar el dorado abanico de una playa. Uvas, caletas y cocoteros la sombrean, llegando casi hasta las mismas aguas del mar. Con la agilidad de un grumete, ha saltado; de un violento tirón arrastra por la arena el bote, playa adentro, y, antes de que caiga sobre uno de sus costados, alza como una pluma el cuerpo de Hinata y la lleva en brazos hasta la sombra de las palmas...

— ¡Ajajá! Tomamos posesión de la tierra de _La Pequeña Blanca_... Buena vista, ¿verdad?

Hay un silencio religioso que baja del cielo azul al aire tibio y perfumado... Aroma de pimienta, de clavo, de nuez moscada, viejo aroma de las islas de la especiería con que soñaran _Haguromo_ y los visionarios navegantes del siglo XV... aroma que Hinata aspira con una ansia impensada, bebiendo de él como una fuerza nueva que su juventud necesita, como un sentido distinto del amor, de las cosas, de la vida... como si la mujer que hay en ella fuese saliendo desde un fondo profundo de cosas falsas para gozar de un modo nuevo de las cosas comunes: la luz, el aire, la salud que vuelve y el vibrar de su sangre de veinte años...

—Ya no estamos muy lejos de _Idate_. Así se llama la principal población de _La Pequeña Blanca_ , mejor dicho, la única población, pues lo demás son un par de aldeas de pescadores. _Idate_ está cerca de lo que fue el cráter de un volcán hoy apagado. La construyeron los viejos marinos de _Amegakure_... Tiene casas amplias, sólidas, limpísimas, casas como las de _Nanakuza_ y _Mokuzu_... ¿No viste nunca esas islas, Hinata?

—No, Sasuke...

—Ya las verás. Valen la pena. En otro estilo, son tan bonitas como _La Pequeña Blanca_.

¡Qué hombre tan distinto le parece ahora Sasuke sin el duro ceño autoritario, sin la amarga mueca de sarcasmo que endurezca su rostro, ahora sereno, juvenil y franco! Sus negros ojos miran de frente, ardientes y leales... Su boca, golosa y sensual, podría ser blanda sin el cuadrado mentón voluntarioso, sin la firmeza de las anchas mandíbulas que encuadran en el cuello recio, robusto... Él no se ha vestido de fiesta, como los otros marineros. Lleva los fuertes pies descalzos indiferentes a las piedras y a las espinas. Es hermoso, viril y recio, con la hermosura bárbara de aquella isla de _La Pequeña Blanca_ que es un volcán en medio de los mares. Sobre esas tierras semivírgenes, así como sobre la cubierta del _Luzbel_ , no es el mismo hombre amargo, cruel, salvaje, atormentado, con que chocara Hinata en el valle de los Uchiha... No tiene la mirada insolente ni la sonrisa procaz con que se acercara a las ventanas de la vieja casa de _Uzushiogakure_... Y Hinata le mira preguntándose por qué ha cambiado tanto, hasta que él habla como respondiendo a su pensamiento:

—Qué extraño corre a veces el tiempo, ¿verdad? Parece que hiciera cien años que dejamos El Remolino, y son apenas cuatro semanas... ¿Quieres que lleguemos hasta la ciudad? Ya no falta mucho; un solo tramo... Eso sí, cuesta arriba... Pero pesas lo bastante poco para que yo pueda llevarte en los brazos...

— ¡No, por Dios! ¿Cómo va a molestarse?

—Aquí no se conocen los coches, ni siquiera los caballos. Mulas o burros es lo más que puede encontrarse. Las mujeres de los colonizadores _Amegakureses_ solían hacerse llevar en literas o en los brazos de un esclavo...

— ¡No es posible! ¿Usaban cómo bestia a un ser humano?

—Eran gentes distinguidas —señala Sasuke en tono burlón—. Aquí se trajeron muchos esclavos de _Amegakure_ , y también de _Konohagakure_. Hace poco más de cien años todavía se vendían en estas islas las cadenas de presidiarios. Se les recogía en grandes redadas en las ciudades de _Kumo_ , _Konoha_ , _Suna_... Eran ladrones, piratas, rateros, vagabundos sin oficio, o pobres diablos sin nombre ni fortuna. En el muelle se subastaban, se vendían por un año, por cinco, por diez, y en este clima morían o cambiaban. Gracioso, ¿verdad?

—No, no tiene gracia... Es demasiado cruel...

— ¿Sobre qué cosas ha hecho el hombre su mundo, sino sobre crueldades? Los cimientos de los castillos y de los palacios se endurecen con lágrimas, con sangre, con el sudor de la agonía de miles de infelices que reventaron de fatiga. Gracias a esas cosas somos civilizados... Si el mundo fuera bueno, no sería mundo, Santa Hinata, sería el paraíso terrenal...

—Santa Hinata... —murmura ésta lentamente—. Hacía tiempo que no me llamaba de ese modo...

—Sí —corrobora Sasuke en tono jovial—. Según nuestro nuevo calendario, unos cien años. Tú, en cambio, no has vuelto a llamarme Sasuke _no_ _Kami_...

—Nunca como ahora podría llamárselo. Y si aquella idea que tuvo de dejarme en _Benisu_ fue verdad...

—Sí, fue verdad —declara Sasuke con gesto sombrío—. Pero alguien se encargó de frustrarla y, como dije, estás condenada a pagar por las culpas ajenas.

— ¿Quiere decir que ha desechado usted ese buen pensamiento de una manera absoluta, total? —se angustia Hinata.

Sasuke ha esquivado la mirada ansiosa, ha sacudido la cabeza como espantando el negro pensamiento que repentinamente ha vuelto a invadirlo. Luego, con rápida determinación, alza a Hinata en brazos, haciéndola protestar asustada:

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué hace?

—Llevarla a la ciudad... No falta más que un tramo... Con la increíble agilidad de un tigre que salta monte arriba entre las piedras, ha echado a andar casi corriendo. Nada parece pesar Hinata en sus fuertes brazos, pero ella se agarra con angustia de su cuello... Otra vez siente que no es dueña de nada, ni de su propia vida, y entorna los párpados, entregándose. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra esa fuerza ciega? Sería tan inútil, tan insensato, como oponerse a la fuerza de un torrente, como querer sujetar con las manos el resoplido de un ciclón... Le pertenece, es de aquel hombre, y él la lleva en los brazos monte arriba, igual que, si quisiera, podría arrojarla al fondo de una de aquellas zanjas que se abren como abismos a los costados del estrecho camino, igual que hubiese podido tirarla al mar o dejarla morir en la cabina del _Luzbel_. Vive de la misericordia de aquel bárbaro que juró no tener misericordia, no sentir más piedad... ¡Qué protector y cálido es el aliento que la envuelve! ¡Qué extraña y ardiente dulzura destila gota a gota sobre su alma, sin que ella se atreva a saborearlo! Sin embargo, allá arriba, él se detiene para depositarla de pie en el suelo con absoluta suavidad...

—Ahí la tienes: _Idate_. La ciudad más importante de _La Pequeña Blanca_. Hay algo parecido a un hotel en esta calle. Podemos comer algo distinto y dar luego una vuelta por las tiendas. Ese traje te queda muy bien. Necesitas comprarte algunos más...

— ¡Oh, no, no, de ninguna manera! ¿Está loco? No necesito nada, no quiero nada, y si usted tuviera piedad, me dejaría en libertad de volver... Confíeme a las autoridades en cualquier parte. ¡Déjeme regresar a mi convento, Sasuke!

— ¿Tu convento? ¿Qué puede haber en él que tanto te agrade?

—Hay paz, Sasuke, hay silencio, soledad y paz...

— ¡También hay paz en el sepulcro! ¿Y por qué morir si aún no has vivido? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que todo en ti es absurdo? Ven acá, mírate...

Ha vuelto a llevarla, como si la arrastrase, hasta el brocal de piedra de una fuente cercana. Es un cuadrado y pequeño estanque, sobre el que gota a gota se va derramando un manantial, y en él, como en un espejo, las dos imágenes se retratan: fiera y recia la de Sasuke; frágil, trémula y exquisita la de Hinata Hyūga...

—Mírate, Hinata, mírate bien... Mírate cara a cara, sin tocas, sin hábitos, sin trapos negros que te cubran hasta no dejar asomarse de ti ni el cuerpo ni el alma... ¡Quítate ese chal!

El mismo se lo ha arrancado, obligándola a inclinarse sobre el agua, cuya tersa superficie devuelve su imagen. Allí ve Hinata sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos brillantes; sus negros cabellos levemente despeinados, sobre el fondo impoluto del cielo azul... Ve su cuello desnudo, su pecho, sus brazos, sus manos frágiles y blancas como dos lirios, que se unen trémulas para quedar después inmóviles, mientras los ojos extasiados se miran, viéndose distintos...

— ¿Cuántos años hace que no te mirabas a un espejo?

—No... No sé... —duda Hinata turbada—. En realidad, me miré hace muy poco, en el barco... Me vi con este traje absurdo, impropio de mí...

—Con este traje de mujer del pueblo, de mujer simple, sencilla, que vive, que ama, que sabe mirar al sol y sentir su beso en la carne... Mírate, ¿no eres hermosa? ¿No eres bella? ¿No eres tan linda como tu hermana? Entiende que no es una ofensa reconocer que eres hermosa, apetecible y deseable para cualquier hombre cabal. No es una ofensa; al contrario...

— ¡Oh, calle! ¡Déjeme, Sasuke!

—No voy a dejarte; pero no tengas miedo, porque de ti no quiero nada, sino que te halles a ti misma. ¿Por qué quieres morir? ¿Qué razón hay? ¿Piensas que no puedes vivir sin Naruto? Yo no lo creo. No creo que puedas amarlo tanto. Siempre viviste sin él, nunca fue tuyo, jamás estuviste en sus brazos...

—Tenía una esperanza... —confiesa Hinata debatiéndose entre el pudor y la angustia.

— ¡Qué poca cosa es una esperanza! Tu pasión no existe, es falsa. Sólo se ama con locura, con desesperación, con ansia, lo que ya hemos tenido, lo que ya ha sido nuestro, lo que nos han quitado de las manos... Eso sí duele, eso sí sentimos que al arrancarse, nos arrancan el alma. ¡Una esperanza! ¡Una esperanza, un sueño...! Falso, Hinata, falso... No es más que una venda que te cubre los ojos, que te ahoga los sentidos. Al principio te odié, creí que de verdad eras eso: una imagen de seda, algo bueno para adornar los altares, fría, sin corazón, sin alma, sin sangre... Te creía una especie de santa... No era burla mi mote... Santa Hinata... Ahora veo que debajo de tus hábitos, debajo de tus ropas negras y de tus sentimientos falsos, hay un corazón que es capaz de sufrir y de amar...

Han quedado inmóviles al borde de la fuente. Hinata entrecierra los párpados... Apenas ve la oscura silueta de las dos imágenes, y mueve con gesto doloroso la oscura cabeza:

— ¿Por qué me atormenta con esas cosas, Sasuke? ¿Para qué?

—Para curarte. Antes que tu cuerpo enfermara, estaba ya enferma tu alma... Enferma de ideas viejas, de prejuicios estúpidos ... No eras sino una momia envuelta en cien vendajes, y yo quiero que vivas, que mires al sol una vez cara cara, y si después de haber sentido como mujer de verdad, sigues pensando que el mundo entero se llama Naruto, creeré que tienes razón y que más te vale morirte o matarte...

Los grandes ojos claros de Hinata se alzan hasta él en algo que parece una súplica, una súplica blanda y dolorosa de niña enferma y desgraciada:

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke...!

— ¿Por qué no le olvidas? —Se rebela Sasuke—. ¿Qué hizo para que le amases así?

—Nada. ¿Qué hace en realidad nadie para que le amen? Sasuke ha cerrado los puños, evocando... ¿Qué hizo Sakura para que él la amase con aquella pasión violenta y furiosa? ¿Qué hizo para encender su carne y su alma, llevándole hasta el borde de aquella especie de locura desesperada? Recuerda su perfume, el calor de su carne y el nudo tibio, blando y suave de aquellos brazos, prendido de su cuello como un nogal que esclavizara su voluntad... Recuerda su boca húmeda y sensual, dulce y amarga, y, a pesar suyo, se estremece, pero aparta la imagen como de un manotazo, y reaccionando, invita:

—Vamos a conocer la isla de _La Pequeña Blanca_... ¡Ah, mira, ahí están los muchachos! —Y alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Acá... Acá...!

— ¿Los llama? —se sorprende Hinata.

—Claro. Me ha parecido entender que Suigetsu Hōzuki te resulta simpático. Tal vez con él, el paseo te parezca más agradable... Es buen mozo y simpático. Salvo la ropa y ciertos detalles, puede resultar tan fino, tan distinguido como el propio Naruto Uchiha, flor y nata de nuestra aristocracia, y es hasta mejor parecido que el señor de Mangekyō...

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A qué viene esa burla?

—No es burla, sino el afán de irte enseñando un poco la verdad. Los hombres se parecen entre sí demasiado para que valga la pena de morir por ninguno... Todo lo cambia a veces detalles sin importancia... o qué, al menos, así lo parecen... Un papel, una firma, un anillo, unas cuantas palabras legales en latín o en otro idioma cualquiera, y el mismo padre puede engendrar un ángel como Naruto Uchiha, o un alacrán envenenado como Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

Vivamente va a responder Hinata, pero no llega a escapar palabra alguna de sus labios. Frente a ella, en la mano el sombrero de palma, está el segundo del _Luzbel_ , mirándola con ojos extasiados. Y es Sasuke el que propone:

—Dale el brazo a mi esposa y acompáñala, Suigetsu. Enséñale _Idate_. Luego, vayan a buscarme allá abajo... ¿Conoces la taberna del " _Aoi_ _Hasu_ "? Venden la mejor ginebra de _Amegakure_. Con jugo de naranja, puedes probarla, Hinata. Es muy saludable... y ayuda a olvidar...

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke...!

Hinata ha dado algunos pasos inseguros, en los que sus pies resbalan sobre las anchas y pulidas lajas que son el pavimento de las pintorescas calles de aquella población pequeña y soleada. Pero Sasuke no parece escucharla, y ella se detiene con gesto de desaliento viéndole alejarse entre la doble fila de blancas casas...

—No se apure por él, no va a pasarle nada —intenta calmar Suigetsu.

—Pero él va a esa taberna para beber hasta emborracharse.

—No, señora, no tenga miedo. Sasuke jamás se emborracha ni deja que lo hagan los demás. En el _Luzbel_ el aguardiente no se lleva si no es de contrabando... Sasuke es todo un hombre, patrona. Y usted lo sabrá mejor que nadie.

Hinata se ha sentido enrojecer, y esquiva la mirada sincera, a fuerza de franqueza, con que Suigetsu Hōzuki le habla. Apenas soporta aquella fórmula rotunda con la que los demás la atan a Sasuke como a una bestia marcada con su hierro, como a algo de su exclusiva propiedad... Pero no, no es esa la idea exacta. En los labios de Suigetsu Hōzuki hay una sonrisa, hay una sonrisa compañera, casi cómplice, y un tono amistoso de disculpa:

—La señora sabe también perfectamente que Sasuke es más bueno que el pan...

— ¿Es bueno Sasuke? Quise decir, con los demás... con ustedes...

—Es duro siempre que hace falta, pero ningún hombre puede echarle en cara que Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ le haya pedido hacer algo que él mismo no sea capaz de hacer mejor y más de prisa. A su lado, todos nos sentimos seguros. Cuando él ordena algo, no preguntamos por qué ni para qué... Pensamos: "El sabrá". Y él siempre sabe... Sólo cuando la trajo a usted... Bueno... Perdóneme, siempre tuve el defecto de hablar de más...

—Quisiera que me hablara francamente...

—Pues, francamente, creo que metí la pata. La señora sabrá perdonarme, como Sasuke me ha perdonado... Pero como nunca había pasado en el _Luzbel_ una cosa parecida... Claro que hasta ahora, tampoco Sasuke se había casado, ni había dejado que subiera ninguna mujer al _Luzbel_... él estaba desesperado porque usted se había enfermado en el viaje de novios... Estaba fuera de sí, y como yo cometí la torpeza de molestarlo... Pero ahora usted está bien, y todos nos sentimos muy contentos...

Ha sonreído con su sonrisa franca. Hay algo ingenuo y cándido que asoma a esa sonrisa afilada y, repentinamente, Hinata se siente consolada, segura, tranquila, y busca el apoyo de su brazo...

— ¿Quiere que le enseñe el pueblo, patrona?

—No; estoy algo cansada. ¿Por qué no vamos directamente a ese lugar en que nos aguarda Sasuke? La taberna... ¿Está muy lejos?

—Allá abajo. Y no es propiamente una taberna... Es como una fonda, muy bonita y muy limpia. Queda allá, entre los últimos árboles...

—Vamos a buscar a Sasuke...

…

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? Hemos de caminar un poco más que los otros para llegar a la playa. Acuérdate que fue allá donde dejamos nuestro bote...

—No... No... Me siento bien... No hace falta...

—Pues entonces, en marcha...

Despacio, apoyando la blanca mano en el hombro de Sasuke, dejándose llevar por sendero abajo, por el estrecho camino pedregoso, desciende Hinata de la cumbre de _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_ mientras cae la tarde... Ha bebido una copa de vino generoso y hay un nuevo calor corriendo por su sangre, una nueva luz asomándose a sus ojos claros. Es una extraña y profunda sensación que casi se parece a la alegría, una sensación no sentida por ella desde hace muchos años, acaso no sentida jamás. Sí, aquel vino caliente, aromado de canela y clavo, tiene el poder secreto de una bebida mágica. Ya no siente el rubor de sus brazos desnudos, ni de su falda de colorines, ni de sus largos cabellos sueltos sobre la espalda. Es como si flotara y hasta el suelo que pisa tuviese una blandura especial...

— ¡Qué linda es esta isla! Los que viven aquí parecen dichosos... Parece como si aquí no hubiese odios ni ambiciones...

—Claro que los habrá. ¿Dónde irá el hombre que no lleve sus males?

— ¿Piensa usted que los hombres son malos?

—Sí. Y las mujeres no se quedan atrás. Unos son malos porque sufren, porque son desgraciados... Otros, porque son egoístas y no quieren sufrir por nada ni por nadie... Otros, porque les gusta el mal, porque se gozan en el daño y van sembrando la amargura por donde pasan...

—Pero usted no es de ésos, Sasuke —niega Hinata vivamente—. No es de ésos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Yo? ¡Quién sabe!

Se han detenido en medio del sendero. Cerca, muy cerca ya, está la playa solitaria por donde han de embarcar. Suavemente, Hinata se separa unos pasos de él, vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo con el último rayo de sol sobre la frente, y no puede menos que preguntar:

— ¿Sufrió usted mucho de niño, Sasuke?

—Más vale no hablar de eso...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía le hace daño? Fue demasiado cruel, ¿verdad? ¿No quiere recordarlo?

—Lo recuerdo demasiado... Lo he recordado cada día, menos hoy. No sé por qué, pero es mejor así...

—Es mejor, sí, ya lo veo. Siempre he pensado que su simpatía y compasión por Karin se basan en eso... Una triste historia parecida a la suya... Antes hizo una alusión tan extraña... Dijo algo que... no sé, no debo preguntar, pero usted habló bien claro. Por demasiado claro, no me atrevo a entenderlo tal como lo dijo... Entendí que usted y Naruto... Pero si es usted hijo...

—De nadie. Soy Sasuke sin apellido, solamente. No siga preguntando, no estropeemos este día bueno... ¿Para qué? Soy Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , Sasuke sin apellido, Sasuke de Sasuke, como también me dicen algunos. Ni de Dios ni del Diablo... Mío solamente... Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importa nadie de dónde nace cada hombre? ¿Le pregunta usted acaso a cada uno de estos árboles de dónde vino la semilla que le hizo nacer? No, no lo pregunta, ni a nadie le interesa... No son plantas de jardín, no son rosas de invernadero, crecen salvaje y libremente, y no por eso son menos fuertes, menos bellos... No por eso deja de bendecirlos el que llega bajo su sombra... ¿Verdad?

—Verdad, Sasuke. Es muy hermoso eso que ha dicho usted. Nunca lo había pensado, pero es muy bello...

— ¿Volvemos al _Luzbel_ , Santa Hinata?

Surca el bote en el espejo de las aguas claras, limpias, azules, doradas apenas por la lejana llamarada del crepúsculo... Pero Hinata no mira al mar ni al cielo... Mira aquel rostro varonil, ahora otra vez sombrío, aquellos negros ojos profundos tan contrastantes a los suyos… tan ardientes... contemplan al hijo de Mikoto Shimura como si le mirase por primera vez...

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaaaaaaaaaaai! Estos dos ya se van acercando… jajajaja Sasuki no pudo pasar por alto la deslumbrante belleza de nuestra Hime. Yo creo que siente celos del recuerdo de Naruto xD. Y éste, bueno va de mal en peor, por la traición de Sakura se echó al abandono el muy idiota, aunque ya ha atado cabos con su querida esposa. Y claro, no pueden faltar las artimañas de la flor de cerezo, su egoísmo es tal que prefiere mentir que perder su posición.

Ay ya m-e estoy emocionando… ¿Qué pasará después? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Ahora a contestar a sus bellos reviews, hoy comentaron más lectores (as). Yeeeiii.

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Guest (Mi Inspiradora):** Sí, pobre… pero si no es por eso no hay SasuHina xD. Ya viste que Sasuke no es tan malito como se ve, solo estaba furioso por lo que le hizo Sakura. Sino mira cómo trató a nuestra Hina en este cap… y oye que ya no le es indiferente como mujer… está cayendo con los encantos de la monjita (Inserte cara perver) jijiji sí, lo que le faltó al libro fue más pasión de estos dos, pero tranquila, que yo se las voy a dar… xD

 **Tieve: ** Hi, Welcome to my story! Oh yes, Sakura still pay the consequences but now she say a new liar to Naruto and her law mom… What will happen with Sakura? Well, sorry for my bad English, I'm not so good… xD Kisses!

 **CherryMarce:** Bienvenida de nuevo, pues sí, mero mero nos los casaron sin derecho a réplica… Naruto atando cabos ha descubierto las mentiras de Sakura, pero ella sigue empeñada en no confesar y ahora se inventó el famoso embarazo… va de mal en peor. Jejeje me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, nos leemos luego, besitos.

 **Nanami:** Hola, ¿Qué tal? Qué bien que te guste, eres bienvenida… Ya actualicé, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **So Hyun Yuki: ** Holaaaaaaaa! Jajajajaja sí, aquí no me les pusieron romance, pero tranquila que yo les voy a poner más salseo romanticón a estos dos… se lo merecen. Un abrazo virtual para ti también, nos leemos pronto… Saludos!

 **SKuchiki: ** Sí, por fin se casaron, a rastras, pero lo hicieron… no todas las historias de amor inician como un cuento de hadas. Yo también vi la telenovela, la de 1993, y me encanta, aunque ésta adaptación la estoy haciendo en base a los libros de la señora Caridad Bravo Adams. Espero te guste el rumbo que va tomando la relación de estos dos… Un beso, Saludos!

 **Guest:** Ya está la conti :D

 **Bugs Bonny:** Holaaa, tiempo sin leerte, me alegra que estés de vuelta por estos lares. Pues sí, menudo balde de agua fría, pero ya ves cómo se va gestando esto… aquí ya pudimos apreciar un acercamiento… Ambos empezaron ya a verse con otros ojos, él a verla como lo que es, una hermosa mujer, muy diferente a la arpía de la que se enamoró… y ella, bueno ve al Sasuke oculto detrás de la coraza. Yo también estoy ansiosa por mostrarles las mieles del amor que recién nace entre estos dos…

* * *

Y bueno mis queridos amores, esto es todo por el día de hoy, espero traerles pronto la continuación de esta historia de amores, odios y pasiones.

Un beso y abrazo grande para cada uno de ustedes, nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.

Los quiero!

 _Sayonara Baby's_

 _Lis_

* * *

 **PD:** Meus amore, creo que esta semana no habrá actualización :(. Mi teléfono está brickeado y posiblemente no tenga reparación :'( además también ando viajando haciendo unas cuantas diligencias importantes y tal vez no me desocupe hasta la hasta la próxima semana. Depende como salgan todos estos trámites, les cuento por aquí... Deséenme suerte... Un beso...


	10. SEGUNDA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

* * *

Hola meus amores, ¿Cómo me les va? Yo realmente no muy bien, saben que en una actualización que hice en el capítulo anterior les avisé que no publicaría capítulo la semana pasada por andar en diligencias, estaba de viaje en otra ciudad para esos trámites. Dios mediante pronto les comente algo de eso.

Aproveché mis noches en la habitación para terminar de escribir el capítulo y alejar mi cabeza del papeleo y esas cosas.

La verdad es que llegué el jueves de nuevo a mi ciudad después de una semana agotadora. Lamentablemente no todo fueron buenas noticias. Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con una terrible noticia, ese mismo día una amiga y tía de mis hermanos menores fue declarada con muerte cerebral luego de luchar por su vida en la UCI durante casi un mes. Fue desconectada el viernes…

Fue un golpe duro, porque era una muchacha joven, le tenía un sincero aprecio y además es familia de mis hermanitos, estos estaban devastados, en especial Ángel, de nueve años. Él era muy apegado a ella y gracias a él fuimos amigas, no las mejores, pero hubo un cariño mutuo.

Luego de eso, no he recibido novedades más alentadoras, pues el sábado, mismo día en el que sepultaban a Jessie, recibimos la triste noticia del fallecimiento de uno de mis primitos por inmersión, un angelito de cinco años que apenas comenzaba a ver el mundo.

Es muy duro, pero siento que tengo que contarles para que comprendan si me llego a ausentar por un tiempo. Mi tía en este momento está pasando por un proceso difícil, fue diagnosticada hace dos semanas con trastorno bipolar y está siendo medicada, por ende ahora, con este duro golpe va a necesitar mucho del apoyo familiar.

Ya sin más que decir. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y tengan paciencia… dependiendo como vayan transcurriendo las cosas volveré a pasarme por aquí.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **HINATA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

— ¡Samui! Con cuanto placer vuelvo a verla, y en qué momento tan oportuno llega...

Su Excelencia, Tobirama Senju, el Gobernador General del Remolino, ha ido al encuentro de la señora Uchiha y se inclina ceremoniosamente para besar la mano que ella extiende. Es en una de las amplias salas de la casa de Gobierno de _Uzushiogakure_ , y por los balcones que dominan parte de la ciudad, y del puerto, se ven el mar y el cielo. Tras responder con sonrisa forzada al personaje, Samui mira inquieta hacia la puerta que comunica con la antesala, y el caballero que la observa parece adivinar su pensamiento:

— ¿Viene alguien con usted?

—Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga... Pero quisiera antes, si es posible, hablar yo a solas con usted.

—Como guste... Pero repito que las casualidades se encadenan. Me disponía a enviar un correo especial a _Mangekyō_ encomendando a usted una carta para la señora Hyūga, de un doctor Mitokado, a quien creo recordar haber conocido en _Bandō_... Pero tome asiento y dígame primero la causa de su visita... Creo que llevaba usted veinte años sin venir a _Uzushiogakure_...

—Algunos menos... Vine para ver embarcar a mi Naruto hacia _Konoha_...

—En efecto... Fue en los días en que llegaba yo a _Uzushiogakure_ a hacerme cargo del puesto que justamente dejaba un pariente de los Haruno. Él me recomendó en forma muy especial a su prima y hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de hacer nada por ella.

—Ahora la tendrá, Gobernador. No vengo por mí, sino por esa madre atribulada. Pero es tan personal, tan delicadamente reservado el asunto que la atormenta...

— ¿Es referente a su hija Hinata? Desgraciadamente, hasta mí llegaron rumores que tomé por habladurías, como es natural, y no hubiera creído en ellos sin la interesantísima carta del doctor Mitokado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es a propósito de...?

—El doctor Mitokado escribe a su madre, en nombre de Hinata. La muchacha está gravemente enferma... Según el médico me cuenta, se trataba de una fiebre maligna...

—¡Oh, no, no! —Se indigna Samui—. ¿Quién sabe lo que habrá hecho con ella ese salvaje, ese pirata...?

—El doctor Mitokado habla bien de él... Y perdóneme, Samui, pero me han asegurado que la boda fue en _Mangekyō_ precisamente, y que el hijo de usted fue padrino de esa boda desigual...

—Es cierto. Mi hijo lo hizo por su esposa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pero nunca pensamos que ese hombre procediera de la manera que lo ha hecho... Mebuki de Hyūga está desesperada... En nombre de nuestra antigua amistad, es preciso que yo le ruegue que se hagan las cosas de manera que no se perjudique el nombre de mi hijo, que no sea traído y llevado a causa, del parentesco... Se lo ruego... Quiero salvar del escándalo a mi hijo, y también a Sakura. Ella es ya una Uchiha. ¿Usted comprende? No quiero que, por ningún motivo, por ninguna razón, los comentarios malintencionados puedan mezclarla en nada de esto... Mebuki de Hyūga va a pedirle que haga usted detener la goleta de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Sabe Dios a dónde llegará en su pena y en su desesperación de madre... sabe Dios a qué extremo llegue para lograr de usted lo que desea.

—Pero, Samui, en realidad no la comprendo. Viene usted a pedirme que ayude a Mebuki de Hyūga, y al mismo tiempo me ruega que desoiga sus súplicas...

—Todo parece un contrasentido, lo comprendo muy bien, pero yo también soy madre, y si nuestra amistad puede darme alguna validez, alguna fuerza, sirva ésta para detener el escándalo que mancharía a mi hijo sin remedio, a menos que ese hombre sea castigado por otros delitos... No creo que falten motivos para ello, aun omitiendo los de esta desdichada boda.

— ¿Es un delito haberse casado con la señorita de Hyūga? —comenta irónico Tobirama.

— ¡Por favor, entiéndame! Prométame...

—Sí, Samui, la entiendo, aunque lo que me pide usted es bastante complejo. Y antes de pedir que prometa nada, permítame que haga pasar a esa madre que espera.

Tobirama Senju se ha acercado a la puerta y ha invitado a pasar a Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga, ofreciéndole galante uno de los lujosos sillones, al tiempo que le explica:

—Señora Hyūga, tengo una misión que cumplir con usted. Se trata de una carta que me ha sido recomendada hacer llegar a su conocimiento. He aquí su contenido:

"Excelencia, me dirijo a usted, en vez de hacerlo directamente a la señora Mebuki de Hyūga, por ser un asunto delicado y grave en el que sentiría pecar de indiscreto. Junto con estas líneas va una carta que le ruego ponga en las manos de esa dama, cumpliendo la súplica de su hija Hinata, que llegó a estas costas en la goleta nombrada el _Luzbel_ , enferma de verdadera gravedad..."

— ¡Dios mío... Dios mío...!

Mebuki ha bajado la frente, como abrumada por aquel dolor que las palabras escuchadas reavivan y encienden, y Tobirama detiene un instante la lectura para mirarla con sincera pena, alza luego la mirada inteligente, buscando el rostro de la señora Uchiha, pero Samui se ha apartado de ellos y parece mirar por el balcón abierto que domina la ciudad de _Uzushiogakure_. Por lo que el Gobernador prosigue la lectura:

"Extraordinaria me pareció la presencia en un barco como ése, de una dama como la joven señora Hyūga, cuya distinción y belleza formaban un rudo contraste con la pobreza del ambiente, con la incomodidad y al estrechez de la cabina de una goleta de cabotaje como es el _Luzbel_ , y tentado estuve de dar parte a las autoridades inmediatamente. Pero el estado de la enferma era demasiado delicado para permitirme otra cosa que tratar de salvar su vida, y a ello me puse con el mayor empeño, aunque con muy pocas esperanzas.

"Al ir a buscarme, me habían dicho que se trataba de la esposa del patrón de la goleta, un mocetón rudo y descortés, a quien ofrecí en el acto trasladarla al buen hospital que tenemos en ésta. Él se negó rotundamente, ganando con ello mi inmediata antipatía; pero, después, debo confesar que su actitud modificó mis primeras ideas..."

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dice? —indaga Mebuki.

—Siga usted escuchando —aconseja Tobirama—: "Se mostró con ella solícito, cariñoso y atento, no omitiendo gasto ni esfuerzo para proporcionarle comodidades, y no se separó un instante de su cabecera mientras la vida de su joven esposa estuvo realmente en peligro..."

— ¡Es increíble! ¿De veras dice eso?

—Por usted misma puede leerlo, doña Mebuki. Y dice algo más... "Cuando ella pudo hablar normalmente, en su plena razón, quiso hacerlo a solas conmigo, y él se alejó con absoluta discreción. Aproveché el momento para ofrecerle mi ayuda en cuanto necesitara de mí, pero ella me rogó tan sólo que escribiese a la señora de Hyūga tranquilizándola con respecto al estado de su salud y de su suerte."

"Con toda clase de reservas cumplo este encargo en la carta que le adjunto. Tranquilizo, o trato de tranquilizar, a la señora de Hyūga en la forma que ella me pidió que lo hiciera. A usted quiero decirle que algo muy extraño ocurre entre esa desigual pareja. Decidido a no abandonar a una compatriota en situación tan crítica, quise abusar de mi influencia pidiendo a su Excelencia el Gobernador de _Kikai_ , casualmente de paso en _Benisu_ , que usara de toda su autoridad para hacerles desembarcar y pasar unos días en tierra, pero alguien debió dar aviso al patrón del _Luzbel_..."

—Y se fueron, ¿verdad? —Interrumpe Mebuki en un arranque de ansiedad—. ¿Se fueron, o ese médico, a quien Dios bendiga, logró...?

—Un momento, escuche... "No sé si a causa de una conversación con él, en que acaso fui indiscreto, o por el aviso que supongo, la goleta levó anclas inmediatamente emprendiendo repentina fuga. En vano tratamos de detenerla, comunicándonos por cable con las islas vecinas. Sólo supimos que habían puesto proa al Noroeste, aprovechando el buen viento para desaparecer."

"Creí un deber poner esto en conocimiento de usted y de los familiares de esa joven, criatura exquisita a la que me unió vivísima simpatía desde el primer momento. No tengo autoridad ni medios de hacer nada más que lo que he hecho. Si algo quieren o pueden hacer por ella, estoy incondicionalmente a la disposición de ustedes. Doctor Homura Mitokado, Director General del Hospital de _Bandō_ , en _Benisu_ , Islas _Konohenses_ ".

— ¡Es preciso ir tras ellos! —Salta Mebuki con desesperación—. Es preciso detener ese barco... Es preciso salvar a mi hija... Usted puede hacerlo, Gobernador... Usted puede dar órdenes contra él, hacer que los detengan en el primer puerto...

—No sé hasta qué punto, señora Hyūga. En nada de lo que dice esta carta hay motivo para detener a nadie. Todos sabemos que su hija aceptó libremente a ese hombre por esposo... Digo, es lo que tengo entendido, la boda fue en _Mangekyō_ y usted misma consintió en ella. Comprendo que para una madre debe ser un vivo sufrimiento una unión desigual, pero no existiendo un delito...

— ¿No podría usted hallarlo revolviendo los archivos del puerto? —Apunta Samui, abandonando la ventana y acercándose a Tobirama—. ¡No creo que le falten delitos a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! Si puede hacerle detener sin mencionar para nada el asunto de esta boda...

—O mencionándolo, si es preciso. Es la vida de mi hija la que está en juego. ¡Haré cualquier cosa para Salvar a Hinata!

— ¿Por qué no piensa también en salvar a Sakura? Calle usted, Mebuki. Que la pena no la haga desvariar...

Dubitativamente ha mirado el Gobernador Senju a las dos damas; luego, oprime el botón de un timbre y va hacia la puerta franqueando la entrada a un ordenanza, al que recomienda:

—Haga buscar cuidadosamente todos los datos referentes a la goleta _Luzbel_ y al patrón qué la manda, y vuelva en el acto a traérmelos...

— ¿Buscará usted otro delito? —Indaga vivamente Samui—. ¡Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ no merece consideraciones de ninguna especie! Sobran delitos y testigos contra él.

— ¡Salve a mi hija como sea, Gobernador! —suplica Mebuki.

— ¡Como sea, no! —Rechaza Samui con decisión—. Mi hijo Naruto es víctima inocente de todo esto, y no debe seguirlo siendo... Haga usted lo que pueda, Gobernador, sin que una sola gota de fango salpique a mi hijo, porque me pondré contra todos con tal de defenderlo a él.

…

— ¡Listos para zarpar! ¡Cada uno a su puesto! Sobre la desnuda cubierta ya se mueven, a la voz de Sasuke, los tripulantes del _Luzbel_. Un airecillo fresco hincha blandamente las velas que poco a poco van subiendo el foque, la mayor, el trinquete... Ya el ancla está fuera; ya Juugo, con las dos manos en el timón, aguarda las órdenes del rumbo nuevo; pero Sasuke se detiene, vacila un momento y entra en la cabina empujando la entornada puerta.

— ¿No quieres despedir a _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_ desde la cubierta? ¡Ah, caramba...!

Hinata está frente al espejo. Ha atado a su cabeza uno de esos pañuelos de colorines que usan las mujeres del pueblo en el Remolino y _Kikai_ , pero al ver a Sasuke se lo quita enrojeciendo. Sobre la mesa hay varias faldas, blusas, collares, un frasco de perfume, un espejo de mano... Venciendo el rubor, sonríe Hinata al hombre que se acerca, con una extraña sonrisa que está muy cerca de las lágrimas:

—Supongo que se volvió usted loco cuando mandó comprar todo esto...

— ¿Es de tu gusto? ¿Te queda bien? Sé que es la ropa que no te corresponde, pero es la única que pudimos encontrar hecha.

—No era preciso comprar nada. Es absurdo que me obligue a aceptar sus regalos de esa manera.

—Puesto que te acepté por esposa, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Con más razón no habiéndote dado tiempo para recoger tu equipaje.

—No debo aceptarlos, no puedo, no quiero... por... por... No halla la palabra que logre expresar sus sentimientos, porque apenas acierta a comprender ella misma lo que siente: es alegría y pena, emoción y vergüenza, rubor y gratitud. No puede ignorar que todo aquello representa la mayor parte de los ahorros del rudo capitán del _Luzbel_ , y, sin embargo, él lo ofrece con una disculpa en los labios:

—Te ruego que los uses. No son dignos de una Hyūga, pero te sientan bien... mucho mejor que tu eterno traje negro. Y ahora, si quieres decirle adiós a _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_ , asómate inmediatamente porque ya casi no se ve.

— ¿Dejamos ya la tierra? ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Sasuke?

— ¡Rumbo al Sur!

Contra todo, contra todos, así parece navegar el _Luzbel_ por las azules aguas marinas, henchidas las velas, ágiles los flancos, cortante la proa, todo él nervio, rapidez, tensión vibrante... Es como una flecha blanca cuyo arco templado es la rueda de aquel timón que ahora empuñan las manos de Sasuke, anchas y fuertes, y que le pregunta a Hinata, como bromeando:

— ¿Te atreverías a llevar el timón?

—Tanto como eso... Me parece lo más difícil...

—No lo creas. Acércate, ponte aquí... aquí, en mi puesto. Así... Ahora, toma el timón con las dos manos... es muy suave cuando el mar está bueno. Te bastará hacer girar esta rueda a un lado o a otro para que el barco cambie su rumbo. Perfectamente... muy bien... Claro que hay que mantener el rumbo indicado, recordar dónde están los bajos, los bancos, cualquier cosa en la que podamos chocar o encallar... ¡Cuidado, que nos harás dar vueltas en redondo! Te estás torciendo a estribor; mantén la rueda más derecha, así... ¿ves? También hay que mirar las velas pues dependemos del viento. Si él se niega a soplar, podemos pasar semanas enteras mirándonos los unos a los otros...

— ¿Por qué dejamos tan pronto la isla de _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_?

—Sólo lo que hicimos había que hacer en ella. ¿Para qué quedamos más tiempo del necesario, exponiéndonos?

—Exponiéndonos, ¿a qué?

Sasuke no contesta. Sus anchas manos cálidas se han puesto sobre las de Hinata en el timón y van guiando, como a través de ellas, la fina embarcación cuyo rumbo se tuerce a estribor, y Hinata comenta:

—Ha torcido usted el rumbo a la izquierda...

—Sí, ahora he sido yo. Nosotros decimos a estribor...

— ¿A dónde llegaríamos si siguiéramos navegando hacia estribor?

—Llegaríamos a _Boukyaku_ , una islita _Kumogakurense_ no mucho mayor que _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_. No hay allí ningún puerto que valga la pena, pero si continuáramos caeríamos en _Senkan_ , y allí sí tenemos una ciudad de diez mil habitantes por lo menos: _Gataro_... Está también el Fuerte del mismo nombre, en fantásticas ruinas; la famosa colina del azufre, todo al pie del monte _Maze_ , una elevación de cuatro mil y pico de pies. La isla se extiende luego en una larga franja de tierra, terminando en una península en cuyo centro hay una laguna, y, a menos de una milla, el islote conocido por La Coraza, que es como _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_ : un cono en medio de los mares.

—Conoce usted muy bien todo esto...

—Como estas manos conozco yo todas estas islas... Las ha abierto frente a ella: anchas, duras, recias y, sin embargo, llenas de calor y de vida. Hinata no recuerda haber visto nunca unas manos como aquéllas... Hablan de luchas, de trabajos, de energía y voluntad... Sobre la palma de la izquierda está la línea blanca y fina de una antigua cicatriz, lo bastante profunda para calcular que fue grande la herida que dejara esa huella, y, curiosa, Hinata pregunta:

— ¿El timón le hizo esto?

—No; ni el timón ni el remo. El filo de un cuchillo, Santa Hinata. Lo tomé por la hoja con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Es absurdo! ¿Por qué?

—Imagino que por instinto de conservación, por una ansia absolutamente insensata de prolongar la agonía que era entonces mi miserable existencia... Tendría yo diez años...

— ¡Es increíble! ¿Y te atacaron con un puñal? En la mano de un niño, esa herida debió ser... —Se atrevió a preguntar sin siquiera notar que empezaba a tutearle.

—Pudo dejarme inútil, pero la sangre que brotó de ella calmó por el momento el rencor de aquél para quien mi vida era una ofensa.

— ¿Te hirió un hombre?

—El que era esposo de mi madre. Viví junto a él lo que fue mi primera docena de años. Tengo entendido que mi madre murió al darme a luz, o muy poco tiempo después. Él, naturalmente, me odiaba... Muchas veces quiso acabar de una vez, matándome de repente. Esta fue una de ellas. Otras, se contentaba con verme agonizar de hambre o de miedo...

— ¿Y no había nadie que te amparase?

—No había nadie, y aunque lo hubiese habido, ¿a quién podía importarle aquello? No teníamos vecinos... era en la cabaña que aún se alza sobre el _Kēpu_ _Akuma_ , donde sólo entraba poco pan y mucho aguardiente. A veces, yo huía de aquel infierno, desaparecía durante semanas enteras, vivía entre los peñascos o entre los matorrales, alimentándome de raíces, de los moluscos que arrancaba a las rocas de la playa... qué sé yo...

— ¿Y no te acercaste a nadie a pedirle protección? —Preguntó.

— ¿Quién la ofrece a un muchacho callejero, salvaje, perverso, ladronzuelo, que no conoce más que las peores palabras y los peores sentimientos? Tras vagar un poco, volvía desnudo, extenuado, hambriento...

— ¿Y aquel hombre...?

—Danzō lo tomaba de distintas maneras...

— ¿Danzō...? —Se interesa Hinata—. No es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre. He oído comentarios acerca de él, lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Ese fue el hombre que envenenó su corazón?

—Sí —confirma Sasuke indiferente—. Uno de ellos, acaso el peor de todos, porque es el que se mezcla a mis primeros recuerdos. Me enseñó a odiar la compasión; sólo siendo como él, cruel y perverso, lograba que su furia se aplacase un tanto. Fue mi maestro en todas las artes de mala ley: me enseñó a beber, a jugar con ventaja, a arrebatar las cosas por la fuerza a los más débiles, a mentir, a robar, a vivir sobre aviso como una fiera acorralada, y me enseñó algo más: a maldecir el nombre de la mujer que me había llevado en su seno... Como la maldecía él...

— ¡Oh, no... Es monstruoso! No es posible que un ser humano llegue a ese extremo. ¿Cómo pudo ensañarse así?

—Yo era el recuerdo vivo, insultante, de la traición que había destrozado su existencia. Todo el odio feroz que le inspiraban los que me dieron el ser, caía sobre mí a todas horas, en todos los momentos... Y si voy a ser justo, no es a él a quien más debo aborrecer, sino al que me dejó en sus manos, al que mal y tarde quiso recogerme, sólo por el horror de que su sangre acabase en el cadalso: el padre de Naruto Uchiha, que fue el mío también...

— ¡Así fue la historia...! —exclama consternada Hinata.

—Sí. Ya la sabes entera, o, cuando menos, en su mayor parte. Y ahora que tu curiosidad está satisfecha, échala a un lado como yo la echo.

Ha soltado bruscamente su mano izquierda de las de Hinata que la aprisionaban, y afirma las dos sobre la rueda del timón, variando con rapidez el rumbo de la nave. El tumbo violento hace vacilar a Hinata en sus pies, y él la sujeta obligándola a volverse.

—Mira allá. Es _Boukyaku_... Pasaremos de largo frente a él, y mañana echaremos el ancla en _Gataro_. Ya verás, es una hermosa tierra. Te prometo un buen paseo en ella...

—Sasuke, quería decirte una sola cosa: Que empiezo a comprenderte... Creo que debería decir mejor: que te comprendo plenamente...

…

Sobre el cielo de un azul oscuro profundo, tachonado de estrellas, ven ya los ojos de Hinata la silueta gigante del Monte _Maze_... El aire es tibio y suave, el mar sereno, como si fuese una laguna sus inquietas aguas, una laguna sobre la que borda encajes de plata la luna nueva... Hinata ha dejado caer sobre los hombros el chal de seda que un instante cubriera su cabeza, y se estremece al sentir fija en ella la mirada de Sasuke, que le dice:

— ¡Qué blanca te ves bajo la luna! Blanca y brillante, como si tú también fueras una estrella... Y algo de eso tienes... Eres como una estrella reflejada en un charco... Parece que está cerca, pero sólo se ve el reflejo... En realidad, está muy lejana, a millones de millas...

— ¡Qué ocurrencia! —se ruboriza Hinata sintiéndose halagada—. ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que sea una afirmación justa. Cuando esta tarde te aseguré que te comprendía...

—Quisiste decir que me compadecías. Lo entendí muy bien...

—No. Dije comprender, porque comprendí de pronto muchas cosas. Compadecer es distinto... Se compadece, a veces, hasta lo que no entendemos bien; se compadece a todos los que sufren pena... ¿Y quién no sufre en ese mundo? Todos sufren, todos sufrimos... Generalmente, cada uno se ve y siente en sus propios sufrimientos, pero es hermoso ese momento en que el corazón se nos rompe, se nos desborda hacia otro corazón que ha sufrido más, que por torturado tiene derecho a más ternura, a más amor del nuestro...

Ha tomado la mano izquierda de Sasuke con rápido movimiento, ha vuelto hacia arriba la palma dura y ancha, y como empujada por un impulso irresistible ha besado, con beso trémulo, la larga cicatriz que la cruza...

—Hinata... —se conmueve Sasuke profundamente—, ¿qué haces?

—Para tu dolor de niño, Sasuke, para esa pena que nadie supo compadecer, y que todavía te hiere...

Le ha mirado a los ojos, con un ansia nueva, repentina, de asomarse a su corazón, y él palidece, rehuyendo aquella mirada... Bajo su blanca piel como de raso, corre con nuevo ardor la roja sangre tropical. Por un instante, todo se ha borrado: el pasado, los sueños, el recuerdo quemante de otros ojos y de otros labios. En medio de su barco, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ se alza como si todo lo llenase, como si el mundo entero fuese sus cabellos desordenados, sus brazos robustos, sus labios sensuales, sus grandes ojos negros...

Tiembla Hinata cuando aquella mano ancha aprisiona las suyas, en una presión de caricia, cuando el brazo ciñe su frágil talle, se miran mutuamente, como si buscasen en el otro una respuesta a ese irrefrenable y desbocado latir en sus corazones.

Despacio, el rostro de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ se acerca al de la paralizada y expectante ex novicia. Su aliento choca, como una cálida caricia contra la mejilla de la confundida mujer, que muy en el fondo, más allá de sus pensamientos, anhela sentir el calor que desprende de él.

Sin previo aviso, con un roce suave, Sasuke presiona la calidez de sus labios sobre los de Hinata Hyūga, el que vendría siendo el beso primero de la joven mujer, mismo que unía a dos almas, dos corazones heridos que por azares y jugadas del destino terminaran cruzándose.

Ella de a poco respondió al beso con cierta timidez, Sasuke quiso ahondar y volverlo más apasionado, pero se contuvo, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho, mas no quería asustarla. La guio en esa suave caricia en la que se vieron tan compenetrados que por un instante no importó Naruto, por un instante no importó Sakura, ni _Mangekyō_ … ni pasados, ni rencores… simplemente eran ellos, un hombre y una mujer que empezaban a sentir correr por sus venas el latir frenético de una nueva pasión…

Fue él quien separó el contacto de su beso, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados apreciando las sensaciones impregnadas en sus labios luego de esa inesperada unión. Era sumamente hermosa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosa y sus pestañas largas y oscuras se abrieron para dar paso a esa mirada gris, cristalina, casi transparente, que lo veía con algo nuevo que Sasuke no supo o quiso descifrar…

Sintiéndose un ladrón por robar las dulces mieles de los labios de la que en circunstancias penosas, se convirtiera en su esposa se alejó de ella por unos momentos.

Ninguno dijo nada… no hacía falta. El bullir de sus corazones lo hacía por ellos. En silencio, llevándola despacio hasta la puerta sólo entornada de la única cabina del _Luzbel_... Hinata se siente como penetrada de una fuerza desconocida, y, al mismo tiempo, débil, entregada... No sería capaz de resistir, de protestar... Es como la espuma de aquellas olas que el mar lleva y trae, como algo que pertenece a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

—Buenas noches, Hinata, que descanses... Duerme bien, pues mañana tendremos un día muy agitado... Hay mucho que ver en _Senkan_... Te gustará...

Se ha alejado sin ruido, con el paso silencioso y firme de sus pies descalzos, y ella queda inmóvil y estremecida, con el nombre de Sasuke anudado en la garganta, el calor de aquellas manos anchas ardiéndole en la piel de raso… y aquel beso… oh aquel beso la impulsaba a desear más de él... ¿Por qué la deja en este instante? ¿Por qué no se acerca a ella, como sin duda se acercara la primera noche? Sin él, es como si de pronto el mundo se hubiera vaciado; sin él, se siente sola, y tiene frío... y no puede llamarlo... lleva una de sus manos justo allí, al lugar donde hace instantes sus labios se posaran contra los de ella, una oleada de rubor le enciende las mejillas y se desborda por sus ojos en extrañas lágrimas... Piensa en tantas mujeres que sin duda estuvieron en sus brazos... En las perdidas del puerto, en las mujerzuelas de taberna que seguramente se lo disputaron... Piensa en Sakura, y una oleada candente, de indefinibles sentimientos, la embarga: ira, rencor, vergüenza, acaso celos... Bruscamente entra en la cabina, cerrando tras de sí las puertas, con rabia...

…

— ¡Anko, Anko! ¡Acaba de despertar, estúpida!

— ¡Ah, caramba! A todas horas me tiene que insultar...

—A todas horas tienes que desesperarme; a todas horas tienes que estar dormida... Sal a dar una vuelta por la casa. Anda a ver dónde están los demás y qué hacen...

— ¿Ahora? ¡Ay, mi ama, si son las tres de la madrugada! Sin verlo se lo puedo contar. Ni el ama Samui ni la señora Mebuki han vuelto de la capital. En cuanto al notario y al señor Naruto...

— ¿Ha seguido bebiendo Naruto?

—Como que ya no, mi ama. Anda como una sombra dando vueltas... A veces se tira en el sofá del despacho y se queda como adormilado. Luego se levanta, y otra vez a beber, otra vez a pasear... Pero desde ayer por la tarde no ha pedido nada...

— ¿Dónde dices que está?

—En el portal del frente de la casa, mira que te mira para el camino y para el desfiladero... Para mí que está desesperado porque vuelva la señora Samui y la señora Mebuki. Pero es lo que yo digo, ¿por qué no coge él un caballo y va a buscarlas?

— ¿Estás segura que ya no está borracho?

—Digo yo... Si desde ayer no bebió nada, seguro que se le pasó ya.

—Dame un chal...

— ¿Un chal? ¿Va a salir de aquí? La señora Samui le dijo bien claro que no se moviera de estos cuartos... Se va a meter usted misma en la boca del lobo... Acuérdese de cómo volvió la otra tarde, después que la mandó llamar y usted fue para allá...

—Tráeme el chal y quítate de en medio imbécil.

Sí, allí está Naruto de pie junto a la baranda, cruzados los brazos, los ojos encendidos de alcohol y de fiebre... Ha cambiado lo bastante para parecer otro hombre: revueltos los cabellos, crecida la barba, abierta la camisa que muestra el pecho blanco, la mirada sombría, amargo el pliegue de los labios... Se diría envejecido en diez años, y ahora, con ese gesto y esa traza que le hacen trágica sombra de sí mismo, extrañamente parecido a Fugaku Uchiha, indudable hermano de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

—Naruto, mi Naruto... ¿Quieres oírme? ¿Quieres que hablemos? —ruega Sakura en tono suplicante.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar? —Duda Naruto con gran amargura—. ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

—Sí, Naruto, ahora quiero hablar, porque ahora me parece que no estás borracho... Perdóname, pero es la palabra exacta. Llevas muchos días bebiendo como un loco y comportándote como un salvaje... Ahora me parece que estás en tu juicio, y tengo la esperanza de que podamos hablar como dos seres civilizados...

— ¡Pues no la tengas! ¡Los Uchiha no somos civilizados! Ni lo fue mi padre, ni lo es... mi hermano, ni yo tampoco lo era en realidad, aunque llegara a aparentarlo... Tenemos en la sangre el fuego de esta tierra bárbara, los sentimientos crudos, las pasiones salvajes... ¡Somos primitivos en el rencor, en el amor y en el odio! No quiero que ignores esto... Quiero darte la última oportunidad de salvarte... Huye si eres culpable, Sakura, huye antes de que tenga yo la absoluta seguridad de que eres culpable, sálvate ahora, aprovecha este momento en que un resto del hombre que fui se me sube a los labios. ¡Después será demasiado tarde!

Sakura ha temblado, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, pero hay también un espolazo de rabia, de amor propio, de ansia infinita de jugar y ganar, y, apoyándose en ella, clava los dedos trémulos en el brazo de Naruto:

— ¡No tengo por qué huir, ni de qué salvarme! ¡Óyeme si quieres saber la verdad... toda la verdad! ¡No tengo nada que reprocharme! Ser tu esposa era mi único y verdadero sueño...

— ¡Mira bien las palabras que estás pronunciando! Como juramento sagrado voy a tomarte cada una de ellas, y si volvieras a mentir sería de verdad tu última mentira, porque serían tus últimas palabras. ¡Habla!

—Tengo que tomar las cosas desde muy lejos... Ese hombre me cortejaba...

— ¿Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Eras ya mi novia! Eras ya mi novia cuando llegaste de _Konoha_... Y si eras ya mi novia, y me pertenecías espiritualmente, ¿cómo fue posible que...? ¡Habla de una vez!

—Antes, Naruto... Antes...

—Antes, ¿de qué? ¡Antes de volver a estas tierras no podías conocer a Sasuke!

—Para que puedas comprenderme, tengo que empezar desde antes... Yo era aún una niña; Hinata y tú adolescentes ya...

—Sólo dos años es Hinata mayor que tú. Dos años escasos...

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero por su forma de ser, por su carácter... Tú estabas siempre con ella, apenas me hacías caso, y yo empezaba a quererte ya... Tú no comprendes lo que sufre el corazón de una niña que empieza a ser mujer... Yo te quería a ti, y tú parecías querer a Hinata... yo sufría mucho de celos y de rabia, y Hinata estaba segura de que tú te casarías con ella... Para ti se peinaba, para ti se arreglaba, para ti ponía flores en la mesa, por ti se pasaba las noches y los días estudiando, para poder hablar contigo de todo lo que tú quisieras hablar, mientras que yo era una pobre ignorante...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se sobresalta Naruto, sorprendido e interesado a pesar suyo.

—Hinata estaba locamente enamorada de ti, Naruto, no pensaba más que en ti, no hablaba más que de ti... Tenía la absoluta seguridad de que un día habrías de casarte con ella... Las manos de Naruto se han aflojado, su rostro refleja ahora perplejidad, desconcierto, sorpresa profunda, y algo así como el dolor de haber causado involuntariamente un mal. Y reaccionando, inquiere:

— ¿Hinata, Hinata me amaba? Una vez me dijiste algo parecido... No reparé en ello, no quise fijarme, fueron disculpas tuyas, mentiras, engaños...

—No, Naruto, Hinata te amaba, estaba loca por ti, y por ti, al ver que al fin me preferías a mí, tomó los hábitos, quiso profesar, se fue al convento... ¿No recuerdas su extraña actitud, su cambio radical, sus medias palabras? Parecía odiarte... Tú llegaste a pensar que te aborrecía, y era porque te amaba. Estaba locamente enamorada de ti, y yo tenía celos, celos salvajes que me encendían la sangre...

— ¡Oh, no... Imposible...!

— ¡Te juro que es verdad! Te lo juro por lo más santo, por lo más sagrado... ¡Por la propia vida de mi madre! Hinata te adoraba, y me consideraba a mí muy alocada, muy infantil, muy ignorante, muy poca cosa para hacerte feliz... Ella siempre ha sido más inteligente que yo, siempre ha tenido más fuerza de carácter... Aprovechándose de todo eso, me obligó a jurarle...

— ¿El qué? —apremia Naruto al ver que Sakura se detiene dudando.

—Que mi vida a tu lado sería sólo de abnegación y sacrificio, que te adoraría como a un dios, que te obedecería como una esclava... Me exigía que, para agradarte, renunciara a todo: a mis más pequeños caprichos, a las más irrefrenables manifestaciones de mi carácter... Me reprochaba como un crimen la menor coquetería, la menor frivolidad... Era un guardián de todos mis actos, fiscalizaba hasta mis sonrisas y mis suspiros, creaba a mi alrededor una atmósfera densa de represión, de vigilancia, que me asfixiaba, y yo era un niña, una chiquilla, Naruto. A veces, por hacerla rabiar, sólo por hacerla rabiar, coqueteaba...

— ¿Cómo?

—Coqueteaba, pero sólo queriéndote a ti, pensando sólo en ti... Era una forma de vengarme de su tiranía insoportable... Ella quería que yo fallara, quería cogerme en falta, me amenazaba a todas horas con hacer que me aborrecieras, decía, que le bastaría una palabra para lograrlo... Me encendía el amor propio, me abrumaba con sus continuos regaños, hasta que un día, harta de todo eso...

—Harta de todo eso, ¿qué? Faltaste, me engañaste, ¿verdad?

— ¡No... No! No hice nada que tuviera importancia... Fueron niñerías, bobadas... y por culpa de ella...

Largo rato ha sollozado Sakura, cubierto el rostro con las manos, inclinada sobre la baranda de piedra, mientras Naruto la contempla sin que acudan a sus labios palabras, sin que pueda siquiera ordenar los pensamientos que en loco torbellino sacuden su alma... Luego, Sakura se incorpora muy despacio, y seca sus lágrimas...

— ¿Qué hiciste por culpa de ella? ¡Habla!

—Yo... pues... no hice nada grave, Naruto... Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ empezó a rondar nuestra casa... Por eso te dije antes que me cortejaba...

— ¿A ti, o a ella?

—En realidad, a mí, Naruto. Comenzó a cortejarme a mí... Ella había venido del convento, vestía de hábito... Él, como comprenderás, se dirigió a mí. No sabía nada, absolutamente nada de nuestro noviazgo... Un día se fijó en Hinata, y yo le dije que todavía no había profesado, que podía dejar los hábitos, que era hermosa y que necesitaba un amor... Fue una ligereza, una niñería... Nunca pensé que él iba a tomarlo en serio, ni que ella iba a enojarse tanto. Pero él cambió de rumbo, y yo, por travesura, sin medir el alcance de lo que hacía, lo animaba, le daba a entender que Hinata iba a corresponderle, que sólo se estaba haciendo la esquiva para interesarlo más, y él...

—Y él, ¿qué? ¡Sigue... sigue...!

—Yo tuve la culpa de que él se engañara. Ese es mi pecado, Naruto, el pecado que no quería confesarte. Yo, en nombre de ella, le escribí una carta diciéndole que viniera a buscarla a _Mangekyō_. Jugué con los sentimientos de ambos, y cuando él vino y ella lo rechazó, se puso furioso, juró vengarse, y entonces fue inútil que yo quisiera alejarlo de aquí...

— ¿Quieres decir que Hinata no le había correspondido? ¿Que, en realidad, no le quiso jamás? ¿Que nunca se entregó a él ni fue su amante?

— ¡Eso, Naruto, eso...! Se enredaron las cosas... Yo le dije a Hinata que tú ibas a matarme, y ella aceptó el sacrificio. Por eso era mi angustia, mi desesperación cuando la obligaste a casarse, cuando él se la llevó tan lejos... Por ligereza fui mala, cruel y mala hermana... Esa es la verdad... Ese es mi único pecado... ¡Perdónamelo, Naruto! ¡Perdónamelo tú, ya que ella no podrá perdonarme jamás!

Casi sin fuerzas ya, perdida ella misma en la maraña de sus falsedades, enloquecida de angustia pero decidida a no cejar, llora Sakura tras aquellas palabras en que una vez más ha mentido... Ha mentido jugándose el todo por el todo, escudándose definitivamente en un nuevo engaño, acorralada por las circunstancias en las que mentir es su único camino, acumulando, una sobre otra, calumnias, falsedades, con la violenta audacia de quien va a una brutal lucha a vida o muerte... y al mismo tiempo llorando con lágrimas de espanto, asustada del nuevo abismo en que acaba de lanzarse, espiando con ansia infinita la expresión de aquel rostro demudado, también como el suyo pálido de espanto...

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡Si es verdad lo que dices, has condenado a tu hermana inocente! ¡La has entregado indefensa a un hombre brutal!

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? Tú te empeñaste...

—Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad? —Se exaspera Naruto—. ¿Por qué no hablaste entonces, como hablas ahora? ¿Por qué calló ella, soportando una cosa semejante?

—Por salvarme. Juraste que me matarías... Y también por salvarte a ti. No olvides que te amaba... Tú la obligaste amenazándola con matar a Sasuke... ¡Y lo habrías hecho!

—Tal vez... Pero no hubiera cometido una horrenda injusticia. Si tú me hubieras dicho la verdad...

—Hubo un momento en que fui a decírtela, a confesártela jugándome el todo por el todo, pero me dijiste que ese hombre era tu hermano... ¿Cómo podía yo ponerlos frente a frente? ¿Convertirte en su asesino o en su víctima? ¡No, Naruto, no, porque tú eres mi amor y mi vida, y porque voy a darte un hijo...!

Naruto ha retrocedido sintiendo que enloquece, pero Sakura respira, se afirma, se afianza. Sabe que él la ha creído... está libre de la única mancha que sabe irremediable... Redoblando la audacia, corre a sus brazos:

— ¡Mi Naruto, eres el único hombre a quien he amado! Por ti soy y he sido capaz de todo... He sacrificado a mi hermana, he hundido en la desesperación a mi madre, he mentido, he calumniado, he sido egoísta, cruel, inhumana, pero fue sólo por conservar tu amor, por defender tu vida, porque no te manchases de sangre... ¡He querido salvarte aunque se hundiese el mundo!

—Salvarme... salvarme... —desprecia Naruto con infinita amargura.

—Tú no lo permitiste. Has seguido dudando, has creído de mí lo peor, has convertido nuestra vida en un infierno. Reniegas y maldices hasta del hijo tuyo que llevo en las entrañas, y por dura que sea la verdad he tenido que decírtela, que ponértela en las manos... Lo merezco todo, ya lo sé: el odio de mi hermana, la maldición de mi madre, el desprecio de las sociedades honradas... Merezco todo, menos que tú me rechaces, porque todo lo hice por ti, por defender tu amor...

Ha caído de rodillas, juntas las manos en las que hunde la frente, y queda inmóvil, aguardando, pendiente de las palabras que al brotar de labios de Naruto señalarán su camino para siempre. Pero Naruto no va hacia ella, no la levanta del suelo, no la estrecha en sus brazos, sino que mira a todas partes con los ojos de demente, y al fin grita a una sombra que pasa:

— ¡Ibiki... pronto, ensíllame un caballo!

—Naruto, ¿adónde vas? —se sobresalta Sakura.

— ¿Dónde he de ir sino a buscar a nuestras madres? Sé que están en _Uzushiogakure_ , que han ido a ver al Gobernador para rogarle que detenga ese barco... Estoy seguro que están luchando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a Hinata, que lo hacen a espaldas mías porque, como yo hasta hace un momento, la creen culpable, acaso porque creen que han de poner en una balanza su vida contra la tuya, acaso porque tienen escrúpulos, porque temen al escándalo, quizás porque temen a mi violencia. Pero todo va a cambiar. Ahora soy yo, yo, quien va a hacer detener ese barco. Yo, quien rescataré a Hinata, pase lo que pase...

* * *

—Esta es la colina del azufre... _Hiru iō_ , como le dicen los _Kumogakurenses_. En este viejo Fuerte se libraron grandes batallas... Un poco más allá de _Senkan_ hay otro Fuerte con ruinas tan importantes como éstas: Fuerte _Gataro_..., así se llama.

Sasuke ha extendido el brazo señalando a lo lejos, sobre la herrumbrosa muralla almenada en que rematan las altas terrazas del viejo Fuerte de la colina del azufre... Están sobre la tierra de _Boukyaku_ , otra de aquellas islas volcánicas de altas montañas, de boscajes fértiles, acantilados imponentes y playas soleadas; un nuevo rincón de aquél múltiple paraíso de tierra y mar que los ojos de Hinata han ido poco a poco contemplando, primero con asombro, con trémula admiración más tarde, ahora casi casi como un éxtasis...

Apoyada en el brazo de Sasuke, llevada por él, oyendo su voz cálida, siente que las horas pasan tan blandamente como la brisa que ahora despeina sus negros cabellos, tan suavemente como el mar que extiende allá abajo, sobre la playa rubia, su pañuelo de espumas...

—Cuando tengas apetito, bajaremos a almorzar. Junto a aquellas palmeras nos está esperando un buen asado. Y la tripulación, vestida de gala, me ha pedido como un favor especial el gran honor de acompañarnos a la mesa. Ellos te adoran, te miran como a la estrella de la mañana. Quieren obsequiarte. Algunos fueron hasta _Tawā_ _no_ _Kasai_ en busca de vinos, dulces y otras golosinas. Los harás muy felices aceptando sus obsequios.

—Ellos me hacen muy feliz a mí demostrándome un afecto que... que no hice nada por ganar...

—Tal vez no hiciste más de lo que piensas. Nuestra vida ha cambiado para hacerse infinitamente mejor.

— ¿También la tuya, Sasuke?

—La mía la primera, desde luego... Pero no hables, si es para recordarlo. Hoy no quiero volver atrás la cabeza, no quiero pensar en el pasado, ni en el más próximo ni en el más lejano. Veinticuatro horas en _Senkan_ es el único acto de nuestro programa. ¿Te agrada?

Ha sonreído mirándola al fondo de los grandes ojos claros, y ella no halla respuesta, porque la voz no suena en su garganta... Es demasiado profundo lo que siente, es demasiado cálida la emoción que la embarga, creé vivir un sueño o soñar otra vida... Como si no pudiera retenerla más tiempo, la pregunta de Sasuke sube tímida y anhelante a sus labios:

—No te sientes mal, Hinata, ¿verdad?

—No sé cómo se llama lo que siento, Sasuke... Acaso... acaso estoy cerca de la felicidad.

Sasuke se ha erguido echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Apenas puede creer lo que ha escuchado. ¿Es realmente esa extraña palabra, que apenas tiene sentido en sus vidas turbulentas y atormentadas? Felicidad... Hinata ha dicho felicidad... Como si creyera soñar, mira hacia todas partes... Pero sí... Es ella la que habla, y él quien está frente a ella, bajo aquel cielo, ante aquel mar, que ahora parecen diferentes, como si una luz distinta y radiante los bañara...

La toma lentamente del talle y la estrecha entre sus brazos, Hinata tiembla al sentir el fuerte agarre de su brazo, Sasuke, que aún no da crédito a las palabras proferidas por su esposa acaricia la mejilla sonrosada y delinea el contorno de esos labios, que desde la primera vez que los probara, anhela devorar con un hambre que lo consume.

Ella lo mira expectante, no miente cuando dice sentirse feliz a su lado, es como si por primera vez de verdad comenzara a vivir. Lo ve acercarse a su rostro, como lo hiciera la noche anterior. Su corazón late frenético con su sola cercanía, ansía, anhela y clama porque Sasuke vuelva a…

Sin siquiera dejarla a terminar de pensar, Sasuke no Akuma ha vuelto a reclamar su boca, pero esta vez es distinta, ella no está sorprendida y responde con la misma pasión que él. Un instinto, hasta ahora nuevo para ella se apodera de su ser, en el que solo desea algo, entregarse sin reparo a lo sentía.

Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para colarse en la calidez de su boca. Hinata se sorprendió ante esta nueva intrusión totalmente nueva para ella, a decir verdad, todo junto a él era nuevo y le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Con sus manos rodeó el fuerte cuello masculino para profundizar aún más el beso… no quería que se apartara de ella.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse de forma abrupta. Jadeantes se observaban fijamente a los ojos, buscando un nombre a eso que los arrastraba por un vórtice de desenfreno y pasión. Ella no rechazaba sus besos, al contrario dio rienda suelta a su deseo en cuanto la sintió responder con la misma necesidad.

Sonrió al recordar sus manos aferradas a su cuello. No le era indiferente a Santa Hinata… Santa Hinata. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que detrás de aquella imagen inmaculada se escondía el corazón de una mujer apasionada? Ella ha vuelto a ruborizarse ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, hasta ella misma se sorprende de su reacción.

Pero, contrario al bochorno que siente, no lo da a demostrar y en cambio se acerca a él y le planta otro tierno beso en los labios. Sin decir nada, con una sonrisa Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ extiende su mano a modo de invitación, Hinata tímidamente extiende la suya hasta entrelazarlas con las rústicas manos del capitán del Luzbel.

Y así, sin una palabra, bajan juntos por la estrecha escalera mientras sus corazones laten con ritmo igual…

…

—Gracias por haberme recibido en el acto, Gobernador.

—Pase, mi joven amigo, pase y hágame el favor de sentarse.

—Gentil y llano, Tobirama Senju, el Gobernador del Remolino, ha extendido la mano señalando una silla próxima a su amplio escritorio. Son más de las diez de la noche y el aire del mar entra por las abiertas ventanas moviendo las cortinas de encaje—. Supongo que le trae a usted el mismo desdichado asunto que hizo a doña Samui honrarme con su presencia.

—Efectivamente, Gobernador. No tengo la absoluta seguridad, pero todo parece indicar que se trata del mismo asunto. Sé que mi madre tenía un empeño especial...

—Respecto a eso, no sé qué decirle, mi joven amigo. Doña Samui deseaba, y no deseaba al mismo tiempo, que fuese detenido el _Luzbel_. Creo que luchaba entre dos sentimientos encontrados. Deseaba que ayudásemos a su protegida, la señora de Hyūga... ésa sí desesperadamente empeñada en el rescate de su hija. Pero, por otra parte, creo que su mamá, juiciosamente, teme mucho al escándalo, Naruto.

— ¡Pues yo no temo al escándalo ni a nadie!

—Es una actitud que no sé si alabarle. Vivimos unos de los otros, el buen juicio de los demás puede ser definitivo, y un nombre como el de ustedes...

Ha callado, observando el rostro de Naruto, duro, tenso, contraído, en lucha feroz consigo mismo. ¡Qué extraordinariamente cambiado le halla desde aquella mañana de sus bodas! Parece envejecido en diez años. Su expresión es, a la vez, dolorosa y fiera, y hay algo en sus palabras, áspero, impaciente, casi cortante:

—Yo vengo a pedir algo que es de justicia, Gobernador.

—Debo empezar por decirle algo que ya dije a la señora de Hyūga. Hay justicia legal y justicia moral. No siempre puede hacerse la segunda en nombre de la primera. Legalmente, yo no tengo ningún motivo para detener a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Por eso, con todo el dolor de mi alma, rehusé a la petición de la señora de Hyūga. No debo, no puedo detener a ese Sasuke por haberse casado legalmente y llevarse a su esposa en un barco de su propiedad...

—Pero sí puede usted hacer volver a _Uzushiogakure_ a un barco que ilegalmente dejó el puerto. Sí puede detener a un hombre cuya persona y propiedades están embargadas por una deuda denunciada y comprobada. Hay una montaña de papeles legales en los que se le acusa por riña tumultuaria, desacato a la autoridad y heridas a un hombre que aún no está completamente curado.

—Ese hombre recibió una indemnización en metálico. Alguien pagó por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , saliendo después fiador para que quedase en libertad. Hice traer los archivos del puerto y ese alguien...

—Ese alguien soy yo, Gobernador, dígalo claro, no dé más vueltas... He venido para poner las cosas en su lugar. Yo fui su fiador, vengo a retirar la fianza, y exijo que el proceso detenido siga en marcha.

— ¿Para condenarle en ausencia, en rebeldía...? Es extraordinario, y me atrevo a decir más: es inhumano. Tendría usted que presentar una denuncia firmada, que hacerse totalmente responsable...

—Firmaré esa denuncia aceptando toda la responsabilidad. Puede usted pedir informes cablegráficos a las islas. Corre de mi cuenta toda la investigación que sea necesaria.

—Si está usted decidido a hacer las cosas de esa manera, le diré que, por casualidad, informes de esa clase no me faltan. El _Luzbel_ ancló en la isla de _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_. Fondeó también en _Gataro_ , _Senkan_. Pasó por la _Boukyaku_ , y siguió vía al Sur, ayer por la tarde. Por razones obvias, no es fácil que se detengan en _Kikai_ ni en _Benisu_ , pero podemos poner sobre aviso a las autoridades de _O'uzu_ , _Nanakuza_ y _Mokuzu_. No creo que puedan ir más allá sin reponer las provisiones. Y si usted insiste...

— ¡Hágalo, Gobernador, hágalo!

…

Proa al Sur, henchidas las velas, inclinado a estribor, cortando blandamente las aguas azules del océano, sigue el _Luzbel_ su ruta soleada...

Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ va ahora al timón, mientras cae la tarde. Las montañas de _Kikai_ han quedado atrás, así como también el ancho canal de _Benisu_. Otra isla, recortada en el cielo, la línea altanera de sus montañas... otra isla sobre la que hondea la bandera del País del Agua...

—Hinata, mira allá. ¿Qué ves?

— ¡Tierra! ¡Otra isla...!

—La más bella de todas. ¿Quieres guiar hasta allá tú misma al _Luzbel_? Ven acá. Toma el timón. No pierdas de vista las velas. Mantén el rumbo. Media vuelta a estribor... Bien... Ya vamos enderezando. Mañana anclaremos en la _Bahía_ _del_ _Príncipe_ _Yagura_ , y tú misma mandarás echar el ancla...

Hinata ha entornado los párpados y tiemblan las manos blancas sobre la rueda del timón, mientras Sasuke sonríe de un modo extraño, cuando indaga:

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Piensas que dejé atrás a _Kikai_ y _Benisu_ para no volver a ver a tu doctor Mitokado?

—No pienso nada...

—Pues piénsalo si te da la gana. No quise volver a verlo... Me es profundamente antipático. Es natural que tú no compartas mis sentimientos...

—Creo que me salvó la vida. Por ingrata que sea, no puedo olvidarlo...

—Eres dueña de sentir por él toda la gratitud que quieras; pero yo, en tu lugar, no sentiría tanta... Al fin y al cabo, te hizo más mal que bien...

—En eso no creo que seas justo, Sasuke.

—Tal vez no sea justo en nada, pero me guío por el instinto... y ese doctor Mitokado... ese doctor Mitokado... Por culpa de él tomé una resolución definitiva... ¡No echaremos el ancla en ningún puerto _Konohense_! —Bruscamente ha expresado Sasuke su pensamiento, y, alejándose un poco, llama alzando la voz—: ¡Suigetsu... Suigetsu... Hazte cargo del barco...!

Se ha alejado con aire tan sombrío, que Hinata le sigue con ojos angustiados, soltando con viveza el timón que aún sostiene, cuando la juvenil figura de Suigetsu Hōzuki llega hasta ella con paso apresurado:

— ¿Se sintió mal, patrona? ¿Qué le pasa? Usted está triste, y estaba tan contenta en días pasados...

—Sí, Suigetsu, pero hay aires que sólo de acercarse a ellos, hacen daño...

Suigetsu ha mirado a todas partes, ha seguido después la figura alta y recia que se aleja a lo largo de la cubierta, para detenerse en la misma proa, contra un mástil, cruzados los brazos, y comenta como al azar:

—Sasuke tiene miedo de tocar tierra _Konohenses_ , y es natural. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, también tendría miedo de perderla... Perdóneme... Quiero decir que tendría miedo de perderla, pero que no la retendría contra su voluntad... ¡Oh, dispénseme!

Se ha mordido los labios, ha esquivado la mirada de angustia con que Hinata pretende asomarse a su pensamiento, pero ella se aproxima más, encendidas ya sus ansias de saber:

—Suigetsu, ¿fue usted quien le dio el aviso que nos hizo huir de _Benisu_?

—Sí, fui yo. Lo siento si hice mal, pero como segundo del _Luzbel_...

—Cumplió con su deber, ya lo sé. Pero tanto usted como él se equivocaron... El doctor Mitokado no iba a hacer nada malo contra el _Luzbel_... Yo sólo le pedí que escribiese una carta a mi madre para darle tranquilidad sobre el estado de mi salud. ¿Comprende?

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Y Sasuke lo sabe?

—Es difícil para mí hablar con Sasuke de ciertas cosas... No quiero disgustarlo...

— ¡Él ha cambiado! Es otro hombre desde que está usted en el barco, patrona... Pero sin disgustarlo, si usted todavía quiere mandarle una carta a su señora madre, cuente con Suigetsu Hōzuki para ponerla en el correo...

— ¿Serías capaz...?

—Pues, claro. Y no es por alabarme, pues cualquiera de los muchachos haría lo mismo. Damos la vida por Sasuke, pero tratándose de usted... —Se ha interrumpido para quedarse mirándola, como en breve lucha con su conciencia. Al fin, se inclina para hablarle muy bajo—: Él es desconfiado... Lo traicionaron todos desde que era niño, y ve traiciones hasta donde no las hay. Yo sé que usted es muy buena, patrona, que no va a hacerle ningún daño... Y si esta noche escribe una carta para su señora madre, mañana la pongo yo en el correo de la ciudad. ¿Quiere escribirla? ¿Quiere dármela?

—No sé todavía —duda Hinata; pero al fin parece reaccionar bruscamente—: Está bien. Suigetsu, confiaré en su promesa... Escribiré esa carta a mi madre...

Y dejando a Suigetsu con las manos sobre el timón, se dirige hacia la cabina del barco, donde, apenas traspuesto el umbral, divisa a Karin y le interpela cariñosamente:

— ¿Cómo, estabas aquí? ¿Qué haces?

—Esperarla, mi ama...

La pequeña pelirroja, a flor de labios la sonrisa blanca, responde a la pregunta de Hinata ladeando levemente la cabellera escarlata... Lleva mucho rato aguardando en el centro de aquella cabina, como si aguardase, cual un milagro, la dulce aparición de aquella a quien la devoción de todos envuelve como en una atmósfera brillante y cálida sin que ella ni siquiera haya llegado a advertirlo.

— ¿Va a quedarse aquí dentro, patrona?

—Sí, Karin, voy a quedarme, pero necesito quedarme sola, ¿entiendes? Debo estar sola, necesito hacer algo íntimo, personal... —Ha mirado a todas partes como buscando. No pensó antes en la dificultad material... no dispone de nada de lo necesario para escribir. Sin embargo, recuerda haber visto escribir alguna vez a Sasuke, y rápidamente toma en sus manos el libro de bitácora—. ¿Conoces este libro, Karin?

— ¡Cómo no, mi ama! Es el libro en el que el patrón escribe todo lo que pasa en el barco.

—Escribe... ¿Con qué escribe? ¿Lo sabes tú?

—Con pluma y tinta que están en ese armario. Ahí es donde guarda el amo todas las cosas que no quiere que se pierdan...

—Aquí hay pluma, un tintero, papel... ¡banderas! Hay banderas de varios países, así como pequeñas banderas de señales, y entre ella un pequeño envoltorio de paño negro que las manos de Hinata despliegan con impaciencia. Es el traje inútilmente buscado. Tiene desgarrado el corpiño, arrancados los broches... Es la triste tela que delata una lucha feroz, la que sin duda sostuvo aquella noche defendiendo su pudor contra Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

Largo rato ha retenido el roto vestido entre sus manos. Luego, como si tomase una resolución repentina, lo arroja al fondo del armario, toma lo necesario para escribir y cierra bruscamente la puerta del rústico mueble, como si quisiera alzar una barrera, alejarse desesperadamente del dolor del pasado... Pero una lágrima rebelde rueda por su pálida mejilla, y, apenada e ingenua, indaga Karin:

— ¿Qué le pasa, patrona, está llorando?

—Sí, Karin, no he podido evitarlo... ¡He llorado mis últimas lágrimas por Hinata Hyūga!

…

Entreabiertos los labios de asombro, Akimichi se ha detenido en el umbral de aquella puerta que franquea una de tantas habitaciones del hotel. Ambiente frío, muebles escasos, una mesa central cubierta con un viejo tapete, y sobre ella, en una bandeja, una botella, una jarra de jugo de piña, varios vasos...

—Pase, Akimichi... adelante —invita Naruto al viejo notario—. Al fin se recibió una noticia concreta: el _Luzbel_ está en, frente a _La Isla Fronteriza_ , y ha aceptado carga para _Taro_ y _Kikai_... Pero, supongo que viene usted a buscarme por encargo de mi madre, ¿no?

—Fue grande su angustia al no encontrarle a usted en _Mangekyō_ , al saber que había salido de aquella manera, sin dar apenas tiempo a que le ensillaran un caballo... ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Piensa que su pobre madre no ha sufrido ya bastante?

—Pienso que todos hemos sufrido lo suficiente para reventar... Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacerle? Parece ser que esto es la vida. Siéntese y beba, o al menos acepte un cigarro. Yo, como usted ve, estoy aguardando...

Ha mirado una vez más el reloj de bolsillo, colocado sobre el tapete oscuro. Luego se aleja hasta llegar a la ventana que abre sobre la calle. Hay varios barcos mercantes anclados en la rada de _Uzushiogakure_ , y los pasajeros, en escala obligada de su viaje desde Europa, invaden la rica y populosa capital del Remolino, saboreando en ella los mil detalles del mundo tropical... La brisa que viene desde el mar no alcanza a refrescar las ardientes calles y hay en el cielo un extrañó tono rojizo, como si gravitase sobre la ciudad el resplandor de un fuego misterioso, como si un presentimiento cósmico flotase sobre los jardines floridos y las lujosas moradas...

—Hablemos seriamente, Naruto. ¿Qué se ha propuesto? ¿Qué ha venido a hacer a _Uzushiogakure_? ¿Con qué relaciona la noticia de que el _Luzbel_ está en la _Fronteriza_ y haya tomado carga para un puerto o para otro?

—El Luzbel será detenido apenas fondee frente a _Taro_ , y su patrón apresado en nombre de las leyes del País del Fuego. Puede volver a _Mangekyō_ y decírselo a mi madre: voy a rescatar a Hinata cueste lo que cueste y pase lo que pase...

— ¿Rescatar a Hinata? Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que me han informado? Usted retiró su fianza a Sasuke y encabezó una acusación en forma contra él...

—No me quedó otro camino para que el Gobernador consintiera en pedirlo, por extradición, como fugitivo bajo proceso...

— ¡Pero lo traerán preso, se incautarán del barco...! Un momento... un momento, porque a veces me parece que yo también estoy trastornado... Cuando Sasuke llegó de su último viaje, traía suficiente dinero para pagarle a usted... es más, me aseguró que lo haría, y tengo entendido que, por lo menos, trató de hacerlo... Y hasta juraría haber visto una bolsa con monedas sobre la mesa de su despacho... Eso es... la recogí yo mismo... la guardé en la caja principal... ¡Sasuke cumplió fielmente sus compromisos!

—No puede probarlo —rechaza Naruto con dureza—. Y, además, no es su dinero lo que persigo...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Pero acusarlo de esa manera, hacerlo volver así, es, por dura que sea la palabra, una infamia... ¡Una infamia!

— ¡Peores ha cometido Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! —Se revuelve iracundo Naruto—. Cualquier camino es bueno cuando nos lleva a donde hay que llegar a toda costa. ¿No comprende, Akimichi? Hinata es inocente, no tiene nada que reprocharse... Yo tengo que detener ese barco, tengo que arrancarla de las manos del bárbaro a quien la entregué, loco de celos, ciego de desesperación y de rabia, sin más derecho que el que me daba mi cólera...

— ¿Y quién le dijo a usted...?

—Quien lo sabe mejor que nadie... ¡Las diez! Es la hora que esperaba... El Gobernador está aguardándome para combinar los últimos detalles... Tengo que dejarle, Akimichi, y me parece muy buena hora para que tome su coche si quiere regresar esta misma noche a _Mangekyō_... No se quede en _Uzushiogakure_... Serán inútiles sus esfuerzos por defender a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

…

— ¿Llegó la comprobación, Gobernador?

—Puede leer por sí mismo el cablegrama, amigo Uchiha. La goleta _Luzbel_ tomó carga de ron, cacao y carne salada en _La_ _Fronteriza_ , parte para el puerto de _Kikai_ , y otra para _Taro_ , donde ya las autoridades están avisadas. Como primera formalidad debe llevar a la Capitanía del Puerto la matrícula del barco para poder desembarcar la carne, y en ese momento será detenido.

—Bien; sólo me resta aclarar un punto que quedó pendiente esta tarde: la suerte que correrá en todo esto Hinata Hyūga.

—Bueno, legalmente es la esposa del patrón apresado. De todos modos, confío en que las autoridades _Umigakurenses_ de _Taro_ no olviden la caballerosidad. Todo depende de la actitud que ella adopte...

—Su actitud sólo puede ser la de una prisionera rescatada.

—Tengo mis dudas, mientras más leo y releo la carta de ese doctor Mitokado...

—Muy respetable la opinión de Mitokado, y la suya propia, Gobernador, pero perdóneme que me atenga sólo a mis propias seguridades. ¿Cuándo saldrá el guardacostas?

—Dentro de veinte minutos exactos. Mi coche aguarda abajo. Tal como le prometí, le haré conducir a usted a los muelles con las facilidades de hablar con el capitán...

—No deseo sino una facilidad, Gobernador: iré yo en ese barco.

— ¿Usted? ¿Usted personalmente? —Se sorprende el Gobernador—. Ningún civil debe viajar en un barco de guerra...

—Se lo pido como un gran favor. Son circunstancias muy especiales...

—Por ellas me será preciso complacerle, plegándome a su voluntad en absoluto. Le extenderé un salvoconducto. Una vez más le recomiendo prudencia y sangre fría. Los últimos informes que me han dado de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , le acreditan como hombre muy peligroso.

— ¡Una razón más para que no me detenga nada, Gobernador!

…

El Luzbel está anclado frente a la villa _Kirigakurense_ de _La_ _Fronteriza_ , un semicírculo de pequeñas casas multicolores, extendidas a lo largo de la abierta bahía de _Príncipe Yagura_. Son las primeras horas de una noche estrellada, y, arrimadas al costado de la goleta, tres barcazas vierten su carga en el casco fino, fuerte y estrecho, de aquel barco bohemio y pirata que, por una vez, cumple la misión para la que ha sido matriculado.

— ¿Todo en orden, Suigetsu?

—Todo en orden, patrón. La carga está en la bodega, perfectamente resguardada...

Sasuke se ha alejado con firme paso, y Suigetsu lo observa curioso, viéndolo detenerse un instante frente a la cerrada puerta de la cabina. Ahí está ella, tras aquella débil barrera de tablas, indefensa, suya, puesta en sus manos por las leyes y la sociedad, dócil y blanda en aquella vida nueva y extraña. Piensa Sasuke que acaso Hinata Hyūga no le rechace ahora después de haberse acercado tanto, aunque no pasaran de simples besos, piensa que acaso en ella también todo ha cambiado... Pero es sólo un chispazo de luz entre las sombras, y muy despacio vuelve la espalda para quedarse mirando a aquellas estrellas que se reflejan en el agua, tan altas, tan puras, tan lejanas como aquélla con quien sin querer las compara, y musita:

—Ella ama a Naruto… ¡No... No es mía... no lo será jamás...!

…

—Soy suya... suya para siempre...

Estremecida, temblorosa, exaltada, Hinata ha dejado escapar estas palabras que ante su propia conciencia desnudan la verdad de su alma. Durante largo rato ha mirado también aquella débil puerta, con el temor y el ansia de que se abra, con la esperanza inconfesable de que tras ella aguarde Sasuke... En ella chocan los pensamientos; contra ella van a estrellarse, tras la búsqueda inútil de sus almas perdidas. Bastarían unos pasos, una palabra, un desnudarse el corazón sin rubor... Pero ninguno de los dos da aquellos pasos, ninguno de ellos pronuncia aquella palabra, y, como Sasuke, ella ha vuelto la espalda, ha apoyado la frente atormentada en el redondo cerco de las estrechas ventanillas marineras, ha mirado el temblor de las estrellas sobre el mar... Si él la mirase de otro modo, si llegase hasta su lecho tierno o apasionado como seguramente lo hiciera con Sakura, si pudiera pronunciar en su oído aquel nombre que inútilmente repiten sus labios:

—Sasuke... Sasuke... ¡Si tú me amaras...!

…

— ¿A buscar a Hinata? ¿Personalmente a buscar a Hinata? Pero; ¿está usted seguro, Akimichi?

—Con estos ojos lo vi abordar el barco. Él había rechazado mi compañía, ordenándome que regresara, sin ocuparme más de sus asuntos, cosa que, como usted comprenderá, no me fue posible hacer... Fui con él hasta la casa del Gobernador, le aguardé en la antesala, seguí después el coche que lo condujo hasta los muelles, lo vi embarcar en el guardacostas y me informé con plenitud de las diligencias hechas y de la absoluta cooperación del Gobernador. Naruto logró lo que a ustedes se les había negado, y aún más: la orden de extradición inmediata...

Samui Uchiha se ha pasado por las sienes el pañuelo de encajes y extiende la mano para tomar el frasco de sales que, silenciosa y diligente, acaba Kin de proporcionarle. Media ya la cálida mañana de mayo cuando, con aire consternado, hace su relato el viejo notario:

Dijo que su cuñada era totalmente inocente y que tenía que arrancarla, a costa de lo que fuese, de las manos de aquel bárbaro a quien en un momento de locura y de celos la había entregado...

— ¿Inocente? ¿Totalmente inocente? ¿Con quién habló mi hijo antes de tomar esa resolución? ¿Qué han podido decirle? ¿Y cómo, cuándo? ¿Quién? Kin, ¿con quién habló mi hijo ayer por la tarde? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

—Habló con la señora Sakura, doña Samui, durante largo rato... Hablaron mucho en el pasillo del frente. El señor Naruto miraba con impaciencia hacia el camino, sin duda esperando verla regresar a usted. Al final, la conversación pareció adquirir un tono violento...

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? No la encontré en estas habitaciones, no la vi al llegar... —se inquieta vivamente Samui—. ¿Qué fue de ella?

—Eso justamente iba a preguntar yo —apunta Akimichi—, porque su desaparición coincide...

—La señora Sakura no ha desaparecido —afirma Kin en tono despectivo—. Está en su departamento. Ordenó que lo limpiasen y lo arreglasen de un modo especial, y mandó a Anko que pusiera flores en los jarrones. Allí se hizo servir anoche la cena, y el desayuno esta mañana. Me permito decírselo al señor notario para que no piense en tragedias que no han sucedido... ni probablemente sucederán...

Samui Uchiha se ha puesto de pie, conteniéndose. Apretadas las manos sobre el fino pañuelo de encaje, un momento parece vacilar, y al fin va hacia la puerta, volviendo la cabeza desde el umbral para advertir:

—Tenga la bondad de esperarme en la biblioteca, Akimichi. Voy a hablar con mi nuera en el acto...

…

Con las velas henchidas, levemente ladeado a estribor, surcando las aguas al impulso fuerte y cálido de la brisa de mayo, llega ya el _Luzbel_ a la vista de la capital de _Taro_... Apartándose del espejo, se acerca Hinata hasta la puerta que la mano nerviosa de Suigetsu Hōzuki acaba de golpear, pero no la franquea, repentinamente, contiene su primer impulso de abrirla, y vuelve la cabeza para contemplarse en el espejo que la retrata...

— ¿Qué pasa, Suigetsu?

—Estamos entrando a _Kalo_... El patrón me mandó que la llamara...

De pies a cabeza, Hinata ha vuelto a contemplarse y tiembla ante el reflejo de su imagen, como temblara aquella primera vez que Sasuke la obligó a mirarse en las aguas... Sí, es bella, es deseable... Mira con ansia de interrogación sus ojos profundos, sus trémulos y encendidos labios... Con una profunda satisfacción, hasta ahora desconocida, piensa que Sasuke va a encontrarla hermosa, asiente el anhelo intenso, irresistible, de mirarse en aquellos ojos oscuros y ardientes que son ya como una obsesión sobre su vida, goce y tormento de su alma...

— ¿Y dónde está Sasuke?

—Marcha en aquel bote...

— ¿Se fue sin esperarme?

—Fue a buscar el permiso para desembarcar la carga. Dijo que lo aguardara, que iba a volver con una sorpresa... ¡Que se pusiera su mejor traje!

Ha reprimido con esfuerzo el gesto de disgusto, la irrefrenable sensación de despecho que la invade. Se reprocha haber tardado tanto, haberse entretenido largas horas en aquel tocado que él no tiene ahora ocasión de ver. Apretando los labios se inclina sobre la borda y mira la barca que se aleja rápidamente al golpe de los remos. Junto a Sasuke se agita una figurilla pelirroja que alza las dos manos como si desde lejos la hubiera divisado.

— ¿Fue Karin con Sasuke?

—Sí, señora, consiguió que la llevara. Iba más contenta que unas pascuas. No sé cómo se las arregla la diabla de muchacha para salirse siempre con la suya.

—Sasuke la quiere más que a nadie...

—La quiere, es verdad; pero no creo que sea más que a nadie... Digo, a menos que esté loco... y venas de locura tiene...

— ¿Venas de locura?

—Sí, rachas... Anoche estaba como un tigre; no había quién se le arrimara. Horas y horas estuvo paseando cubierta arriba y abajo. De pronto cambió, fue a buscarme para que hiciéramos cuenta de la ganancia que iba a darle la carga. Más de veinte libras le quedan libres. Y entonces fue y me dijo: "¿Habrá en _Kalo_ un anillo de novia? ¿Alcanzarán veinte libras para comprar un anillo de oro fino, con una piedra blanca que brille como el sol?" Y yo voy y le digo: "Claro que alcanza. Conozco a un joyero que vende brillantes bien baratos. ¡Como que se los traen del Konoha, de contrabando!" Y va y me pide las señas de ese joyero. Yo se las doy, como es natural, y entonces me pregunta, enseñándome su dedo chiquito: "¿Será así el dedo de Hinata?"

— ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Suigetsu? —se ruboriza Hinata gratamente emocionada.

—Palabra por palabra lo que me dijo el patrón esta madrugada. Creo que estoy hablando de más... pero ya sabe cuál es la sorpresa... Dice que se casaron ustedes demasiado de prisa, y que no pudo comprarle él mismo el anillo, pero que más vale hacerlo tarde que no hacerlo nunca. Y yo pienso igual...

Hinata calla. Es demasiado grande su emoción para que pueda pronunciar una sola palabra. Es demasiado íntimo el sentimiento que la embarga para mostrarlo así, frente a un extraño. Pero sus manos se aferran a la tosca baranda y sus ojos perciben, sobre la azul superficie de las aguas, la huella de aquel bote que se aleja raudo al golpe de los remos que impulsan las manos de Sasuke, aquel bote que arrima ya en el embarcadero de _Kalo_.

…

—Mira, Karin, ¿te gusta este anillo? Vale veintidós libras, pero no me importa. Lo dejaré apartado y pasaremos a recogerlo cuando tome la carga.

— ¡Qué lindo es... y qué piedra tan grande! ¿Es para el ama?

— ¡Claro que es para el ama! Cómo brilla, ¿verdad? Es igual que una estrella... y como una estrella temblará en su mano.

Fulgiéndole los ojos de entusiasmo, contempla Sasuke aquella sortija de brillantes a través del menguado cristal del pequeño escaparate que se abre sobre una de las estrechas callejas de Kalo, la capital de _Taro_. Ha querido pasar por allí antes de llegar a la Capitanía del Puerto, deseando cuanto antes ver convertido en realidad el anhelo de aquel deseo.

—Fíjate bien dónde es, Karin, porque hemos de volver aquí más tarde...

— ¿A buscar el anillo? Usted siempre le anda comprando cosas al ama, patrón. Pero el ama no se pone contenta, sino triste... Algunas veces hasta llora mirando las cosas que usted le trae...

— ¿Qué llora? No tiene por qué llorar. Una vez me dijo que era feliz, que sentía algo que podía llamarse felicidad. Me lo dijo a mí mismo, me lo dijo bien claro, y no hace muchos días...

—Sí, yo sé cuándo se lo dijo; pero después de eso, anteayer mismo, estuvo llorando. Yo la vi con éstos ojos... y le corrían las lágrimas. Primero con el vestido negro, ese todo roto que usted tiene guardado en el armario... Lo encontró, y estuvo mirándolo y llorando...

— ¿Lloró? ¿Lloró mirando ese horrible hábito, ese trapo negro que parece la ropa de un ajusticiado? ¡Siento mucho no haberlo arrojado al mar! ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No te lo dijo, Karin?

—Habló alguna cosa... pero yo no le entendí muy bien. Dijo algo así como que lloraba por Hinata Hyūga... Y tiró otra vez el vestido roto al fondo del armario, y se puso a escribir... y mientras escribía, llora que te llora...

— ¿Escribía? ¿Escribió Hinata?

—Sí, mi amo, y es lo que iba a decirle. Si usted va a regalarle algo, ella seguro que quiere papel y sobre. Esa noche estuvo buscando y rebuscando, y al fin, para escribir la carta, le arrancó dos hojas de atrás al libro de bitácora...

— ¿Una carta? ¿Has dicho una carta?

—Bueno, digo yo que sería una carta, porque, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer, mi amo? Escribió las dos hojas por los dos lados, las dobló en cuatro y luego se las dio a Suigetsu y le pidió que le comprara sobre y sello para poder echarla en el correo. Por eso digo yo que sería una carta... ¡Ay, mi amo!

Karin ha esquivado la mano de Sasuke que se aprieta sobre su brazo con brutal movimiento instintivo. Luego, mira con espanto el rostro sombrío cuyas cejas se juntan con rabia, y suplica sobresaltada:

—No se ponga bravo, patrón, a lo mejor me hice un lío y no es verdad nada de lo que estoy contando...

— ¡Todo es verdad! —afirma Sasuke con ira concentrada—. Eres incapaz de mentir ni de inventar nada. Además, es perfectamente lógico. Hinata escribió una carta y Suigetsu se encargó de ponerla en el correo. ¿En qué isla? ¿En qué puerto?

—No me acuerdo... no sé nada... no se ponga bravo con el ama, patrón, ni vaya a decirle que yo le vine contando. Yo no sabía que le iba a dar rabia... Yo...

— ¡Cállate! En _La_ _Fronteriza_ , Suigetsu echó una carta. Me dijo que era para su hermana...

Ha mirado a todas partes, transfigurado el rostro de rabia, amarga la boca de desconfianza, y acaba de salvar la estrecha callejuela marchando con paso incierto de sonámbulo.

— ¡Mi amo... mi amo, no se ponga bravo! Yo no sé nada... de veras que yo no sé nada. Pregúntele a ella, patrón... seguro que le dice la verdad. El ama es más buena que el pan...

Bruscamente se ha detenido Sasuke... Otra vez aquel chispazo de vida y de esperanza se enciende en su imaginación exaltada. Sí... ella es buena, es sincera, es generosa, es leal... y acaso le ama. Recuerda su mirada, su sonrisa, las palabras en las que su voz ha temblado, el sabor de sus labios, su muda emoción ante la belleza del paisaje, el lento renacer a la vida... Poco a poco su amargura repentina se calma.

—Tal vez tengas razón. No puedo juzgar sin haberle preguntado. Le hablaré más tarde... Hemos de ir a la Capitanía General. Tengo que ocuparme de la carga, de veinte cosas más, que no son caprichos ni cartas de mujeres. ¡Anda, vamos!

Sasuke y Karin han llegado a la Capitanía y un oficial se les acerca, preguntando:

— ¿Es usted el patrón del _Luzbel_!

—Para servirle, oficial.

—Pase, pase al despacho. Precisamente lo estábamos esperando. Adelante...

Con gesto de extrañeza ha cruzado Sasuke el umbral de aquel despacho. Frente al ancho escritorio hay cuatro soldados guardando las puertas laterales, un escribiente, un edecán, y el oficial que, poniéndose tras él, le cierra el paso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Aquí está la matrícula de mi barco. Tengo en orden todos mis papeles. Traigo carga de _La_ _Fronteriza_ y...

— ¡Queda usted detenido en nombre del Gobierno de Konoha!

Como el potente tigre de la selva que se revuelve al caer en las mallas de la trampa, como la fiera que lanza su rugido al caer atrapada, ha dado un salto Sasuke, enfrentándose al oficial que acaba de hablarle. Pero también éste se ha apartado de un salto, brilla un arma en su mano, y los cuatro soldados avanzan, amenazándolo con la negra boca de sus fusiles, al tiempo que el oficial ordena:

— ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto! ¡No se mueva! ¡Levante las manos, o disparo!

— ¡Al que me toque le cuesta la vida! —se revuelve Sasuke enfurecido; pero uno de los soldados, con un rápido movimiento, le ha asestado un golpe traidor que lo hace derrumbarse al suelo.

— ¡Amarradle! ¡Esposadle! —Ordena el oficial—. El parte dice bien claro que es hombre muy peligroso. ¡Pronto, la cuerda! ¡Codo con codo... las manos a la espalda... y que se las entiendan con él sus paisanos!

* * *

Temblándole el alma, como si no le fuese posible asimilar la horrible verdad, trémula y espantada como si escuchase el relato de una pesadilla, ha oído Hinata las palabras de la pequeña Karin, solas en la cubierta de la goleta abandonada...

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Qué pasó antes?

—Nada, mi ama, nada. Iba con sus papeles para cobrar la carga y luego comprar una cosa que quería comprar... Pisó el portal y lo metieron adentro, y a mí me cerraron la puerta en la cara y me echaron a patadas, mi ama... Pero no me fui y oí gritar al amo: "Al que me toque le cuesta la vida". Casi seguro que le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, por detrás, porque ya no dijo nada más, y cuando lo sacaron por la otra puerta iba como desmayado. Yo quise ir corriendo, pero un soldado me dio aquí con el arma larga... Aquí, patrona, mire...

No, no es una pesadilla, no es un sueño... Karin le ha mostrado las huellas de un golpe brutal, unas manchas de sangre sobre su camisa blanca, y las pequeñas manos se juntan temblando, mientras parecen pedirle auxilio los grandes e ingenuos ojos espantados:

— ¡Hay que hacer algo, mi ama!

— ¡Naturalmente que hay que hacer algo! ¿Dónde están los demás? Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro... ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde estaban?

—En la taberna, mi ama. Todos tienen miedo de caer en chirona... Allí no le dan a los pobres sino calabozo y palos... Todos van a esconderse... Pero usted, usted y yo, que no tengo miedo de nada, aunque me maten...

— ¡Pues ven conmigo!

— ¡Adonde usted me mande! Al pie de la escala está el bote. Seguro que a usted la tienen que dejar entrar... Seguro que a usted tienen que decirle... ¡Ay patrona...!

— ¿Qué pasa?

Han corrido juntas a la borda. Cuatro botes, cargados de soldados, llegan, desparramándose como para rodear al _Luzbel_... El más grande se ha detenido bajo la misma escala. No lleva, como los otros, soldados coloniales _Umigakurenses_ , sino marinos del guardacostas, y ondea en su popa la bandera del País del Fuego...

— ¡Pronto... arriba! —Ordena la voz autoritaria del oficial—. Aseguren el ancla. Tomen inmediatamente posesión de la goleta... ¡Echen mano a todos los tripulantes! ¡Que no escape nadie!

— ¡Un momento, señor oficial! —Hinata ha avanzado, encendida de una ira repentina, de una violenta indignación que le arde en la sangre—, ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¡Caramba! —exclama el oficial, contemplándola con mirada sorprendida, en la que arde una especie de franca admiración— ¿Es usted la mujer de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_?

— ¡Soy la esposa de Sasuke _no_ _Kami_ , patrón y dueño de esta goleta! Sé que le han detenido y apresado sin provocación ninguna de su parte, y ahora...

— ¡Pongan mano en todo con cuidado, muchachos! ¡Miren si no hay en la bodega explosivos o armas! —recomienda el oficial, soslayando la protesta de Hinata. Y dirigiéndose luego a ésta, le explica—: Son las precauciones de costumbre, señora. Soy responsable de la vida de mis soldados...

— ¿De quién viene la orden de apresar a Sasuke y apoderarse de su barco? —trata de saber Hinata—, ¿Qué ha hecho para...?

—Lo que ha hecho no lo sé ni me importa —la interrumpe altanero el oficial. Y dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus subalternos, ordena—: ¡Detengan a todo tripulante... amarren codo con codo al que se resista! Llévense a la muchacha ésa...

— ¡Dios libre a nadie de tocar a esta niña! —salta Hinata furiosa.

— ¡Basta ya! Todo el mundo va detenido, y usted también, señora _no_ _Kami_ , o _no_ _Akuma_ , que a mí no me interesa cómo se llame.

— ¡Tal vez debía interesarle por el honor de su uniforme! —rebate Hinata con la mayor dignidad.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata... mi pobre Hinata...!

— ¡Naruto...! —exclama Hinata en el colmo de la sorpresa. Sí, es Naruto Uchiha el que acaba de aparecer, salvando de un salto la borda del _Luzbel_ , corriendo hacia Hinata, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y por un instante apoya ella la cabeza en aquel pecho, aceptando la protección, el cálido halago de aquella amistad inesperada... A una imperiosa seña del joven oficial, un soldado arrastra a Karin, que muda de asombro no acierta a gritar, pero la actitud de Hinata sólo dura un instante. Rechazando los brazos de Naruto, se yergue desafiadora y decidida:

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa este horror, este atropello?

—Te suplico que te calmes, Hinata. No está pasando nada, no va a pasar nada...

— ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Este asalto al barco...! Han detenido a Sasuke... Debe haber una equivocación horrible... ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

—Yo... —confiesa Naruto con serenidad.

— ¿Tú... tú? —Se sorprende Hinata llena de indignación—.¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes que estar loco! ¿Qué han hecho de Sasuke? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Ven conmigo. Lo sabrás todo con tiempo y con calma. ¡Sasuke está donde debe estar!

…

—Patrón... Patrón... ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo está? Poco a poco, volviendo con esfuerzo del profundo y doloroso letargo, abre Sasuke los ojos tratando de mirar en la oscuridad que le rodea. Es casi completa en aquella especie de cueva, apenas ventilada por un pequeño ojo de buey, redondo y alto. El suelo es húmedo y viscoso, de las paredes cuelgan cadenas herrumbrosas, mazos de cuerdas, y se amontonan en los rincones los desechos de la carga. El aire es fétido y espeso, cargado de salitre y de moho...

—Suigetsu, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, patrón. Nos pescaron a todos. A usted en la Capitanía General. A nosotros, allí mismo, en la taberna del Gascón, nos echaron el guante...

—Y ahora, ¿dónde estamos?

—En la cala del _Kaima_...

— ¿El _Kaima_! Pero, ¿por qué estamos en el _Kaima_?

—Parece que lo mandaron a buscarnos desde _Uzushiogakure_ , y bien cargado de polizontes...

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—En otra bodega, digo yo que estarán... A usted y a mí, como nos resistimos...

— ¡A mí no me dieron tiempo de nada: ni de resistirme! Pero si están todos aquí, ¿qué es del _Luzbel_! ¿Qué es de Hinata? ¡Ah, canallas!

—Por la señora Hinata no pase usted cuidado... A ella no va a pasarle nada...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabes, imbécil? ¡Buenos son éstos! ¡Tengo que gritar, que protestar, tengo que saber a dónde han llevado a Hinata! ¡Si creen que van a poder tratarla como a una mujer cualquiera...!

—En el Kaima ha llegado uno que ya les dirá cómo tienen que tratarla: don Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki... Mientras nos traían, oí decir que ese señorón era su cuñado...

Sasuke se ha puesto de pie con esfuerzo gigante, a pesar de sus ligaduras. La cuerda que ataba su pies ha saltado, dejando en los tobillos su huella cárdena. Agitando la cabeza como un tigre, se yergue y balbucea fuera de sí:

— ¿Naruto? ¡Maldito! ¿Ha sido Naruto quien...?

—Yo no digo que fuera don Naruto... Digo que él llego en este guardacostas, y que iba para el _Luzbel_ cuando nos echaron la zarpa...

— ¡Yo sí se! ¡Ha sido él... él...!

— ¡Llegan, patrón! —Advierte Suigetsu—. ¡Cuidado! En efecto, hay un rumor de pasos tras la puerta, que es abierta de pronto, y alguien empuja violentamente un pequeño cuerpo que Sasuke reconoce de inmediato y que le obliga a exclamar imperioso, una vez que la pesada puerta de hierro ha vuelto a cerrarse:

—Karin, ¿dónde está tu ama? ¿Dónde está?

—Quedó en el barco, patrón... Quedó con el señor Naruto...

— ¿Con el señor Naruto?

—Llegó cuando el ama estaba discutiendo con los soldados... Llegó corriendo y se abrazaron...

— ¡Se abrazaron! —repite Sasuke mordiendo las palabras.

—Sí, patrón. Él dijo: "Al fin, mi pobre Hinata", y ella se le abrazó llorando...

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! —rechaza Sasuke como si le desgarrasen el alma.

—Ya le dije, patrón —comenta Suigetsu con amarga calma—. Por el ama no pase usted cuidado... A ella no van a maltratarla...

…

— ¿Quieres acabar de explicarme, Naruto, por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué significa? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Hinata querida, un momento... Te lo explicaré todo, pero cálmate...

— ¡No puedo más! Llevas horas sin acabar de hablarme claro. Cien veces te he pedido que me expliques. Dijiste que eras tú quien había hecho esto. ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero saber por qué lo has hecho! ¡Quiero saber por qué me has traído aquí! Y sobre todo, ¡quiero saber dónde está Sasuke! ¿Quieres acabar de explicármelo?

—Te lo explicaré todo, pero déjame hablar. No puedo responderte a diez preguntas al mismo tiempo. ¿Quieres sentarte y escucharme?

Hinata se ha mordido los labios, suspira, y un instante calla. Están en una amplia habitación de paredes encaladas, rejas; de labrada madera y brillantes pisos de ladrillo rojo... Es una casa aislada entre jardines, en las afueras de _Kalo_ , maciza construcción que se empina, como tantas otras, en las estribaciones de la montaña, y desde cuyas ventanas abiertas se divisa el magnífico espectáculo del puerto, la bahía y el mar...

— ¿Te has propuesto enloquecerme, Naruto?

—Me he propuesto, enloquecido, remediar las consecuencias de mi pecado de incomprensión, de egoísmo, de ira, de crueldad... Es curioso y lamentable... Yo, que no me creía capaz de ser cruel, he sido despiadado, y lo he sido contigo, mi pobre Hinata...

—Si no me hablas más claro... —se impacienta Hinata.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es diáfano. Ya sé que pretenderás no entenderme, que mentirás y fingirás heroicamente, como hasta ahora lo hiciste. Ya sé que sostendrás la farsa y que tomarás, a cuenta de ella, la defensa desesperada de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Ya sé que tienes madera de santa o de mártir...

—Te equivocas totalmente, Naruto. Yo... yo...

—Tú has sido la víctima inocente. Yo cometí el crimen de arrojarte en los brazos de Sasuke; pero yo, yo solo, contra ti misma si es preciso, te libraré de ese canalla...

Naruto ha hablado, temblando la pasión en su voz, aun cuando su mirada azul sea límpida y suave. Ha querido en un momento arrancarla de aquel ambiente para él horrible, empezar la obra de reparación de su mal; pero Hinata le rechaza, relampagueantes de ira los ojos:

— ¡Sasuke no es un canalla! ¡Ni tú ni nadie dirá de él una cosa semejante delante de mí! ¿Dónde está y qué le han hecho?

—No corre ningún riesgo ni se le ha hecho aún ningún mal. Por otra parte, quiero empezar por decirte que te excuso del esfuerzo de representar el papel de esposa preocupada...

— ¡No estoy representando ningún papel! ¡No tengo ninguna queja de Sasuke!

—Si pudiera creer que dices la verdad, creo que le daría las gracias a Dios por haberme escuchado. ¡No sabes cómo he rogado desde el fondo de mi alma, qué horas de angustia he vivido desde que supe la verdad! Sí, Hinata... Sakura me dijo al fin toda la verdad...

— ¡Jesús! ¡Pero tú... tú...! ¿Has tenido calma? —se sorprende Hinata, desplomándose anonadada en la cercana butaca.

—Mi dolor y mi desilusión han hallado la serenidad necesaria... Y no es mérito... Había sufrido tanto, había llegado a imaginar lo peor con tanta fuerza, con tan vivos colores creía tener entre las manos el horror de un engaño... De un engaño de otra índole, compréndeme. Sí, Hinata, he estado loco, ciego, desesperado... Sólo demente pude creer que tú, tan pura, tan altiva, habías sido capaz de entregarte así... Perdóname, Hinata, he sido un insensato... Si te acosé, si me revolví contra ti sin piedad, si me convertí en una fiera, fue porque creí que Sakura era la culpable... la única culpable...

—Pero, Naruto... —intenta protestar Hinata totalmente confusa.

—Y no culpable como es, en realidad, de un pecado de egoísmo, de ligereza imperdonable... No culpable como lo ha sido... como una niña demasiado mimada, capaz de arrojar sobre ti el fardo de todas las responsabilidades, sino culpable de otro, como una verdadera mujer adúltera y liviana... Sufría tanto yo mismo, que me era imposible medir el sufrimiento de los demás. Por eso te precipité al abismo, por eso te arrojé en brazos de ese salvaje...

— ¡Óyeme, Naruto! —trata de detener Hinata aquel torrente de explicaciones que todavía no alcanza a comprender en su verdadero sentido.

—Te oiré en seguida, pero déjame acabar. Fui más que injusto, llegué a ser inhumano. Y contigo... contigo, que es lo que me duele más hondo, que es lo que me reprocho más... Contigo, para quien sólo debiera yo tener gratitud, reverencia... ¡Oh!, no diré ninguna palabra que no debas escuchar; pero lo sé todo y no quiero ni debo ocultártelo. Lo sé todo, y me pondría de rodillas para pedirte que no te avergonzaras, porque el amor no puede avergonzar a nadie, y no ha habido sobre mi vida nada más hermoso que ese amor que tú supiste darme...

— ¡Calla, Naruto, calla...!

Se ha levantado, encendidas las mejillas, trémulos los labios, sintiendo que la tierra vacila bajo sus pies, que giran las paredes mientras golpea en sus sienes la sangre. Es una indescriptible mezcla de horror, de vergüenza, de angustia... un ansia de morir para luego resucitar sin aquel pasado, mientras él sonríe como si recogiese una flor:

—Gracias, Hinata... Gracias y perdón... Son las dos únicas palabras que frente a ti debo pronunciar...

— ¡Sakura... Sakura... Sakura te ha dicho...! —tartamudea Hinata como obsesionada.

—Me ha dicho toda la verdad, ya te lo dije antes...

— ¡Ella no es capaz de decir la verdad! —estalla Hinata sin poderse contener—. ¡Es una hipócrita, una embustera, una infame! ¡Es la más vil y más cobarde...!

—Es quizá todo eso, pero me ha dicho la verdad... la verdad que te limpia y te salva, mientras a ella la obliga a bajar la cabeza frente a ti y frente a mí mismo. Porque comprenderás que no puedo verla igual, que no puedo apreciarla igual, y ella lo sabe. Mi ilusión por ella ha muerto, mi fe en la diafanidad de su alma se ha roto en pedazos aunque va a darme un hijo...

Hinata se ha mordido la lengua, se ha mordido los labios, ha callado destrozándose, como si para callar tuviese que clavarse las uñas en la conciencia y en las entrañas... pero ha callado... Ha callado detenida por el impacto de aquella palabra... Ha callado, trémula ante aquella otra vida que se anuncia, y ha vuelto a caer cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Quiere oír hasta el final lo que sabe Naruto, pues está bien segura de que Sakura sólo habló a medias. A fuerza de sufrir, ya casi no puede pensar, y oye, como a través de muchos velos, aquellas palabras de Naruto, que le suenan estúpidas, ingenuas, trágicamente ridículas, en la emoción de aquella alma otra vez engañada. Y al fin, apremia:

— ¡Habla, Naruto, habla! ¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura?

—No repetiré cosas que sabes, cosas que yo había olvidado... He sido torpe y ciego, pero quiero que sepas que durante las horas de este viaje, con la mirada fija en las estrellas, no pensé sino en ti, con el alma desgarrada por el dolor del mal que te había hecho... Que me perdone tu pudor de mujer honesta, de mujer dignísima, de mujer inmaculada... Tu hermana me lo contó todo: sus celos, su miedo, la forma infantil pero infame, inconsciente pero baja, con que urdió alrededor tuyo los supuestos amores de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... Cómo ilusionó a esa pobre bestia...

— ¡No hables así de Sasuke! —Se enardece Hinata ante el procaz insulto—. ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Cállate!

—Tienes derecho a enfurecerte, a insultarme... Tienes hasta el deber de defenderlo, ya que por mi culpa, por mi enorme culpa, y por la culpa lamentable de Sakura, ese hombre es tu marido, es tu esposo ante Dios y ante los hombres, es tu dueño y compañero del alma... Para romper el lazo que te ata a Sasuke sería necesario que el matrimonio no se hubiera realizado...

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla!—se desespera Hinata.

—Perdóname, pero es indispensable que yo lo sepa... ¿Pudiste resistir? Para poder librarte de él...

— ¡No tienes que librarme! ¡No tienes que meterte en mi vida! ¡No tienes que hacer nada! ¡Devuélveme a Sasuke, Naruto, devuélveme a Sasuke!

Grito del corazón, estallido del alma, torrente salvaje de un sentimiento real, oculto aun para ella misma, son aquellas palabras que han brotado de los labios de Hinata, y un instante, Naruto Uchiha retrocede desconcertado, para serenarse casi en seguida creyendo comprender...

—Tal vez no tengo ya derecho a pedirte que confíes en mí, pero de todos modos, por tu propio bien, te pido que lo hagas. Todo cuanto he hecho es por ti, para ti, para librarte, para librarte, para rescatarte... Que no te ciegue el rencor en este momento...

—No es rencor, estás completamente equivocado... Pero Sasuke no es el hombre que imaginas. Además, es mi esposo y no hay nada más que averiguar...

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tienes por él el sentimiento normal de una esposa?

— ¡No estoy tratando de decirte sino que nos dejes en paz!

—Tendría gracia si fuese verdad —apostilla Naruto con cierta amargura; pero reaccionando de inmediato, rechaza—: No, Hinata, no puedes engañarme... Sakura me dijo la verdad... la verdad que tú no has negado: Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ no era para ti más que un extraño. Ahora, tu herida es demasiado profunda, lo sé, y tú eres de madera heroica. De otro modo, no hubieras resistido ni por amor a tu hermana ni por amor a mí...

— ¡No hables más de eso! —repudia Hinata con ira.

—También comprendo que tu amor haya adquirido tintes de odio. Hemos sido inhumanos, pero, ¿por qué accediste a esa boda? ¡Ninguna mujer en el mundo hubiera soportado tanto! ¿Cómo es posible que llegaras...?

—Ibas a matar a Sasuke, a mi hermana... Tus razones eran a filo de cuchillo...

— ¡Yo no quería sino arrancar la verdad a quien la supiera! ¿Por qué no hablaste? Procedí como un loco, pero fue porque las circunstancias me enloquecieron. Cuando te vi aceptar a Sasuke, tuve que pensar que lo amabas, que lo habías amado o que habías cometido un pecado de amor, y, en ese caso, tal vez no era yo el que podía imponerte el castigo de ese matrimonio desigual, pero era justo... Al menos, comprende mi buena intención, no te revuelvas contra mí de esa manera...

—Bueno; pero, en realidad, no respondes jamás a mi pregunta: ¿dónde está Sasuke?

—Ven aquí, a esta ventana. Mira allá, en el puerto, en el mar, cerca del Fuerte... ¿Qué ves?

—Un guardacostas... Un guardacostas con la bandera de Konoha...

—El _Kaima_ , primer centinela de las costas del Remolino para combatir el contrabando y otras actividades en las que Sasuke no tiene muy limpias las manos... Son pecados veniales, pero de ellos tuve que valerme... Ahí está Sasuke...

— ¿En el _Kaima_? ¿Detenido? ¿Preso?

—Reclamado por el Gobernador del Remolino para ir a _Uzushiogakure_ a dar cuenta de varias acusaciones por las que se pidió su extradición al Gobierno Colonial _Umigakurense_ de _Taro_...

— ¿Lo has denunciado tú... tú...? ¿Lo has acusado de...?

—De lo único que podía acusarlo. Hice lo posible y lo imposible por rescatarte cuando supe la verdad, agravada por la circunstancia de una enfermedad que, según cierto doctor Mitokado, estabas sufriendo...

—Naruto, ese barco se va... ¡Se va llevándose a Sasuke! —se angustia Hinata.

—Naturalmente. A Sasuke y a todos los tripulantes de su barco...

— ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡A él le llevan allá, y yo... yo...!

—Nosotros saldremos mañana o pasado, en un barco que reúna para ti las comodidades necesarias.

— ¡Oh, no, no! ¿Sin verle? ¿Sin hablarle? ¡Haz que detengan ese barco! ¡Salgamos nosotros también inmediatamente!

—Inmediatamente no es posible. Te dije mañana o pasado, porque es cuando se espera aquí un barco de pasajeros y...

—El _Luzbel_ está listo.

—Ya veo que eres implacable. En fin, si te empeñas regresaremos en el _Luzbel_ tan pronto como consiga tripulación con qué hacerlo a la mar.

— ¿Dónde están los muchachos de Sasuke? Suigetsu puede guiarlo... y Karin... ¿Por qué me la arrancaron de las manos? ¿Por qué permitiste que esos hombres se la llevaran?

—No le han hecho nada. La tripulación entera del Luzbel ha sido apresada y viaja con su patrón en el guardacostas que viste alejarse. La niña figuraba como grumete del _Luzbel_ , y a peores cosas estará acostumbrada. No vas a decirme que siendo sirvienta de Sasuke...

—Sasuke es bondadoso con esa niña, generoso y humano con cuantos dependen de él —defiende Hinata vivamente—. En el _Luzbel_ no he presenciado una sola crueldad, mientras que en tus tierras de _Mangekyō_... Mejor es que me calle, Naruto, pero, en realidad, tú no sabes nada, no puedes comprender nada... Quién es Sasuke... cómo es Sasuke...

—Admirable, ¿verdad? —apunta Naruto con fina ironía.

—Sí. Aunque no puedas creerlo, aunque no quieras comprenderlo, has dicho la palabra justa: admirable...

—No te conocía como actriz, Hinata. Encuentro muy sutil y muy femenina tu forma de venganza. Tu apología de las virtudes de ese canalla, de ese salvaje...

— ¡Sasuke no es un canalla ni un salvaje! —Se encrespa Hinata francamente airada—, ¡Sasuke es el mejor hombre que he conocido!

—Hinata, ¿hasta dónde vas a llegar? Entiendo que debes estar loca, trastornada. Eres otra, sí... eres otra, de pies a cabeza has cambiado. Todo ha cambiado en ti, hasta ese traje de colorines, absurdo, impropio en una mujer de tu linaje, aun cuando con él te veas hermosa, como si con tu desdén y tu belleza quisieras castigarme. Hazlo, puedes hacerlo. ¡Lo merezco por no haber comprendido tu amor, por no haberte sabido, amar!

Naruto Uchiha se ha acercado a Hinata con ademán apasionado, pero ella retrocede, y la luz que un instante ardiera en los ojos de él, se diluye, como se apaga una ilusión fugaz... Y después de mirarla, mueve la cabeza, como frente a una verdad que le desconcertara:

—Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte si amas a Sasuke?

— ¿Amarle...? No lo sé... pero es igual... Él no me quiere a mí, no me querrá jamás...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Indaga Naruto sorprendido y confuso— Entonces, cuanto hizo... ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Hinata ha vuelto a apretar los labios, ha entornado de nuevo los párpados, y un instante su rostro recuerda al de aquella otra Hinata sufrida, resignada, encadenada a su obligación de callar. Pero es sólo un instante... La mujer nueva vuelve a aparecer y hay una mueca ambigua en sus frescos labios, al comentar:

— ¿Qué puede importarte lo que él y yo sintamos? La verdad es que no tengo ninguna queja contra Sasuke. Bien o mal, me lo diste, me lo impusiste como esposo. Por una u otra razón, le juré lealtad al pie del altar, y yo todavía les concedo valor a mis juramentos.

—Está bien. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por reparar una falta, por sacarte del infierno en que creí haberte sepultado, y ahora resulta que tu infierno te agrada...

—Cuando me arrojaste a él, hubiera preferido la muerte cien veces a aquel sentirme arrebatada por los brazos de Sasuke—recuerda Hinata apasionada—. El peor de los suplicios, la más terrible de las agonías eran para mí más deseables que aquel hombre que me arrastraba, a través de los caminos y a través de los mares, como puede arrastrar su conquista un vándalo. Entre las cuatro paredes de la cabina del _Luzbel_ , lloré y supliqué, desgarrándome el cuerpo y el alma, pidiéndole a Dios que me enviara la muerte repentina. Si entonces hubieras corrido detrás de mí, si un verdadero sentimiento de justicia y de piedad humana te hubiese hecho seguirnos, detenernos, habría besado las huellas de tus pasos. Pero todo tiene en este mundo su momento, su hora, su oportunidad...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —se lamenta Naruto.

—Debemos pensar en el mal que hacemos, antes de hacerlo... Las reparaciones suelen llegar, como esta tuya, demasiado tarde y haciendo todavía más daño del que hizo el propio mal. ¿Comprendes ahora?

—Tengo que comprender. Has hablado muy claro —acepta Naruto dolido. Y en tono de fina ironía, observa—: Supongo que no te servirá de nada que te presente mis excusas, que te diga que siento con toda mi alma haber interrumpido tu idilio primitivo con Sasuke en esa mugre de barquichuelo...

—Muchas veces la mugre está en los palacios, y hay luz de sol hasta en las humildes tablas del _Luzbel_ —reprueba Hinata con altivez—. Gracias a Dios, soy otra, Naruto. Soy la mujer de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , o de Sasuke _no_ _Kami_ como yo lo llamo. Y como soy su esposa y sé que le has acusado con crueldad, de pecados veniales, cuando él podría acusar a otros de pecados más graves, y no lo hace... Como le supongo perseguido y maltratado injustamente una vez más, no tengo más que un anhelo: estar junto a él, volar a su lado, defenderle de las acusaciones que se le hagan, luchar a su lado por su vida y por su libertad... Si de veras quieres hacer algo por mí, contrata tripulantes y déjame ir inmediatamente a donde él está...

— ¡Serás complacida! —Accede Naruto con ofendida dignidad—. Voy a realizar esas diligencias que reclamas... Nos haremos a la mar en tu maravilloso barco, y procuraré que sea cuanto antes...

— ¿Es lo único que te agradeceré con toda mi alma! Desde la puerta, se ha vuelto Naruto, ha mirado de nuevo a Hinata, sintiendo que su repentina rabia se derrite en dolor, en angustia, en la sutil amargura del fracaso, y desborda en una breve flor de ironía:

—Gracias, por recordarme una vez más que fui inoportuno y torpe... ¡A tus pies, Hinata!

…

— ¡Cuidado, Karin! Ven al lado mío... quítate de en medio. Si te atrapa una de esas cajas, no vas a hacer el cuento...

— ¿Qué es esto, Sasuke? —pregunta Suigetsu consternado.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea más que una tormenta?

Barrido por el viento, sacudido por las gigantes olas de un mar espeso, envuelto en el violento azote de un repentino temporal, cruje el _Kaima_ , estremecido desde la quilla hasta la punta del palo de mesana...

— ¡Pero qué clase de temporal! Claro que peores los hemos barajado, pero no en este viejo balde de hojalata.

Suigetsu habla mirando a Sasuke, aguardando con ansia mal disimulada su opinión, su respuesta, pero el patrón del _Luzbel_ no parece tener intención de contestarle. Visiblemente inquieto. Suigetsu comenta:

¡Ya no oigo ni las máquinas de este maldito cubo! ¿Las oyes tú, Sasuke?

—No; hace rato que pararon. Parece que estamos al garete... y también que nos hubiéramos desviado, pues si hubiésemos ido en línea recta, ya estaríamos frente a _Uzushiogakure_.

— ¿Quiere decir que hemos perdido el rumbo? —En ese momento, un violento golpe de mar inclina el buque y, espantado, Suigetsu inquiere—: ¿Oíste? ¿Qué fue eso?

—La hélice fuera del agua... —explica Sasuke con impasible calma.

— ¡Estamos al garete! ¡Podemos hundirnos...! ¿No me oyes? ¡Podemos hundirnos!

— ¡Ojalá! Después de todo, sería un modo como otro cualquiera de acabar...

— ¡No! ¡No! —protesta Suigetsu espantado—. ¡Yo no soy un cobarde, sabes que no soy cobarde, Sasuke, pero no quiero morir aquí atrapado, enjaulado como una rata! ¡Si vamos a hundimos, que nos suelten al menos! ¡Abran! ¡Abran! ¡Sáquenos de esta ratonera! ¡No nos dejen morir aquí! ¡Abran!

Enloquecido por un pánico que es también desesperación y rabia, ha acudido Suigetsu a la puerta de la bodega empujándola, golpeándola con los pies, mientras, verde de espanto, Karin se abraza a Sasuke que, muda e inmóvil, contempla a su compañero con amargo gesto...

Dos hombres han aparecido en la puerta... El marinero que hace las veces de guardián y un joven oficial que mira duramente a los apresados, e interpela:

— ¿Quién grita aquí

— ¡Yo! ¡No queremos morir aplastados, encerrados en una ratonera!

—Perfectamente... Desátalo, llévalo arriba y ponlo a trabajar... ¿Y tú? —El oficial se ha encarado con Sasuke, y en el aire se cruzan, como dos aceros, las dos duras y oscuras miradas—. ¿Tú no gritas? ¿No protestas? ¿No tienes miedo de morir aquí como una rata?

—No tengo miedo de nada... ¡Déjeme, si quiere!

— ¡Puedo cruzarte la cara por insolente! Pero no, desátalo... Es una lástima que se pierdan esos brazos, cuando hacen tanta falta arriba. Hazlo trabajar hasta que reviente, y si se revira contra ti, dispárale y cuida tú mismo de vigilarlo, porque me respondes con tu vida de lo que él haga...

Han caído al fin las cuerdas que sujetan a Sasuke. Un instante se frota los brazos entumecidos, las muñecas amoratadas. De pronto, un violento golpe de mar entra por las escotillas, bañando las bodegas... El _Kaima_ ha temblado como si fuese a partirse en dos, corren todos enloquecidos, resbalando por las estrechas escaleras de hierro, inundadas a cada golpe de mar... Llevando a Karin como un fardo, trepa Sasuke el último... Ha respirado a pleno pulmón; el agua enfurecida le azota el rostro, le envuelve, le baña... Agarrado a una escotilla, puede mirar al fin sobre la cubierta barrida por las olas... El mar se hincha en marejadas como montañas, sopla el viento con furia de huracán, negro está el cielo, y apenas se ve la luz de los faroles furiosamente bamboleados...

— ¡Otro hombre al agua! —Grita la voz patética de un marinero—. ¡Capitán... Capitán...!

— ¡El capitán está herido! —advierte el oficial. Y alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Timonel... Timonel...!

— ¡Timonel al agua! —avisa una voz lejana.

Sasuke ha avanzado arrastrándose entre la furia de los elementos, agarrándose a los salientes, a los cables, a las tablas, protegiendo a la muchacha que tiembla abrazada a él, resistiendo el azote de las olas que a cada instante amenazan con arrastrarle... Guiado por un instinto más fuerte que su voluntad, ha llegado hasta el puente de mando...Un hombre, con la cabeza rota, yace al pie del timón cuya rueda gira al garete... El oficial se inclina sobre el herido, y luego se alza mirando al hombre que acaba de llegar, para preguntarle:

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Y usted, ¿qué hace? Coja el timón... Hay rocas cerca... ¡Vamos a estrellamos! ¿No lo ve? ¡Vamos a zozobrar!

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero no soy piloto! —Se desespera el oficial—, ¡Tome usted el timón! ¡Haga algo...!

— ¡Qué echen a andarlas máquinas!

—No funcionan ya. ¡Hay agua en las calderas!

— ¿Y las velas?

—No soy marino, no sé nada... Los que podían saber, han caído. ¡Yo ni siquiera sé dónde estamos!

Las manos de Sasuke se han aferrado al timón, desviando el choque inminente. Sus ojos otean el horizonte oscuro, se alzan luego hasta la bitácora que sobre su cabeza se balancea, y se yergue como tomando una determinación instantánea:

— ¡Junte a los hombres que puedan trabajar! ¡Que cierren las escotillas, que achiquen el agua! —Y alzando la voz entre el estruendo de la tempestad, grita—: ¡Suigetsu... Juugo... Kimimaro...! ¿Dónde están? ¡Aquí... Pronto!

— ¡Aquí estamos, patrón! —responde Suigetsu, acercándose.

— ¡Levanten una vela pequeña a proa! ¡Sosténganla esquivando el aire! ¡Hay que tomar otro rumbo, aunque sea embistiendo la tempestad! Suigetsu, toma el mando de los que van a la vela. Juugo, a las bombas... ¡Haz achicar el agua!

Como un delfín, salta el _Kaima_ sobre las olas; como un escualo, esquiva el golpe de los vientos, desviándose de las cercanas rocas amenazantes... El viento huracanado se arremolina sobre su única vela de proa, dándole fuerzas de gigante, y un relámpago rasga las nubes oscuras, iluminando al hombre que va al timón, con la luz cárdena del rayo...

…

—Lo siento en el alma, Hinata, pero el puerto está cerrado por la tempestad y no hay permiso de salida para ningún barco...

— ¡Oh! ¿Y el barco en que fue Sasuke? —indaga Hinata con visible ansiedad.

—Bueno... figúrate... Si han apurado la marcha, puede que se hayan librado del temporal...

— ¿Y si no han podido llegar al Remolino, si esa tormenta de que hablas les ha azotado en el mar?

—Sería lamentable, pero no creo que debas desesperarte hasta ese extremo. Supongo que Sasuke no tendrá miedo de un temporal.

— ¡Sasuke no tiene miedo de nada ni de nadie! —se exalta Hinata.

— ¡Está bien, exaltemos a Sasuke! —apostilla Naruto impaciente—. Una razón más para que te tranquilices. Al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a un par de días de retraso.

—Que serán de cárcel para Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente que estará detenido, puesto que va sometido a un proceso, pero no te sofoques tanto... tampoco es la primera vez que Sasuke está en la cárcel. Yo mismo lo saqué de ella, y esos días de encierro que le ahorré en forma gratuita, sólo por buena voluntad, no es nada del otro mundo que ahora me los pague.

— ¿Lo sacaste tú de la cárcel?

—Sí. ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? Yo tuve un hermoso sentimiento hacia Sasuke... Lo quise desde niño, contra toda la voluntad de mi madre, contra todas las circunstancias adversas, y en aquel famoso viaje que hicimos juntos a Konoha, mientras apoyado en la barandilla de la borda contemplaba la tierra que me vio nacer, alejándose hasta perderse en la distancia, no tenía más que un pensamiento: Sasuke... No tenía más que un deseo: volver para buscar a Sasuke... No tenía más que una determinación inquebrantable: hallar a Sasuke al regreso para compartir con él cuanto tenía, para hacerlo realmente mi hermano...

— ¿Eso querías, Naruto?

—Lo quería y lo procuré con toda mi alma. Si recuerdas un poco los primeros días que pasó él en _Mangekyō_ , hallarás la corroboración de mis palabras. ¡Con qué alegría, con qué ilusión, con qué puro sentimiento de justicia y de fraternidad quise entonces estrecharlo en mis brazos y darle cuanto la vida le había negado! Pero fue como darle calor a una serpiente, como acariciar con la mano desnuda a un alacrán, porque en él no había más que odio, rencor, veneno, y tuve que reconocer que tenía razón mi madre cuando tantas veces me dijo temblando por mí: "Guárdate de Sasuke, Naruto, de él han de venirte todos los males"...

— ¿Todos los males?

La palabra ha temblado en los labios de Hinata. Acaso, por un instante, comprende a Naruto, se acerca a su corazón atormentado, y quizás también buscar sorprendida, en el fondo de su propia alma, aquel sentimiento que durante años enteros la llenara, aquel sentimiento extrañamente desvanecido que es ahora un helado montón de cenizas: su amor, su loco amor por Naruto, en cuyos labios suenan ahora las palabras destilando la hiel de una amargura antes desconocida:

— ¿Piensas que Sasuke no me ha hecho bastante mal?

—No creo que te haya hecho ningún mal voluntario. No creo que te odie. Tú, en cambio...

—Me odió siempre, Hinata —corta tajante Naruto—. Me odió siempre, aunque yo no quisiera comprenderlo, aunque cerrara los ojos para no ver en sus pupilas el rencor, por un daño que en realidad yo no le había causado... ¡Me odia por rico, por dichoso, por mimado, por tener una madre amorosa y un hogar feliz! Me odia por bien nacido, y siempre me odiará, haga yo lo que haga. Esa es la amarga verdad de la que yo no quería enterarme...

— ¡Qué injusto eres con Sasuke! ¡Qué injusto y qué ciego! Con él, todos estábamos equivocados, Naruto. Es bueno, es noble, es generoso...

— ¡Calla! Tú sí que estás ciega. ¿Qué ha podido hacer para deslumbrarte, o por qué finges y mientes como lo haces? ¿Con qué sortilegio, con qué brebaje, con qué filtro ha podido robarte él alma?

— ¿Por qué no piensas que fue sólo con su bondad?

— ¿Bondad, Sasuke? No digas disparates. Si hubieras visto lo que yo he visto... ¿Cómo piensas que hice para acusarlo? Yo no inventé los cargos, los hallé con sólo buscar un poco, y hay de todo en su desdichada carrera: piratería, contrabando, riñas tumultuarias, hombres heridos o golpeados... Se le acusa de jugador, de pendenciero, de borracho... En _Mokuzu_ secuestró a una niña...

— ¿Qué? —se alarma Hinata. Y como comprendiendo—: ¡Karin!

—Karin... Luego es verdad. ¡Es uno de los cargos que no había podido probarse! Por eso quedó libre, pero las acusaciones llegaron hasta el Remolino. Se llevó una muchacha de la cabaña de sus parientes, hiriendo y golpeando a cuantos quisieron impedir que se la llevara...

— ¡Sus verdugos! —salta Hinata sin poderse contener—. Si hubieras escuchado a Karin, si hubieras visto y oído de sus labios la historia desgarradora de su infancia, sabrías que Sasuke no hizo sino rescatarla, liberarla, y bien poco castigo dio a los miserables que la explotaban. Si son como esa todas sus infamias, si esos son todos los crímenes de que le acusan...

—Ya veo que no le faltará la mejor abogada, la que mira el mundo a través de sus ojos.

—Acaso dijiste más verdad de la que piensas, Naruto. Sasuke me enseñó a mirar el mundo con otros ojos.

—Y, en cambio, cerró los tuyos, los verdaderos, los ojos que me amaban. ¿Por qué se encienden tus mejillas como si el solo pensamiento te avergonzara? ¿Por qué? ¡Hinata, mi vida!

— ¡No me hables de ese modo, Naruto! ¡No me mires de esa manera!

—Ya sé lo que piensas: que soy el esposo de tu hermana...

—Aunque sólo eso pensara, sería lo bastante...

— ¿De veras? ¡Dichosa tú que, con una consideración, puedes borrar un sentimiento! —Venciendo su resistencia, Naruto ha tomado las manos de Hinata, la ha obligado a mirarle cara a cara, buscando con inútil anhelo un chispazo de amor en aquellos grandes ojos casi translúcidos—. Sé que nunca me mostrarás tus verdaderos sentimientos, sé que nunca dejarás hablar a tu corazón...

— ¡Sólo con el corazón te he estado hablando!

—No luches más, no te esfuerces... Digas lo que digas, no vas a convencerme. Frente a mi torpeza, callaste diez años... Y seguirás callando... —Con gesto de vencido, Naruto va hacia la ventana, mira a través de los cristales y se vuelve luego para mirar a Hinata, mientras deja caer, como en un trémolo de angustia, las palabras—: La tempestad está amainando... El ciclón ha debido desviarse...

— ¿Había un ciclón? ¡Un ciclón que sin duda azotó al guardacostas!

—Confío en que haya podido escapar. Voy a pasar un cable al Remolino preguntando. Si el tiempo sigue mejorando saldremos esta noche o mañana, y tendrás amplia ocasión de demostrarle a Sasuke que eres una esposa fiel y ejemplar.

— ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haberlo jurado al pie del altar! —se yergue Hinata altiva. Luego, cambiando a un tono suplicante, murmura—: Naruto, ¿y si yo te suplicara, si yo te pidiera de rodillas que retirases esa acusación?

—Ya no está en mis manos retirarla, Hinata —explica Naruto con tristeza—. Pedí estricta justicia, apreté los tornillos, moví hasta el fondo la palanca de la ley, y la ley está en marcha. Pero no te preocupes, pues si Sasuke es como tú dices, saldrá bien librado. Por fortuna, no soy yo quien tiene qué juzgarlo, pero puedes estar segura de que estamos en paz. ¡Daño por daño! Ahora voy a complacerte, Hinata, voy a tratar de ultimar nuestro viaje.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, he aquí el capítulo, pude terminarlo en los días que estuve de viaje. Espero les haya gustado. En esta oportunidad no voy a responder a sus reviews, por motivos que expliqué al principio, no me hallo de mucho ánimo. Dos pérdidas tan pocos días.

Subí este capítulo, porque creo que tardé demasiado y no era justo dejarlos esperar otra semana más.

Los quiero, nos leemos en cuanto vuelva a actualizar...

 _Lis_.


	11. SEGUNDA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

* * *

Hola meus amores, ¿Cómo me les va? Yo estoy feliz, si ya leyeron el aviso sabrán las razones. Hoy les traiga el capítulo 4 de la segunda parte, espero que les guste.

Ya saben que la historia se divide en tres, este es el penúltimo de la segunda titulada: Hinata, ya se acerca la recta final con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_.

Como siempre, espero disfruten de la lectura, pido disculpas si encuentran algún error, es que últimamente estoy algo distraída, de igual modo, nos leemos al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **HINATA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Desviado cien kilómetros de la ruta que debieran seguir para llegar a _Uzushiogakure_ , sacudido aún por las recias marejadas en la que las ráfagas secundarias de un ciclón lo han envuelto durante muchas horas, lleva el _Kaima_ su azarosa marcha por los oscuros mares encrespados... Roto, desarbolado, con las bodegas aún mediadas de agua, con la maquinaria inútil, navega, no obstante, con extraña precisión, impulsado por su única vela de proa, guiado por las recias y expertas manos de aquel que a los veintiséis años es el más audaz navegante de aquellas aguas. Atento al ruido, alzando de cuando en cuando la cabeza para mirar la bitácora que se balancea sobre la rueda del timón, duro y alerta como si se hubiera hecho de piedra para las horas de la ruda batalla, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ parece sólo atento a la marcha del barco... Por la cubierta que aún bañan las olas, agarrándose a las paredes, se acerca un hombre hasta su lado, y Sasuke interpela:

— ¿Qué pasa, Suigetsu, por qué dejaste la vela?

—Está en buenas manos. Juugo y Kimimaro, están con ella, y como la tormenta va amainando, pensé que podías necesitar relevo... ¿Sabes que el capitán está mal herido? ¿Que el timonel y el primer piloto se fueron al agua? ¿Que el único que manda a bordo es el _oficialito_ ese que vino a prendernos, que de marino no tiene nada? —mostró su sonrisa afilada el segundo del _Luzbel_.

—Sí, Suigetsu, sé perfectamente todo eso.

—El barco está, como quien dice, en nuestras manos. Y si no es por nosotros, anoche naufragamos, nos hubiéramos estrellado contra las rocas de La Tortuga, habríamos encallado en un bajo, o quizás hubiésemos caído en el centro del huracán...

—Sí, Suigetsu, sé eso. Ve a atender a tu trabajo. Suigetsu ha vacilado. Sobre los montes de la isla Tortuga, el viento ha barrido las nubes, y asoma con tono sonrosado la primera luz del alba. Sasuke consulta de nuevo la brújula, y después ordena:

—Dentro de media hora cambiará el viento. Mira a ver si pueden alzar otra vela en el palo que queda intacto, para que viremos cuando el tiempo cambie.

— ¡Y podremos irnos hasta el fin del mundo! —se alboroza Suigetsu con la esperanza a duras penas contenida—. Si me autorizas, yo me encargo de limpiar el guardacostas de los pocos que nos están estorbando... ¡Con ellos no podemos llegar muy lejos... nos denunciarán!

—No, Suigetsu, no vamos a matar a nadie.

—Pero Sasuke, esta es la oportunidad, la única oportunidad que tienes y que tenemos todos. ¡Pon proa al continente, desembarcamos en _Nanakuza_ , y ahí que nos busquen!

—No, Suigetsu, no vamos a escapar. —Y en tono autoritario, ordena—: ¡Levanta la otra vela, Suigetsu, haz lo que te mando!

—Está bien, patrón. Por ti, no por mí lo decía. Yo no tengo juicios ni cargos, a mí no pueden hacerme nada, pero tú eres muy tonto con volver a meterte en la boca del lobo...

—Ve a lo que te he mandado, Suigetsu. Vamos a virar. ¡En _Uzushiogakure_ debe estarme esperando una dama a la que quiero volver a ver, pague por ello el precio que pague!

Conteniendo el gesto rebelde, obedece Suigetsu a la voz de Sasuke. Su figura se encoge, se aleja desvaneciéndose en la estrecha cubierta mojada, mientras por el lado contrario de la caseta del timón otro hombre aparece, los ojos como brazas, el rostro pálido y demudado. De una ojeada parece medir de pies a cabeza al recio hombretón que ahora sólo parece atento a llevar el barco. En el suelo, a su lado, envuelto en su chaqueta de marino, una niña pelirroja duerme como un ángel y el rostro del joven oficial se crispa de extrañeza mirándolo, para volver luego a contemplar con temor y curiosidad al que llegó al _Kaima_ prisionero y atado... Largo rato vacila como si escogiera cuidadosamente las palabras que va a dirigirle, como si luchara entre dos temores, conteniendo con esfuerzo su ansiedad... hasta que fuerza al fin una sonrisa diplomática:

—Salimos del apuro, ¿verdad? Amainó la tormenta, y si no miro mal, lo que hay al frente de nosotros son montañas...

—El _Sanbi_ , el _Juubi_ , el _Hachi_... ¿Conoce usted la isla Tortuga?

—En este caso, lo único importante es que usted la conoce. La capital se llama _Genta_... Tengo entendido que es un puerto importante. Usted sabrá cómo nos acercamos. —De pronto, el oficial cambia su tono, y con cierta alarma, interpela con voz grave—: Oiga, ¿por qué se desvía? ¿Por qué vuelve así el barco? ¿Qué es lo que se ha propuesto? ¡Si piensa que va a burlarse de mí...!

—Cálmese, oficial, y quite la mano del revólver... Quítela, o soltaré el timón y nos iremos todos al infierno.

—Ya está quitada. Abusa usted de la situación... ¿No va a llevar el barco a _Genta_?

—Que yo sepa, no se nos ha perdido nada por allá.

—Escuche usted— parece decidirse el oficial—, yo no sé de qué está acusado ni qué cargos hay en su contra. Me he limitado a cumplir las órdenes de mis superiores arrestándolo y encargándome de su custodia en este barco hasta entregarlo a las autoridades de El Remolino. Ya sé que las cosas han cambiado... No ignoro que le debemos un favor enorme...

—Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿verdad? —Observa Sasuke con fina ironía—. Ya pasó la tormenta, ya no tiene usted miedo... estamos a la vista de una isla _Kumogakurense_... ¡Qué cómodamente cumpliría usted su misión desembarcando, refiriendo lo que ha pasado y haciéndonos trasladar a la cárcel de _Genta_! ¿Piensa que voy a, tener la candidez de entregarme de nuevo a sus sabuesos, para sufrir toda clase de vejaciones y brutalidades?

—Le prendimos en la forma usual... Tenía usted ficha de ser hombre muy peligroso —pretende disculparse el oficial, algo apurado—. Lamento de veras lo que ha pasado. Yo no tuve intención de mostrarme particularmente duro con ustedes...

—Particularmente, no, claro. Tampoco era preciso... Bastaba con la forma usual de tratar a los que caen entre las mallas de vuestras leyes sin tener influencias, blasones o fortuna. ¡Pobres gentes, pobres diablos! ¿Para qué guardamos consideraciones? ¡Vale tan poco la vida de un hombre en desgracia! La de usted mismo, oficial, ¿qué vale ahora que el barco está en mis manos? ¿Ve usted? Hemos virado... Proa al Norte... Su isla _Kumogakurense_ queda atrás... Ahora los papeles se han cambiado... Me bastaría hacer una seña a uno de mis hombres para que le arrojaran a usted de cabeza al mar...

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Juega conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que se ha propuesto?

—Nada. A lo más, ofrecerle una lección que no va usted a aprovechar. ¡Qué poco vale la vanidad de unos galones, de un titulito de oficial, cuando un hombre está frente a la desgracia!

— ¿Qué va a hacer? —Pregunta cauteloso.

—Nada. Vamos rumbo a El Remolino... Cumplirá su misión, sólo con unas horas de retraso.

— ¿A El Remolino? ¡Pero estamos muy lejos, las máquinas no funcionan! ¡No podremos llegar!

—El viento se encargará de empujamos. Llegaremos navegando a vela, que es lo único que entiende Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

—Realmente, no encuentro palabras —declara el oficial sorprendido, agradecido—. A El Remolino... ¿Cuándo piensa usted que podemos llegar?

—Estaremos en _Uzushiogakure_ mañana por la tarde, si el viento no cambia.

—Si es así, contará con nuestra gratitud más completa, y si puedo hacer algo por usted...

—Sí. Que llenen mi pipa de tabaco y ordenar que le den algo de comer a mis hombres...

Sasuke ha vuelto a mirar la bitácora, ha desviado levemente a estribor y ha extendido la ardiente mirada de sus ojos oscuros por el ancho mar que lentamente va aplacándose, mientras el sol desgarra las nubes y baña con luz dorada su frente altanera, su pecho ancho y alto, sus brazos de bíceps poderosos, su negra cabellera alborotada, sus labios que se aprietan como si no quisieran dejar escapar la clave dolorosa de su alma, la que va, sobre los vientos y los mares, hasta Hinata Hyūga...

…

—Sí, aquí enfermé... Aquí estuve a punto de morir... Aquí agonicé, y sus cuidados me salvaron...

Cruzados los brazos, el rostro con la expresión incrédula de quien escucha un inverosímil relato, oye Naruto las palabras de Hinata en aquella misma cabina del _Luzbel_ donde la vida de Hinata cambiara. Todo el dolor y toda la esperanza de las horas vividas entre aquellas paredes parecen renacer en este instante en que, juntas las manos, revive la ex-novicia las horas pasadas...

—Un triste rincón, Hinata. Me duele el alma de considerar que por mí, por culpa mía...

—No es triste para mí este rincón, Naruto.

—Si he de juzgar por tu aspecto, tendré que darte la razón. Pero no, no puedo creer lo que afirmas. Hay cosas que no caben en la razón, y la razón no puede aceptarlas. Ya sé que quieres defenderlo, que alzas entre tú y yo tu reserva como un muro de hielo, y creo adivinar por qué lo haces... No necesito pensar mucho para calcular lo que has debido sufrir entre estas paredes, el horror de vivir aquí compartiéndolo todo con un hombre que tan lejos está de tu educación y de tus costumbres... La mujer que tú eres, Hinata...

—La mujer que yo fui, Naruto, tal vez, como supones, no era capaz de comprender a Sasuke. La que actualmente soy...

— ¡Basta! —Corta Naruto impulsado por la ira—. No cambian de ese modo los corazones ni las conciencias. Tu transformación es física, exterior nada más... Estás más hermosa, más deseable, eres como una flor capaz de hacer arder los sentidos del hombre con sólo contemplarte. Pero, ¿a qué precio has logrado eso? ¿Qué sufrimiento, qué sacrificio has tenido que dar a cambio de lo que has logrado? ¿Qué es en realidad ese hombre para ti, Hinata?

—Mi esposo... Ya lo sabes...

— ¿Compartías con él esta cabina?

—No... Bueno... quiero decir... —vacila Hinata.

— ¡Por Dios te pido que me hables claro! Mientras estuviste enferma lo viste a tu lado; pero, ¿después...? Dime la verdad; no mientas, Hinata... ¡Por Dios vivo, no mientas!

—Yo estaba sola aquí... —balbucea Hinata—. Él fue para mí el mejor, el más amable y respetuoso de los amigos...

— ¡Ah! —Prorrumpe Naruto en una exclamación de triunfo—. ¿Nada más?

—Bueno, después que estuve enferma, nada más...

— ¿Y antes? Dímelo todo, Hinata. Te lo pido de rodillas, te lo suplico como un hermano, y te juro que nada de lo que me digas he de usarlo contra Sasuke, si tú no quieres que lo haga... Pero hay en tus relaciones con él algo extraño, incomprensible, algo de que necesito estar seguro, y tú no vas a negármelo. ¿Es Sasuke tu esposo en realidad? ¿Fuiste suya?

No lo sé, Naruto —duda Hinata haciendo un esfuerzo—. Mi vida se ha partido, se ha bifurcado... Todo fue distinto desde aquella noche... Hay un paréntesis de sombra y de horror que inútilmente he tratado de recordar. Fue como si muriera, como si cayera al fondo del infierno. Después fue como un lento resucitar. La mujer que fui hasta aquella noche odiaba a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ ; la otra, la que volvió a la vida entre estas paredes, la que se miró por primera vez a sí misma como mujer en el agua clara de una fuente, cuando las manos de Sasuke me inclinaron sobre aquella agua, la que aprendió de sus labios la sonrisa y de sus ojos a mirar al sol, esa mujer... esa mujer ama a Sasuke, y le pertenece. Es la verdad, Naruto, ¡toda la verdad!

Hinata ha terminado llorando, ha inclinado la frente, se ha cubierto el rostro con las manos, y permanece inmóvil, dejando resbalar aquel llanto que produce en Naruto inquietud y tortura...

— ¿Por qué lloras Hinata? ¿Por quién lloras? ¡Dime por quién son esas lágrimas!

— ¿Qué más te da? ¿No estamos listos para partir ya? ¡Pues partamos!

—Como mandes. Solamente estaba esperando el parte de la Capitanía del Puerto. Se ha mandado hacer una investigación sobre la suerte del guardacostas...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El barco en que llevaron a Sasuke no ha llegado aún a El Remolino?

—Hace una hora no había llegado. Pero no hay motivo mayor para alarmarse. Ese, y todos los barcos que estaban en la ruta del Sur, se desviaron por el temporal. Ya irán apareciendo, ya aparecerá el _Kaima..._

— ¡Si es que no ha naufragado! —Augura Hinata con exaltación y angustia—. Si algo le ha ocurrido a Sasuke en ese maldito guardacostas, si ha perdido ahí la vida, ¡no podría perdonar jamás a los culpables!

—Confío en que no haya sido la cosa tan grave, al menos para librarme de la amenaza de que no me perdones jamás —comenta Naruto con forzada calma. Y cambiando de pronto, exclama—: ¡Oh! Creo que está ahí la chalupa con los panes...

Ha ido hacia la borda, y Hinata tras él, tensa y desesperada. Pero el rápido paso de Naruto se adelanta. Un momento habla con el marinero que acaba de trepar la escala del _Luzbel_ , de una hojeada lee el parte que éste ha puesto en su mano, y se vuelve a Hinata, que llega anhelante...

—Tu Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ está a salvo. Este es un despacho cablegráfico del Teniente Ōtsutsuki, que fue el encargado de apresar a Sasuke y de llevarlo custodiado hasta entregarlo a las autoridades de El Remolino...

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice ese despacho?

— _"Kaima_ llegó a _Uzushiogakure_ tras capear temporal en La Tortuga. Capitán herido y cinco bajas tripulantes. Salvó situación, pericia Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Ruego pedir sean tenidos en cuenta servicios especiales". Y firma Itachi Miura, Teniente de Brigada especial ANBU _Umigakurenses_ en la Isla de _Taro_.

—Naruto ha leído el despacho y luego, con suave ironía, comenta—: Un largo cablegrama y una buena noticia para ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿No lo es para ti? ¿Acaso deseabas que Sasuke...?

—No, Hinata —asegura Naruto noblemente—. Contra todo cuanto he deseado, Sasuke es mi enemigo, más enemigo a cada instante, pero no deseo para él una desgracia. No puedo desearla, porque lo más amargo de todo esto es que nunca se aborrece por completo a un hermano. No podemos abominar de nuestra propia sangre, sin abominarnos nosotros mismos un poco, y sin sentir también el dolor que causamos... —Hace una pausa, y reponiéndose ofrece—: Y ahora sí, voy a cumplir tu deseo y a dar las órdenes para zarpar...

…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Usted? ¿Sola?

—Sí, Gobernador, totalmente sola. Mi pobre suegra está extenuada...

—Recibí unas líneas de ella, rogándome...

—Una audiencia más. Pero tardó usted tanto en responder... Ella estaba rendida... Logré que descansara, y tomé su lugar. Supongo que para usted es igual. —Suave, comedida, una gentil sonrisa en los frescos labios, responde Sakura a las inquietas preguntas del gobernador de El Remolino, volviéndose luego hacia su única acompañante—: Aguárdame aquí, Anko. Seguramente el señor Gobernador me hará pasar a su despacho para que hablemos un poco más...

Tobirama Senju ha vacilado. Son más de las siete de la noche, y un silencioso criado negro ha encendido las grandes lámparas del despacho, a cuya luz dorada, Sakura Hyūga y Haruno parece más bella que nunca. Sin esperar otra invitación, cruza por la puerta entornada, dejando al otro lado a la doncella acompañante.

—Realmente, mi joven señora, mucho me temo que hayamos agotado el tema esta mañana —intenta disculparse el gobernador, algo turbado—. Hablé a doña Samui con absoluta sinceridad, puse las cartas boca arriba, pero este asunto va complicándose más y más hasta llegar a ser desesperante. Además, todo parece ponerse de acuerdo para darle un tono espectacular...

—Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que cuentan? ¿Se portó Sasuke heroicamente? ¿Salvó el barco?

—Si hemos de creer a Itachi Miura, habría para condecorar al tal Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_.

— ¿Y por qué no hemos de creerlo?

—No compagina esa actitud con los cargos que se le hacen, pero basta un poco de fantasía para que la imaginación popular se desborde y la opinión pública comience a voltearse en contra nuestra, especialmente en contra de Naruto y de su hermana, la señora Hinata.

—Pero el nombre de Hinata no figura en ese proceso para nada...

— ¿Quién ignora que es ella la clave de todo este enredo? Jueces y testigos están deseando tirar de la manta. Por algo no quería yo hacer caso de las acusaciones, por algo me resistí tanto al empeño de Naruto. Pero éste puso las cosas en un terreno que no pude negarme, y ahora... ¡Ahora vaya usted a saber hasta dónde llegará el fango!

— ¿Y si yo le pidiera a usted un enorme favor personal?

—Estoy a su disposición, pero le suplico...

—Quisiera hablar a solas con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Desde luego, una entrevista absolutamente privada. ¿Por qué no me da la oportunidad?

— ¿A usted? ¿A usted, precisamente? ¿No sería encender las habladurías todavía más?

—Pero si no se entera nadie...

—Esas cosas, por mucho que quieran ocultarse... Una mujer como usted no pasa inadvertida...

—Puedo cambiar de ropa con mi doncella, aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche, taparme totalmente la cara con este chal. Yo me encargo de hacer las cosas con una discreción absoluta. Si usted me da el salvoconducto, corre de mi cuenta todo lo demás. Nadie sabrá nada. Quedará entre usted y yo, y los dos sabemos callar. —Se ha acercado a él sonriente, insinuante, envolviéndole en la vaharada de perfumes que su persona exhala, y sonríe viendo temblar las manos arrugadas—. Se lo agradeceré toda la vida, Gobernador. Estoy absolutamente segura de conseguir que las cosas cambien. Un salvoconducto, cuatro líneas suyas firmadas con su sello, y...

—Está bien. Aguarde...

El gobernador ha firmado. Todavía vacilante mira a Sakura, que sonríe triunfadora, arrebatándole casi el papel de su mano.

…

— _Uzushiogakure_... _Uzushiogakure_ , ¿verdad?

—Sí, Hinata, estamos llegando. Pero si aún tengo derecho a darte un buen consejo, si aún puedo suplicarte algo, te ruego, te pido que sigas camino para Mangekyō... Tu madre te aguarda allá... Tu hermana quedó muy angustiada... mi propia madre...

Tomando las manos de Hinata, como en un repentino arranque, ha hablado Naruto, y tiembla la súplica en su voz que se quiebra de angustia. Pero Hinata retrocede, esquivando aquellas manos y rechazando con decisión:

—No me moveré de _Uzushiogakure_ ; no me alejaré de Sasuke. Y si hay algo que de veras quieras hacer por mí, si soy yo la que aún puedo rogarte, suplicarte, implorarte algo, es justamente que me ayudes a acercarme a él esta misma noche. Es preciso que yo le vea, que yo le hable, que sepa lo que piensa y lo que siente... Tú puedes hacerlo, para mí es indispensable. ¡Creo que me volvería loca si me lo negaras!

—Está bien, Hinata, cálmate. No necesitas suplicarme de esa manera... Haré lo posible... Creo que, como esposa legal de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , tienes derecho a llegar hasta él. Y si es preciso, yo mismo he de llevarte.

…

Arrastrando a su doncella, envolviéndose en el amplio chal de seda para ocultar lo más posible su rostro y su talle, baja Sakura a toda prisa las anchas escaleras de la casa de Gobierno hasta salir por aquella puerta lateral, algo disimulada, que esquiva los grupos de curiosos y la vigilancia oficial de la entrada del frente. Allí está parado el coche que la trajera; rápidamente, ama y sirvienta suben a él, y Sakura ordena al cochero:

—Óyeme. Vas a dar la vuelta muy despacio... Vas a llevarnos al paso por detrás del Hospital y acercarte al Fuerte de _Uzushio_ por el costado. Cuando estemos allí, te diré lo que haces. ¡Anda... arranca...!

— ¡Ay, mi ama! —Se lamenta la asustada Anko—. Usted como que va a meterse en un lío muy grande...

—Baja las cortinillas y desvístete —recomienda Sakura excitada—. Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa. Dame tu blusa y tu falda. Vas a ponerte mi vestido, y a envolverte en mi chal. Me darás tu pañuelo... ¡No, espera! Con el chal voy a quedarme yo, para taparme la cara si hace falta. Toma este velo...

— ¡Ay, mi ama, mi ama...! —Se queja Anko—. Usted como que se ha vuelto tarumba con tanto susto...

— ¡Haz todo lo que te digo, sin replicar, estúpida! Tenemos los minutos contados... Cuando pasemos junto al Fuerte, voy a bajarme. Al quedarte sola, levantas las cortinas para que te vean... Te tapas bien la cara con el velo, escondes las manos... Mejor todavía, ponte estos guantes. Vas a dar una vuelta por las calles principales: por el Paseo del Puerto, por la Avenida Víctor Hugo... Quiero que te vean muchos y que todos crean que soy yo la que estoy paseando...

—Pero, mi ama...

— _Uzushiogakure_ es una colmena de chismes. No faltarán los comentarios. Todo el mundo conoce los coches de los Uchiha... Bueno, ya llegamos... Dentro de media hora pasarán a buscarme por este sitio. —Y alzando la voz, representa la comedia—: Kiba, para un momento. Voy a dejar a Anko haciendo unos encargos... Entérate bien de la dirección de esa modista, Anko. Dentro de media hora volveremos por ti. —Ha saltado a tierra, y ordena—: ¡Sigue, Cirilo! Por el centro y sin parar en ninguna parte. Apura un poco a los caballos ahora...

Sakura ha quedado sola juntó a la sombría fortaleza. Nadie se ve a lo largo de la desierta calle. Un centinela hace la guardia junto a las rejas, a la luz temblorosa de un mechero de gas. Ciñendo más el chal a su cabeza y a su cuerpo estatuario, Sakura va hacia aquel hombre, al que informa imperiosamente:

— ¡Traigo un permiso del señor Gobernador para ver en seguida al detenido Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

…

—El Gobernador no está en la ciudad, Hinata. Salió para _Fuerte de Konoha_ hará una hora escasa, y probablemente permanecerá allí varios días. Acabo de hablar con el secretario.

— ¿Y a quién dejó encargado de sus asuntos?

—Por lo visto, a nadie. Sus asuntos marchan solos, y solamente con un permiso firmado por él se puede visitar en la cárcel a un detenido, en vísperas de proceso. Lo siento, Hinata, lo siento con toda mi alma...

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que te das por vencido?

—No se me ocurre qué puedo hacer... Se me cierran los caminos legales...

—Y tú, naturalmente, no sabes otros. Está bien, Naruto. Gracias por todo. Entonces, déjame.

Naruto se ha puesto de pie cerrándole el paso, deteniendo su gesto de huida. Están ya en _Uzushiogakure_ , en la antesala de aquella pequeña casa, muy cerca de los muelles, donde por tantos años habitara el notario Chōza Akimichi. Es allí a donde Naruto ha llevado a Hinata buscando para ella un lugar apartado de los hoteles, un sitio familiar donde librarla de la curiosidad que ya rodea su nombre. Por la única ventana abierta penetra el ruido de la pequeña y populosa dudad, y en la puerta de la vetusta estancia aparece la figura familiar de Chōza Akimichi, con una expresión de profunda sorpresa en los ojos cansados:

— ¡Hinata... Naruto...! ¡Pero cuánto honor!

—Perdónenos por haber tomado su casa por asalto, más Hinata pretende un imposible. Su único deseo es ver a Sasuke esta misma noche, pero el Gobernador ha salido para _Fuerte de Konoha_ y sólo él puede dar el salvoconducto necesario.

—Perdóneme si me cuesta trabajo comprender lo que usted me dice, Naruto.

—No me sorprende su asombro, Akimichi. Pero esto no es nada... Hinata les reserva a todos grandes sorpresas.

—Ya lo veo. Su actitud es verdaderamente admirable. Creo que puedo ayudarla, hija mía. Quien hizo la ley, hizo la trampa. Yo conseguiré que hable usted esta noche con Sasuke.

— ¡Akimichi...!

Hinata ha ido hacia el notario, estrechándole las manos, tensa de gratitud el alma, mientras el viejo servidor de los Uchiha deja desbordarse el torrente de su sinceridad:

—Cuente conmigo para todo. ¡Para todo! También yo, a pesar mío, sufro y tiemblo por la suerte del hombre, como temblé por la del muchacho. También yo pienso que, en el fondo, Sasuke...

— ¡Basta! —Ataja Naruto con brusquedad—. No necesita usted hacer glorificación. Con que le cumpla a Hinata la palabra que ha dado, será bastante. Sus declaraciones son absolutamente extemporáneas, Akimichi...

—Dispénseme, Naruto, no siempre puede uno callarse —recuerda Akimichi con dignidad y haciendo esfuerzos por no perder el gesto ecuánime y afable—. Pero, en fin, dispénseme, y manos a la obra. En la puerta está el coche. Venga usted conmigo, Hinata, habrá que aprovechar la oportunidad en el instante en que se presente...

—Voy yo también —indica Naruto.

—No es necesario —rehúsa Hinata.

—Iré aunque no desees mi compañía. No he hecho lo que he hecho para negarte el apoyo en el momento en que más puedas necesitarlo...

— ¡No quiero forzar tus sentimientos!

—Tú tienes un plan, y yo otro, Hinata. No estoy estorbando el tuyo, ni estoy cerrándote el paso, como supones. Al contrario, quiero que libremente hagas lo que te dicte tu conciencia... Permíteme a mí satisfacer a la mía en cambio. Si Akimichi hace el milagro de conseguir la entrada al Fuerte de _Uzushio_ , te dejaré a solas con tu Sasuke...

…

Mi amo... Mi amo... Mire para allá... Al llamado de Karin, Sasuke se ha alzado despacio en el oscuro rincón donde deja su cuerpo reposar. Es una de las enormes galeras semi subterráneas, abiertas en el mismo corazón de las rocas, base y entraña del viejo castillo de _Uzushio_ , una de tantas fortalezas que, como banderas de conquista, clavaron los gobiernos coloniales sobre aquellas islas. El techo es muy bajo, las paredes chorrean humedad, pero a través de la larga reja que queda justamente a la altura de la cabeza de la muchacha, se ve el piso de granito del ancho patio, el arco de la entrada interior, el farol, y, a su luz vacilante, la silueta de una mujer que parece discutir con el centinela, enseñar una vez más el papel que trae, ceñir luego con más fuerza, al cuerpo estatuario, el chal de seda, y seguir, a una seña del centinela, los pasos del guardián cargado de llaves...

—Es el ama... —señala Karin.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata aquí?

—Seguro que viene a sacarnos, patrón. Ella no quería que los soldados me llevaran... Ella es muy buena...

— ¡Calla!

El corazón de Sasuke ha temblado. Con un esfuerzo de su vista de águila ha podido percibir las cosas más claras a pesar de la oscuridad. La mujer que se acerca, alta, delgada, flexible, de andar sensual, tiene algo en el aire que no concuerda con la falda de colorines, con el típico traje de las mujeres más humildes que parece llevar como un disfraz. Un rayo de insensata esperanza ha bañado su alma... Cada uno de aquellos pasos que siente acercarse, es como un golpe de su corazón, estremeciéndolo, despertándolo, haciéndolo latir de nuevo al influjo caliente de la sangre... Como un lanzazo de oro, con herida luminosa, siente que ama a aquella mujer, que tiembla por ella, que por ella aguarda, que a sí mismo se presenta ya cien explicaciones, cien disculpas... Conteniendo el aliento ve abrirse las rejas, alzarse la mano del carcelero para poner un hachón encendido en el garfio de la entrada, y retroceder, dando paso a la mujer que se acerca a la luz rojiza y humeante de aquella iluminación primitiva...

— ¡Sasuke... mi Sasuke...!

Sakura se ha arrojado en los brazos, que no la rechazan, que la sostienen sin estrecharla, que la oprimen tensos de una emoción sin nombre, mientras el alma entera de Sasuke, un instante asomada a la luz del día, tiembla antes de sepultarse, cayendo hasta el fondo del más profundo abismo de su vida, mientras murmura sorprendido:

— ¡Tu... Tú... Eras tú...!

— ¿Quién sino yo podía venir a buscarte donde estés, como estés, por encima de todo? ¿Quién sino yo te quiere con toda el alma, Sasuke? ¡Con toda el alma!

…

—Por aquí, con cuidado —recomienda el viejo Akimichi—. Deme usted la mano, Hinata, el piso está muy resbaladizo, pero es precisamente en este patio donde tenemos que aguardar.

— ¿No le dio ese hombre ningún papel? —pregunta Naruto en voz baja y malhumorada.

—No puede dármelo. Como alcalde de la fortaleza, es suya toda la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra con los presos, pero no tiene autoridad para firmar salvoconductos. Ni siquiera en un caso tan delicado como éste se atreve a dar una orden verbal, pero nos proporciona la oportunidad de que aprovechemos el cambio de guardia. Ahora hablaré con el cuidador de estas galeras, que es el hombre de las llaves. Durante casi quince minutos está este patio sin guardia de soldados, y es el tiempo en que Hinata puede entrar a la galera de Sasuke y hablarle sin testigos, mientras usted y yo la esperamos...

— ¡Sí, sí, se lo agradeceré toda mi vida! —asegura Hinata.

—Espere —advierte Akimichi—. Creo que nuestro preso tiene un visitante...

A través del anchísimo patio han visto la luz rojiza del hachón que ilumina la galera. Están en el ángulo que forman dos gruesos muros, y sobre sus cabezas, por los estrechos pasadizos de los muros, cruzan los centinelas montando guardia...

—En cuanto dejen de cruzar esos fisgones, nos acercamos, y entra usted en la celda, Hinata —indica el notario—. Tengo entendido que lo encerraron solo con la muchacha que era grumete de su barco. Los demás están en el otro patio...

— ¡Por favor, calle!

Hinata ha creído oír una voz, una palabra, una frase que el aire lleva hasta sus oídos, y contiene la respiración para escuchar, pero sólo llega a ella el paso monótono de los centinelas, sólo ven sus ojos anhelantes aquella reja iluminada tras la que se mueven formas confusas...

…

Bruscamente, Sasuke ha retrocedido, cortando de un tirón el nudo de aquellos brazos ceñidos a su cuello, como si al arrancarlos quisiera arrancarse también la angustia que le ahoga, que le atenaza la garganta, como si toda esta angustia estallara en un impulso brutal contra aquella que palidece frente a su rudeza...

— ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí? ¿Quién te mandó a mí? ¿Tu hermana? ¿Tu marido?

— ¡Basta, Sasuke! Nunca fui a ti mandada, he venido por mi propia cuenta, porque estoy de tu parte, porque no quiero hacerme cómplice de la infamia tramada contra ti... He venido, ya te lo dije, ya lo grité al entrar: ¡He venido porque te quiero. Te quiero, aunque cien veces me hayas despreciado, aunque rechaces mis caricias, aunque respondas con insultos a las palabras con las que te entrego el alma... He venido exponiéndome a todo, ¿y esa es la gratitud que me demuestras? ¡Si tú supieras lo que he sufrido, lo que he llorado por no haber tenido el valor de ir contigo! Hice mal... Sé que hice mal... Merezco tus insultos, pero no tu odio; merezco tu rencor, pero no tu desconfianza. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, sino porque te quiero, porque no puedo vivir sin ti?

— ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Sasuke ha detenido el ademán con que Sakura va a arrojarse en sus brazos, creyendo al fin vencida su resistencia. Y más que su ademán, es rotunda valla de hierro aquella pregunta que ha escapado de sus labios con fuerza brutal, y que otra vez restalla imperiosamente:

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Qué hace? Está de acuerdo con Naruto, ¿verdad? ¿Fue cosa suya todo esto? ¿Fue cosa suya?

— ¿Es todo cuanto se te ocurre responderme? —reclama Sakura ofendida.

— ¡No estoy respondiendo, sino preguntando! ¿Qué sabes de Hinata? ¿Fuiste tú con Naruto a _Taro_? ¿Fue él solo a buscarla? ¿Qué movió todo esto? Una carta de Hinata, ¿verdad? ¡Por Dios vivo, habla!

— ¿Es eso todo lo que te interesa? —reprocha Sakura indignada—. ¿Mi amor, mi locura, mi presencia aquí, exponiéndome a cuanto me expongo, no significan para ti absolutamente nada? ¡Eres un miserable, un ingrato, y yo la única estúpida en todo esto! ¿Qué me importa que te acusen de lo que quieran, que te juzguen jueces comprados y que te hundan para siempre en una cárcel? ¿Qué me importa que acaben contigo si tú no eres más que un ingrato?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura? —pregunta Sasuke visiblemente anonadado—. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

— ¡Que eres un estúpido, un iluso, un niño a quien cualquiera engaña! Te interesa Hinata, te importa lo que ella pueda pensar de ti, estás tratando de averiguar conmigo si es ella quien te ha denunciado, ¿verdad? Pues bien, sólo un tonto haría semejante pregunta.

— ¿Por qué un tonto? ¡Yo no hice nada contra ella! ¿Qué dice ella que hice?

— ¡Ah, no sé! Probablemente horrores, cuando Naruto toma la actitud que ha tomado... Naruto y todos... Doña Samui, hasta mi pobre madre, que no se mete en nada, casi se volvió loca cuando le llevaron la carta de Hinata...

— ¿La carta de Hinata? ¿Escribió Hinata a tu madre?

— ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—Tenía la sospecha, pero no hubo tiempo material de que llegara la carta que yo pensé pudiera ser la suya... Para que esto haya sido provocado por una carta de Hinata, ha tenido que escribir desde antes, desde mucho antes... Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Oí decir algo de un médico...

— ¡Ah! ¡El doctor Mitokado! Escribió el doctor Mitokado, ¿eh?

—Cuando yo digo que eres un tonto, que te fías del primero que llega...

—Yo no me fío de nadie, y de ti menos que de nadie. ¡Probablemente mientes para hacérmela odiar! ¡Quieres que la aborrezca, que la juzgue traidora! No es la primera vez que intentas hacérmelo pensar. ¡Quieres que la odie, que vaya contra ella!

—Pienso que es ella la que tiene que odiarte... Y si tú, como hombre, te has vengado...

— ¡No me he vengado! De ella no tenía por qué vengarme. No me hizo ningún daño voluntario... Fue una víctima de las circunstancias... Víctima de tu maldad y de tus intrigas; víctima del egoísmo y de los celos de Naruto... Fui contra ella en un momento de ceguera, pero ni es culpable, ni... —Sasuke se interrumpe de pronto y con gran ira, pregunta—: ¿Por qué te sonríes de ese modo?

—Perdóname. Sasuke —se disculpa hipócritamente Sakura, disimulando su satisfacción—. Cálmate. Eres un verdadero tigre... No hay que tomar así las cosas... Si tuvieras un poco más de mundología, no te sorprenderías por nada... Ya veo que Hinata te interesa extraordinariamente... ¡Eres el más imbécil de los hombres, el más ciego y el más estúpido! ¿No te das cuenta de que, en realidad, las únicas víctimas somos tú y yo?

— ¿Tú? ¿Tú, víctima?

— ¡Tú y yo! Me refiero a los hechos... ¿Dónde estás?

—Detenido, desde luego. Pero no me pueden acusar de nada. He demostrado quién soy durante el temporal, y ahora le haré frente a lo que venga, y mi inocencia quedará probada. No hice nada contra Hinata... Tengo testigos...

— ¡Qué ingenuo eres! Piensas que van acusarte de haberla maltratado? ¡No! Hay mil cosas de las que te acusan... Mil cosas que tienen un fondo de verdad... Mil cosas con las que van a hundirte sin remedio... Ya lo verás... Hinata no te acusa... ella queda al margen. Probablemente, si la llaman a declarar, lo hará en favor tuyo. Puede que hasta te dé públicamente las gracias por tus atenciones cuando estuvo enferma. ¿Qué importa eso, si está bien segura que no vas a escapar, porque te han tendido un lazo del que nadie se salva?

— ¿Qué dices, Sakura?

—Cuando lo supe, no pude soportarlo... me jugué el todo por el todo... Con engaños logré que mi suegra me trajera a la capital. A espaldas suyas, aunque usando su influencia y su dinero, llevo tres días luchando para que las cosas no sean tan malas para ti. He movido influencias, me he valido de mis antiguas amistades, he llorado y suplicado a los pies del Gobernador...

— ¡No... No es posible! ¡No es verdad lo que dices!

— ¿Cómo crees que he entrado? Mira: un salvoconducto firmado por su mano. Lo obtuve, prometiéndole en tu nombre, jurándole, que serías comedido en tus declaraciones de mañana. Quieren aplastarte, pero le tienen miedo al escándalo, sobre todo mi suegra. Ya sabes... te odia, te aborrece...

— ¡Esa sí!

—Y también los demás —desliza Sakura, suave y pérfida—. ¿Crees que no conozco el sistema monjil de mi hermana? Sola contigo, entregada a tu albedrío, seguramente se puso tierna, cariñosa y suave... Hasta te haría creer que le gustabas...

— ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca perdió la dignidad! ¡Nunca dejó de ser la mujer alta y pura que...!

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso, Sasuke? —interrumpe Sakura algo asustada al escuchar el toque de una corneta lejana.

—No sé... Probablemente el cambio de guardia...

— ¡Oh, qué loca soy! Tengo que irme, tengo los minutos contados...

— ¡No te irás después de haberme enloquecido! ¡No te irás sin acabar de hablar!

—Pues bien, no me interrumpas y óyeme hasta el final. Todo esto vino por las cartas o por las noticias de Hinata. A mí no se me informó más que a medias, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que esa es la verdad. Ya sabes que ella quiere a Naruto, que lo quiso siempre, y yo tuve la candidez de decírselo a él. Halagado en su vanidad de hombre, está ahora completamente de parte de Hinata, y quiere quitártela por todos los medios y sin importarle nada.

— ¡Canalla...! —Se crispa Sasuke mordiendo las palabras—. Pero, ¿y ella?

—Ella es cera blanda en sus manos...

— ¡No! ¡Mientes! Ella me dijo que su vida había cambiado, que al lado mío todo era distinto... Que era feliz... Sí... me dijo que sentía algo qué podía llamarse felicidad. ¡Me lo dijo bien claro!

—Hinata es maestra en las artes del disimulo. No olvides nunca ese pequeño detalle. Naruto quiere deshacerse de mí, y cualquier cosa que tú digas de nuestro pasado la usará en contra mía para lograrlo...

— ¿De nuestro pasado?

—Tienes que callarte eso, Sasuke. ¡Callar, pase lo que pase! Te acusarán de contrabandista, de pirata, por deudas, por embargos, por riñas... Amontonarán cargos contra ti... A Hinata no la nombrarán, no quieren que tú hables de ella, quieren evitar el escándalo, ya te lo dije antes... Y si tú no lo provocas, el Gobernador me ha prometido que los jueces serán benévolos. Si no provocas un escándalo, puedo salvarte, y te salvaré, Sasuke, te salvaré... Seré yo quien te salve.

…

—Hinata, ahora es el momento —señala el viejo notario al oír el toque lejano de una corneta.

—Vamos —invita Naruto.

—No, Naruto, sería una imprudencia —advierte Akimichi—. Usted y yo aguardamos.

Hinata sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad? Dé la vuelta, camine sin dejar la sombra del muro. El hombre de las llaves le abrirá, la dejará pasar... Cuando suene de nuevo la corneta, despídase y vuelva aquí por el otro lado... Saldremos del Fuerte sin ser vistos, y de lo que usted hable esta noche con él dependerá seguramente el juicio de mañana...

Con paso rápido y silencioso le ha dado Hinata la vuelta al ancho patio. Ya está cerca, muy cerca, a sólo un paso de la larga reja. A la altura de sus rodillas, saliendo de la galera semi subterránea, el resplandor rojizo del hachón. Temblando, se ha inclinado para mirar un momento... Sí, allí se encuentra Sasuke, pero no está solo. Una mujer está junto a él... una mujer de espaldas a la reja, y los ojos de Hinata se agrandan de sorpresa, de espanto... No puede verle aún la cara, pero tiembla como si un grito de su propia sangre denunciara la sangre hermana que hay bajo aquel disfraz. Sus rodillas se han doblado, sus manos se aforran a la reja, a su oído llega, como el veneno más sutilmente destilado, una voz demasiado familiar, la voz trémula de deseos y de ansias de Sakura:

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Soy tuya para siempre, como tú eres mío, y nadie te arrancará de mi corazón porque te quiero y soy tuya, Sasuke, sólo tuya, aunque no podamos proclamarlo, aunque nos sea preciso fingir y callar... por lo menos hasta que logres salvarte, hasta que se abran para ti las puertas de esta cárcel, hasta que venzas todos los obstáculos... Entonces iré a donde me lleves y te perteneceré en cuerpo y alma, aunque ya te pertenezco de ese modo.

Hinata ha cerrado los ojos, se ha mordido los labios hasta sentir en ellos el sabor amargo de la sangre. Luego, como impulsada por una fuerza irresistible, se ha arrancado de aquella reja y ha echado a andar como una sonámbula.

…

—Hinata, ¿de regreso ya? —Se sorprende Akimichi—. Pero todavía no ha sonado el cambio de guardia...

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —indaga Naruto también sorprendido.

—Nada —proclama Hinata con voz ahogada.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso el carcelero...? Me había prometido abrir la reja...

—La reja no está cerrada, pero Sasuke no se encuentra solo... Supongo que se trata de su abogado... Alguien que promete salvarlo...

—Entonces, ¿no quiere usted verle? —pregunta Akimichi.

—Le veré en el juicio.

—En el juicio no tienes por qué presentarte —refuta Naruto—. Las acusaciones que hay contra él no te conciernen, y ni siquiera como testigo estás citada.

—De todos modos, iré. Mañana estaré en el juicio cumpliendo con mi deber de decir la verdad. Esta noche no tengo nada que hacer junto a él. Llévame a casa, Naruto, llévame a casa...

— ¡Chist! —Silencia Akimichi—. Creo que ya sale el visitante. Si, como usted supone, es el abogado, me gustaría hablarle...

— ¡No, no! ¡Vámonos, vámonos! ¡Llévame en seguida, Naruto! ¡Cuanto antes!

…

—Me dejas ir sin una palabra, sin un consuelo, sin una esperanza...

Sakura ha llegado hasta Sasuke, clavándole en el brazo los finos dedos nerviosos, y ha buscado con ansia sus pupilas a la luz rojiza del humeante hachón que ya se apaga... El nada responde, nada ha respondido durante mucho rato en el que la ha oído sin escucharla ausente el alma y amargos los labios. No, no piensa en ella, no la ve frente a él. Su imaginación le lleva lejos, muy lejos, recorriendo hora por hora, día por día, etapa por etapa, aquel extraño viaje en que el _Luzbel_ surcó los mares llevando a Hinata Hyūga. Cree verla, cree escucharla, y murmura como para sí:

—Hinata... Hinata capaz de fingir, de mentir, de engañar... Hinata como todas: hipócrita y liviana...

— ¿Cómo todas dijiste? —Se ofende Sakura, y con perfidia agrega—: Hipócrita, sí; pero no la culpes, pues es natural... es fiel a su amor por Naruto, como yo lo soy al mío. Las Hyūga somos fíeles, aunque tú pienses lo contrario...

— ¡Déjame! —se revuelve Sasuke airado.

—Naturalmente que tengo que dejarte... Ya viene el carcelero. Acaso cuando te quedes solo pienses en cuánto he arriesgado por acercarme a ti y en todo el amor que desprecias al despreciarme. ¡Eres cruel, Sasuke, cruel e ingrato, pero en la vida esas deudas se pagan! Vine en son de paz, pero no olvides que quien puede salvarte puede también perderte, que tu libertad, y acaso tu vida, están en mis manos...

— ¡Si es así, puedes hacer de ellas lo que quieras!

— ¿No te importa? No te importa más que Hinata, ¿verdad? Pues si he de hablarte con franqueza, no te creo. Estás fingiendo para enloquecerme, para torturarme... ¡Siempre tuviste un placer salvaje en hacerme llorar! Vas a arrepentirte... ¡Te juro que vas a arrepentirte! ¡Si llegas a lograr que yo me convierta en tu enemiga, desearás no haber nacido, Sasuke!

* * *

—Hinata... Hinata... ¿No me oyes? Como regresando con una sacudida, Hinata ha vuelto levemente la cabeza para mirar a Naruto sentado junto a ella, en el carruaje detenido frente a la entrada principal del Fuerte de _Uzushio_ , y Chōza Akimichi contempla con inquietud y desconsuelo a aquella espléndida pareja que parece ignorarlo: ella, como hundida en sus pensamientos; él, arrastrado a ella como por una fuerza superior a su voluntad...

—Has dado una gran prueba de sentido común no entrando en esa celda en la que iba a verte un extraño. Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado saber qué clase de abogado va a defender a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_...

Naruto ha observado con ansia el rostro de Hinata, que permanece inmóvil, impasible, cerrado en un misterio que es para él insoportable. Sólo un reflejo de angustia se asoma a las cristalinas pupilas de Hinata, cuando recorren la ancha plaza, para volverse luego a él, interrogadora:

— ¿Qué esperamos aquí? ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

—Cuando gustes... Si quisieras ser absolutamente razonable y me permitieras llevarte hasta _Mangekyō_... Allí están todos...

—Perdóneme, Naruto —interviene Akimichi—. Olvidé decirle que doña Samui y Sakura están en _Uzushiogakure_ desde ayer por la tarde. En vano les advertí que probablemente usted se disgustaría, pero doña Samui respondió que tampoco se cuidaba usted mucho de no disgustarlas a ellas...

—Hacía más de veinte años que mi madre no visitaba _Uzushiogakure_ —advierte Naruto visiblemente molesto—. Siempre se negó a acompañar a mi padre. Odiaba la ciudad, el camino, el carruaje por largas horas... ¿En qué lugar están? ¡No habrán ido a un hotel!

—Doña Samui se ha instalado en la vieja casa de ustedes, cerrada desde la última vez que don Fugaku estuvo en _Uzushiogakure_ , hace más de quince años... Trajo servidumbre, y parece decidida a pasar una temporadita...

—Las haré desistir de ese capricho absurdo. Nada tienen que buscar en la capital, ni tú tampoco, Hinata. Vamos allá... Creo poder convencerlas... Lo único razonable que pueden hacer es seguir camino esta misma noche...

—No me lleves a tu casa, Naruto. ¡Te lo ruego, te 1o exigiré si es preciso! No iré sino a mi casa...

— ¿A tu casa? ¿A tu casa de cerca de la playa? ¡Pero es absurdo! Allí ni siquiera tienes servidumbre...

—Quiero estar sola, quiero proceder libremente como lo que soy: la legítima esposa de Sasuke... y tu adversaria en el juicio contra él. Es el lugar que me corresponde, y sabré llenarlo a pesar de todo...

— ¿A pesar de todo? ¡Es una forma de confesar que le debes ofensas a Sasuke! Sin embargo...

—Sin embargo, cumpliré con mi deber, Naruto. Llévame a mi casa, o me bajaré del coche e iré yo sola por mis pasos...

—No puedes quedarte sola en un lugar como ése...

—Sola he de estar desde ahora en adelante. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Naruto. Debo estar sola, quiero estar sola, necesito estar sola...

Ha temblado en sus ojos el fulgor de una lágrima, y Naruto Uchiha se muerde los labios para contener la frase rabiosa a punto de escapar, y acata:

—Está bien... como quieras... —Y alzando la voz, ordena al cochero—: Ibiki, toma el camino de la playa. Vamos a la casa de los Hyūga...

…

Como una sombra ha cruzado Hinata las anchas habitaciones cerradas. No se ha detenido ni siquiera para abrir las ventanas; como si una ráfaga de desesperación la impulsara, corre hacia el ancho patio, llega hasta la arboleda del fondo, se hunde entre la hojarasca, abre la puertecilla de la verja que da sobre los acantilados, y un instante queda inmóvil sobre la negra roca, frente al mar ahora bañado por un plenilunio de plata... Una fina lluvia salobre la baña a cada golpe de mar, pero ella avanza sobre las rocas resbaladizas hasta el mismo borde en el que bruscamente la tierra se acaba... Allá está el _Luzbel_... Ve balancearse sus desnudos mástiles, y un dolor quemante, que tiene amargura de celos, se desborda en lágrimas que llegan a sus labios más amargas que la espuma salobre que arroja el mar:

—Sasuke... Sasuke... Aún eres de ella, aún le perteneces... Para siempre le pertenecerás... Eres mendigo de sus besos, esclavo de su carne... No es cierto que te quiera con toda su alma. ¿Acaso tiene alma? ¡No, no la tiene ni vale la pena de tenerla! ¡Qué feliz serás con ella en esas islas salvajes! ¡Con cuánta ansia la amarás sobre las playas desiertas...! Y yo seré sólo una sombra de quien un día tuviste piedad...

— ¡Hinata... Hinata...! Pero, ¿está loca? ¡Va a resbalar, va a caer al abismo! Por favor, venga... Venga... —Chōza Akimichi se ha acercado a Hinata y la ha arrastrado, casi a la fuerza, del borde del acantilado, y clava en ella su angustiada mirada interrogadora—: Hinata, ¿qué hacía usted allí? ¿No iría usted a...?

—No, Akimichi, soy cristiana...

—Pero, ¿por qué ha cambiado de ese modo? ¿Qué pudo hacer que usted cambiara así? ¿Quién estaba con Sasuke?

— ¿Qué importa un nombre? —Evade Hinata con profunda desilusión—. Yo cumpliré con mi deber mañana... Nada más... Y ahora. Akimichi...

Sobreponiéndose al sollozo que ahoga su garganta, Hinata ha extendido el brazo con significativo ademán que señala a Akimichi el camino de la desierta calle...

—No puedo dejarla sola, Hinata. Le rogué a Naruto que me dejara regresar, con la esperanza de que mi presencia no le desagradara, que mi compañía le fuese tolerable... Pero...

—Perdóneme, Akimichi, pero en este instante... —rehúsa Hinata conteniendo a duras penas su impaciencia.

—Me doy cuenta que en este instante no está usted para cortesías, y no es eso lo que espero, sino realmente no molestarla. Además, tenía un interés, una esperanza que usted ha desvanecido... No era un abogado quien estaba en la celda de Sasuke, sino una mujer, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Akimichi... No, no era un abogado... Pero, ¡por Dios, calle!

—Callaré... ¡quién lo duda! Desde luego que tengo que callar. Pero, ¿quiere que le diga lo que haría yo en su lugar? Decirlo a gritos, no guardar consideraciones de ninguna clase. Ya basta, ¿sabe usted? ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Le he rogado que calle! Y también que me deje, Akimichi. No va a ocurrirme nada. Sólo necesito estar sola, hallarme a mí misma...

—Perdóneme, Hinata. Sólo estaba calculando sus sentimientos, tratando de ver y de palpar hasta el final lo que de pronto me pareció un imposible. Usted, mi pobre niña, ama a Sasuke...

— ¡No... No...! ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo? —Protesta Hinata sin convicción—. Guardo para Sasuke un poco de gratitud, eso es todo...

—Hinata, ¿por qué no hablamos con franqueza? —Se decide Akimichi—. No me mire como un enemigo de Sasuke... No lo fui nunca. No me mire como un empleado de la casa Uchiha... Lo fui y, probablemente, lo seré hasta que me muera. Pero los sentimientos son aparte... Bueno, la verdad es que no debo seguir hablando. Sería indiscreto...

—No, Akimichi, no es indiscreto. Sé perfectamente quién es Sasuke, y por qué seguiría usted sirviendo a la casa Uchiha aun poniéndose de su parte. Además, eso es un secreto a voces, que creo no lo ignora nadie... Lo saben esos jueces, que verán de qué lado se inclina la balanza; lo sabe el populacho, que ya murmura; lo sabe la aristocracia, que finge ignorar lo que en cierto modo la mancha; y, seguramente, lo sabrá ese gobernador que huye para esquivar responsabilidades...

—Va usted muy lejos, Hinata...

—No, Akimichi. Quise ir muy lejos, pero fue sólo tras un sueño imposible... Otra vez estoy en la realidad, he despertado, y son estas piedras, es esta playa, es este mar, quienes me imponen la verdad que el corazón rechaza. El sueño quedó lejos... en las playas de _Senkan_ , en las viejas calles de la isla de _La_ _Pequeña_ _Blanca_ , en la fuente donde se asomaron juntos nuestros rostros, buscándonos el alma... El sueño sólo vivió en mí, sólo estuvo en mi mente, sólo yo le di calor humano. Era una ilusión, y se ha desvanecido; un castillo de naipes que el primer soplo ha derrumbado. Sasuke es el que siempre fue, el que siempre será, sólo que se han perdido las rutas, se han enredado los caminos... Él es el que fue siempre, y yo no soy nada, no soy nadie...

—Se equivoca... Usted es la única que puede sacar a Sasuke del abismo en que está... No se deje llevar por un sentimiento de violencia...

—No, Akimichi, ya no... Eso fue antes, cuando mis ojos estaban deslumbrados. Fue un momento de luz vivísima, fue la única hora de sol de mi vida, pero el sol se ha apagado y ahora marcho otra vez a tientas por el túnel de sombras... Pero no se preocupe, conozco demasiado los caminos del dolor y del abandono... Los conozco tanto, y me son tan familiares, que no tengo sino que dejarme llevar por ellos... En el camino de mi vida, la única intrusa es la esperanza. Y ahora, déjeme, Akimichi, y váyase tranquilo... Nos veremos mañana en los tribunales...

— ¿Acepta mi compañía? ¿Puedo venir a buscarla?

—No quedaría bien, Akimichi. Usted es el notario de los Uchiha, y yo la esposa del acusado...

—Tengo que confesar que no le falta razón. Pero, prescindiendo de ciertas formalidades... Bueno, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted?

—Creo que sí. Junto a Sasuke está encerrado la niña, contra la que no puede haber ningún cargo. Haga que la pongan en libertad...

—Me ocuparé de eso con todo mi empeño... Y, cumpliendo sus deseos, debo decirle: hasta mañana...

—Hasta mañana, Akimichi...

Con la cabeza baja se ha alejado el anciano, pero Hinata no contempla su figura borrosa... La luna se ha ocultado entre las nubes, y el viento trae aquel lejano llamado de campanas que es para Hinata como la resurrección de su pasado... Cree vivir meses atrás; las blancas manos buscan inútilmente, por instinto, el rosario que otro tiempo colgó en su cintura; luego, caen con gesto de supremo cansancio, y otra vez pasa aquel pensamiento golpeando su frente como un ala al pasar:

—Todo fue un sueño... un sueño, y nada más...

…

— ¡Naruto... Naruto de mi vida...!

Sakura ha llegado junto a Naruto... Va trémula, convulsa, sin que las ansias e inquietudes que finge le hayan impedido atender al último detalle de su tocado: pálidas las mejillas, encendidos los labios, sombreados los grandes ojos oscuros, tibia, suave y perfumada, cuando se arroja en brazos de Naruto, en quien aquel contacto no provoca el efecto deseado. Grave y frío, la detiene, retrocediendo un paso, al tiempo que la interpela:

— ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de recobrar la calma? Quiero que me digas por qué te encuentro en otro lugar de donde te he dejado.

—No fue culpa mía. Doña Samui se empeñó en que les esperáramos acá. Yo no quería venir... Ella me trajo...

—Entonces, será ella quien me lo diga...

— ¡No, no, Naruto! ¡Aguarda!

—Acabas de decirme que fue ella. Además, no quiero discutir contigo ni pedirte cuentas de nada. Ya que mi madre se ha empeñado en echar sobre sí toda la responsabilidad, ya que te has puesto a su voluntad y a su amparo...

— ¡Yo no me he puesto al amparo de nadie! Es tu madre, y admito las cosas por no disgustarte, pero creo que ya fue bastante. Me casé contigo, no con ella...

—No protestes tanto... Acaso le debes más de lo que supones...

—Aunque de verdad le deba la vida, aunque hubieras sido tú de veras capaz de matarme, te repito lo mismo: Es contigo con quien estoy casada... Es tu amor lo único que me interesa...

— ¿De veras? —Comenta Naruto con franca incredulidad—. ¿Te interesa mi amor?

— ¡Qué ciego y qué malo eres preguntándomelo de esa manera! —se queja Sakura fingiéndose dolida—. ¿Por quién, sino por tu amor, he sido mala? ¿Por quién, sino por ti, sacrifiqué a mi propia hermana? ¿Por quién, sino por ti, me estoy muriendo de pena? ¡Mi Naruto...!

Se ha arrojado en sus brazos, que esta vez no se atreven a rechazarla, y mientras los grandes ojos azules bajan hasta mirarla con mirada cada vez menos dura, ella esgrime de nuevo el arma eterna de sus lágrimas:

—Necesito saber que me quieres como antes... Necesito saber que me has perdonado... Necesito saber que no te importa nada ella, para no volverme loca de celos... ¡para no odiarla!

— ¡Basta! Hemos cometido grandes errores... Estoy esforzándome por enmendarlos. Por culpa tuya, y mía también, han ocurrido cosas que no debieron ocurrir nunca... He asumido toda la responsabilidad, y lo mejor que puedes hacer, si deseas complacerme, es volver a _Mangekyō_ y aguardar allí al lado de tu madre...

— ¡Sola, abandonada, sin ti...! Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién le importa que esté yo aquí? No le hago daño a nadie. No hago más que aprovechar los momentos libres que quieras dedicarme... ¡Me siento tan sola, tan desesperada cuando tú no estás! A la que debes mandar a _Mangekyō_ , con mamá, es a Hinata.

—Quise hacerlo; quise alejarla a todas ustedes de este asunto tan desagradable, y afrontarlo y resolverlo yo solo, pero Hinata no escucha mis consejos. Me ha recordado que no es ya sino la esposa de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_.

—Efectivamente —corrobora Sakura conteniendo su despecho—. ¡Me da una rabia! Es absurdo, Naruto... Le hicimos mucho daño... mucho daño...

—Es lo que temo, Sakura. Le hicimos tanto daño, que no podrá perdonarnos jamás, que no nos perdona y su desquite es esa adhesión a Sasuke, con la que parece insultarme.

— ¿Adhesión a Sasuke? —se alarma Sakura, tragando bilis— ¿Hinata es adicta a Sasuke?

—En cuerpo y alma. Al menos, esa es su actitud... Actitud que me enfurece, que me ofende, pero frente a la que no tengo fuerza moral. Al fin y al cabo, de cuanto haya sufrido con él, somos nosotros los responsables.

—A lo mejor no ha sufrido tanto... Hinata es tan rara... A lo mejor le gusta esa fiera...

— ¿Puede gustarle? ¿Crees tú que pueda gustarle? —Naruto ha mirado a Sakura de un modo extraño, oprimiéndole el brazo con los dedos crispados, otra vez al desnudo la cruel herida de su amor propio—. ¡Responde! ¿Crees que pueda gustarle? Tú eres mujer, y...

— ¡Por Dios, Naruto, me estás lastimando! Y además, pensando otra vez esa cosa horrible... ¡No vuelvas a ponerte como un loco! ¡Me das miedo...!

—A veces pienso que eres como una niña: inconsciente, alocada... Entonces te perdono de todo corazón. Pero otras, otras... ¡Esto es peor que una pesadilla!

— ¡Espanta la idea mala! ¿Acaso no te he confesado ya toda la verdad?

— ¡Júrame que no hay más de lo que me has confesado! ¡Júramelo!

—Bueno... por... por... ¡Te lo juro por nuestro hijo! Por ese hijo que no ha nacido... Que se muera sin ver la luz del sol... ¡Que no nazca si miento, Naruto! ¡Que no te dé yo el hijo que voy a darte, si no estoy diciéndote la verdad!

La mano de Naruto ha resbalado por sobre la cabeza de Sakura, sujetándola por los cabellos; la ha obligado a mirarlo, hundiéndose en el fondo de sus pupilas inescrutables, pero sólo ve unos frescos labios que tiemblan, unos grandes ojos húmedos de lágrimas, siente alrededor de su cuello el tibio dogal de unos brazos suaves y perfumados... Entonces, vacila, rechazándola un poco:

—Acabaría por volverme loco. En realidad, más vale no pensar...

—Eso... eso... No pienses, querido. Además, ¿por qué tienes que atormentarte tanto? Al fin, la batalla está ganada, pues Sasuke está en tus manos, lo tienes totalmente en tu poder; ¿verdad? ¿Depende de ti perderlo o salvarlo?

—Ya no, Sakura. Fui yo quien le acusé, quien moví mis influencias para que fuese procesado, pero el proceso será imparcial, los jueces obrarán con absoluta libertad de criterio. No podía hacerlo de otro modo, Sakura, sin despreciarme a mí mismo. Quise traerlo para librar a Hinata de su poder, para arrancarla de sus garras... Una vez aquí, le juzgarán con estricta justicia, y el castigo que reciba será el que realmente merezcan sus faltas. Seré cruel, pero no cobarde. Podrá odiarme más de lo que me odia ya, pero no tendrá el derecho de despreciarme, porque no voy a herirlo por la espalda. Todo está en el criterio verdadero de la justicia... Y ahora, por favor, déjame solo. Vete a descansar...

— ¿Y tú no vienes? —Suplica Sakura insinuante—. Te lo ruego, amor mío, no tardes demasiado...

Sakura ha desapareado tras la vieja cortina de damasco, y aún flota en el aire su perfume, aún siente Naruto en el cuello y en las manos la cálida sensación de su roce, aún tiene grabada en su pupilas la dulce sonrisa con que le ha dicho adiós, la mirada insinuante con que le ha invitado a seguirla, desplegando frente a él toda la fuerza sutil de sus encantos... Se ha ido y, al volver la cabeza, Naruto Uchiha ve clavados en él otros ojos, oscuros y profundos, que le miran como taladrándole. Primero es sorpresa; después, el vago desagrado que aquella presencia le produce siempre...

— ¿Qué pasa, Kin?

—Nada, señor Naruto, salí para advertirle que la señora se ha sentido mal toda la tarde... Que desde mediodía está en la cama...

—Lo lamento muchísimo. Supongo que ya han llamado al médico...

—La señora no me ha dejado llamarlo. Dice que son sus achaques de siempre, que no vale la pena de molestar a nadie... Ha tomado sus gotas y su calmante, y, a ruego mío, ha reposado toda la tarde. Ahora duerme, y me permito suplicar al señor, que la deje descansar...

—Naturalmente... En realidad, debería estar tranquila en _Mangekyō_. Estas cosas no son para su salud delicada...

—Perdóneme, señor, ya voy a retirarme. Pero antes, como la señora no puede informarle, pienso que acaso necesite alguna información que esté a mi alcance.

—No necesito nada, Kin —rehúsa Naruto con sequedad.

—Tal vez le convenga saber que la señora Samui está terriblemente preocupada por el escándalo que pueda provocarse. Quería decirle, además, que la señora no pudo usar la audiencia privada que el gobernador le había otorgado para esta tarde...

—Bien —comenta Naruto cada vez más impaciente—. Supongo que no se habrá perdido nada con ello...

—Claro que no se ha perdido nada —replica Kin con suave perfidia—. La señora Sakura la ha aprovechado...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —se sorprende Naruto.

—Quiero decir, que fue en lugar del ama...

— ¿Quieres decir, mandada por mi madre?

— ¡Oh, no!, la señora no ha hablado con nadie; pero la señora Sakura mandó preparar el coche, y fue con Anko. Volvió hace apenas media hora...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? El gobernador no está en _Uzushiogakure_. Se fue desde las cinco de la tarde a Fuerte de Konoha.

—Entonces, no sé nada. Repito lo que dijo Anko en la cocina: que habían estado toda la tarde con el señor gobernador... ¿Quiere el señor que llame a Anko para preguntarle?

—No, Kin —rechaza Naruto con impulsos de ira—. No suelo tomar informes de los criados. Ya me informará mi esposa de ese asunto, si lo cree necesario. Puedes volver junto a mi madre.

—Gracias... Con su permiso...

Rápidamente ha salvado Naruto la distancia que le separa hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella alcoba en la que supone está Sakura. Tras la conversación con Kin, le ha hervido en las venas la sangre: duda, desconfianza, certeza casi de la perfidia de la que es su esposa, y un violento deseo de castigar en ella su propia ingenuidad, le impulsan ciegamente.

— ¡Sakura... Sakura...! ¡Ábreme esa puerta en el acto! ¿No me oyes? ¡Abre esa puerta! ¿Quieres obligarme a saltar la cerradura?

—Señor Naruto... Pero, ¿es usted? —exclama Anko, calmosa y encantada, tras abrir la puerta de par en par.

— ¿Dónde está tu ama?

—La señora Sakura se está bañando. Ayudándola estaba yo... y por eso tardé en abrir la puerta. Espérese... espérese, señor, que voy a avisarle...

— ¡Quieta!

Inmóvil a la voz de su amo ha quedado Anko, mientras los ojos de Naruto la miden de pies a cabeza y recorren la estancia. En medio de la habitación, antecámara anexa a la alcoba que efectivamente ocupa Sakura, la jovial y calmosa sirvienta seca con el delantal sus desnudos brazos cubiertos de burbujas de perfumada espuma. Un tanto paralizado en su primer impulso, contenida la fiera bocanada de ira que le subió a la cabeza, Naruto examina el rostro de Anko, como midiendo y valorando el crédito que puedan merecer sus palabras, y, sin poder evitarlo, escapa de sus labios la pregunta:

— ¿Saliste con tu ama esta tarde?

—Sí, señor, la pobre señora estaba tan triste...

—Ya. Y fueron a ver al gobernador, ¿verdad?

—La señora Sakura estaba muy apenada con la enfermedad de doña Samui...

— ¡Ya! Y por eso decidió dejarla sola, valiéndose de una audiencia que no era para ella.

— ¡Ay, señor, si usted viera las vueltas que le dio la señora Sakura antes de usarla! Pero como la señora Samui estaba desesperada porque no había conseguido nada...

—Sakura decidió proceder a sus espaldas, ¿eh? cuéntame todo lo que pasó esta tarde, cuéntamelo minuto por minuto, punto por punto... ¡Cuéntamelo sin vacilar, sin pensar qué excusa vas a darme o de qué mentira vas a valerte para disculparla!

— ¿Disculpar a quién, señor?

— ¡A quien sea! Dímelo todo, pronto y claro. Fueron a ver al gobernador usando la audiencia de mi madre, sin que mi madre lo supiera...

—Yo no sé si la señora Samui sabía algo, pero la señora Sakura le dijo al secretario que necesitaba hablar con el gobernador, urgente, urgente...

— ¿No entraste con ella? ¿No oíste lo que hablaron? ¿Estaba o no estaba el gobernador?

—Estaba... ¿No es un señor alto, flaco, de cabello blanco y ojitos negros? Estaba. Y saludó a la señora Sakura y la hizo pasar, y habló con ella un ratito... ¿Quiere que le diga la verdad?

— ¡Naturalmente! ¿Es que no acabas de entender que quiero saberlo todo, todo, hasta los menores detalles?

—Pues la verdad es que estuvimos un ratito nada más. Yo dije en la cocina que habíamos estado toda la tarde, para que rabiaran los criados, y la Kin, que se da tanta importancia. Estuvimos un ratito nada más, y después pasó una cosa muy graciosa...

Anko ha tragado en seco, mirando un instante a su amo sin pestañear, como si despertara, como si sonámbula se detuviera al borde de un abismo y mirara hacia abajo estremeciéndose de espanto. Luego sonríe, haciendo un arma de su sabida estupidez...

— ¿Qué pasó? Acaba. ¿Cuál fue esa cosa que te hizo tanta gracia?

—Pues... pues que la señora quiso pasear. Con tanta pena, con tanta carrera, con tanto susto, y la señora Sakura mandó al cochero que diera vueltas y vueltas por todas las calles, y estuvo de lo más contenta. A la señora no le gusta el campo...

— ¿Y después del paseo...?

—Después del paseo vinimos para casa.

— ¿Sin ver a nadie? ¿Sin hablar con nadie? No intentes decirme una cosa por otra, no busques una mentira, porque te va a costar muy caro. ¿No hicieron sino pasear?

—Toda la tarde, mi amo. Por las calles, por los muelles, por el Fuerte... Después vinimos para acá, y la señora me mandó que le preparara el baño porque quería que usted la encontrara bien linda cuando llegara.

Naruto ha movido la cabeza como si espantara una idea amarga. Luego, se vuelve a la voz que suena a sus espaldas:

— ¿Hasta cuándo crees que voy a esperarte, Anko? ¡Oh... Naruto! Naruto mío, qué pronto complaciste mi súplica. ¿Despachaste ya tu trabajo?

Sin responder a Sakura mira Naruto a las dos mujeres. El rostro de Anko sólo tiene su eterna expresión de tontería satisfecha; el de Sakura se enmascara con su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no me hablaste de tu visita al gobernador?

— ¡Oh!, ¿lo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo?

—Quiero saber por qué me lo ocultaste.

Sakura ha suspirado con gesto de resignación. Ha estado escuchando el diálogo de Anko y de Naruto, tiene estudiadas todas las actitudes, todas las palabras, hasta aquel gesto de constricción, hasta aquel ingenuo balbucear que otra vez la hacen aparecer como una adolescente:

—Naruto de mi alma, soy una estúpida, no hago más que disgustarte... pero me da tanta pena que por causa de mi hermana pelees con tu madre... y le prometí a doña Samui...

— ¿Qué prometiste?

—Ya estoy faltando a mi promesa... Prometí callarme... Doña Samui quiere evitar a toda costa el escándalo, para eso me trajo a _Uzushiogakure_ , para que entre las dos suplicáramos, buscáramos... El antiguo gobernador fue amigo de mi madre... Doña Samui pretende que suspendan el juicio, pero no le digas que yo te lo dije, pues me aborrecerá... Júrame que no me denunciarás, Naruto. Tu pobre madre, por amor a ti, y no se lo tomes a mal, no quiere que tu nombre se vea envuelto en el escándalo, y quiere echarle tierra al asunto... Yo prometí ayudarla, pero soy muy torpe, no logré nada...

— ¿Le hablaste al gobernador?

—Sí, pero no te alarmes. Le aseguré que había ido por cuenta propia, que tú no sabías nada, que doña Samui no sabía nada tampoco, que era cuenta mía. Me dio su palabra de callar... convinimos en callar todo el mundo...

—Entonces, ¿te arriesgaste a recibir un desaire, para nada?

—Para nada, Naruto. Pero, de todos modos, más vale que haya sido yo, y no doña Samui. Te aseguro que no sé a qué lado inclinarme, y estaba tan apenada con el fracaso, que no me atreví a volver a la casa y me puse a pasear, a dar vueltas... ¡Tenía tantas ganas de estar en una ciudad! Odio el campo, Naruto. Por no disgustarte, no te he insistido más sobre ese punto. Fue un paseo inocente. Pregúntale a Anko...

Apenas vuelve la cabeza Naruto para mirar a Anko. Con gesto satisfecho, las manos bajo el blanco delantal, sonríe la aludida, como quien recibe ya los parabienes y los regalos que sabe le aguardan al confirmar:

—El señor me preguntó, y yo se lo dije todo, toditito, mi ama. Como usted me tiene mandado que no le diga nunca mentiras al amo, por eso yo...

…

—Sí... Es la muchacha que han encerrado con el patrón de la goleta. Indebidamente, ¿sabes? Y ésta es la orden que traigo para llevármela. Pero antes voy a hablar con él, de modo que abre la reja y déjanos en paz. ¡Anda...!

Obedeciendo mohíno al papel sellado que el notario Akimichi ha puesto bajo sus ojos, el carcelero franquea la doble reja de aquella galera semi subterránea, donde apenas llegan las primeras luces del alba... En el rellano que hace las veces de lecho y de banco, con la chaqueta de marino de Sasuke como cabezal, duerme Karin con aquel sueño feliz y descuidado, típico en ella cuando se siente al amparo de aquel hombre, y sacude Sasuke la hermosa cabeza de rebeldes cabellos, mirando hacia la reja que se abre, avanzando un paso para reconocer con esfuerzo la figurilla familiar que, antes de bajar los oscuros escalones, alza la mano en gesto entre cordial y burlón:

—Buenos días, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... Lamento en el alma volver a encontrarte en semejante lugar.

—Supongo que no habrán faltado sus buenos oficios para lograrlo —augura Sasuke con su habitual sarcasmo.

—Pues vas muy lejos en tus suposiciones —replica el notario algo molesto—. Nada hice para que te atraparan, y no hubieran podido atraparte si desde tiempo atrás hubieses hecho un poco más de caso a mis consejos, en vez de despreciarlos...

—No estoy para sermones... Siéntese si quiere, y hable de lo que venga a hablarme. Supongo que lo envían con alguna proposición. ¿Quién es ahora? ¿Doña Samui? ¿Naruto?

—Hinata Hyūga...

— ¡Ah! —Se impresiona Sasuke—. ¿Y qué solicita mi ilustre esposa? ¿Los datos para pedir la anulación del matrimonio? ¿Mi anuencia para divorciarse? ¿O simplemente la seguridad de que estoy bien encerrado, con doble reja, y en el lugar más inmundo que pudo hallarse en todo el Castillo de _Uzushio_? Si es eso, puede dársela cumplida. Dele la seguridad absoluta de que hasta el último tripulante del _Luzbel_ , todos estamos bien encerrados, y sobre todos caerá el castigo que les corresponde por el crimen de haberla mirado con los ojos limpios y el corazón alegre, por el delito de amarla y respetarla... Que todos, hasta la pequeño Karin, estamos pagando en buena moneda aquella estancia suya en el _Luzbel_ , en la que no pensamos haberla molestado tanto ni haber llegado a ofender hasta el último extremo a tan ilustre dama...

—Sasuke, ¿quieres no decir más disparates? —Reprende Akimichi—, ¿Quieres cambiar ese tono tan injusto y tan desagradable?

— ¿Desagradable? Puede... ¿Injusto? ¡Injusto, sí, es verdad! No es ése el tono que debo usar para hablar de ella. Debo decir que es la comediante más refinada, la más cruel y vengativa de las simuladoras, la más malvada de las pérfidas... ¡Todo eso es mi ilustrísima esposa! Pero, ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué más pretende? ¡Acabe de hablar, Akimichi!

—Estoy esperando que me des la oportunidad, hijo de mi alma —replica Akimichi algo sofocado—. Te dije que venía por un encargo, pero no se refiere a ti precisamente. Mira este papel, y vete enterando...

— ¿Una orden de libertad para Karin? ¡Ah! ¿Aún le resta un poco de compasión? ¿La conciencia le dio un ramalazo, o le despertó una parte del espíritu de justicia? Al menos, salva de todo esto a Karin. Podía haberlo hecho antes...

—Trató de hacerlo, y no la dejaron. Ni es ella quien les ha encarcelado, ni la creo responsable de lo que te pasa. Por el contrario... Está muy disgustada, terriblemente disgustada con Naruto por la forma en que él ha llevado las cosas...

—Ya... —desprecia Sasuke, sarcástico—, ¡Santa Hinata! ¡Oh, tierno corazón de mujer cristiana! Al réprobo hay que quemarlo con leña verde para que la hoguera no prenda tan de prisa y que el tormento dure más...

Rabiosamente ha dicho Sasuke las últimas palabras encarándose a Akimichi, que retrocede para tomar aliento, abrumado por la violencia con que la cólera de Sasuke estalla, tratando de encontrar en vano la palabra que ha de calmarlo:

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke, siempre el mismo rebelde, siempre el mismo lobo furioso! Por si no lo sabes, quiero decirte una cosa: vas a un juicio legal; van a juzgarte, según las leyes, jueces imparciales, y no se te va a acusar de más delitos que los que has cometido en realidad.

—El secuestro de Hinata...

—No está entre los cargos. Claro que no sé lo que dirá ella ante los tribunales...

— ¿Ante los tribunales? ¿Piensa ir personalmente? ¡Esa sí que es una noticia extraordinaria! Pensé que delegaría en su ilustre defensor y cuñado, que buscaría el amable refugio de los jardines de _Mangekyō_. Es allí donde está, ¿no es cierto? ¡Es allí donde la ha llevado Naruto!

—Hinata está en su casa, y no creo que se preste a nada que no le apruebe su conciencia. También haces mal al suponer que Naruto es capaz de comprar un tribunal para que te condene. Aunque tú no lo creas, van a tratarte con justicia, porque Naruto es un enemigo leal; o mejor dicho, creo que ni siquiera es tu enemigo...

— ¡Pues hace mal, porque, después de esto, yo lo seré de él con toda mi alma! Dígale que se cuide, que se defienda, que al fin estamos en la única forma que podemos estar: como enemigos claros y francos. Y ahora...

—No me iré sin la niña.

Ambos han vuelto la cabeza. La luz del día que nace penetra ya por la larga reja de la galera, dando de lleno sobre la muchacha pelirroja que se incorpora del banco de piedra, mientras sus grandes ojos asustados van de uno a otro de aquellos dos hombres. Pero la voz de Sasuke resuena imperiosa:

— ¡Levántate, Karin! ¿Recuerdas al notario Akimichi? Viene a buscarte. Ese papel que tiene en la mano es la orden de libertad. ¡De tu libertad!

— ¿Para mí? ¿Para mí sola...?

—Para ti sola. Y supongo que Santa Hinata pensará que con eso ya ha hecho demasiado.

—No envenenes a la niña. ¿Tú qué sabes? —Reprocha Akimichi—. Vengo a buscarte en nombre de tu ama, hijita: la señora Hinata ha logrado que te pongan en libertad y quiere que te lleve a su lado.

— ¿Sin el patrón? ¡Yo no quiero dejarlo, patrón! ¡Déjeme con usted! ¡Yo no quiero irme con nadie!

— ¿Ni con tu ama que tanto se preocupó por ti? Pues eres bien ingrata...

—No le crea, Akimichi, simplemente aprendió a desconfiar, se encargaron de enseñárselo —explica Sasuke. Y dirigiéndose a la muchacha, le aconseja—: Pero ahora no hay razón, al menos para ti. Anda, ve con Santa Hinata y sírvela como cuando estabas en el barco. Yo no te necesito aquí, y ella, seguramente, te cuidará bien. Siempre será un descargo para su alma...

—Lamento mucho que no quieras entender que Hinata no es culpable de nada —se queja Akimichi.

— ¿De nada? Está usted muy seguro, Akimichi. ¿Podría asegurar con la misma firmeza que no fueron las cartas de Hinata las que movieron a Naruto? Ahora quiere amparar a Karin, seguramente como una expiación por la imprudente sinceridad de una carta que me ha hecho parar en el Castillo de _Uzushio_.

—No conozco bastante a Hinata como para poder asegurar lo contrario, pero aun siendo así, no habría nada que reprocharle.

—Usted no, claro... Pero yo soñé demasiado...

—Sasuke, ¿qué tratas de decirme? —se sorprende Akimichi, emocionado.

— ¡Nada! —El toque de una corneta llega hasta ellos, y Sasuke advierte—: Cambian la guardia. Creo que debe usted marcharse. Si su permiso no era para visitarme...

—Era sólo para recoger a Karin y, en efecto, debo marcharme. Dentro de dos horas estarás frente al tribunal que ha de juzgarte, y supongo que no te faltará un buen abogado...

—Responderé yo mismo a las acusaciones del tribunal —señala Sasuke con altivez. Y dirigiéndose a Karin le ordena—: Ve tranquila, muchacha. Iré a buscarte tan pronto como me devuelvan la libertad.

Ha acariciado con su mano ancha la enmarañada cabecita escarlata. Luego vuelve la espalda, alejándose hacia el fondo de la galera, mientras Akimichi sale silenciosamente llevando a Karin de la mano. Sasuke ha vuelto hacia las rejas, se ha inclinado hasta mirar la estrecha franja de cielo azul que asoma sobre los muros almenados, y ha sentido que aquel trozo de cielo es como un fino puñal de recuerdos clavándose en su alma, y murmura como para sí:

 _Gratitud... gratitud... Sin embargo, ella dijo: felicidad... Y había luz de dicha en sus ojos. ¿Por qué se iluminaban? ¿Sabía ya, tenía la esperanza de escapar? ¿Qué había en sus pupilas? ¿Era la luz del triunfo? ¿Se burlaba acaso? Había amor en sus ojos... pero, ¿para quién era ese amor?_

Sus manos se han cerrado sobre las duras rejas, ha inclinado la frente y ya no mira el cielo azul, sino los negros y carcomidos muros del patio... Una ola de inmensa amargura pasa por su alma y, en esa ola, su esperanza naufraga, al protestar:

—Sí, era amor... ¡Amor... para Naruto!

…

Una ola gigante se apaga en la playa, casi bajo los pies de Hinata, y luego el mar parece aquietarse. La luz del día que nace, aquella misma luz que los ojos de Sasuke contemplan a través de las rejas de su galera, baña de pies a cabeza el cuerpo grácil de la mujer que se ha detenido un instante, clavando las diáfanas pupilas en el ancho mar... Casi le parece mentira haber regresado... Está en su isla convulsa, en la tierra que le viera nacer, entre los negros acantilados y la pequeña playa que fue tálamo del amor tormentoso de Sakura y Sasuke. ¿Por qué ha vuelto con ansia a aquel lugar? ¿Qué anhelo desesperado, de revolver el puñal en su propia herida, la impulsa? ¿Qué deseo insensato de matar, a fuerza de martirio, un sentimiento que ya la afrenta, la empuja hacia aquel lugar? Ella misma no lo sabe. Como si con sus manos monjiles empuñara las cuerdas del silicio para herir sus carnes, así toma aquel pensamiento que la desgarra, azotando en él sus sentimientos, sus ensueños, su loco amor por Sasuke... Ha llegado a la entrada de la gruta y, como antaño Sakura, es ahora ella quien pronuncia aquel nombre, como si lo besara al pronunciarlo:

— ¡Sasuke... mi Sasuke...! —Más reaccionando con amargura, repele—: Pero no... Nunca fue mío... Jamás... Jamás... ¡Es de ella, de la que supo ahogarlo con su perfume, de la que supo sepultarlo en su fango! ¡Sólo por ella vivía, sólo por ella esperaba...!

Ha caído de rodillas, con el mismo temblor convulso que un día sacudiera a Sakura en aquel mismo lugar. Y, como ella entonces, deja correr las lágrimas amargas...

¡Debo olvidar, debo arrancarme del corazón su imagen...! ¡Oh...!.

Repentinamente ha pensado en Naruto, ha recordado su antiguo amor, el que envenenara su adolescencia, el que le hiciera vestir los hábitos, el que sólo es ya como una sombra sobre su alma. No... No quiere a Naruto, casi le sorprende pensar que alguna vez le amó, y su imagen se borra, mientras se hace más fuerte la de Sasuke, como si se levantara, trazada con caracteres de fuego, desde el fondo de su alma...

" _Sasuke, el pirata... Sasuke, el salvaje... Sasuke no Akuma_..."

Pero sus ojos lloran sin que ella pueda detener esas lágrimas. Por encima de sus palabras hay algo que se clava en su corazón y en su carne: aquellos brazos estrechándola, aquellos labios sobre los suyos, aquella mirada de odio o de amor que ardía como una hoguera en los ojos de Sasuke...

" _Amor... Sí... amor por Sakura. ¡Su amor de siempre! ¡Su amor, que no se acaba!_ "

…

Con paso leve, con ademán ondulante, con tierna sonrisa, con cálida mirada, toda ella carne de tentación y de deseo, Sakura se ha acercado a Naruto, cruzando aquella estancia anexa a la alcoba, en cuyo rincón, sobre una vieja mesa, ha amontonado Naruto notas y papeles, desdeñando los delicados fiambres, la botella de champaña entre el cubo de hielo derretido, las perfumadas frutas y las sabrosas confituras a las que no parece haber prestado la menor atención...

—Naruto mío, ¿hasta cuándo?

—Por favor, déjame acabar...

—Pero acabar, ¿de qué? Te has pasado la noche sentado frente a esos papeles sin hacer más que releerlos y mirarlos...

— ¿La noche? —murmura Naruto desconcertado—. Sí... claro... Es increíble... Pasó la noche ya, y hoy es de día...

— ¿Te das cuenta de que he pasado la noche esperándote? —insinúa Sakura con una queja mimosa.

—Dispénsame. Ya te advertí que tenía muchas cosas de qué ocuparme. Supongo que tú sí te habrás acostado y habrás dormido algo, ¿no? Perdóname... No me he dado cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo, y...

—Naruto, ¿Adónde vas?

— ¿Dónde he de ir sino a bañarme, a afeitarme, a cambiarme de ropa? Como estoy, no puedo presentarme en los tribunales...

— ¿Vas a los tribunales? Podías hacer que te representaran... Si vas personalmente, te harán pasar un rato horrible... Tú tienes derecho de enviar un abogado en tu lugar. ¿Por qué no mandas a Akimichi, por ejemplo?

—Akimichi no sabe nada de este asunto. Ni ha intervenido, ni yo deseo que intervenga, sin contar con que, probablemente, no aceptaría la comisión. Siente demasiada simpatía por Sasuke...

— ¿Qué puede importar eso? ¿No eres tú quien le pagas?

—No pago su conciencia, Sakura. Su corazón y sus afectos le pertenecen totalmente...

—Ya... Tienes miedo de que no apriete bien los tornillos... Estás muy empeñado en hacer condenar a Sasuke... ¡Pobre Sasuke!

— ¿A qué viene ahora compadecerlo? —Se revuelve Naruto con visible malhumor—. Más natural sería que te compadecieras de tu hermana. Ella es la única víctima de todo esto.

— ¡Qué razón tienen los que dicen que debe uno morirse antes de confesar una falta! Ahora no piensas más que en Hinata...

—Aunque así fuera, ya era hora de que alguien pensara en ella...

—Sientes no haberlo hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? —espeta Sakura con cierta ira.

—Pues bien... Si así fuera...

—Si así fuera, ¿qué? —apremia Sakura colérica—. ¡Acaba! ¡Dímelo de una vez! Si así fuera, no harías sino corresponder al afecto callado y solícito que ella guardó para ti durante tanto tiempo... Si así fuera, no harías sino corresponder al amor que mi hermana te tuvo siempre, a ese amor que no supiste ver y que ahora te pesa, ¿verdad? ¡Dilo claro, dilo de una vez! ¡Di que te pesa, que sientes haberte casado conmigo y no con ella! ¡Acaba por fin de confesarlo!

— ¡Basta! ¡No tienes sino un ridículo ataque de celos! Lo único que yo estoy haciendo, es remediar una falta tuya.

— ¿Y si no hubiera sido una falta, sino el ejercicio de mi legítimo derecho a defenderme? ¿Si hubiera preferido ver a mi hermana casada... con cualquiera, con Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , con tal de no verla al lado tuyo?

— ¡No inventes ahora eso!

— ¡No es una invención, es una verdad que salta a la vista! ¿Y sabes cuál es la única manera de convencerme? ¡Permitiendo que Sasuke sea puesto en libertad! Haciendo lo posible, y lo imposible, para que lo absuelvan los jueces, y devolviéndole lo que le has quitado. Si no lo haces, pensaré que toda tu protección a Hinata no es más que por celos. ¡Sí... por celos de Sasuke!

— ¡Basta! Acabarás por volverme loco si sigo escuchándote. Y además, ya está bien justo el tiempo. Voy a ir a ese tribunal para sostener mi acusación y para darle a Hinata la oportunidad de tomar el camino que quiera. Para eso hice cuanto he hecho, y hasta el fin lo llevaré, porque hasta el fin tengo que llevarlo. —Y dando un portazo violento, Naruto sale de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola y furiosa hasta tal extremo, que le hace amenazar con rabia:

— ¡Estúpido... grosero! ¡Pero no harás condenar a Sasuke! ¿Quieres guerra, Naruto? ¿Quieres guerra descubierta? ¡Pues tendrás guerra!

…

Apoyando la mano en las rugosas paredes de la gruta, Hinata se ha puesto de pie. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No sabe cómo ni por qué llegó a aquel lugar, donde la noción de la realidad se pierde, donde su alma parece naufragar en el océano amargo de mil recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados... Pero la voz de bronce de la vieja campana, la sacude, despertando su voluntad y trayéndola al momento presente... Con paso inseguro, emprende la terrible ascensión de los acantilados, mientras murmura:

— ¡Dios mío... Esas campanas... la hora, el juicio...!

* * *

Las puertecillas del fondo se abren dando acceso al paso perezoso de los jueces y de los escribanos. En los asientos reservados para las personas importantes, va espesándose la concurrencia aristocrática, la flor y nata de la pequeña sociedad _Remolineña_ , especialmente en su representación masculina: médicos, abogados, comerciantes, alguno que otro nombre ilustre en _Konoha_ , ahora dorado al sol de las plantaciones de cacao, de café, de caña... Todos van llegando como al descuido, todos se acercan al olor picante de aquel escándalo que envuelve al nombre más alto y las arcas mejor repletas de la isla. Han venido hasta plantadores de _Fuerte de_ _Konoha_ y hacendados del Sur, que se saludan como si les sorprendiera encontrarse... También se ven los uniformes azules de los marinos y los de colores más brillantes de las oficialidades de tierra... Pero el cuchicheo calla de repente, las cabezas se vuelven, los ojos se fijan con una atención más profunda cuando, esquivando la mano inoportuna de los gendarmes que le guardan, cruza el acusado el corto trecho que le separa de su tribuna... El presidente del tribunal agita una campanilla de vibrante tintinear, y ordena:

— ¡Silencio... Silencio! Ocupe su tribuna, acusado. Diga su nombre, apellido, edad y profesión.

Sasuke ha sonreído con su sonrisa amarga, recorriendo de una sola mirada la ancha sala del tribunal. Todos los ojos están fijos en él, todos los oídos lo escuchan con ansia, y de repente siente que es un símbolo de su vida: ¡el mundo contra él, y él contra todo!

— ¿No me ha oído, acusado? Su nombre, su apellido, su edad, su profesión...

—Excuse su Excelencia si me tomé un momento para pensar —se disculpa Sasuke con sarcástico respeto—. En realidad, no es fácil dar respuesta a sus cuatro preguntas. No creo que nadie se haya tomado el trabajo de bautizarme: no tengo nombre. Ningún hombre reconoció jamás ser mi padre: no tengo apellido. Que yo sepa, no existe ningún testigo de mi nacimiento... la fecha es indeterminada: no tengo edad. ¿Mi profesión? Cada uno la llama como le conviene llamarla. En realidad, no tengo profesión, pero como la respuesta es obligatoria, repetiré las palabras de los demás: soy Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , el contrabandista, el pirata...

— ¡Su respuesta es absolutamente insolente, acusado! No le ayudará esa actitud frente a este Tribunal.

—Ninguna actitud que yo tome, ha de ayudarme...

— ¡Basta! Limítese a responder cuando se le pregunte.

—Perdón —acata Sasuke en tono irónico—. Creí que su Excelencia me hablaba directamente, y me tomé la libertad de explicarle...

— ¡Silencio todos! —Ordena el presidente agitando de nuevo la campanilla—. Y usted, acusado, procure guardar mayor respeto y compostura en sus respuestas hacia este Tribunal. ¡De pie, para escuchar el acta del proceso!

Sasuke se ha limitado a cruzar los brazos, mientras un menudo hombrecillo de cabellos canos se agita en su toga, desenrollando el fárrago de las acusaciones, y comienza a leer:

—"Hoy, veinte de marzo de mil novecientos dos, en la ciudad de _Uzushiogakure_ y ante este Tribunal, se presenta el acusado, Sasuke, sin apellido, conocido por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , de edad aproximada entre los veinticinco y los veintiocho años, de raza blanca, estatura un metro ochenta, cabellos negros, ojos negros, barba afeitada, profesión pescador o marino en barcos de cabotaje, estado civil casado, propietario de la goleta _Luzbel_ , con patente de esta ciudad; de otra parte, el acusador, don Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki, de edad veintiséis años, ciudadano de Konoha, natural de El Remolino, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, barba afeitada, complexión delgada, estatura un metro ochenta, contribuyente número uno de los municipios de _Nida_ , _Shoda_ , _Ichibi_ , _Kage_ , _Kuma_ , _Uzushiogakure_ y _Fuerte_ _de_ _Konoha_ , propietario de las fincas denominadas Mangekyō, _Sharingan_ y _Tsukuyumi_ , con residencia en esta ciudad y en las antedichas fincas, estado civil casado, oficial de la reserva, graduado en _Konohagakure_ , ante este tribunal reclama, contra Sasuke sin apellido, conocido por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ , por deudas, cohecho y abuso de confianza, y presenta otros cargos que hacen del llamado Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ un individuo indeseable, como contrabandista, defraudador del fisco y transporte indebido de pasajeros, a más del secuestro de una niño conocida por Karin, y numerosos juicios de faltas por riñas, injurias, juegos prohibidos, golpes y heridas en individuos que a su debido tiempo, y como testigos, se irán presentando. El acusador pide la detención inmediata de Sasuke, la investigación de sus hechos delictuosos, el embargo de su única propiedad, consistente en la goleta _Luzbel_ , para cubrir el pago de su deuda, y la entrega, a quien corresponda, de la muchacha secuestrada. Pide, asimismo, sea juzgado Sasuke, y castigado, de acuerdo con las leyes, a las penas correspondientes, vigentes en los Artículos 227 y 304 de nuestro actual Código Penal. He dicho".

La mirada de Sasuke ha recorrido otra vez, lentamente, la sala, mirando uno a uno cada rostro vuelto hacia él. Desde el respetable presidente del tribunal a los gendarmes de altas botas y sable en bandolera que le guardan en actitud expectante, como dispuestos a saltar sobre él al primer movimiento... Luego, sus pupilas parecen dilatarse, su boca se crispa en un gesto de sarcasmo, de ira, casi de asco... Toda su atención se fija en un solo rostro, de claros ojos y rubios cabellos, impecablemente vestido, pulcramente afeitado, un poco pálidas las mejillas, un algo incierto el paso: el hombre de quien la sangre le hace hermano...

—En su calidad de acusador, este tribunal cede la palabra a don Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki —expone el presidente.

—No ocupo por mi gusto el lugar del fiscal, señores magistrados —empieza a explicar Naruto en tono seguro y pausado—, ni es la pequeña deuda personal que tiene conmigo Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ lo que me ha hecho acusarlo, denunciarlo, promover su extradición y ponerlo, al fin, ante este tribunal. Es mi deber indeclinable, es mi situación de ciudadano de El Remolino, y de jefe de mi familia, consanguínea y derivada, lo que me ha obligado a asumir la actitud que hoy presento. El hombre a quien acuso pertenece a ella por razones de enlace matrimonial. Eso, todos lo saben. Anticipándome a las insinuaciones maliciosas, a las alusiones veladas, a las medias palabras, proclamo también ante este tribunal que no ignoro, y él sabe, que otros lazos de sangre nos atan... Mi declaración es insólita, y muchos juzgarán que improcedente y hasta indecorosa. Muchos juzgarán que debería yo callar lo que a mi paso todos murmuran, lo que a mis espaldas todos comentan, lo que no es un secreto para nadie, lo que, a pesar suyo, llena desde los primeros momentos el pensamiento de los señores magistrados y de cuantos se hallan presentes en este tribunal. Ya que todos lo piensan, prefiero yo decirlo sin titubeos: Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ es mi hermano...

— ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio...! —ordena el presidente agitando furiosamente la campanilla en un vano intento de acallar los murmullos, las exclamaciones y el alboroto que las palabras de Naruto han levantado en la sala.

—Pero olvidemos este detalle, mellada el arma que algunos pensaban esgrimir contra mí —prosigue Naruto dominando la situación—. Considero a Sasuke un sujeto indeseable en nuestro ambiente y comunidad: díscolo y violento, pendenciero y audaz, irrespetuoso de las leyes, burlador de las ordenanzas, y, lamentablemente, de baja calidad moral... No soy yo quien va a afirmarlo, sino los testigos que uno a uno van a presentarse ante este tribunal... testigos de las tristes hazañas de Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_... desde la tripulación de ese barco que sólo sirvió para transportar contrabando y carga robada, hasta la pequeña Karin, arrancada de manos de sus parientes con el pretexto sentimental de no ser bien tratada... Antes de proseguir mi acusación, pido la presencia del primer testigo ante este tribunal...

…

— ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Qué es eso. Anko? —pregunta Sakura asustada.

— ¿Pues qué va a ser, mi ama? La gente... —explica Anko calmosa—. Cuando estábamos abajo y usted andaba preguntando, yo me asomé por la ventana, y allí estaban todos: el juez, los gendarmes, Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ y el señor Naruto, habla que te habla...

Pálida, jadeante, toda nervios y excitación, cruza Sakura con su rápido paso una de aquellas galerías que sirven de antesala al salón de los tribunales. A pesar de su audacia, tiembla; por encima de su determinación, hay en sus frescas mejillas una palidez extraña; los ojos verdes, asustados, miran a todas partes, y sólo es un sedante para su excitación terrible la plácida calma con que Anko sonríe dando vueltas y vueltas a su largo collar, entre sus dedos.

—Si ha empezado ya el juicio, no habrá tiempo de nada.

—Pues claro que hay tiempo, mi ama. No se mortifique tanto. Deje usted que vayan al juicio y que digan y digan hasta que se cansen. El gobernador se lo arregla a usted todo, todo, todo...

— ¡Calla! El viejo gobernador es un imbécil. Sólo a él se le ocurre desaparecer en un momento semejante.

—De tonto no tiene nada, al contrario. El vio que se iban a enredar los cordeles y seguro que determinó: yo mejor me largo... Porque es lo que yo digo: quien manda, manda, y el señor gobernador...

— ¿Quieres callarte y no seguir diciendo tonterías? Por culpa tuya hemos llegado tarde. Cállate y ayúdame a pensar. Necesito hablar con los jueces, con los jurados; necesito ponerme en contacto con los que van a juzgar, antes de que el juicio haya ido demasiado lejos...

Repentinamente, una de las puertas laterales sé ha abierto y un hombre joven, con uniforme de oficial _Umigakurense_ , aparece en su marco. Impulsada por su intuición maravillosa, Sakura va hacia él sin vacilar, y saluda:

—Buenos días. ¿Es usted uno de los testigos contra Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_? —Ha avanzado hasta estar muy cerca de aquel hombre, que desconcertado retrocede un paso, y sus verdísimos ojos parecen medirle y valorarle con una mirada de miel y fuego. Luego, se acerca aún más hasta el desconcertado joven y melosa, le halaga—: Creo que puedo adivinar, quién es usted, por su uniforme y por sus maneras. ¿Se trata del oficial que le tomó prisionero en _Taro_? Por ahí se dice que tiene usted cosas horribles que contar de Sasuke...

—Lo que tengo que contar, señorita —aclara el oficial en tono de reserva—, podrá escucharlo si pasa al departamento del público. Fuera de la Sala de Audiencia no puedo informarle, pues está prohibido hablar con los testigos. No sé si usted lo sabe...

—Yo sólo sé que lo que necesito es hallar a un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, un hombre lo bastante discreto para guardar silencio y lo bastante audaz para ayudarme. Perdóneme si me dirijo a usted sin conocerle, señor oficial, pero estoy desesperada...

Sakura ha avanzado hacia Itachi Miura, que esta vez no retrocede... Permanece mirándola muy de cerca, como si el fuego de aquellos ojos verdes le deslumbrara, como si el acento ardiente y apasionado de aquellas palabras paralizara su voluntad...

—Usted es un héroe, lo sé. He oído los comentarios; las cosas que hizo usted en ese horrible viaje...

—En ese horrible viaje, si hubo un héroe no fui yo precisamente, sino Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_. Pero, repito, tengo prohibido hablar con nadie, señorita. Salí un instante de la sala de testigos, y tengo que volver en seguida, porque me van a llamar...

— ¡Escúcheme, por favor! No es posible que me vuelva así la espalda... ¿No tendrá usted piedad de una pobre mujer?

—Yo, sí... pero... Es que... —balbucea el oficial, confuso.

—Usted va a declarar contra Sasuke...

—Yo voy a decir sólo la verdad, señorita, la absoluta verdad de lo ocurrido durante el viaje, que no creo perjudique a ese hombre, sino al contrario... De lo demás, no sé absolutamente nada, pues ignoro hasta los motivos del proceso. Responderé cuando me pregunten, y nada más...

—Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_ es inocente; ¡ha caído en una trampa, en una celada! ¡Todos están contra él! El gobernador me había prometido ayudarme, pero no ha querido enemistarse con la gente poderosa que quiere perder a Sasuke por motivos particulares. Es un asunto personal, absolutamente ajeno a la justicia, lo que ha hecho a Naruto Uchiha acusarlo. ¡Es preciso que me ayude usted a salvarlo!

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿En qué forma?

—A veces, una palabra salva.

—No será la mía, por desgracia. La suerte del juicio depende de otros testigos, no de mí, señorita. Hay, por ejemplo, un hombre con el brazo aún entablillado. Creo que fue víctima de una agresión. Seguramente lo que él diga tendrá peso, como lo tendrá la declaración de la muchacha que, según dicen, ha secuestrado. También hay algunos pequeños comerciantes, creo que perjudicados por él... Ya le digo, soy el menos indicado...

— ¡Yo necesito hablar con todos ésos! Escúcheme... Usted no va a negarme un favor insignificante...

Ha apoyado su mano suave y cálida en el brazo del oficial, y el perfume sutil que impregna su persona llega hasta el joven envolviéndolo con una tibia sensación que debilita su voluntad. Con angustia, mira a todos lados, fijando luego los ojos en aquellas bellísimas pupilas de mujer clavadas en las suyas como hipnotizándole. Itachi siente desmoronarse su fortaleza. Y comprendiéndolo así, Sakura insiste, zalamera:

—Confío en usted... El corazón me dice que debo confiar... Es mi buena estrella la que lo ha hecho asomarse... Usted puede hacer llegar algunos recados de mi parte a los testigos de esa sala...

— ¡No, no, imposible! —protesta el oficial confundido.

—No diga esa palabra tan dura, no mate así mis últimas esperanzas... Sólo dos cosas... aunque no sean sino dos cosas. Ponga usted este dinero en manos del hombre del brazo entablillado y diga en su oído la consigna; ¡Hay que salvar a Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_! También puede hacer llegar a manos de Sasuke un papel de mi parte...

— ¡No es posible! Está estrictamente prohibido, tenga en cuenta que yo, menos que nadie, por mi calidad de oficial, y de oficial extranjero...

— ¿Qué le importan a usted las leyes de _Konoha_? —Refuta Sakura con tierna insinuación—. Además, no le estoy pidiendo que haga nada, absolutamente nada público, sino particular. El papel que quiero que haga llegar a sus manos, en privado. Son solos unas líneas... unas líneas para sostener su ánimo... Justamente aquí traigo un trocito de papel. Si tiene usted un lápiz...

—Sí, aquí lo tengo... Pero... —vacila el oficial.

—Préstemelo un instante. Son unas líneas. Unas líneas nada más, pero esas líneas van a darle fuerzas, cambiarán su ánimo. Estoy plenamente segura que después de leerlas... —Ha arrebatado el lápiz de la mano vacilante del oficial, ha escrito unas breves líneas a toda prisa, ha doblado luego el papel en cuatro, dobleces, cerrando ella misma, con la dulzura de sus dedos suaves, la mano que se niega a tomarlo, al tiempo que suplica—: Sé que hallará usted la forma de que Sasuke lea esto antes de que comience a declarar. Y sé también que hará usted lo que le digo...

—Si su empeño es tan grande... Pero lo cierto es que yo... yo... —habla confuso el oficial.

—Usted tendrá mi gratitud, para siempre —insinúa Sakura provocativa—. Para siempre y en todo lugar, tendrá usted en mí una amiga... Una amiga para todo... Créamelo, oficial... ¿Su nombres es...?

—Itachi... Itachi Miura, para servirla... Pero... —Se detiene un momento y, con vivo interés, pregunta—: ¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Puedo saber con qué nombre debo recordarla?

—Lo sabrá demasiado pronto... Confío en su caballerosidad... Confío hasta el extremo de decirle algo con lo que me juego hasta la vida. ¡Recuérdeme como a la mujer que da su sangre por Sasuke _no_ _Akuma_!

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Sakura haciendo de las suyas como siempre… Naruto celoso de Sasuke, pero sin dejar de ser justo con el juicio imparcial… Hinata sufriendo creyendo lo que no es… y Sasuke, bueno ese está igual que su amada Hyūga. Esto es un enredo total.

Me causa gracia la parte donde Anko le miente a Naruto, ella ya iba a soltar toda la sopa y zas, la idiota que reacciona a tiempo y arregla la mentira.

Y Karin, awww, qué ternurita :3, cada vez que llego a sus escenas, me entran ganas de comérmela a besos.

Bueno también les pongo aquí lo del aviso, sí, me voy a mudar por motivos de trabajo a otro estado, ahora casi no tendré tiempo de actualizar tan frecuentemente, pero no los voy a abandonar, es una nueva oportunidad que no quiero desaprovechar y que seguramente deparará grandes cosas a futuro.

Ando algo melancólica, voy a extrañar mi casa, a mi familia, mi cuarto, a mis Baby's (tengo dos terremotico que se llaman Kimi y Chiquita)… a mis vecinos que tanto quiero, a todos. Creo que FF será una vía de escape para cuando me sienta solita en mi nueva vida, pero como dicen por ahí, quien no arriesga no gana y tengo muchas esperanzas en esto.

Con respecto a lo otro, bueno, mi tía ha estado serena, tomando todo con calma, siguiendo su tratamiento al pie de la letra y eso me deja más tranquila ahora que tengo que irme. Todos están contentos con esta nueva oportunidad.

Con respecto a los reviews, bueno creo que responderé la siguiente vez, jajaja ando algo ocupada haciendo mis maletas, es estresante porque no hallo un lugar para meter mi nebulizador (hola, asmática a la vista), es lo único que me falta por empacar y creo que terminaré llevándolo en mi bolso de mano (y pesa como tres kilos).

Bueno, ya sin más que añadir —aquí me puse a escribir a lo tonto como si ustedes quisieran saber mis dilemas con el equipaje xD—, me despido de ustedes.

Hasta una próxima oportunidad, nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara!

Lis

* * *

 **PS:** Los que me siguen seguro ya vieron la nueva historia que voy a empezar después de esta, me van a matar porque me pasé al lado oscuro, yo escribiré SasuSaku, jajaja pero es porque en lo que tengo pensado requiere _ajuro_ y porque sí SasuSaku —nótese que se me salió lo venezolano—. Ese va a ser un long-fic y va a estar tratando temas fuertes, que reflejan muchos de los problemas que enfrentan día a día algunos de nuestros países latinoamericanos.

No sé si será tan largo como BL&R o si será más corto, no sé… la duración irá saliendo sobre la marcha, ya llevo algo adelantado, en especial las historias detrás de nuestros cuatro protagonistas principales, Itachi, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura.

Espero ver a muchos de ustedes por allá cuando empiece a publicarla.

Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto, _chaito_ …


	12. SEGUNDA PARTE (FINAL) - CAPÍTULO 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hola meus amores, ¿Me extrañaron? Creo que me fui por mucho tiempo jajaja. Yo también los extrañé a todos, feliz de estar de vuelta.

Hoy les traigo el capítulo final de la segunda parte, ya a partir del próximo capítulo empieza la tercera y última, titulada: SASUKE NO AKUMA.

También les aviso que tardaré en actualizar mis historias, pero no tan frecuente como antes, al final en las notas de autora les hablo un poco más sobre esto.

Ya sin hacerles perder más tiempo, los dejo con la lectura, ojalá y sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final.

… **. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **HINATA (FINAL)**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **CAPÍTULO** **5**

— ¿Tiene usted algo que alegar en su defensa, acusado? —interroga el presidente del tribunal.

— ¿Su Excelencia desea de veras que yo me defienda? —finge asombrarse Sasuke sin abandonar su ironía.

—Por tercera vez llamo la atención al acusado con respecto a la insolencia de sus respuestas... Limítese a aprovechar la oportunidad que le he dado. ¿Tiene algo que añadir en su defensa, con respecto a las acusaciones del último testigo? ¿Puede negar las pruebas irrefutables de haber trasladado durante casi una docena de viajes, productos adquiridos ilícitamente, mercancía robada?

— ¡Yo no robé! Creo que, tenemos distintos conceptos de la palabra robo, Excelencia...

— ¿Y también tenemos distintos conceptos de las órdenes de embarque? Aquí hay, a la disposición de los señores del jurado, más de una docena de pliegos que corroboran la declaración del último testigo. Pueden examinarlas... Ron, cacao, tabaco, algodón, especias... todo productos de las depredaciones de los pequeños propietarios del Sur de Benisu, trasladado y vendido por usted a comerciantes de Uzushiogakure y Fort de Konoha, a precios que perjudican el mercado.

—Reconozco que son ciertos los cargos, reconozco que fui agente de los pequeños propietarios del Sur de Benisu, totalmente arruinados por el sistema de préstamos sostenido por los usureros que tolera el Estado en las ciudades. Esos productos fueron sustraídos de las propias fincas que esos hombres habían regado con su sudor, habían hecho fructificar con su sangre...

— ¿Pretende justificar el robo?—casi chilla el presidente al tiempo que agita nerviosamente la campanilla para acallar los fuertes murmullos que las palabras de Sasuke despiertan en la sala.

—De ninguna manera, Excelencia. Sólo para los cargos de este tribunal, fueron ladrones los pequeños colonos que sacaron su mercancía después del embargo que totalmente les arruinaba. Para mí, el robo fue de los que compraron cosechas a la cuarta parte de su valor, de los que hicieron firmar pagarés con cifras tres veces más altas del dinero prestado. Ustedes acusan a mi barco de llevar mercancía robada... Yo creo que la verdaderamente robada, fue la adquirida por los ricos traficantes a precios irrisorios y con usura despiadada... Y en cuanto al último cargo que se me hace... ¿Cuál es ese último cargo? ¿El secuestro de Karin?

—Aún no ha llegado el momento de oír sus descargos sobre el secuestro de la muchacha... Ahora es preciso hacer constar en acta que reconoce haber trasladado y vendido mercancía de Benisu a El Remolino, a espaldas de las autoridades portuarias. Su declaración lo admite plenamente, y el descargo moral pueden tomarlo en cuenta, si quieren, los señores del jurado. Está, pues, probado el segundo cargo...

—Quedan probados todos los cargos, si todos son como ése. Sí, sí, señores magistrados, sí, señores jurados, ayudé a librar la pequeña parte que arrancaban de las garras de sus opresores los desdichados labriegos de Benisu, defraudando a los ricachos cuyas panzas engordan a costa de la miseria y del dolor de los demás. Ayudé a desvalijar ricos cargamentos arrancados a la miseria, a la ignorancia y al desamparo de muchos desdichados. Sin permiso, trasladé pasajeros, facilitando la fuga de los trabajadores esclavizados por contratos inhumanos. En más de una ocasión aligeré de su botín a los hartos de todo, acaso confiando en que habían robado bastante para que no fuera pecado robarles a ellos algo. Pasé mercancía de contrabando adelantándome a las Aduanas, en las que conozco empleados lo bastante venales para que, un contrabandista que expone su vida en los mares, no haga nada más que tomarles la delantera...

— ¡Basta... Basta! ¿Está loco? —intenta callar el presidente enarbolando furiosamente la campanilla, pues los murmullos van subiendo de tono cada vez más.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad —prosigue Sasuke impertérrito—. Y en cuanto al secuestro de Karin... ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no la traen? No quiero ser yo el que hable... le dejo la palabra a ella misma, y le dejo a Dios la misión de juzgar a esos que se llaman parientes, a esos de cuyas garras pude librarla. Pido, exijo la presencia de Karin...

— ¡He dicho que basta, acusado! Los testigos serán llamados en el orden que se indica. ¡Ujier, haga comparecer al próximo testigo!

— ¡El próximo testigo! —se oye gritar una voz lejana—. Teniente Itachi Miura, de las Reales Fuerzas Umigakurenses...

—Exijo a Karin primero —insiste Sasuke.

—Usted no tiene derecho a exigir nada —rehúsa el presidente—. Guarde compostura, o los gendarmes se la harán guardar.

—Pero, ¿dónde está Karin, qué han hecho de ella? ¿Por qué no acude? ¿Por qué la quitaron de mi lado? ¿Dónde la han llevado?

—Aquí está Karin, y está también otro testigo que este tribunal se olvidó de citar: ¡Está la esposa de Sasuke no Akuma!

Abriéndose paso entre los grupos compactos que llenan los bancos destinados al público, esquivando al ujier que ha pretendido detenerla, aprovechando el momento de confusión para llegar hasta el estrado donde Sasuke responde a las acusaciones del tribunal, ha contestado Hinata haciendo avanzar a la pelirroja muchacha que lleva de la mano, y hacia ella se vuelven los rostros atónitos... Ni aun para presentarse en aquel lugar ha recuperado sus severas ropas señoriles. Lleva la alegre falda de colorines que Sasuke hiciera comprar para ella, oculta sus negros cabellos bajo el típico pañuelo de las mujeres Uzushiogakureñas y, envolviendo el talle esbelto, lleva aquel rojo chal de seda que Sasuke comprara para ella. A pesar de su intensa palidez, todo en ella es reposo, mesura, serenidad... Nunca pareció, a los ojos de Sasuke, tan altiva y helada; nunca pareció tampoco más bella a las deslumbradas pupilas de Naruto que, a pesar suyo, se ha acercado temblando. También en la puerta de la sala de testigos, otro hombre se detiene, paralizado por el impacto que su declaración ha causado en todos: Itachi Miura, oficial de las Reales Fuerzas _Umigakurenses_...

— ¡Pido ser escuchada, señor presidente del tribunal!

—Pero, ¿estás loca, Hinata? —le reprocha Naruto. Y alzando la voz protesta—: ¡Y yo pido su abstención, señor presidente! La ley no la obliga a declarar...

— ¡No hay ley que me niegue el derecho a decir la verdad! —Porfía Hinata con decisión—. ¡Pido ser citada como testigo! ¡Exijo ser escuchada!

— ¡Si no se restablece el orden, mandaré suspender el juicio! —anuncia el presidente intentando en vano atajar los fuertes murmullos y los comentarios que la presencia de Hinata han prendido como reguero de pólvora.

—Un momento, señor presidente —reclama Naruto—. Como acusador privado, he hecho citar a los testigos necesarios para comprobar mis acusaciones. Entre ellos, no está Hinata Hyūga.

— ¡Puedo pedirla yo como testigo de descargo! —exclama Sasuke con voz fuerte y poderosa.

— ¡No! ¡No en este momento! —rehúsa Naruto. Y en tono angustiado, musita una súplica—: Hinata... Hinata...

— ¡No en este momento, en efecto! —Tercia el presidente—. Pero no puede rehusarse la declaración, si ella desea darla. La ley le permite abstenerse, señora. ¿Por qué no se acoge a esa ventaja?

— ¡No deseo esa ventaja, señor presidente!

—Bien. Señor acusador privado, le ruego que ocupe su lugar —ordena el presidente—. Esa niña, a la sala de testigos. ¡Despejen el estrado, o haré despejar la sala! ¡Que pase el tercer testigo de la acusación!

Hinata ha retrocedido mirando a Sasuke. Desde que entrara, ha tenido el deseo casi irresistible de correr hacia él, de estrecharle en sus brazos olvidándolo todo, menos la enorme verdad que llena su alma... Y él también la mira, cruzados los brazos; la mira como si también a ella la desafiara, palideciendo un poco más cuando Naruto la toma del brazo, cuando la hace retroceder, obligándola a tomar asiento muy cerca de él, cuando se inclina para hablarle casi al oído, en voz baja, como en un cuchicheo:

—Hinata, no pensé que llegases a este extremo.

—No vas a detenerme, hagas lo que hagas, Naruto. Mi deber es estar junto a Sasuke...

—Me he propuesto rescatarte, aun contra ti misma, y he de lograrlo. Cuando seas absolutamente libre, harás lo que quieras, y bien sé que no volverás con Sasuke

—Es mi esposo, y mientras exista ese lazo, le pertenezco. Los sentimientos no me importan.

— ¡Por eso quiero romper ese lazo! Pero ahora, calla, Hinata...

Hinata alza la cabeza con angustia... Frente al presidente, el joven oficial levanta la mano para jurar y, entre los guardias que lo custodian, la mira desde lejos Sasuke con una máscara de rencor sobre el semblante, con un temblor de rabia en las anchas manos...

—Me limitaré al relato de los hechos, señor presidente —expone el Teniente Miura—. Encargado de hacer cumplir la orden de extradición, prendiendo al acusado Sasuke no Akuma y llevándolo a bordo del guardacostas _Kaima_ hasta entregarlo a las autoridades que representa este tribunal, puse todo mi empeño en el cumplimiento de ese deber. Acaso el acusado tenga razón para calificar de duros los medios empleados para detenerlo, pero la única advertencia de los partes oficiales era que se trataba de un criminal extremadamente peligroso, y mi primer deber era salvaguardar la seguridad de los soldados a mi cargo. Otros dos tripulantes de la goleta _Luzbel_ hicieron resistencia, y fueron encerrados con su patrón. Me estoy refiriendo al segundo, nombrado Suigetsu Hōzuki, y a la grumete llamada Karin. Por elemental deber de humanidad bajé personalmente a abrir la bodega en la que estaban encerrados cuando, descompuestas las máquinas, arrastrados por el temporal hasta mares peligrosos, perdido el timonel y herido el capitán, el _Kaima_ llegaba al mayor peligro de zozobrar...

—Entonces, ¿puso usted en libertad a los prisioneros?

—Dentro de aquel barco, a punto de hundirse, me fue preciso asumir la absoluta autoridad y, bajo responsabilidad propia, les dejé libres...

—Usted sabía que se trataba de marinos avezados. ¿No les prometió nada a cambio de que se hicieran cargo de tripular el guardacostas?

—No, señor presidente. Sólo pensé que no debía negarse a ningún hombre la última oportunidad de salvar su vida. Pero había muy pocas probabilidades de que nadie la salvara...

— ¿Pidió a Sasuke no Akuma que se hiciera cargo del barco?

—Debo confesar que no, señor presidente. Él tomó, por propia iniciativa, el mando del barco, y comenzó a impartir inmediatamente las órdenes necesarias. Durante muchas horas esperé que Sasuke no Akuma ordenase nuestro asesinato. Era bien fácil arrojarnos por la borda y, libres de nuestro testimonio, llevar el barco en la dirección que se le antojase. Generosamente, nos concedió la vida. Hizo atender a los heridos y, usando de recursos insospechados, como improvisar velas y cordaje, burló uno de los peores temporales que recuerdo haber corrido en el océano. Es de justicia que yo declare, públicamente, no haber conocido marino más sereno y más audaz que el patrón del _Luzbel_...

—Puede ahorrarse el capítulo de alabanzas, oficial. ¿Puede decirnos cuándo recuperó usted el mando de la nave?

—Por tercera vez, y sin que esto entrañe una alabanza, señor presidente, debo confesar que me fue devuelto por impulso generoso y espontáneo del acusado. Fui el primer sorprendido cuando su orden de volver proa a _El_ _Remolino_ me trajo al cumplimiento de mi misión con sólo unas horas de retraso.

— ¿Atribuye el hecho insólito a la gratitud del acusado por haber abierto usted las puertas de la bodega-calabozo, en que las circunstancias le condenaban a morir?

—No, señor presidente. El acusado, Sasuke no Akuma, deseaba presentarse ante este tribunal. Estaba seguro de poder desmentir los cargos, de probar su inocencia. No creo que ni por un momento me haya agradecido aquella oportunidad que, por otra parte, pagó con creces. En todo momento se mostró el mismo: irónico, agresivo, mordaz, igual atado en el fondo de la bodega que cuando mi vida y mi honor estaban en sus manos. Por lo tanto, y en nombre de una gratitud que yo sí siento, si algo puedo pedir a este tribunal es que se tome en cuenta, para el descargo de las faltas que puedan probárseles, que a él y a sus hombres se les debe la vida del capitán del guardacostas _Kaima_ , la de cinco tripulantes que sobrevivieron y la de los cuatro soldados que venían a mis órdenes con el encargo de custodiarlo... a más de la mía propia... por lo que públicamente quiero darle las gracias.

Tras el breve murmullo, un largo silencio expectante ha parecido flotar sobre la sala. Con el doblado papel que Sakura le diera, oculto en la mano derecha, retrocede el joven oficial mirando a Sasuke no Akuma, mientras el presidente se vuelve hacia Naruto, cargado el gesto de involuntaria ironía:

— ¿Tiene alguna pregunta que hacer a su testigo el señor acusador privado?

—Ninguna, señor presidente... O sí... Un momento... ¿De dónde provenía la orden de tratar a Sasuke como un criminal peligroso?

—Estaba circulado como tal en la isla de Benisu —aclara el oficial.

—Eso es todo, señor presidente —señala Naruto—. He querido aclarar públicamente que no era mi deseo, ni mucho menos mi empeño, el que fuese maltratado. Quiero también demostrar a este tribunal que no en todas partes se mostró tan generoso con sus enemigos como a bordo del guardacostas _Kaima_...

— ¡No! —Estalla Sasuke con indomable violencia—. No siempre me he mostrado generoso con mis enemigos, y mucho menos he de mostrarme de ahora en adelante. El informe de Benisu es exacto: puedo ser peligroso, puedo devolver golpe por golpe, infamia por infamia, y así será, Naruto... ¡Yo te juro que así será!

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

El presidente del tribunal ha hecho un esfuerzo para dominar el desbordado murmullo, la ola de encendidos comentarios que han levantado las palabras de Sasuke. Y es ése el instante que el oficial _Uminés_ ha aprovechado para acercarse al estrado, deslizando el doblado papel bajo la ancha mano de Sasuke, que se apoya en la baranda... Sasuke ha retrocedido con aquel extraño papel en la mano, y su primera mirada es para Hinata. ¿Acaso es de ella? Algo parecido a un soplo de esperanza ensancha su alma al imaginario, y sus pupilas buscan con ansia la respuesta de aquellos otros ojos. Pero junto a Hinata sigue Naruto, otra vez se ha inclinado para hablarle casi al oído. Se diría que sostiene una violenta discusión con voz ahogada, y con ansia estruja Sasuke aquella carta que no quiere leer bajo tantas miradas clavadas en él, aquella carta que puede transformar su alma con una docena de palabras, aquella carta que, por encima de su valor, le hace temblar...

—Que pase el cuarto testigo de la acusación —ordena el presidente. Y el secretario, a su vez, alza la voz para repetir el llamado:

— ¡El cuarto testigo de la acusación! ¡Kabuto Yakushi! ¡Kabuto Yakushi!

Pero Kabuto Yakushi, no se presenta.

— ¡Silencio... Silencio! —Recalca una vez más el presidente—. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta que hacer a su cuarto testigo el señor acusador privado?

—Comprendo perfectamente la ironía del señor presidente de este tribunal —acepta Naruto con aparente tranquilidad—. Yo mismo no puedo menos de sonreír frente a la forma en que mis dos últimos testigos han declarado. Pero no importa nada, para lo que se trata de probar. Kabuto Yakushi no niega, no puede negar el hecho comprobado. Sasuke no Akuma le hirió en una riña de taberna dejando inútil su brazo derecho como hasta el presente lo está, y es el cuarto hecho que, contra viento y marea, deseo hacer constar ante este tribunal. ¡Es cierto que Sasuke no Akuma trasladó y vendió mercancía robada! ¡Es cierto que Sasuke no Akuma ayudó a desvalijar, junto a las costas de Benisu, un rico cargamento de café, tabaco y cacao! ¡Es cierto que sostuvo poco menos que una batalla con los traficantes de ron! ¡Es cierto que ha burlado todas las leyes de restricción del contrabando, en más de diez islas, defraudando a los gobiernos coloniales de Konoha, Kumo y Suna! Es cierta, también, la lamentable riña de taberna en la que jugó y perdió su goleta _Luzbel_ , levantando después un embargo gracias a una cantidad de dinero que aún no ha pagado...

— ¡Que quise pagar, y cuyo pago tú no aceptaste! —Refuta Sasuke sin poder dominar un acceso de ira—. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿A qué vino tanta hipocresía?

— ¡Guarde silencio, acusado! —Impone el presidente—. ¡Silencio...! Continúe el señor acusador privado.

—Y uno a uno probaré todos los cargos que contra él se han lanzado —prosigue Naruto con más calma y amargura—pidiendo en el acto, a este tribunal, que comparezca el quinto testigo y que sea leída, ante él, el acta en que le acusan de secuestro, para que sea corroborada por las declaraciones de la muchacha...

— ¡Quinto testigo de la acusación! ¡La niña conocida por Karin! —llama el secretario. Diga su nombre, apellido, edad y profesión...

—Prescindamos de formulismos por esta vez, señor secretario —tercia el presidente—. La muchacha, según parece, no tiene apellido, y lo más probable es que no recuerde su edad. Siendo desde luego menor de los diez y ocho años, no puede prestar juramento. Haga constar en el acta que su declaración es a todo riesgo... ¿Prometes decir la verdad, muchacha? ¿No tienes otro nombre más que el de Karin?

—Karin me llamó el patrón, señor presidente, y Karin me llaman todos en el _Luzbel_.

— ¿Quieres decir que antes no te lo llamaban? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Antes de que te llevase Sasuke no Akuma, ¿cómo te llamaban?

—Me llamaban haragán, mocosa sucia y perra sarnosa...

— ¡Esos no son nombres! —rebate el presidente.

—Pues así me llamaban, señor presidente... Cada uno como le daba la gana, y con cada grito, un palo o una patada por que no andaba ligero. Era mucha la leña que había que cargar para el horno del alambique.

— ¡Silencio! —Insiste el presidente enarbolando la campanilla para aplacar los murmullos que suben de tono—. Secretario, dé lectura al acta...

Y el secretario, obedientemente, lee:

—"En la ciudad de Port Morant, ante el notario William Goodman, los abajo firmantes declaran: Primero: Ser absolutos propietarios de una finca de cien cordeles que se extiende desde la margen izquierda del río Morant hasta el monte llamado Yallhs Hill, todos ellos terrenos cultivados con plátano, tabaco y caña. Segundo: Que cuentan, para la ayuda de ciertos trabajos en el alambique que poseen y explotan en dicha propiedad, con varios muchachos, una de ellos pariente cercano, recogida y criada en la casa, por ser huérfana de padre y madre. Tercero: Que esta muchacha, a cargo total de sus tutores, mestiza, pelirroja, de estatura regular, aproximadamente de doce años de edad, desapareció una mañana, embarcando por el puerto de White Horses en la goleta llamada _Luzbel_ , llevado hasta ella con engaños, o acaso por la violencia, por el patrón de la misma, apodado Sasuke no Akuma. También aseguran que la citada muchacha, dando pruebas de sin igual ingratitud para los que le habían amparado, cooperó al susodicho secuestro obedeciendo a la voz de Sasuke no Akuma, en lugar de a la de sus parientes, cuando éstos fueron a buscarlo. Cuarto: Que el llamado Sasuke derribó a puñetazos a los que quisieron entrar a la goleta en busca de la muchacha, haciendo levar las anclas y partiendo del puerto de White Horses, siendo inútiles hasta la fecha sus denuncias y demandas. Que además, y por pura maldad, Sasuke no Akuma disparó contra las barricadas de ron propiedad de los firmantes, que aguardaban en el muelle de White Horses para ser embarcadas, haciendo que el líquido se derramara, con una pérdida de más de cien Ryu, y gritándoles las peores injurias, con las que provocó una insubordinación entre los otros muchachos, con grave perjuicio del orden y la disciplina en la finca de su propiedad. Y firman, Burke, George y Jacobo Lancaster, con cuatro testigos que dan fe, vecinos propietarios de la ciudad de Port Morant, y la firma del notario autentificando el documento, William Goodman." He dicho...

— ¿Has oído, muchacha? —Advierte el presidente—. ¿Recuerdas si reconoces haber sido secuestrado por el llamado Sasuke no Akuma?

—Yo me fui con el patrón... Yo le pedí que me llevara... Por culpa mía se había estropeado una paila de ron, y me iban a matar a palos. Me escapé muerta de miedo... No sé ni cómo pude llegar, y me caí en la playa cuando vi que todavía estaba allí el _Luzbel_. Entonces, el patrón me llevó adentro, y no sé qué más pasó...

—El cargo de secuestro queda totalmente probado —señala Naruto.

— ¡Yo me fui con él! —Insiste Karin—. Yo le pedí que me llevara... Me iban a matar... El patrón era bueno conmigo... Dígales cómo fue... Dígales usted, patrón, dígales por qué me escapé de allá...

— ¡Silencio! —Clama el presidente por enésima vez—. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa, acusado?

—Nada, señor presidente —responde Sasuke destilando ironía—. Tampoco creo que sea necesario decir nada en defensa de la muchacha. Iba a pagar con su vida la pérdida de una paila de ron. Yo derramé el contenido de cien pailas, y no permití la entrada de intrusos en mi barco. No hay nada que añadir en mi defensa. Que busquen que añadir a las suyas las autoridades de Port Morant, que toleran cosas como las que acaban de escuchar a las mismas puertas de una ciudad civilizada.

— ¿Tiene algo que responder a esas palabras el señor acusador privado? —indaga el viejo presidente volviéndose hacia Naruto.

—No creo que se trate, señor presidente, de discutir injusticias sociales con el acusado, sino de probar su responsabilidad en los hechos de que se le acusa. El hecho, ni él mismo lo niega: destruyó voluntariamente una propiedad ajena, se llevó a una muchacha de doce años sin autorización de nadie, contra la voluntad de los únicos que se declararon sus parientes, de los que le habían ofrecido amparo desde una infancia tan tierna, que ni la propia interesada recuerda otro hogar que la casa de los Lancaster...

—En la casa de los Lancaster, Karin no era más que una esclava —rebate Sasuke—. Sí, una esclava, aun cuando las leyes del país hayan abolido ya la infame trata. No creo en la existencia de ese lazo de sangre que dicen le une a sus verdugos. Eran cerca de una docena de muchachos y muchachas, huérfanos o abandonados por sus padres, los que dormían hacinados en el fondo de una barranca inmunda, los que se alimentaban con sobras que los perros pueden despreciar, los que eran obligados a trabajar hasta más allá de sus fuerzas de niños, los que sólo recibían golpes, injurias y malos tratos a cambio de su trabajo... Pero, naturalmente, yo no era más que un entrometido, eso no me importaba nada...

—Pudo importarte y proceder de otro modo —observa Naruto—. Con una denuncia a las autoridades...

—Evidentemente el señor acusador privado tiene razón —apoya el presidente—. Los hechos que usted refiere son lamentables, pero no le autorizaban a convertirse en juez y ejecutor de una justicia personal sin haber acudido antes a esa justicia legal que tan duramente ha criticado.

—Hubiera sido inútil, señor, presidente —desprecia Sasuke con su habitual sarcasmo—. Los Lancaster son personas muy bien miradas en Port Morant, pagan altas contribuciones y poseen lujosos carruajes... No, no los imaginéis como bárbaros, golpeando a esta niña con sus propias manos. Ellos son incapaces de una acción repugnante. Para eso tienen sus capataces, sus caporales, sus perros a sueldo... Para eso dan absoluta autoridad a los que gobiernan a sus trabajadores... Y si un desdichado de éstos muere, importa poco, porque nadie va a ir a reclamar para saber si fue el paludismo o el hambre, los golpes o una indigestión, lo que lo mataron... Ellos son caballeros y viven como tales. No pueden llegar hasta ellos la denuncia de un patrón de goleta, tildado de pendenciero, de contrabandista y de pirata... ¡Están tan altos en la bella Benisu, como Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki en El Remolino! ¡Sólo un imbécil perdería el tiempo denunciándolos!

Sasuke ha clavado en Naruto su mirada de fuego, como aguardando una respuesta que no llega, que no puede llegar... Y Naruto respira conteniéndose, sintiendo que es menos firme el suelo que pisa, que de los bancos del pueblo bajo llega hasta él una corriente hostil, violenta, a punto de estallar, hasta que la mano del presidente se alza.

— ¡Lo que usted dice no tiene sentido, acusado! Bien claro dice esa denuncia que la muchacha en cuestión es pariente de los Lancaster...

—Parientes de empleados de los Lancaster... Es la fórmula usual para emplear niños en los peores trabajos. Están con sus parientes, tíos segundos o primos terceros... acaso simplemente les reconocen como ahijados... ¿Qué más da? La fórmula es perfecta: Se paga a un desalmado cualquiera que ofrezca una cuadrilla de muchachos. Poco le cuesta decir a éste que son de su familia, y los amos no tienen nada que perder. Muy cómodo para los Lancaster...

—Pido la palabra, señor presidente, para una cuestión de orden —interviene Naruto—. No creo que interese a este tribunal la forma de administración que tienen los señores Lancaster en la isla de Benisu, ni otros señores en las islas vecinas, ni aun en el propio Remolino... Cada uno gobierna su casa como le place, y allá cada quién... Estamos aquí para probar los cargos que he lanzado contra Sasuke no Akuma, y uno a uno van probándose. ¡Señor presidente, pido haga usted constar en acta, que el cargo de secuestro y destrucción de propiedad ajena está plenamente probado!

—Su petición es justa. Hágalo constar en acta, señor secretario —indica el presidente. Y acto seguido, prosigue—: Ahora, para exponer su requisitoria, tiene la palabra el señor fiscal...

—Tomo sobre mí el cargo, señor presidente —tercia Naruto. Ahora es en la tribuna reservada para los importantes, donde los comentarios suben de tono un momento para después callar. El fiscal hace un gesto de absoluta indiferencia, retirándose de nuevo hasta su butaca, y Naruto Uchiha avanza mirando uno a uno a aquellos hombres que forman el jurado, y cuyos ánimos sospecha ganados ya del todo para Sasuke:

—No trato de hacer ver como un monstruo al acusado. Demasiado bien sé que es un hombre que ha sufrido y luchado desde niño, un hombre en pugna con la sociedad. Nada he de decir a ustedes sobre la excusa moral que pueda representar, para su mala vida, su mala suerte; pero sí pido a todos, y a cada uno de ustedes, la conciencia de su responsabilidad. No acusé públicamente a Sasuke no Akuma por rencor ni capricho, no le acusé siquiera con el afán de castigar sus errores pasados, sino de prevenir futuras fechorías, de remediar males que aún pueden remediarse...

"Su ejemplo es pernicioso, nefasto. Si este tribunal, basado en razones sentimentales, ganado por el impacto moral de la piedad que ciertos relatos escuchados pueden causar en el corazón de cualquier hombre, si este tribunal, repito, da la razón a Sasuke no Akuma con una sentencia absolutoria, todos los vagabundos, todos los maleantes, todos los descontentos y resentidos de El Remolino adoptarán esa actitud pendenciera y hostil, erigiéndose a sí mismos en gratuitos representantes de la justicia, impartiéndola por su propia mano, a espaldas de las leyes y de los tribunales..."

"Quiero que cada uno de ustedes entienda que hablo sólo en defensa de nuestra sociedad, de esta sociedad a la que pertenecen nuestras esposas, a la que pertenecerán nuestros hijos mañana ... No podemos permitir que, por la sospecha de que una denuncia no va a ser escuchada, se tome cada cual la justicia por su propia mano. La vida de Sasuke no Akuma puede tener la brillantez de una novela de aventuras, ganar la admiración de las mujeres y exaltar la imaginación de los muchachos, y por ello mismo es tan peligrosa, y es más fuerte nuestro deber como hombres, como jefes de familia, como clase directora de una sociedad civilizada, de dar otro rumbo a la justicia, otros procedimientos a la bondad humana, que puede coexistir con el respeto a las leyes y al derecho legal de los demás, aun cuando Sasuke no Akuma pretenda probarnos lo contrario. Como el médico que se cura a sí mismo, descubriendo antes que las ajenas sus propias llagas, quiero hacer constar que no será extraño que una dama de mi propia familia, una dama de la que me considero defensor natural y obligado, tome partido a favor de Sasuke..."

"Y esto puede ocurrirle a cualquiera de los cabezas de familia que me están escuchando. Si nuestras leyes son malas, debemos reformarlas; si nuestros tribunales no imparten verdadera justicia, debemos esforzamos por hacerlos mejores; si nuestras costumbres son vituperables, tratemos de modificar nuestras costumbres ... Pero que todo se haga con la anuencia de los mejores ciudadanos, con el respaldo de las leyes de la metrópoli, con la justicia, el derecho y el apoyo de las instituciones, no según el capricho, más o menos sentimental, del primer resentido que se alza en rebeldía, sólo porque la sociedad lo tuvo siempre al margen..."

"Pido, señores del jurado, piedad para Sasuke no Akuma, pero mayor piedad aún para la sociedad cuyos cimientos socava. Sus pecados pueden absolverlos el corazón, pero sus faltas deben ser castigadas, deben ser sancionadas, deben ser perseguidas y evitadas, en él y en cuantos pretendan seguir su ejemplo, como parecen querer seguirlo todos los hombres de su barco y hasta esa niña de doce años a quien bien pudiéramos llamar la ahijada no Akuma..."

"Es absolutamente preciso hacerles comprender, al acusado y a todos, que ningún hombre es más fuerte que las leyes, que ningún ciudadano, por sí solo, puede destruir lo que ha establecido la voluntad de millones de ciudadanos, que no es la violencia privada el camino de reparar la injusticia, que él no puede imponer una sanción caprichosa como en el caso de la destrucción de las barricas de ron de los señores Lancaster, porque eso no se llama justicia, se llama venganza, y este tribunal no puede alentar esos procedimientos, sino, por el contrario, ponerles coto, terminar con ellos, cortar toda posibilidad de que cosas así vuelvan a repetirse, por medio de un castigo justo, enérgico y adecuado para el quebrantador de todas las normas, para el acusado, Sasuke no Akuma. Por lo tanto, pido a este tribunal, para el acusado...

— ¡No! ¡No, Naruto! —Le interrumpe Hinata acercándose a él, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Que no seas tú... que no sea tu boca... que no sean tus labios los que pidan el castigo de Sasuke!

— ¡Silencio... Silencio! —Se enfurece el presidente—. ¡Basta! ¡Voy a hacer despejar la sala! Señora Hyūga, en su calidad de testigo, usted ha permanecido indebidamente en esta sala. Pase en seguida al departamento de testigos, o será detenida por desacato a la autoridad.

— ¡Eso no! —protesta Naruto.

—Ni ella ni nadie puede interrumpir de ese modo el orden de un juicio. Hablará a su tiempo, cuando sea interrogada. Y si tiene que decir algo en favor del acusado...

— ¡Es el hombre más generoso de la tierra! ¡Si ustedes representan a la justicia, no pueden condenarlo!

Un grito unánime ha escapado de las tribunas del pueblo. Magistrados y jurados se han puesto de pie; los guardias cruzan los fusiles deteniendo al público que pretende saltar al estrado. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Hinata está frente al tribunal, se acerca a Sasuke, se vuelve hacia Naruto... A una enérgica seña del presidente, un ujier va acercársele, pero no se atreve a tocarla. Se detiene frente a ella, inmóvil como todos, y se apagan los murmullos y las voces con el repentino y violento interés de escuchar sus palabras:

"¡Señores magistrados, señores jurados, ustedes no pueden condenar a Sasuke! Es preciso que los que van a juzgarle no cometan contra él una nueva crueldad... Por el amor de Dios, escuchadme. ¿Vais a castigarlo por ser generoso? ¿Por sentir piedad? ¿Por defender a los que nada tienen? ¿Por ser el apoyo de los desamparados? ¡No! La justicia no puede castigarle por luchar, defendiendo su propia vida y la de otros desgraciados, por ayudar a burlar conciencias inhumanas, por dar amparo a una niña fugitivo, por herir a un malvado en legítima defensa, que ése es el caso de Kabuto Yakushi"

—Señora Hyūga, basta... ¡Basta! —Desaprueba el presidente—. Ha tomado usted el papel del abogado defensor, y en ningún caso podemos oírla en ese tono. No es para escuchar argumentos, sino hechos, para lo que este tribunal le concede el derecho de hablar.

—En seguida llegaré a los hechos, señor presidente. Solo quería suplicar a los señores del jurado que fuesen menos crueles con Sasuke de lo que el destino fue con él desde niño. Por lo demás, sus faltas, sus delitos, los cargos de que se le acusa han ocurrido en su mayor parte en otros países y bajo otras leyes...

—La testigo olvida que los principales cargos son: aparte de su riña con Kabuto Yakushi, el incumplimiento de su promesa de seguirle pagando una indemnización mediante la cual retiró él su demanda —recuerda el presidente—. El abuso de confianza que significa sacar del puerto un barco embargado antes de satisfacer la deuda que lo detenía a la disposición del que hoy lo acusa: el señor Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki...

—Justamente iba a llegar a ese asunto, señor presidente —interrumpe Hinata—. La forma en que Sasuke fue detenido, la severa incomunicación en que hasta ahora ha estado, me han impedido cruzar con él una sola palabra, participarle algo que su desinterés, su verdadero desprecio al dinero le hizo ignorar: la mujer con quien se casó en Mangekyō cuenta aún con algunos bienes de fortuna. Una dote modesta. Con ella garantizo a este tribunal el pago de esa deuda. Hago promesa solemne, a los acreedores aquí presentes, de abonar hasta el último centavo, y espero que con ello sea bastante para dejar sin lugar el cargo de abuso de confianza.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta a la testigo? —inquiere Naruto. —Sólo quería preguntar a la testigo, recordándole antes que declara bajo juramento, si fue también a causa de la bondad de Sasuke no Akuma que rogó al doctor Mitokado escribiese a su madre pidiendo ayuda, apoyo, auxilio para escapar de la goleta Luzbel, en donde era retenida contra prescripción facultativa, a pesar de estar gravemente enferma.

—Jamás pedí al doctor Mitokado que escribiera en esa forma, ni a mi madre ni a nadie —rebate Hinata con energía—. Sólo quise hacerle saber que aún vivía. Juro que ésa, y sólo ésa, fue mi súplica para el doctor Mitokado.

—Admitamos que el médico obró por iniciativa propia, que el dolor y el abandono de una compatriota, llevada a pesar suyo en aquel barquichuelo miserable, le conmovió al extremo de ir más allá de lo que se le rogara. ¿No son acaso hechos lo bastante claros para desmentir la pretendida bondad de Sasuke no Akuma?

—Sólo guardo gratitud para él durante ese viaje. A sabiendas acepté su pobreza. Y ningún tribunal puede acusarlo si yo no lo acuso, nadie puede sostener contra él una demanda que yo rechazo. Me considero deudora de una profunda gratitud para el acusado, y en nombre de esa profunda gratitud...

Ha callado, sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltan, pero una firme mano varonil la sostiene. Junto a ella está Naruto que, aprovechando el instante, se vuelve al tribunal:

—Es profundamente doloroso para mí obligar a la testigo a tocar asuntos íntimos; es lamentable ventilar ante un tribunal público lo que sólo atañe al honor y a la dignidad de los que son ya miembros de mi familia; pero cuando se llega a un extremo tal, hay que apurar hasta la última gota del trago más amargo. Públicamente, y asumiendo de nuevo el cargo de fiscal en el que fui interrumpido, pido a los señores del jurado un veredicto de culpabilidad para que el presidente de este tribunal aplique la sanción más severa que marque la ley para los cargos probados y confesados por el propio acusado, y corroborados por los testigos que acaban de declarar. Pido la mayor pena que el código prevenga, para protección de esta sociedad a quien él maldice y ataca, para ejemplo de los que quieran seguir sus huellas, y en provecho de la mujer a quien, por desgracia, yo mismo puse legalmente en sus manos. Si ella, en su infinita nobleza, insiste en ser una esposa leal, yo pido a los señores jurados y a los señores magistrados que me ayuden a reparar mi gran falta, para poder seguir sintiéndome un hombre honrado.

Un silencio solemne ha seguido a las palabras de Naruto. Sin fuerzas para detenerle por segunda vez, Hinata se ha alejado unos pasos. Ahora está muy cerca de Sasuke, pero apenas puede mirarlo; hay un torbellino que parece girar ante sus ojos, un golpear de martillos que atormentan su cabeza. Otra vez, como en aquel terrible viaje hasta la costa, cree vivir una pesadilla infernal, y para ella, las voces, más que sonar, estallan, penetrándola con cien dardos da angustia restallando como latigazos...

—El acusado puede hablar en su defensa o aceptar al defensor de oficio que este tribunal le ha deparado —manifiesta el presidente.

—Doy las gracias al defensor y al tribunal —desprecia irónico Sasuke—. Mi única defensa sería negar la verdad, y no he de negarla. Poco valen las razones que pude tener para hacer lo que hice, según ha afirmado la elocuencia del señor acusador privado. Yo desprecio el dinero, lo desprecio y lo odio con toda mi alma, o al menos lo he despreciado hasta ahora. Tal vez por asco de ver que es el precio de todo, tal vez a causa de la repugnancia de mirar aferrarse a él a los que lo tienen, y volverse más insaciables cuanto más oro se amontona en sus arcas. No pregunté por su dote al que me dio por esposa a Hinata Hyūga. Los hombres de mi clase no nos casamos con las dotes, sino con las mujeres. Y si todo este proceso, tal como acaba de declarar Naruto Uchiha, no tiene más objeto ni finalidad que arrebatarme a la mujer que legalmente me pertenece, yo le respondo que ¡no lo logrará jamás, a menos que pague a un asesino para matarme!

— ¡Silencio... Silencio! —Grita el presidente por encima del vocerío que se ha desencadenado ante las palabras de Sasuke—. Se suspende la vista. Veinte minutos de receso antes de oír a los testigos de descargo. ¡Despejen la sala!

Sasuke se ha vuelto en vano hacia Hinata. Dos gendarmes le han cerrado el paso, otros dos le empujan por el largo pasillo. En sus manos está aún el doblado papel que Itachi Miura le diera al declarar. Mientras marcha entre cuatro fusiles, lo abre y lo lee con ansia. Son sólo unas palabras, locas y apasionadas palabras de amor, que le estremecen haciéndole dudar. Es una letra de mujer, de largos y nerviosos caracteres desiguales. No hay un signo, no hay una firma, no puede recordar si ha visto antes esa letra, pero el sutil aroma de nardos que exhala el papel es como un relámpago repentino en su memoria, y lo estruja con rabia, lo deja caer y, como un sonámbulo, se deja llevar...

Hinata ha seguido los pasos de Sasuke. Ha escapado a las manos de Naruto, ha esquivado al ujier qué intenta detenerla. Corre ansiosa, con el anhelo de alcanzarlo, de cruzar con él aunque sea una palabra, una sola palabra... Pero ha llegado tarde. La puerta claveteada se ha cerrado tras el último gendarme, y ella se vuelve vacilante, como si despertara, ahogada por el tumulto de sentimientos que la envuelven... Muy cerca de la puerta hay estrujado un pequeño trozo de papel, que recoge con ansia. Sí, ahora recuerda, ahora está segura: vio caer ese papel de las manos de Sasuke, mientras corría en vano por alcanzarlo, y tiembla pensando que pueda ser un mensaje, una palabra... ¿Para ella acaso?

Lo ha leído, una y otra vez... y casi no comprende, Al fin, su mente se aclara. Recuerda aquella letra, conoce demasiado bien aquel perfume de nardos que se le clava en la garganta, y murmura en un gemido de infinita desolación:

—De Sakura para Sasuke... ¡Para Sasuke...!

…

Poco a poco, todos van regresando... más grave y ceñudo el presidente del tribunal, más aburrido y despreocupado el viejo secretario, más nerviosos e inquietos los doce hombres, escogidos entre todas las clases sociales, que forman el jurado...

—El tribunal... Se reanuda la audiencia —anuncia el secretario.

Hinata ha llegado también, trémula y pálida, y clavando en ella una mirada de profundo y doloroso reproche, cruza Naruto hasta llegar al centro del estrado. Hay una fiera determinación en toda su actitud, como una brusca reacción exterior a la desolación de su alma, y es como un acicate, que se clavara torturándole, aquel viejo orgullo de los Uchiha y de los Uzumaki que corre mezclado en su sangre...

En silencio, llega Sasuke. También, como Naruto, parece más sereno y más pálido; hay en él un gesto de determinación desesperada... gesto que, en los rostros distintos, marca, como un sello indestructible, su innegable parecido de hermanos...

—Antes de dar paso a los testigos de descargo —advierte el presidente—, pregunto por segunda y última vez al acusado Sasuke no Akuma: ¿Desea ser asistido por el defensor de oficio que le otorga este tribunal?

—No, señor presidente...

—Bien... Que pasen los testigos de descargo...

—Testigos de descargo: Suigetsu Hōzuki... —llama el secretario.

—Por una cuestión de orden, señor presidente —objeta Naruto—. Suigetsu Hōzuki formaba parte de la tripulación del Luzbel. Puede considerársele como un empleado de Sasuke no Akuma...

—Se trata de un ciudadano libre, señor Uchiha —rechaza el presidente—, que declarará bajo juramento y será reo de perjurio si sus declaraciones son falsas. —Y dirigiéndose a Suigetsu, advierte—: Acérquese a la barra de los testigos... ¿Se da usted cuenta de la responsabilidad en que incurre faltando a la verdad en sus declaraciones, testigo?

—Sí, señor... claro... Pero no necesito mentir para defender a Sasuke no Akuma...

—Bueno... ¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y sólo la verdad, en cuanto le fuese preguntado? Conteste: "Sí, juro". Y levante la mano para jurar...

—Sí, juro...

—Baje la mano y diga cuanto sepa del acusado Sasuke no Akuma... Cuanto pueda servirle para negar los cargos o atenuar la responsabilidad de ellos. ¿Estaba usted presente cuando la riña en la taberna de "Dos Hermanos", donde resultó herido Kabuto Yakushi?

—No, señor presidente, nunca estaba con Sasuke cuando llegábamos a puerto. Yo cuidaba de la goleta anclada, él entraba y salía, contrataba las cargas, hacía todos los arreglos. Luego nos pagaba, unas veces por sueldo, otras por una parte de la ganancia... Era generoso y considerado con todos... Jamás nos engañaba...

— ¿Puedo hacer unas preguntas al testigo, señor presidente? —solicita Naruto. Y al concedérsele la autorización, se dirige a Suigetsu—: ¿Sabía usted que la mayor parte de las cargas que trasladaba el Luzbel eran robadas? Recuerde que está declarando bajo juramento...

—Pues bien, yo nunca le pregunté al patrón de dónde salían las cargas. No creo que haya ningún tripulante de barcos de cabotaje que lo haga, ni ningún patrón que soporte tales preguntas...

— ¿Ha terminado, señor Uchiha?

—Un momento, señor presidente. El testigo estaba presente en Benisu cuándo fue secuestrada Karin. Él le vio golpear a los empleados de los Lancaster, le vio disparar contra las barricas de ron, le vio también esconder a la muchacha en la goleta, tomándola para provecho propio, y hacer levar las anclas para huir. ¿Le vio, o no le vio?

—Sí le vi. Pero lo de provecho propio no es verdad... Karin no hacía nada en el barco, no hacía nada en ninguna parte. Pasaba la vida de niña bonita, acompañando al patrón, y no me la quiso dar para grumete, aunque varias veces se lo pedí porque la necesitaba...

— ¿Qué pretextos le expuso para no otorgar esa ayuda?

—Pretexto, ninguno... Sólo dijo que no quería grumetes en su barco... Que los grumetes sufrían demasiado...

—Sí, señor presidente —tercia Sasuke—. Viví como grumete durante tres años. Sé bien lo que es la suerte de un muchacho al que todos, desde el capitán hasta el último marinero, pueden mandar, reprender y castigar. No saqué a Karin de Benisu para que siguiera siendo una esclava... Lo era en casa de los Lancaster... Cien veces puedo asegurarlo, y Suigetsu Hōzuki, que ha jurado decir verdad, puede afirmarlo... ¿Cuándo viste por primera vez a Karin, Suigetsu? ¡Responde la verdad... la verdad!

—Arrastraba una carga de leña más grande que ella misma... Un capataz le tiraba piedras desde lejos, y le gritaba estimulándolo...

—He terminado con mis preguntas —ataja Naruto con la intención de cortar los crecientes murmullos—. Considero inútil, señor presidente, la repetición de un relato tan profundamente desagradable, y repito lo que ya dije ante este tribunal: ¿Por qué Sasuke no Akuma, o cualquiera de sus hombres, no denunció el hecho a las autoridades? ¿Por qué él, los que con él andan, se consideran autorizados para hacer la justicia por su propia mano? En esta desdichada historia de Karin...

— ¡Están de más todas las palabras, señor presidente!

Otra vez Hinata se ha levantado, como impulsada por una fuerza incontrolable; otra vez se enfrenta al tribunal, esquivando el ademán de Naruto, que intenta detenerla, desoyendo toda voz que no sea aquella que en su conciencia parece gritar...

"Están de más todas las palabras... ¡Ven aquí, Karin, acércate! Señores magistrados, señores jurados, no son palabras, sino hechos los que quiero mostrar. En la carne de esta niña están impresas las huellas de la barbarie de los Lancaster, y ninguna palabra dice más que estas cicatrices. —Bruscamente ha despojado a Karin de su corpiño blanco, mostrando a todos aquellas horribles huellas de crueldad que un día le hicieron estremecerse llevando a sus ojos las lágrimas—. ¡Esta es la prueba más clara! Este es el cargo más grave contra Sasuke, y desafío a cualquier hombre honrado a que siga sosteniéndolo tras mirar lo que todos han mirado..."

Hinata ha hecho a un lado a la asustada muchacha, ha recorrido con la mirada relampagueante a aquel tribunal que calla, sorprendido y emocionado, y sin mirar a Sasuke, se vuelve hacia Naruto: "Ya dije antes ante este tribunal, que Sasuke ignoraba la existencia de mi dote, una dote modesta pero intacta... Con ella garantizo el pago de esa deuda por la que se acusa a Sasuke de abuso de confianza. Hago promesa solemne, a los acreedores aquí presentes, de abonar hasta el último centavo, y confío en que la justicia no sea para ustedes, señores jurados, la letra muerta que castiga a ciegas, sino la comprensión humana que aplica esa ley a cada hombre, a cada corazón, a cada caso... Él no se defiende, no quiere defenderse; pero yo pido justicia... ¡Justicia humana para el acusado!"

— ¡Silencio! ¡Basta! —Clama el presidente—. Ujier, obligue al público a guardar orden y silencio, o tendré que hacer despejar la sala... Y en cuanto a usted, señora Hyūga, hágame el favor de abandonar la sala. El juicio debe continuar sin más interrupciones...

Como una sonámbula, ha abandonado Hinata la ancha sala del tribunal, no sin volverse desde la puerta para mirar a Sasuke un instante... pero aparta los ojos estremecida, quemada por el fuego luminoso que asoma a las pupilas de aquel hombre extraño... Aquellos ojos que ella nunca viera sino fríos y desdeñosos, amargos o burlones, aquellos ojos que parecen haber mirado todos los dolores y toda la tristeza del mundo, y que ahora brillan con un fulgor cálido de gratitud, acaso de admiración...

— ¡Tú... aquí...!

Moviendo la cabeza, Hinata ha dado un paso atrás. Nada en el mundo hubiera podido dar a su alma un golpe tan brutal como la presencia de Sakura allí, junto a las ventanas que dan a la sala de los tribunales...

—Ya te oí defendiendo a Sasuke. Lo hiciste a las mil maravillas. Y ya vi también cómo él te miraba... Sabes arreglártelas perfectamente... Has cambiado de un modo extraordinario, y ya no podrá llamarte Santa Hinata...

— ¡Calla! ¡Basta! ¡Si crees que voy a soportar...! —se revela Hinata a impulsos de la ira.

—Supongo que habrás tenido que soportarlo todo. Conozco a Sasuke. No es ningún caballero de la Tabla Redonda. Al contrario... No ha nacido la mujer que se burle de él...

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¡Maldita... Malvada...!

— ¡Basta! ¡No eres tú quién pueda insultarme!

—Ni hay insulto que te llegue, Sakura. Has caído demasiado bajo... ¿Qué haces en el tribunal? ¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí, olvidándolo todo: tus deberes, tu nombre, tus juramentos... esos juramentos que pisoteaste por completo, los que hiciste al pie del altar, los que me hiciste a mí por la vida de nuestra madre?

— ¿Pero con qué derecho...?

—Mira este papel. Lo reconoces, ¿verdad? Lo escribiste tú... Tiene tu letra, tu perfume, tu modo vergonzoso de expresarte.

— ¿Quién te dio ese papel? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? No dudo que desearás con toda el alma cualquier cosa para perderme —expone Sakura con fiera burla.

—Perdida estás por tus propias obras, por tus propios actos. ¿Qué has venido a hacer a este tribunal? ¿Por qué escribes de este modo a Sasuke, cuando el precio de mi sacrificio fue justamente que borrarías hasta el recuerdo del pasado?

— ¿El precio de tu sacrificio? ¡Ay, hermana, me parece que el sacrificio no fue tan grande! Si no, ¿por qué defiendes a Sasuke?

—Lo defiendo porque fue noble y sincero, porque tuvo piedad de mi desgracia, porque, de cualquier modo, soy su esposa... Porque, para salvarte entonces, no vacilaste en hundirme en lo que pudo haber sido mi muerte... Y ahora me echas en cara no haber muerto, ahora lamentas que el hombre en cuyos brazos me arrojaste, como se arroja una víctima a la jaula de las fieras, haya tenido sentimientos humanos...

— ¿Sólo sentimientos humanos?

— ¿Pues qué pensaste?

Sakura ha respirado, ha sentido que bruscamente se le ensancha el alma, se ha estremecido presa de una alegría egoísta, instintiva y carnal... Ha sentido aflojarse en su garganta el nudo amargo de los celos, que la ahogaba, y casi sonríe viendo retroceder a Hinata, temblorosa y pálida, ardiente sólo en ella como una chispa de curiosidad...

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme por qué está ese papel en tus manos?

—No quiero decirte nada. ¡Ni eso ni nada! —rechaza Hinata airada—. ¡No te importa! ¿Entiendes? ¡No te importa ni tiene que importarte! Piensa sólo que pudo costarte la vida, y que, sin embargo, te lo devuelvo.

— ¿Quieres que te dé las gracias por no delatarme? —Se burla Sakura con cínico sarcasmo—. No soy tan cándida para creer que sólo por mí callaste... ¡Callaste por él, por Naruto, por tu adorado Naruto! ¡Todavía te importa más que nada, más que nadie!

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! —repudia Hinata fuera de sí.

— ¡Oh... Calla... Calla! —se asusta Sakura de pronto. Y con repentina angustia, suplica—: ¡Cuidado, Hinata... cuidado, que...!

— ¿Qué? —se sorprende Hinata. Y con voz ahogada por la sorpresa murmura—: Naruto...

Ha quedado inmóvil, ahogado el grito de indignación en su garganta, mientras Naruto se acerca, sorprendido y rápido, al tiempo que indaga:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

—Naruto de mi vida, me volvía loca en aquella casa —intenta justificarse Sakura, en tono doliente e hipócrita—. Sola, como quien dice sola... con doña Samui no hay que contar. Desde que por la hora comprendimos que había empezado el juicio, se encerró en su cuarto a llorar y a desmayarse. Dice que este escándalo va a matarla, y no le falta razón, Naruto. A sus años, con sus pergaminos, con su orgullo... A mí me da una pena horrible que por un asunto nuestro... Quiero decir, que por un asunto de la familia Hyūga, hayas hecho algo semejante... Tu madre opina que no debías haberte metido en nada de esto...

—Y yo comparto la opinión de doña Samui... Bruscamente se ha serenado Hinata, ha vuelto a tener el gesto reservado y altivo de cuando vestía los ásperos hábitos de novicia, y esquiva, como si no la viese, la ardiente mirada de Naruto, que explica en un intento de justificarse:

—Demasiado sabes que sólo cumplimos un deber tratando de deshacer el mal que te causamos.

—Es justamente lo que yo le estaba diciendo —intercede Sakura con falsa ingenuidad—. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, me parecía que el daño no había sido tan grande, ya que, mal o bien, Hinata está queriendo a Sasuke... Precisamente llegué a tiempo de asomarme por esa ventana en el momento en que ella lo defendía con tanto calor, dejándote a ti en una situación bastante desairada, Naruto...

—Hinata también entiende que el deber es preciso cumplirlo por encima de todo, y considera que su deber es estar de parte de Sasuke, ya que consintió en casarse con él...

— ¿Lo entiendes tú así? Menos mal... Tenía miedo de que te disgustaras, de que te enojaras con ella... Pero ya veo que no hay nada de eso. Por fortuna, los enemigos públicos se siguen llevando como buenos parientes en la intimidad...

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura? —indaga Naruto sorprendido.

—No sé... No le des mucha importancia. Estoy tan nerviosa, que no sé ni lo que digo.

Un nervioso agitar de campanilla, ordenando silencio a los fuertes murmullos que llenan el espacio, ha hecho que Naruto se dirija a la ventana que da a la sala del tribunal, sacudido por una extraña agitación, y es el instante que aprovecha Sakura para acercarse a su hermana, sujetando su brazo mientras le habla al oído con la furia desesperada de quien pone en una intriga su alma entera:

—Sasuke va a salir absuelto. Todos los jurados con los que he podido hablar, están de su parte, y ese papel que tanto te molesta se lo mandé sólo para darle ánimos, contestando a otro que él me había enviado pidiéndome ayuda y amparo en nombre de aquel amor nuestro que no puede olvidar... Yo no tengo la culpa de que Sasuke no me olvide, de que siga considerándome como el único amor verdadero de su vida. Tuve que escribirle diciéndole que le amaba todavía, porque sin mi amor no le interesan ni la vida ni la libertad. Esa es la verdad... Ya la sabes... ¡Ahora, si quieres, díselo a Naruto!

Sin dar tiempo a responder a Hinata, corre Sakura hacia Naruto tras derramar el veneno en el torturado corazón de su hermana... Todo es ahora distinto en ella: el gesto ingenuo, la palabra tímida y dulce, la actitud suave y enamorada con que se apoya en el brazo de Naruto, al preguntar:

—Naruto mío, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

— ¡Es el colmo... el colmo! Chōza Akimichi está entre los testigos de descargo...

…

—Notario Akimichi, ¿qué tiene usted que declarar? Una vez más, a la voz y a la autoridad del presidente, se han acallado los fuertes rumores, los comentarios violentos, el batir de los pensamientos y las voluntades, cada vez más prendidos y dominados por el interés de aquel proceso que pone frente a frente a dos hermanos... Un asombro indignado hace mirarse, unos a otros, a los altos personajes de la tribuna de los influyentes. Un ansia de desquite, una curiosidad violenta, y en algunos malsana, sacude las apretadas filas del departamento en el que el público común se amontona. Y absolutamente sereno, como si por una vez en su vida se decidiera jugarse el todo por el todo, Chōza Akimichi da vueltas entre las manos al deslucido sombrero de copa, compañero inseparable de su gastado levitón, antes de hacer uso de la palabra:

—Casi, casi, señor presidente, mi declaración está de más...

— ¿Entonces, ¿por qué insistió en ser llamado como testigo?

—Hubo un momento en que pensé que haría falta, pero la elocuencia de los argumentos de la señora Hyūga ha hecho inútil toda intervención posterior. Ella tiene razón: las palabras están de más. Nos ha presentado los hechos en toda su cruda realidad... El martirio de Karin, escrito, no en actas, sino en la propia carne de la muchacha, y su sabio ruego a los señores del jurado pidiéndoles mirar este caso con un sentido realmente humano de la justicia, creo que sean lo bastante para conseguir un fallo absolutorio, que es lo que la mayoría estamos deseando. ¿Verdad?

—Señor Akimichi, en su calidad de testigo, no es discurso de defensa lo que puede usted pronunciar —le recuerda el presidente—. Si el acusado ha renunciado voluntariamente a las ventajas de la defensa...

—Es porque tiene la conciencia de no haber procedido mal —interrumpe Akimichi como prosiguiendo los conceptos del presidente—. Porque piensa que sus intenciones están demasiado claras, que se transparentan de los hechos, y es además, señor presidente, señores magistrados, señores jurados, por la condición especial de la mentalidad del acusado. Y eso es precisamente lo que vine a decir ante este tribunal. Como existen hipócritas del mal, existen también hipócritas del bien, y el caso típico lo tienen ustedes delante, en el banquillo de los acusados. He aquí un hombre noble, generoso y humano; un corazón que destila piedad y amor al prójimo, demasiado herido, demasiado humillado para ser capaz de demostrar estos sentimientos. Le han tratado demasiado mal para que él pueda decir, sin rubores, que sigue siendo bueno y generoso, y que sigue amando a la humanidad...

"El señor presidente dijo al testigo, Suigetsu Hōzuki, que dijera cuanto sabía de Sasuke no Akuma, cuanto pudiera servirle para disculparse, para negar o suavizar los cargos... Pues bien, nada puede disculpar tanto los pecados de un hombre como el conocimiento de los dolores de su infancia. Suigetsu Hōzuki no los conoce. Tampoco creo que haya llegado a conocerlos a fondo la señora Hyūga, aunque con su maravillosa intuición de mujer los haya adivinado. Yo sí, porque conocí al acusado desde niño, y puedo decir que es bueno, que es fundamentalmente bueno, señores jurados, a pesar de sus disparates, que siempre fui el primero en censurar...

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta al improvisado testigo, señor presidente?

Todos los ojos se han vuelto hacia Naruto. Este ha llegado trémulo, tembloroso de cólera, contenido sólo por el dominio admirable que le dan su educación y su voluntad, y avanza, clavando una mirada terrible en el rostro surcado de arrugas del viejo notario.

—Las preguntas que quiera, señor Uchiha —concede el presidente.

—Más que testigo, panegirista de Sasuke, doctor Akimichi —apunta Naruto destilando amargo sarcasmo—, ¿ha faltado o no ha faltado Sasuke no Akuma a las leyes y ordenanzas?

—Naturalmente que ha faltado, pero...

—¿Es o no lesivo para una sociedad, el que un hombre se crea superior a sus leyes y pase por encima de todo y de todos para proceder a su antojo, en forma arbitraria y dictatorial, distribuyendo premios y castigos como si tuviese los poderes de Dios en su mano? ¿Es o no lesivo, señor notario Akimichi?

—Bueno, desde luego... No es el sistema ideal de gobernarse, pero...

— ¿Está o no está en este caso el acusado Sasuke no Akuma?

—No puedo negar que está en este caso...

—Entonces, los señores jurados no tienen más que dar un veredicto, en razón y en justicia, no es más que uno: ¡Sí... El acusado sí es culpable!

—Pero el acusado no es una fiera, es un hombre de carne y hueso —se rebela Akimichi con cierta violencia—. Y los señores jurados son hombres también, como somos hombres los notarios, los magistrados y los gendarmes. Y existe un momento en el que hay que hablar a la razón de los hombres, y por eso le pregunto yo a este tribunal: ¿Qué ganará la sociedad con castigar a Sasuke no Akuma, si siguiendo las leyes, por su letra muerta, se le echa encima una pena excesiva y desproporcionada?

—La sociedad se librará de él y dará un ejemplo saludable a los que quieran imitar sus desplantes —remacha Naruto con altivez—. Además, hará un acto de justicia, de verdadera justicia, no de justicia sentimental...

—Yo digo una cosa... Sasuke es como una fuerza ciega... Rechazándole e hiriéndole más, la sociedad le hace su enemigo, le convierte en una fuerza para el mal. Comprendiéndole ahora, absolviéndole, dándole una oportunidad de reparar sus faltas y de enmendar sus errores, la sociedad gana para sí una fuerza generosa y benéfica...

—Tal vez... Pero no por los medios legales. Usted es un hombre de leyes, notario Akimichi. Por eso son más sorprendentes, más absurdas, más descabelladas sus palabras, y me ha dado usted la más amarga sorpresa de mi vida. Pero no importa... Está en el fiel la balanza: de un lado, la sociedad y la ley; del otro, Sasuke no Akuma. ¿Por quién se decide usted, doctor Akimichi?

—Yo... Yo... —balbucea el viejo notario—. Yo estoy de parte de Sasuke...

— ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! —Clama el presidente agitando con violencia la campanilla, en un intento más de acallar los fuertes murmullos—. Ha sido agotado el tiempo de los debates, han sido escuchados todos los testigos. Este tribunal cierra las actas. Los señores jurados pueden retirarse a deliberar. ¡Se suspende la audiencia!

El público invade ya la sala de audiencia aguardando el veredicto de aquellos jurados que ya vuelven lentamente, llenando el estrado... También los magistrados van dirigiéndose a sus puestos, y el presidente alza la mano, imponiendo silencio, al ordenar:

—Secretario, recoja el veredicto del presidente del jurado, y léalo en voz alta. Y usted, acusado, levántese...

—Aquí está el veredicto, señor presidente —mulita el secretario—. El presidente del jurado dice: "Por mi honor y mi conciencia, ante Dios y ante los hombres... No... ¡El acusado no es culpable!"

Una oleada de alegría frenética ha sacudido los bancos en los que se agolpa el pueblo. Un rumor extraño, aprobación en unos, protestas en otros, estremece la amplia tribuna destinada a las personalidades importantes, a los invitados de honor de la sala de audiencia. Un vendaval de las más diversas emociones recorre, de uno a otro el extremo, la gran sala, mientras de pie, crispadas las manos que se apoyan en la baranda, Sasuke busca, con los suyos, los ojos de Hinata. La ha visto alzar la cabeza, levantar las manos temblando como si diera gracias a Dios, retroceder tambaleante de emoción hasta hallar el apoyo que le presta el respaldo de una butaca, para quedar luego inmóvil junto a Naruto, mientras al otro lado de aquel hermano, convertido ahora en su peor enemigo, ha aparecido aquella otra mujer que un día encendiera su corazón y su carne, y que con falsa solicitud se vuelve a Naruto, brindándole una vez más el espectáculo de su farsa:

—Naruto mío, no vayas a preocuparte demasiado. Estas cosas pasan todos los días, y nadie les da verdadera importancia...

— ¡Silencio! —Solicita el presidente—. En virtud del anterior veredicto, este tribunal absuelve al llamado Sasuke no Akuma, reservándose el derecho de amonestarle aconsejándole más cordura de ahora en adelante. Pero en cumplimiento de la voluntad popular, expresada por el veredicto del jurado, ordena sea puesto en libertad inmediatamente, a no estar detenido por otro motivo... ¡Ah...! Las costas del juicio quedan a cargo del señor acusador privado...

Todo el mundo se ha puesto en movimiento... Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, los otros tripulantes del Luzbel, el teniente Miura y algunos marineros del Kaima, han corrido hacia Sasuke, rodeándole con entusiasmo. Descienden los magistrados de sus tribunas, se apartan los gendarmes, el presidente del tribunal se acerca a estrechar la mano de Naruto, y le dice:

—Lo siento en el alma, señor Uchiha, pero era de esperarse. También lamento haber tenido que condenarle al pago de costas, pero la ley es la ley, y nosotros no podemos resolver las cosas a nuestro gusto, como los señores del jurado.

—Le estoy altamente agradecido, señor presidente, y no me sorprenden los resultados. Emprendí el asunto a todo riesgo...

—Y con el enemigo dentro de la propia casa... El presidente ha lanzado una mirada significativa al notario Akimichi, que desaparece entre la muchedumbre. Luego se vuelve a Hinata, pero ella no parece ver ni escuchar cuanto a su alrededor pasa. Aguarda inmóvil, tensa, pálida, las manos crispadas aferradas al respaldo de aquella butaca, y al fin echa a andar como una sonámbula...

— ¡Hinata...!

Las anchas galerías se han vaciado, y a la voz de Sasuke, Hinata se detiene tambaleándose, como si no pudiese más, como si fuese a desplomarse. Él se ha librado de las manos tendidas, de los abrazos que le detuvieron, y ha corrido tras ella, pero algo se paraliza en su alma al mirarla, y las palabras tiemblan al salir de sus labios:

—Hinata... Creí que te marchabas... Creo que tengo que darte las gracias y, sin embargo, no encuentro las palabras que quisiera emplear. Fuiste muy noble y muy generosa... Desde tu loca proposición de sacrificar tu dote, hasta tú forma de hablar en favor mío...

—Creo que todos, o casi todos, hablaron a favor tuyo, Sasuke. No tienes nada que agradecerme, pues no dije nada que no fuera verdad...

—Pero el solo hecho de que esa verdad esté en tu corazón, ya significa mucho para mí. El solo hecho de que recordaras tan claramente aquella tarde, cuando te hablé del martirio de Karin, y tú...

—No he olvidado ninguna de las horas que pasé a tu lado, Sasuke —confiesa Hinata. Y cambiando de pronto, exclama casi violenta—: No creo que debas perder el tiempo en inútiles cortesías. Sabes, mejor que yo, que hay alguien a quien tienes mucho más que agradecer. Guarda para ella tu gratitud y dale las gracias como se merece. Ella lo está esperando...

— ¿Eh...? No sé a quién puedes referirte, Hinata... Te juro que no entiendo...

—Entiendes demasiado. Claro que lo menos que puedes hacer es disimular, pero conmigo el disimulo es vano, absolutamente innecesario. Tengo la obligación de ser discreta... He sabido callar y seguiré callando...

— ¿Callar? ¿En qué vas a callar?

—No me preguntes demasiado, pues hasta mi voluntad y mi paciencia pueden tener un límite, porque yo también puedo enloquecer y gritar como se grita de dolor, sin que nos sea humanamente posible soportar más...

—Te juro que...

Bruscamente ha callado Sasuke... Muy cerca de Hinata, a sus espaldas, se yergue la figura altanera de Naruto, pálido de ira, apretadas las mandíbulas, relampagueantes las pupilas. Al gesto de Sasuke, Hinata se vuelve, para retroceder espantada... Como dos espadas han chocado en el aire las miradas de aquellos dos hombres, pero no brota de ninguno de los labios el insulto que parece temblar en las pupilas de ambos. Es como si dos mundos distintos estuvieran frente a frente, multiplicando su veneno al calor de aquella sangre traidoramente fraternal, hasta que al fin Naruto parece hallar el arma más cruel con que pueda herir al hermano sin nombre: el desprecio. Y vuelve la cabeza, ignorándole, para hablarle a Hinata:

—Supongo que es inútil pedirte que vuelvas con nosotros a casa...

— ¡Totalmente inútil! —salta Sasuke sin poder contener la ira que lo embarga—. Perdóname que responda por ti, Hinata, pero todavía estamos casados y no hay pena infamante, no hay falta en mí, que te autorice a pedir ese divorcio que tanto anhela Naruto. Es lo que más aprecio de esta libertad que tú misma has hecho que yo alcance, y por la que te estoy dando las gracias...

—Hoy todos tienen razón contra mí, pero no por eso voy a desalentarme —confiesa Naruto con amargura incontenible—. Ya veo, Hinata, que quieres cumplir hasta el fin tu papel de esposa ejemplar. Por desgracia, no tengo el poder de estorbarlo... Siempre a tus pies, Hinata. Por si no lo sabes, quiero decirte que tu madre sigue aguardándote en tu vieja casa, y que en la mía, pase lo que pase, están abiertas de par en par las puertas para cuando quieras regresar. Buenas tardes... — y con paso rápido y gesto altivo, Naruto se aleja dejando solos a los esposos.

—Déjame ahora, Sasuke —ruega Hinata con desaliento—. Ya me diste las gracias... gracias que no merecía, puesto que no hice sino cumplir con mi deber...

— ¿Que te deje? —Se sorprende dolorosamente Sasuke—. Entonces, ¿cuánto dijiste en el tribunal fue sólo porque consideraste tu deber reparar una injusticia? Entonces, ¿tu actitud poniéndote de mi parte y en contra de Naruto, era tu conciencia, no tu corazón quien la dictaba?

—Supongo que para ti es igual.

—No es igual, puesto que te lo pregunto de este modo. No es igual, cuando te exijo... Sí, te exijo que me digas la verdad de tu alma...

—No creo que tengas derecho a exigirle nada a mi alma. Nuestra deuda está pagada... Supongo que hoy, tu orgullo y tu amor propio están bien satisfechos. Hoy no puedes dudar de lo que siente por ti la mujer que un día te traicionó. Por ti ha engañado, ha mentido, ha comprado voluntades... Por ti se ha expuesto a todo, bajando hasta tu calabozo para que la tuvieras en los brazos...

— ¿Quién te ha dicho, Hinata...? ¿Quién...? ¿Acaso...?

—Acaso yo misma le he visto, pero eso no tiene ya ninguna importancia, porque eso es cosa mía, ¿y qué importo yo? ¿Qué puedo yo importarte?

— ¿Y si me importaras más que nadie, más que nada en el mundo?

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo botín? ¿Cómo arma contra Naruto?

— ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Naruto? ¿Es que no puedes decir dos palabras sin nombrarle?

—Fue a él a quien desafiaste. Por odio, no por amor, hablaste de retenerme a tu lado... Pero, ¿qué sabes tú lo que es amor?

— ¿Y por qué he de saberlo menos que Naruto? ¡Tu Naruto!

— ¡No es mi Naruto ni lo será nunca!

—Tal vez lo sea ya, tal vez ahora haya aprendido a amarte, y tal vez tú suspires por él todavía. ¡Pero tú no vas a ser suya! ¡No vas a serlo nunca! ¡Jamás!

Furiosamente, ciego de ira, como en los días tormentosos en que tras su forzada boda la llevase a través de los campos hasta el Luzbel, habla Sasuke, oprimiendo entre sus anchas manos las frágiles muñecas de Hinata, y ésta echa hacia atrás la cabeza, entornando los párpados. Siente las ilusiones muertas, el alma rebosante de amargura, pero al contacto de aquellas manos, a la vez imperativo y tierno, rudo y cálido, la invade un placer que no sintió jamás, como un derrumbamiento de su voluntad, un anhelo de no pensar nada, de no decidir nada, de ser como fuera en aquellas horas terribles del pasado: un botín en sus manos. De pertenecerle, aun cuando fuera a la triste manera de una esclava, aun cuando sangre en su corazón el desengaño por pensar que otra es la dueña del corazón de Sasuke.

— ¡Antes de permitirlo, Hinata, creo que soy capaz de matarte!

—Están de más tus amenazas. Respeto el juramento que hice al pie del altar, y acabo de demostrarlo. También, aunque para ella nada valga, respeto el sacramento que lo hace esposo de mi hermana...

—Aún por encima de tus sentimientos, que todavía son de amor por él, ¿verdad? Las mujeres como tú no cambian...

— ¿Y para qué vamos a cambiar? No puede extrañarte, puesto que tú tampoco cambias. La traición más rotunda, la burla más sangrienta, fue la boda de Sakura con otro, mientras tú luchabas contra la tierra y contra el mar para conquistar algo que ofrecerle... La perfidia más negra, fue la de ser a la vez tu amante y novia de Naruto... Y sin embargo, todo lo ha perdonado tu corazón...

— ¡Tengo que perdonárselo todo ya que ella, al menos, me sigue amando!

— ¿Y estás muy satisfecho de ese amor?

— ¿Te importa como yo me sienta? ¿Te importa de verdad?

—En realidad, creo que no me importa nada... con lo que supongo te correspondo ampliamente. En realidad, ¿qué pueden interesarte mis sentimientos? ¿Cuándo te importaron?

—Nunca... nunca me importaron nada —comenta Sasuke en tono sarcástico—. Te felicito por tu maravillosa intuición... Cuando a un hombre como yo le importa mucho una mujer, está perdido, es el momento de debilidad en el que se pierde la batalla. Para los hombres como yo, las mujeres no pueden representar más que una hora de placer... Tú, ni eso... No te preocupes, porque tú eres mi legítima esposa, lo único legítimo que hay en mi vida desdichada. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo debe un hombre hablarle a su legítima esposa... Supongo que con muchísimo respeto y con muchísima frialdad... Debo inclinarme, cederte el paso y preguntarte con exquisita cortesía: ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve, querida, cuando salgamos del tribunal? ¿Es eso lo que esperas de mí? ¿Son esos los modales que debo usar?

Hinata siente que sus mejillas enrojecen, pero su cabeza se alza venciendo su dolor a fuerza de orgullo. No quiere que él la vea temblar, ni llorar; no quiere dejar escapar frente a él el triste secreto de aquel amor, que es como, un crimen en los sombríos pasillos del palacio de justicia... Herida en su dignidad, quemada de despecho y de celos, aprieta los labios y calla, calla, mientras él vuelve a preguntar con voz que rezuma amargura, la cruel y burlona amargura de su desencanto:

—Pues comienzo con toda cortesía: ¿A dónde debo llevarte, Hinata? ¿A nuestro cuchitril flotante, que espero nos sea devuelto, o preferirás el elegante hospedaje que nos brindan las tabernas del puerto? Nada de ello es digno de una dama, pero...

— ¡Llévame al Convento de las Hermanas del Verbo Encarnado!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermana Chiyō, haga la caridad de anunciarme inmediatamente al Padre Hiruzen y a la Madre Superiora. Dígales que Hinata Hyūga ha regresado. Pronto, hermana, por favor... creo que no podría esperar demasiado.

Con voz en la que tiemblan juntos el dolor y el apremio, Hinata ha hablado a la vieja Tornera, que no puede apartar de ella los ojos sorprendidos. Una puertecilla disimulada se ha abierto en la alta reja, y al ademán de la tornera, cruza Hinata bajo aquel pequeño dintel que separa al mundo del claustro. Ha sentido el anhelo casi irrefrenable de volver la cabeza, de comprobar, mirándole cara a cara, que aún está allí Sasuke no Akuma, cruzados los brazos, clavada en ella la mirada... Pero no cede a la tentación, sólo respira con la angustia de aquel a quien le falta el aire, y echa a andar, casi tambaleándose, como si también la tierra le faltara, mientras Sasuke se muerde los labios y ve cerrar, tras ella, la pequeña puerta de barrotes labrados, símbolo frágil del muro que entre los dos se alza.

—Sasuke... Sasuke, ¿acabarás de explicarme?

—No creo que haya nada que explicar, Akimichi. Es hora de retirarnos...

— ¿Sin ella? ¿Dejando a tu esposa en el convento?

—Puesto que ella así lo desea, sin ella será.

—Bueno, bueno... entendámonos. Al terminar el juicio, cuando me acerqué a felicitarte, me dijiste que todo se lo debías a Hinata. Tal vez hablaste con un poquito de ingratitud, pero al amor todo se le perdona, y no puede negarse que estuvo soberbia en el tribunal...

—Cumplió con su deber, pagó su deuda, considera que estamos en paz... Y como estamos en paz, no tiene obligación ni deseo de permanecer a mi lado. Esa es la verdad, la verdad que probablemente usted también sabe.

—Yo sólo sé que esa pobre niña sufría como una condenada... yo sólo sé que fue tu nombre lo primero que sus labios pronunciaron al pisar la tierra del Remolino; que corrió a mí enloquecida, llenos los ojos de lágrimas, para pedirme que le ayudara a conseguir su único anhelo: verte esa misma noche, hablarte, Sasuke. No le asustaron las dificultades. Contra toda lógica, y contra toda la voluntad de Naruto, logré que pudiéramos escurrirnos a través de la vigilancia del Fuerte. Usando del dinero y de las buenas amistades, le arreglé la forma de llegar hasta tu celda la víspera del primer día del juicio...

—Pero no llegó... no fue—refuta Sasuke, vivamente interesado—. Todo quedó en una buena intención, en un propósito vano...

—No llegó hasta tu celda, porque su lugar estaba ocupado. Había otra mujer. Por sus propios ojos la vio Hinata.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclama Sasuke, desconcertado.

—Fue. Yo estaba cerca y la vi llegar a la reja, mirar hacia dentro y alejarse temblando. A Naruto le dijo que se trataba de un abogado, pero después, a solas conmigo... No nombró a nadie, a nadie, ni tampoco hizo falta. Conozco bien el mundo, y sé hasta dónde son capaces de llegar las mujeres de la pasta de Sakura.

— ¡No puede ser...!

—Pues sí es. De un solo golpe se destrozaron sus ilusiones, sus recuerdos... y demasiado noble ha sido declarando a tu favor y poniéndose de tu parte mientras llevaba la muerte en el alma...

—Me temo que sea usted muy cándido, Akimichi —augura Sasuke, incrédulo—. Hinata es una mujer admirable... no soy yo quien vaya a regatearle los méritos, ni el valor, ni la entereza, ni la lealtad... Pero no quiere, ni me querrá nunca. ¿O le dijo ella que me amaba?

—Bueno, decírmelo, decírmelo así de claro, con palabras, no me lo dijo... Pero hay que tener en cuenta su humillación y su despecho... Ella, como esposa...

— ¿Cómo esposa? No, Akimichi, Hinata no ha sido mi esposa jamás. La mujer que legalmente me entregaron en Mangekyō, a que llevé a la fuerza sobre el arzón de mi caballo, como conquista de vándalo, continúa siendo la señorita Hyūga.

Un gesto amargo ha plegado los labios de Sasuke. El viejo notario le mira confuso, desorientado, pero Sasuke reacciona bruscamente, clavando en su hombro la mano ancha y dura como una zarpa, al amenazar:

— ¡Pero piense que se lo he dicho a usted, a usted solamente, y que repetirlo podría costarle demasiado caro, porque soy capaz...!

—Quítame la mano del hombro, que me estás derrengando, y déjate ya de decir sandeces —le interrumpe Akimichi con falso malhumor—. Ni yo voy a repetir a nadie lo que no le importa, ni me dan miedo tus tontas amenazas. ¿De modo que esa fue tu conducta con ella?

—Estaba enferma, casi moribunda. La fiebre la aturdió durante días enteros. Durante varias semanas no supo de sí misma. Cuando volvió a la vida, ya mi borrachera de odio había pasado, y ella no era más que una pobre mujer dulce y frágil como una flor... como una golondrina con las alas rotas, que hubiera caído sobre la cubierta de mi barco...

E1 viejo notario ha bajado la cabeza. Hay un extraño nudo de emoción en su garganta, que no le deja hablar, y algo como un velo de llanto en sus ojos cansados, al comentar:

—Resultas un tipo bastante extraño, Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? —Refuta Sasuke con simulada indiferencia—. No es mérito de ninguna clase. ¿Qué importa una mujer más? Y una mujer que quiere a otro...

— ¿Que quiere a otro? Muy seguro pareces estar.

—Lo oí de sus labios muchas veces. Luché por ayudarla a salir de ese amor malsano. Hace una hora, pude comprobar que aún continuaba. Es un amor que le causa horror, que le espanta, que la humilla, pero del que no se puede librar.

—Yo hubiera jurado que era a ti a quien amaba, que era por ti por quien lloraba cuando la hallé llorando sola en los acantilados que están junto a su vieja casa. Claro que ella me dijo que no, pero... —Duda un momento, y luego lentamente, murmura—: ¿Quieres decir que Hinata ama a Naruto?

—Sí, Akimichi, eso he dicho sin quererlo decir; pero ya está dicho y es inútil volver atrás las palabras. No es por el pobre diablo de Sasuke, es por el caballero Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki por quien Hinata Hyūga quiere enterrar su juventud entre estas paredes y ocultar su belleza en las sombras del claustro.

…

—Gracias por haberme recibido en seguida. Madre...

—Naturalmente. Este humilde convento es tu casa... Pero la hermana Chiyō me dijo que venías acompañada de tu esposo y de un notario... ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no pasaron?

—Vinieron sólo acompañándome. Chōza Akimichi, el notario, como amigo. Le pedí a mi esposo que me trajese aquí, y él complació mi súplica. Podía no haberlo hecho... Podía haberme dejado en mitad de la calle, o haberme arrastrado con él adonde dice que va a hospedarse: las tabernas del puerto. Pero, para eso, hubiera sido necesario que realmente me considerara su mujer, que me amara... Creo que le importo muy poco... Esa es la verdad... Creo que no es capaz de hacerme ningún daño, porque no es malo... Creo que es capaz de sentir compasión por mí, porque su corazón se compadece de todos los que sufren, aun cuando no quiera él mismo confesarlo... Creo que cortésmente me trajo hasta esta puerta, porque hay en su alma un instinto de nobleza y de dignidad... Pero nada más, Madre, absolutamente nada más...

Hinata se ha cubierto el rostro con las manos, ha caído, como si se desplomase, en el ancho taburete monacal puesto junto al limpio escritorio de la madre abadesa, y ésta, tras mirarla con sorpresa dolorida, pasa en una caricia su pálida mano sobre los largos y sedosos cabellos de la afligida, e intenta consolarla:

—Hija... Hija, cálmate... Estás fuera de ti, como si hubieras enloquecido...

— ¡Soy la criatura más desgraciada de la tierra. Madre!

—No digas eso. Es pecado exagerar nuestros dolores. Miles, millones de criaturas, sufren infinitamente más de lo que puedas tú sufrir en estos momentos...

—Tal vez, pero yo no puedo más. Si usted supiera...

—Sé, hija, sé. Me han contado... Hasta el fondo de este retiro llegó la resaca, y, desde que me hablaron de tu extraña boda, cada día he estado esperando verte llegar y saber la verdad de tus labios... Acabas de decir que tu esposo no es malo...

—No lo es. Madre... ¡El, que parecía mi enemigo, es quizás el único amigo que he tenido sobre la tierra!

—Pues, entonces, hija, ¿cuáles son tus males?

—Él es un hombre bueno, generoso... Por mí sintió primero odio y desprecio; compasión más tarde, al verme desdichada. Ahora... ahora no siente nada... Si acaso, un poco de gratitud... nada más que un poco, y quizás la compasión despectiva a que nos mueven los dolores que no comprendemos...

—Bueno... Pero esos sentimientos no pueden herirte ni dañarte...

— ¡Me hieren y me dañan, me destrozan el alma, porque él quiere a otra! La quiere locamente, con una pasión sin freno, con una locura de pecado; la quiere sin importarle nada ni nadie; la quiere por encima de sus traiciones y de sus infamias; la quiere sabiendo que nunca le pertenecerá por entero; la quiere sabiendo que no tiene corazón, y busca sus labios aunque beba veneno en cada beso...

—Pero... pero eso es horrible —se desconcierta la abadesa—. Eso... eso no es amor, hija de mi alma... Eso no es sino una trampa del infierno... Pasará... pasará...

—No, Madre, no pasará... Es más fuerte que él, y le llena la vida. Quiere a la más falsa, a la más hipócrita, a la más cobarde y traidora de las mujeres, y la quiere para siempre... la quiere con toda su alma...

— ¿Y tú...?

— ¡Yo lo quiero a él del mismo modo, Madre! ¡Lo quiero loca, ciegamente, con ese mismo amor de locura y pecado... pero me moriré mil veces antes de confesárselo!

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, solloza Hinata, roto por fin el dique de su llanto tan largamente contenido. Llora, mientras la abadesa calla un momento permitiendo el desahogo de las lágrimas, antes de replicar:

— ¿Y por qué ha de ser amor de locura, hija mía? ¿Acaso no se trata de tu esposo? ¿Acaso no lo aceptaste ante el altar, no juraste seguirlo, amarlo y respetarlo? ¿No cumples un juramento sagrado al ofrecerle ese sentimiento?

—Pero él no me ama, Madre. Usted no sabe en qué horrible circunstancia se ha celebrado nuestra boda. Nos arrastró un torrente de pasiones desbordadas, y no fue él el más culpable. Yo también le acepté, yo también permití que el sacramento se profanara tomándolo por esposo cuando no sentía por él sino horror, miedo, casi odio... Sí, creo que era odio el sentimiento que me inspiraba. Después, todo cambió...

— ¿Qué té hizo cambiar?

—Yo misma no podría decírselo, Madre. Acaso la bondad y la piedad de Sasuke...No sé por qué le amé, no sé cómo ni cuándo... acaso porque hay en él todas las cosas que pueden cautivar el corazón de una mujer: porque es fuerte, hermoso, varonil y sano; porque su alma está llena de nobleza; porque su vida está llena de dolor; porque las cualidades de su alma me hicieron mirarlo como a una piedra preciosa caída en el fango de la calle; porque, aunque jamás le oí rezar, su bondad para con los desgraciados le acerca a Dios...

—Entonces, en tu amor no hay más que un pecado: la soberbia. Esa soberbia con que prefieres morir mil veces antes de confesarlo.

—Él se reiría de mi amor...

—Si es como tú dices que es, no creo que lo haga. Y en último caso, ofrece la humillación a Dios en el fondo de tu alma.

—Eso no es posible. Madre. En el mundo no es posible. Usted, bajo el escudo de sus hábitos, en la sombra del claustro, mira las cosas de otro modo...

—En todas partes se puede servir a Dios, hija mía, y ofrecerle el sacrificio de nuestros pecados. Y tu pecado de orgullo...

—No es sólo orgullo, Madre, es pudor, dignidad... No sé, Madre, es algo superior a mis fuerzas, como si mi suerte estuviera decidida de antemano, como si mi destino lo marcara. En mi corazón, los amores no nacen sino para secarse a solas, para crecer con el riego amargo de mis lágrimas... Él no me quiere, Madre... Cuando me habló de acompañarle, lo hizo en términos de que yo no aceptara; cuando le hablé de traerme aquí, ni siquiera me preguntó si era por unos días o por toda la vida que pensaba acogerme a los muros de esta santa casa. No quería sino deshacerse de mí; parecía impaciente, irritado, ansioso por recobrar la poca libertad que mi presencia puede restarle.

—De todos modos, eres su esposa, y tu deber es estar a su lado. Debes esperarle en un lugar donde pueda regresar a ti, no en el claustro, sino en tu casa...

—No es sólo mía. Antes que a nadie, pertenece a mi madre, y también a mi hermana. En ella entran y salen gentes a las que no quiero volver a ver, a las que no puedo volver a ver, Madre. En aquella casa me vuelvo loca, acabaría hasta por olvidar que soy cristiana...

—Calma, cálmate... Esta es siempre tu casa, pero ya no como antes. Estás casada, tienes un deber ineludible en el mundo...

—No puedo volver junto a los míos. Mi madre odia a Sasuke... ha sido la primera aliada de Naruto, la que más le ha animado, la que, con lágrimas en los ojos, le ha pedido que haga todo lo humanamente posible para librarme de ese matrimonio que le causa horror. Y mi hermana... mi hermana... ¡No, Madre, no puedo volver a ver a mi hermana!

—Escucha, hija mía. Prescindiendo de tu gente y de tu casa, tienes modo de vivir sola y honestamente. Tu dote fue depositada en este convento por tu propio padre. Cuando me dijeron que llegabas con tu esposo y un notario, pensé que venías a retirarla. Es perfectamente legal, ese dinero te pertenece...

—En efecto, tendré que hacerlo retirar; pero, en realidad, ya no es mío. Sirve de garantía a una deuda, una deuda que quiero pagar pase lo que pase. Madre, tengo su promesa, su promesa y la del Padre Hiruzen. Cuando hace algún tiempo salí de esta casa para probar mi vocación, ustedes me dijeron que si algún día volvía herida, destrozada, sin fuerzas para luchar ni para sufrir más, se abrirían las puertas de esta casa... Si ustedes no me acogen, si ustedes me rechazan...

—No te rechazaremos. Si es realmente así como te sientes, quédate y que la paz de Dios llegue a tu alma...

…

—Sasuke, antes de beberte ese vaso de veneno, quiero que me digas qué te ocurre para estar en ese lamentable estado de ánimo...

La mano decidida del viejo notario ha detenido el ancho vaso lleno de ron hasta los bordes, impidiendo que Sasuke lo lleve a sus labios, y los ojuelos vivaces parpadean muy de prisa, como si quisiera penetrar hasta el fondo los pensamientos que se ocultan tras aquella cabellera rebelde, a través de los grandes ojos negros, desdeñosos y magníficos, cargados de dolor y de sombra...

— ¿Todavía quiere usted que le diga lo que me ocurre? ¿Lo que me ocurrió siempre?

—De lo que te ocurrió siempre no vamos a hablar, sino de lo que te ocurre ahora. ¿No has salido con bien de ese proceso, de ese proceso de todos los diablos? ¿No te han dicho en el Juzgado que la goleta está a tu disposición desde mañana, sin que tengas por ello que pagar un solo centavo, porque los señores jurados, al declararte "no culpable", desvían de ti toda acción de la justicia, anulan el embargo de tu propiedad y te dejan limpio de toda mancha?

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Cuando llegaste de un misterioso viaje, que desde luego ya no es tan misterioso, ¿no me dijiste que traías dinero bastante para cambiar de vida? ¿No me hablaste de una empresa de pesca? ¿No me confiaste tu proyecto de levantar una casa en el Kēpu Akuma?

— ¡Bah! Más vale no hablar de estas cosas. Ya lo que siento no es rencor, no es odio, sino asco...

—Calma el asco, deja el ron y escúchame. Ibas a casarte; ahora ya estás casado. ¿No te parece que tu proyecto viene de perlas a tu nuevo estado civil?

—Soy casado con una mujer que no me quiere, que nunca me querrá... ¡Por favor, basta ya! He entrado aquí para olvidarme de todo eso, para ahogar en ron hasta el último rastro de lo que ha pasado...

— ¿Por qué no te acercas al alma de Hinata? O, si lo prefieres, al corazón...

—Está ocupado. Lo llena totalmente la imagen de otro hombre, y el remordimiento de amarlo, que para ella es un pecado mortal. Sufre como una condenada, se retuerce como entre las llamas de un infierno, y yo no soy lo bastante abnegado para soportar ese sufrimiento por el amor de otro.

— ¿Quieres decirme que reconoces que Hinata te interesa de un modo extraordinario?

— ¡No reconozco nada! ¡Déjeme en paz! Le convidé a tomarse una copa, no a colocarme sermones que ni me hacen falta ni quiero escucharlos —rechaza Sasuke con violencia; pero en seguida se reprime y en tono de suave amargura, se disculpa—Le agradezco su buena voluntad, Akimichi, pero no insista, no me haga remover el fondo de este pozo amargo que es mi alma, no insista en sacar a flor de labios la verdad...

— ¿Y por qué no, hijo mío?

— ¿Piensa usted que yo no he querido acercarme al alma de Hinata? ¿Piensa que no he tenido lástima de su tortura, que no he llegado a sentir la ilusión de que por fin se rompían las cadenas de su amor maldito, y de que eran mis manos, mis palabras, mis besos, mi devoción silenciosa las que habían hecho el milagro?

— ¿Has hecho todo eso?

—Sí, Akimichi, he hecho todo eso, y he fracasado. ¿Y sabe usted por qué? Porque Hinata Hyūga no puede amar a Sasuke no Akuma. Puede casarse con él, en un torbellino de locura; puede hasta morir por él, si hace falta, pagando una deuda que su orgullo no le permite conservar. Pero amarlo para la vida, compartir con él la vida, sentirlo a su lado como a un igual... no, Akimichi...

—Creo que estás totalmente equivocado con respecto a esa muchacha. Ella no tiene prejuicios. Y si los tiene, rómpelos tú, que fuerza tienes para ello y para mucho más. Rompe su amor imposible, sácala del infierno en que se agita, levántala en tus brazos, y sálvala... sálvala contra ella misma... Tú puedes hacerlo, Sasuke, es tu esposa y...

—No, Akimichi, ella puede gritarlo frente a un tribunal, pero no sentirlo dentro de sí. No soy más que un proscrito, un excluido de todas partes. No tengo derecho a usar ni siquiera el nombre de mi madre. ¿Con quién se casó Hinata Hyūga? Con nadie, Akimichi, con nadie...

Repentinamente exaltado, chispeantes las pupilas, ha hablado Sasuke como si por fin dejara asomar a flor de labios su amarga verdad... Pero la mirada del notario, honda, comprensiva, cargada de simpatía y amistad, le mueve a abandonarse, dejando correr, rotos los diques, el enorme torrente:

—Accedí a casarme con Hinata porque la odiaba, porque aborrecía en ella todo cuanto desde niño me había ofendido, infamado... ¿Comprende usted? Era como una venganza... Odiándola, hubiera podido mantenerla a mi lado; aborreciéndola, habría sentido el placer, la necesidad de hacer más fuerte el nudo que nos ata... arrastrarla a mi abismo, mancharla con mi fango, engendrar en ella hijos que, como yo, no hubieran tenido nombre legal con que empadronarse... Pero no odiándola, ¿cómo puedo hacerle tanto daño? Ella ha nacido para otro mundo, para otra cosa. Por ella, y sólo para ella, creo que debe existir ese mundo al que detesto, al que quisiera destruir y destrozar: el mundo de las gentes limpias, sin una mancha, sin una sombra...

—En eso te equivocas, Sasuke. También hay sombras y manchas, aun en el corazón de esa criatura admirable. Tu loco amor la eleva demasiado. Ella también es de barro, puesto que ama a quien no debe amar...

— ¡Y con cuántos dolores no ha expiado ese amor que su conciencia le dice culpable! ¿Acaso, por él, no ha renunciado casi desde niña a todos los placeres de la vida? Venga usted, asómese. Vea esas paredes que tenemos delante. No son menos sombrías que los muros de una cárcel...

Ha arrastrado al notario hasta la puerta de aquella taberna, como escondida entre la vuelta de dos callejuelas, pero desde donde puede abarcarse de una sola mirada el macizo edificio, convento de las monjas del Verbo Encarnado. Es como un bloque de piedra, con ventanas protegidas por doble reja, tapiadas con maderas que nunca se abren, con muros centenarios, anchos y sordos como los de una fortaleza...

Es peor que una cárcel; es como una tumba, Akimichi. Y sin embargo, quiso volver a ella, quiso encerrarse tras esas paredes después de haber visto a mi lado el sol, el mar, el cielo azul y libre...

—Pero tú no le hablaste del sol ni del cielo. Le hablaste de llevarla a las tabernas del puerto...

—Son mi mundo, como aquél es el mundo de ella. Nacimos en los extremos de la vida... El azar nos juntó un momento...

—Y tu voluntad puede juntarlos para siempre. ¿Por qué no pruebas?

— ¿A qué? ¿Arrastrarme a sus pies? ¿Reclamar derechos que, por la forma en que me fueron otorgados, es peor que mendigarlos? No, Akimichi. Puedo ser un bandido, un pirata, un paria, pero no un pordiosero...

— ¿Me autorizas para ser yo quien hable a Hinata?

— ¡No! Ni usted ni nadie hablará en mi nombre con ella. Ni a ella ni a nadie dirá nada de cuanto acabo de decirle, porque haría traición a la confianza que acabo de poner en usted y sería bien amargo que me fallara el único hombre en quien he confiado en mi vida entera.

—Sasuke de mi alma, óyeme, entiéndeme —se enternece Akimichi—. Soy viejo y conozco la vida sin romanticismos, sin pamplinas... En el mundo triunfan los fuertes, los audaces, y tú lo eres. ¿No te lo han demostrado ya los hechos? Si quisieras luchar...

—Triunfaría de todos, menos de ella. Se vencen las tempestades, se doman los mares, se hacen polvo las montañas, se batalla contra los hombres hasta vencerlos, pero no se gana el corazón de una mujer por la fuerza...

—Por fuerte ama la mujer al hombre, como el hombre ama a la mujer por su dulzura y su belleza. ¿Dices que está muy alta? ¿Por qué no subir entonces? Tú vales lo bastante para ponerte entre los primeros, si te lo propones.

—Ya... Gobernador... Sasuke no Akuma... —se mofa Sasuke con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y por qué no? Otros lo han hecho. Los árboles que crecen más altos son los que nacen en el fondo del bosque más espeso. Hasta ahora probaste tu valor despreciando al mundo. Pruébalo, conquistándolo y poniéndolo a sus pies...

— ¿Mientras ella toma los hábitos? No, Akimichi, déjala en su convento. Yo tomaré mi barco mañana y me iré para siempre... ¡Ancho es el mar para los marinos sin rumbo!

—Como quieras. Esto es lo que se llama ganar para perder. Pero, ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? No valía la pena de enfrentarte a Naruto para esto. Al fin y al cabo, vas a darle gusto en todo. ¿Sabes cuál era la peor condena que podía salirte? El destierro... Era la pena máxima que reclamaba para ti Naruto, y no me extrañaría nada que, a estas horas, doña Samui Uchiha esté intrigando con el Gobernador para que firme un decreto mandándote salir de la isla, aun después de haber sido absuelto.

— ¿Los cree usted capaces?

—Bueno... no tendrán que molestarse... Tan pronto como sepan que te destierras voluntariamente y que abandonas a tu esposa...

— ¡No la abandono! La dejo en libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Es lo que ella desea. Por nobleza, por lealtad, por deber se puso de mi parte... Pues bien, yo cedo...

—Dijiste públicamente que tendrían que matarte para separarte de ella...

—Me engañó su actitud ante el tribunal... —Se detiene un momento, y con repentina ira, se engalla—: Pero sólo de oírle decir a usted que los Uchiha intrigan para mi destierro... Antes de irme, buscaré a Naruto, y cara a cara le diré...

—Que ahí queda Hinata...

— ¿Pretende usted enloquecerme? —se enfurece Sasuke.

—Pretendo que tomes el timón, como lo tomaste para sacar adelante el guardacostas a punto de naufragar. No te importó estar cien millas afuera del rumbo, no te importó que no funcionaran las máquinas, no te importó que te soplara un ciclón, empujándote al lugar más peligroso. Tomaste el mando, improvisaste velas, hallaste el rumbo, esquivaste los malos vientos... y no iba en el barco la mujer a quien amabas.

—Es cierto, todo eso es cierto. Pero quería llegar, quería volver a verla, quería saber si la luz que yo había visto en sus ojos era verdad o mentira.

—Y ahora, ¿no quieres saberlo? Sasuke, una vez te pregunté si no te importaría llamarte Akimichi...

—Y rechacé el honor, pero no crea que no supe agradecerlo.

—En aquel momento, me dolió. Hoy pienso que tuviste razón al rechazarlo. Poca cosa es mi nombre para un hombretón de tu temple. Hay dos clases de hombres, Sasuke: los que hacen los nombres y los que los heredan. ¿Por qué no hacer el tuyo? Ya casi está hecho. Llamarse no Akuma es lo mismo que llamarse del Valle, o del Mar, o de la Montaña, y si buscamos los orígenes de esos apellidos, llegaremos a que los dio un pedazo de tierra, como a ti te dio el tuyo tu Kēpu no Akuma...

—Tal vez tenga razón...

Sasuke se ha puesto de pie, ha apartado la botella y el vaso, ha llegado otra vez a la puerta, para observar con una intensa mirada las oscuras paredes del convento. Luego, echa a andar calle abajo, y, con una esperanza en las pupilas, Chōza Akimichi marcha en su seguimiento...

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

—¡Naruto... Naruto... Ábreme! ¿No me oyes? ¡Naruto...!

Al alzar la falleba, ha cedido la puerta que Sakura supuso cerrada, y su rápida mirada recorre vívidamente la vasta biblioteca hasta hallar en el extremo opuesto la elegante figura de Naruto. Está de espaldas a la habitación, apoyado en el marco de la ventana que da al patio interior, mirando, sin ver, a través de las rejas de madera. Parece abstraído en un pensamiento demasiado amargó, hosco y ausente, pero sus cejas se alzan con disgusto al sentir acercarse a la mujer que llega.

— ¿Puedo hablarte un momento? Supongo que no te interrumpo en la tarea de no hacer nada...

—Deseo estar solo, Sakura. ¿No lo comprendes?

—En cambio, yo estoy harta de encontrarme siempre sola, y creo que tú también podrías comprenderlo. Ya sé que estás furioso, que no quieres oírme ni verme, que en el fondo de tu corazón me echas toda la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

— ¡Oh!, ¿te has propuesto desesperarme?

— ¡Me destrozas el corazón con tu indiferencia, me torturas con tu desamor y tu frialdad... ¡Y yo no quiero sino conquistar tu amor otra vez...! ¡Vuélveme a querer, mi Naruto, vuélveme a querer!

Sakura ha echado los brazos al cuello de Naruto, poniendo un beso de fuego sobre sus labios. Es la batalla que comienza, el combate que necesita ganar para sentirse firme, para poder erguirse altanera bajo el techo de los Uchiha. Aquel hijo ofrecido en vano, que necesita poner realmente en manos de Naruto... Aquel hijo a cuya sola espera se doblega la razón y el orgullo de Samui... Aquel hijo que indispensablemente tiene que llegar, y que aún no late en sus entrañas... Aquel hijo sin el que todo estará, perdido para ella. Para lograrlo, es preciso que venza el desamor de Naruto, que rompa el muro de hielo en que se envuelve, que reconquiste su pasión aunque sólo sea por una hora... una hora de sentirlo otra vez esclavo entre sus brazos... Pero Naruto, suave y frío, la rechaza:

—Mi pobre Sakura, por favor... Cálmate...

—No me quieres ya... Me olvidas, me abandonas, sólo piensas en ese asunto desdichado...

—En ese asunto desdichado están mi honor y mi prestigio... Y la vida entera de Hinata...

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte responsable? Bastante has luchado y has expiado ya esa culpa, caso de que la hubiera...

—No fue bastante, puesto que no he logrado nada. Necesito no dar paz a la mente, torturarme el pensamiento, atormentar la imaginación hasta que surja de ella el nuevo plan de combate, la conducta que debemos seguir, los recursos de que podemos valemos... ¡Déjame, Sakura, te lo ruego! Necesito pensar, y para pensar... perdóname, pero me estorbas...

— ¡Oh! Eso es tanto como llamarme... —se hace la ofendida Sakura.

—No es llamarte nada. Simplemente, es hablarte claro. Creo que, por una vez en la vida, puedes comprenderme... Y en este momento, piensa que se trata de tu propia hermana.

— ¡Se trata de una odiosa rival, de la que te ocupas más de lo que debieras! —Se engalla Sakura con auténtica ira—. ¡Harás que la aborrezca!

— ¡Calla! Si alguien te oyera expresarte de ese modo...

—No necesitan oírme a mí para decirlo y pensarlo. Si realmente no quieres dar un escándalo, no sigas por ese camino. Tu propia madre opina que vas muy mal. ¡Ya veo que contigo no se llega a ninguna parte! Es inicua la forma en que me tratan todos en esta casa. Todos, sí, todos... Porque no eres tú solo. Y ya no puedo más, ¿entiendes? ¡No puedo más! Estoy cansada de tu injusticia, de tu abandono, de tu frialdad... Deberás tener más cuidado. ¡No se abandona así a una mujer de mis años!

—No te he abandonado. Te pido que me dejes pensar... ¡No estoy para soportar tus niñerías y tus celos! No eres sino una consentida, una malcriada, una criatura a quien su madre echó a perder a fuerza de mimos. Si pensaras como una mujer hecha y derecha, que no eres ya...

— ¡Si pensara como una mujer, te cobraría muy caro este desaire! —amenaza voladamente Sakura.

— ¿Qué desaire? Te he suplicado unos días, unas horas de tranquilidad. ¿Dónde está la ofensa y el desaire? ¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo? Las tiendas están llenas de adornos, de perfumes, de trapos... Entretente con eso, ya que supongo que es lo que echas de menos en el campo.

—Perfectamente. Tú lo has querido... ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¡Pues voy a dejarte! ¡Pero no te quejes si, de ahora en adelante, no acudo cuando tú me llames! —Y alejándose rápidamente, sale Sakura, dando un fuerte portazo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —Llama Naruto, abriendo la puerta—. ¿No me oyes? ¡Ven acá! ¡Sakura!

—No es la señora, mi amo. Ella cruzó el patio y ya va por la escalera, echando chispas, lo mismito que un rayo. Como cohete prendido va...

Naruto ha vacilado. A través de la baranda de la escalera, bajo los arcos de piedra de aquel viejo palio, divisa un jirón del lujoso traje claro que viste Sakura, pero el primer impulso de correr tras ella se ha enfriado. Le parece pueril, caprichosa, estúpida, y el recuerdo de Hinata vuelve a apoderarse de su alma, mientras Anko se acerca zalamera y solícita:

— ¿Quiere que llame a la señora, señor Naruto? ¿Quiere que le diga que usted la manda llamar? ¿Quiere que venga?

—No, Ana, no te hará caso. Más vale aprovechar la tregua de sosiego que me da su rabieta. Dile a Ibiki que me traiga coñac a la biblioteca. O mejor, tráelo tú misma. Tráelo tú sin decírselo a nadie, y después mira a ver cómo te las arreglas para distraer a tu ama. Anda...

…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que apareciste! Llevo una hora llamándote, Anko...

—Es que primero el señor, y luego, cuando fui al comedor, al pasar por la puerta de atrás.

— ¡No quiero oír cuentos! ¿Tienes algún vestido nuevo? Una blusa, una falda, un pañuelo, un chal ¡Tráemelos en el acto! Voy a vestirme con tu ropa. Tráemela pronto, y prepárate a acompañarme.

— ¿En el coche?

—No iremos en el coche. Saldremos sin que nos vea nadie, ni nadie pueda contar luego por dónde estuvimos. Tráeme la ropa... Apúrate... Anda...

—Pero, señora, déjeme decirle primero lo que pasa... Es que...

— ¡Anda, estúpida!

Con una furia ciega e incontenible ha despedido Sakura a la sirvienta, y ahora espera impaciente su regreso, que no se hace esperar cuando advierte, llegando sofocada:

—Aquí está, señora Sakura... Pero el hombre sigue esperando...

— ¿El hombre? ¿Qué hombre? ¡Pronto, dame la falda!

—Aquí está. Le traje también mi blusa nueva, pero si me la suda mucho me la va a estropear.

— ¡Te compraré cien blusas, estúpida! ¡Ayúdame a vestir! Abróchame... Dame el pañuelo mientras voy cambiando de peinado.

—Está bien... Y el hombre en la calle, vuelta y vuelta... Y como buen mozo, es buen mozo. Más que el señor Naruto...

— ¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo?

—Nada. Usted no quiere oírme... Digo que el hombre, vuelta y vuelta para arriba y para abajo, pasea y pasea, y con tanto rato esperando va a desempedrar la calle. Hay que ver cómo se le alegraron los ojos al verme asomar... y va y me dice: "Yo la vi junto a ella. Seguramente, usted es su criada de confianza"... Hasta por encima de la ropa se me conoce, mi ama, que soy su criada de confianza. El hombre es más listo...

— ¿De quién estás hablando?

— ¿De quién va a ser? Del que está vuelta y vuelta, para arriba y para abajo, en la calle, de esquina a esquina, y mirando hacia acá. Se come con los ojos la puerta y la ventana... Y al fin fue y me dijo: "Si quisiera usted tener la bondad de avisarle a su ama que yo sería el más feliz de los mortales si pudiera hablarle a solas dos palabras"...

—Pero... pero, ¿de dónde sacas todo eso?

—Me lo dijo él. De pronto, así de pronto, no lo conocí, porque no viene de uniforme, sino de paisano. Pero, así y todo, está de lo más buen mozo... Creo que se llama el teniente _Itasi_...

— ¿El teniente Itachi Miura? —Rectifica y pregunta Sakura—. ¿Le has visto?

— ¿Pues no le estoy contando? Si se asoma a la ventana, lo verá desde aquí arriba. No sé desde cuándo está rondando la casa, y con unos ojos de enamorado... Hay que ver qué fino... Hasta el sombrero se quitó para hablarme...

— ¿El teniente Itachi ronda mi casa? Entonces, sabe quién soy, puesto que ha venido hasta esta casa.

—Seguro que sabe... ¿No va usted a hablar con él, señora? Está esperando que yo le diga algo... Para eso me dio veinte Ryu...

— ¿Y tú los tomaste? ¡Debería echarte a puntapiés! ¡Este tenientillo es un fresco! Hay que ver... tratar de sobornarte...

—Está bien, no se ponga brava. Le diré que se vaya...

—Aguarda... Déjame pensar... El teniente Miura... El teniente Miura...

—Si le hago dar la vuelta y lo meto por la puertecita del corral, y se van a hablar allá al fondo, donde están las matas de mango, no los ve nadie —asegura Anko con entusiasmo—. ¿Le va a hablar, señora?

— ¡No, no y no! ¡Espérate...! Se me está ocurriendo algo... Se me está ocurriendo una cosa que... Sí, Anko... Sal por la puerta del corral, hazlo pasar. Que me espere justamente en ese lugar donde no va a vernos nadie, y tú vuelve a ayudarme para que me cambie de ropa...

— ¿Otra vez?

—Puesto que sabe que soy la señora Uchiha, no voy a presentarme con el traje de una criada, sino todo lo contrario, precisamente todo lo contrario. El teniente Itachi, ¿eh? Creo que ha llegado a tiempo... Este es el hombre que yo necesitaba... Dame el traje blanco... No... El rojo, el de seda. Sácalo antes de irte. Quiero parecerle muy hermosa, quiero gustarle todavía más de lo que le he gustado. ¡Anda... anda...! ¡Ay, Naruto, qué pronto me las vas a pagar!

…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por aquí?

—Pues claro. ¿Pensó que iba a poder entrar por la puerta grande? Por este lado, y calladito... Calladito para que no lo oigan de la cocina o de la cochera y empiecen a hablar, esos chismosos. Calladito, y de prisa. Vamos... Vamos...

Aún más sorprendido que halagado, mirando a todas partes con la inquietud de un soldado joven y la audacia de sus veintinueve años, el oficial de Umigakure cruza por la puertecilla de la huerta, detrás de Anko, y se interna con paso rápido y silencioso a través del enorme patio que, con todos los honores de huerta, remata sobre una callejuela solitaria la vetusta mansión de los Uchiha, en Uzushiogakure...

—Espere a la señora. Con calma, ¿eh? Con mucha calma... Mire, ahí hay un banco. Lo mejor es que la espere sentado...

— ¿Está usted segura de que va a venir?

—Pues, claro. ¿Para qué si no me iba a mandar meterlo por esta puerta? La señora está muy aburrida del señor Naruto... Ya verá... Ya verá...

Itachi calla, cada instante más desconcertado. Aquella mujer de ojos maliciosos y sonrisa bobalicona llega a hacerle dudar de lo que por sí mismo mira y oye. Un instante le ha parecido que se burlaba de él... Luego, incapaz de seguir el consejo de sentarse, aguarda a pie firme, frenando apenas su impaciencia...

…

—Buenas tardes, señor oficial —saluda Sakura con irónica coquetería—. Confío en no haberle hecho esperar demasiado...

—Toda la vida puede esperarse con tal de verla llegar. Itachi se ha detenido, deslumbrado ante la radiante belleza de Sakura. Aquel traje de seda carmesí, que tan maravillosamente resalta sus formas estatuarias, da también a su rostro un encendido color de vida. Los verdes ojos brillan, a la vez malévolos, burlones y audaces, y es la fina y doble hilera de sus dientes blancos como un collar de perlas que se asomara entre los corales de los labios sensuales y golosos...

—Comienzo por devolverle a usted su propina, en nombre de Anko. Aquí tiene sus veinte Ryu... Si, como supongo, tiene algo realmente importante que decirme, no necesita pagar para que le anuncien.

—Yo no intentaba pagar nada. Sólo trataba de corresponder a la buena voluntad de la muchacha —se disculpa el oficial, sintiéndose embarazado.

—La pobre Anko es tonta de capirote. ¿No lo ha notado? Su falta de seso me pone a cada momento en situaciones verdaderamente lamentables. Pero es demasiado leal y demasiado adicta a mi persona para no perdonárselo.

—Comprendo —asiente el oficial con desencanto—. Trata usted de decirme que si está aquí, si me ha recibido de esta manera, como yo no me atrevía a soñarlo, sólo se debe a un error de su doncella...

—Más o menos... Pero no ponga esa cara, no se entristezca de esa manera. Usted no tiene la culpa si ella no supo explicarme...

—Aguarda usted a otro, ¿verdad?

—Le confieso que sí. Pero no se atormente más... Le aclaré el punto por miedo a que me tomara usted por lo que no soy...

—Yo no puedo tomarla sino por la mujer más bella que he visto...

— ¿Exagerado, o galante, señor Itachi? Pero, ¿para qué vamos a discutir? Sea por lo que sea, el caso es que aquí estoy, y si realmente tiene que decirme algo, algo de interés, algo de importancia...

—Me temo que para usted no lo sea, señora. Creo que es preferible hablar con absoluta sinceridad. Tomé a su doncella por una de esas sirvientas más listas que tontas, con capacidad suficiente para, sin molestar a nadie, permitirme realizar el deseo de verla un instante y de decirle adiós antes de partir... Mi misión terminó con el juicio, y debo volver a Umigakure aprovechando la fragata que se halla en puerto, y que zarpa en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

— ¿Tan pronto se va? ¡Qué lástima!

— ¿Le parece a usted demasiado pronto? ¿Lo siente de verdad?

—Franqueza por franqueza, no voy a negárselo. Me fue usted extraordinariamente simpático, y me alegro muchísimo de que la casualidad me haya puesto en condiciones de hacerle una pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que habiendo usted puesto el papel qué le confíe, en las manos de Sasuke, otra persona tuviera ese papel en su poder una hora más tarde? Por desgracia, fue a parar a manos de alguien que tiene mucho interés en perjudicarme...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es posible? ¿Entonces...? ¿Pero cómo pudo ser...? Le doy mi palabra de honor, le juro que lo puse en las propias manos de Sasuke.

—Sí. Casi le vi ponerlo en sus manos. Pero, para que vea que no miento, aquí lo tiene usted, aquí está. ¿Lo reconoce?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Es increíble! Estoy realmente desolado, señora. ¿Dice usted que este papel la ha perjudicado?

— ¡Oh, no! Dije que pudo haberme perjudicado, leído por una persona que seguramente lo habría interpretado mal...

—No creo que nadie pueda interpretarlo de otro modo. Sasuke no Akuma es el hombre más afortunado que conozco, ya que usted lo ama... Recuerdo sus palabras: "Dígale que este papel se lo envía una mujer que da la vida para salvar a Sasuke no Akuma..."

—La vida puede darse también por gratitud, por deber o por lástima. Si usted supiera. Cuando una mujer se siente sola, triste, desamparada... Cuando el hombre que es su esposo le vuelve la espalda; cuando se siente una intrusa, una extraña en su propio hogar... Pero no hablemos de mí, sino de usted... ¿Quería verme para decirme adiós, nada más?

—Quería verla para decirle que desde el momento en que la vi no he podido olvidarla, como tampoco podré olvidar a Sasuke no Akuma mientras viva. Considero que le debo la vida a ese hombre. Sin embargo, apenas he podido hacer nada para corresponderle, y pensé que la admirable mujer que le ama de un modo tan apasionado podría indicarme la forma de ayudarlo...

— ¿De veras? Es usted demasiado noble, oficial. Yo pensé que venía usted a buscarme, pensando que el servicio que me hizo declarando a favor de Sasuke y entregando mi carta, merecía un premio... Y estaba bien dispuesta a otorgárselo. Usted dirá que soy una mujer muy extraña, pero me gusta pagar mis deudas.

—Me ofende usted, señora.

—No creo que pueda ofenderle —observa Sakura echando mano de su estudiada coquetería—. Mi premio era simbólico. Pensé que se sentía usted muy solo en Uzushiogakure, que acaso le gustaría pasear un poco, conocer los pintorescos alrededores de la ciudad. Por desgracia, yo sólo podría acompañarlo dentro del más estricto anónimo: esto es, disfrazada. Y como da la casualidad que estamos en carnaval...

—Me deja usted atónito, señora; sorprendido y encantado... Casi no me atrevo a hablarle por temor a ser indiscreto. ¿Es usted realmente la esposa de Naruto Uchiha?

—Sí... pero le agradecería que no le nombrásemos. ¿A qué hora tiene usted que estar en su barco?

—Pasan lista a las cinco en punto. Media hora después, zarparemos. He de estar a las cinco de la madrugada.

— ¿Podría entonces esperarme esta noche a las diez, en esa puertecita por la que ha entrado?

—Desde luego... Claro... — comenta el teniente, sorprendido y deslumbrado—. Quiero decir que estoy a sus órdenes... Pero...

—Alquile un disfraz y no olvide que hacer esperar a una dama es un pecado imperdonable... Sakura es mi nombre... Flor de cerezo se le dice en Konoha. Es el árbol nacional, muy amado por los Konohenses. Me gusta llevarlo con toda razón. ¿No cree que lo merezco?

— ¡Usted lo merece todo!

Itachi se ha inclinado, ahogado de emoción, de sorpresa, de asombro, casi de espanto, para besar aquella mano suave, blanca y perfumada, mientras una sonrisa diabólica ilumina el rostro de la esposa de Naruto, cuando insinúa:

—Su segundo deber es olvidar mañana lo que pase esta noche, y salir en seguida de Uzushiogakure, como los justos de una ciudad maldita: sin volver la cabeza atrás... ¡Sin preguntar nada!

…

—Padre Hiruzen, ¿me ha mandado llamar?

—Precisamente, hija de mi alma...

—He esperado con ansia esta llamada. Su permiso es lo único que me falta para poder vestir de nuevo mis hábitos de novicia... Sor Shion me prometió hablarle... Tengo su promesa, la promesa de ambos... Usted no va a cerrarme la única puerta por la que me es posible escapar.

—Nadie escapa de sí mismo, hija mía. En este caso, de tus propios sentimientos. Pero, además, hay impedimentos legales... Estás casada, te ata un sacramento que no puede romperse a la ligera y sólo por tu voluntad...

—A mi esposo no le importa lo que yo haga.

—De cualquier modo, no podemos hacer nada sin su consentimiento legal, y sospecho que no va a otorgarlo. Hay en el locutorio una visita para ti...

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Ha venido Sasuke a buscarme?

Hinata se ha puesto vivamente de pie, iluminadas sus pupilas. Un insospechado estremecimiento de alegría la recorre de pies a cabeza, como si despertara de un letargo, y los labios del padre Hiruzen sonríen con dulce tristeza, al negar:

—No, hija, no es él. Pero tu gesto y tu mirada han sido lo bastante elocuentes para indicarme hasta qué punto está en tu corazón ese esposo a quien pretendes abandonar...

— ¡No... No... No es él, no podía ser él! —Se queja Hinata con infinita amargura—. No sé cómo pensé semejante disparate. El estará en su Luzbel, o en las tabernas del puerto, o en los rincones de la playa, donde se le brinda fácil el único amor que le interesa. De mí no se acuerda, en mí no piensa para nada. Me dejó en mi convento, y en paz. No va a oponerse a nada, porque nada de lo que yo haga le importa...

—Pues mucho temen que sea él el obstáculo, los que anhelan verte profesar...

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?

—Por el momento, tu propia madre. Ella es la que te aguarda en el locutorio, en compañía de la señora Uchiha. Esperan convencerte de que firmes cierto poder, que no quisiste firmar, para gestionar con ello; la anulación de tu matrimonio. Quieren hacerlo todo rápidamente y en secreto, antes que el estado de ánimo que ha hecho a tu esposo dejarte volver al convento, cambie. Sin embargo, yo quisiera pedirte que no te precipitaras, que no dejaras así, en manos de otros, un asunto tan íntimo, tan personal... Y más aún, después de haberte visto temblar de alegría sólo con imaginarte que era él quien te aguardaba... Ese hombre, a quien Dios trajo a tu vida por caminos extraños, te interesa demasiado.

—No, Padre, está usted equivocado totalmente. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la señora Uchiha, que es sin duda la que trae a mi madre. Firmaré lo que sea con tal de devolver a Sasuke su libertad. Ya sé que para él es igual, que en nada puede estorbar a su vida aventurera el insignificante detalle de tener una esposa. Yo soy para él menos que una sombra, menos que un fantasma, pero aún ese fantasma quiero borrarlo. Con su permiso, Padre, voy al locutorio donde me aguardan... voy a terminar cuanto antes...

Con pasos leves se aleja Hinata en dirección al locutorio, y de pronto, alguien la llama:

— ¡Eh, mi ama...!

Paralizada de sorpresa; se ha detenido Hinata al cruzar muy cerca de las tapias que separan el huerto del convento, del mundo exterior... Apenas puede dar crédito a sus ojos, porque la menuda figura de cabellera escarlata, que ha descendido con sorprendente agilidad para acercarse a ella con su paso silencioso y furtivo, es alguien cuya sola presencia remueve hasta el fondo las fibras de su angustia...

— ¡Karin! Pero, ¿cómo puede ser esto? ¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Por dónde has entrado? ¿Has saltado las tapias desde la calle?

—Sí, mi ama, tenía que verla, tenía que hablarle... por la puerta grande fui tres veces, y no me dejaron entrar... Me subí por arriba de un coche que está ahí parado, me agarré a las ramas de ese árbol, y luego me agaché tapándome con las hojas, porque había aquí unas señoritas vestidas de blanco que paseaban de dos en dos... Me estuve esperando, esperando, hasta que de pronto vi que venía, y entonces me bajé corriendo. ¿Hice mal, mi ama? Yo quería vería a usted...

—No, Karin, no has hecho mal...

La mano suave, con frágil blancura de nácar, se ha apoyado sobre la redonda cabeza, acariciando los cortos cabellos espesos; luego, tomando a Karin de la barbilla, la obliga a mirarla frente a frente para leer en el fondo de las rojizas pupilas la respuesta real a la pregunta que balbucean sus labios:

— ¿Con quién estabas, Karin?

—Con nadie, mi ama. Digo, Suigetsu me llevó para el Luzbel, pero allí no está usted, ni está el amo. Él no quería que yo viniera a tierra, pero me bajé por la cadena del ancla, me metí en un lanchón que estaba al lado cargando sacos, y cuando el lanchón arrimó al muelle me solté a correr. Cuando yo corro, mi ama, no hay quien me alcance. Corrí bastante, y cuando ya no me podía ver nadie desde el barco, tumbé para acá...

—No está bien entrar de esa manera en un convento. Esta no es mi casa, es un lugar que se rige por reglas estrictas. Lo que has hecho está prohibido, y hasta penado por la ley. Menos mal que no te ha visto nadie...

— ¿Y me puedo quedar con usted?

—No. Debes volver junto a tu amo... Karin, tú eres lo único que me queda de los días más felices de mi vida, de la dicha a la que es preciso renunciar... Y en este instante voy a poner los medios. Crucé por aquí, justamente para llegar más de prisa al locutorio, donde mi madre y otra persona me esperan para arrancarme la firma en un documento por el que para siempre quedaré separada de Sasuke...

— ¿Del patrón? Entonces, ¿no va a volver al barco? ¿Me quedaré sin ama?

—Tendrás otras amas, habrá otras mujeres en la cabina del Luzbel, y las manos de Sasuke se posarán sobre otras manos, guiando la rueda del timón hacia las islas maravillosas donde la vida parece dormida, donde no hay odios ni lágrimas: las islas en las que el amor es como un sueño, donde ni pecar parece pecado... Vete, Karin, vete... Vuelve con tu amo...

Nerviosamente, temblando de angustia, luchando contra aquella oleada de sentimientos que crece más fuerte en el fondo de su alma cuando más pretende ahogarla en ella. Hinata ha desprendido de su falda las pequeñas manos de Karin, empujándole hacia la alta tapia de donde la muchacha descendiera. Un momento vacila Karin como si fuese a obedecerla; luego, corre hacia ella otra vez, con una queja que es súplica brotando quejumbrosa de su garganta:

—No... No, mi ama... Yo no quiero que vaya nadie al Luzbel... Yo la quiero a usted, a usted nada más... Y el amo tampoco quiere...

— ¡Tú qué sabes! No puedes saber nada...

—El amo siempre piensa en usted. Con la otra, con la que iba a ser el ama, con la que fue a vernos la otra noche a la cárcel, el patrón no hace más que pelear...

—Tal vez. Pero, al fin y al cabo, terminan siempre por hacer las paces. Es como si hubiesen nacido el uno para el otro, como si se hubieran vaciado en el mismo molde sus formas de amar... Se aman ofendiéndose, despreciándose, tendiéndose trampas, vengándose cada uno de los dolores que el otro le causa, pero aferrándose a esa pasión que les llena la vida...

Ha vuelto con inquietud la cabeza, escuchando el leve ruido de unos pasos bajo los anchos arcos de la galería que limita el cerrado huerto conventual. A lo lejos, como dos sombras blancas, cruzan dos novicias. Respira más tranquila viéndolas alejarse, pero Karin aún está junto a ella...

— ¿La esperan para firmar ese papel contra el amo?

—No es contra él, Karin. Al contrario... estoy segura de que en el fondo de su alma me agradecerá que sea yo la que rompa este lazo que nos ata, y que lo rompa como voy a hacerlo: dándole la absoluta seguridad de que mi vida se acabará entre estas paredes...

—Pero al amo no le gusta que esté aquí encerrada...

— ¿Te dijo él que no le gustaba? No mientas nunca, Karin, no mientas ni siquiera por piedad... Y ahora, vete... que yo te vea salir. Quiero tener la seguridad de que nadie te ve ni te ocurre ningún contratiempo... ¡Vete, que vienen!

Ha empujado a la pequeña pelirroja a tiempo que llega la voz del padre Hiruzen que, al descubrirla, señala acercándose:

—Pero si está aquí... Hinata, hija, estas damas estaban muy inquietas...

—El Padre nos dijo que hacía un buen rato habías salido para el locutorio —comenta Mebuki Haruno—. Tienes cara de sentirte mal, mi Hinata...

—Tal vez Hinata no deseaba vemos —tercia Samui Uchiha—. Nos estaba usted esquivando, ¿verdad?

—No, señora —niega Hinata haciendo esfuerzos por serenarse—. Al contrario... Tomé por este lado para llegar cuanto antes al locutorio. Iba a firmar ese papel que ustedes pretenden... Iba a complacerlas inmediatamente...

—Deseo hacer constar que es contra mi opinión y mi consejo —advierte el padre Hiruzen—. Es mi deber prestarle a Hinata el apoyo necesario para que vea claro en el fondo de su conciencia...

— ¿Qué más claro quiere que vea, Padre? Mi pobre hija está unida a un canalla, a un malvado...

—¡No sabes nada, mamá! —Protesta Hinata.

—Estamos en familia, no delante del tribunal que le juzgó, hija. Comprendo que le defendieras allí por tu propia dignidad. Aquí puedes ser franca, no empeñarte en que creamos lo que no podemos creer...

—No creo que debamos perder el tiempo en discusiones que no van a ninguna parte— interviene Samui—. Y perdóneme, Hinata, que me tome la libertad de inmiscuirme en sus asuntos privados. Lo hice solo en respaldo y ayuda de su pobre madre, que sufre demasiado, que sufre por las dos, aunque ni usted ni su hermana parezcan comprenderlo así...

— ¡Le ruego que tratemos mis asuntos separadamente de los de mi hermana, doña Samui! —Se encrespa Hinata con visible enojo—. Si Naruto entendiera que es indispensable que olvide mis asuntos...

—En este caso, no es Naruto. Justamente de eso queríamos hablarle a solas, y para eso la esperábamos...

—Pueden quedar a solas —indica el sacerdote—. Bastará con que yo me retire, y es precisamente lo que iba a hacer...

— ¡No, padre, aguarde...! —Suplica Hinata—. Creo que no hay ninguna cosa, ni en mi corazón, ni en mi alma, que usted no conozca. No hay nada mío que no pueda tratarse en su presencia; al contrario...

—Entonces, escucha a la señora Uchiha, hija mía.

—Quería decirle que en el último proyecto nuestro no ha intervenido para nada Naruto —explica Samui—. Es más, sospechamos que no será de su agrado. Pero no importa... Catalina y yo hemos tratado de solucionar las cosas sin él, evitando posibles habladurías al verle intervenir en cosas que no le conciernen.

— ¿Quiere que firme para usted aquel poder general que Naruto había preparado?

—Mucho menos. Sólo una solicitud para el Santo Padre... Solicitud de anulación de matrimonio por razones que no ofenden a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke no Akuma: Salud delicada, incompatibilidad de caracteres y una vocación religiosa que ataremos como causa principal de su resolución. En realidad, no es descabellado. Era usted casi una niña cuando se empeñó en ser religiosa, ¿verdad? Y las circunstancias que le impulsaron a ello, creo que no han cambiado...

Samui Uchiha ha clavado en los ojos de Hinata su mirada profunda, imperiosa, penetrante... Es como si quisiera vaciar de un golpe su corazón y, al mismo tiempo, penetrar hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Pero Hinata entorna los párpados, apartando las suyas de aquellas pupilas fieras e indiscretas.

—Para gentes de nuestra clase —expresa Samui—, nada es más mortificante que andar en lenguas de todo el mundo. En la puerta del claustro se detienen las habladurías, se apaga el escándalo...

—Y eso, para usted, es lo principal, ¿verdad? —observa Hinata con leve ironía.

Yo sólo quiero quitar a ese hombre todo derecho que pueda tener sobre ti —interviene Mebuki Haruno—. Me espanta la idea de que pueda otra vez llevarte con él, arrastrarte quién sabe a qué peligros, a qué enfermedades... Era para mí un gran dolor verte en el claustro, pero lo prefiero... Al menos, sé que aquí vives en paz...

Hinata ha vacilado, ha alzado la cabeza para mirar en lo alto de la tapia el lugar por el que viera trepar a Karin. Querría no haberla visto, no sentir lo que siente en su alma, apartar de su pensamiento la bocanada de recuerdos que su presencia le trajo. La voz del sacerdote llega hasta ella, suave y confortante:

—En realidad, no creas que con eso hacemos algo más que comenzar. El Santo Padre suele dar muchas vueltas a una cosa de éstas. Pasarán largos meses antes de que el caso se resuelva, aun suponiendo que sea una resolución favorable...

—Por eso queremos apurar las cosas, Hinata —manifiesta Samui. Hacerlo todo sin ruido, evitar, a costa de lo que sea, que mi hijo vuelva a enfrentarse a ese Sasuke...

—Sí —confirma Hinata—. Es doloroso ver el odio entre hermanos...

— ¡No era necesario mencionar ese detalle, esa leyenda que bien puede ser una patraña! —se revuelve airada Samui.

—Para mí, sí era necesario recordarlo. Firmaré, doña Samui... Deme ese papel... ¡Lo firmaré en el acto!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **N/A:** Y aquí el final de la segunda parte de esta historia. Este par de tontos son más tontos, el bendito orgullo los tiene sufriendo sin necesidad, si se aman los muy idiotas xD. Sakura haciendo de las suyas y Naruto, sumido en su frustración.

Pido disculpas por el tiempo sin publicar, ahora tardaré en actualizar, el trabajo me tiene full ocupada y pues no dispongo de tanto tiempo para subirles capítulo tan constantemente.

Poco a poco me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida, les comenté que me mudaría y bueno lo hice, hasta ahora me ha ido fantástico y pronto nuevas puertas se abrirán en mi entorno laboral.

Gracias por estar allí a todos lo que siguen esta historia prometo no abandonarlos.

Ya sin más que añadir, espero leerlos pronto. Jajaja extrañé estar detrás de la pluma.

También estoy escribiendo en mis ratos libres capítulos de la nueva historia: Malas Compañías, que será un long fic. Y la corrección de Between Love & Revenge está pausada por falta de tiempo U_U.

Bueno ya ahora sí me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, la vez pasada solo tuve 1 review xD y jooo me desanimé, creo que también influyó a que abandonara la historia por tanto tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo o/

Sayonara baby's

Lis


	13. TERCERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hola meus amores, estoy de vuelta. Primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte de ésta historia.

Ya sin más que añadir, los dejo con la lectura. Disfrutadla.

… … … … … … … … … … …

TERCERA PARTE

SASUKE NO AKUMA

… … … … … … … … … … ... …

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

"Con la formal promesa de tomar los hábitos, profesando en el Convento de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado, tan pronto sea otorgada la nulidad del lazo matrimonial" —ha leído Naruto. Y con extrañeza, pregunta a su madre—: Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Quieres explicarme, madre?

—Se explica por sí mismo, Naruto. Sólo he querido darte cuenta para que te tranquilizaras. Hinata ha encontrado, por este medio, la solución de sus problemas. Esta es la copia de su súplica al Santo Padre, y ya dejamos, por petición suya, el original debidamente firmado, en manos de la autoridad eclesiástica que se encargará de remitirlo.

Desesperado, trémulo, a punto de estallar, estruja Naruto en su mano crispada la copia de aquel documento que su madre acaba de darle a leer, como aplicando un remedio heroico a su alma enferma. Están en la amplia y destartalada biblioteca donde Naruto se ha encerrado a solas durante todo el día. Sobre la mesa más cercana están los restos de una botella de coñac que bebiera a solas, sorbo a sorbo, luchando por romper el círculo de angustia que le rodea, cerrándose más y más a cada instante. Ahora, este golpe es el último; él mismo se sorprende al comprobar hasta qué punto le hiere, le descorazona, le enferma. Pero su dolor se cambia repentinamente en violenta cólera, al exclamar:

—La idea fue de Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Que yo sepa, la idea fue de la propia Hinata.

— ¡No, no puedo creerlo! Ella había renunciado definitivamente a la idea de ser religiosa. Estoy seguro que no lo hizo por sí misma. Alguien se encargó de hacerla, una vez más, víctima expiatoria de pecados que no ha cometido, y sé perfectamente de dónde viene todo esto, sé quién lo ha hecho y quién puede atajarlo...

— ¿Dónde vas Naruto?

— ¿Dónde he de ir, sino a hablar con ella?

…

En ese mismo instante, una sombra furtiva cruza el gran patio posterior, ocultándose entre los árboles. Llega hasta la disimulada puertecilla, hace girar la llave y sonríe al divisar muy cerca la gallarda figura que vivamente se acerca a ella, haciéndole ademán de callar:

— ¡Ni una palabra! Hay gente cerca. No quiero caer en los chismes de los criados.

Lo ha tomado de la mano, arrastrándolo por la desierta calle, y cuando ya los muros de la vieja mansión están lejanos, se levanta el encaje negro de un antifaz y sonríen más prometedores que nunca sus frescos labios:

—Usted no va a olvidar jamás su última noche en El Remolino, teniente Miura. Voy a encargarme de hacerla inolvidable...

— ¡Creo vivir un sueño, poseer un imposible! Usted... Usted... Pero, ¿qué hice yo para lograr...?

—A veces no es preciso hacer nada. La suerte viene sola... Digo, en el caso de que considere usted una suerte compartir conmigo las últimas horas que le quedan en las tierras de El Remolino...

—No encuentro palabras con qué expresarle mi gratitud. Mi emoción y mi sorpresa han sido tan grandes, que temo parecerle a usted ridículo. No acierto ni siquiera a hablarle, pero si pudiera ver mi corazón...

—Trataré de imaginármelo —bromea Sakura—. ¿No le parece que debemos de tratar de conseguir un coche, aunque sea de alquiler? No quisiera quedarme por más tiempo en este odioso barrio.

—Traje un coche conmigo, que está esperándome en la otra calle. No me atreví a hacerle llegar hasta aquí por temor a ser imprudente, a que alguien...

—Hizo perfectamente. Menos mal que se le ocurrió algo con sentido común...

—No se ría de mí... ¿Acaso es risible decirle que la amo?

—Es prematuro... y probablemente inexacto —coquetea Sakura—. El amor no consiste sólo en palabras...

—Le probaré el mío con el sacrificio que quiera imponerme. Ninguno me parece demasiado grande con tal de que usted mida y pese lo que me llena el alma... Ya no me pertenezco, Sakura. Soy suyo... suyo en cuerpo y alma... ¡La quiero... la quiero...!

La ha estrechado contra sí, ha hallado, sin buscarlos, los labios a la vez frescos y ardientes, húmedos y sensuales, y ha sentido que, bajo el fuego de aquel beso, todo se borra a su alrededor...

— ¡Caramba! —exclama Sakura satisfecha—. Besas como un maestro, no como un novato. Menos mal... Empecé a temer que fueras de los que hablan demasiado...

…

— ¡Anko... Anko..! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Con gesto y ademán de ira mal contenida, Naruto ha cruzado la antecámara que precede a la alcoba de Sakura y sacude con rabia la recia puerta cerrada con llave. Una oleada de cólera empurpura sus mejillas cuando al fin asoma entre los cortinajes, ceniciento de espanto, el rostro de la doncella, que balbucea:

—Mi... Amo... mi amo...

— ¿Dónde está tu señora?

— ¿Dónde va a estar, señor? —Miente Anko muerta de miedo—. Ahí... ahí dentro del cuarto...

— ¡Mientes! —se enfurece Naruto. Y sacudiendo la puerta con fuerza, llama—: ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ábreme en el acto!

—La señora dijo que no quería saber nada de usted, que no la molestaran para nada, que iba a cerrar su puerta con doble llave, y ahí está... Y me mandó decirle a usted que no iba a abrirle la puerta, pasara lo que pasara...

Con violento esfuerzo, Naruto ha reaccionado. Entre las nieblas de su mente, entre la llamarada de su cólera, asoma la razón de aquellas palabras y el recuerdo de su última escena con Sakura en la biblioteca. Ha bebido durante toda la tarde, pero no está ebrio. Más fuerte que el alcohol es aquel fermento de pasiones que hierve en sus entrañas: odio, rencor, amor, anhelo desesperado por aquella mujer de la que todos le apartan, y una cólera violenta hacia la mujer a quien dio su nombre... cólera que se refrena bajo el impacto de algo parecido a remordimiento...

—La señora estaba muy brava y por eso dijo que no le iba a contestar a nadie... Ya sabe usted cómo es...

—Sí, ya sé cómo es. Demasiado sé cómo es, pero esto... esto... Esto ha partido de ella, y por esto tiene que darme cuentas en el acto ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Ábreme en seguida!

—Naruto, te ruego... —empieza a suplicar Samui acercándose a su hijo.

— ¡Soy yo quien te ruega que me dejes en este momento, madre! ¡Es un asunto privado entre mi esposa y yo!

—Por desgracia, ya no hay asuntos privados en esta casa. Se ha olvidado hasta la sombra del decoro, se grita y se vocifera delante de los criados, y todas son huellas de fango contra el buen nombre de la casa...

Samui ha mirado con ira hacia los cortinajes por donde Anko acaba de desaparecer aprovechando la ocasión de quitarse de en medio. Luego, dulcificado el gesto, se acerca hasta apoyarse en el brazo de su hijo:

—Naruto, deja a Sakura. No creo que ella tenga arte ni parte en la resolución de su hermana. Te ruego que me escuches. Hay que detener el escándalo... Mebuki estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando fuimos a decírselo a Hinata, tuvimos la grata sorpresa de que espontáneamente tomase ella esa resolución. Creo que es lo mejor que puede pasar. Romperá ese lazo matrimonial que es una ignominia, tomará los hábitos, y a nosotros no nos quedará sino tratar de olvidar que existe un bandido llamado Sasuke no Akuma...

—Yo no voy a olvidarlo ni voy a permitir que, una vez más, sea Hinata la sacrificada. No es justo que todos la empujen, que todos se empeñen en que purgue un delito que no ha cometido. ¿Dices que había tomado esa resolución voluntariamente? No lo creo, madre. Veo en todo eso la mano de Sakura. Ya he empezado a conocerla como la hipócrita e intrigante...

—Es tu esposa y será la madre de tu hijo. Si no puedes ya amarla, respétala al menos y no insistas en hablarle en el estado en que estás. Te aseguro que Hinata está muy conforme. Si no me crees, habla con Mebuki... Acabo de dejarla en mi alcoba. Pregúntale y ya verás cómo te convences de que nadie pretende sacrificarla. Anda con Mebuki... Yo procuraré que Sakura me abra, y no me opondré a que hables con ella cuando estés más tranquilo. Ve... Te lo ruego, Naruto...

…

Naruto se ha alejado al ruego imperativo de su madre. Sola en la antecámara, frente a la temblorosa doncella a la que ha hecho salir de su escondite tras las cortinas, deja doña Samui caer su máscara de severa dignidad, se crispan de cólera sus labios y relampaguean sus ojos al asegurar:

—Tu ama no está en la casa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo no, señora? Está ahí dentro...

— ¡No mientas más! Delante de mi hijo es preciso disimular muchas cosas, pero a mí no vas a negármelo. Salió disfrazada con tu ropa... La vieron salir y pensaron que eras tú... ¿Entiendes? Me habían dicho que tú habías salido, pero al verte, me he dado cuenta de la verdad. ¡Era ella... ella... y tú, cómplice inmunda...!

— ¡Ay! —Se queja la doncella—. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada...

— ¡Pues tú eres la que vas a pagarlo! ¡Mañana sales para Mangekyō, y Shin te arreglará las cuentas!

— ¡No! ¡No, señora! —Clama Anko espantada—. Yo no hice nada... Yo no tengo la culpa... A mí me manda mi ama, y si no la obedezco, también dice que me envía para Mangekyō...

—Es a mí a quien tienes que obedecerme. Yo soy tu ama... en mi casa naciste esclava, y has comido el pan de los Uchiha los años que tienes. ¡A mí sola has de servirme!

—Usted me mandó que sirviera a la señora Sakura, me mandó que fuera su doncella... Pero no me mande a Mangekyō... Yo hago lo que usted quiera...

— ¡Ve a buscarla! Encuéntrala cuanto antes... En una hora, en dos... Hazla entrar por donde mismo la sacaste, para que mi hijo la halle en esta alcoba cuando la puerta se abra. ¡Date prisa! Consíguelo, Anko. ¡Que Naruto no se entere de esto o te haré desear no haber nacido! ¿Entendiste? ¡No pierdas un minuto más! ¡Corre! ¡Lárgate! ¡Que esté en esa alcoba antes de una hora, o serás tú la que todo lo pagues!

…

Hacia la parte más baja de la rica y populosa ciudad de Uzushiogakure, allí donde es más profunda la curva de la bahía, se extiende un barrio de casas pequeñas y calles estrechas, cuyas estribaciones alcanzan, trepando, casi hasta la falda del Monte Myōboku. Barrio de tabernas y marineros, de garitos y mujeres perdidas... inquieto barrio de fiestas y pendencias, donde como resaca recia y amarga, llega el deshecho de la palpitación de la ciudad. Es allí donde arde un carnaval de alcohol, de broncas risotadas, de bromas salvajes... un carnaval en el que muchas veces corren juntos el ron y la sangre. Ahora, los parroquianos de uno de aquellos sórdidos establecimientos han abierto un círculo de rostros congestionados, de ojos lascivos, de manos ávidas con dificultad se contienen, y en el centro de aquel círculo, al son apagado y ancestral de las tamboras tropicales, una mujer baila la más obscena de las danzas nativas, con retorcimientos de sierpe y aullidos de lobo. Baila... baila... mientras corre el sudor, haciendo brillar su nívea piel... Apoyada en el brazo del teniente Miura, Sakura Hyuga y Haruno sonríe, extrañamente fascinada por el ritmo de aquella danza, y en voz baja y expresiva comenta:

— ¿Te gusta, Itachi? Es una danza bruja. La primera vez que se ve bailar, pueden formularse tres deseos. Dicen que uno de los tres se logra siempre. Pero hay que pedirlo mojando dos dedos en sangre. Ahora van a degollar un cordero. ¿Quieres probar? ¿Quieres realizar tu mayor deseo, Itachi?

—Sí. ¡Quiero pedir que esta noche no se acabe jamás! Que sea tan larga como mi vida, y pasarla a tu lado; pero...

—Aguarda... Espera... Ya degollaron al cordero, ya traen la sangre en esas jícaras. La ofrecen a todo el que la quiera. ¡Pronto! ¿Tienes una moneda? Échala en el fondo y moja los dedos...

—Es absurdo. Como espectáculo puede pasar, pero...

— ¡Pronto! —Sakura ha extraído de su bolso una moneda de oro, arrojándola al fondo de la jícara llena del rojo liquido viscoso. Luego, tomando bruscamente la mano del teniente, la hunde en él, mientras le apremia:

—Pide... Pide por mí... Pide tres veces lo mismo... Que se realice lo que yo estoy pidiendo en este momento. Piénsalo conmigo... con toda tu fuerza... con toda tu voluntad...

Por segunda, por tercera vez, ha obligado al oficial a hundir su mano en la sangre del cordero, que en una jícara ofrece un mocetón nativo. Luego, mientras él limpia con repugnancia su mano en el pañuelo, ella se aleja hacia la puertecilla que da a una especie de terraza, y aspira ávidamente el aire salobre que llega desde el mar...

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada... Respiro... No creo que tenga nada de particular...

Desconcertado, palpando en su muñeca las huellas que dejaran las uñas de Sakura al obligarlo a mojar su mano en la sangre, Itachi se acerca a aquella mujer, más incomprensible para él a cada instante, y queda largo rato en silencio, hasta que repentinamente sacude la cabeza, como espantando las quimeras para volver a la realidad...

—Sakura, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? ¿Es despecho? ¿Son celos?

— ¿Qué te importa? ¿No es bastante con que lo haga? ¿En qué piensas?

—No sé... Tienes gustos extraños... Este lugar, estas gentes...

—Un rincón típico. ¿A dónde querías que te llevara a ver el carnaval de Uzushiogakure? ¿Al baile del gobernador? ¿Al salón de mi ilustre suegra?

—No he pretendido nunca tanto; pero, en realidad, no sé lo que me pasa. Mientras más trato de entender, menos entiendo. Hemos entrado, por lo menos, en diez tabernas. ¿Buscabas a alguien en ellas?

— ¿Cómo piensas? ¿No comprendes que una mujer ahogada entre los muros de piedra de la casa Uchiha quiera distraerse un rato?

—No soy yo quien pueda juzgarte, Sakura. Inútilmente trato de comprenderte. No te inspiran amor ni tu esposo ni Sasuke. En forma espontánea me has otorgado el regalo de tu presencia y de tu compañía. No puedo pensar que sea yo quien te inspire ese amor... ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¡Basta! —corta Sakura malhumorada—. Estoy empezando a creer que eres tonto de remate...

—Sí, por aquí... Déjame pasar, idiota...

La voz que ha pronunciado estas palabras llega hasta ella haciéndola saltar cual si fuese la picadura de un reptil. Rápidamente ha vuelto a ponerse el antifaz. Tiembla, retrocede, se aferra al brazo de Itachi, y ambos clavan los ojos en el marco de aquella puerta, por donde Sasuke aparece seguido del viejo notario... Ha llegado hasta el centro de aquella especie de terraza natural que forman dos rocas lisas aladas sobre la arena de la playa, muy cerca del lugar en que el mar se estrella, y vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Akimichi. Sólo entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de aquella pareja inmóvil y expectante... Sakura envuelve su cuerpo en los percales de colorines del traje típico que le prestara su doncella. El teniente Miura, un poco pálido pero perfectamente sereno, da un paso hacia él, permitiendo que la luna le ilumine de pies a cabeza, al saludar:

—Buenas noches, Sasuke...

—Teniente Itachi —se sorprende Sasuke—. Es una verdadera sorpresa verle a usted por estos arrabales. Creí que ni siquiera estaba ya en El Remolino...

—Me tiene enteramente a su disposición, por si puedo servirle en algo.

—Gracias, pero no faltaría otra cosa. Tiene usted una ocupación más grata, a lo que parece. Ya le veo bien acompañado... Sin embargo, si quisiera, podrían tomar una copa con nosotros...

Su mirada de águila ha recorrido de cabeza a pies aquella figura femenina, de la que, a pesar del disfraz, se desprende algo que cree reconocer, algo familiar, inquietante... En vano trata de ver sus manos o sus cabellos...

—Voy ahí cerca, donde se juega fuerte, pero donde también sirven bebidas: Hay monte, bacarat, ruleta... ¿Le gustaría probar su suerte? La mía es perfecta. Si me siguen, se rellenarán los bolsillos. ¿Qué dice usted, hermosa? Supongo que lo es cuando el teniente se toma la molestia de acompañarla...

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke, pero ya nos íbamos. Es muy tarde para ella... Justamente salíamos, y...

— ¿Es muda su compañera, teniente, o tiene una voz demasiado fácil de reconocer? Se ve mal la cara a través de ese encaje negro...

— ¡Cuidado, Sasuke no Akuma! —conmina el oficial en tono ominoso.

—No se altere, teniente. Sería muy fácil para mí arrancarle el antifaz aunque usted se opusiera, pero no voy a hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Allá usted, y allá ella... ¡Oh, su pañuelo! —Sasuke se ha inclinado rápidamente, atrapando, antes que Itachi, el pañuelo de encajes desprendido de las manos de Sakura, y aspira la bocanada de perfume que de él se desprende, mientras ríe con sarcasmo—: Aroma de nardos... Un olor muy conocido, demasiado conocido, aunque sólo conozco una mujer que usa este perfume siempre... ¡Maravilloso... Maravilloso, teniente!

Sasuke ha dado un paso, acercándose más a Sakura, mirando fieramente sus ojos verdes a través de los achinados agujeros del antifaz que le cubre el rostro, y comenta irónico:

—Qué fácil y terrible venganza para Sasuke no Akuma, ¿verdad?

— ¡Basta... basta! —Ataja Itachi—. Le ruego que siga su camino... Usted no tiene derecho...

— ¿Y qué importa el derecho? Tengo los medios al alcance de mi mano. Lo que usted hiciera, no haría más que empeorar la situación, darle alas al escándalo. ¿Se da usted cuenta? Me bastaría arrancar del rostro de esa mujer ese trapo negro para que mañana todo Uzushiogakure se riera a carcajadas del caballero Uchiha... Claro que a usted le costaría la vida, mi buen amigo, y pagaría muy caro, terriblemente caro el placer que quizás creyó gratuito...

— ¡Basta... No tienes derecho...! —estalla Sakura sin poderse contener.

— ¡Hablaste! ¡Qué pronto se rompió tu consigna! —comenta Sasuke en tono burlón.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! —Reta el teniente—. Salga usted de aquí, señora. Váyase inmediatamente... Yo me encargaré de mostrarle a este hombre... ¡Pronto... Váyase...!

—Creo preferible que usted no intervenga —aconseja Sasuke sonriente e impasible—. Saldrá muy mal, desde cualquier punto de vista.

— ¡Tendrá usted que matarme antes que faltarle al respeto a esta dama en mi presencia!

—No pierda el tiempo en gestos inútiles. Esta dama no desea que la respeten...

— ¡Basta ya! Terminemos con todo esto. A usted no le interesa quién es mi compañera... Déjenos salir de aquí, en el acto.

— ¡Espera, Itachi...! —tercia Sakura.

— ¿No ve que es ella la que no quiere irse? Le encanta estar aquí —comenta irónico Sasuke—. Aunque parezca mentira, éste es su ambiente... Se equivocó al cambiarlo por el oro de los Uchiha. Ahora le molesta y le asquea todo aquello por lo que vendió su vida: vajillas de plata, pulseras de brillantes y collares de perlas...

—Estando a mi lado, no permito que le hable usted de ese modo —protesta el teniente, aunque sin gran fuerza.

—No sea niño, teniente. Su posición es desventajosa. ¿No lo comprende? Se lo está jugando todo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?

—Vas a permitir que diga eso, ¿Itachi? —Se enfurece Sakura.

— ¿Y cómo hará para impedirlo? A poco que razone, él mismo tiene que pensarlo. Está sirviendo de juguete, de pelele, a una mujer sin escrúpulos. Supongo que lo sabe, que no se ha ido ya por vergüenza de caballero... ¿Qué te propones? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Hasta dónde vas a arrastrarlo con tus intrigas? ¿No piensas que has hecho ya bastante daño?

—Tal vez a los otros les hice daño. A ti no te he hecho sino bien, y si ahora mismo estás en libertad, ¿a quién sino a mí se lo debes? ¡Pero eres el último de los hombres; el más ingrato, el más perverso!

—Estás exagerando. No hago sino prevenir al teniente Itachi, hacerle darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y si quiere seguir, que por lo menos no marche ciego... Naruto está buscando alguien a quien matar, en quien vengar una ofensa que presiente, que siente flotar en torno suyo, por muy hábilmente que su mujer se maneje... ¿Va usted a seguir haciendo el juego a esta bella víbora? Le debo la lealtad de su declaración, teniente, y haberme tendido la mano de amigo a través de las rejas de una prisión. Por eso le pregunto: ¿Va a prestarse para que ella le use a su antojo en provecho de sus más oscuros y tortuosos intereses?

— ¡No sigas diciendo eso! ¡No le oigas, Itachi, no le oigas! ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!

La esbelta figura de Itachi se pierde por el extremo de la oscura callejuela, y Sakura, que le había seguido hasta la puerta de la sórdida taberna, se vuelve airada y avanza sobre Sasuke, como una fiera:

— ¡Ah, canalla... canalla! ¡Mereces la horca, el presidio...! ¡Yo no sé ni lo que mereces!

— ¿De qué lado estás? ¿A quién te inclinas? Eres la señora Uchiha, y quieres seguirlo siendo, pero sin dejar por eso de arrastrarte en el fango que te gusta...

— ¡No es cuenta tuya!

—Ya lo sé. Ojalá y que jamás lo hubiera sido. De ti sí estoy curado totalmente...

— ¿Y de quién no? ¿De quién no? —Indaga Sakura con repentina ansia—. ¡No vas a decirme que la quieres a ella, que te interesa ella!

— ¿Y si así fuera?

— ¡Antes de consentirlo, los haría matar a los dos! ¡Prefiero que se junten el cielo y la tierra! ¡No le darás a otra la pasión que es mía, que me pertenece!

—Y todo eso lo afirmas cuando acabo de hallarte junto a otro —sonríe Sasuke, sarcástico y mordaz—. Tienes un corazón muy amplio, y muy flexible.

— ¿Qué me importa a mí Itachi, ni Naruto, ni el mundo entero? Me importas tú y me importo yo misma. ¡Con todos los demás, puede hundirse el universo!

—Ahora sí fuiste sincera... Te importas tú misma...

—Pues bien, sí. Me importo yo misma; pero en mi egoísmo hay más grandeza que en la generosidad de otra. Me importo yo misma y, por importarme yo misma, defiendo lo que eras para mí, lo que tendrás que ser otra vez... ¡Porque tú eres el único amor de mi vida! Luché con todas mis fuerzas... luché contra el propio Naruto, porque te vieras libre de sus cargos. ¡A Naruto le odio, le aborrezco!

— ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por todo! Por lo que es, por cómo es... Ahora, además, también quiere a Hinata, y por ella me humilla y me desprecia. —Se ha mordido los labios para no gritar, apretados los puños, relampagueantes los verdes ojos; pero lentamente se contiene, mientras, rotos ya todos los frenos, vierte Sakura el torrente de sus pasiones:

—Tan loco está por ella, que sólo se contiene porque piensa que voy a darle un hijo, heredero de su nombre, de sus tierras... Y por ese hijo, doña Samui soporta mis injurias y es la mejor cómplice de todo cuanto yo haga contra él...

— ¿Tú vas a darle un hijo?

—No, mi Sasuke, no es cierto. ¡Ese hijo no existe! Y sin embargo, he de tenerlo, he de ofrecerle un hijo a Naruto, o no podré quedarme una hora más bajo el techo de los Uchiha. Si tú hubieras sido capaz de venir a mí, de responderme... Pero eres más ingrato y más canalla que Naruto... Y entonces... entonces tuve que escuchar al primero que pasó cerca, echar mano del primer muñeco que se puso a mi alcance... Ese teniente a quien tú has hecho huir, haciéndome un daño sólo por el gusto de hacérmelo...

— ¡Conque era eso... eso...! —ríe Sasuke con gesto sarcástico.

— ¡Puedes acabar de perderme, vengándote de una vez! ¡Puedes correr a decírselo a Naruto! Te he dado el arma para que la uses contra mí misma. A veces quisiera que todo acabara de una vez, que se abriera la tierra vomitando fuego, que nos tragase el mar...

—Si Satanás fuera mujer, tendría tu cara, tus palabras y tu voz...

—Sin embargo, me amaste... Acaso todavía me quieres... Óyeme, Sasuke... Si en este momento tú me repitieras lo que un día me dijiste en Mangekyō, si como entonces tomaras mi brazo para ordenarme que te siguiera, si me dijeras que tu barco aguarda muy cerca, me iría contigo donde quisieras llevarme... Lo dejaría todo... todo...

—Porque estás en un callejón sin salida... Porque te has enredado en tus propias redes... Porque quieres huir del infierno que tú misma te fabricaste...

— ¡Sálvame, Sasuke! Llévame contigo muy lejos... Si no lo haces, entonces sí podrás llamarme Satanás. Si siguen acorralándome, me defenderé a zarpazos y a dentelladas, me vengaré de ti, de Naruto, de ella... De ella, sí... Hasta ahora no quise hacerle ningún daño. El mal que le vino, se lo trajeron las circunstancias. Pero si por última vez me rechazas, seré implacable. Si no me salvas, me hundiré; pero hundiendo a todos los que me rodean. ¿Me salvas, o me abandonas, Sasuke? ¡Contesta! ¡Contesta!

Enloquecida, ciega, desesperada, habla Sakura aferrada al brazo de Sasuke, que, inmóvil, la contempla con una sonrisa tan amarga que parece una mueca al rechazar con ira contenida:

— ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Cuando te casaste con otro, mientras yo me jugaba la vida para volver por ti, debiste pensar que habíamos terminado para siempre.

—Tal vez, pero entonces tú no lo pensabas tampoco. No te cruzaste de brazos, no me miraste con ese insultante desdén con que me miras ahora. Quizás te convenga saber que Hinata está gestionando la anulación de su matrimonio.

— ¡Mientes! Eso no es cierto...

—No te acusó ante los tribunales, porque tenía miedo; pero en esos documentos secretos, que ya deben estar camino a Konoha, no hay una infamia que no te atribuya. Su alejamiento de Naruto en el tribunal era sólo una farsa. Están de acuerdo, aunque aparenten lo contrario. Y si una cosa les sale mal, no importa, emprenden otra inmediatamente. Tú les estorbas, pero ellos sabrán suprimirte. Yo también les estorbo, y sólo les detiene la consideración por ese hijo que tiene que nacer... que acaso hubiera sido posible que naciera si tú, estúpidamente, no te hubieses atravesado en mi camino. Naruto me rechaza, pero Itachi...

— ¿Y era de Itachi de quien esperabas...?

— ¡De Itachi sólo esperaba que me trajera a un lugar a donde pudiera encontrarte a ti!

— ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Por qué no hablas claro de una vez?

—Eres mi última esperanza, Sasuke. No te faltó razón al decir que estoy en un callejón sin salida. A veces no sé ni lo que digo, tan ciega estoy de celos, de despecho. Hinata, esa santa que pretendes, es mi sombra negra... Puso sus ojos en Naruto, envenenó primero mi amor por él, luego mi amor por ti... y ahora... ahora... ¡Te juro que es tu peor enemiga! Es cera blanda en manos de Naruto. Sólo trabajan para tu daño, pero no a la luz del sol... Ya saldrá, ya saldrá lo que te preparan...

—No creo una palabra de lo que dices. ¡Nada que salga de tu boca es verdad! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, o te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho!

—Tú eres el que vas a arrepentirte de... —amenaza Sakura; pero es interrumpida por la sirvienta que acercándose exclama:

— ¡Ay, señora... por fin la encuentro! La señora Samui me mandó que la buscara. Dice que usted tiene que estar en el cuarto cuando el señor Naruto vuelva...

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! —la ataja Sakura.

— ¿Por qué insultas a tan útil sirvienta? —Reprocha Sasuke con sarcasmo—. Creo que eres injusta. Se ve que ha corrido para salvarte... Así paga el diablo a quien lo sirve.

—En efecto, así paga Sasuke no Akuma a quien ha sido lo bastante imbécil para querer sacarlo de la cárcel, y lo bastante tonta para buscarlo por segunda vez—advierte Sakura con ira concentrada. Y volviéndose hacia Anko, ordena—: ¡Vamos ya! ¿En qué viniste? Supongo que no saldrías a buscarme a pie.

— ¡Ay, no, qué va! Ya llevamos tres horas dando rueda. Vine en el coche chiquito, con Ibiki de cochero, que ése sí es mi amigo, señora, y ése se calla la boca pase lo que pase... que ni él ni yo le vamos a decir a nadie que usted estaba con el señor Sasuke, porque entonces sí que iba a arder el mundo...

— ¡Cállate! —se enfurece Sakura. Y subiendo al coche, ordena—: Sigue despacio, Ibiki, lo más despacio que puedas...

…

— ¿De dónde vienes?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Te ha dejado doña Samui la misión de vigilarme?

Sakura ha hecho un esfuerzo tratando de fingir el tono frívolo, el gesto despreocupado de encogerse de hombros bajo aquella mirada cargada de reproches, pero también de angustia, con que Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga la envuelve. Ha llegado silenciosa hasta su alcoba del piso alto... Nadie la ha visto, no se ha cruzado con nadie en pasillos ni escaleras... Un momento, la presencia de su madre la turba, conteniéndola; luego, busca la llave que ha llevado consigo y abre tranquilamente aquella puerta que comunica su alcoba con el gabinete...

— ¡Era verdad! ¡Todo era verdad! He tenido que verlo con mis propios ojos para convencerme —clama Mebuki en triste tono de desolación.

— ¿No te parece que el momento no es para sermones? —Se impacienta Sakura—. Ya he oído bastantes cosas desagradables esta noche.

—¿Te vio Naruto? —Se alarma Mebuki.

—No... Claro que no... Ni me vio ni creo que se entere que he salido, a menos que tú se lo cuentes. De otro modo, no hay riesgo. Doña Samui no soltará prenda, y Kin no creo que se atreva a desobedecerla... Después de todo, no hice nada malo. Salí a respirar, a ver el carnaval, a distraerme... Nunca pensé que casarme con Naruto fuera algo tan aburrido y tan estúpido... Primero sus celos, ahora su abandono, su desdén...

—Toda la culpa es tuya, Sakura, aunque yo también acepto mi parte en el hecho de que seas cómo eres... Fui una madre débil, complaciente, demasiado amorosa para una hija rebelde... Tú necesitabas otra cosa... Sé que ahora serían inútiles mis reproches, mis consejos... No voy a hablarte por mí, sino en nombre de Samui...

— ¡Mucho tardabas en nombrarla! Te has convertido en la sombra de ella.

—En efecto, no soy ya más que una sombra... Este es el pecado que ahora estoy purgando: el de no ser nada para nadie, el de no existir realmente ni siquiera en el corazón de mi hija... estás muy lejos de mí, al igual que Hinata, ambas me sois extrañas... Una, por generosa, por sublime; otra, por egoísta, por perversa... Me sangran los labios al tener que decírtelo, pero es cierto: vives para el mal y para el engaño...

— ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? —rechaza Sakura con fastidio.

—Ya te dejo... Eso es lo que vine a decirte... Me voy, la pobre sombra que soy va a desvanecerse, pero si eres todavía capaz de escuchar la última súplica de tu madre, te ruego que salgas hoy mismo para Mangekyō. Es el deseo de Samui. Ella quiere volver y que tú la acompañes...

— ¿Yo? ¿No le sobran criados para ello?

—Está desesperada, y yo le prometí convencerte. Quiere llevarte a Mangekyō y cuidar en ti a ese heredero que es su última esperanza, su última ilusión...

— ¡Vaya! ¡Ya apareció aquello!

—También es el deseo de Naruto. Con ello salvas lo único que puedes ya salvar: tu posición en esta casa, y el porvenir de ese hijo que va a nacer...

— ¿Y si no naciera? —se revuelve Sakura hecha una furia.

— ¿Qué dices, hija? —se alarma Mebuki, francamente asustada—. No quiero pensar que has mentido, que has sido capaz... ¡Sakura, hija...! ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme?

—Nada, mamá, tranquilízate —ríe Sakura amargamente—. Te estaba gastando una broma para responder a tu monserga moralista que, a las cuatro de la mañana, no le sienta a nadie bien...

—Sé que no tienes corazón, pero no creo que llegues a eso. Sin embargo, tú lo has dicho por algo... Sakura... ¡Sakura, sé una vez sincera!

Sakura ha apretado los labios sensuales, ha entornado los párpados, ha quedado largo rato inmóvil, como si meditara profundamente, como si urdiera un nuevo plan en su mente diabólica... Luego, sonríe casi burlona:

—Lo que voy a hacer, por una vez, es complacerte...

— ¿De veras? —se esperanza Mebuki.

—Porque tú me lo pides, mamá. Ya veo que mi suegra me ha tomado miedo... Menos mal... Esperaba encontrarla aquí en lugar tuyo, aguardándome con la caja de los truenos en la mano, la voz solemne y el aspecto siniestro. Si hubiera venido de ese modo, la habría mandado a paseo. Pero te envía a ti como embajadora, tú llegas con lágrimas en los ojos, y aunque yo sea la hija malvada, la hija perversa, la hija sin corazón, te voy a complacer. No quiero ser menos que la hija sublime que, según tengo entendido, va a tomar los hábitos. ¿No?

—Sí, así es, en efecto. Hinata dijo que lo aceptaba todo y firmó la solicitud que le llevamos. Cuando su lazo matrimonial esté anulado, tomará los hábitos. Es triste, pero al menos quedará a salvo del escándalo, a salvo de la maldad del mundo y de ese hombre...

— ¿Puedes garantizarme que nada de eso va a volverse atrás?

—Desde luego. Claro que puedo garantizarlo. Hinata no miente.

—Pues fiemos en la palabra de Santa Hinata... Sasuke y Naruto han muerto para ella, ¿verdad?

—Puesto que no va a salir del convento, como si hubieran muerto.

— ¿También puedes garantizarme que doña Samui no va a meterse en cuanto yo haga allá, en Mangekyō? ¿Qué va a dejarme en paz, salir, entrar y hacer exactamente lo que yo quiera?

—Mientras no perjudiques tu salud...

—Sin restricciones. Ya sabré yo cómo me cuido. Si promete dejarme en paz, dile que esta misma tarde salgo para Mangekyō con ella... Y ahora, déjame dormir, mamá, tengo mucho sueño...

Le ha vuelto la espalda, ha entrado en la alcoba, hay una sonrisa de burla infinita en sus labios sensuales, y también un relámpago satánico en sus bellos verdes ojos...

… … … … … … … … … … …

—No retiro la apuesta... la dejo... ¡Treinta onzas a la reina de diamantes!

Sobre el verde tapete, las cartas están en cuatro mazos, y el montón de monedas, que Sasuke no Akuma acaba de ganar, vierte su brillante destello sobre la carta nueve veces triunfante... Poco a poco sus contrincantes se han ido retirando, y, ahora, los dos últimos se alejan en silencio. Casi nadie juega ya en el tugurio; los que no se han ido, se agrupan alrededor de aquella mesa mirando con ojos asombrados al hombretón que sonríe con gesto tan amargo a su buena suerte...

—Creo que has desbancado la mesa, Sasuke —observa Akimichi—. ¿Por qué no recoges tus onzas y nos vamos ya?

Un hombre se ha detenido en la puerta del tugurio y ha penetrado lentamente. Las cabezas se vuelven observando sus ropas de caballero, su perfil aquilino, la expresión tensa que endurece su rostro, el brillo metálico de sus ojos azules, fijos en el rostro de Sasuke. Poco a poco va acercándose a la mesa, y es Chōza Akimichi el primero en descubrirlo, poniéndose de pie, agarrándose alarmado del brazo del patrón del Luzbel, sin lograr moverle, mientras implora apremiante:

—Vámonos de aquí, Sasuke, vámonos inmediatamente. Ya es muy tarde, las cinco por lo menos... ¡Recoge tu dinero y vámonos! ¿No ves que se van todos?

— ¿No hay quien haga juego? —Inquiere Sasuke alzando la voz—. ¿No hay nadie que responda a la apuesta? ¿Nadie quiere medir su suerte con Sasuke no Akuma?

— ¡Yo! —acepta Naruto acercándose—. ¡Y doblo la apuesta!

— ¿De veras?

— ¿No estabas pidiendo un contrincante? ¡Aquí está! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes bastante dinero?

— ¡Dije treinta onzas a la dama de diamantes!

— ¡Sesenta al rey de espadas! ¡Echa cartas, croupier! ¿No oíste? ¡Echa cartas!

—A Tobi le sorprende la presencia de un caballero en su casa. Por eso te mira de esa manera —observa Sasuke, apagándose en sus pupilas la cólera que por un momento las encendiera—. Y no responde, sencillamente porque es mudo. Pero eso sí, oye muy bien. Echa las cartas, Obito, no tengas miedo... acepto al contrincante. Tu nuevo cliente tiene mucho dinero, y no importa que no saque las onzas del bolsillo. Pagará, pagará hasta el último centavo de todo lo que pierda, que será mucho. Aunque nació para ganar, ahora le ha llegado el momento de perder...

— ¡Por favor, basta de tonterías! —tercia Akimichi, asustadísimo y tartamudeando—. Sasuke y yo nos íbamos en este momento, Naruto. El lugar se cierra precisamente al amanecer, y está ya amaneciendo. Yo creo que después de lo que ha pasado...

—Después de lo que ha pasado, no debería usted atreverse a dirigirme la palabra, Akimichi —reprueba Naruto con altanería—. Hace un momento, este hombre desafió a todos los presentes a luchar contra su suerte. Nadie ha respondido más que yo. Dije sesenta onzas y aquí las tiene. ¿Qué esperabas para tallar, imbécil?

El llamado Obito baraja rápidamente las cartas entre sus ágiles dedos. Los últimos jugadores de otras mesas desaparecen. Sólo dos o tres rezagados se mantienen alrededor de aquella mesa, espiando con curiosidad la extraña pugna. Sasuke parece sereno, mientras Naruto tiembla de cólera, y Akimichi, resignado, baja la cabeza. Caen los naipes uno a uno en el silencio espeso de las respiraciones contenidas, hasta que...

¡Rey de espadas! —proclama Naruto. Y satisfecho, pero sin poder ocultar la amargura, observa—: ¡No es imposible torcer la suerte de Sasuke no Akuma! ¡Perdiste a un solo golpe!

— ¡No! A un solo golpe va ahora todo lo que tengo. ¡Todo lo que tengo contra esas noventa onzas! —Rabiosamente, Sasuke ha hundido las manos en sus bolsillos, sacando puñados de monedas, arrugados billetes... Hay dinero de todos los países: las pequeñas y gruesas libras de Kumo y el pálido oro de Suna junto a arrugados billetes de cien ryo Konohenses—. Aquí hay noventa onzas, poco más o menos. Va contra todo lo tuyo, ¡si es que no me niegas el desquite!

—No te lo niego. Y si quieres seguir jugando, te admito como bueno hasta la mugre de tu barco. ¡Cartas, croupier!

Una a una han vuelto a caer las cartas en silencio, crispando a los presentes, mientras con voz tensa de emoción Akimichi va enumerando:

—Dos de diamantes... tres de espadas... cinco de trébol... cuatro de corazón... ¡Dama de diamantes!

— ¡Gané! —señala Sasuke con una mezcla de orgullo y de alegría.

—No lo toques. ¡Van doscientas onzas contra eso! —propone Naruto. Y destilando ironía, observa—: A menos que me niegues el desquite...

— ¡Nunca lo niego! —Se encrespa Sasuke con altivez—. ¡Cartas, croupier!

…

— ¡Ay, mi ama... mi ama! Pero, ¿de veras nos vamos para Mangekyō?

Con los gruesos labios temblorosos y las mejillas pálidas que presta el miedo a su piel, Anko parece incapaz de moverse. Está parada frente a Sakura, que, frunciendo el ceño, obliga a su cerebro a urdir rápidamente aquel plan cuya primera idea le dieran las palabras de su madre:

—Soy una malvada... vivo para el engaño, ¿no oíste? Mi propia madre lo piensa así... Sus dos hijas están muy lejos de su corazón, una por sublime... la sublime es Hinata... la malvada... la malvada soy yo, naturalmente. No hay infamia de la que no se me considere capaz, porque no tengo corazón... Los Uchiha me compraron... me compraron con su ilustre apellido. Soy propiedad de ellos, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿No entiendes?

—Yo no entiendo sino que nos vamos a donde no debemos ir. Usted no sabe cómo son las cosas por allá, cómo era cuando el señor Naruto estaba fuera. La señora dejaba que Shin hiciera todo lo que le daba la gana... Cuando la señora Samui era quien mandaba en Mangekyō...

—Ya sé... pero muy pronto no mandará ella, sino yo, ¿entendiste? Es lo único que puedo salvar de todo esto, y voy a salvarlo.

— ¡Pero a mí el Shin me tiene apuntada en la lista negra! —se lamenta la asustada Anko.

—Estarás a mi lado. Mientras me sirvas bien, no tengas miedo... Oye, Anko, antes que la señora Uchiha te tomara a su servicio, tú vivías en la parte alta de la hacienda, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi ama, trabajaba en las plantaciones de café. ¡Qué malo es eso! Hay que cargar unas canastas de este tamaño, aquí en la cabeza, y arrancar los granitos uno por uno. Y cuando llega una deshecha, entonces ponerse a hacer la comida... Y en las barracas dormimos todos juntos, como perros.

—No todos viven así... Hay bailes, hay fiestas algunas veces... Y un poco más arriba de los cafetales, en lo alto del desfiladero, vive un hombre a quien todos respetan.

— ¡Ah, sí! Vive Orochimaru, el brujo. Unos le llaman _Jaakuna_ _mahōtsukai_ (mago malvado). Lo llaman siempre cuando alguno se muere, para que le haga la mortaja, y también cuando un niño va a nacer. Y vende ungüentos para los dolores, amuletos para los amores que no se dan, y muñecos de seda que, con otras cosas, sirven para vengarse de las gentes... porque lo que se le hace al muñeco le pasa a la gente que el muñeco representa...

— ¿Dices que lo llaman cuando un niño va a nacer?

—Sí, mi ama, casi todas las mujeres del cafetal lo llaman para eso. Cuando quieren que un niño nazca, y también cuando no lo quieren. Él ha curado a muchas gentes de cosas malas, pero a mí me da miedo...

—Iremos a verlo. No tienes que decirlo a nadie. Lo haremos sin que nadie se entere, pero ese hombre va a ayudarme. Le daré más dinero del que ha visto junto jamás, y hará lo que yo le ordene...

…

— ¡Naruto, al fin llegas! ¡He estado muriéndome de angustia, hijo!

—No había por qué, madre.

La luz del sol baña con su lumbre cegante el patio central de la vieja morada de los Uchiha cuando Naruto, tratando de esquivar a su madre, va a cruzarlo camino de la biblioteca. Pero la mano adelgazada y trémula de Samui se apoya en su brazo, deteniéndolo con un velado reproche:

—No pasaste la noche en casa, Naruto...

—Efectivamente —confirma Naruto con cierto malhumor—. Estuve fuera, pero...

— ¿No puedes concederme unos minutos, hijo? Regreso a Mangekyō y me llevo a Sakura. ¿No era eso lo que deseabas? ¿No me pediste que lo hiciera?

—Te lo pedí hace días...

— ¿Ahora no quieres ya que nos vayamos? ¿No te importa? ¿Te da igual? Estás muy disgustado, ya lo veo... Y yo me siento enferma... Si entraras a mi alcoba...

Naruto se ha dejado llevar mansamente, y los ojos ansiosos de la madre leen en su rostro las huellas de aquella horrenda tormenta interior que devasta su alma. Le ha llevado hasta el fondo de la gran alcoba cuyos ventanales, velados por cortinas de seda, apenas dejan penetrar la luz del día, aquella luz que hiere las claras pupilas de Naruto. Y en el aire fresco, perfumado con lavanda, en la grata penumbra de aquella habitación familiar, siente que se aflojan sus nervios tensos. Es como si otra vez volviese a ser niño y buscase en la ternura maternal el escudo contra todos los males...

—Siéntate, hijo, por Dios. Se ve que tú también estás enfermo. ¿Quieres que pida para ti una bebida refrescante, un poco de té?

—No, madre, no quiero nada... Oírte, ya que lo deseas, y después...

—Después, dejarte en paz, ya lo sé. Dejarte está en mi mano y voy a hacerlo. Si Dios quisiera que de verdad fuese en paz... Si la paz de tu alma pudiera conseguirse a cualquier precio... Si volviéramos a entendernos, hijo mío, a estar de acuerdo... si me permitieras velar un poco por tu dicha...

— ¿Mi dicha? Nadie es dichoso, madre.

—Ya lo sé... Pero hay mil formas de vivir sin sentirse desdichado... Si hicieras un esfuerzo, si aceptaras los hechos, si volvieras a tomar el viejo camino olvidado y a rehacer tu vida...

—No puedo irme, abandonando a la mujer a quien amo... No puedo irme, mientras el rival que me desafía está de pie, insultante, insolente... Ahora, yo mismo le he dado un arma más: el dinero. He jugado y he perdido... Mucho... mucho dinero... Ya sé que no importa, ya sé que somos ricos... Podemos tirar el oro a manos llenas. Tiré un puñado, y lo recogió él... ¡Si vieras cómo se reía hundiendo las manos entre esas monedas!

— ¿De quién hablas? ¡Estás trastornado, Naruto!

— ¡Sasuke no Akuma no es ya un pobretón! ¡Ha cobrado su herencia!

Samui ha enrojecido como si fuese a estallar su cabeza. Luego, cae trastornada, anonadada por el golpe de lo que acaba de escuchar...

— ¿Tú has hecho eso? ¿Tú has ido a buscar...?

—No fui a buscarlo. Salí como un loco... No quería chocar con Sakura, no quería hacer saltar en pedazos su puerta... La odiaba demasiado en aquel momento... Cuando vi aquellos papeles, cuando comprendí que era ella la de la idea, cuando uní todo aquello a unas palabras que me dijo al salir del tribunal, la odié furiosamente... Es ella la que tiene el empeño de ver profesar a Hinata... Está celosa de mi estimación, de mis sentimientos...

—Tendría toda la razón del mundo para estarlo —afirma Samui con gesto lleno de severidad.

—No me importa que tenga o no razón... Por no dejarme llevar de esa locura, salí de esta casa, vagué por las calles hasta cerca del amanecer, escuché las campanas del convento y me acerqué a la iglesia... Quería ver a Hinata, aunque fuese de lejos... No la vi, no asomó... Yo seguí mi camino y, como sonámbulo, llegué hasta los muelles... El aire cargado de salitre me azotó el rostro como si me abofeteara... Y otra vez me cegaron el odio y los celos... Allí estaba el Luzbel, "única propiedad de Sasuke sin apellido"... Me pareció oír otra vez las palabras del juez, me pareció ver su maldito rostro insolente y la mirada de Hinata fija en él... ¿Acaso le ama? ¿Es a él a quien ama ahora?

—Hijo, por Dios... —clama Samui con triste desolación.

—Tuve un ansia feroz de encontrarme con él a solas, frente a frente, y corrí hacia el barrio inmundo donde ya le había encontrado una vez... Atravesé la taberna, llegué hasta el último cubil, y allí estaba él, estúpidamente satisfecho... Jugaba y ganaba... Tenía la racha buena... Nueve veces se le dio la misma carta: la dama de diamantes... Y por una horrible asociación de ideas, cada vez que él gritaba: "La dama de diamantes"... era para mí como si escupiera el nombre de ella.

—Con jactancia estúpida, desafió a todo el mundo: "¿Quién quiere medir su suerte con Sasuke no Akuma?" Era para mí su reto... Fingió no haberme visto, pero estoy bien seguro que me llevaba a pelear allí, a su mundo abyecto... Me había vencido en el mío, el tribunal le había declarado absuelto, y yo quise vencerle a él en el suyo... Entonces, tiré una bolsa de dinero sobre la mesa...

—La primera mano fue mía, pero él me pidió la revancha, arrojando sobre la mesa cuanto llevaba en sus bolsillos. Enloqueció de cólera al perder, y yo quería ganárselo todo... todo... hasta ese barquichuelo inmundo en el que un día se atrevió a llevarla a ella, con todos los derechos que le dio mi locura. Quería jugarlo todo... hasta la vida... a una última carta... y jugué como un loco, perdiendo... perdiendo... Perdí cuanto llevaba encima. Después, firmé papeles... Luego, quise arrojarme sobre él, pero me detuvieron, me sujetaron, me sacaron de allí... ¡Perros inmundos se atrevieron a hacerlo, mientras él se reía hundiendo las manos en aquel dinero! ¡Si vieras qué horriblemente parecido a mi padre estaba en ese momento!

— ¡Hijo! ¿Qué dices? —exclama Samui, con el espanto reflejado en su pálido rostro.

—Por eso me dejé arrastrar... No hubiera podido alzar mi mano contra él... Y ya en la puerta, me gritó como un loco: "Gracias, Naruto. Es parte de mi herencia".

— ¡Oh! Oh...! —barbotea Samui ahogándose, al tiempo que se desploma inconsciente sobre el suelo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa? —se alarma Naruto.

— ¡Señor Naruto...! —Exclama Kin llegando presurosa, como brotada por encanto de la tierra—. Es el accidente... Hay que llevarla a la cama...

—Yo la llevo... Prepara pronto el cordial... el éter... ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Naruto ha llevado el frágil cuerpo de su madre hasta el ancho lecho antiguo, de labrada caoba, depositándolo blandamente en él, mientras Kin, diligente, pone a su alcance el frasco de sales, el éter, y corre a preparar el cordial...

— ¡Mamá, mamá de mi alma...! Soy un estúpido... No debí hablarte de eso... Hice mal, muy mal...

—Naruto, hijo... —murmura Samui con esfuerzo, abriendo apenas los ojos.

—Aquí está el cordial —ofrece Kin, acercándose obsequiosa—. Hágaselo beber...

—Sí... sí... Toma esto, mamá, te sentirás mejor inmediatamente... Por favor, bébelo todo... Cierra los ojos y quédate un momento... Quieta, lo más quieta que puedas... Yo estaré cerca...

Samui cierra los ojos y queda inmóvil. Naruto se aleja unos pasos, tambaleándose como ebrio, mientras la ardiente mirada de Kin le sigue por la alcoba, y, cuando traspone la puerta, va tras él...

—Señor Naruto... Voy a mandar por el médico... El doctor dijo que la señora podía quedarse en uno de estos accidentes, que darle un disgusto era lo mismo que clavarle un puñal, y acaso sería conveniente que usted supiera que últimamente tiene disgustos a todas horas...

—Lamento en el alma haberme dejado llevar...

—Perdón, señor, no lo decía por usted. Hay alguien que parece preparar disgustos para la señora, dárselos deliberadamente... No quisiera que el señor me obligara a nombrar a nadie, ni creo que sea necesario. A poco que lo piense, sabrá dónde está la fuente del veneno en esta casa... Con su permiso, señor...

Se ha ido como si se desvaneciera. Profundamente preocupado, Naruto da unos pasos como sin rumbo. Ha llegado hasta aquella habitación abrumada por los grandes estantes, repleta de libros polvorientos, y se deja caer en una butaca, hundiendo entre las manos la frente, mientras murmura:

—Tu herencia, Sasuke... Sí... ¡Tendrás toda tu herencia!

…

— ¿No es una cantidad fantástica de dinero Akimichi?

—Sí, hijo, es como un sueño. ¡Qué racha de suerte, qué locura de suerte! Nunca pensé que pudieran hacerse así las cosas. Aquí hay, por lo menos, cien mil francos, una pequeña fortuna, ¿te das cuenta? Con esto puedes emprender cualquier negocio, lo que se te antoje... hacer aquella casa de que me hablaste, en el Kēpu Akuma... Si yo estuviera en tu pellejo, me daba un baño inmediatamente, me afeitaba esas barbas de filibustero, me vestía como las personas decentes y tomaba el camino del Convento de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—No me lo preguntes en ese tono. ¿Para qué va a ser? Para decirle a esa a la que no quisiste invitar a seguirte a un hospedaje de taberna, que puedes ofrecerle ya un hogar decente y digno, que la vida comienza, o puede comenzar, en cualquier momento, y que vas a empezarla de nuevo a los veintiséis años, por ella, para ella... porque es tu esposa y porque la quieres...

Sasuke no Akuma se ha puesto de pie, apartando la pequeña mesa de aquel cuarto destartalado, en la que se amontonan billetes y monedas. Es un tugurio más entre tantos de los que abundan en las callejuelas de aquel barrio, un cuartucho con honores de habitación de fonda...

— ¿Por qué pretende usted convertirme en lo que no soy ni jamás seré? Si yo pensara que este inmundo puñado de billetes, ganados por un golpe de azar, era capaz de cambiar los sentimientos de Hinata, pensaría, al mismo tiempo, que no vale la pena...

—Hijo, no es por el dinero. Compréndelo... Es que con esto puedes cambiar totalmente de actitud y de vida... ¿Quién te asegura que Hinata no te quiere?

—Akimichi, mi buen Akimichi, no se esfuerce —aconseja Sasuke con amargura—. Sé perfectamente a qué atenerme con respecto a ese punto... Pase lo que pase, lo quiere a él... Estoy bien seguro...

—Pues si estás tan seguro —rebate Akimichi con cierta ira—, ¿por qué no la dejas en libertad y te vas bien lejos?

—No soy yo quien la ata ni quien la esclaviza. Sin una palabra la dejé en el convento, y ella, desde allí, solicita la anulación de nuestro matrimonio...

— ¡No lo creo!

— ¿Por qué no lo cree? Quien me lo dijo está segura...

—Segura... Luego, fue una mujer... Fue la otra, ¿verdad? —Y sin poderse contener, el viejo Akimichi estalla—: ¡El diablo cargue con ella! ¿Y luego no quieres que te diga que algunas veces eres un niño, o que te comportas como tal? ¿Cómo es posible que creas nada que salga de esa boca?

—No me crea tan niño, Akimichi. Esa boca engaña, intriga, miente, fabrica mundos diabólicos para su capricho, pero en eso no mintió. Sé muy bien cómo siente Hinata... Un momento pude engañarme, pero nada más que un momento. Mientras sea mi esposa, su deber la ata a mí, y será leal, aun contra todos sus sentimientos. Su escrupulosa conciencia de novicia la estremece, la hace pensar que peca hasta con acariciar un sueño... No siendo mi esposa, podrá soñar sin que se lo reproche su conciencia, sin que la atormenten sus escrúpulos...

—Para el caso sería igual, tratándose de quien tú crees que se trata. Casada o no, eres un imposible para ella.

— ¿Y qué? Puede soñar a sus anchas... Soñando con él pasó su vida entera... ¡Soñando con él querrá esperar la muerte! Y él... —Se ha interrumpido un instante, y en seguida rechaza con rencor—: No... En él son más que sueños... Él está ya en el despeñadero de todas las pasiones y no se detendrá ante nada. Él es un Uchiha de pies a cabeza...

— ¿Y acaso no lo eres tú también?

— ¿Yo...? Tal vez... Pero no quisiera serlo... Quisiera ser, de verdad, un hijo de nadie, ignorar qué sangre corre por mis venas. Le juro que podría respirar más a mis anchas si lo ignorase todo... Pero junto con ese nombre, vuelve a mí todo el horror de mi infancia: la cabaña de Danzō Shimura, la crueldad de aquel hombre que vengaba en mi carne inocente todo el dolor de sus ofensas... Y ni siquiera puedo traer a mi memoria lo único que podría dulcificarlo todo: la imagen de mi madre, la conciencia de haberla visto alguna vez. ¿La vio usted, Akimichi? ¿Puede decirme cómo era?

—La vi, sí... Pero, ¿para qué vamos a hablar de eso? —murmura el viejo, conmovido, luchando por serenarse—. Es inútil hacer horrible el presente a fuerza de verter el pasado sobre él. Tu madre era desdichada y hermosa. También puedo decirte otra cosa: no hubo interés ni codicia en ella... Pecó por amor, y pagó su pecado con lágrimas y sangre... Yo la vi algunas veces, y no podría decirte cómo era su sonrisa, pero sí que sus lágrimas corrieron a raudales...

— ¡Entonces he de odiarlo aún más a él... a ese Fugaku Uchiha que me dio el ser de esa manera!

—Él la quiso también, hijo. La quiso honda y sinceramente. Aunque tú no lo creas, latía un corazón debajo de su orgullo, de su orgullo enorme, inmenso... Por eso quiero refrenar el tuyo. El primer pecado del mundo fue la soberbia. No caigas tú en él...

—Mi pobre Akimichi, no diga tonterías. Si un hombre como yo no tuviese orgullo, sería un gusano, y yo prefiero ser una sierpe llena de veneno para que no sigan pisoteándome...

—Gusano naciste, pero ya no lo eres. Porque sé que puedes volar, te muestro el camino del cielo. ¿Por qué no levantarte, haciendo dignidad fecunda de lo que sólo es orgullo estéril? ¿Quieres que sea yo quien vaya al convento, quien le diga a tu esposa...?

—No, Akimichi... ¡Mi esposa! A sarcasmo me suena esa palabra. No le diga nada. Yo seré quien vaya a verla, quien le hable, aunque creo que nada va a cambiar con eso... Hablaré yo, pero no le diré lo que usted pretende... Aún tengo algo que preguntarle a Hinata Hyūga, y mi vida será lo que resulte de esa respuesta...

…

Muy despacio, con un paso tan leve que apenas rozan sus pies los gastados escalones de piedra, baja Hinata de su celda rumbo a aquel gran patio interior que es jardín y huerta en el Convento de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado... Otra vez las campanas llaman a los fieles, ahora con el blando tañido soñoliento que invita a la oración de la tarde... Otra vez, religiosas y novicias van a la iglesia en apretadas filas, mas Hinata marcha en dirección contraria. Ha salido de su celda, sintiendo que se ahoga entre aquellas paredes, pero, como por instinto, huye de todas las presencias... Lo único que su alma anhela es silencio, soledad... Aún en el claustro le parece estar demasiado cerca del mundo. Ha dejado los arcos que limitan el claustro, queriendo llegar hasta un rincón donde sólo pueda ver los árboles y el cielo, pero algo se agita entre las ramas de los arbustos al verla aparecer... Una cabellera carmesí se asoma, dos grandes ojos rojos brillan sobre la piel clara, un cuerpecillo menudo y ágil salta acercándose a ella...

— ¡Ay, mi ama! Menos mal que se asomó usted. Yo no sé ni el tiempo que llevo agachada esperándola, y me iba a trepar otra vez por la tapia para irme, pero la verdad es que no quería marcharme sin verla...

—Te dije que no volvieras, Karin. Es una verdadera imprudencia. Está prohibido. ¿No entiendes?

—Yo no vengo para nada malo, mi ama. Usted sabe que yo no vengo más que a verla... ¿No quiere ya nada conmigo, mi ama? ¡Ya no me quiere!

—Sí te quiero. Pero cuando se traspasan estas rejas, hay que renunciar a cuanto se amaba en el mundo... Tú no puedes entenderme, pobrecita, pero no sufras por eso, no te pongas triste. ¿Acaso no eras feliz antes de conocerme?

— ¿Feliz? ¿Qué cosa es ser feliz, mi ama? ¿Estar contenta?

—Bueno... en cierta forma... ¿No estabas tú contenta? ¿No estaba también contenta tu patrón?

—El, no sé... Él se reía, y cuando llegábamos al puerto, se iba de fiesta. Cuando él no bajaba, las mujeres iban a buscarlo al muelle. El patrón siempre les traía regalos, y ellas lo besaban y decían que era más rumboso que un rey, y más guapo que nadie... Porque el patrón...

— ¡Calla! —le ataja Hinata, apretando los labios.

— ¿Se enojó, mi ama? —se extraña ingenuamente la pequeña Karin.

—No. ¿Qué puede importarme lo que has dicho? ¡Vuelve con tu amo! ¡Vuelve al barco de Sasuke, a participar de sus fiestas! Seguramente, ahora estará allí, divirtiéndose...

—No, mi ama, él no ha vuelto al barco. Anda con el señor Akimichi... Pero dice Suigetsu que anoche ganó mucho dinero, y que ahora todas las cosas van a ser diferentes. Que el amo va a volverse un caballero, todo un caballero, con casa propia y barcos que vayan a pescar... Y también me dijo otra cosa: que el amo iba a venir a buscarla, y que usted vendría otra vez con nosotros; no al barco, sino a la casa que va a hacer el amo. ¿Es verdad eso?

—No, no es verdad. No saldré jamás del convento, ni tampoco él desea que salga. Estoy segura de ello. Le basta con esas mujeres que iban a esperarlo a los muelles. Ahora le querrán más, porque podrá hacerles mejores regalos...

— ¡Chist! Viene una monja —advierte Karin en voz baja y asustada—. Yo me escondo...

—Hinata... Hinata, hija mía... —llama la madre superiora, llegando juntó a la novicia, y le explica—: Vengo de tu celda. Te han buscado inútilmente por todo el convento. Hay un visitante que te espera en el locutorio...

— ¡Sasuke! —se alboroza Hinata sin poder ocultar su turbación.

—No. Es el señor Naruto Uchiha, hija mía, que te ruega, que te suplica no te niegues a hablar con él...

Hinata ha sentido como si algo se helara en sus venas. Naruto... Cada una de sus letras la ha traspasado como una fina flecha de angustia, mientras una amarga desilusión la va invadiendo, porque es él y no el otro. Las palabras de Karin hicieron aletear en su alma una esperanza que, a pesar suyo, la encendió de locas ilusiones. Ahora, es como si se cerrara de repente la puerta que viera entreabierta, como si de un golpe se apagara la última estrella de su oscuro cielo...

—Yo también me atrevo a rogarte que no le rechaces —prosigue la abadesa—. Hace mucho rato que te espera. Parece tan angustiado, tan inquieto, que su empeño me hace pensar que tiene algo importante que decirte, acaso algo relacionado con la solicitud de esa anulación de matrimonio que firmaste para enviar al Santo Padre. Al fin y al cabo, creo que con oírlo nada pierdes...

Hinata ha mirado a todas partes... A la aparición de la abadesa, ha desaparecido Karin. Sin duda, está escondida muy cerca, o acaso ha aprovechado el momento para huir, llevándose con ella aquella bocanada de aire salobre, aquel desesperado anhelo que el solo nombre de Sasuke enciende en ella. La voz de la abadesa le llega como desde muy lejos, obligándola a volver a la realidad:

—Los Uchiha son tus iguales, tus parientes... No pueden desearte ningún mal. Vamos, hija... Ven...

… … … … … … … … … … … …

—Entre usted conmigo, Akimichi. Quiero decir, si lo desea...

—Naturalmente que lo deseo, y que entro contigo. Pero no tengas cuidado, porque sé ser discreto. Cuando los matrimonios mal habidos se encuentran delante de un tercero, se vuelven demasiado quisquillosos, y dignos. La mujer gusta del apoyo y del dominio del hombre...

—No las mujeres como ella, que es dura como el diamante. Puede parecer frágil como el cristal, pero no lo es. Frente a ella, no soy yo el más fuerte... ¡Pero no me quiere, Akimichi, no me quiere!

—Tal vez no te quiere, pero puede quererte. Te considero hombre capaz de robarle el corazón si no lo has hecho ya. ¿No te llaman pirata? ¿No tienes fama de domar las olas y los vientos? ¿Acaso te das por vencido antes de comenzar la batalla?

—Por mi desgracia, sí. Pero no importa... Entremos... Si se negara a recibirme...

—Cálmate... Déjame a mí hablar con la hermana tornera...

…

—Hinata... Al fin apareces... Por fin accediste...

—No me lo agradezcas, Naruto. Mi intención, mi deseo, era no ver a nadie en mucho tiempo. Vine aquí para buscar la paz...

—Bueno, ustedes necesitan hablar, ponerse de acuerdo, limar todas esas pequeñas asperezas que surgen de las circunstancias, pero que no deben existir entre parientes —aconseja la abadesa interviniendo en forma conciliadora—. Como es su deseo, señor Uchiha, voy a dejarles a solas. Y como le rogué a ella que accediera a esta entrevista, le ruego a usted que perturbe lo menos posible su alma con los cuidados de fuera del convento. Estos claustros deben ser un dique contra el mundo, y el remanso de paz que necesitan las almas atormentadas como la de Hinata en estos momentos. Y ahora, con permiso de ustedes...

La madre abadesa se ha excusado y con pasos suaves y silenciosos se aleja dejando solos a Hinata y a Naruto, que guardan silencio durante un breve instante, hasta que de pronto la voz fría de Hinata, indaga:

—Dime... Querías hablarme...

—Quería, es cierto. Y si vieras a solas, entre las cuatro paredes de mi biblioteca, cómo y cuánto te hablo, Hinata... Son razonamientos a los que no hay nada que replicar, donde toda palabra es inútil, porque es apenas un pálido reflejo del sentimiento. —Naruto se ha acercado a ella tembloroso, pero Hinata retrocede y aparta la mirada de su rostro demudado, donde los ojos arden con destellos de fiebre—. Si yo pudiera hablarte libremente de mis sentimientos...

—Hay sentimientos que no tienen derecho a existir, Naruto.

—Sé que una equivocación, como la que yo cometí, se paga con la felicidad, y no aspiro a ser feliz. Renuncio a la dicha; pero si he de seguir viviendo, si he de seguir respirando, necesito algo por qué hacerlo.

—Tienes tu esposa, tendrás un hijo, y hay muchos más, Naruto... Cientos, miles de seres que dependen de ti. Tu posición y tu riqueza, que te dan derecho de rey, pero también deberes. Hay muchas cosas con las que puedes llenar tu vida y olvidarte de que, en la celda de un convento, hay una mujer a quien quisiste amar demasiado tarde...

—Hinata, veo tus razones, las mido, las peso; pero déjame un rayo de luz, un rayo de esperanza... ¡No te encierres en el convento! ¡No levantes otra muralla más! Es lo único que te pido. Cuando se haya roto el lazo que te une a Sasuke...

Hinata se ha estremecido como si el nombre le doliera, como si sólo al aludir a él se tocase una llaga en carne viva; pero junta las manos y aprieta los labios ... Sólo su mirada diáfana se alza para clavarse en la de Naruto, con un gris destello de acero:

— ¿Por qué no dejarlo a él fuera de esto?

—Por desgracia, no es posible. Déjame terminar... Cuando hayas roto el lazo aciago que te une a Sasuke, serás libre y dueña de tus actos. Podrás vivir en el mundo, a la luz del sol... También hay mil cosas con las que puedes llenar tu vida mientras esperas...

— ¿El qué he de esperar?

—No sé... Un milagro, que la piedad de Dios nos favorezca, que un día caiga también mis cadenas, cadenas que no merezco soportar... Sé que no dirás una palabra, que no lanzarás una sola acusación contra ella. Tú eres tan noble, como ella, mezquina. Tú sabes que traicionó a mi corazón como mujer, que me engañó, que mató mis ilusiones, que fue contigo egoísta y cruel, que no piensa sino en sí misma. No puedo decir que me traicione como esposa; pero, sin embargo, estoy atado a ella y por ella me niegas hasta la luz de tu mirada...

Largo rato ha permanecido inmóvil Naruto, baja la frente, apartado de ella, mientras Hinata, en medio de la estancia, pregunta con espanto a su corazón por qué aquellas palabras de amor le suenan frías, huecas; porque mientras el hombre a quien un día amara, dice cerca de su oído las frases que soñara oírle decir tantas veces, no hay una sola fibra en ella que se conmueva... Por qué hasta su dolor parece apagarse y, como una respuesta, otra imagen, otro nombre, otra forma se va alzando alma adentro, y es entonces una oleada de compasión la que se desborda para el hombre que sufre por ella...

— ¡Sufro hasta morirme, Hinata! ¿Por qué no me dices que tú también sufriste por mí inútilmente? ¿Por qué no te recreas en mi dolor, que es tu desquite?

—Sería tonto y cruel...

—Serías cruel, pero no dejaría la esperanza de que cuando estuviese saciado tu rencor...

—No te guardo rencor...

— ¡Ni eso! —Se queja Naruto con infinita amargura—. ¿Tan muerto está lo que fue tu amor por mí?

—Sí, Naruto, tan muerto... tan irremisiblemente muerto... Pero, ¿por qué has de desear que sea de otro modo?

— ¡Porque no soy un santo, Hinata! Porque soy un hombre que ama y sufre, y sería una especie de consuelo desesperado pensar que sufrimos a la vez, que te hiere mi misma herida, que te amarga mi misma pena, que mientras yo devoro las horas en silencio, pronunciando tu nombre, es el mío el que sube a tus labios cuando parece que meditas o rezas... Porque por el ciego egoísmo del amor, sería un consuelo saber que agonizamos juntos. ¿Comprendes? No voy a pedirte nada, no voy a exigirte nada... Sólo eso, si lo tienes en el alma. Dime que sufres por mí, que lloras por mí, y te juro alejarme sin querer enjugar tus lágrimas con mis besos. ¡Dame ese consuelo, Hinata!

— ¡No puedo, Naruto, no puedo!

—Perdón si me atrevo a interrumpirles —se disculpa la madre abadesa irrumpiendo sorpresivamente—. Han sido inútiles mis esfuerzos por convencer a un nuevo visitante. Es un señor que alega sus derechos legales, y...

— ¡Sasuke! —exclama Hinata en un grito semiahogado.

— ¡Sasuke! —repite Naruto con ira y sorpresa a la vez.

En efecto, Sasuke ha aparecido tras las blancas tocas de la priora. Jamás fue más dura, más desdeñosa, más cargada de sarcasmo la mirada de sus ojos oscuros... Jamás fue más amargo el soberbio pliegue de su boca. Naruto ha dado un paso hacia él, pálido de ira, y Hinata tiembla, sintiendo que le faltan las fuerzas, que va a desplomarse, mientras, comprensiva y piadosa, la monja acude a sostenerla... Toda la fuerza que le queda está en la mirada, clavada en Sasuke como si bebiera su imagen. ¡Cuánto ha deseado, durante las pasadas horas, verle otra vez, tenerle cerca! ¡Qué amargo consuelo es contemplarlo, aunque sólo salgan de sus labios palabras de hiel!

—Creo que llego a tiempo... al menos para mí mismo. A ustedes, supongo que mi visita les resultará altamente desagradable, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Terminaste tu conferencia con el caballero Uchiha, Hinata? ¿Puedes concederle un minuto de audiencia al hombre a quien juraste seguir y respetar, al pie de los altares? ¿Vas a escucharme? ¿No es demasiado sacrificio? ¿No es demasiado esfuerzo?

—Pensé que todo estaba dicho ya entre nosotros —replica Hinata en un débil hilo de voz.

—En cierta forma, no te falta razón. Venía por una pregunta que casi responde por sí sola la presencia de Naruto. Pero, de cualquier modo, quiero hacértela...

—La presencia de Naruto no significa nada —rebate Hinata vivamente—, y harías muy mal interpretando...

— ¡Caramba, qué duro está eso para él! —Comenta Sasuke con manifiesta ironía—. Por lo demás, yo no interpreto... Demasiado sé a qué atenerme... Y no te esfuerces, reconozco tu rectitud, tu entereza. Tú no sucumbes... ¿Puede o no puede ser que se nos deje solos un instante?

— ¡No me moveré de junto a Hinata! —rechaza Naruto con gesto decidido—. ¡Si quieres hablar, hazlo en mi presencia!

—Podría hacerlo, pero quisiera saber qué código religioso o civil te da derecho a interponerte entre los que Dios ha unido, según ustedes... Dios y los hombres, podría yo añadir... Recuerdo haber firmado también papeles delante de un notario, y que tu firma, como testigo del acontecimiento, fue puesta al pie de esos documentos legales, de los que por cierto he mandado sacar una copia... No es cosa de que se me acuse de salteador de conventos cuando quiero hablar con mi esposa...

— ¡Eres un canalla! —Se enfurece Naruto—. ¡Maldito...!

— ¡Por Dios! —clama Hinata, asustada.

—No te asustes, Hinata —aconseja Sasuke en tono burlón—. No pasará nada absolutamente... al menos, aquí. Este es uno de los lugares que ustedes respetan; los decentes, los bien nacidos, los de nombre ilustre, saben perfectamente que el locutorio de un convento no se presta a discusiones de cierto género... Tampoco pensé yo que se prestaba a toda clase de visitas... No estoy culpándote, Hinata, pero confieso que pensé encontrarte en un poco más en retiro. Naruto se ha mordido los labios, conteniéndose con esfuerzo; ha vuelto nerviosamente la cabeza hacia el lugar en que espera hallar a la abadesa, pero ésta ha desaparecido tras las cortinas de una puerta lateral, y él deja escapar a medias la bocanada de cólera que le ahoga:

—No vas a seguir abusando de ese matrimonio absurdo. No vas a seguir imponiéndole a Hinata tu presencia. Ella no quiere verte ni oírte. Ya hizo bastante defendiéndote. Por ella, y sólo por ella, estás en libertad, en vez de haber pagado tus culpas. ¿No fue bastante para que la dejaras en paz? ¡Déjala ya! ¡Está enferma, ha llegado al límite de sus fuerzas!

—Sin embargo, no le han faltado para firmar cierta solicitud de anulación de matrimonio... ¿No es cierto?

— ¿Quién te dijo...? —quiere Saber Naruto.

—No te preocupes por mis fuentes de información. Ya veo que son exactas.

— ¡Sal de aquí, deja tranquila a Hinata! ¡Y no soy yo quien te lo ordena, sino ella quien lo implora con la actitud, con la mirada, ya que las palabras no pueden salir de sus labios!

—No, Naruto —refuta Hinata haciendo un titánico esfuerzo—. Eso no... Por Dios... Déjame a solas con Sasuke. Te lo ruego...

—Muchas gracias —agradece Sasuke con glacial indiferencia—. No esperaba menos de tu nunca desmentida gentileza...

Sasuke ha seguido con la mirada irónica a la furiosa figura que se aleja. Luego, contempla a la pálida mujer: como desplomada en la ancha butaca de cuero... Es como si, en efecto, Hinata hubiera llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Ahora llora, llora, el pañuelo sobre el rostro, en ahogados sollozos que llegan al corazón de Sasuke como flechas mojadas de veneno... Largo rato calla, contemplándola, contenida un momento su amargura, transformado el gesto altanero por el de una piedad que es abandono y desaliento...

—Está bien, Hinata... No es mi deseo atormentarte. Supongo que lloras todas esas lágrimas por tu amor imposible... Imposible para tu modo de pensar... Pero, al menos, te queda un consuelo: la dedicación y la fidelidad de Naruto...

— ¡Basta! —Chilla Hinata reaccionando con ira—. Si todo lo que querías decirme era eso...

— ¡Oh, no! En absoluto... Cualquier cosa pensé, menos tropezarme con el caballero Uchiha aquí, en el convento... Al fin y al cabo, a veces resulto ingenuo, creo que son sinceros los que hablan de su respeto y de su religión, con la mano en el pecho: los caballeros, los bien nacidos... La conciencia de ustedes es tan complicada, que no la entiendo. Soy como el sapo que croa al borde de su charca...

— ¿A qué viene todo eso, Sasuke?

—A nada... Son cosas que trato de explicarme a mí mismo... Es extraño cómo me gira la cabeza... Ahora no recuerdo lo que venía a decirte...

— ¿Te burlas de mí?

—Quisiera poder burlarme, Hinata —asegura Sasuke con sinceridad—. Quisiera poder reírme a carcajadas, como me reí siempre de todas las mujeres... Quisiera poder apartarte de un manotazo, como aparté siempre de mi vida aventurera cuanto significaba un estorbo... Pero, ¿qué te importa a ti nada de eso? ¿Qué puede importarle a nadie lo que haya en el corazón de Sasuke no Akuma?

—Hinata ha secado sus lágrimas, ha alzado la cabeza... Apoyadas las manos en los brazos de la butaca, lo mira frente a frente... Otra vez las cosas tienen para ella un sentido extraño, otra vez todo parece borrarse, menos las pupilas de aquel hombre, menos el inconfesado encanto de su presencia... Quisiera retenerle allí hora tras hora, con ese deseo ardiente, única luz en el torbellino de sus sentimientos desbordados, de su mente enloquecida de sufrir y pensar... pero ya de nuevo florece la ironía amarga en los labios de Sasuke:

—Supongo que será la influencia de las bendiciones nupciales, pero no puedo desentenderme totalmente de ti, al menos mientras no tengas la respuesta satisfactoria a esa solicitud de anulación que pretendes... ¿La enviaste ayer? Esas cosas tardan, ¿sabes?

— ¿Quién te habló de eso? ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —afirma Hinata con angustia, adivinando de pronto—. ¿Hablas con ella? ¿La ves?

—La vi anoche, y me trajo buena suerte...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tu caballero Uchiha perdió más de cien mil francos, y fui yo quien se los ganó. Por supuesto, se trata de dinero, y eso no le afecta mucho. Tiene demasiado...

— ¿Jugaste tú con Naruto, y estaba Sakura con ustedes? —inquiere Hinata en el colmo del asombro.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué ocurrencia! Ellos no van juntos al lugar en el que nos encontramos. Ambos frecuentan garitos y tabernas, pero no juntos, claro está. Eso es lo que se llama corrección, decencia... Yo, desde luego, no sabía cómo eran esas cosas, pero ya voy aprendiendo...

— ¡No, no es posible, no ha ocurrido nada de eso! Lo dices para burlarte de mí, para poner en ridículo a Naruto, para...

—Nada de eso. Puedo enseñarte los billetes, si no crees en mi palabra. Ahora tengo lo bastante para empezar a ser lo que ustedes llaman un hombre de bien. El notario Akimichi me ha convencido que eso es cuestión de tener un poco de dinero y de emplearlo productivamente. No importa que el dinero venga de la mesa de juego. Si tengo casa propia, si hallo una forma de que los demás trabajen para mí, en vez de hacerlo yo personalmente, empezaré a resultar menos indigno para esposo de una Hyūga...

— ¿A dónde vas a llegar, Sasuke?

—A la única pregunta que en realidad tengo que hacerte. ¿También ha solicitado anulación de su matrimonio Naruto? ¿También él va a romper sus cadenas? Respóndeme a eso, Hinata. ¡Me importa demasiado tu respuesta!

Hinata se ha puesto de pie temblando, mientras Sasuke va hacia ella, tomándola por las muñecas en un impulso irresistible. Ahora sí, decidido y fiero, quiere sondear un alma a través de la clara mirada de Hinata. Su vida entera está pendiente de aquella palabra, pero Hinata está demasiado ciega, su corazón está sordo a fuerza de sufrir, y no llega hasta ella, no percibe el grito desesperado de otro corazón asomado al fondo de las falsamente irónicas palabras de Sasuke. También ella se revuelve envenenada, también ella siente en los labios la amarga bocanada de los celos, cuando pregunta a su vez:

— ¿Quieres saber, si Sakura queda libre? Ella es la que te interesa, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Sakura...? —desprecia Sasuke con sarcástica risa.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Por qué pretendes hipócritamente aparentar que no te importa? Anoche fue a buscarte... todavía anoche estuviste con ella, y por ella espías y hurgas en mi vida. La quieres, la quisiste siempre... ¡Pero no me importa, puedes estar seguro!

—De eso sí lo estoy, Hinata; ya sé que te importa él...

— ¡No me importa nadie... ya no me importa nadie!

—No te esfuerces. Conmigo puedes ser sincera. Ya lo fuiste una vez, en otro ambiente, en un lugar en el que podía hablarse claro, en el que hubieras podido llorar a gritos y proclamar tus penas. Allí fuiste sincera, allí me hablaste de tu amor, allí confesaste lo que ahora pretendes negarme...

—También tú una vez fuiste sincero; también una vez desnudaste tu alma. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? No hablabas de amor, no... tú nunca hablas de amor. Hablabas de venganza, y tu mirada hería como hubiese podido herir un puñal. La amabas, la amabas desesperadamente, aunque sólo injurias salían de tus labios, para ella, y hablabas de matarla cuando soñabas con sus besos, y maldecías su nombre mientras pretendías llevártela por la fuerza, saltando por todo con tal de conseguirla... ¡No lo niegues, no lo niegues ahora! ¿Piensas que no sé que tu barco esperaba en la costa para llevarla a ella? ¿Te atreverás a negar...

— ¡No niego nunca nada de lo que hago! Sí, así fue. Quise llevármela de Mangekyō. Era mi venganza... ¡yo ya no sentía amor por ella! Quería llevármela porque estaba loco, porque pensaba que sólo con sangre se saciaría mi sed. ¡Quería matarla con mis propias manos!

—Eso... eso... querías matarla con tus manos, pero cuando su vida estuvo en peligro, cuando otro y no tú era el que iba a matarla, preferiste bajar la cabeza frente a Naruto y aceptarlo todo... ¡todo!

— ¡También tú lo aceptaste todo, y fue por amor a él! ¿Vas a negarlo? ¿Vas a atreverte a negarlo?

— ¡No lo niego! Ahora mis sentimientos no te interesan. Ni ahora ni nunca te interesaron. Si Naruto va a romper sus cadenas, no lo sé, ni me importa. ¿No tiene ella otra forma de enterarse más que preguntándomelo a mí? Pues, entonces, busca tú a Naruto y pregúntaselo cara a cara.

— ¡Es justamente lo que voy a hacer!

— ¡Sasuke! —Lo detiene Hinata con un grito—. No... No vayas a él de esa manera... No choques con él...

—Otra vez tienes miedo. Otra vez lo aceptas todo, como entonces...

—Como entonces, no. Entonces lo acepté todo, ahora lo rechazo todo, pero no quiero que mis palabras te empujen a buscarlo, no quiero enloquecerte. Hablé como si yo también estuviese demente. Soy la última carroña, el último gusano a quien las pasiones arrastran y ciegan. ¡Por eso Dios no tiene piedad de mí!

Se ha desplomado sollozante otra vez, y Sasuke la mira apagándose lentamente en sus pupilas la llama que la cólera encendiera, sintiendo que su ira se transforma en hondo dolor, que sutilmente le penetra mientras se abren sus brazos en la triste actitud del que nada puede.

—Cálmate, Hinata, te lo ruego. No haré nada. Un momento me dejé llevar por la cólera, pero no lo buscaré si él no me busca; no lo buscaré, porque hay algo que sí no podría prometerte: respetar su vida. Cien veces me contuve frente a él, cien veces, al ir a extender las manos, al ir a alzar los puños, pensé que, al fin y al cabo, renegado y proscrito, es también sangre suya la que me corre por las venas.. Tampoco yo quiero derramarla, Hinata. Hay algo que me paraliza, que me detiene: no quiero verter la sangre de mi hermano. Pero que no siga por ese camino, que no sea el quien cada instante me salga al encuentro, porque no miraré nada, puedes creer que no miraré nada la próxima vez... ¡Si quieres que viva, dile que se aparte de mi sendero, que se olvide de mí, como yo voy a olvidarme de él!

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke...! —Hinata ha alzado la cabeza, se ha puesto de pie tambaleante, pero esta vez Sasuke no se detiene. Ha salido del locutorio, ha cruzado los claustros como si un vendaval le arrastrase, y va como un rayo hacia las altas rejas que cierran la entrada principal, mientras inútilmente Hinata le llama—: ¡Sasuke... Sasuke...!

— ¡Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —indaga Naruto acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué ha osado contra ti...?

— ¡Detenlo, Naruto, haz que vuelva!

—Ya salió. Le vi cruzar como un relámpago. Es un canalla, no debiste recibirle a solas, pero voy a buscarle donde quiera que se encuentre. Te dejé porque me lo pediste, porque no tengo ningún derecho, porque mi amor se estrella contra tu rencor; pero, aunque no me quieras, aunque no me perdones nunca, siempre estaré a tu lado... Y él tendrá que aprender a respetarte...

—Nada hizo contra mí. ¿Es que no entiendes? Nada me ha hecho. Ningún mal quiere hacer a nadie... Es noble, es generoso, es bueno...

— ¿Por qué llega hasta aquí a atormentarte? No es necesario que me lo digas... el verdadero culpable no es él, soy yo. Por eso a él le perdonas y a mí me desprecias.

—No, no, Naruto no te desprecio. Te comprendo más de lo que crees. Ya sé lo que es sentirse enloquecer y cegar de celos. Pero, aun comprendiéndote, aun perdonándote de todo corazón, el mal que hiciste está hecho.

—Ya lo sé. Pero hay algo que no puedes negarme, un derecho que a nadie se le niega: luchar para reparar mi locura, remediar ese mal, aunque para hacerlo derrame la última gota de sangre que me quede en las venas...

—Ni con sangre, ni con dinero, ni con nada puede volverse el tiempo atrás, Naruto. Olvídate de mí, olvídate de él... vuelve a tu Mangekyō, sigue tu vida. Si algo puedo pedirte, si algo puede darme tu amor, que sea eso...

—Me pides lo único que no puedo darte, lo único que no podré hacer. Mi vida no me pertenece, es tuya, aunque tú no la quieras.

Hinata ha ido a replicar, pero las cercanas cortinas se han entreabierto y por ellas asoman las blancas tocas de la abadesa. Muy despacio se acerca a Hinata, mientras en la alta torre de la iglesia, las campanas llaman para la oración de la tarde. Silenciosamente fija la Madre una mirada elocuente en el pálido rostro de Naruto, que parece volver al mundo, refrenando sus desbordados sentimientos:

—Perdóneme, Madre; mi visita ha sido larga e inconveniente. Debo retirarme en el acto, y lo haré. Sólo me resta rogarte, Hinata, que no me condenes definitivamente sin oírme otra vez. En mi casa, en casa de tu madre, donde tú lo desees...

—Te dije mi última palabra, Naruto: olvídate de todo esto, vuelve a tu Mangekyō. Si el Santo Padre accede a mis deseos, no saldré jamás de este convento. Vamos, Madre, seguramente que en la iglesia la esperan. Perdóneme, y sosténgame...

… … … … … … … … …

 **N/A: ¡** Y Hasta aquí llegamos hoy! ¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy? Estos bakas siguen con su cabezonería. ¿Pueden dejar el drama y amarse de una buena vez? Aff, a veces hasta yo misma me desespero, pero bueno, ya después se vendrá el amor.

¿Qué nos tendrá preparado Sakura? ¿Qué pasará con Orochimaru? Muajajajajaja. Sasuki es rico b*tch. Yeeeei, pero bueno, nada mejora con la Hime. Ojalá se arreglen pronto.

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 **Cherrymarce:** ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, gracias por tus buenos deseos, con respecto a la actualización, esta fue antes de lo que tenía planeado, pero fue porque hallé algo de tiempo libre para escribir y adaptar. No sabes la alegría que me da estar de vuelta, creo que tardé demasiado porque se me hacía más difícil usar mi laptop en donde estoy viviendo, pero por suerte ya solucioné ese problema y voy a ser más frecuente por aquí. Gracias por estar allí, aunque me tarde en actualizar xD.

 **Diam:** Hola nuevo(a) lector(a) jajaja síguetelas comiendo, espero te guste este cap. Saludos.

 **Sashi:** ¡Hola! Bienvenido(a) a este fic, gracias por comentar. Esa historia es muy buena, admito que me gusta mucho como esta y Amor Real. Ahora tengo otros proyectos en mente, pero no te preocupes, la tendré en cuenta, es una gran historia de la señora C. B. A., en cuanto acabe alguno de mis otros proyectos puedo hacer el intento. Espero que te guste este capítulo, Saludos.

 **NanoUchiha:** Hola nano, sí, recuerdo muy bien tu comentario donde mencionaste tu trabajo como maestra, gracias por tus buenos deseos, también mis mejores parabienes en tu vida. Ya actualicé más pronto que tarde, pero es por lo que dije más arriba, ya solucioné el problema con el uso de mi lap, antes solo la podía usar los fines de semana en la sala y con poca privacidad y tranquilidad para escribir, ahora ya la utilizo casi todos los días desde la comodidad de mi habitación. Gracias por seguir allí, lo de los reviews creo que fue por un problema con FF, ya me ha pasado otras veces xD. Espero que te guste este cap y mucha suerte con tu trabajo, mándale un beso a tus niños de mi parte.

 **Hime23:** Olá, quanto tempo né? Bom já viu que o Sasuke não pode fazer nada, ela está empezinhada em acabar o casamento, mas por razoes equivocadas... eles se amam, mas o orgulho não faze que vejam os sentimentos do outro. Obrigada por continuar seguindo a história, espero goste deste capitulo. Um beijo linda.

 **Jaz:** Hi, Jaz! Desesperante es poco, pero bueno ya se darán cuenta esos idiotas del tiempo que perdieron sufriendo. Gracias a ti por seguirla, ojalá disfrutes de este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Hiiiii again! No lo abandonaría, no podría dejarlos colgados porque sé lo que se sufre cuando una historia queda inconclusa u.u. Lo de los comentarios creo que fue problemas con la plataforma de FF porque me aparecen en el correo, pero aquí no, déjalos quietos los voy a  &% # xD. Bueno este capítulo también está interesante, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado como los anteriores. Un beso y abrazo. Sayonara!

 **Alexita:** Hello señorita! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado la versión original, la verdad a mí me encantó, varía en varios aspectos a la que todos conocemos, pero bueno, es igual o hasta más interesante. Disfruta de este nuevo cap, espero leerte nuevamente. Bye!

… … … … … … … … … …

¡Uff, eso fue agotador! Creo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin responder reviews que estoy fuera de forma. Bien hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero volver pronto y leerlos en la sección de comentarios.

PS: Se me están congelando los dedos del frío que hace en mi habitación. xD


	14. TERCERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni la historia Corazón Salvaje me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Caridad Bravo Adams respectivamente. Yo solo los utilizo con meros fines recreativos.

* * *

Holaaaaa, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, meus amores. Nah mentira, la que menos fiestea soy yo, sino no estaría un domingo al mediodía subiendo capítulo... Bueno, aunque sí ando media achispada xD.

Desde ya les aviso que es impactante, lo que pase a partir de ahora cambiará el curso de la historia.

Disfruten de la lectura, ya después mediante un review me dejan saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo.

* * *

 **SASUKE NO AKUMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Sasuke cruza a largas zancadas la plazuela en declive... Ha seguido calle abajo como si cruzara un mundo nuevo, y apenas refrena un poco el paso cuando la voz fatigada de su único amigo, suplica doliente:

— ¿Quieres matarme? ¡No puedo correr de esta manera! Eres un desconsiderado... ¿Piensas que tengo tus años y tus piernas? ¡No puedo correr así!

—Con no venir detrás de mí, se ahorra la carrera... ¿Quiere dejarme en paz, Akimichi?

—Después de todo, creo que es lo que tengo que hacer. No te interesa mi amistad, te molesta tenerme al lado tuyo... Eres como el mendigo ciego, lo bastante loco para echar a palos al perro que le sirve de lazarillo.

— ¡No soy ningún mendigo!

— ¡Ni yo ningún perro! —Se indigna el viejo notario—. ¡Diablo de muchacho! Estoy hablando en sentido figurado... Pero no te preocupes, si quieres de verdad que te deje en paz, definitivamente de dejo.

—Estese quieto —suplica Sasuke con afectuosa autoridad—. No me atormente más. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

—Saliste como un rayo, me pasaste por delante como si no me vieras... Supongo que olvidaste que habías ido conmigo al convento. ¿Por qué no me invitas a un jarro de cerveza? Mira qué buen lugar hay en aquella esquina para que refresquemos.

Sasuke ha bajado la cabeza para mirar el rostro del anciano, la redonda cabeza ya casi gris, los pequeños ojuelos entrecerrados, a la vez maliciosos e ingenuos, aquel conjunto humilde de inteligencia y de bondad que repentinamente le conmueve al extremo de hacerle echar el brazo sobre los hombros del notario y disculparse:

—Sí, Akimichi... Usted no tiene la culpa de nada. Su consejo fue bueno, pero su buena voluntad y mi impulso sincero chocaron contra la eterna muralla en la que todo lo mío se estrella. No soy nadie para su corazón, no significo nada para ella...

— ¿Le hablaste de verdad, sinceramente?

—Empecé a hacerlo, pero apenas me dio tiempo. Es muy avara de sus minutos, los necesita todos para sufrir por él, para llorar por él. Tiene voluntad para rechazarle, mientras legalmente sea un imposible para ella; pero él la ronda con terquedad, lucha con todas sus fuerzas para separarla de mí y quizá para ser libre él también... No es que yo lo sepa, pero, ¿qué otro camino les queda?

—Bueno, tú y yo sabemos la verdad con respecto a la que es su esposa. Sabemos cosas qué de saberlas él...

—Le harían matarla, no por amor, que ya no la quiere, sino porque es todo un caballero, un Uchiha-Uzumaki... Y me buscaría a mí también... ¡Si viera cómo lo deseo, qué placer sería!

— ¿Estás loco?

—No tenga miedo. No será si él no me desafía, si él no me ofende. Lo he prometido a Hinata. Se lo prometí, y me alejé, hui, no pude soportar ver en sus ojos lágrimas de gratitud. Me alejé por no enloquecer, por no ver asomada a sus pupilas la imagen de otro nombre y sentir el deseo de apretar también su cuello... Se acabó todo, ahora sí que terminó todo. Esta misma noche zarpará el Luzbel, y en él me alejaré para siempre... Pero no hablemos más de eso. ¿Quiere todavía su jarro de cerveza? ¡Entremos!

—Dime antes una sola cosa. Me dijiste que tenías que hacerle una pregunta, de la que dependía tu vida futura... ¿Llegaste a hacerla?

—No, Akimichi. ¿Para qué? Todo me dio la respuesta... Quería invitarla a un viaje, llevármela esta misma noche, arrancarla de aquí, sacarla de esa tumba donde agoniza por un amor que es imposible para ella, mirar sus ojos bajo otra luz, bajo otros cielos, arrancarle como a un ídolo las mil túnicas falsas en que su alma se envuelve, y volver a sentir su corazón entre mis manos... Escuchar el latido de su sangre bajo las estrellas, y entonces, sólo entonces, preguntarle si el amor de Sasuke no AOrochimaru es algo para ella... De otro modo, no lo haré, no lo haré aunque me muera...

—Eres terco, Sasuke... Bueno, bebamos ese jarro de cerveza...

…

— ¡Karin! Pero, ¿estás aquí todavía?

—No me quería marchar sin verla otra vez ya que usted me dijo que no podía volver a entrar. Por eso me escondí y me quedé esperándola. El patrón me dijo que yo tenía que estar con usted para atenderla, para servirla, pero si usted me echa...

Dolorosamente, Hinata se ha acercado a la niña, atrayéndola a sí. Es ya casi de noche, las sombras del crepúsculo envuelven aquel jardín cercado de altas tapias donde Karin ha aguardado, escondida entre los arbustos, el momento de verla otra vez. Y con la muchachuela de ojos ingenuos, aparece llegar de nuevo hasta Hinata una oleada de aquel mundo distinto, extraño, con el que inútilmente se ha propuesto romper.

—Que Dios te bendiga por haberme esperado, Karin. Pienso que es él quien te dio la idea de aguardarme.

— ¿De veras, mi ama? ¿No se pone brava porque antes no la obedecí? ¿Hablará conmigo siempre que yo me cuele por arriba de las tapias?

—Hablaré contigo ahora; y tendré que agradecerte un último favor. Si no fueras tan niña, tal vez te hablaría... Pero es demasiado para ti.

— ¿Y me va a dejar estar a su lado siempre?

—No, Karin, tendrás que irte. Tu lugar está junto a Sasuke, a él se lo debes todo... lo que él hizo por ti, sería una ingratitud que lo olvidaras. Volverás junto a él y le llevarás una carta mía. Esta tarde nos separamos de un modo violento. Lo llamé, le grité que se detuviera. No quiso escucharme. Supongo que fue culpa mía, pues lo exasperé, lo enfurecí, le hice perder la paciencia. En realidad, no tengo derecho a forzar sus confidencias, a asomarme al fondo de su corazón. Él nunca dijo que su corazón era mío. Hablo tonterías. No pretendo que entiendas, Karin, pero tengo que decirlo, porque los sentimientos, aquí dentro, llegan a podrirse cuando se calla y se calla. Por eso hablo y hablo, y tú debes pensar que me he vuelto loca... Me vas a esperar aquí. No será mucho rato. Bajaré en seguida... Son sólo unas líneas...

—Si es una carta para el patrón, se la llevo en seguida. A todo lo que me den los pies, corro.

—No se la entregarás sino cuando estés a solas con él. No importa que pasen las horas ni los días; no importa que se haya hecho a la mar el Luzbel y que ya no se distinga la tierra de El Remolino... Hasta entonces, si antes no puedes, se la entregarás tú. Tal vez no le importe, tal vez mi carta le haga sonreír, tal vez la arroje al mar sin acabar de leerla; pero quiero que se la lleves. Espérame... espérame...

Profundamente conmovida, Hinata ha estrechado contra su corazón a la pequeña pelirroja y ha besado su frente; luego, se aparta de ella y marcha muy de prisa escaleras arriba...

…

Los dedos nerviosos han roto por tercera vez la carta apenas comenzada, y otra vez emprende, con pluma vacilante, la difícil tarea: hablar al que ama, sin hablar de su amor... Pasar como una esponja de suavidad sobre las escenas de su última entrevista, mientras su corazón apasionado destila la hiel y el fuego de los celos... Extender las palabras como un bálsamo sobre el rencor, mientras siente girar, como un torbellino, ideas y sentimientos... Firmar con una frase amable y fría, mientras las lágrimas caen ardientes, corno si desmintieran cada falsa palabra de serenidad... Y al fin, cubrir de besos aquellas palabras heladas, sólo porque los ojos de él han de leerlas...

…

—Karin, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡No es éste el lugar a donde me gusta que entres! Te lo he dicho mil veces...

Los brillantes ojos de Karin han girado con expresión de susto, pero no retrocede. Está frente a la mesa desnuda de un cafetín del puerto, donde Sasuke ha apurado copa tras copa. Es más de medianoche, y, en el lugar casi desierto, los pocos parroquianos que quedan están lejos, junto al fonógrafo que desgrana las notas picarescas del último can can, enfrascados unos en sus juegos de naipes y otros en sus vasos de ajenjo...

Sasuke sacude la cabeza, mirando con fijeza a la muchacha. Ahora, sus ojos están turbios, su razón hundida como en un letargo; pero, a través de todo eso, contempla los ojazos vivos, el rostro de expresión inteligente, la actitud a la vez tímida y decidida de la muchachuela, y la amenaza:

—Si no sabes obedecerme, le daré orden a Suigetsu de que no te deje bajar de la goleta... Y ahora...

—No se ponga bravo, patrón. Tenía que esperar a que estuviera usted solo. Por eso entré... Tengo una carta del ama, que me dijo se la diera cuando no hubiera nadie, y claro que aquí hay gente, pero...

— ¡Dame esa carta!

Sasuke se ha puesto de pie. Como bajo un soplo que barriera las nubes, su frente se serena. Su ancha mano se extiende, atrapando a Karin, obligándole a acercarse... Casi de un manotazo ha tomado el sobre lacrado donde la pluma de Hinata escribiera su nombre. Como si aún no acabase de comprender, lo rasga bruscamente y recorre con la turbia mirada las apretadas líneas de fina letra, mientras se crispan sus labios en una mueca, al leer:

—Al señor Sasuke no AOrochimaru, a bordo del Luzbel... ¡Menos mal que ya no soy Sasuke de Dios para ella! —Ávidamente, lee y relee cada palabra, salpicando la lectura de sarcásticas observaciones—: Una carta muy fina, muy correcta... Mí apreciado Sasuke... Menos mal que me aprecia... Cuando ésta llegue a tu poder, ya estarás lejos... Pues no, señorita Hyūga, estoy cerca, demasiado cerca. Creo que te diste demasiada prisa en traerla, Karin, pues era una romántica carta de despedida, para ser leída en un viaje sin regreso... Confío en tu promesa de que te alejarás, de que seguramente no volveremos jamás a vernos Es gracioso cómo lo arregla todo a su gusto. Tampoco puede negarse que es inteligente... y te doy las gracias por la generosidad que ese alejamiento representa... ¿Estás oyendo, Karin? Me da las gracias por el favor de no volverme a ver. El tribunal me absolvió, pero ella me condena al eterno destierro. Y no es que me interese demasiado esta maldita isla, pero nací en ella y tengo tanto derecho como cualquier Uchiha...

—El ama estaba llorando cuando me dio esa carta, patrón, —observa Karin—. Y me abrazó, y me besó muchas veces, y habló bien de usted, patrón... Dijo que usted era generoso y bueno...

—Generoso y bueno, ¿eh? ¡Maravilloso! —se burla Sasuke en tono sarcástico y mordaz—. Hasta Santa Hinata practica el sistema de fastidiar hasta el límite a los que son generosos y buenos. Te dio esta carta para mí, te dijo que me la entregaras en el mar, cuando ya estuviéramos lejos, ¿verdad?

—Me dijo que cuando usted estuviera solo, y que no importaba que fuera cuando ya estuviésemos de viaje... Pero acabe de leerla, patrón...

— ¿Para qué? Ya sé perfectamente lo que dice, lo que puede decir desde el principio al fin... Perdóname si ayer no supe hablarte con la serenidad que hubiera querido, y decirte que sólo gratitud guardo para ti... ¡Gratitud! ¡Qué palabra más socorrida es ésta! Adiós, Sasuke... Que seas feliz como yo te lo deseo... Que en otras tierras encuentres la felicidad que mereces, y que la triste sombra que pude ser en tu vida, se borre totalmente, ya que pronto van a romperse las cadenas con que otros nos ataron. Nunca olvidaré la bondad que te debo, aunque yo sí te suplico que la olvides totalmente, evitándote hasta el esfuerzo de compadecerme... ¡Lindas palabras para despacharme contento!

Ha ido hacia la puerta del cafetín, congestionado el rostro, turbios los ojos, estrujando en su puño cerrado aquella carta, cuya helada cortesía le hiere y le punza como la peor de las ofensas... Hacia el lado del mar, sobre las aguas de la bahía, un resplandor sonrosado asoma débilmente... Es el amanecer... Karin ha seguido sus pasos, temblorosa, los gruesos labios entreabiertos, e indaga:

—Patrón, ¿qué va a hacer?

— ¡Nada! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso que se oye?

— ¡Oh! Las campanas del convento. Ya es de mañana, y allá, en la iglesia del convento, dicen misa bien temprano... todavía; de noche, patrón...

— ¡Misa de alba... Para los más devotos, para los más fieles... Seguramente es la que escucha Santa Hinata. ¡Pues allí la veré!

…

En efecto, es la primera misa del día en la iglesia del Convento de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado. Ya han abierto la puerta lateral, ya arden en el altar las blancas velas y, como cada madrugada, van llegando los escasos fieles: viejas beatas, gentes de luto riguroso, alguien que cumple una promesa... La parte de la iglesia destinada al público, está casi desierta, y en la anexa capilla de las monjas, separada del resto por una reja, llegan en movimiento suave las blancas filas de novicias, las negras filas de profesas... Una mujer va tras las últimas... Viste de negro, aunque no son sus ropas monjiles, y un grueso velo envuelve su cabeza, casi cubriendo el fino rostro níveo... Es Hinata... Desde lejos la reconoce Sasuke, que con paso audaz ha llegado hasta aquella reja. No necesita hablar ni hacer el menor ruido. Rápidamente, la cabeza de Hinata se vuelve como si aquella mirada de fuego que la persigue fuera algo tangible...

—Tengo que hablar contigo en el acto —declara Sasuke en voz baja pero enérgica—. ¿Sales, o entro?

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás loco? —Hinata ha vacilado. Entre los hábitos cercanos, hay un movimiento de sorpresa, algunas cabezas se vuelven, y Hinata parece decidirse, cruza la pequeña puerta de resortes que da acceso a través de la verja y, sin mirar a Sasuke, va hacia el cercano pórtico de la iglesia—. Supongo que has perdido la razón...

— ¿Tú crees? Si tenemos en cuenta quién eres y quién soy, debes pensar que sólo loco podría atreverme a exigir tu presencia del modo que lo he hecho. Pero no, no estoy loco. En mi mundo los derechos se toman. Y aún tengo derecho a obligarte a verme y a escucharme, porque todavía no está rota esa cadena de que tan elegantemente hablas en tu carta, aún tengo derecho a llamarte, y tienes que venir aunque no quieras... Pero no te alarmes, no pongas esa cara de espanto...

—No es espanto lo que siento. Te entregaron mi carta en mal momento, ¿verdad? Regresabas de una juerga... De jugar, de beber... tal vez de los brazos de una mujerzuela...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —reclama Sasuke en un arranque de ira.

—Sólo así se comprende esta manera de llegar hasta aquí. Ya sé que soy tu esposa y que no se ha roto mi cadena; pero ni aun esa cadena te da derecho a acercarte de ese modo, a proceder en la forma que lo has hecho. Tengo la desgracia de ser tu esposa, pero no puedes tratarme como a una cualquiera...

Hinata Hyūga se ha erguido y, al alzar la cabeza, cae el velo, mostrando el fino rostro; tan digna, tan altiva, tan amargamente serena, que Sasuke retrocede, conteniendo la oleada de despecho que ha encendido aquella carta cuya helada cortesía le hiere más que la peor de las ofensas. Como de otro mundo, llega hasta ellos la música del órgano, el susurro del rezo, el aroma litúrgico del incienso... y los ojos de Sasuke se encienden, avivados por la llama del alcohol, que le hace parecer un demente:

—Odio las inútiles cortesías hipócritas... Odio las explicaciones superfluas... Me escribiste para afirmar lo que no necesitabas decir dos veces, lo que resbaló de tu actitud durante nuestra entrevista. Tenías miedo que yo no hubiera entendido, ¿verdad?

—No tenía miedo de nada. Me dolió haberte tratado con violencia, cuando tú generosamente no deseabas el mal de nadie. Pensé, loca, ilusa, ingenua, que eras sincero cuando dijiste que te alejarías para siempre, que no querías chocar con tu hermano ni derramar su sangre, y que ponías lo que estaba de tu parte para alejarte de todo esto, haciendo imposible esa lucha fratricida que me causa horror...

—Horror por él... miedo por él... No piensas sino en ayudarle y protegerle...Pues bien, no me iré de El Remolino, no dejaré Uzushiogakure. Me quedaré aquí, con tanto derecho como él. Lucharé como luchan los que nacen como yo, en el abismo más negro, hasta levantarme más alto que todos... Esta no es tierra de sangre azul, éstas no son tierras de príncipes, sino de aventureros. Todavía triunfa en ellas la ley del más fuerte...

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Sólo una cosa: demostrar que soy el más fuerte, que no vivo de la limosna de tu sonrisa y de tu gratitud, que tomo y dejo lo que quiero tomar y dejar, con estas manos. Que ahora mismo podría arrastrarte, contra tu voluntad, hasta mi barco, que me espera cerca; que otra vez podría llevarte hasta el Luzbel, como una conquista de vándalo, debatiéndote en mis brazos, y ahora sí que no tendría piedad de tu dolor ni de tu fiebre. Te haría mía, mía totalmente por la fuerza, doblegándote como a una esclava.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?

— ¡Te respeté cómo un imbécil! ¡Ahora sería diferente! Pero no lo haré. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no me importas, porque no me interesas, porque hay cien mujeres en el puerto aguardando por Sasuke no AOrochimaru...

— ¡Cien mujerzuelas! ¡Vete con ellas!

—Podría llevarte a ti, aunque no quisieras.

— ¡Tendrías que matarme antes! Inténtalo, acércate, toca uno solo de mis dedos, comete esa infamia aquí mismo, a las puertas de la casa de Dios...

—Sería muy fácil. Podría hacerlo sin que se cayeran las torres de la iglesia. Pero ya te lo dije antes... No quiero nada que se consiga en esa forma... De ti no quiero nada...

— ¿Por qué vienes entonces a atormentarme de esta manera? ¿Qué pretendes aun de mí? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué mal te hice nunca?

— ¿Y qué sé yo hasta dónde eres culpable del mal que me hicieron? Víctima o cómplice, no sé lo que eres, ni quiero saberlo. Llegué sólo a decirte que no pretendas manejarme otra vez, que no te serviré más de juguete, que me quedaré para pelear, para luchar contra ese protegido de la suerte que me lo usurpó todo al nacer, para arrancarle uno a uno los dones que le dieron. Dile que se cuide, que se defienda, que se apreste, porque Sasuke sin nombre está en pie de guerra...

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque tú le quieres! No vayas a decir que no le quieres, para alejar de mí el odio...

— ¿Le odiarías tú por eso?

— ¡Le odio desde que tengo conciencia! Sólo una cosa quiero decirte: no salgas del convento, que no te vea jamás junto a él... Esta es la última vez que hablamos... Ahora sí, definitivamente, siempre que cumplas tu palabra, siempre que al romperse esa cadena, de la que tanto deseas librarte, no sea para burlarte de mí otra vez. Vuelve a tu convento, Santa Hinata. El salvaje que soy, no te llevará por la fuerza...

— ¿Y si yo quisiera seguirte?

Hinata ha temblado, espantada de su propia audacia. Ha esperado trémula, pero Sasuke retrocede en lugar de avanzar...

—Ya veo que sigues siendo capaz de todo. Tienes el mismo temple de esos cristianos que, según cuentan, iban cantando hacia las fieras. No es necesario tanto... Si algún día quieres venir a mí, que no sea bajo la presión de una amenaza, como sería en este momento... Así no me interesa...

Le ha vuelto la espalda bruscamente, ha echado a andar calle abajo, como arrepentido de haber hablado más de la cuenta, creyendo haber desnudado hasta el fondo de su alma tormentosa. Tal vez se aleja esperando una palabra, un gesto de ella, su nombre dicho en otro tono por aquellos labios en flor... pero la voz no llega, y Sasuke se pierde entre las callejuelas que van al muelle...

…

Jadeantes, cubiertos de sudor y de espuma, los dos caballos del hermoso tronco que arrastra el coche de los Uchiha han llegado a la cima del desfiladero. Y superado el último obstáculo, sigue el carruaje la fácil marcha cuesta abajo, descendiendo a través de los bosques que arropan los cafetales, hasta los sembrados de cacao, de maní, de especies, cruzando frente a los grupos de los barracones, para enfilar al fin la bien cuidada carretera que lleva directamente al palacio campestre, mansión de piedra y mármol en medio de jardines, palacio real del pequeño reino, que hace exclamar a Samui Uchiha:

— ¡Mangekyō! Creí que no llegábamos nunca.

—Pues ya estamos aquí... Bueno, usted y yo por lo menos; Naruto sigue en su residencia de las nubes...

Sakura ha mirado de reojo, burlonamente, el pálido perfil de Naruto, cuya mirada azul delata la ausencia de su pensamiento. Sentado entre las dos damas, inmóvil y silencioso desde hace horas, no parece mirar su valle natal, más bello que nunca en la semipenumbra del atardecer. Frente a los amos, obligadas a una vecindad forzosa. Anko y Kin parecen, dos muñecas nativas.

— ¿Habrá llegado a tiempo el mensajero que enviamos a avisar? —pregunta Samui.

—Sin duda, madrina; seguramente nos esperan —asiente Kin—. Y aunque no nos esperaran, usted sabe muy bien que, con mi tío al frente, todo el mundo anda derecho, y las cosas estarían a punto, de todas maneras.

— ¡Oh, miren, un jinete! —Señala Sakura—. Y creo es nada menos que el bueno de Shin... Pero, ¿qué es eso? ¿No viene montado en mi alazán? Efectivamente, aquél es mi caballo, el que me regaló usted para los esponsales, doña Samui. ¿Qué pasa, me lo ha vuelto a quitar otra vez?

—Por favor, Sakura. —Interviene Naruto con fastidio—. Si es tu caballo, hace perfectamente bien Shin en montarlo. Ya te dije hace tiempo que ese caballo es demasiado brioso para ti. Nunca fuiste buena amazona y no debes montar en él...

Shin ha saltado a tierra dejando las riendas del espléndido animal en manos de un mozo, y se apresura a abrir la portezuela del carruaje. Están frente a la escalinata principal, flanqueada por dos filas de sirvientes: ama de llaves, doncellas, lacayos, mozos de comedor y de cámara, el cocinero con sus cuatro ayudantes, y una fila interminable de limpiadores y jardineros. Tocando casi el suelo con sus cabellos entrecanos, se inclina Shin ante doña Samui y besa luego su mano en señal de respeto, al tiempo que declara sumiso:

—Que Dios la bendiga, mi señora. Mangekyō estaba muy triste sin usted... Y que bendiga también a mi señor Naruto y a mi señora Sakura...

—Conmigo puede usted ahorrarse las lagoterías, Shin —rechaza Sakura despectiva—. Y hacerme el favor de no volver a tomar mi caballo. Es mío, y nadie más que yo montará en él.

— ¡Te he dicho...! —empieza a enfurecerse Naruto. Pero su madre interviene conciliadora:

—No le falta razón, Naruto. Se lo regalé, es suyo, que lo guarde si quiere. Día llegará en que no nos opondremos a que tu esposa haga cuanto le plazca.

—Gracias, mi considerada suegra. No sabe usted los deseos tan grandes que tengo de que llegue ese día. Vamos, Anko, ven... que prescindan de mí para el besamanos.

— ¡Es intolerable! —se queja Naruto furioso.

—Aun cuando lo sea, la toleraremos —recomienda Samui. Y en voz más baja—: Y no des un espectáculo delante de los criados, hijo. Ve con ella.

—No creo que valga la pena. Probablemente regresaré esta misma noche a Uzushiogakure. Con tu permiso, madre.

Kin y Shin han acudido solícitos, pero la señora Uchiha no acepta el brazo que le ofrecen, se yergue altiva y fría, siguiendo un momento con la vista a su hijo que se aleja en dirección contraria, a la de Sakura. Luego, solemnemente, extiende la enguantada mano derecha y recibe uno a uno el beso de sumisión y bienvenida que van dejando en ella los oscuros sirvientes.

— ¡Veinte años que no salía usted de Mangekyō, señora! —observa Shin.

—Mucho lo eché de menos. Pero ya estoy de regreso, y por mucho tiempo, Shin. En Mangekyō nacerá mi nieto, y en Mangekyō lo educaré a mi modo y manera. No se irá lejos, para volver distinto. ¡Ese sí será mío totalmente!

…

Naruto ha cruzado el ancho portal, hasta apoyarse en la baranda de labrada madera. Con paso rápido dejó la entrada principal de la casa: con quemante impaciencia se apartó de saludos y ceremonias tradicionales; con un ansia intolerable de huir de todo y de todos, ha llegado hasta el fondo de la galería, sobre la que da la biblioteca... Es totalmente de noche, y, en el cielo sin nubes, una luna amarilla se alza lentamente.

—El café, señor...

—Gracias... Déjalo donde quieras...

Kin se ha inclinado, ha dejado la taza de porcelana en su pequeña bandeja de plata, sobre la ancha baranda de madera, pero no se retira... Queda inmóvil contemplando a Naruto, leyendo en cada rasgo de su rostro, en cada surco de su piel, el drama tumultuoso que le bulle alma adentro. Bruscamente, Naruto Uchiha se vuelve a ella y la interpela:

— ¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

—La señora Samui está muy inquieta, señor, por causas morales... Sumamente preocupada... Y como su salud no es buena... Ella quisiera saber si es cierto que el señor volverá esta misma noche a Uzushiogakure.

— ¡Ah! ¿Mandó preguntar...?

—No, señor. No quiso molestarlo a usted. Pero yo la conozco y sé que está atormentada con esa idea. Si el señor pudiera esperar unos días, quedarse aquí con ella aunque sólo fuese un par de semanas...

—Está bien... Dile que no pedí coche ni carruaje para esta noche. Con eso será suficiente...

—Gracias, señor, le agradezco con toda el alma que se quede. Una gran emoción tiembla en las palabras de Kin, mientras Naruto la mira de frente por primera vez, un momento vuelto a la realidad, como si pretendiera asomarse al mundo de insospechados pensamientos que arde en las negras pupilas de la mujer... y, acaso por primera vez también, la mira de pies a cabeza... Realmente, es una criatura extraña: delgada, cetrina hierática... No acusa las formas opulentas que suelen ser peculiares en las mujeres de su clase; no tiene la gracia sensual que suele florecer bajo el pañuelo de colores de las Uzushiogakureñas. Impasible como un ídolo, como un fetiche, sólo los ojos delatan su interno fuego, pero los finos labios, al apretarse, parecen guardar celosamente aquel secreto que flota entero en el ambiente de Mangekyō, aquel impalpable misterio que parece venir del más allá, prendiendo voluntades en la malla sutil y pegajosa de los ocultos pensamientos... Con nerviosa inquietud, da Naruto unos pasos, alejándose de ella...

—Perdone si me atrevo a preguntar, pero, ¿al señor le molesta verme?

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Ve a tranquilizar a tu ama. Dile que no me voy... esta noche al menos. Dile... Bueno dile lo que quieras, pero...

—Pero vete —termina Kin la frase—. ¿No es eso?

—Vete o quédate, para mí es igual —se enardece Naruto, a punto de estallar—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¡Tus reticencias son casi una insolencia! Cuando quiero estar solo, deseo que me dejen en paz. —Y cambiando, con cierta brusquedad, indaga—: ¿Puede saberse por qué lloras?

—Perdón... Ya sé que ni a eso tengo derecho... Dispénseme, señor... Ya me voy...

—Espera —se humaniza Naruto, todo confuso—. En realidad, no sé lo que me pasa contigo. Tienes el don de exasperarme. Creo que si hablaras claro, sería mejor... No tengo nada contra ti... Me has servido lealmente, o has creído hacerlo. Además, te debo tu cariño y tus atenciones especiales para mi madre. No creas que no me doy cuenta que para ella eres infinitamente más de lo que pudiera ser la mejor sirvienta. Si te pasa algo, si quieres algo, dilo de una vez...

—Yo sólo quisiera poder aliviar su tormento, señor...

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo vivo atormentado?

—No hay más que verlo, señor. Y ya que por primera vez parece dispuesto a oírme, le diré que si usted viviera cómo viven los demás, los otros señores, sus vecinos, los dueños de las haciendas próximas... Ellos no se atormentan tanto, señor. Tienen, tal vez, las mismas molestias que usted, las mismas atenciones: la familia, la esposa, la hacienda... pero tienen también un lugar en el que son felices.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

—Una casa pequeña donde todo lo olvidan, donde no hay para ellos espinas, sino flores, donde son como quieren ser... Si el señor tuviera también eso, un rincón en el que olvidara las penas, en el que sentirse realmente amado, atendido y servido de rodillas por alguien que pondría su corazón de alfombra para que usted pisara sobre él...

— ¡Kin...! —Se disgusta Naruto comprendiendo las palabras de la sirvienta—. ¡Es el colmo!

—Me pidió usted que le hablara con claridad. Supongo que teniendo como tengo el don de exasperar al señor, lo he logrado ahora totalmente...

Naruto se ha contenido. Apurando de un sorbo la taza de café, se ha vuelto para mirar a Kin de pies a cabeza, pero otra figura aparece junto a ella, acercándose inclinada respetuosamente:

—Perdón, señor, venía a buscar a Kin. No sabía que estaba con usted, pero...

— ¿Qué es eso, Shin? —le interrumpe Naruto al oír una música típica que se oye cada vez más cercana.

—La ronda de trabajadores, señor. Esta noche tienen permiso para hacer sus fiestas... un permiso especial celebrando la llegada de ustedes. Van a reunirse frente a las barracas grandes, detrás del cafetal, y la señora me ordenó que les diera un barrilito de ron y algunas golosinas, que naturalmente están de más... Ellos, con el ron tienen suficiente.

— ¿Mi madre ordenó que les diese de beber? —se sorprende Naruto.

—Es la costumbre, señor. Si les faltara eso se morirían de tristeza o se matarían de rabia. Bailar es lo único que le gusta a esta gente. ¿Nunca vio el señor Naruto un baile de éstos?

—No. Ni deseo interrumpir la fiesta con mi presencia.

—No la interrumpiría, señor. Cuando el tambor toca de esa manera, sólo la muerte les detiene los pies. Son salvajes, mi amo. ¿No lo comprende? Además, están peor que borrachos. Le echan al ron una hierba que les hace olvidarlo todo, ¡todo!

— ¿Y mi madre aprueba eso?

—No puede impedirse, señor, ni vale la pena de hacerlo. Puede usted redoblarles el trabajo, reducirles la paga, matarlos a golpes, cualquier cosa, siempre que se les deje hacer sus fiestas. Todos se van detrás de esos tambores... No sé qué tienen, pero encienden la sangre, ¿verdad, señor?

Naruto se ha mordido los labios sin responder a Shin, oyendo aquel sordo redoble que es como una llamada del ancestro... A él también, aquella extraña música parece penetrarle hasta las entrañas, revolver una ciénaga profunda de pasiones, de deseos, de sentimientos... Casi sin darse cuenta ha ido hacia la escalinata, ha bajado lentamente los anchos escalones de piedra... Como una sierpe ensanchándose a cada paso, se aleja la caravana de los negros, y Naruto, al aire los rubios cabellos, echa a andar tras ellos...

…

—Venga a ver... Acérquese... ¿No viene, mi ama? ¡Qué bueno va estar eso! Se me van los pies detrás de esa música... ¡Ah, caramba! Eso sí que está bueno... Venga, mi ama, corra... Venga a ver...

— ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila, Anko?

—Venga...Venga si quiere ver al Señor Naruto detrás de los que van para allá...Corra, que si no, no lo ve. ¡Bendito y alabado sea el Santísimo Sacramento del altar! Tuve que mirarlo para creerlo...

Sakura ha corrido a la ventana de su cuarto, y apenas puede dar crédito a sus ojos. A la luz de las farolas y de las antorchas de la caravana que ya se aleja, al reflejo incierto de la luna en menguante, puede ver con toda claridad que es en efecto Naruto el hombre blanco que se une al oscuro conjunto, que sigue con paso incierto el ronco ritmo de las tamboras aborígenes, como si aquella turbadora música lo arrastrase a él también...

—Y Kin, mi ama, mire a Kin —señala Anko—. Ella que tanto habla, ella que tanto presume de que no va a esas fiestas... Mírela... Mírela... Se va detrás de los cueros... Y luego dice que es más blanca que los blancos... Bueno, claro que el amo es reblanco también, y allá va...

—Probablemente, Naruto ha bebido más de la cuenta. Pero Kin detrás de él...

—A cualquiera le gusta echar un pie, y esta noche la fiesta va a ser grande. Seguro que les amanece dándole a la cintura y a los pies...

—Esta noche... Esta noche... —murmura Sakura pensativa—. Tal vez habría que aprovechar el tiempo, que hacer las cosas lo más aprisa posible... Antes me dijiste que Naruto había dicho que volvería a Uzushiogakure inmediatamente. Sin embargo...

—Eso me dijeron, pero ya usted ve...

— ¡Calla! Esta noche, tú y yo vamos a ir a donde tenemos que ir, para arreglar esto cuanto antes... Es mejor estando aquí Naruto... Debo hacerlo en seguida, mañana si puedo...

— ¡Ay, mi ama! ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

—Librarme de una carga, preparar la puerta de escape, no permitir que me agarren en descubierto... ¡Pronto, Anko! Esta noche podemos salir tranquilamente; nadie se fijará en nosotras, nadie se dará cuenta. Los propios vigilantes, seguramente estarán en la fiesta y, si todos salen en secreto, nadie se extrañará de ver a dos mujeres más o menos, tapándose la cara, rumbo al cafetal...

— ¿Vamos al baile nosotras también? —se entusiasma la doméstica.

— ¡No seas imbécil! ¿De qué te estoy hablando desde ayer? Hemos de ver a ese hombre que vive allá arriba.

— ¿El brujo? ¿El yerbero? —se atemoriza la doncella.

—Claro... Ese es el que nos va a sacar del apuro... Seguramente, él no irá al baile... ¿Sabes dónde vive ese hombre? ¿Conoces bien el camino?

—Yo sí, mi ama, pero me da miedo... Me da mucho miedo... Dicen que cuando uno va a ver al brujo, en una noche de éstas en que la luna está en menguante y en que los cueros suenan, sale una mancha roja en el agua y viene sangre... Sí, mi ama, viene sangre... Alguien se muere, y queda un gran charco de sangre...

— ¡Cállate, no digas más estupideces! No va a morirse nadie... Dame un chal, un velo, coge una linterna chiquita y ven conmigo. Naruto Uchiha va de fiesta, es noche de ron y de baile. Que arda Mangekyō, que se alegre... Hoy hay música, mañana habrá llanto; al menos, de la imbécil de mi suegra. ¡Se acabó el heredero Uchiha! Vamos a salir de la farsa, alegremente, y yo seré al final quien me ría de todos, quien ría con más ganas... ¡Vamos, Anko, ven...!

Sendero arriba, Sakura empuja a su remolona doncella, que casi a la fuerza va dando sus tardos pasos; pero al pisar la parte más alta de la colina, entre los troncos de caobos y pimenteros que dan sombra a los cafetales, brillan las lenguas rojas de las hogueras, y ambas se detienen, a pesar suyo, fascinadas...

— ¡Ay, mi ama, mire... mire para allá! ¡Qué bueno va a estar esto!

En el ronco tañir de los primitivos instrumentos, rompe la bóveda de la noche la fiesta negra. Ya se arrancan los bailadores, ya sus cuerpos vestidos estrafalariamente se agitan iluminados por las llamas, como si ellos mismos, hechos antorchas vivientes, ardieran. Ya se agitan los torsos como en temblores de epilepsia, mientras las manos, empuñando pañuelos de colorines, fingen en el aire remolinos frenéticos.

Un instante, los ojos de Sakura contemplan aquello, como emborrachándose con el espectáculo fascinante. Luego, clavando los dedos en el brazo de Anko, la arrastra monte arriba, rompiendo la cadena que también a ella la sujeta:

— ¡Ven... ven! Después te quedarás aquí si quieres. Ahora, ven...

Capítulo V

Como un sonámbulo ha llegado Naruto hasta la plaza que forman los cuatro grandes barracones, centro de la ciudad miserable de cuyo sudor, de cuyo esfuerzo, de cuya miseria, vive la opulenta casa de mármol rodeada de jardines. Ha llegado hasta allí deteniéndose al borde de la hoguera más próxima, pero nadie le mira, nadie repara en él... Ya no es el amo, ya no es sino una sombra pálida en la locura negra de las danzas nativas, una pincelada sin color allí donde las carnes color de bronce y de ébano se agitan en los espasmos de una danza honda y convulsa como la propia convulsión de la tierra... Jamás se había acercado allí, nunca había contemplado con sus ojos azules el oscuro esplendor de todo aquello. Era un extraño en aquellas tierras que le pertenecían, era un extranjero en la tierra que le vio nacer. Ahora, por primera vez, todo aquello parece llegarle muy hondo, despertar como a fieras dormidas las voces acalladas tantos años, sentir que el odio y el amor se encienden como nunca en su pecho, y mira por vez primera, sin repugnancia, una pequeña mano que se apoya en la suya...

— ¿Le gusta, amo Naruto? Es la primera vez que viene a una fiesta en la plaza de las barracas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que tú también, Kin. No creo que mi madre te haya permitido jamás...

—No... Naturalmente. Doña Samui no podría perdonar ni comprender jamás. Y sin embargo, perdona otras cosas, y trata de comprender lo que no se comprende... La señora Sakura vino muchas veces aquí... ¿No lo sabía usted, mi amo?

— ¿Sakura puede que alguna vez pasara cerca... Puede que, por curiosidad, se acercara, pero...

—La señora Sakura vino aquí muchas veces, y algunas ha bailado frente a los barracones.

— ¿Por qué dices ese absurdo? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Eres una embustera y una necia! Mi esposa no pudo venir aquí... ¿No lo comprendes?

—Aquí nadie mira a nadie, ¿no lo está viendo? Se ocupan de bailar y de beber... Cuando se bebe lo que ellos están bebiendo, nadie sabe sino que la música suena y hay que mover los pies...

Naruto ha movido con ira la cabeza mirando hacia el lugar que Kin señala. Sobre una tosca mesa han puesto el barril de ron, le han quitado la tapa... Un negro anciano, con el lanoso cabello más blanco que la nieve, derrama en él el contenido de una jícara, y todos se amontonan, impacientes, acercando jarros y vasijas a la espita abierta para todos...

—Si bebiera usted un trago de eso, olvidaría hasta su propio nombre, señor, y sería feliz unas horas al menos. ¿No quiere? La señora Sakura bebió alguna vez...

— ¿Quieres no mentir más? ¿Qué es lo que te has propuesto, imbécil? —se enfurece Naruto.

—Ya se lo dije antes. Usted no me entendió o no quiso entenderme, pero si me mirase a los ojos...

Kin se ha erguido sobre las puntas de los pies, clavando sobre los azules de Naruto la mirada sombría de sus ojazos negros. Pero él la aparta con gesto de disgusto.

—Déjame. Será mejor para ti que no te entienda. Creo que eres tú quien necesita tomar un sorbo de ese veneno. ¡Acércate, bebe hasta caerte y no vuelvas a vigilar a mi esposa ni a inventar calumnias contra ella! No es la primera vez que te mando dejarme en paz, no lo haces... De una vez por todas entiéndeme: no quiero oír tus chismes ni tus enredos.

Se ha ido con paso rápido, apartándose de ella bruscamente, mientras las manos de Kin se crispan al juntarse, y murmura como una amenaza:

— ¡Tal vez mañana te hiera el dolor como a mí me hiere!

…

En la puerta de una cabaña semiderrumbada, a la escasa luz rojiza del fuego que hay encendido dentro, Sakura y Anko miran, con ojos curiosos la primera y de intenso pánico la segunda, la figura de un alto y huesoso, de piel más grisácea que las cenizas, que se ha acercado a ella, brillantes en la sombra, como carbunclos, los ojos inyectados de sangre... Negros son sus vestidos, negro el pelo que cae por su espalda... Sólo se ven, en sus muñecas los largos collares de cuentas de colores, el fulgor verdoso de las pupilas como los de una serpiente y el relámpago blanco de los dientes cuando, al hablar, mueve los finos labios:

— ¿Quién eres? Te estoy preguntando... Contesta... Quien llega por burla a casa de Orochimaru, lo paga muy caro, porque Orochimaru tiene poderes secretos...

Una leve sonrisa se ha asomado a los labios de Sakura. Por un instante le pareció estar frente a un loco, su amenaza, y la forma ávida con que la recorre de pies a cabeza, descubriendo, aún bajo el chal que le envuelve, los detalles de su verdadera posición, abren camino a otra opinión, al contestar con absoluta tranquilidad:

—Quien llega no viene por burla. Te busca porque te necesita y te pagará bien... Tendrás más dinero por servirme, que lo que logres reunir en un año entero; pero tienes que ser leal. Yo también tengo poderes, aunque no tan secretos, y si me traicionas lo pagarás tan caro, tan caro, que por tu bien te aconsejo que no lo intentes.

— ¿Quién se atreve a decir que tiene más poder que Orochimaru? ¿Quién?

— ¡Ay, mi ama, vámonos...! —suplica la asustada Anko, en voz baja.

—Vete tú y espérame en la puerta. ¿Oíste? Ni un paso más allá. ¡Anda! —ordena Sakura imperiosa.

—Hablas con voz de ama, y es muy blanca tu piel...

—Sí... es blanca mi piel. ¿Quieres ver también el color de mi dinero? Ahí lo tienes; son de oro, Orochimaru. Recógelas... Vale la pena...

Con brusco movimiento, Orochimaru ha encendido un hachón de tea en el fuego donde arde una marmita, clavándola en la caña hueca de las paredes, y la llamarada roja ilumina vivamente la estancia: el techo bajo y ennegrecido, las paredes cubiertas de amuletos y mazos de hierba, el tosco horno de barro, la yacija en un rincón, la mugrienta mesa de madera, los toscos taburetes, los frascos de bebedizos puestos en fila sobre una repisa de la pared, y aquellas dos figuras que se miran casi, casi con la misma curiosidad... Una blanca, otra mestiza. La mano ensortijada de Sakura sale del chal de seda, señalando las tres monedas de oro que brillan sobre el piso de tierra, y Orochimaru se inclina sin prisa, recogiéndolas, y las retiene, como acariciándolas entre los dedos, mientras murmura:

— ¿Qué deseas, mi ama? ¿Qué le mandas a hacer a tu siervo? Orochimaru va a complacerte. Te dará la forma de que tu rival se vuelva fea, el polvo que domina a los hombres más rebeldes, las gotas que harán tu esclavo de aquel a quien desees, sólo con hacérselas tomar en una taza de café... Orochimaru puede prepararte una bolsa de yerbas que, colgándolas a tu cintura, hará venir al hijo que acaso deseas y no tienes. ¿Es eso?

— ¡Ojalá tuvieras poder para tanto, Orochimaru!

— ¿Dudas de mi poder? —Apostrofa el hechicero con cierta ira—. Entonces, ¿a qué vienes?

—A algo mucho más cómodo para ti. Si pensara que de veras puedes hacer todas esas cosas, no habría oro en el mundo con qué pagar tu ciencia. No te voy a pedir nada de eso... Bastará con que te prestes a obedecerme. Yo sé que tú ayudas a las mujeres de aquí cuando van a venir los niños; pero sólo te quiero para que me sirvas de testigo, para que, con esas palabras que sabes usar para que te crean, digas a todos, a los amos también, que me atendiste después de un accidente...

—Antes de seguir, quiero decirte una sola cosa: Si todo sale bien, te daré diez monedas como ésas; si tratas de traicionarme, haré que te arrojen a palos de todas las tierras de Uchiha, sin dejarte abrir siquiera la boca. Júrame que no dirás sino lo que yo te ordene, y mírame bien para que veas que no miento. Soy la esposa del amo, soy la dueña de Mangekyō... ¡Mírame bien, y piensa lo que te conviene!

Con brusco movimiento, Sakura ha echado hacia atrás el velo que cubre su rostro, el chal que envuelve su cabeza, y a la luz rojiza de la antorcha de tea brilla deslumbrante la belleza de su rostro blanco, mientras Orochimaru retrocede moviendo la cabeza. Sus pupilas parecen agrandarse y es más verde el fulgor de sus ojos inyectados de sangre. Durante un largo minutó parece vacilar; luego, aprieta las tres monedas de oro hundiéndolas en el bolsillo de su ropaje, y se yergue al responder:

—Haré lo que me ordenas... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Tiene que ser pronto. He perdido ya bastante tiempo... Mañana si es posible... Debo preparar las cosas, hacerlo todo bien. Esta vez no podemos equivocarnos...

Sakura ha ido hacia la puerta. Orochimaru la sigue, bebiendo cada gesto, cada movimiento, como si la estudiase, como si se esforzase en adivinar su mente sagaz, ágil en la mentira y el engaño. Al fin, una expresión astuta humaniza su pálido rostro:

—Tú eres la señora Sakura. Yo te vi de lejos el día de tu boda. No entré a la iglesia, pero te vi de lejos, y también sé de ti algunas cosas... Dicen que vas a darle al amo Naruto un heredero.

—Es lo que dicen... Si tu sabiduría no llega más lejos... ¿No te dicen más que eso tus poderes secretos?

Otra vez ha callado Orochimaru durante largo rato. Otra vez ha observado de pies a cabeza a la hermosa mujer que alza la frente altanera, mientras una sonrisa burlona le juguetea en los labios.

—Orochimaru ve la verdad en el fuego, en el viento y en el humo de la olla que hierve —afirma éste—. Orochimaru ve a tu hijo hermoso y fuerte... Orochimaru ve al heredero de la casa Uchiha...

—No —niega Sakura con decisión—. Ni Orochimaru ni nadie va a verlo, ¿entiendes? El heredero de Naruto Uchiha no existe ni existió nunca, pero es preciso que todos crean que fue un accidente lo que le impidió nacer. Ocurrirá cerca de tu cabaña, y habrá que agradecer tus atenciones. ¿Comprendiste bien?

—La hoguera tiene las llamas muy altas. ¿Quieres que Orochimaru salte sobre una hoguera en la que seguramente se quemará los pies? Es mucho lo que arriesga Orochimaru. Si tú puedes hacerme arrojar a palos de Mangekyō, el amo Naruto puede mucho más. Tal vez tenga que irme muy lejos... y diez monedas de oro no son mucho dinero.

— ¡Te daré veinte! ¡Te daré cien!

—Té serviré. Te serviré a todo riesgo. Dime qué debo hacer.

— ¡Espera! —señala Sakura. Y acercándose a la puerta, perdida toda prudencia, llama—: ¡Anko... Anko!

Por el estrecho sendero sube, trotando, una figura larga y flaca que, al llegar junto a Sakura, exclama alborozada:

— ¡Ay, mi ama, qué bueno está el baile! Todo el mundo está allá abajo, menos el amo Naruto, que ya se fue...

— ¿Se fue Naruto? ¿Volvió a la casa? Es preciso que vuelvas tú también. Yo tengo que hablar todavía con este hombre. Si Naruto fuese a la alcoba y no nos hallase a ninguna de las dos, saldría a buscarnos, y ¡quién sabe! Es preciso que te quedes allí, que estés atenta, que inventes cualquier cosa para disculpar mi ausencia. Si preguntan dónde estoy, puedes decir que salí al jardín a tomar el fresco... Y si te mandan a buscarme, tomas hacia el lado de la glorieta, y allí me esperas. ¡Anda... vuela...!

De mala gana marcha Anko por el sendero abajo, mientras Sakura regresa lentamente a la cabaña casi en ruinas... En su ágil mente diabólica, la confusa idea va tomando forma, se concreta en hechos... Uno a uno va preparando, in menti, cada detalle de la farsa, hasta que empuja al fin la desvencijada puerta, con mano impaciente, y explica:

—Orochimaru... ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Punto por punto, ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer...

…

—Naruto... hijo...

— ¿Eh...? ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas, madre? Es tarde, muy tarde. No creo que debas abusar así de tu salud y de tus fuerzas. Tienes que estar rendida y...

—Mi cansancio, hijo querido, no es del cuerpo. Junto a la escalinata de piedra que da acceso al sombreado y confortable portal de la casa opulenta, ha tropezado Naruto con aquélla a quien menos hubiese deseado encontrar en aquel momento. Los ojos de su madre, inquisitivos y angustiados, se fijan en él, y asoma a ellos una súplica tan doliente y tan tierna que, a pesar suyo, le estremece.

—No quiero parecer una entrometida preguntándote de dónde vienes. Supongo que no habrás ido a pedir un caballo, que no te irás esta misma noche como amenazaste...

—No, madre, claro que no me iré esta noche. Ya ordené antes a Kin que te dijera, pero veo que olvidó mi encargo.

—Pues es bien raro... Te aseguro que es la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

—Sí, es bien raro... Todo es raro en ella... Preferiría no hablar de eso... No quiero disgustarte, madre...

—Con lo que has dicho, basta para preocuparme seriamente. ¿No crees que es preferible hablar claro de una vez?

—Pues sí. Yo sé que tienes un gran apego a esa muchacha... pero, como dijiste antes: he dicho demasiado para callarme ahora. Kin es alguien de quien deberías desprenderte. En una forma suave y con pretexto cualquiera, pero...

—La has tomado con ella. Supongo que será una sugestión de tu mujer. Sakura odia a la pobre Kin y...

—Es Kin quien la odia a ella. Por la tranquilidad de esta casa, por esa paz que tú misma deseas, quiero pedirte que alejes a Kin en cuanto se presente una ocasión, que ya la buscaré yo... Si hemos de vivir en Mangekyō, tiene que ser así, madre.

—Está bien. Habrá que aceptar tu deseo... Bien sabes que es un gran sacrificio para mí, pero las madres nacimos para eso: para aceptar los sacrificios. Pero, al menos, ¿puedo saber qué ha pasado esta noche con Kin?

—No es esta noche, es siempre. Dejemos el tema, madre, te lo ruego. Por mi parte, mi petición va unida a la súplica de que no me preguntes más.

—Si no quieres hablar tú, haré que me informe ella. Le dispensas gratuitamente tu antipatía... ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Será una víctima más de todas estas cosas, pero al menos voy a demostrarte, quiero demostrarte, todo el cariño, toda la sumisión y todo el respeto que Kin me tiene. —Y alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Kin... Kin!

—No la llames, madre, no te canses, porque no ha de acudir. No está en la casa, y es preciso que despiertes. Ha salido esta noche, como sin duda muchas otras, sin que tú lo sospecharas siquiera. Está allá arriba, en la plaza de las barracas... Siento desilusionarte con respecto a ella, pero no es lo que piensas. Has querido sacarla de su medio, de su ambiente, y no creas que le has hecho ningún bien. Menos mal que, en el fondo, es igual a los otros. Bastará que la dejes en libertad para que se manifieste tal como es, sin la máscara de hipocresía con que te fascina...

—Naruto, acompáñame a mi alcoba. Llamare a Kin. Tú verás cómo acude, tú verás cómo desmiente esta calumnia que se han encargado de decirte de ella. No es capaz de ir a esa fiesta. Está de este lado. Desde niña me ocupé de su educación. Ella...

—Ella está allá arriba, madre, la vi por mis ojos.

— ¿Tú? ¿Quieres decir que tú fuiste también?

—Eso es lo de menos... pero no hablemos más esta noche... creo que estoy fuera de mí, y hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que importa más que todo: la verdad de mi corazón...

—No la digas en este momento. La verdad de tu corazón la sé, no me la repitas... Espera, espera unos meses... Ven, ven a mi alcoba. Te he vuelto a ver de pronto tan desorientado, tan alucinado como cuando eras niño. Quiero librarte de eso...

Le ha tomado del brazo llevándolo con ella blandamente, con la misma ansia dolorosa de protegerle con que cuando era niño le alejaba de todos los peligros imaginados o verdaderos... Le ha hecho entrar en la amplia alcoba, y sentarse de espaldas a los ventanales. Un momento vacila mirando a través de ellos la mancha roja de las hogueras que arden allá, en el claro de los cafetales...

Pero en el aire que sopla de aquel lado, parece llegar, con el ritmo sensual de la música, la vaharada cálida de aquellas llamas que en la montaña lengüetean. Y es como si el ambiente se cargase de oscuros presagios, como si los tétricos augurios que presidieron el nacimiento de Naruto Uchiha, temblaran otra vez sobre su rubia cabeza...

—Tengo que defenderte de ti mismo, Naruto. Tu peor enemigo lo llevas dentro... Es tu corazón, tu insensato corazón que se aficiona siempre a lo que más pueda dañarte. Primero a la amistad de ese canalla a quien odias... Hoy, al amor de una mujer prohibida para ti por todas las leyes humanas y divinas...

—No hay ninguna ley que le prohíba al corazón los sentimientos. Lo que la mente piensa, lo que el corazón siente...

— ¿Acaso no existe el pecado mental? ¿Piensas que no se peca recreándose en el pensamiento de lo que está prohibido? No basta tener un nombre como el nuestro, no basta nacer llamándose Naruto Uchiha, sino que hay que saber serlo, hay que aceptar las obligaciones del rango, de la fortuna, del poder... Naciste poderoso, opulento, con todos los honores, con todas las ventajas. No tienes sino sostener lo que otros hicieron para ti...

—Creo que te excedes en tus reproches, madre. Aún no he hecho nada indigno.

—Confío en que Dios te libre siempre de hacerlo. Todavía estás a tiempo, pero tienes que tener voluntad. No vuelvas a Uzushiogakure... Quédate aquí, espera al menos a que nazca tu hijo... ¿No sientes que con esa criatura que va a venir, asoma la esperanza de una nueva vida?

Naruto ha bajado la cabeza. Largo rato ha tardado en responder, como si rebuscara en su conciencia, como si bajara al fondo de sí mismo. Luego, sus claros ojos se alzan, clavándose en los de Samui, al rebatir:

—Sólo se vive una vez, madre. Quiero vivir mi propia vida... Yo comprendo tu punto de vista, pero trata de comprender tú el mío. Quiero mi vida, la mía, la que bulle en mis, venas, no esa que, como bien dijiste, hicieron los demás para mí... Debe bastarte con que en lo material no haga nunca nada indigno, o trate de no hacerlo... ¿Es que crees que no es ya bastante mi martirio? Tarde hallé la verdad de mi corazón. ¿Por qué estuve tan ciego?

— ¿Y por qué no aceptas las consecuencias de tu error, ya que lo cometiste?

— ¡Porque no puedo, madre! No puedo conformarme a esa vida pueril y mediocre que me brindas. No puedo ser esclavo de un pedazo de tierra, de las letras de un apellido... Lucharía aunque yo mismo no quisiera... Faltaría a mi palabra si me la pudieras arrancar, y a mis juramentos, si jurara lo que sé que no puedo cumplir. No me atormentes más, madre... Es inútil... deja que se cumpla mi destino...

— ¿Y por qué ha de ser tu destino correr al abismo?

—Porque es el de todos los Uchiha, madre: vivir para nuestras pasiones, y por nuestras pasiones, morir...

Samui ha hecho un gesto para detenerle cuando se aleja bruscamente, pero no le sigue. Le mira cruzar, con una desolación infinita en las pupilas, y luego busca una butaca donde dejarse caer rendida, sollozando. La puerta de la alcoba se ha abierto y Shin se disculpa:

—Perdóneme que entre así...

— ¿Dónde está Kin?

—No encuentro ni siquiera con quién enviar a buscarla, ni tampoco una doncella con quien pedirle permiso para entrar. Por eso llegué así... Todos se han ido; pero, con el permiso de la señora, mañana haré el escarmiento que se necesita. Parece como si un demonio les hubiera soplado a todos. Nunca ha ocurrido en Mangekyō una cosa así... Pero Kin no tardará en volver, señora. Seguramente habrá tenido que ir a hacer por sí misma cualquier cosa necesaria...

—Kin también está allá arriba... La ha visto mi hijo, y encuentra la falta lo bastante grave como para despedirla...

—Si el señor Naruto opina así, tendría que despedirlos a todos, y a la señora Sakura la primera.

— ¿Qué dices?

—No hay luz por aquel lado de la casa...

—Puede estar acostada y dormida. No eres tú quién para juzgarla... ¿Entendiste? Exijo la mayor consideración y el mayor respeto de todos para la esposa de mi hijo. Al menos, por ahora...

—Ahora y siempre se hará en esta casa lo que usted diga, doña Samui. Usted es la única dueña que reconocemos los leales, los antiguos... Por usted nos dejamos matar... Es lo que yo siento, y es lo que siente mi sobrina. Claro que sí, con todo eso, el señor se empeña en que la eche usted de aquí...

—Búscala tú mismo, Shin, ve a buscarla... Yo nada necesito...

—Ni el señor tampoco... Está en el comedor, y él mismo se sirve... Está bebiendo como en los peores días: él solo y una copa tras otra... En eso es distinto del amo don Fugaku... Ese bebía siempre en buena compañía... En fiestas, con amigos, como todo un gran señor que era, mi señora. Que hasta sus pecados eran de eso, de gran señor...

—Calla, Shin, y ve a lo que te he dicho. Trae a Kin...

—Yo estoy seguro que la señora está equivocada con Kin. Si el señor la vio allá arriba, sería un momentito. A cualquiera le pica la curiosidad. Ahora, apostaría la mano derecha a que no está allí, y la señora va a verlo por sí misma... Con permiso...

…

No... No está Kin en la ancha plaza de las barracas, donde la fiesta negra sigue, donde los cuerpos bañados de sudor se retuercen en danzas lascivas, donde, como las llamas de las hogueras, los deseos palpitan, y se ligan, en un solo nudo el amor y la muerte... Tras largo rato de estupor doloroso, ha echado a andar, primero como sin rumbo fijo, luego como arrastrada por una idea...

Marcha, primero, muy despacio; después, más de prisa... Se aleja hasta encontrar un sendero escondido, un áspero sendero que trepa la montaña a través de los riscos, hasta el punto más alto del valle, junto al arco del desfiladero, allí donde, oculta y disimulada entre peñascos, hay una choza semidestruida: la guarida de Orochimaru...

Se ha apartado del sendero, ocultándose entre las malezas, hasta que la sombra que pasa cerca de ella desaparece... Largo rato la sigue con la vista, tratando de localizarla en las tinieblas... Una sospecha le hace sentir el anhelo de ir tras ella, pero no lo realiza, y cuando todo vuelve a ser silencio, sigue, hasta llegar junto a la curandera...

— ¡Orochimaru! ¿Quién salió de aquí? La he visto, me he tropezado con ella en el camino... Casi podría jurar... ¡Orochimaru, dime...!

— ¡Déjame en paz! No tengo nada que decirte... Bruscamente, el hechicero se ha soltado de aquella mano, que apretando su muñeca lo oprime, y mira hosco el rostro desencajado de Kin... Luego, con aquella solemne calma que da a todos sus movimientos, destapa la marmita que hierve y hunde un puñado de hierbas secas en su oscuro y maloliente contenido...

—Orochimaru, responde a lo que te pregunto... Te juro que no va a pesarte... Soy tu amiga, tú sabes que soy tu amiga...

—Orochimaru no es amigo ni enemigo de nadie. Sirvo a los que llegan aquí, y callar su nombre es mi primer servicio... Dime a qué has venido. ¿Siguen tus penas? Si vienes a hablarme de ellas, te escucharé... Si quieres un remedio, Orochimaru sabrá encontrarlo, aunque sea muy difícil. Si no es para eso, puedes irte...

Ha cruzado los brazos, frente a Kin, que otra vez parece serena, contenida, y largo rato permanecen inmóviles, hasta que, lentamente, Kin saca una moneda de plata de sus bolsillos, poniéndola sobre la mugrienta tabla de la mesa:

—Vengo a pagarte mi última visita, aunque no debería, porque de nada me ha servido. Tu consejo fue malo; tu amuleto, inútil; sin valor las oraciones que me diste...

— ¿Pusiste en el café de tu amo la medicina?

—No... Me dio miedo... Puede enfermarse, puede morir...

—Tal vez se enferme, pero esa enfermedad ablandará su fuerza, se sentirá desdichado, y ése será el momento en que vuelva sus ojos a ti. ¿No es eso lo que pediste a Orochimaru?

—Pedí que me amara, que sus ojos se fijaran de otro modo en mí... Pedí una sonrisa, una sola sonrisa... Después, no me importa morirme...

— ¡Pobre necia! ¿Por qué tenías que mirar tan arriba?

—Si mi madre logró el amor de su amo, una hora, un día, ¿por qué no puedo yo lograrlo?

—Los tiempos cambian, las cosas son distintas... Cuando el valle era maraña de selva y los amos vivían en cabañas, cuando bebían ron y tendían su hamaca bajo las palmas, todo era distinto... Las mujeres blancas estaban muy lejos, ninguna llegaba hasta aquí...

—Lo que fue una vez, puede volver a ser —se obstina Kin con terca pasión—. No hay sino una cosa que me importe en la vida... Tú lo sabes... Tú dices que tienes poder para lograrlo todo...

—Ya te di la medicina. No la eches toda de una vez si no tienes valor suficiente. Hazle tomar unas gotas cada día. Poco a poco, todas las cosas van a parecerle distintas... Puede que llegue a verte hermosa, como...

— ¡Como quién! ¡No te rías, Orochimaru!

—Tengo que reírme. ¿Viste a un escarabajo frente al sol? Así eres tú frente a la que pretendes que él olvide por ti. ¡Pobre Kin!

— ¡No tienes por qué compadecerme! —se revuelve Kin furiosa—. Aun cuando ella fuera el sol, como tú dices, y yo un escarabajo, ella es mala, es dañina... Le envenena le odia... pero cuando tú dices eso, es que la viste...

—Sí —acepta el hechicero con falsa indiferencia—. Todos la vieron de lejos, un día: el día de su boda. Hasta Orochimaru, el maldito, estuvo en el cortejo nupcial del amo Naruto...

— ¡Mientes! La has visto después y de mucho más cerca. Acabas de verla, porque fue ella la que estuvo aquí...Es inútil mentir... Aunque lo niegues, estoy bien segura. Ella vino a buscarte... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería? ¡Contéstame! ¡Te he pagado en plata cuando otros te dan cobre!

—Y otros me dan oro...

Orochimaru ha abierto la mano mostrando las tres monedas de oro, que brillan a la luz del hachón, ya casi extinguido, y Kin se revuelve furiosa, totalmente segura ya:

— ¡Ella... Ella...! ¡Lo sabía... Lo sabía...! Vino hasta aquí, y te pagó con sus monedas de oro. ¿Qué vino a comprarte? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡No pretendas burlarte de mí, porque soy mala enemiga!

—Orochimaru no teme al alacrán, ni a la araña, ni a la hormiga... Tú eres como una viborilla que se arrastra... Quieres llegar hasta la rama más alta del pimentero, pero no podrás subir. Tendrás que esperar a que el rayo que baja de las nubes parta la rama, y la rama baje hasta ti... Aunque no lo mereces, voy a darte un consejo de amigo: No quieras llegar hasta el amo, aguarda a que el amo baje hasta ti. Te di el remedio... úsalo poco a poco... Y ahora, vete...

Kin ha dejado caer las manos con gesto de vencida, como transida de un dolor sin nombre, mientras el hechicero vuelve lentamente al horno de barro sobre el que hierve la marmita, donde queda largo rato inmóvil. Luego, tiembla como si lo sacudiera el escalofrío de una fiebre, y alza la tapa de la olla hirviente. Con las grandes manos extendidas, traza extraños signos, queda como absorto contemplando las espirales de vapor, y después la tapa, volviéndose con brusco movimiento, para indagar:

— ¿Todavía estas aquí? ¡Vete!

— ¡No puedo irme así! Dime lo que viste en el humo. ¡Dímelo!

—Sangre... Fuego... Ruina... Lágrimas en la casa Uchiha, sangre en las piedras del desfiladero... tanta sangre como cuando se mató el amo don Fugaku. Y después, ruina... y después, fuego... Vi hundirse la casa Uchiha, y hervir el mar...

— ¡Orochimaru... Orochimaru! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Lo dices para asustarme, para burlarte de mí! ¡Tú no has visto eso! ¡No lo has visto! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Orochimaru!

Inmóvil, helado, con la vista fija, el hechicero parece hundido en los horribles presentimientos que han fluido de sus labios... Las manos de Kin lo tocan frío y rígido, lo sacuden en vano, desesperadamente tratan de hacerlo despertar, y al fin, vencidas, se separan del hechicero con gesto de temor supersticioso... Sin dejar de mirar a Orochimaru, Kin ha llegado a la puerta de la cabaña, ha cruzado su umbral de espaldas al camino... El aire fresco de la noche parece despertarla azotando su rostro... Entonces, poseída de un terror repentino, echa a correr hacia las lejanas luces de la casa...

Ahogada por el golpe del corazón que late demasiado de prisa, todavía pálida y temblorosa del espanto que le produjeran las palabras de Orochimaru, busca Kin el apoyo de la pared, mientras Shin se acerca a ella con gesto de violenta ira:

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Yo... yo... —balbucea Kin—. No vengo de... de ninguna parte. Salí... salí...

— ¡Sin inventar, sin mentir! Te vieron allá arriba. Te vio el propio amo Naruto. Vino con el cuento a doña Samui. ¿Sabes cómo está ella contra ti? ¡El amo está furioso, le ha pedido que te despida! ¿Qué le has hecho al amo? ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Yo... yo... ¡Oh, tío Shin! —gimotea la doncella en tono suplicante.

— ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a llamarme así! Demasiado sabes que te amparé cuando mi hermana me lo pidió al morir, y que ella, por lástima, te tenía recogida. Pero no me dejes mal aquí... Como por tu culpa se disguste el ama conmigo, le diré la verdad a todo el mundo: no eres más que una basura del arroyo, y allí volverás si el ama te despide. Mañana haré un escarmiento en todos esos bandidos que se escaparon a la fiesta, y no te irá mejor a ti si no te haces perdonar por doña Samui...

— ¡Hágame lo que quiera! ¡No me importa! —desprecia la muchacha llorando profusamente.

— ¿Que no te importa? Eso ya lo veremos. La culpa es mía por haberte tratado demasiado bien, por decir que eras mi sobrina. Sécate esos ojos, ve donde está el ama y pídele perdón de rodillas...

— ¿Al ama Samui...?

—Y también a la otra, al ama Sakura... Seguramente, ella es quien puso a su marido contra ti. Hazte perdonar de todos antes que sea de día, o tendrás que entendértelas conmigo.

Shin se ha alejado con firme paso. Unos instantes permanece Kin inmóvil, el rostro entre las manos, ahogando los sollozos que la sacuden, hasta que sus lágrimas se secan al ardor de las mejillas. Entonces se levanta despacio, entra como sonámbula en la estrecha alcoba, y con mano temblorosa abre el mueble incrustado en la gruesa pared, que hace las veces de cómoda y botiquín. Del fondo del mismo ha extraído un tosco frasco de barro. Es el repugnante bebedizo que Orochimaru le diera como medicina para destruir la voluntad rebelde de Naruto. Temblando, lo oprime en sus dedos, mientras su alma se debate en una lucha horrible...

—Me odia... Naruto me odia, y me odia por ella... La maldita...

Un relámpago rojo cruza por sus pupilas, acabando de secar sus lágrimas, devolviéndole en un instante las fuerzas perdidas. Otra vez vuelve a endurecerse su rostro desfigurado de angustia, otra vez acompasa el inquieto corazón sus latidos, cuando en tono ominoso se decide:

— ¡Sí... sí, haré lo que Orochimaru me dijo!

* * *

— ¡Ay, señora, por fin!

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ha preguntado alguien por mí, Anko?

—Preguntar, no ha preguntado nadie, pero el Shin ha llegado cuarenta veces hasta aquí mismo, se ha acercado a la puerta, ha pegado el oído, y se ha vuelto a ir...

—Bueno, cállate... Tengo que pensar, que discurrir. Son muchas cosas las que tengo entre manos. No puedo equivocarme, no puedo cometer una torpeza, no puedo dar un paso en falso, porque entonces sí que estoy perdida. Sal con cuidado. Da la vuelta por todos los pasillos y vuelve a decirme dónde está Naruto y qué hace.

— ¿El amo Naruto?

—Sí. Voy a tener con él una última entrevista. Quiero quemar el último cartucho, quiero hacer un último esfuerzo para que todos seamos felices... Si no, haré lo que tengo dispuesto, ¡y que el diablo me ayude, o cargue de una vez conmigo!

Obediente al mandato de Sakura, Anko ha llegado silenciosa, en su misión de espionaje, a aquella galería, amplio portal sobre arcos coloniales que da vuelta a la enorme mansión y parece prolongar cada estancia en un anexo más aireado, más campestre y sencillo, donde se encuentra Naruto con un vaso de coñac en la mano, dando órdenes terminantes al humilde y servicial Shin... Tras observar atentamente la situación, la siempre asustada Anko regresa a la alcoba de su ama para rendir el informe de sus observaciones:

—El señor Naruto está solo. Ya se bebió hasta el último poquitito que le quedaba en la botella, y yo oí cuando le mandaba al Shin prepararle el baño, la ropa, y un caballo para irse en seguida...

—Tengo que detenerlo... He de hacer las cosas estando él aquí... Ayúdame a arreglarme... Tráeme aquel perfume Konohés que compré en Uzushiogakure el otro día, un chal de encaje y un poco de carmín... Cuando acabes, vete a la cocina y llévanos champaña y jugo de piña... Le invitaré a tomar conmigo la copa del estribo y peor para él si me obliga a llegar hasta el fin...

Con pasos felinos, sabedora del poder sensual que exhala de su persona, Sakura se acerca decidida a la amplia galería donde se halla Naruto, y saluda jovial:

—Buenas noches, Naruto, o buenos días... En realidad, no sé cómo decir; a estas horas, es difícil... Todavía no amanece, pero ya falta poco...

—A estas horas, deberías estar durmiendo.

—Hasta ahora dormí, pero me sentí tan sola en esa habitación tan bien preparada para dos... Es crispante sentirse abandonada en una alcoba así... Todo allí huele todavía a luna de miel: una luna de miel que, por desgracia, no hemos vivido. A veces me pregunto si no fue un sueño mi matrimonio contigo, y si estas horas o estos días son una pesadilla de la que al fin habré de despertar...

Naruto se ha erguido, mirando a Sakura frente a frente. A pesar de cuanto lleva bebido, no ha logrado que el alcohol embote su inteligencia ni sus sentidos. Por el contrario, tiene una vibración dolorosa y fina, una especie de penetración sutil, que le hace contemplarla tratando de hallar el verdadero sentido a aquella actitud inesperada. No se le escapa que cuidadosamente acaba de arreglarse, de vestirse, de perfumarse con el más sensual de los perfumes, y así, pálidas las mejillas, ahondadas las ojeras de por sí profundas, le parece repentinamente más hermosa, hallando un desconcertante parecido a Hinata, que le hace estremecerse, maldecir alma adentro de sí mismo...

—Mi querido Naruto, ¿te has detenido un momento a pensar qué cosa tan absurda ha venido a ser nuestra vida? Oí decir que no te quedabas en Mangekyō...

—No. Vuelvo a Uzushiogakure. Supongo que para ti es lo mismo, que no me criticarás.

—No... No te critico. Te envidio... ¡Qué felicidad, nacer hombre! Ustedes tienen todas las ventajas del mundo: cortejan a las mujeres, las eligen, las piden en matrimonio o se hacen los tontos, como mejor les convenga...

—No hay nada más frágil que la ilusión, Sakura. Si la nuestra se hizo trizas, no ha sido sólo culpa mía.

—Menos mal que reconoces tu parte de culpa.

—La reconozco entera si quieres, pero no voy a discutir.

—Naturalmente... Te basta con hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¡Qué actitud más cómoda la tuya!

—Está bien, Sakura. Ya veo que quieres oírme. No es culpa mía si digo cosas que te hieran y te lastimen. Me has buscado en una hora en la que no soy capaz de mentir...

—Pues me alegro muchísimo... También yo sé decir verdades amargas, Naruto, y la primera es que no estoy dispuesta a sufrir tu público desprecio, tu abandono a los ojos del mundo, tu cortejo descarado a otra mujer, que para mayor vergüenza y mortificación para mí, lleva mi misma sangre...

—Para mayor desgracia de todos, Sakura. Y es justamente lo que fuiste capaz de hacer contra ella, siendo tu sangre, lo que me separa de ti. ¿Por qué fingías conmigo antes de casarnos? ¿Por qué te presentabas a mí como una niña enamorada, cándida y tímida? ¿Por qué enmascarabas, bajo sonrisas angelicales, tus violencias, tus ambiciones, tus apetitos? No se engaña a quien se ama... ¡Tú nunca me has querido!

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo?

—Cayó la venda de mis ojos... Ella me quería... Tú pusiste en juego tus artes para desviarme, y ella fue demasiado noble para combatir con tus propias armas... Por eso la venciste. La vi fría, serena, alejada de mí, pensando primero en sus estudios, luego, en la religión; y a ti, en cambio, dulce y tierna como una niña. Me ofusqué, perdí el tino, fui torpe y ciego, pero no por mi cuenta... Me pusiste una trampa, y caí en ella...

—Entre las dos jugaron conmigo... O mejor dicho, jugaste tú con los dos... A ella, por su generosidad y nobleza; a mí, por mi inexperiencia de la vida, nos manejaste como quisiste... Y ahora, yo te digo: ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Tus palabras son crueles, Naruto. Yo no sé...

— ¡Yo sí sé! Ya esa pregunta la respondí yo mismo. Querías la posición, el nombre y la fortuna. El amor, no, puesto que no me querías. Pues bien, tuyas son mi posición, mi fortuna y mi nombre. Eres la dueña de Mangekyō, serás la madre de mi hijo, pero mi corazón y mi pensamiento no pueden pertenecerte. ¡Son de ella, con un amor tardío, con un amor que es como una planta venenosa, pero al que le he dado toda mi vida!

— ¿Quieres decir que me arrojas de tu vida?

—Quiero decir que vamos ya por distintos caminos. Yo no quiero más que la libertad de ser todo lo desdichado que me siento, el derecho a no tener que fingir. No quiero ni palabras falsas, ni sonrisas forzadas, ni cortesías inútiles...

— ¡Naruto, mira lo que dices! ¡Me empujas a perder la razón!

—No lo creo. Pero, en último caso, no hay cuidado; ninguna de tus locuras será contra ti misma... eres demasiado egoísta.

— ¡Me insultas! ¡Eres el último de los miserables!

— ¡Mejor entonces si te libras de mí! Buenas noches...

— ¡No... No vas a irte así!

—Me iré, hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas. No me interesas ya, Sakura. ¿Entendiste? Siendo de ti, todo me da lo mismo. No te molestes más por mí. Y ahora, con tu permiso, voy a decirle adiós a mi madre. —Y alejándose, alza un poco la voz—: ¡Shin! ¡Shin...!

— ¿Llamaba el señor? —pregunta el interpelado, acercándose a Naruto.

— ¡Que me esperen con el caballo al pie de la escalera de la galería!

Naruto ha dado sus órdenes en tono imperioso, y acto seguido se aleja con pasos rápidos, dejando confuso a Shin, que sale de su abstracción ante la llamada de Sakura:

— ¡Shin... Shin...! ¡Hace dos horas que estoy llamando a gritos! ¡Mi caballo, en seguida!

— ¿Su caballo... su caballo? —balbucea Shin profundamente sorprendido—. ¿La señora quiere decir...?

—Quiero decir que hagas ensillar mi caballo en el acto; el mío, el que ayer te tomaste el atrevimiento de montar sin mi permiso. Que lo ensillen en el acto. Quiero que esté al pie de la escalinata antes de que Naruto se haya ido.

—Dios mío... Dios mío... ¿Qué va a pasar aquí? —se lamenta Shin, alejándose para cumplir las órdenes recibidas.

— ¡Anko... Anko...! Corre al cuarto de doña Samui y dile que voy a salir a caballo... que voy a salir acompañando a mi marido, porque tengo perfecto derecho a ir con él y a seguirle.

— ¿Y si está dormida?

—La despiertas, gritas, armas el mayor escándalo que te sea posible. Pero no estará dormida, porque Naruto está allí...

— ¿El amo Naruto? ¿Y delante del amo Naruto voy yo a decir...? —se extraña, llena de confusiones, la doncella.

— ¡Que te oiga él es lo que quiero! Dile que dije que iría con él de todas maneras, que no me importa morirme... ni tampoco que se pierda mi hijo... Quiero que todos lo oigan, que todos lo comenten... Golpea fuerte la puerta, y díselo a gritos, ¿entendiste? ¡A gritos...! ¡Corre ya...!

De un empellón la ha obligado a salir. Con la rapidez que le presta la ira, Sakura se echa la falda de montar sobre el traje que lleva, se calza las pequeñas botas y, empuñando la fusta, corre a la galería, para volverse con gesto furioso. Y como si aún Naruto estuviese allí, amenaza:

—Aun puedo hacer algo que te moleste, Naruto, ¡aun puedo tener el desquite de hacerte sufrir!

Naruto no ha reprimido el gesto de disgusto que le produce la presencia de Kin, al pisar las habitaciones de su madre. Casi sin mirarla cruza la galería, deja atrás el gabinete de muebles desvaídos, y se asoma impaciente a la lujosa y anticuada alcoba... Como una sombra le ha seguido la doncella, que explica:

—La señora ha salido, ha ido a oír la misa de alba que cada día cinco hace decir en la Ermita de allá arriba, por el alma del amo don Fugaku. La señora es muy reservada y hace muchas cosas así...

—Efectivamente, mi madre es muy reservada pero ya veo que no tiene reservas para ti.

— ¿Le molesta a usted, señor Naruto? Ya sé que he tenido la desgracia de desagradarle y que le ha pedido a la señora que me despida, pero la señora no deseó hacerlo y no lo hizo. El señor es muy cruel conmigo... me odia como si yo fuera la culpable de lo que le pasa. Y yo podría jurarle, que daría la sangre de mis venas, que daría la vida por...

Dolorida, ofendida, herida en lo más íntimo, ha retrocedido Kin, oprimiendo contra su pecho aquel frasco que oculta en sus vestidos: el brebaje diabólico que en vano busca ocasión para usar, el último recurso que Orochimaru pusiera en sus manos... Y en los ojos de Naruto se enciende como una llamarada de cólera violenta:

— ¡Basta... basta! Estoy harto de tus manejos. No se da un paso en esta casa sin tropezar contigo. No conozco nada más odioso qué una sirvienta entrometida, y tú eres peor que eso. ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz? ¿Cuándo vas a no ocuparte más de mí?

— ¡Es usted el más ingrato de los hombres! —Estalla Kin, roto ya el freno de la compostura—. Todo lo que le pasa, todo, lo tiene perfectamente merecido.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Lo que he dicho! Peor para usted si no lo entiende. Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos usted mismo... ¡Suélteme... déjeme salir! ¿No quiere que me vaya? ¡Pues me iré ahora mismo... me iré a donde no vuelva a verme nunca!

—Ahora no te vas sin decirme lo que empezaste. Acaba, habla, dilo todo. Vomita de una vez el veneno que tienes dentro, escupe la hiel que destilas... ¡Dime qué es lo que me pasa, qué es lo que saben todos! ¡Habla de una vez o. .! —En el forcejeo en que se hallan trabados, ha caído al suelo, estrellándose, el frasco que Kin guardaba celosamente en su pecho, y Naruto pretende saber—: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que tenías escondido?

— ¡Suélteme... déjeme! ¡No era nada...! ¡Una medicina...!

— ¡Mentira! Un brebaje inmundo. Seguramente, un bebedizo de hechicería. ¡Era lo único que te faltaba para estar completa! Con razón le dije a mi madre lo que le dije. Eres lo que siempre pensé, lo que me pareciste desde el primer día... Y ahora sí vas a irte, ahora saldrás de esta casa para siempre, y sabe que si engañaste a mi pobre madre, nunca me engañaste a mí...

— ¡No! ¡A usted sólo lo engañó ella! —Escupe Kin furiosamente fuera de sí—. Ella... ella, sí. Pero a ella se lo perdona usted todo porque ella...

— ¡Dios mío... Dios mío...! —la interrumpe Anko, que llega gritando. Y al ver a Naruto, exagerando la farsa, exclama—: ¡Ay, señor Naruto! ¿Dónde está la señora Samui? ¡La señora Sakura va a matarse... la señora Sakura va a matar al niño!

Naruto ha soltado violentamente las muñecas de Kin para volverse hacia la torpe doncella que gesticula y grita. Un instante la mira sin comprender, aun tenso de indignación y cólera, contenido con esfuerzo el impulso de apartarla de un manotazo, mientras, libre de las manos que la sujetaban, Kin aprovecha el momento de huir.

— ¡Ay, señor Naruto, no la deje ir! —Clama Anko fingiendo que llora a gritos—. Dice que se va con usted a caballo, que no le importa matarse ni que se pierda el niño...

—Pero, ¿qué idioteces dices?

—Está como loca, mi amo. Ella misma se vistió, se puso sus botas, sus espuelas y su falda de andar a caballo, y mandó a Shin que ensillara el caballo que la señora Samui no quiere que ella monte nunca, y ahora... Pero dice que no le importa morirse, que no le va a hacer caso a nadie, a nadie... ni a usted tampoco, señor. Porque dice que usted la ha ofendido... Y ya va usted a ver cómo se pone la señora Samui si se pierde el niño... Porque la señora Samui...

Naruto no ha esperado a oír más las estudiadas lamentaciones de la sirvienta, con pasos rápidos sale en busca de su esposa, gritando:

— ¡Sakura... Sakura...!

Sakura le ha oído, lo ha visto, pero no responde. Todo lo tiene previsto y medido, y vuela, más que corre, hasta el patio posterior de la casa, frente a cuya escalera aguarda ya ensillado el alazán de Naruto... Ha saltado sobre la silla, dominando su momentáneo espanto, agarrándose a las crines al mismo tiempo que arrebata las riendas de manos de Shin, el cual grita apurado:

— ¡Señora Sakura! ¡Este es el caballo del señor! Un momentito...

— ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta, imbécil...!

— ¡Sujeta ese caballo, Shin! —ordena Naruto acercándose presuroso—. ¡Sakura... Sakura...! ¿Estás loca? ¡Vas a matarte de veras! ¡Sujeta las riendas! ¡No lo hagas galopar así! ¡Sakura...! ¡Pronto, otro caballo! —Grita Naruto—. ¡Esa estúpida va a matarse!

—Será peor si la persigue —advierte Shin—. ¡Déjela, señor! ¡Si corre en otro caballo, detrás del alazán, hará que se desboque!

Naruto ha corrido al encuentro del otro alazán, que apenas puesto el freno ha escapado de manos de los que pretendían ensillarlo, y, agarrándose a las crines, salta ágilmente sobre el lomo desnudo... Golpeando con furia a su montura, sueltas las bridas, hace volar al noble bruto, tras aquel otro caballo del que ya sólo una nube de polvo se divisa por el camino de la montaña...

…

En la puerta misma de aquella Ermita, mandada construir catorce años atrás, allí donde los ásperos cerros se dividen para formar el desfiladero, doña Samui se ha detenido, sobrecogida como por un presentimiento. Ha terminado aquella misa que hace decir para escucharla a solas, como un postrer tributo al que fuera en vida señor de Mangekyō... Apenas una vieja vecina rezadora, el encargado de la limpieza y el muchacho que hace de monaguillo, han asistido junto con la pálida y severa señora... Ahora, todos se han ido. Ella está sola, temblando sin saber por qué, mirando sin acabar de comprender lo que sus ojos ven, mientras el sacerdote, llegando sólo para ese día, se acerca a ella e inquiere con gesto de extrañeza:

—Doña Samui, ¿qué ocurre allí?

—Yo misma quisiera saberlo. Padre... Corre un caballo... Sube la cuesta a galope tendido... ¿Ve aquella nube de polvo en el camino de los cafetales? Es un caballo que parece correr desbocado...

—Y el jinete... el jinete juraría que... Sí, efectivamente... Es una dama... es una mujer la que va montada en ese caballo... ¿No ve usted la falda, doña Samui?

— ¿Una mujer? ¡Pero no es posible! A menos que Hinata...

—Hinata está en su convento, doña Samui —advierte el Padre Hiruzen—. Pero esa falda... Acaso su nuera...

—Tendría que estar loca... Mi nuera aguarda un hijo...

—El caballo parece ser de mucho brío. Sea quien sea, es una verdadera locura... ¡Oh, mire, otro caballo! Otro jinete... ¡Allí...!

—Sí... Parece que la persigue... ¡Es Naruto! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Quiere cerrarle el paso! ¡Mírelo! ¡Se ha metido a campo traviesa por los sembrados!

—Pero ella lo esquiva... ¡Oh, qué locura! Ha tomado, la ladera de los riscos... Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Tiene que haber perdido la razón para...!

Han corrido hasta donde la roca cortada a pico es como una terraza sobre el abismo... Ya todo está lo bastante cerca para que puedan verlo los ojos desorbitados de Samui...

— ¡Sakura...! ¡Es Sakura, sí! ¡Ha soltado las riendas. Padre! ¡Mire... Mire... No puede dominar el caballo! ¡Se abraza al cuello, se agarra a las crines! —Gritando desesperada, exclama—: ¡Alcánzala, Naruto, sujeta ese caballo, detenlo...! ¡No lo dejes seguir, córtale el paso... córtale el paso...! —Un verdadero aullido de espanto es el que brota de su garganta, al advertir—: ¡Se va por el lado del precipicio...! ¡Oh...! ¡Naruto... Naruto...!

Al borde de los riscos, contenido milagrosamente por un brutal tirón de las riendas, que hacen doblar sus cuartos traseros, Naruto ha detenido al alazán que monta, saltando a tierra con un impulso de horror, para asomarse tembloroso al fondo del abismo...

A lo lejos, el valle entero de Mangekyō parece hervir. Por todas partes, de todos los caminos surgen rostros oscuros, se alzan cabezas estremecidas, se agitan cuerpos sudorosos, corren pies apresurados... Todos los ojos tratan de ver, todos los pasos van al mismo sitio: la desnuda montaña del desfiladero, la pared de riscos cortada casi a pico, el borde de aquellas rocas erizadas como puñales, frente a las que, como si también fuese de piedra, Naruto Uchiha quedara detenido...

— ¡Naruto... Naruto...! —llama doña Samui, acercándose alteradísima en compañía del sacerdote.

— ¡No mires, madre, no mires!

Naruto ha sujetado a doña Samui, empujándola hasta las manos del sacerdote, que también la sostiene, y otra vez se inclina con el horror reflejado en su pálido rostro... Ramas rotas, arbustos semiarrancados, piedras arrastradas en la caída de los dos cuerpos que rodaron por allí, y en el fondo espantoso, contra el reborde inaccesible, una sangrienta masa inmóvil...

— ¡Shin... Shin...! —Llama Samui, desesperada—. Busca cuerdas... escaleras. Llama gente. Hay que bajar ahí... puede que aún viva...

—No, madre, es imposible, no puede vivir... ¡Nadie puede estar vivo ahí...!

—De todas maneras, hay que bajar. Es una Uchiha. Su cuerpo no puede quedar ahí... su cadáver no puede podrirse como el de un animal, en el fondo de esos riscos. Iba a darte un hijo, Naruto, iba a darte un hijo... ¡Tiene derecho a sepultura cristiana, cuando menos! ¡Hay que rescatar su cadáver!

—Tienes razón, madre. Bajaré yo mismo.

…

Largas horas ha durado el rescate... Desde lo alto de las montañas del desfiladero se ve al sol hundirse en el mar como un disco de cobre hecho ascua viva. En camilla de ramas van los despojos fríos de la que fuera belleza espléndida, y sobre el rostro desfigurado y rígido tiende su velo fúnebre la mantilla de blondas que en un último gesto de piedad extendieran las manos de Samui... Ahora, las cumbres quedan silenciosas; aquel hervir de rostros oscuros y de cabezas estremecidas que trepó la montaña, marcha apretado y silencioso hasta la suntuosa morada de piedra y mármol, y la negra resaca va lentamente llenando los jardines, envolviendo las amplias galerías. Sólo una mujer no ha marchado detrás de, todos, sólo una figura temblorosa se asoma una y otra vez al borde del abismo, sólo unos pies tuercen el rumbo para llegar hasta la puerta de la casucha medio en ruinas, donde un hombre parece aguardarla, inmóvil y rígido tras la puerta desvencijada. Y frente a él se doblan sus rodillas como si obedecieran a un rito, y se extienden sus manos en ademán de súplica infinita:

—Orochimaru... Orochimaru... Ella está muerta... Iba a morir y tú lo sabías. Tú viste sangre en el camino, sangre en la casa Uchiha. Tú sabes, tú puedes, tú tienes poder, Orochimaru, ayúdame... ¡Sálvame a mí! Kin contempla el rostro de Orochimaru, pálido como el papel; sus pupilas, prendidas en un brillo de alucinación, acaso de locura; sus finos labios, que muestran al abrirse los dientes blanquísimos, única luz entre tanta penumbra, cuando susurra:

—Malos presagios para la casa Uchiha...

—Malos presagios, sí —acata Kin aterrada—. Ya los vaticinaste, ya se cumplieron... ¿Es que no sabes? ¿Es que no entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Ella está muerta! Dijiste que alguien moriría, que habría sangre...

—Sangre en las piedras del desfiladero, como cuando murió el amo don Fugaku... Pero él no cayó allí; quedó al borde de los peñascos... Mis ojos lo vieron... mis ojos, que tantas cosas han visto... Y escuché al amo renegar, maldecir, y luego suplicar como un niño. El murió lentamente; ella, de golpe, como el árbol que troncha el ciclón... Pero es lo mismo... Hay sangre en las piedras del desfiladero... Empieza a cumplirse lo que vi temblar en el humo... Pero todavía no es nada... Falta mucho más... Mucho más... Yo lo vi claro... Vi el Valle de Mangekyō en ruinas, vi romperse la tierra, vi vomitar fuego las montañas, vi hervir el mar...

—Corría... corría... iba a hacer una burla, pero encontró la muerte... Estaba marcada por un sino, el sino negro de los Uchiha. Por eso resbalaron las patas del caballo, por eso rodó al fondo del abismo, ese abismo que un día ha de abrirse para tragárselos a todos... Como partida por un rayo se abrirá la montaña, y saldrá del corazón de la tierra una nube negra, mortífera...

— ¡Basta ya! Vuelve en ti; estás delirando. ¡Abre los ojos, Orochimaru, mira... mira! ¡Orochimaru... Orochimaru, estás loco...!

Desesperadamente ha ido Kin hacia el absorto profeta y con manos trémulas lo sacude, lo zarandea con el brutal impulso de su angustia, clavándole las uñas en la piel, y al fin el extraño hombre se estremece como si despertara, y de sus ojos se desvanece la visión de horror. Ya es otra vez el viejo curandero, astuto conocedor de todas las yerbas del monte, el siervo de los Uchiha a quien también llega la consternación de todos:

—Kin, ¿qué quieres? Ahora ella está muerta... se apagó el sol que te oscurecía...

— ¡Pero el amo Naruto no querrá verme más! Me desprecia, me aborrece, y todo por ti, por ti... por el bebedizo que me diste, por el frasco que se rompió a sus pies... Pero tú tienes poder, Orochimaru, tú viste el porvenir... Por eso vine a buscarte, porque creo en ti... ¡Ayúdame, Orochimaru, dame un amuleto, haz una oración por mí! Tengo que volver...

—No vuelvas... Olvídalo... no te acerques a él, o compartirás su negro destino. Antes dijiste que eras mi amiga, que creías en mí. Si es cierto, sigue mi consejo: toma el primer camino que te aleje de Mangekyō, y olvida a tu amo. ¡Olvídalo!

— ¡Más fácil sería olvidarme de mí misma. Preferiría secar la sangre de mis venas, arrancarme la piel, que mis ojos no vieran más luz del día... Tú puedes hacer que me ame... Antes lo dijiste: se apagó el sol que me oscurecía. Ella encontró la muerte...

—Sí, encontró la muerte... por jugar, como tú, contra su destino... Encontró la muerte, porque alguien empujó su caballo... Por última vez te lo digo: apártate de Naruto Uchiha, su nombre está maldito...

…

Lentamente, Naruto ha alzado la cabeza, mostrando la ancha frente largo rato abatida entre las manos... Desde que regresara tras el cuerpo muerto de Sakura, se ha refugiado allí, en el fondo de aquella biblioteca donde cuatro generaciones de Uchiha amontonaron papeles y libros... Como un animalejo en una cueva, se ha hundido en la vieja butaca que fuera de su padre, y ha quedado inmóvil como si buscase, en el fondo de los horribles acontecimientos, una razón que ante sí mismo le justifique. Aun lleva las ropas sucias y desgarradas con que descendiera hasta el mismo fondo de la grieta, desgarrándose las manos por las paredes cortadas a pico, haciendo por la mujer muerta lo que no hubiese hecho por la mujer viva. Ahora, por primera vez, busca en los ojos del antiguo servidor apoyo y simpatía, aunque su largo silencio le impacienta...

— ¿Qué quieres, Shin? ¿Qué vienes a decirme? Si es un recado de mi madre, dile que no me hallaste.

—Venía sólo a saber si el señor quería bañarse y vestirse. Han empezado a llegar gentes. Un jubileo se volvería esta casa si la señora no hubiese dicho que ya no quería avisar a nadie. No quiere que venga gente de Uzushiogakure a opinar y a decir cómo fue y por qué fue el desgraciado accidente.

—Sí... Mi madre está en todo. Supongo que debo estarle enormemente agradecido, y que debo estimarle el favor de no haberme hecho hasta ahora ningún reproche.

—Las cosas son tal como se las pintan, y, por mi parte puede el señor estar tranquilo. De mi boca no saldrá una palabra que no deba salir. Fiel como un perro... y llegó la hora de probarlo. Los Uchiha pueden contar conmigo y con las gentes que yo he traído aquí... El momento es amargo para el señor, pero no quisiera dejarlo pasar sin decirle que también la pobre Kin es fiel a esta casa, y lo será siempre... Ella me dijo que usted la había despedido definitivamente, que la había arrojado de aquí...

Un recuerdo, que es como un chispazo, se enciende en la atormentada mente de Naruto. Ha recordado las últimas palabras de Kin, la violenta escena en que la despidiera, aquella frase una vez más trunca: la posible revelación de aquel delito que todos, menos él, sabían. Y con repentina impaciencia, se alza, tomando el brazo de Shin:

—Haz venir a Kin. Búscala... llámala... Pronto, la necesito... ¡Tráemela, Shin!

…

— ¿El señor me ha mandado llamar? Yo ya me iba. El señor me echó antes y...

La mano de Naruto, fina y firme, ha caído sujetando el delgado brazo... Sus labios se aprietan hasta ser sólo una línea roja sobre el rostro extraordinariamente pálido, en las pupilas azules hay una chispa penetrante que al investigar parece que adivinan.

—Te he mandado llamar para que hables, Kin. ¡Por la primera vez estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que nunca te quise oír! Di cuanto sepas de ella... dilo, pero dilo sin ninguna vacilación, sin una sombra, sin una duda, sin una mentira. No calumnies a la que ya ha pagado con su vida sus posibles crímenes, porque es la tuya la que ahora está en juego. ¡Habla, Kin, habla! ¡Dijiste que a ella se lo perdonaba todo... todo... todo...! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarle?

¿Por qué tiembla Kin? ¿Por qué, bajo la presión de aquellos dedos duros y finos, se estremece su carne como bajo un tormento inefable? ¡Cuánto ha anhelado estar así, cerca de él, muy cerca, bajo el fuego de aquellas pupilas! ¡Cuántas veces se ha mordido los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, para no gritarle a Naruto Uchiha cuanto sabe de Sakura, cuanto han visto sus ojos, cuanto han escuchado sus oídos! Pero ahora tiembla hasta doblársele las rodillas, y la voz, en su garganta, es un susurro al decir:

—Pero... ella está muerta, señor... Yo no debo decir...

— ¡Te estoy ordenando que hables, Kin! —se enfurece Naruto.

—Ahora no puedo, señor —protesta Kin con voz trémula—. Ahora, ella está ahí, sobre la colcha de raso de su cama de novia... Rígida, fría... Su cuerpo, al caer, fue desgarrándose en las rocas... Su hermoso cuerpo blanco...

—Sí... Sí... —se exaspera Naruto—. Ya sé que está ahí... Ya sé que mirarla da horror... Pero, ¿no comprendes que, por lo mismo, necesito saber? ¿No comprendes que pienso que bien puedo ser yo quien la hice morir? ¿No lo has visto? ¿No lo has oído? Las medias palabras, las miradas recelosas... ¿No has visto que el padre Sarutobi me esquiva, que mi propia madre evita mirarme, que hasta mis criados se alejan de mí? ¡Fue por culpa mía...!

Ahora todos lo dicen en voz baja; pronto, tal vez lo griten y tendré que oírlo. Pero quiero que, al menos en mi conciencia, no resuene ese grito... Quiero saber que fue mala, que fue traidora, que fue desleal...

— ¡Lo fue señor, lo fue!

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Lo sabes bien? —Persiste Naruto, acorralando a la mujer con sus preguntas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Qué es lo que, según tú, todos murmuran? ¿Qué es lo que saben todos, menos yo mismo?

— ¡Naruto... hijo...! —llama Samui que, al buscarlo, se acerca, y sorprendida al principio y severa en seguida, exclama— ¡Oh! ¿Qué haces aquí, Kin? ¿No hay nada que hacer en la casa? Te di una tarea para cumplir... Ve a lo que te he mandado. ¡Ve inmediatamente!

—Yo la mandé llamar, madre —intercede Naruto—. Necesito hablar con ella... ¡Espera...!

—No esperes... ¡Ve! —ordena autoritaria Samui. Y suavizándose al dirigirse a su hijo, explica—: Si tú necesitas hablar con alguien, hijo, que sea conmigo...

— ¿No comprendes, madre? —Se desespera Naruto—. Necesito saber...

—Sabrás, pero no de labios de Kin. No es digno de ti. Sabrás, para que no te falten las fuerzas; sabrás, para que tengas todo el valor y toda la serenidad que necesitas, para que puedas levantar la frente cuando la calumnia quiera herirte o cuando te echen en cara lo que hiciste...

— ¿Qué? Yo no quise...

—Ya sé que no quisiste; ya sé que sólo tratabas de detenerla, de impedir el accidente que ella buscaba premeditadamente, que ella había preparado y urdido... Tú querías cerrarle el paso... A campo traviesa corriste atravesándote en el que ella había pensado seguir, y entonces aflojó las riendas, se agarró a las crines, perdió la cabeza, y la bestia, enloquecida, la llevó hasta el lugar más peligroso, donde halló la muerte...

— ¡Madre, me estás acusando...!

—Te estoy diciendo lo que dirán los otros... lo que tu propia conciencia te dice ya... Y también te diré lo que quieres oír: No era digna de ti...

— ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿tú sabes, tú sabías...?

—Sé que era interesada, ambiciosa, mezquina... Sé que se casó por cálculo, que nunca te quiso; que no se detuvo, para defenderse, ni ante la calumnia ni ante la intriga... Era dura, insolente, liviana...

— ¿También liviana? —Se revuelve Naruto con ira—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando vivía? ¿Por qué?

—Porque creí que iba a darte un hijo, y sólo por eso podíamos perdonárselo todo.

— ¿Creías? ¿Creíste? Eso quiere decir... ¡Acaba, madre! ¡Dilo todo de una vez! Ese hijo... ese hijo, ¿de quién era?

—De nadie, Naruto... ese hijo no existía... Lo inventó para asegurar su posición en esta casa, para que yo la defendiera aun contra ti mismo. Seguramente confió en que su mentira se volvería realidad. Para lograrlo, te buscó inútilmente...

—Pero, ¿cómo supiste? ¿Quién te dijo...?

—El médico que vino para certificar su muerte... Lo obligué a comprobarlo... Se lo exigí. Quería saber la verdad, era preciso... No habría podido volver a mirarte, no hubiera podido acercarme a ti con la duda de que en el fondo de aquel abismo se extinguía también aquella vida latente que era mi última ilusión. Quería estar segura, y acaso hubiera llegado a maldecirte... Menos mal que Dios no lo quiso; que, al fin, tuvo piedad de mí...

Un instante ha vacilado Samui, como si de repente le faltaran las fuerzas. Sus manos crispadas se aterran al borde de la mesa cargada de papeles y libros, y un sollozo escapa de su garganta, mientras Naruto la contempla sereno y sombrío, al afirmar:

—Sólo quiero saber toda la verdad, madre... Hay algo más, estoy seguro. Antes dijiste que era liviana... ¿Por qué lo dijiste? No la maté queriendo; pero quiero, exijo saber si hubiera tenido el derecho de matarla. Si tú no lo sabes, preguntaré a los que lo sepan, obligaré a que hablen las que callan: Kin, Anko...

—Basta, Naruto. Ahora no puedes hacer nada de eso... Ahora nos quedan muchos deberes que cumplir, y vamos a cumplirlos. Ven conmigo...

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien, hasta aquí el día de hoy. Sakura quiso pasarse de lista y terminó muriendo a causa de sus intrigas. Pobre Naruto, cayó en su trampa y ahora terminó pensando que la mató con sus propias manos.

Sasuke y Hinata a lo de ellos, ahora sin Sakura se vienen otras cosas… espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara,


	15. TERCERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto y la historia "Corazón Salvaje" no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto y la escritora mexicana Caridad Bravo Adams, yo solo los uso por meros motivos recreativos.

* * *

Hello, ¡FELIZ AÑO! (Casi en febrero) No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda…, ok no. La verdad estaba de viaje, ya saben compartiendo con la familia. Lo realmente cruel fue que me enfermé gracias a los bruscos cambios de clima y terminé pasando mis vacaciones en cama, con 39º C de fiebre, delirando bajo los efectos de los antibióticos y sin poder hablar gracias a una bronquitis aguda que me pescó. Toda una odisea. Luego el estrés de volver a casa después de un viaje tan largo y tedioso… sin contar que cuando llegué no había gas en el edificio y no tenía agua caliente. En serio chicos, me sentí fatal en estas vacaciones. No las disfruté nada, apenas el 31 de Diciembre me vine a levantar de la bronquitis y bueno, empecé a trabajar el 7, así que se podrán imaginar que no he dispuesto de mucho tiempo para teclear.

Hoy les traigo un capítulo más corto de lo normal, no pude hacerlo un poco más largo, lo he pasado en mi escaso tiempo libre, así que a este paso, tardaremos más de lo previsto en terminar esta historia.

Es oficial, quedé sin teléfono y no he podido comprar uno que se adapte a mis necesidades, soy media tiquismiquis en ese aspecto, ya cuando tenga celu podré actualizar con más frecuencia.

Bueno, ya dejo de echarles el cuento de mis navidades y el drama de mi móvil, espero que este cap sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE NO AKUMA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Sobre la colcha de raso de su lecho de novia, vestida con aquel blanco traje de encaje chantilly que Samui Uchiha hiciera llegar para ella desde Konoha, cruzadas las manos sobre el pecho en un último gesto de falsa devoción, Sakura Uchiha parece, más que muerta, dormida... Una extraña paz ha caído sobre su rostro helado. Las hábiles manos, de Kin han arreglado sus rosados cabellos, disimulando aquella horrible herida que va de la frente a la mejilla, y, poco a poco, de todos los rincones del valle van llegando para ella las flores más lindas. En el salón esperan los grandes candelabros de plata, el catafalco solemne, la caja forrada de brocado, los enormes cirios... Y toda la casa va llenándose de aquel olor a incienso, a cera y a espliego que mata el olor pagano de las rosas, y aquel perfume a nardos del que están impregnados sus vestidos...

Kin parece estar sola en aquella estancia... Sola frente al cadáver de aquella mujer tan profundamente aborrecida... Pero otra sombra se mueve en un rincón, otra cabeza se estremece como al impulso de sollozos ahogados, y a ella van, sagaces y crueles, los ojos de Shin, al preguntar en voz baja y mal intencionada:

—Es Anko, ¿no? Ya puede llorar todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo... Mucho va a echar de menos a la señora que la protegía...

—Déjela en paz, tío —casi suplica Kin—. ¿Qué va usted a hacer con ella?

—Yo no... el amo... Oí hablar al amo con la señora Samui, y no le arriendo la ganancia a esa maldita. Ahora, ven conmigo... Te necesitan en el salón...

Anko ha alzado, temblando, la cabeza... Desde el rincón en que se oculta, ha visto, ha oído... Sin levantarse, como un animalejo, se arrastra hasta la puerta; con ojos agrandados de espanto mira alejarse las sombras de Shin y de Kin, y con voz ahogada de terror murmura como para sí:

— ¡Van a matarme... Van a matarme a mí también! Sus rizados cabellos se erizan, sus mejillas tienen un gris color de ceniza... No hay nadie en el pasillo ni en la galería... Del salón llegan ruidos apagados se escucha rosar de carruajes sobre las enarenadas veredas del jardín... Conteniendo el aliento, Anko gana la escalera más próxima; adherida al muro, ahogando con la mano el sollozo que pudiera escapársele, se aleja sin ser vista, llega al primer macizo de arbustos, aguarda unos instantes, mientras el corazón se desboca, y corre al fin, enloquecida, con toda la fuerza del instinto...

…

—La aguardaba, Samui. La aguardo desde hace varias horas. Llegué a pensar que se había usted olvidado de mí...

La noble figura del sacerdote, que va a su encuentro, ha estremecido a Samui Uchiha con el escalofrío de una nueva angustia. Hace horas que le esquiva... Casi había llegado a olvidarle unos momentos antes, o al menos pensar que era más fácil evadirle... Pero le basta hallarse frente a aquella mirada penetrante, frente a aquel rostro enérgico, ahora contenido y sombrío, para medir la dura lucha que se avecina, e intenta disculparse:

—Dispénseme, Padre Hiruzen... He tenido que dar tantas órdenes, que resolver tantos pequeños problemas...

—Son los grandes problemas los que deberían ocupar en estos momentos toda su atención, Samui, y yo habría podido ayudarle. ¿Por qué me ha retenido inútilmente entre estas cuatro paredes? Si me hubiera dejado partir a tiempo, las Hyūga ya podrían haber venido... ¿Por qué se empeña en retrasar lo inevitable?

—Y usted, padre, ¿por qué quiere aumentar el tormento de mi hijo?

—Cuando las cosas son precisas, vale más afrontarlas cuanto artes, y el mayor tormento que en estos momentos puede tener Naruto es su conciencia misma. Su imprudencia, si fue imprudencia realmente, tiene verdaderos ribetes de crimen... Y si fue algo más... Los celos, la soberbia, la ira, son pecados mortales, señora... Desdichada el alma que entre ellos se agita, infeliz el corazón que busca el orgullo como escudo...

—Le ruego me haga gracia de sus sermones en este momento, Padre. Estoy desesperada...

—Lo comprendo así... Sé lo que el corazón de una madre puede llegar a sufrir, pero también sé que el camino del deber, por estrecho que parezca, es el único que puede seguirse... ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—No le hable ahora, se lo suplico. No puede más... Se siente como enloquecido. Tiene usted razón al decir que el mayor tormento que puede sufrir, ya lo está sufriendo en su conciencia... Hay que tener piedad de él, Padre, hay que ayudarle en estos momentos... ¿Cómo piensa usted que puede sentirse después de haber bajado al fondo de aquella grieta, de haber rescatado por sí mismo el cuerpo de su esposa? La presencia de las Hyūga será terrible para él...

—Ya no pueden tardar, ¿verdad? ¿A qué hora envió el mensajero?

—Padre Hiruzen, creo haberle dicho ya que consideraba suficiente con que recibieran el aviso mañana —explica Samui refrenando su impaciencia a duras penas—. La presencia de ellas aquí...

— ¿Pretende usted burlarse de mí, Samui? ¿Me ha retenido con falsas promesas para llegar a decirme una cosa semejante? ¿Qué pensaría si su hijo hubiese muerto y alguien le impidiera acercarse a su cadáver para darle el último beso de despedida? Eso es lo que está usted haciendo, no tiene derecho... Por mucho que quiera defender a su hijo...

—Oh... Naruto... —se sorprende Samui al ver llegar a su hijo. Y dirigiéndose al sacerdote, se angustia en un ruego—: Le suplico...

—Oí claramente las últimas palabras del Padre Hiruzen, madre —explica Naruto, sereno y tranquilo al parecer—, y creo que, sin oír las anteriores, adivino lo que ha querido decir... Se refiere a las Hyūga, ¿verdad? Y la razón está de su parte... Deben venir, deben venir cuanto antes... ¡Mándales inmediatamente un aviso!

— ¿Quiere decir que aún no lo han hecho? —Se extraña el sacerdote—. ¡Es el colmo, Samui! Le aseguro que en este instante, yo mismo...

—No es preciso —interrumpe Naruto—. El Padre Hiruzen tiene razón, madre. Ellas tienen derecho a estar aquí. —Y alejándose algo, alza la voz para llamar—: ¡Shin... Shin! ¡Ven! Envía inmediatamente al hombre de más confianza que halles disponible, en el mejor caballo de la casa, a dar aviso a Mebuki de Hyūga de cuanto ha pasado aquí...

—Ya no hace falta —rechaza el Padre Hiruzen—. Puedo ir yo mismo. Si su madre de usted no me hubiera detenido, ya estarían aquí. Pero yo, en este momento...

—Mi mensajero es más rápido —asegura Naruto—: pero haga lo que guste. Padre... con su permiso...

— ¡Naruto... Naruto...! —murmura Samui. Y suplicante, le pide al sacerdote—: Vaya con él. Padre... Tranquilícelo, conforte su corazón... ¿No se da cuenta de cuánto sufre?

—Sí... Ahora sí... —acepta el Padre Hiruzen, ya humanizado—: Voy con él, Samui...

La mano fina y blanca de Samui se ha apoyado en el hombro de su mayordomo, mientras sus ojos miran alejarse al Padre Hiruzen, que ha salido detrás de Naruto, y es como un alivio el apoyo que le presta aquel duro brazo leal, cruel para los demás...

— ¿Envío al mensajero en el mejor caballo de la casa?

—Puesto que no hay otro remedio, envíalo...

—Bien, señora. —Y con rabia repentina, estalla—: ¡Yo sé bien que esa mujer merecía mil muertes! Si la señora me diera carta blanca...

— ¿Qué harías, Shin?

—Defender al amo con la verdad, señora. Buscar pruebas, conseguir testigos... ¡No me dieran a mí más trabajo que sacarle a Anko lo que sabe de su señora! Si le hiciera yo hablar, si el señor pensara que tuvo razón para matar a la señora, se aliviaría.

— ¡El no quiso matarla! ¡No lo repitas! Busca a Anko y tráela aquí... Creo que diste con el arma que necesito... Sí, Shin, defenderé a mi hijo, le defenderé hasta contra sí mismo. Envía a Ibiki con las Hyūga, y busca a Anko... Te esperaré aquí... Hablaré con ella, la obligaré a decirme...

—Si usted me lo permite, yo sé bien cómo soltarle la lengua a esa canalla... Puede que esté escondida... Cuando no se tiene la conciencia limpia...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te imaginas que Anko escapó?

—Razón tendría... Pero no se preocupe la señora... Sé cómo dar con ella... En Mangekyō es más fácil entrar que salir, y no hay palmo de tierra en el valle a donde no llegue la mano de Shin...

Sin avisar a los sirvientes, saboreando de antemano la dicha de poder dar rienda suelta a su crueldad, Shin se ha dirigido al último barracón de las cocheras y las cuadras, aquél en que, por esta noche, están encerrados los mastines...

— ¡León, aquí...! ¡Quieto, Leal! ¡Silencio, Mastín! Cuidadosamente los ha escogido. Son los tres más fuertes, los mejor entrenados para la vieja misión de descubrir esclavos fugitivos. No importa que un decreto haya hecho libres a los oscuros siervos de Mangekyō. Los usos no cambian, las costumbres son las mismas... Rápidamente ata los tres mastines a una sola traílla, busca un pesado látigo entre los que cuelgan a lo largo de la pared, y parsimonioso enciende su pipa...

— ¡Tío Shin! ¿Qué va usted a hacer? —Indaga Kin, acercándose alarmada—, ¡No irá a buscar a Anko con los perros! ¡Oh, es horrible! ¡La morderán, la destrozarán con los colmillos!

—Te has vuelto muy compasiva, Kin —desprecia Shin socarrón—. Vuelve a tus obligaciones, no te metas en esto... Tengo permiso para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de dar con ella. Prometí que la encontraría, y voy a traerla, ¿sabes? ¡Voy a traerla, muerta o viva!

De un manotazo, Shin ha quitado de en medio a Kin... Ha salido, lleva en la mano un pesado látigo, y sujetando fuertemente a los perros, corre con ellos hasta el extremo del jardín...

…

Ya están en el campo libre... Sujetos por la correa, tiemblan y saltan impacientes los tres feroces animales... Con trabajo los domina Shin, mientras les hace oler una prenda de ropa usada por Anko... Como flechas, en todas direcciones, han corrido los perros, saltando como demonios, olfateando el aire, las yerbas, los arbustos... Al fin, uno de ellos parece encontrar el rastro deseado...

— ¡Bravo, León! ¡Aquí, Leal... Mastín...! ¡Quietos... Quietos...!

Un hombretón, más negro que la noche, surge tras Shin... Lleva el tosco traje de dril de los guardianes del valle, altas botas cubren sus piernas, una canana le cruza el pecho de gigante, y sus rudas manazas empuñan una escopeta... Tan fiero y obediente como los mastines, se mueve a la voz de Shin, que ordena:

— ¡A, ven detrás de mí!

…

Anko ha caído en medio de la desvencijada cabaña, agarrándose a los vestidos del curandero, que apenas acierta a cerrar la puerta tras ella...

— ¡Escóndeme, Orochimaru, me buscan, vienen detrás de mí! ¡Cierra la puerta, la ventana... tapa la rendija, apaga la lumbre! ¡Que no me encuentren... que no me encuentren! —implora la asustada Anko, muerta de miedo.

— ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué llegas así? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién eres? —interroga Orochimaru desconcertado.

—El Shin me anda buscando con los perros... Yo oí el ladrido, sí. Los soltó... los soltaron allá abajo, y entraron por los cafetales, por las barracas grandes. Yo sabía... yo sabía que me querían matar... Por eso no quería venir para acá. ¡Ay, Señor! No hizo sino morirse la señora Sakura, y él detrás de mí... ¡Ay, ay, ay...!

— ¡No grites! ¡No grites! ¿La señora Sakura, has dicho? Tú eres la doncella de la ama Sakura, tú fuiste la que llegaste aquí con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Ya decía yo que te conocía!

—Sí... sí... y me quedé en la puerta mientras el ama te decía... Yo no sé lo que te decía, pero te dio dinero, yo sé que te dio dinero. Y si me agarran con los perros, y yo digo que él ama te dio dinero a ti, y que tú ibas a ayudarla... ¡Ay, Dios mío! El Shin me mata y te mata, Orochimaru... ¡A ti también te van a matar...!

Orochimaru ha vuelto tembloroso hacia la puerta y ha espiado por la estrecha rendija. Luego, con disgusto, se vuelve a la gesticulante Anko:

— ¡Nadie viene detrás de ti! ¡Creo que estás loca! ¡No grites!

— ¡Yo no hice nada, pero el Shin me la tiene jurada, y ahora va a matarme y a matarte a ti! Tú tienes poder... sí, ahora me acuerdo... El ama dijo que tú tienes poder. ¡Manda un espíritu para que acabe con los perros! Hazle el maleficio, Orochimaru, hazle el maleficio al Shin... ¡Que se le rompan las piernas... que se le salten los ojos... que se caiga muerto en medio del camino... que los perros lo muerdan a él... a él...!

— ¡Que te callaras, dije! Si das otro grito, es a ti a quien te hago el maleficio: ¡te convertiré en sapo, en piedra, en lagartija...!

— ¡Conviérteme en cualquier cosa, pero que no me agarre el Shin! —Y con repentina alegría, exclama—: ¡Conviértelo a él en sapo! Tú tienes poder, Orochimaru... Cuentan que una vez lo hiciste, que convertiste a un hombre en sapo... ¡Conviértelo a él en sapo!

—Shin es blanco, y eso es muy difícil —rehúsa el hechicero—. Además, tiene un amuleto con un poder más grande que el mío. Pero yo voy a darte otro amuleto a ti, el mejor amuleto que existe. Cuando lo tengas en las manos, puedes salir tranquila, huir sin peligro...No va a pasarte nada. Yo te protejo, yo puedo... Siempre lo oíste decir, ¿verdad? Orochimaru tiene poder. Espera, espera... Yo te haré salir, yo te haré escapar, pero tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Espera... espera...

Temblando, Orochimaru ha ido hasta la puerta. Sobre el rostro pálido giran los ojos espantados, mientras su mente astuta mide el peligro, calcula, con su habilidad de viejo embaucador, la credulidad de aquella infeliz que en medio de su choza tiembla de rodillas.

—Tienes que salir. Si te encuentran aquí, estamos los dos perdidos. Pero hay un camino por el que voy a llevarte, y el amuleto está aquí... aquí.

Ha tomado al azar un mazo de hierbas, el primero con que tropieza su mano, y lo aprieta contra el pecho de Anko... Luego la arrastra hasta una estrecha puertecilla que abre al otro lado de la cabaña, y ordena a la desesperada Anko:

—No tengas miedo... sal por aquí... y no te asomes al camino. Trepa por los riscos, y baja luego al desfiladero... Allí hay una cascada... Entra en el agua y sal por el otro lado... Tienes que entrar en el agua cada vez que la encuentres, para que el amuleto te sirva. Baja al fondo del desfiladero, entre las piedras hay un camino; agarrándote a las ramas llegarás abajo, al remanso del río. Entra también en el agua allí...

— ¿Y si me lleva el río?

— ¡Peor será caer en los colmillos de los perros! Pero no tiene por qué llevarte. Por ese lado no es hondo... Sigue por él todo el rato que puedas, y cuando salgas, que sea por la otra orilla. Y entonces corre, corre hasta el camino. Allí hay un puente, una cerca de piedra... allí se acaba Mangekyō. Si llegas hasta allí, estarás salvada, estarás libre..! ¡Anda... vete...!

Con mal contenido impulso violento, con casi irrefrenable impaciencia, ha hecho Orochimaru salir a Anko por aquella puertecilla estrecha, disimulada entre las mal unidas tablas de su cabaña; la cierra después, asegurándola con un tosco pestillo de madera, y se acurruca tras el horno de barro, rezando tembloroso:

— ¡Que tu divina persona me proteja, señor de los tres poderes! ¡Por el agua y el fuego, por el cielo y la tierra!

— ¡Por aquí se metió! ¡Estoy seguro! —se oye la voz de Shin.

— ¡Ampárame, señor de los tres poderes! —Persiste Orochimaru cada vez más espantado—. ¡Ampárame con el primero de tus dones, que doma a las fieras! ¡Ampárame contra las uñas y contra los colmillos!

— ¡Ahí está! —avisa Shin. Y ordena—: A, echa abajo esa puerta con la culata de la escopeta, ¡Pronto! ¡Sujeta los perros!

De un salto se ha trepado Orochimaru sobre la mesa, esquivando milagrosamente la primera embestida de los feroces animales. Shin ha sujetado por el collar al más fiero de los tres perros, mientras los otros recorren la cabaña, olfateándola furiosamente, escarbando con las uñas el piso de tierra junto a la puertecilla por la que Anko acaba de escapar...

—Estuvo aquí, ¿verdad? —Observa Shin—. No lo niegues. ¡Mira cómo la huelen los perros! ¡Pobre de ti si la escondes! ¡Entrégala!

— ¡No escondo a nadie! ¡Lo juro... lo juro! —protesta Orochimaru asustado—. Aquí entra y sale mucha gente... No sé de quién hablas...

— ¡Sí sabes! Sí sabes, porque ella venía huyendo. Es una doncella de la casa grande... ¡Si la ocultas, pagarás por ella!

— ¡No me pegues... no me pegues! —Se queja el hechicero espantado—. Ahora que dices... Una doncella de la casa grande, sí... Pero no entró... siguió corriendo hacia los barracones...

— ¡Mientes! ¡No puede ser! ¡Por allí veníamos nosotros! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah, un pañuelo! ¡El que ella tenía en la cabeza! Estuvo aquí, y este pañuelo es de ella. ¡Contesta! ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Eso? Nada... Una puerta...

— ¡Efectivamente! —Confirma Shin, abriéndola de una formidable patada—. A, ve detrás de los perros. ¡Y tú, maldito embustero, ya volveré a darte lo que mereces!

Orochimaru se ha alzado con esfuerzo; dando tumbos, llega a la puertecilla, casi arrancada al golpe brutal que la abriera... Monte arriba, siguiendo el rastro que olfatean los perros, van los perseguidores de Anko. Con gesto dolorido, lleva la mano al brazo, donde el látigo de Shin dejara su sangrienta huella, y se crispan sus puños en gesto de fiera rebeldía, de odio salvaje e intenso:

— ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito de los pies a la cabeza! ¡Maldito tú y maldito el amo, a quien sirves! ¡Maldito Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki! ¡Malditos su nombre, su raza, su tierra! ¡Que el fuego se lleve su casa y el viento su dinero! ¡Que se caigan sus árboles, que se sequen sus siembras, que no tenga nunca un hijo de su sangre, y que un bastardo le arrebate su herencia!

…

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, señor Sasuke... señor Sasuke no Akuma! ¡Bendito Dios que lo encontré! ¡Qué desgracia, qué desgracia tan grande!

—Desgracia, ¿de qué? ¿Acabarás de hablar?

Desplomada en el centro de aquel vestíbulo, que es a la vez recibidor, despacho y biblioteca en la modesta casa del notario Akimichi, Anko trata en vano de explicarse frente a aquellos dos hombres que han cruzado una mirada sobre su cabeza, como dudando de la razón de aquella mujer trémula, gesticulante, desgreñada, con el roto vestido húmedo y, enfangado, demasiado cansada para tenerse en pie, demasiada asustada para hablar cuerdamente...

— ¡Ay, mi señor don Sasuke no Akuma! ¡Ay, mi señor don Chōza Akimichi! No puedo más... me muero...

— ¿Quieres decirnos qué te pasa, muchacha? —Pregunta Akimichi— Tanto lamento sin explicación, se pasa de castaño oscuro...

— ¡Ay, mi señora Sakura... tan linda y tan buena ¡Ella no quería hacerse así... ella no quería hacerse eso...! ¡Qué desgracia y qué injusticia! Y todo porque el amo Naruto fue detrás de ella...

— ¿Naruto? —se extraña Sasuke sin comprender lo que trata de decir la mujer.

—Sí... sí... ¿Para qué tenía que correrle atrás, así? Ella se iba a dejar caer despacito, suavecito; se iba a dejar resbalar del caballo allí mismo, frente a la casa de Orochimaru, pero él no la dejó coger ese camino... Se fue detrás de ella, corre que te corre, hasta que se desbocó el caballo, se le resbalaron las patas... y ¡zas!, por allí se fueron... —Un momento se interrumpe Anko, y de pronto empieza llorar desesperada—. Por eso... por eso me hicieron lo que me hicieron, porque ella estaba muerta...

— ¿Quién estaba muerta? —pregunta Sasuke.

— ¿Quién va a ser? Mi señora Sakura... ¡Linda como una virgen, con su traje blanco y su velo...!

— ¿Muerta Sakura? —susurra Sasuke, anonadado—. ¿Dices que ha muerto Sakura?

—Empiezo a comprender —asevera Akimichi—. Seguramente ha sucedido un accidente, una desgracia en la que Sakura ha sido la víctima...

—Sí... sí... Con caballo y todo se fue al fondo del desfiladero —explica la compungida Anko—. ¡Yo no quise ver más! ¡Corrí y corrí...! Yo sabía que tenía que irme, y recogí mis cosas, porque el Shin, el Shin maldito... ¡Y ya usted ve, ya usted ve lo que me ha hecho!

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —indaga el notario.

— ¡Correr detrás de mí... soltarme los perros como si yo fuera un animal!

— ¿Soltarte los perros? —Se asombra Sasuke—. ¿Está usted oyendo, Akimichi?

—Es un lamentable procedimiento que, por desgracia, aún se usa, aunque lo prohíban las leyes—acepta Akimichi con tristeza—. Pero responde, muchacha, ¿por qué huiste?

— ¡Porque me iban a matar a mí también!

— ¿Por qué dices "también"? —Observa Sasuke—. ¿Acaso Naruto...?

— ¡Él tuvo la culpa de que la señora Sakura se fuera por el barranco! Le corrió detrás como un loco... la llevó hasta donde ya no podía correr y, claro está, se fue para abajo. Y luego, cuando yo estaba rezando despacito, oí que el Shin se lo decía a Kin... Y el amo Naruto mandó que me prendieran... Me matarán a palos para que yo les diga...

— ¿El qué has de decirles? —pregunta Sasuke.

— ¡Lo que usted sabe, señor Sasuke, lo que usted sabe! El señor Naruto me matará a palos para que yo se lo diga a él, y luego me rematará para que no se lo diga a nadie más... ¡Escóndame usted, que es bueno, usted, que no le tiene miedo al amo Naruto! ¡A poco me matan los malditos perros! ¡No deje que lleguen... no deje que me lleven! Yo me callaré todo lo que sé... todo, todo, si usted me defiende. ¡Escóndame, aunque sea en su barco! ¡Déjeme con usted! No quiero que me maten... ¡no quiero!

Ha caído de bruces en el piso, llorando sin consuelo. Los dos hombres se miran en silencio. Sasuke ha palidecido, y tiemblan un poco las manos de Akimichi, mientras, del pecho de Anko sale la voz como un gemido:

— ¡No deje que me maten, señor Sasuke! Si me agarran, me matan sin remedio... Escóndame aquí, déjeme aquí. Aquí no va a venir a buscarme Shin con los perros, ni el amo Naruto...

—Tal vez vengan, Anko, pero no por ti —augura Sasuke—. Cálmate... levántate... Busca a Karin y quédate con ella. No te asomes si oyes gente extraña.

—Hijo, ¿qué te propones? —inquiere Akimichi.

—Nada. Darle asilo, puesto que tiene tanto miedo. Si el caballero Uchiha es capaz de hacer perseguir con perros, como a una fiera; si van a hacerle pagar con la vida el delito de saber lo que todos sabemos creo que es humano protegerla. No le falló el instinto viniendo a mí...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No lo comprende? Pronto Naruto y yo estaremos frente a frente. Es inútil esquivar el destino... ¡El vendrá a buscarme, y yo haré que me encuentre!

Sasuke se ha erguido con aquel gesto altanero y decidido que es tan suyo. Apretando los labios, relampagueantes las pupilas, cerrados los puños poderosos, todo él repentinamente dispuesto para la lucha que pensó abandonar, y mientras los ojos de Akimichi le observan admirándolo, al comentar:

—Pero te habías propuesto...

— ¿Qué importan los propósitos? ¿No está viendo que ése es el camino que me marca mi estrella? Frente a frente estamos desde niños... ¿No comprende que por existir él, he pagado yo, al nacer, como un delito? Para que él durmiera en cuna de oro, para que él vistiera ropas de seda, para que la sombra de un dolor no empañara la suya, mi vida fue un infierno... Para proteger su infancia, el odio de Samui Uchiha me envolvió como una nube negra, y cuando quise a una mujer...

—Eso fue una casualidad, una desgracia, lo que tú quieras. La que ha pagado con la vida sus locuras, es la única a quien pudieras hacer responsable...

—Ella me quería a mí... Frívola, desleal, hipócrita, embustera, fuese lo que fuese, era a mí a quien amaba. Pero él me la quitó... me la quitó sin saberlo. ¿Por qué? Por rico, por poderoso, por ser el caballero Naruto Uchiha y Uzumaki, porque nuestro destino seguía cumpliéndose, y fue suya la mujer que en realidad era mía...

—No creo que perdieras nada con eso. Además, él quería ser tu amigo...

— ¿Mi amigo? ¡Mentira! Su amistad era falsa, no salió nunca de su corazón... Entre las joyas y la fortuna del que fue nuestro padre, había heredado un remordimiento. Por librarse de él quiso ayudarme, pero me despreciaba, me despreciaba tanto que sólo por pensar que había sido capaz de amarme con amor de mujer, despreció también a Hinata Hyūga. En eso ya no fue inocente; allí cayó su máscara... Una Hyūga enamorada de Sasuke no Akuma merecía mil muertes; merecía pertenecerme, como el peor de los castigos, y ése fue el que le impuso él. Me la arrojó en los brazos, como se arroja una carroña a un perro.

—Dispuso de mi vida, como siempre. Pudo disponer, porque todo lo tenía: hasta el amor de Hinata. Y por ese amor, aceptó ella el sacrificio... cayó en mis manos como una perla que rueda al fango de la calle, desprendida de una diadema. Si ella me hubiese amado... Hubo una hora, Akimichi, un día, un momento en que nuestra deuda hubiese quedado saldada. ¿Sabe usted cuál fue? En la isla La Pequeña Blanca, cuando en los claros ojos de Hinata vi temblar un ensueño de felicidad. Era la estrella que brillaba en el fondo del pozo, el rayo de luz que iluminaba mis tinieblas, la flor que se abría junto a las rejas de mi cárcel... Era el premio, mi premio, pero él llegó para arrebatármelo también... Ella seguía amándolo a él, al rubio y dichoso caballero Naruto Uchiha, lo bastante veleidoso para quererla justamente cuando las circunstancias se la hacían imposible...

—Ella te fue leal, Sasuke, no olvides eso.

—Fue leal a sí misma, porque en ella no cabe acción baja o rastrera... Pero, por él, se encierra en el convento; por él, deja consumirse su belleza entre cuatro paredes, y por él, para salvarle, para escudarle, junta las manos y me ruega que no le ataque, que no le hiera, que acepte vivir agonizando, como ella , ha aceptado morir en silencio para que Naruto viva dichoso. ¿Y aún quiere usted que no sea un fermento de odio lo que se me suba a los labios sólo con pronunciar su nombre? ¿Aún pretende que puedo perdonar y comprender?

—Sólo te aconsejo que vuelvas la espalda a todo esto. El pasado, bórralo, Sasuke. Ya pasó, no existe...

—El pasado es lo único que tenemos. ¡Somos nosotros mismos! Huellas son de nuestro pasado, ideas, sentimientos... ¿Qué soy yo sino aquel niño sin ventura a quien Danzō Shimura nutrió con hiel y veneno para futuro castigo de su enemigo triunfador, para venganza viva de su afrenta? Todo el dolor, y todas las humillaciones, todo cuanto puede sufrir un niño en su alma y en su cuerpo, tuve yo que sufrirlo... ¿Cree usted que ya todo pasó? ¿De veras lo cree? Dígamelo mirándome a los ojos, Akimichi...

Chōza Akimichi ha bajado la cabeza. Luego, sigue la mirada de Sasuke que va hasta la puerta que lleva al interior de la casa, y que de pronto se vuelve con gesto decidido...

—Sasuke, ¿dónde vas?

—No se alarme, Akimichi. Simplemente, a satisfacer una viva curiosidad. Quiero saber qué piensa, qué opina, qué siente Hinata Hyūga. Quiero saber si su amor es tan fuerte que ni la sangre de su hermana, que hoy salpica a Naruto, puede acabar con él... ¡Quiero verla y oírla!

…

—Mebuki... Mi pobre Mebuki...

— ¿Dónde está mi Sakura? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Quiero verla, muerta o viva!

—La verás... La verás en seguida... Concédete un minuto para tomar aliento...

Ahogando con el pañuelo los sollozos, Mebuki de Hyūga se ha detenido, como si para tenerse en pie necesitara reunir todas sus fuerzas, mientras la mirada de Samui escudriña el vacío interior del carruaje, y su alma parece que respira, al comentar:

— ¿No vino Hinata? ¿Estás sola, mi pobre amiga? Ya veo que el mensajero que mandé ha sido raudo. Le ordené no detenerse en el camino... Sin embargo, no pensé que pudieras venir tan pronto... ¿Qué coche es ése? Ibiki llevaba la orden de servirte... ¿A qué hora llegó?

— ¡No llegó, no vi a nadie, no es por ti que recibí la noticia! ¡Tú no podías dármela... no podías! ¡Tenías que defender a tu hijo! ¡Ya sé que fue Naruto!

— ¿Has perdido la razón? ¡No repitas eso!

— ¡Ella le engañaba, le burlaba, le mentía! ¡Tú lo sabes... lo sabes! ¡Tal vez piensas que toda la razón es de tu hijo! Yo no discuto, no busco razones... ¡Nada más quiero verla! ¡Mi Sakura... mi niña...! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Mebuki, espera...! ¡Mebuki...!

Samui no ha logrado alcanzarla. Como enloquecida, Mebuki recorre las anchas estancias, las amplias galerías, los desiertos portales, la casa toda silenciosa y muda, sin que ni las manos ni la voz de Samui alcancen a detenerla, cuando de pronto, con odio y horror, acusa:

— ¡Tú... Tú...! ¡Asesino!

— ¡No la escuches, Naruto! —suplica Samui acercándose toda alterada—. ¡Detenla! ¡Que no la escuche nadie! ¡Ha perdido la razón... está enloquecida! ¡No sabe lo que dice!

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde?

—Ya descansa... —murmura Naruto con infinita tristeza.

— ¿Bajo tierra? ¿Para siempre? —Grita Mebuki con el espanto reflejado en su blanco rostro—. ¡Sin dejar que yo la mirara, que yo le diera un beso de despedida! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú la hiciste morir, Naruto! Tal vez tenías razón... Tal vez tenías derecho... pero yo era su madre, ¡y te maldigo!

Naruto ha retrocedido, tan pálido como si en sus venas no hubiese sangre, y Samui da unos pasos hasta la baranda para mirar con ansia los grupos de amigos que vienen de la iglesia, y volverse a la enloquecida Mebuki:

— ¡No grites así! ¡Vienen los extraños! ¡Por el propio nombre de tu hija...!

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Todos saben que ha muerto, y que fue Naruto... Naruto...!—persiste Mebuki llorando—. ¡Mi Sakura... mi hija...!

— ¡Viene gente! —Advierte Samui desesperada—. Hay que llevarla de aquí, Naruto, hay que...

— ¡Madre! ¡Mamá de mi alma!

Hinata ha acertado a sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo casi desmayado de su madre, y un momento mezclan sollozos y lágrimas, mientras siguiendo los pasos de Hinata, casi tan pálido y demudado como ella misma, el Padre Hiruzen llega hasta el grupo...

— ¡Bajo tierra... bajo tierra... sin que yo haya podido volver a mirarla! —protesta Mebuki con profunda desesperación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —indaga Hinata tremendamente indignada.

— ¡Y fue Naruto el culpable, el causante! —Insiste Mebuki—. ¡Fue Naruto... Naruto!

— ¡No es cierto! —Rechaza Samui íntimamente dolorida—. ¡No puedo permitir que siga repitiendo ese absurdo! ¡Usted es testigo Padre Hiruzen...! ¡Hable... Hable...!

— ¡Naruto la hizo morir! —Sigue machacando Mebuki— ¡La han acorralado, la han asesinado, y luego me han ocultado su cadáver! ¡Lo sé... lo sé...!

— ¡Mientes a sabiendas! —Grita Samui fuera de sí—. No la escuches, Hinata, no sabe nada. ¡El dolor la ha vuelto loca, pero es preciso que calle, que no la escuchen los demás! Apelo a su razón, Padre Hiruzen. Usted estaba a mi lado... usted sabe...

—Mebuki, hija mía... Cálmate... cálmate —aconseja el sacerdote.

— ¡Ya llegan todos! —Advierte Samui—. ¡Naruto... Naruto Ven... Ven...!

Su mano se ha clavado como una zarpa en el brazo de su angustiado hijo, obligándole a ir con ella, arrastrándole hacia la escalinata que suben ya los amigos en despedida, al tiempo que Hinata alza casi en brazos a su madre, para llevarla a las habitaciones interiores, mientras comenta altiva:

—Nuestro dolor es nuestro, madre, nuestro nada más... Ven... Ayúdeme, Padre Hiruzen...

La puerta se cierra ya tras de Hinata y Mebuki, y hay un acento desesperado en la voz de Samui, que sacude a Naruto obligándole a volver a la realidad:

—Naruto, les estaba explicando a estos amigos que la pobre Mebuki ha perdido la razón... No es para menos... Es absolutamente natural... Hay que ser madre para comprender...

—En efecto, amigos míos... Debo dar a todos las gracias y rogarles que tomen un modesto refrigerio antes de marcharse...

Naruto ha logrado hablar cortésmente tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y Samui se aparta dejándole pasar... Sólo entonces siente que también ella desfallece, pero un brazo leal le apoya; una mano, para los otros cruel y áspera, la sostiene con firmeza y respeto...

—Llévame a mi alcoba, Shin. ¡No puedo, más!

* * *

 **N/A:** Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, está muy corto chicos, creo que merezco que me linchen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto de dejarlos así después de esto. Sakura ya está muerta y enterrada. Su madre ni hermana han podido darle el último adiós, Mebuki ha perdido la cabeza, Naruto… bueno, el pobre tiene que cargar con esa cruz tan pesada, pero por suerte ya sabe la clase de mujer fue aquella a quien amó con locura.

Si soy sincera, me duele la muerte de Sakura, pero era necesario que lo hiciera, ahora tenemos que ver el nuevo curso de esta historia.

No voy a responder vuestros reviews (Se me ha _salío_ la vena española de la familia), no tengo tiempo, pero los he leído todos, gracias por estar allí, y me alegra que les guste la historia, dejen sus comentarios ya en el próximo capítulo trataré de responderos a todos.

Bye bye, los quiero mucho, portaos como niños y niñas buenas, nos leemos en la próxima.

Lis.


	16. TERCERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y a la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams_. Este fic es hecho con fines recreativos no pretendo buscar ningún tipo de remuneración o reconocimiento, simplemente lo comparto con ustedes porque realmente me gusta la historia y los personajes de _Naruto_.

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE NO AKUMA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Dice usted que se ha ido?

— ¡Es natural! Se trata de su hermana, Sasuke. Además vinieron a buscarla, enviaron por ella un propio de Mangekyō con la noticia...

— ¿Quién le dijo a usted eso, Akimichi?

—La hermana tornera, apenas entramos... Fue a avisar a la madre superiora que tú habías llegado. Seguramente, al irse Hinata le dejó sus encargos...

— ¡Irse... irse! —Se revuelve Sasuke con ira—. ¡Seguro que él mandó a buscarla!

—Él o cualquiera de allá, para el caso es igual. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ante una noticia como la que le han dado? Hay que ser razonable...

Sasuke se ha mordido los labios sin poder contener la oleada de violenta indignación que le embarga... Sin lograr sosegarse va de arriba abajo por la ancha galería de arcos que forma el primer claustro, clavando a cada paso sus pies anchos y firmes, mientras el corazón parece estallarle en el golpe de su latir apresurado, y bruscamente se vuelve al anciano notario que le contempla consternado:

— ¡Vámonos, Akimichi! ¡No quiero escuchar historias, quiero ver a Hinata cara a cara! Preguntarle por qué se fue de ese modo sin tomarse la molestia de consultarme antes de marchar. Todavía es mi esposa, y yo la dejé aquí, no en otra parte. ¡Para ella será el mal, por obligarme a ir a buscarla!

— ¿A buscarla? ¿A buscarla a Mangekyō? Supongo que no pretenderás...

— ¿Por qué no? Voy a buscarla a donde haya ido, y si hubiese ido al infierno, sería igual...

…

— ¡Vaya, por fin descansa! Los calmantes han hecho su acción piadosa, al menos por un rato...

Hinata ha asentido, con un gesto, a las palabras del Padre Hiruzen... Más pálida que nunca, apretados los labios, se diría imagen viva de la desolación y la angustia. Está de pie, junto al ventanal que ilumina su fina figura con las últimas luces de la tarde, y hasta ella llega el sacerdote, dejando los cortinajes del lecho donde, como una masa inerte, descansa en la inconsciencia Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga.

—Es terrible que hayas tenido que hacer sola este viaje, hija...

—Así lo quiso ella, Padre. No me envió un aviso ni una llamada, ni siquiera me dio la noticia. Usó el primer carruaje que un vecino piadoso puso a su disposición, y salió como enloquecida, sin consultar a nadie.

—Pero el hombre que les avisó a ustedes, el mensajero que Samui Uchiha mandó en mi presencia para avisarles...

—Llegó a la casa; luego, al no hallar allí a nadie, fue al convento. Sólo pudo decirme que mi madre había salido para Mangekyō. Mi madre no está loca, no está trastornada. Su dolor parece desvarío, pero no lo es. Sin embargo, usted me asegura...

—Sólo puedo asegurar lo que mis ojos vieron. Yo estaba junto a doña Samui. Si algo puedo jurar, es que nadie empujó a tu hermana al abismo, que ninguna mano la impulsó al menos en su forma material. La vimos correr sobre el caballo desbocado, la vimos huir como enloquecida por la persecución... de Naruto... Por fin, vimos al animal, sin guía, correr hacia el abismo y saltar estrellándose... El iba tras ella, no puede negarse. Si tenía una razón para desear su muerte, o si corría para detenerla y salvarla, ¿quién puede asegurarlo, hija? Eso está sólo en la conciencia de Naruto. A veces corren desbordadas las pasiones humanas... Pero, ¿odiaba Naruto a su esposa? ¿La odiaba?

— ¡Oh, calle, Padre, calle! Ahora no me pregunte... ¡Tenga piedad!

Hinata ha retrocedido, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y su fina figura tiembla, sometida al tormento insoportable de aquella horrible duda...

—Cálmate... Es como director espiritual que te estoy preguntando. Quisiera oírte aunque fuera en confesión, hija... si tus palabras pudieran darme ahora un poco de luz...

— ¡Sangre de mis venas daría por saber la verdad! ¿No comprende también la lucha de mi alma, Padre? ¿No comprende que me estoy muriendo desesperada?

—Comprendo tu pena; pero si el asunto no te concierne en realidad...

— ¿Qué no me concierne? ¡Le pido de rodillas que no me obligue a hablar!

—Perdóname... Comprendo que te sientes trastornada... Debo dejarte a solas y recomendarte la oración para que se serene tu alma... Hubiera querido saber más, ir más seguro a la batalla que me aguarda... Samui Uchiha me espera. Ella cuenta con mi testimonio para defender a su hijo...

— ¿Pero le acusan? ¿Acusan realmente a Naruto, alguien más que mi madre?

—Le acusan muchos ojos maliciosos, muchos labios que callan... pero más que nada le acusa la pasión insensata que asoma en sus ojos al mirarte... Por eso quiero llegar a la verdad. Lo que se murmure, lo que se acuse, es casi lo de menor importancia, al menos para mí. Mi misión no es defender los cuerpos, sino salvar las almas, llevar el remordimiento al corazón de los culpables y salvarles del infierno por el dolor de haber pecado...

La ha mirado intensamente, luchando por penetrar al fondo de ese otro corazón hosco y altivo, puro y atormentado, pero los ojos de Hinata vagan angustiados por la estancia, y el sacerdote suspira inclinándose:

—Que Dios te dé lo que mis pobres palabras no pueden darte: luz y valor, hija mía...

El Padre Hiruzen se ha alejado, y también Hinata ha dejado la enorme alcoba casi en penumbras... Junto al lecho de Mebuki queda la oscura sombra de una criada nativa, y ella sale, otra vez atormentada por aquella ansia de huir, que tantas veces le acometiera bajo el techo patricio de la suntuosa mansión... No ha tomado voluntariamente ninguna ruta, pero sus pies le llevan por el sendero que, tras la blanca iglesia, llega a los muros de piedra del cementerio de los Uchiha... la verja quedó abierta... Nadie se ocupó de cerrarla, tras el precipitado entierro efectuado horas antes, y Hinata penetra, siguiendo las huellas que dejaran...

…

Un montón de flores, arrojadas apresuradamente sobre la tierra removida, es lo único que todavía marca aquella tumba que guarda la caja de maderas preciosas, forrada de brocado, último estuche de la flor venenosa que fue Sakura... Las lágrimas asoman en los ojos de Hinata... Sus labios están secos, pero un sollozo suave brota de su garganta, junto con su piedad, al susurrar como en una plegaria:

—Sakura... Mi pobre Sakura... ¿Qué hiciste para encontrar la muerte? ¿Hasta dónde llegaste? ¡Qué Dios te perdone, como yo te perdono con toda mi alma!

— ¡Hinata... Hinata... ¡Te busqué como loco... Tengo que hablarte...!

Naruto ha llegado, trémulo de emoción desbordada, estrechando sus brazos, sus muñecas, sus manos, sin que Hinata pueda evitarlo, sin darle tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa que su brusca aparición le causara, de su violento regresar al presente desde el pasado tan lejano en que manara el manantial de su ternura...

— ¡Por Dios, Naruto, déjame! ¡Suéltame... pueden verte! —Se ha librado de las manos que la aprisionan, ha esquivado el estrechar de aquellos brazos que locamente van a ella, y su mirada altiva detiene a Naruto—: ¿Con qué derecho te acercas a mí de ese modo?

—Es verdad... tienes razón... Siempre tienes razón contra mí... Merezco todo tus reproches... Merezco que me aborrezcas y que me rechaces, pero no que me desprecies, Hinata... No que me desprecies, porque hay en mí una verdad que lo nivela todo: ¡Te amo!

— ¡No me sirve tu amor! ¡No me importa! Ahora más que nunca es verdad. Y esta tumba...

— ¡Yo no abrí esa tumba! —salta Naruto impulsivo—. Yo no quise que ella hallara la muerte... Yo no la odiaba... La odié sólo una hora, un instante, cuando la amaba todavía, cuando todavía no había visto claro en el fondo de mi alma... La odié aquella hora en que creí en su traición, y en esa hora sí la hubiera matado... Pero pasó el minuto, esquivó ella el golpe... Todo fue contra ti, todo se me volvió en contra tuya, por un odio todavía más feroz, más implacable, del que me había encendido la idea de que ella, siendo mi esposa, me engañara...

— ¿Qué dices?

—La verdad... Una verdad que ni a mí mismo quería confesarme, una verdad que nunca he dicho hasta este momento... Si me tomé derechos que no tenía, si ciego de furor te entregué a Sasuke en un ansia brutal de castigarte, fue precisamente porque, sin saberlo yo mismo, ya te amaba... ¿No lo comprendes? Yo mismo no lo comprendí entonces... Lo sentía nada más, quemándome, triturándome las entrañas... Yo te quería sin saberlo, te quería desde niño... Tú, más consciente, sabías que me amabas, pero lo callaste...

—No vuelvas sobre eso; no revuelvas más el pasado. Aquello fue como un sueño...

—Aquello fue un amor al que renunciaste. Lo sé, lo comprendo... Sakura se acercó a mí, tomó tu lugar, y tú te alejaste. Si te hubieras alejado hacia otro amor, los celos me hubieran despertado; pero te alejaste sola, te volviste fría y lejana...

—Todo pasó como tenía que pasar... Todo está como Sakura: muerto, enterrado... No es del pasado de lo que hemos de hablar. Si algo tienes que decirme, que sea lo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué te acusan de haberla impulsado a buscar la muerte? Sólo en tu conciencia está la verdad; no la esquives hablando de un pasado que ya no importa...

—Para mí sí importa. Por ese pasado te perdí; por ese pasado me rechazas... No hay en mí una culpa nueva por la que debas esquivarme. ¡Te lo juro! Ella sola se preparó la trampa, cayó en sus propias redes, fue arrastrada por sus propias locuras... Vivía entre mentiras, entre engaños, ni siquiera el hijo que iba a darme era verdad...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Mi madre puede probarlo. Sakura no me amó nunca, en su corazón no había nada sincero que la justificara. Tuvo la locura de ser perversa, y no es posible que nuestra vida se rompa por el fantasma de una culpa que no he cometido, que no pensé cometer jamás... No la mate, no tenía por qué matarla. ¿O piensas tú, como dijo tu madre en su locura, que había una razón para que yo la matara? En las últimas horas he buscado desesperadamente la verdad... ¿Fue culpable Sakura de algo más que de inconsciencias y de frivolidades? ¿Manchó mi honor? ¿Arrastró mi nombre? Esas miradas que me acusan, parecen proclamarlo y, si es así, necesito saberlo. No por ella, que está ya bajo tierra, sino por el hombre que está vivo, por el que acaso se ría de mi credulidad, pero que pagará con su vida si es que aquella traición era verdad...

Con fiera decisión ha hablado Naruto, cambiados el ademán y el gesto, y es justamente en aquel extraño lugar, frente a la tumba de Sakura recién cerrada, donde aún no se marchitan del todo las flores de sus funerales, donde aún parece flotar, como el perfume de aquéllos pétalos, el intenso aroma de la mujer que fue... Es en aquel lugar donde sus palabras tienen un sonido más extrañó, mezcladas con las frases de amor que acaba de pronunciar, con los ensueños que evocara, con el incontenible desbordarse de su amor por Hinata. Es ahora su alma, amalgama infernal en la que se funden tan diversas pasiones, y pasa de una a otra como en un torbellino de fuego, mientras Hinata retrocede, como él, ahogada en aquel torrente de sentimientos encontrados, que juntos en su corazón estallan... En un minuto los ha vivido todos: desde sus rotos ensueños de niña, hasta aquel detenerse junto a la tumba de su hermana... Pero hay un temor que es más fuerte que todo, un temor que la hace protestar y gritar:

— ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, Naruto! Indagar, revolver, rebuscar, es echar fango sobre el nombre de la que ya está muerta, de la que pagó con su vida, fuesen los que fuesen sus errores y sus faltas... Cien veces más de lo que pudieras tú sufrir por ella, he sufrido yo, y con el alma acabo de perdonarla...

—Yo la perdono a ella; pero a él...

—Si es a mí a quien amas, como acabas de decir, no puede haber en tu corazón ese odio y esa ansia de encontrar un pretendido rival... Si es a mí a quien amas, como insensatamente me juras, no es posible que te importe tanto lo que Sakura pudo hacer...

—Me importa por lo que significa, por lo que me ensucia, me rebaja y me mancha a tus propios ojos... Una mujer puede amar al hombre que ha matado a otra para castigar una traición con sangre... No creo que pueda amar y estimar al que, ultrajado y ofendido, olvidó las ofensas y perdonó el engaño... Hay algo en nosotros que no podemos dejar que se destruya, que hemos de sostener a toda costa, amando u odiando, y mi corazón...

—No es tu corazón el que habla. Es tu soberbia la que grita, y esa voz no quiero escucharla, Naruto. Es...

—Es que tiemblas, ya lo veo... Y al temblar, tu propia angustia afirma la sospecha que tengo enroscada en el alma... El rival a quien tendría que buscar, para vengar las ofensas de Sakura, es el mismo hombre al que te entregué en un momento de locura, y de cuyas manos lucho por arrancarte definitivamente... Es mi sombra negra, mi eterno rival, el enemigo que la naturaleza y la sociedad me pusieron, al nacer, frente a frente: ¡Sasuke no Akuma!

— ¡No! ¡No! —refuta Hinata angustiada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ha cambiado tu voz, tu color, tu mirada... ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Tiemblas por él, o por mí? ¿Has llegado a pensar que puede vencerme cara a cara? ¿Piensas, como mi madre, que no soy yo el más fuerte?

—No pienso nada, sino que has perdido la razón. Nada hace contra ti Sasuke. Nada hace, porque nada le importo... ¿Me habría abandonado en el convento si me amara? ¿Aceptaría, sin una protesta, esa solicitud de anulación de matrimonio que para siempre va a separarnos? Nos ha vuelto la espalda, nada le importamos... Con el dinero que te ganó en una noche de juego, prepara sus negocios para lograr fortuna. Compra lanchas de pesca y alza su casa en el Kēpu no Akuma...

— ¿Todo eso hace? ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Quién te tiene al tanto de sus menores pasos? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

— ¡Oh! ¡Jesús! —exclama Hinata asustada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Sasuke!

Se han separado bruscamente, con una sorpresa que en Hinata es espanto. Como si acudiera al conjuro de su nombre, ahí está Sasuke, arrebolado el rostro tras la carrera brutal que obligara a dar a sus caballos, revueltos los cabellos, desnudo el duro y ancho pecho, la traza insolente y descuidada de sus peores días... Su mirada va como un relámpago de Hinata a Naruto. Se diría que los mide, que los aprecia pálidos y enlutados, y despreciando con un gesto plebeyo el porte señoril que en los dos es igual, comenta irónico:

—Veo que no cambian las costumbres de la aristocracia. Cuando se muere un familiar, aun cuando nos parezca magnífico que por fin esté muerto y enterrado, se viste uno de luto, se enjuga con discreción las lágrimas, y se pone a rezar frente a la tumba cubierta de flores... ¡Qué bonito es todo esto! ¡Qué romántico! Tenía una terrible curiosidad por saber si seguían así las cosas en las altas esferas. Una curiosidad tan grande, que por ella hice el viaje, y no me he equivocado. Valió la pena de apurar a los caballos... La escena es conmovedora... Desde el otro lado de la verja, llega al alma... Podría servir de tema a un pintor para su mejor cuadro...

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke...! —reprocha Hinata ruborizándose.

— ¿Están pensando lo que van a poner en la lápida? "Para Sakura, hermana perfecta y esposa idolatrada..."

— ¡Basta! —se encrespa Naruto furibundo—. ¡Estúpido... villano...!

— ¡No... no... no! ¡Aquí no!

Hinata ha saltado hasta ponerse entre los dos hombres, abriendo los brazos, impidiendo, con ademán desesperado, que se acometan y, al contacto de su mano helada y blanca, Sasuke parece calmarse, para volver a la amargura del sarcasmo:

—El lugar no es propio, Santa Hinata tiene toda la razón. Pero bastaría que dieras unos pasos, Naruto, para llegar a otro cualquiera. ¿No te parece que debieras darlos?

— ¡Si estuvieras armado...! ¡Yo no peleo a golpes, como un gañán!

—Por supuesto... Tú cruzas la espada, pero con caballeros de tu calaña... Conmigo no puedes pelear, ni como caballero ni como gañán. ¡Qué posición más socorrida! Tendrás que soportar en ella todos los insultos y todos los ultrajes...

— ¡Canalla! ¡Te buscaré antes de una hora en el lugar que indiques! Espérame allí con todas las armas que puedas llevar. ¡Defiéndete como lo que eres, con dientes y garras, porque iré dispuesto a matarte!

— ¿Solo o acompañado? —comenta Sasuke en tono burlón—. ¿Cuántos criados piensas llevar para que te respalden?

— ¡Te mataré ahora mismo!

— ¡No... No! ¡Vámonos, Sasuke! —Suplica Hinata, arrojándose en brazos de Sasuke, y haciendo con ello detenerse y retroceder a Naruto, al interpelarle—: ¡No llegarás a él, no pelearan sin matarme a mí antes! ¡Llévame, Sasuke, llévame! ¡Soy tu esposa, tengo derecho a exigirte que lo hagas!

— ¡Hinata...! —se duele Naruto fuera de sí, ante la actitud de ella.

—No te acerques, Naruto, porque te juro que te aplasto —amenaza Sasuke en tono ominoso—. ¡Ven, Hinata!

Naruto ha buscado en vano... Nada tiene, sino sus puños inútiles frente a Sasuke. Su mirada extraviada va a todas partes, y al fin corre tras ellos como enloquecido; pero, más fuerte y rápido, Sasuke ha llegado ya al cochecillo, arrastrando a Hinata, y un instante le basta para tomar las riendas, haciéndolo arrancar, mientras Naruto, desesperado, grita enloquecido:

— ¡No huyas, no escapes! ¡Ven! ¡Aun con los puños he de matarte, maldito bastardo!

— ¡Sigue, sigue, Sasuke! —Instiga Hinata con excitación—. No te detengas, no le escuches, no te pares, no le oigas, no vuelvas atrás... ¡Me arrojaré del coche, me mataré! ¡Sigue, Sasuke!

Lentamente, las manos de Sasuke han ido aflojando las tensas riendas, hasta dejar que se detengan los cansados caballos... Han ido a dar muy lejos, por el viejo camino que comunica los dos valles, y ya cayó la noche totalmente... Todo es silencio y soledad en el áspero camino de la montaña... Sólo el jadear de los rendidos caballos y un gemido que suena muy cerca, en el pecho de la mujer que está a su lado, como derrumbada en el pequeño asiento, de rostro escondido entre las apretadas manos...

—Ahora vienen las lágrimas, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que es el desahogo natural del más complicado animalito de la creación: la mujer... ¿No es verdad? Y angustiado a pesar suyo, suplica suavizando su amargura—: ¡Por favor, cálmate! Al fin y al cabo, no ha pasado nada... ¿Para qué tantas lágrimas? Como siempre, ya lograste tu propósito. Me manejaste según tu voluntad...

— ¿Yo...? —balbucea Hinata con extrañeza.

—Sabes mucho, Hinata Hyūga. A veces pienso que sabes demasiado en el arte de jugar con el corazón de los hombres... Una vez más me has hecho alejarme, ceder, dejar libre el campo...

— ¡Pero llevándome contigo! —advierte Hinata con altivez.

— ¡Oh, claro! Algo hay que concederle al bárbaro... Un triunfo aparente para Sasuke no Akuma... No llores más... No te tomaré la palabra. Sé bien que si ahora estás conmigo, a mi lado, es por lo mismo que te hubieras arrojado del coche en marcha, jugándote la vida: Para proteger a Naruto... Bueno, ¿seguimos para Uzushiogakure?

—Como quieras, Sasuke. En realidad, no sé ni para qué viniste...

— ¡Vine a buscarte! —Se engalla Sasuke con rudeza—. No es sitio para ti Mangekyō; al menos, mientras seas mi esposa. Porque mientras no se rompa legalmente el lazo que nos ata, no dormirás bajo el mismo techo que Naruto. ¡Es el único derecho al que no he renunciado!

Hinata se ha erguido repentinamente, seca sus lágrimas al soplo de indignación que enciende sus mejillas, y con las pupilas relampagueantes le espeta a Sasuke, mirándolo frente a frente:

— ¡Hablas como si yo fuese una cualquiera!

—Si pensara que eres una cualquiera, no habría casi reventado los caballos para venir a buscarte. Por lo demás, no hice sino complacerte cuando reclamaste, con derechos de esposa, que te trajese conmigo...

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! Mi madre quedó en Mangekyō —recuerda Hinata de pronto—. El Padre Hiruzen está junto a ella, pero este golpe la ha enloquecido, la ha destrozado...

—Ya oí decir que está loca... ¿Qué otra cosa pueden decir los Uchiha para justificarse? Le sobran razones a Naruto, para tomarlas de pretexto al hacer lo que hizo...

— ¡No hizo nada! —salta vivamente Hinata.

De un tirón de riendas casi involuntario, Sasuke ha vuelto a detener el coche, que gana ya la parte más alta de la montaña. Desde allí, en un recodo del camino, se divisan los dos valles: el de Mangekyō, hundido en sombras; el más pequeño, iluminado por la luna que asoma sobre el mar...

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Le has pedido cuentas?

— ¿Podía no hacerlo? ¿Acaso no se trata de mi hermana? ¿Acaso no era para mí indispensable tener la seguridad de que las sospechas con que le manchaban eran falsas?

— ¿Y esa seguridad te la ha dado tan sólo su palabra?

— ¡Naturalmente que me la ha dado! ¿Por qué hablas en ese tono odioso? ¿Por qué destilas hiel cada vez que hablas?

—Tal vez porque con hiel me alimentaron, Santa Hinata. Me nutrieron con hiel y vinagre, como a Cristo en la cruz... Y fue precisamente para que comiera tortas con miel ese Naruto Uchiha a quien defiendes tanto...

— ¡Ese Naruto Uchiha, que es tu hermano!

— ¿Le dices eso también a él? ¿Acostumbras afirmarlo frente a doña Samui? —comenta Sasuke en tono por demás irónico—. Ten cuidado, porque pueden acusarte de difamación ante los tribunales... ¿Sabes que ni siquiera soy un bastardo? Hace unos días, revolviendo los papelotes del notario Akimichi, me he enterado que los que nacen como yo, son peor que los bastardos... Hijos de adulterio, malditos y borrados, sin nombre de padre ni de madre, abortos de la tierra... Y un despojo así, dices tú que es hermano del caballero Uchiha, señor de Mangekyō... Da horror y asco la vida, Hinata...

—Pero la vida no es sólo eso, Sasuke. Eso, a lo más, es una parte de la vida... La vida es otra... La vida propia, la que cada uno forjamos... ¿Qué culpa tiene nadie de nacer cómo nace? ¡Pero sí de vivir como vive, Sasuke! Sólo por sus actos, juzgo yo a cada quien... Y hasta ahora, tú has sido para mí un hombre honrado...

—Muy amables esas palabras en tu boca —bromea Sasuke con suave ironía.

— ¡No quiero ser amable! —rechaza Hinata exasperada—. ¡No pretendo decir cosas gratas, sino mis sentimientos, la verdad de lo que pienso, de lo que llevo en el alma!

Con gesto distraído, Sasuke ha vuelto a tomar las riendas, y un momento contempla el camino que baja frente a ellos, serpenteando entre rocas, iluminado por la luna llena que aparece clara... Sí volviese la cabeza, si mirase los ojos de Hinata, fijos en él, agrandados de anhelo, espejos de su alma, todo cambiaría en torno suyo... Si su corazón, ciego y sordo en este instante, percibiera el latido de aquel otro corazón de mujer que tan cerca de él late, creería que amanece en plena noche, sentiría al fin saciada aquella inmensa sed de amor y felicidad que le llena el alma desde niño... Pero no vuelve la cabeza... Acaso tiene miedo de mirar a Hinata cara a cara, de hallar su rostro duro y frío, o peor aún, de ver asomada a sus pupilas la imagen de otro amor. Por eso, sin mirarla, toca el nervioso lomo de los caballos con la punta del látigo, y hay una honda tristeza en la blandura de su entrega:

—Al fin y al cabo, siempre me desarmas... En verdad, nunca hay nada que reprocharte, Hinata. Eres pura y recta, ingenua y humana, carne de abnegación y sacrificio...

—No quisiera ser sólo eso, Sasuke...

—Desde luego... Todos queremos nuestro lugar al sol, nuestro derecho a la felicidad, pero a algunos se nos niega por destino, como si una maldición nos condenara para siempre a las tinieblas...

— ¿Para siempre, Sasuke? ¿Crees que no habrá nunca luz en nuestros corazones, en nuestras vidas? ¿Crees que no amanecerá jamás para nuestras almas?

—Haces mal en unirnos en un plural. Tu alma y mi alma van por distintas sendas, Hinata, y el que para mí no haya esperanzas, no quiere decir que no las haya para ti.

— ¿Por qué es tan cruel la vida, Sasuke? ¿Por qué nacemos para padecer, para arrastrarnos sobre nuestros dolores y nuestros pecados?

—Ahora eres tú la que hablas como no debes hablar. No creo que hayamos nacido para arrastrarnos. Hemos de ponernos de pie a toda costa. Tú, acaso para ser feliz. Yo, con sostenerme erguido me basta, con saber marchar duro y derecho sobre este mundo inhóspito y amargo... —De pronto, se ha detenido Sasuke, y observando a su esposa se alarma—: Hinata, ¿qué tienes? Estás temblando...

—No es nada... Un poco de frío... Un poco de frío nada más...

A Hinata le han traicionado las lágrimas que tiemblan en su voz, y la mano derecha de Sasuke se extiende para tomar las suyas, trémulas y heladas, confortándolas con su calor vital, con su roce a la vez delicioso y áspero, mientras los párpados de ella se entornan como para el ensueño...

Otra vez el coche está en marcha... Hace rato dejaron atrás el parador del camino, donde se detuvieran unos momentos para tomar un refrigerio, y el vehículo, pequeño y liviano, rueda arrastrado como sin esfuerzo por aquel soberbio tronco de caballos, cuyas riendas empuñan las manos del patrón del Luzbel, con la misma seguridad que si fuera el timón de su nave...

Al brusco sacudimiento del coche al detenerse, ha abierto Hinata los ojos adormecidos... Amanece, y están en el centro de la ciudad de Uzushiogakure... La luz es imprecisa, pero le ha bastado alzar la cabeza para reconocer el lugar, y por si verlo no fuera suficiente, aquel sonido de las campanas llamando a misa de alba, demasiado familiar para ella, disipa la más leve sombra de duda que pudiera tener. Con su galantería un tanto burlona, salta Sasuke del pescante y extiende la mano, ayudándola...

—He aquí tu convento. ¿No es en él donde deseas estar, ahora y siempre?

—Desde luego. Y como mi vida me pertenece, por encima de la burda farsa matrimonial que sostenemos...

— ¿No es muy dura esa frase, Hinata? —advierte Sasuke sin abandonar el tono burlón.

— ¡De ti la aprendí! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo llamó de esa manera, como eres tú también quien me devuelve a mi convento por segunda vez!

—Supongo que es lo que más puede complacerte...

—Supones muy bien. Para mí el convento, y para ti la absoluta libertad: los muelles, los garitos, las tabernas del puerto...

—Esa es mi vida, Hinata, como la tuya es ésta. Yo no la critico, ni tú debes criticar la mía. Vamos...

— ¡Sigue tu camino! No es necesario que te molestes... Jamás necesité guardianes... ¡Buena suerte, Sasuke no Akuma!

… … … … … … …

— ¡SHIN! ¡SHIN! ¡UN caballo, en el acto! ¿Estás dormido, estúpido?

Relampagueantes las pupilas, apretados los puños, encendidas en una llamarada de furor alma y carne, ha cruzado Naruto la ancha galería de su casona señorial, rumbo a la biblioteca que fuera despacho de su padre, y tras él va Shin, sorprendido y humillado...

—Señor Naruto, hace más de una hora que la señora me ordenó buscarlo por todas partes...

— ¡Dile que no me hallaste!

—Es que están aguardando esos señores... Creo que son el juez municipal y el secretario del juzgado... En nombre de las autoridades locales, parece que quieren levantar un acta. La señora desea que usted... ¡Oh, señor Naruto! ¡Cuidado! —Se alarma el viejo Shin—. Esas eran las pistolas de duelo de don Francisco, y...

— ¡Sé perfectamente lo que son y para lo que sirven! ¡Corre a prepararme el caballo! —Desechando el estuche de madera pulida, Naruto ha tomado aquellas dos armas iguales, que sacara de unos de los cajones, y las hunde en sus bolsillos tras mirarlas un instante—. ¡Es lo único de que tienes que ocuparte! ¿Piensas que no he perdido ya bastante tiempo? ¡Vuela! ¡Y haz que me lo traigan sin ruido, por la escalera de este lado! ¡Ni una palabra más, Shin!

—Como el señor mande...

Sólo, Naruto ha medido con sus pasos nerviosos la amplia biblioteca, ahora casi en penumbra, y rebusca en el estante, hasta encontrar algo que dejó allí medio olvidado... Una y otra vez ha llenado el pequeño vaso, de aquel ardiente ron añejo que hace famoso a Mangekyō, y sus labios sedientos lo sorben con ansia, encendiéndose en ellos más sed mientras más bebe... Una ira violenta le sacude, quemándole como una llamarada, al pensar en Sasuke... Tiene que ir a su encuentro, tiene que cobrarle, en sangre, la humillación que le ha hecho sufrir... Cada minuto que pasa le hace medir y calcular la ventaja que le lleva. ¿Hasta dónde llegarán Hinata en su locura y Sasuke en su audacia? Mientras bebe, apurando hasta el fondo la botella, sus nervios se han templado, su furia se hace más profunda y fría, y en ella van asomando los más crueles instintos como puntas de lanzas... Ya su corazón es un mar de despecho; ya, más que el amor de Hinata, le atrae la venganza contra Sasuke... La puerta se abre, y en su umbral aparece la encogida figura del anciano Shin...

— ¡Gracias a Satanás que llegaste, maldito!

—Un momento, señor. La señora...

— ¡Aparta, imbécil!

De un brusco empujón, Naruto ha apartado al viejo capataz, y de un salto monta sobre el lomo del alazán que le trajera... Ha hundido las espuelas en los ijares del animal que semidesbocado, enfila con esfuerzo la áspera subida... Va hacia el desfiladero, cortando por orillas y sembrados... Ya está muy cerca de la plaza de los barracones... Desde ellos llega el lamento de las tumbas... No hay hogueras encendidas ni bailes sensuales... Dos formas negras se retuercen en convulsiones epilépticas, al fúnebre son de las tamboras enlutadas. Es por el ama Sakura... Lloran por ella, rezan por su alma... o acaso la invocan, queriendo conjurar su posible venganza, sombra de muerte sobre el valle...

…

Naruto ha clavado las espuelas con más saña... Quiere huir de todo aquello, saltarlo, mientras la angustia de un escalofrío le recorre la espalda... Todo queda atrás, pero sigue escuchando. Furiosamente castiga al caballo, exigiendo un esfuerzo más del bruto, cuyas patas resbalan, y cae arrastrando al jinete, a las mismas puertas de una cabaña desvencijada... Se ha levantado, sin sentir el dolor de las magulladuras. Frente a él, una sombra negra, alta y flaca; retrocede a través de la puerta, hasta llegar al fondo de la cabaña. Sin saber por qué, va tras ella...

—Tú eres Orochimaru, ¿verdad?

El hechicero ha respondido con un gesto vago... Ha caído de rodillas... Naruto mira muy de cerca el rostro grisáceo, brillante, ¡los grandes ojos desorbitados con expresión de supremo espanto, y siente una especie de placer monstruoso viendo a aquel infeliz sudar y temblar...

—Tú eres Orochimaru, el que esquilmas y explotas a todo Mangekyō con tus brebajes, tus ungüentos y tus mentiras... Tú eres el que ayudas a embrutecer y a envenenar a los imbéciles de los barracones, y hasta a los propios criados de mi casa...

—Yo no vendo veneno, mi amo; vendo medicinas buenas, de hierbas del campo... Yo vendo remedio para los pobres, remiendo huesos, sobo empachos y ayudo a librarse de la mala sombra de los difuntos a los que tienen un remordimiento en el alma. —Ha mirado de reojo a Naruto, arriesgando el todo por el todo con astuta audacia. Le ve palidecer, y comprendiendo que ha dado en el blanco, alza las manos juntas, lanzándose de lleno en la partida—: Si el alma del ama Sakura te persigue, mi amo, si se te asoma al sueño para recordarte lo que le hiciste, si la oyes como si te hablara en el oído, y la sientes detrás como un escalofrío...

— ¡Calla, imbécil, embaucador, embustero! —Grita Naruto fuera de sí—. ¡No me persigue ningún fantasma ni me habla ninguna voz al oído! La sombra de Sakura no tiene nada que reclamarme, pues no la maté. ¡No tengo la culpa de que se matara! ¡Pero a ti sí voy a matarte!

— ¡No, mi amo, no me pegue más...! —suplica Orochimaru en un grito de espanto.

Naruto ha retrocedido, estremeciéndose como si despertara, como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de lo que hace. Es la primera vez que maltrata a nadie. Tambaleante por los vapores juntos del alcohol y la ira, retrocede hasta ganar la puerta... En ese momento, llega presuroso Shin, que exclama al verlo:

— ¡Señor Naruto! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Su caballo volvió solo a la cuadra... Salí a buscarlo a escape, temiendo... y Bendito sea Dios que no le ocurrió nada! ¿Y era aquí donde venía usted señor?

¡No! Sigo viaje... En cualquier caballo... En ese mismo que trajiste... —De un salto se ha afirmado en los estribos, empuñando las riendas, pero obliga a girar en redondo al animal, y señalando a Shin la cabaña de Orochimaru, le ordena—: ¡Hazlo salir del valle! ¡Sácalo de mis tierras! ¡Que se vaya de Mangekyō, y que no vuelva más!

…

—Sasuke, hijo... Te fuiste como un loco, y vuelves como un tonto. Corriendo he salido cuando me dijo Karin que tus caballos estaban en la cuadra. Te busco por todas partes donde me imagino que puedas estar, y resulta que estás aquí mismo, que te has quedado aquí, tan callado y tan quieto como si formaras parte de la tapia...

Cruzados los brazos, apretada entre los dientes la pipa, Sasuke ha quedado inmóvil, hundido en sus oscuras cavilaciones, desde que al volver del convento, dejando el cochecillo en las manos de Karin, se asomara a la puerta de servido de la modesta casa del notario Akimichi...

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha sucedido? ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?

—Sólo estaba pensando que Hinata muy pronto será libre; que ya lo es Naruto, puesto que Sakura está bajo tierra; y que ella le quiere, Akimichi, le quiere todavía...

— ¿Fue esa la consecuencia que sacaste de tu viaje? Ella no quiso acompañarte, ¿eh?

—Ella vino conmigo. La traje...

—A la fuerza; y naturalmente, de esa hazaña no pudo derivar ningún placer, ninguna satisfacción para ti...

—No, Akimichi... Vino conmigo porque quiso... Fue ella quien lo pidió, quien lo impuso. Claro está que el triunfo no es mío. Fue la fórmula que encontró, en un momento crítico, para alejarme a mí, para interponerse entre mi posible violencia y la sagrada persona de Naruto...

— ¿Te dijo ella que le quería?

—Naturalmente que no me lo dijo. Tiene usted un primer premio de candidez, Akimichi. ¿Cómo iba a decírmelo? Era el esposo de su hermana... Renunció a él voluntariamente, y renunció para toda la vida. Todo el orgullo, toda la dignidad de Hinata, está en ocultar ese amor, en esconderlo dentro de sí misma... Es probable que hasta a él mismo se lo niegue...

—Bueno, hijo, a lo mejor no es oro todo lo que reluce...

—Si no reluce, Akimichi... Está escondido, y es ese afán que ella pone en esconderlo, lo que me da a mí la justa medida. Pero, ¡qué demonios! Hay que vivir, hay que apartar fantasmas... Creo que me voy ahora mismo a ver cómo marchan las obras del Kēpu Akuma...

…

Tranquila y satisfecha, como si nada le hubiese ocurrido, borradas ya de su mente infantil las escenas de horror tan recientes padecidas, Anko se pavonea en la pieza principal de la modesta casa del notario, aquella que es a la vez sala, despacho y recibo, con puerta y dos ventanas a la calle, y viejos estantes atestados de papeles y libros...

— ¿Por qué no me traes algo de comer, Karin? El señor Sasuke dijo que te ocuparas de mí, que me atendieras... Yo estoy aquí, porque él me ampara y me da esa cosa que llaman asilo, que es como decir que estoy de _huéspeda_... y tú...

— ¡Cállate! —La interrumpe Karin al oír que un caballo llega y para allí cerca—. Parece como que vienen visitas... ¿No oíste un caballo?

— ¡Ay, qué miedo! No abras, Karin, ponle tranca a la puerta, pasa el pestillo, grita que los amos no están... —Loca de espanto, Anko ha corrido imprudentemente hacia la ventana, abriéndola de par en par, y la figura que divisa le hiela la sangre en las venas—. ¡El amo Naruto! ¡No abras, Karin!

Su grito ha sonado tardío. También Naruto la ha visto a ella a través de los barrotes de la ventana, la ha reconocido y de un violento empujón abre de par en par la puerta, que apenas comenzara a franquear Karin...

— ¡Conque era aquí donde estabas, donde te escondías! ¡Ahora comprendo...! Y él, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde están él y ella?

—Mi patrón no está... Se lo juro, señor Naruto... No está... Se fue ahora mismo... Puede mirar toda la casa si quiere... Él no está aquí...

Karin, asustada, ha retrocedido tratando de ganar la puerta, pero Naruto ya no le mira. Sus ojos se han clavado en Anko, que temblando ha caído de rodillas... No ha tenido fuerzas para esconderse, para huir, y cuando él se acerca, grita espantada:

— ¡No me mate, señor Naruto, no vaya a matarme! ¡Yo le digo todo lo que quiera usted saber! ¡Yo se lo digo, pero no me mate, mi amo!

— ¿Por qué huiste cómo huiste? ¡Habla... empieza a hablar! Mucha culpa has de tener para que tu miedo sea tanto... Tú eras su cómplice, ¿verdad?

—Yo no hacía nada... Sólo lo que la señora me mandaba... Yo siempre tenía miedo... A casa de Orochimaru iba yo temblando... — ¿Para qué ibas a casa de Orochimaru? ¿Para qué iba ella?

—Para que le ayudara. La señora Sakura iba a hacer como que se caía del caballo, y entonces Orochimaru tenía que recogerla y llevarla a su casa, y decirle a todo el mundo que la señora se había caído del caballo y que por eso se había perdido el niño... ¡Ay, señor, no ponga esa cara! ¡Yo no lo inventé!

— ¡Lo inventó ella, ¿verdad? ¡Naturalmente! Todo fue una comedia, una farsa... ¡Por eso salió de la casa como salió! Pero tú... tú...

—La señora me mandó que lo avisara, que le dijera con mucho alboroto que ella se iba a caballo... Ella quería que usted pensara que por su culpa se había perdido el niño... para que la quisiera más... no por nada malo. Y para que la perdonara... y no averiguara demasiado...

—Averiguara, ¿el qué? ¿Qué hacía mientras yo la dejaba sola? —quiere saber Naruto.

—Pues nada, mi amo... Todo le salía mal ahora a la señora Sakura... No hizo sino pasear, porque aquel oficial tan guapo se fue en el barco. Para mí que el señor Sasuke se le atravesó...

—El señor Sasuke, ¿qué?

—Ya usted lo sabe... la señora Sakura estaba loca por el señor Sasuke... Pero no la tome con él... él no la quería, por eso estaba loca la señora, loca buscándolo, y él nada... nada...

— ¿Buscándolo? ¿Buscaba Sakura a Sasuke?

—No se ponga bravo, mi amo... no podía remediarlo... La primera vez que él fue a Mangekyō para llevársela...

— ¿Llevársela? Entonces, ¿fue por ella... fue por ella...?

—El ama tuvo miedo. Le echó el muerto a la señora Hinata, pero después lloraba y lloraba. ¡Pobre señora Sakura! Siempre decía: "No hay otro como Sasuke". Perdone, mi amo, pero como usted quiere saber...

— ¡Sí, quiero saber! —atosiga Naruto furibundo—. Habla, habla, arroja de una vez todo el veneno, llévame ya hasta el fondo de esa charca, habla para acabar de hundirme en el fango. Sakura quería a Sasuke, era su amante, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ay, no, mi amo! Para mí que él no quiso saber nada de ella después que lo casaron... Ella quería que fuera como antes de casarse la señora con usted...que entonces sí la quería el señor Sasuke, y le traía regalos de todos los viajes, y ella lo esperaba en una playa, y decía que entonces era muy feliz, muy feliz, porque el señor Sasuke vuelve locas a las mujeres, mi amo...

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállate o no podré contenerme para pisotearte!

— ¡Ay, mi amo! ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? La señora Sakura...

— ¡No la nombres más! Ella está muerta, muerta y enterrada... Es a él a quien he de buscar. ¿Dónde está?

—Yo no sé muy bien... ¡Ay, mi amo, no me tuerza más el brazo! Se fue para una casa que está haciendo... No sé cómo mentaban el lugar... Casa no Akuma, Piedra no Akuma, o algo así... Pero no vaya... no vaya... El señor Sasuke dijo... ¡Ay...!

Tras soltarla, arrojándola al suelo, ha corrido Naruto. En la puerta, mal sujeto a las rejas de una ventana, bañado de sudor y de espuma, aguarda su caballo y lo monta sin detenerse a calcular si el cansado animal resistirá el último esfuerzo. Fieramente clava las espuelas en los ensangrentados ijares, y el noble bruto arranca calle abajo...

…

—Karin... Pero, ¿eres tú realmente?

—Sí, mi ama... vine a buscarla. Primero me trepé por la tapia... estuve asomándome, pero no había nadie... Di la vuelta, toqué en la puerta grande... ya esa monja vieja que se asoma por una rejita, le dije que tenía que hablar con usted, porque lo que está pasando tenía usted que saberlo... Y tiene que hacer algo, mi ama, porque van a matarse...

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? Sasuke, ¿verdad? Sasuke y Naruto... Hinata ha temblado al preguntar, y casi son inútiles preguntas y respuestas: todo puede leerlo en los asustados ojos de Karin, en el oscuro presentimiento que sacude su alma...

—Sí, mi ama. Como un mismo diablo llegó el señor Naruto. Yo estaba empezando a correr el cerrojo de la puerta, y me la abrió de pronto de dos patadas... Llegó como un tigre buscando al amo Sasuke, y como el amo Sasuke no estaba, ni tampoco el señor don Akimichi, pues agarró a la tonta de Anko, la que era criada de la señora Sakura, y la sacudió como a un perro de aguas, preguntándole... Y ella, claro está, le dijo todito lo que sabía. Como un rayo, el señor Naruto cogió el caballo y se fue para allá...

— ¿Para dónde?

—Para donde le dijo Anko... donde está haciendo una casa... El patrón no quería que usted lo supiera, mi ama, pero él está haciendo una casa allá donde vivió cuando era chiquito, donde a veces paraba el Luzbel, en el lugar que mientan el Kēpu Akuma...

— ¿Y allá fue Naruto?

—Para allá fue. Cuando montó a caballo, vi que le revolaba la chaqueta, y metidas en el cinturón llevaba dos pistolas... seguro que para matar al patrón.

— ¡No, no lo hará! ¡Tengo que ir allá... tengo que evitarlo! No puede correr entre ellos la sangre. El Kēpu Akuma... el Kēpu Akuma...

—Abajo en la plaza hay coches de alquiler. ¿Le busco uno, mi ama? ¿Va usted a ir para allá?

—Sí, Karin, corre y trae el coche. Iré en seguida y sabré interponerme entre los dos, sabré impedir esa horrible lucha, sea el que sea el precio que tenga que pagar para lograrlo...

…

Rendido, extenuado, sin responder ya al cruel apremio de la espuela, el caballo que llevaba Naruto se ha detenido, totalmente agotado, en el lugar en que se bifurcan los senderos. Uno, para bajar a través de las peñas hasta la mísera aldea de cabañas de palma que se extiende a lo largo de la pequeña rada... Otro, para trepar aún más entre los ásperos riscos, hasta aquel promontorio negro con que la tierra Uzushiogakureña desafía la furia de los mares... aquel peñón desnudo, sobre el que se alzan la casa en construcción y la cabaña en ruinas... aquel lugar de belleza salvaje, conocido por el Kēpu Akuma... Por este segundo camino, Naruto llega ante la puerta cerrada de aquella casa en construcción, y la golpea con el ímpetu de su rabia, al tiempo que grita amenazador:

— ¡Abran pronto; abran esa puerta o la echaré abajo! Por el hueco de la ventana aun sin hojas, que cruzan travesaños de madera, asoma el rostro curtido de Suigetsu Hōzuki, que cambia de color al reconocer a Naruto. Y el iracundo caballero, otra vez ordena enfurecido:

— ¡Abre esa puerta, estúpido! ¿No oyes que llamo? ¡Ábrela y corre a decirle a Sasuke no Akuma, que Naruto Uchiha viene a ajustar sus cuentas, que si es realmente hombre, no se esconda... que salga...!

—Pero, ¿está loco, señor? El amo no está...

En vano ha corrido el picaporte Segundo. Al golpe de Naruto, salta la cerradura improvisada, abriendo paso al que entra como una tromba, desencajado de cólera, preguntando:

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Dónde está tu amo? ¡Que venga... que salga...!

—Le juro, señor, que no ha llegado...

—Vino, y no vino solo... una mujer venía con él. Si es por ella que callas, ahórrate el trabajo. ¡Di dónde están, o te cuesta la vida callarlo!

Naruto ha echado mano a una de las pistolas que lleva consigo, apuntando al pecho del segundo del Luzbel, que retrocede desconcertado, dejando libre el paso, al tiempo que afirma con decisión:

—Le juro que no sé nada señor... No podré decirle nada aunque me mate...

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke... no te escondas más...! ¡Asómate, cobarde...! ¡Sasuke...! —llama furioso Naruto, penetrando como bólido por las habitaciones en construcción.

—Suigetsu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

— ¡Señora Hinata... por Dios! —Se sorprende gratamente Suigetsu, aunque de inmediato tiembla asustado—. El patrón no sé dónde está; pero el señor Naruto llegó como un loco. Rompió la puerta, y sacó una pistola para matarme. ¡Creo que de verdad está loco! Se empeña en que usted y el patrón están escondidos en la casa, y por ahí dentro anda buscándolos...

—Déjame con él. Corre a esperar a Sasuke, y haz cuanto puedas para que no entre hasta que haya salido Naruto. ¿Entendido? ¡Anda... ve...!

Hinata ha hecho salir a Suigetsu de la estancia, justamente en el momento en que Naruto irrumpe en la misma, y sus palabras brotan como casi en un aullido:

— ¡Hinata... estabas con él... era verdad...! —Ha ido hacia ella como un rayo, pero la fría serenidad de Hinata le detiene... en la crispada mano el arma lista para matar—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—No lo sé, Naruto...

— ¡Mientes... sé que mientes! Mientes como todos, para salvarlo. ¡Pero esta vez nadie le salvará! Le mataré con toda razón, con todo derecho... ¡Déjame!

— ¡No voy a dejarte! Si ese amor que tantas veces me has jurado es verdad...

— ¡No puedes dudarlo! Pero no sigas, Hinata, no vas a detenerme con esa estratagema. Tú lo sabes todo, lo sabías todo, y lo callabas... ¡Qué ridículo me habrás visto en tu interior cien veces! ¡Qué risible, qué empequeñecido y miserable, frente a ese canalla que todo su placer me ha burlado...!

—Él fue el burlado, el engañado, el vendido... él no sabía que Sakura estaba comprometida contigo; él no sabía nada de ella sino lo que ella quiso contarle... Sakura jugó con los dos, pero era Sasuke no Akuma el traicionado...

— ¡Le quería... le gustaba! —se ofende Naruto furioso—. Antes de ser mi esposa, fue su amante... ¡Sé toda la verdad! Me la gritó alguien demasiado estúpido para disimularla... la arranqué de unos labios que tenían demasiado miedo para ocultarme nada, para disimularme nada... ¡Sakura era la amante de Sasuke!

—Lo fue antes de ser tu esposa, tú lo has dicho: antes de casarse. Lo engañó a él, lo envió a un largo viaje en busca de fortuna, y cuando él regresaba feliz y triunfante, se encontró con que la que creía suya, era ya tu esposa.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa historia?

—Por desgracia, pasó frente a mis ojos. Sólo cuando era tarde, me di cuenta exacta de toda la verdad... Por mi sangre de hermana, por las lágrimas de mi madre, que vi correr en defensa de Sakura, callé cuando acaso hubiera debido gritar. Por eso acepté luego todos los sacrificios para salvarla... por eso me dejé arrastrar como víctima, para ser pisoteada humillada, acaso muerta en las manos de Sasuke. ¡Por eso me sometí a todo! Estaba pagando, Naruto, estaba pagándote el delito de haber callado... ¿Piensas que puedo jurar en vano por su cuerpo inerte? ¿Piensas que puedo blasfemar, jurando en falso por la memoria de mi padre? Pues por todo eso y más, te lo juro, Naruto. Él no fue culpable, no fue responsable...

— ¡Pero ella le amaba! ¡Le quiso siempre, le buscó siempre...! ¡Qué claro lo vi todo de pronto... cómo se descorrieron cien velos con una sola palabra...! ¡Gestos, miradas, el champaña de mi noche de bodas...!

La mano de Naruto se ha crispado sobre el arma que aún empuña; sus claros ojos parecen relampaguear con destellos de sangre... Como adivinando su horrible pensamiento, las blancas manos de Hinata se apoyan en sus hombros para sacudirle con ansia:

— ¡Naruto... Naruto, vuelve a la razón! Viéndote así, tengo que pensar que sólo a ella amaste...

—La amé en una hora maldita, pero nada tiene que ver con el amor. ¿Es que no comprendes? ¿Es que no mides todo el alcance de la burla que me ha herido y manchado? Yo era un hombre de honor... ¿Cómo puedo seguirlo siendo, si en la mirada de un villano hay una burla para mi candidez de esposo? ¿Cómo puedo dejar que viva Sasuke no Akuma, pensando en la sonrisa que crispó sus labios cuando supo que el despojo de su pasión era la esposa inmaculada que yo había llevado hasta el altar? No puedo detenerme, Hinata, ni por ti que me despreciarías en el fondo de tu alma...

— ¡No... no! ¿Cómo podría yo despreciarte si tú... si tú renunciaras a esa torpe y tardía, a esa injusta venganza?

— ¿Injusta? Pero, ¿es que no comprendes que ni siquiera era necesario saber lo que sé, para buscar el combate final? ¿Quién te arrancó ahora de mi lado? ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí, burlándose de mi amor y de mi hombría? ¿Y cómo no había de burlarse? Tiene toda la razón, todo el derecho de hacerlo... Y ese derecho no puedo arrancárselo más que quitándole la vida... ¡lavando mi deshonor con sangre!

Desprendiéndose de las manos de Hinata, corre Naruto hacia la ventana, mal cerrada con travesaños de madera, y va luego a la puerta desvencijada para espiar con ansia la posible llegada de Sasuke. Puesto que Hinata está allí, piensa que él no puede estar lejos; pero ninguna figura humana divisan sus ojos anhelantes. Bruscamente se vuelve hacia Hinata, y advierte:

— ¡Aguardaré a Sasuke cuanto haya que esperarlo! No puede tardar mucho en querer acercarse a ti.

—Y cuando hayas realizado tu venganza, si es que lo logras, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no vuelvas a hablarme, no vuelvas a mirarme, Naruto. ¿Piensas que no hiciste bastante? ¿Aún quieres derramar más sangre de la que por fuerza habrá de separarnos?

— ¡No hables como si le dieras esperanzas a mi amor, Hinata! Es sólo una estratagema para dominarme... Niega que sólo me hablas así para obligarme a desistir de un desquite en el que está empeñada toda mi dignidad, al que no puedo renunciar...

— ¿Ni al precio de mí misma? —reta Hinata desesperada.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Hinata? ¿Qué vas a prometer? —pregunta Naruto tembloroso, pálido, con una ilusión ardiendo en las claras pupilas.

— ¿Qué puedo prometer? ¿No es acaso bastante para ti, pensar que la sangre de Sasuke borraría hasta la última huella del camino que podría acercarnos?

—Es toda una amenaza, Hinata, y es doloroso que sólo acuda a tus labios una amenaza, cuando me has visto temblar al remoto destello de una esperanza de amor. Sí, sí, Hinata, sólo al precio de ti misma podría yo ser capaz...

—No quise decir lo que te imaginas. Tan sólo quise decir que no matarás a Sasuke sin matarme a mí antes.

—No digas eso, no le defiendas así, porque sólo de oírte hablar como si le amaras, me siento enloquecer. No, no, ahora más que nunca puedo gritarlo: no serás nunca suya, no te abandonaré en manos de Sasuke, te disputaré como se disputan las fieras, y que venga si quiere ese bastardo...

— ¡No grites así... no hables de ese modo!

—Sólo de un modo puedes evitarlo; sólo al precio que sabes, y puedo jurar que preferiría que me pidieras hasta la última gota de mi sangre. Pero si tú no me prometes, si tú no me juras...

—No puedo prometerte nada... ¡Aun soy la esposa de Sasuke!

—Júrame que te guardarás como hasta ahora te has guardado; júrame que esperarás en tu convento ese decreto pontificio que ha de devolverte la absoluta libertad; júrame que cuando seas libre, me permitirás estar a tu lado, compensar a fuerza de amor y de ternura todo ese horrible mal que aún no me perdonas... Júramelo, Hinata...

—Sólo una cosa he de prometerte, y es igual que si la jurase, Naruto: me guardaré como hasta ahora... Y no será gran trabajo guardarme. Tienes mi promesa. Vete ya. ¡Sal por aquel lado!

Lo ha empujado con ansia, le ha hecho salir, inclinando la cabeza para pasar bajo los andamios. Luego corre a la puerta abierta de par en par, y llama:

— ¡Karin... Karin...!

— ¡Aquí viene ya el patrón, mi ama! —Avisa Karin acercándose a Hinata—. ¿Quiere que yo...?

—Quiero que calles. De cuanto has visto y oído, no repitas ni una palabra. Es por el bien de Sasuke, Karin, por su solo bien.

—Ya lo sé, mi ama... por el bien del patrón es todo lo que usted hace. Pero si el patrón me pregunta.

—Ya responderé yo a cuanto él quiera preguntar. Sal por aquel lado, Karin, mira si ya va lejos el señor Naruto y vuelve a darme cuenta, pero sólo cuando yo te pregunte... ¡Anda!

A tiempo le ha empujado haciéndole marcharse. Sasuke está ya bajo el dintel de la puerta principal, y la mira en silencio, con larga y enigmática mirada.

—Una doble sorpresa, Hinata. Tu visita, tan inesperada como la de Naruto... Pero, ¿dónde está él? Suigetsu me dijo que había venido a desafiarme, que entró forzando las puertas, profiriendo insultos y amenazas...

—Sin embargo, ni quiso esperarte. Me temo que Suigetsu exageró el relato —rebate Hinata en tono natural y suave—. Con irse como se fue, te ha dado todas las satisfacciones que necesitabas. El es el ofendido, Sasuke. Todo se lo contaron. No le ahorraron ni el dolor ni la vergüenza de un solo detalle.

—Tampoco a mí me ahorraron detalles: los vi, los palpé, y ni siquiera fueron contados.

—No puede compararse. Tú sufriste en tu amor, y él en su dignidad. Tu herida fue la desilusión; la de él, el escarnio. Tu pena pudo arrancarte lágrimas; la de él... la de él es de las que piden sangre. ¡Pero no correrá esa sangre mientras yo viva, Sasuke! ¡Basta con Sakura!

—Efectivamente, basta. El la empujó a la muerte, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh, no, no... Eso no! Fue un accidente desdichado. El propio Padre Hiruzen me lo ha referido. Se empeñan en mancharlo, en acusarlo... El nada sabía de Sakura... casi nada. Fue Anko, la torpe cómplice de mi pobre hermana... La encontró en tu casa al ir a buscarte... y la obligó a hablar. Bien puedo imaginarme lo que saldría de aquellos labios... comprendo que Naruto enloqueciera...

—Tú siempre comprendes a Naruto. En él encuentras disculpables hasta los crímenes... Pero, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en juzgar sus actos, ofendiendo con ello tus sentimientos más íntimos y tiernos. Para ti no es un hombre, es un ídolo, un semidiós, y los dioses tienen derecho a todo, ¿verdad?

Amargamente ha apretado Hinata los labios sin responder a Sasuke. ¡Qué extraño y lejano le parece en aquellos instantes, que frío su corazón, que injustas sus palabras! Pero la horrible batalla está ganada. Puede respirar, tranquilizarse. Naruto está lejos... se aleja llevando en el alma una esperanza vana y una promesa que repentinamente se le antoja ridícula. Defenderse... guardarse, pero, ¿de quién? Los ojos de Sasuke pasan sobre ella como si resbalaran al mirarla. Inmóvil en medio de la destartalada sala, parece aguardar que ella le diga adiós, que se aleje cuanto antes la que es sólo una intrusa en su vida y en su casa. Sordamente humillada y dolorida, Hinata se dispone a marchar, y explica:

—Me trajo un coche de alquiler, que mandé me aguardase. Debe estar cerca...

—Le hicieron marchar hace rato, poco antes de que Naruto lograra milagrosamente armar las líneas de soldados. Supongo que una vez más sacó partido de su fortuna y de su rango...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo.

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero no creo que puedas marcharte.

— ¿Vas a oponerte tú?

—Yo no... Las leyes que protegen al que se dice propietario de todas las tierras que nos rodean: la aldea, el camino, la playa, todo le pertenece y todo está cerrado para nosotros. Caímos en una trampa. Lo siento, Hinata, pues esto aun no está habitable. Una vez más pagarás el tributo que te corresponde, por ser la mujer de Sasuke no Akuma...

Con esfuerzo, han penetrado en la mente de Hinata las palabras de Sasuke, y su vista se extiende a cuanto la rodea, como si por primera vez lo mirase, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta cabal de que pisan sus pies aquel famoso Kēpu Akuma que tantas veces oyó nombrar a Sasuke... Este la ha llevado hasta la puerta. En el lugar en que se bifurcan los senderos hay una línea de soldados que se extiende cruzando el camino carretero, aislando la playa y el Kēpu Akuma de toda posible comunicación con Uzushiogakure... Casi balbuceante, Hinata se vuelve interrogadora a Sasuke:

—Entonces, ¿no es posible salir?

—Ni salir ni entrar. ¿No comprendes? El amo de esas tierras no nos da permiso para pisarlas, y como no hay otro camino, cuenta con rendirnos por hambre o por cansancio... La lucha es a muerte, y no me quejo. Yo la desaté, yo la he buscado...

— ¿La lucha contra quién?

—Ya sé que no sabes de mis cosas ni tienes por qué saber. Tampoco tienes por qué saber nada de este lamentable montón de piedras que me dio su nombre. ¿Me permites mostrártelo?

Le ha tomado la mano y juntos cruzan el umbral... Un brusco movimiento recorre la larga fila de soldados, pero Sasuke sonríe tranquilizando a Hinata:

—No te preocupes, no te harán nada mientras no tratemos de cruzar esa raya blanca que trazaron ayer los alguaciles. Con ella marcan el límite de lo que legalmente me pertenece. Tiene gracia, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no salí mal librado; el Estado me otorga un pedazo de tierra... si a estas rocas puede llamarse tierra. Pero, en fin, reconocen que pertenece: a Sasuke no Akuma. La raya baja por el filo de las rocas, ¿ves?, y llega al otro lado. Por lo tanto, y ésta sí que fue una sorpresa, también me pertenece la playa, con esa vieja aldea donde fui pordiosero...

La ha llevado hasta el borde mismo de los acantilados, allí donde baja serpenteando el sendero de cabras y se abre la pequeña rada, tan cercada de farallones como un anfiteatro... Unos metros de arena rubia, un puñado de casuchas miserables, y frente a ellas, el grupo oscuro de hombres y mujeres que alzan la cabeza, iluminados los ojos de esperanza al divisar desde lejos a Sasuke...

— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta Hinata intrigada.

—Significa que la aldea es libre. Hay un hombre que indebidamente les cobraba por tender allí sus redes, por haber fabricado allí sus míseras cabañas, por hacerse a la mar desde esta playa... Era un buen negocio, que se terminó gracias a mi audacia. Su respuesta es sitiarnos, cercarnos... Somos dueños de este pedazo, pero no podemos pasar, y él defiende sus derechos con las armas de esos soldados que, naturalmente, le respaldan. ¿Comprendes ahora?

Un destello de admiración ha ardido en los ojos de Hinata. Sin darse apenas cuenta, se ha apoyado en el brazo de Sasuke, y sus ojos van desde el hermoso rostro varonil curtido por el sol y los vientos, hasta aquel grupo oscuro y miserable...

— ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Sasuke?

—Sí... Pensé redimirlos, pero soy un triste redentor. Se rompió una cadena, pero se alzó un muro... Cuando no puedan más, se rendirán. Eso dice Akimichi... Y habrá que pasar por todo cuanto se le antoje al propietario, que aun será más cruel. ¿Comprendes?

— ¿Quieres decir que te das por vencido?

— ¡Eso nunca, Hinata! Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas... hasta el fin... Y si todo se pierde, como los viejos capitanes, me hundiré con mi barco...

— ¿Tu barco? —repite Hinata con una lejana esperanza.

—Es una forma de hablar...

—Ya lo sé; pero, al decirlo, me haces que piense... Queda el mar... Por el mar puede salirse, ¿verdad?

—Podríamos salir si tuviéramos barcos. Los botes de esta gente son demasiado débiles para arriesgarse más allá de aquel promontorio, y el Luzbel, una vez más, ha sido confiscado... Pero, ¿por qué has de preocuparte? Se diría que te importa todo esto...

— ¡Me importa, Sasuke, me importa...!

Como en contradicción con sus palabras, se ha apartado de Sasuke, ha dado unos pasos alejándose a lo largo de las piedras filosas, y volviendo la espalda a aquellos ojos clavados en ella, queda mirando las olas estrellarse... Le ha sentido acercarse, siente el anhelo de volverse bruscamente para mirarle cara a cara, el ansia loca, absurda, irreprimible, de echarle al cuello los brazos anhelantes... Pero al volverse muy despacio, el rostro de Sasuke tiene una expresión vaga, su mirada se ha vuelto lejana y hay en Hinata como una sacudida, como el espolazo de una idea malsana, al preguntar:

— ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke? ¿Acaso una gruta en la playa? —Y con ira contenida, exclama—: ¡Entonces, te dejo con tus añoranzas!

Se ha ido con paso tan rápido que Sasuke no acierta a detenerla, como si más que correr volase sobre las aristas cortantes de aquellas rocas, negros cuchillos afilados al golpe del viento y del agua; menos agudos, sin embargo, que sus pensamientos; menos desgarradores que sus ansias...

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola de nuevo, meus amores... ¿Me extrañan? Yo también, me he tardado en actualizar esta historia. El cap de hoy es cortito en comparación a sus predecesores. Creo que la historia se alargará un poco más porque antes eran d partes por cap, y desde el anterior lo estoy haciendo de 2.

Las cosas se van intensificando más y más, Naruto ha enloquecido de cólera por la humillación que dice Sasuke debe pagarle con sangre… ¿Cómo acabarán esos dos?

Quiero agradecer a los que continúan allí a pesar de mi tardanza para actualizar. También doy las GRACIAS a los que siguieron la historia, la agregaron a sus listas de favoritos y se dejaron conocer mediante la sección de reviews… Leo cada uno de ellos y no saben lo feliz que me pongo.

Nos leemos pronto, posiblemente después de carnaval, no lo sé, ya FF les notificará… (Yo espero hacerlo antes xD). Últimamente la inspiración anda media loca, you know, y bueno, me he puesto a escribir en otras de mis historias… prometo que los compensaré.

Nos leemos pronto… besitos y apapachos para todos… (Soy medio empalagosa xD).

Bye bye, bellezas…

Lis


	17. TERCERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la historia _Corazón Salvaje_ no me perteneces, sino a sus creadores, el Mangaka japonés _Masashi Kishimoto_ y la escritora mexicana _Caridad Bravo Adams._ Yo solo los uso con meros usos recreativos.

* * *

 **TERCERA PARTE**

 **SASUKE NO AKUMA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Naruto ha penetrado hasta el centro del patio de su casona de Uzushiogakure, un tanto sorprendido de encontrarla abierta, y desmonta, poniendo las riendas en manos del lacayo color de ébano que acude al sentirlo llegar... Pero antes de que llegue a preguntar nada al sumiso criado, una menuda figura ha aparecido bajo los arcos, y acercándose, indica a guisa de explicación:

—La señora me envió a preparar la casa... Acabamos de llegar... me parece que a tiempo. Parece usted muy cansado, señor Naruto...

Bajo los párpados que velan su oscura mirada, Kin examina al caballero que, en efecto, lleva sobre sí las huellas de sus violentos viajes. Con trabajo arrastra el lacayuelo al caballo extenuado, y los ojos de Kin suben desde las botas cubiertas de polvo y de fango hasta el rostro húmedo de sudor, iluminado lo bastante como por un destello de felicidad...

—Puedes mandar que me preparen el baño y la cena, Kin...

—Sí, señor... al instante. ¿Va entretanto a beber algo? ¿Un "plantador"? Yo misma puedo preparárselo...

—Gracias, Kin. Por el momento, necesito para otras cosas tus manos. Sé que son muy hábiles preparando ramos, ¿no? Corta todas las rosas que haya en el huerto, busca un hermoso búcaro... el más lindo que haya en la casa...

—Sí, señor —acata Kin balbuceando sorprendida—. ¿Y, después...?

—Lo llenarás con todas las rosas que hayas cortado, y lo enviarás con unas líneas que voy a escribir...

Kin queda un instante mirándolo, como si no pudiera desprender los ojos del fino rostro varonil que lentamente ha ido transfigurándose. Desde hace muchos meses, no recuerda una expresión semejante en el rostro de su amo. Es como si juntas aletearan ante sus ojos una ilusión y una esperanza. Y los tristes labios de Kin contienen con esfuerzo el temblor de su voz al preguntar:

—¿A qué lugar debo enviar las flores, señor?

—Al Convento de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado. Naruto ha cruzado el patio rumbo a su acostumbrado refugio, en aquella vieja biblioteca de la vetusta casa de Uzushiogakure, tan cargada de libros que nadie lee jamás. Y los ojos de Kin le siguen, velados a la vez de rencor y de angustia, de celos encendidos y de ardiente curiosidad. Se clavan en su espalda hasta ver desaparecer la alta y delgada figura tras las puertas labradas. Luego, las palabras escapan de sus labios como un eco:

—Al Convento de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado...

…

—¡Karin, ven acá!

Sin dar tiempo a que Karin obedezca a su mandato, Sasuke ha ido hacia ella... Aún está sobre los negros acantilados desde donde divisa la costa lejana, la playa de la aldea y el ancho mar, de donde Hinata huyera de su lado de aquel modo extraño, herida por la amargura de un recuerdo...

—¿Por qué tiemblas, Karin? ¿Qué te pasa? Toda mi vida detesté a los tontos y a los cobardes...

—Yo no soy nada de eso, patrón —protesta Karin con firmeza.

—Porque pensé que no lo eras me caíste en gracia. También pensé que podías ser leal... Pero a lo mejor me equivocaba...

—¡Ay, no, patrón, no diga eso! Yo soy leal, más que leal. Yo...

—Fuiste a avisar a Hinata al convento, ¿verdad?

—Yo, mi amo, fui a avisarle. Ella me lo tenía mandado, y usted también me tenía ordenado obedecerla y servirla a ella como a nadie... ¿Está mal hecho, mi amo?

—Está bien. —Sasuke ha apoyado su mano tostada sobre la rojiza cabeza de la muchacha, y las oscuras dudas parecen desvanecerse en los grandes ojazos brillantes—. Sólo quería saber si habías sido tú...

—Yo mismo, patrón. Cuando el señor Naruto, hecho una fiera, dijo que venía a buscarlo a usted para matarlo...

—¿Lo creíste, mi pobre Karin? Mucho has cambiado desde que andas entre faldas... Antes, cuando te llamé, ¿qué tenías? ¿Por qué temblabas?

—Nada más tenía miedo de que me preguntara, patrón. Usted me enseñó a decir siempre la verdad. Yo, a usted, no podría decirle una cosa por otra, y...

—¿Te mandaron decirme una cosa por otra?

—Me mandaron callarme, patrón. Y cuando le preguntan a una, y una se calla lo que sabe, es como si dijera una mentira, ¿verdad?

—Casi casi... Pero, ¿quién te mandó callarte?

—La única que puede mandarme después de usted, patrón. Bueno... no sé si después o antes, y ése era el lío que yo tenía entre la cabeza: que usted es mi amo, y ella es mi ama, y usted me mandó que tenía que obedecer a ella antes que a nadie. Y luego, usted me manda a hacer otra cosa que ella. ¿A quién le tengo que hacer caso?

—Si ella te mandó callar, calla.

—Es que yo quisiera que usted supiera eso, mi amo. Y al mismo tiempo, no quisiera decir nada... porque ella dijo que era bueno para usted que no lo supiera.

La mano de Sasuke se ha endurecido, resbalando de la cabeza al hombro de la muchacha. Un instante han permanecido los dos mudos, inmóviles, pero al recio contacto de aquella mano, la muchachuela responde como si no pudiera más:

—Por el ama Hinata yo me dejo matar; pero tengo que decirle a usted lo que ella le dijo al señor Naruto, lo que le ha prometido, lo que le ha jurado... lo que yo oí desde detrás de aquella puerta donde estaba espiando a ver si usted llegaba para avisarle, porque ella me mandó que así lo hiciera. Ella le dijo, le juró...

—Calla... Los juramentos de amor son una tontería. Todo el mundo los hace, pero sólo los tontos piensan reclamarlos. Probablemente, ella le juró amor eterno...

—No, mi amo, pero le dijo que se defendería... que se guardaría...

—¿Defenderse? ¿Guardarse? —repite Sasuke interesado a pesar suyo.

—Y que, esta misma noche volvería a su convento, para esperar allí que se rompiera no sé qué lazo...

Sasuke ha palidecido hasta parecer blancas sus tostadas mejillas. Un instante se han encendido sus ojos oscuros, para luego apagarse. Al fin, vuelve la espalda a la muchachuela, que da tras él unos pasos totalmente desconcertado, e indaga:

—Patrón... Patrón... ¿está enojado? ¿De veras no le importaba saber...?

—No me importaba nada. Además, nada nuevo dijiste, Karin. En una sola cosa hiciste mal: en ir a buscarla. Las cosas de hombres entre hombres se arreglan, Karin, ¡qué no se te olvide nunca más!

…

Hinata ha bajado sorteando los peligros, a través del sendero casi impracticable que tomara al azar, cuando alejándose de Sasuke ha querido esquivar toda posible compañía. Como el que huyendo de un peligro lo busca más y más, ha descendido a través de las rocas hasta aquel mar, hasta aquel estrecho pedazo de playa, tan parecida a la que unas leguas más arriba se abre cerca de su casa. Sólo que aquí el mar es aún más violento, más encrespado... Apenas deja margen para una estrecha franja de arena, y es como un concierto de rugidos su tronar cuando se hunde en aquella hendidura donde Sasuke, de niño, escondiera su barca... No, nada se parece en realidad aquel trozo de naturaleza salvaje, a la gruta cubierta de musgo, de piso rubio y blando... Sin embargo, ¿por qué la obsesiona aquel paisaje? ¿Por qué cada ola que se estrella le suena como un eco de la pasión de Sasuke...?

Amor... pasión... locura... ¡Sí... con locura... así se amaron... así sigue él amando su recuerdo... su recuerdo más fuerte que todo frente a este mar...!

Se ha recostado contra las duras rocas. Ha cerrado los ojos y a través de los párpados que enrojecen los últimos rayos del sol que muere, el fantástico sueño de sus celos va tomando vida, forma, imágenes... Es como si sintiera renacer un pasado que no conociera, como si locamente recordara una escena que jamás presenció, pero que mil veces ha imaginado: ¡Sakura en brazos de Sasuke!

Una ola gigante se ha estrellado muy cerca, bañando a la mujer enlutada que en éxtasis doloroso soñara. Y al golpe helado del agua, los ojos de Hinata se abren como si del infierno volviese a la tierra: una hosca tierra en sombras ya, sobre la que se desbordan sus lágrimas, tan amargas como las aguas de aquel mar que la envuelve...

—¡Señora Hinata... Señora Hinata...! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Aquí estoy! ¿Quién me busca? ¿Qué quieren?

Saltando sobre las puntiagudas piedras, con su agilidad de marinero. Suigetsu ha llegado junto a Hinata, y se detiene, contemplándola por un instante, mudo de sorpresa... Ha bajado casi hasta el fondo de aquella horrible grieta que cuando el mar está en calma hace las veces de embarcadero. Ahora, las olas gigantes se precipitan rugientes en el cañón de piedra y, golpe a golpe, sus espumas bañan el peñón por completo. Chorreantes están los vestidos de Hinata, heladas sus manos, pegados al rostro humedecido los mojados cabellos, y a la tenue luz del farol, que Suigetsu lleva en la mano, brillan sus claros ojos sobre el rostro pálido y descompuesto...

—¡Caramba! ¡Buen susto no ha dado! El patrón preguntó por usted y me mandó llamarla... La vuelta entera le he dado a los peñascos, y Karin por otro lado, buscándola también... Pero, ¿cómo íbamos a pensar que se había metido en este agujero? Ni siquiera sé cómo pudo bajar hasta aquí...?

Lentamente, Hinata se serena, va regresando de sus dramáticos mundos interiores, frente al rostro curtido, rudo e ingenuo, de Suigetsu, y extiende la mirada contemplando el siniestro paisaje que les rodea...

—Tuvimos miedo de que hubiera querido pasar la línea de soldados, y en manos de esos brutos... Bueno, no quiero ni pensarlo. Por la tarde golpearon a dos mujeres de la aldea. Son unos salvajes, patrona. Diga usted que todavía no se lo han dicho al patrón, porque cuando él se entere... Lo conozco bien y sé cómo las gasta... ¡Venga, patrona, venga! Cualquier ola de éstas lo arrastra a uno... Usted está ya totalmente mojada, y va a hacerle daño... Tiene que tomar en seguida algo caliente y mudarse de ropa... Vamos...

Ha extendido la mano hacia ella, pero no se atreve a tocarla, a interrumpirla cuando Hinata parece sumergirse en una intensa lucha contra sus propios sentimientos... Bruscamente, ella parece decidirse:

—Suigetsu, usted sabrá remar y manejar un bote, ¿verdad?

—Todo lo que otro hombre haga en el mar, lo hago yo también. Es mi oficio, patrona...

—¿No sería capaz de llevarme esta noche a Uzushiogakure?

—¿A Uzushiogakure en un bote? —se extraña Suigetsu en el colmo de la sorpresa—. ¿Con este mar? ¿Con este tiempo?

—Una vez desembarcaron del Luzbel en un bote pequeño, con un mar como éste. Recuerdo perfectamente...

—Recordará que fue el patrón... Con sus propias manos tomó los remos...

—Antes dijo usted que todo lo que otro hombre hiciera en el mar...

—¡Ah, caramba! Pero no conté con el patrón al decir eso. Él, en el mar, es más que un hombre. En el mar y en la tierra, patrona... y eso usted tiene que saberlo mejor que nadie...

—Tal vez... Pero no es ese el caso... Se trata de que usted no se arriesga a llevarme.

—No, no estoy loco. Sería tanto como echarla a esa grieta, de cabeza. Perdóneme, patrona, y mándeme otra cosa. Tenemos orden del patrón de obedecerla siempre, pero eso sí que no puede hacerse... —Y cambiando, de pronto, exclama—: ¡Oh... el patrón!

Lo ha visto al alzar la linterna. Está cerca, un par de metros de ellos solamente... No lleva farol ni linterna, y su voz truena como desde el timón de su goleta:

—Salgan de ahí en seguida... ¿No ven que está subiendo la marea? Cualquier ola de éstas se los lleva... ¡Pronto... Arriba...! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso este sitio!

—Es lo que yo le estaba diciendo a la señora, Sasuke... — Sasuke ha arrastrado a Hinata, sin darle tiempo a protestar, a esquivar las manazas de hierro que la alzan como una leve pluma, haciéndola trepar a través de las piedras, y la lleva hasta la cabaña en ruinas, depositándola sobre el banco de madera, casi único mueble que hay allí. Podría parecer una cueva si sus paredes no estuviesen blanqueadas, y escrupulosamente limpio su piso de tierra. Dos faroles de barco la iluminan con su luz dorada, y arde un alegre fuego en el tosco anafre que está junto a la puerta...

Desde su banco, Hinata le mira en silencio. Ha vuelto a vestir ropas de marino, aquellas ropas que, lejos de hacerle más rudo, le hacen lucir más flexible, más esbelto, dándole un cálido e inquietante atractivo. Pero en sus magníficos ojos negros, la soberbia ha puesto su expresión de desdén más profundo... Sin embargo, se encienden de una pasión extraña cuando miran a Hinata larga e intensamente...

—¿Por qué no te acercas más al fuego? Estás temblando, mojada totalmente, y no creo que haya quien pueda prestarte ni un mal vestido entre las infelices de la aldea...

—No hace falta... Así estoy bien... No te preocupes más de mí...

—No me preocupo, pero prefiero no darle ocasión al bello Naruto para decir que te asesiné en mi cueva, en mi Kēpu Akuma...

—Sasuke, te suplico que dejes el tema...

—Contigo es preferible dejar todos los temas. Creo que, en efecto, no tenemos nada que hablar. Soy yo quien vanamente se empeña... ¡Bah...! ¿Para qué seguir?

Se ha mordido los labios con rabia, y Hinata siente un extraño alivio frente al espectáculo de su sorda ira... No sabe por qué le siente ahora contra ella agresivo y violento, pero aquel cambio le produce un absurdo y áspero consuelo... Sí, lo prefiere así. Pero, ¿por qué esa irritación contra ella? ¿Acaso ha escuchado lo que le proponía a Suigetsu? ¿O le guarda rencor por aquel peligroso paseo? La voz de Sasuke llega, como respondiendo a sus preguntas íntimas:

—Voy a salir para que te quites la ropa y trates de secarla al calor del fuego. Luego, puedes acostarte en una de esas hamacas y tratar de dormir. Las noches se hacen largas en el Kēpu Akuma, y no sabemos cuántas tengas que estar aquí. Ya sé que harías cualquier disparate con tal de evadirte, pero no permitiré que corras el menor peligro. Yo seré quien provea los medios racionales para sacarte de esta ratonera, si es que las cosas siguen así. Pero entre tanto yo no lo disponga, tendrás que conformarte. ¿Has oído?

—Perfectamente. No soy sorda... puedo oír cualquier cosa que me digas.

—Y espero que obedecer cuanto yo ordene, puesto que estamos casi en estado de sitio, y todo tiene que moverse como en un barco en alta mar, a la voz mía.

—¿Un barco en alta mar? —repite Hinata en tono algo burlón.

—Sí. Se acabaron los paseos nocturnos, los descensos a los rompeolas y los proyectos descabellados, como los que hacías con Suigetsu.

—Ya veo que nos escuchabas...

—Les oí, que no es lo mismo. Y para cortar el mal de raíz, no saldrás de la cabaña sin mi permiso... Prefiero darte cárcel a tener que darte sepultura. Estamos rodeados de mayores peligros de lo que te imaginas...

—¿No es un pretexto para darme guardianes?

—Tu guardián voy a ser yo mismo. Contigo no puedo fiarme ni de los mejores... los embobas, los embaucas. Lo mismo Suigetsu, que Karin, acaban siempre por hacer lo que tú mandas, lo que tú dices. Había ordenado arreglar la cabaña para ti, pero tendremos que compartirla... Más no te asustes, porque no hay motivo de alarma. Menos espacio había en la cabina del Luzbel, y no por eso me acerqué a ti.

…

—¿Que no está en el convento? ¿Que aún no ha llegado allí? ¿Qué dices, Kin?

—Es lo que le dijeron a Ibiki. Él dejó las flores y la carta... No sé si hizo bien. Las dejó, porque entendió que la señora Hinata no tardaría, pero dice que al salir, en la propia esquina, oyó hablar de los sucesos del Kēpu Akuma... Parece ser que un cochero trajo la noticia, un cochero de alquiler que había llevado a la señora Hinata allí... Ese hombre fue el que dijo...

—¿Qué dijo?

—Estaba furioso. Los soldados lo echaron de allí haciéndole perder el viaje de regreso, y obligándole a abandonar a su clienta. Parece ser que el dueño de la finca, por donde hay que pasar para ir hasta allí, ha cerrado el camino. No sé hasta qué punto pueda ser verdad o mentira, porque también oyó decir Ibiki que usted venía de ese lugar... y cuando nada ha advertido...

—Me dejaron pasar... Había soldados, pero me abrieron paso... ¡Ahora lo recuerdo, sí! Entonces, Hinata... ¡No, no es posible! Iré ahora mismo...

—A Ibiki le aseguraron que el asunto era grave, que había unos pescadores alzados en rebeldía, y que el propio gobernador había dicho...

—¡El coche! ¡Un caballo... en seguida! Voy a buscar a Hinata, a sacarla de allí... ¡y no habrá nadie que me lo impida!

—¡Naruto... hijo...!

Naruto se ha detenido, mal dominando su disgusto y su ira, mientras llega Samui, hasta apoyar las manos en su pecho...

—Hablaremos más tarde, mamá... Ahora no es posible... ¡No sabes lo que pasa!

—Lo sé. Acabo de hablar con Ibiki... Por eso quiero hablarte, que pienses un momento antes de irte así... Lo que ocurre es grave, muy grave...

—Cuanto más grave sea, más pronto necesito acudir...

—No harás sino ponerte inútilmente en evidencia. Los soldados tienen orden de disparar contra todo el que se acerque a la línea.

—Ya la crucé una vez y no ocurrió nada. No tengas cuidado, que no dispararán contra mí.

—Pasaste hace unas horas... Ahora todo es distinto... Todo Uzushiogakure tiene los ojos fijos en ese desdichado asunto. Lo que Kin iba a decirte es que el gobernador ha salido para allí.

—Una razón más para que yo no tenga inconvenientes...

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta que tu actitud llevará hasta el límite las habladurías?

—¿Qué importa, cuando se trata de Hinata? ¡Por mí fue al Kēpu Akuma! ¡Por mí está sitiada entre enemigos! ¿Y pretendes que la abandone, madre?

—Pretendo que tengas prudencia, que evites el escándalo, por ella misma. ¿Es que te olvidas ya de lo que la gente piensa, de las sospechas que flotan sobre ti? Que no sea yo la que tenga que recordarte que la sangre de tu esposa está fresca todavía...

—¡Que piensen lo que quieran, que digan lo que quieran de mí! Encontré a Anko, la interrogué... Me hizo juguete de sus caprichos, se burló de mí y de ti, madre. A ti te hizo víctima de la más sangrienta de las burlas. ¿Y aun esperas detenerme, diciendo que su sangre está fresca todavía? ¿Y aun piensas que el respeto humano me impida ir a donde el deber de mi verdadero amor me llama? ¡Ya no hay nada que me obligue a callar que quiero a Hinata! Y ella me quiere a mí. Me lo ha dado a entender, me lo ha dicho, tengo su juramento y su promesa... ¡La considero ya como mi prometida!

Samui Uchiha ha corrido hacia la puerta lateral por donde saliera presuroso Naruto... Ha franqueado el postigo para asomarse hasta la calle, cuya luz ha cambiado como si una gran nube rojiza opacara por un instante la viva luz de aquel ardiente mediodía. De pronto, el estampido de un trueno sordo y lejano, le asusta a pesar suyo... Ha buscado con la mirada a quién interrogar, pero a nadie divisa en aquella tranquila calle del más viejo y opulento barrio de Uzushiogakure... Al suave ruido que parece sonar bajo la tierra, el cielo se ha enrojecido un poco más, y después palidece... Pero ya Samui no mira al cielo, no alza la vista hasta la hosca cima del Monte Myōboku... volcán dormido desde sesenta y tres años atrás... No teme nada del gigante terrible a cuyos pies bulle la ciudad populosa y opulenta, ambiciosa y febril, henchida de luchas y pasiones... Sólo mira el lujoso cochecillo que cruza frente a ella en carrera insensata, guiado por las manos de su hijo... Sólo el fuego de las pasiones desatadas parece sacudirla, al sentenciar:

—Tengo que defenderlo... ¡Tengo que salvarlo de sí mismo!

…

—¿Viste, Suigetsu? ¿Oíste los tres truenos?

—Sí... vi y oí... Déjame tranquilo...

Acodado en la ventana más alta de las que miran al camino, el anteojo de larga vista tendido. Suigetsu observa el ir y venir de uniformes tras la línea guardada por soldados, entre el cortante espinazo de los farallones y el apretado verdor de la espesa manigua.

—A mí me dio miedo, pues esos truenos no fueron en el cielo. Yo los sentí como debajo de las piedras, como si el mar se entrara hasta aquí mismo por debajo del piso... Y el sol se puso feo...

—Se puso feo, pero ya está bonito. ¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo, Karin?

—¿Y tú no ves allá arriba, en el monte? Vuelve el anteojo y mira, Suigetsu.

—Lo que tengo que mirar, porque lo mandó el patrón, es a los soldados, que no están precisamente allá arriba.

—Pero mira un momento... ¿Viste alguna vez una nube negra como la tinta? Hay una nube chiquita, negra, negra...

—¡Mira... otra! ¡Es el monte que echa nubes por arriba! ¿Qué es eso, Suigetsu? ¿Hay gente allí?

—¿Gente en el Monte Myōboku? No digas tonterías. ¿No ves que no se puede subir? Ni hasta la mitad siquiera llegó nunca nadie. El Monte Myōboku era un volcán, pero se apagó cuando ni tú, ni yo, ni mi madre siquiera, habíamos nacido. Mi abuela dice que lo vio arder una vez cuando, era jovencita...

—¡Ah!, ¿sí? ¿Ardía la montaña? ¿Y cómo ardía?

—Echaba por la boca piedras encendidas y unos ríos de fuego que acabaron con todas las siembras de por allí. Y dicen que temblaba la tierra y que las casas se caían...

—¡Ya se borró la nube, Suigetsu... se borraron las dos! —señala Karin con cierto entusiasmo.

—Sí... se borraron las nubes, y tú me distrajiste —se queja Suigetsu, malhumorado—. ¿Dónde se metieron aquel coche y aquellos soldados que estaban en el camino? El patrón me mandó mirar desde aquí hacia dónde iban. Mira a ver si eso importa más que las nubecitas de tinta. Ahora, si me pregunta, le tendré que decir que por hacerte caso a ti...

—¡Suigetsu... Kimimaro... Juugo...! —le interrumpe la voz de Sasuke, que llama imperioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —pregunta Suigetsu acercándose todo sofocado. Todos han corrido: hacia la puerta donde la voz de Sasuke los llama con un grito. También, por el camino de la playa, suben los pescadores más jóvenes, empuñando hachas, remos y cuchillos, como sus únicas armas disponibles...

—¡Miren todos... miren...! —señala Sasuke exaltado—. El gobernador acaba de irse... aquella nube de polvo es su coche que se aleja por el camino. Ha rehusado la entrevista que pedí, se ha negado a escuchar nuestras razones, a oírnos; pero siguen abriendo zanjas y levantando cercas... ¡Se nos ha negado hasta el derecho de pedir justicia! ¡Pero no vamos a consentirlo! Si no quieren oírnos, arrasaremos con esos soldados polizontes y nos haremos la justicia por nuestra propia mano.

—¡Patrón... vuelve el coche! —avisa Karin.

—Viene un coche... sí. Pero no el del, gobernador... Es un coche chiquito —explica Suigetsu.

—¡Lo detienen! ¡No... ya le abren paso, pero no sigue! Sasuke ha avanzado, descendiendo a saltos por los ásperos riscos. Quiere reconocer al hombre joven, vestido de blanco, que de pie en el pescante del cochecillo parece discutir furiosamente con los soldados policías... Tras él ha corrido Suigetsu, que llama:

—Sasuke... Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

—¡Ese hombre es Naruto! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que viene a buscar aquí!

…

—¡Sasuke... Sasuke...! —la voz de Hinata lo ha herido, lo ha obligado a detenerse un instante, volviendo la cabeza para verla correr hacia él, gritando—: ¡Sasuke! ¡No... No vayas allí! ¡No te acercarás a él... no he de consentirlo!

—¡Es él quien me busca!

—¡No te busca a ti!

—¡Peor, si es a ti a quien se atreve a venir a buscar en presencia mía! ¡Te juro que...!

—¡Déjame, Hinata!

Un momento se ha desprendido de las manos de Hinata y marcha hacia la línea donde Naruto salta ya del pescante, llegando hasta el límite, donde un oficial le detiene:

—¡Hasta aquí, señor Uchiha... hasta aquí! ¡Ni un paso más!

—¡Estoy autorizado por el gobernador para entrar a buscar a esa dama, que tiene que volver a Uzushiogakure conmigo! ¿No estaba usted a mi lado? ¿No oyó lo que el gobernador me dijo?

—¡El gobernador dio su permiso para que esa dama saliera, no para que pasara usted allí!

—¡Es usted un...! —se enfurece Naruto.

—¡Cuidado, señor! ¡No me obligue a tomar las peores medidas! —Amenaza el oficial—. ¡Tengo orden de hacer disparar sin contemplaciones, de sofocar en sangre el motín! —Y alejándose un poco, ordena—: ¡Armas al pecho, centinelas! ¡Listos para disparar contra esa chusma si se nos viene encima!

Naruto ha visto a Hinata... Con ira y angustia la ve luchar con Sasuke, forcejear logrando detenerlo, mientras la enfurecida grey de pescadores avanza también, siguiendo a los hombres del Luzbel, que han sacado del cinto los cuchillos.

—¡Pronto... Pronto... Llame a esa señora y llévesela de aquí! ¿No ve que esa gentuza se amotina? —Apremia el oficial acercándose, exaltado a Naruto—. ¡Que cruce ella sola la línea! ¡Haré disparar contra cualquiera de los otros que dé un paso más!

—¡Hinata, tú sola tienes el paso libre! ¡Ven! ¡Cruza tú sola la línea! ¡Pronto! —grita Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dicen?

Es la cólera, más que los débiles brazos de Hinata, lo que ha hecho detenerse a Sasuke a escasos veinte metros de la línea que guardan los soldados en doble fila. A una orden del teniente, se han echado a la cara los fusiles, apuntando al abigarrado grupo; pero Sasuke no Akuma no parece advertir su amenaza... fija sólo su mirada relampagueante en el hombre que parece acogerse al amparo de los soldados policías...

—¡Ven, Hinata! —Llama Naruto—, ¡Sal en seguida! ¡Después no te dejarán salir! ¡Ven, Hinata, ven ahora mismo!

—¿Por qué no llegas tú a buscarla hasta aquí? —grita Sasuke furioso—. ¡Cobarde! ¡Canalla!

—¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto, Sasuke no Akuma, o doy la orden de fuego! —amenaza el teniente.

—¡Déjala salir! —Insiste Naruto—. ¡Sólo ella puede cruzar la línea! ¡Déjala salir! ¡Si eres hombre, déjame salvarla...!

—¿Que si soy hombre? ¡Ya verás! —Ciego de rabia, fuera de sí, Sasuke ha dado unos, pasos en dirección a Naruto, cruzando apenas la línea que defienden los soldados, y en el mismo instante suena un disparo y Sasuke se desploma en tierra...

—¡Han herido al patrón! ¡Lo han matado! —Grita Suigetsu enfurecido, y azuza a la muchedumbre—: ¡Canallas... Asesinos...! ¡A ellos! ¡A ellos!

—¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! —ordena el teniente gritando como desesperado ¡Al frente los de la segunda línea! ¡Fuego!

En un instante se ha desencadenado el motín, y el griterío de la muchedumbre, que ataca enardecida, se confunde con los disparos y los ayes de dolor. Y por entre esa barahúnda de voces de mando y de gritos, se alza la voz angustiada de Hinata:

—¡Sasuke... Sasuke de mi vida!

* * *

—Señora Uchiha... Con su permiso... Vi su coche, lo reconocí, me informaron que lleva varias horas aguardando, y me tomé la libertad de venir a darle algunas noticias de las que seguramente está esperando con impaciencia. ¿Puedo hablar?

Samui Uchiha se ha llevado a los labios el pañuelo de encajes, acaso para reprimirse frente a un antiguo servidor infiel, tal vez para ahogar los sollozos, el impulso de gratitud que la ha sacudido, obligándola a extender la mano que Chōza Akimichi se apresura a estrechar...

—¡Pobre señora mía! Comprendo lo que siente usted en este momento...

El más lujoso coche de la casa Uchiha está detenido al borde del camino, entre los matorrales que bordean el áspero sendero que va al Kēpu Akuma, aunque bastante lejos del sitio de los sucesos que ocupan totalmente la atención de Uzushiogakure. Centinelas, colocados en todos los posibles sitios de acceso al lugar de los acontecimientos, han obligado a Samui a permanecer allí, mientras el sol de aquel día amargo se hunde lentamente en las aguas del mar, ahora tranquilas...

—¿Viene usted de allí? —Se interesa Samui—. ¿Pudo pasar? ¿Lo dejaron?

—He usado antiguas amistades, viejas astucias y un botecito, también bastante antiguo e inseguro. Pero el caso está en que fui y que vine...

— ¿Ha visto a mi hijo? —pregunta Samui ansiosa.

—Está perfectamente... Pero no ha habido forma de moverle de allí. Ni el teniente, ni el capitán que llegó con las tropas de refuerzo, lo han conseguido. Se apoya en el permiso verbal que le dio el gobernador para llegar hasta la línea, y allí lo tiene usted, clavado en la frontera, aguardando la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata.

—¿Aún no lo ha conseguido? ¿No sabe ella lo que mi hijo se ha expuesto por sacarla de allí?

—Por desgracia, no pude llegar yo mucho más lejos que Naruto. La vigilancia es muy estricta, y el paso del promontorio, inaccesible en un bote aun en un día tranquilo. Tampoco pude ver a Sasuke... Sé que entre Suigetsu y Hinata le sacaron la bala y vendaron la herida... Sé que, dada su fortaleza, no es de esperar que su vida corra peligro... Los soldados golpeados, y algunos malheridos, fueron sustituidos por otros, mientras los pescadores, después de ganar la escaramuza y de apoderarse de algunos rifles, se retiraron, viendo acercarse a los refuerzos. Entre ellos hay heridos y temo que algún muerto...

—¿Se retiraron? —se extraña Samui. Y con cierta rabia censura—: ¿Y los soldados los dejaron así, tranquilos, después de permitir que esa gente...?

—Esa gente resultó más peligrosa de lo que los soldados creían —declara Akimichi en tono zumbón—. Y además, tienen toda la razón. Claro que eso, hasta ahora, nada les ha valido...

—Usted, naturalmente, está de su parte... De cualquier modo, le agradezco muchísimo que haya venido a darme noticias de mi hijo, que es lo bastante loco y lo bastante ingrato para no pensar en lo que llevo sufrido y en lo que estoy sufriendo por causa de él...

—Si el consejo de uno que fue su amigo puede servirle, me atrevería a aconsejarle que fuese a descansar, doña Samui. No creo que Naruto corra ningún peligro, puesto que Sasuke está gravemente herido por culpa de su hijo de usted...

— ¿Por culpa de mi hijo? —empieza a indignarse Samui.

—Sí... Sí... Sasuke no hubiera perdido los estribos así, si a todo esto no se hubiese unido el asunto personal. La he visto ablandarse, y voy a serle sincero. Lo que pasa es horrible, doña Samui... Usted es amiga personal del gobernador, y puede hablar con él... No es posible que la primera autoridad de la isla siga respaldando semejante injusticia. Si está usted verdaderamente apenada por el daño que causó su hijo...

—¿Qué dice? ¿Apenarme yo por el daño que sufra ese bandido?

—No cambia usted, doña Samui... Hace un momento estuve a punto de compadecerla... Pero fue un error... Tiene usted que sufrir infinitamente más de lo que ha sufrido, y lo sufrirá... ¡Lo sufrirá, sin que nadie se apiade de usted, porque no merece compasión quien no es capaz de sentirla!

—¡Akimichi... Akimichi...! ¿Cómo se atreve...? —balbucea Samui indignadísima—. ¡Insolente! ¡Estúpido!

Akimichi se ha ido, y no escucha ya las últimas injurias de la dama, que se vuelve furiosa al fornido cochero y le ordena:

—¡A casa, Ibiki! ¡Volvamos en seguida a casa!

…

En la cabaña medio en penumbras, a la luz de los últimos rayos del día que penetran por las entornadas ventanas, apenas se destaca el perfil trigueño y bruñido del hombre inmóvil sobre el improvisado lecho de campaña... Más que sonreír, parece sumido en un hondo letargo angustioso, y junto a él, con las manos entrelazadas, tensa el alma en las claras pupilas, Hinata observa con angustia aquel rostro de medalla, de cuya vida la suya está pendiente. Un leve ruido en la pequeña puerta le hace volverse con sobresalto...

—¿Puedo entrar, patroncita?

—Entra, pero no hagas el menor ruido. Necesita descansar, tiene mucha fiebre... Necesitamos un médico. Karin... pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo...?

—No sé, mi ama.

—Ya sé que no sabes, pobrecita... ¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Qué querías?

—El señor Naruto está allí —informa Karin con el mayor misterio—. Me llamó cuando pasé cerca, y me mandó que le dijera que no se había ido, que no se iba sin usted...

Un gesto violento ha sido la respuesta de Hinata a las palabras de Karin, al tiempo que vuelve el rostro hacia el improvisado lecho de campaña en el que descansa Sasuke, temblando de que haya podido oír aquella frase imprudente, de que algo altere el ritmo de aquel corazón cuyos latidos cree oír resonar en su propio lecho, como algo tan suyo que sin ello no es posible vivir... Nerviosamente ha apartado a Karin de junto a Sasuke, llevándolo hasta la entornada puerta de la casa en construcción...

—No ha querido irse, mi ama... Mírelo allí... La pequeña mano señala un lugar entre las líneas confusas, donde comienza la espesa manigua. Claramente se ve la larga fila de soldados que vigilan arma al brazo, el cochecillo abandonado en el camino, y más cerca, junto a los postes clavados para marcar el límite, la figura fina y altiva del último Uchiha-Uzumaki, con su impecable traje de lino blanco, con su bizarra apostura de caballero, con la violenta terquedad de su pasión, que le proclama hijo legítimo de la isla pasional y salvaje donde todo parece bullir al mismo ritmo: montañas ásperas, bosque espeso, costa de rocas, mar bravío, arroyos que se convierten en torrentes a las primeras lluvias, sangres ardientes y corazones exaltados, mentes encendidas donde con terrible frecuencia prende la locura su chispa... ¡El Remolino...!

—Dijo que era capaz de entrar a buscarla si usted no iba, mi ama...

—¡Pues si es capaz de atreverse a tanto...!

—¡Ay mi ama... Mire...! Como lo vean el Suigetsu o el Juugo, lo reciben a tiros. Y yo misma, si tuviera una escopeta...

Naruto avanza hacia el promontorio... Sin duda ha vaciado su cartera entre los soldados que guardan la línea, porque éstos permanecen inmóviles como si no le vieran, mientras él avanza con paso firme por la tierra enemiga...

—Hinata... Ahora sí... Vámonos... No vine sino a buscarte...

—¡Y yo no bajé sino a decirte que te fueras de aquí, Naruto! ¿No comprendes que esos hombres están locos de dolor y de rabia? ¡Te estás jugando estúpidamente la vida!

—¿Qué me importa la vida si no es al lado tuyo, si no es contigo? ¡Hinata, mi vida!

—¡Por favor, basta! No iré contigo... ¿No lo entendiste ya? ¡No! ¡No, Naruto! ¡Déjame, suéltame, vete ya! ¿Para qué has venido?

—¿Y tu promesa? ¿Y nuestro trato?

—¡Ya no existe! ¡Lo has roto tú volviendo aquí! ¡Vete, y olvida...!

—¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar lo que es la razón de mi vida? ¿Abandonarte sabiéndote en peligro, siendo lo que eres para mí? Pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? ¡No te dejaré, y menos aún si pretendes volverte atrás de la palabra que me diste!

—Y si la sostengo, ¿te irás, Naruto? —indaga Hinata con angustia.

—Óyeme, Hinata... De aquí nadie va a salir con vida... Se han llevado las cosas al último extremo... El gobernador está furioso... Le sobran medios materiales con qué aplastar la rebeldía de Sasuke y las tres o cuatro docenas de locos que le siguen. Si no se entregan en el acto, si no se rinden, va a correr mucha sangre. He oído que están decididos a todo... Por eso no pude moverme de aquí. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Comprendes? ¡No puedes perder la última oportunidad que se te brinda!

—¡No puedo abandonar a Sasuke! ¡No lo haré aunque me cueste la vida! Estoy en mi puesto, estoy en mi sitio... No he faltado a la palabra que te di, ni faltaré a ella, pero con una sola condición: que salgas de aquí en seguida, que vuelvas a Uzushiogakure...

—¡Me prometiste...!

—Te prometí verte en mi convento, no aquí... y a él volveré cuando pueda irme de aquí como vine: Sola y libre... ¡Suéltame!

—¿Y si no te soltara? ¿Si quieras o no, te llevara conmigo?

—¡Suéltame, o gritaré pidiendo auxilio!

—¿A ese extremo eres capaz de llegar? —se duele Naruto ofendido y despechado—. Está bien... Sea como tú quieras... Pero recuerda que te lo advertí... Por culpa tuya haré que las cosas se precipiten... Yo le hubiera hablado al gobernador como amigo. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle clemencia para esos estúpidos... —Y en tono casi suplicante, propone—: Lo haré todavía si vienes conmigo ahora, Hinata. Iremos a verle juntos, y con el pretexto de que Sasuke está herido...

—Sasuke no me lo perdonaría nunca... Me aborrecería por pedir piedad en su nombre... El no querría la vida conseguida a ese precio... y pedida por ti... ¡Vete, Naruto, vete...!

Hinata ha retrocedido, ha ganado las estribaciones de piedra negra... Por el camino de la playa aparece una sombra... dos hombres se han movido tras la ventana de la casa en construcción. Sintiendo que el despecho quema sus mejillas, Naruto sale de las tierras de Sasuke no Akuma...

…

—¿Por qué no te has ido, Hinata?

Incorporado en aquel lecho de campaña, estrecho y duro como una camilla, pregunta Sasuke, mirando cara a cara a Hinata, que se ha acercado a él sintiendo que vacilan sus piernas. De un pálido que se las adelgaza, que le hace parecer blanco y frío, están las mejillas de Sasuke, y empapados de sangre aparecen los vendajes que le cubren el hombro y el pecho, pero su acento suena sereno y firme:

—Nuestra situación es crítica, Hinata. Hiciste mal perdiendo la oportunidad de salir...

—¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Karin?

—Nada dijo Karin. A pesar de mis consejos y de mis sermones, a la hora de la realidad siempre está de parte tuya y no mía. Supongo que la pobrecilla es una víctima más de tu influjo irremediable... La mayor parte de las gentes que conozco, se dejarían matar por ti...

—Es que yo...

—Oí cuanto dijo Karin cuando entró a llamarte... Luego, hice un esfuerzo para asomarme a esa ventana y te vi ir a su encuentro... Desde luego, pensé que no volverías...

—¿Es posible, Sasuke? —Se duele Hinata—. ¿Hubieras querido...?

—Me molestaba la idea de que fuese con él; pero, de cualquier modo, era una salida, y, por una vez, el caballero Uchiha se portó lisa y llanamente como un hombre, negándose a abandonarte en este sitio...

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre pensar?

—Si hubiera entendido lo que ese imbécil me gritaba cuando me acerqué al poste... te hubiera dejado ir...

Hinata se ha acercado a Sasuke hasta sentarse en la orilla de la estrecha cama de tablas, obligándole a reclinar otra vez la cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo muy de cerca, con su mirada ardiente e inquisitiva, como persiguiendo la emoción que él oculta, como espiando el sentimiento a través de aquel rostro broncíneo...

—¿De veras no entendiste lo que él quería?

—Tal vez sí, pero en aquel momento me cegó la ira. Hubiera preferido matarlo y matarte antes de consentir...

—¿Hasta ese extremo, Sasuke? —inquiere Hinata sintiéndose algo halagada.

—¡Sí! Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, soy tan estúpidamente soberbio como si fuera un Uchiha legítimo. A veces, hasta a mí mismo me asquea y me crispa el ramalazo de orgullo y de amor propio que me legó, seguramente al darme la vida, aquel don Fugaku Uchiha que por un triste azar fue mi padre...

Hinata se ha inclinado más sobre el herido, tomando entre sus manos blancas la de él, ancha, tostada y firme... Siente que el alma se le llena de comprensión y de ternura; y con todas sus fuerzas la contiene para no dejarla rebosar, para no entregarse, rendida y vencida, mientras, como temiendo que le delate la luz de sus pupilas, Sasuke no Akuma entorna los párpados sobre los negros ojos...

—¿Hubieras querido de verdad que me fuera, Sasuke? Hinata ha temblado esperando la respuesta, ha sentido acelerarse el pulso de Sasuke bajo sus finos dedos, pero el eterno desconfiado y resentido que hay agazapado en el corazón de aquel hombre le hace dar por respuesta otra pregunta:

—¿Y por qué no habías de irte? ¿Qué razón, qué motivo tienes tú para estar aquí?

—Me gusta pagar mis deudas —declara la altiva Hinata Hyuga con una sonrisa a flor de labios—. No soy nada olvidadiza... Recuerdo un lecho como éste... Me recuerdo enferma, postrada, desesperada, sin más esperanza que morir, y el hombre a quien yo creía mi mayor enemigo, sentado a la cabecera de aquel lecho, disputándole a la muerte mi triste vida. Ahora se han trocado los papeles, y aunque la situación es distinta, podemos compararla... Estás acorralado y herido, como yo estaba desesperada y enferma. Y, como tú entonces, no te abandonaré, Sasuke, ¡no te dejaré morir...!

Hinata ha hablado enmascarando con una sonrisa la cálida oleada de ternura que inunda su alma, entregándose a medias, defendiéndose, ya casi sin fuerzas para hacerlo, de aquel sentimiento que llena su vida, mientras Sasuke saborea cada una de aquellas palabra como una amarga y codiciada golosina... Sasuke no Akuma, el eterno desconfiado, el inconforme contra su suerte y su destino, el resentido contra el mundo entero, que no sabe extender las manos para tomar la dicha... Y mientras entorna los párpados, pasa la mano de Hinata sobre su frente como una suavísima caricia... Si el abriera los ojos, si le entregase en una mirada todo lo que en su corazón siente bullir... Pero el hombre que no tembló ante las tempestades, tiembla ante el nácar de aquellas pupilas, teme hallarlas burlonas y frías, y habla sin mirarla, con terca obstinación de niño:

—Creo que exageras las cosas... El caso no es el mismo... Por atenderte un poco, yo no corría ningún peligro.

—El contagio... Mi fiebre era contagiosa, y tú lo sabias... Me viste adquirirla en los barracones... Fue un milagro que en todo el Luzbel no hubiese más enfermo que yo... Cualquiera, en tu lugar, me habría dejado en el primer puerto...

—En María Benisu, ¿verdad? Con tu doctor Homura... Eso era lo que tú querías —reprocha Sasuke con cierta rudeza.

—Tal vez tú también hubieras querido esta noche verte librado mí...

Trémula y contenida, Hinata ha vuelto a aguardar su respuesta, pero Sasuke se defiende todavía, busca un término medio, una salida para no confesarse:

—No fue por mí que te lo dije... Sólo pensaba en el peligro, por ti, para ti...

—¿Tú no hablas nunca por tu propia cuenta, Sasuke?

—Algunas veces, pero no contigo —vacila Sasuke—. ¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas para hacerle a un herido?

—Tal vez... Pero tú no tienes aspecto de sentirte muy mal... Antes me engañé... Se engaña una contigo... Pensé que estabas sin sentido, y sin embargo escuchabas hasta la última palabra dicha a media voz... Creí que no tenías fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, y fuiste hasta la ventana... Imaginé que necesitabas mis cuidados, y probablemente reniegas de la casualidad que me trajo aquí...

—Yo no reniego...

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Dilo...!

—Sencillamente, que me abrumas, Hinata. Siempre tomas el camino más duro, el más espinoso, el más difícil, y cuando uno piensa que tuviste alguna razón personal para hacerlo, como le ocurre a todo el mundo, resulta que sólo obrabas conforme a tu conciencia y que te conformas con la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Con razón quisiste refugiarte en el claustro... Es demasiada perfección para la vida, para la triste y vulgar vida...

—¿Por qué hablas así? ¡Tus elogios saben a sarcasmo, Sasuke no Akuma!

—Con qué ganas lo has dicho: Sasuke no Akuma... Dicho por ti, en esa forma, llega a dolerme el nombre...

—Si hubiera dicho Sasuke no Kami, habrías respondido lo mismo... Contigo no se acierta... De un modo o de otro, protestas lo mismo...

—¿Por qué tienes que decirme si soy de Dios o del Diablo? Llámame Sasuke a secas... Te dará menos trabajo el decirlo...

—Y será más exacto. Creo que no te falta razón... No eres de Dios ni del Diablo... Eres de ti mismo... Tan duro, tan cerrado, tan egoísta como una de esas rocas que no conmueven las olas golpeándolas mil años... Bueno... ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Supongo que es mejor así...

—¿A dónde vas, Hinata?

—A llamar a Suigetsu para que se quede contigo... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

—No te vayas así... Acércate un poco... Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero... no tengo muchas fuerzas, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que finges debilidad, como una burla más... A pesar de sus palabras, ha acudido solícita, ha tocado su frente, su pulso; ha mirado con angustia la sangre que empapa sus vendajes, y observa:

—Hay que cambiar esos vendajes... Te ha vuelto a sangrar la herida... Naturalmente, si no estás quieto... ¿Qué necesidad tienes de incorporarte ni de asomarte a ninguna parte? Eres peor que un niño... Cien veces peor que un niño...

—Ya me va pasando... no te preocupes... En realidad, deseo que te quedes aquí... No me respondas nada a lo que voy a decirte...

—No me digas nada ahora... Creo que de veras estás débil... —Y alejándose un poco, abre la puerta y llama—: ¡Karin... Karin...! Busca a Suigetsu... Dile que traiga agua hervida y las vendas que le di antes para ponerlas a secar... Anda. Corre... —Ha cerrado la puerta y acercándose al lecho, ofrece—: Aquí hay un poco de vino... Toma unos tragos... Es lo único de que disponemos...

Ha apoyado la cabeza oscura en sus rodillas, haciéndolo beber poco a poco aquel vaso de vino que hace colorearse de nuevo las tostadas mejillas... Suavemente separa los húmedos y rizados cabellos de la frente y enjuga el sudor con su propio pañuelo, mientras una desconocida sensación, como de inmensa dicha, la hace casi desfallecer...

—Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte, aunque ya te pedí que no me respondieses nada... Pero es preciso que lo diga... ¡Oh, Hinata! ¿Estás llorando?

—¿Llorando yo? —Intenta negar Hinata, disimulando su dulce emoción—. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué había de llorar...?

—No sé... A veces no sé nada... Peco de torpe o me paso de listo...

—Más vale que cierres los ojos, que intentes reponerte... Si lo que me tienes que decir son las señas de algún tesoro escondido en alguna isla, espera que llegue el segundo de tu barco... Es lo clásico, ¿no? La herencia de Sasuke el pirata... ¿Así te gusta más? Ni de Dios ni del Diablo...

—Hinata, antes no te respondí como debía... A veces tengo la sensación de que me porto como un salvaje contigo... Ya te pedí que no me respondieses nada... Óyeme solamente, óyeme, y si no te gusta lo que escuchas, olvídalo... Te agradezco de un modo infinito el que no te hayas ido... No digas nada... Quiero imaginarme yo mismo lo que querría que me respondieses...

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que querrías que yo contestase? —indaga Hinata sin poder dominar su intensa emoción.

—Aquí están los vendajes y el agua hervida... ¿Está peor Sasuke? Suigetsu ha mirado los ojos de Hinata, húmedos de llanto; luego, ha visto el rostro de Sasuke, demacrado, palidísimo... ha mirado la sangre que empapa ya la blanca camisa y, alarmado, opina:

—¡Hay que cambiar los vendajes, patrona, se ha vuelto a abrir la herida...!

Y con la habilidad de un soldado, Suigetsu se pone a la tarea de cambiar los vendajes, mientras Hinata se acerca a la ventana abierta sobre el mar y aspira el aire fresco, que parece devolverle la vida...

—Suigetsu, ¿dónde está Hinata? —pregunta Sasuke con voz débil y baja.

—Ahí mismo, en la ventana, mirando al mar. ¿Quieres que le diga que...?

—No... Déjala... Oye, Suigetsu, si quisieras a una mujer más que a tu propia vida y pensaras que ella quiere a otro y que junto a ese otro puede ser feliz, ¿la retendrías a tu lado? ¿Dejarías que corriera la triste suerte que es tu destino con tal de verla cerca de ti, con tal de escucharla, de sentirla, de soñar a veces que puede llegar a amarte? ¿Lo harías, Suigetsu?

—No sé bien lo que me dices... Pero yo digo... ¿Qué puede importarle a uno una mujer que no lo quiera? No sé si es responder, pero...

—Es responder, Suigetsu... Has respondido... Con desaliento, Sasuke ha dejado caer los rendidos párpados, como abrumado por una repentina fatiga. Suigetsu acaba su trabajo y da unos pasos indecisos, mientras Hinata se acerca a él ligera e interrogadora...

—Ya está... Creo que necesita dormir... Tiene mucha fiebre, y me parece que delira... Debería... quedarse tranquilo...

—Se quedará, Suigetsu. Vete... Yo estoy con él... Largo rato ha aguardado Hinata para acercarse al lecho. Desde lejos le mira, hasta que el ritmo de la respiración de Sasuke se hace más acompasado, hasta que le parece que está dormido. Entonces se aproxima paso a paso, mirándole con el alma en las pupilas. Ahora sí puede envolverle en la ola gigante de su ternura, y, sin querer, piensa que bajo aquel mismo techo, agrietado y miserable, corrieron los días más amargos de la vida de aquel hombre que no supo, de niño, de sonrisas y caricias... Tal vez estuvo enfermo muchas veces entre aquellas paredes inhóspitas, y sólo la Providencia cuidó de conservar su vida... ¡Cómo querría inclinarse sobre la morena cabeza, cubrir de besos su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios ahora pálidos, arrullarle en sus brazos como si otra vez fuese un niño! Ahora, herido e indefenso, el amor de Hinata toma para él una forma distinta... Quiere estar cerca, respirando el aire que él respira... Sus rodillas se doblan y queda acurrucada allí, junto a él, sobre el desnudo suelo, mientras susurra:

—Sasuke... Si tú me amaras...

…

Hinata se ha alzado del duro suelo junto al lecho de Sasuke, donde un instante cayera rendida por el sueño y el cansancio... Aun temblorosa, va hacia la ventana abierta de par en par... Una pequeña sombra oscura se mueve entre las piedras, y Hinata le reprocha:

—¿Qué haces ahí, Karin? ¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada... Estaba aquí por si usted me llamaba... No puedo dormir, porque tengo mucho calor... Hay que ver el calor que hace... Y el cielo está otra vez colorado, mi ama. ¿Se fija?

Karin se ha acercado a la ventana del lado exterior, hasta apoyarse también en el marco, donde las manos de Hinata se crispan. Con la mirada ingenua de sus grandes ojazos, contempla aquel cielo cargado de nubes rojizas, panzudas y espesas; aquel cielo tan bajo, que parece una inmensa lona tendida sobre el áspero paisaje; tan espeso, que a su través no se ven los picos de las montañas... Hinata no alza la cabeza. Sus ojos van por los caminos de la tierra, rebuscan con ansia entre la línea de soldados, y le da un vuelco el corazón al no divisar ya el cochecillo de Naruto... Y con ansia, pregunta a Karin:

—Se fue ya el señor Naruto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi ama. Se fue, y cambiaron dos veces la guardia... Y allá abajo, los pescadores están arreglando una lancha grande... —Y bajando la voz, explica en tono de misterio—: No quieren decírselo a nadie... Quieren salir de aquí por el mar, y cuando estén del otro lado, poner un barril de pólvora entre los arrecifes, debajo del campamento donde están los soldados, y prenderle fuego con una mecha muy larga, para que se mueran todos...

—¡Pero eso es un crimen, un verdadero asesinato que Sasuke nunca va a autorizar!

—Ellos no quieren que lo sepa el amo. Están furiosos porque lo han herido y porque otro de los cuatro que hirieron ayer, el hermano de Kimimaro, se está muriendo ya...

—¡Conseguirán que nos maten a todos! ¡Eso es lo único que conseguirán!

—Eso le dijo Suigetsu a Kimimaro, y éste contestó que no le importaba nada con tal de vengar a su hermano, porque lo que más tira en este mundo es la sangre... Y Suigetsu contestó que a él le importaba más el patrón que toda su familia junta... que el patrón era más que su hermano, y más que su padre... Y yo digo que es verdad, pues el patrón le salvó la vida a Suigetsu, y a mí también, mi ama... Pero, ¿está usted llorando?

—No, Karin, solamente pensaba...

—¿En qué pensaba, mi ama? En que está muy malo el patrón, ¿verdad?

—No, Karin, no creo que esté tan mal. Pienso en que nada hay más negro que ese odio monstruoso que a veces brota entre hermanos, ni peor rencor que el que puede levantar nuestra propia sangre...

Se ha vuelto temblorosa para mirar a Sasuke, y entre las sombras que envuelven la oscura cabaña cree ver unos ojos, unos labios encendidos, unas manos blancas, una forma imprecisa que parece llenarlo todo, apoderándose de Sasuke, obligándola a retroceder como si un pasado invencible se alzara separándola del esposo a quien ama, y corren en silencio sus lágrimas... aquellas amargas lágrimas de renunciamiento, que tantas veces ha derramado...

* * *

Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga se ha sentado una vez más en el lecho, escuchando sobrecogida aquel sordo acercarse de tamboras que durante toda la noche ha estado oyendo... La tenue luz de una lámpara, piadosamente colocada a los pies de la imagen que preside la alcoba, extiende por la estancia una luz tibia, temblorosa, cuyo pálido reflejo parece aumentar la congoja que llena el corazón de aquella madre... Ha ido hacia la ventana que da a la galería. Durante las horas interminables de aquella noche, inútilmente ha querido llamar a las doncellas, tirando de las borlas de seda que cuelgan cerca de la cama... Ahora, una especie de terror pueril le salta a la garganta haciendo apagarse su pena un instante, y llama en voz alta:

—¡Hana... Shizune...! ¿Es que no hay nadie? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Padre Hiruzen!

La sombra que cruzaba cerca, se aproxima solícita. Es el sacerdote, huésped forzoso de la opulenta casa de Mangekyō, y su pálido rostro adelgazado parece tan inquieto como el de Mebuki, al interrogar:

—Mebuki, ¿qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quiere algo?

—No; pero ese silencio primero... y luego... luego ese ruido, esa música... ¡Es indigno que los trabajadores estén de fiesta, que cuando apenas se han secado las flores que cubren la tumba de mi hija...!

—Esa música que usted oye, Mebuki, no es de fiesta. Conozco bastante los sones nativos de estas gentes, y eso no suena a fiesta, al contrario...

En la penumbra de la galería, Mebuki se ha acercado al sacerdote, y juntos miran, con una especie de invencible espanto, el extraño cruzar de aquellas formas negras...

—Es un rito fúnebre, y al mismo tiempo... Escuche, Mebuki, escuche bien: algunos hablan... A ver... Sí... Dicen una rara palabra en lenguas aborigen, que significa lo mismo en varias de ellas... Es la única que entiendo de todas las que van pronunciando. Significa venganza. Esas gentes van pidiendo venganza... Y además, llevan algo, como una camilla con un cadáver...

—¿De quién? ¿De quién?

—No sé... no puedo adivinar, hija mía. Todo esto es tan extraño...

—Llame usted a alguien, Padre. Las doncellas no responden, pero la casa está llena de criados...

—No hay ninguno en la casa. Estamos totalmente solos, Mebuki.

—¿Totalmente solos? ¿Qué dice usted, Padre? Sabía que Hinata se había ido, pero los demás...

—Naruto se fue casi en seguida, y la señora Uchiha no tardó también en seguir el viaje, llevándose con ella a Kin y a sus criados de más confianza...

—¡Tengo miedo, Padre! Debemos volver a la capital... debemos irnos... debemos irnos...

—Ya lo he pensado, pero no hay a quién pedir un carruaje.

—¿Y Shin?

—No sé. Le vi salir temprano capitaneando el grupo de trabajadores armados que él llama vigilantes. Mucho me temo que todo el mundo esté aquí contra él, y si la señora Uchiha hubiera querido escucharme, hace tiempo habría puesto coto a sus abusos y a sus crueldades.

—¡Los Uchiha... los Uchiha...! —murmura Mebuki con rencor doloroso ¡Por ellos ha muerto mi hija... por ellos está muerta mi Sakura! ¡Lléveme de aquí, Padre Hiruzen, no quiero pisar más esta tierra...! ¡Quiero irme lejos de esta casa, donde no les vea ni les oiga más!

—¡Calle, Mebuki! ¿Oye usted? Gritan allá, junto a las barracas... Y vienen hacia acá con antorchas... Esos gritos parecen amenazas. ¡Vámonos de aquí... vamos! Llegaremos hasta la iglesia... Junto al altar podremos refugiarnos...

—¿Refugiarnos? ¿Cree usted que vienen contra nosotros?

—Sus gritos son de venganza. Algo les ha hecho estallar, rebelarse... Parece que persiguen a alguien que va a caballo... Pero, ¡vamos, vamos!

La ha hecho bajar las escaleras, cruzar con paso rápido los jardines laterales, pero el jinete perseguido se acerca ya a la casa, haciéndoles detenerse paralizados por la sorpresa. El caballo ha caído muy cerca de ellos, mientras salta el jinete librándose milagrosamente de quedar aplastado. Es Shin, el mayordomo de los Uchiha, que, rotas las ropas y el rostro ensangrentado, deshecha toda su soberbia por el espanto que le hace temblar, alza hacia la anciana dolorida y el viejo sacerdote, las manos implorantes:

—¡Defiéndame... ampáreme! ¡Van a matarme, Padre Hiruzen, van a matarme!

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta el sacerdote.

—¡Me hirieron a pedradas y me persiguen como chacales! Hallaron muerto a Orochimaru en el camino... Quieren vengarse matándome a mí, matándolos a todos, prendiéndole fuego a la casa... ¡Son demonios... me matarán! ¡Ya vienen...! ¡Ampáreme...! ¡Hábleles, Padre!

—¡Shin... Shin...! ¡Muera... Muera...! —se oye una voz lejana—. ¡Justicia contra Shin! ¡Al ama! ¡Al ama!

—Buscan a la señora Uchiha... No saben que no está... Piden justicia... justicia contra usted, Shin —comenta el viejo sacerdote.

—¡Lo que quieren es ahorcarme, matarme a pedradas! —Gimotea Shin, dominado por el pánico—. ¡Mire mi sangre, Padre Hiruzen, mire mi sangre! Ya se atrevieron a atacarme esos canallas... Mataron a dos de los vigilantes que trataron de defenderme... Los demás se han pasado a la canalla...

—¡Jesús! ¡Vienen también por este lado! —avisa Mebuki.

—Me matarán...! ¡Sálveme! —suplica Shin terriblemente aterrado.

—Por desgracia, creo que no está en mi facultad el hacerlo apunta el Padre Hiruzen. Y ante los gritos que ya suenan más cerca, apremia—: ¡Pronto... a la iglesia! ¡Vamos...!

Una de las piedras, lanzada al azar, ha dado en la rodilla de Shin, haciéndole caer, obligándole a detenerse, mientras el sacerdote, tras medir el peligro de una mirada, corre hacia la cercana iglesia llevando casi en brazos a la espantada Mebuki...

—¡Muera Shin...! ¡Muera el ama! —Clama una estentórea y ronca voz—. ¡Allá va el ama...! ¡También a ella...! ¡Muera!

El Padre Hiruzen ha logrado hacer saltar el cerrojo de la pequeña puerta del templo, y manos trémulas la cierran tras él... Son algunas de las antiguas criadas de la casa Uchiha, que se refugiaron allí, temerosas también de las posibles represalias de aquella muchedumbre enloquecida y ciega... Locas de espanto, afirman la puerta arrastrando los bancos, mientras el sacerdote lucha en vano por soltarse de las crispadas manos de Mebuki, que, dominada por el espanto, suplica:

—¡No me deje, Padre! ¡Me toman por Samui! ¡Van a matarme...!

—¡He de socorrer a Shin! ¡A él sí le matarán sin remedio! ¡Déjenle paso!

—¡Ya están aquí, padre! ¡Que no abran! —Recomienda Mebuki, asustada por los feroces gritos de la levantisca muchedumbre—. ¡Nos matarán a todos... a todos!

La alta ventana de vidrios emplomados ha caído destrozada por un golpe certero... Dejando sobre un banco el cuerpo desmayado de Mebuki, el Padre Hiruzen acude a la puerta frontal, descorre con esfuerzo los cerrojos del postigo, y lo entreabre lentamente...La muchedumbre se aleja ya, va hacia la casa, tomada por asalto por algunos adelantados; como demonios cruzan pisoteando los floridos jardines, agitando las teas incendiarias, destrozando cuanto tropieza a su paso, arrastrando como un trofeo el destrozado cuerpo, ya sin vida, de un hombre blanco...Paralizado de angustia, el sacerdote sólo acierta a alzar la trémula diestra, mientras se agrandan sus ojos frente al horror del espectáculo, y es una oración lo que acude a sus labios:

—¡Señor... ten piedad de su alma!

…

—¿Da usted su permiso, señor gobernador?

—Por supuesto, Naruto. Pase, pase y siéntese. No puedo negarle que sólo por tratarse de usted le he hecho pasar...

—Supongo que la hora es absolutamente intempestiva; pero, recordando la antigua amistad que ligó a usted con mi padre...

—Ya le he rogado que se siente. Ahora traerán café para los dos.

Conteniendo el disgusto, disimulando el mal humor bajo la perfecta cortesía a que se siente obligado, el gobernador de El Remolino ha hecho una seña discreta a su secretario para quedarse a solas, frente a Naruto, y, a medida que sus ojos de hombre de mundo le van examinando de pies a cabeza, su ceño se frunce, su boca se pliega en un gesto de desagrado... Y es que, crecida la barba, salpicados de fango las botas y el traje, el aspecto de Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki es francamente lamentable. Cuando la puerta se ha cerrado, el gobernador comenta:

—Perdóneme si le interrumpí antes. Yo también, mientras le dejaba pasar, recordé la antigua amistad que me ligaba con su padre, pero estimo preferible no mencionar ese asunto delante de terceros, ya que como amigo, y no como gobernador, quiero hablarle, Naruto.

—¿Usted a mí?

—Usted sólo desea ser escuchado, lo sé. Y hasta podría decirle por qué ha llegado hasta aquí, sin volver a su casa, tras pasar lamentablemente la noche en vela. La señora... digamos Hyūga, ya que será difícil asignarle otro nombre a la que es esposa legal de Sasuke no Akuma...

—Señor gobernador... —interrumpe Naruto con un velado reproche en la voz.

—Déjeme terminar, se lo ruego. Ya sé que se ha negado a aceptar la facilidad que, por consideración a usted, le fue otorgada. Sé el incidente lamentable que siguió a esa negativa, y el extremo a que han llegado las cosas no admite, por mi parte, contemplaciones de ninguna, clase. Tengo un oficial mal herido, varios soldados con lesiones más o menos graves... Sé que ha habido muertos entre esa gentuza, y que está herido el propio Sasuke no Akuma. Desafortunadamente los rebeldes se apoderaron de algunas armas y, lo que es peor, de uno de los barriles de pólvora destinados a volar las rocas, para abrir una zanja que habrá de dejarlos totalmente aislados... Si ahora pretende usted abogar por ellos...

—Al contrario. Vengo a preguntarle por qué tardan tanto sus soldados en tomar el Kēpu Akuma...

—¡Ah, caramba! ¿Cree usted poderlo hacer más de prisa?

—Sin duda alguna, y eso es precisamente de lo que se trata. Vengo a pedirle que me permita proceder a mí. ¿Por qué no da la orden de atacar? ¿Por qué no les toman entre dos fuegos, ordenando el ataque por mar, con los dos guardacostas que hay disponibles en el puerto?

—¿Quiere usted que todas las naciones nos llamen salvajes? ¿Que se cubran los diarios de todas las capitales de Las Cinco Grandes Naciones con cintillos condenando la masacre, el asesinato perpetrado por el gobernador de El Remolino, de un grupo de pescadores que reclaman sus derechos? ¿Quiere hacerlos héroes o mártires? ¿Hasta tal punto le enloquecen el despecho y los celos?

—¿Qué dice? —Se indigna Naruto—. Le prohíbo...

—Cálmese, Naruto. Para mí es usted casi un muchacho. Estamos solos, y con razón, al entrar, invocó mi amistad que no sólo fue con don Fugaku, sino también con doña Samui, su pobre madre a quien está usted atormentando...

—¡Basta, basta! Ahora comprendo su actitud: mi madre se ha adelantado a visitarlo.

—Es cierto, Naruto; pero las habladurías llegaron antes.

—¿Habladurías? ¿También las habladurías subieron las escaleras del Palacio? No pensé que usted...

—¡Por favor, calle! No se deje llevar así por la cólera —le interrumpe tranquilamente el gobernador—. Debería ofenderme, pero no lo hago. Comprendo su estado de ánimo y me limito a darle un buen consejo: Apártese de este asunto. Ya se rendirán y pagarán muy cara su rebeldía en los calabozos del Fuerte de Uzumaki...

—¡Con dos manantiales de agua potable, y el mar para proveerse de alimentos, pueden tardar semanas, meses, hasta años en rendirse!

Impulsivamente, Naruto se ha puesto de pie. Con absoluta descortesía vuelve la espalda al mandatario para acercarse a la ventana, a través de cuyos cristales mira, sin verla, la ciudad que despierta bajo las primeras luces del alba. La voz del gobernador llega hasta él, estremeciéndole:

—Su esposa ha muerto hace poco más de una semana...

—¡Pero yo no tuve que ver nada con su muerte, nada... nada! ¿No me cree usted? —se revuelve Naruto furioso.

—Quiero creerlo, pero no hace usted nada por poner coto a la maledicencia. Y las versiones del accidente que hasta mi han llegado...

—¡Mienten, mienten! Nada hice contra ella. Al contrario...

—Usted la persiguió...

—Sólo con la esperanza de detener su caballo desbocado. Yo no quería su muerte, quería su vida. Creí que iba a darme un hijo... ¿Cómo podía querer matarla? Quiso jugar conmigo, manejarme como un fantoche en la farsa que había preparado... No contó con la Providencia, no contó con la justicia de Dios... Y cuando vio que yo iba a detenerla, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, de un espolazo brutal hizo encabritarse al caballo, y se escaparon de mis manos las riendas que estaba a punto de tomar. Desesperado, clavé yo también las espuelas y me adelanté a campo traviesa cerrándole el paso de la colina. Ella viró en redondo y el alazán que montaba se alzó en dos patas. No sé si se rompieron las riendas o si no pudo manejarlo más. Como una flecha partió el animal hacia el desfiladero. Forzando el mío hasta reventarlo, la seguí y paré milagrosamente al borde del abismo, mientras el que llevaba a Sakura, impulsado por aquel golpe sin freno, dio el salto en el abismo y cayó al fondo, rebotando contra las piedras y los árboles...

Sinceramente impresionado, el gobernador se ha puesto de pie, sacudido por aquel relato dramático... Pero un sirviente ha entrado, silenciosa y oportunamente, portando un servicio de café sobre una bandeja de plata. A una mirada de su amo, lo deja cerca, y sale... El maduro mandatario se acerca al joven Uchiha y le pone en el hombro la mano con gesto casi paternal:

—Perfectamente... El resto del relato ya lo escuché de labios de su señora madre. Cuanto usted me ha contado, y cuanto ella me ha dicho, no hacen sino afirmarle en mi concepto; apártese usted de este feo asunto del Kēpu Akuma, vuelva a su casa, reflexione, descanse...

—No puedo reflexionar ni descansar... No puedo cruzarme de brazos...

—¿Y no se da cuenta que esa pública manifestación de interés por su cuñada...

—¡Hinata es la mujer a quien amo! ¡No la dejaré, no la abandonaré en brazos de otro! ¡A sangre y fuego, si es preciso, he de arrancársela! Son inútiles sus consejos, señor gobernador...

—Ya lo veo. Bien comprendo la angustia de su madre... No desmiente usted la casta, Naruto...

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Un día vi a su padre tan exaltado casi, casi como está usted en este instante, por una mujer tan fascinadora como seguramente es esa Hinata Hyuga, a quien no tengo el gusto de conocer... Mikoto Shimura era una espléndida belleza _Konoheña_... Perdóneme si al nombrarla le recuerdo algo que parece haber olvidado. El hombre con el que quiere usted acabar a sangre y fuego...

—No he olvidado ese lamentable capítulo de la historia de mi padre —afirma Naruto con ira y desdén—, pero nada me importa, como a él entonces no le importó nada...

—No es lo mismo, Naruto —rebate el gobernador con gesto severo—. El hombre a quien su padre infamaba, no llevaba su sangre.

—No estoy infamando a nadie. Hinata no ha sido jamás la verdadera esposa de Sasuke. El pretendido matrimonio es sólo una farsa, y muy pronto tendré la anulación del mismo en mis manos. Es el único plazo que aguardo para hacerla mi esposa. Por eso pido, por eso reclamo de usted el apoyo... No el apoyo: la justicia... la justicia seca y llana... Que se domine a ese rebelde, que se le detenga, que se le obligue a dejar en libertad a la mujer a quien, sin verdaderos derechos, guarda poco menos que secuestrada.

—Tengo entendido que la señora Hyūga se ha declarado varias veces, públicamente, en favor de Sasuke no Akuma...

—¿Se burla usted de mí?

—No, Naruto, no soy capaz. Sólo trato de obligarle a volver a la razón...

—¡Mi única razón se llama Hinata Hyuga, y cuando lo proclamo de esta manera es porque tengo todos los derechos morales!

—Cuando tenga, además, los derechos legales; cuando cuente al menos con esa anulación de matrimonio que está aguardando, puede volver a pedirme autoridad y soldados...

—¡No esperaré tanto! ¡Procederé antes por mis propios medios!

De pronto, se oyen unas detonaciones lejanas, como de un cañón de grueso calibre, y ambos corren hacia el balcón, abriéndolo de par en par. Con impaciencia, miran a una y otra parte. Todo está en calma hacia la negra punta del Kēpu Akuma. Por el Noroeste, un vaho rojizo cubre el cielo, una bocanada de calor asfixiante les pasa por el rostro, abrasante, y el gobernador comenta:

—No es nada... No ha pasado nada... Simples desahogos del Monte Myōboku, a los que ya me han dicho que no les dé la menor importancia... Puede que se estropeen los sembrados más próximos al volcán, y hasta que llueva ceniza, pero de ahí no pasará...

—Muy seguro está usted...

—Me atengo a la opinión del doctor Nara, hombre de ciencia de fama mundial, que me ha tranquilizado totalmente a ese respecto. Por lo demás, le confieso que durante un instante tuve miedo... Creí que esos bergantes le daban a usted la razón haciendo cualquier disparate con el barril de pólvora de que se apoderaron...

—¿Y aun así, pretende usted esperar?

—Naturalmente. Y le aconsejo que usted haga igual. Pienso irme a Fuerte de Konoha por un par de semanas... Allá tengo una linda casa de recreo, desde donde todas estas cosas se ven, pequeñas y distantes... ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

—Muchas gracias. Pero, con su ayuda o sin ella, haré lo que tengo que hacer...

—Hace usted muy mal. No hay en el mundo una mujer que valga...

—¡Excepto la que muy pronto será mi esposa! —Corta Naruto en tono seco y áspero— Y no le molesto a usted más... Le deseo unas felices semanas de descanso, aun cuando a su regreso haya ardido Uzushiogakure de punta a cabo... Con su permiso...

El gobernador ha vuelto a asomarse al balcón y ha mirado hacia la negra y lejana punta del Kēpu Akuma... Con gesto señoril enciende un cigarrillo, mirando hacia allá... De repente, se vuelve a oír una sorda, larga y lejana detonación... El ruido inquietante ha parecido ahora correr bajo la tierra, estremeciendo a la ciudad... Otra bocanada de hollín parece romperse en el aire. Como espantada, cruza, volando hacia el mar, una bandada de pájaros, y una lluvia finísima cae blanda, como copos de nieve, sobre los techos y las calles... El gobernador general de El Remolino extiende la mano recibiendo en ella aquella especie de lluvia extraña, seca y fina, que se deshace en sus dedos, y comenta despectivo:

—Ceniza... Estropeará los jardines... Es una verdadera lástima... En fin, ya vendrán las lluvias de mayo...

Y aún se queda un instante mirando a la ciudad, como él, dichosa y confiada...

…

—Sasuke, ¿te has levantado?

—Sólo un rato, y creo que ya era tiempo... Cuidé demasiado mi herida, Hinata...

Despacio, con un ritmo distinto al acostumbrado en él, ha llegado junto a Hinata, que sorprendida le sale al paso al verle aparecer en el cruce de caminos, y su mano se extiende un instante como si buscase el apoyo de las rocas... Su rostro menos tostado, blanqueado por la palidez, tiene ahora un sello de severa nobleza. Todavía el brazo izquierdo descansa en el chal de seda doblado que lleva a modo de cabestrillo, y abultan bajo la camisa blanca los vendajes...

—Pero, ¡qué locura! Pensé que estarías un rato al sol, luego...

—Hizo falta mi presencia allá abajo, Hinata. Esas pobres gentes sufren... Me hablaron de tu visita, de tus regalos de provisiones...

—No me pareció justo acaparar, yo sola las galletas y el pan, especialmente habiendo heridos...

—En un día devoraron lo que a ti te hubiera bastado para una semana...

—¿Qué más da? Puedo comer pescado, como lo comen los otros...

—Ya sé que no le faltan nunca razones a una generosidad como la tuya... También sé que curaste a los heridos... El hermano de Kimimaro, casi moribundo, está ya sin fiebre...

—Sólo tenía la herida infectada... Le vendaron con trapos sucios... No pensé que les estaría de más, a las mujeres de la aldea, aprender la utilidad del agua hervida, de los vendajes relativamente esterilizados...

—Has hecho mucho por todos. Tu nombre está, entre bendiciones, en todos los labios...

—Les debía algo, Sasuke. ¿Crees que no sé que mi presencia ha empeorado la situación de ustedes? El desdichado incidente, cuando Naruto vino a buscarme, provocó las heridas de esos hombres. Aunque en forma indirecta, me considero responsable...

—Ya... ¿Y responsable en forma directa...?

—Tú, Sasuke, tú... pero también por causa mía...

—¿Por qué no dices mejor que por tu caballero Naruto? —rebate Sasuke con ira.

—También él... aunque su intención no era mala. Si no hubiera sido por tu mal genio... ¿Qué razón podías tener para enfurecerte hasta perder la noción del sitio en que estabas? ¿Amor propio? No, mal genio...

—Ya sé que también has estado predicándole a los pescadores mansedumbre y amor a sus semejantes. Pero, ¿quiénes son sus semejantes? ¿Esos miserables soldados que se convierten en verdugos para defender las bien repletas arcas de un usurero? ¡Bien merecido tenían que los hubieran hecho saltar en pedazos!

—¿Aprobabas tú ese plan? ¿Era cosa tuya?

—Demasiado sabes que no... Pero no por lo que piensas... Hubiera sido darle al gobernador pretexto para exterminarnos, para hacer volar a cañonazos el Kēpu Akuma, la aldea y la playa...

—¿Puede hacer una cosa así?

—Naturalmente que puede hacerlo. A veces me pregunto por qué no lo ha hecho ya... Acaso tu caballero Naruto interviene porque tú estás de este lado... ¿De veras no has vuelto a saber de él? ¿No has recibido ni un recado ni una carta?

—¿Por qué piensas que miento, Sasuke?

Sasuke se ha acercado a Hinata hasta tomar su brazo... Un instante, los fuertes dedos la oprimen en algo parecido a una ruda caricia. Luego, cae la mano desalentada, mientras él retrocede...

—Hinata, es preciso que tú salgas de esta trampa...

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué pasa?

—No es que pase nada, pero... —intenta tranquilizar Sasuke haciendo un esfuerzo. Y al oír murmullos lejanos que se van aproximando, ordena—: Vuelve a la cabaña...

—¿Por qué he de volver? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Parece que lloran, que lamentan algo... Voy a...

—¡No, Hinata, no vayas...!

Hinata le ha esquivado, corriendo hasta el reborde de rocas. La población entera de la aldea está allí congregada, abajo, donde descendiendo de la altísima montaña forman remanso los dos arroyos de agua dulce... Pero en este instante, no es agua lo que arrastra... Un fango espeso, de violento olor azufrado, que rueda lentamente dejando en la orilla cadáveres de peces y piedras volcánicas... Sin comprender, Hinata se vuelve a Sasuke, interrogante:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No comprendes? Esos arroyos son nuestro único abastecimiento de agua... Y mira el mar... mira la playa...

Han ido juntos unos pasos por el reborde casi impracticable. Temblando ya, Hinata se inclina, mientras la única mano de Sasuke la sujeta con angustia, al advertir:

—¡Ten cuidado! Puedes resbalar...

—Pero... la playa está llena de peces... Algunos saltan... Otros...

—Algunos agonizan; otros han muerto ya... ¿Te das cuenta? Están envenenados. Ese fango que arrastran los arroyos, y que seguramente otros ríos están arrastrando...

—¿Envenenados? ¿Han envenenado los arroyos? Pero, ¿quién? ¿Quiénes?

—Eso, Hinata... El volcán... ¡El viejo volcán que se despierta para escupir su maldición sobre el Kēpu Akuma!

Trémula de angustiada sorpresa, Hinata se ha vuelto para mirar el alto cono del volcán... Desde allí se ve aún más cerca que desde la ciudad de Uzushiogakure... Parece más siniestro el aspecto de sus laderas desnudas y escarpadas... Del extraño cráter escapan ahora pequeñas bocanadas de humo negrísimo y hay una fina línea candente que se desborda de uno de los costados hasta apagarse. Sus ojos se vuelven en interrogación asustada, hasta encontrar el rostro de Sasuke, sereno y grave...

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—Bueno... Pasar... pasar, sólo lo que estás mirando: el Monte Myōboku se desborda en lava sobre los arroyos, sobre los ríos, y por el momento nos deja sin pescado y sin agua potable...

—Y puede venir un terremoto, ¿verdad?

—Puede venir, claro... No sería el primero ni el último...

—He oído historias terribles acerca de lo que puede hacer un volcán...

—Seguramente fue una erupción volcánica lo que sacó a El Remolino del fondo de los mares, y bien puede otra volver a sepultarla...

—¿Por qué hablas así, Sasuke? Se diría que te halaga esa idea horrible...

—No, Hinata, no me halaga... Aunque a veces, frente a la injusticia de los poderosos, frente al dolor y la miseria de los eternamente sacrificados, llegue a pensar que la naturaleza tiene razón en borrar al hombre de la superficie de la tierra... Míralos, Hinata...

Los dos han bajado juntos la cabeza para contemplar el doloroso espectáculo de aquel grupo desolado y miserable... Sombríos, los hombres aprietan los puños, y las mujeres, asustadas, lloran o abrazan a sus pequeñuelos... Ingenuos y audaces, los muchachos mayores tocan con sus pequeñas manos negras los peces muertos inflados de fango...

—Estamos en el siglo veinte, en un mundo que se dice civilizado, y esos infelices puede que perezcan de sed y de hambre a las puertas mismas de una ciudad, porque la ambición de un usurero así lo ha decretado...

—¿Morir de sed y de hambre? —Se asombra Hinata—. ¡Pero tú no puedes consentirlo!

—Di más bien que yo no puedo remediarlo...

—¡No, Sasuke, no! Estás ofuscado... Las autoridades no pueden ser tan inhumanas... Si nos diésemos por vencidos, si alzáramos bandera blanca...

—El gobernador no quiso oírme... Quiere decir que no admite una capitulación honrosa. Sólo rendirnos sin condiciones. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Te asomaste alguna vez a los calabozos subterráneos del Fuerte de Uzumaki?

—Sí... Una vez me he asomado...

El recuerdo ha vuelto punzante... Un momento cree volver a ver aquella especie de cueva subterránea, y a través de los gruesos barrotes, que cerraban el único respiradero, otra, mujer en los brazos de Sasuke: Sakura, su propia hermana. Hinata ha palidecido tan intensamente, que Sasuke sonríe haciendo un esfuerzo por bromear:

—No te preocupes tanto... A ti no van a encerrarte...

—¿Piensas que es por eso? ¡Qué lejos estás de mi corazón y de mi pensamiento, Sasuke!

—Efectivamente... Creo que muy lejos, aunque nos estrechemos las manos en este instante...

Sasuke ha oprimido en la suya la mano de Hinata, obligándola a acercarse más, comprendiendo que la ha herido con sus palabras, pero decidido a sostener el muro que entre ellos se alza, a apuntalarlo si es necesario, en aquella hora dura y amarga:

—Es mejor que estemos así, y que así nos mantengamos, Hinata.

—¿Puedo saber por qué, Sasuke?

—Porque comienzo a conocerte. Buscas los sacrificios, los echas sobre ti con el mismo empeño, con la misma ansia con que otros acaparan comodidades, honores o riquezas... No, Hinata... Tú debes salvarte... tienes que salvarte... Nada hay de común entre tú y...

—¿Qué vas a decir? ¡Acaba! Hiéreme de una vez con la ingratitud, con la crueldad de tus palabras... Recházame con la misma frialdad, con la misma dureza que me vienes rechazando...

—No, Hinata no hables de ese modo... ¡No me hagas flaquear! Esta no es tu batalla... Tú no tienes que sufrir con nosotros... Tu rango, tu nombre, tu casta te colocan al otro lado de la barricada. ¿Por qué loca casualidad estás aquí?

—¿Necesito decírtelo con palabras, Sasuke?

Sasuke ha creído adivinar, ha ido a estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero se contiene con violento esfuerzo, muerde furiosamente sus labios encendidos del ansia de aquel beso que no ha llegado a dar, mientras tensa de angustia aguarda Hinata la palabra que no llega... Como si rezara una letanía, responde Sasuke:

—No es este el momento en que podemos hablar de nuestras cosas, Hinata. No tengo el derecho de hacerlo, porque no me pertenezco... Me debo a estas gentes, a las que alcé en una rebeldía que por sí mismos jamás hubieran tenido... Si ese hombre que nos gobierna me hubiese escuchado, si entendiese que acepto entera la responsabilidad de todas las culpas, de todas las faltas, que me ofrezco yo solo como único y verdadero responsable...

—Sasuke... Sasuke... Dame un minuto de tu vida —ruega Hinata con angustia—. Hablemos de nuestras cosas un instante, sólo un instante...

—Pues bien... Yo...

Le ha interrumpido el horrísono estampido de tres o cuatro explosiones, seguidas del murmullo de voces y gritos de espanto. Corriendo a toda velocidad de sus piernas, sofocadísimo, llega hasta ellos Suigetsu, con la noticia:

—¡Lo hicieron, Sasuke, lo hicieron!

—¿El barril de pólvora? ¿Lo hicieron volar? —inquiere Hinata profundamente espantada.

—No... No... Ellos no... Fueron los otros, los canallas... —rectifica Suigetsu.

—¿Los otros? —duda Sasuke. Y violento, al oír otras dos o tres explosiones algo más lejos, apremia—: ¿Acabarás de hablar?

—Oye... Mira... Están haciendo volar las rocas, abriendo esa zanja que nos deja totalmente aislados, cortándonos toda comunicación posible... ¡Es como si nos arrancaran de la isla, Sasuke!

Sasuke ha mirado con ojos que la cólera inflama... En un instante lo ve todo claro... Las explosiones, cada vez más lejanas, son como un cinturón de fuego que corre, cercenando el Kēpu Akuma, arrancándolo a la costa para convertirlo en una isla, ya que por la ancha brecha abierta se precipita rugiendo él mar. Espantados y enfurecidos, se acercan los hombres por todas partes, y es Suigetsu el que se queja:

—¿No te das cuenta, Sasuke? ¿No estás mirando? ¡Lo hubiéramos evitado dando el golpe nosotros primero!

—No hubiéramos evitado nada... Nos habrían destrozado a cañonazos por tierra y por mar —responde Sasuke con una calma impregnada de amargura.

—Más hubiera valido morir peleando. Por lo menos, gastemos las balas que nos quedan en hacerles bajas... ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Ciegos de rabia, los pocos hombres que empuñan armas de fuego han disparado contra los uniformes lejanos; pero Sasuke salta frente a todos, transfigurado.

A la voz de Sasuke han obedecido sus hombres... Bien a tiempo han buscado refugio tras las rocas, ya que, contra ellas se estrellan las descargas cerradas con que responden los soldados del otro lado de la zanja... Lentamente, Sasuke se ha alzado sobre el promontorio de rocas, y de una ojeada abarca el panorama... Por la ancha zanja abierta se precipita rugiendo un mar furioso, por todos lados hierven espumas alrededor del Kēpu Akuma... Es como si los hubiesen abandonado en un barco incapaz de navegar... Una mano suave se apoya en su brazo, y Sasuke se vuelve para clavar en el rostro de Hinata sus ojos que arden como ascuas...

—Tú tienes que salvarte, Hinata... Tú no puedes perecer aquí...

—No me salvaré sola, Sasuke. Correré la suerte de todos. Si hay algo que puedas hacer por todos, hazlo... Pero nada más, Sasuke, absolutamente nada más.

… … … … … … … …

 **N/A:** Hello, yo de nuevo actualizando. No lo había hecho porque ha sido un caos estos últimos días, justo ahora me puse a adaptar capítulos para librar el estrés que llevo encima, saben, justo ahora espero noticias de _Honey_ (mi primita María), me avisaron hace rato que la iban a operar de apendicitis y estoy algo preocupada por ella.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, me sirvió para distraerme y para matar el tiempo mientras espero noticias. Gracias por su paciencia, prometo que no abandonaré la historia, no lo haré con ninguna de las que tengo publicadas, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad, también les contaré cómo salió todo.

Un beso,

Lis.


	18. TERCERA PARTE - CAPÍTULO 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta parte creo que ya se la saben xD.

… … … … … … … … …

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

… … … … … … … … …

Consternada, indignada, trémula, incapaz de hablar, Samui Uchiha se aferra desesperada al brazo de Naruto, tras oír de labios del Padre Hiruzen el relato de los horribles sucesos desencadenados en Mangekyō. Apenas puede dar crédito a sus oídos, apenas puede su imaginación convertir en realidad lo que está escuchando, cuando una y otra vez se vuelve a su hijo, que escucha también, helado e inmóvil, como si fuese de mármol...

—Por desgracia, fui testigo de todo...

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace cinco días... Tres días y tres noches duró la locura colectiva que se apoderó de esos desdichados... Tres días destrozando, incendiando, destruyéndolo todo... asesinando a los pocos empleados fieles que trataron de impedir aquel horror... y en ese tiempo no nos fue posible abandonar el refugio de la iglesia. Estábamos extenuados cuando pudimos escapar y cruzar a pie los campos, sufriendo mil penalidades, hasta llegar a la finca más cercana...

— ¿Y los soldados? ¿Y las autoridades municipales? —Indaga Samui escandalizada—, ¿Qué hicieron las autoridades?

—Por allí no llegó nadie. Mangekyō es un reino aparte... Pero, ¿qué hubieran podido hacer? En cada una de esas poblaciones no hay más de una o dos docenas de soldados, y son varios miles de hombres y mujeres los que se alzaron en rebeldía en Mangekyō...

—Entonces, ¿todo está aún en poder de esa chusma?

—Sólo la infeliz señora de Hyūga, y tres de las sirvientas más antiguas, que escaparon conmigo, han traspasado, que yo sepa, los límites de Mangekyō...

— ¡Dios mío!.. Dios mío... ¡Es para perder la razón...!

—Calma, madre, calma —aconseja Naruto.

— ¿Calma? ¿Calma? ¿Te atreves todavía decirme que tenga calma? ¡Hay que pedir policías, soldados, alguien que aplaste a esa canalla! Hay que salir para allá inmediatamente!

—Sería muy peligroso... —señala el sacerdote.

— ¡No importa! ¿Verdad que no importa, Naruto?

— ¡Irías a buscar la muerte, madre! —explica Naruto.

— ¿Iría? ¿Iría yo sola? ¿Quieres decir que tú no has pensado...?

—Sí, madre... Iré... Iré, pero no en este instante... He de esperar... No sé si horas o días, pero he de esperar... Hay algo que me importa más que Mangekyō, más que nada... Alguien a quien, a cualquier precio, he de poner a salvo.

Samui Uchiha ha ido hacia su hijo, desesperada... Apenas ha dado crédito a sus oídos, escuchando el horrible relato del Padre Hiruzen... Apenas puede imaginarse lo que está pasando en su Mangekyō... Es como si le hubieran anunciado que el mundo entero se hunde, acaba, estalla... ¿Cómo puede decir Naruto que haya algo que importa más que Mangekyō? A su consternación, a su espanto, sucede una ira violenta, una indignación sin límites, que repentinamente se vuelve contra el hijo de sus entrañas:

— ¿Es que no comprendes? ¡La canalla está en nuestra casa, destrozan y arrebatan lo nuestro; destruyendo Mangekyō, incendian, matan!, ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando? ¿Concibe tu mente que esos perros, esa chusma inmunda...?

—Naturalmente que lo concibo... No es la primera vez que ocurren esas cosas en el mundo, mamá. En Suna, en Kiri, en Konoha...

— ¡Lo único que tiene que importarte es que está ocurriendo en Mangekyō! ¡A mí, a ti, a nosotros...! ¡Son nuestras tierras, es nuestra casa! ¿Qué tienes en las venas en lugar de sangre?

—Ya he dicho que iré en cuanto me sea posible...

— ¡Pues yo voy a ir en este instante, aunque busque la muerte como tú pretendes! —Y alzando la voz, llama a gritos—:¡Kin... Kiba... Ibiki...! ¡Qué enganchen al instante mi coche de viaje! ¡Que se dispongan a seguirme, en otro coche, cuantos criados leales haya en la casa! ¡Que carguen provisiones y las armas qué encuentren!

—Sin embargo, Naruto tiene razón, señora —interviene el bondadoso Padre Hiruzen—. Es una verdadera locura...

—¡Mamá... Mamá... aguarda! —Suplica Naruto.

— ¿A qué voy a aguardar? ¡Si esto hubiera ocurrido en tiempos de tu padre, si viviendo tu padre hubieran osado una cosa así, los habría sometido el solo a latigazos! ¡Pero tú... tú...!

— ¿Yo qué, madre?

— ¡No eres más que un cobarde! ¡Un monigote con quien las mujeres juegan a su antojo! ¡Indigno de tu nombre y de tu casta!

— ¡Oh, basta! ¡Te juro que...! —salta Naruto indignadísimo y fuera de sí.

— ¡No jures nada! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Ábreme paso! ¡Seré yo... yo... tendré que ser yo la que...! —Samui se ha detenido, como ahogándose, y de pronto cae al suelo.

— ¡Madre... Madre...!

— ¡No te acerques... no me toques...! —rechaza Samui furiosa.

— ¡Kin! —llama Naruto con ira contenida. Y al acercarse la interpelada, ordena autoritario—: Atiende a mi madre, llévala a su alcoba y que no se mueva de la cama. ¡Que no salga, aunque sea preciso encerrarla con llave!

—Naruto... Naruto...

—Le ruego que me deje en paz, Padre.

—No puedo hacerlo sin terminar de hablarle... Hay algo en que no le falta razón a doña Samui... Hay que acudir a Mangekyō, pidiendo antes auxilio a las autoridades... Hay que poner remedio... Aquello es el infierno, el caos... Claro que sólo por la fuerza será imposible, pero hay que buscar el medio... Acaso esas gentes, ya saciadas, escuchen a un intermediario. Le prometo quedarme junto a doña Samui y tratar de calmarla; pero si usted fuera ahora mismo a casa del gobernador...

—Nuestro gobernador no está en Uzushiogakure —desprecia Naruto con ira y sarcasmo—. Ha encontrado la fórmula de comodidad que aplicar a todos los problemas... Habría que ir a buscarlo a su casa de recreo de Fuerte de Konoha...

—Es lamentable... Pero quedan otras autoridades: el jefe de policía, el comandante del Fuerte... Alguien habrá a quien pedir la ayuda necesaria...

—No haré nada, Padre Hiruzen, aunque piense usted, como mi madre, que soy un cobarde...

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Va usted a tomar en cuenta ese arrebato de cólera momentáneo... de desesperación, mejor dicho? Porque ella...

La mirada fría y cortante de Naruto ha detenido la palabra del sacerdote... Demasiado elocuente, más elocuente que todas las palabras, hace que el Padre Hiruzen permanezca inmóvil, mientras él se aleja cruzando el patio...

…

— ¡Hinata... mira allá! Ven... dime que tú lo ves también, que no son mis ojos, que no estoy soñando...

Sorprendida, trémula, Hinata se deja llevar, casi arrastrada por la mano de Sasuke, al borde de los cortantes picos de piedra del acantilado... Con su agilidad de felino, baja él ayudándola, sosteniéndola, como si para sus pies firmísimos no existieran resbaladeros ni dificultades... Y al fin, la hace adelantarse por aquel trozo de roca que se adentra en el mar como una rústica terraza...

— ¡Mira... mira, Hinata! ¿No ves? ¿No comprendes? El promontorio, la cadena de piedras que se alzaba formando un remolino...

— ¿El promontorio? —repite Hinata toda confusa. Y comprendiendo de pronto, exclama—: ¡Oh, ya no está! ¡Ha desaparecido... ha volado!

— ¡Eso... eso! Lo hicieron volar con las explosiones que abrieron la zanja. Nos separaron de la tierra, nos cortaron de un tajo, convirtiendo en una isla el Kēpu Akuma, pero con eso no contaban... ¡También se ha desmoronado el obstáculo! ¿No recuerdas lo que hablábamos? Era preciso salir muchas millas para poder cruzar esas corrientes. No era posible aventurarse en un bote sobre el hervidero que formaba allá el promontorio. Ahora no hay obstáculos, ¿no ves? No chocan las olas, está tranquilo el mar...

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás pensando?

—Hay un camino para escapar. Tu primera idea es una realidad: nos queda la ruta del mar y por esa ruta voy a salvarte...

Hinata se ha vuelto para mirar a Sasuke cara a cara. Un momento, sus ojos se han iluminado. Es como una oleada de gratitud frente a aquella ansia por salvarla, expresada mejor que nunca en este instante... Luego, reacciona casi bruscamente:

— ¿Por qué dices salvarme y no salvarnos? ¿No te dije antes...?

—Harás lo que yo quiera, lo que yo disponga, lo que tienes que hacer... ¿Es que no comprendes? No disponemos sino de un solo bote lo bastante fuerte para hacer esa travesía con probabilidades de éxito... Aprovechando la hora de más calma, y en la oscuridad de la noche, creo que podremos cruzar, sin ser vistos, frente a la ciudad. Tomaremos tierra en la caleta del Sur, cerca de tu antigua casa. Con un poco de suerte podemos hacerlo. Además de nosotros dos, en el bote cabe un muchacho. Llevaré a Karin, la dejaré contigo... Yo puedo regresar antes de que amanezca... Lo que ocurra después no tiene importancia, puesto que tú estarás a salvo...

— ¿Que no tiene importancia?

—Me sentiré tranquilo, dispuesto a todo...

— ¿Tanto he llegado a estorbarte, Sasuke?

— ¿Estorbarme? ¿Acaso no te di las gracias cuando decidiste quedarte junto a mí? ¿Acaso...? ¡Oh, no, no!

—Sigue hablando, Sasuke. Te ruego que digas cuanto estás pensando en este instante. ¿Qué mujer crees que soy Sasuke?

—Soy torpe para los elogios...

—No los merecería si aceptara lo que pretendes. No, Sasuke, no he de aceptarlo. Saldremos todos, nos arriesgaremos todos. Si, como dices, está abierto el camino del mar, por él hemos de ir, corriendo la misma suerte. Esos hombres tienen maderas, herramientas, botes pequeños... Tú sabrás en qué forma tienen que arreglarlos, que repararlos, que unirlos todos si es preciso. Antes hablaron de construir una especie de balsa...

—Que se hubiera estrellado contra las rocas.

—Ahora ya no. Tú mismo acabas de decirlo.

—Un solo bote puede pasar inadvertido. Si son varios, ya no es igual. De cualquier modo, lo intentaremos, pero cuando tú ya hayas pasado.

—Entonces sí que será imposible. Tienes que unir todas las voluntades en un solo esfuerzo...

—Es que no puede ser. Los demás tendríamos que ir mucho más lejos. Tú puedes desembarcar en cualquier parte...

— ¿No está el Luzbel cerca de la caleta Sur? Allí lo anclabas antes... ¿No puede servirnos de refugio?

—Sí, tal vez... Es demasiada carga para él... Aunque, en realidad, no somos tantos... Sólo un pobre puñado de dolor y miseria...

—El Luzbel es un barco marinero, fuerte... sus bodegas son amplias. Si como supongo, están vacías...

—Efectivamente. Pueden esconderse todos, sí... Claro está que ha sido confiscado, pero no creo que ejerzan sobre él ninguna vigilancia. Les ha bastado con dejarlo lo más lejos posible de los muelles, con anclarlo al otro extremo del Kēpu Akuma... No se les ocurrirá ir allá a buscarnos...

— ¿Verdad que no?

—Tu idea es excelente, Hinata; pero es mucho más peligrosa que la mía...

— ¿Qué importa un riesgo más? Antes, cuando me hablaste, me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarlos... Querías pedirle al gobernador que echara sobre ti la responsabilidad de todo cuanto ha pasado... Mucho deben importarte, cuando estabas dispuesto a una cosa semejante.

—Sí, Hinata, mucho... Pero hay algo que me importa cien veces más.

Ha vuelto a mirarla extrañamente, y ella aguarda temblando; pero es una pregunta inesperada la que brota de labios de Sasuke:

—Hinata, ¿piensas que Naruto te ha abandonado? ¿Piensas que cuanto nos han hecho es obra de su venganza, lanzada contra ti?

—Pudiera ser... Al irse, me habló en tono de amenaza —recuerda Hinata, vacilando—. Pero no lo creo, Sasuke. Al contrario... Tengo la convicción de que si él hubiera podido evitarlo, lo habría evitado...

— ¿Por amor a ti? ¿Qué crees que puede más en su corazón: el amor que te tiene, o el odio que me guarda?

—En él, el amor es más fuerte que el odio, Sasuke. Creo que no nació para aborrecer... En su alma, el rencor y el odio son pasajeros... Un arrebato, una llamarada, y luego todo se deshace... Siempre fue así... No creo que de repente pueda cambiar... Fue educado para la cortesía, para la vida suave y fácil... Pero, ¿a qué vienen todas esas preguntas? ¿Qué esperas o qué temes de él?

Hinata le ha mirado con ansia, y a su mirada responde la de Sasuke, grave, profunda, cargada de tristeza...

—Creo que acepto tu plan, Hinata. No debería aceptarlo, porque significa más riesgo para ti; pero, al fin y al cabo, es casi igual, ya que del peligro mayor no puedo librarte... porque soy yo mismo, y no podría tampoco dejar en manos de nadie los remos del bote que ha de llevarte... Voy a hablarles a los demás, a llevarles ese último rayo de esperanza... Era para ti, como ese pan que repartiste a mis espaldas... Ven conmigo... Llévaselo tu misma, como un regalo...

…

—Kin... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi madre...?

—La señora ya está un poco mejor. Tuvo un terrible ataque de nervios, y después, un colapso... Vino el doctor y casi a la fuerza hubo que hacerle tomar el calmante... Pero ya está dormida, y junto a ella quedan Shizune y Tsubaki...

Naruto ha apurado una copa más, apartando después la bandeja con gesto de disgusto y desagrado. Está en el fondo de aquella biblioteca, cueva que una vez más le sirve de refugio, mientras busca inútilmente en el alcohol la serenidad y la calma. Lleva allí varias horas consumiéndose en dura batalla contra sí mismo, esperando con ansia... Es el día en que, según sus cálculos, deben llegar los papeles que aguarda... Son las densas horas interminables en que cada minuto se alarga hasta fingir una eternidad...

— ¿No habló más mi madre de ir a Mangekyō?

—No, señor. La señora no ha hecho más que llorar... Ni siquiera quiso volver a escuchar al Padre Hiruzen... Yo sí... yo acabo de oírlo todo, a más de lo que ya contaron en la cocina las muchachas. ¡Qué horrible, señor, qué horrible todo!

—Me imagino que a ti te habrá afectado más que a nadie. Shin...

—Tenía que acabar así... Es horrible, señor, pero es la verdad. Todos lo odiaban tanto... tanto... Y haber quemado a Orochimaru...

— ¿Quemarlo? —se sorprende Naruto.

— ¿El señor no sabe cómo empezaron las cosas? No, claro... Eso lo contaron después. Shin le prendió fuego a la cabaña de Orochimaru, sin dejarlo salir. Dicen que se reía cuando los vigilantes le tiraban piedras cada vez que asomaba...

— ¡Es inaudito! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Cuando al fin lo dejaron escapar, terriblemente quemado y medio ahogado por el humo, lo arrastraron hasta el muro grande, el que queda más allá del desfiladero. Allí lo dejaron como a un animal, amenazándolo con los rifles si trataba de volver a entrar... y allí lo hallaron muerto los que salieron con las carretas a la mañana siguiente. Por eso se levantaron todos contra Shin, por eso quemaron la casa...

— ¿Sabe eso mi madre? —pregunta Naruto, que se ha puesto de pie, intensamente pálido.

—Sí, señor, lo sabe. El propio Shin se lo dijo delante de mí, aunque no tan claro... y dijo que todo era por orden de usted...

— ¿Orden mía? ¿Cómo podía yo ordenar una cosa semejante?

—Es lo que yo me atreví a decir, señor. Que usted no podía haber mandado hacer eso... Pero ni la señora ni él me dejaron hablar... Ahora, él pagó su deuda...

—Y tú pareces satisfecha de que la haya pagado —reprueba Naruto en tono lento y suave—. Sin embargo, Shin era tu pariente, tu sangre...

—No era mi sangre... Y Orochimaru sí era mi amigo...

—Orochimaru... Es verdad...

Naruto se ha mordido los labios, recordando, mirando de arriba abajo a la extraña muchacha, que se transfigura bajo su mirada... Arden sus ojos, tiembla su carne...

—Tú le compraste a Orochimaru un filtro de amor... ¿Crees en la eficacia de esos brebajes?

—Orochimaru tenía poder, señor, y bien claro lo ha demostrado: los tres hombres que lo maltrataron están muertos ya...

—Pero no por el poder de ese infeliz, Kin...

— ¿Y por qué no, señor? Orochimaru nunca maldijo a nadie sin razón, y nunca maldijo a nadie en vano... Poder de amor, y poder de muerte tenía...

—Poder de amor... —repite Naruto en un murmullo. La idea ha pasado por su mente como un relámpago, pero la rechaza de inmediato—: Basta de tonterías... Tráeme una botella de coñac y cuida de que no me molesten por nada ni por nadie... Sólo que...

—Sí, señor... Recuerdo la orden... Sólo que traigan esos papeles del Obispado, que está usted esperando...

Naruto ha apurado hasta el fondo una copa más, y queda inmóvil, con la cabeza baja y los ojos entrecerrados... Bebe para aturdirse, pero no consigue apagar la chispa ardiente de su pensamiento, aflojar el ansia de aquella espera tensa, interminable... De un nuevo sorbo ha tomado lo poco que en la botella quedaba, y la echa a un lado, poniéndose de pie con paso vacilante al oír sordas detonaciones como de trueno...

— ¡Oh...! ¿Qué es eso? —Y alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Kin! ¡Kin...!

—Aquí está el coñac, señor —muestra Kin, acudiendo con paso rápido.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Esos cañonazos?

—Están sonando hace varios días, señor. ¿No recuerda? Dicen que es el volcán... A esta hora se pone el cielo rojo y está volviendo a caer ceniza como la otra tarde... Ya los techos y los árboles están blancos... Dicen que así es la nieve...

Naruto ha pasado los dedos por el alféizar de la abierta ventana, recogiendo aquella ceniza finísima, que va cayendo espesa y cálida, y comenta despectivo:

— ¿La nieve? ¡Bah! Nieve caliente... Casi quema, y apenas deja respirar... Pon ahí esa botella y no vuelvas a entrar si no es para darme los papeles que estoy esperando... ¡Uh...! ¡Hace un maldito calor de infierno!

Ha bebido un trago, otro y otro... En realidad, el aire se va volviendo irrespirable... Es un vaho de fuego lo que penetra por la abierta ventana... Mientras se retira muy despacio, vuelve Kin la cabeza para mirarlo con dolor... Naruto ha vuelto a caer en la butaca. En su mente se mezclan las imágenes... La biblioteca se puebla de sombras que no existen... Una destaca entre las demás: tiene los ojos verdes y los labios como de llama... Sonríe... sonríe mientras le ofrece una copa de champaña, y oye, como dentro de sí, las palabras que proféticamente le dijera un día Sakura:

" _Llorarás... Llorarás por ella, y yo me reiré de tus lágrimas... Me reiré de verte caer cada vez más bajo... cada vez más bajo, hasta el infierno donde te aguardo..._ "

— ¡No es verdad... No es verdad! —grita Naruto, como despertando de su letargo—. ¡No estás aquí...! ¡No existes! ¡Eres un fantasma... nada más que un fantasma...!

— ¡Señor Naruto... Señor Naruto...! —irrumpe Kin en la biblioteca, espantada.

Naruto se ha estremecido, volviendo a la realidad... Frente a él, Kin alza una lámpara cuya luz disipa tinieblas y fantasmas... Tras ella, un lacayo vestido de blanco, en cuyas manos mantiene un ancho sobre lacrado...

—Trae acá... Ya puedes decir que lo entregaste en propia mano —advierte Kin al sirviente, arrebatándole el sobre. Y dirigiéndose a Naruto—: Se empeñó en entrar él mismo, en verle a usted, señor...

Naruto ha hecho saltar el sello de lacre con el escudo de la sede episcopal de Uzushiogakure, y ha comenzado a leer con ansia las palabras que bailan ante sus ojos inyectados de alcohol, mientras Kin retrocede de espaldas, empujando al curioso mensajero:

—Puedes irte... Yo te llevaré el sobre firmado...

— ¡Libre! ¡Libre! ¡Concedida la petición! ¡Aprobada! ¡Libre! ¡Ya Hinata no es de Sasuke no Akuma!

Casi fuera de sí, temblándole las manos en que sostiene aquellos papeles tan deseados, casi sin dar crédito a los ojos que miran lo que tan ansiosamente ha luchado por conquistar, Naruto repite, como arrastrado por el delirio de una obsesión, aquella palabra que significa todo para él en esos instantes:

— ¡Libre! ¡Libre!

Desde la puerta, clavados sus grandes ojos negrísimos en el hombre, Kin saborea hasta las heces de aquel dolor, de aquella angustiada desesperanza con que vive siempre junto al objeto de su amor imposible... A la sacudida de aquella emoción enorme, la oscurecida mente de Naruto se ha despejado de un golpe violento; las nieblas del alcohol, la tortura del remordimiento, el negro mundo de sombras en que su pensamiento yaciera sepultado, todo se filtra como a través de un cedazo de plata, todo vibra de nuevo como una campana de cristal, y alegremente comenta:

—Kin, ¿no te parece maravilloso? ¡Estas cosas, a veces, tardan años!

—Sí, señor... Es muy raro —asiente Kin lenta y tristemente—. Pero como su Ilustrísima es pariente de la señora, y, por consiguiente, de usted... Como, además, él tiene tan buenas amistades en el Vaticano...

—Con todo eso contaba. Pero, de todos modos...

—El señor estaba seguro de recibir hoy esos papeles, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo podía estar seguro, Kin? Estaba desesperado... Era el plazo que mi necesidad había puesto a mi esperanza... No era posible esperar que las gentes del Kēpu Akuma resistieran más. Tenían que rendirse, que entregarse, y para que Hinata no cayese enredada con esos bandidos era preciso romper este maldito lazo, tener en las manos la constancia de mis palabras. De sobra sé lo que significaba el viaje del gobernador a Fuerte de Konoha... No quería comprometerse, no quería verse obligado a ir abiertamente contra mí ni contra las leyes. Con estos papeles iré a buscarlo...

— ¿Ahora? Pero, la señora...

—Es cierto... Mamá... Mangekyō... De pronto, no recordaba todo eso...

Se ha llevado las manos a las sienes, oprimiéndolas allí donde un martilleo sordo y tenaz parece golpear. Es la resaca del alcohol, a la que no logra vencer del todo su entusiasmo... Sus pies vacilan, su vista no está clara, pero su corazón late con latido triunfante, su impaciencia parte los obstáculos para llegar al fin deseado...

—Iré mañana a Mangekyō... O pasado mañana... Tan pronto como pueda... Le hablaré al gobernador de las dos cosas... Eso es... Le hablaré de las dos cosas... Dile eso a mi madre, Kin, dile que he salido en busca del gobernador y que estoy decidido a arreglar también el asunto de Mangekyō... Entra a decírselo, tranquilízala, procura que se calme... Dile que yo... No sé qué decirle...

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que el señor sale ahora mismo para Fuerte de Konoha? Pero antes necesitará descansar un poco, cambiar de ropa, comer algo...

—Sería lo razonable, pero el tiempo apremia... Tomaré un baño, me cambiaré de ropa... Haz que me preparen café bien fuerte... ¿Qué tienes en la mano? ¿Qué es ese sobre?

—El de los papeles que recibió, señor. Estaba esperando que lo firmara... Lo exige el mensajero...

— ¡Oh, sí, claro! Y he de agregar unas palabras de gratitud. Tendré que escribir una carta... No... En realidad, debo ir yo mismo... Es lo menos que puedo hacer... Su Ilustrísima me ha servido de un modo admirable... No hay más remedio... Pasaré un momento antes de salir para Fuerte de Konoha... Retén al mensajero... Que le den una copa y una buena propina... Haz que lo preparen todo... Luego, hablarás con mi madre... Avisa también a Kiba...

— ¿Hará el viaje a caballo, señor? Me parece... Perdón, señor, pero me parece que usted no puede más...

—Es cierto, Kin... El caballo es más rápido, pero tengo que medir mis fuerzas. En el coche puedo descansar algo... Dile a Kiba que ensille el coche pequeño, el de dos asientos... que le ponga el tronco nuevo de alazanes...

— ¿Para el coche pequeño?

— ¿No entendiste que necesito volar en vez de correr? Anda... Anda...

Ha obedecido la doncella, estremecida en el dolor de su amor de esclava mientras las trémulas manos de Naruto oprimen contra el pecho aquel grueso fárrago de papeles sellados que tanto significan para él, y exclama jubiloso:

— ¡Hinata mía, ya está roto el último lazo que te ataba!

…

—Entonces, ¿esta noche, Sasuke?

—Sí... Creo que podrá ser esta noche, si al salir la luna, el mar se calma...

— ¿Y no será más peligroso que puedan vernos a la luz de la luna?

—Sí, claro... Pero no hay bote que pueda despegar de aquí con este oleaje. En este tiempo, el mar suele calmarse cuando asoma la luna... Es luna nueva... No alumbra demasiado... y en una empresa donde son tantas las dificultades, no pueden eludirse todas... Hay que escoger las que menos puedan perjudicar...

Sasuke y Hinata están solos en el oscuro mirador de rocas, aquel que se empina sobre las olas encrespadas... Y en la casi absoluta oscuridad de aquella noche extraña, son apenas, en la sombra, como dos figuras más densas, que una a otra se aproximan, levemente iluminadas de cuando en cuando por la bocanada rojiza que lanza contra el cielo el volcán...

—Todo está preparado, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

—Están acabando de prepararlo. Fue preciso obrar con mucha cautela, pues esas gentes no cesan de espiarnos. Tras el golpe que nos dieron, esperaban que nos rindiéramos totalmente desesperados. Nuestro silencio puede hacerles sospechar que tenemos una salida, que tramamos algo, y en ese caso...

—Que mejor no pensarlo, Santa Hinata... Hay tantos cañones en los Fuertes de Uzushiogakure, que miran hacia el mar... Pero no hay que pensar en lo peor... No quiero verte preocupada... Te he dicho Santa Hinata para enojarte y devolverte con ello los ánimos, pero no te das por ofendida. ¿Es que estás empezando a aceptar que más que de mujer, tienes de santa?

Ha aguardado la protesta, que no llega. Hinata no responde. Acaso tiembla demasiada ternura en las palabras con que él falsamente pretende burlarse; acaso, aun en silencio, estén demasiado cerca sus corazones apasionados, y laten juntos sin confesárselo, al mismo ritmo con que las recias olas se estrellan contra el acantilado... De pronto, Hinata advierte asustada:

—Otra vez ese ruido... ¿No has oído?

—Tendría que estar sordo... Y mira cómo se enciende el volcán... Derrama ríos de lava... Los valles de aquel lado deben estar asolados, quemados por ese fuego, y si canaliza hacia el río grande, arrastrará los molinos y fábricas... Sería gracioso...

— ¿Gracioso? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sasuke?

—Por no decir que sería magnífico, Hinata. Si eso ocurre, todo el mundo correrá hacia aquel lado. Puede que hasta nuestros guardianes se distraigan. Por el momento, somos el punto de atención de toda la ciudad; pero si en otro lado hay una catástrofe...

—No hables así, Sasuke.

—Esa es la vida, Hinata. Una catástrofe para otros, podría ser la salvación para nosotros, y raro es el momento de felicidad que no le cuesta a alguien lágrimas o sangre...

—No digas eso. La verdadera felicidad es la que no hiere ni maltrata a nadie. De poco vale la que logramos atormentando a los demás...

—Vivimos en un mundo de atormentados, Hinata. De sufrir, nadie puede librarnos...

— ¿Por qué hablas siempre de un modo tan amargo?

—Porque llegué al fondo de muchas cosas. Pero también he aprendido otras, Hinata, y no me importa decirte que algunas de ellas las aprendí a tu lado. Casi no importa sufrir, ya que parece que para sufrir nacimos, siempre que pueda sufrirse con dignidad. Conservar nuestro derecho de hombres, alzar la frente como seres humanos, como ya una vez te dije, mantenernos duros y erguidos sobre la tierra áspera y amarga... Es lo único que me consuela de haber llevado a estos hombres acaso a la muerte... Tal vez mueran por su rebeldía; pero, al rebelarse, han conquistado su derecho a vivir...

— ¡Qué horror! ¿Oíste? —exclama Hinata cuando un fortísimo trueno retumba imponente.

—Sí... Ruge la tierra, pero el mar va calmándose, es el camino del mar el que hemos de recorrer nosotros... Si hubiera un terremoto, si esta ciudad de amontonadores de oro se sacudiera hasta las entrañas, caería todo, y todo quedaría a la misma altura. A veces, ése a quienes ustedes llaman Dios, debería pasar la mano sobre el mundo y hacer tabla rasa...

—Estás lleno de odio, Sasuke —se queja Hinata con profundo dolor.

—No lo creas... Antes, sí... Antes, las raíces de mi odio se mojaban en hiel, aun cuando parecía sólo un alegre marinero dispuesto a reír y a emborracharse en cada puerto... Ahora hay algo dentro de mí que ha cambiado, y acaso tú tengas la culpa, Santa Hinata... Ahora, mi odio es como una indignación contra todo lo injusto, contra todo lo malo... Una ira contra los que aplastan a los que están bajo sus pies, contra los que manejan un látigo en las plantaciones o en el cuartel, desde el palacio del gobernador o desde el caballo del capataz... Y con la ira, un ansia de remediar el mal y de cambiarlo, un deseo salvaje de imponer la justicia... a puñetazos... Sí, Hinata, estoy lleno de algo que me hormiguea en la sangre... Antes, fue odio, fue rencor; ahora, es algo más noble: es un ansia de luchar porque sea mejor esta tierra que habitamos, una esperanza de que el día de mañana...

—El día de mañana, ¿qué?

— ¡Bah! ¡Locuras...!

—Aunque sean locuras, dímelas, Sasuke, para asomarme a tu alma, para saber qué guardas en ella, qué anhelas...

— ¿Te reirías si te dijera que quisiera tener un hijo? No uno... Más... Hijos... muchos hijos, y que cuando llegaran, hallaran un mundo mejor, logrado por el esfuerzo de estas manos...

— ¡Eres el mejor hombre de la tierra, Sasuke no Akuma! Los blancos dedos de Hinata han acariciado un instante aquellas recias manos tostadas que Sasuke ha juntado con un gesto de fuerza y de ternura; han resbalado por aquella cicatriz que un día besaran sus labios, la huella del puñal de Danzō, y luego se han alzado para acariciar los despeinados cabellos del marino, como si repentinamente dejara de ver en él al hombre fuerte y duro, erguido contra la adversidad, para mirarlo como al triste niño desamparado, maltratado y herido, víctima de una oscura venganza. Otra vez, como entonces en la luminosa mañana de la cubierta del Luzbel, sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas... Es el momento decisivo en que la misma emoción invade las dos almas, la hora bendita, cien veces esperada, en que tiemblan para caer las máscaras del orgullo, y con esfuerzo, Sasuke se defiende hasta el último instante:

—Ha salido la luna y el mar está aquietándose... Embarcaremos cuanto antes... Nos jugaremos el todo por el todo...

—Sí, Sasuke, el todo por el todo... Pero antes de lanzamos en esta aventura que acaso sea la última, antes de bajar a esa playa desde donde acaso veremos el cielo por última vez...

— ¡Patrón... Patrón...! ¡Patrón... Señora Hinata...! ¿Dónde están?

— ¡Aquí, Karin! ¡Ven pronto! —llama Sasuke. Y en voz más baja, advierte—: Algo pasa, Hinata...

— ¡Ay, patrón! ¡Ay, mi ama! —Se lamenta Karin acercándose toda sofocada por la búsqueda—. Una hora llevo buscándolos sin encontrarlos...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Toda la gente está junta en la playa, al lado de los botes, preparados para echarlos al mar...

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —Se extraña Sasuke—. Allí es donde justamente les mandé yo estar...

—Sí, ya sé, mi amo. Pero no están porque usted lo ha mandado; al contrario...

— ¿Al contrario? ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquiere Hinata.

—Están discutiendo, peleando... Quieren separar los botes que el patrón mandó juntar, arrancarle los barriles a las balsas...

—Pero, ¿están locos? —se sorprende Hinata.

—Como locos están, mi ama. Hay muchos muchachos asustados, muchas mujeres llorando, y...

— ¿No está Suigetsu allá? —le interrumpe Sasuke.

—Sí... claro que está. Pero eso es lo peor, mi amo. Suigetsu es de los que quieren separar los botes... Está de capitán de los que no quieren ir para el Luzbel. Dicen que en vez de llegar tan lejos, igual pueden desembarcar por aquí mismo, un poco más abajo, y tratar de meterse en el monte.

— ¡Pero allí están los soldados! ¡Les apresarán...! —advierte la sorprendida Hinata, sin llegar a comprender.

— ¡Naturalmente! ¿Y dices que Suigetsu...? —pregunta Sasuke.

—Suigetsu dice que el Luzbel se va a hundir cuando se meta en él toda la gente que vamos...

Sasuke se ha erguido con las pupilas relampagueantes. Sólo un momento parece vacilar. Luego, toma del brazo a Hinata y propone:

—Vamos... Mira... las olas bajan. Es el momento propicio y hay que aprovecharlo. No perdamos ni un minuto...

—Pero, ¿si se niegan a seguirte, Sasuke?

—Me seguirán... los que sean dignos de ser salvados... Con pasos rápidos que la angustia hace más veloces, han llegado los tres a la playa donde se arremolina la gente, y la voz fuerte e imperiosa de Sasuke ordena con decisión:

— ¡Todo el mundo a los botes! ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Las mujeres y los niños primero! ¡Los hombres, que empujen los botes y salten después! ¿Qué esperan? ¿No me han oído? ¡Tú Juugo, mueve a la gente de tu bote! ¡Tú, Kimimaro, con tu gente al agua! ¡Shino... listos...!

Como si a la voz de Sasuke la duda se desvaneciera, como si su presencia tuviese el don de exaltar el valor y su voz la fuerza para empujar las voluntades, uno a uno, los tres primeros botes han entrado al agua. Sólo Suigetsu permanece inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, como si la duda más cruel le torturase, y junto a él, los pocos pescadores que han de ir en el último bote, esquivando la mirada de Sasuke...

—Perdóname, Sasuke, pero los de este bote preferimos quedarnos...

— ¿Quedarse? ¿A qué?

—Ya lo sabes. ¿Piensas que no vi a la Karin irse corriendo por las piedras para avisarle?

—Entonces, es verdad... y eres tú precisamente, Suigetsu... Tú...

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero tengo familia a quien mi muerte va a importarle...

— ¿Tienes miedo tú... tú...? —duda Sasuke con más sorpresa que ira.

—No tuve miedo de morir peleando, pero esto que quieres que hagamos es como tirarse a un pozo de cabeza. ¡Prefiero entregarme a los soldados! Por lo que hemos hecho, no van a matarnos...

—Te encerrarán peor que a un animal...

—De la cárcel se sale, y del fondo del mar no sale nadie. Si nos hubiéramos ido nosotros solos...

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla y embarca!

— ¡No embarcamos, Sasuke! Y si usted lo pensara... A usted le hablo, señora Hinata... Si usted lo pensara, se quedaría del lado nuestro, que al fin no va a pasarle nada, ni tiene por qué esconderse... Y si acepta la seguridad que le da Suigetsu Hōzuki...

—Prefiero la inseguridad que me da Sasuke no Akuma —replica Hinata, suave e irónica—. ¡Vámonos, Sasuke!

—Uno a uno vayan despegando —ordena Sasuke alzando la voz—. Remen hasta estar a cien metros de la costa, y allí aguarden a que mi bote pase el primero... ¡Karin, suelta esa amarra! ¿Puedes?

—Pues, claro. Ahora yo soy la segunda del Luzbel, patrón, ¿verdad?

Los tres botes, unidos por largas tablas, protegidos por barriles flotantes, han entrado saltando sobre la cresta de las olas, y Sasuke alza a Hinata en sus brazos depositándola en el pequeño bote del que ya Karin soltó la amarra. Una punzada le atraviesa el hombro izquierdo... Sólo entonces recuerda su herida, pero un instante le basta para entrar él también, empuñando los remos...

Como una mole negra, el Kēpu Akuma va quedando atrás. Hinata está muy cerca, frente a él. Primero es como una forma blanca que ilumina la tenue luna nueva; luego, la oscuridad es más densa. Una cortina negra se extiende tapando las estrellas, apagando el estrecho filo de plata, y las olas, un instante tranquilas, saltan como caballo que se encabritase... De pronto, la noche oscura se vuelve luminosa, un haz de llamas arde en la cima del Monte Myōboku como antorcha gigante, se rompe en el aire como un surtidor de fuego líquido, y un arroyo de lava rueda montaña abajo...

… … … …

—Kin, ¿Qué fue eso? Vi como que ardía la casa por esa ventana...

—Fue la montaña... el volcán... La señora vio la llamarada... ¡Todavía brilla en el patio! El cielo negro se ha vuelto rojo...

—Pero no tiembla la tierra... No ha temblado. Fue como una explosión...

—No, señora, fue la montaña... ¿No le digo que es la montaña?

Samui Uchiha ha dejado el lecho, ha corrido a la puerta de su alcoba que da sobre el patio, y por el ancho hueco negro queda contemplando, en la densa sombra, aquel río de lava encendida que rueda por las colinas empinadas, saltando en cada piedra, en cada obstáculo... Luego, su cabeza se vuelve con angustia, al preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Naruto? Salió, ¿verdad? Lo oí llamando a Kiba; luego, el coche que se alejaba, y bien puedo suponer a dónde ha ido. No tiene más vida que rondar el maldito Kēpu Akuma.

—Ahora no, señora. El señor Naruto recibió los papeles del Obispado. Parece ser que con la respuesta que él deseaba.

— ¿La anulación del matrimonio de Hinata? —Se sorprende Samui—. ¡No puede ser! ¡No hay tiempo para una cosa semejante!

—Creo que su Ilustrísima le ha ayudado mucho, y tan agradecido está el señor Naruto, que dijo que pasaría a darle las gracias antes de seguir para Fuerte de Konoha, a buscar al gobernador...

— ¿Ha ido mi hijo a Fuerte de Konoha? —inquiere Samui cada vez más disgustada y sorprendida—. ¿Y has tardado una hora en decírmelo, estúpida? ¡Ay, Dios mío, Dios mío!

—Yo, señora... Es que no ha ido para lo que la señora piensa...

— ¡Qué importa para lo que haya ido! ¿Es que no sabes por dónde corre el camino para Fuerte de Konoha? Desde luego, para el Sur, pero antes bordea esa montaña...

—Ese es el trozo nuevo, el que va al cruce de los picos de Carbet...

— ¿Y qué otro puede haber tomado mi hijo, si seguramente salió para allá reventando caballos? ¿No fue así?

—Sí... Sí, mandó enganchar el tronco nuevo de alazanes al cochecito. Dijo que necesitaba no correr, sino volar...

Las dos han llegado a la puerta lateral. Desde ella, los ojos ansiosos siguen la ruta ígnea de la lava desbordada, que salta; se ensancha y luego se hunde como si rodara al fondo de un valle.

—El fuego corre como para el ingenio de Ichiraku —explica Kin.

— ¡Por allí justamente va el camino de Carbet! ¡Si él tuviera prudencia...!

— ¡Salió como un loco... iba fuera de sí, y había bebido tanto... tanto...!

— ¡Chist! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué gritan esos hombres? —Quiere saber Samui al oír voces ansiosas a cierta distancia—. ¡Corre tras ese hombre, Kin, grítale... alcánzalo...!

—Dicen que un río de fuego se llevó el ingenio de Don Ichiraku, la refinería, las casas... que arrasó los cañaverales y corre sobre el camino de Carbet —explica Kin, regresando donde se encuentra su ama.

Samui Uchiha se ha sostenido agarrándose al marco de la puerta con las manos crispadas, ahogándose, tratando en vano de respirar aquel aire espeso y ardiente que envuelve la ciudad bajando como un vaho rojizo de la alta cumbre del siniestro volcán. Desde sus mil trescientos cincuenta metros de altura, el Monte Myōboku arroja aquel río candente que va volviéndose más pálido, como si se apagara, aunque el rumor de mil voces que gritan, de millares de pies que corren presurosos, de cientos de coches que ruedan, se alza de la ciudad bruscamente sacudida por la noticia de la catástrofe...

—Hay más de veinte muertos, madrina... Y heridos con quemaduras horribles...

—Es preciso ir, buscar a Naruto, encontrarlo...

—Aún quedan tres caballos en las caballerizas, y el coche grande. Ibiki puede llevarme...

— ¡Nos llevará a las dos, Kin! ¡Corre, corre y da las órdenes necesarias!

Apoyándose en las paredes, Samui Uchiha entra al ancho patio de su casa y resbala su cuerpo cansado hasta quedar de hinojos, juntas las manos, mientras musita llorando en voz baja:

—He humillado a mi hijo, le he rechazado y Dios me hiere con el dolor más hondo, con el espantoso miedo de que me lo arrebate...

…

De pie en el pescante, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas las riendas de los caballos encabritados, Kiba, el más fiel cochero de los Uchiha, ha logrado desviar el pequeño y frágil coche, apartándolo de la vertiente donde, en arroyuelos de fuego, se desparrama la ardiente lava que cayese como un alud desde la cumbre de Monte Myōboku hasta la cuenca del río Blanco, extendiéndose luego como una sábana candente sobre laderas, caminos y sembrados. También Naruto se ha puesto de pie para recorrer el terrible panorama con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa: el nuevo camino de Carbet ha desaparecido, la floreciente fábrica de azúcar de Don Ichiraku es sólo un montón de ruinas humeantes. Nada de la refinería, de la casa de los colonos... Pero como una espuela implacable, que se clavara en su voluntad, le aguijonea el ansia de seguir...

— ¡Pronto! Dobla por la derecha, Kiba. ¡Si apuras los caballos, cruzaremos el valle antes de que nos alcance la lava!

— ¿Cruzar el valle? Los caballos están espantados... conocen el peligro, no obedecen al freno... ¡Mírelos, mi amo!

— ¡Sujeta bien las riendas, estúpido! ¡Dobla a la derecha, te digo!

— ¡No puede ser, señor! ¡Hay que volver atrás... atrás...!

— ¡Hay que llegar a Fuerte de Konoha, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Trae acá! ¡Suelta! ¡No eres más que una carga inútil! ¡Vuelve solo a Uzushiogakure, si quieres!

Naruto ha saltado al pescante, ha tomado las riendas, empuja bruscamente al cochero haciéndole caer a tierra, y lanza al galope a los briosos animales bajo la lluvia de ceniza ardiente que arroja el volcán... Súbitamente, la llamarada que coronaba el Monte Myōboku se ha apagado. Palidece la lava enfriándose y un áspero soplo de aire de mar barre las nubes color de hollín, despejando otra vez la luna nueva, que brilla como un aro de plata...

…

— ¡Allí está la ciudad!

De pie sobre el pequeño y fuerte bote que sirve de guía a la expedición, Sasuke no Akuma extiende la mano señalando las luces de Uzushiogakure, que brillan en la distancia, al pie de la masa más oscura de las altas montañas. Están lejos, muy lejos de la costa, totalmente desviados de la ruta que propusieran seguir, debido a la terrible marejada que se alzara arrastrándolos. Pero nada grave les ha ocurrido. A cincuenta metros escasos, puede ver las tres barcazas uniéndose de nuevo. El golpe de mar rompió las tablas y las cuerdas tendidas entre ellas para no separarse, pero no arrastró a sus profundidades a ninguno de sus tripulantes, y sobre el mar, que ha vuelto a estar en calma, los ojos de Sasuke localizan el lugar...

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos, Sasuke? —indaga Hinata.

—Muy cerca de la desembocadura del río Carbet, totalmente al sur de la rada de Uzushiogakure. ¿Ves aquellas lucecitas, aquellas cabezas de alfiler que brillan en la oscuridad?

—Sí. Las veo un momento, cuando las olas bajan.

—Hacia allá enfilaremos la proa —explica Sasuke. Y alzando la voz, ordena—: Enciende el farol, Karin. Aquí ya no hay peligro. Enciende el farol y álzalo del lado del cristal verde. Es la señal convenida para que comiencen a remar detrás de nosotros.

¡Qué oscura está la noche y qué lejanos los puntitos de luz! Repentinamente, se ha apagado aquella llamarada rojiza que iluminara el firmamento. Todo rastro de fuego ha palidecido hasta desaparecer, como si el terrible y viejo volcán volviera a hundirse en su letargo, y parece más honda y solemne la imponente soledad de la noche, extendida sobre el doble abismo del cielo y el mar. La muchachuela pelirroja obedece con destreza. Apoyando las manos en los remos, Sasuke ha vuelto a sentarse. Apenas ve a Hinata, pero, ¡qué profundamente percibe aquella presencia que le embriaga; qué terrible y repentino anhelo le invade de acercarse a su corazón, de asomarse a su alma!

Ha extendido la mano hasta tocar la de ella, húmeda y helada, y no puede soltarla. La retiene con una angustiada ternura en la que se enciende lentamente la pasión, y pregunta con suavidad:

—Hinata, ¿tienes miedo?

— ¿Por qué he de tener miedo?

—Estás temblando, y bien puedes tenerlo. Tal vez no debería decirte que estamos en peligro...

—Lo sé aunque no lo digas, Sasuke. Pero, no tiemblo. Me estremeció ese soplo de aire helado que pasó de pronto.

—Sí... Es el que barrió la nube negra... Estuvo a punto de envolvernos, y acaso hubiera sido el final...

—Sí... claro... Ocurrió algo en Uzushiogakure, ¿verdad?

—Seguramente ocurrió algo. Todavía brillan a todo lo largo las luces de la ciudad, se ven también las de los barrios de la montaña. Sin embargo, algo debe haber pasado por el rio Blanco. Probablemente desembocaron en él las lavas, y llegaron hasta el mar. Por eso se salvó la ciudad, por eso estuvimos a punto de perecer. Fue milagroso que esa ola enorme nos arrastrara, nos quitara de en medio. Fue probablemente la misma fuerza de la lava al caer desde lo alto... ¿Sabes que parece lo que ustedes llaman milagro, Hinata?

—Sí, Sasuke, es un milagro. Esta noche todo es como un milagro...

La sombra de la muerte parece borrarse. ¿Acaso no siente entre sus manos la de Sasuke, ancha y cálida, río de vida, sostén invencible, prenda de esperanza? ¿Acaso no está cerca de aquél a quien desesperadamente ama con un amor que no encuentra palabras con qué expresarse? ¿Acaso no parece que él también calla, porque un nudo de emoción se aprieta en su pecho? ¿Acaso no brillan en la sombra sus grandes ojos, como dos ascuas de pasión inconfesada? ¿Acaso no siente estremecerse la mano viril, aunando al de su propio corazón los latidos de aquella sangre?

—Ahora eres tú el que tiembla, Sasuke.

—Tal vez... pero no de frío. Tú me haces temblar, Hinata. Tu presencia en esta noche, que puede ser la última de nuestras vidas...

—No digas eso, Sasuke. Yo... yo... —balbucea Hinata turbada. Y cambiando de pronto, sorprendida, exclama—: Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Tu camisa está empapada de sangre! Es tu herida, que ha vuelto a abrirse. Es absurdo... No puedes remar con ese brazo...

—Este brazo, aunque sangre, sabrá defenderte y ampararte...

—Dame un momento para vendar tu herida de nuevo...

—Cuando estemos en el Luzbel lo harás. Es peligroso detenernos aquí... Puede venir otra avalancha... Y no te preocupes... Sólo es la sangre que me sobra, la que estoy derramando...

Sin saber cómo, ella ya está a su lado y las dos manos blancas se apoyan en el remo...

— ¡Sasuke... Sasuke...! Voy a ayudarte...

—Karin podría hacerlo, si realmente lo necesitara; pero no hace falta. Iremos muy despacio... Es lo más prudente... Pero no te apartes... Estamos bien así...

—Sí... estamos bien... La vida es tan extraña... Ha estado a punto de repetir aquella frase que él jamás olvida, pero un profundo rubor la hace callar... Sí, la vida es muy extraña... tan extraña que ella se siente locamente feliz, con una felicidad honda y ardiente, como si también su corazón se desbordara en ríos de lava. Como si aquel minuto valiera por toda una vida, como si aquella hora de sombras, que oscila como un péndulo de las orillas de la muerte a las de la vida, tuviera fuerzas de eternidad...

—Sasuke, ¿no te duele la herida? —inquiere Hinata, sintiéndose emocionada—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En los hombres que quedaron de aquel lado...

—Es increíble que Suigetsu hiciera una cosa semejante. Pero no te atormentes por ellos... fueron traidores... Sufren, Hinata, y a veces, al sufrir demasiado, se peca de torpe y de desleal... Mira, ya se ven las luces más claras, pero todavía estamos lejos. Pasará cerca de media hora antes de cruzar por frente a tu casa...

Como una marejada, suben los recuerdos a la garganta de Hinata; como un golpe de mar, rudo y amargo, y repentinamente se separa de Sasuke, que pregunta extrañado:

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando? Dime en qué estás pensando...

—En Naruto...

—Debí suponerlo. Te preocupa lo que pueda decir, lo que pueda pensar... Acaso debiste...

— ¡Calla! No acabes de romper el encanto...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Nada... Que quisiera llegar cuanto antes al Luzbel... a cualquier parte...

Sasuke no responde. Sólo hunde con fuerza los remos en el agua, y la pequeña barca parece volar sobre las oscuras olas, mientras sangra gota a gota la herida mal cerrada...

…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no seguimos?

—Creo que no se puede, madrina. El camino está cerrado... Hay mucha gente... No dejan pasar —responde Kin. Y alzando la voz, pregunta a su vez—: Ibiki... Ibiki... ¿Qué pasa?

Sin aguardar la respuesta de Ibiki, Kin ha saltado del gran coche cerrado con cristales, en el que, con mil dificultades, Samui Uchiha ha llegado hasta el cruce del camino de Carbet. Soldados de uniforme detienen el paso en aquel lugar, conteniendo la avalancha de curiosos que pretenden acercarse al sitio del desastre. A lo lejos, apenas se distinguen las ruinas humeantes de lo que fuera el ingenio; la ceniza, aún caliente, borra los cambios y agobia los árboles, pero, por todos los senderos que van a Uzushiogakure, ruedan hacia la ciudad coches y carretones, y marchan gentes a pie y a caballo, en un éxodo improvisado y repentino. Temblando de impaciencia, Samui Uchiha abre también la puerta del coche, para indagar:

—Por fin, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ibiki... Kin...!

—No podemos seguir, madrina. Por aquí no dejan pasar a nadie —explica Kin.

—Pero, mi hijo...

—Tal vez pasó antes... Tal vez tuvo también que regresar... Es lo más probable, madrina. No pudo llegar a tiempo... No pudo llegar antes...

— ¿Y si llegó en el preciso momento de la catástrofe? —se angustia Samui.

— ¡Oh, no... no... Madrina! Esas gentes dicen que sólo los trabajadores del ingenio, el administrador y sus familiares, fueron las víctimas... Lo cuentan de mil modos, pero en ese punto todos están acordes. Dicen que la lava encendida cayó como una catarata y se llevó el ingenio y las casas... Luego, cayó en el río y por eso no quemó a nadie más... Dicen que aquí cambió de rumbo, que en el camino no quemó a nadie. El señor Naruto tiene que haber seguido viaje... Estaba tan desesperado...

— ¿Desesperado?

—Sí, madrina. Estaba mal, muy mal... Antes le dije que había bebido mucho... Estaba como enloquecido, como trastornado... Hablaba solo, como un loco, cuando yo entré en la biblioteca... Hablaba solo... o con un fantasma, madrina. Nombraba a la señora Sakura... Le oí nombrarla...

Kin ha entrado muy despacio en el coche, soplándose junto a doña Samui, y un instante se miran las dos mujeres desoladas. Luego, aquella chispa de energía que tan fieramente sostiene la voluntad de Samui Uchiha, arde en sus ojos claros, al decir:

—Lo buscaremos por todas partes. ¡No volveré a casa sin haberlo encontrado!

Como un reguero de pólvora, sobre el que corriese una llama, van de boca en boca por Uzushiogakure los relatos confusos o exagerados de aquella catástrofe preliminar... A medida que el coche de los Uchiha va avanzando a través de las calles, es más denso el gentío que paulatinamente va llenándolas... Hacendados, trabajadores y comerciantes de todos los alrededores, acuden a la capital, unos en busca de noticias, otros huyendo por anticipado del nuevo desbordamiento de lava que algunos anuncian ya... Los cafés y restoranes están atestados, desborda la gente en los portales de la plaza... Han obligado a las agencias de vapores a abrir sus oficinas, y rápidamente se agotan los pasajes en los barcos que deben zarpar al día siguiente...

…

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —quiere saber doña Samui.

—Van a leer un bando del alcalde. Sí, madrina... Son los pregoneros del Municipio —explica Kin. Y dirigiéndose al cochero, alza la voz—: Acércate más, Ibiki, acércate más...

El murmullo de la muchedumbre ha ido apagándose suavemente, y ahora sólo se oye la voz del pregonero que va desgranando el bando cómo una cantinela:

—"Vecinos de Uzushiogakure... Desechen todo temor y toda alarma. Lo que había de ocurrir, ocurrió ya, y ningún peligro amenaza a lo que es propiamente la ciudad. Se ha aconsejado la evacuación de los campos y poblados situados en las faldas del Monte Myōboku, únicos que pueden sufrir en último caso, y ello se está llevando a cabo en forma espontánea y con la mayor rapidez. En este momento, según nuestros cálculos, la ciudad ha recibido ya a más de diez mil personas de los alrededores, y siguen llegando. Sólo las gentes del vecino poblado de Pescador han quedado aisladas, pero se les está prestando oportunos auxilios. Duerman tranquilos, vecinos de Uzushiogakure, y reanuden mañana sus ocupaciones habituales. Si las lavas vuelven a desbordarse, tomarán como antes el camino del mar. No hay ningún peligro para la ciudad. Firmado, Minato Namikaze, Alcalde Municipal de la Ciudad de Uzushiogakure de El Remolino, a seis de Mayo de mil novecientos dos..."

El coche de los Uchiha ha reanudado la marcha, y de pronto, con gratísima sorpresa, Samui exclama señalando hacia el café frente al cual están cruzando en estos momentos:

— ¡Kiba! ¿No es aquél Kiba?

— ¡Oh, sí! —Corrobora Kin con alborozo—. Para el coche, Ibiki... ¡Para!

Kin ha saltado del carruaje sin aguardar siquiera que éste pare, y corre hacia el cafetín abierto sobre la calle, hormigueante de público como si fuese pleno día, hasta poner las manos en el brazo del hombretón color de ébano, que ostenta la impecable librea de lino blanco, típica de los sirvientes del feudo de los Uchiha...

—Kiba... Kiba... ¿Dónde está el amo? ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Horas llevamos la señora y yo desesperadas buscándoles a ustedes... ¡Horas! ¿Entiendes? ¿Dónde está el amo?

—No anda conmigo... Siguió viaje...

Samui Uchiha no ha tenido paciencia de aguardar. Ha saltado también del coche, que detenido en medio de la estrecha calle obstruye el paso, hasta llegar al sirviente cada vez más turbado, y pregunta:

—Siguió viaje, ¿a dónde? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi hijo?

—Al señor Naruto, que yo sepa, no le ha ocurrido nada.

—Pero, ¿dónde está? —Persiste Kin.

—Ya debe estar llegando... ¿No te digo que siguió viaje?

— ¿Para Fuerte de Konoha? —pregunta Samui.

—Sí... Sí, señora —confirma Kiba—. Yo iba con él, pero me quitó las riendas de las manos porque no quise arrear a los caballos por sobre la candela. Me sacó del pescante de una patada, y a todo galope cogió por el camino viejo, el que da vuelta por detrás del pitón de Carbet...

—Pero, ¿no le ocurrió nada? —Indaga ansiosa Kin—. ¿No sufrió ningún daño?

— ¡Contesta, idiota! —salta Samui sin poder contener su indignación.

—Como que no le pasó nada, mi ama. Yo lo vi pasar por encima de todas las cañas prendidas y aparecer allá lejos, en el camino... Entonces, no me quedó más que echar a andar...

— ¿Y por qué no volviste a casa? ¿Por qué no fuiste a darme cuenta? —reprocha Samui furiosa—. Era más divertido dar vueltas por la calle, ¿verdad?

—No... No, mi ama. Es que yo estaba asustado... Había que ver la carrera del amo, y total para nada... El corre que te corre para Fuerte de Konoha, y el gobernador, que dicen que ya viene para acá... Dicen que lo mandó llamar el alcalde y que él dijo que venía para acá con su señora y con esos dos doctores que dicen que son sabios, para que todo el mundo se convenza de que no va a pasar nada. La gente se ha vuelto como loca... Están comprando pasajes para irse mañana en todos los barcos, pero dicen que el gobernador no va a dejar que nadie se vaya, que va a mandar soldados para que no dejen embarcar a nadie... Allá en la otra cuadra, en la oficina de la Compañía de Navegación de Uzu, la gente rompió la puerta y los cristales... Y hasta para llevar gente en la cubierta de ese barco que llaman el Roraima, han comprado pasajes...

— ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? —inquiere Samui intrigada.

—Lo vi por mis ojos, mi ama. Y además, el señor Akimichi, el notario...

— ¿Dónde está ese hombre?

—Aquí mismo estaba, pero salió dice que a esperar al señor gobernador en su casa, porque tiene que hablarle primero que nadie...

— ¿Primero que nadie? —se extraña Samui sin comprender el alcance de estas palabras.

—Anda llevando unos papeles que ya mucha gente le ha firmado, y a todo el mundo le habla para que los firme, porque quiere que el señor gobernador vea que son muchos los que desean que perdone a Sasuke no Akuma y a los pescadores que están del lado de allá, y que les echen un puente de tabla para que salgan de ese sitio, donde hay más peligro que en ninguna parte...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kiba? ¿Entendiste bien eso?

—Pues claro, mi ama. Y de este alto es el montón de papeles que lleva firmados... Para mí que el gobernador va a tener que hacerle caso...

— ¡Cállate y sube al pescante! —ordena Samui autoritaria—. Acomódate al lado de Ibiki... Vamos inmediatamente a Palacio... ¡Ya veremos quién le habla primero al gobernador!

…

—Enciende la luz roja. Karin...

— ¿La luz roja, patrón? ¿Para que se paren? ¿Vamos a detenernos?

—Ellos van a detenerse para esperarme... ¡Apura, Karin! Sasuke ha hundido un remo en el agua, alzando el otro para hacer girar sobre sí mismo a aquel bote tan dócil en sus manos, poniendo proa a la cercana costa... Están muy cerca de los arrabales de Uzushiogakure, en las estribaciones de la montaña que se alza al sur de la ciudad, conocida por Monte de las Ánimas. Una pequeña playa se abre al pie de ella, entre las rocas; alegres quintas de recreo bordean sus flancos, y en la parte más elevada, como un mirador sobre la ciudad y el mar, se alza un viejo convento de religiosas, edificado siglos atrás por la piedad de un colono enriquecido...

— ¿Por qué cambias de rumbo? ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Hinata extrañada.

Sasuke no responde... Rema con todas sus fuerzas, apretados los labios, hasta que el bote se estremece al resbalar la quilla en la arena de la playa, y es entonces cuando ordena:

—Sujeta los remos, Karin. Vira el timón y estate atento a la marejada...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —vuelve a preguntar Hinata indecisa.

—Ven conmigo...

Sasuke la ha tomado en brazos; ha saltado, hundiéndose hasta más arriba de las rodillas en el agua, y ha avanzado con paso firme sin aflojar la fácil carga, hasta depositarla en tierra...

—Sasuke... ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pretendes?

—No puedo arrastrarte a lo que casi es una muerte segura, Hinata. No le faltó razón a Suigetsu al temer que el Luzbel no resista la carga. Por egoísmo te arrastré conmigo... Me faltaba el valor para desprenderme de ti, para arrancarme de tus brazos... He sufrido, he luchado con todas mis fuerzas para dejar de ser lo que soy. Locamente soñé ser otro hombre, hacer que mi vida cambiara, lograr el milagro de salvar la distancia que nos separa...

— ¿Qué distancia, Sasuke?

—La que tú bien conoces. Que tu piedad no mienta en este momento decisivo.

—Es que no comprendo nada —se desespera Hinata, confusa—. ¿Pretendes dejarme aquí? ¿Abandonarme?

—Muy cerca de un convento... Allí puedes pasar la noche, y después, en cualquier forma, trasladarte a Uzushiogakure...

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué hablas? ¡No quiero dejarte, Sasuke!

—Y yo no quiero arrastrarte a la muerte. ¿Para qué me obligas a decirte la horrible verdad? ¡Estoy perdido, Hinata!

— ¡No puede ser! —se niega Hinata a aceptar lo que Sasuke le dice.

—A estas horas. Suigetsu y los hombres que quedaron con él, seguramente han sido apresados. Les obligarán a hablar, dirán dónde estamos, saldrán en nuestra búsqueda... y yo no voy a entregarme, Hinata. Me haré a la mar, aun sabiendo que no podré llegar muy lejos...

—Pero entonces, mentiste... ¡Me mentiste!

—He callado mientras luchaba con mi conciencia, pero la razón ha ganado. No fue mentira...

— ¡Fue mentira! Y no sólo a mí, sino que mentiste también a esos desdichados...

—Para ellos no hay engaño. Saben bien su destino. Tienen mi misma suerte: la desgracia, o un poco de esperanza. La esperanza de una vida miserable, que no es para ti, Hinata Hyūga...

— ¿Y si yo la aceptara?

—No me hagas entrever un paraíso que no existe. Calla, Hinata, calla, pues si siguiera escuchándote tal vez no tendría fuerzas para hacer lo que es necesario... porque te amo tanto... ¡tanto...!

La ha estrechado en sus brazos, ha puesto en sus labios un beso de fuego; luego, bruscamente, se desprende, rompiendo el tierno lazo, para correr al bote contra el que se estrellan las olas, mientras Hinata, en un grito desgarrador, clama y suplica:

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡Llévame contigo! ¿Qué me importa la muerte?

El grito de Hinata se pierde en la noche, se hunde en las oscuras aguas cada vez más inquietas, que se alzan encrespándose y llegan a golpear con sus gotas de espuma sus manos extendidas, sus ojos que miran sin ver, sus labios en los que arde, como una llamarada, la huella de aquel beso imborrable, el beso que Sasuke dejara en ellos, fuerte como el abismo que los separa: beso amargo y, a la vez, henchido de dulzura infinita luego de decirle que la ama... El único beso de amor que Hinata recibiera jamás...

Una ola gigante le ha bañado totalmente, pero ella no se mueve... Queda como clavada en aquella playa, a la vez destrozada y deslumbrada el alma, como si un instante hubiera visto brillar una estrella en sus manos y ésta hubiese dejado en ellas sólo el ardor de la quemadura, sólo el ansia de apresar lo que un momento tembló entre sus dedos... Don supremo y soñado que, por segunda vez, la vida le arrebata... Y la más triste frase que jamás escapara de labios humanos, sube a los suyos en hervor de sollozos:

—Sasuke, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

…

De pie en la playa, todavía mira el horizonte, todavía registra con ansia, esperando que la luz del día que nace le ayude a encontrar la vela del Luzbel, los henchidos manteles de la audaz goleta marinera, que se ha ido lejos con su pesada carga que significa la perdición y naufragio, con su audaz capitán cuyas últimas frases aún suenan en los oídos de Hinata subyugadoras y torturantes... Sasuke no Kami... Sasuke no Akuma... Aquel que locamente apareciera en su vida como flecha de luz y de fuego, perfumándola y desgarrándola... aquel que, al fin, dejó escapar su secreto al borde de la despedida brutal... aquél a quien todavía reclama, con blando reproche doloroso, los tiernos labios de la ex-novicia:

—Si pudiera seguirte... Si pudiera...

Ha mirado con ansia a todas partes, pero nada hay allí de que pueda servirse, nadie que pueda estar dispuesto a ayudarla. Tras los acantilados de roca negra mudos testigos de cien catástrofes pasadas, arrancan las laderas de intenso verdor del Monte de las Ánimas; quintas floridas se alzan entre las calles desiguales y, en su parte más alta, aquel viejo convento con el que Sasuke contara para que le sirviese de refugio. Con el ansia de que su vista alcance más lejos, trepa Hinata el sendero de cabras, pero nada ve tampoco desde allí, sino la inmensidad del mar...

— ¿Cómo buscarte? ¿Cómo ir a ti, Sasuke?

Desde allí se divisa también la ciudad entera. Está casi a dos kilómetros de distancia. Un instante, la imaginación de Hinata parece arder... En Uzushiogakure hay lanchas, botes, barcos... Tal vez pudiera encontrar quien la llevase, pero, ¿hasta dónde? Está de espaldas al camino y no ve la tila de coches que va acercándose, los vehículos que cruzan dejando la ciudad, rumbo a las quintas del Monte de las ánimas. Uno de ellos ha aminorado la marcha, deteniéndose muy cerca de ella. La portezuela se ha abierto al impulso nervioso de la mano de una persona que llama, sorprendida:

— ¡Hinata! Pero, ¿es usted... usted realmente? ¿No estoy soñando? ¿Está sola? ¿Qué hace aquí? Le aseguro que no podía dar crédito a mis ojos y ahora, aun palpándola... ¿No estaba usted allá...?

—Comprendo su sorpresa, Madre...

— ¿Quién está con usted?

—Nadie. Cálmese. Para mi desgracia, estoy completamente sola, pues sola se me impuso la obligación de salvarme...

La Madre Superiora de las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado palpa con manos trémulas las mojadas ropas de Hinata, mira con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa la playa cercana y el inquieto mar, y contiene con esfuerzo los cientos de preguntas que acuden a sus labios, mientras tres coches más han parado detrás del suyo y se descorren las cortinillas para mostrar, bajo las negras tocas, semblantes asombrados. Luego, la comprensión y la piedad se sobreponen al asombro... el rostro palidísimo, las ropas mojadas, las profundas ojeras, la mirada de angustia y extravío en los ojos de la ex-novicia, tienen fuerza bastante para obligar a reaccionar a la madre abadesa:

—Veo que está usted enferma, Hinata, y acaba de decirme que se encuentra sola. Suba a mi coche... Vamos al Convento de las Dominicas. Han invitado a nuestra comunidad a refugiarse en él en vista de la gran alarma.

— ¿Alarma?

—Parece ser que se acerca el fin del mundo, hija mía, y el señor Obispo nos dijo evacuar nuestro viejo convento de la Plaza de Víctor Hugo —comenta la madre abadesa casi en tono jovial—. Muchos dicen que no va a ocurrir absolutamente nada. El alcalde no hace más que lanzar bandos y proclamas tranquilizando a los habitantes de Uzushiogakure, y se dice que el gobernador ha llegado para prohibir el éxodo. Por eso decidí apresurar a mis hijas espirituales, para poder cumplir con los deseos de su Ilustrísima... Ahora pienso que fue una inspiración del cielo, ya que gracias a eso la hemos encontrado. ¡Vamos, venga, suba al coche!

—No, Madre, no puedo ir con ustedes... Tengo que embarcarme... tengo que ir en busca de Sasuke...

— ¿En busca de Sasuke? —se sorprende la abadesa. Y con cierta satisfacción, indaga—: ¿Quiere decirme que ha podido escapar Sasuke no Akuma? ¡Oh, perdón! Usted le llama Sasuke no Kami, y realmente...

—Está, como quien dice, perdido... Van a una muerte segura... el Luzbel no puede con su carga... ¡Dios mío... Dios mío...!

—Hija querida, me temo que esté usted desvariando...

—No, Madre, no. Sasuke me trajo a esta playa, me dejó aquí ordenándome que me salvara, que fuera precisamente a ese convento, y que allí...

—Entonces, ¿qué aguarda? ¿No es la obediencia su primer deber como esposa?

— ¡Si él muere, no quiero yo vivir, Madre!

—Baje la voz, por favor. Las novicias están muy cerca, justamente en ese carruaje que no ha levantado sus cortinas. Venga conmigo, está usted enferma y de momento no puede hacer nada...

—Si muere Sasuke, perderé la razón. Madre...

—No se desespere. No es sólo su Sasuke, somos todos los que, al parecer, estamos en grave peligro en este instante. Nuestras hermanas dominicas están en oración desde ayer, y lo mismo haremos nosotras al llegar. Nunca se reza en vano. La misericordia de Dios es infinita. Considero que el haberla encontrado aquí es casi un milagro. Rezaremos porque haga otro en honor de ese loco generoso con quien está usted casada. En estos últimos días casi no se hablaba de otra cosa en la ciudad, sino de su gran lucha en defensa de los pescadores. Muchos le atacan, pero no le faltan grandes partidarios: nuestro Capellán, entre otros...

Blandamente ha hecho subir a Hinata al carruaje, y a una discreta seña, otra vez se pone en marcha la caravana...

… … … … …

— ¡Que arríen la mayor... la mesana! Media vuelta a estribor, muy suave, Juugo... Así... ¡Arriba el foque ahora para mantenernos al pairo!

Las primeras luces del día rompen sus rayos en los mástiles desnudos del Luzbel, que repleto desde la bodega a las cubiertas, se balancea pesadamente sobre el encrespado mar. A su lado, sujetos por cables que hacen más lenta y penosa su marcha, se encuentran los tres lanchones de pesca, vacíos ahora, cascarones de nuez sobre la inquietud de las procelosas aguas. Más sombrío el gesto que nunca lo tuviera, más duro el ceño y apretados los labios, Sasuke no Akuma dirige la delicada maniobra, volviéndose luego para mirar con ansia aquella tierra que se alza allá, a lo lejos... Es El Remolino, que parece surgir de la bruma... Poco a poco se han ido apagando los puntos de luz que indican la ciudad lejana... A la izquierda, el Monte Myōboku alza su siniestra silueta, las anchas faldas, las empinadas laderas desnudas, y en la cima el espeso penacho de humo, negro como el hollín, que va extendiéndose sobre el cielo de la mañana como un gigantesco tintero que se derramase... Pero sólo un instante lo contemplan los ojos de Sasuke... La mirada ansiosa se vuelve hacia el Monte de las ánimas... Apenas se distingue desde allí su masa verde, salpicada de los puntos multicolores de sus jardines y sus casas. Apenas se distingue, y sin embargo, ¡con qué fuerza desesperada late el corazón de Sasuke!

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí, mi amo? —Pregunta Karin—. ¿Sin echar las anclas?

—Es demasiado hondo el mar aquí para poder echar las anclas... Ya deberías saber eso...

—Y lo sé, patrón. Sé que no se puede anclar y por eso nos quedamos al pairo... ¿Hasta cuándo, patrón?

—Hasta ver qué pasa con ese maldito volcán...

Casi es de día ya... Sobre la Antilla floreciente, marcada con el dedo de un destino trágico, asoman los primeros resplandores del siete de mayo de mil novecientos dos... Bulle la ciudad como en el mediodía de una gran fiesta... Las nueve aldeas situadas en las faldas del Monte Myōboku han vaciado en ella su población íntegra; han llegado también los ricos colonos, dueños de plantaciones y de ingenios, con sus empleados y familiares. Es un éxodo nervioso y excitado, de todo el noroeste de la isla. Del área encerrada en un círculo de más de treinta kilómetros de diámetro, que rodean las estribaciones del terrible monte, se han desplazado hasta los últimos habitantes, justamente alarmados por extrañas señales... Un calor de infierno escapa de la tierra, los crecidos arroyos arrastran hacia el mar en vez de agua, un fango pestilente, de insoportable hedor a azufre... Las aves marinas han abandonado totalmente la región inhóspita, y sobre los altos acantilados y las estrechas playas se amontonan millones de peces que arroja el mar, muertos o agonizantes... La ciudad de veinticinco mil habitantes tiene ahora más de cuarenta mil, pero no ha cundido el pánico; al contrario... Una vez allí, los ánimos parecen calmarse, el despreocupado optimismo de los habitantes de Uzushiogakure parece ejercer su fuerza de contagio. Se charla, se bebe y se ríe como si todo fuera una fiesta, y la absurda seguridad se afirma más cuando la última noticia corre de boca en boca...

…

—El gobernador acaba de llegar... Esos hombres lo han dicho, señora —explica Kin a su ama—. Parece que entró por la puerta de atrás, porque había mucha gente en la plaza, pero que ya está hablándole al pueblo desde el balcón de palacio.

— ¡Dile a ese imbécil de Ibiki que apure los caballos! —apremia Samui Uchiha.

—Es que no se puede pasar, señora. Asómese para que vea la calle...

— ¡Que toque el timbre, que se abra paso de cualquier manera! Dile que dé la vuelta por la otra calle, que llegue hasta palacio, aunque sea por la puerta de servicio. ¡Yo haré que me abran! ¡Vamos!

…

Samui Uchiha ha llegado por fin a la calle lateral de la amplia y lujosa residencia del Gobernador General de El Remolino, y apoyándose en Kin, deja el pesado carruaje que con tanta dificultad la ha llevado hasta allí. Hierven los transeúntes como resaca de la muchedumbre que se agolpa en la plaza, frente al balcón desde donde el mandatario habla al pueblo:

—Hijos míos, mi presencia en Uzushiogakure es la mejor prueba de que todas las alarmas son vanas. He venido trayendo conmigo a mi familia. También me acompañan dos hombres de ciencia a cuyo testimonio acabo de apelar, y en cuya autorizada opinión Uzushiogakure no tiene más que temer del Monte Myōboku, que Nápoles del Vesubio. Nuestro viejo volcán ruge un poco, pero no morderá. Fuegos artificiales y arroyos de lava que, al fin y al cabo, van a apagarse al mar. ¿Es ésta razón para que queramos dejar despoblada la más floreciente colonia Konohense en las Antillas? Los nacidos al pie de Monte Myōboku bien pueden reírse de esas tontas alarmas, y yo aconsejo a todos que se despreocupen y se rían, porque estoy dispuesto a reprimir con toda energía las actividades de los que gozan en sembrar el pánico, los vaticinios de los alarmistas y cualquier otra actividad que tienda a provocar el desorden. Una vez más digo a los vecinos de Uzushiogakure, que cada cual reanude sus ocupaciones habituales y que no insistan los malos profetas en ser enviados a la cárcel…

Un cochecillo de dos asientos acaba de detenerse en la misma calle, y es Naruto Uchiha el hombre que, arrojando las riendas, va con paso rápido hacia la codiciada puerta de servicio, cuando su propia madre le cierra el paso:

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No piensas que he salido a buscarte? ¿No piensas que he pasado la noche muriéndome de angustia, registrando hasta el último rincón de la ciudad detrás de tus pasos? No lo piensas, ¿verdad? No puedes pensar en nada ni en nadie que esté fuera de esa pasión funesta…

— ¡Por favor, basta!

—Te fuiste dejándome enferma, te alejaste de mí sin una sola palabra…

—Quise evitar escenas como ésta, mamá. Ya habían ocurrido bastantes cosas desagradables. Era preciso terminar, cortar…

—Ya lo veo. Rehúyes las consecuencias de tu locura, pero no renuncias a tu propia locura…

—Ya no es una locura mi amor por Hinata, ni siquiera para ti puede serlo, porque Hinata es libre y sé que me ama.

— ¿Libre…?

—Libre, sí. Aquí tengo los papeles que me enviaron del Obispado, los que me exigió el gobernador para darme el respaldo necesario, los medios materiales que me faltaban para arrancarla de manos de ese hombre…

— ¿Y Mangekyō? ¿Tu Mangekyō?

—A su tiempo me ocuparé de Mangekyō. Con las mismas gentes que el gobernador ponga a mis órdenes, caeré sobre la chusma tan pronto como Hinata haya sido rescatada. Lo haré, madre, lo haré personalmente, porque aun cuando me hayas llamado cobarde, por ti misma verás hasta qué extremo fuiste injusta. ¡Y lo verás muy pronto!

—Aguarda un momento, Naruto. ¿El gobernador te dio soldados?

—Todavía no, pero no va a negármelos. Por desgracia, aún no he podido hablarle. Nos cruzamos en el camino. Al llegar al entronque del camino de Carbet, supe que el gobernador regresaba a Uzushiogakure, y mis caballos estaban demasiado cansados para poder alcanzarlo. Pero ya estoy aquí, y vuelvo a su presencia como él me pidió que volviera: con todos los derechos legales. Ven conmigo, madre…

—Naturalmente que voy. Pero aguarda… aguarda. No irás a ser tú quien tome el mando de esa gente para prender a Sasuke no Akuma, ¿verdad? Eso no, hijo, eso no…

— ¿Por qué no? Siempre quisiste que alguien lo aplastara. ¿Sabes quién está allá, junto al gobernador? ¿Quién ha reunido cuantos elementos le ha sido humanamente posible para sacarlo bien librado?

—Sé que Akimichi se ocupa de ese asunto. Desde luego, debe estar tratando de conseguir audiencia.

—Estoy mejor informado. Me han dicho que Akimichi aguardó al gobernador en su propio despacho. A estas horas puede habernos tomado la delantera, pero no va a servirle de mucho…

— ¡Toda tu vida con la sombra de ese maldito Sasuke!

—Sí, toda mi vida… ¡No sabes hasta dónde, hasta qué extremo han llegado las cosas! Pero ésta es la última batalla, y voy a ganarla, la tengo ganada ya… ¡Aquí está mi triunfo, el que me redime de todos mis errores, el que nadie podrá ya arrebatarme! ¡Vamos, madre!

…

— ¿Es que se ha convertido usted en mi sombra, Akimichi?

—Me he convertido en su conciencia, señor gobernador, y perdóneme que me tome la libertad de hablarle con la franqueza y la claridad a que estamos acostumbrados... Es proverbial que usted detesta la violencia y la crueldad... Siempre ha gobernado esta cálida isla en forma paternal y descuidada... Su Excelencia no comete atropellos en su provecho personal, pero los atropellos de los poderosos se multiplican, sin que su Excelencia haga nada por evitarlos...

— ¡Basta! Si piensa usted que voy a seguir escuchándole...

—Me escuchará, porque su Excelencia tiene el corazón de oro, y eso también es proverbial... Y porque sabe que tengo razón y, además, porque precisamente ahora es cuando tengo que decir algo importante. El descontento es mayor de lo que su Excelencia cree; la conciencia popular ha despertado... Un acto de simple justicia puede salvar muchos errores pasados... Tengo tres mil firmas pidiendo la vida de Sasuke no Akuma y la de los pescadores que le acompañan...

— ¿Tres mil firmas? ¿La vida? ¿Qué tontería es ésa, Akimichi? No están condenados a muerte...

—Pues ahí está lo grave del caso. En el lugar en que su Excelencia los tiene acorralados, están amenazados de una muerte horrible a cada desbordamiento de lava, y si, como su Excelencia acaba de afirmar, siguen corriendo para ese lado irremediablemente...

— ¡Nadie sabe para qué lado van a correr!

—Su Excelencia acaba de afirmar, desde ese balcón, que sí lo sabe...

—Bueno... era necesario tranquilizar al pueblo alarmado...

—El pueblo cree en la palabra de su Excelencia, y juzga con razón que esos infelices están condenados a ser quemados vivos por el solo delito de no dejarse explotar de un usurero sin entrañas...

—En todo caso, por haber hecho armas contra mi autoridad...

— ¿Y no fue un abuso de autoridad convertir en isla el Kēpu Akuma?

—Basta, Akimichi. ¿Qué es lo que se ha propuesto?

—Excelencia, el momento viene que ni pintado. Si da usted una oportunidad a Sasuke, de capitular honrosamente, nadie podrá criticarlo... Se trata de la vida de más de cincuenta ciudadanos de Konoha, y la opinión popular está de su parte. Estas firmas no son más que una muestra... Podría seguir recogiendo y convertirlas en miles de millares. Podría... —Akimichi se ha interrumpido de pronto y con visible disgusto prorrumpe en un significativo: ¡Oh... oh...!

El gobernador ha vuelto vivamente la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada del notario. En la puerta del despacho que da a la antesala, abierta de par en par, está Naruto Uchiha y su madre, y al gesto de sorpresa y disgusto del mandatario, se excusa Naruto acercándose:

—Perdón, Excelencia. Las puertas estaban abiertas y el paso franco...

—Ya lo veo... todos olvidan su deber en el momento en que más debieran cumplirlo —recuerda el gobernador sin ocultar su contrariedad.

—No nos acuse de abuso de confianza, amigo mío —se defiende Samui Uchiha.

—A usted nunca, Samui. Pero le ruego pasen a la otra sala. Les atenderé dentro de un instante, apenas haya resuelto este caso...

—No puede resolver este caso sin escucharme, señor gobernador —corrige Naruto—. Hace quince horas que corro detrás de usted, y cada minuto puede ser ya demasiado tarde...

De repente, la tierra ha temblado, todo se ha estremecido en un fuerte y rápido movimiento de oscilación, que tuerce los cuadros y deja balanceando las lámparas, y el mandatario, a cada momento más disgustado, exclama con fastidio:

— ¡Esto nos faltaba!

—Señor gobernador, yo aún no he terminado —recuerda el viejo notario.

—Señor gobernador, dos palabras antes —insiste Naruto—. Hace sólo unos días, cuando solicité de su Excelencia el apoyo necesario para arrancar por la fuerza, de manos de Sasuke no Akuma, a la señora Hyūga, comprometiéndome a obligar a esas gentes a volver a la obediencia de las leyes, usted me respondió que necesitaba no sólo del derecho moral, sino del derecho legal...

—En efecto, Naruto, lo dije y lo sostengo. Mientras esa señora esté casada con Sasuke no Akuma...

—Ese matrimonio ha sido anulado. En realidad, no existió jamás, porque nunca llegó a realizarse... Y con los documentos que lo prueban, en la mano...

— ¿Cómo... es posible? —Se asombra el gobernador—. ¿Tan pronto...?

—Pronto o tarde, aquí están —afirma Naruto muy ufano y orgulloso—. Según sus palabras de entonces, era lo único que necesitaba para ceder a mi petición. Mírelo usted mismo, léalo con toda la calma que sea necesaria, compruebe la autenticidad de estos hechos y, por Dios, no tarde después demasiado en dar las órdenes necesarias.

—Un momento, Naruto. Esos papeles... —tercia el anciano notario.

—También usted puede examinarlos, Akimichi —accede Naruto—. Y si como es más que probable, tiene medios de comunicarse con Sasuke, adviértale que será inútil toda resistencia, que retiene indebidamente a su lado a Hinata, y que le aconsejo...

— ¡No creo que Sasuke atienda consejos de nadie! —Se encrespa Akimichi—. Si el señor gobernador responde a lo que le he propuesto, en la forma que espero, Hinata Hyūga será libre de hacer lo que le dé la gana.

—De todas maneras, lo es ya, y le costará la vida a Sasuke tratar de seguir reteniéndola por la fuerza —amenaza Naruto en tono ominoso.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que no la retiene por la fuerza! —porfía el notario encendiéndose su rostro de indignación.

—Yo estoy seguro de lo contrario, pero no es con usted con quien he de discutir estas cosas, Akimichi. Ni éstas ni ningunas. Usted no es más que un empleado infiel de mi casa...

—Justamente es lo que iba a advertirte, Naruto —interviene Samui desdeñosa—, y lo que iba a rogarle al señor gobernador. Ni tenemos nada que tratar con este hombre, ni creo necesario soportar la compañía de un tipo semejante.

— ¡Pues no haber venido a interrumpir mi audiencia, señora Uchiha! —Salta Chōza Akimichi sin poder dominar la ira que le acosa—. Ni ustedes tienen nada que tratar conmigo, ni yo con ustedes. Por lo tanto, bien pueden pasar a la otra sala, como les sugirió su Excelencia, y esperar sentados.

— ¡Es usted el más insolente de los imbéciles, Akimichi! —apostrofa Samui.

—Si no mirara... —amenaza Naruto furioso.

— ¡Ruego a todos que se reporten, o no podremos entendernos! —Aconseja el gobernador—. Creo que todos tienen algo de razón, y si pudiéramos compaginar...

— ¡Cumpla usted su palabra, gobernador, y le entregaré a los rebeldes vencidos y maniatados! —se engalla el joven Uchiha.

— ¡No eres tú quien va a maniatar a Sasuke no Akuma, Naruto! —estalla Akimichi sin poderse contener.

— ¡A él y a cuantos le secunden, a más de castigar la insolencia de usted!

— ¡Por favor, basta! recomienda el mandatario, enardeciéndose a su vez. Y de pronto, algo alarmado, se sobresalta—: ¿Eh...? ¿Qué? Un momento...

Ha corrido al encuentro de un mensajero sudoroso, que llega casi sin aliento cruzando la antesala. Un silencio expectante mantiene en suspenso los ánimos durante un rato, hasta que el gobernador se acerca con un consejo en los labios:

—La discusión es completamente vana, señores. Los rebeldes escaparon del Kēpu Akuma.

— ¿Cómo? —se sorprende Naruto alteradísimo—. ¿Escaparon? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué medios?

—Naturalmente que por el mar, utilizando botes y lanchas —explica el gobernador—. El capitán de los refuerzos que envié desde Fuerte de Konoha ha apresado a unos cuantos fugitivos, entre los que no está Sasuke no Akuma.

— ¿Y ella? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué han hecho con ella? ¿Dónde la han llevado? —quiere saber Naruto sin poder abandonar su obsesión.

—Por desgracia, no puedo contestarle; pero esto le costará unos galones al jefe de la guardia permanente, que debía mantener el sitio, y que me pone en ridículo una vez más... El pánico sigue cundiendo por todas partes y la gente se desmanda... Acaban también de avisarme que la carretera de Fuerte de Konoha es una romería de gente que se va, y no hay ya ni el más pequeño espacio en los dieciséis barcos que, anclados en la bahía, esperan zarpar.

—Si me hubiera usted hecho caso. Excelencia... —reprocha voladamente Akimichi.

— ¡Por hacer caso a los que hablan como usted, están las cosas como están! —apostilla el gobernador algo violento—. Pero voy a poner remedio en el acto, proclamando la ley marcial. Se acabaron las contemplaciones... ¡Si tuviera más soldados y unos cuantos oficiales más...!

—Yo soy subteniente de la reserva, señor gobernador, y le estoy ofreciendo mis servicios y mi espada —se brinda Naruto.

—Ya lo sé... ya lo sé, pero... —barrunta el gobernador presa de indomable malhumor.

—En el sur de la isla, la mayor parte de los terratenientes están en las mismas condiciones que yo —explica Naruto—. Acudirán a ponerse a sus órdenes si usted los llama. A ninguno de ellos les faltan armas ni vigilantes adiestrados. Todos, y yo el primero, formaremos una guardia suplementaria para imponer la ley y el orden.

— ¿Está usted dispuesto a todo eso, Naruto?

—Sólo le pido entrar en acción cuanto antes. En menos de media hora puedo preparar hasta una veintena de hombres entre los empleados y criados de mi casa.

—Acepto su oferta, mi joven amigo. Es un grave caso de emergencia nacional. Considero un deber dejarle elegir su primer trabajo.

—Ya está elegido, y usted sabe cuál es.

—Comprendo, comprendo... es absolutamente natural. Voy a hablar ahora mismo con el comandante de la plaza. ¿De qué elementos cree usted necesitar?

—Cuarenta soldados, un guardacostas y facultades de comandante, hasta llevar a feliz término el asunto del Kēpu Akuma.

—Pide bastante, pero está concedido.

—Pero, señor gobernador... —intenta reprochar Akimichi.

—Excúseme y retírese, señor notario —ruega el gobernador. Y ante el fuerte retumbar del volcán, que se oye de pronto, apostilla—: ¿Oye usted? El volcán nos marca la pauta. No podemos vacilar...

—Comenzaré por interrogar a los hombres apresados. ¿Dónde están? —pregunta Naruto.

—A disposición de usted en el patio de la comandancia, teniente Uchiha —ofrece el gobernador.

—Y ahora, vuelve a casa, madre, y aguárdame tranquila. Mi Suigetsu trabajo será reconquistar Mangekyō, y no echarás de menos en mí el temple de mi padre...

…

—Hinata, hija mía, ¿no oye usted la campana? Es para acudir al refectorio.

—Le ruego que me deje permanecer aquí, Madre. En la ancha galería de arcos que remata el vetusto edificio que sirve de convento a las antiguas dominicas, y de temporal refugio a las Siervas del Verbo Encarnado, Hinata lleva muchas horas contemplando con ansia la inquieta sábana del mar, encrespado bajo el vaho de fuego de aquella tarde sofocante. Han pasado las horas y hasta el sol brilla extraño a través de las bocanadas rojizas, de las negras nubes de hollín que el cono del volcán esparce por los aires. En el Monte de las ánimas todo está en calma, pero en el cercano valle que abriga la ciudad, leves temblores y ruidos subterráneos se suceden inquietando los angustiados ánimos. Sin embargo, hay una sonrisa optimista en los labios de Sor María de la Concepción, al explicar:

—Nuestras hermanas han suspendido la oración continua en la que llevaban ya varias horas. Parece ser que las cosas van mejorando... Constantemente, las autoridades aseguran que no hay el menor peligro para la ciudad. Se ha prohibido que nadie salga sin un salvoconducto firmado por el gobernador, y han hecho regresar filas de coches y caballos que marchaban para el Sur a toda prisa. El gobernador declaró que tomaba esas medidas para evitar que la isla se despoblara sin ninguna verdadera razón para ello, y hay una orden que retiene hasta mañana la salida de todos los barcos. Escapamos a tiempo, ¿verdad? En Uzushiogakure debe hacer un calor sofocante. ¿No me oye? ¿En qué piensa?

—Perdóneme, Madre. No pienso en nada... Otra vez ha vuelto a mirar al mar. Si sus ojos tuvieran la extraña facultad de salvar atmósfera y distancia, llegarían a ver al Luzbel balanceándose sobre las inquietas olas... el hormiguear de los refugiados por la estrecha cubierta, y verían también al hombre que, trepado en el palo de mesana, fijos los ojos en el cono del volcán, aguarda con el ansia inenarrable de su amor y su angustia.

…

— ¡Patrón... Patrón! ¿No va a bajar?

—Sube tú si quieres, Karin.

Con la agilidad de un felino ha trepado la muchacha hasta alcanzarlo, y juntos, recostados en el primer travesaño de la vela, quedan mirando la montaña imponente y lejana.

—Cuánto humo, ¿verdad, patrón?

—Sí... y hasta aquí caen las cenizas cuando sopla el aire de aquel lado. En el mar flotan los peces muertos, y han pasado cientos de bandadas de aves marinas. Van mar adentro, como huyendo...

—Pero nosotros no nos vamos, ¿verdad, patrón?

—No, Karin, al contrario. Cuando venga la noche nos acercaremos lo bastante para poder echar un bote al agua. Quiero acercarme a la costa, quiero ver más de cerca lo que pasa... Uzushiogakure va a perecer, estoy seguro... Es como si, al pasar, me lo gritaran esas aves que huyen, como si lo escribiesen con letras de fuego las bocanadas del volcán. Algo espantoso le espera a la tierra en que he nacido, algo terrible amenaza a la mujer que amo...

…

— ¡Hablarás, imbécil, hablarás! ¡Me dirás todo lo que sabes, o pagarás por él! ¿Entiendes? ¡No tendré compasión de ninguna clase contigo ni con nadie!

— ¡Señor Uchiha, yo no sé dónde está! En uno de los primeros patios del Castillo de San Uzushio, vetusta sede de la comandancia militar de Uzushiogakure, Naruto apremia al joven marino que fuera segundo del Luzbel... Corre el sudor por las tostadas mejillas del preso... sudor copioso que brota bajo el vaho de fuego que envuelve la ciudad y empapa también la frente altiva y blanca del último Uchiha...

— ¿Te agradaría que te hiciera apalear? ¿Te gustaría pasar seis meses en un calabozo subterráneo? ¿Quieres cargar en un proceso con todas las culpas del que fue tu patrón, para que te condenen a diez años de trabajos forzados?

— ¿A mí? ¿A mí? —balbucea Suigetsu con el espanto reflejado en su lívido rostro.

— ¡Pues habla, habla de una vez! ¿A dónde fue Sasuke?

— ¿Me pondrá usted en libertad si hablo? ¿Soltará a los que vienen conmigo si...?

— ¡Te mataré ahora mismo si sigues callando! ¿Vas a hablar?

—Pues bien... Sí señor. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde fueron?

—Iban al Luzbel, que estaba anclado frente a la caleta Sur. No tenía más que dos vigilantes; tal vez ninguno, con las cosas que están pasando...

— ¡Al Luzbel! ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! ¡El maldito barco no está en el puerto! Por culpa tuya, con tu silencio, has dado tiempo para que se escapen... Seguramente anoche mismo levaron anclas... ¡Te juro que vas a podrirte en la cárcel!

—No pueden estar lejos, señor... El Luzbel no puede navegar mucho con tanta carga... Iban casi todos los pescadores, las mujeres, los niños, el patrón. Karin, los otros tripulantes, y, además, la señora Hinata...

— ¡Hinata! Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ese canalla...?

—Se la llevó, señor. Yo le pedí que la dejara conmigo, pero quiso llevársela...

Tan rudamente ha zarandeado Naruto al prisionero, que sus dedos rompen la burda chaqueta de marino que viste Hōzuki, y se asoma con ansia a las espantadas pupilas del hombre acorralado, en una ansiosa interrogación, cuya respuesta, sin embargo, teme escuchar:

—Él quiso llevársela... ¿Y ella? ¿No lloró? ¿No suplicó? ¿No le pidió que la dejara salvarse?

—No... No, señor —balbucea Suigetsu—. La señora Hinata como que quiere al patrón...

— ¡Mientes, Villano! ¡Mientes, perro! —se enfurece Naruto, abofeteando al indefenso Suigetsu.

— ¡Basta... Basta! ¡Es inconcebible que se abuse de este modo de un hombre atado! —Intercede el notario Akimichi, aproximándose a donde se halla Naruto—. Apenas puedo creer que sea usted... usted...

— ¡Déjeme en paz! —se revuelve Naruto furibundo.

— ¡No hay ninguna ley que autorice a interrogar en esa forma a un detenido!

— ¡Quiere usted largarse al infierno, Akimichi? —desprecia el joven Uchiha. Y alzando la voz, grita, al tiempo que se aleja, señalando a Suigetsu—: ¡Este hombre, a un calabozo subterráneo!

—Naruto... Naruto... —suplica Akimichi, yendo tras éste—: Naruto, por piedad...

— ¡Que alisten inmediatamente el guardacostas para zarpar en el acto! ¡Qué redoble la provisión de parque y embarquen en seguida los cuarenta soldados! —ordena Naruto, sin prestar atención al viejo notario—, ¡Dame esas dos pistolas, Kiba!

—Naruto, hijo. Por los clavos de Cristo —suplica el anciano Akimichi—. Yo no sé ya ni cómo hablarte... Parece mentira que cuando la naturaleza nos está amenazando de esta manera, no haya en los seres humanos un poco de piedad... ¿Es que no tienes ni un solo recuerdo para la voluntad de tu padre?

— ¡Para la voluntad de nadie! ¿No ve usted que me estoy ahogando de celos, de dolor y de rabia?

— ¡Naruto! ¡Es tu hermano!

— ¿Y qué me importa, si necesito toda su sangre? ¡Déjeme en paz!

Le ha apartado de un empujón, y ganando la puerta de la estancia, corre salvando los largos pasillos, bajando las desgastadas escaleras de piedra. En vano el viejo notario quiere ir tras él, detenerlo, hablarle una vez más... Cuando casi ahogándose a las puertas del Fuerte, un estrepitoso trueno, muy largo, se deja oír, y comenta como en un rezo:

— ¡El Señor nos ampare! Pero, ¿cómo va a ampararnos con las cosas que pasan?

Otra vez la tierra se ha estremecido, haciendo vacilar las cansadas piernas del notario que, ya sin fuerzas, se recuesta en el viejo muro, mientras a lo largo de la calle que bordea la rada, Naruto Uchiha se aleja a galope tendido de un brioso corcel, rumbo al muelle en el que un guardacostas le aguarda...

…

— ¡Santo Dios, Santo fuerte, Santo inmortal... Líbranos, Señor, de todo mal...!

— ¡Anko! Pero, ¿eres tú? —se sorprende Akimichi.

— ¡Bendito y alabado! —Proclama la típica sirvienta con grata sorpresa—. Ya me iba a tirar en el suelo, porque no podía dar un paso más; desde mediodía lo estoy buscando, señor don Akimichi. Desde mediodía, sin descansar, reza que reza, anda que anda, suda que suda, limpia que limpia las cenizas que me caen en los cabellos... Y sin encontrarlo... Pero, gracias a Dios... Gracias a Dios...

—Gracias a Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

—Yo, para nada. Pero la señora Mebuki se ha empeñado en que tengo que encontrarlo, y hay que ver lo que es caminar con la calor que hace... ¿Usted no se ahoga, don Akimichi?

—Y puede que te ahogue a ti si no acabas de decirme qué quiere la señora Hyūga —se impacienta Chōza Akimichi.

—La pobrecita llegó a la casa llorando... Ella tiene una carta que le mandó la Superiora... ¿Se dice Superiora, señor notario?

—Supongo que sí. Una carta de la Superiora del convento... ¿Qué le dice en esa carta? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Bendito y alabado... Mire usted lo que son las cosas... Le dicen que la señora Hinata está allá, con las monjas esas con las que ella estaba...

— ¡Imposible! No digas bobadas. Ni siquiera las otras monjas están allí. Se han ido no sé a dónde...

—Para allá arriba, señor. ¿No se lo estoy contando? Para ese otro convento viejo, viejísimo, que está por el Monte de la Ánimas...

— ¿El convento del Monte de las Ánimas? ¿El viejo convento de las dominicas? ¡Oh, señor, es verdad! —exclama Akimichi comprendiendo. Y con esperanza, indaga—: ¿Y Hinata está allí? ¿Hinata está con ellas? ¿Estás segura?

—Yo no, pero lo dicen en la carta, y la señora Mebuki lo anda buscando porque quiere ir allá, pero no la dejan pasar. En todos los caminos hay soldados que vuelven para atrás a los coches y a los caballos... Eso dice la señora Mebuki...

— ¡Hinata en el convento! ¡Hinata sana y salva! ¿Entonces, Naruto...?

— ¿A dónde va? ¡Es en la casa de usted donde está la señora Mebuki!

—Naruto... Naruto... Esta noticia puede detenerlo, puede evitar que vaya contra su hermano —se alboroza el viejo notario. Y haciendo caso omiso de las observaciones de la mestiza sirvienta, apremia—: ¡Un coche... un caballo... algo en qué alcanzarlo! ¡Corre, ayúdame, búscalo! ¡Ayúdame, Anko!

…

Casi sin aliento, el viejo notario ha descendido del coche de alquiler tomado al azar, que llega al embarcadero de la costa norte en el preciso instante en que el guardacostas artillado, que el gobernador ha puesto a la disposición de Naruto, realiza las últimas maniobras para levar anclas... Cae la tarde de aquel borrascoso siete de mayo, en el que sorda e imperceptiblemente ha ido creciendo la misteriosa cólera del volcán, y un movimiento inusitado, una animación febril llena las calles de la ciudad, estremecida por tan diversas emociones... A nadie parece extrañar aquel coche que llega corriendo, aquel anciano desesperado que corre llamando a gritos, mientras soldados y tripulantes ocupan sus puestos ya en el pequeño pero recio barco de combate... ¡Naruto, por favor... haz que me dejen pasar! Una vez más se ha acercado a la escala, a punto de alzarse. Dos centinelas con la bayoneta calada la guardan, pero una voz conocida suena tras el notario haciéndole volverse de un salto:

— ¡Basta de gritos estúpidos! ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esta farsa?

— ¡Naruto! ¡Creí que estabas a bordo, hijo de mi alma! Como un loco he gritado...

—Pues puede usted seguir gritando, porque me voy a bordo.

—No, por Dios, óyeme. Sólo quiero evitar que cometas un disparate. Hinata no está en el Luzbel, sino en el convento...

—No diga locuras. Ese hombre, ese canalla a quien mandé encerrar, la vio tomar el bote y marcharse con Sasuke.

— ¡Pues no es cierto... no se marchó! Te doy mi palabra... creo que puedo jurártelo. La señora Hyūga acaba de mandarme un aviso... Recibió una carta de la superiora del convento diciendo que Hinata está con ellas...

—El convento ha sido evacuado, creo que desde ayer.

—Ya lo sé... ya lo sé, pero las monjas están allá arriba, en el Monte de las Ánimas, en el otro convento, y la superiora le escribió a Mebuki Haruno de Hyūga diciéndole que su hija estaba con ella sana y salva. ¿Oíste? Sana y salva...

— ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Está usted seguro? —Se interesa vivamente Naruto—. ¿Dónde está esa carta? ¡Quiero verla en seguida, en el acto!

—Mebuki la tiene. Ella mandó a esta muchacha a buscarme y la pobrecita corrió como una loca para darme noticias... Toda la tarde la pasó buscándome, y al fin... al fin...

— ¡Basta, la trama es demasiado burda! —Estalla Naruto con profundo disgusto al advertir a Anko—. ¿Cree que soy un niño? ¿Piensa que va a detenerme con una noticia basada en la palabra de esa embustera, de esa imbécil cretina que no sabe siquiera en qué lugar está parada?

—Pero, Naruto, no tienes más que llegar tú mismo hasta el Monte de las Ánimas...

— ¿Pretende burlarse de mí?

— ¿Cómo voy a querer burlarme? Iré yo a buscarla y la traeré aquí mismo... Verás esa carta y verás a Hinata. Sólo te pido que aguardes el tiempo, los minutos necesarios... ¡Aguárdame, Naruto, espera aquí! En menos de una hora habré regresado...

Ha corrido hacia el coche en el que Anko le aguarda; ha dado a gritos una orden al cochero, que le obedece fustigando a los caballos, y el viejo coche se aleja dando tumbos, mientras Naruto Uchiha vuelve con desprecio la espalda y salva la liviana escala, al tiempo que recomienda:

— ¡Dé las órdenes de zarpar, capitán! ¡Buscaremos al Luzbel hasta encontrarlo!

Fieramente, Naruto Uchiha ha llegado a la cubierta del guardacostas. No, no cree, no puede creer jamás en las palabras del notario... Su insensato afán por detenerlo, su intervención continua y desesperada, sólo le producen la sensación de una burda estratagema, de una torpe mentira tendida como un lazo para atraparlo, deteniéndole aunque sea unas horas, unos minutos, en ventaja de Sasuke, de aquel hermano a la vez admirado y aborrecido, buscado con ansia y rechazado con rabia...

El volcán ha arrojado otra enorme y negrísima bocanada que oscurece la luz del día, ya de por sí escasa, y las olas se agitan en torno del cascarón de hierro, con un movimiento desigual y extraño, como si hirviera el mar. Y con inusitada violencia, Naruto ordena altanero:

— ¡Capitán, destaque seis hombres para la continua vigilancia! Que se preparen reflectores por si la noche se nos viene encima. Monte guardia de artilleros para que en todo momento estén preparados. Que nadie se descuide un instante... ¡La batalla es a vida o muerte, y el Luzbel no puede estar muy lejos!

… … … … …

Monte de las Ánimas arriba, vencidas al fin las mil dificultades que han impedido al notario Akimichi cumplir la promesa empeñada a Naruto, marcha el destartalado coche de alquiler en que al fin les fue posible emprender el corto viaje... Toda la noche, el volcán ha lanzado al aire aquella especie de dantesca función de fuegos de artificio: saetas de luz, estrellas, bocanadas de humo rojizo, lluvia de ceniza candente... De cuando en cuando, una de aquellas breves sacudidas que rompen el ritmo de la vida por un instante, y el vaho espeso que flota en vez de aire, haciendo subir los termómetros, mientras los barómetros, bajan y bajan...

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuándo llegaremos, Akimichi?

—Ya vamos llegando, doña Mebuki... No hay viaje que no tenga su término, aunque resulte tan inútil como el que estamos haciendo ahora...

—No diga eso... Saber que mi Hinata está a salvo, acercarme a ella...

—Muy bueno y muy santo. ¡Pero a buena hora, Señor, a buena hora! Cuando ya probablemente ese loco ha alcanzado a esos desdichados, y sabe Dios...

— ¡Quién sabe, don Akimichi! —Comenta Anko—. A lo mejor, el amo Naruto fue por lana y salió trasquilado...

—Esa es la única esperanza que a mí también me queda... En fin, creo que ya llegamos...

Con una agilidad impropia de sus años, Akimichi ha saltado primero del coche, ayudando a bajar a la triste madre. Con su calma habitual, en el mundo feliz de su inconsciencia, baja Anko, mirando a todas partes con sus ojos curiosos, y un comentario a flor de labios:

— ¡Ay, qué lindo! Desde aquí se ve todo el mar... y Uzushiogakure allá abajo... es como ese nacimiento grande, grande, que ponen en la catedral, por Navidad. ¡Ay, don Akimichi, mire la bahía! ¡Cuántos barcos!

—Pero el único que debiera estar, no está... Anda... Anda... Haz el favor de adelantarte y llamar a esa puerta... No perdamos más tiempo...

…

El Luzbel está cerca de tierra... demasiado cerca... Ha llegado hasta casi el lugar en que se detuvieron las barcazas, al pie mismo del Monte de las Ánimas. Toda la noche ha dudado Sasuke en echar ese bote al agua, que puede llevarlo hasta la playa. Toda la noche ha estado torturado por el ansia insensata de buscar a Hinata, frente a todo, contra todos... Hay una calma densa y extraña... Silencio en la tierra y el mar... La ciudad parece sumida en el letargo del cansancio, y el cielo oscuro se aclara lentamente...

—Ya está amaneciendo, patrón...

—Sí, Karin. Pronto será de día, y es preciso alejamos... Es demasiado peligroso estar aquí... Puede que, en realidad, no suceda nada... Sin duda, estoy loco imaginándome una catástrofe que nunca llegará... Pero, ¿por qué mueren los peces; por qué huyeron los pájaros?

Ha vuelto la cabeza para mirar atrás, y es como si despertase a la realidad. Mudos, inmóviles, sin atreverse a llegar demasiado cerca, los hombres de cuya vida se ha hecho responsable, aguardan con ansia... Ninguno habla, pero ninguno duerme... Están de pie unos contra otros, pendientes de su voz, y Sasuke hace un esfuerzo para que ésta suene firme y severa:

— ¿Qué hacen todos en cubierta? ¡Cada uno a su puesto... al lugar que le tengo asignado! ¡Juugo, a las velas! ¡Kimimaro... al timón! Vamos a zarpar rumbo a Santa Lucía... son cien millas escasas...

— ¡Allí, patrón... por aquel lado! —Le interrumpe Karin—. ¡Un barco con cañones se acerca!

— ¡El Galión! Puede haber salido a buscarnos, pero nos quitaremos de en medio antes que llegue. ¡Todo el mundo a la bodega, menos los tripulantes! ¡Corta las cuerdas de los botes, Juugo! ¡Arriba las velas! ¡El tiempo está de nuestra parte! ¡Dame el timón, Kimimaro!

Como electrizados, se han movido los hombres a sus voces de mando, y sus manos empuñan el timón de la nave, que vira en redondo, alzando las velas al viento como un dócil caballo bajo la rienda del jinete avezado... Cruje, tambaleándose, el Luzbel, agobiado por la carga que lleva en las entrañas. Su silueta destaca blanca, como una mancha de luz sobre el mar oscuro, que doran las primeras luces del sol de aquel ocho de mayo de mil novecientos dos...

— ¡Ahí está el Luzbel! ¡Le buscábamos mar afuera, y había regresado para esconderse en la propia costa! ¡Capitán, fuerce las máquinas para ponernos a tiro de cañón! —Naruto ha corrido a la proa del guardacostas artillado. Allí está el Luzbel, muy cerca, indefenso, a su alcance... Una alegría salvaje le inunda el alma, al ordenar—: ¡Afina la puntería, artillero! ¡Un cañonazo corto, y, si no se detiene en el acto, el segundo al palo de mesana!

A toda máquina marcha el Galión contra el indefenso barco de vela a quien un viento propicio ha dado repentinamente fuerzas inesperadas... Inflados los manteles, la fina proa como un cuchillo cortando el agua, huye más de prisa que el barco de vapor logra acercarse.

— ¡Patrón... patrón, lo dejamos atrás! —grita Karin alborozada—. Nos enfilan con los cañones...

—No importa. No tendrán ocasión de hacer blanco. Sasuke ha vuelto a virar en redondo, mientras cruje la nave un momento, para enderezarse de nuevo domando el oleaje...

—Ahora se acercan, patrón... ¡Vuelven a acercarse!

—No importa. ¡Los volveremos a dejar atrás!

…

—Hinata, hija mía...

A la voz de Sor María de la Concepción, Hinata ha despertado, no de un sueño sino de un corto y doloroso letargo... Aún está junto a la ventana donde pasara las horas interminables de aquella larga noche, escuchando el rugir del volcán, espiando en vano, sobre las aguas negras, la luz que indique un barco... alzando a cada instante los ojos deslumbrados hacia aquel cielo donde el Monte Myōboku trazara con saetas de fuego la infernal pirotecnia de su extraña erupción... Ahora, los ojos cargados de cansancio miran con sorpresa el noble rostro que enmarcan las tocas bajo la clara luz de las primeras horas de la mañana...

— ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Pasó aquí la noche, no se ha acostado? Eso es un verdadero disparate. No tiene derecho a abusar así de su salud ni de su vida, cuando tanto se preocupan por usted amigos y familiares. No quisiera alterar más sus nervios con una sorpresa demasiado profunda... pero han venido a visitarla...

— ¿A mí? —se alarma Hinata. Y con disgusto, pregunta—: ¿Quién? ¿Los Uchiha acaso?

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hija de mi alma! —Llama Mebuki irrumpiendo en la modesta habitación—. ¡Al fin... al fin! Mentira me parece... llegué a temer que tampoco a ti había de verte más... Me olvidaste, hija, me olvidaste...

—No, madre. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Te dejé junto a amigos que podían velar por ti mejor que yo misma. Me arrastraron las circunstancias...

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Akimichi me lo ha contado todo. El me trajo, venciendo todas las dificultades...

—Akimichi... mi buen Akimichi. No sé cómo darle las gracias...

—Me avergonzaría recibirlas, Hinata, como me avergüenza también este momento de expansión y ternura familiar —se disculpa el viejo notario acercándose casi de puntillas—. He venido a buscarla, porque la necesito. O para hablar más claro: la necesita alguien a quien espero querrá usted ayudar, aunque ya no le une a esa persona el más pequeño lazo... Desde el anochecer salí en su busca, jurando llevarla en el término de una hora. No contaba con el millón de obstáculos que habían de oponerme. Para salir de la ciudad fue preciso buscar al gobernador, conseguir salvoconductos, garantías de la comandancia, exponer mis razones a diez personas distintas, y mientras hacía yo todo eso, zarpó el barco.

— ¿Qué barco?

—Claro, usted no sabe nada. Como tampoco Naruto tiene la menor idea de que está usted a salvo. Fue inútil decírselo; no quiso creerme. Es preciso que usted misma le diga, que usted misma le hable, que sea usted la que con un poco de piedad ayude a Sasuke...

—Ayudarle, ¿a qué? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Dónde está?

—Fugitivo en un barco demasiado cargado para poder llegar muy lejos, perseguido por el mejor guardacostas artillado de que disponen nuestras autoridades... Con todas mis fuerzas luché por evitarlo, pero Naruto Uchiha se salió con la suya...

—Entonces es Naruto...

—El gobernador terminó, como siempre, por dejar la autoridad en otras manos, y Naruto obtuvo lo que quería. Enfurecido de celos, acuciado a todas horas por su madre, que no hace más que echarle leña al fuego, ha salido a perseguir al Luzbel con las peores intenciones... Le dije que usted no estaba con él, y no quiso creerme. Le rogué que viniera a comprobarlo, y pensó que me burlaba. Como un loco, traté de llegar pronto hasta aquí, pero no lo he logrado sino hasta ahora...

— ¡Es preciso detener a Naruto, que le hagan regresar, que envíen otro barco a buscarlo! Yo sé que Sasuke no se entregará vivo, que venderá cara su vida en la última batalla... ¡Akimichi, amigo mío, haga usted algo!

— ¡Usted es la única que puede hacerlo, Hinata! Y si está dispuesta a venir conmigo... ¡Quiera Dios que lleguemos a tiempo, porque si el Galión y el Luzbel han topado ya...!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Otra vez el volcán... —comenta Hinata al oír un ruido sordo y prolongado.

—No, no es el volcán... ¡Fue como un cañonazo del lado del mar! —asegura Akimichi. Y al dejarse oír otro nuevo disparo, se lamenta—: ¡Son los cañones del Galión! ¡Lo que yo temía... lo que yo esperaba!

Han corrido todos a la galería de las arcadas. Casi frente al Monte de las Ánimas, en violenta batalla desigual, el Luzbel, con las blancas velas henchidas, y el Galión, con toda la fuerza de sus máquinas...

— ¡Naruto no cejará hasta hundirlo o capturarlo! —Profetiza Akimichi—. ¡Si Sasuke no se rinde...!

— ¡Sasuke no se rendirá jamás! —asegura con firme convicción Hinata.

…

— ¡Este pasó más cerca, patrón! ¡Casi nos agarra! —exclama Karin.

La bala de cañón ha pasado rozando el palo de mesana, y al brusco viraje que han dado al timón las manos de Sasuke, ruedan por cubierta los tripulantes... Están muy cerca, demasiado cerca los dos barcos... El uno, armado como tiburón de terribles colmillos... Sin más defensa que saltar y colear, la goleta Luzbel, como el delfín acosado por un escualo... Casi en redondo ha virado el Luzbel, perdido el equilibrio, y un violento golpe de mar barre la cubierta a estribor, que se hunde casi hasta las aguas...

— ¡Nos llevó el foque! —Grita Karin espantada—, ¡Vamos a hundirnos, patrón!

— ¡Todavía no! ¡Si logro quitar de en medio a ese maldito artillero...! —se engalla Sasuke. Y a voz en grito, ordena—: ¡A cubierta los que tengan rifles! ¡A cubierta los que tengan rifles! ¡Dame acá el tuyo, Kizame!

Han volado la punta del palo de mesana, y saltan en el aire las cuerdas como terribles látigos de muerte, derribando a dos o tres de los que llegan a la voz de Sasuke... De un salto, está él sobre el herido costado... Ha dejado el timón en manos de Juugo, y aguarda con increíble sangre fría el acercarse del terrible enemigo...

— ¡Ríndete! ¡Ríndete o te hago volar en pedazos! —intimida Naruto.

— ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! —es la contestación de Sasuke. Antes que nadie, ha disparado él, y rueda al suelo el artillero del cañón de proa... El Galión, a pocos metros de la goleta, dispara y la alcanza por en medio, arrancándole de cuajo el segundo palo... Herido de muerte, se estremece el Luzbel... Desarbolado, desmantelado, barrida la cubierta por las olas, inmóvil sin remedio ya, presa indefensa del guardacostas, que ya llega con sus soldados listos al abordaje...

— ¡Todos arriba! ¡Todos a las armas que tengan a mano! —Ordena Sasuke—. ¡A vender cara la vida! ¡A morir, matando!

— ¡Ríndete, Sasuke no Akuma! —conmina Naruto.

— ¡Ven a buscarme! —desafía Sasuke. Y su grito es ahogado por un estampido formidable, seguido de una serie de fuertes truenos.

El volcán ha estallado... Rota de arriba abajo su mole de mil metros, el Monte Myōboku lanza su gigantesca llamarada, su torrente de fuego y humo, que pasa como un rayo arrasando la tierra, barriendo la ciudad y el mar, destruyéndolo todo de un solo golpe, como aplastado por un enorme manotazo...

…

Del suelo donde fueran derribados por la sacudida brutal, semiabrasados por la bocanada candente, casi ahogados por la atmósfera irrespirable, entreabiertos los labios y agrandados los ojos de espanto, uno a uno se han ido incorporando los que, desde la galería del convento de las dominicas en la cima de aquel Monte de las Ánimas, que era como un balcón sobre la ciudad de Uzushiogakure, se han acercado a ver el horrendo espectáculo. Hinata se ha erguido, se ha alzado con impulso que no detiene ni el vaho de aquel humo encendido que pasa quemándole la piel, casi cegando sus pupilas... Ha corrido hasta llegar al muro... Sus manos engarfiadas se aterran al borde de aquella especie de terraza, y su mirada busca con ansia, con desesperación, como queriendo penetrar la nube que la envuelve, sin conseguir ver nada... Nada ha quedado en pie. Una espesa capa de cenizas humeantes cubre la extensión total de lo que fuera la ciudad, como ardiente sudario... La bahía está desierta... Muelles, embarcaderos, cientos de botes y barcazas han desaparecido tragados por las bullentes y humeantes aguas...

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está la goleta... el guardacostas...? —Pregunta Hinata—. ¿Dónde está el barco de Sasuke?

…

El aire espeso se aclara lentamente. Como arrastrado por un remolino, destrozado y humeante, el casco de madera de una goleta gira impulsado por el golpe furioso de las olas... A su alrededor, emergiendo de las aguas, brotan bultos informes: maderos ennegrecidos, tablones destrozados... cadáveres, sí, cadáveres despedazados y rotos que van apareciendo como macabra devolución del mar... Hinata retrocede, sintiendo que su corazón vacila, y es un grito ronco de angustia el que brota de su garganta:

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir a tu lado?

… … … … … … … … …

 **N/A:** Holaaa again, por fin he vuelto a actualizar. Me deben odiar por tardar tanto. Peeeero ya saben, falta de tiempo y esas cosas. Hoy por pura suerte casi tuve toda la tarde libre, además me he ocupado en otros proyectos y me he olvidado un poquito de mis historias de aquí xD.

No comento nada del cap de hoy… espero sus reflexiones en los reviews, Gracias por seguir allí, a veces creo no merecerlo por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero tranquilos, el final está cada vez más cerca.

… … … … … … … … …

 **Cc** : Hola, jajaja ya pronto estará completa, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por seguir allí. Un abrazo, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí.

 **Soo** **Hyun** **Yuki** : Gracias a Dios y a los doctores (su hermana mayor y cuñado xD) salió todo muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, ya está retomando su rutina, jajajaja ya vimos que Sasuki sí le dijo que la amaba y de qué manera T_T son un par de idiotas y ya ves lo que pasó (se va a llorar a un árbol). Un abrazo virtual y espero leerte pronto por aquí, Bye.

 **Jaz** : No, no la abandoné, solo es cuestión de tiempo, el trabajo y la rutina diaria a veces me dejan exhausta y apenas tengo tiempo para descansar. Tranquila, lee con calma, ya este es uno de los últimos capítulos (snif). Nos leemos pronto. Chau…

 **Guest** : Holaaa, jajajaja seee los interrumpen demasiado a los pobres, hoy fue Karin xD. Por lo menos ya ella sabe que Sasuki la ama, pero ya ves lo que pasó ahora, los pobres no tienen suerte.

 **Asunakirito** (Cap 16): Bienvenida, gracias por seguir esta historia, así sea en silencio. No, no la voy a dejar, pero estoy tardando más de lo esperado, cosa que me desespera un poco, además tengo otros proyectos en proceso y el ciclo de actualizaciones es igual o más lento, a veces es tiempo (la mayoría de las veces), otras es inspiración y así vamos. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap de hoy y que continúes leyendo. El final cada vez está más cerca. Saludos

 **Cherrymarce** : Holiis, te iba a responder por PM, pero vi que comentaste como invitada y la pereza de buscar tu cuenta me llevó a escribir aquí directamente xd. Lo siento si lo corté en la mejor parte, pero es que me gusta dejarlos con la duda xd, lo sé soy muy mala. Desquítate con el cap de hoy, aunque lo dejé en otra de las mejores partes :v…Nos leemos pronto, chauuuu.

Los que tienen cuenta les responderé de ahora en adelante por PM, ya sin más me despido.

LIS


	19. TERCERA PARTE (FINAL) - CAPÍTULO 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta parte creo que ya se la saben xD.

… … … … … … … … …

 **CAPÍTULO** **7**

… … … … … … … … …

Sasuke ha asomado la cabeza entre las inquietas aguas, y ha vuelto a hundirla en ellas... Abrasan las caldeadas aguas del mar, pero aún es más quemante el soplo de fuego que baja de la montaña... A su alrededor hay otros hombres que se agitan como él, debatiéndose entre los dos elementos terribles: el agua que quema y el aire que abrasa... Rostros ennegrecidos y quemados, brazos que se extienden en busca de auxilio, cuerpos inmóviles y cuerpos gesticulantes, vivos y muertos, lesionados y sanos... masa múltiple que lucha enloquecida de espanto, sin acabar de comprender lo que pasa... De dos brazadas, Sasuke ha llegado al sitio en el que viera hundirse la cabellera de la muchachuela pelirroja, agarrándola al fin por el delgado cuello, sacándola a flote, volviendo a hundirla, sacudiéndola hasta obligarla a despejarse...

—Patrón... me muero... —se queja Karin con voz ahogada—. Quema el agua... quema el aire...

—No te mueres... agárrate a esa tabla... —Con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke ha nadado, arrastrando a la muchacha. Muy cerca está el pequeño bote insumergible... Flota de costado, pero es fácil volverlo—. ¡Sostente, Karin!

Otra mano crispada ha surgido de las aguas, agarrándose también al costado del bote. Otro rostro desfigurado, otra cabeza chamuscada y herida se alza buscando el aire, otro hombre llega a disputarle aquel abollado cascarón que representa la última esperanza de salvarse.

—¡Suelta, Naruto!

—¡No, Sasuke!

Otra vez frente a frente... Otra vez, en el instante más duro de la última batalla, una fatal casualidad los enfrenta y los ata en aquellas dos manos juntas en crispación desesperada, en aquellas dos bocas que aspiran con idéntica ansia la última ráfaga de aire respirable. Y es un relámpago de odio el que arde en las pupilas de Naruto, al increpar:

—¡Hundiste mi barco, lo hiciste estallar, saltar en pedazos!

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo hubiera podido? ¡Creo que fue el volcán!

—¿El volcán... el volcán...? ¡Oh! ¿Y Hinata? ¡Estaba en el Luzbel...!

—¡No, no estaba! ¡La puse a salvo!

—Entonces, era verdad... ¡Oh, no puedo más! Se ha apagado el rencor en sus ojos claros. A su alrededor, el agua se tiñe de sangre, mientras la mano libre de Sasuke sostiene el cuerpo de Karin, ahora inanimada como si hubiese vuelto a desmayarse...

—¡Naruto... arriba! ¡Sube al bote... apóyate en mí! ¡No te dejes hundir!

—¡Es inútil, Sasuke! ¡Estoy herido! ¡Salva a la muchacha! ¡Sálvate tú!

—¡Arriba, Karin... adentro! ¡Ayúdate... arriba! —Ordena Sasuke empujando el cuerpo de la muchachuela pelirroja—. ¡Ahora tú... pronto, Naruto, no voy a dejarte! ¡Arriba!

Con esfuerzo lo ha alzado, y rueda el cuerpo examine hasta el fondo de la pequeña embarcación... Con el último aliento, se alza él también, y un instante queda de pie en la frágil barquilla, abarcando con mirada de horror y espanto que le rodea... Sangra por diez heridas, la ropa quemada se le cae a pedazos mostrando la piel enrojecida y chamuscada, pero nada es todo ello para lo que sus pupilas contemplan... A sus pies, como un animalejo herido, se agita Karin:

—¿Qué pasó, patrón? Nos pegaron las balas... nos hundieron, ¿verdad? ¿Hundieron al Luzbel!

—¿El Luzbel? ¡Oh, no! El Luzbel no se ha hundido... ahí está, quemado, destrozado, pero flotando... Se hundieron los demás, se hundió el Galión, como si el mar se lo sorbiera, se hundieron otros barcos, todos, Karin, casi todos... ¡Mira!

Ha obligado a alzarse a la muchacha para mirar hacia aquel extraño mar vacío, trágicamente cubierto de despojos... Muy cerca, en una como balsa destrozada, agitada con violencia por las olas, un pequeño grupo de hombres lucha... Como en visión de pesadilla, Sasuke los contempla y los reconoce:

—¡Juugo... Kimmimaro, Shino! ¡Agárrense a las tablas, agárrense a las cuerdas que cuelgan del barco, sosténganse mientras voy en busca de auxilios!

Se ha inclinado, recogiendo del mar una ancha tabla, y hundiéndola en el agua, a modo de remo, alza la frente para mirar a la orilla cercana, y es un grito de espanto el que brota de su garganta:

—¡Karin! ¿Estoy loco... estoy ciego? ¡Mira, Karin, mira a Uzushiogakure! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos delante?

—¡Nada, Patrón! ¡No hay nada!

Como enloquecido, Sasuke ha remado hacia la tierra, y a su impulso gigante avanza el bote en dirección a lo que fueran embarcaderos, muelles, playas... Sus ojos buscan las casas que no existen, el panorama familiar que se ha borrado. No hay un techo, ni un árbol, ni un muro siquiera, que se haya conservado en pie... El verde valle, donde se alzaba la más rica y populosa ciudad de las pequeñas Antillas, es un enorme hueco desnudo, cubierto de cenizas y de lava, que lentamente va petrificándose...

—¡Hinata... Hinata...!

El nombre amado es lo único que ha acudido a los labios de Sasuke... saeta de luz y fuego que pasa traspasándole. Con ansia de demente vuelve a empuñar la tabla y sigue remando... Necesita acercarse, llegar. No da crédito a sus ojos enrojecidos. Su mente, enloquecida de sorpresa y de espanto, no logra captar todavía la terrible verdad... hasta qué el bote toca la costa. Ha corrido unos pasos sin sentir en sus pies la quemadura de la tierra calcinada. Sus manos palpan el suelo candente, insensibles ya cuerpo y alma al dolor y al espanto...

—¡Aquí estaba Uzushiogakure... aquí estaba! ¡No, no... Imposible, no es verdad lo que veo! ¡No puede ser verdad! —Y gritando como un loco, deniega—: ¡No es verdad!

El rugido del monstruo parece responderle. Ahí está el Monte Myōboku. También él ha cambiado. Lo que fuera su frente poderosa ha volado en pedazos, y a lo largo de la altísima mole de su desnudo cono, una ancha y tremenda grieta deja aún escapar el vaho mortífero, mientras a través de la horrible hendidura se ve hervir la ingente lava, como un surtidor de las fraguas del infierno. Sasuke ha retrocedido hasta llegar al bote, en cuyo fondo yace Naruto y a cuyo lado se alza la cabeza escarlata de Karin, que inquiere con ansiedad:

—¿Qué ha pasado, patrón, qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¡Esta fue Uzushiogakure! Fue, y no es ya... La ciudad en que nací no existe... y ella, ella... Hinata... —Y con inusitada desesperación, clama—: ¡Hinata...! ¿Dónde estás?

…

En el borde del antepecho de aquel balcón, desde donde mirara aquella última y terrible batalla definitiva para su propia vida, entre Sasuke y Naruto, Hinata ha permanecido semidesmayada, casi insensible... Las ráfagas de aire abrasador han chamuscado en parte su piel y sus cabellos, pero sus ojos, un momento medio cegados, están viendo ya, y exclama señalando con la mano extendida:

—¡Allí! ¡Allí!

—¡Hinata, hija...! ¿Has perdido el juicio? —se angustia Mebuki de Hyūga.

—¡Allí... en el agua, junto al barco... junto al Luzbel, hay gente! ¡Se agitan! ¡Hay gente viva... nadan...!

—¡Oh, sí... es cierto! ¡Alguien quedó con vida! —apoya Chōza Akimichi.

—¡Corramos! ¡Corramos! —incita Hinata con tremenda excitación.

Los habitantes del Monte Parnaso han acudido en auxilio de los pocos supervivientes de los naufragios de la bahía: algunos tripulantes del Roraima, cuatro o cinco de los muchos pescadores que se disponían a tender las redes al amanecer, y la mayor parte de los pasajeros del Luzbel... Cuantos permanecieron en la bodega por no tener armas, a más de niños y mujeres, se han salvado. También algunos de los tripulantes: Juugo, Kimimaro, Shino... Heridos, extenuados, quemados por el aire y el agua, los tristes cuerpos forman una larga fila de camillas al borde mismo de la plaza. A éstos se van sumando muchas víctimas que hubo también en el Monte Parnaso, en los lugares donde el vaho de fuego llegó con más fuerza... Como una sombra blanca, cruza Hinata frente a las víctimas doloridas, y, por primera vez, sus manos piadosas no aciertan a curar ni a consolar.

—¡No está... no está...! ¡Sasuke no está entre ellos! ¡Sasuke no está entre ellos que se salvaron! ¡Me apartó de él, no me dejó morir a su lado! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hija, es preciso que te calmes —suplica Mebuki—. Perderás la razón...

—Y no será ella sola —asegura Akimichi—. Lo único milagroso es que aún estemos vivos, que hayamos visto esto y que podamos contarlo, sin haber enloquecido. Vivir tras una cosa así... ¡Tal vez no sea por mucho tiempo! ¡Todavía ruge el monstruo! Y hay que oír a esos desdichados, especialmente a los dos fogoneros del Galión...

—¿Habló usted con ellos? —Se esperanza Hinata—. ¿Pudo preguntarles...?

—Dicen que el mar se tragó al Galión como si lo sorbiera...

—Pero de Sasuke... de los hombres del Luzbel, ¿dijeron algo? ¿Pudo usted hablarles?

—Dos de ellos me aseguran que le vieron tomar un bote y remar hacia tierra. Yo no lo creo... Esos hombres están enloquecidos, trastornados... Vieron visiones en medio de su espanto. ¿Cómo hubiera podido Sasuke, ni nadie, tomar un bote ni remar? Se hundió el Galión, y del Luzbel no quedó una tabla sana... como si Dios hubiera querido castigar el crimen de aquella lucha a muerte entre dos hermanos... Porque hermanos eran... ¡Hermanos! La misma sangre y, a pesar de sus errores, de sus violencias y de sus crueldades, el mismo corazón y la misma nobleza... No puedo negarlo...

—¡Pero esos hombres que vieron a Sasuke..! —se aterra Hinata con desesperada esperanza.

—No pudieron verlo, Hinata. Se engañan... Sasuke no es ya de este mundo...

—¡Oh! —Se duele Hinata, sollozando con verdadera desesperación—. ¡Sasuke... Sasuke!

—¿Llora usted por él, Hinata? ¿Por él?

—¿Es que no lo sabe? ¡Sasuke era mi vida entera! Y si él ha muerto, ¿para qué quiero yo vivir y respirar? ¡Pero no... no... no ha muerto! ¡No puede haber muerto! El mar era su amigo, y no puede hacerle daño... ¡Lo devolverá!

Ha corrido como una loca hacia la estrecha playa... aquella que se abriera como una concha de oro entre la piedra negra de los acantilados, ahora cubierta de ceniza y despojos, y llega hasta ese mar donde viera alejarse, saltando, la barca de Sasuke... Como entonces, ha extendido las manos, y en sus ojos casi ciegos de lágrimas, finge la locura de aquel minuto un bote imaginario que se alejara llevando a Sasuke...

—¡Sasuke! ¡No me dejes... No te vayas... Llévame contigo... Llévame a morir a tu lado! ¡Vuelve a buscarme! ¡Vuelve a buscarme, Sasuke!

…

—¡Patrón! ¡No está muerto! ¡Se mueve...! De la herida le sale sangre... mucha sangre...

La mirada de Sasuke ha descendido desde lo alto de la cima calcinada del Monte Myōboku, hasta el pequeño bote en cuyo fondo yace Naruto. En medio de aquel atroz espectáculo de muerte, frente a la ceniza que sirve de sudario a más de cuarenta mil cadáveres, todavía aquel corazón palpita débilmente... Sasuke se inclina hacia él, acabando de desgarrar la fina ropa, hasta encontrar el manantial de aquella sangre por donde gota a gota escapa la vida del último Uchiha y Uzumaki. Un trozo cortante de madera, la punta filosa de una tabla astillada, está clavada sobre las costillas, demasiado cerca del corazón... pero la mano de Sasuke no vacila en arrancarla de un brusco tirón...

—¡Cuanta sangre! —comenta Karin espantada.

—¡Pronto! ¡Hay que restañarla! —Con el último trozo de su propia camisa, Sasuke ha rellenado el horrible hueco, conteniendo la profusa hemorragia—. ¡Desnúdale, Karin, ayúdame! ¡Trae algo con qué vendarle!

A tirones se ha proporcionado una burda venda y la enrolla, abarcando el torso desnudo de Naruto con habilidad de marinero...

—Mire, abre la boca, patrón...

—Tiene sed... Ha perdido mucha sangre... Pero ni un trago de agua puede dar ya esta tierra para Naruto...

Ha vuelto a mirar la espantosa desolación que le rodea, y al hombre que agoniza a sus pies. Esparcidos en el fondo del bote están los papeles que Naruto recibiera del Obispado la noche anterior, y otro grueso papel con sellos y lacre que, por extraño impulso, toman rápidamente las manos de Sasuke...

—¿Qué es eso, patrón? —pregunta curioso Karin.

—Supongo que el derecho a matarme como a un perro donde quiera que me encontrara. Son los sellos del gobernador, su firma... Todavía ayer era él quien decretaba la vida o la muerte...

Ha estrujando juntos el informe montón de papeles mojados, símbolo inútil del poder terrenal: los sellos del Gobernador y la firma del Papa. Todo está ya de más, todo vale ahora, frente a sus ojos, lo que pueda valer aquella llanura calcinada, aquella ciudad hecha cenizas... Los papeles cayeron de sus manos. A través del aire, ahora claro, distingue la colina de Morne Rouge, gris, ahogada bajo las cenizas... pero las casas de su aldea están intactas. Su mirada de águila puede descubrir los techos y los árboles desgajados, y como caravana de insectos, puntos oscuros que descienden por las laderas hacia el sitio en que estuviera la ciudad...

—Allá, en la aldea de Morne Rouge, hay gente viva... Se mueven... vienen... pueden auxiliarnos... ¡Vamos...!

Karin le ha tomado de la mano, tirando de él con el impulso de instinto desesperado. Sasuke vacila, y vuelve los ojos hacia Naruto. Luego, sin una palabra, lo alza en sus brazos de hércules...

—¿Va a llevarlo, patrón?

—No vale la pena haberlo sacado del mar para dejarlo en el camino, Karin. Toda obra empezada hay que terminarla... Recoge esos papeles y ven detrás de mí...

—¿Los papeles? —balbucea Karin estupefacta—. ¿Los pápeles con el permiso de matarnos?

—Y los otros también, Karin. Puede que valgan más que la vida para Naruto... ¡En marcha!

…

Aquella misma tarde llegó una brigada de auxilios de Fuerte de Konoha... que no encontró a quién auxiliar. Nuevas erupciones y desbordamiento de lavas hicieron necesario el inmediato traslado de los supervivientes del Monte Parnaso hacia la segunda ciudad de la isla, y las noticias del cataclismo volaron hasta llegar a los puntos más lejanos... El monstruo de la isla siguió rugiendo, arrojando sus mortíferas bocanadas. Sacudiendo y agrietando la tierra, vertiendo ríos y torrentes de lava. Toda la población civilizada del planeta leyó ávidamente los relatos de la catástrofe y siguió con inquietud angustiosa los terribles fenómenos que sucedieron al primer desastre... Fuerte de Konoha vivió semanas de terror colectivo, y sus espantados habitantes sólo anhelaban huir de aquella tierra antes dichosa...

…

—¿Qué pasa, Anko? —pregunta Hinata a la sirvienta.

—El señor Akimichi me mandó a avisarle... Hay tres puestos en el barco que sale esta tarde para Benisu... Dice que nos tenemos que ir las tres, que hay que irse, que en El Remolino no va a quedar nadie vivo...

—¡Vámonos, hija, vámonos! ¿Qué puedes esperar ya? Sasuke ha muerto... ¿Por qué no te convences? ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

—¡No puedo irme, madre! ¡No puedo irme, porque hay algo que me grita en el corazón, algo que me sostiene no sé cómo, no sé por qué, en la locura de una esperanza!

Juntas las manos en aquel gesto de dolor y de súplica que semanas de angustia han grabado en ella, Hinata se aleja unos pasos entre las ruinas que forman el patio de aquella quinta semidestruída, triste refugio de uno de los grupos que milagrosamente escaparon antes de las catástrofes de Morne Rouge y Monte Parnaso. De aquella antigua casa, apenas quedan en pie tres o cuatro habitaciones entre escombros y grietas... También Anko, la antigua doncella de Sakura, ha juntado las manos asustada y ha caído de rodillas, en un ademán que los terribles sucesos han hecho ya peculiar:

—¡Nos vamos a morir todos! ¡Tiene razón el señor notario! Y la señora Hinata sin querer que nos vayamos... ¡Ay, Dios mío... Dios mío!

—Por favor, Anko, cállate ya —reprocha Mebuki en tono suave, pero aburrida—. Molestas a Hinata, que seguramente está rendida... ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato, hija?

—No vale la pena, mamá. Tengo que volver a salir... El monstruo no está satisfecho... el volcán no se apaga aún... Hoy llegaron gentes de Lorraine, de Marigot, de Sainte Marie, de Grose Morne, de Trinidad...

—¿Cómo? ¿Nuevas catástrofes? —se alarma Mebuki.

—Sí... sí, señora. Más y más catástrofes, como usted dice —afirma la nerviosa y entrometida Anko—. En un pueblo de allá arriba se abrió una grieta grande, grande, que se lo tragó todo: las gentes, las casas y los animales, y después se cerró... Afuera no quedó sino un negrito que vino corre que te corre a contarlo. Lo oí decir en la plaza... Y también le contaron al señor Akimichi, delante de mí, que por ahí viene bajando una nube grande, grande, igual que otra que en Morne Rouge se abrió de pronto con una lluvia de piedras y de agua caliente, y acabó hasta con los perros y los gatos...

—¡Jesús! ¿No serán exageraciones tuyas, Anko? —duda Mebuki.

—Por desgracia, es verdad, madre —confirma Hinata—. A la especie de hospital que tenemos en el Ayuntamiento, llegaron gentes de esos pueblos, heridas y quemadas. Hablé con todos, miré todas las caras...

—Sin el menor resultado, naturalmente —termina Chōza Akimichi, acercándose al grupo—. Vine para escuchar yo mismo la negativa... Supongo que Anko les dio mi recado...

—Pues claro que sí, señor notario; pero como si nada. La señora Hinata está empeñada en que nos friamos...

—¡Calla, Anko, calla! —Interrumpe Mebuki—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer por allá adentro?

—Tendría que hacer la comida si hubiera qué comer. Pero para sancochar las yucas en esa agua que apesta a azufre, da igual que sea más tarde o más temprano...

—De todas maneras, ve a hacerlo —ordena Mebuki—. Yo voy a ver si te preparo algunos vendajes más, Hinata... Anda, Anko, ven conmigo...

—Iba a verlo, Akimichi —explica Hinata, después que se han ido su madre y Anko—. A suplicarle que utilizaran ustedes esos tres pasajes... Tienen razón... Aquí nos moriremos todos... Sálvese usted, Akimichi, y póngalas a ellas dos a salvo...

—No quieren irse sin usted, y hacen muy bien. Por mi parte, yo considero que ya viví bastantes años. Casi, casi me remuerde la conciencia de moverme y respirar aún, cuando hombres jóvenes y espléndidos han perdido la vida... Sin embargo, hay que aceptar la realidad, Hinata...

—¡No puedo aceptarla! Me la rechaza el pensamiento, el instinto se niega a darlo todo por terminado. Creo que perdería la razón como en aquellos primeros días... ¿Por qué me habló de su amor Sasuke en el último minuto? ¿Por qué me lo clavó en el corazón como una saeta envenenada?

—¡Él la amaba a usted tanto! Todo cuanto hizo fue por amor a usted, desde que regresó de aquel viaje...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo entonces?

—¿Y quién podía adivinar que a usted le interesaba ese pobre amor? Los dos pecaron de orgullosos, Hinata. Y ahora ya...

—¡Seguiré buscando!

—Búsqueda inútil... Si Sasuke estuviera vivo, estaría a su lado, Hinata. En aquel mar se hundieron juntos los dos hermanos... Juntos expiraron... No pudo ser de otra manera...

—¿Y si es cierto que pudo tomar un bote y alcanzar la playa?

—La habría buscado, Hinata, no lo dude...

—¿Y si no pudo hacerlo? ¿Y si le sorprendió una nueva catástrofe? ¿Acaso hemos tenido un momento de reposo, hemos dormido más de tres noches en el mismo lugar? ¿Cuántas veces hemos huido de Fuerte de Konoha y hemos vuelto a él? ¿Cuántas aldeas se han vaciado y han vuelto a llenarse con los fugitivos de otras, más desdichadas aún? ¿Cuántos infelices yacen desfigurados, con el rostro envuelto en vendajes, sin haber recuperado el sentido, en cualquier hospital improvisado? ¿Cuántos, Akimichi? Cada día, durante quince, dieciséis, dieciocho horas, acudo a los lugares en que se auxilia a los lesionados... ¡A cuántos vendan y atienden cada día estas manos! ¡Y todo por él... por él!

—No le quite mérito a su esfuerzo, a su obra extraordinaria. Su caridad y su abnegación no son sólo una búsqueda, Hinata...

—No... Claro... No son sólo una búsqueda de su cuerpo; son también la búsqueda de su alma. Porque cada vez que tomo en brazos a un niño enfermo, cada vez que acerco un vaso de agua a unos labios encendidos de fiebre, cada vez que reparto con una mujer fugitiva mi ración miserable, estoy pensando: Esto hubiera hecho Sasuke... Esto hizo él siempre... Nadie fue más generoso con los desdichados, nadie fue más abnegado ni más noble que aquél a quien llamaran Sasuke no Akuma...

Una sacudida brutal les ha hecho rodar casi por tierra. Un polvo espeso se alza de los escombros, mientras tañen solas, en las abandonadas torres, las viejas campanas. El aire denso se llena de relámpagos...

—Hinata, acepte esos puestos —aconseja Akimichi en tono suave—. Un día u otro tendrá que irse, si no nos morimos. Se habla seriamente de ordenar la evacuación total de la isla. He visto los bandos que están preparándose... ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo ahora? Será menos dura la situación de los que salgan primero...

—¡Yo seré la última que salga! —asevera Hinata con decidida tenacidad.

… … … … … … … … …

Del primero al veinte de agosto siguieron sucediéndose los fenómenos alarmantes. El Monte Myōboku lanzaba sin piedad, sobre la isla en ruinas, vapores mortíferos, torrentes de lava, terribles ruidos subterráneos que culminaban en fuertes terremotos. Apenas quedaron casas en pie, ni siquiera en los lugares del sur más distantes del monstruo enfurecido quedaron reducidos a escombros, y las cenizas abrasadoras, llevadas por el viento sobre el mar, llegaron a centenares de millas de distancia... Dos millones de toneladas de aquellas cenizas mortíferas fueron recogidas en la isla Genbu... El arco entero de las pequeñas Antillas, se estremeció en pequeños o grandes temblores de tierra, a las convulsiones del volcán de El Remolino... Y muy cerca de Fuerte de Konoha, entre los refugiados en cuevas o cabañas de palmas al borde de la ensenada del Fuerte de Uzu, el último Uchiha luchaba con la muerte, atravesado el pecho por una horrible herida...

—Tengo sed... tengo sed... ¡Agua... Agua...!

—¿No oíste, Karin? Acércale un jarro...

—No queda sino un trago de agua limpia, patrón...

—Pues dáselo... ¿No ves que tiene sed?

Sasuke se ha acercado para llevar a aquellos labios ardidos por la fiebre, la tosca vasija de barro donde el último poco de agua potable se mantiene fresca... La rubia cabeza enmarañada ha vuelto a caer sobre los trapos que le sirven de almohada, el rostro noble y pálido ha vuelto a quedar inmóvil, y algo parecido a una sonrisa borra un momento la profunda amargura de los labios de Sasuke:

—Ahora dormirá unas horas... Está mejor, tiene menos fiebre, mejor pulso, va recuperando las fuerzas... Si pudiéramos alimentarlo...

—¿Se pondría bueno, patrón?

—Espero que se reponga de todas maneras... Es de buena cepa... A primera vista parece delicado y frágil, pero no, Karin... Tiene mucho de Uchiha y poco de Uzumaki...

—¿Usted quiere que sane, patrón? ¿Que se ponga bueno, que vaya a su palacio, a aquella hacienda grande donde maltratan a los trabajadores como a esclavos?

—Ya no hay en El Remolino haciendas grandes... Tan sólo hay ruina y muerte, y ese que ruge sordamente, ese monstruo que es el volcán, es nuestro único amo...

—Tengo miedo, patrón —se queja la muchachuela casi llorando.

—Muy pronto conseguiré la forma de sacarte de este infierno, muchacha... En cuanto Naruto se levante... Para él le será fácil conseguir puesto en uno de esos barcos que salen... Le pediré que te lleve consigo. Estoy seguro que no se negará a salvarte...

—¿Y usted, patrón?

—Yo no, Karin. Todavía tengo que hacer aquí... Me han informado que algunas religiosas del Convento del Verbo Encarnado se hallan refugiadas en Riviére Salee, y que otras van llegando de distintos lugares. Al amanecer saldré para allí...

—¡Ay, patrón, usted se va a matar de tanto andar de un lado a otro! Donde quiera que le dicen que hay una monja, allá va... Y todas le dicen lo mismo: que la pobre señora Hinata...

—¡Calla! ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué sabe nadie?

—Si el señor Naruto fuera bueno y buscara sitio en un barco para usted también, patrón...

—Para mí no va a buscarlo, ni tampoco lo aceptaría, Karin. No saldré de El Remolino, no renunciaré a mi última esperanza... ¡Yo seré el último que salga!

Bruscamente se ha puesto de pie, subrayando con el gesto las últimas palabras, y da unos pasos hasta llegar a aquel hueco extraño que les sirve de habitación... Paredes de estera y techo de palmas y cañas, adosadas a la entrada de una gruta de piedra volcánica... Lava resecada muchos siglos atrás, enfriada al sol quién sabe de qué días lejanos, que forma una especie de muro natural alrededor del Fuerte de Uzu, en la propia bahía de Fuerte de Konoha. ¡Qué cerca está de aquélla a quien ansiosamente busca! ¡Qué jugarreta inexplicable, qué burla inconcebible de la suerte, le hace correr hacia los más lejanos lugares de la isla, cuando le bastaría salvar poco más de un kilómetro para encontrarla!

—Patrón, en la casa no hay nada...

—Bueno... atiende al herido si necesita algo. Voy a ver si consigo algunas cosas... de ésas que no hay en la casa...

Su gallarda figura se aleja, perdiéndose sobre la cenicienta playa hasta cruzar junto a los muros del Fuerte centenario. Sólo su mole de piedra ha resistido sin agrietarse, sólo él parece eterno e inmutable en el paisaje desolado... Tímidamente, con un sentido indefinible en el que se mezclan el respeto inevitable y el supersticioso temor, Karin se acerca muy despacio al tosco lecho, donde Naruto se agita y murmura:

—¡Agua...!

—Ya no hay agua, señor. Usted mismo se bebió lo último que quedaba. No hay agua ni de dónde agarrarla. La del río es puritito azufre, y la del mar es salada... Como no traiga el patrón de la que reparten en Fuerte de Konoha por cuartillo, como si fuera leche, vamos a rabiar de sed como los perros satos...

Por primera vez en muchos días se han abierto los ojos de Naruto Uchiha, fijos, inteligentes, claros... Ya no arde en ellos, como una llamarada de locura, el delirio de la fiebre... Es como si comenzara a comprender y a tratar de recordar... Ante un débil gemido del herido, Karin se interesa:

—¿Le duele? El patrón me dijo que lo cuidara. Me llamo Karin, y mi patrón es don Sasuke no Akuma...

Lentamente, Naruto se ha incorporado, ha mirado la pared de rocas desnudas, el techo de sueltas hojas de palma, las esteras que cuelgan movidas por el viento, y a la muchacha pelirroja vestida de andrajos, que parece ser su enfermera. En sus finos labios de aristócrata se cuaja una sonrisa breve y amarga, al comentar:

—Tú eres Karin... Sí... Creo recordarte... ¿Y en qué país estamos para que Sasuke no Akuma tenga "don"? ¿A qué isla nos llevaron las olas? ¿A qué costa salvaje fuimos a dar en aquella barca? ¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Dónde vamos a estar, más que en El Remolino? Al ladito de Fuerte de Konoha... ¿No se acuerda de lo que pasó? Usted andaba detrás del Luzbel tirando cañonazos...

—Sí... voy recordando... El guardacostas... la goleta huyendo, mis gentes listas para el abordaje... y de pronto...

—Estalló el volcán... nos caímos al agua y el amo nos salvó. Nos sacó a flote, nos echó juntos en el bote a usted y a mí... A mí, que soy como su perro; y a usted... a usted, que andaba detrás de él para matarlo... ¿Se acuerda ahora?

—Sí... Me acuerdo del bote, del horrible dolor de esta herida, y después... después...

—A hombro lo subió el amo hasta Morne Rouge. Allí lo vio a usted el médico y lo curaron, y nos curaron también a nosotros... Yo estaba toda quemada... El amo largaba la piel a pedazos y echaba sangre por la herida de la bala... Pero no se dobló ni se quejó de nada... El patrón sí que es macho, señor Naruto...

Naruto ha entornado los párpados, se ha sentido hundir de nuevo en la niebla rojiza de los días pasados... Casi anhela aquella inconsciencia bienhechora; pero algo lo despierta, sacudiéndolo...

—¿Qué es eso?

—El volcán... el terremoto —balbucea Karin conteniendo a duras penas el miedo que le embarga—. Viene a cada rato... Pero el patrón dice que no le gustan los cobardes, que, aunque me esté muriendo, tengo que aguantarme y no correr, porque en cualquier parte la mata a una el terremoto, y en cualquier parte se lo traga la tierra...

Naruto ha logrado sentarse con enorme esfuerzo y trata de ponerse en pie, pero se lo impiden su dolor y su debilidad. La cabeza le da vueltas, el aire le falta, pero un relámpago de orgullo se enciende en sus claras pupilas:

—No entiendo nada, mas necesito entenderlo todo en seguida. ¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo en esta forma? ¿Qué significan esta cueva y estos harapos? ¿Soy acaso prisionero de la gente de Sasuke? ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Y mis papeles? ¿Qué se ha hecho todo? ¿Dónde está?

—¿El qué? —se extraña la muchachuela.

—¿No entiendes? —se enfurece Naruto.

—No, Naruto. Hay cosas que Karin no entiende —explica Sasuke con serenidad, irrumpiendo en la estancia—. Ten un poco de calma... Ya te irás dando cuenta de todo... No creo que debas abusar de tus fuerzas el primer día que se te despeja la razón... Además, te esperan noticias altamente desagradables... Bebe un poco de agua...

Un instante, Naruto se detiene antes de tomar el cántaro de arcilla que le ha ofrecido Sasuke, envolviéndole en una mirada de asombro. También él ha cambiado... ha cambiado casi tanto como el panorama que le rodea... Mucho más delgado, parece más alto; la barba crecida, los largos cabellos revueltos y ensortijados, y bajo la vieja camiseta de marinero, que ha vuelto a vestir, luce más recio y ancho su torso de atleta... Tendría la traza desdichada de un náufrago, sin su gesto altanero de jefe de piratas, pero la máscara de color de su rostro se enciende por la fuerza de su altiva mirada, que es toda voluntad...

—¡Se bebió toda el agua! —exclama Karin consternada al ver que Naruto consume ávidamente el contenido del cántaro.

—No... Queda un poco... Tómala y déjanos... Cuando Naruto haya descansado, hemos de hablar...

Más de dos horas han pasado antes de que vuelvan a abrirse los ojos de Naruto, para clavarse ansiosos en Sasuke: ojos interrogadores y desconcertados, en los que arden juntos el deseo de saber y el miedo de las terribles verdades que presiente y aguarda. Otra vez, como antes, parece Naruto medir y valorar la miserable estancia, otra vez tiemblan en sus labios las palabras, para brotar al fin como torrente que rompe el dique:

—No necesitas decirme que estoy en tu poder. Lo veo, lo palpo. Herido e indefenso, a tu albedrío, y, si he de creer a esa muchacha, debiéndote además la vida.

—La vida se la estamos debiendo todos a un milagro que acaso no se prolongue demasiado —explica Sasuke con pasmosa serenidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Creo recordar algunas cosas... Pero no, no es posible, son pesadillas de la fiebre, estampas del infierno, cuadros de dantesco horror...

—Recuerdas la realidad, Naruto... Muy poco queda de la tierra que nos vio nacer. Hace tres meses que, día y noche, ruge ese volcán arrojando sobre ella cenizas candentes y ríos de lava. Sus ciudades son ruinas; sus ríos, lodazales infectos; sus campos, páramos calcinados... Por sus caminos corre una muchedumbre de desesperados que en vano buscan un techo o un abrigo seguro. Cada día, de nuestro único puerto aún navegable, salen barcos repletos de gentes que huyen...

—¿Nuestro único puerto navegable? —se sorprende Naruto, sin comprender.

—Sí, Fuerte de Konoha. Junto a él estamos, en la ensenada del Fuerte de Uzu...

—¿Uzushiogakure...? ¿La capital...?

—Ya no existe.

—¡No puede ser! —Rechaza Naruto en un grito de rebelde espanto—. Mi madre... ¿Ha muerto? ¡Mi madre ha muerto! ¡Oh...!

—Cálmate... cálmate, Naruto. No eres tú solo el que tienes que llorar un dolor tan grande. Cuarenta mil cadáveres quedaron bajo las cenizas del que fue Uzushiogakure. Luego, se han ido sumando cientos, miles de víctimas más...

—¡Cuanto vi era verdad... cuanto recuerdo fue verdad! ¡Oh...!

—Tal vez la isla sea pronto totalmente evacuada... Aunque casi no quedan ya autoridades, quizás el nombre Uchiha pueda conseguirte lugar en uno de los barcos que salen...

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —se rebela Naruto casi con ira.

—Todos opinan que la huida es la única esperanza de salvación... y para ti no habrá dificultades. Además, no tienes ya a nadie por quien mirar, más que por ti mismo...

—¡No tengo a nadie... no tengo nada! Mi casa, mis tierras, mi fortuna en los bancos de esa ciudad que... ¡Y mi madre, Sasuke, mi madre!

Desesperadamente, se han aferrado a las anchas manos de Sasuke, que estrechan las suyas, acaso por primera vez, con gesto fraterno... Largo rato corren en silencio sus lágrimas. Luego, se secan de repente como si una saeta de fuego le traspasara el alma despertándole, sacudiéndole, enloqueciéndole de nuevo:

—¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué has hecho de ella? ¿Dónde está? Tú la tenías en el Luzbel... Pero no, no... dijiste que la habías puesto a salvo. ¿Adónde la llevaste? ¿Adónde la enviaste? ¿Rumbo a Benisu? ¿Rumbo a La Pequeña Blanca?

—¡Rumbo a Uzushiogakure! —confiesa Sasuke con infinita desesperación—, Yo mismo la dejé en la playa, frente al Monte Parnaso... No sé nada más... ¡No sé absolutamente nada más!

—¿Ha muerto también? ¿Quieres decir que ha muerto?

—¡Es lógico pensarlo así! —augura Sasuke con gesto sombrío—. La he buscado como un loco, como un desesperado. La he buscado mientras tú agonizabas, mientras tú delirabas ardido por la fiebre, semanas enteras... mientras como un cadáver te arrastraba de aldea en aldea, de ruina en ruina, dándote cien veces por muerto y otras cien por resucitado...

—¡Tres meses... tres meses! ¿Dijiste tres meses? —pregunta Naruto con desesperación.

—La he buscado en todo rincón donde hay religiosas refugiadas, en las interminables listas de desaparecidos, en las relaciones de los que cada día escapan llenando esos barcos... He buscado su cadáver entre todas las ruinas de los conventos, y he buscado su nombre en las cruces de madera de los cementerios improvisados... ¡Pero he buscado en vano!

—¡Hinata ha muerto! ¡Hinata ha muerto! —repite Naruto como obsesionado.

—¡Pero no me resigno a aceptarlo! No sé si es una inspiración del cielo, no sé si es un loco rayo de esperanza, no sé si mi voluntad enferma se aferra a una mentira, si una intuición clarividente me sostiene sin desmayar en una verdad increíble... ¡Pero mientras me quede un soplo de vida, seguiré buscándola!

Sasuke ha dado un paso hacia la puerta, pero las manos de Naruto se extienden, deteniéndolo con el ademán, y los claros ojos, que minutos antes lloraran por Samui Uchiha, se encienden ahora con la luz diabólica de los celos, del despecho, del ansia desesperada que el solo nombre de Hinata enciende en su alma y en su carne...

—¿Por qué esa búsqueda? ¿La amas? ¿La amas?

—¡Naturalmente que la amo! ¿Pues qué pensaste?

—Yo... yo... no sé... ¿Amarla? ¿Dijiste amarla...?

—¡Mil veces más que a mi propia vida! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué me importa la vida si no he de volver a encontrarla? Mi vida entera es ella, era ella, aun cuando creyera que no me amaba, aun cuando la mirase tan lejana como a las estrellas, por las que guiaba mi rumbo, la mirada en los cielos, aferradas las manos al timón de mi nave... Loca, desesperadamente la he amado desde que algo más fuerte que mi orgullo me obligó a respetarla; desde que viéndola indefensa en mis brazos, desvalida y enferma, sentí que los deseos se apagaban, que la soberbia arriaba su estandarte, porque la fuerza de su pureza me transformaba en un hombre distinto, porque su vida y su felicidad comenzaban a ser, para mí, más importantes que nada, que nadie... ¿Que si la he amado? ¿Que si la amo? ¡Cien veces más, mil veces más de cuanto tú hayas podido amarla!

—¡Mentira! —Estalla violento Naruto—. ¡Más que yo, nadie! ¡Nadie! Y ella...

—¡Ella también me amaba! —Corta con energía Sasuke—. Contra todo lo que supones, contra todo lo que piensas, contra todo lo que tenías derecho a esperar, Hinata me amaba, quería morir conmigo. A la fuerza tuve que arrancarla de estos brazos, para no arrastrarla a mi triste suerte...

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es verdad!

—¡Es, Naruto! Todavía me parece verla en aquella playa; todavía tengo en los oídos su último grito llamándome...

—¡No puede ser! Una mujer como ella...

—No podía amarme a mí, ¿verdad? —rebate Sasuke en tono colérico—. ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Me amaba! ¡Me amaba! ¿Qué importan su nombre ni su casa? ¡Me amaba a mí; al marinero, al pirata, al bastardo! ¡Y prefirió los peligros, y aun la muerte a mi lado, antes que la comodidad de tu palacio! Esa es la única verdad... ¡Era mía, es mía, y la buscaré hasta encontrarla!

—¡No, no es tuya ya!

Naruto ha, vacilado, ha temblado, y vuelve a caer en el camastro. Desde allí, sus ojos miran con ansia... Recuerda su cartera, los papeles guardados en ella... Ahora está semidesnudo, bajo un techo de palmas, al total arbitrio de aquel hombre que es para él, a la vez, salvador y rival, enemigo y hermano... Repentinamente, su voluntad se agota, su valor se apaga, pero los fieros ojos de Sasuke parecen penetrarle, adivinarle, al señalar:

—Tus papeles están en esa caja... Ya veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que acaso eran para ti más preciosos que la propia vida. Puedes tomarlos, aunque creo que no te servirán de nada. Un poder más fuerte que toda la vanidad humana, nos rige ahora... y es ése... el volcán... Escúchalo... Esa es la única voz que dispone y ordena sobre la tierra de El Remolino... Son sus golpes ciegos los que decretan la vida o la muerte, el dolor o el hambre... Es el nuevo poder que nos rige... ¡Ve a ver si, con él, tus papeles te sirven de algo!

Naruto ha vuelto a incorporarse, quiere ir tras Sasuke, que se aleja con pasos presurosos, pero se desploma de nuevo... Cien recuerdos amargos le taladran como puñales. Piensa en su madre muerta; en Hinata, que acaso yace bajo el sudario trágico que envuelve lo que fuera Uzushiogakure, y siente un dolor nuevo, un dolor extraño, que le enciende de vergüenza infinita... Que es desconcierto, remordimiento y gratitud amarga...

—Y le debo la vida a Sasuke no Akuma...

…

Durante más de una semana rugió aún el terrible Monte Myōboku. Al fin, el veintiséis de agosto de mil novecientos dos, tras un último y terrible terremoto que sacudió a la isla entera, todo quedó en calma. Se borraron las nubes negras del cono del volcán, se acallaron los ruidos subterráneos, volvió a ser azul el cielo, y las aguas del mar se aquietaron... Lluvias benéficas cayeron a torrentes arrastrando las capas de ceniza que desgajaban los árboles y abrumaban los campos... De nuevo corrieron limpios los ríos y los arroyos, y volvieron en enormes bandadas los fugitivos pájaros... Una alegría febril, espuma de la desesperación y el dolor pasados, sacude ahora las destartaladas calles de Fuerte de Konoha. Se han puesto en movimiento los pocos caballos y los escasos coches que quedan disponibles. Brigadas de voluntarios apartan los escombros y acondicionan lo mejor posible muelles y embarcaderos, en la entrada de la hermosísima bahía, frente a la que se alza la pequeña ciudad. Y cuando los barcos tanto tiempo esperados se distinguen en la línea imprecisa del horizonte, les saludan los viejos cañones del Fuerte de Uzu y las campanas, montadas en travesaños sobre los escombros, para que puedan lanzar al aire la voz de sus repiques... Mientras, en la quinta casi en ruinas, que fuera refugio de las Hyūga, las campanas y el cañoneo se oyen como algo lejanos...

—¡Aquí está el señor don Akimichi, mi ama! —avisa Anko gritando a voz en cuello.

—Albricias, mi apreciada Mebuki... Pero, Hinata, ¿dónde está? —saluda y pregunta el viejo notario.

—¿Dónde ha de estar, más que en el hospital? —Explica Mebuki—. Para allá se fue antes de que amaneciera, como cada mañana...

—Hoy es un día distinto, ¡caramba!

—Para ella, no. Cada día que pasa, parece que su dolor creciera, porque le quedan menos esperanzas...

—Tiene razón. Pero, de todos modos, no puede abandonarse al dolor como lo hace... Vine a buscarla, porque el nuevo gobernador está desembarcando, y el comandante de las fuerzas, que tanta admiración y tanta gratitud siente por Hinata, quería que ella fuese de las primeras personas en saludar a su Excelencia. ¿Dice usted que fue al hospital?

—Justamente al que instalaron junto a Palacio... Allá la encontrará...

—Bueno, en ese caso, voy para allá... Hasta la vista, Mebuki...

…

—¡Karin... Karin...! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Karin! ¿No me oyes? —llama Naruto alarmado ante el estruendo de una salva de cañonazos.

—Ya va... Ya va, señor Naruto... Estaba mirando cómo echan candela los cañones del Fuerte. ¿Acaso pensó usted que era el volcán? Dicen que está apagado, y bien apagado... Que ya no va a temblar más...

—Entonces, ¿esos cañonazos...?

—El nuevo gobernador está desembarcando. Desde arriba de la loma vi cómo se acercaba el barco... un barco grande, grande, y otros dos que vienen detrás... En uno dicen que traen soldados, y en otro, cuanto Dios crió... Todas las cosas que mandan de regalo desde Konoha para los que nos quedamos en El Remolino, para los que no tuvimos miedo del volcán...

Lentamente, con visible esfuerzo, Naruto se ha alzado de su camastro y, apoyándose en la frágil pared, da algunos pasos vacilantes sobre aquel piso desigual...

—¿No ha vuelto Sasuke?

—No, señor. Pero seguro que viene esta tarde... Él sabe que lo que trajo para comer, ya se ha acabado. Y ya usted sabe... De donde sea, pero él lo trae...

Otra vez Naruto ha sentido que una ola de rubor enciende sus mejillas. No es sólo el hecho heroico de haberle rescatado de la muerte, de haberle llevado en brazos venciendo al dolor y fatiga... También aquel hombre extraño, hermano y enemigo, salvador y rival, ha traído cada día, para él, el alimento necesario, vendas para su herida, medianas para su fiebre, techo para su intemperie, humana piedad para su desamparo... ¡Durante tres meses, él, el opulento Naruto Uchiha, ha recibido el pan de las manos de Sasuke no Akuma!

—¿Va a salir, señor Naruto? ¿No espera al patrón?

—Creo que más vale que no lo espere...

—Pero solo no va a poder andar. El patrón dijo que usted estaba todavía muy débil...

—He de hacer un esfuerzo... Es necesario... Ha palpado la camisa destrozada, que apenas cubre su cuerpo desnudo; sus pies descalzos, que asoman de los rotos y gastados pantalones de burdo dril... Comprensiva, Karin sonríe y explica:

—En aquella caja le tenemos guardadas sus botas y una chaqueta que encontramos. El patrón me hizo siempre cargar con esa caja, diciendo que si usted se levantaba, no iba a saber caminar descalzo... También hay una cartera, un anillo y un reloj que no anda...

Naruto ha tomado aquel cajón, que es arca de sus pobres tesoros... Allí está su chaqueta de hilo, rota y quemada; su reloj, sus sortijas, las altas botas que calzara para tomar el mando del Galión, y bajo la cartera, con su dinero intacto, arrugados y desteñidos, la anulación del matrimonio de Hinata y el nombramiento de oficial en activo, que le autoriza a perseguir a Sasuke no Akuma...

—El amo dijo que esas cosas eran de usted, y que se las diera si algún día las necesitaba... ¿Va a vestirse? ¿Va a salir por fin?

—Es preciso... Debo hacerlo... Debo hacerlo cuanto antes... Tengo que acercarme a ese hombre que acaba de llegar... ¡Tengo que ver al nuevo gobernante que nos envía Konoha!

Con esfuerzo, se ha vestido Naruto. Con paso vacilante, que sólo sostiene la tensa cuerda de la voluntad, ha cruzado el ancho trozo de playa y, apenas ha desaparecido su figura tras el saliente que forman las murallas del viejo Fuerte de Uzu, otro paso bien conocido, ahora lento y cansado, ha hecho acudir a Karin a la otra entrada de la desmantelada cabaña, para señalar excitado:

—Por ahí va, por ahí va... Todavía lo puede sujetar si usted quiere... Todavía puedo ir yo en una carrera a decirle que usted le quiere hablar... ¿Oyó, patrón?

—Oí... Pero, ¿de quién hablas?

—¿De quién va a ser, sino del señor Naruto? Sé levantó, se vistió y lo cogió todo, patrón... los papeles también...

—Todo era suyo, Karin —corrobora Sasuke con desaliento y cansando.

—Los estuvo mirando mucho rato... Yo creí que iba a dejarlos, pero se los guardó en el bolsillo... También el grande, el de los sellos, en el que le daban permiso para... ¿No se acuerda, patrón?

—Sí, Karin... Perfectamente... Para perseguirnos, para prendemos, para matarme si me resistía a entregarme mansamente. Es natural que lleve ese papel consigo...

—Y dijo que se iba a ver al gobernador ese que acaba de llegar. ¿También es natural, patrón?

—También, Karin. Ese hombre que ha llegado, representa la vuelta al orden establecido antes, el respeto a los privilegios, a los apellidos ilustres, a las grandes fortunas, al poder de los que tienen el derecho a la tierra firmado y sellado... ¿Cómo no había de ser Naruto el primero que acudiera a saludarlo, si él es uno de los primeros privilegiados?

—¡Pero usted lo sacó del agua cuando se estaba ahogando! ¡Usted lo curó y lo cuidó tres meses! ¡Usted... Usted...

—Olvida ese pequeño detalle. Karin, como probablemente ya Naruto lo habrá olvidado... Olvídalo y dame un poco de agua...

Se ha sentado en el duro camastro, con gesto de profundo desaliento, de absoluto cansancio... Un momento entrecierra los párpados, y luego los entreabre para dejar vagar la mirada por el extraño y áspero paisaje...

—Aquí está el agua, patrón. Se ve que está muy cansado... No encontró a la señora Hinata, ¿verdad?

—No... En Ducos hay monjas refugiadas, pero ninguna pudo darme razón de ella... Todas me repitieron la misma frase horrible, todas me recordaron, con palabras más o menos corteses, que son más los muertos que los vivos, los desaparecidos que los sanos, sobre esta tierra desdichada... Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez sean los demás los que tengan razón... Y ahora, déjame, Karin... Quiero estar solo un rato...

Ha hundido la frente entre las manos, y mientras la muchacha se aleja muy despacio, la eterna y dolorosa pregunta acude incontenible a sus trémulos labios:

—Hinata, ¿dónde estás?

…

—Hinata... la mañana entera llevo buscándola...

—¡Oh... amigo Akimichi! Aquí estoy...

—Donde menos pude pensar. Parece que tiene usted un empeño especial en ocultarse... De punta a punta recorrí el hospital, sala por sala y cama por cama...

—Me retiré, dejando el puesto a las verdaderas enfermeras. Me dijeron que el nuevo gobernador había traído personal y material apropiado para atender a las necesidades de todos...

—Naturalmente que trajo consigo algo de lo mucho que nos hace falta... La piedad del mundo entero se ha conmovido de nuestra desgracia; pero esa no es una razón para que usted se esconda... No sabe usted con qué interés, con qué empeño ha pedido el gobernador Hatake que la lleven a su presencia. Es la primera de una lista que le entregaron al desembarcar... La primera entre las personas que, con su abnegación y su heroísmo, han sostenido el espíritu colectivo en esta desdichada Fuerte de Konoha.

—¿Qué dice, Akimichi?

—Hija de mi alma, creo que se cuentan por miles las personas a quienes usted ha atendido, cuidado y vendado. A su ejemplo se formaron las brigadas de voluntarios para socorrer a los heridos sin familia... ¿Y quién sino usted, y las mujeres que han seguido su ejemplo, se ha ocupado de tanto niño desamparado y huérfano? El nuevo gobernador está sorprendido, maravillado... Son tantos los que le han hablado de usted... Vamos... Dispóngase a venir conmigo...

—¡Oh, no, Akimichi! ¿Para qué? Hice lo que pude, mientras fue necesario. Ahora que no lo es, más vale...

—Pero, ¿está loca, Hinata? Vamos... Vamos. Me comprometí a llevarla inmediatamente. No puede dejar caer así el ánimo, cuando todos la reconocen y la aplauden, cuando, con toda justicia, van a empezar a premiar sus desvelos...

—No merezco ningún premio, y usted más que nadie lo sabe. He luchado con todas mis fuerzas contra la desgracia... Me ha sostenido una loca esperanza... He tenido las fuerzas increíbles que sólo da un anhelo clavado en la carne, en el alma...

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Hinata Hyūga y Chōza Akimichi han retrocedido, pálidos, temblando, sin dar crédito a los ojos que afirman lo que los oídos escucharon... Palidísimo, vacilante, desfigurado hasta parecer otro hombre, Naruto Uchiha se ha detenido bajo el roto arco que da al patio en ruinas... Parece ahogado de emoción, desorbitados los ojos que se clavan en ella, paralizado por la sacudida brutal de aquella sorpresa enorme... Pero es él, y hacia ella va con las trémulas manos extendidas... El viejo notario le ha sostenido, cuando el joven se tambalea como si fuera a desplomarse. Luego, las manos de Hinata le alcanzan, y él las estrecha enloquecido, las besa alborozado, para al fin apretarla en un abrazo sin palabras...

—¡Era verdad! ¡Era verdad! ¡Eras tú... tú...! ¡Vives... vives...! Y usted también, Akimichi... Usted...

—Cuidado, Naruto... —aconseja Akimichi en tono cariñoso. Le ha ayudado a sentarse en una de las rotas columnas del patio, al verle sin aliento, aspirando con dificultad el aire, abriendo al fin la andrajosa chaqueta y desgarrada camisa, mientras Hinata y Akimichi contemplan con espanto la horrible cicatriz de su pecho, y Naruto confiesa haciendo un esfuerzo:

—Sí, Hinata... Es un milagro que viva después de esta herida, que alguien me sacara de aquel infierno de agua hirviente, donde caí con el pecho atravesado... Es un milagro que pueda respirar, que pueda ver la luz del sol, y mirarte...

Como un torrente, han brotado las lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata, resecos ya desde semanas y meses atrás. Sus pies vacilan, mientras acuden a sostenerla los brazos del notario, mientras aquel nombre que es su vida entera, va de su corazón a sus labios sin acabar de formarse en una palabra...

—Hinata, mi vida... Cuando vi tu nombre en aquella lista, cuando me repitieron que vivías, que estabas aquí, que habían ido a buscarte, salí como un loco. No podía creerlo... no puedo creerlo ni aun mirándote... ¡Él te ha buscado tanto!

—¿Él? —se sorprende Hinata dándole un salto el corazón. Y casi un grito, indaga—: ¿De quién estás hablando?

—Del hombre a quien le debo la vida. Ya le mandé a buscar antes de correr a ti, aun antes de correr a ti, envié a buscarle. Se lo debía, Hinata...

—Pero, ¿de quién hablas?

—¿Y de quién puedo hablar?

—¡Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...! —grita Hinata como enloquecida de alegría—. ¡Vive... vive...! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

—Fueron por él... Mandé a alguien que corriese... No puede tardar ya... Está muy cerca, junto al Fuerte de Uzu, y... ¡Hinata...!

Pero Hinata corre ya por el camino abierto entre las ruinas...

… … … … … … … … …

¡Cuánto ha durado el largo abrazo, el inmenso abrazo donde no caben las palabras, donde se ahogan las voces y corren las lágrimas... el abrazo desesperado y encendido que tiene sabor de eternidad!

—¡Tú... tú...! ¡Hinata...!

—¡Sasuke...Sasuke...!

Nada más fuerte que aquellos dos nombres, que se unen como al fin se han unido las bocas, en un beso tras el cual puede morirse, porque ya se ha vivido... Ninguna otra palabra puede expresar nada, sino los nombres que brotan entre el calor amargo de las lágrimas y la dulzura sin término de una felicidad apenas soñada...

—¡Yo ya no podía seguir viviendo, mi Sasuke! ¡Todo estaba perdido, todo había terminado! ¡Ya no quería más que morir!

—También yo había perdido la esperanza, mi Hinata... Ya no quería sino buscar la muerte... Y sin embargo, tú vivías, tú alentabas... Estabas cerca, cerca... ¡increíblemente cerca!

Hablan, unidos aún en aquel abrazo, los ojos en los ojos, las manos en las manos, casi los labios en los labios... Hablan indiferentes a todo, ausentes del mundo que a su alrededor parece borrarse bajo el peso de una felicidad que es casi abrumadora, en un delirio de los sentidos y del alma, que les hace pensar que viven un sueño... Desde el roto arco de lo que fuera un patio, Naruto Uchiha mira las dos figuras lejanas que forman una sola en el abrazo interminable... Hacia ellos va Chōza Akimichi, a todo cuanto dan sus cansados pies... La frente de Naruto se pliega en una arruga profunda, su rostro se contiene... Luego, apoyándose en las ruinas, se aleja muy despacio...

—Tú me aguardabas, Hinata, y yo corría enloquecido detrás de cada indicio, de cada huella, de cada posibilidad... Ya cada desengaño, me rebelaba; y a cada golpe de la lógica, la divina sinrazón de mi amor gritaba más alto... Sabía que vivías... sabía que me aguardabas... Sólo un momento sentí la certidumbre horrible...

—Yo también. Fue un momento nada más, un momento de desesperación, de locura... Luego, tuve la certeza, y a todas horas pronunciaba tu nombre, llamándote; y a todas horas, mi pensamiento era como un grito queriendo vencer tiempo y distancia...

—Y llegaba hasta mí... Llegaba, Hinata, llegaba...

—¡Sasuke... Sasuke...! ¡Muchacho, es lo más maravilloso que pensé que pasara!

—¡Oh, Akimichi, amigo mío!

Han regresado al mundo, han mirado a su alrededor como si despertaran. A poca distancia, aguardan dos soldados, los que van a buscar a Sasuke, y un extraño estremecimiento le recorre, cuando pregunta:

—¿Y Naruto?

—No sé... Se ha ido... Él mandó a buscarte... Dijo que te debía la vida, que por ti alentaba... Mandó a buscarte apenas supo que yo vivía... ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Por qué ese gesto?

—¿Sabes que no tengo ya derecho a tenerte en mis brazos? ¿Sabes que no somos esposos?

—¡Nada ni nadie podrá separamos!

Otra vez Hinata se ha arrojado en los brazos de Sasuke, abiertos para estrechar; otra vez se ha apretado contra aquel pecho rudo y ancho, y un instante quedan de nuevo unidos por aquel fuerte abrazo que funde en una sus dos almas. Pero la mano de Sasuke se alza señalando a los soldados que, sorprendidos e indecisos, quedaron aguardando a corta distancia:

—Esos hombres tienen la orden de llevarme ante el nuevo gobernador. Les seguí porque, apagándose en mi alma la esperanza de volver a encontrarte, no me importaba nada ya, y nada me importa todavía, pues ningún precio será demasiado alto por haberte encontrado. Yo sabré afrontar mi destino, Hinata, ese destino del que quise apartarme porque me sé hijo de la desgracia...

—¡No podrás apartarme nunca! Lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado, ser tu esposa. Si está roto el lazo que nos ataba, lo ataremos de nuevo, una y cien veces... Adonde tengas que ir, iré contigo... ¡No me importa la tierra ni el lugar!

—Hinata... Hinata... ¿es cierto que me amabas? ¿Es cierto que me amas? ¡Nada me importa teniendo esta verdad en el alma! ¡Ahora es preciso separarnos de nuevo...

—¡No nos separaremos! Iré donde tú vayas. Y si Naruto ha sido tan vil, tan canalla...

—Él también te ama, Hinata; te ama desesperadamente. Yo sé que luchará hasta el final...

—¡No luchará... oirá la verdad de mis labios! Y si es cierto que ese nuevo gobernador piensa que yo merezco algo...

—Sabré defenderme, Hinata, no te inquietes... Naruto conserva los papeles en los que el Papa anulaba nuestro matrimonio, devolviéndote la libertad absoluta...

—¡Nadie puede anular mis sentimientos, Sasuke!

—Y el papel que le autorizaba a perseguirme, a encarcelarme... Otra vez Naruto Uchiha contra Sasuke no Akuma...

—Vamos, en marcha... El señor gobernador aguarda —apremia el sargento acercándose a la pareja.

—¡Adiós, Hinata... mi vida, mi alma!

—¡No, no me separarán de ti otra vez! Sasuke se aleja ya entre los soldados. Sólo un instante vacila Hinata, y después le sigue con paso raudo...

…

—¡Oh, Akimichi, han puesto preso a Sasuke!

—Ya lo sé... ya lo vi... ¿Por qué se imagina que eché a correr para acá en cuanto me di cuenta que llegaba entre dos soldados? Quería ganarle por la mano a Naruto... Pero, por desgracia, no pudo ser...

—¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Entró? ¿Es posible que Naruto...?

—Calma, hija mía, calma... Naruto entró antes que nadie, y esas malditas puertas están bien guardadas... Pero lo peor que puede uno hacer es precipitar los acontecimientos... Hay que tener calma...

—¡Yo no puedo aún creer que Naruto sea capaz...!

—Yo tampoco quisiera creerlo, pero una vez le vi peor que a un tigre de Bengala. Lo vi ciego de celos y de rabia...

—¡Es preciso salvar a Sasuke... hacerle huir, esconderle...!

—Justamente es lo que estoy pensando. Si aprovecháramos la confusión que reina todavía en estos primeros momentos... Si pudiéramos sacarlo de aquí...

—Por esa reja que cerraron detrás de ellos, le hicieron entrar...

—Entonces, la cosa va de prisa. Por allí le meterán directamente a la sala que el nuevo gobernador ha tomado como despacho. Puede que a estas horas ya esté allí enfrentándose con Naruto... Daremos la vuelta... del otro lado hay paredes derrumbadas...

—¡Necesito decirle a Naruto que lo odiaré mientras viva si hace algo contra Sasuke! ¡Necesito decirle que su vida es la mía, que le quise siempre, que le querré mientras el corazón me lata!

…

—¡Con cuánto placer estrecho su mano, señor Uchiha! Entre otras noticias, igualmente lamentables, tenía la de la absoluta desaparición de su familia... Pero hágame el favor de sentarse... Se ve que está usted mal... Se comprende cuánto ha sufrido...

—Todos hemos sufrido, señor gobernador... Pálido y vacilante, en lucha despiadada contra sus propios sentimientos, Naruto ha aceptado el asiento que Kakashi Hatake acaba de ofrecerle. Culto, refinado, arrogante, el nuevo gobernador de El Remolino no cuenta más de treinta y cinco años, y contempla con interés y simpatía el rostro juvenil y demacrado del caballero Uchiha, más duro y viril tras las penas y dolores pesados...

—No quiero hablarle de las desgracias que sin duda han pasado, señor Uchiha. Además, el tiempo apremia. Le aseguro que estoy abrumado frente a la enormidad de tarea que acepté... Casi no sé por dónde empezar... Necesito estar seguro de la cooperación de los mejores, de usted el primero...

—Siento desilusionarlo. Personalmente, no creo poder servir de nada...

—No diga eso. Claro que se le ve rendido, agotado... Ya me contaron de la herida que sufrió, a la que poco faltó para ser mortal... Necesito infiltrarle optimismo... Precisamente en este mapa acaban de mostrarme el lugar donde quedan sus haciendas... Sharingan y Mangekyō tienen una situación privilegiada... Tendrá todas las facilidades para volver a explotarlas...

Naruto se ha puesto de pie como bajo un sufrimiento intolerable. Su mano palpa temblorosa aquellos papeles que guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y clava la mirada en el amplio escritorio abrumado de papeles, mientras el nuevo mandatario le observa sorprendido, e indaga:

—¿Se siente mal? ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Qué lista es ésta?

—¡Ah! En ella se me señala a los hombres y mujeres que más se han distinguido en la ayuda a sus semejantes... La señora Hyūga, por la que mostró usted un interés tan vivo, está entre las primeras. ¿La encontró por fin? ¿Pudo hablarle? Yo todavía no he podido saludarla...

Naruto ha vacilado. Su mano trémula y blanca se alza para enjugar el sudor que baña sus sienes y su frente. Por el hueco de una pared destrozada, ha visto el desencajado rostro de Hinata, sus claros ojos fijos en él, cargados de reproche... Ha visto agitarse la redonda cabeza del viejo Akimichi... Una espuma amarga le sube a los labios, un golpe más violento que todos, sobre su corazón, le obliga a serenarse, a erguirse con un gesto gallardo de caballero:

—Señor gobernador, ¿quiere permitirme que le presente a la señora Hyūga? Parece muy impaciente por saludarlo. ¿Me permite usted hacerle entrar? —Y sin esperar la autorización del mandatario, alza la voz, mientras se aleja unos pasos, e invita—:¡Hinata... Akimichi! ¡Adelante...! El señor Kakashi Hatake, nuevo gobernador general de El Remolino... Hinata Hyūga...

—Excelencia... —saluda Hinata toda confusa.

—Beso su pies —replica, galante, el gobernador—. Me habían hablado de usted como de un ángel de caridad; pero no pude sospechar que, además, fuese tan joven y tan bella...

—A Chōza Akimichi creo que no es preciso presentarlo —prosigue Naruto—. Fue el más fiel servidor de Fugaku Uchiha, mi difunto padre. Últimamente nos disgustamos por una diferencia familiar, que hoy va a quedar salvada...

—¡Hoy...! —exclama Hinata impulsiva.

—Perdóname que aún no te deje la palabra, Hinata —se disculpa Naruto—.Y perdone usted, Excelencia, que siga abusando de su bondad. Casi al mismo tiempo en que le hablé de la señora Hyūga, le pedí que enviase a buscar a un hombre junto a la caleta del Fuerte de Uzu...

—Y usted mismo dio la orden a los soldados —confirma el gobernador—. Seguramente no tardará...

—Llegaron hace un rato. ¿Me permite su Excelencia dar la orden de que lo traigan? —Y alejándose unos pasos, tras la aquiescencia del gobernador, Naruto ordena—: —¡Traiga al detenido, sargento! Acércate, Sasuke...

El gobernador se ha vuelto hacia éste, vivamente asombrado. Su mirada recorre con curiosidad y sorpresa al altivo hombretón que llega entre dos soldados, observándole desde el pecho desnudo hasta los pies descalzos, e indaga:

—¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Acaso...?

—Un poco de paciencia —ruega Naruto en tono afable—. Lo explicaré a su Excelencia dentro de un instante. Antes quiero hacer una referencia a lo que usted y yo hablábamos. Me refería a su amplio programa de ayuda para los que se quedan en El Remolino, ¿verdad? Habló de dar todas las facilidades...

—Sí... claro... Y hasta del reparto de las tierras que han quedado sin dueño. Entre éstas contábamos su Mangekyō. Ahora, por fortuna...

—Por fortuna, la situación ha cambiado. Usted espera que esas tierras, las más ricas de la isla, vuelvan a ser explotadas como antes, ¿no es cierto?

—Desde luego y trataba de infundirle el optimismo necesario para que se quedara usted...

—Y yo le dije que, personalmente, no contara conmigo. Pero tengo mi candidato... No me quedaré en El Remolino, señor gobernador. Soy de los que huyen, de los que se alejan, de los que prefieren escapar... Soy del grupo de los cobardes...

—No lo creo así, señor Uchiha, pero...

—En el primer barco en donde haya un puesto disponible, volveré a Konoha. Algo me queda allí de la herencia de los Uzumaki, que correspondía entera a mi madre. Iré personalmente a recogerla...

—Pero... no comprendo... ¿Este hombre...?

—Acabaré de explicarle. Soy de los pocos que, por casualidad, han podido conservar sus papeles... Estaban en mi, cartera, junto con una buena cantidad de dinero, que alguien rescató al salvarme la vida. Espero que con mi testimonio, y con la firma de un notario como don Chōza Akimichi, podrán reconstruirse los de una persona que ha perdido en la catástrofe todos sus medios de identificación...

Ha mirado lentamente a Sasuke. Acaso espera una palabra de sus labios, que ahora están lívidos, duros y apretados. También súbitamente silenciosos, Hinata y Chōza Akimichi están pendientes de sus palabras, y, respira Naruto, como tomando aliento, antes de terminar:

—Sharingan y Mangekyō es mi deseo que sean inmediatamente entregados al hombre a quien de derecho le corresponden, con lo que, además, cumplo la voluntad de mi padre. Don Chōza Akimichi lo sabe...

—¿El qué sé yo? —pregunta éste sorprendido.

—Lo que mi padre deseó siempre... El nombre de aquél en cuyas manos hubiera querido ver Mangekyō... El hombre a quien por un error trajeron detenido entre soldados, cuando sólo se trataba de poner sus cosas en orden...

—¿Por un error? —inquiere Hinata confusa.

—Sí, Hinata. Ya sé que es eso lo que estás tratando de decir desde que entraste. Lo leo en tus claros ojos elocuentes, y también en los de nuestro buen Akimichi. Y ahora, contestaré a su pregunta, Excelencia: Sharingan y Mangekyō deben ser puestos legítimamente a nombre de mi hermano...

—¿Qué dice? ¿Su hermano? —se asombra el gobernador.

—No soy el primogénito, Excelencia, aunque como tal me haya criado; ni el único superviviente de la familia cuya desaparición usted lamentaba. Queda también el hombre que tiene usted delante: ¡Sasuke Fugaku Uchiha, mi hermano!

—Pero... —intenta protestar Hinata.

—No repliques más, Hinata. Mi parte en esas fincas es mi regalo de boda... Porque hay algo que aún no hemos dicho a su Excelencia: la razón de mi profundo interés por la señora Hyūga es que es la prometida de mi hermano...

…

Hinata, Sasuke y Akimichi, se han vuelto, temblando de emoción, hacia el hombre pálido y demacrado a cuyas espaldas acaban de cerrarse las puertas del despacho del nuevo Gobernador General de El Remolino, y ahoga la gratitud la voz de Hinata, al comentar:

—Naruto, lo que has hecho...

—¡Lo que has hecho es sublime, hijo de mi alma! —completa Akimichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, Akimichi. Sublime fue Sasuke —rechaza Naruto—. Sublime fue duplicar, triplicar el propio riesgo para sacarme de aquel infierno de aguas hirvientes... Sublime fue salvarme cuando yo te perseguía como el más feroz de los enemigos, Sasuke... Sublime fue vendar mis heridas, llevarme en brazos a través de la desolación y de la muerte, y, más sublime aún, guardar para mí esos papeles que te condenaban. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo hallaste generosidad y nobleza en el fondo de tu alma?

—Por favor, calla —ruega Sasuke sin dominar su emoción—. Lo que has hecho... Pero no... No puedo aceptarlo... Es demasiado...

—¿Por qué demasiado? ¿Rechazas entonces la voluntad de nuestro padre? Nuestro padre, Sasuke, nuestro padre... Él siempre te reconoció como hijo... Borra el rencor que puedas guardar en tu alma... Creo que nunca he podido decirte que sus últimas palabras fueron para pedirme que te buscara y que reparara en lo posible su falta... Si la muerte no hubiera tronchado prematuramente su vida, como hijo habrías crecido al lado suyo... Acaso como hijo predilecto...

—¡No, Naruto! —protesta Sasuke.

—El hijo de la mujer a quien más había amado... Piénsalo, y acaso puedas perdonar el rencor de mi pobre madre... Como ves, nada te he dado que no merezcas, que no hayas ganado, ni a lo que yo no deba renunciar... Hasta a Hinata la salvaste tú, Sasuke... Tu amor la llevó al Kēpu Akuma, y tu generosidad al Monte Parnaso... Si hubiera permanecido a mi lado, su juventud y su belleza serían hoy cenizas, como lo es todo cuanto amé, como lo son aquellas que me amaron: mi madre y...

Ha apretado los labios bajo la fuerza quemante del recuerdo amarguísimo. Luego, se vuelve para estrechar las manos de Hinata con gesto apresurado:

—Que seas feliz, Hinata, que seas tan feliz junto al hombre a quien amas, como yo hubiera querido hacerte...

—¡Naruto...! ¡Mi pobre Naruto...! —murmura Hinata conmovida.

—Sólo una súplica... ¡No me compadezcas!

—Sólo quiero darte las gracias, Naruto, las gracias con toda mi alma...

—No hice nada que en verdad las merezca. Simplemente, no soy un canalla... Y ahora, abreviemos la despedida... Saldré muy pronto, en el primer barco que quiera llevarme...

—Pero aún no estás repuesto, hijo —pretende detener Akimichi.

—Me repondrán los aires de Konoha. Gracias, Akimichi, y adiós. Usted siempre fue un hombre honrado y nunca vaciló en señalar el camino con su ejemplo...

—¡Que Dios te bendiga! Te lo digo como pudiera decírtelo tu propio padre...

—Naruto... No sé qué decirte... —susurra Sasuke terriblemente confuso.

—No hay que decir nada. Te admiré desde niño; desde niño tuve la conciencia de que eras el más fuerte, el que valías más. No es ningún mérito reconocerlo... Quise ser tu amigo. Las circunstancias me convirtieron en lo contrario... Creo que llegué a odiarte. Pero, aun odiándote, te he estimado, y si nunca pude llamarte amigo, ahora quiero llamarte, aun cuando sea como palabra de despedida, hermano...

—Naruto... Hermano... —exclama Sasuke hondamente conmovido.

—Y ahora, un abrazo... —Los dos hermanos se han estrechado en un emocionado abrazo, y Naruto comenta con forzada jovialidad—: No aprietes tanto, Sasuke no Akuma...

—Tu herida, Naruto —se alarma Hinata.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, que ya no sangra. Está cicatrizando y sanará. —Ha dado unos pasos, pero repentinamente se vuelve para estrechar de nuevo las manos de Sasuke, y recomendarle—: Cuida de nuestro Mangekyō... Hazlo fecundo... Hazlo dichoso y próspero, como supo hacerlo nuestro padre...

… … … … … … … …

 **N/A:** Bueno, aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia, es que llevaba tiempo sin utilizar mi computadora y desde allí voy adaptando la novela. xD

Gracias por continuar allí a pesar de mi tardanza, prometo no demorar tanto para subir el epílogo de esta historia. Nadie más que yo desea terminar la adaptación, aunque no lo crean no ha sido fácil con una niña de dos años y ocho meses revoloteando a mi alrededor cuando trataba de adaptar los caps. Con decirles que aprovechaba sus siestas como lo hice para traerles este.

Los quiero, ya luego les respondo los reviews, ahora voy contra reloj esperando a que mi chiqui se despierte en cualquier momento.

Bye, Lis :)


End file.
